What Lies Beneath
by xLifeFullOfLaughterx
Summary: Abbie Rose. Her name was apt. She was like a rose. Sure, she had all these prickly thorns to ward people away but they were harmless. In reality, she was made up of delicate little petals and no matter how many times life pulled those petals out, she stayed strong. Romance, friendship and insights into life on tour with WWE. Punk/OC story with brief Cody/OC and Ambrose/OC later on.
1. Making An Impression

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Summary -** Abbie's a tough nut to crack but when she joins WWE and her career takes off, she makes unexpected allies. Will anyone get past her guarded demeanour and discover what lies beneath? A story of romance, friendship and insight into life on tour with WWE.

**Author's Note - **This is a brand new venture of mine :) I've been wanting to write it for a while now. It has no relation to my other story 'The Best Job in the World' but if you like this one, you might like that one too :) Thank you for reading!

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One: ~**

Standing in an empty parking lot at 5am wasn't Abbie's idea of fun. She cursed under her breath. Why was the bus late? She pulled her black cap lower over her face and zipped her hoody up to the top to keep out the cold early morning air. There seemed to be people congregating around the front of the hotel. Surely they wouldn't park the buses there? She was sure the letter told her it was the back entrance. She reached into the backpack slung low over her shoulder and tugged open the zip; her black painted, short-cut finger nails struggling to unpick the seal of the envelope. She gave in and ripped the side impatiently, pulling out the piece of folded paper.

"Fuck" she muttered under her breath. It was the front of the hotel they were being picked up from.

She grabbed her luggage and wheeled it along behind her, making her way around the side of the hotel. She dressed comfortably for travelling, her soft, grey ¾ sweat pants sitting low on her hips and white DC sneakers cushioning her feet as she walked. She slung her long black hair in a low ponytail under her cap and wore no make-up as usual. It suited her quiet and unpretentious personality.

She spotted the hoard of fans waiting by the entrance of the hotel. They shouted and snapped pictures as WWE superstars exited the hotel one by one and filed onto the buses. Why were there two? She had no idea which one she was supposed to be on. She sighed and removed her earphones.

"Excuse me?" she asked one of the men loading luggage into the hold of the nearest bus. "This is my first time travelling with the WWE, which bus is mine?" she asked him.

"Are you a heel or a face?" he asked.

"Erm, heel I think" she said, checking her letter.

"Then you want the bus on the far side" he smiled, pointing.

They have separate buses? This was some crazy shit. She followed some guy with platinum blond hair to the other bus. Her bag was loaded into the hold and she climbed the steps into the bus. It was huge. She was hoping to get there early and grab a seat away from everyone else but that plan had been foiled. Her eyes scanned up and down, searching for a good place to sit. Most of the superstars and divas were seated, chatting away or setting up a travel pillow to get some rest.

She was suddenly nervous, like it was the first day of school again and she didn't know anyone. The problem was, she really didn't know who anyone was, she'd seen next to no WWE programming before, all of her experience had been at Ring of Honor. She sucked it up and grabbed the nearest free seat. The man next to her looked up from his book, his eyes barely visible under his cap. She quickly pushed her backpack under the seat, pulled out her own book and turned up the volume on her iPod. This was going to be awkward, she could sense it now. She watched him from the corner of her eye, failing to realise that he too was doing the same. She noticed his many tattoos which completely covered each of his arms. Among others, she spotted four aces, a clover and the words 'luck is for losers'. She smiled a little at the irony. His other arm sported some classic art. She had always been a fan of tattoos though she only had one of her own on the side of her left foot. She sank lower in her seat, put her book away and tipped her cap forwards, closing her eyes and hoping for sleep to take over…

* * *

><p>He dragged his suitcase out of the revolving door and into the usual onslaught of fans shouting things at him.<p>

"CM Skunk!" he heard some kid yell.

Oh how original. He'd never heard that one before. He dumped his bag in the hold and climbed onto the bus. He was the first on, as always. He picked a window seat near the front and threw his backpack into the overhead locker, pulling his t shirt down and his black cargo pants up before making himself comfortable. He yawned lazily, leaning further into the window of the bus and changing the song on his mp3. He checked his watch, coming up to 5am. It was still dark outside, the street lights shone like orbs through the tinted one-way glass of the bus. Slowly, other superstars starting filing onto the bus; no one sat next to him, they never did. They knew he liked his space. He wasn't a morning person; he just liked to shut off the world with his music and a good book.

Several superstars passed him, glancing at him as they went by. He acknowledged Mike 'The Miz', one of the few guys in the locker room he could tolerate, with a slight nod of his head before his eyes fell back down to the book. The annoying chatter grew louder as more and more seats were filled. Just as he became engrossed in his book, he noticed someone sit down next to him. He internally growled and looked up. He was surprised to find he didn't know her. Realising it was probably her first day, he decided not to be a complete ass and make her move like he would normally. At least she didn't disturb him and try to introduce herself enthusiastically like some bubbly airhead. Those kinds of people annoyed him.

His eyes discreetly took in her long black hair and milky white skin. She had icy blue eyes and an aura that said 'please don't talk to me'. He liked that, it reminded him of his own personality. He returned his attention to 'Saga of The Swamp Thing' and settled down for another long and tiresome bus journey.

* * *

><p>Abbie groaned a little as her eyelids fluttered open. She was horrified as she realised she'd been leaning on someone's arm as she slept. She sat up quickly, embarrassed. She looked up at the man under her long eyelashes and noticed he was smirking at her blushing face. His lip ring glinted against the light reflecting in through the windows. It was daylight now and most of the bus was awake.<p>

"Shit, sorry" she mumbled as she reached for her backpack. 'Fuck Abbie, every fucking day you have to do something new to embarrass yourself' she thought to herself. The man merely chuckled a little and returned to reading his book. His jacket smelled good, it still filled her nostrils as she fumbled with her phone.

Satisfied she'd been pressing buttons long enough to make it look like her diversion was a real message, she pushed the phone into her pocket and decided to return to her book 'Torment - A Novel of Dark Horror' to save any more awkward glances. The remainder of the five hour bus journey from just outside Canberra to Melbourne Australia went by with little excitement. Before they knew it, the buses were pulling into the car park of another expensive looking hotel. Abbie was beyond exhausted. A 17-hour flight from her hometown of Cheyenne, Wyoming to Canberra was the first time she'd ever been to Australia and the lack of sleep was slowly eating away at her.

She packed her things back into her bag and stood up. As the bus slowed to a stop, the other superstars were rummaging in the overhead lockers for their things. Abbie picked her way through them and stepped off the bus into the warm mid-morning air. She took her cap off and ran a hand over her head, smoothing out the hair before replacing the hat. She tucked a loose strand behind her ear and waited for the driver to open the hold.

She was forced to wait a while as some of the bigger guys helped unload everyone's luggage. Luckily, hers was near the front. The only problem was that she didn't know what the procedure was for checking into hotels. She assumed they would all have pre-paid reservations already booked by the company but decided to wait around a little to see what everyone else did. They were thankful that word hadn't gotten out about their arrival and no fans were yelling at them this time. She watched as the man she sat next to earlier pulled the last of the baggage out of the hold and walked inside pulling his own suitcase alone behind him. She followed along with another group feeling distinctly out of place.

Once inside the huge marble lobby, the queue for check-in was understandably huge. Rather than stand in it, most of the superstars allowed the divas to check in first and sat in the seating area, chatting and checking emails. She noticed each of them pull out a card and show it to the receptionist before they were allowed the key to their rooms. Shit, here we go again. Disaster day part two…

* * *

><p>Another early morning, another fucking hotel. Phil sighed as he propped his suitcase up against a pillar and sat on it. As usual, he became lost in his own thoughts for a while, his music drowning out the world. At least that was until he noticed someone trying to get his attention. His eyes rose from the floor, all the way up to her face. It was the girl from the bus. He noticed her lips moving and removed his earphones so he could actually hear a word she was saying.<p>

"Sorry to disturb you but to be honest, I have no clue what the hell I'm doing. Any chance of some guidance?" she asked.

"Err, sure" he chuckled.

"Do I need one of those card things to check-in? Because I don't have one" she told him.

"If it's your first time travelling, just show them the letter you got with Vince's signature and your name on it. You have the letter right? Cause if not you might be sleeping outside" he laughed.

"Yeah I got the letter" she smiled a little.

"Then you need some photographic I.D. too" he explained.

"Yeah, I got a drivers license…thanks" she told him.

"No problem" he told her before replacing his earphones.

He watched as she joined the line. She had a mystery to her, and she didn't seem to be pretending to be someone she wasn't. He was used to fake people, fake smiles, fake everything around him but she didn't seem that way. It was refreshing. It struck him as odd that she would choose to ask him for advice over the smiley, way too happy for their own good people like Cena or one of the girls. Maybe because she sensed that he too didn't fit in somehow. Either way, he was getting fucking sick of sitting here waiting. He joined the line; no one else seemed in a hurry. He checked in, showing the receptionist his WWE pass and set about finding his room.

He dropped onto the bed, throwing his suitcase into the corner. No use in unpacking, they'd be moving on again in a few days. He'd stopped exploring hotel rooms too, they were all the same. Occasionally he'd be lucky and find something interesting but that was rare. He stared up at the ceiling for a little while longer before rubbing his face and forcing himself up. Gym time.

* * *

><p>Abbie walked out onto the balcony of her hotel room. She sat down on one of the deck chairs and opened up her backpack. She pulled out her schedule. She didn't have to be at the arena until tomorrow. Not the type to sit around and do nothing, she resolved to find the nearest gym. She packed some things and headed down to reception to enquire.<p>

* * *

><p>He sat in reception once more, waiting for Mike. God he hated waiting around, but Mike was always the last person ready. He finally spotted him across the lobby. He also noticed that girl again. She followed Mike down the stairs and waited by the reception desk.<p>

"You ready now Ms. Mizanin?" Phil asked rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, some of us like to change our clothes now and then" Mike quipped in response. "Who's that girl?" he asked, gesturing towards the desk.

"No idea" Phil answered, grabbing the keys to their rental.

"Didn't she sit with you on the bus?" Mike asked, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, cheeky bitch" Phil joked.

"We should ask her if she wants a lift, looks like she's got a gym bag there" Mike mused.

"Nah, she'll find her way" Phil responded.

"Hey, try not to be too charitable" Mike laughed. "She's new, she probably has no clue what she's doing" he continued.

Phil sighed and watched as Mike approached the girl and offered her a lift. He saw her eyes flick over to him and back to Mike. Looks like she agreed. Phil grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Mike and the new girl followed him outside where the car was parked.

"Nice" Mike remarked when he saw it was a black Audi A4. Phil opened the trunk and threw his bag in. He held it open while Mike loaded his in with the dark-haired girls' before closing it and getting into the drivers' seat. He stole a quick glance at the girl in the rear view mirror; she was looking back at him. Their eyes met for a split second before she turned away and resumed gazing absent-mindedly out of the window.

He sighed frustratedly as Mike began chattering away. Sometimes, it was nice to have someone to travel with, but he couldn't escape the part of him that longed for peace and quiet. Call him what you will - a loner - maybe he was, but that's how he liked it. The few close friends he had, he was fiercely loyal to them, he would jump through fire for them, but for the most part, he was lone wolf.

"So what's your name honey?" Mike asked her.

She laughed a little and visibly raised her eyebrows at being addressed as 'honey'. "It's Abbie" she told him. "And you guys?" she asked.

Mike laughed; seemingly surprised she didn't know their names. Phil wasn't shocked, it explained why she distanced herself from the others, she had no interest in their celebrity status. She just looked upon them as wrestlers, no different to herself.

"I'm Mike…" he told her. After a pause and being stared at by Mike, Phil realised he was expected to speak.

"Phil" he said plainly.

"Nice to meet you both" she added politely.

"You too. Have you watched a lot of WWE then?" Mike asked casually.

"Barely anything actually, so sorry I don't know who any of you guys are" she laughed a little.

Mike chuckled and fell silent for once. It stayed that way for the rest of the car journey. Once at the gym, the three went their separate ways. Phil watched as she lifted a few weights before using the cross-trainer. At least the girl knew her way around a gym. He proceeded to finish his work-out with some abdominal crunches and some light thigh work before moving to the kick bags. He worked through his exhaustion until he was satisfied with his efforts. He showered and changed before seeking out the others. He was eager to back to the hotel; maybe he could have a nap; that would be nice.

He spotted Mike across the room, having a mothers' meeting with some other guys. Phil brought his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. He really didn't give a shit that ten or so angry guys glared at him for the disturbance.

"Mike! Hurry the fuck up!" he yelled at him. Mike pouted and reluctantly strolled over.

"We're going to the bar later for drinks. You're coming whether you like it or not grouch" Mike quipped as he walked straight past and out to the car.

"Motherfucker" Phil grumbled under his breath. He scanned the room for the girl. What was her name again? Abbie - that was it. He saw her sitting cross-legged in the corner reading. He walked over.

"Hey, did you want a ride back to the hotel?" he asked her. Her head popped up as her eyes surveyed his form from under her eyelashes.

"Oh, yeah if you don't mind…sorry if I was holding you up" she told him.

"Nah its fine" he told her, chewing his gum as was a habit he'd developed.

* * *

><p>She rummaged around in her suitcase. Mike had asked her to go for a drink at the bar with them tonight. Normally she would decline such an offer in favour of staying in with a book and a glass of wine but she felt the need to meet some of her new colleagues, however excruciating that was going to be. She pulled out her trusty black jeans and a tight-fitting black t-shirt with the outline of a guitar on it in white. She pulled on her favourite black hoody. She rarely went anywhere without it.<p>

Abbie quickly stepped into a pair of flat black pumps, brushed her hair quickly and used a little body spray. She grabbed some money and her phone and left the room. Upon reaching the hotel bar, she saw Mike getting drinks. She smiled at him as she approached.

"What are you drinking?" he asked over the noise.

"Oh…just a coke please" she told him. "Thank you" she said as he handed her the glass. She wasn't accustomed to having drinks bought for her.

"Come meet everyone" he said as he led her over to the table. She counted about six other people. "Everyone, this is Abbie, a new diva right?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah" she answered, an awkward smile playing on her lips. The term 'diva' still threw her. She was going to have to get used to it though. A few of them nodded in her direction.

"Abbie, this is Alex, Daniel, Ted, Cody, Ron and Phil you've already met" he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" she said quietly. She hated feeling like she was an unwanted addition to their evening. Social gatherings generally weren't her scene. She shuffled in next to Phil and sat awkwardly while the others chatted.

"Not a big drinker then?" Phil asked her, breaking the tension a little.

"Not really. I don't mind the occasional glass of wine but that's it" she smiled. "You either?" she asked, looking at his glass.

"No, I don't drink" he told her.

"Oh, that's cool" she mused.

"So where you from?" he asked, the conversation starting to find its' feet.

"Wyoming" she answered.

"Oh cool, where abouts?" he asked.

"Cheyenne" she told him. "What about you?" she asked.

"Chicago, Illinois" he told her proudly.

"Nice city" she smiled.

"I love it, it's beautiful" he said. "Any time I get to spend there is special" he added.

"I couldn't wait to get away from home" she laughed.

"How come?" he asked gently.

"I dunno, I just don't like it" she said quietly, already thinking she had said too much. She changed the subject. "Your tattoos are awesome" she told him.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"Is it just your arms?" she asked.

"Nah, I have loads" he told her as he proceeded to show her all of them. He pointed out the one behind his ear, on his stomach and those across his chest. Abbie felt much more relaxed now, and a little less alone. The light-hearted chat was comforting. The others were now playing darts and drinking a lot of beer. Abbie and Phil remained sitting in the corner quietly, content just to watch. As she tried to focus on the conversation, she occasionally noticed the guys' eyes on her. It made her extremely uncomfortable. Some rough experiences in the past made her nervous and untrusting, especially of men. She shook off the feeling and tuned back into the discussion.

"How about you? Got any tats?" Phil asked her.

"Um, yeah. I have one on my foot" she told him, shuffling a little further along the seat to bring her leg up. She pulled her jeans back a little and showed him. It read '_apuntar a las estrellas'_. Either side of the words was a little black star.

"Wow that's pretty, what does it mean?" he asked her.

"It's Spanish for 'shoot for the stars'" she said, folding her jeans back down and sitting back against the seat.

"That's cute" he smiled.

"Thank you" she laughed. They spent the rest of the night talking hobbies. Abbie was surprised to find they had a lot in common. They were both obsessed with horror films, novels and comic books as well as sharing a love of baseball and martial arts backgrounds.

She drifted off to sleep that night feeling a little less like the outcast she had always been…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. This is new territory for me and I'd like to know your thoughts, I have more chapters ready, when I update will depend somewhat on numbers of reviews. <strong>


	2. This Is The Proving Ground

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - **Thank you very much to everyone reviewing and subscribing to the story :) Don't I treat you well? Two updates in two days :P

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Two: ~**

He groaned and slapped randomly at the buttons of his phone, eventually shutting off the alarm. He lay with his face in the pillow for a moment more before forcing himself out of bed and into the shower. He shaved, brushed his teeth and threw on some jeans and a t shirt before packing his bag for the arena. He checked his watch, it was 8am. The buses would leave at 10, so he had plenty of time. He was always early; he made it a habit. Lateness said 'I don't care' and that wasn't professional. He could certainly name a few unprofessional people he worked with; he had no patience with them.

He grabbed his bag and headed down to breakfast. It was quiet down in the restaurant, not many of the superstars were up yet. Many of them skipped breakfast for an extra hour in bed. He sat at a table in the corner and absent-mindedly picked at his pancakes while checking his phone. His best friend from back home had sent him a picture of her little boy blowing out the candles on his fifth birthday. He smiled at the photo. Deep down it made him sad. He was missing moments like this because he was on the road. It also made him reflect on the life he had given up to become a WWE wrestler. If he had chosen a normal career, what would his life be like now? Would he be married? Would he have kids and go out to movies with his friends like they used to when they were teenagers? He'd made a lot of sacrifices for the path he chose, but he didn't regret it. It just put him in a reflective mood sometimes.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Abbie hovering, clutching a bowl of fruit. He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah…um…can I sit here? I thought it'd be better than both of us sitting alone. This way, neither of us look like loners" she laughed.

"Sure" he smiled, amused at her little quirks. For example, he noted how she talked quickly when she was nervous, and that every so often, she would pull at the sleeves of her jacket and fold her arms over her chest.

"You're up early" she commented.

"As are you" he replied.

"Touché" she smiled, taking a seat and setting her bowl down.

"I'm always up early, plus I don't sleep too good" he said, stabbing another piece of pancake and inspecting it. "The schedule here is enough to make anyone an insomniac" he mused.

"Yeah, seems like it" she said, chasing a piece of watermelon around her bowl.

"What were you doing? You know, before this?" he asked her, looking up from his plate.

"I was at Ring of Honor for…hmm…must have only been two or three years. Before that I was in and out of indie circuits, wrestling bits here and there…" she recalled. "Then I got a call for a try-out for FCW, I was only there for a few weeks before they stuck me on a flight out here" she told him.

"Ring of Honor…" he sighed.

"You wrestled there didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah…some of the best moments of my life" he said. His tone had a sadness to it. "So you're in the big time now huh?" he asked, smiling a little.

"I guess…but at the end of the day, wrestling is still wrestling wherever you are. Only difference is the cameras and the lights" she said quietly. "All I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do is wrestle" she whispered, bringing a grape to her mouth and chewing it thoughtfully.

"You got called up pretty quick though, most guys are on the circuits for up to ten, fifteen years before they get that precious phone call" he pondered.

"All I was told is that they're in desperate need of something different in the divas division" she told him.

"What's your unique selling point then?" he asked, pushing his plate away and leaning back on his chair.

"I guess I just wrestle. I'm a technical in-ring worker, I'm small enough to do high-flying stuff but strong enough to lift most of them. It works for me. None of this hair pulling, bitch slapping bullshit" she said frankly.

"Sounds like exactly what the divas division needs" he laughed.

"We should tear it up sometime. I'll kick your ass" she grinned cheekily.

"Challenge accepted. CM Punk, making girls cry since '78" he winked.

"CM Punk? Guessing that's your ring name then" she giggled.

"Boy, you really don't know anything about us do you?" he laughed.

"Nope" she smiled. "But that explains why people keep calling you Punk. I thought you were just generally disliked" she chuckled. "But seriously, where did you come up with that?" she asked.

"It just came to me" he laughed. "Nah, in all seriousness, I've wrestled under the same name since I was rolling around in my back yard with my friends. CM means a plethora of things. Chicago Made, Cole Miner, Chick Magnet…" he winked. "Company Man…" he laughed. "Punk is just because I've always been a smart-mouthed, wise-ass punk. I still am" he shrugged. "Guess you just wrestle under your real name" he faked a yawn.

"Sometimes. I've wrestled under lots of names" she smiled.

"What about here?" he asked, playing with his tongue stud.

"Abbie Rose" she laughed. "Don't start" she warned him as he smirked back at her.

"Original" he remarked, holding back a chuckle. She rolled her eyes and picked at the grapes left in her bowl.

"Up high" Phil said as he opened his mouth and pointed.

She laughed and threw a grape. It bounced off his face and rolled away.

"Again" he said, determined.

She tossed another to him and he just about caught it between his teeth. He pulled a goofy victory face as they high-fived.

"You got skills Mr. Punk" she laughed.

"I know" he quipped. He noticed that she was starting to come out of her shell a little now.

* * *

><p>She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and walked with Phil to the buses. She decided he was a pretty cool guy. He wasn't as anti-social as he liked to seem. He was actually really funny.<p>

It was still three quarters of an hour before the buses were due to leave but there they were, parked just outside the front of the hotel. Security met them at the doors and led them outside. It seemed quite a number of people knew where the superstars were staying. Twenty or so fans started taking pictures as soon as they emerged from the doors. Abbie followed Phil to the 'heel bus' with two security men either side of them. It was kinda funny that they had to have security; half the guys on the roster were bigger than them anyway. But they were required to be there by the WWE, just in case a fan tried anything funny.

"Hey CM Punk! Fuck you!" a fan yelled at him, trying to get his attention.

"CM Punk! CM Punk!" another chanted.

Phil just carried on walking, loading his bag into the hold before taking Abbie's and stowing it with the others. She followed him up onto the bus. Apart from the driver, they were the only ones on there.

"Morning Bill" Phil greeted the driver.

"Morning" he smiled back at us.

She watched as Phil took his usual seat and got comfortable.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked, pointing to the seat next to him.

"No, go ahead" he told her.

"I don't want you to feel suffocated though" she laughed sitting down. "I wouldn't normally stalk someone like a lost puppy but I don't really know anyone" she smiled. "Do just tell me if I'm pissing you off" she told him.

"You're pissing me off" he told her, face completely serious. She paused for a moment. 'Oh shit, is he not joking?' She thought for a second.

"Calm down, I'm just fucking with you" he laughed. "I get it; it's not nice when you don't know anyone. But look at me, I know all these motherfuckers and I still don't wanna spend any time with them" he laughed.

* * *

><p>Phil found the locker room marked 'Nexus' and threw his bag down. He changed into his trunks - he'd chosen black and green today - and pulled his Nexus shirt over his head before sitting on the bench to put on his knee pads, boots and matching kick pads. He threw his street clothes back into his suitcase before grabbing a comb. He looked in the mirror, combing his hair into submission. He didn't bother with the gel, he only gelled his hair for televised events. He took out each of his nipple piercings and his tongue ring leaving only his lip ring in. He put them away safely inside his bag before stretching.<p>

David Otunga and Mason Ryan arrived half-way through Phil's warm-up.

"Morning Phil, y'alright?" Otunga asked him.

"Morning guys, not too bad, yourselves?" he asked.

"Looking forward to the show" David grinned.

The members of Nexus were always pleasant with one another, but they didn't spend much time together outside of work. The company had thrown them together, they had little in common.

"I'll see you guys later, have a good show" he told them before heading off down the corridor in search of more tape. As he walked, he wrapped what he had left around his left wrist and finished around the thumb. He used a marker pen to draw his customary 'X' on the top. As he walked absent-mindedly along the hallway, he bumped into Eve.

"Hey Phil!" she grinned enthusiastically. "How are you?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm not bad thanks, what about you?" he asked her. For some reason, Eve always stopped him to talk. He had no idea why, he'd never had a real conversation with her. While it was true that he got on well with nearly all of the divas, much better than he got on with a lot of the guys, she was always so excited to see him and he couldn't fathom why. He nodded as he pretended to listen to her talking about something Oprah once said. He wasn't being rude; he was just focussed on the show.

"I'll have to get going, but see you around" he said with a small smile.

She hugged him awkwardly. "Bye Phil" she smiled, walking away far too happily for a normal person before the monotonous session of pre-show preparation.

He hummed to himself as he found the supplies of extra tape and various other wrestling necessities. He grabbed a roll and walked back to the locker room, avoiding the gaze of several people. He knew by now it was best to ignore those he clashed with, acknowledging their pathetic existence always led to an argument. The WWE was full of pretentious, selfish assholes. Speaking of which, he noticed Randy Orton walking in the opposite direction. He registered his presence with a slight nod of the head, recalling the times when he and Randy couldn't bear to be in the same building let alone hallway. They had very nearly come to blows over several arguments; their personalities had always been completely opposite. Randy's arrogant, self important and smug nature had always rubbed Phil up the wrong way. But since working their most recent storyline, they had learned to be civil in one another's company.

He gave Kelly a quick hug as she walked by. She was like a little sister to him; they'd been working together for a very long time now. Upon returning to the locker room, he was pleased to find it empty. He sat down with a sigh, cutting off a length of tape and wrapping it around his right fist. He drew the 'X' on this one too and put the tape away in his bag. He grabbed the bandages and wrapped them tightly around his right elbow as he did every time he wrestled since the operation on it. He worked the stiffness out of his hips and knees.

Clobbering time.

* * *

><p>She walked slowly along the hallway, checking the names on every door to find the correct locker room. Finally finding the one marked 'Divas' she knocked before pushing the door open gently. She found about eight pairs of eyes staring her down as she tentatively stepped inside, finding a space on one of the benches. She swallowed nervously and began changing.<p>

"You new?" she was asked from somewhere behind her.

"Yeah, I'm Abbie" she answered as confidently as she could muster.

"A few ground rules…touch anyone else's stuff, leave things a mess, eat in here or repeat anything you hear and you're out in the hallway to change…for good" she said sternly. "Melina" she said pointing to herself. "Maryse, Natalya, Gail, Rosa, Alicia, Brie and Nikki" she said, gesturing to each in turn. "Don't forget. Rules" she reminded before resuming her tasks.

Abbie nodded and continued changing, feeling the hostility in the air. She was accustomed to bitchiness and hierarchies. Hell, she'd changed in car parks before now. At one of the smaller companies, a girl had been attacked with a broken glass bottle for moving someone's bag. She'd seen a lot and was numb to most of it by now. She pulled on her black wrestling tights and her black boots and kick pads. She pulled her black midriff-bearing slashed rock t-shirt on and leather fingerless gloves. She shoved her clothes back in her bag and brushed her hair quickly before zipping up her bag and leaving the locker room as soon as she could.

She decided to explore the arena for a little while until they were called down to the ring. All she knew was that her spot was at 12pm. She still had just under an hour to kill. She checked out catering, observing the hustle and bustle as everyone did their own thing. She still felt like an outsider, looking in on the inner workings of such a huge company.

Suddenly, she felt someone collide with her and stumbled forward. They grabbed her arm to stop her falling. As she turned to face them, she pulled her arm away quickly, wary of being touched.

"Shit, really sorry. Should be watching where I'm walking" the man apologised sincerely.

Noting the genuine concern on his features, she smiled a little.

"Are you new? Haven't seen you around before, I'm Zack" he said, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Erm…yeah I am. Abbie" she said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Abbie, I gotta run but I'll catch you later" he winked, rushing off into catering.

She chuckled to herself; maybe not all of her co-workers were complete assholes.

* * *

><p>He rotated his neck, feeling the satisfying 'crack' before moving onto clasping his hands and moving his wrists in circles, as was his signature warm-up before a match. He side-stepped around the ring before locking up with Rey, pulling him into a headlock. It was the usual quick run through of the match before the fans packed out the arena, chanting and screaming. In a little under half an hour, they finished tweaking the finish of the match before heading backstage to relax before the show started.<p>

"See you out there man" Rey nodded in Phil's direction as he left.

"Yeah, see you in a bit" he answered, wandering back to the locker room to collect his towel. He wiped himself down quickly, throwing his shorts over his trunks and his hoody over his shirt to head to catering.

He walked in, absent-mindedly selecting an apple and a cereal bar from the table. After grabbing two bottles of water, he began a slow walk back to the locker room. That was before he heard Mike trying to get his attention, thus thwarting his plan to slink off and chill in peace. He sighed and turned to face the onslaught of noise.

"Phil! Get your anti-social ass over here!" Mike yelled, seemingly unaware that catering was a public place.

"What the fuck Mike?" Phil rolled his eyes, reluctantly taking a seat at the table and placing his goods on it.

"Hey, can't a guy call a friend over to join in a major gossip session?" Mike asked.

Phil sighed. Mike loved to hear what was going on with everyone else in the WWE. Phil couldn't care less. He didn't want to know anyone else's business, and he didn't want anyone else to know his. Though things never worked that way; personal business spread like wild fire across both rosters. He knew he was in trouble as soon as he sat down. Dolph was there, and he knew everything about everyone. Mike was leaning in, listening intently as Dolph talked about the divas and how Nikki was seeing some mystery man on the Smackdown roster.

He shook his head and was about to get up before he heard a familiar name.

"And there's some new girl…Abbie or something, well she's already pissed Melina off. Melina's been telling everyone who'll listen that Abbie slept with Orton and that's why they hired her" Dolph laughed.

"Nah, that's gotta be bullshit man, she seems like a nice girl" Mike commented.

"Ahhh, it's always the nice ones though right?" Dolph winked, smirking. "Too nice…if you get me" he grinned. "Nah, but you know Melina likes to spread rumours, you never know. Still, some fresh meat for them to terrorise" he laughed, getting up and following Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes out and towards the ring for their pre-match session.

"Shit, do you think it's true?" Mike asked, turning to Phil.

"Firstly Mike, it's none of our fucking business if it is or not. Secondly, you know me, and I don't give a shit about what people do outside of work, that's their life" he answered, wishing Mike would just drop the pointless conversation.

"I think that'll be the least of her worries if Melina has it out for her though. I had a rough time when I got here but fucking hell, Melina's one scary bitch" Mike laughed, getting up and throwing his trash away.

"See you after the show, if I don't see you before I'll meet you in the parking lot" he shouted before disappearing off down the hallway.

Phil sighed and pulled out his book, knowing that most people knew better than to disturb him if he was reading. He transferred the book to one hand, grabbing his cereal bar in the other, munching on it slowly as he became engrossed in the story. Escapism at its finest.

* * *

><p>She walked out of the curtain at her allotted time, making it down to the ring ready to find out what she would be doing at her first house show. She saw two girls in the ring, practicing some pin sequences. The man she already knew as William Regal was watching and coaching from the side of the ring.<p>

When he noticed her waiting patiently beside the ring, he jumped down to greet her.

"Abbie, just the girl I was looking for. This match right here is the one you'll interfering in tonight. Nothing too complex, just your first mystery appearance before we introduce you to the world on TV" he grinned, slapping her on the back. She flinched a little but focussed on what was going on in front of her.

"I've heard great things about you kid, and seen some good stuff already so we have high hopes" he told her. "Have you met Beth and Alicia yet?" he asked her.

"Not really no" she admitted, hoping the hostility she had sensed back in the locker room wouldn't spill out into their in-ring encounters.

"Girls, come over here and meet Abbie, you'll be working with her quite a bit in the coming months I expect" he shouted to them. Beth walked over and shook my hand. I was impressed with her physique; she had bigger muscles than some of the guys.

"Look forward to working with you" Beth added before returning to the middle of the ring. Alicia looked hesitant but walked over, surveying Abbie cautiously.

"Hey" Abbie said, trying to break the ice.

"Hey, I'm Alicia" she nodded, before returning to the centre of the ring. As they started working again, Abbie observed their styles. Beth was clearly all about power, but her technique was also impressive. It was clear even from this quick session that she could out-wrestle most of the locker room. Alicia was quick and stronger than she looked, but still seemed fairly inexperienced.

Regal ran through what she needed to do and she had a quick practice at the moves she would perform on the girls later. She walked backstage once more feeling pretty confident.

"Hour and a half until show time!" event organisers and stage hands rushed around telling everyone. Her spot was about half way through the show, so she had plenty of time. She didn't really feel like going back to the divas locker room, she got the feeling they didn't like her. She walked around for a while, getting her bearings. She found herself in the hallway of the men's locker rooms. Spotting Melina heading her way, Abbie moved over as far as she could to let her pass, wanting to avoid another confrontation. Her plan failed though when Melina decided to walk right into her, snapping her shoulder round and into the wall.

"Oops" she giggled, continuing off down the hallway. Abbie took a deep breath and forced herself to ignore it. Normally, she wouldn't care if she had to start a full-on brawl in the middle of the corridor; she knew she could take Melina no problem. But it was practically her first day, and in a big company like this, they wouldn't take kindly to that kind of behaviour.

She rubbed the feeling back into her shoulder, realising the tingling sensation meant there'd be a nice bruise there tomorrow. As she continued down the hallway, she saw Phil heading through a door to the right. She followed, not wanting to disturb him but having little choice considering he was the only person she knew.

"Err, Phil?" she asked, getting his attention as she stood outside the door marked Nexus.

He turned around, surprised to find a diva anywhere near the Nexus locker room. "What's up?" he asked, putting one bottle of water away in his bag and opening the other before taking a sip.

"Sorry to bother you again, and before a match this time, but do you know where I can find some ice?" she asked.

"Its fine" he laughed, sitting down in the corner of the room. "Ice…" he said, furrowing his brow in thought. "Your best bet is probably the ice machine in catering. Why, what's up?" he asked.

"Thanks" she smiled. "Nothing, just my shoulder threatening to play up" she laughed nervously, hating admitting weakness to anyone and definitely wanting to avoid questioning on how she hurt it. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he seemed a little off; almost like she'd done something to annoy him. She shrugged it off and left him to his book.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty happy with the excessive amount of real-life Punk quotes I got in there :P Enjoy it? If you did, review! If you didn't…still review! Tell me why :) More updates on the way, when depends on the reviews :)<strong>


	3. I'd Come For You

**~~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - **Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm at Uni as we speak so I'm not really writing yet, but I'll continue to post what I already have done. Bear with me, I promise I won't leave you hanging too long at least not for a while :)

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Three: ~**

As she stood at the ice machine filling a cup with cubes, Abbie felt the familiar pangs of loneliness. She'd been travelling on and off since she was fourteen but the feeling never went away. And here, knowing no one and dealing with everything alone only amplified that emotion. While she knew that in the smaller companies, the smartest thing to do was find an ally and stick with them, she didn't like forcing her presence on Phil who seemed to prefer being alone. This brought her train of thought back to his body language back in the locker room. Compared to their exchange at breakfast this morning, he was definitely acting a little off. She chalked it down to pre-match focus and wrapped the ice in a towel. She sat down with it pressed against her shoulder and watched the world go by for a while.

Every time she started to feel anxious about the huge WWE-shaped mountain she had to climb, she reminded herself of how far she had come. She worked for every single opportunity she ever received and though it was daunting, she'd faced some much tougher trials on the indie circuits. In fact, she'd developed a pretty thick skin over the years. Finding some new motivation, she tossed out the nearly melted ice and headed to the gorilla position to watch the matches. Being new, it could only be a good idea to be close to the action and learn as much as possible. Plus there was a monitor there. She didn't much feel like spending more time with the other divas watching the monitor in their locker room.

* * *

><p>It was match time. He headed to the gorilla, twisting his upper body and rotating his shoulders in preparation. It was rare for him to be nervous before a show nowadays, but he still felt the buzz of performing to a live crowd and that feeling swam in his chest as he walked. Kelly passed him on the way back from her match. They high-fived and he winked at her as they met briefly.<p>

"Have a great match" she smiled as she continued off down the hallway.

As he reached the gorilla, he found Abbie intently studying the monitor. There was nothing going on in the ring other than Michael Cole talking crap but she seemed mesmerised none the less. He didn't care to admit it, but what Dolph Ziggler had said earlier was playing on his mind. Though he prided himself on taking people as he found them and refusing to listen to gossip, he couldn't help but realise he knew next to nothing about this girl. Considering that fact, he'd spent more time with her in the past two days than he spent with people he called his friends, that was alien to him. Sure, it was her who initiated all of their previous meetings…and he could always tell her to fuck off if he wanted…but for some reason, he didn't much mind her company. That was even more alien to him, even his closest friends got on his nerves after a day of non-stop contact.

'Give the girl a chance' he laughed to himself. She still had plenty of time to piss him off; he'd only known her for two days. As he contemplated it, he realised part of the appeal was the similarities he saw in her. They were familiar to him because he knew a lot of her personality matched his own. Rather than dwell on tiny details and over-think things like he always seemed to, he got his head back into the game.

Before Abbie even had a chance to register that someone was behind her, Punk's entrance music hit and he strode out onto the stage confidently. He soaked in the atmosphere, house shows always seemed more intimate, and crouched down in his usual pose, sweeping his right hand across the floor, checking his wrist and shouting 'It's clobbering time!' loudly over the music.

The 'CM Punk' chants gracing his ears were met with a smirk from him. You could hear the nearly all male group over all of the other fans.

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring from Chicago Illinois, weighing in at two hundred and twenty two pounds, CM Punk!" Justin Roberts announced. The crowd gave him a pretty warm reception, regardless of his 'heel' status. Though he was proud that he had earned their respect, it made his job of getting over as a believable heel that much harder. Not that Phil Brooks ever turned down a challenge.

He sat down in the centre of the ring Indian-style and waited for his opponent. The entrance music hit.

"And his opponent, approaching the ring from San Diego California, weighing in at one hundred and seventy eight pounds, Rey Mysterio!" Justin Roberts shouted into the mic as the arena erupted in cheers.

They locked up and the bell rang. After the usual submission manoeuvres and reversals of the 619, Punk stood against the turnbuckle in preparation for the end of the match. As Rey ran at him, he ducked out of the way sending Mysterio shoulder-first into the post. Punk positioned himself in the opposite corner and when Rey returned to a vertical base, ran at him and sent his knee flying into Mysterio's jaw. After completing a bulldog, he climbed to the top rope, pointing to the sky before delivering a Randy Savage-esque elbow drop. The crowd popped as he hoisted Rey onto his shoulders, nailing him with the Go To Sleep. He covered Rey for the three count and celebrated for a while as the ref raised his arm in victory.

On his way out of the ring, he heard some fans yelling. In this situation, at an event where he was CM Punk and not Phil Brooks, and where these people paid to see a show, he didn't mind engaging in a little banter with the fans.

"Oi! CM Punk's a pussy!" One man yelled, obviously heavily intoxicated.

"Yeah, fuck you Punk!" his friend chimed in.

"Oh right? If I'm such a pussy why don't you get your ass over here and I'll kick it into next week huh?" Punk chided.

"You couldn't kick anyone's ass, you're nothi…nothing!" the man stumbled over his words, trying to push past the event security.

"You can't even walk straight, so if I was you I'd shut that stupid trap of yours before someone shuts it for you. And while you're at it, get some help you filthy alcoholic!" Punk laughed as he walked off up the ramp.

"CM Punk is God!" another fan screamed as he passed by.

"You're damn right I am!" he replied, not stopping until he reached the backstage area.

He smiled at Abbie as he passed, looking forward to getting showered and changed.

"You were pretty awesome out there" she complimented.

"Pretty? Incredibly was the word you were searching for" he winked.

"You gonna stick around to watch mine?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll probably catch it" he shrugged.

"You won't wanna miss it" she winked as he left for the locker room.

He slumped down onto the bench, peeling off his kick pads and boots, muscles feeling fatigued. He grabbed his towel and removed his trunks, walking into the showers. He turned the dial and sighed as the warm water hit his skin, soothing the dull aches away. He washed the sweat from his body, rinsing his hair before stepping out and drying himself. He changed back into his street clothes and packed his bag ready for when he could head back to the hotel.

He sat back down on the bench, switching on the monitor and propping his feet up. He saw Beth with her arm around Alicia in a sleeper hold. He quite enjoyed watching some of the Divas work in the ring; they were considerably under-used in the company. They needed someone to shake things up and draw attention to them. As if on cue, Beth performed the Glam Slam and pinned Alicia for the three-count.

As the ref held up her arm in victory, gasps spread across the arena as Abbie popped up from under the ring and hit Beth hard with a forearm to the back of the head. Beth stumbled forwards a little, surprised. Abbie then dived for the back of her knees, knocking her down and rolled out onto the ring apron, motioning for Beth to come closer. Beth ran at her angrily as Abbie grabbed her head and jumped down from the apron, dazing Beth as her head and neck were bounced off the top rope. Abbie climbed back up, lighting fast and performed one of her signature moves, a slingshot DDT using both hands to grab the top rope and launch herself over it, grabbing Beth's head and planting it on the mat, knocking her out cold.

The crowd were silent, amazed at how this new girl could just come in and take down Beth Phoenix, a woman who looked significantly stronger. Alicia Fox looked on, confused as to why her opponent was now face down on the mat. As everyone thought Abbie was leaving, she turned to Alicia Fox, an evil smirk on her face. Alicia got up to run but Abbie launched herself at her back, a hand on each shoulder, pulling her knees up and Alicia down onto them into a backbreaker. She screamed out in pain before falling still on the mat. The crowd didn't know whether too boo or cheer.

Abbie turned to face the audience, grinning evilly before running her tongue along her top lip and biting her lower lip innocently. She shrugged and rolled out of the ring, making her way back up the ramp. Phil couldn't deny, that was an impressive debut. He had no idea this girl was the real deal. Yeah she'd worked the circuits and seemed to know the biz, but the WWE usually stuck to models, gymnasts and bodybuilders especially in the Divas division. He was surprised that a true technical wrestler had made it through the system. And to destroy Beth Phoenix on her debut, now that was something to take note of. He scratched his head and switched off the screen, grabbing some water from his bag and texting Mike with his phone in the other hand. He really didn't feel like waiting around all night tonight, he wished the buses would leave earlier, his back was playing up and he was looking forward to settling down with a nice classic horror film back at the suite.

* * *

><p>As she walked along the corridors and back to the locker room, she couldn't help but notice that even more eyes followed her now. She shrugged it off, assuming they'd seen her debut and were intrigued. It was exciting being in front of a new crowd and now being able to show her skills to a bigger audience. She liked a challenge and the WWE was certainly that.<p>

She reluctantly turned towards the divas locker room and gingerly opened the door. She saw Melina sitting in the corner, giggling with Rosa. They stopped and the room fell silent when they spotted her. Abbie tried to ignore them and set about rifling through her bag, searching for her clothes. She heard Melina clear her throat from behind her. She sighed and turned to face her.

"Stephanie McMahon wanted to see you, she was looking for you. She said you should meet her" Melina told her.

"Why?" Abbie asked instinctively.

"I don't know, she said it was important. She usually hangs around at the back of the arena, that's where she takes care of the paperwork" Melina shrugged.

"Okay…" Abbie answered suspiciously. She zipped up her bag once more and headed out. She didn't trust Melina, but she couldn't risk angering someone higher up so she did as she was told this time. She wound her way through the hallways, eventually ending up near the back of the arena. She was about to turn around and give up, it was practically deserted. That was until she felt a presence to her left among the containers and lighting equipment. She looked over to see the man she recognised as Randy Orton from his match earlier dressed in jeans and a t shirt, leaning on the wall casually watching her.

Before she had the chance to ask him if Stephanie was around, he walked towards her. She backed up, intimidated by his huge frame. She felt her back hit the cool cement wall and fell still, studying his face. She gulped as he placed his palm flat against the wall next to her head and leaned down a little.

"How about we skip the greeting, and you tell my why the fuck you're spreading shit hmm?" he growled, getting too close to her face. She felt his eyes boring into her angrily.

"What?" was all the response she could manage, confused.

"Why does half the fucking locker room think I'm fucking you? Riddle me that one bitch" he breathed. She could feel his breath on her cheek and she turned, trying to get away from him. "Think you're clever? Trying to get ahead?" he continued, blocking her escape.

"I have no fucking clue what you're on about, let me go" she responded, sending him an icy glare.

"I know I'm hot, I get that the whole divas locker room would kill for one night with the viper, but I have a wife, and I don't need shit like that being spread…especially when it's not true" he snarled.

"I honestly don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I don't even know who you are so if you don't get the fuck off of me, I'll make you" she said, bringing a hand up to his chest and giving him a forceful shove. It didn't help her. The second her contact broke, he was back on her, his hand wrapping around her wrist and pinning it above her head.

"You're a liar. Maybe I should teach you a lesson huh? I've done bad things to people for less than what you've done" he growled. "Or maybe the punishment should fit the crime?" he smirked, a hand roaming across her stomach and upwards. She felt a sickness spread over her body and instinctively brought a fist up, connecting with his jaw. It wasn't hard enough to really bother him, but it bought her the time to escape.

By the time she made it back to the locker room, everyone had left. She quickly rifled through her bag, hands shaking from the confrontation and knowing the buses would be leaving very soon, the show was over. She brought her hands up to her temples frustratedly when she found her clothes were gone and in a fit of anger threw a fist at the nearest locker. It connected with a thud which echoed around the empty building. One of those bitches decided to steal her stuff. How mature.

"Fuck" she said, banging her head against the locker. Her hoody was in there, she never went anywhere without it. She sat down on the bench, trying to decide what to do. It's not like she wasn't used to people pulling shit like this, but after a nasty confrontation with some guy she didn't even know, this was the last thing she needed.

She looked up as she heard someone by the door.

* * *

><p>He sighed as he sunk lower into the seat of the coach, already tired of waiting. He checked his watch; it was nearly ten so they'd be leaving soon. The coaches left promptly, if you weren't there, you were left behind. He was relieved as he heard the engine start up as they pulled away from the arena. He spread out a little, quite pleased to have an empty seat next to him once more. He couldn't help wondering where Abbie was, but he figured she was either already on the bus sat next to someone else or was on the other coach.<p>

He laid his head back against the head rest and felt himself drifting into a light sleep - a much needed and very rare one for him. He audibly growled as he was snapped out of his slumber by cackling coming from the seats behind him. He turned around; ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. Melina and Rosa Mendez were laughing uncontrollably in their annoying voices, stuffing something into their bags. He glared at them between the seats. They failed to notice so he cleared his throat impatiently.

"Would you mind keeping it down?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Phil" Melina replied in a mock sweet voice.

He let out a breath and returned to his position against the window but as he suspected, failing to find sleep again. Damn them, damn them to hell. "Women" he rolled his eyes and settled for staring absent-mindedly out of the window for the remainder of the journey back to the hotel.

When they finally arrived, he dumped his bag back in the room and grimaced as the pain in his back flared up. Knowing sleep was unlikely to come now, if tonight at all, he stepped out onto the balcony and stared at the stars from the soft chair. The cool air on his body soothed it a little and he closed his eyes, enjoying the peace.

* * *

><p>"What's keeping you here this late?" Zack Ryder asked her from his place against the doorframe.<p>

"Some fucker stole my fucking clothes" she growled.

"You too huh?" he laughed. She looked up at him, frustrated. "I don't mean it's funny" he backtracked, noting her anger. "I've had mine taken more times than I can count. They still do it now, after more than two years" he added. "Want me to help you find 'em?" he asked.

"You think they'll still be here?" she asked, snorting.

"Who do you think took 'em?" he asked.

"Melina without a doubt" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oooh, yeah…hate to say it but I don't think you'll be getting them back" he grimaced.

"Fuck this" she sighed.

"Hey, don't stress about it, it happens to everyone…kind of like an initiation" he smiled.

"I don't care, it's fucking annoying" she ran her fingers through her hair, realising that her cap was gone too.

"Want a lift back…I got a rental?" Zack offered.

"Yes please" she agreed, grabbing her bag and taking one last sweeping glance around the room. Her stuff was definitely gone. Normally, her temperament would have her march straight up to that bitch's room and show her what happens when you take her stuff, but in a company like the WWE, she had no idea if she'd be fired for that kind of behaviour. This sucked.

As she thanked Zack for the ride, she made her way up to her room. Still in her wrestling gear, she drew looks from passers by. When she reached the door, she nearly lost it. She didn't have her room card, it was in the pocket of her jeans - the very ones she'd had stolen from her. Trying not to scream, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the message.

_You might want to go down to the pool. Sorry. Zack x_

'What the fuck?' she internally screamed. Deciding today couldn't get any worse, she trudged back down into the lobby and out to the empty pool area. Her breath caught in her throat and rage coursed through her entire body as she spotted her stolen stuff floating in the water. It was all there, her jeans, her hoody and her cap along with her t shirt and even her god damn shoes.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before walking to the edge and reaching for the nearest item. She dragged her hoody out, heavy with water and wrung it out, dropping it to reach for her cap floating a little further from her grasp. By the time she heard someone approaching, it was too late…

* * *

><p>Phil's eyes snapped open as he heard a scream and a splash. It was eleven at fucking night, who was messing around in the pool? He stood up to get a look so he could report them to the hotel management for being rowdy, and was surprised to see Abbie coughing and spluttering, fully submerged in the water and strangely, fully clothed.<p>

As his eyes flicked to the edge of the pool, it all made sense. Melina stood, doubled over in hysteric laughter. "Have a nice swim, whore!" she yelled before hurrying away from the scene of the crime. He ran a hand over his face and left the balcony, grabbing a towel on the way out of the door. He met Mike on his way down who had the same idea.

"Did you see what just…" he started. Phil cut him off mid-sentence.

"Yeah, I did" he answered plainly.

They made it to the poolside as Abbie swam to the edge. She looked at them, her eyes telling them she didn't trust them. She was understandably wary of everyone now, and half expected them to push her back in. Mike knelt down beside her and reached out a hand, Phil doing the same. She eyed them carefully, deciding whether to trust them. When she spotted the towel Phil was holding, she gave in and grasped one of their hands in each of hers, allowing them to pull her out of the water.

Phil studied her as she shivered against the cold night air, dripping with water. He could tell she was trying not to cry. It didn't matter what she did or what rumours were flying around; he hated bullies. He handed her the towel and she took it gratefully, wrapping it around her shoulders. He stood guard while Mike retrieved the rest of her clothes from the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :) As I said before, more to come, you can speed it along by leaving me a review ;) Thank you to everyone who has, they make my day. <strong>


	4. Say Goodbye To The Cold

**~~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - **Thanks again guys for the amazing reviews, I'm really fighting for time to write but I promise I won't just leave you hanging :) Just a little note, the chapter titles are all song lyrics :)

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Four: ~**

She remained completely silent as they walked her back to her room, Mike carrying her stuff. "Which is your room?" he asked her.

"407" she said quietly.

"Got your room card?" he asked gently.

"It was in my jeans back at the arena, so it should still be there" she said, pulling the towel tighter around her shoulders.

Mike reached into each pocket of the soaking wet jeans in his arms, finding nothing. He shook his head. They watched as Abbie closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

"Come dry off in my room and we'll see if we can find your room card" Phil offered.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked.

"Its fine, you can't stay out here" he said, leading the way to his room. It wasn't far down the hallway. He opened the door and held it for Abbie as she gingerly entered and stood there shivering.

"Grab a shower while we're gone, looks like you need to warm up a bit" Phil winked. "Got any dry clothes at all?" he asked, putting her bag down as Mike laid her damp clothes out on the balcony.

"Don't think so" she shook her head.

"Well we'll try and get into your room for you but until then just grab whatever I have that fits" he told her as Mike returned.

"Phil, you don't have to…its fine…" she started.

"Honestly, it's cool" he insisted.

"He doesn't need all of his clothes anyway, he wears the same thing everyday" Mike quipped as Abbie smiled a little. Phil swatted at his head playfully before dragging him out to go find out about a room card.

"She seems kinda shaken up" Mike commented as they walked.

"She's a tough girl, I'm sure she'll be fine. It just pisses me off when people think it's acceptable to go taking people's stuff and locking them out of their own fucking rooms" Phil replied.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked.

"To see if we dropped it by the pool, reception will be closed now so we can't get one from there" he said, checking the time on his phone.

They searched around the pool for a while before Mike finally found it.

"Oh shit" he pulled a face when he realised it was at the bottom of the pool.

"Fuck" Phil agreed. "I don't fancy a dip in the pool at half eleven at night" he added.

"Neither do I" Mike whined.

Suddenly, Phil had an idea. He slowly closed the gap between himself and Mike. But just as he was about to execute his plan, it seemed Mike had the same idea. As Phil moved to push Mike in, Mike grabbed Phil's shirt. They both fell in with a big splash, head first.

"What the fuck was that for?" Mike yelled, surfacing and gasping for air.

"I could ask you the same question" Phil quipped dryly, diving under once more to retrieve the room card. He slipped it safely into his pocket and hauled himself out of the pool. Mike swam to the edge and reached up.

"Little help here?" he complained.

"Do it yourself, lazy bastard" Phil laughed, kicking some water in his face. "You look like a drowning kitten" he chuckled walking away as Mike yelled after him.

"Fuck you!" Mike shouted, following reluctantly, trying to hold up his trousers which were heavy with water.

* * *

><p>She stripped out of her wet clothes, feeling strange showering in a bathroom filled with someone else's stuff. She warmed up and washed the pool water out of her hair before stepping out and drying herself quickly. She felt really guilty, but had to use another fresh towel because the one she used before was soaked. As she wandered out of the bathroom, searching for some clothes, she couldn't help but be baffled as to why Mike and Phil were being so nice. She certainly wasn't used to it.<p>

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fight the rage that burned inside her. She was furious that Melina would be such a bitch, what had she done to deserve that? And she couldn't help but dwell on her confrontation with Randy, what was he talking about when he accused her of spreading stuff? She snapped out of her thoughts as Phil and Mike came through the door, arguing. She blushed and held the towel tightly around her. Phil looked a little embarrassed and looked away while Mike's eyes widened.

"Err, sorry…I didn't pick anything out yet, didn't get the chance" she smiled gingerly. She tilted her head to the side and surveyed them, realising they were dripping wet.

"Don't ask" Mike laughed, seeing the confusion on her face. "We got your room card though" he added.

"It was on the bottom of the pool" Phil told her. "Do you want me to go grab you some stuff from there and bring it back so you can change?" he asked.

"Wow…if you don't mind" she told him.

"Then I think I need a shower too" he laughed.

She watched Phil leave and stood awkwardly facing Mike, holding onto the towel.

"Rough day huh?" he said sympathetically. She took a deep breath and nodded, running a hand through her damp hair. "If it makes you feel any better, I had it pretty bad too" he admitted, trying not to shiver in his wet clothes.

"I just don't understand what the hell I did wrong, you know?" she said quietly.

"Nothing…she's asserting her authority, they call it hazing" he said, eyes narrowing.

"I didn't think they did that stuff anymore" she said, noting the change in his expression.

"Not as often, but Melina wants to lay ground rules. I went through it, just show them you're not going anywhere and you won't take their shit" he winked.

"Thank you for the advice" she smiled. "You know back in the Indies, I'd have punched her in her smug fucking face…guessing I'll get in trouble for that here right?" she asked him.

"Err…yeah" he laughed. "I like your attitude though" he grinned. "You can do anything you want verbally, provided it's not on TV or where the fans can see…so just put her in her place" he smiled.

"Thanks, I will" she smiled. Mike was a good guy, she wasn't used to that. She still felt awfully vulnerable standing in the room of a guy she barely knew in just a towel but the tension was slowly disappearing as she tried not to laugh at Mike shivering.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Phil groaned as he tried the key card again. Nothing. It was definitely the right room. It wasn't working, presumably because of it's time on the bottom of the hotel pool. Which was fucking fantastic. When he decided to help a lady in distress, he wasn't planning on it becoming a full blown rescue mission.<p>

He banged his fist against the door in annoyance before trudging back to his room, freezing his ass off and soaked to the skin. He found both Mike and Abbie exactly where he left them. She looked at him expectantly.

"Doesn't work" he said simply, tossing it onto the table by the door.

"Oh shit" she sighed.

"Let me grab you something to wear…" he said, unzipping his suitcase and rummaging through it.

"Thank you…you guys didn't have to do this" she told them sincerely.

He found a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt for her. As he handed them to her, he couldn't help but notice the scars on her arms. Not one to judge, he felt kind of bad for her. Maybe she had a tough upbringing; she had told him she couldn't wait to get away from her hometown. He'd been to bad places in his teenage years and though he liked to think he was happy now, he revisited that sometimes too.

"Thanks, I'm really sorry about all of this" she apologised, taking the clothes.

"Hey, it's not your fault" he told her, tugging at his shirt which was now stuck to his body. "You can change in here, I'm gonna take a quick shower. Right Mike…out" he instructed, pointing to the door. "Go shower in your own room" he laughed.

"Lovely. That's fine, I didn't wanna stay anyway" he pouted, heading for the door. "See you around Abbie" he said as he opened the door.

"Thank you for everything" she smiled.

Phil pulled the door closed so she could change and walked into the bathroom, peeling off his shirt. He tossed it onto the pile of Abbie's wet clothes and kicked off the rest of his clothes. He rinsed off and stepped out, drying off with a towel. He winced again as he felt a twinge in his back. Someone up there had it out for him, he was sure of it.

He collected all of the wet clothes and went to lay them out on the balcony to dry.

* * *

><p>She hurried into the clothes Phil gave her; worried someone would walk in on her. She felt a bit weird, wearing his clothes. They were pretty big, but hell, it sure beat standing there in a towel. She had some baggy black sweatpants and a plain black t shirt. She didn't even have any socks.<p>

She opened the door gently and walked out; assuming Phil was still in the bathroom. She found her way onto the balcony, seeing that all of her stuff was now out there to dry. Her eyes grew large at the sight of her black lacy underwear across the deck chair.

"Well that's embarrassing" she said aloud, jumping as she heard Phil chuckle behind her. "What are you laughing at?" she scolded him, laughing too.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" he smiled. She surveyed him, eyes taking in his bare chest and the towel wrapped around his midsection. This had to be the weirdest day of her life.

"Well I have to say, this isn't quite how I pictured spending this evening" she laughed.

"If you're not enjoying my company then that's fine, feel free to leave…in my clothes…barefoot" he joked, glancing down at her feet.

She shook her head at him. "I'm not saying I'm not enjoying your company, today has just been…crazy" she sighed, rubbing her forehead with her palm. "Thank you by the way, I know I keep saying it…but I'd be royally screwed if you hadn't been so nice" she smiled.

"Well you've had a shit introduction to the WWE, and now you know that although it's not all roses, we're not all as bad as that bitch" he laughed. "Now without wanting to sound like a creep, especially now your underwear is displayed on my balcony for the entire hotel to see, you wanna crash here for the night until you can get a new room card?" he asked.

"Wow, only if you're sure" she replied, touched. "Seriously though, don't feel like you have to just because you were the only ones who helped me. You've already done so much" she told him, feeling guilty for putting him out.

"No way, seriously, what kind of asshole would I be if I didn't let you stay? I never sleep anyway, so it's hardly a big deal" he assured her.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"You can stop thanking me now" he laughed.

"Sorry, guess I'm not used to people being nice to me" she admitted.

"I'm gonna go put some clothes on, before people get the wrong idea" he chuckled, leaving for the bedroom.

Yep, that confirmed it. This was the weirdest day ever. But she was extremely grateful that she had someone willing to help her out. If Mike and Phil hadn't been so lovely, she'd have ended up sleeping in the hallway in wet clothes. This was definitely the better alternative. Still, it wasn't quite the way she pictured making friends.

A few minutes later, Phil returned dressed in a pair of loose-fitting shorts and a t shirt. He flopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote.

"You don't by any chance like horror films do you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I absolutely love horror films" she answered enthusiastically.

He propped his feet up on the coffee table and switched on the TV, turning on the DVD player with the remote. Abbie joined him on the sofa and clapped her hands together as the opening credits of 'The Shining' played.

"Nice choice" she complimented.

"I've seen it before, but to be honest I've seen most of them. I remember it scaring the crap out of me as a kid, so I like this one" he laughed.

"Totally" she agreed, getting up to turn out the lights. "This sounds weird, seeing as it's your room but you want anything to drink?" she laughed.

"A diet Pepsi if there's one in the mini-bar" he chuckled. "And help yourself to anything you want too" he smiled.

She grabbed two diet Pepsis and tossed one to him before settling down cross-legged on the couch and opening hers. They watched the film in silence, engrossed in it. Abbie clutched a pillow to her chest and they fell about in laughter every time the film made them jump. It was only when the movie was over and Phil turned the lights back on that she realised what time it was.

"Shit, it's like two in the morning" she laughed.

"So it is" he said, checking his phone.

"We're on the bus at eight tomorrow right?" she asked.

"Yeah, something like that. Bus to the airport, then four hour flight to Perth for a live show" he mused, scratching his head. "Your first live show I believe" he winked.

"It is" she laughed. "A little nervous but hey" she smiled.

"I don't think you've got anything to worry about from what I saw at today's show" he told her, moving back to the couch. "You better get some sleep anyway" he said, stretching upwards and wincing as pain shot down his spine.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just a nagging back injury" he brushed it off, re-shaping the cushion next to him.

"What are you doing?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm making a sandwich…what did you think I was doing?" he laughed sarcastically.

"I mean why are you bedding down for the night on the couch in your own room?" she corrected him.

"Well seeing as I don't sleep anyway, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't give you the bed?" he replied coolly.

"Your back is bad and this is your room, there is absolutely no way you're giving up your bed for me so don't even try to argue Phillip" she smiled stubbornly, pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue.

"Call me Phillip again and sleeping arrangements will be the least of your problems" he warned, winking to show he was joking around.

"I'm serious Phil" she lectured.

"So am I" he replied with a smirk.

"We're both adults right? If you won't let me sleep on the couch and I won't let you sleep on the couch, then neither of us should sleep on the couch" she suggested.

"I think we're mature enough to share a bed" Phil chuckled.

"Problem solved" she smiled, leading the way to the bedroom. She climbed under the covers and curled into a ball on her side, exhaustion hitting her. Phil just laughed at her and crawled in the other side, laying on his back staring up at the ceiling.

Normally, Abbie would lay awake for hours before she finally got to sleep, but something about the soft pillow and the soothing sound of soft breathing sent her into a deep sleep quickly.

* * *

><p>He exhaled gently and pulled the blankets tighter around him as he heard Abbie's breathing deepen and slow, signalling that she was asleep. He felt her foot brush across his leg and realised he couldn't be more awake if he tried. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, trying to stop his brain from keeping him awake the way it always did.<p>

He stifled a chuckle as he heard Abbie start to mumble in her sleep. None of it sounded like actual words, but it was still pretty sweet…and admittedly very funny. After lying there motionless for what felt like more than an hour and as his head sunk further into the pillow, he slowly felt sleep begin to take over his weary body.

He began to slowly regain consciousness and groaned as he rolled onto his side to check the time. Just after 4am. He arched his back a little, trying to get rid of at least some of the stiffness. If he was being honest, he was pretty glad he didn't spend his two hour sleep on the sofa; his back was killing him as it was and that was after a nap on a soft mattress. He pushed himself up as quietly as he could and sat up, hauling himself out of the bed. He padded carefully over the floor to the door, checking that his snoozing companion was still sleeping. He opened the door and stepped out, rotating his neck and grabbing his hoody. He threw on his running shoes, grabbed his wallet and phone and left the room.

Once in the lobby, he grabbed a cup of strong coffee from the machine and downed it in one swig, tossing the empty cup into the trash. He stepped out of the revolving doors at the front of the hotel, seeing the sun coming up. He began his jog, fully awake and alert now.

* * *

><p>She whined a little as her phone beeped loudly on the table next to the bed. She turned it off and looked around through fuzzy vision before realising where she was. Upon remembering she was in Phil's room, she turned to check the spot next to her and unsurprisingly, it was empty. She hauled herself out of bed and washed, forced to change back into her clothes from the balcony which were dry now. She put her wrestling gear back in her bag and made the trip down to reception to tell them that her room card wasn't working.<p>

She stood at the desk, patiently waiting for the lazy receptionist to notice her. When she didn't she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me? My room card isn't working, could I have a new one please?" she asked, as politely as she could muster at this time of the morning.

"What?" the young girl asked, snapping out of her trance.

"I said could I please have a new room card, mine isn't working" she repeated.

"I.D. and 15 dollars" she said, holding out her hand.

"15 dollars?" Abbie asked incredulously.

"15 dollars" the girl repeated.

"If I can't get into my room, how am I supposed to have any cash?" she challenged.

"Not my problem" she answered, yawning.

"How is it my fault that the card isn't working? Why do I have to pay?" she questioned, getting angrier by the second.

"Lost, stolen, damaged, whatever…its 15 dollars for a replacement" she quipped.

"I haven't got any money, it's in my room…and I need to get into my room, we leave at eight" she said through gritted teeth.

"You'll have to speak to my manager, she's in at nine" she said, returning to tracing the desk with her fake nails.

"I said we leave at eight…so nine is too late" Abbie said as calmly as she could muster.

"Mmm" was all the response she received.

She swallowed down hard, counting to ten. She absolutely couldn't miss her flight, she couldn't leave her stuff behind and after about four hours of sleep, her fuse was short.

"How about you ask the cleaner to get a master key let me into my room and then I'll get my money and bring you your 15 dollars?" she suggested, fists clenching by her sides.

"Cleaner doesn't get here till ten" she said nonchalantly.

Abbie felt the rage building, preparing herself to scream at this woman who was being totally unhelpful. As she prepared to let loose a string of insults and swearing, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around, ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off and stop touching her when she noticed it was Phil.

"What's up?" he asked, eyes flicking from her to the receptionist who was now blowing bubbles with her gum.

"They want me to pay for a new room card. Firstly I don't think I should have to considering I didn't lose it, it's right here…and secondly my cash is in my room, so I don't see how I'm expected to pay" she explained, shaking her head at the ridiculously awful day she had yesterday and it's continuity into the morning.

"Here" Phil said, pulling two notes from his wallet and placing them on the counter along with his WWE I.D. card. The receptionist just cocked an eyebrow at him, took the money and tossed him another card. "Thank you for your amazingly helpful service" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and handing Abbie the card.

"Phil…" she whined.

"Abbie" he raised his eyebrows.

"I feel so awful" she sighed. "Let me go get my stuff and at least pay you back for that" she added.

"Its fine, its 15 dollars" he laughed.

"Yeah but that's on top of the fact that you housed me, gave me Pepsi, gave me a bed and let me borrow your clothes!" she told him.

"Well it's not like you're gonna be locked out every night is it" he reasoned, heading for the elevator.

"At this rate…who knows" she sighed, following him.

As soon as she finally got into her room, she forced Phil to have his money back and changed into some clean clothes. She packed all of her stuff into her suitcase and left, making it to the buses with enough time to grab a banana.

What she wasn't expecting was to find Randy Orton slouched against the heel bus. It could only mean bad news when he travelled with the faces…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! The more reviews, the faster the updates!<strong>


	5. Stand And Face The Unknown

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - **Seriously guys, your reviews make my life :) I love each and every one of you. Hope you love this chapter; let me know either way ;)

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Five: ~**

Abbie failed to hide the hesitation in her step as she spotted Orton's large frame casually resting against the shiny black surface of the bus. She pushed aside the gut feeling that told her she should leave and fast, continuing towards the luggage hold. She almost expected what came next. As she left her suitcase in the hold and made to pass him to get onto the bus, his hand shot out to grab her shoulder. She spun around, her heart rate increasing as it always did when she was touched by anyone. Before she could speak and tell him to leave her the fuck alone, he leaned in, getting uncomfortably close to her face.

"I didn't like the way our last conversation ended…" he sneered. "We need a little chat…you know, clear some things up…so meet me in the bar of the hotel at Perth at midnight after the live show okay? I don't think you want to make anymore trouble for yourself so I suggest you keep the appointment" he winked.

Abbie opened her mouth to respond but was cut off as he pushed up off the bus and causally returned to his own. She stood rooted to the spot for a few moments, trying to process the exchange. Why was he so intent on harassing her? And why should she meet him after last time? She shook her head and shrugged off the horrible feeling in her chest from the way he looked at her and his firm grip on her shoulder. She climbed onto the bus, eyes scanning for a seat.

She wrinkled her nose and stifled a giggle as Phil peered around the seat in front of him and tilted his head, pulling a stupid face and gesturing for her to join him. She collapsed down into the seat and pushed her rucksack underneath, laying her head back against the headrest and closing her eyes for a few seconds. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again to find Phil gazing at her curiously.

"Don't ask" she chuckled, meaning it. She definitely didn't want Phil knowing that she was already in hot water with who seemed to be one of the 'top dogs' in the company, none other than Randy Orton himself.

"I won't" he smiled back at her. "But if you need any help, don't suffer in silence" he offered, pulling his book out of his bag and leaning back in his seat. Abbie sighed and thought for a moment before tilting her head back to stare at the roof of the bus.

"Phil…?" she asked quietly, keeping her gaze upwards.

"Yeah?" he answered from behind his book.

"Who's Randy Orton?" she asked softly.

He eyed her carefully, his brows furrowing and forming creases on his forehead. "Why do you ask?" he asked, a little taken aback by the question.

"Just curious" she replied, still studying the roof.

* * *

><p>Phil paused before returning his focus to the book on his lap. He considered his words for a few moments as the engines of the bus roared into life and they pulled away from the hotel and off on another journey.<p>

"Orton's one of Vince's prized possessions…next to Cena and Dwayne" he started, trying to remain neutral and hide the hint of malice in his tone. He couldn't help but be completely thrown by why she would ask. He concluded that either she'd heard the rumours that someone was spreading about her, or that she'd seen him around and thought he was attractive. He felt queasy at the thought of the latter, but Orton seemed to have hundreds of women fall under his spell with just a look so it wouldn't be a huge surprise.

Deciding against bringing up the rumours just in case she was completely unaware of them and today turned into the nightmare that yesterday had been for her, he adopted a more serious tone.

"Listen…you asked, and I'm not trying to sound like an asshole, but my advice would be to stay the fuck away from him. He's bad news…for everyone, but especially the girls" he added. He wondered why she was asking, from what he heard she knew Orton already…and pretty well at that.

Phil was also surprised that instead of asking more questions about exactly why Orton was bad news, Abbie fell silent once more and continued staring into space. Phil merely shrugged and picked up where he left off in his book, enjoying the relaxation it brought him. It didn't last long though. No more than ten minutes into the journey and they were chatting animatedly, all talk of Randy Orton forgotten.

"So I'm guessing you were really good in school? Bit of a genius?" Phil laughed as Abbie pulled a disgusted face.

"No way…I used to get in so much trouble for skipping classes" she smiled.

"Did they call home about it? Mine used to…not that my parents cared" he reminisced.

"No…if I'm honest, it was a rough school. You just kept your head down and got on with it…if you did you got through it, if not then you attracted attention from the wrong kinds of people…" she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Rough hmm?" Phil questioned.

"I scraped through with some qualifications, but I left as soon as I could and hopped on the first train to wherever held wrestling events" she shrugged.

"Ahhh, someone else who put wrestling before education" he laughed. "That's what everyone says nowadays, focus on school first…rarely happens that way though" he mused.

"Well I knew this was all I wanted to do for the rest of my life, I don't regret my decisions…" she trailed off, pain crossing her face. Phil noticed and probed a little further, sensing she was opening up.

"Did you go straight onto the independent circuits?" he asked.

"Yeah pretty much, wrestled for any and every company I came across…mostly tiny ones at first" she explained. "What about you?" she asked, eyes glazed over in thought.

"Same actually, travelled all over. Got a bit rough at times, it's a tough life on the road when you get paid next to nothing, driving cross-country to get spat on by drunks…but I always lived for wrestling" he smiled.

"People have no idea what some of those companies are like in reality…" she said, swallowing hard.

From that, Phil knew Abbie had probably experienced the darker side of wrestling. When she said she was from the indies, he had hoped that she meant she worked mostly for the bigger, safer companies, but a wrestler looking for work takes whatever comes their way on the circuits and he hated to think about some of the things she might have experienced. He himself seen a lot and he knew it was often worse for the girls who were seen as less of a draw for crowds unless they paraded themselves around in skimpy clothes. The men took advantage too; it was a harsh world for anyone to be exposed to, let alone a young girl.

"Did your parents help you out? You know, with travel and stuff?" he asked.

Abbie's eyes narrowed a little as she continued to survey the back of the headrest in front of her. She shook her head, chewing the inside of her cheek.

Noticing the change in mood and the downhill turn of the conversation, Phil changed the subject.

"So I never would have put you as a horror fanatic…how'd you get into it?" he asked.

Her body language changed as her face lit up. "I've always loved it, there's nothing like the thrill of turning off all the lights and being scared out of your mind" she laughed. "That adrenaline rush when your heart beats so hard you can see it in your chest, that's awesome" she grinned.

"That's cool. The others don't much like horror, they like boring action stuff. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind a bit of that every now and again but I couldn't live without horror…movies, novels, comics…anything" he smiled.

"Me either, I was always the weird one who sat alone in her room with a bag of popcorn every night watching the latest movie I was too young to watch" she giggled.

"Why don't we make it a regular thing? A movie night once a week or something? Watch all the classics, we can swap favourites" he suggested. He internally cringed at how that came out, it sounded much cooler in his head. He prepared himself for her reaction, expecting her to laugh in his face.

"Scary Saturdays?" she laughed.

"Now that sounds like a plan" he agreed, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She looked at him amused before taking his hand and shaking it to seal the deal.

* * *

><p>Six hours later and they pulled up to the front of the arena in Perth, Australia. They had time to check into their rooms at the hotel and grab their ring gear before heading off for the live show. Abbie was yet to run into Melina - probably for the best when she had her first live show in mere hours.<p>

Fans yelled from behind the chain link fence across the car park. The face bus was the first to unload, screams erupting from the hundreds of people gathered to catch a glimpse. They smiled and waved at the fans, divas blowing kisses. Then the arena managers gave the heel bus the go-ahead. Abbie stepped off into the beating sun, still sweltering heat even though it was now afternoon. As she was instructed, she followed the others into the building, maintaining kayfabe and ignoring the fans. She noticed the different ways that the other superstars went about it, a blonde girl with a distinctly French accent whom she remembered as 'Maryse' flipped her hair over her shoulder and snorted. Phil kept to his indifferent nature and strolled across the parking lot as if it was empty.

Once inside the heavy double doors at the back of the building, she found her way to the divas locker room. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open and setting her bag down on the bench. She calmed a little when she saw only Beth and Maryse inside. She found a fresh set of ring attire and set about changing. As she pulled her t shirt over her head, she sensed a presence behind her. She spun on the spot, blood boiling at the sight of the woman who caused her so much stress the previous day.

Trying to control the rage in her chest, her hands balled into fists by her side as she reached for her top. Melina's hand shot out, grabbing it first and holding it behind her back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Abbie asked, furious.

Melina just shrugged, smiling smugly.

"I asked you a question…what the fuck are you doing taking my stuff?" Abbie repeated, moving towards Melina and backing her into the wall.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Melina chuckled, not fazed by her difficult position.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you took my stuff yesterday! Like a fucking child! Who does that shit? Kids that's who! It's pathetic! I know you don't like me, and to be quite honest, I don't give a shit but I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me the fuck alone" she said, raising her voice and snatching her top back from behind Melina's back.

For a second, Melina looked stunned that someone had dared to challenge her. But then she regained her composure and started laughing. Rosa Mendez stood beside her, joining in the laughter though she clearly had no idea what Melina found so hilarious.

"Wow, the new girl has issues" she giggled, pointing. Abbie frowned, failing to understand the joke. That's when she felt Melina grab her wrist. "Look everyone! She self harms! Seen these scars? And you call me pathetic? What kind of messed up attention-seeking whore does that?" she cackled as the rest of the room fell silent.

Before she knew what she was doing, Abbie yanked her wrist away and grabbed two fistfuls of Melina's sticky hairspray-encrusted hair and slammed her against the wall. Rosa screamed and the other girls moved around them, trying to pull them apart. Abbie fought against them, much stronger than she looked and successfully shoved Melina to the floor. She pulled back a fist, ready to connect with her face before she felt herself being lifted off the floor and restrained.

She struggled against her captor, kicking and flailing until her foot connected with his groin. He cried out and released her, swearing profusely. Abbie grabbed her bags, having no time to even put her top back on. She gave Melina the finger before leaving swiftly, looking for a room to duck into so she could change properly. Unfortunately her plan was foiled as the man followed her into the corridor, cursing and shouting. Other superstars were starting to peer around their doors to watch the confrontation.

The man caught up with her and pinned her to the wall with a hand on her hip and one on her shoulder.

"Get the fuck off me!" she yelled at him, trying to swing for his face.

"You kicked me you psycho!" he shouted back in her face.

"Let me go or I'll fucking kill you!" she screamed, hating the feel of his cold hands against her bare flesh. She was so full of rage by this point she knew she was about to do something she would regret.

"I don't think so darling" he laughed as Melina and Rosa returned, seeing she was restrained. As she struggled even more, the man's fingers tightened around her, digging into her skin.

"Hold her there Dolph…I think she needs to find out what happens to new girls who think they can take me on" Melina growled, still looking dishevelled from the previous attack.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Abbie screamed at the top of her lungs, suffocated by their closeness.

"What the fuck is going on?" she heard as Phil stepped between them, pushing Dolph and the girls away. As soon as she was free of his grip, Abbie slung her bag over her shoulder and disappeared as quickly as she could. She could hear them arguing behind her, their voices getting more and more distant.

"She kicked me!" she heard Dolph wine.

"She attacked me" Melina growled. "She's some kind of crazy self-harming psycho bitch!" she added.

* * *

><p>"Just leave it and go back to whatever the fuck you were doing before all this shit started" Phil sighed. At that, he left to find where Abbie had disappeared to. He couldn't deny that it was a surprise to him to find Abbie pinned against the wall by Dolph Ziggler and Melina, not even wearing a top. And something else Melina had said was floating around his head. 'Self-harming psycho bitch' was an odd thing to say. He couldn't fail to acknowledge that he himself had noticed the scars on her arms, but for Melina to bring it up, it must have been a pretty bad argument.<p>

Having experienced many bitchy comments from Melina, he knew how bad she was. She certainly wasn't afraid to hit below the belt. He needed to find Abbie and check she was okay and most importantly, check she wasn't planning to do anything stupid like march into Vince's office and quit.

After a few minutes, he found her in one of the corridors leading to storage, her forehead resting against the cold cinderblock and her chest heaving. Not sure how angry she still was, he stood for a second and watched. She quickly sensed that someone had joined her and she spun around in full defence mode once more. When she locked eyes with him, they exuded mistrust. She stood her ground, completely unsure of herself.

Phil broke the silence, clearing his throat and trying to show her he wasn't there to torment her any more. "You alright?" he asked gently.

At that, she sunk down the wall, banging her head lightly against it, rubbing her face with her hands. She had since replaced her top, hiding any evidence of Melina's accusations. He sighed and sat down against the opposite wall, studying her face. Her skin was white as a sheet, even paler than usual and her eyes were shining with fury. Her body language screamed anger, but more than that, she looked lost.

After a few more minutes of silence, he spoke again. "Abbie…what the fuck happened there?" he asked, compassion in his tone. He really felt for the girl, he barely knew her but seeing her like that, he remembered how he'd felt those same emotions so many times in the past.

He watched as she took a shaky breath and looked at him. After eyeing him warily, she finally decided to speak. "It was what it looked like…bet everyone enjoyed that…nice source of entertainment" she growled.

"How did it start?" he asked, ignoring her sharp tone.

"She took my stuff again, she snatched my top right out of my fucking hands…what the fuck is that about?" she asked angrily, banging her head against the wall again.

"I am really trying not to sound like a patronising dick here…but try to calm down…it's only making it worse" he advised. He noticed her shoulders drop very slightly as she closed her eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked bluntly.

Phil thought about that for a moment. "Because I wanted to check you were okay…" he started.

"Or you wanted the gossip so everyone can find out why I was topless in the corridor with 'Dolph'?" she asked unamused.

"No, actually I'm one of the few people here who does genuinely give a shit…so when you've calmed down, I was going to offer for you to come change in my locker room seeing as every time you go near the divas locker room chaos ensues and your stuff gets taken…" he added, standing up and walking away. He knew she was upset and she didn't mean to be sharp with him, but he didn't much like his caring gesture being thrown back in his face.

* * *

><p>She stared at her reflection in the mirror, hating herself. She saw the tears gathering, threatening to spill over her eyelids. She willed them back, refusing to cry and let the pathetic little girl inside her take over. She gripped the edge of the sink as hard as she could, using the pain of her straining muscles as a distraction. When she felt composed enough, she opened the door and dumped her bag under the bench, sinking down onto it.<p>

"I didn't mean to be such a bitch earlier…" she started.

"It's okay…I get it" Phil told her, winking as he left his locker room to practice for his match. A few seconds later, he popped his head around the door again. "You're not gonna quit right?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

She snorted, shaking her head. "I might be a psycho bitch, but i'm not a quitter" she told him.

"Just checking" he laughed, heading off to the ring.

She sat with her head in her hands, trying to get her thoughts straight. Phil didn't get it, he couldn't. Part of her wanted him to…but she didn't trust anyone. Not Phil, not Melina…not even herself…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! The more reviews, the faster the updates!<strong>


	6. Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews guys, hope you like this chapter :)

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Six: ~**

Phil sat quietly, watching her angrily pick at her nail polish - another of her strange quirks. She'd been in a foul mood for hours now, even after pulling off a good performance at her first live show earlier that night. Sure, all she'd had to do was drag the referee from the ring and cause Beth to lose her match, but she exuded a mystery for the cameras, captivating the crowd. Her TV debut was almost as impressive as her interference in the house show. Her long, dark hair and icy blue eyes made her the perfect villainess to the Glamazon and it had the makings of an exciting storyline.

That was lost on her though, because the second Abbie returned through the curtain she threw her things back in her bag and slunk away to the bus alone. Sure Phil had tried to talk to her, even if it was just to congratulate her on a great show, but her responses were short before she returned to staring into space. In a normal situation Phil would leave it. Who was he to give a shit? It was nothing to do with him. If she wanted to be a moody bitch, he wasn't going to stop her. But while his nature was to leave her be, he couldn't help but feel concerned when he remembered the state she was in after Melina's outburst. Still, he chose not to pry, women were unstable creatures - one minute they pour their heart out and the next they're ripping your head off and eating the remains.

He was brought out of his trance at the sound of vibration on the table. He looked up, realising it was Abbie's phone. She pushed her uneaten plate of lasagne to the side and picked it up, studying the screen. Phil was completely unprepared for what happened next. It all seemed to happen very slowly. He watched her fingers turn white from gripping the phone like a vice before she stood abruptly, knocking over her chair. She threw the phone at the wall full-force, pieces of plastic shattering in all directions. Everyone else in the hotel food court turned to the source of the disruption, light chatter beginning as she stormed away.

Phil sat back and held his hands out as twenty pairs of eyes trained themselves on him, looking for an explanation. "Nothing to do with me…as you were" he quipped, finishing the last of his chicken before making to leave too. The abandoned phone caught the corner of his eye and out of curiosity; he walked to it, crouching to pick it up. He turned it over in his hand. The screen had a crack running across it and a few bits had broken off, but other than that it seemed okay. He slipped it into his pocket and left, taking the elevator back up to his room.

As he waited to reach his floor, he couldn't resist taking a look at what caused such a display. He opened the message and froze, disbelieving his eyes.

_Why don't you go cut yourself whore? No one cares stupid slut. _

He shook his head, disgusted. While it was his first instinct to go tell Melina exactly what he thought of that kind of thing, he knew Abbie wouldn't appreciate him getting involved…plus, he couldn't even say for sure that Melina was the culprit. It had her name written all over it though.

* * *

><p>Abbie fought the urge to scream as she threw open the door, swinging it forcefully into the wall behind. She paced the room a few times, restless and failing in her attempt to calm down.<p>

"Fuck!" she screamed, slamming a fist into the wall. She winced as her knuckles met the solid surface but ignored the pain, rage boiling in her chest. What angered her most was the way people went out of their way to make her days hell. Spreading lies and bitching like they were in high school - it was driving her crazy. And slut, that word always cut her like a knife. A vile word. She checked her watch; it was coming up to half past twelve.

"Shit" she whispered, remembering who she was supposed to be meeting at midnight tonight. Did she really want to see Orton? The answer was definitely no. But she was in a bad mood, and he was a good target to take it out on. Plus, she was keen to find out exactly why he thought she was spreading rumours about him. With that, she grabbed her room key and headed for the door once more, knuckles beginning to swell from the punch.

As she reached it, a knock stopped her. Oh fuck, was Randy annoyed and here to find her? There was no way she was letting that man come anywhere near her room, or any confined space for that matter. She put the latch on so he couldn't force it open and opened it a crack. She was surprised to find Phil with her phone. Damn, she forgot about him. He was probably confused as to why she felt the need to destroy her own phone and storm off in the middle of dinner.

"Err, I brought your phone back" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was cute when he did that.

She unhooked the door and opened it all the way, accepting her phone.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fucking fantastic" she replied sarcastically. Shit, from that worried tone, he'd probably seen the text. Fuck. Now literally everyone knew her as the self-harming psycho whore. Great. "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat but I have somewhere to be" she told him, leaving the room and locking the door behind her.

"Alright then, have a nice night…call if you need anything" he told her, heading back to his room. She laughed to herself. God knows why he even talked to her, she was bad news. She knew he didn't mean it, but it was patronising sometimes, having someone watch over her like she was on suicide watch. Abbie prided herself on being independent; she relied on no-one.

* * *

><p>Exhausted from all the extra unnecessary drama, Phil lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was a chilled guy by nature, but certain things made him angry and this whole situation was playing on his mind a lot. He wasn't one to involve himself in other people's shit, but he just couldn't stop turning it over and over in his mind. Sometimes he wished he could turn his brain off, just for a few hours so he could relax…and sleep. Yes, that would be really nice. But inevitably, that never happened and as a result, he was still lying fully clothed on top of the bed twenty minutes later.<p>

Rubbing his face impatiently, he rolled off and found his shoes and wallet. He left his room in search of coffee. He knew it would just make the insomnia worse, Mike lectured him about caffeine before bed like some kind of surrogate mother but he was never the kind of person who listened to advice, he'd much rather learn from his own mistakes. Not that he ever planned to give up his coffee. No way.

Before he knew it, he'd made it down to the lobby on autopilot, searching for the coffee bar or a Starbucks. Unfortunately he was out of luck and he had to make do with the nasty instant stuff from the machine. He stabbed at the buttons grouchily, sighing as the machine clunked and whirred. He casually glanced across to the bar; it didn't matter that he chose not to drink, drunk people were hilarious. He watched as a girl in sky-high heels, face plastered with make-up and wearing a criminally short dress teetered on her stool.

As he heard the damn machine bleep, finally signalling his coffee was ready, he spotted a familiar silhouette. He audibly growled, rolling his eyes as he saw Orton preying on yet another girl in the furthest corner of the bar. He reached for his coffee and took a sip, recoiling as it burnt his tongue. Not one to be defeated by some cheap coffee, he took another, ignoring the fact that his tongue was now numb. Almost too distracted to notice, another figure caught his eye. He did a double-take, squinting at her. Yep, there she was, the very girl he told to stay the fuck away from Orton.

He couldn't quite decide why, but it made him angry. Maybe it was the fact that she'd completely ignored him, or maybe it was because he hated Orton so much. It was more likely to be because he'd sympathised with her, when it looked to him like she enjoyed looking for trouble. And seeing the way Orton leaned over her, lips inches from her ear made him think those rumours were true. Maybe she did sleep with Orton to get ahead. So what if that was an unfair assumption? If it was true, then she was clearly a total idiot. Shaking his head and in an even worse mood than when he left his room, he went back up to his room to attempt sleep for the next six or so hours.

* * *

><p>Abbie stared him down as she walked into the bar; ignoring the narrow-eyed glare he gave her from the barstool. Everything about him made her feel uncomfortable, but there was no way she was going to let him see that. Before she even got close she could smell the alcohol radiating from him. That right there should have been enough of a signal to turn around and leave. There was no way he was planning a serious adult conversation in that state. But she didn't leave; she stayed to face the music.<p>

"Can we just get this over with please?" Abbie asked, tired.

Randy merely tilted his head in her direction and laughed throatily. "You don't call the shots babe, I do" he smirked, slowly pulling himself to a standing position. He looked to be having quite a bit of difficulty, his balance off due to the alcohol. He placed a hand over her shoulder and pushed her towards the back corner of the bar. She shook off his hold angrily, waiting for him to go ahead and then following.

"Who told you I was spreading shit?" she asked, getting straight to the point, eager to leave.

"Woah, woah, let's not start serious so sudden…how about a drink?" he asked lazily.

"I don't want a drink thank you, answer the question" she commanded.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist" he said, punctuating the end with a creepy wink. "Everyone was talking about it as I walked into the locker room actually, but it seemed to come from Dolph who heard from Melina" he mused, taking another swig of whisky.

"Well its bullshit just so you know. I didn't ever tell anyone anything happened because to be frank, until you pissed me off in the corridor I didn't even know who you were" she shrugged.

"Oh really?" he asked, backing her into the wall. "You know my ego doesn't enjoy being told that…surely a clued-up indie girl should know who Randy Orton is? Third generation superstar? My family is pretty famous…like me" he whispered.

"Sorry, before I got here I didn't know who anyone in the WWE was" she told him, unthreatened by his position over her.

"Hmm, not sure I believe you…what about we go back to my room and you can…find out more about me" he growled. His face was only inches from hers now, and the alcohol on his breath was burning her eyes.

"I thought you had a wife…why did the rumours bother you if they're at least partly true anyway?" she asked.

The corner of his lip twitched, seemingly annoyed that she continued to ask him questions when all he wanted was for her to shut up and do as she was told.

"It gets lonely…on the road for so long, what she doesn't know won't hurt her" he told her.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" she rolled her eyes.

"You know you're really making me angry now" he growled into her ear, chest pressing her to the cool plaster of the wall.

"I suggest you back the fuck off" she replied, keeping her voice steady.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up" he replied, running his fingers down her face. At that light contact, she ducked her head and shoulders under his arm, catching him by surprise before throwing her weight against him, knocking him into the wall. She aimed a well-placed kick to the shin for good measure as he groaned in pain. Then she made her escape, no better off than when she arrived.

As she lay in bed that night she was overwhelmed with a feeling of frustration and regret. Was this the right decision? Should she have stayed at Ring of Honor? She would be lying if she said she was truly happy there either, but she was one of the top wrestlers there so at least people left her alone. Here she was a small fish in a huge pond and no matter what she did, it came back to fuck her over sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Phil stumbled into breakfast the next morning, the usual sleepy haze still clouding his vision. He mumbled at the server, receiving some coffee, oatmeal and a glare in return. He surveyed the seating area before spotting Abbie. He checked his watch, it was 5.30am, he was always the first up…yet here she was. He took the nearest seat, taking a big gulp of coffee in an attempt to regain alertness. He saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye, a puzzled look on her face, dark brows furrowed and head titled slightly as loose strands of her jet black hair fell about her cheeks. He felt sick when he thought about how she probably spent last night. Even queasier when he recalled with whom it was.<p>

Absorbed in his thoughts, he absent-mindedly ate his oatmeal while running over the many things he had to do for the day. He definitely wanted to get in a run, maybe a trip to the gym if he had time…

"Hey" came a quiet voice across from him. He looked up and found Abbie had joined him, her cat-like eyes surveying him curiously. He nodded his head before returning to his oatmeal, drawing patterns in it.

"What's up with you?" she asked, staring him down.

"Not much" he yawned, putting his elbows on the table and resting his head on them, staring straight back.

"No. I mean what's up? Like why are you all silent and moody?" she probed.

"You'll learn pretty soon that I'm always moody…and never silent. I have one of the biggest mouths you'll ever know" he responded coolly.

"Well you're being pretty quiet now" she quipped.

"Maybe I'm just in a reflective mood" he replied.

"Have I pissed you off?" she enquired.

"Why do you ask?" he answered with another question.

"Just a feeling I'm getting" she shrugged.

"Not pissed off…maybe a bit disappointed" he mused, sitting back in his chair and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Disappointed?" she asked, confused.

"Well, I don't like giving people advice when they plan to do the opposite anyway" he added, shrugging.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, still not understanding.

"Thank you for apologising" he smirked, checking his phone.

"I wasn't apologising, what the fuck are you talking about?" she asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach that the Gods had even more shit in store for her.

"You hanging around with Orton. You can do what the fuck you want obviously, but I have a history with that guy and I don't really want a mutual friend" he said, his tongue flicking out to run over his lip ring.

"Wait a second…you fucking followed me last night?" she asked.

"No, I didn't fucking follow you. I'm not some stalker. I was getting coffee. But that question confirms it" he said, stretching his arms out.

"You're right that I can do what the fuck I want. But I met with Orton to sort something out, not because we're best buddies" she told him angrily.

"Yeah, sort something out" Phil laughed.

Annoyed at the joke at her expense, Abbie stood. "I really don't give a shit if you believe me, because I don't have to prove anything to you. But you don't know anything about me, so don't go jumping to fucking conclusions. I bet you believe I'm some kind of self-harming psycho too huh?" she spat.

"I don't know what to fucking think, you seem to think trouble finds you, I disagree. You clearly look for trouble if you're hanging out with Orton. As far as that last part goes, it's none of my business what you do in your spare time so I'll stay out of it thanks" he added, shaking his head at how angry she was getting.

"You're as bad as the rest of them. Fucking unbelievable" she snarled.

Phil looked over her shoulder, seeing Orton waiting there. "I'll leave you two to it shall I?" he announced, bemused. He grabbed his bag and returned to his room to change.

* * *

><p>Abbie spun around, finding Randy behind her looking mad.<p>

"Leave me the fuck alone" she warned him.

"You might want to keep your voice down" he threatened.

* * *

><p>Phil grabbed his running shoes and a jacket, pulling them on before filling a bottle with water. He washed his face, staring at himself in the mirror of the small bathroom. He looked tired - no change there. His mind ran back over the argument with Abbie. He thought he'd been fair. All he did was point out what she did. And it's not like he hadn't been incredibly nice to her this past week. Shaking unimportant thoughts from his head, he headed out and down to the lobby.<p>

He passed the restaurant, noticing Abbie and Orton were gone. He breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have to deal with any more of that this morning and stretched for his run. He mapped out the route in his head, stepping out into the warm air.

* * *

><p>Abbie felt a hand closing around her neck causing her heart to beat a million times faster than normal. He was furious. Sure she'd beaten him up at both of their previous meetings but he was starting to scare her now.<p>

"This started out light-hearted…just a little rumour, but you made it personal. You liked the attention hmm? Thought you could get one over on Randy Orton? How's this for you babe?" he snarled, grip tightening.

She was pretty sure he was just warning her; showing her who was in charge. But as she felt more and more light-headed, the panic welled up in her chest that he was serious and he'd snapped. No one would even care if she just disappeared…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! When I update will depend on your reviews, thanks guys :) <strong>


	7. You Don't Know A Thing About Me

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - **Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, I love reading your thoughts, they always make me smile and/or giggle. I hope you love this chapter!

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Seven: ~**

Phil jumped up and down on the spot a few times, rotating his neck and warming up for his run. He loved to run; headphones in, music blaring and the freedom to go wherever his feet carried him. He raised his arms over his head, feeling the tension leaving his shoulders. Sometimes he wished he could just keep running and never stop. To find a place somewhere in the wilderness where he could live like a caveman in solitude, singing to himself and carving shit on cave walls. That sounded nice…

Then he heard something that snapped him out of his peace. One of those sounds that fills you with dread because it's the signal that something bad has happened. It was almost like a choked sob. But less of a sob of sadness, more of a sob of panic…

He turned around, peering into the gap between the pillars outside the hotel. He saw Randy and Abbie and shook his head. Not this shit again. He made to turn around before hearing the sound again. When he looked a little closer, he could see Orton's fingers around Abbie's throat. He didn't know what to do…he really didn't want to get involved. Abbie clearly didn't want him involved either…it wasn't his mess to clean up; he didn't need to start anymore crap with Orton. But he knew what Randy could be like…he couldn't just leave him to hurt her. Phil desperately tried to weigh up the decision; he had a split-second to make it…

* * *

><p>As the fight left her body and her legs began to falter under her weight, her eyes closed. The she heard another voice.<p>

"What are you doing? Get the fuck off her!" Phil yelled, outraged at the malice in Orton's eyes.

She felt hands being pried from her neck and she sunk down the wall, trying to shake some awareness back into her mind. As she tuned back in to what was happening, she moved away quickly as Phil was shoved forcefully into the wall, Randy with fistfuls of his shirt in each hand.

"Why don't you worry about your own shit and I'll worry about mine hmm?" Randy spat.

"So beating up women is your thing then? Real classy Randall, such a gentleman" Phil quipped, shoving Orton away and preparing to defend himself again.

"Don't fuck with me Punk, nothing makes me angrier than you and your smart-ass comments" Randy growled.

"Just fuck off, and in future I'd advise you leave me and any of my friends alone or I'll kick your teeth down your throat" Phil retaliated, standing nose to nose with Randy. Randy chuckled to himself, snorting before turning and walking away.

Abbie remained there, sitting against the wall in disbelief at the mess that was her life. She looked up at Phil, not quite sure what to do. Had he just called her a friend? He just stared back, before offering a hand to help her up. His eyes ran over her neck before he turned and walked away.

"Phil…" she stopped him.

He turned around.

"Where are you going?" she asked, feeling a little stupid at the pathetic question. But the truth was, she didn't want him to go.

"For a run" he answered simply. "You might want to ice your neck before it bruises" he added before making to leave once more.

"Can I come with you?" she asked quietly.

He turned and surveyed her slowly. "If you like…as long as you're up to it" he shrugged, plugging in his iPod. Abbie shook off the sickness resting in the pit of her stomach and joined him.

They'd been running for the best part of thirty minutes when Abbie started to struggle. Phil was pretty fast, and he didn't show any sign of slowing down for her. She was starting to get a bit light-headed and to say her legs were like jelly was an understatement. As they started a climb up a steep hill through some trees, her step faltered and she nearly lost her balance. She tried to carry on, fighting through it. She saw Phil stop and catch his breath.

"Don't stop, I'll be fine" she panted.

He looked up at her, hands on his knees and breathing deeply. "Nah, we'll take a break, you don't look too good" he said, crossing his legs and sitting down where he stood.

"I'm fine honest" she breathed, leaning on a tree. He wasn't having any of it though, so she gave in and joined him on the grassy path. There was a nice view from here; they could see the houses below and across the horizon. They remained silent for a while, just taking in the scenery and waiting for their heart rate to return to normal.

"Phil…I think I need to explain a few things…" Abbie started before she was cut off.

"I don't really want to hear it to be honest" he shrugged, lying down with his arms behind his head.

"Phillip, will you just let me say what I need to say? If you don't believe me or you don't give a shit then at least I'll have said it okay? I owe you the truth, even if you did piss me off by jumping to conclusions. You've saved my ass too many times for me to be mad at you" she argued.

Phil just chuckled and continued to stare up at the sky.

"Firstly, I'm sorry about the Orton thing. I asked you who he was because he cornered me at the first show before Melina took my stuff. He accused me of spreading rumours that we slept together or something, and I didn't know. So I agreed to meet him so we could establish that I had nothing to do with it. Except I've discovered that he's not the easiest person to reason with…" she told him.

"So you didn't sleep with him then?" he asked, amused.

"No! Fuck you Phil. Seriously, you really thought that was true?" she asked, outraged.

"Woah, simmer down" he laughed. "I didn't know what was true, but it sure seemed like it was with all those secret meetings" he winked.

"I don't give a shit what you think anyway" she quipped, in a mood. "Anyway what else do I need to clear up?" she asked aloud. "Oh yeah, I'm not a psycho, it's called defending yourself. And when some bitch takes your stuff, I think it's fair to pull her hair out until she cries" she added with a defiant nod.

"Feisty" he chuckled.

"Through and through" she agreed.

She could tell he was itching to ask about the one thing she hadn't yet brought up. To save him the trouble, she came straight out with it. "The self-harming stuff…that's not true either" she told him, sitting up and hugging her legs self-consciously.

His body language changed a little, he looked uncomfortable.

"It's okay…everyone goes through shit…it's not easy" he said quietly.

"I know" she said softly. "But Phil…I really didn't. Look" she told him, rolling up her sleeves. He shifted, his eyes wandering everywhere but where she told him to look.

"Come on" she prompted as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. She showed him the deep scars running from her elbow to her wrist. "I didn't do this…" she said, tracing one with a shaky finger.

"Then how…?" he asked gently.

"Barbed wire" she whispered. "I don't like people seeing them…it makes me nervous" she admitted.

"Barbed wire?" he asked, eyes widening.

"A company I was with when I first started out, they said they'd fire us unless we competed…the first ever girls barbed wire match…I was only seventeen, they knew I had nothing…I needed the work, I needed the money Phil" she explained, studying the way the white marks crossed and twisted in her skin.

"That's horrific" he responded, shocked.

"You can see when you look closely, they're not in a specific direction, and there's holes that are deeper than the rest…I didn't do this to myself on purpose" she whispered. "It's here too" she told him, lifting the corner of her top to reveal more down her side.

"Shit" he said, in awe that he was so wrong about her. "Sorry for the shit I said before…I had no idea" he told her genuinely.

"I told you so" she smiled. "I said you didn't know anything about me. I'm sorry for being a stroppy bitch too" she laughed.

"No, seriously, you had a right to be" he told her.

"It's no big deal" she whispered shyly.

"It kind of is…it's awful that you went through that shit when you were so young…" he said gently.

"It's fine, it's over now anyway…not that this place is a barrel of fun" she mused, lying back on the grass again.

"If Orton bothers you again, let me know…and Melina, I'm fucking sick of her" he told her.

"Phil, I can defend myself…but thank you" she smiled.

"If it ever gets to the point where you want to leave…say something first yeah?" he said quietly.

"Okay…you don't hate me anymore then?" she laughed.

"I didn't hate you" he chuckled. "You're funny, you remind me of me" he smiled.

"Oh thanks! So I'm a moody smart-ass punk too then?" she chided.

"Yep" he grinned. "Think you can make the run back or not?" he asked.

"You know I love a challenge. I'll make it or die trying" she winked.

* * *

><p>Abbie hissed as she sunk into the ice bath, gritting her teeth. She probably shouldn't have pushed herself so much but she'd be damned if she was going to let Phil think he was fitter than her. As the sting subsided and the ache gradually faded, she relaxed for a while.<p>

After forcing herself to stay in there for a bit longer she pulled herself out, wrapping a deep purple fluffy towel around herself. As she reached for the hairbrush she caught sight of her neck in the mirror. The marks were slowly turning the same shade as the towel. It made her angry, she hated feeling weak.

* * *

><p>Phil pulled out his phone as he felt it buzz in his pocket and read the text on the screen.<p>

_Hey bud, long time no see. Just wanted to say how cool it is that you're on TV man. We should meet up sometime and catch up. _

_Rob. _

Phil laughed out loud. This wasn't the first and it certainly wouldn't be the last message he got from someone he used to go to school with way back when.

_Fifteen years too late mate. Too busy living the dream. Have a nice life. _

_Punk xoxo._

It made him chuckle, that the kids who used to beat him up because he looked a bit different wanted to contact him now and pretend they were best friends. Instead of making him mad, he loved that every time they saw him on TV it was a big 'fuck you' to all of them. Look who's laughing now. He slid his phone back into his pocket as there was a knock on his hotel room door. He ran a hand through his damp hair and opened it, finding Mike grinning on the other side.

"Party tonight at 10? Biggest club in a 20 mile radius" he added.

"Not tonight…think I'm just gonna chill here" Phil answered, opting to avoid a night of his colleagues' drunken antics and designated driving.

"What?" Mike said, looking sad.

"I'm sorry Mike, but you really should know me by now and it's not my scene. I like going out, and I'll probably come next time but not tonight yeah?" he said, feeling bad.

"You were supposed to be my wing-man" Mike whined.

"Jo-Mo can be your wing-man" Phil winked, nudging him with his elbow.

"Jo-Mo's a crap wing-man. He just takes them for himself. You're much better. You're grumpiness scares them into my arms" Mike reasoned.

"Thanks" Phil rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Have a nice Saturday night being boring" Mike complained as he left down the hallway once more.

As he pushed the door closed and flicked on the TV, he felt his phone vibrate.

_Scary Saturday? _

_Abbie x_

_Oh fuck yeah, nearly forgot XP_

_Punk x_

_It's ok if you don't wanna do it tonight_

_Abbie x_

_No I definitely do, you pick the film this time ;)_

_Punk x_

_Your place or mine? ;)_

_Abbie x_

_Yours?_

_Punk x_

_See you at mine at 8 then? _

_Abbie x_

_Sure will_

_Punk x_

He pushed his phone back into his pocket, already excited for another horror extravaganza. He towel dried his hair and grabbed his things before leaving for Abbie's room. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one not going partying tonight. He had no problem doing his own thing but it wasn't much fun being stuck in on his own. Those were the times when he missed his best friends from home; especially Colt Cabana, his brother from another mother. He got regular texts about the condition of his plants but what he wouldn't give to be sat on his own couch with his best buddy sometimes. He thought about where Colt would probably be right about now. In Phil's apartment probably, eating his food and watching his TV. He decided to check.

_Hey man, are you at mine right now?_

_Punk _

_Errr…no? *munch munch*_

_CC_

_Haha, sure you're not ;) Can you check the freezer? It needs defrosting._

_Punk_

_Will do, your couch is just so soft man_

_CC_

Phil laughed. He wished Colt could be there with him living his dream too. In fact, if he could swap places with him, he probably would just so Colt could experience the things he had. They had the most amazing times on the road, including several near death experiences and a car crash. He reminisced about those times a lot, but he knew how blessed he was to live the life he had and to have the friends he would for life. He had no reason to be down about it.

* * *

><p>Abbie smiled to herself as she heard a knock at the door. She finished pulling her black hoody over her head and tipped the nachos into the bowl. She let her hair loose and ruffled it over her shoulders, shuffling to the door in her fluffy socks. She pulled the door open and grinned at Phil, her spirits much higher when he was around.<p>

"Oh shit, you got nachos!" Phil said wide-eyed.

"Of course I have nachos, why wouldn't you have nachos?" Abbie laughed.

"I swear to God you're me in a female body" he laughed. "Or maybe not" he chuckled as she poured herself a glass of red wine.

"Oh…do you mind me having a glass of wine? It's okay if you'd rather I didn't" she told him.

"Of course I don't mind, I'm not a recovering alcoholic, I don't mind other people drinking" he smiled. "Your hair looks cute like that by the way" he added, making her blush.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" she asked, sitting cross legged on the couch.

"Shoot" he said, sinking down next to her.

"How come you made the decision not to drink?" she asked.

"I just decided it wasn't for me. I never really liked alcohol, and my dad drank and I knew then that I didn't like it…It just fit me, the whole straight edge thing is just who I am" he shrugged.

"So straight edge is…?" she asked curiously.

"No alcohol, no drugs and no promiscuous sex" he explained.

"Ahhh" she smiled.

"Don't laugh" he chuckled.

"I'm not laughing" she smiled. "I think it's really cool" she told him honestly. "Your dad drank a lot?" she asked.

"Yeah, we didn't have much money anyway but between that and my mum's tendency to take prescription pills and pass out on the couch, I could never understand why they could afford to do that but they couldn't afford to buy their five year old son Christmas presents" he said, chewing his gum thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry" she said gently.

"Don't be sorry, my childhood made me who I am now. I don't resent my family" he shrugged.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked.

"I have a brother but we don't speak" he told her.

"If you don't mind me asking…why?" she questioned.

"He stole quite a significant chunk of money from a business we started…probably explains why I don't trust people" he chuckled; making light of what was becoming a dark conversation. "What about your family?" he asked, turning the interrogation around.

Abbie thought for a moment, trying to decide how honest to be. She felt closer to Phil, like she could relate to him and after his honesty, she didn't want to lie to him.

"My dad died when I was fourteen…he had an alcohol problem. I was close to him…but my mother was always cold. She never hugged me or showed that she cared…it got worse when my dad died" she said softly. "I hated life at home so I left school at fifteen and started working illegally on the circuits. Haven't seen my mum since and I don't have any siblings" she told him, taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm sorry about your dad" he told her.

"It's okay; everything that's happened in my life has led me here. These scars come from having nothing but coming from nothing and getting here…I'm proud of that" she said.

"You should be" he smiled.

"I'm such a bad host, do you want something to drink?" she laughed, changing the subject to something lighter.

"I'll have a glass of water ma'am" Phil nodded curtly.

She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it from the tap. "There you go sir" she winked as she handed him the glass.

* * *

><p>They watched 'The Hills Have Eyes' for the next two or so hours and grazed on nachos, suffering the occasional heart attack when the film scared them.<p>

"I'd better head back and hit the hay; we're flying home tomorrow evening right?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, something like a 5pm flight" she told him, walking with him to the door so she could lock it properly when he left. She got paranoid about locking doors sometimes.

"Thanks for a fun evening" he smiled.

"Thank you…for that and for having my back when no one else did" she told him genuinely, holding her arms out for a hug. He smiled and hugged her.

"You're welcome…night" he told her, making his way back to his own room.

"Goodnight" she replied before closing the door and locking it securely. She cleared up the bowl and glasses, pondering her actions. It was completely out of character for her to hug anyone. She hated being touched full stop. But she felt comfortable with Phil, and because she initiated the contact, it didn't send her into the usual panic. Maybe a part of her wanted to make up for the bonds she missed out on as a child, either way she enjoyed his company and falling asleep that night, she didn't feel so alone in the world…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! When I update will depend on your reviews, thank you so much guys, reading your reviews is the highlight of my week :)<strong>


	8. You Got A Fast Car

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - **Super sorry this update has taken longer than usual. I won't be making a habit of it. It's just been a totally hectic week or so. Thank you so so very much for your amazing views. Each and every one means the world to me. I hope you like this chapter too.

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Eight: ~**

Phil rolled over sleepily, prising his eyelids apart after the usual two hour slumber. He mentally prepared himself for the massive effort it would take to drag himself up and into the bathroom, counting it down in his head. Ironically, when he knew he had to wake up was the only time he could voluntarily sleep. Typical.

He stood in front of the mirror, lazily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He ran a hand over his face, deciding the beard was getting out of control again. He definitely didn't miss the full beard from the straight edge society days. It was itchy and made him look like some kind of creep who hung around parks to spy on children. He grabbed the razor and trimmed his facial hair, leaving some stubble around his jaw. He studied his reflection in the mirror, grey sweatpants sitting loosely on his hips and his bare chest decorated with art. His hair was sticking out at all angles, dark circles under his eyes as prominent as ever. He was pretty happy with his physique. Sure he'd been much bulkier at one point but that involved putting on a lot of weight and spending all of his free time - which wasn't much at all - in the gym. Now he was toned and fit, opting for regular cardio instead. Screw the haters; there wasn't a rule that said you had to be four hundred pounds to be a real wrestler. He could outwrestle practically the entire roster.

He yawned, ruffling his hair and turning the shower on. He pulled off his sweatpants and stepped under the warm water, sighing as it hit his skin and soothed the aches and stiffness he always felt in the morning. He washed quickly before shampooing his hair. As he rubbed the sweet-smelling herbal essences into his hair, he heard his phone ring. Keeping his eyes closed, he fumbled around blindly, locating it.

"Yup?" he answered.

"Punk, it's Steve" came the response.

"Wow, wasn't expecting a call from the rattlesnake this morning" Phil chuckled, trying to wipe the soap from his eyes.

"Always expect the unexpected boy" Stone Cold replied.

"I'll keep that in mind…" Phil laughed.

"I just finished filming for Recoil and I'm inviting you to the premiere next week. I got a few tickets to give to WWE guys so I can get you two guests too but you gotta walk the red carpet so dress nice" he explained.

"Oh wow, thanks man. I'm not your typical red carpet guy but I'd love to see the film. I'll have to drag the old suit out again" Phil smiled.

"Don't show me up boy, you're doing a good job on RAW, keep it up…and Phil…get a new damn suit" Steve replied.

"Oh shit, I meant to ask, how are you?" Phil chuckled.

The line went dead. Phil laughed, stepping back into the shower. Steve was always blunt and to the point. That's probably why they got on so well. He knew how to have a laugh even if he did come across as very serious. A premiere of a film? Not really Phil's scene but it was a one off. It wasn't very often that Stone Cold Steve Austin called and invited you to a red carpet event.

The phone rang again.

"What now?" he answered, trying not to get his phone too wet.

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" came Abbie's voice down the line.

"Shit sorry, thought it was someone else…actually I'm in the shower" he laughed.

"You take your phone into the shower?" she asked.

"I take it into the bathroom yes, what if someone important calls?" he reasoned.

"Like me?" she giggled.

"Yes, like you" he laughed. "Are you getting excited now, imagining me in the shower?" he grinned.

"Obviously, doesn't get much sexier than a middle-aged man with a child's mentality, flailing around in the shower" she said, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I'm hurt" he said, feigning sadness.

"I jest, I jest" she laughed.

"I know you love me really. In fact, mostly everyone does" he announced.

"Of course I do, though it's only because you're the only one who'll put up with me" she chuckled.

"So what's up?" he asked, shivering as the water dripped from his body onto the tiles.

"I was wondering if you fancied a trip to the gym, I'm thinking you could do with getting into shape" she jibed.

"Right. That's it, you just wait. I'll take you up on that offer, and when we get there I'm gonna kick your ass in the practice ring" he said, hanging up and returning to the warmth of his shower.

* * *

><p>Abbie giggled as the line went dead, throwing her gym gear into her bag. She pulled her hoody over her black leggings and white vest top and grabbed her DC sneakers from under the bed. Sniffing a pair of socks she found on the bedside table, she decided they'd probably last another day and threw them in the bag with the rest of her stuff. She checked her phone.<p>

_Meet you at the rental in five_

_Punk x_

_Heading out now _

_Abbie x_

She took the hair bobble from her wrist and pulled her hair back messily, tucking the loose strands in as best she could. She kicked a pile of clothes away from the door as she left, locking it securely and putting the key away in her bag. She wound her way through the hotel, pulling her cap on and low over her face. It was strange, all these expensive hotels they stayed in. She was used to cheap motels and sleeping in the car.

She made her way to the back door of the hotel, pushing it open and spotting Phil leaning against the car texting. She snuck up to him as quietly as possible, startling him as she read the text over his shoulder.

"Oooh, who's CC? Or is it a secret?" she winked dodging him as he made to shove her away.

"Don't fucking sneak up on me like that" he laughed, a hand on his chest. "CC is Colt Cabana, my best friend" he smiled. "I'm surprised you've never run into him on the circuits" he mused.

"I remember him, only ever met him once. He tried to ask me out for chicken" she laughed.

"Oh Colt, always the smooth criminal. I taught him better than that. Its ice cream on the first date, chicken should be left until at least number three" Phil chuckled. Abbie laughed, throwing her bag on the back seat.

"Right then, hop in and we can grab lunch on the way back" Phil said, stepping into the drivers' seat.

"Sounds like a plan Stan" Abbie smiled, joining him.

It was a sunny Friday morning and Abbie would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved to have the weekend off. It was a little strange to think that everyone would be flying home to their various houses across the U.S. that evening; Abbie didn't really know where 'home' was. It certainly wasn't where she grew up. She had a little apartment in Tampa which she bought when she got the job at FCW, but it was definitely not home, just a place to stay when she was passing by. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Phil staring at her every now and then before returning his focus to the road.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head in his direction.

"What?" he replied, putting his foot down as they sped down the highway.

"You were looking at me" she said bluntly.

"Did you ice your neck or put anything on it?" he asked, flashing another glance before changing lanes as the sun shone through the windshield.

"Forgot" she mumbled, self-consciously checking it in the mirror. She winced as she ran her fingers over the nasty blue and purple marks around the sides. "Is it really noticeable?" she asked softly.

"Not horrendously" he sighed. "Hair and make-up are gonna have a fit if it's still there Monday though" he said, pulling into the fast lane.

Abbie sat in silence for a few moments before closing the mirror and sitting back.

"Dare you to go 120 down here" she said, biting her lip.

"You what?" he asked, eyes widening.

"Chicken" she said, making clucking noises and flapping her arms.

"Fuck you" he laughed, putting his foot on the accelerator and speeding down the straight. Abbie giggled as they flew past the other cars. She failed to notice Phil check the mirror and when he saw nothing behind them, brake harshly. She flew forwards in surprise, Phil chuckling at the look on her face.

"Dickhead" she quipped, laughing and fixing her cap which had fallen forwards.

"Don't challenge me when it comes to driving" he grinned. "Me and Colt have had some pretty mad shit happen on our road trips" he grimaced.

"Such as…?" she enquired curiously.

"We'd had like two hours of sleep and had to drive for like eight hours to a show on the indies with another friend. We agreed to drive in shifts so I took the first one while the other two slept. But they ended up sleeping for ages and not swapping with me. We got there fine, worked the show and those assholes went back to sleep. So I'd had about two hours of sleep in forty eight plus hours. Colt promised he'd swap at the next stop so I carried on driving. An hour or so in and I felt my eyes closing. I fell asleep at the wheel and we crashed into another car. Pretty scary moment. Luckily the guy was fine and no one was hurt or anything. I was pretty awake after that. Then we got back in and Colt offered to take over driving. Like an idiot I said it was fine because that little catastrophe woke me up, I was shaking and everything. Sure enough I fell asleep again and Colt had to make the save…" Phil laughed.

"Shit Phil!" Abbie laughed. "You could have told me all of this before I made the mistake of getting in the car with you" she giggled.

"Hey! I'm a good driver thank you very much" he smiled.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the gym, stretching together before going their separate ways to work out for a while. Occasionally they locked eyes across the room and laughed, drawing odd looks from other gym-goers.<p>

The big difference Phil noticed in Abbie was her resolve. Everything she did, she did to the best of her ability. He hadn't seen that in many of the other divas, if any. Every push up, every leg lift, every bench press was perfect and if it wasn't, she did it again.

"Right then big man, you ready to take me on?" she asked, smirking from beside the practice ring.

"If you think you can take the heat little girl" he replied, making his way over to her. He watched as she jumped up onto the apron, her hair flicking across her back as she ducked under the second rope. He followed her, laughing as she held the ropes open for him. It had been years since he'd had a female sparring partner. He often sparred with Mike nowadays. In fact, Lita was probably his last just because they travelled together.

"Bring it bitch" she said, motioning to him. He went for an arm bar, surprised as she ducked it and kicked him in the back of the knee. She used the distraction to lock her arm around his neck in a headlock. He chuckled and leaned forwards, pulling her all the way over and onto the matt the other side with a thud. She was up in a flash, aiming high kicks to his sides.

"Woah woah, I don't want any bruises from this" he laughed, swatting her leg away and reversing it into an ankle lock.

An hour later and they were lying on the matt exhausted, Abbie having locked in Phil's own anaconda vice on him.

"Give up yet?" she asked, a thin film of sweat covering her face.

"No" he panted, struggling against her firm grip. "Call it a draw" he laughed when she tightened the hold.

"Fuck that" she laughed, adding more pressure. Phil felt pain flare up in his elbow, a sensitive spot from a previous injury.

"Ahh fuck!" he winced, fingers bunching into a fist. Abbie let go instantly, concerned. She surveyed him curiously.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"Its fine" he said, flexing his hand and gently extending his arm. "Just getting old" he laughed.

"Sure?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah. Gotta say though, you're fucking good. Best I've seen in a very long time" he told her.

"Why thank you sir, you're not too bad yourself" she laughed.

"Thank you m'lady" he chuckled.

"I've heard a lot about WWE guys, mostly that you're all shit wrestlers and pretty boys" she giggled. "Glad to see there's a few exceptions" she smiled.

"Well, I'm not a shit wrestler but you can't possibly deny that I'm pretty" he winked, climbing the turnbuckle.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Seeing if you can take a flying elbow like a pro" he shrugged.

"Okay then" she said, lying on the matt.

"I wasn't serious" he laughed.

"Well I am" she told him.

That was it. Phil was in awe of this girl. He'd never met anyone quite like her. Fearless, funny and talented. He jumped from the top rope, landing an elbow to her shoulder. She sold it like a true wrestler, winking as he high-fived her.

"Your turn" he said, motioning to the top rope. "Bet you do all kinds of cool shit. Moonsaults, shooting star press…the works" he grinned.

His brow furrowed as she shook her head. "Why not?" he asked.

"I don't do top rope" she said softly.

"Why?" he asked. "Chicken?" he winked, mimicking her act from earlier.

"Fuck off Phil" she said seriously.

"Woah, calm down it was just a joke" he chuckled.

"Jokes are supposed to be funny" she snorted.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"You. You're such a dickhead sometimes" she quipped.

"What did I do? Ask you to do something off the top rope? What? Did I hit a nerve?" he asked, confused by the sudden change of mood. He noticed her shoulders tense, her arms folded protectively over her chest.

"It was an injury okay? Can't we just leave it at that?" she said, sighing emphatically before grabbing her towel and rolling out of the ring.

"Abs" he shouted after her. "Abbie!" he repeated when she ignored him. He watched her stop and train her stormy blue eyes on him. "Come here" he gestured, sitting down on the edge of the ring. He watched her sigh before slowly walking back and taking a seat next to him. They sat in silence for a little while before he spoke.

"Sorry if I pushed a button…" he started. "What's the worst injury you ever had?" he enquired. He watched her defences kick in again, but stopped her before she could interrupt and argue with him. "Wait…I'll go first" he said, watching as she returned her gaze to her lap and waited.

"When I was at Ring of Honor, I was wrestling a match in front of a reasonably big crowd…I went for a neckbreaker but somehow my head ended up under his. Kind of made a nice head-sandwich between his head and the matt. It hurt pretty badly, kind of like a splitting headache. I thought then that I had a concussion. It felt like someone had poured a bucket of hot water over my head. But being me, I carried on wrestling for another twenty minutes and finished the match. I made it up the ramp but as soon as I got backstage I collapsed. I couldn't see anything and I was throwing up everywhere. They rushed me to hospital and the doctor said the bad news is, you fractured your skull, the good news is you should have died" he said, rubbing his hair gently with his towel as he recalled the story.

"I didn't even take the proper time off work like I should have. You can't afford to in this business. My ear was leaking fluid for ages" he said, noticing the grimace on Abbie's face.

"That's horrible" she said quietly.

"It was at the time, a bit of a scare really. Just shows the kind of shit that can happen. We're not immortal" he shrugged. He watched as she retreated into her head, thinking. She did that a lot.

"Makes me feel kinda stupid" she mused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You got back in the ring and did it all over again" she said softly. "One little accident and I can't even think about getting on the top rope without my legs going shaky" she laughed half-heartedly. Phil waited to see if she was going to open up to him, learning that the more he confided in her, the more she was willing to confide in him.

"It was some little redneck company…the one where we had the barbed wire match. There was another girl there, only a year or two older than me and she knew what it was like. They treated her the same…we had a match. I used to do moonsaults from the top rope as my finisher, they trained me to do it because it drew in the crowds…they didn't really have proper barriers and one of the fans rushed the ring as I was about to do it…" she said quickly, gaze cast downwards.

"I was a heel, so they didn't like me…this guy clearly thought the storyline was real. He pushed me…" she said softly, clasping her hands in her lap and rubbing her fingers. "I was so lucky…the other girl saw him coming. She dived at me as I fell and knocked me sideways. If she hadn't, I'd have landed on my neck from that height…instead I landed on my shoulder and broke my collarbone…they fired me because I couldn't work for six months" she said, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Shit, that's awful" Phil said, putting an arm around her shoulder. He noticed her flinch as his hand made contact with the top of her arm but she didn't pull away so he left it there.

"I know I shouldn't let fear rule my life…if I could do that on TV…that would be wow" she mused.

"If you want…I'll help you get your confidence back" he offered.

She smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder. Phil was surprised, he hadn't known her long but he knew by now it was rare to see Abbie vulnerable. It was odd to see her without the barriers up that kept her so closely guarded all the time…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! When I update will depend on your reviews, thank you so much guys, reading your reviews is the highlight of my week :) Thanks again for being patient, these two weeks have been hectic :)<strong>


	9. We Were The Victims Of Ourselves

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - **Again, overloaded with work at the moment so sorry for the unusually long time between updates. Thank you for all your feedback, I love you guys :) I also want to note that I changed the names of one or two characters (his real friends) because I wasn't comfortable using their real names.

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Nine: ~**

Standing in the airport terminal, Abbie couldn't help but notice the strange feeling in her chest. She was perched on top of her suitcase in the overcrowded waiting area, picking at her nails impatiently. The thought of spending a weekend in Tampa now was definitely not appealing. She was enjoying Phil's company and going 'home' to her miserable place wasn't something she was looking forward to. That place just reminded her of how although her dream had come true, her life still seemed the empty crater that it had been for as long as she could remember.

She looked across the seating area, watching Phil in the Burger King queue. He too had his cap low over his face, hoping to keep a low profile. He collected the order and carried it over, sitting down on his own bag and handing Abbie her food. Not giving it a second thought, she removed the huge burger from the bag and bit into it, bits of lettuce and sauce dropping out. She caught Phil's glance and saw him holding back a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked, mouth full of food.

"Nothing" he grinned, sipping his Pepsi.

"No really, do share" she raised her eyebrows at him, wiping some sauce from her face with the back of her hand.

"You…you're just brilliant" he chuckled.

"How so?" she snickered.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the girls I work with but not one of them would even dream of touching food like that, let alone eating it in public with sauce smeared all over their face" he laughed.

Abbie narrowed her eyes. "Is that a good thing?" she asked.

"God yes" he released a breath. "It's fucking awesome. What's the point in life if you can't have something you like every now and again?" he mused.

"Everything in moderation" she agreed. "So I have sauce on my face?" she laughed.

"Yep, just…there" he winked, using his finger to wipe some BBQ sauce from the corner of her mouth. Abbie's mouth fell open as he put the finger in his mouth, grinning mischievously.

"Bitch" she laughed, leaning forward and taking a bite of his burger.

"Abs! Eat your own food…gannet" he winked.

"Are you calling me fat?" she said, turning on her pout.

"No, you just eat like a horse" he chuckled, dodging her hand as she swung for him.

"Fuck you" she replied, shoving a handful of fries into her mouth.

"Sure, I know you wanna" he winked, preparing to run away as she shot him a glare and chased after him.

* * *

><p>Phil carefully pulled a couple of fries from the bag and aimed. He swore he saw fire burst from the ground and lasers shoot from Abbie's eyes as his dinner hit the back of her head as she waited for her flight to be announced.<p>

"Phil, I swear I'll fucking kill you" she growled.

He couldn't lie, he loved making her mad. She was so funny when he teased her.

"What? In the middle of the airport?" he said, daring to be cheeky and face her wrath.

"In the middle of the fucking airport" she retorted.

"Shh, there are children here" he said, motioning towards a family with young children nearby.

"Oh come on Phil, don't pretend you care" she laughed.

"I'm hurt by that comment, you know children are my life" he said, hand over his heart sarcastically.

"If children are your life then healthy eating is mine" she giggled, clearly having forgotten that she was mad at him.

"Flight 107 to Chicago, Illinois boarding at gate 24" the lady on the tannoy announced. Phil stood, grabbing his WWE fast pass boarding ticket from his bag. He noticed Abbie's face fall and was almost glad to know that at least one of his colleagues would miss him when he was away. She hugged him, holding on for longer than usual.

"Have a nice weekend" he smiled, rubbing her back lightly.

"You too" she whispered. "Say hi to Colt for me" she told him as they broke apart.

* * *

><p>She watched him go sadly, knowing that she wouldn't have a nice weekend. She snapped herself out of the sadness, she couldn't miss him, she hadn't even known him that long. She knew better than to get attached to people anymore. She sat back down, trying to ignore the urge to stay here and fly straight to the next city for the show. She wasn't fond of her house, it reminded her too much of the time when she was too scared to go outside. It was still a dark prison, even though it was where she went to feel safe.<p>

She felt her phone buzz and checked the text.

_Miss you already LOL JK_

_Punk x_

She smiled, temporarily relieved of the slight depression she was feeling.

_Really? I was pretty glad to see the back of you tbh. Sick of the sight of you ;)_

_Abbie x_

_Didn't seem like it to me ;P Your fingers may type that, but your eyes told a different story ;)_

_Punk x_

_Don't flatter yourself ;) I don't mind your presence…it doesn't repulse me yet._

_Abbie x_

_Oh thanks. Love you too. _

_Punk x_

_Don't get all moody :) You're such a drama queen :) How's the queue to board?_

_Abbie x_

_I'm bored…know any good jokes? :)_

_Punk x_

_Not off the top of my head XD_

_Abbie x_

_Boo you suck! How about this one? What is six inches long and makes a man groan as soon as a woman touches it?_

_Punk x_

_What? _

_Abbie x_

_A gear stick :D_

_Punk x_

_LMAO. Don't be starting with the sexism, we've already established I can kick your ass ;) _

_Abbie x_

_You loved it though, don't lie ;)_

_Punk x_

_Just a little bit :P_

_Abbie x_

_Boarding now, just escaped some crazy woman who lectured me about 'gang mentality'. Have a good flight, see you Monday._

_Punk x_

_LOL, you're so bad-ass ;) You too_

_Abbie x_

She sighed and heaved her bag onto her shoulder as they called her flight.

* * *

><p>He couldn't keep the sly grin off his face as the taxi drew nearer and nearer to his apartment. He would never admit it freely, but he couldn't wait to see Colt, to sit on his couch and to sleep in his own bed. He shuffled around excitedly before throwing some money at the driver and grabbing his bags, hurrying up to the intercom. He rang the buzzer three times, knowing Colt would be in there waiting for him.<p>

"I'm sorry, who is this?" came the sarcastic reply.

"Let me in lazy shit" he retorted with a chuckle.

"I find your language horrendously offensive" Colt whined, pressing the button to let him up. Phil made sure the door was securely locked behind him and ran the two flights of stairs up to his apartment. He knocked on the door impatiently, ready to knock a third time before it swung open and Colt stood beaming at him. Phil laughed and dropped his bags, raising his eyebrows. He held out his arms and motioned to Colt who accepted enthusiastically and hugged his long-time friend.

"I missed you man" he said, squeezing tight.

"I missed you too…but watch the back please" he winced, laughing.

"That still playing up?" he asked, concerned.

"Don't start" Phil slapped him on the back. "Its fine" he brushed it off, flopping down on the soft leather couch.

"How's the elbow?" the interrogation continued.

Phil sighed, knowing he would get this from all of his friends for the first hour of being reunited with them same as always.

"The elbow is okay too, hurts like a bitch if I'm not careful but I can still wrestle and ride bikes so other than that I don't give a shit" he said, flicking through the channels.

"Hey I was watching that!" Colt complained, pouting.

"It's my fucking house!" Phil chuckled. "Pass me a soda, unless you cleaned my fridge out too" he smiled.

"I only drank the beer that you bought for me" he corrected, chucking a can Phil's way. Phil stuck a hand up and without looking, caught it with ease. He patted the seat next to him and Colt joined him, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"How's business?" Phil asked, another conversation they would have every time Phil came home.

"Ehh, comes and goes. Not been horrendous since you left. Had one or two bookings in Chicago and a possible deal in Japan for a few months if I can be bothered to drag my carcass across the world" he shrugged, playing the situation down as always. Colt would never admit it, but he often struggled to pay his rent, work coming in at random times of the year and leaving him without money for the rest. He wasn't a charity case though, and only took money from Phil after weeks of persuasion and being assured he would pay him back. And he always did. Colt always kept his word, so did Phil.

* * *

><p>Abbie fought through the front door of her house in a quiet corner of Tampa, the door stiff through lack of use. It was pretty dusty…and pretty empty. She dragged her case up to her room and left it packed, wandering back downstairs to check the state of the fridge she couldn't remember if she emptied. She recoiled at the mouldy cheese and rancid milk sitting on the bottom.<p>

She binned them and flicked on the electricity, the TV turning on and startling her in the otherwise silent house. Her footsteps echoed along the wooden floors. It was drab, it didn't feel homely. Hell, it looked derelict and abandoned.

She sighed and looked around, unsure of what to do with herself. Then she remembered the shoebox she left under the spare bed when she was last here. She chewed her bottom lip, deciding whether or not to open it again. Her feet instinctively carried her upstairs, pausing at the door. She crouched down by the bed and rummaged around in the dusty mess. As her fingertips made contact with the top of the box, her phone vibrated.

She pulled it out and stared at the screen, trying to process the words.

_Guess who. Slut._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Fuck off_

_Abbie x_

_No, I think it's you who should fuck off. That's what everyone wants anyway._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_How the fuck did you get my number?_

_Abbie x_

_Sources. _

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

She growled, closing her eyes for a few moments to calm the anger expanding in her chest. She tossed her phone onto the bedside table and headed for her punch bag in the basement. She spent a lot of time down there last time she was here; it always made her feel better.

* * *

><p>Phil sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, uncomfortable in the cramped corner of the room. The door was ajar, hiding him from view. He sat and waited, listening intently for any signs of movement. Then he heard it, footsteps on the stairs, hurrying up to the room. He stayed totally still, awaiting the perfect moment as the little boy slung his bag onto the bed. That's when he pounced, doing his best roar and grabbing him by the sides; he tossed him over his shoulder and spun him in circles while the boy screamed in surprise.<p>

"Uncle Phil!" he squealed after a few moments of thinking he was really being attacked.

"Little man!" he laughed as he was hugged with enthusiasm.

One of his childhood friends - Nat - walked into the room, smiling at the scene.

"I think someone missed you Phil" she laughed, walking over and hugging him too.

"Your birthday present Jake" he winked, grabbing the messily wrapped gift from his pocket and handing it to the little boy. Jake jumped down and ripped it open excitedly, mouth falling open when he saw what it was.

"Is it really for me?" he asked sweetly, eyes wide with wonder.

Nope, I just thought I'd pretend it was yours then take it back to make you sad" Phil told him sarcastically.

Jake looked up at him with sad, shining eyes and held the present out. Feeling guilty, Phil ruffled his hair.

"Course it's yours, what would I want with a birthday card from John Cena and the genuine WWE mic I used in my pipe bomb promo" he winked.

"I know. I was just messing with you" the little boy replied cheekily.

"Jake, say thank you to Uncle Phil or he won't get you presents anymore" Nat lectured.

"Thank you" he smiled before running off to play with his new toy.

"He's just like you were at that age" Nat laughed, scanning his face intently.

"Wish I could have been here on his birthday though" Phil replied regretfully.

"He understands, it's your job" she smiled, sitting down on the bed and motioning for him to join. "How've you been anyway?" she asked, mothering him like she always did. Nat always had a way of getting him to open up; he'd known her since he was four so she could tell in a second when he was lying.

* * *

><p><em>How's the weekend been?<em>

_Abbie x_

Abbie pressed send, missing human contact after a day in her lonely house.

_Awesome, got to see a few friends, catch up and bikes now! Loving life. What about you?_

_Punk x_

She stared at the text, trying to think of a decent response.

_Not too bad, just resting really. When does your flight get in?_

_Abbie x_

_11am Monday morning. Yours?_

_Punk x_

_Half 10 so I'll wait for you and we can carpool together :)_

_Abbie x_

_Okay, see you there_

_Punk x_

Abbie spent the rest of Sunday trying to distract herself from her own thoughts, watching TV and sleeping. It was quite nice to be in her own bed; that was definitely an upside.

As she dragged her case through customs the next day having finally landed in Indianapolis, she felt another text come through. Assuming it was Phil; she put her bag down on the nearest bench and read it.

_I advise you don't come back to work this week. You think Randy's mad now, you just wait bitch. Think you can just waltz in here and get a push from the higher ups when we've been waiting years for an opportunity? You're just some stupid little attention-seeking indie bitch. No one gives a fuck now, and you'll be gone in weeks if you can even hack it that long. People like you never make it here long-term, you don't have the looks and you certainly don't have the charisma. Fuck off back to the dump you were probably born in or you're life will be even closer to hell than it already is. You have no idea how bad I can make it, and you didn't help yourself making an enemy out of Randy Orton…_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Wondering why shit always happened to her, she deleted the message and sat down to wait for Phil's flight to arrive.

* * *

><p>He shook the tiredness from his body as he stepped into the cool air. He sighed. Another day another dollar. He made his way through the airport, collecting his luggage and dodging a few people waiting for autographs to sell. Eventually he spotted Abbie on the far side of the waiting area, her back to him. Unable to resist, he snuck up behind her, getting as close as possible before grabbing her shoulders. She screamed, whipping around and getting ready to punch him in the face.<p>

"Woah! Abs! It's me" he said, backing off. He watched as the terror on her face disappeared, sadness replacing it. He wasn't sure how to react, he was used to her getting mad at him, he could deal with that.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing, let's go" she answered. As she grabbed for her suitcase, he could see her hands shaking.

"Sorry I scared you, I was being a dick again" he offered, following behind as she walked quickly towards the rental place.

"Its fine" she brushed him off. He sighed and followed, growling audibly as he saw the crowd that had gathered outside the airport. Clearly people knew they were landing today. He was so tired, all he wanted was to get back to the hotel and have a nap before they had to be at the arena for run-throughs.

He walked closely behind Abbie who was handling the shouting like a pro. At least that was until a man from the crowd got angry at being ignored.

"Oi you! Too important to sign one fucking autograph? Fucking slut!" he yelled. She snapped, spinning around and dropping her suitcase. She squared up to the man, getting close to his face and showing she wasn't scared.

"What did you just call me?" she asked under her breath.

"Abbie leave it" Phil warned, grabbing her case and moving towards her.

"That's all the WWE hires for Divas…sluts…just there to keep the guys happy when they're away from home" he sneered.

"That's out of order" Phil shook his head at the man. "Abs come on" he said, making to grab her wrist to lead her away from the confrontation.

Before he knew what was happening, Abbie's arm came back, fist clenched as she swung for the man's jaw. Phil grabbed her lightning fast and pulled her away, only just in time to stop her doing something stupid.

"What the fuck? You're lucky I don't call the police!" the man yelled, shielding his face.

"I suggest you go home now, before someone calls airport security and gets you arrested" Phil told him, struggling to hold onto Abbie who was still trying to get free.

"Phil let me go!" she shouted at him, her voice cracking.

"Are you trying to get fucking fired? Thank you Phil! Thanks for saving my fucking job! Yeah, you're welcome!" he said, letting go and storming off to grab the keys to the rental car he booked.

He sat in the car, banging his head against the steering wheel. Drama; he fucking hated it. After ten minutes or so, she finally appeared, throwing her bag in the back and climbing into the passenger seat silently. Her eyes were red as if she'd been crying. He sighed and turned the engine on, ready to pull out of the car park. As he started to pull away, he put the brakes on and turned to face her.

"Abbie, what the fuck is going on?" he asked, pushing his lip ring angrily.

"Nothing, can we just go please?" she answered, avoiding eye contact.

"No. I'm not moving from here until you explain what the hell that was about. Management are gonna kick the fuck off, you can't just attack a fan!" he demanded.

"You know you told me, if I ever get the point that I want to quit, I should tell you. Well I'm there right now. I don't want to be here anymore…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! When I update will depend on your reviews :) Again, your patience is much appreciated! So sorry for the unusually long gap between updates this time. However it's Christmas soon so I'll have plenty of writing time :) Love you guys x<strong>


	10. Break The Spell

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - **Here's the next chapter guys. Hope you like it. Let me know if you do, or even if you don't. I'm all ears :) Happy holidays!

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Ten: ~**

"I don't understand" Phil told her, turning the engine off.

"Well then you're dumber than you look" Abbie replied, head in her hands.

"What's this about?" he asked, confused. "It can't just be some guy running his mouth…you don't seem like the quitting type…" he said gently.

She shook her head frustratedly. "I'm not" she answered firmly.

"Will you just tell me what's going on?" he asked, tired of saying the same thing over and over.

"Phil…please stop it…" she said quietly, eyes on the floor.

"Abbie, I'm only trying to help" he reasoned.

"You can't help…and I don't just go telling anyone and everyone what's going on in my life…" she sighed.

"I didn't think I was just anyone or everyone" he said pushing at his lip ring with his tongue.

"I've known you a few weeks, if that Phil" she said softly.

"And in that short time I've told you more about me than the people I've worked with for years" he said, raising his eyebrows. The car fell silent again. "Look Abbie, I totally understand that you won't open up to people, believe me, I've been there and I'm not trying to be the messiah…I'm just saying that life here is hard if you don't have anyone in the business to talk to…" he told her.

"Who did you have?" she asked gently.

"At first I didn't have anyone here, but I had Colt back home…and Maria…but then I found Paul Heyman who I'm sure you've heard of…and Mickie James was a friend…it just makes it so much easier…to find someone like you who understands all the bullshit that comes with this place" he told her.

"I'm just struggling to find reasons to be here…you're the only one who I've had a full conversation with so far that wasn't threatening" she sighed, running a hand through her hair and folding her arms over her chest.

"Is Randy still bothering you?" he asked.

"Not really" she replied.

"Melina?" he asked.

Abbie merely shrugged.

"Is she? Has she sent any more texts?" he asked.

"So you read the first one then" she rolled her eyes.

"You threw your phone across the room, you can't blame me for that one" he reasoned. "But you didn't answer my question" he added.

Abbie's face told him she was considering it for a moment before choosing her answer. "No" she told him.

"Really?" he probed.

"Check" she said, tossing her phone to him, knowing she deleted the message.

He eyed it suspiciously before opening it up and checking the texts. Sure enough, there wasn't any more. However, seeing that she deleted the first, he checked her deleted messages. Feeling a little guilty, he almost stopped himself. But she did say check, so he did. He sighed as he saw a message dated today and opened it up. He started reading, eyes widening at the threatening tone and language.

Abbie saw and realising that he found it, snatched the phone from his grasp.

"Melina fucking sent that?" he asked.

"I dunno, I assume so" she whispered. "Can we go now?" she asked impatiently.

"Not until you promise me you won't quit" he insisted.

"And you'd trust that I'd keep a promise to you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yep" he said simply.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Because you're a nice girl, and I see a lot of myself in you. But there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you fucking quit. No matter what shit was thrown at me…and believe me there was a lot…I never once thought I wasn't good enough or that I couldn't do it. Fuck everyone else, you do what you want to do and if I can be to you what Paul or Mickie or anyone else was to me, then I will" he said, taking a breath after finishing his rant.

Abbie looked a little taken aback, seemingly unsure of how to handle someone being sincerely nice to her.

"Thank you" she whispered. "But just so you know, nothing they could say would make me question that I'm good enough, I just question whether I want to be here" she told him.

"Well you haven't been here long enough to decide that yet. Don't let people ruin it for you" he reasoned.

"Thanks for putting up with my shit" she said, looking at him for the first time since she got in the car. "Oh shit, did I do that?" she asked, hand over her mouth.

Phil pulled back his sleeve a little and inspected the deep scratch down his arm. "I believe so" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry" she said genuinely.

"Its okay" he smiled. "In all seriousness though, you can't freak out like that again…you will get fired…and possibly arrested" he warned.

Phil watched as she shifted in her seat, folding her arms tighter around herself.

"I'm not trying to lecture…so don't take it the wrong way. But you have to know when to keep your cool and when you're crossing the line…you'll get worse than that…I'm sure you've had worse than that…" he trailed off.

"I don't really want to talk about it…but I know that I shouldn't have done that…you know as well as I do, on the indies they don't hold back, hell, you get spat on most nights but that word…there's not a lot worse than that to me…" she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

Not wanting to probe any further, he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. "Just ignore them, I know it's hard but they're just trying to get a reaction…" he said quietly, turning on the radio to break the uneasy silence. He stole a glance at her a few minutes later, seeing her sleeping softly against the window. He was left to his own thoughts for the rest of the journey.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for news to spread and within a few hours, Vince McMahon was on the phone. Abbie listened to his tirade as he lectured her about fan interaction and the WWE policy; she wasn't fazed by his anger in the least. She even apologised politely at the end. That seemed to pacify him. As soon as he hung up, she rolled her eyes and chucked her phone onto the dashboard.<p>

"That sounded bad" Phil commented as they drove to the arena.

"Nah, he's just trying to be scary for the new girl" she pulled a face.

"And you're not scared of him at all" Phil asked curiously.

"Nope" she shrugged.

"God, he scared the shit out of me when I first started" he laughed.

"Yeah but not anymore, now you realise he's just a crazy old businessman" she yawned, stretching her arms over her head in an attempt to wake herself up.

"You probably won't want to be saying that to his face…but you speak truth" he chuckled.

There was silence for a few minutes before Abbie decided to voice something that was on her mind.

"Phil…?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he answered, eyes on the road.

"You're not gonna say anything are you?" she asked.

"I don't understand" he furrowed his brow.

"To Melina…" she said, biting gently on her thumb.

Phil sighed as if choosing his words carefully. "If you don't want me to…I'll leave it for now" he shook his head.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"But I'm serious, if she pulls anything like last time I'm not just gonna stand there. You can change in my dressing room again, it's only Mike I'm sharing with. But just so you know, I've never stood by and watched someone get bullied, whether they're my best friend or a stranger so I'm not gonna make an exception for you" he insisted. She chose not to object and returned to silence. A part of her felt better knowing that she had some back-up, even though she didn't ask for it.

* * *

><p>As they arrived outside the back door of the arena, Phil passed Abbie her bag from the trunk and they made their way into the building. It was already buzzing, five or so hours until live show time. Tech guys and event organisers with clipboards and walkie talkies hurried around making sure things were as they were supposed to be. The two large security men on the door checked their passes and waved them through, signing them off on the list. They handed Phil his semi-private locker room key and gave Abbie the one to the divas locker room. She looked up at Phil who gestured for her to follow him.<p>

"You don't have to do this Phil, I don't want to be a pain" she told him.

"Shh" he said, leading the way. He stopped outside and put his bag down. "Wait here a sec, I'm just gonna check it's clear" he said.

He knocked twice before using his key to open the door. He winked at her before disappearing inside for a second. Mike was sitting in the corner listening to music as he usually did before a show. He looked up when Phil entered, taking a headphone out.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm good man, you?" Phil replied.

"Yeah, not bad" he shrugged, reaching for a bottle of water in his bag.

"Would you mind if Abbie changed in here tonight?" Phil asked.

"Oooh, I see what's going on" Mike winked before wolf-whistling.

"Shut the fuck up Mike. That's bullshit. She's having some issues with the divas. I'm sure you can understand seeing as you weren't allowed in the guy's locker room for six months when you first started" Phil raised his eyebrows.

"Alright, no need to get pissy. She can change here if she wants" he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you" Phil sighed, opening the door and calling Abbie in. She peered around the door, smiling at Mike gingerly before setting her bag and grabbing her ring gear. She headed off into the privacy of the bathroom to change.

"What's that about?" Mike asked when she was out of earshot.

"What's what about?" Phil asked absent-mindedly, taking his shirt off and tossing it into his bag.

"Her…why is she changing in there?" he asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want you perving over her with your rapey eyes" Phil shrugged, taking a seat on the bench to the long process of taping up his elbow again. He knew why Abbie wasn't changing in front of them. Chances are it was partly because taking her top off in a room with two guys was awkward, but mostly it was because she was embarrassed about the scars down her sides and didn't want to answer questions from Mike. But he wasn't going to tell Mike that.

"Rapey eyes?" Mike asked, offended.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Phil asked rhetorically, taking out his piercings and noticing the way Mike always flinched when he took out his nipple rings.

"I have beautiful eyes actually, so fuck you" he quipped.

Abbie emerged, fighting a little grin at Phil's naked torso. Considering he performed on TV every week in little more than his underwear, Phil had no issue with showing a lot of skin. It surprised him that Abbie even paid any attention considering how long she'd been in the business.

"Your ring gear's pretty cool" Mike nodded in Abbie's direction. She smiled a little.

"Did you both have a good weekend?" she asked, making conversation.

Phil sighed and zoned out as Mike launched into a rant about the parking ticket he was unfairly lumbered with and the state his house was in when he returned. He finished taping up and gelled his hair back before hearing his phone vibrate in his bag.

_Still want those 2 guests I promised on the phone? They need numbers. It starts at 7pm but arrive early if you can. Don't forget to prep them on what not to say to the paps._

_Steve_

Phil glanced up from his phone and cleared his throat, making a split second decision.

"Hey, Stone Cold invited me to his movie premier. I get two guests, wanna come?" he asked them.

"Oh fuck yes" Mike grinned, never missing out on the opportunity to be on camera. Abbie merely carried on brushing her hair.

"Abs?" Phil repeated.

She looked up, before looking taken aback.

Do you wanna go?" he asked again.

"Me? Wow…erm, I'm not sure" she bit her lip.

"Why not?" Mike asked her.

"I dunno, the whole red carpet thing…I don't really do dressing up" she laughed awkwardly.

"Oh come on, Phil always looks like he fell out of a bush, you can't possibly look scruffier than him. It'll be fun" Mike coaxed.

Abbie laughed, giggling even more when she saw the look on Phil's face.

"Seriously Mike, fuck you Mr 'I wear a suit to work every fucking day'. You really need to get your head out of McMahon's ass" Phil sighed, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down his legs.

He watched as Abbie averted her gaze.

Mike continued his tirade. "Come on Abbie, you have to come…if Phil takes me, imagine how bad his reputation will be then. Bringing a guy as your date to a premier is worse than going alone" he laughed.

"Okay okay" she sighed, clearly just wanting to get Mike off her back.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome!" Mike grinned.

"Yeah, so super awesome!" Phil mocked in a high-pitched voice. Abbie laughed, checking it was safe to look again as Phil adjusted his wrestling trunks. Noticing how uncomfortable she looked, he did what any man with a funny streak would do. He grasped his crotch and gave it a squeeze.

"Cor these trunks are tight" he said, pulling at the material. Mike gave him a look before glancing at the horror on Abbie's face. They burst into fits of laughter as Abbie's jaw dropped.

"You two are fucking assholes" she chuckled. "That's gross" she shook her head.

As they regained their composure, Eve strolled past the now open locker room door. As she spotted Phil standing against the locker, she peered inside and waved. Her face broke into a smile.

"Have a great show" she grinned, flipping her hair as she left.

"She totally has the hots for you man" Mike laughed, amused.

"Bullshit" Phil shook his head.

"You must be blind if you can't see that, she was raping you with her eyes" Mike laughed.

Abbie returned to looking uncomfortable, pushing her clothes into her bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys :) Please review, more reviews = faster updates :) Merry Christmas and a happy new year! xx<strong>


	11. Don't Ever Let It End

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - **An extra long update because I love you so much ;) Thank you for the lovely reviews, bogged down with exams so sorry for the unusual lack of personal replies. They always make me smile. Hope this chapter makes you smile too :) Merry Christmas and a very happy new year.

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Eleven: ~**

Beth Phoenix was centre of the ring, talking about how she planned to keep her title for a very long time, dominating the diva division. Mid-way through her speech, music struck and the arena was in black-out. Hero by Skillet rocked the arena, the volume shaking the stage. The crowd watched the entrance ramp eagerly, waiting for the mystery interruption to show itself.

Gasps spread through the arena as a girl appeared in the middle of the ring, her arm around Beth's throat. She had long black hair that hung around her face. She wore black tights, boots and a ripped black t-shirt. As the music cut, she snatched the mic from Beth and held it to her lips.

"Don't get used to wearing that title, I'll be taking that shortly" she breathed. Beth struggled against her grip, shaking her off and aiming a punch for her jaw. Abbie ducked it and flew at her, locking their arms together. Both tried to overpower the other, using all of their strength. In reality, Beth was stronger but she held back a little, making it convincing. Four WWE refs ran to the ring, pulling them apart. Abbie threw them off with a few well-placed kicks and threw herself on Beth once more.

"Hey, hey!" John Laurinitis announced, making his way out onto the top of the stage. "Break it up! If you ladies want to fight, then save it for your matches!" he growled in his gravelly voice.

"I don't know what gives you such a sense of entitlement Miss Rose, you haven't even wrestled one match as of yet. If you want a title shot you can earn it in the eight diva tournament that will commence tonight. Your first match is against Maryse, you better go get ready now, it's up soon" he addressed Abbie.

"As for you Miss Phoenix, you have a mixed tag match with Kofi Kingston to get ready for. I don't expect to have to intervene in any more attacks, I expect you to behave professionally!" he lectured. Abbie shook off the refs who were gripping her arms and shot Beth a glare. She retreated up the ramp to a chorus of boos.

As she stepped through the curtain she was stopped.

"Stick to the script kid" Laurinitis commented as he passed. Abbie stood still, trying to process what he meant. She only had one line, what she said was nearly identical to what she was told by the creative team. Sure she'd maybe changed a word in the heat of the moment, but were they crazy? Were they that strict? Surely a newbie should be praised for not fucking up such a big spot? Fuck it, she thought, heading into catering to grab some water.

"Evening" a man to her left greeted as she reached for some water.

She turned to face him, taking in his appearance. He was fairly tall, toned and tanned. He had dark hair and a handsome face. She eyed him warily, having never met him before. When she failed to respond, he tried again.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, Cody…I haven't seen you around backstage before" he said, holding out a hand for her to shake. She stared at his hand a while before taking it and shaking it.

"Abbie" she told him, returning her focus to the table where she found a banana.

"How long have you been working here?" he asked, trying to maintain conversation.

"Only a few weeks" she told him, making to leave.

"See you around then" he called after her.

"Will do" she sighed, heading back to the locker room.

* * *

><p>Phil winced as the physio man straightened out his right elbow.<p>

"It's stiff today, what've you been doing to it?" the man laughed.

"Beats me…all I know is it hurts like shit" he said through gritted teeth, grimacing again as it was twisted.

"You really should go get it x-rayed again" he told him.

"I've already had to go through surgery on it, the pain of that nearly drove me to chop it off and say to hell with it. It's never gonna be the same again, lets face it" he said, clenching and unclenching his hand, trying to work the pain out of it.

"Well it wouldn't have hurt so bad if you had pain meds like the rest of us" the physio teased.

"Drug free isn't a joke, and I certainly won't be putting any of that morphine shit in my body. If you guys wanna be pussies and take pills so it goes away then fine but I'll just grin and bear it thank you very much" he said, groaning as the bandage was pulled tight around the bone.

"Suit yourself Phil" the man smiled. "Have a great match and watch that elbow!" he shouted after him as Phil hopped off the table and headed off.

After stopping to chat with a few guys along the hallway, he ran into Eve and Mike who were chatting animatedly outside the locker room. He smiled and made to squeeze around them before Eve grabbed his arm.

"Hey Phil! We're all going out for drinks tonight, you should come along, it'd be great to see you" she smiled.

"Err…" he said, taken aback by the invitation.

"I already said you'd go, so don't sweat it man" Mike winked, clapping him on the back and retreating into the locker room, leaving them alone.

"Guess I'm coming along then" he laughed.

"Yay, I'm really glad" she smiled. "I never get to see you outside of work" she told him sweetly. Now Phil had never really paid much attention to Eve, but she was cute. Her bouncy brown hair, her pretty eyes and her bubbly personality were attractive. Hell, she reminded him of Maria and God knows, he was really into Maria at one time. But he didn't look at Eve in any way other than friendly, and he assumed she felt the same. He wasn't egotistical; he wasn't a chick-magnet like 'CM' suggested. But now Mike had said it…maybe Eve did have a thing for him. Admittedly, his male ego swelled a little at that thought, but still, he just didn't see her like that.

"See you later then" he told her.

"Yeah, you will" she smiled softly, looking back at him over her shoulder.

Mike wolf-whistled as he returned to the room and slumped down on the bench. Phil ignored it, grabbing his cereal bar and munching on it.

"Someone's pulled" Mike winked, looking smug.

"And how exactly do you know she wasn't inviting me out because she's got a thing for you and wants you to go along?" Phil asked, throwing the wrapper in the bag and pulling his hoody over his head to keep him warm until his match.

"Because Eve just stopped me in the hallway to ask if you ever talked about her. She totally wants to get in your pants" he laughed. "So I told her you said how beautiful she looked today. You're welcome…" he smirked.

"You told her what?" Phil asked in surprise.

"I just got you laid. So you owe me one" Mike chuckled.

"Mike what the fuck?" Phil sighed.

"Oh come on Phil, she's totally hot…and it's been ages since you got any" Mike continued.

"Mike, you know I don't do that shit. And you can't mess with people like that. She's a nice girl and now she thinks I like her" Phil let out a breath.

"And you don't then?" Mike enquired.

"Not in that way…" he said, running a weary hand through his hair.

"Well I would" Mike shrugged.

"You're such a dick, you know that?" Phil shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Nice spot out there" Zack grinned as Abbie passed him on the way to Phil's locker room.<p>

"Thanks" she smiled, deciding that Zack seemed like a nice guy. She continued along the hallway, stopping just short of the locker room as her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, seeing it was a WWE number.

"Abbie honey" a voice greeted on the other end. It was McMahon's secretary; she was generally the bearer of bad news…

"How are you?" she asked. Abbie could hear the fake smile she was pulling even down the line.

"I'm sorry, I have a match very soon, what was it that you wanted to discuss?" Abbie quipped, having no problem getting straight to the point. No part of her contract said she had to maintain niceties with these people.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll hurry then. We need you on a shoot ASAP for your pictures for the website and promotional material. I'll email through a date and time, it might even be after the show if we can squeeze it in" she told her.

"Sounds like fun, I'll be waiting eagerly" she sighed, hanging up before she could be held up any longer. She rolled her eyes and finally made it back to the locker room, peeling the banana and taking a bite as she leaned against the lockers.

"Who was on the phone?" Mike asked, always after the gossip.

"McMahon's sec" she shrugged.

"Oooh, what did you do?" he mocked.

"Nothing, just gotta do some shoot for promo pictures" she stretched, putting her feet up on her bag.

"You better take your sexy underwear then, that's the only stuff they'll want you in for 'promo pictures'" he snorted.

"Excuse me?" she asked, sitting up.

"Mike shut the fuck up. Ignore him" Phil intervened, brushing it off.

"If they think I'm gonna do a playboy shoot for the website so guys can go on there and pleasure themselves to pictures of the girls then they've got another thing coming" she shook her head disgusted.

"As long as it's not in your contract you'll be fine" Phil winked reassuringly as he headed out to meet up with his sparring partner for his match. "Have a great match guys" he called as he left.

* * *

><p>Just under an hour later and Abbie stood over a prone Maryse having knocked her to the mat in less than a minute with a spinning kick to the head. She got down to Maryse's level, locking in her submission - the bridging cobra clutch. Maryse screamed in pain and tapped out immediately. Abbie's music struck as she strolled out of the ring nonchalantly. The crowd were stunned at how quickly she destroyed Maryse.<p>

As she passed through the curtain she ran into Cody again.

"Nice match" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Thanks" she told him, not stopping to chat. She heard her name being called and turned around to find the source of the noise. A man with a clipboard waved her over.

"Hey, you have a shoot in an hour according to the message I just got. But you need to be in hair and make-up in half an hour if that's okay" he smiled, rushing off with his schedule before he'd even finished his sentence. Backstage was bustling with activity, superstars heading to and from the ring, to wardrobe and catering. Abbie headed back to the locker room to shower before her big 'shoot'. She wasn't looking forward to it.

She picked up a more detailed schedule for next week on her way back to shower, seeing that her next opponent was Kelly. As she opened the door to the locker room, she found Kelly inside chatting with Phil.

"Hey! We're sparring next week so I thought I'd come say hi" she smiled. "I'm Kelly, sure we'll get on like a house on fire if you're a friend of Phil's" she beamed.

"Abbie" she smiled, wary but assuming she wasn't part of Melina's 'following'.

* * *

><p>Phil watched as Abbie hesitantly began to interact with Kelly. Truthfully, it had been he who asked Kelly to come meet Abbie. He hoped it would help Abbie feel less alienated. Kelly got on with everyone, so she was a good bet.<p>

"How's your back by the way?" Kelly asked him, tilting her head to the side slightly. Thankfully, she was out of her ring gear and in a pair of skinny jeans and a blouse now. It was hard to talk to her when she was wearing next to nothing.

"Oh that's fine now thanks" he smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder playfully. "Picture for twitter methinks" he winked, getting his phone out. "Get in Abs" he told her, holding his arm out.

"I'll take it" she said, taking his phone as Mike shuffled into the picture.

Phil shrugged, unsure of why she declined but posing for the camera anyway. As Abbie pressed the button, Kelly leaned in and licked Phil's face, Mike doing the same from the other side. Phil grimaced as the flash went off. Abbie laughed and posted the picture to twitter before Phil could delete it.

"Go shower, you stink" Kelly giggled and gave him a hug before heading back to the hotel.

"Nice twitter picture" Mike winked. "Think you should make it your profile pic" he laughed.

"I don't think I'll be doing that somehow" he chuckled. "Already got over 100 retweets. Fuck" he laughed.

"You never know, you might make it onto TMZ" Mike joked.

"Mind if I shower first?" Abbie asked, grabbing a towel from her bag.

"No course" he said, putting his towel around his neck and sitting down on the bench.

"By the way, I have to go do that shoot now so you guys don't have to wait up" she added.

"Its fine, I don't mind hanging here for a bit" Phil told her. "I wanna catch up with D Bryan" he smiled.

"I need to get back so I'm gonna catch a ride with Kofi if that's okay" Mike told them, heading out for his main event match.

"Catch you later" Phil shouted to him as he left.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat in hair and make up while McMahon's secretary who she now knew was known as Debbie fussed over the shoot.<p>

"I was thinking sexy but dark…" she said enthusiastically, instructing the make-up girls to add more eyeliner.

"I don't do sexy. Dark works though" Abbie quipped, swatting away a man with flat irons scorching her hair.

"Well we don't want you feeling uncomfortable darling. How about we get you in heels but the shots can be you performing some of your wrestling manoeuvres?" she suggested.

"I'd rather do it barefoot, but I like that idea" Abbie told her.

"Okay, well if that's what you want" she smiled that fake smile of hers.

Abbie internally growled as she observed her finished appearance in the mirror. They insisted she wore a black dress, and though it was short she had managed to avoid anything too clingy. Other than that she was barefoot with dark eye make-up and poker straight hair. Not very her but she had to accept it. They took a few headshots first for her official page on the website. Next she had to fight off three men in morph suits for action shots. It was harder than she anticipated to kick someone in the head in a dress without indecent exposure. However she managed it eventually and was fairly pleased with the result. The girl in the pictures didn't look like her, she had too much make up on and dresses weren't really her style, but she was kicking ass and that was what was most important.

She leaned closer to the mirror, wiping forcefully at the black around her eyes. She gave up after a while, most of it refusing to budge. She changed back into her jeans and shirt and headed off to find Phil so she could get some rest at the hotel.

"You look nice" he smiled when she finally found him reading comics out back. "How was it?" he asked.

"Painful" she rolled her eyes.

"I'll take it you resisted taking your clothes off then" he laughed.

"It was hard, but I managed to stay fully clothed" she said sarcastically. "Oh wait, there was some foot on show" she added.

"Oh, so anyone with a foot fetish better get on then" he chuckled.

They climbed into the rental and set off. "I forgot to mention, you don't mind if we stop by the suit-makers? I gotta get my suit fitted for Steve's thing" he asked.

"No that's fine" she smiled.

"Any idea what you're wearing yet? You gotta dress up you know" he winked.

"I find that offensive. I know how to dress up thank you very much. You'll have to wait and see, cheeky asshole" she quipped.

"Hey, that wasn't meant offensively, you just don't seem like a ball gown kinda gal" he chuckled.

"I'm not. But I can't envisage you in a suit either" she shrugged.

"I only get it out for the hall of fame ceremony or funerals in general" he snorted.

* * *

><p>Phil rotated his shoulders uncomfortably as the tailor pinned the sleeves of his suit jacket. Abbie sat in the corner staring out of the window absent-mindedly.<p>

The man pulled the jacket in at the waist.

"No no no, I don't like them fitted" Phil fussed, pulling it out again. Abbie watched as Phil adjusted the jacket to his liking.

"I just think it hangs too loosely on you sir" the man reasoned.

"I don't like it tight" Phil pulled it down and studied his reflection. He always thought he looked ridiculous in a suit and this was no exception.

"Come here" Abbie stood, gesturing for him to go to her. He looked at her warily before approaching her. She took the pins and shortened the jacket, nipping it in around the waist and chest.

"Hey, I said I don't…" Phil started to protest.

"Shut up and let me finish. Then you can complain if you still don't like it" she scolded him. She really didn't take shit from anyone. Once she finished sticking pins everywhere, even one dangerously high on his in-seam, she stood back and admired her work. "That's so much better. You look less like a fat homeless man now" she commented.

"Oi! That was rude" he said, jaw dropping.

"Just have a look" she shrugged, pulling him to the mirror. He studied her handy work curiously. He was still uncomfortable, and he still didn't like how fitted the suit was, but he couldn't deny he was looking sharp. The jacket went in at his waist, emphasising his broad shoulders and muscular frame. The pants were less baggy and the right length and it didn't look like he'd bought a suit two sizes too big anymore. It was jet black with a black shirt and silver tie.

"That looks so much better. I can't believe you would turn up to a movie premier looking like you found your suit in a dumpster" she shook her head.

"I've had enough of these insults" Phil said grumpily.

"But you admit I'm right?" she smiled, looking over his shoulder into the mirror.

Phil just snorted, feigning a mood. Abbie rested her head on his shoulder and pulled a goofy face. Phil tried to keep a straight face but failed, laughing as he shoved her playfully.

"God, you're such a bitch" he chuckled.

"Is this how you want your suit altered sir?" the tailor asked.

"I guess so" he smiled.

"Now we've just got to sort out that god awful facial hair of yours" Abbie joked, squealing and dodging Phil's swipe at her remark.

They returned to the car having finished that task. "Hey, I've been roped into going for drinks at some club tonight, fancy coming along so I'm not the only one sat in the corner bored?" he asked.

"Hmm, I guess I could join" she smiled as they drove off into night time Indianapolis.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! When I update will depend on your reviews :) Happy holidays, huge thanks for the heart-warming reviews :) Happy holidays from the U.K.!<strong>


	12. Grab Somebody Sexy Tell 'em Hey

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - **Hope you're all having a wonderful holiday, here's my Christmas present to you! Enjoyeth ;)

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Twelve: ~**

Phil searched around for a clean t-shirt in his bag, giving the nearest one a sniff before deciding it would have to do. He pulled it over his head and buttoned up his jeans, slipping his sneakers on and running a hand through his hair to flatten it down a bit. He'd spent the last hour watching batman, just because. But his hair was now stuck in the position it had been against the pillow and just would not cooperate. He sighed and kicked his things out of the way on his way to the bathroom, stumbling over shoes and DVDs as he went. He ran the cold water tap and put his hand under it, using the water to flatten his hair out. Satisfied with the result, he grabbed a jacket, his keys and his wallet and headed out.

He knocked twice on the door to Abbie's room, hoping she was ready. He was used to waiting around for the girls before a night out and God help him, they took FOREVER. Sure enough, she opened the door thirty seconds later, ready to go. She wore dark grey skinny jeans and a black rock t-shirt. Biker boots adorned her feet, her customary hoody pulled over her arms. Her hair was still down, unusually and it framed her face nicely. Some eyeliner still remained too, framing her big blue eyes.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, sliding her keys, phone and money into her pockets and following him down to the car.

The club was packed out, music blaring overhead. As expected, no one paid any attention to them when the whole place was full of muscular wrestlers and divas. Eve, clearly watching the door, pounced immediately. Enthusiastically, she bounced over and threw her arms around Phil, having had a few drinks already. Abbie stood uncomfortably beside them. Eve wore a tight silver sequined dress that sat mid-thigh with huge heels. Phil steadied her as she swayed.

"I'm so happy you came" she grinned.

"Who are you with?" he asked over the music.

"No one!" she said much too quickly.

"You came here alone?" he asked, furrowing his brow, having to get very close to her so she could hear him.

"Oh…no I'm here with Nikki and Kelly" she smiled, running off to find them.

"Sorry about that" he laughed, gesturing for Abbie to follow him to a table at the side. "I tend to end up on drunk duty every time we go out"

"Its okay" she smiled a little.

He frowned as Cody Rhodes flopped down next to them. He too seemed a bit tipsy.

"Hey" he winked in Abbie's direction. Before Phil could think on it anymore, Nikki, Kelly and Eve came barrelling over, giggling away. Kelly flopped down on the seat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Has someone had too much to drink again?" he laughed, pushing her hair out of her face. She was looking a little pale.

"No…must be something I ate" she lied, giggling.

"Sure it is"

"I love you Phil" she giggled, sliding further and further down her chair.

"I know you do" he smiled. He turned to face Nikki, who seemed like the soberest of the bunch. "You girls okay to get home?" he shouted to her.

"Yeah, we're gonna call a taxi"

"Well if I leave about the same time I'll give you a lift" he told Nikki as she stood up and dragged Kelly onto the dance floor again. "Be careful" he laughed. Eve remained, looking as though she was mulling something over. He looked over to see Abbie chatting awkwardly with Cody as he insisted on buying her a drink.

"Okay, okay I'll have a glass of red wine" she conceded as he leapt up to get it for her.

"Come dance" Eve instructed him, taking hold of his wrist and pulling him out of his seat.

"I'd rather not"

"Please" she begged.

Phil sighed and joined Eve and the others as they danced around him drunkenly. He would never admit it, but occasionally he enjoyed himself when they went out.

* * *

><p>Abbie downed her third glass of wine, on Cody of course. At the moment it was just the two of them at the table, with Kelly making her way over to take a breather.<p>

"You're beautiful" Cody complimented, leaning closer.

"Thanks" she smiled, starting to feel the buzz from the alcohol. Kelly sat down opposite them, her skin looking green now. Abbie watched as she swallowed hard and lurched forwards, rushing outside.

"I'm gonna go with her, I think she's being sick" Abbie told Cody. "I won't be long, can you watch my drink?" she asked, pointing to the jager bomb on the table.

"Yeah" he nodded, letting her slide by so she could follow Kelly outside. Sure enough, she found her leaning against the wall, breathing deeply.

"Are you okay?" she asked her, swaying a little herself.

"Yeah…though I was gonna throw up but false alarm" she smiled, standing upright and brushing her hair back into place with her fingers. "Thanks" she smiled, making to walk away. As she took a step towards the door, she vomited over the pavement, staggering a little. Abbie rushed to her, pulling her hair back and rubbing her shoulders. After a few minutes, she stopped.

"I'm so sorry" she told Abbie, eyes watering from the retching.

"Its okay, feeling a little better?"

"Fine now, thank you. I'm so sorry, how embarrassing" she whined. Abbie pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Do you want me to go get you some water?"

"Yes please" Kelly replied.

"Wait here and get some fresh air then" she told her, heading back in.

She picked her way back through the crowd, grabbing a glass of water from the bar. She spotted Eve dancing around Phil, wiggling her hips and stroking his arm. Nikki was nearby, enjoying the attention of another guy. Abbie moved through the crowd, passing them.

"Hey, what's up?" Phil asked, laughing as Eve grabbed his arm to steady herself.

"Kelly's been sick" she told him, pushing through to get outside. She found her in the same place, leaning on the wall. She handed Kelly the glass, watching as she drank from it deeply, washing her mouth out and using the last of it to wash off her hands.

"Thank you Abbie. I've just met you, you must think I'm a total alcoholic"

"Its fine, and I don't think that haha, we've all had one too many" she smiled.

"You okay Kelly?" Nikki asked, concerned as she exited the club with Eve and Phil.

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered, moving away from the mess she made.

"Come on, let's get you home" Phil said, wrapping an arm around her and leading her to his car. "You coming Abs?"

"I think I'll stay" she shook her head, feeling like another drink.

"I'm staying too" Nikki added, heading back inside after saying goodnight to Kelly.

Eve hopped in the back of Phil's car. "Right ladies, no throwing up in the car, it's a rental" he warned, helping Kelly into the passenger seat and shutting the door.

"You sure you want to stay?" he asked, heading over to Abbie.

"Yeah, I'm having fun" she smiled.

"How are you gonna get back?" he asked, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"I'll get a taxi with Nikki" she told him, hoping she didn't seem too drunk.

"Have a good night, call if you need anything" he winked, heading back to the car and climbing in.

Abbie went back inside, making her way to the table. Cody wasn't there anymore so she sat down and took a swig of her drink. A man she didn't know winked at her from the bar. She ignored it as she downed the rest, getting up to look for Nikki. She spotted her across the room but ran into Cody first. He caught her, suddenly unsteady on her feet.

"Hey, you're back" he smiled. She giggled, not sure why that was funny but powerless to stop regardless.

"I'm going to the bathroom, but you owe me a dance when I get back" he winked, kissing her hand before leaving. When she looked back over, Nikki was gone again. She shrugged, wondering why the room was spinning. Suddenly she heaved, feeling the urgent need to empty her stomach. She ran outside, adding to the mess Kelly made not long ago. She leaned on the wall, finding it very hard to stay standing. She was starting to panic now; she hadn't drunk enough to cause this kind of reaction. She knew her limits and three glasses of wine and a jager bomb were not it.

She stood upright, preparing herself to make it back up the stairs to tell Nikki she was going home. As her legs went from underneath her and her vision went blurry, she knew something was wrong. Before she knew what was happening, a man picked her up from the floor and helped her to a bench down the side of the club.

"Cody?" she asked, eyes not focussing properly.

The man didn't answer, sitting her down on the bench. She felt herself passing in and out of consciousness, scared out of her mind now.

"Phil?" she called out, trying to hold her eyes open.

The next thing she was aware of were lips on her neck and a hand travelling up her thigh. She struggled, confused. She had no idea what was going on, but this person didn't smell like Phil…

"Leave me alone" she slurred, trying to push the man off of her. "Is that Randy?" he asked, knowing it couldn't be, this man was smaller but almost hoping it was one of her colleagues, even if it had to be Randy.

Her pleas were ignored, the man reaching under her top, trying to unbutton her jeans. She tried to scream, finding a hand over her mouth. She was starting to regain some sense now, and could fully register the danger she was in. There was no way she could fight him off in the state she was in. She fumbled for her phone, dropping it as he pinned her arms to her sides. His lips roamed downwards as she tried to push him away again. She was stronger than she looked, even in the near-paralytic state she was in and managed to elbow him in the chest. In anger, he retaliated, landing a fist to her brow bone. She cried out in surprise and shielded her face from further attack.

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she heard someone shout a short distance away. She felt herself fall to the floor as the man fled. Another pair of hands grasped her sides and tried to pull her to her feet.

"Get off me! Leave me alone!" she cried, disorientated.

"Shh Abs…it's Cody" he told her, allowing her to lean on him as she stood. She felt a wave of sickness hit her and promptly threw up again. She found her phone, trying to find the coordination to dial.

"Hey, let me call a cab" Cody said, trying to get his phone out while supporting her weight.

"No…I want to call Phil" she mumbled, finding him in her contact list.

"He'll be sleeping, I'll take you back" he tried to assure her.

"No! I don't want to go back with you…" she argued, only wanting Phil - someone she knew, or at least hoped, cared for the right reasons. She dialled the number, trying to hold the phone steady.

"At least let me talk to him" Cody reasoned.

"No…" she argued as her legs failed again. Cody caught her and sat her down on the bench. Phil had already picked up, his 'hello?'s echoing down the line, becoming increasingly loud with the lack of answer he was getting.

"Phil?" Cody answered.

"What's wrong, where's Abbie?" he asked, concerned.

"Don't panic, I'm with her…but she's in a bit of a state and she won't let me take her home. She keeps saying she wants you…" he told him.

"I'm on the way" Phil replied, hanging up.

* * *

><p>Phil drove down the highway, nearing two in the morning now. Knowing Kelly and Eve were safely to their rooms, he was watching Dexter when he got the call. He pulled up as near as possible to the club, hoping they wouldn't have to carry her to the car. He got out, spotting Cody calling him over. He sighed and locked the car, heading down the side of the building. He did a double-take when he saw Abbie on the floor shaking.<p>

"What the fuck happened?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know…" Cody started.

"What do you mean you don't know? What happened Abbie?" he asked, crouching next to her and waving a hand in front of her face. Her eyes were full of tears but she didn't answer him.

"She came up to me after going with Kelly…I went to the bathroom…when I came back she was gone. I came outside to find her…" Cody tried to explain, sobering up as a result of the drama.

"Holy shit" Phil gasped when he saw the blood trickling down the other side of her face as she turned to look at him. "Cody, what the fuck happened?" he asked again.

Cody gestured for him to get up, leaning into him and whispering.

"I don't want to upset her…don't kick off…I heard her round here…some guy was all over her…she was trying to push him off and he hit her" he stammered.

Phil tried to control the anger that consumed him. He took a few deep breaths and turned to Cody again.

"How the fuck did she get this drunk?"

"I honestly don't know…it was when she came back inside, she could barely stand" Cody told him.

"She was fine when she left us" Phil clenched his fists. "You knew she was this drunk and you left her alone?" he asked angrily.

"I thought she was with Nikki" Cody defended, backing off.

"You know what happened don't you? The exact fucking reason I hate these places…" Phil growled. "The fucking asshole who did that to her spiked her fucking drink with who knows what" he said, returning to Abbie and kneeling in front of her.

"Abbie?" he asked, lifting her chin so he could take a look at her eyes.

"Mmm?" she mumbled, not registering what was going on anymore.

"Can you stand up?" he asked, holding out a hand. She shakily took it and he snaked an arm around her waist, hoisting her up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, trying to determine if she needed a trip to the emergency room.

"Tired" she whined as her head lolled onto his chest.

"Do you feel sick or is your head hurting?" he asked, trying to get her to look at him.

She shook her head, clinging to him and letting her eyes droop.

"Abbie, you need to stay awake for me okay?" Phil told her, half carrying her to the car.

"Mmm…why?" she grumbled, barely picking her feet up.

"Just promise me you'll try to stay awake…please?" he asked, pulling the seat belt around her.

"I promise" she groaned, rubbing her face.

"Are you taking her to A&E?" Cody asked, seemingly concerned.

"I think she's probably got it out of her system by now, but I'll drive her there and see how she is" he sighed, climbing into the drivers' seat. "Did you need a ride?" Phil asked reluctantly. He couldn't help but be pissed at people who were careless.

"It's okay, I'm gonna find Ted…let me know how she is…I'm really sorry" he added, heading back inside.

Phil drove to the nearest hospital, trying to keep up conversation with Abbie on the way. She was slightly more sober now, but still not with it at all. As they sat in the parking lot, he took a look at the cut just below her eyebrow. She flinched slightly as his fingers made contact with the already forming purple bruise.

"Sorry" he whispered, feeling her forehead too. She seemed okay now; she just needed to sleep it off. She answered all of his questions; albeit slowly so he decided she was best to just get back to the hotel.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked before he started the engine.

She nodded.

"Are you sure? You don't seem as upset as you're entitled to be…" he said gently.

She swallowed hard. "It's nothing new"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm starting to get used to it…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! When I update will depend on your reviews :) Hope you enjoyed that chapter, details on why you did or didn't like it would be much appreciated :) Thank you to my loyal reviewers, you never fail to make me smile :)<strong>


	13. Even In Madness I Know You Still Believe

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - **Happy new year everyone! Here's the next instalment. Thank you for all the reviews, it keeps me motivated to carry on writing for you guys :)

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Thirteen: ~**

Phil got the impression Abbie was talking much more openly than she would in a sober state. And though it felt wrong to try to get information out of her when she had no filter from her brain to her mouth, he needed to know what she was talking about.

"When has this happened before?" he asked, slightly horrified.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily. "You should just leave me here, I'll just be a prostitute…that's clearly the kind of magnetism I have" she spat.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked, worried by the rare sight of tears.

"I don't want to tell you…you'll think even less of me" she sobbed heartbreakingly.

"That's bullshit and you know it" he said, reaching over so he could wrap his arms around her.

"When I was younger, one of the guys wrestling with the company too…he attacked me…and he…" she cried into his chest. He could tell she had never breathed a word of this to anyone before. There was a sense of getting such an enormous burden off her chest.

"Shhh" he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"…he tried to rape me Phil" she sobbed, chest heaving as she still tried fight the release of her emotions.

Phil's heart broke as he watched her internally fighting her demons. She was just a vulnerable girl who needed support from someone who cared; she was severely lacking that in her life.

"Why does everyone think I'm a slut Phil?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"No one thinks that Abbie"

"That's not true…girls shout it at me and guys treat me like one" she sniffed, frustratedly wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "It's either that…or they see me as some uptight frigid emotional wreck…it's because of all the way people treated me…that's why I don't like it when people touch me…that's why I can't trust people…because of the mess my life is" she said quietly, another tear sliding down her cheek.

"Girls use it as a generic insult…they don't mean it…you're strong enough to ignore it…and not all guys are assholes Abs, most of them are…but I promise there's some good ones out there" he rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sorry…I always start pouring my heart out when I'm drunk" she said, pulling away and trying to compose herself. She was still slurring her words badly but seemed aware of what was going on now.

"Abbie…what happened tonight was a big deal and you shouldn't play it down…you have every right to be upset"

"Please Phil…please can we not talk about this now" she pleaded.

"Okay…" he sighed and started the car, driving back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat on the couch of her hotel suite, the room spinning around her. She wasn't sure how she got there or how long it had been, but she suddenly felt happy, seeing Phil approaching. She held her arms out to him and nearly fell off the couch.<p>

"Hey, try not to move too much" he smiled, using a damp cloth to wipe away the dry blood on her face.

She'd moved now from the drunken stage of depression into euphoria. She couldn't stop giggling, finding it hard to keep still while Phil iced the bruise on her face.

"I love you Phil" she said sleepily, leaning on him. "You're the only person who's ever cared about me" she swallowed hard, breathing in the comforting smell of cologne as his body radiated warmth into her cold flesh.

* * *

><p>Phil finished sorting out Abbie's injuries and held out a hand to help her to bed. She was in the 'clingy drunk' stage and refused to let go of his shirt, pulling him back down onto the couch next to her. She stared at him, conflict written across her face.<p>

"Come on Abs, bed time" he winked, trying to get up again.

She just stared at him more, holding tight to the front of his shirt. He looked down at her hand, a fistful of the material stopping him from going anywhere. What happened when he looked up caught him by surprise.

Abbie leaned forwards, pressing her lips to his. For a split-second, he forgot where he was as the soft warmth of her enveloped him.

The taste of alcohol on her breath bought him back to his senses as he tentatively pulled away. He didn't say anything…hell; he didn't know what to say. All he knew was that this was not a good idea. Not after everything that happened tonight. She was vulnerable, and in no way was he going to take advantage of that. He wasn't even sure she knew what she was doing…

He walked into the bedroom and turned the light on, running a hand over his face in an attempt to compose himself. What the fuck just happened?

"Phil…where did you go?" he heard her call from the other room. He turned to see her stand on shaky legs and stumble towards him. He caught her and guided her to the bed, leaving her in the same clothes, not wanting to make things any more awkward. He pulled the blankets over her and moved to turn off the light. Before he did, he heard her call to him again.

"Don't leave…sleep here"

He exhaled, turning out the light and lying down on top of the blankets on the other side of the bed.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Night Abbie"

* * *

><p>He lay awake, knowing he wouldn't sleep even if he wanted to. His brain was whirring away, processing everything that happened.<p>

After an hour of staring at the ceiling, he rolled off the bed and grabbed a blanket, bedding down on the couch so he could at least entertain himself with the TV.

He must have fallen asleep for an hour or so because he woke up to find the channel changed and Abbie sitting on the other end of the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. He shifted a little, wondering how much of last night she remembered.

She turned to look at him upon feeling him stir, and he took a sharp breath seeing her blackened left eye. He could tell she had built the walls back up around her, her arms folded over her chest, looking as if she had no intention of talking about what happened.

"Morning" he said, stretching out his arms.

"Morning" she replied softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine" she breathed.

"Hung-over?"

"Ridiculously" she smiled a little, wincing as her head flared up with pain.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked, trying to make it a joke without upsetting her.

She nodded.

He wondered if she really did…he needed to know…

"Abbie…" he tried before being cut off.

"Please Phil…" she said, putting her head in her hands.

He shook his head, letting out a frustrated breath.

"I doubt I'll be forgetting it any time soon if that's what you're worried about" she said bitterly.

Running a hand over his face he stood, gathering the blankets and returned them to the bedroom. He turned around to leave, finding Abbie in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" she asked, staring at his face.

"I'm gonna head back and get a shower, maybe catch a nap before the gym" he shrugged, ruffling his hair.

"Okay, we can talk…just don't go okay? I can pretend I'm not bothered but yeah I'm a little shaken up, I don't want to be on my own…"

"Just to make this clear, it's not me who wants to talk. It's you who needs to because I'm pretty sure I'd want to know if something happened that I didn't remember" he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She joined him, grabbing a pillow and hugging it against her chest.

"Go over what you remember from when you started drinking to now…"

"We got in there and sat down; Cody came over and started chatting to me. He kept on about buying me a drink so I asked for a glass of wine…" she started to explain.

"Did you see it poured?"

"There was nothing in the wine. It was the jager bomb…" she whispered.

"How do you know?"

"I had another glass or two of wine and then I had to go outside with Kelly because she was sick. I told Cody to watch my drink but when you guys left I came back and he'd gone to talk with someone" she explained.

"And that's all you had?" he asked.

"Yeah…so someone must have put something in it while I was gone" she bit her lip nervously.

"Why the fuck didn't Cody watch it like you fucking asked? You don't think it was him that slipped something in it? I'll fucking kill him…" Phil said, getting angry.

"No…it was the guy sitting at the bar…he was watching me. That's how he got me outside and attacked me…he planned it"

"Fuck…I should have done something, I saw him watching Nikki…he tried to offer her a drink but I took it and threw it out…fuck Abbie, if I'd just done something then…" Phil threw his head back frustratedly.

"…he'd have just gone somewhere else and tried it on some other girl…" she sighed.

"Cody's gonna get a fucking earful from me when I see him…irresponsible fucking idiot!"

"Phil stop it, if he hadn't come to find me…you know what would have happened…don't make me say it…I couldn't see straight I was that out of it" she whispered.

"Do you remember what happened after?"

"Bits, I was in and out of consciousness…I know you turned up but I don't know why…I don't remember why my head hurts and I don't remember how we got home" she said quietly.

"Cody called me on your phone. Your head hurts because that bastard hit you and I drove you to the hospital but we came back to the hotel instead because you were okay" he filled in the blanks. "Anything else?" he enquired further, finding it hard to take his mind off that kiss…

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I told you all the shit from my past that no one was ever supposed to fucking know" she said, burying her head in the pillow. "Then I woke up here, that's all I know. But thanks for staying, even though I have no idea why you would now you know what a messed up psychopath I am" she spat, getting angry.

He didn't really know what to feel. A part of him was relieved…a conversation about where she crossed the friendship boundary would just be awkward. But another part of him wanted her to remember, because if he was honest with himself…he quite enjoyed the new spin on their relationship.

Realising she had started crying, he took the pillow from her, stopping her from hiding behind it.

"Why would I think you're a psychopath? None of that shit was your fault…we all have skeletons in the closet Abbie, that doesn't make you a bad person. In fact I admire you for coming through it rather than letting it beat you"

"No one who's worth caring about would let you down just because you've been through some tough times and I think you should have some faith in people sometimes. Not like that scumbag that did that to you all those years ago, or the guy last night. But you can start with me. I won't let you down. And Kelly, I've know Kelly since she was eighteen and I've watched her grow up, she's a good person and if you need a girl to talk to rather than me, there's no one better" he shrugged.

She looked up through tear-stained eyes, having finally let down her walls completely.

"Thank you Phil, you have no idea how much it means to me"

* * *

><p>A month later and a lot of advances had been made. Abbie had only one more match left to win the divas tournament and she was scripted to get her title shot. She hadn't been told yet whether she would win, but either way she was happy. Her and Phil became closer now the boundaries had been removed, she realised she could really rely on him and not everyone was going to let her down. He was her best friend and for her to be able to say she had a best friend was totally new and exciting. Kelly was becoming a fast friend now she was able to look past their obvious differences and she felt more settled in the WWE environment.<p>

The only problem was that her final match in the tournament was with Melina. While no more had been said since that last angry text, she knew beating her wouldn't sit well with the diva and as she headed into training that morning, she was prepared for the worst.

William Regal was in the centre of the ring, going over some holds with Melina. Abbie waited by the apron, waiting for them to finish.

"Abbie! Didn't see you there, let's get started hey?" he greeted in his English accent.

She smiled and obliged, climbing under the ropes and facing her nemesis. One thing she refused to show was fear. But she was professional and there was no way she was going to let their personal issues get in the way of work. As they locked up and worked the match, she knew Regal sensed an atmosphere. But he didn't get involved, the lack of disruption allowing them to finish quickly. To her surprise, Melina didn't say a word and other than a few holds in which she put more pressure on than was necessary, nothing would suggest the pair of them had any issues at all.

"Good work ladies, kill it in the ring tonight. Show 'em that the divas division deserves more credit than it gets"

Abbie grabbed her bags and headed out.

_What happened? Did that bitch try anything?_

_Punk x_

_Nope. Good as gold :S_

_Abbie x_

_Odd_

_Punk x_

* * *

><p>Phil, Abbie, Kelly and Eve were chilling in Phil's locker room before the show began, Abbie having been forced to spend nearly an hour in make-up while they covered up her black eye, when a panicked stage hand burst through the door.<p>

"Kelly, Abbie, Vince needs to see you right now..." he practically shouted at them. They shared a look before shrugging and going to see what was up. They were shown into Vince's office and found him pacing angrily.

"You wanted to see us?" Kelly asked.

"Melina's been signed off for tonight, apparently suffering an ankle injury. So the best I can come up with is replacing her in the tournament with you Kelly. But you don't have long to work a match…" he said worriedly.

"We'll sort it boss, we have the best part of half an hour" Abbie piped in, checking her watch. She wanted Vince to know she wouldn't let him down. She'd been in worse situations than this, with next to no preparation for matches and having to improvise them as she went along.

"Thanks girls, but don't screw it up. If you have to, end it early and we'll fill time"

They made to leave before Vince gestured for Abbie to stay alone.

"I know we already had a discussion about this, but pull anything like the situation with the fan at the airport again and you'll be back in Ring of Honor before you can say indie schmuck" he warned. She merely nodded her understanding and left rapidly. He was just trying to protect his company.

Abbie and Kelly spent the rest of their time before the show hurriedly trying to throw together a match.

"It's not gonna be perfect, but I've done this before so go with my lead" Abbie instructed.

"I've never done anything like this…this is crazy" Kelly said nervously as they waited to make their entrances.

"You'll be fine, just use what you learned. You know what sounds crazy? Me giving you advice" Abbie laughed.

"You've been wrestling longer than me, and you're seriously amazing at it" Kelly smiled.

"But you made it big way before me" Abbie chuckled.

"Let's face it, no one hired me for any physical ability other than to bend over in tight clothing back then" she giggled.

Abbie took a deep breath as the match was announced and her ring music struck. Next it was Kelly's turn.

"This match will decide the winner of the 8-diva tournament to determine the number one contender! Melina suffered an injury in training earlier today and unfortunately is unable to compete. Taking her place to contend for the spot is Kelly Kelly!" the ring announcer informed the crowd.

The bell rang and they locked up, turning away from the cameras so they could whisper instructions to one another. Abbie threw Kelly against the ropes, knocking her down with a clothesline. Kelly returned to her feet quickly, throwing her body weight at Abbie. Abbie merely stumbled, toying with Kelly.

It continued like that, back and forth with momentum, Abbie getting the upper hand in nearly every encounter. They were pulling it off convincingly. Sure, they botched one or two moves but they recovered and the crowd were starting to get into it.

"I'm going up top…wait a few seconds, then push me off to the outside" Abbie panted in Kelly's ear as she slammed her to the mat.

"Sure?" Kelly asked nervously.

Abbie nodded before climbing up to the top rope, a little shaky. It had been a while since she'd dared to be up there but as long as there were no moonsaults involved she was okay for now.

Before she knew it, Kelly was up. Earlier than Abbie was expecting, she shoved her off the top turnbuckle. It caught Abbie off-guard, giving her no time to plan where to fall…

She panicked as she saw the camera man below her. Trying to avoid landing on him, she twisted away. Time seemed to slow down as she hit the mats outside hard, shoulder first. She cried out as excruciating pain took over the entire right side of her body…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! As always, when I update will depend on your reviews :) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it keeps me writing!<strong>


	14. Take Me Down Like I'm A Domino

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - I was debating whether or not to post this. The reason being that last chapter didn't get as many reviews. If you're reading, please review. It takes like 2 seconds and though I love writing, I spend a good few hours every chapter getting these things up, even now when I have exams I should be revising for and all I ask for is a little bit of feedback in return. I don't mean to be all whiny...it's just a request because reviews are what keep me writing. I'm not a hypocrite, I review other stories regularly. Thanks guys, especially those who review consistently. Love and hugs xoxoxo**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Fourteen: ~**

She knew immediately something was wrong. Her arm and shoulder were on fire as she curled up on the mat, trying to regain some composure. The fans cheered loudly for Kelly, excited by the turn of events, the fans on the front row realising she was really hurt and falling silent.

The referee rolled out of the ring and leaned into her.

"Are you okay?"

She gritted her teeth and nodded, rolling onto her front and pushing herself up. Kelly looked at her with panic on her face, knowing it had gone terribly wrong. Abbie's heart sank when the ref threw the 'X' up signalling there had been an injury and to get the medics on standby.

There was no saving it now. They were screwed. But they absolutely had to finish the match and Abbie needed to win. The only problem was she couldn't possibly do her finisher with one arm.

"Carry on!" Abbie mouthed at Kelly.

Abbie rolled under the bottom rope, Kelly aiming a feeble kick at her leg. It was obvious; a child in a Cena shirt could see that Kelly had totally lost it. Abbie took matters into her own hands, jumping up and knocking Kelly down with her good shoulder. She acted angry, trying to spin the story that Kelly made her mad so now she was going to destroy her. The referee was looking worried, trying to hurry the match along. Abbie moved to stand on the outside of the apron, dragging Kelly with her. She had to do it. She had no choice.

She took a deep breath and performed the slingshot DDT. Pulling herself over the top rope with her good arm and hooking Kelly's neck with her injured arm. She screamed in pain as she landed it, fighting through the pain and flipping Kelly over for the pin. The referee counted to three and declared her the winner. It took all she had to hold herself together in that moment. She was terrified about what Vince would say, feeling like she'd let herself down.

She took a deep breath and rolled out of the ring. She clutched her injured arm, sending Kelly a kayfabe glare before heading up the ramp and through the curtain. As she feared, medics were waiting, ushering her into a room away from the other superstars waiting to go out and wrestle. Back in the day, if she got injured she was left to lick her wounds without so much as a glance from anyone else. But here there were several people crowded around her, trying to pry her hand away from guarding her injury.

She sat defiantly, refusing to let anyone touch her, insisting she was fine. Kelly wandered in a few minutes later looking terrified.

"Abbie…I'm sorry" she pleaded.

"It wasn't your fault, but I'm fine"

"I'll tell Vince it was on me" she said, running a stressed hand over her head.

"I took a bad fall, it was my idea"

"Is she okay?" Kelly asked the nearest medic.

"We don't know, she won't let us touch her" he sighed.

"SHE has a name and SHE is sitting right here" Abbie argued, getting more and more agitated. She hated being fussed over.

* * *

><p>Phil finished his match and made his way back to the locker room, ready for a shower and some much-needed sleep. Kelly stopped him as he turned a corner.<p>

"Phil…"

"Hey, how was the match? Sorry I missed it, I was warming up…" he started

"Abbie got hurt…"

"Shit…how hurt?" he asked.

"I don't know" Kelly told him worriedly.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Medic"

"I'll head over now" he told her, turning on the spot and making his way down there, hoping it was just a bump.

"Phil! Can I talk to you a sec?" someone called behind him. He stopped and turned his head, finding Eve behind him.

"Sorry, I gotta go" he told her, carrying on.

"But…"

"Sorry Eve, I'll catch you later" he added as he disappeared.

He finally made it to the medics' office, seeing Abbie sitting on the table pouting.

"Phil, tell them to let me go please" she rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, sweat continuing to drip off him from his match.

"I'm fine!" she yelled, whimpering in pain as she raised her injured arm, forgetting for a second how much it hurt.

"She won't let us look at it, so until she does she can't leave" the medic shrugged, used to talent fighting off help.

Phil sat down next to her and tried a new tactic.

"If you don't let these nice guys do their job and take a look at that shoulder - which we've established is fine, I'll take your word for it - then I'm gonna hug you, and I'm pretty sweaty right now" he winked.

He leaned closer, pulling a stupid face.

"Okay, okay I give in!" she laughed, trying to push him away and whining in pain again.

"Good job Phil" the medic chuckled as Abbie reluctantly let go of her arm. "We're gonna have to take your top off" he observed.

Abbie looked horrified and shook her head.

"Come on Abs, I'll avert my eyes" Phil laughed.

"You better fucking had Phillip" she sighed.

There was no way she could lift her arm above her head so Phil looked away as they cut open her top to get a better look at her shoulder. It was already swelling badly and moving it all caused Abbie huge amounts of pain.

"Bad news guys, you're gonna have to go to the hospital…that needs a second opinion" the man said, taking off his rubber gloves.

"What?" Abbie asked through gritted teeth.

"I'll take you, come on muffin" Phil said cheerily, hopping off the table.

"The fuck you will! I'm not going anywhere, there's nothing wrong with me" she continued to argue.

"Raise your right arm above your head then" Phil challenged, expecting her to admit defeat.

A defiant look crossed Abbie's face and Phil regretted taking her on. With tears of pain in her eyes, she slowly forced her arm up, letting out a yelp as it refused to move any more.

"If you want any chance of getting that title shot you better do as he says" the medic added.

With a look of disdain, Abbie reluctantly slid off the table.

"You ruined my top, I can't go like this"

"Here" Phil said, throwing her his jacket and watching her struggle to put it on. "Want some help?"

"No" she said defiantly, getting frustrated again.

Shaking his head, Phil took the jacket and held it for her while she put her good arm into the sleeve, draping the other side around her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Can we just get this over with?" she moaned.

"Can you let Vince know that I left too, he'll go spare if we just leave" Phil asked the medic.

"Sure…hope they sort it out for you" he called after them.

Phil looked at Abbie's face, showing clearly the foul mood she was in.

"You can stop pretending now…how bad is it?"

"It's fine" she maintained.

"Abbie for fuck's sake, we're going to find out tonight one way or another, can I not just have a straight answer? I swear you love making things difficult"

"I'm sorry okay…I'm just worried about what Vince is gonna say, I just started to like it here…and yeah okay, it's bad…it hurts like a bitch" she sighed.

"It'll be fine, accidents happen"

"You talk like I wet myself, not fucked up on live TV" she laughed.

"Well, we can always ask the doctor about some incontinence pads while we're there" he winked, taking her mind off things.

* * *

><p>Phil felt his eyelids drooping as they sat in the busy emergency room waiting area. Abbie was resting her head on his shoulder, wishing she could sleep but pain keeping her awake. It was nearly four in the morning now and they still hadn't been seen by a doctor.<p>

Just when he finally succumbed to the paradise that was slumber, he was jerked awake by the tannoy.

"Abbie Susie Evans, room 104" the monotone voice announced.

"Abs" he whispered, checking that she was awake. She looked up at him, confused.

"Huh?"

"We can see a doctor now…finally" he yawned, standing up and working the stiffness out of his back. She got up and followed him wearily, finding the room and taking a seat on the bed. Actually, it was less of a room, more of an open space surrounded by curtains. They could hear a child crying next door.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked Abbie, a middle-aged man with a friendly face.

Abbie explained where the pain was and how it happened.

"Wow, I've never treated a WWE wrestler before" he laughed.

She took off Phil's jacket so the doctor could take a look, her shoulder very swollen by now. He pressed different areas gently, feeling for the bone before determining what was wrong.

"It's hard to feel the bone through all of the fluid in it now…did you feel it pop when you landed?" he asked.

"I think so…" she answered worriedly.

He took another look, noting the way she held back whimpers of pain when he touched certain spots.

"You've dislocated it" he said finally.

That didn't mean much to Abbie, but the look on Phil's face told her it wasn't going to be nice.

"Let me go see if there's a more private room we can do this in…" the doctor trailed off, leaving.

"What does he mean a more private room?" she asked Phil nervously.

Phil grimaced again.

"Phil?"

He just patted her thigh, knowing she was definitely not going to enjoy this next part.

The doctor returned not long after, leading them to a proper room with a door this time.

"Okay first, do you want some drugs for the pain?" he asked. Suddenly Abbie could feel Phil's presence weighing down on her. She knew he wouldn't object to her saying yes, even though he wouldn't accept anything himself…but her pride protested. She looked across to him, their eyes meeting in a silent request for guidance.

"Should I?" she asked when he didn't offer any advice of his own accord.

"It's your choice" he shrugged, trying to be neutral.

"What are we even doing?" she asked.

"They're gonna pop in back in" Phil pulled a face.

Abbie's jaw dropped as she cringed.

"It's painful, so if you want pain drugs then don't say no on my account" he urged her.

"Most people have drugs before we even start moving it…I'd recommend it" the doctor advised her.

She nodded, taking a deep breath in anticipation. "So you moved me to another room so people wouldn't hear me scream right?"

"That's the idea" the doctor said, filling in a form on the desk next to him. He reached onto the tray next to him, finding a needle and syringe full of painkiller. He stood up shortly after, ready to start. She started to panic, finding it hard to let go of all control and let some stranger put her in even more pain.

She felt a sharp prick as he injected her and massaged the spot, helping it get into her system faster.

"You may want to have a hand to squeeze for this" the doctor hinted, looking over at Phil.

Phil obliged and sat down next to her good side. He held out a hand, palm up. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before placing her hand in his. It was of some comfort that she had someone there with her for a change.

The doctor went straight for it, trying to get it over with as quickly as possible. He grasped her shoulder with one hand and her upper arm with the other, lifting and pushing the bone. She held back a scream as pain shot through the joint and the urge to fight him off and run away flooded through her. She squeezed down hard on Phil's hand, turning her head away, burying her face in his arm.

She would have been fine, had it not been for the time it took. Having her shoulder jerked in a hundred different directions, pushed and pulled was excruciating. Trying not to cry out took a lot of effort and was almost impossible. As she felt the disgusting sensation of the bone popping back into the socket, a loud whimper escaped her lips despite her efforts and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I might need four fingers popping back in after that doc" Phil laughed, noticing Abbie was yet to release her vice-grip on his hand.

"I'll give you some painkillers to take with you and then you can go" he smiled.

"How long until she can wrestle do you think?" Phil asked.

"You'll have to speak to your trainers, they know better than I do what she can and can't do but I'd say no less than two or three weeks"

Phil felt Abbie sigh shakily into his arm.

"Come on, I think it's bed time" Phil said, thanking the doctor and collecting Abbie's pills.

* * *

><p>"How the fuck can you deal with this stuff with no painkillers?" Abbie asked, munching on the onion rings they bought on the way back to make her feel better. It was gone five am now so they decided they may as well pull an all-nighter.<p>

Phil just shrugged, stealing some of her food. "If you never have them, you can't miss them"

"Thanks for coming with me" she told him.

"You're welcome, you were very brave" he smiled.

"Don't patronise me Phillip"

"I wasn't…oh, shit" he said, looking serious all of a sudden.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"We forgot those incontinence pads" he said as they burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>The meeting with Vince McMahon the next day was something Abbie was dreading. Less than twenty-four hours later and her shoulder was black and blue but at least it was in the right place to heal so she could get back in the ring. At the moment her arm was in a sling, much to her annoyance; she didn't like people knowing she was injured.<p>

"He's not as unreasonable as you'd think, stop worrying" Phil said, reading her mind as they sat around a table in catering with Mike and Kelly.

"I'm gonna go…better to be early" she said, surprised that she was so nervous. It wasn't like her to give a shit. But lately this job started to become more than just paying the bills.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come? I'm to blame too…" Kelly offered guiltily.

"Kelly, I told you. This is all on me"

"Good luck, you'll be fine" Phil winked, Mike offering a smile too.

She wound her way through the tables, many of the superstars chatting and eating before the rehearsals for the show. She stood outside the door to his office, gathering her thoughts before knocking twice.

"Come in" his trademark booming voice replied.

She took a deep breath, pushing open the door.

"Have a seat Abbie" he said, pointing to the chair on the other side of his desk. She obliged, sitting down and placing her good hand in her lap.

"How's the shoulder feeling?" he asked seemingly sympathetically.

"It's not so bad today thank you sir"

"Call me Vince Abbie. And that's good to hear. What I wanted to talk to you about was the title shot you were scheduled for…" he started.

"It's okay, I understand…"

"Oh no, I hadn't finished. We're just going to tweak the storyline a bit so when you return you can demand that you're owed a match and so on. Then in a few weeks at Royal Rumble you and Beth can have an epic match I hope, wow the fans" he smiled.

"That would be amazing…" she started.

"What I wanted to ask though…what happened out there?"

"It was my decision to go to the top rope…it wasn't planned very well I guess…I wasn't expecting Kelly to be up so fast and I was caught off guard. To avoid landing on the cameraman, I took a bad fall" she explained. "I'm sorry that it happened, it doesn't look very good on me when I only just got here" she apologised sincerely. She prided herself on being someone a company could rely on.

"I think it was a freak accident, and part of it was my fault for giving you so little time to prepare so for that I apologise. However I would like to praise you for saving it…it could have gone very wrong but you finished it and did the fans proud"

"Thank you" she responded, surprised at his reaction.

"Just be careful in the future okay? And I hope that shoulder heals up okay. I trust you're enjoying your time here so far, fan reaction has been great. The booking team are starting to book you on signings and whatnot along with other superstars so you have that to look forward to" he smiled.

"I do look forward to it" she nodded, getting up and shaking his hand. She left quickly, hating formal meetings.

She took the sling off; deciding its best use - getting sympathy from McMahon - was up. As she made her way down the hallway to grab her painkillers from her bag, she spotted the one person she definitely didn't want to see. Making to walk straight past her nemesis, she felt Melina intentionally collide with her injured shoulder. She cried out, gritting her teeth against the pain as she leaned against the wall.

"Oh? Did I hurt you? Sorry" Melina apologised sarcastically.

"Fuck off"

"Hmm, I don't think so…what did I tell you huh?" she spat.

"I believe you told her to get lost…in as many words" Randy sneered, appearing around the door frame to their left.

"If I had two good arms…" Abbie growled.

"What? You couldn't do shit" Melina replied. "Why are you here?" she asked, placing a manicured hand on her hip.

"Because I can wrestle…not because I'm a failed model like you" Abbie replied, still clutching her arm. She knew why Randy was there…because if he hadn't been there Abbie would have ripped Melina's extensions out one at a time by now even with a bad arm.

Melina looked furious. "You know what? No one here likes you…no one. You think Kelly likes you? Everyone thinks Kelly's a slut so she needs someone to talk to…guess you two suit each other…" she mocked. "And Phil? I can't believe you haven't seen through that yet? You must have heard the rumours…he's slept with practically every diva on the roster, why else would he hang around with Kelly or…you" she spat, disgust on her face. "He only wants to get in your pants; he's just more patient than the average guy. Some would call it cunning…or straight-edge"

"Is someone bitter? Because I'm pretty sure Phil never slept with you" Abbie retaliated angrily, even though what Melina said stung a lot. Was it true? Maybe…

"I'm not that easy…not like you anyway"

Abbie swung for Melina, unsurprisingly being caught by Randy who pushed her back against the wall.

"Why are you siding with her? She's the one who started all those rumours?" Abbie asked Randy.

He wrapped a hand around her upper arm, pulling gently. Even that caused her immense pain.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" she screamed at him, aiming a kick for his shin.

"While that's true, you need putting in your place" he said unfazed, his deep monotone voice making a change from Melina's high-pitched bitching.

"And I plan to do that…next time I get anywhere near a ring with you…I'll do so much more than dislocate your shoulder. I'll end your career…and make it look like an accident" she taunted.

"Let her go! What do you think you're doing?" Kelly yelled from down the hall, having heard what had just been said. Mike and Phil were just behind, Phil flying into a fit of rage having already warned Randy what would happen next time he laid hands on one of his friends.

Catching Randy off-guard, he grabbed him around the neck and shoved him into the locker room. Randy let go of Abbie, jerking her arm painfully in the process. Melina jumped back, watching the scene unfold in horror. Kelly checked on Abbie as they gathered around the door and watched what was going on.

"I told you! I fucking told you!" Phil shouted in Randy's face, knocking the air out of him as he pushed him into the lockers hard. "You're a fucking bully! There's no lower form a life than scum like you…I told you I'd kick your teeth down your throat and you fucking asked for it"

"Phil no!" Kelly shouted, scared by the scene in front of her. While it wasn't unusual for guys to get into fights in the locker rooms, she knew that when Phil flew off the handle…he really lost it. A brawl between him and Orton had been brewing for years.

Quick as a flash, Randy turned the tables. He was a little bigger than Phil, giving him some kind of advantage. He kneed Phil in the gut, making him double over.

"Mike! Help him!" Kelly cried, hands over her mouth. Mike fought through the crowd of Kelly, Melina, Abbie and now Beth Phoenix to try to break it up. His efforts were in vain as Phil swung a fist at Randy, missing and leaving him open to one of Randy's own punches. He caught Phil square in the nose, blood starting to flow.

Touching his face and realising, Phil was angered further by the smirk on Orton's face. Surprising him, he pushed his head hard into the locker behind him. Mike managed to get a hold on Phil as a few of the other guys heard a commotion and pushed through to help. Wade Barrett blocked a floored Orton with the help of Daniel Bryan while Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne tried to calm Phil down.

Everyone went silent all of a sudden as the imposing figure of Vince McMahon appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on gentlemen?"

"Phil just attacked Randy!" Melina piped up, ratting Phil out immediately.

"That's not true! Randy hurt Abbie!" Kelly chimed in.

"Only because she threatened us!" Melina lied.

"Okay, shut up everyone!" Vince yelled over the arguing. "I don't want to hear about your petty quarrels! Someone just tell me why two of my top guys are behaving like animals in my company!"

This wasn't going to end well…how could it? They had no proof of anything…and Phil did technically start the fight…

"I know what happened Sir, I heard them from the next room" Beth told him…

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. This one was even extra long. Hope you liked the chapter, please review and all that…<strong>


	15. You Don't Know You're Beautiful

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Thank you SO MUCH for the lovely reviews. Reached the 100 mark! So for the milestone, the longest chapter yet! Hope you love it :) Since I got such a lot of amazing reviews from you guys, the next chapter is early :) Thank you so much, same rule applies here. If you take the time to read, please review, even if you don't like it! Any kinds of thoughts, comments, opinions on anything are hugely appreciated! Enjoy guys!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Fifteen: ~**

Abbie couldn't have been more uncomfortable, sitting on the medic's table waiting for her shoulder to be bandaged. In the mean-time she had an ice pack on it, a light throbbing pain in it from the beating it had taken this past half hour. Unfortunately for her, she had to wait for the medics to finish with the two people who were making the atmosphere so tense. One man tended to Phil whose nose was quite possibly broken, the other to Randy who needed a few stitches to close the cut on his head. They were locked in an intense stare-off, the silence was deafening.

Vince had explicitly warned them that if either of them said a word to each other, let alone touched one another he would have them both arrested.

She looked up as Beth peered around the door.

"Abbie, Vince wants to speak with you in his office now" she told her.

Abbie complied, sharing a wary glance with Beth as she followed her out of the room.

"Have a seat ladies" Vince offered when they reached his office. "Now Beth here has filled me in on what she heard but I wanted to hear what you have to say too seeing as you were the subject of the conversation"

Abbie briefly summarised what happened, feeling less than comfortable.

"Beth told me that Melina threatened you. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yeah, she said she'd end my career next time I got in the ring with her…and make it look like an accident" she told him.

"Right, that's all I need to know" he started, interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes?" he answered, clearly annoyed at the fact he couldn't go home until all of this was sorted.

Phil opened the door and invited himself in. "Sorry to interrupt but I think you should see something" he started. Abbie wondered where he was going with this…

"Abbie, show him the messages on your phone" he instructed.

Abbie shook her head.

"What messages?" Vince asked.

"It's nothing, and it's not your place to come in and announce stuff like that Phil" she said, irritated.

"Melina's been sending threatening texts. And this isn't the first time Randy's laid his hands on her. This company supports this don't be a bully be a star crap, they should start enforcing it here before trying to tackle the world" Phil told Vince frustratedly, sensing a chance to get the pair in even deeper trouble.

"Phil this is nothing to do with you! I can fight my own battles" she told him, getting angry.

Phil sighed and made to leave before Vince stopped him. "Phil, I appreciate your reasons but we don't handle our disputes like that here. Next time there's an issue I expect you to come to me first. That goes for you too Abbie" he lectured. Phil nodded and left them to it. "Let me see the messages" he instructed. Abbie pulled out her phone and opened up her deleted messages, letting him see what had been said.

* * *

><p>Within the hour, news had spread like wildfire. Melina had been released, twitter abuzz as she was 'future endeavoured'. Even Abbie was shocked but apparently Vince was furious at her threat to end Abbie's career, that not only being unprofessional but hugely damaging to the business. Clearly the company had been waiting for an excuse to let her go anyway; she barely featured in a storyline nowadays. Phil's argument about the bullying campaign also seemed to have struck a nerve, Randy being suspended for two weeks. It didn't seem like much, but Randy was Vince's baby nearly as much as Cena so it was a surprise to everyone he was punished at all.<p>

Abbie caught a ride back to the hotel with Eve after thanking Beth for her honesty. For some reason, she didn't see Phil around and assumed he just left because she had snapped at him. Deep down she wasn't mad at him at all, it was nice to know she had some back-up. But she'd survived her whole life fending for herself and she didn't like being spoken for, having decisions made for her or being made to feel incapable. He was dangerously close to crossing that line.

However, with her untrusting nature, what Melina said about Phil not really wanting to be a friend to her played on her mind a lot more than it should have…

To make things worse, on the ride back Eve was asking some rather strange questions.

"Phil was pretty heroic huh?" she mused.

"I guess so"

"He seems pretty protective over you…" she added.

"He's like that with friends" Abbie frowned.

"Are you and Phil together? Because you're awfully close"

"Why all the questions? We're not together, no. He's a friend. What's the problem?" Abbie asked, getting irritated. Clearly Eve was fishing for info. Phil may have been blissfully unaware that Eve was after him like a jungle predator but it didn't escape Abbie's attention.

"Just curious"

Abbie threw her bag on the bed and sunk into a nice hot bath in her hotel room. She allowed her mind to wander for a while as her muscles relaxed in the heat. There was a lot to think about…would her shoulder take longer to heal than she hoped? Did Phil get into trouble with management? Was Phil mad at her? Why couldn't she forget about what Melina said to her? Phil had proved to her she could rely on him; surely he wouldn't gain her trust just to break it like that…?

She finished up, dried off and relaxed on the bed for a while watching an old horror movie she found. Realising watching horror alone wasn't the same, she texted Phil.

_Watching the old horror film on channel 9?_

_Abbie x_

_Nah didn't know it was on. Good?_

_Punk x_

_Yeah, wanna come over here and watch?_

_Abbie x_

_I don't think so. Kinda tired, sorry_

_Punk x_

At that, Abbie's first thought was that Phil was mad at her. He might be tired but he wasn't going to sleep…he didn't sleep. Villains never sleep. She set off to Phil's room, to at least ask him if Vince had suspended him or something.

* * *

><p>He groaned as someone knocked the door, reluctant to see anyone at all tonight.<p>

"Who is it?" he shouted.

"…It's Abbie"

He sighed. Shit. He was in for it now. He took a deep breath and held it as he opened the door. As expected, her eyes widened and she clasped her hands over her mouth.

She looked cute, even with her shoulder heavily bandaged. Her hair was damp and hung in messy waves over her shoulders, giving him the occasional waft of apple shampoo. She wore her loose grey ¾ sweatpants and a plain black tank top that clung to her perfectly proportioned frame.

What happened next though he wasn't expecting…her eyes filled with tears.

"Phil what happened?"

* * *

><p>She couldn't even believe what she was seeing. Now it wasn't just his nose that was swollen. He had a very noticeable black eye, a nasty bruise forming on his cheekbone and a path of dried blood running down the side of his neck from his hairline.<p>

"Now you see why I didn't want to come over" he chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I came over because I thought you were mad at me"

He just laughed. "I've been mad a lot today but not at you"

Realising someone might see him, he stepped back and Abbie warily entered his room, noticing the bloody tissues and bottles of ointments spread around as he tried to sort himself out.

"Phil…what the fuck happened? You get mugged or something?" she asked worriedly.

"CM Punk doesn't get mugged, he mugs you" he joked.

Abbie didn't think it was funny at all. She was horrified at the state he was in. He looked like he'd been attacked by a gang in the street.

"For the third fucking time, what did you do?"

He sighed and sat down on the couch, grabbing the bottle of witch hazel, soaking some cotton wool in it and gingerly applying it to his jaw.

"Me and Randy decided to sort things out for good…he won't be bothering you or any of us again"

"You what?" she asked, mouth agape. "Vince said he'd have you arrested!"

"We agreed…he won't ever know. There's been ten years of pure hate brewing there. We had to get it out of our systems" he shrugged as if it was nothing.

"He could have killed you! You didn't kill him did you?" she asked in disbelief.

Phil just chuckled again and shook his head. "Look…we just went round back and sorted it out like men. I think we both feel better for it. And he's not going to be fucking around with you again"

"Don't say you did this on my account…because I couldn't bear that Phil" she said slowly.

"I know you can handle your own shit…so no" he said, watching as Abbie reached for a damp cloth and wiped the blood from his neck.

"I never knew you had such a temper"

"Don't we all?" he asked.

"Guess so"

Abbie still couldn't believe the two of them just disappeared around the back of the building to beat the hell out of each other. "How's Randy?"

"Oh, good to know you're concerned about his well-being" Phil laughed.

"Phil you know what I mean"

"In worse shape than me…had to be if I was gonna get my point across. But he went for the face more…he'll be able to hide his bruises easier. Plus, that bastard has two weeks to recover" he rolled his eyes.

That jogged Abbie's memory. "Did Vince suspend you?"

"No, he fined me. Sucks…but it beats a suspension" he sighed.

* * *

><p>There was something in the way that Abbie looked at him…the way she avoided eye contact which told him something had changed. He didn't like that.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"What do you mean? Besides the mess you're in, nothing's wrong"

"I don't believe you"

"My shoulder hurts" she mumbled. He knew immediately she was lying. They may not have known each other that long, but he'd seen her at her best, at her worst and most stops in between.

"Bullshit. What did Melina say to you?" he asked, knowing from the look on Abbie's face that he'd hit the bullseye with that question.

"The usual…"

"More specifically, what did she say that's bothering you right now?" he asked, setting down the medicines on the table.

"Nothing"

"If you don't tell me, I'm gonna ask Beth because I'm getting a vibe from you right now that makes me uneasy" he warned.

"Phil…" she whined.

"It must have been bad…I promise I won't get mad" he laughed.

"It's embarrassing"

"Just tell me woman" he coaxed.

"Now don't go assuming I'm taking any notice of this…she said a lot of things. Firstly she said you'd slept with most of the locker room…then she said me and Kelly were sluts and that's why you hang around with us…" she started, blushing.

"Woah" he raised his eyebrows. "I think I have some rumours to dispel" he laughed. "There's more isn't there?" he asked, knowing the worst was yet to come.

She nodded, hiding her face in her hands. "She said you're only nice to me because you want to get in my pants" she said, embarrassed out of her mind.

Phil was dumbstruck. He had no idea what to say. He chose to play it down to make Abbie feel better. Even if he did think she was a lovely girl, probably his type; he definitely wasn't trying to lull her into bed with him. He wasn't a total dickhead.

"Firstly, I assure you I haven't bedded most of the locker room. When you're on the road so much, it's natural that your co-workers are the people you get closest to and yeah I've been in relationships with a couple but what she said is crap. My ego is already swollen enough" he laughed. "Secondly, neither you nor Kelly is a slut as far as I'm concerned. But whatever people class as that, promiscuous or whatever, that's someone's personal life and that's nothing to do with me. I don't give a shit what rumours are flying about Kelly. Never have"

Abbie listened intently, nodding every now and then. It seemed to Phil that she appreciated his honesty.

"That last part…she's just trying to get in your head. I'm not that much of a douche Abs, I promise. I consider you a really good friend and I'm surprised at how much you've dragged me out of my solitude" he chuckled. "So you don't have to worry about any kind of trickery or unsavoury intentions…you're like Colt you know? One of the boys"

* * *

><p>Though a sense of relief spread over her that she had been wrong…part of her was a tiny bit disappointed. She often ignored that part of her brain…the one that thought Phil was kinda sexy. Clearly he didn't think that about her unless he was gay and Colt Cabana was his type. On the other hand, the way he treated her contradicted what he said. He treated her like a lady, like a girl he respected and wanted to know more about…not like one of the boys. That remark stung a little…not many girls like being told they're one of the boys.<p>

"One of the boys huh? You're gonna have to walk the red carpet with this boy tomorrow, maybe I should get some fashion tips from Cabana" she made a joke out of the situation, lightening the atmosphere.

"You still haven't told me what you're wearing" he said, pointing a finger in her face.

"You'll have to wait and see" she smiled, biting her lip. He clearly thought she was planning to turn up in jeans. Little did he know…

"You know what I'll be wearing. That nice suit you helped me sort…"

"And a hell of a lot of make-up to cover those war wounds" she remarked, giggling.

They spent the remainder of the night laughing and watching films, Abbie relieved that Melina's accusations were off her chest and she could forget them. She could close the chapter of her life that was haunted by Melina and Randy and move on to better things.

* * *

><p>It was nearing 7pm and Phil had finally managed to drag himself off the couch to shower and get into his suit. As he struggled with the cufflinks and straightened his tie, he observed his appearance in the mirror. He had to admit Abbie was right on the jacket. It was looser over his chest and shoulders, showing off his broad frame and muscular physique and tapered in at his trim waist.<p>

'If Batman wore a suit, this is what he'd look like' Phil thought to himself, grinning. He slipped on his smart shoes and slicked his hair down.

_Meet me at my room in ten?_

_Punk x_

He sent the text to both Abbie and Mike.

_I'll meet you in the lobby, running a little late_

_Abbie x_

_Be there in 5_

_Mike _

Sure enough, a few minutes later and Mike was knocking at his door.

"Shit dude, what happened to your face?" Mike asked, clearly not opting to be polite.

"That's why I wanted you here earlier. You got any of that stuff they cover bruises with?"

"Yep" Mike told him, pulling a sponge and some concealer-type make-up out of his pocket.

"There's a surprise. Mike carries his make-up around with him" Phil laughed, earning him a glare.

"It's to cover crap like that" Mike quipped, pointing at the dark skin around Phil's left eye. "You'd be well and truly fucked if it wasn't for me" he pouted.

"Abbie would have had something"

"That chick? I don't think she's all that into beauty" Mike laughed.

Phil held his tongue as Mike covered his injuries and when he looked in the mirror for a second time, he was definitely looking much better. Mike was looking smart in a grey suit with a pale blue shirt and tie. They headed down to the lobby, the limo already waiting outside. Most of the roster was invited to the after-party, some of them already heading out for pre-drinks now. He waved to Kofi, Evan and Daniel Bryan as they passed, wolf-whistling at him in his suit.

"Looking good Phil! Whose funeral is it?" Kofi mocked across reception.

"Someone jealous motherfuckaa?" Phil shouted.

"I'm well jelly! You're lookin' fine!" Kofi chuckled.

"See you later dude, don't get too trolleyed!"

"Fuck me" Mike suddenly said from behind him.

"I'd rather not" Phil chuckled as he turned around to find out what the hell Mike was talking about.

He soon realised what had Mike so blown away, and it left him speechless too. Abbie walked towards them and she looked nothing less than breathtaking. Her jet black hair hung in long loose curls which flowed over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were outlined with black eyeliner, long eyelashes coated in black mascara. Her skin looked even more flawless, a hint of blusher on her cheeks. Her lips were a deep ruby red and stood out against her pale complexion.

And that was just her make-up. Her nails were painted black, her fingers holding a black satin clutch bag. She wore bright red patent heels which only served to make her legs look even more endless. Having never seen her in a dress before, seeing her legs was a novelty. She chose a short black lace dress with a halter-neck. It was tight around the bust, showing off a little bit of cleavage and then fanned out from the waist, swinging as she walked.

Phil was sure Mike's jaw was on the floor and he was conscious he may have just been drooling. 'Why the fuck did I say she was one of the boys again?' he internally scolded himself.

"You two are looking very smart" she smiled, Phil catching a whiff of her perfume. She smelled like coconut. It was amazing.

"Excuse my French but fucking hell you look…fuck me" Mike said, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Give us a twirl" Phil winked as she did a little spin for them.

"God, let's not go…let's just go back to my room" Mike joked.

"Behave Mike" Phil scolded.

"Hey…I'd even consider sharing her Phil…I mean look at you" he grinned at Abbie as she blushed.

"You look absolutely stunning" Phil agreed, holding out his arm for her to take.

"Why thank you" she giggled, doing a little curtsey. She wrapped her arm in his and followed them out to the limo.

"You can't be doing any of that arm linking stuff in front of the cameras or the rumour mill will be churning" Mike remarked as he opened the door and Phil held out a hand to help Abbie into the limo.

"I know, I'm just being a gentleman" Phil chuckled.

* * *

><p>Apparently, Phil wasn't the only one who thought Abbie looked phenomenal. She got a lot of attention from photographers, even though she was relatively unknown. They posed for the cameras and endured some idle chat with reporters before watching the film. It was good, action-packed as you'd expect and they even got to chat with Steve after the film<p>

Abbie moved to introduce herself but Steve interrupted her.

"Abbie…I already know all about you" he smiled, kissing her cheek in greeting.

"I'm a big fan" she told him honestly.

"Well I'm a big fan of yours. I've watched what you've done so far…you're very good. Don't let them crush your talent in that company, keep shining" he winked.

"Thank you" she grinned, in disbelief she had just been complimented by the great Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Now it was time for the after-party and the place was heaving with actors, WWE superstars and other celebrities. She danced with Phil for a while, singing along to the music and really enjoying herself. Phil pulled her into him and led her in an exaggerated slow-dance as she giggled. Soon enough, Abbie found herself being pulled away by Kelly and Beth who were dancing in the centre of the dance floor.

"You look beautiful" Kelly squealed looking rather lovely herself. She chose a tight-fitting pink bandeau dress which hugged her figure nicely. Beth wore an animal print dress which really suited her and looked expensive. Champagne was free so they enjoyed a glass or three, Abbie making sure she watched it being poured and that it didn't leave her sight until it was in her mouth. She definitely didn't want to be too drunk tonight. Kelly seemed to have the same sensible idea. It wasn't long until the Bella twins joined them. Abbie was having a great night, she'd never had a group of girlfriends before and it felt amazing.

A few guys tried to dance with her but the others saw the look on her face and pulled her clear of anyone getting too close. She was tipsy now and leaned into Kelly, whispering in her ear. "Where's Phil…and Mike?" she asked, wanting to dance with them too.

"I don't know" she shouted back over the loud music.

"I'm going to find them" she announced, heading off. She was more comfortable here than in a club, it was an invitation-only party so it was relatively creep-free. She noticed Mike chatting to a pretty blonde and decided it was best to leave him be. She soon spotted Phil and stopped in her tracks, seeing he was sitting very close to Eve. Actually, it was more that Eve was sitting very close to him…In her slightly drunk state, she suddenly felt a little jealous. Phil's attention was normally on her…

Her eyes nearly fell out of her head when she saw Eve lean forwards and plant a kiss on Phil's lips. Phil too looked taken aback but Abbie was shocked to see him reciprocate a little, placing a hand on her lower back.

Suddenly angry, Abbie chose not to interrupt their cosy little session and sat down at a table the other side of the bar. She felt a little better seeing Cody coming to join her, she hadn't spoken to him since the last time they went out to a club…

* * *

><p>Phil sat down at a booth, smiling that Abbie was having fun with the girls. He chatted to Kofi for a short time before he was dragged away from Phil by Evan who needed a wing-man. Phil's eyes fell on Eve who plopped down next to him, smiling. She looked cute, her brown hair perfectly coiffed, a pretty white dress adorning her body.<p>

"I was looking for you" she beamed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you last night at the arena too…" she whispered, leaning closer so he could hear.

"I really like you Phil…you're a great guy. I understand if you don't feel the same way…I just have to know because you're really good-looking and it's hard to resist the urge to be close to you sometimes" she bit her lip.

Phil didn't know what to say, surprised at her forwardness. He would have passed it off on the alcohol, but he couldn't smell any on her breath at all. She certainly looked beautiful tonight, and she was very sweet. Why shouldn't he give it a chance? He hadn't been in a relationship for a while and he missed that closeness. Abbie made it clear earlier that she was horrified at the idea he would want to sleep with her and even kissed him and forgot it ever happened so maybe he could give things a shot with Eve…

Before he had the chance to respond, she placed a hand on his arm and kissed him softly. It took a while for his brain to register what was happening, but he reciprocated, closing his eyes and getting lost in the feeling. He moved a hand to her lower back as she pulled away and smiled up at him. She linked a hand with his and moved to press her lips to his again. This time he pulled back.

"Not here" he winked. "It's a bit public…you want to go get a coffee?"

"Someone clearly doesn't mind" Eve replied, pointing Phil in the direction of Abbie who was sitting on a barstool, Cody's face right next to hers. A pang of jealousy ran through him as Cody leaned in and kissed the lips that had been attached to his not long ago. His protective side was fighting to come out, especially knowing Abbie had never let anyone touch her as easily as she was letting Cody touch her. Previously, Phil had been the only one she let her walls down for…

Knowing it would look crazy for him to go over there, he found Kelly.

"Keep an eye on Abbie for me will you? Look after her and give me a call if you need anything" he smiled.

_I'm heading back to the hotel to grab some coffee, give me a call if you need anything at all._

_Punk x_

He left the text on her phone and helped Eve into the limo back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, did you like it? Tell me, tell me now damn it ;) Thanks for reading and thank you for your feedback! Let me know what you think, the more reviews, the sooner I update :)<strong>


	16. We Could Be More Than Just Amazing

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Thanks for your reviews! Another chapter for your viewing pleasure! Keep up the feedback, I want to know all those little thoughts in your heads when you're reading :) Anything that pops into your head, whether it's a comment about a character, the plot or whatever! Enjoy :)**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Sixteen: ~**

Abbie smiled, being carried up to her hotel room for a different reason this time. Last time had been horrible, she couldn't walk she was so out of it. This time it was Cody being a gentleman. Her feet were killing her in those heels, she wasn't used to them so he offered to carry her and before she could politely refuse because her dress was a little on the short side for any lifting, he went ahead and did it anyway. And she was surprisingly okay with it. Maybe it was the champagne she had. Who knew.

He set her down gently outside her door and steadied her on her feet.

"Better?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Much" she giggled. "Thanks for a really good night"

"Thank YOU, it was amazing. You look amazing by the way" he grinned.

"Aww"

"Would you do me the honour of allowing me to take you out sometime soon?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it" she smiled cheekily, reaching up to kiss his cheek. Trying his luck, he moved his face and turned it into a real kiss, locking their lips together. She was attracted to Cody, she couldn't lie. He was the definition of handsome, and very charming. She couldn't understand why Phil kept popping into her head though. It was annoying, like he was watching her every move. If it wasn't for Phil bringing her out of her shell, she didn't think there was any way she would be kissing Cody in a hotel hallway anyway.

Trying to push the odd thoughts out of her mind, she said goodnight to Cody and went to bed. As she tossed the dress across the room and pulled on the first t shirt she found, she saw she had a message. It was Phil.

_I'm heading back to the hotel to grab some coffee, give me a call if you need anything at all._

_Punk x_

'How thoughtful' she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Phil sat on his bed, Eve cross-legged at the other end chatting away. After a wild goose chase resulting in no coffee but an impromptu trip to Dunkin' Donuts, they decided to just chill in his room.<p>

"I can't believe you used to live in Louisville! Half of my family live there" she smiled, taking a bite out of a chocolate donut from the box.

"Yeah, was there in 2007" he nodded. "Is that the last chocolate donut?"

"Yep" she grinned.

"Dayymm"

"Want some?" she asked.

"Nah, you can have it" he smiled.

"Such a gentleman" she grinned, taking a big bite before shoving the remainder in his face.

"Oh, that was just uncalled for" he chuckled as she doubled over in giggles at his chocolate moustache.

"Mind if I…?" she whispered, leaning forward and pointing to the mess on his upper lip.

"Not at all" he licked his lips as she engaged him in a passionate kiss. Pulling back a little, he studied her face. "Not that this isn't…you know…nice…but it's all a bit sudden you know?"

She cast her eyes downwards and nodded.

"How about we try this again tomorrow and do it properly. What do you say to dinner after the show?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "That would be amazing"

He hugged her goodnight and perched on the end of the bed. A little concerned about the lack of reply, he texted Abbie.

_Just checking you got back okay; let me know when you're in _

_Punk x_

A reply followed in less than a minute.

_I got in ages ago…sleepy…night_

_Abbie x_

He suddenly wondered if Abbie knew who he came back to the hotel with…if she did; he hoped she didn't get the wrong idea. That would just make it seem like what Melina said was right. Mind on overdrive as usual, he wondered why she would even care…and for that matter why he was even thinking about it at all…

Then he started to feel angry. The kind of anger when you don't even know what caused it…Cody better not try anything with her…she wasn't like that…

All sorts of craziness running through his mind, he hit his head with his palm a few times. Shit. He knew this feeling. And it had great fucking timing. He realised in that moment that he cared about her more than he though…and his feelings extended beyond friendship. Even in that one drunken kiss from Abbie, he felt more of a spark than with all the passion Eve gave him tonight. If only he'd just said something last night…that was his chance to tell her. Even if she'd shot him down then…they could have salvaged the friendship. But now, what with Cody and Eve…it was probably too late…

No. He couldn't think like that. Because if he had, and things had turned sour, he'd have ruined the one thing good in her life and that was having someone she trusted. He'd have to settle for friendship and that wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>As they sat in his locker room before the house show the next day, Phil was almost relieved that nothing seemed to have changed between them.<p>

"So you and Cody huh?" he said, always the one to just come out and say what was on his mind.

Abbie was sitting on the bench opposite him, lacing her boots. Even though her hair was down, hiding most of her face from view, he saw the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"So you and Eve huh?" she replied, not faltering.

He chuckled. "Touché"

She risked a glance up at him and as they made eye contact, they burst into fits of laughter.

"When did we turn into such losers?" she laughed.

"Hey, speak for yourself!" Phil chuckled. "And for future reference, she's not another conquest on the roster. Straight edge means no promiscuous sex" he clarified.

"Too much information Phillip, your private life and secret desire to sleep with the entire divas locker room isn't any of my business" she jibed, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"I'm not the man-whore you think I am Abs…I'm misunderstood" he said seriously before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"We're still doing scary Saturday right?" she asked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Of course. I'm not just gonna drop my favourite night of the week with my favourite person now am I?" he winked.

"Good" she smiled. Have a good match, don't get too beat up and try not to sweat…your make-up might run" she teased.

"Bitch" he laughed, high-fiving her as she left to prepare for her segment. She still wasn't cleared to wrestle, not for another week but she was still doing promos at house shows and the odd TV appearance. They couldn't lose the build-up with the fans.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat in catering, watching the world go by. She was done with her segment and enjoyed a chat with Zack Ryder and Beth before they headed off for matches. She was still in her ring gear, waiting for Phil's match to end so she could get her stuff from his locker room. Absent-mindedly zoning in and out of what was going on around her, she noticed a commotion coming from the curtain.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked Cody who was returning through the curtain after being defeated in the tag team elimination match.

"The ref's thrown the 'X' up but the match isn't over so no one knows what to do" he explained, rubbing his face with a towel.

"What do you mean? Someone's hurt?"

As the words left her lips, Vince came storming around the corner.

"What is it with this month? Injuries left right and centre, fights and now this" he sighed, standing in front of the monitors. He grabbed a headset to relay instructions to the ref. "Keep the match going a second, sending interference for a disqualification now" he growled.

"Go" he instructed and with that, Jack Swagger and Vickie Guerrero ran down to the ring and attacked Mason Ryan, giving him and CM Punk the win by DQ. Confused as to what was going on, Abbie panicked when she heard the announcement.

"Medic to ringside" rang out around the arena. She watched as one by one, Swagger, Vickie, Dolph and finally Mason returned through the curtain. Everyone but Phil. Unable to see the monitor, she stopped Mason.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"Dolph hit a move and it went wrong. Phil landed on his head and it knocked him clean out" he shrugged, leaving for the showers. As the medics left for the ring, she could finally see what was happening on the monitors.

"Jesus Christ this job is stressful!" Vince yelled. "I can't afford any more talent getting injured! Dolph Ziggler get in my office right now" he snarled.

The crowd were chattering, wondering what was going on. Phil was on his back in a starfish position, totally out of it. It wasn't completely unusual for wrestlers to get knocked out on occasion, but to happen in the middle of a tag team match on a move they rehearsed hundreds of times was bad luck. What with the numerous concussions most wrestlers had suffered along with his previous fractured skull, the medics weren't taking any chances. They didn't move him, trying to coax him back to consciousness.

* * *

><p>Phil leaned forward, arm outstretched as Mason dived for it and tagged him in. The crowd popped as he ran in and knocked Cody down with a shoulder block. He went for the running bulldog and locked him in the anaconda vice. He had no choice but to tap, eliminated. Dolph was on him before he released the hold, kicking him in the head and torso. He managed to get back to a vertical base before being thrown at the turnbuckle.<p>

Phil prepared himself for the next spot. Dolph picked him up and Phil jumped backwards, Dolph dropping Phil on his front in a modified slam. But it didn't quite go to plan. Phil felt it as Dolph lifted him off the ground. He wasn't high enough. The lack of leverage caused him to land differently, not flat to the canvas with his torso taking most of the brunt but instead with the pressure on his head. He saw the mat approaching, powerless to stop it happening. He heard the noise of the crowd. Everything went black.

He woke up on the medics table, a light being shone into his eye. He squinted, the pain in his head suddenly hitting him.

"Ughhh" he groaned. "…the fuck?"

"Don't move. You got knocked out again" the man explained, still waving lights in his eyes.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" he moaned.

"Watch my finger" the medic instructed as Phil did as he was told and watched the rubber-glove clad hand move around in front of his face.

"You can try to sit up now if you want" he told him, putting the instruments away.

Phil lifted his head and pushed himself into a sitting position, feeling more than a little light-headed. Seeing his head was spinning, the medic pushed him onto his back again and put a pillow under his head.

"Stay there for a while princess, we don't want you passing out on us again" he laughed. Phil shot him his best glare before accepting that he was stuck there for a while.

* * *

><p>Just outside the door to the treatment room, a group was forming.<p>

"Only one person can go in so until you decide, no one does" the backstage staff member instructed.

"Let me see him" Eve whined, begging the man with her eyes.

"Eve, he drove me to hospital when I had to have my shoulder popped back in. I want to go in first" Abbie argued. Kelly stood by, her face in her hands at the argument that was starting between the two.

"I went back with him last night…he would want to see me" Eve complained.

"For fucks' sake, he's not in a coma! You'll see him when he walks out this door in like half an hour!" Abbie reasoned, getting angry.

"Abbie's got a point Eve, she's one of his best friends…leave it and come back with me, get changed and then you can check on him okay?" Kelly reasoned, dragging a reluctant Eve away.

Finally, Abbie was allowed in, finding Phil lying on the table having a laugh with the doctors.

"What did you do now fool?" she joked, standing over him.

"Oh nothing, just got dropped on my noggin again. It's okay, there's nothing important in there anyway…just a brain" he complained sarcastically.

"I think that's questionable" Abbie joked. "You okay though?" she asked seriously.

"I'll be alright" he told her, sitting up again. Abbie's eyes widened as his skin turned pale.

"Phil?"

The medic saw it too and nonchalantly handed her a bucket. She looked at it, processing what she was supposed to do with it. She didn't need to. Phil snatched it from her and promptly threw up. Not particularly squeamish, she placed a sympathetic hand on his arm as he finished emptying the contents of his stomach.

"You took a pretty hard knock huh?" she said, feeling bad for him.

"We're not doing so well lately are we? In the wars a bit" he said as he washed his mouth out.

"How's the head?" came a voice from the door. It was Vince.

"Could be worse" Phil told him, asking Vince to put the bucket in the sink next to him. Abbie could tell by the cheeky glint in Phil's eye that he took great pleasure in handing his boss a bucket of sick. Well, if anything at least Vince could see Phil was legitimately hurt.

"Concussion?" he asked the medic.

"Doesn't look like it. I'll do a few checks before I let him go but it was just a bad bump, he'll be fine other than a nasty headache for a while"

"Yay for me" Phil joked.

"I've had a word with Dolph…" Vince started.

"It wasn't really his fault, it was both of us" Phil replied honestly.

"Well I'm glad you're okay" he added before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Right, you're good to leave" the man told Phil as he took the ice pack off his head. "Don't drive until tomorrow morning, even then if you feel dizzy at all it's best not to. Don't go to sleep for a few hours just to make sure you're fully with it and don't go losing consciousness completely again and drink lots of fluids" he instructed.<p>

"Want me to drive back?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Aww, you're making me feel really sorry for you"

He just pulled puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, lets get back to the hotel and you can lie down" she said, hugging him.

As they climbed into the car and pulled out of the car park, Phil remembered something.

"Shit"

"What?" she asked as they stopped at an intersection.

"I was supposed to take Eve out tonight…"

"You're hurt…she'll understand" Abbie started. "We had a bit of an argument earlier" she laughed.

"Oh?" he asked, looking interested.

"They would only let one of us into the medics' room" she shook her head.

"Ah. Well I'm glad you won" he smiled. "Let me give her a call"

Abbie could hear her agitated voice on the other end of the line, asking him a million questions.

"Yes…yes I'm okay I promise…I'm not allowed to drive so I got a lift back to the hotel…yes…I'm sorry about tonight…no, we'll reschedule…no I'll be okay, you don't have to bring me anything…it's fine…I'll drop you a text in the morning…night" he sighed as he hung up. Abbie shared a knowing smile with him, wondering how long it would be before he got tired of her.

"Feel like coming back to mine and watching a film?" he asked, rubbing his head again.

"Are you doing that on purpose to get me to feel bad for you Mr Punk?" she laughed.

"What? Me? You know I don't care for sympathy"

"In answer to your question, I'd love to come watch a film. However it's on the condition that I choose it" she grinned.

"Alright then, I'll agree to those terms" he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and thank you for your feedback! Let me know what you think; as usual the more reviews, the sooner I update :)<strong>


	17. Can't Get You Outta My Head

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Thanks so much for your reviews as always! I appreciate every single one. They make me smile when my day has been otherwise terrible. Love each and every one of you. Happy Chinese New Year for whenever that is/was. I hear it's somewhere around now :P Exams nearly over too so more writing time. Yay!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Seventeen: ~**

She slowly awoke, opening one eye sleepily. She looked down, realising she'd fallen asleep fully clothed on Phil's bed. She blinked a few times and looked around, hearing noise coming from the other room. She stretched and rolled off the bed, noticing her shoulder was getting better by the day.

"Morning" she greeted, noticing Phil making some coffee.

"Morning" he replied.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, sorry" she told him.

"No, its fine…thanks for coming back and taking my mind off the head"

"Any better today?" she asked.

"Yeah it's alright. Bit sore but nothing major so that's good" he smiled, handing her a mug.

"Thanks" she grinned, settling on the couch. They talked for a little while before Abbie headed back to her room to get her stuff before they had to drive to the next arena.

As she stepped out of Phil's room, a flash went off. She jumped in surprise and shielded her face.

"What…?" she started as they disappeared. She hoped it was just some crazy fan…but she knew with a camera like that it was most likely a reporter from a dirt sheet. This couldn't be good…

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk extends his conquest of female wrestlers to new talent Abbie Rose<strong>_

_This morning, the WWE roster were emerging from a busy night after a hugely successful RAW house show. However, a pair of popular talents seem to have had a busy night for different reasons. Abbie Rose (real name Abbie Evans - pictured below) was snapped leaving superstar CM Punk (real name Phil Brooks)'s hotel suite around 8am this morning looking guilty as she was spotted. The pair were seen together earlier this week as they attended the premiere of WWE legend Stone Cold Steve Austin's new movie. They looked cosy on the red carpet, posing for pictures together along with fellow superstar The Miz (Mike Mizanin). _

_Rumours are circulating that the pair are an item after several unconfirmed reports of them travelling together and leaving the arena together last night surfaced. If these rumours are correct, Miss Rose should be cautious. Punk has quite the reputation as a ladies man and has broken many a heart in his career. According to sources, former divas Maria Kanellis, Lita and professional wrestlers Traci Brooks and Daffney have been romantically linked to the Casanova. _

Abbie slammed her fist on the desk at the link Cody had sent her. He hadn't even written a message; just the link. She picked up her phone to reply.

_That's bullshit. _

_Abbie x_

_So you didn't spend the night with him?_

_Cody x_

_I did but not like that! He got hurt so I drove him back. We were just watching films and I fell asleep. I don't see why I even have to explain this crap._

_Abbie x_

_You don't. It's just hard to plan a date with you when everyone seems to think you and him are at it_

_Cody x_

_Well it's not true. And it's up to you whether you trust that or not because he's a good friend and I won't be avoiding him because of some dirt sheet reporter_

_Abbie x_

_I believe you if you say you're just friends. Now how about that date? Tonight any good for you?_

_Cody x_

_We are. I wouldn't say it if we weren't. Okay, what did you have in mind?_

_Abbie x_

_Movie and pizza? _

_Cody x_

_Sounds good _

_Abbie x_

_Pick you up at 8?_

_Cody x_

_See you at 8_

_Abbie x_

* * *

><p><em>Are you and Abbie dating?<em>

_Kelly xoxo_

_No, you know we're not…why?_

_Punk x_

_Eve's been on the phone for an hour, she seems upset. There's some article online, they saw Abbie leave your room this morning…_

_Kelly xoxo_

_Fuck. Eve should know better than to believe shit they print on the internet._

_Punk x_

_So it's not true?_

_Kelly xoxo_

_Of course it's not! For God's sake Kelly. You know me better than this. _

_Punk x_

_Yeah I know. Sorry. It's just there is chemistry between you two._

_Kelly xoxo_

_I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. And if Eve has a problem with something she thinks I've done then she should talk to me about it. Not that we're an item anyway. Sheesh. _

_Punk x_

He banged his head on the wall a few times frustratedly. Fuck his life sometimes…

His phone rang and he checked the caller I.D. It was Abbie.

"Sorry, the person you're calling is in a fucked off mood and can't take your call right now" he grumbled down the line.

"Well that makes two of us then" she answered plainly.

"Guessing you've seen it?" he asked.

"Yep. So has Cody it appears. Guessing Eve's been on your ass or you wouldn't know"

"Actually, she's been crying to Kelly who's therefore been on my ass as you put it…so technically I haven't seen it" he sighed.

"You're not missing out trust me…"

"What did it say?" he asked.

"In summary, it basically said we're together and suggested we had a night of passion last night" she said unenthusiastically.

"Oh fuck my life"

"Oh and it listed the many women you've conquered…and suggested you broke all of their hearts" she added.

She could hear his blood pressure go through the roof down the phone line. "Motherfuckers" he growled. "To be honest, I'm used to having shit written about me but it really pisses me off…"

"I guess you just have to ignore it…I'm not used to it, I think this is the first time for me" she admitted.

"Welcome to the world of internet journalism. Where you're fucking everyone you're ever seen with and everything anyone says is true" he said in dry humour. "Was Cody pissed?" he asked quietly.

"I think he was at first. But I told him it was bullshit and if he didn't believe me he could fuck off give or take a few words" she laughed.

"And he believed you?"

"Yeah. We're going out tonight" she told him.

"Oh. That's good then"

"What about Eve?" she asked.

"Haven't spoken to her yet. But I said to Kelly, it's not like we're an item or anything" he mused.

"Well we'll just have to let it roll off our backs. It's nice to be able to call you about just about anything though…thanks" she said, warmth to her tone.

"You too, and to be honest, as long as it doesn't bother you, I don't give a shit what they write. So you're not gonna hide from me or anything are you?" he laughed, only half joking.

"Obviously not" she laughed. "Scary Saturday tomorrow night right?"

"Absolutely. Have a good night tonight, call me if you need anything" he added.

Abbie smiled to herself. "You too…bye"

* * *

><p>Abbie pulled on her usual black skinny jeans with a tank top and flats. She grabbed her trusty hoody and ran a brush through her hair. She left it loose tonight and sprayed on a little perfume. Sure it didn't look like she'd made a huge effort, but this was her and if he didn't like it then he could go to hell.<p>

She heard a knock on her door and calmed herself before grabbing her keys. She didn't know why, but she was a little nervous. She hadn't been on many dates in her twenty seven years…so she didn't have much experience to draw on. She took a deep breath and opened the door, smiling up at him. He looked good in smart jeans and a black shirt unbuttoned at the neck.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and followed him out to the car. She was a little tense, and Cody must have noticed because he started up conversation quickly.

"You haven't even asked me what we're seeing yet" he smiled, reversing out of the parking lot.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" she laughed.

"I'm hoping I got it right…what would you want to see?" he asked.

"I don't really go to the cinema much…just catch old horror films on TV" she smiled.

"What do you think of The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo?" he asked.

"Oh wow, yeah that looks really good"

"I hope so…I thought it was more you than New Years Eve or Alvin and The Chipmunks" he chuckled.

As promised, they saw the film, Cody paying for everything. He even went as far as to place his hand in hers as they watched. Deep down, there was someone she would rather be at the movies with…but that was probably just because she knew him better…or maybe she'd rather be holding hands with him too…

She shook the thoughts out of her head. She was turning into a crazy woman. Cody was cute and nice…maybe not as cute and nice as Phil though…and he didn't smell quite as good either…

'Shut up!' she told herself, confused as to when her mind decided it was okay to overstep the boundary of friendship. The film ended and Cody kept her hand in his as they walked back to the car.

"Where did you want to go for pizza?" he asked.

"I don't mind…" she replied softly. "I don't know the area really"

"We can find one, or we can just go back to the hotel and order…?" he suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good. We'll order in" she smiled.

"Sorted" he returned the smile, starting the engine and pulling out of the car park.

* * *

><p><em>You never re-scheduled our date<em>

_Eve xxx_

Phil stared at the text, mildly agitated that one minute she was whining about him to Kelly and the next she was hinting that he was supposed to be taking her out.

_I didn't. When did you have in mind?_

_Punk x_

_What about tonight? I'm out on signings and public appearances until next week after that :S_

_Eve xxx_

_Yeah tonight's good. Bit short notice for planning anything…how about we go get some snacks and go for a drive?_

_Punk x_

_Yeah that sounds fun. Give me an hour?_

_Eve xxx_

_Yeah, I'll meet you in the lobby_

_Punk x_

_See you in a bit :)_

_Eve xxx_

He sighed. She was an intense girl…he was much more laid back. But as he said, he would give it a chance, if they weren't compatible then no more would come of it. Trying things never hurt. If he was honest, a lot of his longest relationships started with nothing more than friendship and materialised into more. He brought up Google maps on his iPhone and searched the area, hoping to find somewhere nice to drive to.

An hour later and he stood in the lobby, deciding not to change out of his cargo pants and t-shirt. He was comfortable as he was. He pulled on a jacket though, knowing it would be a little chilly out. He took his keys out of his pocket as he saw Eve walking towards him. She wore a cute top and blue skinny jeans with knee-high brown boots. Her hair was loose and fell about her shoulders in untamed waves. She kept her make-up simple and smiled at him as she approached.

"Evening" he greeted her.

"Evening"

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm good thanks, how about yourself? How's your head?"

"Much better now thank you. Abbie told me you asked about me" he smiled, noting a slight change in her expression when Abbie's name came up.

"Yeah, I was really worried about you"

"Well it's all good now. Ready to go?" he asked, tossing the keys up and catching them again.

"Yep, all set"

They drove to a little shop nearby and stocked up on nachos and Pepsi before driving to a spot Phil found on the map. It was a road that led to the top of a hill, looking out over the city. When they got there it was deserted, perfect…peaceful. Phil pulled the car up to the end of the tarmac. There was a grass verge, then a near 150ft drop.

"It's like a set from one of those teen movies…" Eve smiled as she unbuckled her seatbelt to lean forward and look out at the view.

"More like a set from a horror movie" Phil chuckled, remembering old films where couples were murdered on desolate hills.

"You're so sadistic" she giggled.

"Hell yeah, who wouldn't love the adrenaline rush from seeing a man with a knife in the rear-view mirror?" he teased.

"Phil! Don't say that! Its pitch black outside…" she squealed.

"What was that?" he asked suddenly, face turning serious.

"Phil…that's not funny" she warned.

"No seriously…listen? Shit…did you hear that?" he asked as a strange scratching noise filling the air.

"Phil…stop it please" she begged, staring out of the window.

Phil saw his opportunity and seized it, grabbing her shoulders and frightening the life out of her. She screamed loudly.

"Phil!" she yelled, clutching her chest.

"Aww, is someone scared?" he chuckled, showing her how he made the scratching noise with his foot.

"Yeah…"

"Holy shit, are you shaking?" he asked, looking down at her hands.

"I don't like the dark…"

"Aww, I'm sorry, I'll stop now" he said as she leaned into his chest for comfort. He chuckled and rubbed her arm lightly. "Wuss"

"Oi" she whined, punching his chest lightly. "What are you doing?" she asked wide-eyed.

He turned the headlights on full beam; made sure the handbrake was secured and opened his door. "Come on" he grinned.

She watched as he turned the radio on, volume low and walked around to the front of the car, hopping up onto the bonnet and laying back against the windscreen. Suddenly afraid of being in the car alone, she contemplated joining him. Half of her expected to hear a scream before watching his body dragged off into the distance…but she told herself she was being ridiculous before gingerly stepping outside. Phil smiled when she climbed up next to him.

"Wow…it's beautiful up here" she said, the moonlight reflected in her eyes.

"It is" he agreed. Staring into the night sky was one of his favourite things to do, and the clear night meant every star was visible. It was pretty breathtaking. They lay there silently, just enjoying the amazing view before Phil became vaguely aware that Eve was shivering slightly.

"Cold?"

"Only a tiny bit…I'm okay" she assured him.

"Here" he said, taking off his jacket and draping it around her shoulders.

"Aww, what a gentleman" she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "This is amazing Phil…thanks for bringing me here"

"You're welcome…I've had a nice night" he told her, looking down as she looked up at his face. The romantic setting and peaceful atmosphere must have triggered some kind of emotion inside him, because he found himself lowering his face to hers and kissing her under the night sky.

* * *

><p>"Your hair looks beautiful down by the way" Cody smiled, finishing off the last of the pizza.<p>

"Thanks" Abbie smiled, pouring him a glass of wine.

"You're welcome" he grinned as they sat on the floor of his hotel room watching sports. For a second, she got caught in his blue-grey eyes and before she knew it, his face was millimetres from hers. She could even feel his breath on her face.

She struggled to form a coherent thought as his lips descended on hers, gently teasing them apart so he could slide his tongue into her mouth. Not sure what came over her, she moved her hand up to the back of his head and held him close.

He pulled away after a short while, studying her face. "What would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Her breath caught in her throat. That question caught her by surprise. Feeling a smile creeping onto her lips…she nodded slowly.

"Is that a yes?" he chuckled, taking one of her hands in his and drawing patterns on it with his finger.

"Yes" she bit her lip, responding as he kissed her again. It was deeper this time, with more fervour. Worried he was getting too carried away, she pulled back and stood. "I'm gonna head back and get an early night…I'm pretty tired"

"Oh. Okay" he said, walking her to the door. "Thank you for a great night…I'll probably see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, thanks for the movie and everything…it was nice" she smiled. "Night"

He sneaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She was startled at first but was quickly distracted as he gave her a long and passionate kiss goodnight.

"Night" he whispered, letting her go and watching her make her way back to her room.

'Wow' she thought to herself. She wouldn't tell anyone…but Cody was her first real boyfriend. That would be considered very odd when she was twenty seven, but after joining the circuits so young…and the horrible experience she had, she steered clear of men. With Cody, she was kind of excited…someone finally saw something in her that they could love…

* * *

><p>"Do you want to come in?" Eve asked hopefully as Phil walked her back to her room.<p>

"I really ought to try and get some sleep…"

"Oh…its okay if you don't want to" she started.

"But half an hour wouldn't hurt I guess" he added as she smiled and opened the door for him.

Half an hour turned into three as they chatted about everything from work to the gym and music.

"What's your favourite perfume on a girl?" she asked curiously, adjusting her position on the couch.

"Ooh…I don't know. Not really good with the names" he laughed. "What do you like?" he asked.

"On me, I like DKNY be delicious…I have it on now…smell" she said, leaning forward and exposing her neck. He couldn't help but notice her top hung out at this angle and he had a nice view of her cleavage. He breathed in the perfume, it was nice. He felt the mood turn very quickly as his lips brushed her neck accidentally. She placed her hands at the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

"But on a man, whatever you're wearing smells pretty good"

As she shuffled closer, nearly on his lap, she leaned in and kissed him. He responded quickly as she buried her fingers in his hair. He couldn't deny it; there was some sexual chemistry there. Was it enough? In that moment he didn't really care. He moved his hands to her waist as things got more heated.

Sensing that this was escalating in intensity very quickly and not wanting to take things further, he pulled back.

"Phil…" she panted from lack of oxygen.

"I'm gonna go" he breathed, letting his hands fall away from her.

"Now? But…" she protested.

"I'm sorry…but this is getting really heated"

"You think we're moving too fast?" she asked gently.

"I guess so" he admitted. "I just don't want you to think I've lead you on or whatever…I don't want us to dive headlong into something before we're sure it's what we both want"

"You don't think you want this?" she asked, looking noticeably hurt.

"I don't know what I want…that's the problem. Don't take it the wrong way, things have been great so far…I had a great night but I think we need to get to know each other better in terms of a relationship, rather than just acting on impulse"

"Phil if you're not interested in a relationship with me then just say. Because you had me fooled with the kiss on the car tonight…" she said, upset.

"I do want to try a relationship with you Eve…it's just I really suck at relationships, I've had so many failed ones, I don't want to keep making the same mistakes" he tried to explain, feeling bad that she was on the verge of tears.

"Commitment issues?" she questioned.

"No. It's not that. This isn't going well. Look, how about I take you for dinner on Sunday?" he asked, feeling backed into a corner now.

"Okay…but what is this? Am I your girlfriend? I just want to know where I stand…" she probed.

"That's exactly what I mean. I don't want to label anything yet…two friends getting to know each other better?"

"Friends don't do what we've been doing all night Phil…or at least I hope you don't do that with all your friends" she said, getting moody again.

"I can't deal with this drama" he said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait…Phil" she called after him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Look, I'm trying to be a good guy here…I told you I want to take things slowly…one step at a time. So you either agree and we do just that, or you don't…"

"I agree, I didn't mean to be a bitch. I'm really sorry …" she said, offering her hand for him to shake.

He couldn't help but chuckle and took it, bidding her goodnight.

Women…he swore they'd be the end of him…

* * *

><p>As he lay awake in bed that night, Phil couldn't help but keep himself awake turning everything over in his mind. No matter what he did, Abbie was on his mind. He rarely felt like this about a girl…protective…and he didn't like the idea that Cody was picking up where he left off in being the person Abbie turned to. Cody was a guy; his intentions might not be the most innocent…<p>

With that, he made up his mind. Tomorrow when they had their weekly movie session he would talk to her. Yes, scary Saturday…he would tell her how he felt…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and as always thank you for your feedback! Let me know what you think; as usual the more reviews, the sooner I update :)<strong>


	18. Losing My Mind

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Sorry about the late update guys, crazy two weeks. But we're back on track so it's all good. Thank you for every single amazing review! Sorry I didn't have the chance to reply to all of them this time. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please review and leave all your thoughts and comments about it, I get so happy reading them!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Eighteen: ~**

Abbie sighed contentedly as she pulled the blankets into her chest. It was already nearing 1pm and she was feeling great; well-rested and free from stress. It was rare she ever had the luxury of a full nights sleep so she enjoyed this one to the max. She stretched her arms above her head and sat up. Her hotel room was nicer than usual this time. It had soft carpeted floors and plush pillows all over the bed.

She pulled the band out of her long hair and ruffled it, swinging her legs over the bed and wriggling out of her pyjama shorts and vest. She threw on some sweatpants and a shirt and grabbed her gym bag. As late as it was, she needed to get a good work out in. The gym was only a few minutes walk so she enjoyed the cool mid-afternoon air as she walked. Checking her phone for the first time today, she saw she had two texts.

_We still on for tonight? Your place or mine?_

_Punk x_

_Of course we are :) Would I let you down? Hmm, mine?_

_Abbie x_

She smiled, flicking through the previous texts. She got a response less than a minute later.

_Good, I don't like it when people break promises, it makes me angry. You don't want to see me angry ;) Yours sounds great_

_Punk x_

She giggled and typed a reply before showing her pass to the people on the desk.

_I don't think you'd be a problem angry. I already proved I can take you old man ;) How's 6pm sound? We can order food if you want_

_Abbie x_

_I swear you're the only person who could get away with calling me old. That was a low blow. I'm horrendously offended. Sounds like a plan Stan._

_Punk x_

_I'm sorry :( I didn't mean it. You're still youthful…even childish one might say ;)_

_Abbie x_

Locking her bag away and grabbing her earphones, she quickly finished replying to the other text as she entered the busy work out area.

_Hey babe, hope you're okay :) Do you wanna do something tonight?_

_Cody xx_

_I can't do tonight, I have plans. Another day? _

_Abbie x_

_Oh okay, yeah we'll rearrange. I'll see what's going on tomorrow or something. Have a great night_

_Cody xx_

* * *

><p>Phil finished his three hour run and stopped for a drink. He sat down and gave Colt a quick call, catching up with what was going on back home before heading back to the hotel for a shower and some rest.<p>

Chewing absent-mindedly on an energy bar, he threw his gym bag on the couch and plopped down onto the bed, checking his emails. There were a few interesting messages, one in particular catching his eye.

_John Morrison has been released. We wish him all the best with his future endeavours. _

_The newest instalment of diva focus is now live on WWE dot com featuring our newest diva Abbie Rose._

That last part grabbed his attention. Unable to ignore his curiosity, he clicked the link. He knew how reluctant Abbie was to be any part of the usual sexy, model scene that the divas took part in, so he wondered how they managed to get any kind of photos out of her.

When they album popped up on screen, he grinned at the laptop, flicking through. She looked amazing, like an ice queen. There were a series of action shots as she fought with men twice her size. She looked fierce. Almost the entire length of her long legs was visible as the dress rode up her thighs when she kicked. Against the white background of the shoot, she almost blended in. The last few made Phil smile once more. In one, she sat on top of the defeated bodies of the men, yawning. In another she threw her head back and glared at the camera. If she was against being sexy, that photo derailed her plan. It was sultry and more than sexy. The final photo was the head and torso shot for the tech team to use on the show for match previews. The definition of the camera made her bright blue eyes stand out and sparkle, her glossy black hair falling about her face. There was no other way to say it, she looked beautiful.

He flipped his laptop shut before he ogled the pictures any more and decided to make himself some food.

* * *

><p>Abbie looked nervously around the back room of the gym, relieved to find the practice ring and area surrounding it empty. She climbed in and stood in the centre, surveying the turnbuckle. She took a deep breath and pulled out her phone, making the decision to face her fear.<p>

"Wassup?"

"I have a favour to ask…"

She lay on her back in the centre of the ring, doing a few stretches while she waited. She didn't feel ready to do this…but she wasn't sure she'd ever feel ready. The best plan would be to face it now while she was in a good place mentally.

She struggled to push her leg above her head, stretching out the backs of her legs.

"Err…want some help with that?"

She sat up quickly, finding Phil with an amused look on his face.

"Well you may as well do something useful" she smiled, returning to her position on the mat. He unzipped his hoody and left it on the ropes as he crouched down next to her.

"What am I doing?" he asked, awaiting further instruction.

"Can you just keep pushing my leg back until I say stop?"

He moved over her and put some of his weight behind it, stretching her leg out until she asked him to hold it there. Then they switched legs. Abbie felt a little uncomfortable with him on top of her, made even worse when they locked gazes. His face wasn't far from hers and she could see every detail; from the stubble covering his jaw to the crows' feet that followed the crease of his eyelids. For a second, she forgot to count the seconds she held the pose for, until the awkwardness reached a peak and they burst into fits of laughter. He rolled off, clutching his side.

"Your concentration face is hilarious" he coughed, catching his breath.

"That wasn't my concentration face. Fuck you" she laughed. "That was my owch face"

"Oh…that's what that was" he poked her side.

"Oi, prick!" she retaliated, slapping him upside the head.

"Woah, it's on bitch" he chuckled, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!"

"Get on the top rope then" he released her and winked.

She hesitated.

"Come on, I brought the crash mat and we don't have to rush it" he shrugged.

She took a deep breath and climbed up to sit on the top turnbuckle.

"Just bear with me, the last time I was up here didn't go so well either" she pointed out, subconsciously rotating the shoulder she dislocated.

"It's alright, when you're ready"

"Do what?" she asked, trying not to sound too scared.

"Start with a frog splash and I'll push the mat in…just to build your confidence"

She stood up gingerly and crouched. "Promise you'll push it in?" she asked.

"I promise" he answered, grabbing the handles of the mat and getting ready.

"Count me in"

"3…2…1…go" he counted, pushing the mat underneath her as she dived from the top, landing on her front. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I guess not" she smiled.

Gaining confidence with each move, she worked on standing moonsaults next. First Phil supported her with a hand on her arm and another behind her lower back, guiding her into a back flip and onto the crash mat once more. She knew she could do it, but it was a huge help to have someone to build up her confidence again. She didn't have to worry about hurting herself.

When she was comfortable, she practiced the standing moonsault on Phil without the mat or any support.

"Okay you're ready to go for the moonsault from the top now. We can leave it until next time if you want…?" he suggested.

She bit her lip nervously.

"Let's leave it, we've done a lot today already" he smiled reassuringly.

He furrowed his brow when she shook her head.

"Now" she closed her eyes and threw back her head, gathering her thoughts. "Push the mat in and count me in" she said, determination on her face. This was the moment of truth.

"3…2…1…go"

She used her legs to get height and momentum before tucking her legs in and rotating backwards. She opened up and landed on the mat, taking a moment to realise what she'd done.

"That was fucking awesome" Phil exclaimed, helping her up. He went for a high five but was left hanging as she threw her arms around him in excitement.

"I'd forgotten how good that feels" she squealed.

"Now do it again without the mat" he winked, returning the embrace.

"I'm not sure…"

"That was perfect, you'll be fine" he assured her.

She climbed back up to the top and hesitated. "Push the mat in if you think I need it?"

He nodded, knowing she'd be fine. That was one of the cleanest moonsaults he'd seen. She got so much height and spotted her landing so well it looked great. As he predicted, she landed it perfectly. He even let her try the final one on him. They walked back to the hotel in high spirits.

As Abbie pushed the button to call the elevator up to the floor they were staying on, the doors opened and Randy Orton stepped out. Bracing herself for trouble, she froze. To her amazement, he and Phil locked glances, shared a slight nod of the head and continued on their way.

"What was that about?" Abbie asked incredulously.

"What?"

"You and Orton not ripping each other's faces off?" she questioned.

"I told you, we sorted it" he shrugged.

"I'll never understand men…one minute you're beating the crap out of each other and the next time you see one another you're fine?" she laughed.

"I'll never understand the underhanded bitching and backstabbing women do…or the hair pulling, scratching and stink faces"

"You know no one does stink faces in real life right?" she giggled.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically,pulling a shocked face before punching her arm lightly.

They went their separate ways, showering and arranging to meet up again at six to watch a movie. Rummaging through her suitcase, trying to find anything that was clean she discovered most of her clothes were dirty. Realising all she had was a short black sweater-dress; she threw it on with a pair of black leggings.

Before she knew it, it was six and Phil was at the door. He'd changed into loose grey sweatpants and a tight-fitting black t-shirt. With the unusual absence of his favourite old cubs cap, his hair was left naturally, sticking up at all angles.

"Your hair looks cute like that" she laughed, ruffling it.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, sinking onto the couch.

"I'm starving, lets order room service" he said, kicking his shoes off and spreading out on the couch.

She tapped his legs, trying to get him to move them so she could sit down. When he refused to budge, she sat on them. Stubbornly, he still refused to move.

"What do you want then douche" she laughed, shaking her head.

"I dunno, everything?" he shrugged, finally pulling himself into a sitting postion.

An hour later and they sat surrounded by plates, bowls and leftovers from the many dishes they ordered. Stuffed, they settled in to watch a movie. Unlike their usual choice for Scary Saturdays, they decided to watch a few modern films. They started with REC, REC2 and the newest Saw film before reaching The Strangers as it neared 2am. Already a little freaked out, Abbie hid behind a cushion. After a big build-up, a particularly bad jump-scare caused her to scream loudly, grabbing Phil's shirt and shielding her face.

"Oi wuss, I like this shirt" he chuckled.

"Don't call me a wuss, I saw you jump then. That was some scary shit. I agree on the shirt though, it's very nice" she smiled, coming out from her hiding place.

"I forgot to mention, your photo shoot pictures are up on the WWE website" he told her, kicking a plate out of the way to rest his feet on the table.

"Oh shit, really?"

"Yeah, they look awesome" he said honestly.

"Can I see?" she asked, grabbing his laptop off the side. "Not got any porn open have you? Because I don't think I could hold that dinner down if I open it and see any of that" she jibed.

"Fuck off" he chuckled. "Open it"

She did as he told her and giggled as she found several tabs open, each of them geekier than the last. Colt's podcast, an MMA video, an online Batman comic and an eBay auction for some Roddy Piper merchandise.

"See. No porn. I told you I wasn't a man-whore"

"I apologise, seems I got you wrong there" she giggled.

As she loaded the pictures, her eyes widened. "Awesome? They're not awesome. That camera is looking right up my dress there! The bastards!" she exclaimed.

"Well I think you look beautiful" he told her.

She looked at him and smiled before rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Phil studied her face as she was mesmerised by the film. She had a sparkle in her eyes lately that he hadn't seen before. It seemed like she was happy now, in herself and with everything around her. It made her even more fun to spend time with. She looked sweet in her oversized sweater. He liked that she looked great in casual, lazing about clothes. The leggings highlighted her long legs too. He chewed the inside of his cheek, wondering when it was best to bring up what he wanted to talk about. Maybe she liked him too…well…she definitely liked him…but maybe she could see the potential for a relationship like he could. It certainly seemed like she was comfortable with him…and the ruffling his hair thing…was that flirting? Maybe. Breaking it to Eve would be a bit awkward…not that there was anything really happening between him and Eve yet…<p>

"Phil?"

He was snapped out of his daydream by Abbie, who had paused the film on the credits.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah yeah, just went off into dream land for a minute there" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head lazily.

"Are you sure? That was an awfully serious deep-thoughts face you were pulling there"

"Yeah, everything's good. There was something I wanted to talk to you about though" he shuffled to face her on the couch, crossing his legs.

"Oh really?" she asked, watching as he pulled his shirt down where it had ridden up to reveal his hip bones.

"Yeah, nothing too serious" he laughed nervously. It wasn't often that Phil Brooks got nervous, but now was definitely one of those rare times. It was now or never…

"Oh that's okay then" she smiled, pushing her hair back. "I have something to tell you too"

He stopped. "You first" he smiled.

"No, you said first, it's okay…tell me"

"Nope, ladies first" he winked.

She laughed, batting her long eyelashes at him. "Alright then…you've twisted my arm" she giggled.

Phil ordered and re-ordered the words he wanted to say to her in his mind. 'Just tell her you think you have feelings for her…' he coached himself, feeling like some kind of inexperienced teenager. It wasn't like he hadn't asked many girls out before, it's just Abbie was different…she meant more to him than just a pretty girl in a bar.

"Well…I kinda wanted to tell my best friend first" she grinned. "I went out with Cody last night and he asked me to be his girlfriend…I know it's not a big deal but I'm a little bit excited" she beamed, biting her lip.

Phil's heart dropped at the mention of Cody's name, and continued to sink lower with every detail she added. He was too late. Fuck…

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry for the time between updates this time guys, a little bit of writers block mixed with crazy lab work made it super hard. It's sorted now though, thanks for your patience! Thanks for reading and as always thank you for your feedback! Let me know what you think; as usual the more reviews, the sooner I update :)<strong>


	19. This Feeling That Comes Over Me

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Thank you so much for the reviews, they made me smile so much! Hope you like this chapter, we're getting into the good stuff now. Loves and hugs :)**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Nineteen: ~**

"Wow, I'm really happy for you Abs" he told her, reaching forward and hugging her. And he wasn't lying. He was happy for her. He was happy that she was happy. But that didn't mask the disappointment he felt for a missed opportunity.

"Thanks Phil…the way you've supported me so much since I got here…it just really means the world to me" she told him.

"You're welcome"

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

He paused. There was no way in hell he could tell her now. She was happy; he wasn't going to throw her into turmoil by confusing her. Only bad could come of telling the truth now. He tried to think quickly.

"Err…do you think Eve is a good match for me?" he internally facepalmed. He panicked and that was the best he could come up with?

She looked visibly taken aback but smiled. "I don't really know enough about her. She seems like a nice girl…I think only you can know that to be honest. I think she could do with mellowing out a bit but if she makes you happy…" she trailed off, biting down on her lower lip.

An awkward silence followed, broken only when Abbie's phone rang.

"Sorry" she apologised, checking the caller I.D.

"It's okay"

"Hello?" she answered.

"Abbie…sorry if I'm disturbing you"

"Erm, it's okay. What's up?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you were free any time tonight? I know you said you were busy but you didn't say how long for…maybe you could just stop by my room for a bit, I want to see you" Cody explained.

Abbie pursed her lips and glanced at Phil.

"I'm sorry Cody, tonight's not good for me…I'm free tomorrow though" she offered. She couldn't just take off now; she didn't want Phil to feel pushed aside. He was still the most important guy in her life.

"Oh…alright then…sorry for bothering you"

"No, no you're not bothering me…I'm just spending time with a friend, I hope you understand" she told him.

"Yeah of course…I'll see you tomorrow babe. Night"

"Night" she hung up.

* * *

><p>Phil turned around when he heard the end of the conversation.<p>

"You don't have to stay, I don't mind" he sighed.

"Phil…"

"No Abs seriously, I won't be offended. We already watched the films, go spend some time with lover boy" he said, trying to hide the hint of sadness in his tone. He wasn't bitter, not at all. It wasn't Cody or Abbie's fault. It was his. But that didn't mean he wasn't sad.

"I don't want to. So I'm afraid you're stuck with me" she said with a cheeky smile.

"Damn it" he winked.

"What should we do now?"

"Wanna have some fun?" he asked, the glint in his eye suggesting he was up to no good.

"On one condition…tell me if I become a burden yeah?" she bit her lip.

"Wait…what?" he asked.

"Like if it pisses you off that I'm always hanging around imposing on your space"

"For fucks' sake Abs, you should know me by now! If you pissed me off I'd have told you to get the fuck out a long time ago" he chuckled, grabbing her wrist and his key card.

"Wait a second!" she squealed. "Where are we going? I don't have my shoes!"

"You'll be fine in just your socks, it's not that cold" he winked, pulling her out of the door and up the stairs to the top floor. He pushed the door of the fire escape open and grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder to the roof.

"Prop the door open with that cinderblock" he told her, pulling himself up.

"Are we allowed to be up here?" she asked, propping the block against the edge of the door.

"Probably not" he laughed, swinging his legs up and onto the highest part of the building. "…but fuck it, who gives a shit?"

She shook her head and gripped the bottom rung, pulling herself up. Phil held out a hand to help her up and steadied her at the top.

He watched the amazement on her face as she looked out over the city. He loved climbing up to the roof of high-rise hotels…nothing compared to rush of looking down on the world while the stars looked down on you. It was humbling. It made a person realise how tiny a speck they were on the mass that is planet Earth. It wasn't too cold, a nice temperature for the time of night.

He moved towards the edge and sat cross-legged.

"You do this a lot huh?" he caught a waft of her perfume in the breeze signalling she'd joined him.

"What? Sit on rooftops or do things I shouldn't be doing?" he chuckled lightly.

"Both" she smiled. "Never put you down as the kind of guy who liked looking at the stars. Bit mushy for you isn't it?"

He turned to her, a look of amusement on his face. She was lying on her back now, staring up at the sky.

"There's more to me than people think, guess you still have a lot to learn young one" he said, lying back and putting his arms behind his head. "I have a mushy side like anyone else"

"I don't" she shrugged.

"Bullshit"

"Sorry?" she turned onto her side.

"You definitely have a mushy side, whether you're embarrassed about it or not. All girls have an overactive mush gene" he joked.

"Not this one"

"So you're telling me your heart wouldn't melt if you woke up tomorrow and someone had left a giant teddy bear outside your door?" he asked, studying the sky.

She didn't answer.

"See. It's a natural instinct" he shrugged.

* * *

><p>An hour, maybe two passed as they watched the world go by. They didn't say much, just a comfortable, peaceful silence in the air. Noticing his eyes slowly closing, Abbie rolled onto her front and watched him. Sensing her gaze on him, he opened his eyes and looked back at her.<p>

"Tired?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"I'm always tired" he smiled, stretching his arms over his head sleepily. "Being up here always sends me off though"

"So you come up here when you can't sleep?"

"Mostly" he yawned.

"I think it's time we headed back, before we both fall asleep up here" she laughed.

"I guess so…help an old man up will ya?" he asked, holding out a hand. Abbie heaved him to his feet and climbed back down the ladder.

"Fuck"

"What?" Phil asked, rubbing his face exhaustedly.

"The door…someone closed it and you can't open it from the outside"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" he groaned.

"Nope" she sighed.

"I have an idea, but you have to stay quiet okay? Vince doesn't like it when we get kicked out of hotels and if we get caught that's exactly what'll happen" he warned. She mimed pulling a zip across her lips and throwing away the key. He took out his phone and blocked his number so they couldn't trace the call. He dialled the front desk.

"Hi, I'm a guest at your hotel and there are some hooligans on the roof causing trouble. Last I saw they were heading for the north side" he told them before hanging up.

"Quick" he gestured for her to follow him behind the wall on the south side. "They'll send someone up and round to the left. When they disappear around that corner we run for it okay?" he whispered.

Abbie nodded, feeling her heart beat a little harder in her chest. It was kind of exciting, the possibility of getting into trouble.

"If they send two people and they come this way too, just run for it in the opposite direction to me" he instructed. "Wait for my signal" he told her, peering around the side of the wall.

The hinges creaked as the door swung open. A burly looking bald man stepped out and surveyed the area.

"On the roof now" he spoke into his handheld radio. Phil watched the man prop the door open and walk around the building to the left.

He was about to give the signal to Abbie, the door in his sights when another man in a security uniform exited and headed straight for them.

"Shit, there's two…split" he whispered in a panic.

Abbie rushed around the back, Phil staying put, waiting for an opportunity. As the second security guard rounded the corner, Abbie could just about make out Phil's shadow behind one of the air vents. She pressed her back against the wall as he passed by, trying hard not to breathe too loudly. She watched him leave, meeting the other guard halfway.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she felt a hand over her mouth and another around her waist as she was dragged backwards. She quickly realised it was Phil who hauled her to the door and shoved her through it. Her mouth fell open when she saw him head back out, pull a hilarious face in the direction of the men and knock the cinderblock away, locking them out.

Phil and Abbie ran the rest of the way back to their floor, stopping outside Abbie's room panting and doubled over.

"I'm too pumped to sleep now, let's go and cause some more trouble"

"Goodnight Phil" she laughed, giving him a hug.

"Night Abs"

* * *

><p>As he lay cocooned in the duvet drifting in and out of sleep, he couldn't get rid of the heavy feeling in his chest. That night hadn't gone to plan at all. His failed confession was weighing on his mind a lot. He wasn't sure what to do now…part of him thought he should distance himself from her a little, that was probably best for him…but he couldn't help but feel happier around her. She had an infectious personality. Only time would tell if he could put his feelings aside and build a strong friendship with her…<p>

* * *

><p>Abbie opened the door of her hotel room and froze, a huge grin breaking out across her face. Sitting just outside the door was a little teddy bear with a note taped to its paw. She looked around, seeing that the corridor was deserted before picking it up. She carefully pulled the sticky note from the bear and read it to herself.<p>

_Admit it. You smiled. Even if it was just a tiny bit._

_I win ;)_

She laughed and shook her head, texting him.

_Okay, you were right. HOWEVER, you said a giant teddy bear outside my door. I wouldn't say this is giant ;)_

_Abbie x_

_Maybe I thought a giant teddy bear would be a bit rapey XP_

_Punk x_

_Good point XD Thank you though, that made my day_

_Abbie x_

She turned the bear over in her hands. It had soft brown fur and big brown eyes. A tiny pink heart was stitched onto the bottom of its foot. She took it inside and placed it in her suitcase so it was safe. This little bear was travelling everywhere with her from now on.

Smiling to herself one last time, she grabbed her suitcase and headed down to the bus to the airport. As she climbed the steps into the bus, she was surprised to find her usual seat next to Phil was taken by none other than Eve Torres. Shrugging, she looked around for another seat. Phil gave her an apologetic smile as she passed and she returned it, spotting Cody sleeping against a window. She plopped down next to him with a sigh and settled in for the journey.

* * *

><p>A month later and things had shifted slightly. Some huge news - Abbie was getting a run with the title. Sure Vince hadn't promised more than a few weeks, but who cared? She was soon to be a champion! Things with Cody were chugging along slowly. Abbie made sure of that. She was still a fish out of water when it came to being in a relationship, and she certainly wasn't willing to let anything get out of control. The most exciting thing that happened had been him crashing on the couch of her hotel room. He seemed okay with it for now.<p>

As far as she heard from Phil, he was casually dating Eve. She never managed to get much out of him on the topic, he didn't seem very sure. But they went out every now and then. No holding hands or kissing in public, but they saw each other regularly. Abbie was okay with that, she couldn't really complain. Phil still made time to see her as much as possible. She still changed in his locker room even with Melina gone, and though Cody didn't much like that, he learned to deal with it. Friendship groups often shared locker rooms. They also had scary Saturdays as always, though not quite as frequently because Phil liked to go home to Chicago every now and then.

She walked quickly along the empty hallway, glad she'd made an excuse to Cody as to why she wasn't going to show him her house in Tampa this weekend. She hadn't really told him much about her life outside of wrestling, not that there was much to tell. Either way, she was staying with the tour this weekend and had been called in to a meeting. She wore her skater sneakers, sweatpants and a hoody, not caring to dress up on her day off.

She knocked twice on the door to the office marked 'MEDIA' and entered. Inside was a short brunette lady. After some polite small-talk, she got right to the point.

"Firstly, you have your first public appearance this week and you'll be signing with Phil, Kelly and Alberto"

Abbie nodded, curious as to how fans would react to her in person.

"Lastly, we want to include you in an upcoming diva swimsuit shoot"

Fuck. Me.

"What?" she asked, agitated.

"Tasteful of course" the lady added.

"I'm sorry, I don't do that stuff"

"Photo shoots are part of being a WWE diva…" she tried to argue.

"I don't do sexy, scantily clad or pin-up. That's not me. I never signed anything that said I had to parade around in no clothes" Abbie asserted.

The woman sighed. "Look, help me out here will you? It's my job…after your first shoot there's a demand for pictures of you on the web…is there any way you'll do it?" she begged.

Abbie crossed her arm stubbornly.

"Anything…any ideas? So you'd be okay to do it?"

"I'm just sick of the girls being treated like objects…half of them love the attention…but it's just not right" she argued. What if the guys had to pose in speedos? How would they like it? Imagine how uncomfortable some of them would be…

"I have an idea…" she giggled.

* * *

><p>This had panned out beautifully. She'd been given the chance to choose three of the guys to go on the shoot with her, and she got to dictate all the shots. They stood basking in the gorgeous heat of the California sunshine on a beach that had been cordoned off for their private use. Rather than roll around in the sand in one of the skimpy bikinis they wanted her to wear, she chose a suitably modest black swimsuit with cut out sides. At the moment she covered up with a beach dress, not wanting to stand in her swimwear too long.<p>

Beside her was a reluctant Phil along with Mike and Cody. Cody and Mike of course had been very happy she chose them, having no issue being called upon for an impromptu swimwear shoot. Phil however had whined and complained since she told him he had to do it.

"You seriously think anyone wants to see my pale ass in budgie-smugglers smaller than my ring trunks?"

"I thought man-whore was your thing?" she teased, watching as he adjusted the uncomfortable speedos under the towel.

"Oh ha ha" he rolled his eyes.

"Surely you want to do this for women's rights too? I mean, if we have to do it why shouldn't the guys? Girls are gonna love this" she giggled.

"Whatever, I wish they'd just get on with it so everyone can have a good laugh and move on"

Cody appeared behind her and placed his hands on her hips, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of her head. Phil rubbed his face, sensing Cody was subconsciously or otherwise 'marking his territory'.

"Ready to go everyone?" the photographer called from behind them.

They nodded, Abbie forced to remove the dress. She could feel the guys' eyes on her and it made her incredibly uncomfortable. Phil eventually threw his towel to the side and made a face at Abbie, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. He wore black, Cody in red and Mike in blue. They were definitely smaller than their ring trunks, tighter too. Abbie felt herself blush as she was caught staring by Phil who winked. Cody thought it was him she was admiring and flexed a muscle.

Her hair was in messy waves from the ocean spray and her skin shining from all the sun screen she had to use to stop her milk-white skin from burning. In the first shot, the boys lay on their fronts simulating sun-bathing.

"I swear I have no fucking clue how you convinced me to agree to this shit" Phil complained in a whisper.

"Man up and get on with it" she nudged him, finding it hilarious to watch how out of his comfort zone he was compared to Cody and Mike who were having a ball.

In the next shot, Abbie lay across their backs, an evil glint in her eye. Wondering how the hell her life had taken this path, they finished the shoot in the water. She made sure to check the photos; none of them showed excessive flesh or made her look like a whore, so she was happy. They now had the afternoon to do as they pleased.

"You look seriously amazing" Cody told her, pulling her close to him. That was one thing about Cody, he was awfully touchy…

She smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss her. She blushed, the strange feeling she always got when Cody was affectionate in public flooding her. Before pulling away, he leaned into whisper in her ear.

"How about you stay with me tonight?" he asked, running a hand down her side.

She instinctively stiffened and pulled away a little. Cody didn't fail to notice and sighed, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"If you don't want to spend time with me Abbie, just say it"

"I do want to…" she said slowly.

"Well make up your mind. Either be with me or don't" he huffed, walking away.

Abbie stood frozen to the spot, not quite sure what to make of that exchange. She knew Cody was starting to get tired of her pushing him away, but she couldn't let people in that easily…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and as always thank you for your feedback! Let me know what you think; as usual the more reviews, the sooner I update :)<strong>


	20. You're Way Too Beautiful Girl

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Wow, 20 chapters :) Thanks for staying with me so far, plenty more to come on this journey though ;) Here's the next chapter, it's a big one so feedback is encouraged :)**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Twenty: ~**

"You okay?" Mike asked, taking a stroll down the beach towards her.

She bit her lip and nodded, taking a seat on the sand bank in front of her.

"You seem a bit down"

"I'm okay" she told him, running her fingers through the sand.

"Thanks for picking me to come out here"

"You're welcome…I consider you a friend, especially after you helped me out of that pool all that time ago" she smiled.

"Here comes Phil…I'll leave you to it" and with that he was gone.

Phil stood over her curiously, having changed into a shirt and shorts. She contemplated talking to him about what was going on with Cody, changing her mind. It wasn't a good idea to dump her personal problems on him…

"What's up?" he asked, reading her expression as he took a seat next to her as they looked out over the sparkling blue waves.

"Not much…just enjoying the beach. Is it weird this is the first time in my life I've ever been to the beach?"

"Are you serious? That's nuts" he said, surprised.

"Never got the chance before" she mused.

"Well we better make the most of it then. You're good with boats right?" he asked, standing up and dusting the sand from him.

"…yeah"

"Come on then" he grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet.

* * *

><p>Phil lay back on the yacht, pleased with himself. Sweet-talking the media lady into letting them hire a boat to go out on the ocean was one of his better ideas. He, Abbie and Mike relaxed on the deck, listening to the soothing ocean sounds. Phil had gone to invite Cody but got no response so left him be. The rest of the roster had flown out to California this morning for the house show and most had joined them on the boat.<p>

"How about we get this party started?" Kofi yelled, met by cheers. He cranked up the music and the atmosphere changed as everyone danced around under the beating rays of the sun.

"Aren't you gonna burn really bad?" Kelly asked, sitting down next to Abbie in a little pink bikini.

"Got factor 50 on" Abbie smiled, shielding her eyes as she lay back.

"Abbie! It's all about the tan! Crack out the baby oil" Mike winked, sitting up a little from his position next to Phil.

"Not all of us want to look like oompa loompas Mike. Willy Wonka called; he wants you back at work" Phil commented.

Kelly and Abbie shared an open-mouthed look before bursting into hysterical giggles.

"That's real funny Punk" Mike retorted.

"They seem to think so" Phil pointed to the girls, looking smug.

"I love this song" Kelly squealed as the track came on.

"Me too" Abbie smiled.

"Come on guys, dance?" Kelly asked them.

"Think I'll pass" Phil chuckled, throwing his arms behind his head and stretching out.

Kelly shrugged and grabbed Abbie's hand pulling her to her feet.

"Take the dress off! It's lovely but everyone else is in swimsuits and I wanna see yours" Kelly winked, pulling Abbie's dress over her head.

"Oh God, they're undressing each other…if you wanna be a grouch go ahead but I'm there man" Mike scrambled to get up and joined the girls dancing.

* * *

><p>Phil ran a hand over his face and sighed. If anyone had told him ten years ago that he'd be on a party boat full of gorgeous girls in bikinis and even vainer men he'd have punched them in the face.<p>

He'd changed into a pair of black, white and grey board shorts - much more comfortable and ran a hand through his damp hair. Laughing at how much his life had changed, he joined the dancing as the speakers blasted. Abbie was easily the most beautiful girl there; no fake tan, no fake boobs, no make up and no extensions. She didn't need to show as much flesh as possible to look good; her swimsuit hugged the curves of her body perfectly as her long black hair cascaded down her back, shining against the bright sky.

She looked a little uncomfortable; the same blush adorned her cheeks that he noticed during the photo shoot. He really couldn't understand how someone as perfect as her felt so self-conscious in swimwear while girls around her far less stunning wore next to nothing.

As Abbie took a step backwards to let someone past, he foot slipped on some water on deck and she fell. Phil threw a hand out and grabbed her shoulder just in time, his other arm supporting her back. He pulled her back up and she placed two hands on his bare chest to steady herself. His skin burned at the touch as she caught her breath.

"Shit. Thanks" she breathed, looking up at his face. There was a brief moment where they didn't move; just remained pressed together, gazes locked. Slowly coming back to reality, he coughed a little and released his grip on her arm.

"You're welcome"

She laughed. "I should probably be more careful"

Another silence followed as the heat caressed their skin and the party continued around them. The boat hit a wave and Abbie grabbed Phil as she was nearly knocked off balance again. She looked up at him and he raised his eyebrows. He was about to say something when he felt a pair of hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Eve" he laughed as Abbie released him.

"Got me" she winked. "Where's Cody?" she directed the question at Abbie.

"Back at the hotel probably" she shrugged.

Eve wore a little white bikini studded with diamante flowers. It looked pretty against her dark skin.

* * *

><p>Feeling as though Eve would prefer she make herself scarce for a while, Abbie moved over towards where Mike and Kelly had now been joined by Kofi, Daniel and the Bella twins. From the corner of her eye, she watched Eve whisper in Phil's ear and run a hand down his chest. As she tried to kiss him, he turned it into a kiss on the cheek. Abbie read his lips as he told Eve "there are too many people here".<p>

She was distracted as Nikki screamed and everyone turned around. Daniel Bryan had her over his shoulder and was dangling her dangerously close to the edge of the boat. She clung to him like her life depended on it and begged him to let her go. He finally released her and she shoved him hard, sending him plunging off the edge and into the water a long way below. There was a round of gasps as everyone ran to the edge, holding their breath. Cheers erupted as he surfaced.

"Come on in boys, the water's fine!" he yelled.

All of the guys shared a look and jeered in agreement.

"Girls! Are you in?" Mike yelled.

They shook their heads.

"No way, have you seen the drop?" Kelly said, eyes wide.

"No freaking way am I getting my hair all salty" Natalya laughed.

"I don't think my bikini would survive the drop" Beth giggled.

"You coming?" Phil asked Eve, heading for the edge.

"Are you crazy? No chance"

"Suit yourself…Abs?" he asked.

Abbie scrunched up her nose and took a look over the edge. It was a long way down…

"Hell yeah" she grinned.

Mike, John, Kofi, Evan, Christian, Chris and even Randy joined Phil and Abbie as the stood on the ledge. They held hands and prepared to take the plunge.

"3…2…1…WWE tour 2012!" Mike yelled as they leapt off the side.

Abbie screamed her head off as they plummeted down, forced to let go of Phil's hand as they entered the water. She surfaced; gasping for breath and watching the others bob up around her. She looked around for Phil, concerned until she felt something brush her legs. She screamed as Phil grabbed her.

"Fuck! I nearly had a heart attack" she panted, slapping his shoulder as she kicked her legs around to keep herself afloat. They splashed around, enjoying the warm water.

"Girls, get down here!" Mike shouted. "Pussies" he shook his head when he got no answer.

"Hey, one girl has the balls to live life on wild side" Phil winked, gesturing to Abbie.

* * *

><p>Abbie shook off the nerves settling in her gut and climbed to the top rope. The fans in the front few rows stood, excited. She took a deep breath and crouched. She pointed to the sky and launched herself from the top turnbuckle. She landed a perfect moonsault on Beth, pinning her for the three count. The crowd booed, showing she was playing her role well. However she did catch a few 'that was amazing' and 'did you see that?' comments which made her smile. Sure she wasn't the first diva to do a moonsault, but it was a big step for her and she was hoping to build on it. Plus, the height she got on it was pretty spectacular for a diva. She could thank her powerful legs for that.<p>

Before she showered, she headed into catering. Cody was sitting with Ted and he waved her over. He patted his lap and she took a seat, albeit slightly reluctantly. He kissed her head before turning to Ted.

"Would you mind giving us a minute?"

"No problem, see you out there" Ted replied, grabbing his sandwich and heading back to the locker rooms.

Cody placed a hand on her thigh and took one of her hands in his.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be such a dick about it. I'm just stressed at the moment" he said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay…I'm sorry too"

"You don't have to be sorry, why are you sorry?" he asked.

"I don't know…I guess for being distant…I can't help it, it's just the way I am" she shrugged.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I ever make you feel pressured, I don't mean to" he said, pulling her face close so he could kiss her.

* * *

><p>Phil watched on the monitor as Abbie performed a perfect moonsault. He was proud of her, and even prouder that he helped her reach this point. The match was over now, so he decided to go find her and congratulate her. After passing the gorilla and seeing that she wasn't there, he headed for catering.<p>

He paused in the doorway when he spotted the girl he was looking for sitting on the lap of Cody Rhodes. He heaved a sigh as Cody pulled her in for a kiss and turned around, heading back to his locker room. He was going to have to get used to it, she was with Cody and he had to accept that. Sure he didn't like it, but he'd be seeing a lot more of that when he spent so much time with Abbie.

He sunk down onto the bench and adjusted his kick pads.

"Phil…?"

He looked up to find Eve in the doorway looking upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"They told me to lose weight…"

"What? Who?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Some wrestling publication…they called me chunky" she bit her lip as tears filled her eyes.

"Come here" he told her, taking her in his arms. "That's bullshit and you should know better than listen to that crap. You're not even close to needing to lose weight. Look at you" he rubbed her back. "I know it sucks to have that shit written about you…believe me I know…but ignore it, they're jealous"

"You'd tell me if I needed to right?" she asked quietly.

"You're beautiful, stop worrying" he said, kissing her head gently.

She looked up at him and smiled a little. "Thanks Phil…am I allowed to kiss you properly now?" she asked.

Phil chuckled and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands settled on her hips.

"Thanks for looking out for me" she breathed as they broke for air.

"No problem…"

He made a decision, seizing the moment and looked into her eyes. He saw sincerity there and took one of her hands.

"Eve?"

"Hmm?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Do you wanna go out?"

"Like?"

"Like go out with me?" he smiled.

"As in be your actual girlfriend?"

"As in be my actual girlfriend" he confirmed.

A big smile spread across her face and she bit her lip, looking down at the floor.

"You're kind of leaving me hanging here…"

"Yes Phil, obviously yes!" she grinned, kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Abbie kissed Cody goodbye and headed back to the locker room. She was happy to have sorted out their little disagreement, she knew he meant well. Whatever happened though, she would make no apologies for who she was inside.<p>

She rounded the corner and opened the door and stopped in her tracks. Eve and Phil were locked in a passionate embrace in the corner of the room and Abbie couldn't quite explain the way her chest felt like someone had thrown a medicine ball at it.

"Sorry for interrupting, want me to come back in a bit?"

Phil pulled back immediately at her voice and looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry Abs, this is your locker room as much as it is mine nowadays"

She walked all the way in and shut the door, grabbing her towel off the bench.

"I'm gonna go warm up…see you later" Phil told them, grabbing his wrist tape and heading out.

Eve ran her hands through her hair, flattening it out before turning to Abbie.

"Phil just asked me to be his girlfriend" she beamed.

"Wow, that's awesome" Abbie replied, trying not to sound as unenthusiastic as she felt.

"Did he tell you he was going to ask me?" she asked, checking her make-up in the mirror.

"Not that I recall"

"Hmm, I thought you two told each other everything" she giggled.

Abbie was starting to get agitated with this conversation. Was Eve trying to push her buttons?

"Must have been a spur of the moment thing" Abbie retorted. "I'm gonna go shower" she put on her best smile.

"Okay, great match by the way!"

* * *

><p>Phil and Abbie sat on the hotel room bed. The room was pitch black, the only slither of light coming from Phil's laptop. They were watching some amateur horror film they found online. As a man wielding a chainsaw shot into frame from nowhere, Abbie screamed and buried her face in Phil's neck.<p>

He chuckled and placed a hand on the back of her head. He felt her shaking and wrapped his arms around her.

"It wasn't that scary was it?"

He felt her breathing deeply against his skin.

"Are you okay Abs?"

He felt her hands around his neck, one winding its way into his hair as she pulled him closer. Pulling her face back enough so she could look into his eyes, she glanced down at his lips. He was mesmerised by her glazed over expression, rosy cheeks and soft pink lips. He could smell the apple scent of her hair and the tenderness with which she held him close made time slow down.

He closed his eyes slowly as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his in the most gentle but emotional kiss he ever experienced. Tasting the sweetness of her was like the drug he never wanted to succumb to. He let her devour him, responding with as much fervour and enthusiasm. He slipped his tongue between her parted lips and entwined it with hers, hardly aware of where he was or what he was doing.

Forced to break for breath, she ran her fingers along the hem of his shirt and pressed her palms to his stomach, feeling his skin beneath her fingertips. Phil barely had time to take a breath before her lips were back on his and he was melting into another time-stopping kiss. She ran her hands up his torso to his chest, taking his shirt up with them. She pulled it over his head, breaking contact briefly before returning to his embrace. As he ran a hand through her hair, she lay down on the bed and pulled him on top of her. The laptop fell from the bed with a thud, going unnoticed by either of them.

As Phil felt his shorts growing tighter by the second, he pulled away.

"Abbie…we can't do this" he panted.

She didn't reply, pulling his face back down to hers and kissing him again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't resist melting into her.

"Abbie we can't…we're in relationships…"

She pushed her hips up to meet his and bit into his lower lip, tasting the little droplets of blood that resulted. He groaned in response and knew he was done for. This girl meant everything to him…he wanted her. He could control his desire in a normal situation, but she was wild with lust for him and he couldn't resist anymore. He allowed the animal in him to take over, slipping off her jeans and shirt.

He felt her fumbling desperately with the button on his shorts, finally managing to prise it open and moaning in anticipation. He kissed her again as he unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side along with her underwear. She was perfect. He allowed her to push his shorts down his thighs along with his boxers. His manhood sprung up, free of its confines and the head shining with precum already. He gasped as she wrapped her fist around it and stroked him eagerly. Lost in the sensation, he trailed two fingers down her flat stomach and over her hips. With every inch he drew closer to her core, she gripped him tighter.

His breath caught in his throat as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, feeling just how turned on she was. She whined and bucked underneath him, stroking him at an ever increasing pace. He was incredibly aroused, failing to stop the grunts escaping his lips.

"Phil…" she whispered his name, panting and digging her fingers into his side with her free hand. Hearing her say his name only heightened the sensations. All too quickly he felt pressure building in the pit of his stomach and his whole body tense.

"Abs…you gotta stop or I'm gonna…oh shit" he groaned as he tried to hold back his orgasm. "I don't want this to be over yet…you need to stop…fuck…I'm gonna cum"

Rather than stopping, she increased her pace. Clenching her fist tighter around him, she squeezed the head, rubbed the tip with her thumb and he was goner.

He woke up in a cold sweat, a distinct stickiness coating his stomach and thighs. Have you ever had the most amazing experience, then woken up to find it didn't really happen? That it was just a dream? A wave of disappointment crashed over him as he pushed back the duvet. That wasn't the only emotion he was feeling though…he also felt guilty…guilty that he'd had fantasies like that about his best friend…guilty that it wasn't his girlfriend that evoked those emotions in him.

He grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and cleaned up, shame starting to settle in his chest. He just had a sexual dream about Abbie…what the fuck was wrong with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Well…that was one for the books…what did you think? ;) Thanks for reading and as always thank you for your feedback! Let me know what you think; as usual the more reviews, the sooner I update :)<strong>


	21. The Love You Seek And More

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Here we go again folks; next chapter. As usual, thank you SO much for every single review, they make me smile, laugh and remind me why I write these things - partly because I'd love to lick CM Punk's face, but mostly because of you lovely people. Thanks again!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Twenty One: ~**

Phil hugged Colt hard, having missed his brother from another mother badly. The WWE had moved into Chicago this week before embarking on their annual tour of Europe so this was his last chance to catch up with his old pals. He sunk onto his couch, sighing contentedly.

Not one to ever allow Phil to enjoy a few moments of peace, Colt began the usual bombardment of questions.

"I hear you got a new girl…how come you never texted me dude? We used to tell each other everything" he chuckled, elbowing Phil in the ribs.

"Yeah" he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"No offense meant man, but she's pretty fucking hot" Colt commented.

"Haha, thanks I guess"

"When do I get to meet her?" he winked.

"…you already know her" Phil said slowly, laughing at Colt's expression.

"Do I? Didn't recognise her in the picture"

"You met Eve when you came to Money in the Bank" Phil prompted.

"Eve? Man you get around. You're with Eve now? I was talking about that new girl!"

"No…you mean Abbie? I've never been with Abbie" Phil corrected, blushing.

"I believe you if you say you haven't…but I know you dude, and that face means you so would" Colt winked.

"Fuck off" Phil laughed, punching him in the arm. They play fought before Colt turned serious again.

"I wasn't joking though, there's nothing wrong with that. To be honest, so would I" Colt laughed, ducking as Phil swung for him again.

"Nah, she's like my best friend so don't" he sighed.

"You and Eve huh?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah"

"When did that happen?" he asked.

"I dunno, it just happened. Apparently she had a thing for me" he laughed.

"All the ladies have a thing for you. Whatever happened to the dorky kid that I used to know?" Colt chuckled.

"CM Punk explodes ovaries" he said as the pair of them burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you invite Eve and…what was her name again?...Abbie?...why don't you invite them round for dinner tonight and we can…double date?" Colt suggested, waggling his eyebrows as they stood in the kitchen making fajitas for lunch.<p>

"I dunno, might be a bit awkward"

"Why?" he asked.

"Eve and Abbie aren't particularly good friends" he shrugged. "And Abbie's dating Cody so you can't double date" he added quietly, busying himself chopping peppers.

"Ohhhh, I see" Colt chuckled.

"See what?"

"Why you can't make your move" Colt laughed, surprised when Phil didn't laugh too. An awkward silence followed, Colt feeling a little bad.

"I was only joking. Sorry if it's a sore spot" he said genuinely, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I got over it" he shrugged. "Eve's a lovely girl. She's beautiful, bubbly and pretty into me so I don't have anything to complain about"

"What's she like in bed?" Colt winked.

"Fuck off" Phil laughed, throwing a whole raw onion at him. "We only got together last week"

"So you're being a good boy and waiting then?"

"I don't know why it's of any interest to you but yes, I am. Though not for her apparently" he rolled his eyes.

"Woah, she's kinky then? And of course it's of interest to me, you're my best bud…it's a bromance thing" he smiled.

"If I didn't love you, this would be weird"

"This is weird because you love me" he ruffled Phil's hair.

* * *

><p>The next day when he saw Abbie in the training ring, he could barely look her in the eye. Phil Brooks was never one to be quiet or shy, but after that dream…he was paranoid that she could somehow see it in his eyes. Of course, she did notice something was up…her intuition sniffed that out immediately.<p>

"What's wrong, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just exhausted" he lied.

"When are you not exhausted?" she laughed. "Nice to be back in Chicago?"

"Awesome to be back" he ran a hand through his hair before replacing his cap.

"When do I get to see your crib then?" she asked cheekily, never one to hold back.

"I guess you can come over tonight if you fancy it? It is Saturday after all and it saves you spending all your time at the hotel. And you can meet Colt too if you want?" he suggested, cringing a little inside and trying to fight the voices in his head reminding him of that dream…

"Sounds awesome" she smiled, heading off to practice for her match. He texted Colt the plan and proceeded with his work-out, trying to silence his mind. It's natural, people have sex dreams about their mom…his wasn't as bad as that…it meant nothing…

* * *

><p>Abbie had a quick flick through her script for Monday night- same as usual by the look of it. She was pretty excited though; she was planning to pull out some pretty special moves from the indies that would set her up for her championship shot with Beth at the next Pay Per View. She also had a secret up her sleeve; she was learning the shooting star press. If she could pull that off, no one could question that she was one of the best wrestlers in the female division of WWE, if not the USA. She just needed the contacts to do it, and who better than Paul Heyman?<p>

She rang the intercom to Phil's building, pulling her black skinny jeans up and her Daughtry rock t-shirt down.

"Come on up" he told her, buzzing her in.

She entered the modern-looking lobby and climbed the stairs to Phil's apartment. She regretted it immediately when she realised his was on the top floor. Typical Phil, he did like looking out over the city. She was panting a little as she reached his door and knocked twice.

He opened the door dressed in jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt. Although he was wearing what would be considered casual on anyone else, he looked oddly dressed up.

"You're looking awfully suave…if I'd have known I'd have glammed up too" she smiled, taking in what she could see of his pad. It was spacious but obviously a man's living space. There was food all over the place and random articles of clothing strewn about. It smelled good though…like Phil.

"You look lovely as you are, but thanks" he chuckled, stepping aside to let her in.

"Don't lie to me Phil; I look a fucking mess most of the time. But I really can't be fucked with all this getting ready in the mornings, I'd rather spend the extra hour in bed" she laughed.

"You could at least shower though" he held his nose as she slapped his arm. "Hey, I'm joking, you only smell a little…I hardly noticed" he winked. "And speaking of people who smell, Abs this is Colt" he introduced them.

Abbie smiled and shook Colt's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Phil"

"Only bad I hope" Colt joked.

"Of course"

"Enough about me, can we eat now?" Phil interrupted.

"You're such a fat shit" Colt shoved him.

"I'm the fat shit? Look in the mirror porky" Phil retorted, wrapping an arm around him to let him know he was just joking.

They sat down to a meal of vegetable pasta with salad and wine for Colt and Abbie.

"Holy shit, never in a million years would I ever have guessed YOU could cook" Abbie gasped, eyes wide as she swallowed the well-seasoned pasta and went back for more.

"I'm flattered you like my food, and yet insulted you underestimated me" he chuckled. "I'm not bad in the kitchen, eating on the road without putting on a shit load of weight while keeping your weight up for training is hard so you gotta learn some tricks"

"Well I must say I'm impressed" she grinned, taking a sip of wine. "And nice wine choice" she complimented.

"That one was me" Colt winked, finishing his second glass. "You have good taste in wine by the sound of it"

"Thanks" she laughed.

"Where are you from originally? I can't place your accent" he asked, putting down his knife and fork and resting his elbows on the table.

"Wyoming, left when I was sixteen so lost that accent a long time ago" she picked at her food.

"Wow, never looked back huh?"

She shook her head with a weak smile. Sensing he was close to hitting a nerve, he changed the subject. After Colt telling some embarrassing stories about his friend while also revealing how much he loved Phil really, they settled down for the weekly horror film. Colt and Abbie really seemed to hit it off, not that Phil expected any different.

Abbie and Colt opened another bottle of wine as they watched. It didn't touch Colt, he could drink most people under the table but Abbie was a bit of a lightweight. She was somewhere around the tipsy, sleepy stage. As they relaxed on the couch, Abbie began to drift off. Her head drooped and fell onto Phil's shoulder as she fell asleep. He smiled in amusement.

Colt raised his eyebrows at her. She was eerily stunning. Her hair had a shine to it that reflected the light, cascading over her shoulders in stark contrast to her icy pale skin. Her eyes were probably her most drawing feature. The blue was unmistakable. Her long eyelashes were pressed gently closed as she breathed softly. As at ease as she tried to come across; Colt got the loner vibe from her. He knew the one because it was the same vibe he used to get from Phil. She clearly felt at ease around his friend…he couldn't help but think what a good couple they would make. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he smiled and continued watching the movie.

As it finished, Phil felt Colt shift beside him and stretch. "I think I'm gonna head out man…she's buzzed so make sure she gets home okay, I know you will" he said his goodbyes, heading back to his own flat for the night.

Phil watched her sleep a little while. It seemed a shame to wake her. But he was beyond tired and desperate to get some sleep in before the gym tomorrow. He nudged her gently. She slowly opened one eye.

"Abs…the movie finished" he smiled. She opened the other and sat up a little.

"Shit, sorry" she laughed, yawning.

"Did you dribble on me?" he chuckled, pulling at the material of his shirt. Sure enough, there was a damp patch.

"I am so sorry" she said, mortified.

"It's alright, I'll let it slide cause it's you" he laughed.

She went silent for a while and he began to worry she'd passed out on him.

"You alright?" he asked, lifting her chin to check if there was anyone home. She didn't flinch in the slightest as his touch, he was glad he'd helped bring about that improvement - that she trusted him. She rested her head on him again and he knew she was ready for bed; the alcohol had gone straight to her head.

"You want me to walk you to the hotel?" he asked.

He felt her nod and stand up, out of it.

"You really shouldn't drink wine" he laughed.

"I know" she mumbled.

"Do you wanna take my spare room for the night? You look too tired to make it back"

"Are you sure? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a pain" she rubbed her face.

"No, no it's fine" he assured her, leading her there and opening the door. It was the cleanest room, it wasn't used much. It had magnolia walls and a large red and gold bed set.

She wandered over and fell onto it with a sigh. She kicked off her shoes and curled up. "Thanks Phil…you're amazing"

"What can I say?" he laughed. "You probably want to get IN the bed though"

"C'mere" she gestured, patting the bed next to her. He furrowed his brow but did as she asked, sitting down. Silence engulfed the room for a minute or so as she turned over some thoughts in her mind.

"I love you Phil…did you know that?" she smiled, laying on her back and staring up at the pattered ceiling.

"That's cute" he laughed, trusting it was the alcohol speaking. "I'm so tired…I think it's bed time"

"No, I mean it. You're the best friend I've ever had and will ever have…" she emphasised. "Do you love me too Phil?" she asked.

"Yes Abbie, I love you too" he smiled, making to get up. "Goodnight" he told her.

"No Phil, wait. You know when you said you wanted to tell me something a while back? It wasn't about Eve was it? What was it really about?" she asked inquisitively, voicing something that had been on her mind a while.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said, biting on his lip ring. Was she onto him? Shit…he should have known she would see right through him…

"Yes you do…you were going to tell me something but you changed your mind…I really want to know…"

"It's nothing" he brushed it off, turning out the light.

As he made to close the door, he heard her whisper. "Please Phil…"

She was drunk, she wouldn't even remember this conversation in the morning…and he was so tired, he just wanted her to stop so he could sleep…

"I was going to tell you that yes, I love you Abbie. I like you a lot…that's what I was planning to tell you"

She was silent.

He closed the door, running a hand through his hair. Fuck. He may well come to regret that one…

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to get the exploding ovaries thing in there. That must be the best crowd sign EVER xD As always, thanks for reading and thank you for your support and feedback! Let me know what you think; as usual the more reviews, the sooner I update :)<strong>


	22. Love Bites, But So Do I

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Thank you so much for your patience, as I said, been a tough week or so. Hope it was worth the wait, let me know! **

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Twenty Two: ~**

Abbie woke up slowly as the distinctive smell of eggs and toast wafted into her nostrils. She was disorientated as she looked around the unfamiliar room. She was still fully clothed and had slept on top of the blankets, managing to wrap them around herself in her sleep. After a few minutes, her brain became less cloudy and she realised she was at Phil's apartment. The whole place smelled like him, surprising in a way considering how little time he actually got to spend there. She took a few minutes to wake up properly; pleased she didn't have a headache. Her mind was turning over and over Phil's words. Did he really mean what he said? She sighed and pulled herself up and out of bed.

Phil had his back to her as he moved around his kitchen, preparing food. She crept up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes. He startled and jumped into self-defence mode, locking his arms around her back.

"Shit Phil! Calm the fuck down" she squealed.

"Oh…it's just you. That'll teach you to sneak up on me though…I didn't learn ju jitsu for a laugh; I learnt it to know I could defend myself bitch"

"It was just a joke, simmer down" she laughed. "What's pissed you off this morning?"

"Nothing" he shook his head, picking her up and turning her upside down.

"Phil, put me the fuck down or I'll scratch out your eyes"

"You'll have a job doing it from there" he smirked.

"Just wait until my nails have access to your face" she growled, blood rushing to her head.

"You're not making me want to put you down" he chuckled; walking over the couch and letting her go.

"You're a total dick" she grumbled.

"What's pissed you off this morning?" he asked in a girly voice, mocking her earlier question.

She cracked a smile.

They ate breakfast and headed to the gym with Colt for a few hours. Abbie thought a lot about what Phil had said. Before she told him about Cody…he was planning to tell her he liked her…if that was the case, he must have meant in a romantic way…did he? Surely…because if it was just friendly, he'd have told her regardless of whether she was dating Cody…

She chose not to bring it up; he seemed embarrassed last night and probably thought she wouldn't remember. She didn't know what to do anymore, she was with Cody, was Phil angry at her, did he think she led him on? She did like Phil A LOT, more than as a friend maybe…

She was snapped out of her thoughts when his phone rang as he ran on the treadmill beside her.

"Yeah? Sorry, I was tired…yeah, I guess so…yeah you can come to mine tonight, we can order in…yep, see you tonight"

"Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"Eve" he rolled his eyes.

"You don't seem thrilled"

"Nah, it'll be nice to see her and for her to see Colt again. Don't think he likes her as much as you though do you Colt?" he smiled.

"Obviously not" Colt chuckled. "You're like a guy version of Phil, and I fucking love Phil so…" he told Abbie.

"I love you too man. As for why I wasn't thrilled, she's just always asking why I didn't call last night and where I was, what I'm doing" Phil laughed.

"I'm not sure she'll be pleased to see Colt, she's probably hoping for a romantic evening" Abbie remarked.

"Well she's just going to have to accept that Colt will always be my home wife, and you and Mike are my road wives" he chuckled.

"I'm honoured" she smiled.

They resumed their running, all trying to outdo the others on speed. As they panted away, Abbie startled when a hand darted out and held down the speed button. She screamed and fell, falling straight into Cody who caught her and picked her up.

"Don't fucking do that, you'll give me a cardiac!" she scolded him, breathing heavily.

"Sorry babe" Cody chuckled, kissing her. Phil slowed his treadmill down and watched uncomfortably. Looks like his gym partner had been stolen. Colt gave him a look that said 'ignore it'.

"Come on, I'm taking you out" Cody winked, squeezing her ass. She slapped his hand away.

"Okay, let me grab my stuff" she answered, mouthing 'sorry' to the boys.

Phil saw how Cody had grabbed her and felt rage bubbling inside him.

"Let it go" Colt instructed, knowing his best friend inside out.

"It just pisses me off, as much as I know she wouldn't take shit from him…that he feels like he can touch her like that, it's disrespectful and exactly the type of douche bag guy she doesn't need…" he ranted as Abbie and Cody disappeared out of sight.

"You're so into her it's ridiculous" Colt remarked.

"Fuck off"

"It wasn't a jibe, it's the truth. You should tell her" Colt shrugged, accustomed to Phil's fluctuating moods.

"I did"

"Say what?" Colt asked, eyes wide.

"I don't think she remembers, it kinda slipped out last night"

"What slipped out?" Colt asked, unable to resist as he jabbed Phil in the side.

Phil shook his head and laughed. "It's no joke"

"I know, I know. What did she say?"

"Nothing" Phil sighed.

"Oh…"

"Yeah" he ran his hands over his head.

"Why do you think she doesn't remember?" Colt asked.

"Because she's like the closest person I have on the tour, I don't think she'd ignore it. I think I just made myself feel really awkward. You know I'm not one to hold back but…" he began to explain.

"But you did"

"Yeah but I did it for a reason. She's not like the other divas"

"You're sounding cliché as hell right now man" Colt commented.

"I know, but I mean it. She's been through a hell of a lot and she doesn't really open up to people. For example, she had this thing about people touching her…I showed her she could trust me and she got over it. I was, and still am afraid of breaking that trust and sending her back to square one…"

"Sorry to say it man but better you than Cody…" Colt shrugged.

"Is it though? If Cody hurts her, as bad as it would be, I'll be here for her. If I hurt her, who'll be there to pick up the pieces?" he said sadly.

"You wouldn't hurt her Phil. You can see as clear as day that you'd do anything for that girl…and if my spidey-senses are still as sharp as they used to be, I'd say she's into you too"

"Don't Colt. Its not gonna happen is it? She's with Cody and I have to get over it. And I keep forgetting about Eve, I feel shit about this entire situation to be honest" he pressed his palm to his forehead.

"Do you have feelings for Eve?"

"Well…" Phil began.

"Yes or no? No wells, buts or ifs"

"Yeah I guess so, not particularly strong ones as of yet but if Abbie wasn't around I think I'd be more serious about Eve"

"I kinda feel for Eve in this situation…" Colt admitted.

"Colt, whose side are you on?" Phil asked, insulted.

"All joking aside, that girl is into you and you don't feel the same Phil" Colt reasoned.

"In time maybe I will"

"If you say so…"

* * *

><p>"Are you pissed at me? Just a feeling I'm getting" Cody remarked, refusing to unlock the car until Abbie answered him.<p>

"A bit yeah"

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did. And that was fucking stupid" she scolded him. Hell was she going to hold back, Cody clearly wasn't used to his girlfriends standing up to him. His type was clearly normally the kind of girl that enjoyed being 'claimed' in public and just giggled and blushed like a bimbo.

"You mean touching my girlfriend's ass?" he asked, looking annoyed.

"Firstly, you know I don't like that shit. Secondly, why the fuck do you feel the need to do it in front of people?"

"I still don't see what the problem is" Cody shrugged.

"I don't fucking like it, that's the problem! Don't do it again! Now open the fucking car before I change my mind and go back to working out" she snapped.

Cody grumbled under his breath and unlocked the car, climbing in.

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't think it would upset you so much" he apologised as they drove away.

Abbie sighed. "It's okay; I'd just appreciate it if you didn't do it again"

"I won't. I just don't get it sometimes, it's like you don't want to be around me. You're frustratingly distant"

Abbie wanted to yell at him, tell him if he knew her he'd know why she was like that. But she didn't. Cody didn't seem to be making an effort to get to know her and that was fine, she didn't particularly want to open up to him anyway.

* * *

><p><em>We have a signing together tomorrow with Del Rio and Kelly, do you wanna ride together? And text Kelly and Alberto too?<em>

_Abbie x_

_Will do. Excited? It's your first one right? _

_Punk x_

_First ever :S I am excited :) afraid of what the fans might say though. Assuming I'll be with Alberto seeing as we're both heels._

_Abbie x_

_You'll do great. You might get a few oddballs, there always is but remember a lot of them only know your in-ring persona so it's nothing personal. Yeah I expect so; he's a nice guy if you haven't met him yet. Having a good day?_

_Punk x_

_Thanks :) Yeah, I better stop texting now before he complains I'm not paying enough attention aha. See you tomorrow, have a nice night_

_Abbie x_

Colt watched as Phil met Eve at the door. She'd clearly made a big effort in a pretty baby doll dress and cute pumps. Her face lit up when she saw him and he pecked her softly on the lips.

"Colt this is Eve who I believe you met before" he introduced them.

"I remember you, how could I forget such a pretty face?" he smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Always the charmer eh Colt?" she laughed.

"With a best friend like Phil, you can't blame a guy for trying" he chuckled.

They ordered in food, Phil back on his usual strict diet of mostly vegetables and Eve always watching her figure. Colt had no such worries and happily munched on pizza in front of them, watching their jealous expressions.

"Eve, can I ask you a question?" Colt asked, looking mischievous.

"Sure" she smiled, sharing a look with Phil

"What exactly attracts you to Phil?"

"Colt shut the fuck up" Phil groaned.

When Eve giggled, Colt took that as the go ahead to probe further.

"What about him is it that gets girls dropping their underwear?"

"Fuck off, seriously dude why do you have to be such a douchebag?" Phil asked, getting pissed off.

"Well…" Eve bit her lip. "There's just something about him" she started, studying his face. "He's driven, he's confident, he's passionate…"

"No, none of this 'he's a wonderful person' bullshit. I'm his best mate, I know this. But to look at? Why is he such a shit wingman?"

"You're a great catch Colt, so don't be all mopey. For me, the sexy lip ring…the way he pushes it with his tongue" she said quietly, staring into Phil's eyes now so she could address him directly.

"Your body, how strong you are without looking like a bodybuilding monster, how your tattoos express everything that you are, how soft your hair is, how good you smell, how your eyes look straight into my soul, how the corners of your eyes crease when you really smile, how your arms feel around me, how your beard tickles me when you kiss me, and ESPECIALLY how you look in your ring gear"

Everything was silent for a few seconds as Phil and Eve were locked in a lustful gaze. Phil leaned in and captured her lips with his.

Colt coughed awkwardly. "Think it's time for me to make a move…"

They broke apart. "You started this man, your own fault" Phil laughed. He stood and hugged Colt goodbye.

"Don't sleep with her unless you mean it" Colt whispered into his ear and before Phil could respond or Eve could even say goodnight he was gone.

As Colt made his way out in into the chilly Chicago night, he couldn't help but think about the way he noticed how Phil looked at Eve. There was lust there, but not the same adoration he saw when Phil looked at Abbie. Colt feared for his friend…the last thing he wanted was for him to get hurt.

Phil was still dazed by Colt's words as Eve came up behind him and pressed herself to him. She pressed her lips to the back of his neck and he shivered instinctively. She ran her hands from his shoulders down his arms and linked her fingers with his.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she whispered as he felt his heartbeat quicken.

He turned around and kissed her hard, feeling something ignite in his chest. He brushed her hair back and attacked her neck. Her whine of response fuelled his desire as he allowed his actions to be dictated by the fire in his stomach.

"If you want to stay, I'd like that" he whispered, sucking on her collarbone.

Sensing feelings were deeper and attraction was stronger, Eve took his hand and led him towards his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Sleepy and full to the brim with food from dinner, Abbie lay across Cody's lap. He was stroking her hair gently as she drifted in and out of sleep on the couch in his hotel room. After a while, she began to wake up as he shifted around beneath her. She looked up.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my leg's just going to sleep" he laughed.

She sat up and smiled.

"You look adorable when you sleep" he said, kissing her.

"Thank you" she smiled, kissing him back. She felt her chest constrict as he held her in place with a hand on the back of her head and kissed a trail down her jaw and along her shoulder. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he pulled her onto his lap. She freaked out when she felt a slight bulge in his pants.

"What the fuck did I do now?" he sighed, letting go of her.

"Nothing…I'm just not ready for…that" she said, backing off.

"For what? Sex? I wasn't stripping you down and handcuffing you to the bed Abbie, I don't see what your God damn problem is" he growled frustratedly.

"I know…I'm just scared"

"Of what?" he asked, agitated.

"I don't know…you getting carried away" she admitted.

"You're supposed to trust me! You're talking like I'm some kind of sex addict or fucking rapist!" he said, getting angry.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard…" she started.

"Hard? What's hard is you being so fucking difficult with me. I can't even touch you without you kicking off? What's that about? It's hard for me to have you here kissing me and not being able to get really into it. I get it if you don't want to sleep together yet but the way you're acting is just not on"

"You know what? I'm really sorry…sorry that you don't even care enough to work me out, work out why I am the way I am! No wonder I'm nervous when you don't try finding out what the problem is. I'm going. Night Cody" she snapped, storming out.

"Fucking hell!" she heard him yell as the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Super sorry yet again for the time it's taken to get this up. Got stuck in a bit of a rut with how to get it to where I want it to be. Hope I did you proud. Let me know whether you liked it or not :) As usual, thanks for reading and thank you for your support and feedback, the more reviews, the sooner I update :)<strong>


	23. You Are The Only Exception

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Another chapter for you lovely people :) Just so you know, my twitter is Punkifiedx if you want to follow for Punk-related blabberings, comments on wrestling and general randomness. Thank you for your support with the story, the feedback I get always astounds me. Little stories about your reaction to certain events brighten my day hugely so thank you thank you thank you. **

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Twenty Three: ~**

Before he knew what was happening, Eve was lying beneath him on his bed as her hands explored his torso. Her lips were attached to his neck, sucking and biting at it. His resolve to stay in control was rapidly disappearing as she pulled his shirt up and over his head. Once the offending article was gone, she took her time to feel his skin beneath her hands.

As she began fumbling with his belt and unbuttoning his jeans he pulled back.

"Wait…" he panted, looking down at her flushed face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just not sure about this" he admitted, supporting his weight with his arms as he hovered over her.

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Don't you want to?" she asked, catching her breath.

"I want to…" he started. Before he could finish, she wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him to her, initiating a hungry kiss. He gave in to her and reciprocated, sneaking his tongue between her lips and exploring her mouth. Her skin felt so soft under his hands as he accidently pressed his hips to her thigh. She felt his arousal and it spurred her on until she took his hands and guided them to the zip on her dress. He slipped it over her head and helped himself to the clasp of her bra.

He caught himself as she lifted her arms so he could take it off. He knew as soon as she was naked and underneath him things were going to happen whether he liked it or not. He had a lot of self-control, but no one had that much control. He took a deep breath and rolled off, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"I don't think we should do this yet" he admitted honestly.

"Why? Why did you just turn your back on me and leave me lying here?"

"It doesn't feel right yet, I want to be sure and I'm sure you do too. Why are you upset?" he asked.

"I'm upset because I'm lying her practically naked, I know you want it as much as I do but you pretty much just rejected me…"

"I'm sorry, that's not what I mean though" he explained.

"I know you're straight-edge, but we're in a committed relationship as far as I'm concerned at least and that means you're not restricted by that at all. This is just totally strange to me…I mean look" she said, holding her bra to her chest and gesturing towards his groin. "You got me all worked up Phil…and you need some relief as much as I do. Are you sure about this?" she asked, pressing the palm of her hand to the erection concealed by his pants. He closed his eyes as that light contact sent waves of pleasure up his spine. He really wanted to do it, but something in his mind said no…what Colt said was whirring around his head too.

"It's not the straight-edge thing…" he told her, removing her hand from him. "We haven't been official for very long and I think I'd rather wait. Sorry…" he said truthfully.

"It's okay…as long as it's not something else, like you don't want to sleep with me at all, ever. Or you don't find me attractive…or both" she studied his face, putting on her bra again.

"It's definitely not that" he raised an eyebrow, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Sorry I got a bit pissy" she smiled, smoothing out his hair.

"No, I'm sorry for being insensitive. You still wanna stay?" he asked.

She nodded and climbed under the blankets. He settled in behind her after pulling off his jeans, conscious of his erection that hadn't quite disappeared. She snuggled into him and he wrapped an arm around her, falling into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Almost out of nowhere, he became vaguely aware of sweet pressure slowly building in his lower stomach. He wasn't conscious yet, he was sure of that much but he could feel the unmistakably strong erection he was sporting and what confused him more was the sensation of light suction. Not another damn sex dream…<p>

His head started to fill with visions he knew he shouldn't allow. No matter how hard he tried, he had to bite back a moan as his mind saw a mass of soft black hair pleasuring him. Part of him felt horrible, knowing how Abbie would probably never speak to him again if she knew…but the other part of him just couldn't help it. He felt her lips sliding along his arousal and pleasure rippled through his whole body. He was so close already…he had no idea how long this orgasm had been building as he slept but judging by the almost painful pressure of the tight muscles in his lower body, it wouldn't be long before he reached the point of no return.

As before, the closer he drew to the edge, the more awake he became. Strangely, unlike last time where the sensations began to dull as the mists of sleep cleared, he could feel everything stronger and stronger as he stirred into consciousness until his eyes snapped open. Breathing heavily and leaning up on his elbows he could see Eve settled between his legs.

"What are you doing?" he groaned as she pressed her tongue into a particularly sensitive spot.

She pulled away from him, leaving her hand to give him soft strokes as she explained. "You're not angry are you? I woke up and you were…you were hard…and you were making this noise…almost whining and moving your hips against me…it was so hot"

"Shit" he groaned, partly a reaction to the way her hand felt on him but also mixed with embarrassment.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

He arched his back and sucked in a breath. "No…don't stop"

She watched the way his eyes rolled back into his head as he surrendered to her ministrations.

"Phil…before you're too out of it, I need you to warn me okay? I don't like it in my mouth so you gotta tell me, can you do that?"

"Yeah" he panted, taking a vague note of what she said.

At that, she lowered her head down and went to work harder and faster than before. As good as it felt, knowing she wouldn't let him finish in her mouth killed his mood a little. Giving it a minute or so and slightly more aware of what was going on now; he placed a hand on the back of her head and guided her up and away from him.

Without a word, he pushed himself up with the strength he mustered from somewhere and pushed her down onto the bed. There was silence for a while as he searched out her eyes, trying to think straight.

"Are you on birth control?" he asked, voice low.

She nodded. "The pill"

"Sorry…but can I see it?" he asked, eyes half-lidded with arousal.

She reached to her bag on the floor beside the bed and pulled out the packet, showing him that she'd taken them the way she was supposed to. He nodded and threw them back in her bag, picking up where he left off.

She smiled when she realised what he was doing and watched mesmerised as he pulled her underwear down her legs.

"That was…wow" she whispered a little while later.

"Well I couldn't let you get away with telling me at the last minute that you don't swallow" he chuckled.

"If that's the alternative I'll take that any day"

"Out of interest, how come?" he asked. He didn't have a problem with it, but like most guys, he enjoyed the feeling of letting go and having someone accept him completely and willingly.

"It's nothing personal, it just makes me feel sick" she shrugged.

"Charming"

"It tastes disgusting Phil…have you never tasted it?"

"Fuck no" he chuckled.

"Try it sometime and you'll see what I mean"

"Girls don't taste like a candy basket either" he retorted.

"What do girls taste like? I'm curious"

"It's…kinda bitter, it's hard to explain but yeah, like sour lemons"

"Ew that's gross" she laughed.

"You asked" he chuckled.

"While we're asking questions, what's with the birth control thing?" she asked.

"I didn't mean it to seem like I don't trust you but I've had the bullshit with girls telling me they're taking the pill before. Better safe than sorry. The day I got a call from my first serious girlfriend's mum saying she was a week late I'd be decapitated if she was pregnant was not a good one…" he explained.

"I get it. I guess there's always an uncertainty for a guy"

"Which is why you should always wear a condom kids" he chuckled. "What time is it?"

"Like two am" she replied.

"Goodnight" he laughed, rolling over and closing his eyes.

"Typical guy" she smiled, curling up next to him and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Abbie stood in the lobby of the hotel with Kelly, waiting for Phil to pick them up.<p>

_You didn't forget about us did you? :)_

_Abbie x_

"Your converse are a-mazing" Kelly smiled, checking out Abbie's knee-high sneakers. She teamed them with high-waisted black denim shorts and patterned tights. She didn't normally get her legs out but she felt safe enough with tights on. Her trusty hoody adorned her upper body as usual and her hair was thrown back in a loose ponytail. Kelly had chosen sneakers and a short skirt.

"Thanks" Abbie smiled, your skirt is really cute.

_Running a little late, be with you in a bit. Sorry_

_Punk x_

"Phil's on his way" she told Kelly as Alberto joined them.

"Morning ladies" he greeted.

* * *

><p>Phil felt bad lying to the others, but rather than in his car on the way to pick them up like he said, he was sitting on a park bench outside his apartment talking to the one person he could always rely on…who'd been with him through thick and thin.<p>

"Phil, what the fuck did I say? I don't want to say I told you so but come on man this is ridiculous!" Colt scolded him.

"I know…I know. I'm such a fucking idiot"

"So you regret it then?" Colt asked.

"Yeah…" Phil sighed.

"Why?"

Phil thought about that for a while. He wasn't entirely sure. "I guess I just think we rushed into it…sorry Colt, I'm getting another call. Thanks for listening man"

"You're welcome. Look after yourself and don't do anything stupid" Colt laughed.

"Love you dude, seriously"

"Love you too" Colt chuckled.

He looked at the caller I.D. it was Abbie. He was in for it now.

"Phil? Where are you?"

"Traffic, I'll be like ten minutes"

"Aren't we going to be late for the signing?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll get us there on time. Sorry"

"It's not your fault if there's traffic" she shrugged.

"Okay you got me, the traffic thing is bullshit but I'll be there in five I promise"

* * *

><p>Del Rio and Abbie sat at one table while Kelly and Phil occupied the other. There were various chants among the fans, most of them sounding much like 'CM Punk'. Most people were more enthusiastic to meet their favourite baby faces than her or Del Rio but they met some interesting characters none-the-less. This was the closest Abbie had been to any of the fans and it was both nerve-racking and exciting. Turns out she actually had some fans of her own.<p>

"I really want to be a diva just like you!" a little girl told her. She also had a chuckle with the mother of a little boy who called her a 'meanie' and encountered a few older men who made her feel fairly uncomfortable. She was glad Alberto was sat next to her. She noticed Phil glancing over every now and then, making sure she was getting on okay. He himself was charming his way through his queue. As Abbie took a short break, she watched him leave his seat to crouch next to a young girl in a wheelchair. As he signed for her, her boyfriend took her hand and asked her to marry him. Phil looked slightly uncomfortable as he sat back in surprise, not quite sure what to do and feeling like a third wheel. The girl began to cry and nodded emphatically.

"This guy just proposed to his girlfriend…she said yes!" he shouted as the room erupted with cheers. "And moments like this remind me how crazy my life is" he chuckled to himself. They finished up and were called into a meeting with P.R.

"Fantastic job guys, and well done Abbie on your first signing" the man nodded as the other three clapped lightly in a warm show of congratulations.

"I need to send two of you for a radio spot this afternoon and they specifically asked for you Phil, is that okay?"

"Sounds like it'll have to be" he sighed, tired.

"Abbie, think you can handle radio?"

"I'll give it a go" she laughed.

"Phil will go through it with you, what you can and can't say but I'm sure you'll catch on" he told them, putting his papers back in his briefcase. "That's a wrap; I'll report back to Vince and let him know how well it went. Here are the details for the radio interview" he told Phil, handing him the information. "Have a great afternoon"

Phil ran a stressed hand over his jaw.

* * *

><p><em>Last night…?<em>

_Cody x_

_What about it?_

_Abbie x_

_What happened?_

_Cody x_

Abbie took a deep breath and threw her phone back in her bag. She didn't need to deal with this now.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat before this radio shit?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving"

Phil drove them to the nearest Denny's and they sat quietly while they ate.

"Assuming you're back on the PPV diet then?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

He snorted and picked at the mass of vegetables in front of him.

"Are you alright? You seem kinda down…" she commented.

"Sorry, I'm fine, just thinking too much" he chuckled. "I could ask you the same, you're awfully quiet. Normally you'd have insulted me at least once today" he smiled.

"It's nothing" she tried to laugh it off.

"Nuh-uh, nothing is always something" he chuckled, sidling in next to her and prodding her side.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" she giggled.

"Yup, is it working?"

"Definitely" she laughed, punching his arm.

"Ow. That was uncalled for. Seriously though, what's wrong muffin?"

"Calling me stupid names isn't getting you anywhere asshole" she grinned.

"Firstly, that wasn't a stupid name, I thought it was cute…or maybe I just have a craving for all the stuff I'm not allowed to eat for the next week…either way, you love being a stubborn bitch don't you?"

"Yup" she mocked him, taunting him with a piece of pancake.

"I'm gonna make you tell me"

"I don't think so" she smiled.

They finished up and sat outside on the grass for a while. The sun was shining and they had some time to kill.

"You know I always wanted to ask you this since you got changed in front of me in the locker room…" she started, watching him raise his eyebrows at the wording of her statement.

"Shoot" he chuckled.

"Why did you get your nipples pierced?"

He laughed at her question. "I just felt like it" he shrugged.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah but it wasn't too bad"

"How do they do it?" she asked curiously.

"Why? Thinking of having yours done?" he laughed.

"Hell no!"

"They rub them until they're erect and then they clamp 'em and stick a needle through" he shrugged. "Are you giggling at the word erect?" he cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"No" she smirked.

"Liar" he laughed.

He furrowed his brow when she pulled her phone from her bag and answered it.

"No. No you listen to me…I don't want to talk about this now…I didn't reply because I have media to do…yes I'm with Phil. No, I won't tell you this again…fucking listen to me for five minutes! I'm busy and now isn't the time…whatever I'll talk to you later" she said, hanging up.

She let out a breath and fell back onto the grass, raking her hands through her hair. Phil gave it a few seconds.

"Everything okay?"

She breathed deeply for a while and her anger faded somewhat.

"I'm not going to lie to you Phil, not really…but I'll sort it"

"I don't need to tell you this but I'm here if you need anything" he winked, lying back down to watch the clouds float by.

"Thanks, if I thought it would help I'd talk to you about it but it won't" she shrugged, calm. Something about spending time with Phil calmed her down.

"Try me"

"It really won't Phil…"

"Why not?" he asked.

"You're a guy"

"Last I checked…that statement is correct. I don't see what difference it makes though"

"I don't like discussing this stuff with anyone at all, but the fact you're a guy makes a big difference actually"

"I don't understand why though. I'm not pushing you don't get me wrong, just wondering" he said, resting his hands behind his head.

"I'm sure there's some things you talk to Colt about that you wouldn't talk to me about…this is kinda the same thing"

He thought about it. It made sense. He wouldn't have been comfortable having the conversation he had that morning with Abbie instead of Colt…

"Don't worry about pushing me either; I know you're only asking because you care…I appreciate it. I'm quite proud to say I trust you Phil…that's a big thing for me. I'm not even sure there's another person on earth I can say that about actually…"

"Wow" he said, genuinely taken aback.

"Too much?"

"No…that's just wow…I'm honoured" he smiled.

"As sad as it may be, it's the truth" she chuckled.

"It's not sad…now give me a hug" he laughed, sitting up and holding out his arms. She giggled and looked at him before giving in and shuffling up to him, leaning into his chest.

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to not ever break that trust"

He hoped he would never come to a point where that promise was in jeopardy…

* * *

><p><strong>So…? Opinions? Thoughts? Comments? Feelings? Favourite parts? Least favourite parts? Let me know! Thanks for reading and as always thank you for your feedback! Let me know what you think; as usual the more reviews, the sooner I update :)<strong>


	24. Setting Me Off Like Sparks

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Super long chapter because we passed 200 reviews :D You guys are fantastic! Huge love to everyone who takes the time to leave their thoughts, it makes me SO happy. Thank you to Avery, Kaiya's Watergarden, EmilieCW-DXfan0119, xGoToSleepx, liveforthefight, AngelsDestiny22, wibragirl, Miserlou, RKOCMJHGIRL and EVERYONE ELSE who helped motivate me and got us to 200. Plenty more on the way, we're just getting started. Hope this chapter pleases you :)**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Twenty Four: ~**

"Today we have the cheeky WWE stars CM Punk and Abbie Rose in the studio…hello!" the host welcomed them to the radio station.

"Helloo" Phil greeted, completely at ease in interviews after his extensive experience.

"Hey" Abbie smiled; glad she didn't have to do her first one alone.

"Cheeky?" Phil chuckled, his deep voice echoing in their headsets.

"That smile suggests nothing but mischief" the female host laughed. "To start us off, how about you pick a song for our listeners?"

"I'll let Abbie field this one, nothing I like is from this decade" he joked.

"Erm, Love Bites by Halestorm?"

"Nice choice, we'll get that on next. Don't go anywhere folks, CM Punk and Abbie Rose in the studio, we'll be chatting with them next"

Phil and Abbie goofed around during the break, head-banging to the song and Phil agreeing that maybe Abbie's music taste wasn't THAT bad. As the song finished, the interview resumed.

"For those of you just tuning in, we have the fantastic CM Punk and Abbie Rose with us today ahead of their big Pay Per View coming up soon. We have some questions sent in by fans first of all. This first one comes from Sam in Michigan for you CM and he asks, why don't you use your real name in the ring?"

"That's a good question Sam. I think the main reason is that when I watched wrestling as a kid, I saw all these larger than life characters on TV and I wanted to be them so CM Punk was who I became when I started out…I was this Punk kid who pissed everyone off and as I grew up CM Punk became me rather than the other way around. So to be honest, I became the character I started out portraying. I don't feel like I'm anyone other than CM Punk anymore so in a way it is my real name"

"Thanks for that question Sam, next one goes to Abbie and it's from Kelly in New Orleans. Why Beth Phoenix?"

"That's easy. Beth has the championship, Beth represents the best there is today and to show everyone that I'm the best, I have to beat the best" she shrugged.

"Nice answer. This next one is for you again Punk, what do you use to get your hair so sleek and shiny asks Alanna in Miami?"

"Blood and the tears of children" Phil answered, deadpan.

Abbie burst into a fit of giggles at the look on the host's face when Phil kept a totally straight face.

"Moving on, this one goes to both of you; it comes in from John in Lockport. What is the best and worst thing about being a WWE superstar?"

"Ladies first" Phil nodded.

"The best part is knowing you made it to the big-time and getting to do what you love in front of so many people. The worst? I haven't found anything that I would say is the worst yet. I've run into a few people I could have happily lived without ever meeting but I won't go into that" she laughed.

"The best for me is getting in the ring with some of the most legendary wrestlers in the world. The worst is never being home"

"I can't imagine how hard that must be" the host commented.

"You get used to it, but sometimes all you want is to see your friends or family and sleep in your own bed"

"Hopefully you'll get to go home soon. Now some questions to get to know you guys better. Which one of you is the messiest?"

"Her"

"Him" they answered in unison.

"I think we'll have to agree to disagree on that one" the host laughed. "Which one of you is the best singer?"

"Me" Phil chimed in.

"Phil definitely" Abbie agreed.

"You know what? I don't think I've actually ever heard you sing…" Phil raised an eyebrow.

"There's a good reason for that" Abbie laughed.

"John Cena or The Rock?"

"Cena"

"Cena" they agreed.

"Who has the best entrance song?"

"Me" Abbie laughed, getting into it now.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure mine's better" Phil playfully shoved her.

"You two certainly seem like you have a lot of fun on the road" the host commented.

"Not really, she's a pain in the ass" Phil jibed.

"Oh ha ha, I don't know why you didn't go into comedy" Abbie said sarcastically.

"Care to clear up a rumour?" the host asked.

"Here we go" Phil chuckled, throwing his arms behind his head.

"TMZ was reporting that you two are rumoured to be an item? Can you confirm or deny that?"

Abbie raised her eyebrows and Phil just smirked. He looked over at her and she gave him the go ahead to field that question.

"We'll be denying that I'm afraid. We're friends…very good friends at that but that's all. Anyway, we're both taken" he chuckled.

"Not surprising, you're a very attractive pair" the host commented, eyeing Phil. Abbie could swear she'd been flirting with him the entire interview, leaning forwards and batting her eyelashes at him. It wasn't unusual, women tended to fall all over themselves when they talked to him for more than five minutes. It was his bad-boy image mixed with his charming confidence Abbie expected. "Any chance of convincing you to tell me who the lucky two are?"

"I don't think so" Phil laughed, rolling his eyes in Abbie's direction.

"It was worth a try" she laughed. "Who's the most romantic?"

"Phil" Abbie answered.

"I think you're a romantic at heart but yeah I am a sucker for a good rom-com" he said to Abbie.

"Who'd a thunk it?" the host laughed.

"Common misconception" Phil grinned.

"Favourite photo-bomb face?"

Abbie chuckled and scrunched up her face and wrinkling her nose. Phil stuck out his bottom jaw revealing his lower row of teeth, knitting his brows together.

"Brilliant, I'm gonna have to get those posted on the website for the listeners to see"

"Okay time for quick-fire. Punk you're first…if the world was going to end tomorrow, what would be the first thing you'd do?"

"Tell a few people things I've held back for various reasons" he shrugged.

"Ooh, like who?" the host probed.

"I thought this was quick-fire?" Phil quipped.

"Touché. Favourite pig-out food?"

"Cookies"

"England or France?"

"England"

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"On my couch eating ice-cream" Phil answered easily.

"Interesting. Abbie, your turn"

"Same to you, if the world ended tomorrow…?"

"Cause trouble with the awesome people I know" she laughed, sharing a look with Phil.

"Pepsi or coke?"

"Pepsi"

"Hulk Hogan or Roddy Piper?"

Phil raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Piper by a clear mile" she laughed, earning a wink of approval from Phil.

"Tall, dark and handsome or blonde, ripped and cute?"

"Tall, dark and handsome" she giggled. She could have sworn she saw a shadow of a grin cross Phil's face.

"Before we go, we always have a little challenge for our guests. This month it's the push up challenge. The top of the guy leader board is Michael Phelps with fifty six and top of the girls leader board is Maria Menounos with thirty five. Think you can beat that?"

"I'll give it a go" Phil laughed, assuming the position.

"You sure you don't want to take your top off for this one?" the host giggled.

Abbie made a gagging face at Phil who stifled a chuckle. Phil began doing push ups and Abbie cheered him on. Well, maybe not cheered him on.

"Come on Punk, Kelly can do more than that" she jibed.

"I'm gonna get you back for this Abbie" he gritted his teeth, approaching his forty fifth".

"Bring it on biatch" she giggled.

"For our listeners benefit, we're going to count CM Punk out now. Forty nine, fifty, fifty one, fifty two, fifty three, fifty four, fifty five, fifty six, fifty seven, fifty eight, fifty nine, sixty, sixty one, sixty two…"

Phil was red in the face now, his arms shaking underneath his weight. He made it to sixty seven before he physically couldn't do any more.

"CM Punk is now top of our leader board!" she announced.

"What do I win?" he laughed, taking his seat again.

"The privilege of being able to say you can do more push ups than an Olympic athlete"

"My turn" Abbie grinned, always up for a challenge.

"The girls leader board is based on girl push ups…so you can have your knees on the floor"

"Screw that, I'm going for the guys one" she chuckled. "I'd be lying if I said I could get to fifty but I can give it a good try"

Phil grinned as he watched Abbie comfortably make twenty. He didn't know many girls who could do more than ten. She made it to twenty nine before her arms gave way.

"Bloody hell, fourth on the guys leader board…impressive" the host raised her eyebrows. Abbie high-fived Phil and sat down again.

"Okay guys that's all we have time for. I've had a ball with Abbie Rose and CM Punk in the studio, they'll be at the Staples Centre in a week's time where Abbie faces Women's champion Beth Phoenix for the title and CM Punk takes on Randy Orton. Thanks for coming in guys"

"Thanks for having us" Phil smiled.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell!" Abbie heard Phil yell as she walked out to the car from the bathroom.<p>

"What's up?"

"The fucking car won't start" he grumbled, nightfall having been an hour or so ago. It felt like they'd been in that interview for days.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" he snapped. Abbie narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well you're the fucking man. This is your job right? I'll just go make you a sandwich" she sniped.

"Sorry Abs, just in a shitty mood and this is the last thing we need" he apologised.

"It's alright, I gather it's your time of the month" she laughed. Phil popped his head up from where he was studying the engine and cracked a smile.

"I think we're gonna have to walk…"

"But it's dark…" she bit her lip.

"Scared?" he teased.

"No…" she answered unconvincingly.

They set off on the walk back to Phil's. It would probably take them a good hour but Phil knew a short-cut through some woodlands. Phil noticed Abbie was looking around a lot and walking very close to him. She seemed a little jumpy and he swore he heard her whimper as he stepped on a twig.

"Alright?" he asked.

"It's really dark" she breathed.

"It's fine" he laughed, using the light on his phone to guide him.

"You sure you know where we're going?"

"I know Chicago Abs. Calm down" he laughed, putting his arm around her. She gripped it tightly.

"You know what we should have done?"

"What?" he asked, amused.

"Called the fucking breakdown people like any normal person would do"

"And where's the fun in that?" he chuckled. "What with you sharing my love for horror, I would never have put you down as one scared of the dark"

"I'm not…"

"You cutting off the blood supply in my arm disagrees with that statement" he said, amused.

"Man up and stop complaining"

"I could say the same to you" he laughed. "You've got such a mouth on you"

"You wouldn't have it any other way, don't lie" she smiled. "It's not so much the dark, more the unknown. Plus it reminds me of walking round streets at night not knowing where the hell I'm going looking for venues with creeps lurking around every corner" she shivered at the memory.

"Well no monsters are gonna get you tonight, I'll protect you muffin" he teased.

"Fuck you"

"Well that was rude" he feigned hurt.

"And your point is?" she grinned. "I have a surprise for you too"

"Oh God" he joked.

"But you'll have to wait to find out what it is. First I need a favour"

"Oh God"

She punched him in the arm.

"Don't abuse me or I might just leave you here in the darkness all alone" he teased.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me" he pushed.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry, don't leave me big strong man" she joked, clutching her hands over her chest. "Anyway, can you get me in touch with Paul…as in Heyman?"

"Paul as in Heyman, name doesn't ring a bell" he joked.

"Stop clowning about"

"Why do you need Paul?" he asked curiously.

"It's a surprise dummy, so I can't tell you"

"I don't like surprises" he pouted.

"Stop whining and give me his number" she laughed, hugging the arm she was still clinging to.

"Okay okay" he chuckled, searching his phone and reading out the number.

* * *

><p><em>Be ready in an hour, I'm picking you up<em>

_Cody x_

She read the text and sighed. Normally she wouldn't tolerate him telling her what to do but they needed to sort things out and she had to bite the bullet.

"Are we anywhere near back yet?" she complained.

"Ten minutes" he winked.

"My feet hurt" she whined.

"You're killing me here Abs" he laughed.

"We've been walking for ages!"

"Right…that's it" he huffed, stopping, grabbing her by the waist and hauling her over his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she screamed, clinging to his hoody.

"I thought your feet were hurting, I'm being a gentleman" he chuckled, continuing to walk. His hands were firmly attached to her thighs as he held her in place and she failed once again to stop her mind turning it into more than it was. As she watched him do push-ups, her brain registered the little grunts of effort he made and turned them sexual. She couldn't help it, she didn't know why. Even now, upside down over his shoulder all she could smell was his cologne and all she could feel was the way the muscles in his back rippled under her.

Eventually they reached the hotel and Cody was already parked outside waiting. Pulling a face, Phil put Abbie down and raised his eyebrows.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah, you know where I am if you need anything" he smiled, turning around and starting the walk to his apartment.

"Oh Phil?"

He turned around again as she opened the passenger door and hopped in.

"Thanks for carrying me back" she laughed, blowing him a kiss. He caught it and tucked it into his pocket, chuckling as they drove away.

* * *

><p>As they left the parking lot, Cody had revealed they were going to an expensive restaurant. Feeling silly in the shorts she wore for the signing, Cody drove back to the hotel so she could change. He looked smart in an all-black fitted suit with a silver shirt unbuttoned to the chest. She emerged twenty minutes later in a black prom-style dress, leaving her knee-high converse on. She let her hair out and left it straight with some dark eye make-up and nude lips.<p>

"You look stunning" Cody commented as she returned to the car.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself" she smiled.

They passed the evening with a bottle of wine and a lovely meal. Abbie was surprised with how nice a night she had, chatting and joking with him. They hadn't really talked about their previous argument, but maybe it was best to just brush it under the carpet…

As it drew near to eleven pm, they sat on the floor of his hotel room watching a comedy. Cody was on his back, his head propped up on a pillow, Abbie laying on her front. Cody had some strawberries dipped in chocolate from room service and motioned for Abbie to pass him one. She bit her lip as she studied him. He was a fine specimen of a man, even if he could be an asshole. His smile…those perfect teeth…and he smelled so good, musky. She grabbed and strawberry and leaned over him, dangling it over his face. He reached up to grab it with his teeth and she pulled it away, giggling as he grabbed her arms and pinned her down. He took the strawberry in his mouth and offered it to her. She bit one half and he sucked the other half into his mouth, kissing her softly. She closed her eyes and relaxed into him, letting her instincts control her actions for a while. It was probably the wine speaking, but he tasted good.

She smiled into the kiss and he pulled back and studied her face.

"Are you laughing at me?" he said, amused.

"No" she smiled, biting her lip. Not sure what was coming over her, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Sorry about the other night" he told her.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry for being so pissy" she laughed. "Let's forget about it, I'm having fun"

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" he asked.

"I don't have anything to sleep in" she told him.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not" she laughed.

Half an hour later and Abbie was yawning.

"Bed time princess" Cody smiled, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. He placed her down on top of the bed and she kicked off her shoes, crawling inside.

"Aren't you gonna take your dress off? That looks uncomfortable"

"I see what you're doing" she waggled a finger at him. "I might have had close to half a bottle of wine mister but I'll be staying fully clothed thank you very much" she smiled sleepily, closing her eyes. She felt Cody settle in behind her and pull her back to his chest. She giggled as he kissed her neck.

"You're laughing at me again" he mumbled into her neck.

Her breath hitched as his fingers strayed down her sides and rested high on her thighs underneath her dress.

* * *

><p><em>Abbie threw her gear into her bag along with the envelope containing her pay for the night and slung it over her shoulder. Her arms were still bleeding from all of the little puncture wounds where the barbed wire had torn into her flesh. She just wanted to get to her car and bandage herself up. She hurried past the 'co-workers' she had never spoken to, people came and went in the indie companies, and left through the back. It was dark and cold; she couldn't wait to use her pay to buy some gas and something to eat. She walked around the back of the building, just about able to make out her dirty old car a few feet away in the dim lights coming from the little theatre they just wrestled in. <em>

_She felt all of the air leave her lungs as a hand connected with her chest and pushed her hard into the wall. She swung a fist in self defence and connected with a brow. She made to duck away to the side before she was brutally snapped back as a hand closed around her wrist. Her arms burned as they were held tightly to the brick, wounds opening up again. Her whole body screamed in pain as a man she recognised as another wrestler pushed her up against the wall._

"_What do you want?" she snapped, sounding braver than she felt. She struggled against his hold as he sneered from above. He stood roughly 5ft11, not much taller than Abbie. He had a weathered face and greying hair. He was strong though, that much Abbie already knew._

"_I want you to be a good little girl and keep that mouth shut okay" he growled, wedging a knee between her thighs._

"_Let me go!" she screamed, head-butting him and causing a gash to open up above his left eye. _

"_You're gonna regret that darling, I told you to keep your mouth shut!" he said, releasing one of her arms so his palm could connect with her cheek. He grabbed her bag and rifled through it, pocketing her pay envelope. The slap stunned her, so hard she saw stars. Before she knew what was going on, he was using his weight to pin her to the wall as he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down._

"_What are you doing? !" she screamed, struggling harder and already feeling the bruise forming on her cheek._

"_You're a slut…I've seen you around with that sexy ass taunting everyone…I'm gonna show you what guys do to sluts" he growled as he set about removing her tights. She used every muscle in her body to push him away, all to no avail. "You're acting awfully frigid for the slut you are" he sneered, touching her in ways that made her sick. She closed her eyes, trying to block it out. _

_As tears formed behind her eyes and panic welled up in her chest, she saw a man walking a dog across the street. _

"_Please! Help me! Someone please!" she screamed as he shoved a hand over her mouth. She didn't stand a chance; she was beat up and bleeding…_

"_What's going on?" a man asked, investigating the pleas he heard._

"_Get any closer and I'll knock your teeth down your throat" her captor warned the stranger. "You never saw nothing you got it?" _

"_The fuck I am I gonna leave you to rape this kid" the man yelled. His dog was barking aggressively, sensing the hostility of the situation._

_The distraction was all Abbie needed to land a knee to his groin. He let go immediately as she ran with all the strength in her shaky legs for her car. Her shaky hands fumbled with the key as she threw herself inside, started the engine and drove off as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. He took her money…looks like she wasn't eating again tonight. It could have been so much worse though, so so much worse…_

* * *

><p>Cody kissed her collar bone, his hand venturing further and further upwards until it rested on her hip.<p>

"You're so beautiful Abbie, you're like a mystical fairy or something…oh God, I sound so drunk" he chuckled. When he got no response, he assumed she was too mesmerised by his movements. He moved over her, pressing his lips to hers and slipping the zip down on her dress. He was thrilled she was finally letting him take it further. When she kept rejecting him, he wondered why she even agreed to go out with him.

He wanted to show her how ready he was to fall for her; there was something captivating about her. Her breathing was uneven, spurring him on. He brushed a hand across the swell of her breast and kissed a path down her shoulder.

"Please stop"

He thought he heard her say something, but maybe he was imagining it…it was so quiet, almost a whisper. He was sure she could feel how much she excited him, his hips resting lightly over her thigh.

"Cody please stop"

He definitely heard it that time…a shaky whisper. He looked to her face and found her eyes glassy.

"What's wrong?" he asked, keeping his patience.

"I want to go home, I don't feel good"

"Abbie…don't lie to me" he sighed, sitting up.

"I'm not lying, I really don't feel well"

"Since when?" he asked, trying not to let his agitation show.

She pulled the zip of her dress back up with a shaky hand and found her shoes.

"Since now"

"You can't keep doing this to me Abbie" he blew out a breath.

"What? Did you want to start another argument?" she asked, attitude obvious in her tone.

"Well now you mention it, I would like to know why you're so cold with me! I thought we were having a really nice night" he said, trying to keep his tone calm.

"We were having a nice night! But then you always try to take it that bit further!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to do what normal couples do and make love to my girlfriend!" he raised his voice.

"Normal couples huh? Well sorry that I don't fit your description of a normal girlfriend! You had enough warning about the sex stuff but you keep pushing me!"

"If you'd talk to me I wouldn't be pushing you! What's your deal huh?" he yelled.

"I can see in your eyes you already formed your opinion on the matter, it's not like it's the first time we've fought about the same shit…you may as well just say whatever's in your mind!"

"I don't get you! Is it Phil? I see the way you two are you know! How is that supposed to make me feel? I pull up to pick you up and he's there carrying you? His hands are all over you! You won't let me touch you but Phil is another story huh? Is it just with me your some kind of frigid bitch?" he asked, totally losing his cool.

She froze. How dare he talk to her like that? She grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"You know what Cody, FUCK YOU!"

* * *

><p>Phil lay on his bed, wearing just his pyjama pants. He loved the peace of his apartment, no drunks wandering the halls late at night, no babies crying or children screaming like the hotels. He was reading yet another graphic novel, just about ready to hit the hay. He frowned when he heard his phone ring. The caller I.D. was Abbie. He was immediately concerned knowing she wouldn't normally call at this time.<p>

"Abbie?" he answered. He sat up in bed when he heard sniffles down the line.

"I'm really sorry for calling so late…"

"It's no problem at all; I wasn't sleeping…what's wrong? Where are you?" he asked, wondering what was going on. Did she go to a club with Cody? Had they been drinking? He had no idea.

"It's okay if you say no but can I come over?…I won't keep you up"

"Of course, do you want me to come pick you up? Where are you?" he asked.

"No, it's okay I'll grab a taxi, there's one here now. Thank you" she breathed.

"It's okay Abs, you're one of my best friends, let me know when you get here and I'll buzz you in"

"I'll see you in like five minutes" she sniffed before hanging up.

He had no idea what got her so upset, but if it had anything to do with Cody then God help him he was going to be answering to Phil…

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it :) Opinions? Thoughts? Comments? Feelings? Favourite parts? Least favourite parts? Let me know! Thanks for reading and as always thank you for your feedback! As usual the more reviews, the sooner I update :)<strong>


	25. I Could Use Somebody, Someone Like You

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS :D You're the best readers ever :) And as a reward for so many amazingly lovely reviews you get two chapters in two days! I'm also making up for the fact I have exams coming up and may not be able to update as fast as I'd like so this is my offering :) hope you like it! **

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Twenty Five: ~**

Phil barely had time to find a shirt to throw on before Abbie was outside his door. As he buzzed her into the building and opened the front door, he found a sad sight. Her hair was wet from the rain and hung limply around her face and she made no effort to wipe away the mascara tracks down her cheeks.

Before he had the chance to ask her what happened, she stepped into his apartment and wrapped her arms around herself. He closed the door and watched her curiously.

"Whose ass do I need to kick?"

She shook her head, letting out a breath. She was shivering slightly as he motioned for her to sit down on the couch.

"Do you want a drink? Towel for your hair?" he suggested. She nodded. He recognised the mood she was in. The arms folded around herself and the lack of talking usually meant she wanted to talk to him about something but her mind wasn't letting her open up.

He passed her a warm towel from the rail and she wrapped it around herself. Shaking his head, he fetched a blanket from the bedroom and draped it over her, taking back the towel and wrapping it around her hair.

"Hot chocolate?" he asked, rifling through his cupboards.

"Phil don't"

He popped his head over the counter and looked at her with a questioning expression.

"I didn't come here to make you wait on me…it's okay you go to bed, do you mind if I sleep here? I'm really sorry to be a pain in the ass"

"Shhh you. You're not making me do anything; I'm trying to be a friend. I'm not going to bed until I know you're okay and I get a smile out of you. Now you're getting hot chocolate whether you like or not" he quipped, making up two mugs. He watched as she rubbed her hair lightly and settled into the cushions.

He set the mugs on the table in front of them and sat down next to her. He couldn't be patient for much longer.

"Are you gonna tell me what's caused all this?" he asked, pointing to the make-up trails down her face.

She sighed deeply and took a sip of her drink. "Thank you for this…"

"You're welcome. Now don't avoid the question…whose ass am I kicking?"

She looked down at her drink and studied it as if she found it incredibly interesting. Then she placed it back down on the table and met his eyes.

"No ones" she shook her head, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

"Abbie, you know I don't mind helping you out, I know you'd do the same for me but why won't you tell me what's going on?…you came here for a reason" he probed as gently as he could.

"…I came here because I feel safe" she whispered, almost ashamed to admit it.

Phil took a moment to think about what she said. Sensing she was finding the words to speak he waited.

"I came here with the intention of telling you why but now I'm here…I already feel much better for one…and secondly, it just doesn't feel right…"

"What doesn't feel right?" he asked, confused.

"Talking to you about it…"

"Why not?" he asked, watching the way she bit her lip nervously and her arms were tightly locked around her.

"Because I've had some wine and although I'm feeling pretty sober now, I don't want to say something stupid…and because it's Cody…"

"I already assumed that much"

"You did?" she asked, meeting his eyes and looking surprised.

"Well you were with him tonight so it doesn't take a brain surgeon to put two and two together" he said softly. "Why don't you feel like you can talk to me about whatever's going on with Cody?"

He regretted that the second it came out of his mouth. His mind flashed back to the night he sort of almost but did actually admit how he felt about her. What if she remembered and she knew he liked her? What if that's why she feels uncomfortable talking to him about Cody?

"I don't know" she admitted.

"You can talk to me about anything" he winked putting his arm around her. He noted how she relaxed into his embrace and rested her head against his chest, curling up on the couch. "What happened today?"

She took a deep breath. "We had a fight last night…well actually there's been a few, and it just went too far tonight" she whispered, tears threatening as she felt Phil's stare on her. She was turning the edge of his shirt around her finger nervously, trying to distract herself.

"What do you mean too far?" he asked, concerned.

"Just too far as in I think we're done…like I don't see me ever being able to go back there"

"I'm sorry" he said softly, brushing her damp hair back and rubbing her arm a little as she breathed deeply against his chest. "Are you upset because it's over?"

"Not really…I mean I really liked him but it's not that" she replied slowly as he watched her play with his shirt.

"If you don't want to talk about it tonight it's okay, but what upset you so much then? Did he do something?"

He watched her pause for a moment. "I do want to talk about it…it's just hard"

He rubbed her arm soothingly, encouraging her to go on.

"When you say did he do something…yes and no" she replied, swallowing hard.

He was suddenly much more concerned. If that bastard hurt her he was going to be getting a late-night visit…

She must have felt him tense under her because she stopped playing with his shirt and rested the hand on his stomach. "Not like that, he just said some things…"

"Such as?" he asked.

She fell silent, going back to twisting his shirt. "Abbie?" he asked, worried she was crying.

"This is really hard to talk about, so bear with me okay?" she said shakily.

He squeezed the top of her arm and she continued, eyes firmly set on his torso even when she could feel his gaze burning into the top of her head.

"It was probably an issue from the start thinking back…you know how I have problems with people touching me…" she started, feeling strange saying that when she was curled into Phil's warm chest as it rose and fell beneath her.

"Mmm" he encouraged her to go on.

"Cody's very…hands on"

"I noticed" slipped out before he could stop it. Abbie seemed to think nothing of it and continued.

"He started complaining about the way I'd get uncomfortable or be a bit reluctant when he asked me to stay with him and stuff…the first time we had a proper fight over it was before we went on the boat, remember?"

"Yeah"

"He thought I was pushing him away…maybe I was…and then last night he pushed me a bit too far. We were having a good time and I fell asleep on him and when I woke up he kissed me and he got a bit carried away and I freaked out…and there was a big shouting match over it. Then tonight…" she whispered, voice failing her slightly as she fought with the tears.

She stopped talking and her shaky hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt more. She looked so vulnerable…that wasn't the Abbie he knew. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his gaze. That's when the tears started falling and she tried to look away.

"Abbie, look at me" he instructed. She forced her eyes back to his. He wiped some of the tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry over him, he's not worth it. I hate seeing you cry" he told her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she sobbed into his shirt.

Because I think I love you…he mentally slapped himself and returned his focus to the real world.

"Because you mean the world to me Abs…what happened tonight?"

"It's my fault…I'm messed up, he took me to bed and…"

Phil wasn't sure he wanted to hear any more of this story.

"…he was being really sweet and then I just had a flashback to when I was eighteen…behind that arena all the time ago when that sick man put his hands on me!" she sobbed angrily. "It's not Cody's fault…I'm damaged goods" she wept heartbreakingly. "I begged him to stop…I don't blame him for saying the things he said" she spat.

"You had to beg him to stop?" he asked, anger rising in his chest again.

"He didn't force me…I was just scared"

"He should never have put you in a position that made you feel that way…what did he say?" he asked quietly, heart breaking as he felt her tremble in his arms.

"He pretty much said he wanted to have sex like a normal couple…and then he dragged you into it and then he called me a…a frigid…bitch" she whispered.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him" Phil growled, furious that he could be so insensitive.

"It's not him…it's me"

"Abbie look at me right now" he ordered, holding her at arms length. "You have done NOTHING wrong. Nothing at all. Nothing that ever happened to you, those people who hurt you in the past, none of that was your fault. You are NOT damaged goods; you're a beautiful, funny, intelligent girl who deserves better than some dickhead who's insensitive enough to upset you like that okay?" he ranted. "Okay?" he asked when she didn't respond. She nodded a little before hugging him, burying her face in his neck.

It was bad timing, but she smelled fantastic. His hand instinctively ran its fingers through her hair, it was so incredibly soft. He couldn't believe that asshole had upset her this much. But he suspected it wasn't Cody she was crying for, it was her past.

* * *

><p>His phone buzzed on the coffee table.<p>

"Aren't you going to check who that is?" she sniffed, eyes red and puffy.

"It can wait"

"Just see if it's someone important" she told him, sitting up and composing herself.

"Eve" he sighed.

"Answer it…and tell her the truth if she asks if you're alone. I don't want you lying to her because of me"

"Hello?" he answered.

"Baby…sorry to wake you but I miss you"

"I'm not sleeping, I wouldn't have answered if I was" he chuckled.

"I wish you were here with me tonight" she growled.

"Eve I'm really sorry but Abbie's here at the moment, she's upset about something that happened with Cody. I'll speak to you in the morning though yeah?"

"Oh…okay…I hope she's okay"

"Goodnight"

"Night" she told him, hanging up.

He shrugged at an expectant looking Abbie. "She seems fine"

"Was she looking for some late-night phone sex?" Abbie winked cheekily. "Did you leave her unsatisfied?" she teased.

"Oi! You can be such a bitch Abbie Evans"

She just shrugged and grinned.

"Nice to see that smile again, told you I'd find it" he smiled.

"You always make me smile" she sighed.

"When you said my name came up in your argument…"

"Just shit about you carrying me back and how I'm comfortable with you but not him" she looked down.

"Maybe that's cause he's a dick"

"Phil!" she laughed.

"What? He is" Phil chuckled.

Abbie yawned and looked up at him. "I'll let you go to sleep now…sorry"

"Stop apologising" he laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Thank you so so much for this Phil"

"You're welcome. Now there's no need for you to sleep on the couch, I have a spare bed remember" he told her. She untangled herself from him and gathered the blankets.

Phil bid her goodnight and climbed into his own bed. His shirt was damp from her hair and stuck to him so he slipped it off and settled in for the night. He lay awake a long time mulling things over. He finally drifted off…

His eyes snapped open again when he heard a noise. He listened carefully, realising it came from next door. He sighed and climbed out of bed, he wasn't going to sleep if he didn't check it out.

As he got closer to the door, the noises got louder. For a second he stopped and listened, wondering what he was going to walk in on. That was until he heard crying. He knocked quietly. When he got no response he tried again before opening the door slightly. He heard a whimper, crossing the distance to the bed when he saw she was shaking.

"Abbie what's wrong?"

"Sorry I woke you up…had a nightmare" she whispered.

He sat on the edge of the bed and she shuffled up to let him in. He wasn't sure if he was crossing the line but it felt like the most natural thing to do.

"What happened?" he asked, lying down beside her.

"I've never told anyone this before…in fact a lot of the stuff you know, I've never told another soul but since that day when he…that man did that to me…I've been scared of anyone touching me like that again" she whispered, voice shaky and body still trembling as she recalled what happened to her over and over.

"That's completely understandable" he tried to comfort her, letting out a small sigh as she wriggled back until her back was pressed to his bare chest. He instinctively draped an arm over her waist and she put her arm over his, pulling him close.

"What man wants someone like me though Phil? I'm cold and unresponsive…no man has enough patience to deal with me, the moods I get in and walls I put up" she breathed, letting her tears fall onto the pillow. He buried his face in her hair and kissed her shoulder.

"Plenty of guys Abbie. Anyone can see how special you are, they just have to talk to you for five minutes to see that. You've been hurt…we all have skeletons in our closet and you need someone you trust. Trust takes longer to build" he soothed.

"I don't have any desire at all to sleep with someone that I don't trust and love…clearly he's different"

"Most guys are different Abs, and what you've been through means you're afraid of that situation when you're not in control anymore. That's a completely understandable reaction to what happened to you. You just have to find the guy who loves you enough to understand you and wait for you to be ready" he assured her. "And you're not cold, you're warm and loving when you get past those walls…I know that"

She leaned back until her head rested under his chin. She felt much safer in his arms, like nothing could hurt her and like the memories that haunted her were far away. She took a deep breath and clutched his arm tighter, as if scared he was going to leave.

"That's just it though Phil…I don't think I'll ever be ready" she whispered, voice faltering as more tears spilled from her eyes.

"What makes you think that? You'll trust people in time Abbie"

"I've never…before…"

Phil had an idea of what he though she was getting at, but did she really mean…?

"You've never had sex before?" he asked gently, pulling her hair back so he could see her face.

She shook her head, body heaving with sobs as she covered her face again. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her properly.

"You'll find him someday Abbie, the one…and you'll know when, you won't even have to think about it. You'll be ready and it'll just happen…"

As her breathing slowed and she fell asleep in his arms, it started to dawn on him. Here he was, in bed with her…spooning…holding her like she was his to hold. But that wasn't the case, she wasn't his.

* * *

><p>Abbie awoke with a heavy feeling in her chest. The kind that you get when you wake up the after something bad…<p>

Her right arm was numb, trapped under her body and as she moved a little to free it, she was reminded of last night, feeling Phil's chest pressing against her back and his arm around her. She felt sick, sick that she'd been so weak in front of him…sick that she'd slept in a bed with her best friend in an intimate embrace when he had a girlfriend. Sure it was innocent but would Eve see it that way? As if her feelings didn't confuse her enough, she felt even worse that she could feel evidence of his manhood pushing against her lower back and it didn't freak her out the way it had with Cody.

Sniffing, she shuffled away from him, taking care not to wake him and climbed out of bed. She wandered into the bathroom, gazing at her reflection. She laughed. She actually laughed at herself. What a mess she looked. Her hair was stuck up at all angles; make-up migrated halfway down her face and still in her dress from last night. Not wanting to face the embarrassment of seeing Phil this morning, she washed her face and called a cab, uncaring that she looked like the result of a one-night stand that had ended badly. She headed back to the hotel to grab her things before catching her flight early to the next city and on to her first Pay Per View…

* * *

><p><strong>There we go you wonderful people! Sounding like a broken record - Opinions? Thoughts? Comments? Feelings? Favourite parts? Least favourite parts? I want to know them all! Thank you so very much for reading and I look forward immensely to your feedback! As usual the more reviews, the sooner I update :)<strong>


	26. Just A Breath Away

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Sorry this one took so long, had exams and whatnot. Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews! I was blown away. I wish I had time to thank each of you individually but instead I wrote this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Twenty Six: ~**

He'd been hoping to run into Abbie at some point tonight, it unnerved him that she'd just left that morning. He hadn't heard from her since. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he heard the crowd cheering loudly as the first of the dark matches kicked off the Pay Per View. Making his way to physio, he smiled absent-mindedly and without uttering a word, hopped onto the table so she could begin. She worked the stiffness out of his muscles, starting at his neck and moving down to his shoulders. She carefully rolled his elbows, making sure the joints were moving freely. Finally, she pushed his leg up to his body, using her weight to stretch out the calf muscles. All the while, he lay staring at the ceiling and getting into the zone.

He thanked her and headed back to the locker room, quickly stripping out of his sweatpants and shirt and getting into his ring gear. Racing through his usual pre-show warm up and stretches, he headed to catering to grab a banana and some water.

"Guess who?" he heard as a pair of hands covered his eyes. In a split second he knew who it was, he recognised her scent before she even touched him.

"Good evening" he smiled, turning to face her. She stood on her toes to peck him on the lips.

"I will NEVER get tired of how cute you look with your hair all messy" she laughed, tousling it.

"Cute?" he pulled a face. "Sorry Eve, gotta go talk to Chris before my match but text me later yeah? You look gorgeous by the way" he winked, kissing her forehead before heading out.

* * *

><p>"Hello? This better not be some damn salesperson because I've had it up to here!" came the voice down the line.<p>

"Erm, sorry Sir. I'm not a salesperson, I got your number from Phil…CM Punk?" she said gingerly.

"Sorry darling, rough day…who are you again?"

"My name's Abbie and I was wondering if you could help me with something Mr Heyman?..."

* * *

><p>Knowing Abbie's match was up next; Phil left Chris having had a nice chat and took a seat around the monitors with a few of the other superstars. Skillet's 'Hero' blasted through the arena and the fans booed as Abbie emerged on the ramp. No fuss, no showboating, just focus. She fixed her eyes on the ring, appearing cold as she whipped her dark hair over her shoulder.<p>

"And the challenger, approaching the ring from Cheyenne, Wyoming…Abbie Rose!"

She jumped up onto the apron, crouching under the second rope and cracking her knuckles. Beth's music played and she made her way to the ring, crowd cheering for the current Diva's champion. The ref held up the title before the bell rang. In seconds Abbie was on Beth, pummelling her with punches and kicks. The referee pulled her away as Beth stumbled back into the ropes, giving her enough of an opening to retaliate. Beth roughly grabbed Abbie in a headlock, turning into a bulldog. Not one to go down easily, Abbie yanked Beth's leg from underneath her, knocking her to the mat. Abbie climbed on top of her and unleashed a barrage of punches and knees to various areas of Beth's body.

Sensing an opening, Abbie climbed to the outside. In a flash, Beth was on her feet, flying at Abbie and knocking her off the apron into the barricades. She cried out as the drop knocked the wind out of her, clutching her ribs. The ref rolled out of the ring and crouched down beside her checking she was okay. She gave the thumbs up and climbed back onto the apron, walking straight into a snap suplex from Beth. She groaned and held her back as Beth showboated to the crowd. As Beth lined her up for the glam-slam, Abbie rolled out knocking her down with a roundhouse kick. Locking her in a submission to wear her down, Beth eventually got a foot on the ropes. Exhausted, Abbie climbed to the outside and baited Beth. Her opponent stumbled up and into Abbie's trap as she launched herself over the top rope in her signature slingshot DDT. Wanting to end this with style, she made her way to the top rope and crouched, leaping higher than she knew she could into a perfect moonsault. The ref counted the 1, 2, 3 and before Abbie knew what was happening, she had the title in her hands.

She was so focussed on the match being perfect and proving that she could wrestle as well as half the male locker room she hadn't though about what it would feel like…to hold the prize that represented the best of the best. She did it…she made it…she reached the top of the ladder and became a champion in the WWE and she was ecstatic. Remembering that she was still on TV, she kicked Beth one more time, earning a chorus of boos from the fans before rolling out of the ring and leaving the stage.

* * *

><p>"This is one hell of a match huh? ...Hello? Phil?"<p>

"Sorry…what?" Phil asked, realising he'd zoned out there.

"Just saying, this is the best diva match I've seen in years…" Chris mused.

"Yeah, technical"

"Abbie's a little firecracker huh? She's gonna be big, doesn't take a veteran to tell that" he nodded.

"Definitely…the only problem is, a match is only as good as its weakest link" Phil commented.

"That's true, maybe she should start wrestling the guys" Chris chuckled.

Phil had to bite back a cheer as Abbie got the pin. Though she stayed in character, her eyes were shining with excitement. He stood and headed to the curtain to get ready for his match…in truth he was hoping to see her too.

To his surprise, she walked through the curtain with a beaming smile on her face. Beth hugged her and congratulated her and Kelly met her with an enthusiastic embrace. She met Phil's gaze and he tried to gauge her reaction. He wasn't quite sure what was going on in her head after that night…

She bit her lip and ran to him, flinging her arms around him. He laughed and squeezed her back.

"Congrats champ" he chuckled.

"Does it always feel this good?"

"Usually" he winked. "I'm proud of you Abs"

"Thanks" she said quietly, face falling a little when the person she least wanted to see appeared behind Phil. Phil turned to see what had soured her mood and narrowed his eyes at Cody Rhodes. Abbie was momentarily distracted when Eve popped up and unexpectedly pulled her into a hug.

"Well done, enjoy it…your first WWE title is so exciting" she beamed. Abbie thanked her and took a deep breath.

She gave Phil a knowing look, taken by surprise when Cody grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk" he said quietly, trying not to let the others hear.

She snatched her arm away, feeling her heart pound in her chest the way it did when she felt backed into a corner. She could sense Phil's eyes surveying them and the effort he was making not to intervene.

"We do" she said, determined to do things on her terms from now on. "Meet me in catering in ten minutes okay?"

"I think we should talk somewhere more private" he said seriously.

"We can find an empty locker room but meet me in catering" she asserted, turning her attention away from him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Phil asked lowly, leaning down so Cody wouldn't overhear. Eve had slotted herself in under his arm but sensing this was a private conversation kissed his cheek and left them to it. Abbie felt a spark of annoyance in her chest at the gesture but pushed the feeling down and concentrated.

"It's fine Phil, I can handle it" she assured him.

"I didn't like the way he…"

"I know I know" she cut him off. "Trust me…I know what I'm doing"

"If I'm not on hand, Kelly's always there if you need back-up okay?" he told her, jumping on and off the lighting case to warm up before his cue.

"Okay"

He jogged on the spot, trying to focus his mind for the match.

"Phil…?"

He turned his head as she folded her arms.

"Sorry about…you know…all the bullshit the other night"

He shook his head. "I don't understand why you're apologising Abbie"

He looked at her for an answer. "…me either…I just felt like I should, even if it's just for leaving without saying bye…or thank you"

"Well you're forgiven for that" he laughed.

"Have a good match" she winked, slapping his ass as she headed off with her title slung over her shoulder.

He was sure his face told the whole story right then. Did she just do that? He was definitely going to struggle to get back in the zone now…

* * *

><p>"Do you want to say anything or should I just go ahead and say what I came to say?" Abbie asked as she stood in the empty locker room, Cody running his hands through his hair dressed in his street clothes now.<p>

"I said some things I didn't mean and for that I apologise" he started.

"Is that it?" she asked, unemotionally.

"Don't you think you could apologise too? I know I was in the wrong but I didn't act alone"

"Cody I didn't say anything nearly as hurtful to you. But that's not why I came here. I accept your apology…"

"Thank you…did you want to go get a drink or something sometime in…"

"Cody it's over" she swallowed.

He studied her face for a while, confused as to why she wasn't even remotely upset.

"This wasn't working from the start…I'm not the kind of girl you want let's be honest so I think it's best if we just end it now before things get any worse"

"Fuck this" he growled, storming out and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Phil screamed in pain as the singapore cane cracked across his back. He could feel the welts forming already. He kicked his legs, trying anything to distract himself. Fuck that hurt. He got to his feet, pumping the crowd up as he battered Jericho with every object he could find. A torturous twenty minutes passed and he limped backstage.<p>

He headed straight for the showers, trying not to let the agony show on his face - he didn't need anyone else on his ass telling him he was 'road-tired' or 'worn out'. He was surprised to find Abbie waiting outside for him.

"Can I have some advice?" she asked softly.

"Abs…I'm really sorry but can I shower and get some ice on me first? I'm dying here"

"Yeah, yeah course" she bit her lip. "I'll go grab some ice packs" and with that she disappeared.

Half an hour later and Phil lay across the benches, ice pressed to various areas of his body.

"Shoot…what did you wanna ask? How did it go with Cody?"

"I told him I was done…"

"And he said…?"

"Fuck this and walked out" she shrugged.

"Dickhead…"

"Phil!" she smiled.

"You're okay about it all?"

"Yeah, kind of a weight off my chest to be honest" she replied honestly.

"What advice did you want?"

He noticed her break eye contact and her body tense slightly.

"After my match…they called me into the office"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently some of the moves I was using were too 'indie' for the WWE" she said through gritted teeth.

"Fucking hell…that's bullshit. That was the best divas match in a long time and they have to pick on something" he groaned.

"They said now I'm champion they want me to work with Regal some more but they want to change my style"

"Don't let them change you Abs" Phil warned.

"Oh believe me, I'd rather not be here at all than be someone I'm not…but that's something else they said. They want an image re-vamp"

He could see the disappointment in her face. After the pride she felt with her victory, she'd been knocked back down again. It was like the company didn't think she was good enough the way she was.

"Like how?"

"What do you think? Like stripper shit that the other girls are just fine with…I don't want to be forced out by this stuff but I don't know what to do Phil…"

He shook his head angrily. "All you can do is talk to them and explain things. Ask to speak to Vince, he's usually the most reasonable because everything has to go through him either way. Stick to your guns, don't do something you'll be ashamed of because you sold out"

"I won't…I just needed to know I'm doing the right thing…thanks Phil"

"You're welcome" he grimaced, sitting up.

"We're going out tonight to celebrate the PPV and the title winners" she winked. "Come?"

"I feel like shit" he chuckled.

"Please?"

"I'll see" he laughed.

* * *

><p>Abbie rummaged through the clothes all over her hotel room, trying to find something nice to wear tonight. She wanted to make an effort; it was her night to celebrate. She decided to be brave, picking out a black chiffon playsuit with ruffled sleeves and military buttons down the front. She loosely curled her hair and went for red lips again. Heels seemed like a good plan, even though she'd almost definitely regret it later. She picked out some black suede ones and slipped them on, texting Kelly to make sure she was ready.<p>

* * *

><p>He moaned when he heard a knock at the door of his hotel room. "It's open"<p>

Eve peered around the door, coming inside and kneeling beside him when she found him laid out on the couch.

"Still in pain?"

"I'll live"

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, teasing them apart so she could further explore his mouth.

"You're all dressed up...going out?" he mumbled when they broke for air.

"I can stay with you…"

"No…go have fun" he insisted.

"I don't want to leave you"

"I'm fine"

"I still don't want to…I want to spend the evening with you" she looked down at him hopefully.

"I'm not much fun at the moment" he laughed.

"Why don't we go out and congratulate everyone, just for half an hour or so and then we can come back and I'll make you a hot chocolate and we can watch some Dexter?" she suggested. He smiled.

"Bear with me…I'm getting old" he chuckled, heaving himself up to get changed.

Eve slipped her hand into his as they entered the V.I.P area of the club. She wore a black skirt and cream blouse, her hair in a neat up-do. He spotted the table where Kelly, Kofi, Mike, Zack and Abbie were sitting and made his way over.

"You came" Abbie smiled.

"Twisted my arm" he laughed, motioning to Eve. He sunk into the booth and relaxed against the cushion.

"How are you holding up?"

"Not bad" he laughed, handing Eve some money to buy some drinks.

As they began to file onto the dance floor, Abbie motioned for Phil to join.

"As much as I love to dance…I might need a hip replacement" he joked. He watched as she danced with Kelly, hips swinging and having a great time. She hurried back to the table for a second, leaning down to say something.

"I know…"

"What?" he shouted, music blaring.

"You like me" she giggled, tipsy.

"Yes Abbie…what about it?

"No…you told me you really like me" she teased.

He was taken aback by the way she was almost mocking him…

"Well I'm not going to deny it, you're a special girl but it's in the past now. I'm over it so you don't have anything to worry about" he lied. "Go have fun with the girls, I have Eve to keep me company" he added, annoyed at the way she called him out. So she did remember that night…

His gaze followed her back to the dance floor. She looked adorable in her playsuit…he was having a hard time keeping his eyes from drifting back to her. That was until Eve returned and placed a hand on his thigh.

"The night's barely started and all I want is to go back to the hotel with you" she whispered seductively. He smirked, coughing as her hand slid higher up his leg and the others returned to the table. Everyone was chatting away and Phil tried his best to focus on the conversation as Eve's hand moved closer and closer to its clear destination.

"How long did you say you've known Chris for Phil?" Abbie asked across the table, snapping Phil back to reality. He took Eve's hand and moved it off.

"Met him a few times on the indies, so maybe seven years round about…why?" he asked. He didn't get the chance to continue the conversation as Eve straddled him, tired of the lack of attention.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

She took his head between her hands and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "If you won't take me back now…I'll just start proceeding here" she giggled, pressing herself into his lap.

He chuckled. "Give it fifteen minutes okay?"

Abbie didn't look happy, Eve completely cutting off her view of Phil and blocking the conversation.

"I don't want to" Eve whispered in his ear, running a hand under his t-shirt.

Suddenly Abbie stood, knocking over her glass in the process.

"This is fucking ridiculous…I mean what the fuck?"

She stormed out into the cold air, taking off her heels and carrying them as she tried to find a taxi.

Back in the club, the group had fallen silent at Abbie's outburst. Phil shifted, trying to get up.

"Ignore her, another tantrum" Eve tried to argue.

"Eve get off, I need to go talk to her…"

"Phil why? What the hell is going on?"

He slid out of the booth.

"If you go…you're choosing her over me" Eve stated.

"I'm not choosing anyone! She's my best friend Eve…I need to go"

And with that he followed Abbie out into the night…

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, why is Abbie mad? Again sorry for the long wait, exams and all that shizz.<strong> **Opinions? Thoughts? Comments? Feelings? Favourite parts? Least favourite parts? I want to know them all! Thank you so very much for reading and I look forward to your feedback! As usual the more reviews, the sooner I update :)**


	27. In Your Hands The Two Halves Of My Heart

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Pretty fast update to say thanks to you all! Exams in the coming week so bear with me for the next one ;) I'm always blown away by the kind words of encouragement in your reviews. Thank you so much. Your responses make me laugh, I especially love to hear what frustrates you, whose side you take in arguments, what you think is going to happen and where you hope things will go. Love and hugs to every single person who supported this story xoxo**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Twenty Seven: ~**

Phil felt the cold air hit his skin sending shivers down his bruised spine. As fast as he could move without doing much more damage, he followed Abbie's retreating form towards the taxi bays.

"Abbie!"

She ignored him.

"Abbie wait a fucking second!" he yelled.

She stopped and turned, fury evident on her normally soft features.

"What the hell was that?" he asked incredulously.

"What the hell was what Phil? Huh? I was going to ask you what the hell YOU thought YOU were doing!" she shouted angrily.

"What did I do?" he asked, genuinely clueless.

"For one, letting her try to fuck you in the middle of the club like some kind of exhibitionist! Do you have no respect for anyone else who had to watch that freak show?" she screamed, anger emanating in waves from her body.

"Don't you DARE say that to me! You of all people should know better than to throw about words like that" he snarled in a warning tone. Abbie knew she'd crossed a line but she just couldn't help herself. The look on Phil's face told her she should leave and fast, he was beyond furious. "What business of yours is it anyway?"

"You two made it everyone's business!"

"I think you'll find none of that was initiated by me, I don't have any control over what she wants to do" he corrected.

"You weren't stopping her though were you? Why did you follow me out here Phil? Do tell"

"What is your problem? For the life of me I can't understand why you're acting like this…I came out here because I give a shit and I wanted to know what's going on!" he said, trying not to raise his voice any more in frustration.

"Maybe I just don't like seeing you and her with your tongues down each others' throat all the time?"

"That's bullshit and you know it! You know what I think your problem is?"

"Go ahead!" she challenged.

"You're fucking jealous"

She stood in a stunned silence.

He shook his head and ran an angry hand over his face.

"…so what if I am?" she said in a small voice.

He looked up at her and furrowed his brow. He wasn't expecting that. She looked so tiny like that, shivering as her bare feet turned blue with the cold. She clutched her heels tightly, looking into his eyes.

"I should have seen this shit coming" he groaned.

"How?"

"You fucking kissed me Abbie…I know you don't remember but I sure do"

"When?" she asked, eyes widening and horror flooding her face.

"That night I picked you up from the club…when that guy attacked you"

She remained silent for a while, as if mulling things over.

"I genuinely don't remember it and I'm sorry about that…I don't know what to say anymore, I don't want to lose you Phil…while all our cards are on the table, for what it's worth…I really fucking like you" she whispered, breaking eye contact and staring down at the ground.

Phil closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

"Give me a second. Do I have this right? You storm out and shout the odds because you're jealous that I'm with Eve?"

Looking almost ashamed of herself, she nodded slowly.

"And you're telling me this now! ?" he asked, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Don't pretend you didn't feel the same…I saw the looks you gave Cody"

"I'm not denying that Abbie…but you can't do this to me right now! It's not fair…I'm happy…why tell me this now?"

"If I kissed you…you must have known it all along!" she argued.

"I didn't know if you even knew who I was at that point Abbie! You were drunk out of your mind! I can't believe you picked now to do this…you're not with Cody so now you want me?" he yelled.

"I didn't pick now Phil…you followed me out here…if you're happy, why aren't you in there with her huh?" she asked, fighting back the tears that threatened. "You know it's not like that…I never cared about Cody the way I do about you"

"Why did you go out with him then?"

"Because I never thought I was good enough for you okay!" she screamed, breathing heavily in her efforts to hold back the sobs.

"This is bullshit!" he shouted. His mind was all over the place. He was angry, confused, upset… "I am happy with Eve…I'm here because you mean the world to me Abbie but I can't fucking deal with this…I don't know what to do anymore"

"I'm not asking anything from you if that's what you think…I just want you to know that I love you. You can go back to Eve now…play happy couples" she whispered, tears flowing down her flushed cheeks.

"How can you say that? Like you can just tell me something like that and expect me to be like 'okay great'! I can't forget this and carry on like before…this changes everything Abbie!"

"That's what I was afraid of…"

"It's too late for that…you have impeccable timing. This is exactly what held me back before, I knew the second this all came out that it would destroy us…I need to go. If you can contain your attitude for five minutes you can tell my girlfriend that I don't feel well and I've gone back to the hotel" he snapped.

"Don't blame me for this! I might have bad timing but you're angry because you feel guilty Phil! Guilty that you're in a relationship that you're heart isn't in"

"Don't try to tell me how I feel!" he yelled, removing himself from the situation before he said something he would really regret.

"You never had any complaints when you got into bed with me the other night" she said, wiping angrily at the tears on her cheeks.

"How fucking dare you turn any of that stuff on me! I've done nothing but be there for you and now you come along and pretty much tell me my friendship isn't good enough! That me being there for you 24/7 doesn't meet your requirements anymore and you want all my attention on you! You had your chance Abbie…you showed tonight you can't handle me being with Eve…it's like you're trying to make me choose…I can't do that Abbie. You know how much you mean to me but Eve's the innocent party in this…"

"All I did was tell you how I feel Phil…the way you told me. I'm not asking you to choose. It's not my fault that telling you has made you question what you're doing" she sniffed.

Phil's chest heaved, his fingers digging into his palms. "I'm going"

She watched him leave, slamming the door to the rental with thunderous impact. Standing in the dark, face marked with tears, shivering and barefoot - she hailed a taxi. She couldn't face going back inside. She climbed inside, Phil's SUV in front as they pulled away towards the hotel.

"Rough night love?" the driver asked.

"You could say that"

"He's not worth it darling" the driver winked.

Unsurprised that the driver knew it was about a guy - it wasn't a rare sight after a night out - she shook her head. "Believe me…he is"

She trained her eyes on what she could see of Phil's face in his rear-view mirror. As they stopped at a crossroads, she hid from view, hoping he hadn't seen her. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She'd revealed her true feelings and lost a best friend in the process. Phil was all that was important in her life and now that was gone…

A huge smash shook the taxi as she was snapped back to reality. She screamed as time seemed to slow down. The lights turned green. Phil pulled away from the junction. It all happened too quickly. A truck flew through the red light at twice the speed limit, colliding with the front of the SUV and flipping it into the air. She couldn't breathe as she watched the car turn over, slamming back into the concrete and settling on its roof.

* * *

><p>The next few minutes were a blur. Her body was numb, vision clouded by tears as she flew out of the taxi and ran towards the wreckage. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and pull her back as police cars and ambulances rushed to the scene. She couldn't breathe…her head was spinning as she felt the taxi driver pull her to the side of the road.<p>

She struggled against him, watching a group of paramedics crouching beside the car. He was still inside…trapped…

"Let them do their job…you can't do anything" the driver told her as she rocked back and forth in panic. She was frantic, screaming and crying out his name. Her mind filled with horrible images of Phil…still…motionless…

She watched the medical teams begin to cut their way through the frame of the car to free him. The truck driver was already out, standing silently and watching. One of the paramedics was trying to talk to Phil…Abbie saw a hand move…

She broke free of the taxi driver's hold and ran out onto the intersection.

"You bastard! You did this!" she screamed at the truck driver as she rushed past him, taking the police officers by surprise and ducking through to reach the SUV. She fell to her knees in front of it, breaking into a fresh fit of sobs seeing Phil covered in blood. He was still trapped inside the wreckage as the medics rushed to free him.

"Miss you can't be here!" an officer shouted.

"Phil…" she sobbed. She watched the paramedic take hold of his hand and speak to him.

"I need you to stay with me okay? Phil? Is that his name?" he asked her.

She nodded, holding her breath.

"It's not safe here, please stay behind the tape miss" the officer told her as she felt him lift her and return her to the side of the road. She didn't have enough energy to fight him.

She watched as they pulled up a stretcher, carefully manoeuvring a prone Phil from the overturned vehicle. Her heart leapt in her chest when she saw him move, his eyes open.

"Are you family?" an officer asked.

"Yes" she lied, not caring about the consequences. She rushed to his side as they checked his vitals.

"Phil…" she sobbed, taking his hand as the medical team worked on him.

"Where do you feel pain?" the medic asked him.

"Everywhere" he winced.

"You're a lucky man, that impact should have killed you"

"I don't feel very lucky right now" he groaned, squeezing Abbie's hand.

He turned his head to look at her. "What are you crying for? I should be the one crying" he looked up at her, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Only Phil Brooks would still have an attitude after a near-death experience.

"Try not to move, we're putting this on as a precaution" they told him as a neck brace was fastened around his neck and they strapped him to the board.

"I'm sorry Phil…I'm so sorry…I don't know what I'd do without you" she cried, pressing her face to his hand.

"Hey…I'm fine…nothing some ice won't fix" he winked, scrunching his eyes shut in pain as they moved him. "I'm sorry too"

"I thought I'd lost you…" she whispered, tears falling onto his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere"

A frantic Eve appeared, supported by Kelly whose eyes were also flooded with tears.

"I love you Phil" Abbie whispered quickly, kissing his hand.

"I love you too Abbie"

Eve collapsed beside him and Abbie backed off, finding Zack behind her who pulled her into a hug. The others watched nervously as he was loaded into the ambulance, Eve climbing in with him. It was her place…not Abbie's.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital" Zack told her, clutching her shaking hand. Her mind still couldn't process what was going on…this was crazy.

* * *

><p>"What's going on with you two if you don't mind me asking?" Zack asked, handing her a bottle of water as they sat in the waiting room.<p>

"Huh?"

"I know now isn't the time…but the whole storming out at the club…people are talking"

"They can talk all they want, I couldn't care less. We had an argument, that's all anyone needs to know" she shrugged.

"Is Eve involved…? People keep asking her if there's something going on with you and Phil…"

"It's nothing to do with Eve really…and there's nothing going on. People need to keep out of other people's business" she snapped, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Sorry"

"It's fine" she sniffed.

Eve exited one of the rooms and everyone fell silent.

"Thanks for being here guys…just letting you know he's okay. He's sleeping now but he was awake and cracking the usual jokes earlier. They did all the MRIs and CAT scans and stuff and he was so lucky…it's just bruising and a concussion. They stitched his head up and he'll be able to wrestle in a week or two provided he passes his medical. They arrested the guy in the truck…drunk driver" she said quietly.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Eve came over.

"Can I have a word with Abbie please Zack?"

"Sure bro"

"Alone" she added. Zack left, taking a seat next to Kofi.

"Firstly, thanks for being first on the scene" she nodded.

Abbie gave a small nod of acknowledgement before staring down at her hands.

"But what I wanted to say…I don't know what that was about back there…but I want to make something clear. I know you and Phil are close, I get that and I accept it…but people talk and I don't ever want to hear that you crossed the line…I trust you Abbie, but kicking off like that? You know what that looks like? Don't make me look like a fool…Phil's my boyfriend and I'm not willing to share that side of him. You're not number one anymore" she asserted, standing up and walking off before Abbie could retort.

Abbie stood and walked over to the door. She watched Eve sitting beside his bed, stroking his hair as he slept. It felt wrong to be on the outside of the door…but she missed her chance. It wasn't enough anymore…she couldn't ask Phil to give up what he had for her…

* * *

><p>Abbie counted down in her head, throwing every ounce of her energy into pushing from her legs up and forward. She rotated backwards, arching her back and grabbing her feet as she landed on the mat. The crowd went absolutely crazy, not even caring that she was a heel. They were on their feet, whooping and cheering as she rolled Beth up for the pin and retained her title.<p>

"Can you believe what we just saw Cole? Abbie Rose just did the shooting star press!" Jerry Lawler exclaimed in the high-pitched tone he used when he was excited. She held the title high over her head as the crowd chanted 'YES, YES, YES' and 'this is awesome'. When she got backstage and checked her phone, she had over twenty missed calls and texts. She opened up the first one that caught her eye.

_Well done chick, you made history today. About time the divas division got some credibility._

_Thank you so much for all your help…thank Brock too for me. No matter how much he scared me, without the both of you I could never have pulled that off. I owe you both one._

_Abbie x_

Phil appeared at the door, a huge smile across his face.

"Surprise" she grinned, biting her lip.

"You are fucking insane…that was fucking insane, Heyman did a good job" he laughed.

"Do I get a hug now?" she beamed as he held out his arms. She hugged him, careful not to put too much pressure on the injuries that hadn't quite healed yet. She looked up at him, running a hand over the beard he was currently sporting.

"You really need to shave that thing" she laughed.

"What? You don't approve?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I have to be honest, you look a mess" she giggled.

"That makes two of us then" he remarked, ruffling her messy hair from the match.

"Such a charmer" she rolled her eyes, pulling a face.

"If the wind changes, your face might get stuck like that"

She whacked his good arm.

"In fact, that might be an improvement" he joked.

"You're so mean to me" she whined.

"You know I don't mean it" he teased, lowering his head to hers as he brushed her hair back. She could feel his breath on her face and her breathing sped up. Since her confession, rather than things being awkward they seemed to have become closer. They hadn't brought up the argument again, choosing to carry on as before. There really wasn't anything left to say. As long as Phil was in her life, Abbie was okay. Speaking of awkward, Eve's voice was heard as she approached with Kelly. Phil quickly took a step back as she rounded the corner. That was still a problem, Eve was increasingly suspicious of their closeness and Phil got a tongue-lashing any time she caught them goofing around. Nothing had happened; Eve really didn't have anything to worry about. Phil wasn't the type to cheat, and Abbie would never allow herself to become 'the other woman' but that didn't stop Eve's paranoia.

"You free to watch a movie or something tonight?" Abbie asked him, grabbing a towel and taking off her boots.

"Sorry Abs, no can do. How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah that works" she smiled.

"I can't wait for dinner tonight" Eve announced, reaching up to kiss him. Phil pulled away after a short peck, now more conscious about public displays of affection than ever. Abbie simply averted her eyes, putting away her boots and removing her socks and kick pads. He chose not to tell her why he couldn't watch a movie with her tonight but Eve had given that game away. He tried his hardest not to flaunt their relationship in Abbie's face but Eve was keen to mark her territory.

"Great match Abbie, you're making us look bad" Eve laughed.

"Thanks" Abbie smiled, getting ready to shower.

"C'mon Phil, let's leave Abbie to change" she gestured, pulling him away.

He winked over his shoulder and she blew him a kiss as he left.

* * *

><p>"You asked for an appointment?" Vince asked as she sat in his office, title on her lap.<p>

"Yes, it's about my 'indie' moves and lack of image…" she stated, unimpressed.

"While I'm very happy with what you're doing now…you know that all our superstars have to adapt their styles to the WWE. What I will say is that the internet response from the fans has been unbelievable. The ratings for divas matches have increased ten-fold and for that reason I'm over-ruling what creative are saying and telling you that as long as you stick to your contract terms and don't start injuring talent then keep going as you are. I like your style kid" he winked.

"Thank you"

"In terms of image, I like the way your attitude is reflected in how you present yourself but as the champion I do agree a re-vamp is in order. Before you argue, you have a lot of input okay? So head on over to wardrobe and see what they have" he smiled. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it. Thank you for your help"

"You're welcome…oh and Abbie? Next time run it by me before you perform one of the most dangerous moves on live TV?"

"Will do" she stifled a chuckle, leaving his office.

* * *

><p>"So how was your dinner date last night?" she asked him, sitting with her knees pulled up as she munched on popcorn.<p>

"It was nice" he shrugged, lying across the remainder of the couch.

As the movie they were watching ended, Abbie noticed Phil had fallen asleep. This was a rare sight. She watched him, his features relaxed in a way they never were when he was awake. His mind had closed down, something it never did in the day time and the worry lines around his eyes were gone. His chest rose and fell with his steady breathing and she leaned over him, taking care not to wake him. She lightly grazed her fingers over the stitches in his skull, still unable to process how near he'd been to death.

She screamed as he leapt up and grabbed her.

"Fuck Phil! You're gonna kill me one of these day!" she panted, clutching her chest as he fell back down laughing.

"That'll teach you to watch me while I rest my eyes"

"You were SO sleeping" she giggled.

"Was not" he pouted.

She smiled, pushing his hair back to take another look at the still painful looking gash on his head. He watched her curiously.

"Still shaken up about the whole car accident thing?" he asked.

She nodded. "I don't understand how you're so cool about it…"

"I am on the outside…not so much on the inside. Had an interview with WWE dot com about it today and that was pretty hard. I guess I just get on with it. Ready to get back in the ring now though, it's killing me just 'resting'. It can't have been fun to watch though…"

"I'll never forget the sound of that truck hitting you…I can't even believe you're here. I'm scared if I take my hand away I'll realise I'm hallucinating" she said quietly.

"I promise you I'm still here" he smiled, placing a hand over the one on his forehead and holding it.

They stared into each others' eyes for what felt like a lifetime, just enjoying each others' company.

Phil felt the undeniable urge to kiss her…and he knew by the way her eyes flicked from his lips back up to the greens of his eyes that she felt it too. The desire to be close to her won out, even if he knew he couldn't kiss her the way he so wanted to. He maintained his composure, pulling her into a hug, stroking her soft hair and feeling her sigh against his chest.

Knowing how she felt made things so much harder…

"I'm gonna head back…" he breathed, sticking to his decision to remove himself from the situation when he felt his emotions getting the better of him. The question was, how much longer could he carry on like this?

"Goodnight Phil"

"Goodnight Abbie" he smiled, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? It's all out in the open now! Opinions? Thoughts? Comments? Feelings? Favourite parts? Least favourite parts? I want to know them all! Thank you so very much for reading and I look forward to your feedback! As usual the more reviews, the sooner I update :)<strong>


	28. Sparks Fly

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - I realise it's been WAY too long since I last updated and want to apologise for that, sorry guys! I have had exams, I know it's a pain but I can't be failing them so it is what it is :) Done now though and it's summer so plenty of updates for a long time now! Yay! Thank you SO SO SO SO much for the AMAZING reviews, over 300 now! You don't realise how much they mean, I love you guys so keep them coming please! I hope you like this chapter, it's dedicated to everyone who left me a review!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Twenty Eight: ~**

Abbie pulled the band out of her hair and ruffled it as it fell about her shoulders. Shoving the last of her gear into the bag on the bench in front of her, she slung it over her shoulder.

"Ready to make a move?"

"Give me a sec" Kelly shouted, walking out of the showers in just her bra. She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder, leaning down to find her tank top. Kelly looked up to find Abbie watching her carefully. Kelly winked at her and chuckled, scraping her hair back to fluff it.

"I promise I wasn't just checking you out…just admiring how fucking perfect your body is" Abbie smiled a little, pulling her top down somewhat self-consciously.

"Abbie, you're god damn beautiful and you don't even know it…it's breath-taking sometimes"

Abbie laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not joking, look at you" she added, pulling her top on and turning Abbie around to face the mirror. "Look at those abs!" she said, pushing Abbie's top up to reveal her well-toned tummy.

"Don't" she turned away, pulling her top down.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't pretend you can't see them Kelly"

"Abbie they're your battle scars, they tell the story of where you've been and how much you've accomplished…you should be proud of them"

Kelly noted the shadow of a smile that crossed Abbie's face.

"You're much more insightful than people give you credit for"

"Thanks bitch" Kelly laughed, shoving her. "Are you still picking up your new ring gear for tonight?"

"Yeah" Abbie smiled, a little excited.

"Doing the shooting star press again at the show later?"

"I think so, gotta pull out some impressive moves now I'm the champ" she grinned.

"I'm really happy for you Abbie, you deserve it so much"

The pair left the gym and headed towards the car park. Abbie felt her chest tighten as she looked up and right into the sparkling eyes of one Cody Rhodes. Expecting either a total snub or a possible shouting match, she braced herself. She was taken by surprise when he smiled sadly and muttered a quiet 'hey' before continuing on his way into the gym.

"That was weird" she commented, more to herself than anyone else.

"Sorry about you two…I heard"

"News travels fast here huh?"

"Faster than you know" Kelly sighed. "Is there any hope there?"

"I don't think so, we just didn't work…"

"I guess the spark just wasn't there with Cody. I don't mean to pry or anything, but I've known Phil quite a while now and well enough to know that you two need to be careful okay?"

Before Abbie could ask her what she meant, Kelly climbed into her car and drove away.

* * *

><p>Five hours later and Abbie stared at an upside down Phil. She pulled a face at him as she held the 'bridge' position, screaming as he tickled her and she collapsed.<p>

"Stop being a dick and help me stretch" she laughed.

"You're so domineering" he whined, elbowing her.

She stood with her back to the lockers and pulled her leg up next to her head. Phil placed a hand on her shoulder and the other against her calf to stretch it out. They entered into the world's most intense staring competition, Abbie eventually breaking when he cheated and blew air at her face. They stared at one another, eyes lingering longer than necessary. Her eyes flicked from his lips to his eyes again and he pulled back, moving onto the other leg.

Once they were finished, he headed to grab some tape. Abbie sat in the silent room, tidying up her hair while she awaited his return. She heard his phone vibrate on the bench and reached over to grab it in case it was important.

_I know it was only this morning but I ache for you babe…can barely wait for round two tonight ;)_

_Eve xxx_

Abbie dropped the phone and recoiled in horror. She felt a mix of emotions…a slight feeling of guilt at having invaded something very private to Phil, queasiness at the way Eve was being so overt in a text and angry at yet another reminder of Phil's other half.

She was still flustered as he walked back in, chatting away about something from the Avengers movie.

"What's up?" he asked curiously, noting something was off.

"Nothing…I just got a text from Zack, left something in his car" she quickly made an excuse.

"In his car?" Phil asked curiously, chewing on his gum thoughtfully. "When were you in his car?"

"When he drove me to the hospital after your accident" she replied, not missing a beat.

"What did you leave?"

"My heels from the night out" she answered coolly.

"You went home barefoot that night?"

"Well that wasn't the biggest thing on my mind at that point Phil…anyway I'm gonna go" she replied, hurrying out of the locker room.

"Have a good match, I'll be watching" he called after her. She felt bad; he was still a little down that he couldn't wrestle yet. At least he had a mic spot on the card though.

No matter how hard she tried to distract herself, she couldn't forget that text…why was she stupid enough to think she had a chance with Phil? She couldn't satisfy him…not in the way Eve could…

She was brought out of her trance as she walked straight into the very person she was looking for.

"Why does this happen every time I see you?" Zack Ryder laughed, holding her shoulders to steady her.

"Because I'm never looking where I'm going" she smiled. "What are you up to now?"

"Just grabbing something to eat if you want to join? You better get into your ring gear soon too" he told her, adjusting his sunglasses. She grinned at the fact he kept them on even indoors.

"I'll go change now and join you in a sec" she told him, heading to the nearest locker room and slipping into her new gear. She gave herself the once over in the mirror, unsure of whether the wardrobe department had been too forceful in their insistence that she chose something sexier. She turned from side to side, surveying her reflection the full-length glass. She had tight-fitting black shorts that rode low on her hips, and a matching top that showed off her midsection with criss-cross straps around her back. Both were finished with white glitter decorations and a rose emblem to reflect her ring name. She wore the same kick pads and boots but now had elbow-length black netted sleeves which added to the rock style. She ruffled her hair in the mirror before applying the small amount of stage make-up she was given; just enough to rim her eyes and highlight the icy blue.

* * *

><p>Phil tilted his head to the side, puzzled that his phone was now on the floor when he swore he left it on the bench. He picked it up and checked the screen. He frowned at the text from Eve, shaking his head. He pulled on his basketball shorts and t shirt and gelled his hair back. He was at a loss for what to do with himself while he was still not allowed to compete. Part of him was glad because as much as he brushed it off, he was still in a lot of pain. When he stood up too quickly his head throbbed insistently and he swore he could feel his bones creaking more than usual. Wishing he could be in the ring or at least at home right now, he looked up as someone knocked gently on his door.<p>

"Come in" he called.

Eve popped her head around the door, dressed in her skimpy ring gear.

"Hey" he smiled, sitting back against the lockers. She sidled over, taking a seat on his knee. He hissed.

"Sorry, still hurting?"

"Of course not, it's not like I was in a car accident or anything" he remarked.

"No need to be a sarcastic douche about it" she chided, sitting down next to him. She reached forward, caressing his jaw and kissed him. "You didn't reply to my text"

"I didn't?" he raised his eyebrows.

"You know you didn't…don't you love me?"

"Slipped my mind" he chuckled.

"Well I love you…"

An awkward silence hung in the air as he tried to figure out what to say. In the end he failed miserably, settling for a change of subject.

"You shouldn't text me things like that, you never know who might read them"

She looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite decipher.

"My pride is telling me to drop it and never bring it up again…but I just told you that I love you Phil, does that mean nothing to you?"

He sighed, throwing his head back frustratedly. "Of course it means something to me Eve…what do you want from me?" he asked, not in the mood for this.

"What do you think I want Phil? I want you to tell me you love me too…"

"Eve…I can't" he shook his head, running a hand over his face.

"Well at least now I know how you feel" she said, a tear running down her cheek as she left the room in a hurry. He took a shaky breath and stood. He needed to get some fresh air.

* * *

><p>"How've you been anyway, I only seem to see you when I need help with something" Abbie laughed, sitting down next to Zack.<p>

"Holy shit" his eyes widened.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked, grabbing a spoon and surveying her reflection.

"You have new gear" he replied plainly.

"Oh…yeah…what do you think? Not enough material for my liking" she added, pulling at the shorts.

"It looks HOT" he smiled, blushing a little.

"Aww, thanks"

There was something unassuming and unthreatening about Zack, he was harmless and that made Abbie comfortable.

"Yeah not much, just been working hard in the gym and on the road…trying to get up a few more rungs of the ladder really. Think I'm losing crowd support"

"You'll make it Zack, you're such a likeable guy" she winked.

"It's alright for you to say when you're crazy talented" he chuckled.

Abbie blushed and grabbed an apple. "Sorry, I gotta go for my match now, make sure to watch!" she called.

She caught Phil on the way out of catering. He was staring off into the distance and he looked a little upset. As much as she felt somewhat awkward after reading the text, she still cared.

"Hey…Phil?"

He looked up on hearing her voice and offered a small smile. She approached him and put a hand on his arm. "What happened?"

He sighed heavily and shook his head. He couldn't talk about it with Abbie, not after everything that was said outside the club.

"Not now okay? You look stunning by the way" he added, carrying on to the back of the arena.

She shook her head of any thoughts and headed out for her match.

Phil leaned on the cool brick wall. Abbie was looking phenomenal. He was glad she hadn't changed while she was in his locker room, if he'd seen her in that he may have had a hard time concentrating. The way the tight spandex hugged her body, the curve of her waist to her hips and bust and her soft milky white skin against the dark fabric. The way the colours accentuated the difference between her rosy lips and those eyes you could lose yourself in…she had no idea how much she was killing him inside.

He breathed in the fresh air as he dialled Colt, waiting impatiently as it rang. As he expected, Colt was on the road.

"I won't keep you long man…I just need some advice"

Phil filled Colt in on everything that had happened from the fight outside the club to the newest development.

"Shit…so it's all out in the open then"

"Oh yes"

"You know what I think you need to do dude…I think you know too" Colt advised.

"I just saw her in catering with Zack…it pissed me off for no reason"

"You have it bad for this girl Phil; it's time you did something about it. It's so romantic…like star-crossed lovers" Colt joked.

"Fuck off asshole" Phil laughed.

* * *

><p>Abbie felt the usual butterflies as she stood on the top rope waiting for her moment. Beth lay prone on the mat below her. She tucked backwards and flew through the air, landing her shooting star press. The crowd popped and chanted 'this is awesome' as she got the pin and retained her championship. After parading the belt around for a while, she held out a hand to help Beth to her feet. Abbie being a heel, Beth didn't trust her and backed away. Abbie grabbed a mic and addressed the crowd.<p>

"I may have been a class A bitch since the day I arrived, but I recognise a good competitor when I see one. Great match" she nodded as she rolled out of the ring. She was happy with her new angle, while still keeping her character; the company wanted her to straddle the line between heel and face for now.

Backstage, Phil ran into Zack as he grabbed some water.

"What's up bro?" Zack asked, grinning in his usual childish joyousness.

"Not much, yourself?" Phil asked coolly, rubbing his beard tiredly.

"I'm good, nice promo earlier"

"Thanks. Did Abbie get her shoes back?" he asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"Oh…I thought she said she forgot something…maybe it was someone else"

"Must have been, I don't know anything about it. Catch you later bro"

Phil furrowed his brow. So the story Abbie made up wasn't true…

* * *

><p>After the show, Abbie made her way out to the car and joined Phil as he drove them back to the hotel. As they parked up and reached their floor in the elevator, Phil stopped next to his room and turned to her.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, watching the tired expression on his face and the prominent worry lines.

"Can you come in for a bit, I want to ask you something?"

"Sure" she said warily as he held the door open for her. She took a seat on the end of the bed and he dropped down next to her.

"Why did you lie to me earlier?" he asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"About leaving your shoes in Zack's car" he replied bluntly.

Abbie was taken aback by the sudden question, noting the anger in his body language.

"I don't understand"

"I was talking to him earlier, he knew nothing about it"

"Phil…" she started.

"Are you seeing him?"

Abbie's mouth fell open.

"Do you want to tell me what the fuck is going on Phil?" she asked, shocked at the way he was acting.

"I don't understand why you're lying to me Abbie, I didn't think we kept shit from each other" he growled.

She sighed and decided to just bite the bullet. "I'm NOT seeing Zack for starters, although I don't understand why that would get you so riled up anyway…"

"After everything that's been happening between us, especially lately…my head's all over the fucking place Abs, so yeah it does rile me up" he sighed.

"I'm sorry I lied to you but if you really need to know…I didn't mean it and I apologise, don't get mad but I saw the text Eve sent you…"

"You read my texts?" he asked, pissed off.

"No! That one was on the screen and your phone buzzed so I checked it wasn't something important…I'm sorry"

"What does that have to do with Zack?" he asked.

"Nothing…I just felt awkward having seen that and needed an excuse to leave" she shook her head, staring at her lap.

"Why did it make you feel awkward?"

"Isn't that pretty damn obvious? Firstly it's a dirty text from one of my colleagues to my best friend, secondly I felt guilty for seeing it and yeah…maybe I was a little upset" she admitted, feeling the weight of his presence bearing down on her. The moment was starting to get to her.

"Upset about what?"

She didn't look up, feeling her eyes suddenly cloud over. She was angry at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her and blinked hard as he moved closer and lifted her chin. He nodded, hoping she would answer his question.

"Upset that she's the one you choose to be with…and upset that even if you did choose me - which you didn't and I accept that - that I wouldn't be able to make you happy in the ways she can. I feel stupid for ever thinking I could be your one"

She felt a lump in her throat as his face softened at her words. His breath brushed her face as he exhaled lightly.

"You already make me happy; in ways she can't even dream of…you are my one Abbie"

Abbie gasped, eyes widening as the meaning behind his words hit her…

Phil felt light-headed, the mess of emotions in his heart spilling over. He felt relief that he admitted his feelings for Abbie…but he'd proved that he was living a lie. Something had to change.

He felt Abbie place a hand at the back of his head, raking her fingers into his hair and gripping as if scared he would disappear. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes and breathing heavily.

"I love you Phil…so much"

"I love you too, more than you know"

Phil opened his eyes slightly, watching as he lowered his head until their noses lay side by side, their lips a millimetre away from each other. He admired how incredible Abbie looked, her face flushed, her lips parted and her eyes wild. She leaned forwards, brushing her lips past his and to his cheek, kissing him there softly before pulling back and standing up.

"I don't know what else to say Phil…" she whispered, leaving the room without turning to face him again. As the door slammed shut, he lay back on the bed and ran his hands over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, FINALLY! It's all starting to kick off now! Next chapter is half finished already so look out for it but as usual the more you review the more motivation I have to get it written and up sooner! Opinions? Thoughts? Comments? Feelings? Favourite parts? Least favourite parts? I want to know them all! Thank you so very much for reading and I look forward to your feedback!<strong>


	29. Look What You've Done To Me

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - I know I sound like a broken record but I can't even believe how amazing you guys are :) your reviews make me laugh and smile so much :D Your reward you ask? NEW CHAPTER :D I do hope you like it, review and tell me what you think :) Love you all xoxo**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Twenty Nine: ~**

_I need to talk to you soon_

_Punk x_

_I know, meet me at my room in an hour_

_Eve xxx_

_Will do _

_Punk x_

Phil ran a shaky hand over his face. Had that really just happened? He'd been so very close to losing all control…his lips still tingled where she had almost kissed him. He felt awful, knowing that if Abbie had kissed him he wouldn't have been able to stop himself. It was all too easy to criticise a cheater, but his emotions had been ready to take him to places he knew were out of bounds and he would never forgive himself if he'd gone ahead with it.

It was too late to deny anything now. The chemistry was unbearably strong between them, sparks ignited the air around them when they were close and his heart was thumping in his chest just thinking about the moment they just shared. The way she looked into his eyes with such longing and adoration when he told her she was his 'one' would be forever imprinted on his heart. He'd known from day one that she needed a knight in shining armour to show her the love she deserved; now he knew he wanted that to be him.

After an hour of trying to distract himself with menial things, he reluctantly headed to Eve's room. He stood outside for a few minutes, gathering himself together. He had a spare key card and let himself in, pushing the handle down slowly.

The second Phil opened the door, he knew he was about to hurt someone in a way that made him feel disgusted with himself. The scent of candles filled his nostrils and as he stepped inside, he felt their warmth on his skin. In the centre of the room was a little table covered in a crisp white tablecloth, cutlery set out immaculately and candles adorning every available surface in the room. He dropped his bag and ran his hands over his face; right now this felt like the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

As his chest tightened and the reality of the situation hit him, Eve walked out of the kitchen holding two plates of food and placed them on the table. She couldn't see him yet, and clearly hadn't heard him come in. He watched her as she checked the table, smoothing out the cloth before removing her apron and moving to the mirror, checking her hair and make-up. When she was satisfied, she took and deep breath and smiled to herself, returning to the kitchen to fetch some sparkling non-alcoholic wine. In that moment, his every instinct told him to run. But he'd done enough of that, he had to face the music. He dug this grave and now he had to lie in it.

As she returned from the kitchen, he stepped into her view. She smiled and immediately moved to him, taking his face in her hands and leaning in to him for a kiss. When he remained still, she pulled away and studied his face.

"What's wrong? Is it earlier? This is all for you…I'm sorry I overreacted"

He sighed and looked at the floor. Staring at her face was too hard right now.

"Phil? What happened?"

"Nothing happened" he shook his head.

"What then? Look…I made dinner" she told him, taking his hand and leading him over to the table. He gently prised his hand from hers.

"Don't you like it?" she asked, face falling.

"It's not that…"

"I really am sorry for the drama before; I understand you're not ready yet. Did I do something else to upset you?" she asked again, getting more and more worked up.

"No of course not…listen Eve, can we just sit down and talk for a sec?" he requested, taking a deep breath and finding the courage somewhere within him. There was total silence for a few seconds before she looked right into his soul and spoke.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" she asked, eyes shining as if she already knew what was coming.

He didn't know how to respond to that. She was stingingly blunt.

"It's Abbie isn't it?" she asked, a lone tear already sliding down her cheek.

"Eve…" he tried, reaching out to touch her arm. She moved away, desperately searching his face for any sign he wasn't serious.

"When?"

"What do you mean when?" he asked, confused.

"When did you break? Finally take what you wanted all along? When did you finally cross the line with her? The one you wanted to cross as long as you've known her…" she asked, tears flowing freely now.

"Eve…please"

"No. Don't 'Eve please' me" she snapped, sobs wracking her body.

"You have every right to be angry…please just hear me out" he pleaded, feeling incredibly guilty.

She raked her hands through her hair and pulled out one of the chairs set for her romantic meal. "Go ahead"

"I don't know what's going through your head right now but as bad as it is, I want to clarify nothing ever happened with Abbie while we were together…she kissed me once before we started dating and she never even remembered it, she was drunk…" he began to explain. "I promise you that to this day nothing has happened, I've never been unfaithful to you"

"And that's supposed to make it okay that you're leaving me for someone else? I'm supposed to be fine with it? You might not have cheated physically but you did emotionally! That feels even worse! You broke my heart Phil!" she cried, wrapping her arms around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort herself.

"I'm not leaving you for someone else Eve…I'm ending it because you deserve better than this and it's wrong for me to be in a relationship with you when I can't give you one hundred percent" he tried to reason, her words cutting him to the core.

"Why did you start a relationship with me then? I was just your second best all along…you never wanted me, I just kept your bed warm until Abbie decided she wanted to try things with you huh?" she sobbed, shaking.

"Don't say that, you mean so much to me Eve…it wasn't like that"

"I don't Phil! I don't mean anything to you! You used me! What you did was wrong!" she yelled.

"I know, I know" he said sadly. "I'm truly sorry for how I handled it but I really felt those things for you Eve, I know it doesn't mean anything to you right now but I'm so sorry. You do mean a lot to me, please believe that" he tried to argue.

"…I gave you everything Phil, and I always tried to ignore that feeling that I was only getting half in return…I ignored that feeling that there was something much more to you and Abbie's relationship…you slept with me Phil! I gave you everything I had and you're just leaving me in the dirt!" she yelled, standing up and moving over to the table. At this point, Phil could feel his emotions threatening to spill over.

"To think I stood here…in this kitchen, all night cooking for you…because you've had such a hard time with work and everything and I actually felt BAD for how I reacted earlier! Do you like it Phil? Do you like your fucking dinner?" she screamed, tipping over the plates. Sensing she was in a horrible state, he moved towards her, stopping her from doing something stupid like tipping over the table and setting the room on fire with the candles. He gently placed a hand on each of her shoulders and pulled her away.

"Fuck you!" she screamed, punching him in the chest as hard as she could. He flinched as her fists connected over and over. "…fuck you" she sobbed, slipping down to the floor.

Breathing hard, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Collecting himself, he knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you gave me everything, and you're the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent and lovely girl…I just don't feel right being with you when I can't give you everything in return. Please, if you remember anything I've said tonight it's that none of our relationship was a lie, I'm a straight-forward guy…you know me and you know everything I felt was genuine"

"I feel like an idiot Phil…I clearly don't know you, I don't know anything any more…I knew you two had this electricity that no one can explain, I saw in your eyes how you'd do anything for her, how you lit up at the mention of her name…she's your soul mate Phil and it just kills me that it's not me. I wanted so badly for it to be me…" she cried into his shirt. "I just wish I could wake up and this all be a nightmare…for you to hold me like you are now and tell me you love me and that you're not leaving me…"

"I know" he breathed, stroking her hair. It was him. He was solely responsible for crushing her heart into tiny pieces and he had to at least try to make it right. "I'm not leaving you for Abbie…please don't think of it like that. I'm not going back to my room now to go get together with her…that isn't how it is"

"I want to hate you, I want to hate you so bad…" she sniffed, pulling back to look at his face.

"I expected you to be angry, and upset…I'm so sorry I hurt you but I don't expect you to forgive me" he told her, being as honest as he physically could.

"I can't forgive you now…not for making me feel like this. Maybe in time, but right now I think you should go. It hurts too much to have you here when you're not mine" she whispered. "You never were mine were you?"

"Eve…"

"Answer the question" she demanded.

"I don't know" he shook his head, standing up.

"Please go"

He nodded. He could sense her moment of composure slipping as hundreds of questions whirred around her head. Any minute now she was going to break…

"Answer me something else…"

He stopped. Here we go.

"Were you thinking about her when we had sex?"

He froze. "Eve…don't do this to yourself…"

She let out a heart-wrenching sob, tears dripping from her cheeks onto the plush carpet of the dimly lit hotel room. "Get out…get out!" she yelled, voice cracking in her total devastation.

He grabbed his bag and opened the door. He felt bad leaving her like that but every second he was with her it made her feel worse and every question she asked destroyed their relationship that little bit more.

"I'm sorry" he said one last time, shutting the door behind him and heading quickly back to his room before anyone he knew saw him. He dropped his bag by the door and collapsed onto the bed. Suddenly he was angry. Angry at himself, angry he let things become the way they had, angry because he was upset…

* * *

><p>Abbie grimaced as her ringtone played loudly on the bedside table. Who would call at this time? She checked - it was 7am! She blindly fumbled around for it and answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak with a Miss Abbie Evans please?" came a well-spoken female voice down the line.

"Speaking"

"Are you alone? I'm afraid I have some important news to inform you of…you may want to sit down"

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it, a little reward for all you lovely people :) Please leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like! Thank you so very much for reading and I look forward to your feedback!<strong>


	30. Hold Me Closely Tonight

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Super fast update! Why? Because you guys leave me so many amazing reviews! The support for this story has been…wow…and that's the main thing that gets me itching to write more and more! Plus it's a landmark chapter 30! :D For those of you following my other story 'Kiss The Stars', I'm genuinely really sorry it's taking so long to update. It's on the way I promise! I don't want to post a poor attempt at a chapter just for the sake of getting one up though so I'll make it worth the wait I hope! Now enjoy :)**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Thirty: ~**

Phil groaned, rolling over and picking up his phone. He glared angrily at it for waking him - he'd probably managed less than an hours sleep with everything whirring around in his brain at the moment. He answered it.

"What do you want dude? Excuse my French but I'm fucking exhausted"

"You know I wouldn't call unless it was important. We got a memo to spread the word about meeting for the buses early, you got 15 minutes. Up and at 'em" Kofi's painfully cheery voice echoed down the line.

"Fuck my life"

"Good morning to you too. I'll see you on the coach" he chuckled.

"Whatever" Phil grumbled, hanging up. He hauled himself out of bed and into the bathroom, getting ready in record time. He decided not to shave this morning; that would only take more time. Plus, he was enjoying the shaggy look at the moment. On the way out, he gave Abbie a call to check she heard about the early start. She wasn't answering. That was unlike her. He stopped by her room, knocking on the door.

He was about to leave when she jerked the door open and pushed past him.

"Morning?" he said confused, following her.

"We're gonna miss the bus if you don't get your ass moving Philip" she sighed, hurrying away.

"I was waiting for you…I didn't know if you knew about the time change"

"I got the call" she answered plainly.

They climbed up onto the bus amid the other chattering superstars ready for their journey cross-country to Mexico. As Phil took a seat next to Abbie, he noticed for the first time that her eyes were red under her black cap that was pulled down low over her face. He also noticed that Eve was nowhere to be found…

He wasn't the kind of guy who had regrets…but what he felt now was very close. In his confusion, he made the mistake of letting Eve fall in love with him when he was too preoccupied with his feeling for Abbie to really invest his heart in her. For that he was sorry. He just hoped she would pick herself up, dust herself down and move on quickly. At this moment in time, he was slightly concerned she was still locked in her room instead of being on the buses like she should be. He leaned around the seat and whispered to Kelly who was sitting behind him.

"Where's Eve? She does know about the early leaving right?"

"Yes Phil. She knows. Thanks for your concern. She's on the heel bus" Kelly somewhat snapped.

Phil sighed. "I'm assuming the reason you're being so off with me is that she told you what happened last night?"

"She did"

"Now isn't the time to talk about this but I'd at least like to give you the other side of the story before you blacklist me and decide to never talk to me again"

Her face softened at his words. "I'm sorry for being a bitch, it's just she's my friend and you really hurt her Phil…I'm not going to stop talking to you, we can talk about this later though" she nodded.

Phil returned to his position next to Abbie and noticed her staring at him curiously.

"What happened last night?"

"You first. Something's up, what's wrong?" he asked, taking her cap so she couldn't hide.

"Nothing" she replied, a little too quickly.

Phil just raised his eyebrows. "I'm insulted you'd even try that with me Abbie, I know you like the back of my hand now and that is definitely bullshit"

"I really REALLY would rather you dropped it" she stressed.

"Oh come on"

"Please Phil" she said seriously.

He quickly realised she meant it and that he might as well be trying to get blood from a stone. He'd get it out of her eventually, but for now it was best to leave her be. The walls were up and it would take a nuclear explosion to get through to her right now.

"We can have a quiet little chat later and I'll tell you what's going on with me and maybe you can return the favour…"

She shook her head, taking her cap from him and replacing it. Before he could say anything else, she curled up on the seat and resting her head on the window, closed her eyes.

He felt frustration boiling in his chest and tried his best to ignore it. He didn't need anyone, on the contrary he worked best when he had only himself to rely on but after last night he was hoping Abbie at least would be able to distract him. Their banter usually put a smile on his face. But today it seemed he was going to have to find another way. He grabbed his phone and pulled up twitter, reading through some of the hilarious things people tweeted him. There was the usual bunch asking for tickets or telling him he sucked, a few marriage proposals and bingo, a few that made him grin.

_ 'CMPunk' your ass looks so good in those trunks, can you wrestle with nothing on next Monday? You can wrestle me ANY DAY ;)_

_ 'CMPunk' your so skinny you should work out more_

He retweeted the first, replying to the second.

_RT " 'CMPunk' your so skinny you should work out more" And you my friend need to learn the difference between YOUR and YOU'RE. #dummy_

Within seconds more replies flooded in and kept him entertained for the rest of the journey.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat in Phil's locker room, totally zoned out. Her mind and her heart were fighting again, and she was unsure what to do. She felt much calmer around Phil and so stayed with him before her match…but she just couldn't open up enough to tell him what was bothering her.<p>

She jumped back and nearly fell off the bench in surprise when she came back to reality and found him crouching in front of her with a look of concern on his face.

"I don't know what's wrong, but whatever it is I hope it's nothing I've done…" he said softly, a hint of a question in his tone.

She looked at the floor and shook her head with a sigh.

"It's nothing that concerns anyone but me"

"Me and you have a lot of things we need to talk about I think…but when something's upsetting you this much I know now isn't the time for that stuff, it can wait. Just know that whatever's wrong, we'll sort it okay? I just need you to open up like you've done before …I haven't broken your trust yet have I?" he asked gently.

"I can't…Phil…" she whispered brokenly.

"At least promise me you know I'll help you however I can…and that you can put this aside long enough to focus on your match?"

She nodded and leaned in to his chest, closing her eyes and breathing slowly.

"Your mind needs to be on the match, I'm not trying to patronise you but that move Abs…it needs your full attention" he warned.

"I know" she assured him, standing and grabbing her ring gear to change into. She shyly held her top over her as she pulled it off and changed.

Phil coughed and turned around.

"Sorry…there's no adjoining showers or anything in this locker room" she blushed, her face akin to the colour of Phil's in that moment.

"Its fine, I just didn't expect you to strip for me" he joked.

"You wish" she laughed, happy that he'd broken the awkward tension in the room.

"I don't need to wish, what I want…I get" he winked.

Abbie giggled hysterically.

"I don't like it when you laugh at me" he pouted.

"How can I not when you're such a joker?"

"Maybe you need to start taking me more seriously" he shrugged, a hint of seriousness in his tone. "I'll catch you later…be safe" he added, heading out for his spot in the house show.

* * *

><p>After another perfect execution of the shooting star press, Abbie headed backstage. As she passed the curtain she was stopped by a crew member.<p>

"Mr McMahon would like to see the entire roster" he told her. She nodded and made her way to his office.

She entered and took the nearest seat, curious as to what this was about. She looked around the room, seeing that pretty much every member of the RAW roster was present. Phil was chewing on his gum at the back, looking bored. He didn't have the usual mischievous gleam in his eyes though, Abbie suspected something big had happened last night - she just didn't know what.

"Okay I'll make this quick. Firstly scripts are out; don't forget to pick them up on the way out. Secondly routine physicals are starting next week so make sure you turn up. If you don't we have grounds to suspend you. The following have two strikes against their names and will be fired if they receive another: Randy Orton, William Regal, Evan Bourne…"

Vince continued to reel off the names. Abbie was starting to lose interest when he caught her attention again.

"Finally I have a proposal for the divas. We have a new storyline in the pipeline…as you all know Brock Lesnar is going to be working with us again on a temporary basis and we need a lady…" Vince's voice boomed around the room, authority seeping from every pore of his body.

Instantly, nearly every female hand was in the air. Abbie shrugged, uninterested in being a valet or accessory to anyone.

"Wait a second ladies, you don't know what you're volunteering for just yet…" he added. "This is going to be a controversial storyline to say the least…I'm looking for someone who's brave enough to get in the ring with Brock…"

The room broke out in loud chatter, arguments and hushed whispers.

"And that is why…QUIET PLEASE!" he interrupted. "And that is why I need someone who is experienced in-ring, knows how to handle themselves and has enough technical wrestling skills to pull something good out of the bag…"

The room fell silent once more.

"This is crazy; you can't expect one of the girls to get in the ring with him…he's not safe to work with for us let alone the girls" John Cena spoke up.

"If you want to make headlines across the world for destroying a career and losing of the divas then go ahead but I doubt me and Superman here are the only two who think this is beyond ridiculous" Phil quipped from the back. "Why not let one of us fight him? You saw what happened to John, the man's dangerous" he added.

"Now calm down boys…we're not talking a full-blown no disqualifications cage match here. I just need someone who can take a few body slams without being broken in half so if you're thinking of volunteering please take that into consideration"

Vince was looking directly at Beth Phoenix, who he clearly wanted for the part. However Beth looked totally uninterested.

"Can I have a show of hands for anyone who would consider being a part of this?" he asked to the room.

Only two hands went up. One was Eve Torres. The other? Abbie.

"Okay girls, follow me into my office…we can discuss further there. Great show everyone, don't forget your scripts"

Abbie stood, carrying her title on her shoulder. She felt a hand close around her arm and pull her back.

"Are you out of your mind?" Phil asked, wide-eyed.

"Phil I'm an adult, please let me make my own decisions"

"Do you even know what he'll do to you? He's not the kind of guy to go easy on you because you're a girl Abbie!" he shook her slightly.

She pulled her arm away. "I know what I'm doing and I want to do this Phil. I want to push boundaries and wrestle the guys…I want to be in ladder matches and show people the stuff I did in the indies. I'm not backing down from anything. It's about time the girls got to be part of a big main event storyline. You wouldn't turn it down and you shouldn't expect me to just because I'm not a man" she asserted, following Vince.

Phil stood rooted to the spot, almost lost for words. In a way, she was right. Why should she turn down a main event spot because she was a woman? If Phil got in the ring with Brock he would more than likely be badly hurt too yet he wouldn't hesitate to say yes. What he did know - she was a brave girl. Eve? He hoped to god Eve wasn't chosen because there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she'd be torn apart; she just didn't have the experience.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat in the uncomfortable silence. She could feel Eve's eyes burning into her and was half tempted to ask what her damn problem was. She figured now wasn't the time and kept her mouth shut for once.<p>

"From the off I want to be honest with you girls…I was rather hoping Beth would offer to take this part. Not because she's more skilled but because she's of a stronger build. Without beating around the bush, Abbie are you sure this is something you're 100% comfortable with?" he asked, pushing the contract into her view.

Abbie nodded, reading over it quickly before signing.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to go with Abbie on this one, she just has more experience on this occasion" Vince told Eve.

Eve looked upset but nodded and left.

* * *

><p>It was midnight, they had wrapped up the show hours ago and Phil was lounging around his hotel room. His phone vibrated on the bathroom sink as he studied his reflection in the mirror.<p>

_Can I come over?_

_Abbie x_

_Of course, I'm room 175_

_Punk x_

Less than ten minutes later and there was a knock at the door. Phil pulled on his sweatpants and a shirt - it would be weird to greet anyone at the door in just his boxers. As he opened the door, he noticed Abbie looking as upset as earlier, if not more so. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. She was dressed simply in short work-out shorts and a baggy t-shirt with her hair loose and messy around her shoulders. Not a trace of make-up on her face and the fact that she was barefoot indicated she had hurried over.

"You okay?" he asked, closing the door behind her with a soft 'click'.

She shrugged and that was when he realised things could be more serious than he first anticipated. She wasn't looking at him and instead faced the window that overlooked the skyline. He walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and his head on top of hers.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly.

She leaned back against his chest and sighed.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, I feel better when you're around. I don't care if that's cheesy"

"Aw, that was cute…you're cute" he teased. "Cody's not bothering you again is he?" he asked seriously.

"No…no, it's nothing to do with him" she assured him. There was a slight pause when the room fell silent; the only sound was their quiet breathing. "Distract me Phil…please?"

He certainly wasn't expecting that. While he desperately wanted to ask 'from what?', he held back and kissed the top of her head. "How?"

"You said you were going to tell me about last night?" she said quietly.

"Okay" he told her, offering her a hot drink and settling down on the couch. "Well…" he started. "It's a long story but getting straight to the point…I might have ended things with Eve last night"

There was complete silence for nearly a minute before Abbie spoke. Phil had almost hoped she'd be pleased but her expression was unreadable.

"I'm sorry" she said sympathetically. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay, I feel pretty bad but it had to happen…to be honest I just didn't feel as strongly about her as she did about me…"

"How did she take it?" Abbie asked.

"Not well…there were a lot of tears…I have some things I want to talk to you about actually, but when you have something else on your mind I feel like now isn't the time" he said slowly.

"A distraction would be welcome about now"

"I really don't think you need any more drama" he said, reluctant to start the inevitably awkward conversation about 'feelings'.

"Try me"

"Your name came up a few times last night…I thought you should hear it from me before someone else gets there" he rubbed a hand over his face.

"What did I do?" she asked, confused.

"You didn't do anything…it's just Eve thinks there's been something going on between us" he said, staring at the wall.

"Why does she think that?"

"Maybe because there is" he sighed quietly.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I don't really know what to say Abbie, and that's unusual for me"

"I think we pretty much said everything last night didn't we?" she breathed.

"And where does that leave us?" he asked, chewing on his lip piercing.

"Where do you want it to leave us?"

He paused; feeling the weight of the moment hit him. "As much as I want to say it's too soon - I did just break up with my girlfriend - I can't deny that I can't stay away from you Abbie…you're all I think about" he shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

Abbie's heart warmed at his words. She could barely breathe. Here was the man people would least expect to be romantic, spilling his emotions to her and she couldn't get enough of the way he twisted his hands around each other, the way his soul-penetrating eyes met hers every now and then and the way his voice soothed her.

Abbie wasn't as articulate as Phil; she didn't know how to follow that. She leaned into his chest and allowed him to wrap her in his embrace.

"Things were always going to end this way…you're like the missing piece in my life Phil; the piece I need to really be me, to reach my potential" she told him, kissing his hand which enveloped hers.

"It's only a matter of time, I know I'm close to my breaking point…I can't fight it anymore, things are going to happen between us" he whispered, rubbing circles on her palm.

She looked up at him, glassy-eyed. He brushed a strand of dark hair from her face with soft fingertips. Time stopped as his right hand came to rest against her cheek, his left caressing her neck. Like a rabbit in headlights, she angled her face to his as his minty breath brushed her skin like velvet. As her eyes began to drift closed, he stilled. His face was mere nanometres from hers as he whispered.

"Are you sure you want this? There's no going back…"

Feeling the electric energy all around them, she leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his. Her senses were alight, every nerve ending from the tip of her nose sliding against his to the cool metal of his lip ring pressing into her lower lip. Recovering from the initial shock, Phil returned the kiss hungrily, controlling it with the hand that was holding her close. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, exploring every contour as she opened up to him. He felt his stomach turn over, his chest bursting with emotion as he finally gave in to what he'd been so wanting to do since he met her.

The kiss took her breath away; clinging to him like her life depended on it. She reached up, running a hand along his jaw and feeling his facial hair under her fingers. Although time seemed to freeze, the moment was over far too soon as they broke for air. There was a brief pause where they stared into each other's eyes, wondering where they stood after their earth shattering encounter. Feeling the intensity of what just happened hit her, a smile broke out across Abbie's face. Phil grinned and unable to resist now he'd had a taste, kissed her again. He closed his eyes and revelled in the new sensations, memorising every touch as if scared he was dreaming.

As they broke apart again, Abbie wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

"I trust you with every part of me Phil…I want to tell you what's going on…but I don't want to ruin this moment. Can we leave the serious talk for the morning?" she asked, still slightly breathless.

"If that's what you want"

He was happy she trusted him enough to confide in him. He couldn't deny he was worried about what she was going to tell him, something was clearly wrong. But the weight that was lifted from his shoulders was huge. He felt free, free now that Abbie knew how he felt about her and free that he could see she felt the same…

"Can I sleep here tonight?" she asked sleepily against his chest.

"Always" he told her as he took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He climbed under the covers and she curled in next to him. He draped an arm over her, pulling her in close and burying his face in her apple-scented hair. It may not have been the first time they'd shared a bed, but it was the first time he could hold her without reservation.

* * *

><p><strong>HUUUGGEEEE chapter! Both in length and in terms of developments! Now more than ever I want your feedback! Did it make you happy? :P Leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like! Thank you so very much for reading and I look forward to reading your reviews :)<strong>


	31. I'll Leave No Regrets

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - This chapter leaves the wrestling side of things for a while, but it's important to the plot so I hope you enjoy. I felt like you deserved another chapter, why keep you waiting when you leave me such sweet reviews? Keep it up and thou shalt be rewarded! xP**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Thirty One: ~**

Phil was woken abruptly by a persistent buzzing on the nightstand. He opened one eye, squinting in the darkness. Without moving to disturb Abbie who was sleeping softly, legs intertwined with his, he reached across and grabbed the offending phone. It was only half seven in the morning, who was calling now? Seeing it belonged to Abbie, he contemplated answering…but that was an invasion of her privacy, he couldn't do that…

He pressed cancel, aware that Abbie was in a deep sleep and the noise failed to wake her. Settling back into the pillow, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth emanating from her small form, her chest rising and falling slowly. He smiled, feeling her hand seek out his arm in her sleep, pulling him closer. He groaned, hearing the phone ring again. Making a split second decision, he slid out of the bed carefully, replacing his absence with a pillow for her to hold and left the room with her phone.

Standing out of earshot, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Mr Davies; I'm calling about the funeral…"

Phil's breath caught, realising he'd inadvertently found out about something very private that Abbie may not have been ready to tell him yet…

"I'm sorry; Abbie can't make it to the phone at the moment. Should I tell her to give you a call when she's available?" he asked, gathering himself together.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes that would be great" the man replied before hanging up.

He walked slowly to the doorway, eyes falling on her. She was curled up in the fetal position, holding tightly to the pillow. The door was slightly ajar, allowing a small beam of light to cast a glow around the bedroom. He could watch her forever, her silky black hair cascading over her face, the lips that had been pressed to his not so long ago slightly parted and her eyelashes fluttering slightly. He internally berated himself for being so cheesy - but he always did fall hard and this was the first time in his life he ever really found someone that matched him in every way.

He tilted his head to one side as her eyes slowly opened and she stared at the pillow in her arms. He watched her move her legs and sit up slightly, trying to figure out why she was now alone. A moment of panic crossed her features as she worried he'd had second thoughts about the new level their relationship had reached. That was until her gaze passed the doorway where he stood, leaning against the frame, arms folded across his bare chest. A relieved smile crossed her face as she realised he had been watching her.

"Why are you over there and not over here?" she asked, biting her lip and looking at the spot where he fell asleep beside her.

Heaving a small sigh, he moved into the room and tossed her phone onto the bed. She looked at him inquisitively.

"It rang this morning…you were sleeping…I left it but it didn't stop" he started. "Thinking it was important I thought I'd answer it and ask them to call back or leave a message…I'm really sorry Abs"

He watched her eyes narrow, trying to understand what he meant. When it started to dawn on her, her breathing sped up and her eyes looked teary.

"You know?" she whispered. She seemed less angry than he feared; that was a start.

"No…all the man let slip was something about a funeral - nothing more" he began, seeing her composure slip a little more. "I'm so sorry Abbie, I had no idea what it was about and I didn't mean to hear something private"

"It's okay" she said shakily, closing her eyes in an attempt to stop any tears from falling.

"I didn't mean to upset you…" he said, at a loss for what to do. He wanted to comfort her but he wasn't sure she would accept the gesture right now.

"I'm not mad Phil, you didn't upset me…it's not your fault, I really should tell you what's going on anyway" she whispered.

He took that as a sign he could join her on the bed. Noticing that she was shaking slightly, he took one of her hands in his larger one.

"You don't have to tell me if it upsets you, I don't need to know to be there for you"

"Would you rather I didn't? I don't want you to feel like you have to listen to my sob stories…"

"Abbie…" he started, wrapping his arms around her. "Who…?"

"My mom…I got a call yesterday"

"Oh Abs…I'm so sorry" he told her, watching her shuddering with the effort of holding in her emotions.

"Sorry, I should pull myself together" she sniffed, taking some deep breaths.

"Abbie it's completely understandable for you to be upset…" he stroked her hair.

"But it's not…we were never close, I haven't spoken to her since I was a teenager Phil" she whispered shakily.

"All the more reason for it to hit you hard" he told her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Now I have to go to her funeral? My own mother? And act like a normal daughter? I don't know if I can do that Phil!" she cried, a tear forcing its way over her eyelid and onto his chest. Seeing the conflict in her eyes broke his heart. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. To have a mother that never showed you any love, who you escaped a long time ago and had to support yourself your entire life and then find out she passed away…

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess…I just don't know how to feel. She never told me she was ill…she's never tried to contact me Phil, it's like I was never her child" she whispered in a pained voice. As tough as Abbie's front appeared, like anyone with human emotions, she couldn't understand why her mom didn't love her the way other moms loved their children.

"Don't apologise, you're so incredibly strong Abbie - for doing what you did all alone…"

"Look at me; I'm not strong…" she tried to argue.

He lifted her face to his. "Don't fight me on this because I won't let you argue. You're the strongest person I've ever met Abbie"

There was silence for a while as she stared into his eyes. Then she whispered to him, almost too quiet to hear.

"Would you come with me? To say goodbye?"

He wiped her cheek with his thumb and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Phil you really don't have to do all this for me" Abbie insisted.<p>

"You're under so much pressure now; it's the least I can do…"

Phil had spent all morning helping her with arrangements; from calling Vince and requesting a few days off to contacting other friends and relatives to break the news. He'd even helped with organising the funeral which was left to Abbie as the sole relative left.

"Thank you so much…you don't know how much it means" she told him, standing on her toes to peck his lips softly. With everything that had happened, they had barely had time to discuss their relationship. As they packed for the airport to catch the plane to Wyoming, Abbie decided to bring it up.

"Phil…I'm only asking because we're going to be out in public but what are we doing? You know…in regards to us?"

He seemed to understand what she was getting at without her having to explain further and he thought for a moment.

"I don't know how you feel about things…but I'd quite like for this to be exclusive…" he began.

"I'd like that" she told him, slipping her hands into his.

"One thing I ask though…would you mind if we kept it quiet? When we're in public to continue as before? It's just I only just came out of one relationship and if Eve finds out or anyone at work it might look like something's been going on behind her back…"

"No I understand, that's the most sensible thing to do" she gave his hand a squeeze.

"But officially, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Abbie kissed him softly. "There's nothing I want more"

As they exited the room they broke apart. To the outside world it appeared that nothing had changed, they were still two friends supporting one another through the toughest tests life threw at them.

* * *

><p>Forcing down all the horrible memories she didn't want to think about right now, she pushed open the door to her childhood home. The place was desolate and just being there was painful. She could see the chair where her dad drank until he forgot the cold heartless woman he was married to…and the stair where she sat and listened to her parents fight. A shaky hand reached out and opened the drawer where she knew her mom threw her dad's belonging when he died. He didn't have much…but in there she had locked the one thing Abbie longed to see. She retrieved the key from the top of the cabinet - the one she was forbidden from ever touching - and unlocked it, taking out the wallet. She nervously fumbled with the clasp and opened it, wiping her eyes as she found what she was looking for.<p>

Phil stood by the door, feeling like he was intruding on a personal moment. The house was tiny and bare; her family clearly had very little money. Seeing how worked up she was getting, he moved to stand behind her. What he saw over her shoulder melted his heart. In her hands was a picture of a man who could only have been her dad - she had his eyes - with his arms around Abbie who would only be about ten. Her hair was in bunches and she had the biggest smile plastered on her face.

He stepped back, watching as she knelt beside her suitcase and retrieved a box. He looked at her curiously as tears dripped from her eyes onto the floor. It was hard seeing her in so much pain.

She felt his presence and his eyes on her and looked up.

"I brought this box from Tampa…I haven't opened it since I left home" she explained, wiping her face. He handed her a tissue and crouched beside her.

She pulled out the contents of the box and began rummaging through. He ran his fingers over a leather-bound book.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded, continuing her search.

He opened it, finding it was a diary she kept as a child. "Are you sure you don't mind me reading this?…it's okay if you'd rather I didn't"

"I can't promise it'll be a good read but I don't mind…you know pretty much everything about me anyway" she told him, trusting him with the darkest corners of her life.

He opened a random page, brushing some dust away. Neatly scrawled writing covered the page and he began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been the worst yet. I came home with bruised ribs and it started another argument. Watching mom tell dad that it's all his fault that the family is such a mess, that he's a failure and he ruined her life was hard. They used to hide it from me but not anymore. I snuck downstairs tonight even though I knew we didn't have any food. I just wanted to check dad was still there. It wouldn't surprise me if he just walked out. He was. In the same armchair he always sits in. Passed out from the whisky. I curled up in a ball on his lap and wrapped his arms around me for a while. I almost made myself believe we were back in the days when I was younger and we were happy. Then he woke up and I could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made me feel sick. I hope things will change soon, I don't know how much more of this I can cope with._

The page was marked with splats where tears had fallen on the wet ink. He found it uprooted some unpleasant memories from his own childhood. Pull yourself together Phil.

He flicked towards the end and continued reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the hardest and last entry I will ever write. Dad died today - his liver finally gave up the struggle and I've never felt so lost before. Through all of his faults and weaknesses, he was the bravest man I ever knew. I know he loved me and mom, even though he found it hard to show it. He was brave because he stuck around even when mom told him he wasn't good enough, he still tried to support the family and he always wanted the best for me. I have nothing left here, nothing left in the world anymore. I don't want to stay here; I know mom will only do the same to me that she did to dad. I don't need anyone else to hold me down, to crush my spirit or tell me I can't reach my dreams. I want to make dad proud and make a better life for myself. _

_What hurts the most? That mom wasn't even with him when he died. She didn't even tell me he was sick. He died alone because of her. I'll never forgive her for that. She didn't even cry. I'll never understand how you can marry someone, bring their child into the world and feel nothing when they leave this Earth. I don't know how to cope with this but one day I hope I can say my dad would look down on me and tell me like he used to 'you did good baby'._

Phil felt himself tearing up at the emotional words written by someone so young. He rested his chin on the top of her head and looked at the photo in her hands. In the box she kept a photo identical to the one her dad had in his wallet. As she held the two photos and cried softly for her dad, Phil wrapped his arms around her.

"Your dad would be so incredibly proud of you Abbie"

She nodded, wiping at her eyes as if annoyed she was showing weakness.

"What else is in the box?" he asked gently.

"Baby photos, photos of my parents wedding…" she told him, standing up and collecting the things she wanted to keep. She placed them back in the box.

"We should get going…I don't want to keep anything else"

"What about your room?" he asked, referring to her childhood bedroom.

"Mom gutted it and sold everything when dad died…"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder supportively.

"Thanks for coming Phil…this must suck for you"

"I'll do anything to make this easier for you Abbie" he told her honestly.

* * *

><p>Abbie watched Phil adjusting his tie. He looked good in a suit. It was a shame that the circumstances surrounding it were so negative. He finished, satisfied with his effort and walked to the bed where Abbie sat on the edge.<p>

"Can you do me up?" she asked quietly. He nodded, sitting behind her and buttoning the back of her dress up to the top. He kissed the back of her neck and she leaned back against him.

"I'm supposed to make a speech Phil…I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to talk for long…other people will have things to say too. This was a big responsibility that no one expects you to take…you don't have to do any of this if it only uproots all those buried memories"

"I need closure" she whispered.

"You've honoured her by coming here to say goodbye Abbie, remember that. More than she deserved for the pain she caused you"

As they walked up the gravel path to the church, Phil clasped her hand in his. He didn't care that they were in public, she needed him. He felt her tug at his arm.

"Phil there's some guy with a camera here" she said, distressed as she covered her face.

"Wait here" he instructed, walking straight up to the man and snatching his camera from him. "What do you think you're doing?"

The man didn't respond, looking afraid.

"I suggest you get the hell out of here before I MAKE you. This is a private moment and no one needs filthy dirt sheet reporters hanging around like the rats you are. I don't know how you knew this was going on but have some respect! This is a funeral. Get the fuck out of here" he growled, throwing the camera and watching the man scamper after it. Phil returned to Abbie's side and walked her into the church. She clung to his hand as they walked. No one seemed to know who Abbie was which Phil could see she was thankful for. She didn't have to suffer through anyone asking where she'd been all this time.

The service was nice; Phil had done a good job of organising things. Abbie made a short speech, focussing on talking about the town and her dad rather than her mom who she barely knew. Many times she thought she wouldn't make it through the things she had to say, but seeing Phil at the front gave her the strength to carry on.

As the will was read, they discovered cancer had been the cause of death. Abbie wasn't surprised that there were very few possessions to be inherited. What she was left by her mom was an envelope. She was almost afraid to open it. As they sat in the hotel room in Cheyenne that night, Abbie asked Phil to open it for her. He complied, pulling out two letters.

"Would you read them to me?" she asked, clasping her hands in her lap nervously. She felt so young, everything from her teenage years flooding back.

"This one is from your mom" he told her, opening out the paper.

_Dear Abbie,_

_I have a lot to answer for, this I admit. I know I was never a mother to you and for that I'm sorry. I want you to know that I did love you. Maybe I pushed you away because I didn't want you to end up like me. Like they say 'you don't know what you have until it's gone' - I missed you terribly when you left. But you made a success of your life; more than me or your father ever did. I regret so many things and the biggest is keeping this letter from you. The other letter in this envelope is from your father; he left it for you when he died and I was so bitter I denied you the one thing he left behind for you…I'm sorry for that. I resented him for the life I was so unhappy in. I hope one day you find it in your heart to forgive me and make a better mother and wife than me someday. _

_Mom_

"And from your dad"

_My Abbie,_

_I will never ever be able to tell you how sorry I am for everything I've put you through. You deserve so much more than I could ever give you. Please don't resent your mother; she's right when she says it's my fault. I failed her and I failed you. I'm dying and that is no one's fault but my own. I'm sorry for all the times you had to see me drunk. It kills me to think I might have hurt you psychologically. You're so special to me; you're the only thing that kept me going all this time. You're my only daughter…my only child and the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. From the moment you were born I could see you were strong; so much stronger than me. Please don't ever let alcohol take over your life. And please make sure the man you choose to make a home with will look after you and make you happy. You'll always be my princess, please don't feel like I'm not there, I'll always watch over you. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman and I couldn't be more proud of you. You did good baby. I love you so much._

_Goodbye,_

_Dad _

Phil was choking up towards the end as Abbie sobbed uncontrollably at her dad's final words to her. Her mom had kept this letter from her for nearly twenty years…

"Thank you" she whispered as he passed the letter to her. This was the final piece of the puzzle. She had closure…now she could put her past behind her and truly move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Emotional chapter huh? Back to the usual next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like! Thank you so very much for reading and I look forward to reading your reviews :) As usual, the more reviews, the sooner the next update :)<strong>


	32. We Touch, I Feel A Rush

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Here's the next chapter for you lovely people. Obviously hit the biggest milestone in the story - Abbie and Punk FINALLY admit their feelings for each other and kissed (yay) and wrapped up some elements of Abbie's past. There's plenty more dramas to come (and some more issues Abbie is yet to tackle - bonus points for anyone who remembers which issues those may be) so we're building towards those now. It's more important than ever that you let me know your thoughts on where the story progresses now! Thank you for reading and keep reviewing :)**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners. Side note - the pick-up lines in this were taken from elsewhere on the internet too; I didn't make them up myself xP

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Thirty Two: ~**

It was the fourth morning Abbie had woken up this week with Phil's chest pressed against her back and his soft breath on her neck. She was surprised no one had noticed they were sharing rooms now. To be fair they'd always spend a lot of time watching films and stuff together so it wasn't obviously suspicious. She'd also be lying if she said she didn't notice the obvious proof of his arousal when they shared a bed, but she tried to pay it no attention - after all it was a natural human function and she trusted Phil, he hadn't made a sexual advance as of yet.

Being a light sleeper, Phil felt Abbie shift slightly against him and woke up, slowly opening his eyes and squinting at her face that rested just under his chin.

"Morning" she whispered softly.

"Good morning" he smiled, untangling their legs and hesitating before kissing her gently. She shuffled closer and he tensed a little, sensing the bulge in his boxers. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"Nothing" he chuckled, kissing her. He sidled to the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going? Come back" she whined, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"I need to shower" he laughed.

"Nope" she pulled him hard. He fell back; suddenly aware he was hovering over her. He groaned and internally scolded himself; she definitely felt the disturbance in his underwear now.

He looked down at her, surprised to see a little grin on her face. He shook his head and rolled his eyes; 'crazy chicks'. He made to move away and she held him in place with a hand around his neck.

"It's okay…I understand. Don't worry about it, it doesn't make me uncomfortable" she smiled, initiating a kiss. He reciprocated before rolling back to her side and sliding an arm under her shoulders, pulling her into him.

"Is it just me…or does all this feel surreal to you?" she asked out of the blue.

"All of what?" he raised his eyebrows at her, running his fingers up and down the smooth flesh of her upper arm.

"This…us…it's just weird"

He scrunched his face up comically. "So being my girlfriend is weird huh?" he chided, acting offended.

"No, idiot" she playfully punched him in the stomach. "I just mean I remember the first time I met you…I was sleeping on your shoulder then too" she giggled. "It's really strange that we've been close friends all this time; you know so much about me and this whole new dimension to how we behave together doesn't feel real…"

He ruffled her hair. "You don't sound awfully enthusiastic about that"

"Don't pretend you don't know how happy you made me when you finally admitted you feel the same"

"Hmm, you might have to remind me?" he winked.

"Cheeky" she laughed, snuggling into his warm body more.

"I think you'll find it was YOU that took a decade to tell me you thought I was hot" he jibed.

"Well either way, that kiss was…" she sighed, trying to find the words.

"…incredible" he finished for her. She smiled her agreement and kissed up his jaw, feeling his beard tickle her face. "I waited so long to do that…" he smiled.

"I know" she whispered, taking his face in her hands and leaning in close; so close she could see each individual eyelash. Her lips hovered tantalisingly near as his breath danced over her skin. She watched his tongue dart out to wet his lips, his lip ring glinting in the light that streamed through the gap in the curtains. He closed his eyes and waited, opening them again when she stayed in place.

"If you want it, you'll have to come get it" she teased, pursing her lips. He chuckled and leaned up, grunting as she moved away, giggling.

"Right, that's it" he laughed, leaping out of the bed as she squealed and tried to escape. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back as she kicked and thrashed.

"Let me go!" she giggled, shaking off his grip and launching herself off the bed. He was fast. Damn fast. Before she even made it into the bathroom he wrapped his strong arms around her torso, trapping her arms to her body and picking her up.

"Cheater" she laughed.

"Sore loser" he growled, throwing her onto the bed and descending with her, pinning her arms over her head and keeping her body in place with the weight of his own. He watched her expression change as the power changed hands, her eyes staring deep into his. He was in control. He hovered, brushing his lips against hers with the lightest of contact before pulling away infuriatingly. Her face was flushed, her hair fanned out under her head. A little whine escaped her lips when he failed to kiss her properly, prompting a smirk from him.

"Shouldn't have been such a little tease…it's no fun being on the other end is it?" he whispered. She was about to open her mouth to reply when he launched into a tickle attack. She screamed, trying to escape.

"I give up, I give up!" she screamed, panting. He scooped her into his arms and pressed their lips together. She stole his breath as his tongue slipped between her soft lips instinctively. He lay her back down without breaking the kiss and felt her arms wind around his neck, playing with the tufts of hair there.

And then it was over. They'd had some of the most intense make-out sessions he'd ever experienced, and it was slowly killing him. She was lying underneath him, catching her breath with kiss-swollen lips and fuck his life; he had to control himself. It was so difficult when he knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He had to wait for her to be ready, he wanted to wait…his body just wasn't complying. She snapped him out of his thoughts as she spoke.

"I have a random question…"

"Oh God" he put his hand over his eyes dramatically, resuming his position lying next to her.

"Calm down Britney, I was just curious…how do you sort out your body hair? Being a man and all" she laughed.

Phil laughed. "You weren't kidding when you said random question huh?"

She ran a hand over his smooth chest.

"Most of us wax, it's easier" he chuckled. "It takes longer to come back. I do everything below the neck and above the knees"

"Everything?" she asked incredulously, mouth falling open.

"Oh come on Abs, imagine a slip in the ring and suddenly my hairy ass is revealed to the world"

"Eww Phil that's gross. I did not need that image in my head!" she recoiled, sticking her tongue out.

"It's fine, because that won't happen - it's baby smooth" he waggled his eyebrows.

She slapped his arm. "You really need to shave the bottom half of your legs, it itches" she laughed. "I don't care if your boots cover it. And that damn beard needs to go"

"Woah woah, step back. We've been together for what? Three days and you're already telling me what to do?" he smirked.

"I've been telling you to shave that beard since I knew you wouldn't stop talking to me when I said it" she laughed. "It's so weird that you all have to wax or shave, I'm not used to hanging out with guy wrestlers out of hours…well any wrestlers actually…can I wax you sometime?"

"This doesn't sound like fun…" he grimaced warily.

"Please" she pouted.

"Alright alright…" he agreed reluctantly. He just couldn't say no to her. "Zack likes Nair" he chuckled.

"Why don't you use that? Waxing hurts, I know"

"Pain turns me on" he shrugged, nearly falling off the bed in laughter when he saw the look on her face. "I'm joking Abs!" he panted, trying to get his breath back from laughing so hard. "…well, mostly joking" he elbowed her in the ribs and she smacked him playfully.

"Yeah, just like that, I love it when you hit me" he joked.

"Phil! Stop it!" she laughed.

* * *

><p>As they entered the arena they broke apart. Seeing Eve was inevitably going to be awkward…even coming across Cody if he found out what was going on. They made the decision to keep everything behind closed doors out of respect for Eve; this had to be hard on her. Plus, neither of them particularly wanted to flout their relationship to the entire roster anyway.<p>

Phil walked into catering after changing into his gear, finding a big table of superstars and divas in the centre. Abbie was sitting at one end, Dolph Ziggler getting a little close for comfort. Phil's jaw tensed but he shook the feeling away as Abbie looked up and they shared a little smile.

He sidled up, squeezing between them on the bench. "Good evening" he grinned, noting the annoyance on Dolph's face. Abbie grinned at him, amused at the smug smirk gracing his face. Phil caught Kelly out of the corner of his eye. She had been eating quietly with Eve when Eve spotted him arrive. She quietly threw her salad in the bins and left without warning, leaving Kelly at the table alone. He sighed.

Phil glanced around the group; it was unusual for so many people to be in one place before a show. John Cena, R-Truth, Kofi, Mike, Zack, Beth, Nattie, AJ, Kaitlyn, Dolph, Swagger, Daniel Bryan, Show, Abbie and himself. Phil soon joined in the conversation.

"…so I'm running on the treadmill, minding my own business and this douchy-looking guy who looks like he's from jersey shore or something…no offense zack…"

"None taken" he nodded, amused.

"…he had the nerve to come up and TURN OFF my machine! Then he comes out with the worst line EVER. Do you know what he said? He said 'If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer'! Can you even believe it? What a creep!" Nattie complained as the guys laughed at the cheesy line.

"I believe it, I've heard and used worse" Cena chuckled.

"Like?" Kaitlyn asked, curious.

"Hey girl, you know what has 172 teeth and holds back the hulk? My zipper" he smirked.

The guys at the table fell about laughing while the girls rolled their eyes.

"What about you girls? Give us the best you've had" Zack grinned.

"There's candy in my van" AJ said with deadpan humour as everyone laughed. "Doesn't help that I look about 12"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven because HAVE SEX WITH ME" Beth said. More laughter erupted.

"Oh I can beat that" Kaitlyn smiled. "Do you work at Subway? Cause you just gave me a foot-long"

Abbie's mouth dropped open, along with everyone else's as she snorted with laughter.

"What about you Abbie? You're being awfully quiet" R Truth encouraged.

"I can only remember one, but I was totally horrified" she told them. "He came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. Then he said 'Wanna 68? You go down and I'll owe you one"

The entire table hollered with laughter.

"What a prick" Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I need to borrow that one" Cena chuckled.

"My favourite is 'how do you like your eggs in the morning? Fertilized?" Dolph added.

"I need to write these down man!" Show's booming laughter resonated.

"I got one, girls cover your ears" Phil chuckled. "That shirt is very becoming on you. If I were on you, I'd be coming too"

"Phil! That's terrible!" Kaitlyn squealed between snorts. Abbie elbowed him in the ribs, stifling a giggle.

"Hey I never said that was mine!" he defended. He put his hands over Abbie's ears and the other guys followed suit. "A friend of mine had some guy try 'You've got the whitest teeth I'd ever want to cum across" Phil chuckled.

"YES" Cena chuckled, high-fiving him.

"Mine is 'fuck me if I'm wrong but, do you wanna have sex with me?" Phil snickered.

"Fucking awesome bro" Zack laughed.

"Hey baby, nice legs - when do they open? - works every time" Truth chuckled.

"You guys are such dicks, I don't seriously believe any of these ever work" Kaitlyn laughed.

"You'd be surprised how far making a girl laugh will get you" Phil winked. "As long as you don't say it like someone who's been watching her bedroom window with binoculars" he added.

"Sorry to disturb you. Vince would like to see Punk, Abbie and Beth if you don't mind" a stage-hand told them.

They looked at each other and shrugged, getting up and following the man.

* * *

><p>"Next week is the European tour and the first stop is England. That's where we're launching the new storyline. The writers have decided the build-up will be a series of matches involving you three. Beth - you'll tag with Brock. Abbie - you with Punk. We want to close off the storyline between Beth and Abbie with Beth breaking character and finally warning Abbie how dangerous Brock is. And we also want a BrockPunk feud. All the while we want to build up an Abbie/Punk alliance okay? Brock won't work many matches, it'll likely just be three so we need to make them good okay? Anything further we'll email" Vince talked at them as they sat in silence. They each nodded, Phil looking like he wanted to say something but bit his tongue for once.

"So you get to work with Brock too huh?" Abbie remarked as they walked along the hallway to relax in his locker room before the show.

"Fantastic isn't it"

"I thought you wanted that?" she asked, noting the sarcasm.

"No, I said I wouldn't turn it down. Which I won't. Working Brock's matches is never a good thing. The man hurts people. And he makes them look weak. Neither of which I need. I've already had shit backstage about being too 'small' or 'road tired' to get in the ring with him. I swear these bastards want me to fail"

"Of course they do Phil. It's all jealousy at the end of the day. Girls are even worse for that bullshit"

"That's true. Hey, you never know, this thing may turn out good" he shrugged. "Positive mental attitude"

"Wear him down for me will 'ya?" she joked.

"Can you answer me something truthfully?"

She furrowed her brows at the change of tone.

"Why did you sign up for that? I know you know what a risk to your career it is…I still don't get it"

She thought for a few moments. "I guess I was upset at the time, I tend to make stupid decisions when something's bothering me…"

"That explains why Eve volunteered too" he shook his head.

"Speaking of…" she whispered as Eve approached down the hall. Her eyes fell on the pair and she looked like she was going to faint for a second. Then she seemed to find her composure and sped up her pace, passing them without a second glance.

"I hate that…" Phil commented as he pushed open the door to the locker room.

"What?"

"That she's pretending we don't exist…it's not helping anything, it's just fucking awkward"

"Phil you can't blame her, she's handling it in the best way she can. While it's still so fresh, talking to you is just going to open up the wounds again. Give the girl a break. She could have spread shit around the locker room by now, screamed at you in the hall or told the whole roster you cheated or something" Abbie argued.

"That's true…there's still time though" he shrugged. "So yeah, back to before…you regret agreeing to wrestle Brock?"

"I don't regret it; I still think it's a good move for me. I want new goals and challenges…I just think it required a bit more consideration" she sighed. "I'm gonna get hurt aren't I?" she asked slowly.

Phil nodded honestly, taping up his wrists.

* * *

><p>The crowd screamed as Lesnar's music hit. He stormed out onto the stage and into the ring, closely followed by Paul Heyman. Abbie watched eagerly as Phil got excited at his impending promo with his long-time friend. As he made his way out onto the stage; she stayed back to watch the monitors, feeling like a young fan again.<p>

"You think you can just waltz in and challenge me Lesnar? And don't even think about answering for him Heyman, he's a big boy, he can speak for himself" Phil challenged as the fans popped.

"Punk…punk, punk, punk…don't make a fool out of yourself, just hand over the title before I hurt you" Lesnar snarled.

"Make a fool out of myself? I don't think that'll be happening. I, yeah ME, I'm the champ!" he yelled, holding up his title to punctuate the statement. "I earned this title while I pulled the train for the last year! Where were you Brock? Oh yeah, being the diva you always have been. If anyone is the fool it's you. You want a shot, you earn it. I might not like guys like Bryan or Jericho, but they earned their shots through years of hard work" Phil shouted as the fans cheered their support.

Heyman tutted into the mic, shaking his head. Phil had turned to leave, stopping in his tracks. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news kid, but enjoy holding that thing; you won't have it in three weeks. Mr Laurinitis was kind enough to set up a match already. You see Brock is a HUGE draw for the company. You…not so much" Heyman winked, dropping the mic in 'pipe bomb' style. The segment ended with Phil glaring into the camera.

Abbie was unaware that she was smiling at the screen until Kelly nudged her.

"I need to talk to you"

Abbie looked at her in surprise. "About…?" she asked slowly.

"I talked to Phil already, I know the situation with Eve and I appreciate you weren't involved"

"Err…thanks, I guess?" Abbie frowned.

"But Abbie, there's obviously something going on with you and him, and if possible, the chemistry seems even stronger between you now. I warned you in the parking lot before all this blew up…"

"Wait a fucking second…why are we still talking about this when it's not about Eve anymore? Why is my private life any of your business?" she asked, getting defensive.

"I'm not trying to pry…"

"But you are! I haven't given you any reason to think there's anything going on, but regardless just stay out of it…the other divas may love telling anyone and everyone their life story but I'm not interested in feeding immature gossip" she pointed out angrily.

Kelly was about to retort when Abbie felt a hand on her shoulder. There was also a hand on Kelly's shoulder. The body linking them made himself known.

"What's going on girls?"

Abbie removed his hand and stalked back to the locker room.

"Nothing" Kelly shook her head, leaving Phil standing at the gorilla more than confused.

* * *

><p>Without wanting to explain what had angered her, Abbie successfully avoided Phil until her segment. She stormed out to the ring with a new fire in her chest. She grabbed the mic and did her part to set up the new storyline. She stared out into the crowd, wondering about all the walks of life these people came from; how so many of them would give their right arm to be standing where she was now.<p>

"Beth…get out here now or I'll come back there and find you!" she yelled into the mic. The commentators were musing as to why Abbie was so angry with Beth.

Nothing.

"You have ten seconds!" she yelled.

Still nothing.

"Okay, you asked for it!"

Abbie slid out of the ring and stormed backstage. The camera followed as she knocked everything out of her way. She pushed open the door to hair and make up, finding Beth who backed off.

"Abbie Rose…what brings you here?" she taunted.

"How did you find out where I was staying? Why did you trash my room?" she yelled.

"Maybe I want revenge. You stole my title! Did you forget that?"

"In this company, we solve our problems in the ring! And I'm gonna kick your ass!" she yelled, launching herself at Beth. As she grabbed her hair and pushed her into the wall, she felt a crushing blow to her back. If she could scream, she would have. But the reality was that there was no air in her lungs to do that. She could see the cameras hovering, and saw CM Punk rush to her aid, clubbing Brock with a right hook and chasing him away. The camera panned to him crouching by her side as the segment ended.

The seeds were planted for the storyline that would launch her into stardom.

* * *

><p>"Abbie, get the fuck back here" Phil yelled, as she marched out of the locker room as he entered.<p>

She didn't answer so he jogged to catch up with her, grabbing her shoulders and backing her up to the wall.

"Let me go Phil" she instructed firmly.

"You took a hard bump there, sit the fuck down before I pick you up and make you"

"Stop it…I don't like you threatening to make me do stuff! I get it. You're bigger than me. I don't want to be reminded that there's a whole tonne of people out there who can force me into things I don't wanna do" she growled.

He realised his error quickly and backed off. Her mood was rapidly heading south.

"I'm sorry Abs…you know I didn't mean it like that. Just give me a sec okay? Come sit down and then we can go watch some old RoH tapes back at the hotel before all the travel tomorrow"

She sighed; he knew how to twist her arm. She reluctantly took a seat in the locker room and let him see her back.

"Did Lesnar hit you hard?" he asked as he inspected the skin; it was beginning to bruise in the shape of a fist.

"No, not too bad. The force of it caught me off guard though…sorry if I'm being a bitch, that happens sometimes"

"Aha, no problem. We all have our moments. Brock ALWAYS works stiff. He doesn't know the meaning of pulling punches or taking it easy so that was just a taste" Phil sighed.

"Geez, thanks for the pep talk"

Phil shook his head at her sarcasm and finished inspecting the damage. He was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"What happened between you and Kelly?" he asked gently.

"Nothing…she just got my back up. She was talking crap about how she warned me about us and she knows there's something more going on with me and you. What business of hers is it? I don't like gossip" Abbie said, still irritated.

"Don't let it bother you. She doesn't mean anything by it. She thinks it's her business because she's friends with me and Eve. But she doesn't know anything, only you and I know where we're really at" he smiled warmly, brushing his hands to hers.

"And for now it stays that way"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, pretty please leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like! Thank you so very much for reading and I look forward to reading your reviews :) As usual, the more reviews, the sooner the next update :)<strong>


	33. Give Me Scars, Give Me Pain

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - I can't believe we're already at chapter 33! It's crazy. I have so many things I want to do with this story, we're no where near done. Plenty more to look forward to :) I can't thank you enough for supporting it, it's insane. Huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed any of the chapters, especially those who do consistently. It means the world and keeps me typing away :) Love you all and I hope this chapter finds you well and puts a smile on your face xxx**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners. Side note - the pick-up lines in this were taken from elsewhere on the internet too; I didn't make them up myself xP

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Thirty Three: ~**

"Abs are you nearly done, we've gotta be on the bus in like 5 minutes!" Phil yelled into the bathroom.

Silence.

"Alright I'm coming in!" he announced after she didn't reply. He was afraid of the wrath he'd face if she was just getting out of the shower, but he was more afraid of Vince's wrath if they missed the bus. He found her singing to herself in front of the mirror, headphones in and music on full blast.

He grabbed her from behind and she screamed.

"Phil I don't have a top on!" she yelled, grabbing her t shirt to shield the black lace bra from sight.

Phil was still getting used to their new closeness. There was a new dimension of intimacy to their relationship now and he smiled at the thought. "You wear less to the ring" he chuckled. "We need to go, have you seen the time? I'm usually first on the bus!"

"Okay okay, don't get your panties in a twist" she huffed, pulling her top over her head and dried her hair a little.

"Now I've seen all of your underwear" he teased.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you remember when your lacy underoos were out on my balcony for the world to see that time you fell in the pool?" he winked.

"How could I forget?" she rolled her eyes, cracking a smile.

He stole a headphone and listened curiously. Suddenly he wrenched it from his ear and pulled back with a disgusted look on his face.

"Please tell me that was an accident?"

"What?" she asked.

"The Nickelback playing on your iPhone" he said, pretending to vomit.

"I like Nickelback"

"You DID NOT just say that" he said, horrified. "You better be joking or I think we may have to rethink this rooming together thing…"

"Phil…I'm not joking, how can you not like Nickelback?" she replied.

"Because they're fucking shit" he argued.

"In your opinion…" she raised an eyebrow. "Don't be childish. We like different stuff, some of the stuff you listen to is horrific but I don't complain"

"Luckily for you, you're beautiful and funny. I guess I can overlook the horrible taste in music"

She rolled her eyes. "Why thank you my Lord"

* * *

><p>They practically jogged down three flights and through the lobby, making it to the face bus just before they closed the doors.<p>

"THIS is why I'm always early" Phil remarked, indicating the lack of available seats.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to love you and leave you then" she laughed, taking the nearest seat. There was a free seat immediately behind that one too, which Phil took. To Abbie's amusement, Phil was now stuck next to an already snoring Zack Ryder.

"Morning"

Abbie narrowed her eyes at her bus buddy. "Surely you should be on the other bus?"

"I'm riding with the faces until we get to the U.K." Ziggler shrugged. "How are you?"

Abbie was confused by Dolph's sudden interest in talking to her, he'd never bothered before.

"I'm good, yourself?"

"Great. You smell good, what perfume is that?" he asked.

"Just the apple shampoo I washed my hair with this morning" she shrugged.

Phil felt a muscle jumping in his jaw as he listened to Ziggler chatting up his girlfriend. He wasn't the jealous type and he knew Abbie wasn't buying any of it; it just angered him that he couldn't do anything about it because they hadn't gone public.

"I hear you're a fellow single pringle at the moment" Dolph winked.

"A what?" Abbie asked, amused.

"Single pringle and ready to mingle - as in not dating…" he clarified, grinning.

"Ohhh, okay…yeah I guess" she lied. She could feel Phil's eyes burning into them from behind but they agreed their relationship was to stay private, no one could know.

"Do you fancy going for a drink after the show or something? That's if your babysitter will let you out" he chuckled, glancing at Phil.

Abbie's eyes widened and she laughed awkwardly. "I'm really sorry; I'm just not interested in dating anyone right now"

"Hey, it's just a drink…"

"You heard the lady" Phil raised an eyebrow, placing a firm hand on Dolph's shoulder from his seat.

"Woah…okay, that's fine" he backed off as Abbie smiled her amusement and lay back. She was about to put some music on to pass the time when she saw Kelly standing over her.

"I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday, it won't happen again" she nodded. She leaned in for the last part. "All I want to say is, I know Phil and he's totally falling for you…don't tell him I said that" she whispered, heading back to her seat next to Eve. Abbie smiled a little to herself, turning around to share a look with Phil who just shrugged, clueless.

* * *

><p>After six painful hours of bus travel, a flight and yet more bus time, they finally arrived in England. Rather than getting the luxury of some down-time in the hotel, delays meant they had to head straight to the arena for the televised show. Despite the travel problems, everything seemed to be set up fine.<p>

Phil frowned as he dumped his bag on the bench.

"Where are you going?" he asked Abbie.

"I'm not allowed to change with you guys anymore. Laurinitis told me. Company policy" she told him.

"But we've been changing buddies for ages now!" he whined.

"Aww Philly I know…but I'm still coming back to hang out so I won't be gone long" she teased, laughing at the look on his face at her pet name. "Apparently the possibility of me seeing you guys in the buff means I could get in trouble for sexual harassment" she laughed.

"Well I didn't wanna say anything, but I sometimes feel uncomfortable when you grope me while I change" he teased.

"You wish!" she called as she headed off.

"Tell those bitches I'll fuck them up if they mess with you" he chuckled.

"I can handle my own shit Philip" she quipped back, waving him off as she found the divas locker room. The atmosphere hadn't changed much. Kelly and Eve sat at the far end of the locker room. Eve saw her and looked away. Rosa and the other members of the bitch brigade whispered in the corner. Abbie laughed it off - she definitely hadn't missed this shit. She changed into her gear quickly and left her bag next to Kelly's, it should be safe there.

She headed back to the main locker room and hung there until the match. She was quite nervous about this match, it would be the first she'd wrestled with Phil and she was anxious not to let him down.

"You alright? You seem jittery" Mike remarked.

Phil looked up from 'X'-ing up his wrist tape.

"I'm fine; big match tonight…"

"Nervous?" Kofi asked.

"Strangely for me…a little"

"How come?" Mike enquired.

"It's a main event storyline, it's my first ring experience with Brock and I've got Mr Best in the World on the apron judging my performance" she chuckled.

Phil shook his head and continued his usual pre-match routine.

"You'll ace it, you already have a ridiculous amount of fans" Kofi smiled, slapping her on the shoulder.

"Really?" she asked sceptically.

"Have you not been on the internet?" Mike asked.

"I don't like reading why everyone thinks I suck so I stay away from that"

"People are going nuts for you babe" Mike assured her.

Abbie audibly snorted at his use of 'babe', trying to get her head in the game.

They got the five minute warning from the crew and finished up the last of their preparations.

"Kill it" Mike winked, Kofi and Phil bumping fists.

"Ready?" Phil asked, bouncing on the spot. She nodded, following him towards the gorilla.

Without warning, Phil unexpectedly pulled her into a side-corridor behind some lighting cases.

"What are you…?" Abbie started, cut off as he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss that caught her totally by surprise. He was in the zone for the match, so intensity poured from him and made her head spin. He pulled back and pushed some hair from her face.

"You aren't really nervous about me judging your performance are you?" he asked, staring deep into her eyes.

It took a few moments for her brain to kick in again. "You're gonna be up close and every mistake I make will be obvious…I want you to see what I can do, I want you to be proud after how much you've helped me"

"You don't make mistakes Abbie; everyone says you're one of the cleanest workers here. Your matches are spot on. I am proud of you Abs, and you know what, even if you do miss a spot or something, why would I judge? No one's perfect, I fuck things up all the time" he laughed. "I don't watch my matches because I know I'll pick them to bits. That and my fat ass will piss me off"

"Phil…you are NOT fat" she laughed. "I was in the zone dick, then you went and did…that"

"What? This?" he asked cheekily, kissing her again. She put her hands on his smooth chest and pushed him gently.

"Stop, we need to go" she giggled.

"I'm enjoying this…I feel like a naughty kid trying not to get caught making out behind the bike sheds"

"You would. If I fuck up and break someone's neck tonight, it's on your head" she laughed, walking quickly to where they should have been a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>"You think you can just attack her? One of the girls? Are you out of your mind?" Punk shouted into the mic as he sat cross-legged atop the stage.<p>

"I don't have to answer to you Punk, if you want to make it your business come down to this ring and I'll knock your teeth out!" Brock replied.

"You made it my business when you beat up my friends. A cheap shot from behind…sounds familiar doesn't it? Hitting a woman? That's a new low even for you Brock"

"You're really starting to piss me off now…"

"Oh boo hoo. Why did you do it? That's what intrigues me…what business of yours is Beth and Abbie's argument? Got a soft spot for Beth huh Brocky?" Punk mocked.

Brock swiftly exited the ring and began to storm up the ramp. The crowd started screaming as Brock got closer, Punk standing his ground. Quickly, Laurinitis' music hit.

"Woah there Brock, take a step back. This will all be sorted soon. Seeing as you obviously have some built up tension here, I'm making a match right now. And being the genius that I am, giving the people what they want…I'm making it a mixed tag. So you two get down to the ring. It will be Brock Lesnar and Beth Phoenix vs CM Punk and Abbie Rose!" he announced as the fans cheered. Beth's music struck almost instantly as she made her way down to the ring.

Hero by Skillet blasted through the speakers as Abbie appeared from the curtain. Her eyes were fixed on Beth and Brock, glaring. She wanted revenge for the attack last week. She hopped onto the apron, flicking her hair back and stepping into the ring where Punk held the ropes open for her. They met in their corner for a brief pep-talk before the bell rang.

They knew the plan; this was just a taste for what was to come.

Abbie and Beth started out, grappling and going back and forth in the ring. Punk cheered Abbie on from the sidelines, ready for the tag if necessary. Abbie executed a perfect DDT on Beth, rolling her over for the pin after only minutes. Beth kicked out on two. That's when the trouble started.

Brock made to enter the ring, Phil spotting it immediately and doing the same. "Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled. Brock sneered, retreating for a while. Abbie tried to ignore the distractions outside and focussed on putting Beth away. Beth caught her off guard with a knee to the face but Abbie was quickly back on the attack, setting her up for the slingshot DDT. She screamed as she felt Brock grab her leg and pull her from the apron, her head slamming into the mat on the way down. She fell to the outside, dazed. The ref tried to warn Brock but Punk was already there, pummelling him with punches that were failing to affect the big man. With a hard shove he sent Punk into the barricade.

Brock picked up a prone Abbie and rolled her into the ring. Beth picked her up for the glam slam, performing the finisher and pinning her. Punk got up and rushed towards the ring to break the count.

1…2…3… The ref counted the pin and held up Beth's arm in victory.

Punk would have made it, if Brock hadn't caught him before he reached the ring and delivered the most horrific low blow imaginable. The fans in the front rows winced such was the obvious excruciating force of the blow. The impact was audible as Brock's boot slammed into Punk's groin from behind. Punk screamed as he felt explosive pain between his legs and collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Abbie heard the scream and knew what had happened immediately. Phil had told her Brock worked stiff, she never thought he would be so ridiculous as to really hurt someone though. The low blow was in the script, but Brock had definitely not held back at all. If anything he'd used all of his strength in that move. When the ref had finished checking on her and she had sold the finisher for long-enough, she got up to see Beth and Brock retreating up the ramp smirking. Abbie rolled out of the ring, not sure how to help Phil. He was on his knees, face pressed into the mats outside the ring, legs kicking furiously in a futile attempt to distract himself from the pain.

* * *

><p>Phil's vision went white as he collapsed to the mat. His hands instinctively covered his groin from any further attack as he felt the worst pain he'd ever experienced. This hurt so much more than when he fractured his skull. He couldn't breathe, gasping, chest heaving as the shock made his body shut down. He felt a wave of nausea and a sensation similar to being stabbed in the stomach as tears formed behind his eyes.<p>

He was vaguely aware of Abbie kneeling beside him.

"I'm gonna…throw up" he forced out as he gasped for air.

"Shit, we need to get him backstage…NOW" Abbie yelled to the ref who wasn't paying attention.

"Can you stand?" she asked him. He wasn't sure, the pain had barely subsided at all but he nodded and they supported him up the ramp.

The second they were through the curtain Phil pushed them away and vomited. Kofi was waiting, having seen what had happened.

Abbie was extremely concerned, confused about what was happening.

"That's not right is it? He shouldn't be throwing up…" she whispered to Kofi.

"It happens. My eyes were watering just watching…shit man. If you hit a guy hard enough he'll pass out. I'm don't know how he's conscious after that so throwing up doesn't surprise me"

"Ice!" the ref called to the medic who sat Phil down and found him an ice pack. Eventually he calmed down and the pain subsided to a bearable point.

"Are you okay?" Abbie asked worriedly as they moved him to the medics' room to check him out.

"Just fucking fantastic" he gritted his teeth as a new bag of ice was placed on his lap.

"Sorry…I didn't know what else to say"

"Okay we're gonna check to see what the damage is okay?" the medic informed him.

He nodded and lay back.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked awkwardly.

"Whatever…right now you seeing my junk is the least of my problems" he winced as the medic undid the ties of his trunks.

Abbie just turned away as they pulled his trunks down as well as the under layer, watching his face for signs of distress.

"This is going to hurt but I promise I'll be as quick as I can" the medic warned as he examined him, checking everything was still intact and where it should be.

"Motherfucker" Phil grunted as the soreness and aching was rekindled. His knuckles turned white from his grip on the edge of the table as he felt an uncomfortable gloved hand pressing, rolling and squeezing.

"I'm pleased to report everything is fine. I was expecting you to have burst something after that so you were lucky there"

"Lucky" he snorted, hissing as the ice was returned.

"You'll probably be swollen and bruised for a few days, be very very careful"

* * *

><p>"What the fuck was he thinking?" Abbie yelled as she walked Phil back to his locker room.<p>

"I don't know…but I DON'T want to get in the ring with him again and I definitely don't think he should be trusted in the ring with you" Phil growled, sinking onto the bench and screwing his eyes shut for a second.

"Low blows were always funny back when I watched as a kid…but that was really scary" she admitted. "I've never heard you cry out like that before…"

"I'll be okay, it'll pass. It's not remotely funny when anyone or anything hits you in the nuts. You'll never have to experience that"

"We get childbirth though, so that seems a fair trade" she smiled.

"Ever seen someone throw up from childbirth?" he chided.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah…the ice helped. Not happy though, AT ALL. You can't just go around doing that to people. If he does that now I worry about what he'll do in a one on one match…"

"Forget about it for now. Let me get my bag. The buses will be leaving for the hotel in a bit so we can go chill" she told him.

On the way to the locker room she already decided she could shower when they got back to the hotel. She planned to just throw a hoody and some sweats on. Well that WAS her plan. Until she reached the locker room and found that something was missing…

"You have got to be fucking kidding me"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun duunnn :) What did you think? Please leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like! As usual, the more reviews, the sooner the next update :)<strong>


	34. When It's Dark Enough

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - I was laughing for a good ten minutes at some of your reviews, just awesome :D I love hearing the little things that niggle you or your guesses as to what's going to happen next - keep it up! **

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Thirty Four: ~**

Her bag was gone. AGAIN. She kicked the bench hard in frustration. Why do people feel the need to fuck with her all the time? Had she been a murderer in a previous life? Because it felt like her whole life she'd been paying for it.

Trying to think sensibly now, she pulled out her phone and dialled Kelly. It rang before she heard a voice pick up…

Unfortunately that voice didn't belong to Kelly; it belonged to Eve…awkward.

"Hello?" Eve answered.

"Is Kelly there?" Abbie asked, ignoring the way Eve's breath caught a little at the sound of her voice. Did Kelly not have caller I.D.?

"She's…she's in the bathroom…" Eve muttered quietly, trying to keep her composure.

"I realise you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. But someone took my bag. It was next to Kelly's, did either of you see anything?"

There was a pause. "I saw Rosa grab an extra bag but I didn't think anything of it…I didn't realise it could have been yours…"

"That's all I needed to know" Abbie said, about to hang up.

"Abbie wait…"

"Yeah?" she asked, ready to beat the shit out of Rosa.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you…it's just hard right now you know?"

Abbie sighed. "I know, I get it. It's kind of good to know you don't hate me"

"I don't…I'm not angry anymore…but I'm not over it" she said quietly.

"I understand. Thanks for the heads up on the whereabouts of my belongings"

"You're welcome, I hope you find your stuff…bye" she replied, hanging up.

* * *

><p>Abbie quickly typed out a text to Phil on the move, heading straight for the parking lot.<p>

_I'll meet you on the bus_

_Abbie x_

It didn't take long for him to reply.

_Why?_

_Punk x_

_Don't ask_

_Abbie x_

_I just did_

_Punk x_

_You'll see soon enough_

_Abbie x_

She practically vaulted the stairs onto the heel bus, stormy blue eyes scanning for the Latina mega-bitch. Her gaze quickly fell on Rosa chatting away in Spanish on her phone at the back of the bus. She could have spotted her a mile away with her exaggerated facial expressions and lips resembling a trout.

Without a second thought to the consequences, Abbie stormed up to her, snatched the phone from her talons and ended the call.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" she screamed, trying to claw her phone back.

"I have no idea what that means but that's irrelevant, where the fuck is my stuff? !" Abbie yelled in her face.

"No lo entiendo" Rosa waved off, flicking her hair back.

"Speak ENGLISH!" Abbie shouted in her face.

"Back off! What is your problem?" she asked, deciding she wanted to speak in a language Abbie could understand now.

"I said where the fuck did you put my bag? I KNOW you took it because people saw so if you don't fucking tell me you'll regret it!"

"No lo entiendo, I have no idea what you're bitching about. Go talk to someone who cares and stop being such a perra lorrona"

That was it. Abbie couldn't contain her anger any longer. She launched at her, grabbing her shirt and slamming her into the window. The rest of the bus went crazy having listened to most of the argument.

"Give me my stuff back you total fucking bitch!" she screamed, slapping the taste out of Rosa's mouth. She felt Rosa's nails dragging across her chest in an attempt to defend herself. Several superstars clambered over the seats and pulled the pair apart. Abbie caught her breath, yanking her arms out of the grip of whoever was holding her. On one side was Dolph, who she glared at.

"This isn't the first time I've had to break up one of your fights huh?" he raised his eyebrows.

"If you don't let me the fuck go I'll kick you in the balls like last time" she growled, memories flooding back.

He immediately released her. "Yeah…that's right. You forgot I'm a…wait what was it you called me that night? Oh yeah…a psycho"

He held his hands up and backed off.

"Calm down…" she heard from the person who was restraining her on the other side.

She froze, still catching her breath and suddenly very aware of his grip on her arm.

"Come on…don't rise to it" Cody whispered.

Mike stood from his seat and pushed through some of the people in the blocked walkway. He held out a hand. Knowing that was her best option, she took it. Cody released his grip on her arm, watching her go.

"I'll find your bag, go get on the other bus…Kofi and Zack are already on" he told her, leading her down the steps.

"You don't have to…" she started.

"…shh, we're friends. Friends help other friends out of shit situations"

"I can handle it…"

"I know, but sometimes the outcome is a lot less messy if someone else helps you out" he argued.

"…just leave it, don't waste your breath on her" she told him quietly.

"But your stuff was in there…"

"It'll turn up. And I left my valuables in Phil's locker room so he'll have them. It was just some clothes"

"Okay" he nodded, patting her shoulder supportively.

As she climbed the steps onto the other bus, loud chatter gave way to hushed whispers. Apparently they heard the commotion. She flopped down next to Zack who immediately engulfed her in a hug. The affectionate gesture took her by surprise. It was typical of Zack's personality to be the one to calm her anger by being such a softie. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"Stop playing games…where did you put Abbie's bags?"<p>

"Uh you guys are no fun. Did you forget that bitch slapped me!" Rosa yelled in her strong accent, clutching her cheek.

"Don't even think about talking about her like that, you deserve everything you got. Now answer the question, where is it?" Cody asked again.

"vete a la mierda"

"What?"

"She said fuck you" Primo informed him.

"Why are you even defending her? Word is she dumped your ass…must be embarrassing considering she's so average" Rosa snapped.

Cody's fists clenched as the muscle in his jaw jumped.

"Leave it dude, it's a waste of effort" Mike pulled lightly on his arm.

Cody released a breath and returned to his seat, visibly fuming.

"Can I have a word?" Mike asked Rosa calmly.

"You're speaking now aren't you?"

"Outside…" Mike added.

"I'm not stupid. I'm not leaving this bus so you can threaten me or worse like that bitch did"

"What did she ever do to you?" Mike asked in total disbelief at this woman's attitude.

"She came in, kissed the ass of the right people and got pushed straight to the title. What about the people who worked hard for years here?"

"She didn't kiss anyone's ass. And she's worked harder than a hell of a lot of people; harder than girls who waltz in with no experience just because they think they're a model" Mike snapped. "Jealousy is pathetic"

"Why can't she fight her own battles then?"

"Because if we let her fight her own battles you wouldn't have any teeth left" Mike quipped.

* * *

><p>The buses roared into motion and Abbie spotted the top of Phil's head as he climbed aboard. He got some sympathetic glances as he made his way down the aisle of the bus; clearly most of the locker room had seen that low blow.<p>

"How are the jewels feeling dude?" Zack asked, a slight hint of humour in his tone.

"Don't push me BRO" Phil replied, swatting at Zack's head. There was a slight pause, Phil's eyes falling on Abbie.

"The fuck happened to you?" he asked, seeing the marks on her chest.

"Leave it" she asserted.

He let out a breath and took a seat opposite, leaning across to hand her some things.

"You left these in my locker room" he told her as he passed her money and WWE key card to her.

"Thanks" she told him. It didn't take long for her to start thinking about the bag she was missing again. While there was nothing of any monetary value inside, there were some things of sentimental value…

They reached the hotel quickly, Zack snoring away before they even left the parking lot. Abbie followed Phil to the desk where he collected the key to their room. She knew Zack probably noticed that she hadn't checked in to a room of her own as he queued behind them but she hoped he wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

As Phil opened the door and threw his things across the room lazily, he turned around and cornered her.

"Tell me about this" he instructed, pointing to the deep scratches across her collar bone and down her chest.

"It's nothing, just something I had to sort out" she explained away. "More importantly, how're you feeling? You know…down there"

"Talking about my junk was a good swerve to change the subject but I'm not gonna forget" he raised his eyebrows. "I'm okay, the twins are fine" he chuckled.

"Good" she smiled. "Hey, come here I wanna show you something"

"Oh really?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not like that" she whacked him on the arm. "I was thinking of another tattoo…but I didn't know where to get it. What do you think about here?" she asked, sitting down on the end of the bed and lifting her top slightly to reveal her left hip. Phil took a seat next to her and studied the skin closely.

"What did you want to get?" he asked, watching the way the particularly deep scars crossed and twirled around the skin.

"The quote 'when it's dark enough, you can see the stars"

"That's really beautiful" he said, gently running the tips of his fingers over the marked skin. She winced at the contact but didn't move to stop him.

"I kind of wanted something to cover that…it's deep and it bothers me sometimes" she said, indicating the thickest, angriest scar.

"I love the quote"

"I think it sums up a lot of things for me" she smiled. "And if I'm going to cover it I wanted something to remind me of why I have them in the first place"

"You should go for it" he said, lifting her chin so he could press his lips to hers.

Someone knocked on the door and ruined the moment. "Fucking hell" Phil groaned, letting his hand drop from her face and heading to the door. He opened it and looked around for the perpetrator. The hallway was empty. Hopefully it wasn't some crazed fan that got hold of his room number. He was about to close the door when he glanced down.

"Abs!" he called, looking puzzled. "Did you leave your bag outside?" he asked as she entered his line of view. Her eyes widened as she saw her gym bag sitting outside the room. He leaned down to grab it and she stopped him.

"Don't touch it"

He looked up at her confused. He watched as she studied it before pulling it inside. She picked up a piece of paper sitting in the front pocket and read it to herself.

_Bet you're wondering how I knew you'd be rooming with Punk huh? I might be the only one who sees it but it's obvious you're keeping him "happy" as well as kissing Vince's ass to get ahead. I'm onto you bitch. I was supposed to get a push but then you come along and it gets dropped. No one likes you here. This is a message from the rest of the women's locker room so I hope you enjoy it. _

"Abbie. What. Is. That?" Phil asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Nothing" she said, far too quickly as she tried to stuff the note in her pocket. He snatched it from her.

"Phil…stop" she whined.

"What the fuck is this about?" he asked angrily.

"It's just Rosa messing with me again; it's not a big deal"

"Keeping me happy? What's that supposed to mean?" he shouted.

"Can you stop yelling? This is why I don't tell you things!"

"How fucking long has this bitch been doing this shit again?" he demanded to know.

"This is the first time I've noticed anything missing"

"What does she mean 'this is a message' and 'hope you enjoy it'?"

"Lets find out" Abbie sighed, crouching down and unzipping the bag.

She dipped her hand inside only to recoil in disgust as the contents were covered with something slimy. "What the fuck is this?" she yelled, holding up her hand. Phil moved closer and studied it.

"That, I believe, is lube. She's so incredibly mature that she emptied a bottle…maybe more than one actually…" he added as he peered inside. "…of lube over your stuff"

"Will it come out?" she asked, grabbing some tissues to wipe it off her hand.

"If it's oil-based, probably not" he advised. "Ugh, this shit makes me so fucking angry"

"You think it makes YOU angry? I have to watch her do it to MY stuff and I can't even do anything about it without getting fired! Do you know how god damn frustrating that is?"

She carefully pulled out one of the only two things she was upset about losing - her trusty black hoody.

"What am I supposed to do without this? It's all I ever wear"

"Like a second skin isn't it?"

She laughed despite herself. "Just bin it" she shook her head. She reached in to the bottom and looked sadly at the second of her sentimental items.

"Is that…?" Phil cocked his head to the side as she held the little bear in her hands.

"It is" she smiled sadly, trying to dry it off with some tissues.

"You kept the teddy bear I gave you after the night on the roof all that time ago?"

"Of course I did…it was the sweetest thing anyone ever gave to me" she smiled down at the sticky brown fur and traced the little pink heart with her finger.

"I still can't believe you kept it" he shook his head incredulously. Then suddenly something clicked in his mind. It meant so much to her because no one had ever shown her compassion like that before.

"I'm such a dick" he slapped his hand to his forehead. She looked at him curiously, not understanding. "I haven't taken you on single date since we got together have I?"

Abbie laughed a little. "Phil, we spend all our time together anyway"

He took the bear and found a bowl to soak it in. Hopefully it could be saved. "While that's true, a gentleman should court his lady" he smiled. "It's supposed to be all romantic where I show you why you should agree to go out with me" he winked.

"Hmm, so I can change my mind?" she joked.

"Abbie Evans, will you allow me to take you out tomorrow?" he asked theatrically, extending his hand to her.

"That would be lovely Philip" she smiled, taking his hand. He pulled her in close, his face mere millimetres from hers and whispered, his breath tickling her.

"Now what have I told you about calling me Philip?"

"I don't know…remind me" she whispered as his hand came up to rest on her lower back, keeping her close. His lips inched closer and she pulled back.

"Nuh uh, no kissing before the first date" she bit her lip cheekily.

"Fuck that" he chuckled, crashing his lips to hers in the searing kiss they'd been waiting for since they were rudely interrupted.

* * *

><p>As they lay on the bed later that night, Phil in his usual position with his hands behind his head and Abbie's head resting on his chest while they watched a movie, Phil couldn't resist but to bring it up again.<p>

"I assume those marks on your chest were the result of Rosa's fake nails then…"

"Mmm" she nodded sleepily, soothed by the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"You had an all out fist fight?"

She shook her head gently, resting a hand on his stomach and shuffling in more comfortably. "I slapped her…that's all I managed before they broke it up. Shame, cause I'd have messed up her stupid face a lot more than that given the chance. I hate that I can't deal with my own problems here…if we were in the indies right now I'd have shown her she can't mess with me and the problem would be done. But because I can't this shit just never ends…"

"I know…I get it and I get that sometimes physically fighting someone is the only way to solve a problem. Hell, me and Randy have been going at it for years but you'll figure it out. Try not to dwell on it…who broke the fight up?" Phil asked, massaging the back of her neck lightly.

"Dolph…and Cody"

She felt Phil shift a little beneath her, his hand ceasing its motion.

"And…?" he asked.

"I threatened to kick Dolph in the balls and Mike got me out of there"

Phil tensed a little. "As much as he's an asshole, we've learned today that it's not nice to kick people in the nuts" he lectured.

"You'll be laughing about it by tomorrow" she smiled, crawling up the bed a little so she could play with his facial hair.

"That low blow will never be funny. I will NEVER be able to laugh about that"

"Aww, poor baby" she pouted, pecking his lips gently.

"Don't patronise me woman"

She pinched his cheek before stroking a hand down his jaw again. "Your face feels so much better now you shaved most of that awful beard off"

"You like?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"Very much" she whispered as he pushed up on his elbow and rolled onto his side to face her. "I was comfy then" she whined.

"Stop your complaining" he chastised, placing a hand on the back of her thigh and pulling her body flush against his. She gasped at the bold move as his face descended on hers and engaged her in a fierce lip lock. His hand moved up to her lower back, running up under her shirt sending shivers up her spine as he felt her skin beneath his fingers.

Her own hands ventured to touch him as a feeling that could only be desire settled in her stomach. His lips caressed hers expertly, the lip ring adding an extra sensation to the mix. She felt his tongue gently probe her as she willingly opened up for him. Their tongues lovingly entwined before they broke for air. Surprised by her own breathlessness, she felt him nibble on her lower lip while he caught his breath, nipping softly. She blushed as a slight whine escaped her lips. Phil didn't fail to catch it and smirked against the corner of her lips, doing it again to make a point. After discovering how much she enjoyed it, he changed things up, sucking her lower lip into his mouth before resuming the kiss. A second barely audible moan fought its way from her throat and Phil reacted by tightening his embrace.

It was a good fifteen minutes later before Phil pulled away properly. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, panting slightly and settled in beside her. She shuffled back into him until her head was nestled into his neck and he draped an arm over her waist as they began to let sleep take over. Before she drifted off, Abbie couldn't help but ponder how worked up she was. She was starting to believe Phil had more self control than she did. Part of her wished he would crack and say 'to hell with it' and take their relationship to the next level. The desire for him was certainly there, but for now she would just have to put up with her unfulfilled needs…

* * *

><p><strong>Fast update because I love you guys so much! Just a special little note to the people on alerts but not reviewing, how come? If you don't review, maybe you're not that bothered about the story. If that's the case, tell me why! I can't improve as a writer if you don't tell me why you're not that fussed whether you read it or not! :) I'm happy to take criticism as long as it's constructive! Please leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like! As usual, the more reviews, the sooner the next update :)<strong>


	35. Trust Me

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Again some funny, lovely and very helpful reviews. Thank you to everyone who takes the time, genuinely from the bottom of my heart. I get so super excited reading them. I might start leaving little teasers to the content of the next chapters at the bottom so make sure to check it out!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Thirty Five: ~**

"What is this fuckery?" Phil chuckled to himself as he woke to find Abbie lying across him. His arm was completely numb where most of her weight rested on it and her leg was locked over his preventing him from going anywhere. He tried to find a way to escape without waking her but failed miserably.

She snored particularly loudly, waking herself up suddenly. She groaned and rubbed her face.

"The beast has arisen!" Phil announced.

Abbie squinted at him, one eye closed before the penny dropped. He shielded his face as she punched him.

"Domestic abuse!" he yelled, rolling away. She smirked, watching him head to the bathroom. His boxers rode low on his hips and his hair was all messy.

"Are you checking me out?" he stopped, turning to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? Me? Definitely not…" she grinned.

"You know it makes me feel really self-conscious when you objectify me all time" he whined jokingly.

"Oh come on" she laughed.

"I'm more than just a perfectly sculpted ass okay? Now I'm going to shower. Care to join me?"

"As inviting as that sounds, I'm nice and snugly right here…plus I'm not sure I could control myself enough to bathe with you" she winked.

He looked somewhat surprised at her bold statement, even if they were just joking around. "Suit yourself" he chuckled.

* * *

><p>She must have drifted back to sleep because she woke up twenty minutes later to find a note on the pillow next to a freshly washed bear.<p>

_His fur's still a bit clumpy but I think it adds to his charm ;) So here he is, all clean and free from naughty lube. He has been a bad bear hasn't he?_

_P.S. I've popped out to grab breakfast like the well-trained man I am so put on something comfy and pack a bag with something nice for the evening. I hope you didn't forget that I'm taking you out today ;)_

_Punk x_

She smiled and stroked the bear's soft fur. He must have washed it with his shower gel because it smelled just like him. She reluctantly dragged herself out of the bed and slipped on her sweatpants and a vest. It looked quite grey outside - typical British weather - but with her hoody ruined she'd just have to put up with the cold. Her phone vibrated on the nightstand and she bit her lip, fighting a grin as she read the message.

_I'm in the parking lot. Your chariot awaits…along with some food if that wasn't enough to convince you ;) Bring your stuff; you can tell your responsible guardian that I don't plan on returning you until LATE._

_Punk x_

Abbie made her way into the parking lot, finding Phil leaning against a rental car with his cap pulled low over his face. He had one leg crossed over the other, waiting patiently for her. He glanced up as she approached, taking her bags for her.

"You were awfully vague when you said 'something nice for the evening'. You do realise there's like two hundred variations of 'nice' for a girl?"

"I trust your judgement" he laughed, opening the passenger door for her.

She eyed him carefully as she got in.

"You look surprised by my gentlemanly capabilities" he chuckled as he threw her bag in the back and climbed into the driver's seat.

"I'm just not used to it…you really don't have to do all this - if anything I feel like I owe YOU" she stressed.

"I'm not doing anything because anyone owes anyone anything…it's good old-fashioned courtship"

"You're so damn cheesy" she giggled.

"Everyone loves a bit of cheese"

He passed her a tub of fruit and some scrambled eggs. "Breakfast on the go today"

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I'm driving so…feed me?" he asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

"You're lucky I love you"

"Aww…you love me?" he teased.

She blushed bright red, smacking his arm. "Aww, did I embarrass you?"

"You're such an ass" she shook her head.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not the best kept secret in the world" he jibed.

"This ought to shut you up for five damn minutes" she laughed, shoving a spoonful of eggs into his mouth. "Where are we even going?" she asked.

"That's a surprise" he grinned.

* * *

><p>They parked, Phil instructing her to leave the bags in the car. They walked through the streets until Tower Bridge, London came into view.<p>

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to blindfold you for this bit" Phil said, Abbie's eyes widening.

"Wait a second…I never agreed to that"

"It'll be worth it, I promise" he smirked. She sighed and allowed him to turn her around, pulling a band of material over her eyes and securing it with a knot. He put a hand on her lower back and the other around her wrist as he led her forwards. She was shaky and tentative.

"Trust me" she heard him whisper in her ear. She relaxed and allowed him to guide her. "Wait here a second, don't move". His voice was low and she felt a shiver run up her spine as the cool wind bit at her arms. She could hear talking before he returned to her side.

"Sit here" he instructed. Her lack of vision heightened every other sense. She could hear the buzz of London traffic and felt the wind whipping her hair back, indicating they were in an open area outside. She startled as someone lifted her feet and she felt something fastening around her waist.

"I'm still here" he assured her. She sensed he was in a chair next to her, though she'd be lying if she claimed to know what the hell was going on.

Soon enough he pulled her to a standing position once more and led her up a step. Suddenly the ground was unsteady and she reached out to steady herself. Phil held her upper arms as the wind seemed to grow stronger and strange mechanical sounds seemed to fill the air.

"Phil…what the hell are you doing to me?" she asked, genuinely scared now. She hated the feeling of being out of control…he should know that…

"I'm right here…trust me Abs" he assured her again, still holding her. The movement seemed to stop, but she still felt a swinging sensation. Then a pull on her waist as something heavy was attached. She shook involuntarily both from the cold and from fear.

"Are you cold?" he asked. She could feel him nearer now, his face not far from hers. She nodded and she felt him shuffle around before she was surrounded by his scent. She felt him pull up the zip around her as she rested her hands on his now bare arms. She would have thanked him but her thoughts were interrupted as she was ushered to move again. This time she was walking sideways; still, she assumed, facing Phil.

"You need to put both of your hands on my shoulders now okay?" he instructed. She did as he asked, in no position to argue. Her breath caught as she felt his arms lock around her waist and pull her tight to him.

"Take off the blindfold" she heard him instruct to someone else.

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, but she let out a piercing scream as she saw how high they were. She didn't have time to do much else as Phil leaned in.

"Trust me" he repeated and with that he took a step out of the cage, taking her with him. She hadn't even had time to register the harness around her lower body as they freefell, the tandem bungee chord following behind. She let out a string of swear words as the chord reached full length before they sprung back up. She screamed her head off as they bounced until they came to a rest, hanging upside down and still high over the river Thames.

Her heart pounded against her ribcage, so hard she feared it would burst out of her chest. Adrenaline flooded her head as the dizziness subsided and reality kicked in. She was strapped to Phil, who was grinning mischievously, arms still locked around her waist.

"You fucking motherfucking bastard!" she yelled at him, watching his eyes tear up with laughter. "Do you want to kill me? Fuck!" she screamed as they were lowered to the ground. They were de-harnessed and Abbie rushed to get away, albeit on shaky legs, as quickly as possible before Phil gave her any more 'surprises'.

"Did you like it?" he teased, putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards Oxford Street.

"Normal guys take their other halves shopping or for dinner! They don't push them off a crane!"

"You didn't answer my question cupcake…and we're still doing all that other 'normal' stuff" he taunted.

She tried to be mad at him but a defiant smile broke out on her face anyway.

"You smiled…I'm off the hook!"

She smacked his arm and hugged him.

"I was scared out of my mind, I think I my heart stopped for a good thirty seconds…but yes, it was awesome" she grinned.

"Mmm…I'm glad, cause for a second there I was sure you were gonna have my head on a pike"

"Very British, good to see you're getting in the spirit" she grinned as he pulled her in and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose in the middle of the busy high street.

"Phil…" she hissed. "There are hundreds of people around us"

"And who's gonna pay any attention to another couple of canoodling tourists?"

"Touché" she laughed. "But still…neither of us need any more crap from the dirt sheets; they seem to find us wherever we go"

"Alright, I'll keep my hands to myself" he chuckled.

"Thank you"

"For what? Keeping my hands to myself?" he smiled, looking at her curiously as they walked - side by side but not touching.

"Nope…for today" she smiled.

"Oh that was only the beginning" he grinned, leading her into a nearby shop.

* * *

><p>A faint buzz could be heard as the door swung shut behind them.<p>

"I'm not rushing you into getting anything done, I just wanted to show you where I got some ink done when I was in London" he told her.

The place looked amazing, it was retro and decorated with classic tattoo and British trinkets. Abbie felt drawn to the place as a whole, gazing around the walls at the artists work.

Sure enough less than half an hour later and she was in the chair with Phil's artist prepping his equipment.

"This is Dan, Dan this is Abbie" Phil introduced.

"How ya doing?" Dan asked, shaking Abbie's hand before sharing a glance with Phil. Abbie brushed it off before replying.

"Very well thank you"

"This your first tattoo?" he asked. She shook her head, showing him her foot.

She pushed her sweatpants low enough and tucked her top up as he cleaned her left hip. Abbie didn't flinch as the needle pierced her skin. Phil and Dan had a catch-up as she closed her eyes and tried not to hiss as the needle passed over the bone.

"So how long have you two crazy kids been together?"

Her eyes snapped open at that. Phil looked down at her and chuckled a little.

"We're not a couple…" he explained, sticking to their agreement.

"Really? Sorry about that. To be honest I did think you were punching above your weight there man" Dan joked.

"Thanks dude, that's love right there" Phil shook his head. Abbie ran her hand down the underside of the table and linked it with Phil's for a moment as he carried on talking. She checked her phone to distract herself from the pain, seeing she had two texts.

_What are you up to today? _

_Zack x_

_Getting some ink done :) What about you?_

_Abbie x_

_Oh awesome, can't wait to see it. Was thinking about clubbing later, you up for it? I need someone to help me fight off the ladies ;)_

_Zack x_

_I'm not sure yet, I'll get back to you on it. Have a good day!_

_Abbie x_

_Did you get your stuff back in the end?_

_Mike x_

_Yeah I did. Rosa must have dropped it off. There was a note._

_Abbie x_

_Was it trashed?_

_Mike x_

_Yeah. It's okay, whatever. _

_Abbie x_

_Just a heads up, Cody was getting pretty pissed with Rosa. It wouldn't surprise me if he took it to management._

_Mike x_

_I don't really understand why he's getting involved but it's out of my control now. I'll just have to be more careful about keeping my stuff away from her._

_Abbie x_

_You coming out tonight? Would be good to see you ;)_

_Mike x_

_Not sure yet, I told Zack I'll let you know. Might see you later :)_

_Abbie x_

Abbie wanted to go dancing with the guys, but she didn't want to disrupt Phil's plans when he'd clearly put a lot of effort into them. Phil was incredibly romantic, something you would never expect from a guy like him.

Two hours of patience later and she was all bandaged up and ready to go. Phil tried his best to pay but Abbie was having none of it. She thanked Dan and they left, Phil directing them straight to another shop.

"You're letting me pay for this one" he asserted as she realised why he brought her here. She stood in front of rails of hoodies in every colour and design possible. "To replace the one that got lubed" he smiled. "Plus, I'm cold and I want mine back" he gestured to the over-sized hoody that was drowning her. She almost forgot she was wearing it.

After much deliberation, she picked out a plain dark purple one and a black one with silver detailing. Choosing which one was proving to be difficult.

"Get both" Phil shrugged.

"You're such a man"

"It solves the problem doesn't it?" he said, taking them both from her to the desk.

"Hey! You can't buy them both for me" she argued.

"I'm the man in this relationship and what I say goes" he teased, squeezing her hand to let her know he was messing around. "You wore your old one to death so you'll get the wear out of them"

"Now THAT sounds more like a woman thing to say" she laughed.

"I try"

* * *

><p>Phil led them back to the car as it neared 7pm.<p>

"Time to change into those evening clothes" he told her.

"What? In the car?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, I'll keep a look out" he laughed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" she shook her head in disbelief. Sure the car park was empty but still…

She decided to embrace her wild side and shimmied out of her sweatpants.

"Fuck off Philip!" she scolded, catching him peeking. He promptly covered his eyes and turned away, disappointed he'd been caught. She slipped on her black evening dress. It sat just above her knee and the material was slightly draped at the front. It wasn't anything particularly special but she didn't own many dresses and Phil had already seen her nicest on the red carpet.

"You can look now" she laughed. "Zip me up?"

He pulled up the zip, careful to avoid the bandages on her hip and she slipped on a pair of black pumps. She brushed her hair back with her fingers and she was done. She took Phil's place by the car as he changed; sneaking a glance every time he wasn't looking. Either he didn't catch her, or he loved the attention too much because he didn't reprimand her. He emerged, much to her surprise, in a pair of smart trousers and a button down shirt.

"Woah, since when was I dining with James Bond?"

"Well since we're in Britain…" he waggled his eyebrows. "Gotta dress the part to keep up with you, especially considering I'm 'punching above my weight' apparently" he scoffed.

"That's bullshit and you know it. There are millions of girls who'd sell their right arm to lock you up and do naughty things to you" she laughed, sliding in under his arm as he locked up the car again.

"Is that so?" he grinned.

"Don't get a big ego over it though, they'd run a mile if they had to sleep with those hairy legs all over them"

He feigned offence. "What about you? You snore like a motorboat" he chuckled as she slapped his arm. "And you sleep in what us men like to call the 'starfish' position. Which leaves approximately 5% of the bed for me"

"I'll just get my own bed then" she challenged.

"Hey, I didn't say I was complaining, it was merely an observation" he ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Thought as much"

Their friendship hadn't changed a great deal, and she was pleased about that. But they were acting more like a couple now and not just friends. She just wondered how long the bliss would last…

Phil had booked a corner booth at a sweet Italian restaurant. The food was incredible and they were able to chat freely in peace.

"Where did you want to go tonight? There are plenty of bars, pubs, clubs and whatever around here" he asked.

"Well…" she started.

"What?" he smiled, as she slipped her hand into his and interlaced their fingers.

"…I wanna dance"

"We'll find somewhere to dance then"

"…Zack texted earlier and said some of the guys are going to a club tonight" she told him, batting her eyelashes.

"You want to go there?" he asked, pulling her legs over his and kissing her chastely.

"Kinda…but you don't sound keen"

"No, if you want to go we will"

"Nuh uh, why don't you want to?" she pushed.

"No we'll go. I was just being selfish, thinking that because the others are there we can't be 'together' but I've had you all to myself all day so it's time I shared" he chuckled.

"We can still dance together, we just have to keep it friendly"

* * *

><p>Phil drove them back to the hotel so they could meet up with the others before they went out. Wishing she had something with more 'wow-factor' to wear, she made a split-second decision that could have backfired big time.<p>

"Hello?" Kelly answered.

"Kelly…sorry to bother you and it's fine if not but you wouldn't by any chance have a dress I could borrow for tonight?"

"Be at my room in half an hour"

She hung up. "Phil!" she called, finding him lounging on the bed.

He looked up at her from his comic.

"I'm going to get ready with Kelly; I'll meet you in the lobby before we go"

"Oh I see how it is…leaving me on my own" he complained.

"Text Mike" she laughed unsympathetically.

"I will!" he called after her. "Maybe I should have taken Mike on a date instead"

Abbie turned around to check he was joking. The shadow of his usual shit-eating grin told her he was. She crawled onto the bed to give him a kiss before she left.

"Thanks for today…I can honestly say it was one of the best of my life"

She saw the sincere heart-warming smile on his face as he pulled her back and kissed her properly.

"You're very welcome. And don't you girls be getting up to anything naughty, I don't want to hear any gossip about me going around the locker room" he warned.

She pretended to sulk before blowing him a kiss and making her way to Kelly's suite. She was shocked to find Eve sitting on the bed as Kelly let her in.

"I hope you don't mind, we can all get ready together" Kelly added, referring to Eve.

"Of course not" Abbie nodded.

Eve smiled a little from her place on the bed and Abbie began to feel uncomfortable as the pair surveyed her and shared a look.

"I have that purple one…" Eve started.

"Oh my gosh that would look amaze!" Kelly squealed. At first Abbie thought Eve was deciding what to wear for herself…that was until she reached into her bag and handed Abbie a beautiful dress.

"Wow…thank you" Abbie told her sincerely, in total disbelief that Eve would lend her a dress.

"You're welcome, go put it on I want to see" she smiled.

Abbie smoothed it down in the mirror. It sat mid-thigh and it was a deep purple shade. It had a black felt band under the bust and both the bust and a strip along the bottom had floral felt patterns covering them. It was stunning and it fitted like a glove. She walked out of the bathroom and Kelly and Eve beamed.

"You look so sexy babe" Kelly told her as she did a twirl.

"Thanks guys, you really didn't have to"

"What are girlfriends for?" Kelly smiled. "I have THE PERFECT shoes too" she rushed around excitedly. She pulled out a pair of strappy sandals with a huge heel. They were pale silver studded with diamantes. Abbie slipped them on; glad her toes were already painted black to match her fingernails.

"Perfect" Kelly grinned, surveying her work.

"I don't know if I can walk in these" Abbie laughed.

"You're a girl, of course you can" Kelly brushed off. Holding Abbie hostage, the pair loosely curled her hair and did her make-up - smoky eyes and dark lips.

"You're gonna melt some hearts tonight" Kelly grinned. Abbie noticed a flicker of hurt cross Eve's face before the smile was back. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes though and Abbie felt a pang of guilt. She tried to ignore it, helping the girls with their outfits. Kelly wore a strapless dusky pink silk dress with mesh overlay. It was very short but Kelly pulled it off incredibly with her criminally long legs.

Eve stepped out of the bathroom looking breath-taking. So breath-taking Abbie was worried Phil would take one look and fall at her feet. Her dress had a corset-style top half in a pale yellow colour while the bottom was black with ruffles. She had such beautiful golden skin; she looked like a supermodel. Suddenly Abbie didn't feel like going with them was such a good idea.

"You look unbelievable" Abbie told Eve honestly. Eve looked taken aback. "I'm not that kind of girl but standing next to you makes me feel like Shrek" she laughed. Eve looked genuinely touched.

"Thank you…but that's ridiculous, you look like snow white"

"I'm gonna make a phone call, I'll be back" Kelly told them, leaving the two alone.

A few moments of awkwardness gave way to a surprisingly emotional heart-to-heart. Abbie's eyes widened as tears started to drip down Eve's face. She tried to hide them but it was too late. Unsure of how to react and feeling slightly awkward, Abbie tried to diffuse the tension.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up"

"It's waterproof" she laughed a little, wiping her eyes. "Sorry…"

"Don't apologise…"

"No…you shouldn't have to deal with this. It's pathetic, I should be over all this by now" she laughed bitterly.

"Hey" Abbie started, venturing as far as wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be comforting me. I was a bitch to you"

Abbie sighed. "You weren't a bitch, I can understand why you acted the way you did, anyone would"

"I shouldn't have though…especially that day at the hospital…"

"I will admit that you upset me…it was bad timing. I watched him come that close to death and you telling me I wasn't his number one anymore…that hurt when I was so shaken about the whole incident anyway. But I understand why you felt the need to mark your territory, I don't hold a grudge"

"I'm sorry…I just didn't want to lose him. I did anyway though" she whispered, another tear escaping. "He loves you, you know"

Abbie's breath hitched. Did she just say that?

"You look surprised…he's loved you since he met you Abbie. I knew, I just didn't want to believe it. I don't know if you feel the same but I suspect you do. It's okay, it's not your fault, you can't choose who you fall in love with"

"I…Eve…" Abbie stumbled over her words.

"You're unlike any other girl I've ever seen, there's this mystery to you. You're strong-willed - a fighter, but yet so elegant and dainty. I can't explain it. But I can see why he's so taken with you"

Abbie held her breath, unsure of what to say. She allowed Eve to continue, getting some things off her chest.

"I still breakdown every now and then"

"That's understandable" Abbie told her.

"I'm sorry"

"I told you…"

"No not for that…I'm sorry for hating you. I hated you so much when he ended things…I blamed you because it was easier and I'm so sorry. I'm thinking straight now"

"You had your heart broken, it's not your fault" Abbie sighed, hugging her.

"You're being so much nicer than you have the right to be" Eve laughed a little through her tears.

"Wipe away those tears, it's dancing time" Abbie grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, unexpected reconciliation there? But what's going to go down on the dance floor? And who will ruin the fun? All will be revealed ;) Super long chapter and sooner update because the reviews for the last chapter were awesome! Thank you so much :) Keep it up! Please leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like! As usual, the more reviews, the sooner the next update :)<strong>


	36. I Made It Obvious That I Want You Too

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - We passed 500 reviews! Here's your reward! This is a crazy long chapter…sorry about that. I just didn't have the heart to split it. I hope you like! Big hellos to the newbie reviewers as well as the loyal ones who've been here since the beginning! Keep it up, you guys are awesome :) I appreciate every single comment, no matter how big or small. **

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Thirty Six: ~**

_Meet us at the club. Running a little late, we're getting a cab. _

_Kelly xxx_

_Okay, text me when you guys get here. I'm taking the car so I can drive a few back after_

_Punk x_

They pulled up to a huge club. It had several floors and a big queue outside. Kelly took their hands and pulled them to the front of the queue. She whispered something to the bouncer who checked his clip board and let them through. The music was deafening and the walls shook with the force of the bass. Kelly pulled them straight to the bar and shoved strawberry daiquiris' into their hands.

Abbie spotted Phil with the boys in the corner. She decided to leave them to some man time for now. Abbie's phone buzzed signalling an alert. She opened up her emails and frowned as it took her to the 'work' folder. She opened it up, taking a sip of her drink.

_Miss Evans,_

_You've been scheduled for a training session with William Regal tomorrow morning at 10am. Very sorry for the short notice, I was called out of office hours by Mr McMahon. I was informed that it is very important you attend._

_Lorraine Sumnan _

_Creative Secretary_

_WWE Corporation_

Abbie frowned. She had to be in the ring tomorrow? That meant no alcohol for her tonight. She passed her drink to Eve and smiled.

"Have mine, don't get too drunk" she laughed. Eve and Kelly downed them and pulled her onto the dance floor. They danced around, singing along and getting lost in the music. Abbie watched in awe at the way Kelly rotated her hips and Eve swayed with the beat, getting the attention of nearly every guy in the room. Now Abbie had rhythm, but while that was true, she wasn't very practiced at all this sexy dancing. She felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Can I have this dance?" Mike asked.

"Why of course" she laughed, making a space for him.

"You look incredible"

The song changed and every girl in the club screamed and began singing along with enthusiasm. Abbie felt Zack pop up beside her as he joined them.

"Hey I just met you!" she sang to him.

"And this is crazy!" he sang along.

"But here's my number, so call me maybe!" Mike finished.

"Where's Phil?" she asked Zack, leaning in so he could hear her.

"Over by the bar…" he shouted.

"I'll be back" she winked, letting Mike know where she was going before sneaking through the crowd. She stopped when she saw him, sitting at a table just staring down at his glass while Kofi chatted with a mystery girl. He looked lonely…she never thought she'd see the day she felt bad for CM Punk…

"Hey you" she smiled, standing over him to get his attention. His eyes flicked up to meet hers and widened.

"Fuck me…you look…wow" he told her as she took a seat next to him. He reached over and placed a hand on her knee.

"Thank you"

He looked her up and down a few more times until she turned a bright shade of pink. Luckily it was dark. His hand ventured a little higher, kneading her skin.

"Control yourself Philip" she scolded jokingly.

"I'm a red-blooded male, I can't help it…plus dressing like that, I think you knew exactly what it would do to me"

She involuntarily shivered at the tone he used. He looked incredibly handsome tonight, his hair slicked back wearing a tight-fitting black shirt with the top three buttons undone. Dark jeans adorned his lower body with smart sneakers.

"You look extremely hot yourself" she bit her lip. "But before I get distracted, why aren't you on the dance floor Mr Dirty Dancing?"

He laughed at her comment. "I don't know" he shrugged. But he did know. He just wasn't talking. She suspected it had something to do with Eve.

"Come dance with me" she whispered.

"Not right now…"

"Please…"

He stayed put.

"But I love this song" she whined. It was one of her favourites.

"Maybe later" he stroked her arm lightly. She flashed him the puppy dog eyes before reluctantly making her way back to the guys. Dolph and Cody had joined the group, much to Abbie's annoyance.

_I won't let go, your body shows_

_You're everything I need_

_Won't you stay mine, from dawn till night_

_We'll live our fantasy_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I wanna do it_

Cody was edging closer as the music blared.

_Let's jump into your ride_

_Keep driving through the night_

_Till it's just you and me_

_I step into your light_

_I see that it shines bright_

_We were meant to be_

"Mind if I step in?"

Phil pushed through the ever-closing gap between her and Cody, taking her hand and twirling her.

"You came" she beamed.

"For you" he laughed.

They danced while Abbie sang along to every lyric. Her feet were starting to hurt but hell, she was as tall as Phil in these heels and it felt good.

Eve had her back to them, dancing with some of the other girls. Abbie relaxed a little, taking Phil's hands but remaining at arms length.

Suddenly Zack and Mike went crazy, singing along…

_Sometimes something beautiful happens in this world_

_You don't know how to express yourself_

_So you just gotta sing…_

_I just had sex!_

_And it felt so good_

Abbie shook her head, laughing. Someone needed to put this on YouTube. They continued, singing a line each.

"I just had sex, and I'll never go back, to the not having sex ways of the past" Zack yelled in her face.

"I ain't one to argue with a good thing, she could be my wife. That good? The best 30 seconds of my life" Mike mimed as Abbie clutched her aching sides from the excessive laughing.

_I'm so humbled by a girl's ability to let me do her_

_Cause honestly I'd have sex with a pile of manure_

_With that in mind a soft nice-smelling girl's better_

"Plus she let me wear my chain and my turtle neck sweater" Phil sang, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips.

"She kept looking at her watch - doesn't matter had sex!

But I cried the whole time - doesn't matter had sex!

I think she might have been a racist - doesn't matter had sex!

She put a bag on my head - still counts!" The boys sang in unison.

The song changed as she felt Phil's breath on the back of her neck, and she wondered if it suddenly got hot in there.

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

She felt Phil pull her away from the group while the others were distracted, leading her further into the crowd. They got lost in the sea of people - ironically surrounding themselves with strangers for privacy.

_Now rock your body, oh_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me_

_Cause I already know what you wanna do_

Phil wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she swayed her hips sultrily against him.

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude,_

_But tonight I'm fuckin' you_

A protest got caught in her throat as he spun her around and knotted his hand in her hair, pulling her close enough to press his lips to hers. As with every time he kissed her, her stomach flipped over as he stole her breath. She felt his strong jaw moving against hers as he controlled the kiss, sucking on her lower lip and locking her face to his. She wasn't entirely sure how long her brain had left the building, but she slowly opened her eyes as he pulled away and scolded him.

"Phil…someone might see" she hissed.

"I'm finding it hard to care right now" he whispered in her ear, brushing his lips across her neck.

Suddenly she felt him tense against her and pull back.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Abbie recognised the voice immediately and regained her composure, removing herself from Phil.

"Of course not" she told him.

"Could I have a private word?" Cody asked.

Knowing shit was about to hit the fan, she turned to Phil and put a hand on his arm. He reluctantly dragged his gaze from staring daggers at Cody to her.

"I'll be like five minutes…I'll meet you where the others are dancing"

"Leave the building and someone's going home in an ambulance" he warned, looking at Cody.

She sighed and shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Can we make this quick?" Abbie asked as they stood in the hallway leading to the bathrooms. It was the only quiet place they could find.<p>

"I just wanted to talk to you"

"About what?" she asked, taking in his appearance. She couldn't deny he was looking great. But that was where the attraction ended for her - he was a pretty face.

"Rosa said some things…"

"And?"

"It made me realise how I miss you" he said softly.

"No you don't. You didn't care about me when we were together so why would you now?"

"YOU pushed me away Abbie! But I didn't try hard enough and I want to make it up to you" he argued.

"Don't try to turn things on me again" she shook her head.

"Let's not fight…I just wanted to wave a white flag and take some steps towards being civil again"

She nodded, tensing up but allowing him to hug her.

"Are you sleeping with Phil?"

Abbie's mouth dropped open and she tore herself from his grip.

"What the fuck? You've got to be fucking kidding me!" she yelled at him.

"Yes or no"

"No! Why the fuck is it your business anyway?" she fumed.

"Because you were mine first" he whispered, angling his face to hers and kissing her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, pushing him away. He looked at her with confusion on his face, though why he was confused was beyond her. "You can't do that any more" she asserted.

He reached out for her but she jerked back. "Don't touch me"

* * *

><p>"You know you look like a douche when you make that face at women right?" Phil teased Mike.<p>

"Come on dude, you're just jealous. Over there…the blonde…she's a ten right? Totally staring at me right now" Mike quipped.

"Ehh…an eight, maybe a nine if you're pushing it"

"Her chest alone is a ten" Zack chimed in. "And she's staring at ME"

"We'll see won't we? Because I believe she's heading over here" Mike grinned.

The leggy blonde slunk through the crowds towards the group. Much to Mike's dismay, she pushed past him, weaving around Zack too. She came to a stop in front of Phil who studied her curiously. He smirked at the others as she ran a finger up his chest.

"You look like a bad boy…I like bad boys". She seductively flicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth as she spoke.

"Is that so?" he raised a brow.

"I like your tattoos, they're sexy"

"Think he remembers the chat-up lines we talked about?" Zack asked Mike.

"I think he's doing just fine without them" Mike chuckled.

"Sorry sweet-cheeks. I'm sure you're fantastic in bed but I'm not interested" Phil rubbed his neck. She looked surprised at his rejection before promptly throwing her drink over him.

Zack covered his mouth with his hands, Mike holding back a chuckle.

"Maybe he needed those chat-up lines after all…" he mused.

Phil looked unamused as the front of his shirt clung to his torso, soaked. Luckily it wouldn't stain; black was clearly a good colour choice tonight.

"Has anyone got any tissues?" Mike asked the others.

"It's alright; I'll go to the bathroom…" Phil started.

"Here…" he heard from behind him. He turned, still wiping at his shirt. When he looked up, he froze under the gaze of Eve.

"Thanks" he nodded, taking the tissues and dabbing some of the red wine from his front.

"You're welcome" she smiled a little, returning to Kelly who took her hand supportively.

Both keen to clean up and to avoid any more inevitable awkwardness, he told Zack he was heading to the bathroom. He pushed through the double doors and into the hallway. He froze when he spotted a silhouette he knew to be Cody's in the far corner. Anger crashed over him when he saw Cody lean down and kiss Abbie. Her dark hair confirmed her identity. He slammed his palms into the doors, throwing them open as he stalked back to the group, trying to un-cloud his mind.

"Zack, stop me from doing something really fucking stupid right now" he growled, chest heaving as he felt the blood pounding in his ears. Zack visibly startled on seeing the wild fury behind Phil's eyes. He knew Phil was seconds from losing it completely, and that was never a pretty sight.

"Let's go outside…" he said, dragging Mike along too.

"Man I was so about to score there…you're such a cock block!" Mike whined. He stopped when his gaze reached Phil whose jaw was locked, face red.

The cold night air hit them as they stepped outside, crossing the street so they didn't have to inhale the cigarette smoke.

"I'm this far away from ramming my foot down his slimy fucking throat" Phil snarled, gesturing with his hands before curling them back into fists. He wouldn't even stand still, pacing back and forth.

"Whose?" Zack asked innocently.

"Cody Motherfucking Rhodes…"

"Why?" Zack probed further.

"Shut up dude" Mike tried to stop him but it was too late.

What Phil needed was a distraction. But the questions just made him think about things more. Rage took over him as he threw his fist at the nearest solid object. It smashed into a lamppost, denting the metal.

"Calm down, just calm the fuck down a second!" Mike pulled him back before security called the police, Zack restraining his other arm. Phil breathed angrily through his nose.

"Fuck!"

"Let's go for a walk…" Mike told him, hoping some fresh air and exercise would calm his temper a little. "Zack go back in and let the others know where we are"

* * *

><p>Abbie searched all over for the boys but couldn't find them anywhere. Instead she found Kelly and Eve who were having a girl talk in the corner. They stopped as they saw her approaching and Abbie got the feeling she may have been the topic of conversation.<p>

"Err…have you seen the boys?"

"Zack just walked in" Kelly pointed to the door.

"Okay…thanks"

"Hey" she smiled, rushing up to Zack - a welcome friendly face right now. "What's wrong?"

"Did something happen with Phil and Cody?" Zack asked slowly.

"What?" Abbie asked, confused and concerned.

"He came back from the bathroom ready to murder…I don't know what happened but he's pissed"

The colour drained from Abbie's face as the realisation hit her…he must have seen them.

"I need to go find him…where is he?" she asked quickly, afraid Phil had the wrong idea.

"Abbie you need to trust me on this one, leave him be. Let him calm down"

"But…but I need to explain something" she stammered.

He placed his hands on her arms. "Look, I don't know what happened. It's none of my business…but now isn't the time, he says things he doesn't mean when he's angry and only bad will come of it if you try to talk to him now"

"Is he mad at me?" she asked quietly.

"Honestly? I don't know…he only mentioned Cody"

Zack put his arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You know you can talk to me right?"

She nodded. Zack waited, as if expecting her to open up but she remained silent. As lovely as Zack was, what happened between herself and Phil very much stayed between herself and Phil.

Zack sighed, apparently accepting she wasn't talking. "Come dance" he motioned.

"Give me a minute…I'm gonna go to the bathroom first" she told him. She headed to the ladies', entering a cubicle and locking the door. She pulled the seat down and sat on it, pulling out her phone.

Her fingers froze over the keypad…what did she even want to say? She settled for something easy.

_Where are you?_

_Abbie x_

She was surprised with the speed he replied. She was waiting for no more than a few minutes.

_Outside_

_Punk x_

_Can I come find you?_

_Abbie x_

As she awaited a reply, she heard chatter as some people entered the bathroom. Wait…she recognised those voices…

"I know you're still upset but what can you do?" a voice she recognised as Kelly's echoed.

"Nothing…I just know something's going on and it just feels like a knife in the back. Is that bad? Does that make me a bitch?" Eve responded.

Abbie held her breath, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course it doesn't. I'd be pissed off in your position too…"

"I feel like a horrible person because she makes him happy, but she's just flaunting it in my face…she pretty much stole my man Kel"

"Do you think they're sleeping together?" Kelly asked. Abbie clenched her fists, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from making any noise.

"I hope not…that would kill me" Eve whispered. "I think she'll make him wait"

"You don't know for sure there's anything more than friendship there though really do you? It's not like anyone's seen them all over each other" Kelly remarked.

"They wouldn't be like that in public; it would make them look insensitive. Call it intuition or whatever, but as much as they act like they're best friends…it's her that's keeping him at arms length. If it were up to him, I don't think I'd have been in the picture at all. He'd have had her long ago. That hurts…he never really gave a shit about me Kel; they're having this secret relationship out of pity for me…how pathetic does that make me?" Eve whispered.

_Don't bother; I'll be back in five_

_Punk x_

_Come find me, I'll meet you outside the ladies_

_Abbie x_

Abbie pushed the door open angrily. "If you're gonna talk about me, at least have the fucking decency to say it to my face"

Eve covered her mouth and gasped.

"I thought we might have sorted things tonight…it's fucking low to be so nicey nice to my face and then fuck me over when you think I'm not listening"

"Abbie leave it" Kelly tried to warn.

"Stay out of this…it's nothing to do with you" Abbie snapped.

"I get it! I told you earlier that I understand why you're hurt and angry! But to come in here and talk shit about me is unfair! What did I do to you?" she directed at Eve.

"You took him from me…I'm sorry…but you did" she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I thought I was over it; I was wrong"

"That's bullshit…firstly he's not a piece of property that you can fucking possess! Secondly, he has his own mind and he never once discussed your relationship with me! I didn't know anything about it until he told me you weren't together anymore. To suggest I somehow trapped him in my evil web is ridiculous" she argued.

Her mouth fell open when she heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. At some point during her tirade, Phil had walked into the ladies bathroom - presumably coming to find her. Now his eyes flicked awkwardly between Abbie and Eve. He put his hands up and backed off.

"You do realise this is the ladies?" Kelly lectured.

"Ahem…sorry, didn't realise I was interrupting something. I'll just…go"

"Let's go" Kelly told Eve, taking her by the arm and leading her out.

* * *

><p>Abbie hauled herself onto the counter, resting her head on her knees. Why was nothing ever simple?<p>

"Abs?" she heard as Phil popped his head around the door. "Is it safe?"

She lifted her head, nodding a little.

"What was that about?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Why are you upset?"

She paused, looking up at him again. "Nothing to do with them…I'm just scared you think I did something I didn't"

"Is this about…?"

"Cody" she answered for him. "You saw him kiss me?"

He nodded.

"You're mad at me…"

"Abbie I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the situation. I trust you, and I trust that whatever happened you'll be honest. You're not the cheating type. I'll be honest with you though, I can't promise I won't murder him the next time I see him" he told her, taking a seat on the counter next to her.

"He thinks I'm single Phil…it's not his fault. But I pushed him away; I think he gets the message"

"I'm still pissed at him"

"I know…I'm sorry" she looked down.

"Don't be sorry. If it makes you feel better, some chick threw her drink over me earlier"

"Why would that make me feel better?" she laughed.

"It made you smile" he grinned.

"True. I wasn't going to say anything but you do smell like a drunk" she giggled.

A woman walked into the bathroom, freezing when she saw Phil.

Instead of doing what a normal person would do and apologising before leaving, he pulled a hilarious face at her, sticking out his lower jaw and knitting his brows together.

She recoiled in a mix of fear and confusion, running back into the club.

"So you guys were arguing about me?" he asked, ignoring the fact he'd just been caught in the ladies bathrooms.

"What did you hear?" she asked, embarrassed.

"That Eve apparently blames you for stealing me from her…"

"I heard them talking about me, saying I'm flaunting you in her face and discussing whether or not we're sleeping together" she spat.

She heard him hold his breath at her statement, falling silent. She assumed he felt as awkward as she did that other people were discussing their sex life.

"I'm done being sensitive to how she feels. I did all that. Now she's making you feel like shit for no reason. She doesn't have the right to do that" he shook his head. "Come on" he took her hand, leading her back out to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"You good now?" Mike asked Phil.<p>

"Fucking hell, I'm not a child" Phil complained.

"Don't be mean to Mike, he's just being a good friend" Abbie scolded.

"You got told" Mike smirked.

"Shall we get back to dancing?" Abbie asked hopefully.

"Hell yes" Mike ruffled her hair.

"I need some fun right about now or I swear I'll go mad"

Phil put an affectionate arm around her. Mike looked suspiciously at the pair before pulling them into the middle of the floor.

They sang along to the songs, Zack joining them after his latest conquest turned him down.

"Where are the girls?" Zack asked her.

"I'm just not cut out for female friends…or any friends to be honest" she laughed.

"That's not true, you got me and Kermit here" Zack winked. Mike punched him in the arm.

"I told you not to call me that!"

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I aint afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

The club went crazy singing and dancing.

_Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah_

Tears of laughter rolled down Abbie's cheeks as the boys wiggled their asses. She joined in, forgetting the drama from earlier.

"I like the way you're shaking that thang" someone whispered in her ear. She flinched as Dolph put a hand on her waist.

"No thanks" she shook him away. Dolph stayed in place. She could sympathise with the guys getting lonely on the road and all, but this was ridiculous. Abbie could see Mike about to tell him to get lost but he was beaten to the punch.

"Fuck off" Phil took Abbie's hand and swapped places with her so she was furthest away from Dolph.

"Since when did you speak for her Punk?" Dolph spat.

"Since this"

Abbie didn't have time to register what was going on before Punk wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He kissed her passionately, opening his mouth so he could form a seal with his lips. He ran his tongue along her lower lip before pulling back. She blushed as Dolph, Mike and Zack stared at them, their jaws on the floor and shock clearly written on their faces...

* * *

><p><strong>What will everyone think of Phil's bold move? Why did Vince call Abbie in for training? How will she prepare for her match with Brock? All this and more to come :)<strong>

**Am I the best or what? ;) I'm updating now because you guys left me such lovely reviews and I got inspired to write this extra long chapter to say thank you! Plus, I can't stop watching that little bit of SmackDown when Punk and AJ made out. That was so hot…he's so hot…DAYYM. Please leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like! As usual, the more reviews, the sooner the next update :)**

**The songs mentioned in this chapter are as follows:**

**Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen**

**I'm In Love (I Wanna Do It) - Alex Gaudino **

**I Just Had Sex - Lonely Island ft. Akon**

**Tonight - Enrique Iglesias **

**Sexy and I Know It - LMFAO**


	37. I Want You To Take Over Control

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Crazy long chapter to celebrate Money In The Bank! Hope everyone enjoys! Plus I made a banner for the story; I've never done one before but someone suggested and I thought it was a good idea. The link's on my profile so check it out! That way you can see what my vision of Abbie looks like! Let me know what you think! Enjoy the chapter :) Love and hugs to all, hope this finds you well :) **

**Tara - **This story was actually in-part inspired by the song 'Don't Ever Let It End' by Nickelback. I'm in love with that song :)

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Thirty Seven: ~**

Abbie felt blood rush to her head as she stood completely motionless, her lips still shining with the evidence of what just happened.

"I fucking knew it!" Zack exclaimed.

Mike's eyes flicked from Abbie to Phil and back, realising that although Abbie looked mortified at the audience, she seemingly accepted the action without hesitation.

"You sly dog" Mike nudged Phil.

"You're with HIM?" Dolph asked wide-eyed.

Abbie looked to Phil, unsure of how to respond. A slight nod of his head told her it was time to give the game up.

"I am" she confirmed, knowing Phil wore a smirk without even looking at his face.

"Another diva for your collection huh Punk?"

Phil didn't take the bait, chuckling and shaking his head. "You can take your pathetic jealousy and direct it at someone who gives a shit"

"Enjoy being another notch on his bedpost" Dolph told Abbie, storming off.

"Fuck you Ziggler!" she yelled after him.

All negativity was soon forgotten as Mike clapped Phil on the back.

"How long have you been keeping this little gem from us asshole?"

"Not long" Phil shrugged, putting an arm around Abbie's shoulders.

"I expected better from YOU" Zack pointed at Abbie. "Keeping secrets…" he huffed.

"How long do you think this bombshell will take to get around the locker room?" Phil asked.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't wake up to find the entire roster knew" Mike shrugged.

"God, I've been waiting forever for you two to get together!" Zack beamed.

"That's enough, let's get back to having fun" Phil laughed.

They returned to dancing, Phil getting braver now and making it clear he was dancing with her and only her. He leaned in to whisper something.

"You don't listen to any of that crap about notches on my bedpost right?"

She shook her head. Phil looked unconvinced as she changed the subject. "Can we go soon…I have to be in the ring tomorrow?"

He nodded. "One last dance?" he asked as a slower song came on. She took his hand and he placed it on his shoulder. He grasped her waist and they swayed to the music.

_I have climbed highest mountain  
>I have run through the fields<br>Only to be with you  
>Only to be with you<em>

_I have run_  
><em>I have crawled<em>  
><em>I have scaled these city walls<em>  
><em>These city walls<em>  
><em>Only to be with you<em>

"But I still, haven't found…what I'm looking for" she sang softly, resting her head on his chest. She could see Zack smirking at her and pulling faces behind Phil.

"Can you please tell Zack he's ruining a romantic moment?" she laughed. Phil spun around, marching up to Zack. Abbie burst into fits of giggles as he took Zack's hands and led him in a slow dance. Mike took the initiative and paired up with Abbie, twirling her.

"So how did he make his move then?"

"I'm not answering that" Abbie laughed.

"Oh come on! Me and Zack have been making bets on who would make the first move for weeks. I said he would…I was right wasn't I?" Mike asked.

"Actually…" she started, thinking back to the night they first kissed.

"Holy shit! You did not!"

She laughed and punched him in the arm.

"That's for being an ass" she raised a brow as he pouted.

"I can't believe it…"

"What can I say? I'm a girl who knows what she wants" she winked as the song ended. Mike let go of her and she crept up behind Phil and Zack. She put Zack in a headlock, catching him by surprise.

"Can I have my boyfriend back now?" she asked, a huge grin breaking out across her face as she said that out loud.

"Okay okay, take him! He's not that good at dancing anyway" Zack joked. Phil swatted at his head as Abbie released him.

"My feet hurt" she whined as Phil slid an arm around her waist.

"Aw princess" he joked. "Let's get you back to the hotel…unless you wanted to go jump off high things again?" he winked.

"Fuck no"

"Try to hide your enthusiasm won't you?" he chuckled. He took her hand as they said goodnight to the others, heading out. No one wanted a ride back, partying into the early hours.

"Dirty stop-outs" Abbie joked. Silence fell between them for a few minutes before Abbie asked the question that was niggling in the back of her mind. "Out of interest…why did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Kiss me…in front of everyone"

"Are you mad?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"No, I guess I just didn't expect it"

"I'm tired of sneaking around, hiding behind lighting cases and having to constantly remember that I have to behave in public" he told her. "Plus…although I still feel a little guilty about the whole Eve situation, she was a bitch to you and I don't feel like taking her feelings into consideration any more…" he shrugged.

She smiled, stopping. He stopped too, frowning at her. She bit her lip and moved closer, running her hands up the back of his neck to play with the short hair at the nape. She stood on her toes, pressing her lips against his. His mouth tasted sweet like the fruity gum he was chewing as his tongue sought entrance through her lips. Her stomach flipped over with the added thrill of being able to do this out in the open as she felt his hand move to her lower back, taking over control. She ran a hand down his arm and smiled against his lips, pulling away. She watched his eyes flutter open.

"What was that for?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Felt like it" she shrugged, walking off towards the car. "Are you coming?"

* * *

><p>"Ow…ow…owww…owwww"<p>

"What are you complaining about woman?" Phil sighed, turning around to see Abbie ambling through the darkness.

"The gravel is cutting my feet" she whined.

"Serves you right for wearing those stupid shoes"

"But Phiillll…" she moaned.

He let out a breath and walked back to her. "Are you seriously asking me to carry you?"

She batted her eyelashes at him as a smile tugged at his lips. "Come on then" he laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hopped onto his back, locking her legs around his waist for safety. She held on tightly, clutching the painful shoes in her hands as he carried her the rest of the way to the hotel from the parking lot.

He didn't stop there though. He carried her all the way through the lobby, receiving some weird glances from other guests, and into the elevator. The walls were mirrored and she studied their reflection in the shiny surface. Something hit her as she stared at her own face - her cheeks pink from the cold, Phil's hair messed up from her cheek resting on top of his head. She'd never looked happier or more content. Her eyes were bright and her body language relaxed. She no longer looked like someone who'd bite your head off for looking at her.

"What are you grinning at?" he asked, watching her in the mirror. She pressed her face into his neck and inhaled his scent.

"Just happy" she smiled into his skin.

They reached their floor and he carried her into the room, dumping her on the bed unceremoniously. She tossed the shoes on the floor and shuffled up the bed, sitting cross-legged.

"These aren't mine…"she pointed to the shoes. "And neither is this dress"

"Whose are they then?" he asked.

"Eve and Kelly's…"

"Why didn't you wear your own stuff?"

"I thought it was only fair after the amazing day you gave me that I dress up for you" she smiled, finding it hard to maintain eye contact with his intense gaze on her.

He sat on the bed, nudging her over so he could sit comfortably. "You know you don't have to dress up for me Abs, you look gorgeous in everything"

"You're killing me here…stop it" she laughed.

"Fine, don't take my compliments. You want anything to drink?" he asked, heading to the mini-fridge.

"Can I have some water please?"

While he was out of the room, she unzipped the dress and slipped it off. She found one of his shirts and pulled it over her head before he returned.

"Help yourself to my clothes" he joked, handing her the bottle. She pressed it to her lips and drank appreciatively. He swigged from his own bottle, taking off his shirt and jeans. Abbie nearly choked on her water, watching as he joined her on the bed once more.

She couldn't help but stare at his smooth skin, the indents of his hips and just the general muscle tone of his entire body.

"You look cute in my shirt" he grinned, placing a hand on her waist so he could pull her closer.

"Cuter than in Eve's dress?" she laughed.

"Stop bringing her up, I'm tired of hearing that name" he punctuated the command with a nip at her neck. She gasped at the bold move, gathering her thoughts again.

"Don't deny it, you love that there's two girls fighting over you"

He looked up at her with a cheeky grin. "I'd be lying if I said my ego didn't enjoy it…but beyond that it's just annoying"

He seemed to remember something, his expression changing.

"What?" she asked, wanting to know what was on his mind.

"What?"

"I can hear you thinking" she joked.

"I guess I'm still thinking about what Dolph said…I wasn't entirely convinced by your response earlier" he shrugged.

She sighed. "Want me to be honest?"

"Well…yeah"

"I know that the bedpost thing is bullshit, don't get me wrong. But it bothers me for other reasons…"

"Like?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know"

"You do"

"You'll probably think I'm stupid…or get pissed at me" she admitted.

"Abbie just fucking tell me"

"I'm not saying this as a dig at you so let me get to the point before you get all offended. You can't deny that you've had quite a few extremely beautiful girlfriends…" he looked like he wanted to interrupt but kept his mouth closed, allowing her to continue.

"…and I'm sure they gave you things I haven't…if you catch my drift…"

"Abbie…" he interjected.

"I can't help thinking you're eventually going to go looking elsewhere for what I'm not giving you"

He looked shocked, running hand over his head while he contemplated what she said.

"I'm not going to look elsewhere Abs; you're all the woman I need in my life" he chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You never told me you felt like that…"

"It's embarrassing Phil. I'm a grown ass woman and I haven't…I've never…been with someone for more than a month or so let alone had sex"

His gaze softened and he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm a man and yeah, I love sex as much as the next guy but there's more important things in a relationship. I like you just fine the way you are, innocence and all" he told her, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You…" she started.

"Yeah?" he asked, encouraging her to continue.

"Never mind…"

"Abbie? You don't really talk about it much so don't blame me for trying to understand…but there's a sexuality type where you just have no interest in sex, do you think that could be something you experience?"

To his surprise, she suddenly burst into fits of laughter, doubling over and clutching her sides. He recoiled a little, frowning at her reaction. She continued to laugh, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"…God…Phil…" she panted, wiping her eyes. "I'm not asexual" she told him, resuming the laughter.

"I don't like it when people laugh at me" he pouted.

"I'm sorry…that was hilarious…God…"

Phil shook his head, annoyed that his attempt to understand was thrown back at him.

"I'm sorry" she crawled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "I know you're only trying to help but, let me clear something up…I do have sexual feelings towards you Phil, that's not what the issue is"

He looked at her curiously. "Phew, cause I was thinking I was friend-zoned"

She smiled a little. "I still see you as my best friend…that hasn't changed at all. But you're my best friend that I want to touch and feel and kiss" she bit her lower lip, playing with the stubble on his jaw. "The problem is just my messed up concept of everything sexual…from all the shit that's happened in the past"

"So you think I'm sexy?" he winked.

"Absolutely" she laughed. She startled as he squeezed her backside. Somehow, that little revelation must have broken down another barrier because he'd never been that forward with her before.

Wanting to show him that it wasn't lack of interest that was the problem, she swung a leg over him, sitting over his stomach before leaning down to kiss him. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as his shirt rode up her legs, revealing her thighs and a peek at her underwear. Unable to stop himself, he kneaded her thighs with his strong palms, feeling a stirring in his underwear.

He pulled away, pushing himself up against the headboard. That turned out to be a mistake as she slipped further down his body until she was positioned over his lap.

"I think it's time to stop" he cleared his throat.

"Why…" she whispered.

"Because my brain knows that it's not sexy time, but my body clearly didn't get the memo"

She laughed at his humour, kissing him again. She didn't know what it was, but she felt different tonight. He was making her feel things she'd never felt before…she wanted more.

He started to move around underneath, trying to dismount her. She complied, only to switch their positions; lying on her back and pulling his face over hers.

"Abs…" he mumbled against her lips. She could feel him clearly now, erection brushing her leg through his boxers. A wave of nerves made her stomach flip but she continued, feeling his stubble brushing her face.

He pulled back for air, cursing. "This is going to be a problem" he sighed, referring to his body's response to her advances.

"Maybe it's time…"

He did a double-take at her words.

"Abbie we don't have to do anything…I promise you I understand and regardless of whether we take things that far or not you mean the world to me. Don't feel pressured into anything"

"I want to" she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still in shock.

She nodded slowly. A small smile tugged at his lips as he kissed her softly, running a hand under the oversized shirt so he could feel her burning flesh under his fingertips. She gasped as he undid the clasp of her bra, pulling it off and pushing the shirt up to reveal her toned stomach. He brushed his lips over the spot where her new tattoo was located, searching her face for her reactions. Her eyes were firmly closed; she looked like a rabbit in headlights, but she hadn't stopped him so he continued slowly.

* * *

><p><em>Constricting around her chest…lungs aching. <em>

_Helplessness…panic…hands touching her._

_She couldn't breathe, tears stinging her eyes. _

_A feeling of powerlessness washing over her body._

_All the pain…flooding back…fear…_

_He was bigger than her…she couldn't stop him._

_Feeling worthless…used…_

_Sick._

* * *

><p>"Abbie!"<p>

Her eyes snapped open seeing Phil hovering over her; his face creased with worry. She'd disappointed him again…

"Don't stop" she told him.

"Abs you're shaking like a leaf…"

She looked down at her hands. He was right. She could also feel her damp lashes pressing against her cheeks every time she blinked. The colour had completely drained from her body.

"We don't have to do this…I understand"

"No…I…you…" she stumbled over her words.

"I'm gonna grab a cold shower…just go to sleep okay? It's gonna be okay" he brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. The distress on her face scared the hell out of him. He pulled the blankets around her, turned out the light and headed into the bathroom. He hissed as the needle-sharp icy cold spray hit his body. It didn't take long for his arousal to diminish. He stepped out, drying off and stepping into a clean pair of boxer shorts.

He quietly climbed into the bed next to her, settling on his side. He felt the bed shaking ever so slightly and heard muffled sobs. It broke his heart that she had so much pain locked up inside her. He shuffled closer, taking her in his arms the way he did the night she came to his apartment in the rain and he held her through the night.

Without further prompting, she shared some of her turmoil.

"You told me…you said one day I'll find the one…you said I'll know, I'll be ready and it'll just happen" she sobbed, body shaking in his arms. "You're the one Phil…I know you are" she whispered, fat tears dripping onto the pillow.

"Shh…it's okay" he soothed, taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

"I want to be ready…I'm scared"

"Why are you scared?" he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"I'm scared I'll never be able to give you everything…I'll never love or trust anyone more than I trust you. I don't understand what's wrong with me" she cried.

"There's nothing wrong with you Abbie…I know I said that one day you'll be ready…and I believe one day you will; but I also said one day you'll find someone who loves you enough to wait for you. I'm that person Abbie. I knew I was when I said it…that's the moment I realised I was in love with my best friend…"

She was silent for a while, contemplating just how much he was willing to share his emotions with her. He trusted her enough to bear his soul and that realisation hit her hard.

"I don't want to disappoint you Phil"

"You haven't…like I said, I understand and even if you're never ready, I'm not going to stop loving you"

"I don't understand" she whispered.

"What?"

"I don't understand how you can be so perfect"

"I'm not perfect Abs…far from it. Maybe that's why I understand. I know what it feels like to be different" he said softly.

"But I didn't expect you to react this way. I can't fathom why you're putting up with it…I don't understand how you can be so amazing"

"I might be an asshole on occasion, but when I am it's normally deserved. When you gain my trust and really know me; and by that I mean the REAL me - not many people see that guy…I'll do just about anything for you"

He felt her shift in his arms, turning over to face him. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, curling into a ball against his body.

"I hate feeling weak…"

"I know, but this is years of built-up pain that's just been waiting to blow up. You're not weak at all, not by a long shot. You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have" he whispered.

"I love you"

"I love you too, everything's gonna be alright" he soothed, stroking her hair until her breathing evened-out.

* * *

><p>"Fuck off…" Phil groaned, slapping at his phone in an attempt to stop the hugely irritating noise that disturbed his sleep. He felt Abbie pulling away from him and he opened a sleepy eye as his blurry vision adjusted to the darkness. He soon realised it wasn't his alarm that was going off, it was hers. Why the fuck was he awake?<p>

He groaned as Abbie tried to unlace their fingers which had remained intertwined throughout the night.

"Where are you going?" he grunted sleepily.

"I have to be in the ring today Phil…I told you" she said quietly.

"At THIS time?"

"It's 8am already, I don't wanna be late"

He sat up and rubbed his face. He watched her walk around the bedroom, packing a gym bag and slipping some shorts and one of her new hoodies on. There was a tension hanging in the air between them after last night and he didn't know how to break it. She seemed to read his mind, turning to face him as she scraped her hair back into a ponytail.

"I have training with Regal…don't ask me why. Apparently it's on orders from Vince. After that I'm going to the gym. Do you want to meet there? We can go for coffee or something and you know…talk about stuff"

He nodded. "Okay, text me when you're done with Regal yeah?"

"I will"

She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed out of the door.

"Abs?" he called after her.

"Yeah?" she turned around, catching the door with her foot.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she rolled her eyes, letting the door close.

He shook his head. They really hadn't changed much at all.

* * *

><p>Abbie strolled into the arena, shaking off all personal thoughts. She was one hundred percent ready to throw herself into wrestling right now. She was still thinking extensively about how best to prepare for her match with Brock in two weeks time.<p>

She pulled the strings on her shorts tighter and removed her hoody, ready for business. She was the first one in the practice ring so ran the ropes and warmed up for fifteen minutes or so before William Regal arrived.

"Morning Abbie, nice to see you getting straight to it" he remarked cheerily, strutting into the hall in his work-out gear. He had such a cheery face it was hard not to smile.

"Morning sir" she saluted.

"I'm not sure if you've been told why you're here…" he began.

She started to shake her head, pulling her leg back to stretch it before her worst nightmare walked in. Dark hair falling about her shoulders and sunglasses on even indoors - Rosa Mendez complete with manicure walked in and set her bag down.

"Oh hell no" she grimaced when she spotted Abbie. "I was not told she would be here"

Abbie held her tongue. She wouldn't lose it in the presence of a legend…that wasn't her style.

"Well my dear I'm afraid that exactly is the purpose of this little session" Regal announced.

"Excuse me" Rosa frowned.

"Someone informed Vince that you two have some issues that ought to be worked out"

"Who?" Abbie asked.

"Cody Rhodes"

"I knew it! He has some kind of stupid vendetta against me after I told him the truth about how he got rejected by your pathetically average ass" she spat.

Abbie shouldn't have been surprised by Rosa's apparent willingness to continue with the insults even in the presence of Regal.

"I'm under the impression you took Ms Evan's belongings Ms Mendez"

"Sir, with all due respect Cody should never have gotten involved. I can handle it" Abbie interjected.

"I'm sure you can, but it's been brought to my attention now and Vince is keen for you two to get some frustrations cleared today. I'm going to push you to your limits, and then you can square up in the ring and within reason…go at it. By the end of this session I want it all put to bed. Now both of you get to warming up. I want you doing laps of the gym until I say you can stop" he commanded.

Abbie sighed and jumped on the spot a few times. She set off jogging at a steady pace.

"This is not part of my job" Rosa scoffed.

"I think you'll find anything Vince commissions is part of your job. Plus you could learn a lot from me when it comes to discipline…and Abbie it seems. Now go!" he yelled like a drill sergeant. She backed up slightly and reluctantly began to jog.

Regal wasn't kidding when he said he was going to push them to their limits. This wasn't the first time Abbie had been subjected to military-like exercises where she was yelled at until she broke…but Regal took her by surprise. He made them run until they felt sick, do push-ups until their arms couldn't hold them anymore and punch and kick the bags until their muscles screamed.

Rosa wasn't keeping up with Abbie, not used to the physical exertion. Regal pushed her harder because of it. She complained until she realised Regal was punishing her with more work, deciding to keep her mouth shut after a while.

"Another!" he yelled as sweat beaded on their foreheads from the effort of pulling themselves up and over the bar again. "Come on girls…who's gonna crack first?"

The way he was pitting them against one another, anyone would think he was trying to make them more hostile towards each other.

Rosa's arms wouldn't pull her up again and she fell to the mat below, tears of frustration running down her cheeks. Abbie pushed on, pulling herself up even though her arms screamed at her to stop. She rolled over the bar, feet hitting the mat below and went again. She managed another five before her arms gave out and she collapsed to the mat next to Rosa.

"Right girls…I hope you've gained some new respect for one another. Now get up and go run me some more laps"

Abbie dragged herself up and forced herself to run. Her body was broken, but she was used to proving herself and she was determined to keep going.

"I can't" Rosa shook her head violently as Regal pulled her to her feet.

"You see that girl…she's hurting just as bad as you yet she does everything I ask without a second thought"

"I'm never going to be as strong or as fit as she is!" Rosa yelled.

"Is that what this is about…huh? Jealousy?"

"No" she huffed.

"She works her ass off Rosa…THAT is why she's as good as she is. Resentment will get you no where. Now go join her and show me that you girls can take as much punishment as the FCW guys. Because right now you're letting the females down"

Rosa wiped her face angrily and joined in the laps.

When Regal was satisfied they had nothing left in the tank, he gave them each a pair of boxing gloves, mouth guard and protective head gear.

"Get your issues out now. You don't leave this room until you can sincerely apologise and shake hands" he commanded. Abbie wasn't quite sure what to do, but she decided to just do what she did best. She reminded herself of all the shit Rosa put her through and swung, catching the side of Rosa's head with a right hook. Rosa went down immediately.

"Why did you ruin my stuff?" she asked, keeping her voice calm.

"I don't have to answer to you!" Rosa spat, clutching her face.

"Why do you hate me? I never did anything to you" she continued.

No reply.

Abbie finally lost it, getting down on the ground and pummelling her with punches. She had very little strength left after the morning of killer work-outs but she used every ounce that remained to show Rosa she wasn't taking her shit anymore. This was her chance to assert herself without getting into trouble.

When he noticed she wasn't letting up anytime soon, he stepped in and pulled Abbie back.

"I'm sick of your shit and I'm not just gonna stand here and take it. You have a problem? Then get in the ring with me and we'll solve it. Until then, stay the fuck away from me" she spat.

"We done here?" she asked Regal, panting as she took off her gloves.

"Unless Rosa has anything to say…"

Rosa looked away, holding her ribs.

"I'll see you around" she shook her head, shaking hands with Regal. They may not have 'settled their issues' but she'd done what she wanted and that was sent a message to Rosa. She could it clearly now, Rosa was just a jealous spiteful little girl. She didn't have time for people like that.

_I'm done. Meet me at the gym. Do you fancy helping me train for Lesnar? I have no idea what to do._

_Abbie x_

_Sure. Be there in 10. We can work on some things, there's not much you can do to be honest. If you have time to put on some weight, that could help you out. Other than that just making sure you're in peak physical condition and injury-free._

_Punk x_

She laughed. Putting on weight sounded like a dream.

* * *

><p>Phil walked into the gym, finding Abbie panting furiously as she hit the bags.<p>

"Someone looks tired" he remarked.

"Regal worked me hard" she shrugged. From what he could tell she was playing it down. The grimace on her face said she was nearing her limit. "Can we go over some stuff in the ring?" she asked, out of breath.

"Are you sure you're not worn out?"

She gave him a warning look and he held his hands up. "Alright"

They climbed into the ring and she rolled her shoulders, trying to work the ache out of them.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Can we go over some slams and stuff…you know the kind of stuff he does"

"You want me to beat you up?" he raised a brow.

"I can take it, bring it on" she said, leaning over to rest her palms on her knees.

He picked her up and performed a textbook scoop slam.

"You're going easy on me" she complained as he pulled her back to her feet.

"Abbie…"

"Phil if I'm getting in the ring with Brock I need you to give me everything you have. I know you can put more weight and power behind it than that so just do it" she told him.

He let out a breath and slammed her onto the mat, harder this time. She groaned, dragging herself back to a vertical base. All this punishment was taking it out of her.

"Better. Do you think I should arch my back more on impact?" she asked.

"No, the way you're doing it is fine. It's all about minimising injury. I don't know why you're asking me for advice, you're about as seasoned as I am in the ring anyway" he chuckled.

"I respect what you do in the ring…"

He smiled, switching to a frown of concern as her legs faltered under her for a moment.

"Abs I think it's time to stop" he advised.

"I'm fine" she brushed him off. "…anyway, do you know how to F5?"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Abbie's past continue to leave a dark cloud lingering over their relationship? Can Phil help her overcome her issues? Will Abbie's training help her dodge the wrecking ball that is Brock Lesnar?<strong>

**Just out of interest, do these marathon chapters annoy you? I'm not sure if it's a bad thing sometimes! Let me know what you think...So as well as making a banner for this story, I also wrote a new one-shot on a totally random whim. It's called 'Flight 127' and it's CM Punk and AJ. Check it out on my profile while you take a look at the banner :) Thank you to everyone who reviews, I don't have time to respond all the time but I really appreciate them. Please continue to leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like! As usual, the more reviews, the sooner the next update :)**


	38. The Worst Things In Life Come Free To Us

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Got such lovely reviews for the last chapter so here's another. How did everyone like Money in the Bank? And what's with the lack of Punk/AJ? We're already at chapter 38! Wow. I hope you're still enjoying the ride! Let me know :) And enjoy SmackDown!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Thirty Eight: ~**

"Are you STILL in a mood with me?" Phil whined as they sat outside a restaurant in Manchester.

"You refused to help me prepare"

"I helped you! But I'm not gonna F5 you when I've never done it before - let alone learned to do it safely and on someone half my size!" he argued.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm only pulling your leg" she laughed, kissing his hand which was resting over hers on the table.

He pulled it away. "You're not getting off that easy"

"I thought it was me mad at you!" she laughed, checking her phone.

_After what Regal told him, Vince is fining Rosa for messing with your stuff._

_Cody x_

Abbie sighed as she read the text.

_Thanks for the info, but I'd rather you stayed out of it._

_Abbie x_

"Who's important enough to take your attention away from our lovely little lunch date?" Phil enquired as he picked at the various salad items on his plate.

"No one, just unimportant work stuff" she rolled her eyes. Her arm was on fire as she reached up to continue eating.

"You really burnt yourself out huh"

"It's what I do…throw myself into a work out when my brain won't shut up" she shrugged, picking at her fries. She realised too late that he knew exactly what was on her mind. She tried to change the subject…

"How much weight do you think I should aim to gain?"

He studied her curiously. "Judging by the way you've played with those fries for half an hour you won't be putting any on at all…"

"I'm not really hungry"

"Well you need to either eat them or remove them from my line of sight because I'd inhale them in under a minute given half a chance" he chuckled.

"Have them then" she told him, pushing the bowl to him.

"Woman are you crazy?" he asked wide-eyed as he recoiled like it was poison. "I'm trying to be good…I'm not sure I've eaten anything that wasn't the colour green in a week!"

"You're always on these crazy health kicks, live a little" she laughed.

"And wobble around the ring every Monday? Nuh uh. In answer to your question, as much as possible. You just want a bit more to you; bit more cushioning for those bones"

She nodded and tried to eat some more. As she gazed up, she looked over Phil's shoulder and her mouth dropped open.

"What?" he asked, looking around worriedly.

A waiter carried the most incredible looking ice cream sundae to the table next to theirs.

"I want one of those" she pointed, licking her lips.

"You can't be mean enough to make me watch you eat that…" he whined.

"Watch me" she laughed.

Ten minutes later, she had her very own sundae in front of her. Her mouth watered as she watched the way the ice cream melted, the fudge sauce dripping down the sides of it and the whipped cream swirled on top. Phil looked on, totally mesmerised.

"I hate you" he groaned as she scooped up a spoonful and moaned at how good it tasted.

She savoured each mouthful, licking the spoon clean. Phil didn't know where to look.

"I'm happy to share" she teased, offering him a spoonful. He pouted at it. "How much is one bite going to hurt?"

"You're such a bad influence" he laughed, letting her feed him. As he opened up, she took a detour and missed his mouth, getting cream all over his nose. She gave him a cheeky grin as he complained, trying to lick it off. She didn't fail to notice how cute he looked right then.

Her phone buzzed on the table and she snatched it up as Phil made to grab it. He tilted his head slightly, curious.

_I was only trying to help. I heard about you and Phil. Thanks for the fucking heads' up._

_Cody x_

_Well I don't need your help thanks. And it's none of your business._

_Abbie x_

_It is my business when it makes me look like an idiot. You could have told me before I fucking kissed you! _

_Cody x_

_We didn't tell ANYONE. Not just you. Not everything is about YOU. You should have known better anyway. We were done. _

_Abbie x_

_Well I apologise for having emotions. Cold-hearted bitch. Maybe I still fucking cared about you. Whatever. Fuck it. _

_Cody x_

Abbie's breath caught as she stared down at the message. She forgot Phil had been watching her the whole time.

"Everything okay?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head, putting her phone away. "I guess not. But I'd rather not talk about it now"

"Well when are you going to talk about it? There seems to be a growing list of things we need to talk about…" he told her, feeling a little agitated at the communication barrier.

She looked down at her lap and his gaze softened. "I know it sucks…but avoiding it is only making it worse"

"That was Cody. He heard about us…he's mad I didn't tell him" she started.

Phil's jaw stiffened. "He thinks he's mad? When I see that douchebag I plan to…"

"…Phil" she interrupted. "He's mad because if he knew we were more than just friends he wouldn't have kissed me okay. So you can calm the fuck down" she shook her head frustratedly.

"It doesn't matter to me; either way it happened and I'm not happy about it"

"You already made that clear" she ran a hand through her hair. "But Cody doesn't matter, this is a pointless discussion"

"Don't defend him then" he argued.

"I wasn't defending him! For fuck's sake Phil!"

There was silence for a few moments while they gathered their thoughts.

"I thought we came here to talk about last night…" he added, his tone softer now.

"I…I'm sorry…no…" she shook her head, getting up and throwing some money on the table before leaving.

"Abbie!" he yelled, not caring that people were staring. "Fuck my life" he groaned. She was totally shutting off from him now and it was incredibly frustrating. Where the hell was she even going? She wasn't in great physical or mental shape at the moment…

* * *

><p>Abbie felt tears threatening as she walked away, hearing him call out to her. She forced them back and carried on walking. She wanted to tell him everything but he was being awkward about Cody and she really needed to be in the right frame of mind to talk about things - things she had never told another soul.<p>

She sat down on a park bench and retreated into her thoughts. Her phone buzzed and she smiled at the name on the screen. He always made her feel better.

_Hey chick, how's it going? _

_Zack x_

_I'm okay, how are you?_

_Abbie x_

_I'm great. Regal's been raving about you all over NXT. Looks like you have another big fan ;)_

_Zack x_

_Aw, that's sweet_

_Abbie x_

_You deserve it. We need to go catch a movie or hang out. I'm sure Phil won't mind me stealing his lady for a while ;)_

_Zack x_

_Sounds good, I miss your happy face_

_Abbie x_

She was interrupted when she felt a presence beside her. She didn't turn to look. She knew who it was by the musky scent that embraced her whenever he was near.

"Sorry, I know I'm a douche"

"Don't be sorry" she smiled a little at his apology.

"I'm still not great at the whole knowing when to control my temper thing"

"I've noticed" she laughed. Things fell silent between them as it started to rain. They were in England after all.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked quietly.

He grinned and held out his arms. "They're free" he winked.

She shuffled in next to him and encircled his waist with her arms. He crossed his arms over her shoulders and planted a kiss on the top of her head which was damp from the droplets falling quickly now.

"You don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to" he assured her.

"No…I said I would talk to you and I'll feel better when you understand" she said firmly.

"You wanna go somewhere dry?"

"No…I'd rather stay. There's no one around. I mean, as long as you don't mind getting wet" she said quietly.

"I'm fine, go ahead princess"

She laughed a little. "Did you have anything in particular you wanted to know?"

He paused for a moment, thinking. "…Are you afraid of me?"

"God no, I could kick your ass" she joked.

He frowned. "You know what I mean…the look on your face last night, you were terrified"

"I'm not scared of you Phil; I'm scared of being THAT kind of intimate with anyone"

"That night when someone spiked your drink…you told me about what happened when you were younger. Do you remember telling me that?"

She nodded slowly, awkward silences filling the air everytime they ceased speaking.

"Is it that? Is that why you're so scared?" he asked, keeping his arms locked around her.

She took a deep breath. "I've never ever told anyone this before…NO ONE. So this is a huge deal to me"

"I know" he soothed.

She thought carefully about where to begin. Saying it out loud was making it all too real…

"I was wrestling for a scummy little company in New York…it was bad. Pay was bad, conditions were bad - the owners couldn't care less as long as they made their money at the end of the night. Sometimes they couldn't afford to pay us - but I had little alternative at this point. I was really struggling. I had nothing but an old car and my wrestling gear. I ran out of money a few months after I left home so I was working a few odd jobs on the side to keep me afloat. My attitude was work for anyone and everyone and I learned a lot that way. But this place was the worst. The same night I was forced into a barbed wire match…that's when it happened…"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds as Phil rubbed her shoulder supportively. She continued.

"I was in bad shape, I had some really deep puncture wounds on my arms and the blood was starting to soak through my shirt where I cut my side. I had some bandages in my car so I figured it would be okay. We also got paid properly this time. I hadn't eaten in a while so I thought maybe I'd go buy some gas and something to eat with it…"

Phil took a few shaky breaths. It hurt to know she'd been through that hell. It brought back some unpleasant memories of his own time on the road. But by the sound of it - his experience had been a walk in the park in comparison. His mind struggled to comprehend a girl of seventeen alone with no home, not even able to feed herself every day with no family to fall back on. It's a frightening world out there when you really look at the underbelly of a big city.

"It was a little theatre and the back was surrounded by alleyways. I was only walking to the car and he…he must have followed me. He shoved me into the wall and held me there. He was just too strong" she whispered, unable to look Phil in the eye.

"Did you know him?" he asked gently.

She shook her head. "He was a wrestler for the company same as me, but I'd barely seen him around. I arrived, I worked and I left. I don't think I ever had a soul I could call a friend until at least Ring of Honor. I hit him when he grabbed me…maybe I shouldn't have, it made him angrier. He was kind of old…probably in his forties or fifties" she breathed quietly.

"I head-butted him and he hit me…he took my pay" she swallowed hard, sensing the difficulty Phil was having in controlling his anger.

"He…he called me a slut. He told me he was going to show me what men did to sluts…then he tried to take my clothes off" she said, voice cracking towards the end of her sentence. She clung tighter to Phil as she continued.

"Then he said I was acting frigid…and he was touching me. I gave up…I just accepted it was going to happen" she hung her head. "I saw someone across the street and I screamed. I know you say luck is for losers Phil…but I was so lucky that man was good-hearted enough to investigate. If he hadn't come along, if he'd been too scared to intervene…"

"Don't…" Phil winced as she went ahead and said it anyway.

"He'd have raped me Phil…he came so close to taking the one thing I've held onto above all else. The one thing that's MINE. He failed that night…but I still felt dirty, violated…used. I escaped. The worst thing? I had to go back! I had to go back there knowing he was there and I had NO ONE to turn to! No one cared Phil!" her chest heaved as she held back her emotions. She was done crying. Not anymore.

Hearing her say it, hearing her tell the story hit him hard. She'd been through so much. It was no wonder she had issues. He couldn't believe she wasn't completely messed up. He couldn't believe she trusted him, how could she trust ANYONE after that?

"He didn't stop. He harassed me for months…months" she shook her head. "I managed to avoid it, leaving early and parking closer to the building. I was scared out of my mind. He watched me. He got his friends involved, they taunted me, spread rumours about me…made my life hell. Then I got called up to Ring of Honor and I escaped it all. I had some great years there. I still didn't get close to anyone but I was much happier. Then I got the call from Vince, I met you and I've never been happier. You've changed me Phil. I actually have a group of people I can be comfortable around…"

"I didn't change you. I just showed you that there are people out there that care" he whispered.

"But it's still imprinted in me, I don't feel like I'll ever be able to shake off that part of my life" she clutched his shirt in her fist.

Phil was uncharacteristically quiet. She looked up at him; his face a shade paler, his eyes glassy. He held her tightly; as if afraid someone would take her back to the life she'd lived all those years ago.

"Thank you for letting me in" he told her after a few moments of contemplative silence. "It means a lot that you're willing to share that with me. I can understand why you reacted that way last night"

"That man…that was my only sexual experience…I can't help but associate everything else with what happened. I don't do it on purpose"

"I know" he kissed her head.

"Part of me believes that men turn into animals when sex is involved…sex changes people, makes them do things they wouldn't normally. Clouds judgement, triggers aggression…" she trailed off.

"It kills me that you went through all of that. I can't imagine the emotional scarring…have you thought about counselling? Maybe even a group to talk to other people who had the same experiences?" he suggested gently. She tensed up in his arms.

"No…reliving it just then was enough. I understand that my aversion to sex is irrational; I don't need someone to tell me that. You've done more for me in six months than any overpaid psychologist could" she argued.

"Just don't shut down on me okay? I want to understand so you have to let me in. One day, maybe I'll get to show you that sex is so much more than a physical action…" he pondered, reaching down to lift her chin. A droplet of rain ran down her nose and he wiped it from the tip. He caressed her face in his hands before moving them down to her neck, pulling her into a soft kiss.

As they walked back to the hotel, he couldn't help but stare at the way her soaked shirt clung to every contour of her svelte body. She took his breath away and the best part? She didn't even know…

* * *

><p>On Monday, the scene had been set. Laurinitis had made his announcement. What was it you ask? The segment they filmed played out to the arena as well as the millions watching at home…<p>

_Punk grinned smugly at Laurinitis, enjoying taunting the older man._

"_You think it's funny Punk? To make jokes about the way I speak? Well maybe you need to worry about your little friend after what happened to her last week…"_

_Punk's grin faded, replaced with anger._

"_It makes me sick that Brock would dare put his hands on any woman. But Abbie can take care of herself. She's a fighter" he announced proudly._

"_Oh I'm glad you said that…because next week she's going to go one on one with Mr Lesnar" Laurinitis chuckled._

"_You WHAT? !" Phil yelled._

"_You heard me" _

"_Why?" he shouted._

_"Brock requested it. But like you said. She can take care of herself so no need to worry" Laurinitis winked as he walked away, leaving a fuming Punk in his wake. _

Later on in the show another segment aired, building the drama of the storyline even further.

_Abbie was sitting in her locker room after her match, elbows on her knees thinking hard about how she was going to survive next week…_

_There was a knock at the door._

"_Yeah?"_

_None other than Beth Phoenix popped her head around. Abbie stood defensively - on her guard in case she was attacked again._

_Beth held her hands up. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I wanted to apologise. I was mad that you took my title. I got Brock involved…I asked for his help - I never should have done that. I regretted it the moment he touched you"_

"_Is that all?" Abbie asked angrily._

"_No…I came to warn you. He's dangerous Abbie…I'm scared of him. And I'm scared for you. I asked him not to wrestle you, I told him I changed my mind but he wouldn't listen…he wants to mess with Punk, and he has some sick fantasy about hurting you. I don't know what I've done…"_

_Punk burst in, hearing Beth's voice. _

"_What do you mean you don't know what you've done? You've unleashed a monster! You stupid little girl! This is YOUR fault!"_

_Beth recoiled as Phil yelled at her. Abbie put a hand on his forearm and pulled him back. _

"_Leave her. It's too late. I'm facing Brock whether I like it or not…"_

The cameras cut.

"Nervous yet?" Beth asked.

"Yeah" she laughed. "Mostly because I want to do a good job and make sure the divas get some respect though. It's pressure"

"You'll do great; couldn't have picked someone better for the part. I watched you from developmental, you're incredibly talented. Good luck out there" she smiled.

"Thank you" Abbie told her, touched.

* * *

><p>Abbie woke up on the morning of the big match and ran through her usual routine in an almost robotic state. She was trying not to think too much about the consequences of the decision she made to volunteer for this…she needed to focus. Phil had mostly stayed out of her way all week, knowing she was preparing herself mentally for a tough challenge. As she stepped on the scales in the arena, she was disappointed to find she had only put on three pounds.<p>

"Better than nothing" Mike smiled, clapping her on the back.

She pulled on her kick-pads and began stretching. She could sense the boys' eyes on her as she bent forwards in her ring gear. She knew it was harmless but she'd never be totally comfortable with the attention.

"Mike, can you help me stretch? I don't know where Phil went…"

"Of course" he told her as she picked up her leg and stretched it over her head. His eyes widened at her flexibility as he put his hand on her calf and gently pushed on it. They switched legs and Mike laughed as she challenged him.

"Come on Mizanin…is that all you got?"

He stretched it further, pulling a face as Phil walked in.

"Mike, what the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"Nothing…nothing at all"

"He was doing your job Philip" Abbie answered for him. "Seeing as you were no where to be found"

"Sorry…I was grabbing a few things. I got some tape and this" he said, pulling something out from behind his back.

Her mouth fell open and she grinned, taking the bear and burying her nose in his soft fur.

"Lucky charm?" Zack asked.

"Something like that" she laughed. She kissed the bear and popped it safely in her bag. "How did you know I needed tape?"

"I didn't, but I figured it wouldn't hurt" he shrugged.

"I was thinking about taping up my shoulder…where I dislocated it"

"Sounds like a plan Stan" he said, undoing the roll of tape. "You two can go now" he chuckled to Zack and Mike as Abbie unzipped her top.

"Someone gets special privileges now" Mike rolled his eyes. "We'll wait at the gorilla for you" Mike winked. She gave them a thumbs up before undoing her top so Phil could wrap her up.

"Here?" he asked, rolling the tape over her shoulder.

"Yeah…and if you can go all the way over towards my neck too? It feels like a weak spot and I'm paranoid…you know? When I broke it…"

"Your collar bone?" he said, finishing her sentence for her.

"Yeah…I'll feel a bit better knowing it's covered. I know the chances of me breaking it again are slim, I'm not going near the top rope - but it plays on my mind and one less thing to worry about would be nice"

He finished wrapping her securely as she put her top back on. She looked in the mirror and laughed a little. "I already look broken and I haven't even wrestled yet"

"Better safe than sorry" he kissed the top of her head. From the worry lines on his face, she could tell he was as nervous as she was. "What's the plan for the match?"

"I literally get to punch him like twice…other than that it's all offense from him. At least I don't have to worry about any spots or whatever"

"You just have to look out for you. You're experienced in that ring, I'm sure you can handle it" he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as much as her.

"Show time" she took a deep breath.

"I'll see you after the match…" he hugged her tightly.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I can't come to the gorilla because I'll change my mind stop you from going out there" he breathed, kissing her forehead repeatedly.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too…be safe, I'll see you when it's all over…"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Abbie survive her match with Brock? What impact will it have on her ability to defend her title or even wrestle again? Will Brock go easy on her? What happens when Eve finds out about Phil and Abbie's public display of affection?<strong>

**The consensus seems to be that you guys like the long chapters so I think we'll stick with them aha :) SO MUCH MORE to come so keep reading and reviewing! Please continue to leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like! As usual, the more reviews, the sooner the next update :)**


	39. This One's A Fighter

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Just in case anyone gets confused, the bit in italics is a flashback :) Here goes, the big match! Hope you like it. It's important for future events. Here we go then, chapter 39…**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Thirty Nine: ~**

The walk to the gorilla was a long one. She passed a lot of superstars and divas on the way. Most of them wished her luck or smiled supportively her way as she got into the zone. It almost felt like a death march with the sympathetic glances she was getting. She walked out into the monitor bay and found Mike who embraced her in a hug.

"You got this kiddo"

She nodded, trying to pump herself up. She looked over his shoulder to see Zack's goofy face. She gestured to him.

"Bring it in" she laughed a little as he turned it into a group hug.

"Thank you for being so awesome" she told them.

"You mean AWESOMMMMME" Mike corrected in his usual manner.

"Abbie you're up in two!" the stagehand shouted. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"We're all here to support you" she heard from behind her. She turned to find almost the entire divas locker room sitting in front of the screens. Even Rosa. Rosa gave a slight nod in her direction and Abbie returned it. Eve was notably absent, but Kelly was there and sent her a small smile. Abbie didn't have time to think about anyone else though. It was show time. Her music hit and a moment of panic hit her.

Mike saw her lose her composure for a second and squeezed her shoulder.

"Just go out there and do what you do every single night - steal the motherfucking show" he winked.

She clenched and unclenched her fists a few times, not looking back as she walked out to Skillet's Hero once again. The crowd were cheering and it felt good as she hoisted her title over her head and took in the thousands of pairs of eyes watching her.

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring from Cheyenne, Wyoming - the WWE Divas champion Abbie Rose!" Lillian Garcia announced. The crowd cheered louder as she faced the ring determinedly.

Exuding more confidence than she felt, she strode down the ramp and hopped up on the apron. She flicked her hair back and glared at the stage where her opponent would be appearing shortly. She ducked under the top rope and jumped around a little to get her blood pumping. She could feel the thud of her heart against her ribs as her music faded out and the crowd quietened down.

The lights went out and her heart dropped into her stomach as the first bars of his entrance theme blasted through the speakers. She'd never felt this way before a match, her legs were like jelly. His music struck an unfamiliar fear into her as the heavy beat rung in her ears. Everything about this man was frightening.

He walked out onto the stage to boos, muscles rippling as his pyro blasted through the arena. The camera was on her so she tried her best not to look as scared as she was. The look on her face wasn't for TV - it was very real. This situation was very real.

She watched him sneer as he walked towards her. This man was insane…he was a beast. He was more than twice her size - hell; one of his arms was as big as her waist. It took all of her experience to pull herself together as he stared her down. He climbed into the ring and rotated his thick neck a few times.

"Abbie Rose looks like a rabbit in headlights right about now" Jerry Lawler commented.

"I can't decide whether she's brave or just plain stupid for coming out here" Cole added.

"How could she not Cole? This is her credibility as champion on the line. Champions don't back down. Sure she looks afraid but she's standing face to face with that man and that's a lot more that most of us could manage" Jim Ross argued.

Brock squared up to her as the ref put her title to one side. She stared him out, refusing to show him any weakness. He towered over her and brought his face in close to hers.

"You afraid little girl?" he sneered in a hushed tone so the mics didn't pick it up.

"I'll take everything you got and still get up and ask for more" she spat defiantly.

He laughed in her face and stepped back as the ref pushed them to their respective corners. That little exchange filled her with a fire she didn't expect. She was suddenly very proud that she was given this opportunity. Right now this was the hottest angle in the company and she was working with a legend of this business. Regardless of his lack of likeability, this was huge for her. She knew she was way out of her depth but that wasn't going to stop her showing him and everyone else just how much it would really take to break her.

* * *

><p>Phil ran a hand through his slicked-back hair as he walked towards the monitor bay. He didn't want to watch this match but he knew he had to. Not only because he knew she would want him to see such a big moment in her career but also because every locker room was empty; everyone sitting or standing around the screens to watch this incredible event. He couldn't be the only one to miss it.<p>

He took a seat next to Mike as Abbie's music blasted around the arena. His stomach was doing somersaults as he watched Lesnar waiting for his cue just in front of them. His head was bowed and he looked like he meant business. His music hit and he roared, jumping up and down before making his way through the curtain. As concerned as he was, Phil couldn't help but be excited at the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He felt the anticipation he felt the day he made his WWE debut again as he sat amongst his co-workers. It was incredible. He did a double-take when he spotted Vince at the back with Triple H. This was huge. The whole company stopped to watch this spectacle unfold. It was history-making.

"What did he just say to her?" Mike leaned over to ask him as they watched the exchange on the screen.

"I don't know" Phil told him, struggling to sit still. He bounced his legs, shifting from the edge of his seat to the back. His nerves only heightened when he spotted the entirety of the medical staff and an extra paramedic hanging around the curtain. Vince knew exactly what could happen and he still let the match go ahead…it was lunacy. He swallowed hard as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Abbie warily circled the ring, Brock moving with her. She was expecting him to make the first move but by the looks of things he was intent on toying with her. Wanting to make her presence in this match known early on, she initiated the lock up and put all of her weight behind it. It counted for nothing though as he laughed in her face and pushed her hard. She anticipated it but his strength exceeded anything she was ready for and she stumbled back, falling. He smirked as she took a deep breath and got back to her feet.<p>

Taunting her now, Brock leaned down to her level and motioned for her to come towards him. She hesitated and he chuckled, putting his arms behind his back and closing his eyes. The shock on his face when she landed a huge punch to his right eye was hugely satisfying as he stumbled back, clutching the site of the blow. The crowd went crazy at the display…all until his lip started shaking with rage. She backed off, legitimately terrified as he marched towards her. He backed her into the corner and wrapped his hands around her throat. She screamed as he threw her hard across the ring.

She was well aware that he was strong, but watching him and actually being in the ring with him were two totally different scenarios. The fact he could toss Cena around like a ragdoll should have been enough of an indicator but the realisation quickly hit her that he could literally do anything he wanted with her. They hadn't had any time to work on spots at all. Brock was rarely in the arena so all they had was a briefing by Vince. It was unheard of that a wrestler wouldn't at least have a conversation with their opponent to discuss a match beforehand but that was how it went down.

She covered her face from any further attack. When none came, she pulled herself back to a vertical base and studied him. He was mad. That much she could tell. Sure, maybe she hit him harder than she would Beth but come on, what did he expect?

Her eyes went wide as he grabbed her harshly by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and punched at every inch of his body but his hold was secure. Nothing she did was making any impact on him. She had no idea what he was going to do…how could she make sure she landed safely when she couldn't predict what his next move would be?

She cried out as he brought her down across his knee in a brutal back-breaker. He released her and she writhed in pain on the mat as he chuckled.

"Someone has to stop this…he damn near broke her in half!" J.R. shouted.

Gritting her teeth, she stood once more and stared him out. Trying to catch him off guard she threw herself at him, punching him in the jaw. It bewildered him long enough to allow her to jump on his back and lock in a sleeper hold. He barely sold the move for ten seconds before he ran forward and launched himself onto his back. He overshot it and most of his weight landed on her.

She let out a blood-curdling scream as all the air was forced from her lungs. She felt a 'crunch' as her ribs were crushed underneath his massive body. The ref pushed him away urgently and got down beside her. Tears stung her eyes as she struggled for air, gasping and rolling onto her front. She scrunched her eyes shut and tried to draw in a breath. Her lungs ached with the lack of oxygen.

"I'm fine" she forced out breathlessly as the referee sighed and allowed the match to continue. She crawled to the ropes and used them to pull herself up. She clutched her ribs, still trying to get some air into her lungs.

"Had enough?" Brock yelled at her.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?…you taught me the shooting star press" she whispered.

"I did that for Heyman, not for you" he growled. "Man up"

She shot him a defiant look and swung for him. He ducked and capitalised on her error as he hoisted her way above his head. He paraded her around, displaying his immense strength before tossing her to the outside. She prepared to land this one properly, still unable to stop the whimper that escaped as her ribs flared with excruciating pain on impact. Her head bounced off the mat with the angle he threw her at and a 'clang' rang out as her shoulder caught the edge of the steel ring steps. She checked frantically that it was still mobile…

* * *

><p><em>She braced herself on the top turnbuckle for her signature moonsault. She looked behind to check her opponent was in position on the mat below. She heard screaming as she straightened out and launched herself backwards. Before she had time to react, she felt someone push her hard. Unprepared, she fell much faster and lower than planned. There was no way she would be able to get in a full rotation. She was about to land vertically. She was powerless to stop her neck from taking the entire force of the landing…<em>

_She felt someone shove her hard, changing the angle she landed. She screamed as she landed on her shoulder - feeling something snap. The crowd were totally silent as some of the guys from the back restrained the fan that pushed her from the top rope. Her opponent crawled to her side, apologising profusely. Abbie didn't understand why she was apologising though, she just saved her life…_

_Her collar bone was shattered, the pain was excruciating. It didn't hurt as much as being let go from the company though. What a night…_

* * *

><p>She had narrowly avoided injuring the same weak spot again…<p>

The crowd in the first few rows winced and stood up, applauding her and shouting words of encouragement.

"Come on Abbie! You can do it!"

With renewed drive, she slid back into the ring and stood before him. She felt something run down her arm and gathered some on her fingers, looking down at the bright red liquid oozing from the gash on the back of her shoulder.

"Is that all you got?" she challenged.

He kicked her injured midsection and punched her hard in the back of her head. The blow made her black out for a second and her head lolled around on the canvas as she squinted up at the bright lights of the arena. Her head felt like it was going to explode. He was out there to hurt her…the force of that punch confirmed it to her if it hadn't already been made blaringly obvious.

It was all about damage limitation from now on. No provoking him. The sooner this was done the better because if it went on much longer she might never wrestle again. She was sure of that. The crowd no longer held any hope for her to pull something out of the bag. They knew she had no chance at all. He was destroying her. It wasn't her lack of skill in the ring; it was merely the immense size and strength difference.

It was tempting to hit him in the nuts with a chair - he deserved it after his low blow on Phil and what he'd already done to her. But she was a professional and that wasn't the scripted finish.

The commentary table was completely silent, Jerry Lawler's hand clasped over his mouth and J.R. looking on horrified.

Before she knew what was happening, Brock hoisted her up by her hair and locked his arms around her midsection. He performed a devastating German suplex, slamming Abbie's neck and shoulders into the canvas. She felt pain shoot down her spine and lay still on the mat as he released her. She was only vaguely aware of where she was at this point, her vision dark and blurred. Every part of her brain which still had any of its function still intact was focussed on not moving her neck. She had no idea how much damage had been done, all she knew was that she couldn't feel any particular point on her body - just throbbing pain everywhere. At least she could feel something. That was a good sign.

"Oh my God" Michael Cole spoke. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. No one could.

"Brock you need to end this NOW or I'm stopping the match!" she heard the ref yell in a panic.

She felt him roughly hurl her up and onto his shoulders. He spun her around and planted her hard on the mat in his patented F5. Rolling her over unceremoniously, he pushed her head to the side with his boot and the ref counted the three. The crowd were almost silent as his music hit and the paramedics bolted down to the ring.

* * *

><p>Phil closed his eyes as he saw Brock toss Abbie across the canvas like she weighed nothing. He knew right then he made a bad decision in watching this. All the guys backstage cheered as Abbie punched Brock hard. Everyone was really into this match. It was unbelievable.<p>

He opened an eye and smiled a little at Brock's surprise at her guts. Gasps erupted around the monitors as he picked her up. Faces scrunched up as Brock brought her tiny frame down on his knee.

"I don't know if I can watch this…" he muttered to Mike as everyone cheered again as she landed another punch and locked in a sleeper hold.

"Holy shit" Cena gasped as "Oohs" and hisses broke out. The match got continually worse, the girls screaming in horror as Abbie was beaten and bloodied on live television.

Chaos ensued backstage as Abbie landed hard, dazed.

"Why the fuck has no one stopped this? !" Phil yelled in Vince's direction. "He's going to paralyse her!"

"Phil calm down" Mike told him, watching him shake with rage.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" he shook Mike off, storming up to Vince. "Stop this match! You're the boss, this isn't fucking PG! You're taking advantage!"

"Phil just cool it" Triple H tried to intervene.

Cena grabbed Phil in time to stop him doing something with dire consequences.

Every member of the roster was shouting in outrage at what they were seeing.

"She's hurt!"

"Why hasn't the ref stopped this?"

"Did he forget who he's wrestling? !"

Phil was livid as Sheamus helped restrain him.

"How can you watch this with no remorse? !" Phil shouted.

"Watch your tone with me…" McMahon retorted, well aware he'd made a very bad decision on this one.

"He's angry, you can't blame him Sir! Don't get mad at him. You can't deny you made a terrible call here…" Cena reasoned.

"None of us are happy about this…look around" Sheamus added. Vince glanced around at more than forty angry employees.

"Oh God" Mike covered his mouth as she hit the steel steps.

"Why is he doing this?" Kelly asked, tears in her eyes.

"LOOK AROUND! LOOK AT HER!" Phil yelled, pointing to the screen as blood dripped onto the mats outside the ring. "THIS IS AN ABUSE OF POWER!"

The room descended into chaos as Brock hit a stiff German suplex.

"He's working stiff! Look how she landed! She could have broken her neck!" Mike shouted.

"Everyone calm down, I'll handle this" Triple H made his way over to the headsets and issued instructions to the ref.

"End it now" he spoke gruffly. "I don't care how; we need to get her out of there"

Phil was at the curtain, ready to get straight down to the ring as soon as RAW went off air. He couldn't watch the monitors anymore, he was trembling with rage. He heard Brock's music blast through the speakers and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. At least it was over. The crowd were dead, it was eerie. It took every last shred of control to not jump Brock as he strode through the curtain.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?" Phil snarled at him.

Sheamus lunged at Phil, pinning his arms to his sides to keep him from attacking as Brock spat in Phil's face and walked off.

"The cameras are off. Zack, Kofi…get down there. Help her backstage. Do whatever the medics ask of you. Mike stay here, we can't have you out of character. Sheamus hold Phil, he's in no state to go out there" Vince barked orders.

Phil's face was bright red as he yanked his arms from Sheamus' grasp and wiped his face.

"Tell Brock I want him in my office now. Then come with me" Vince told Triple H who nodded.

* * *

><p>Abbie groaned as she opened an eye. Zack was hovering over her and she lifted an arm to him. He took her hand. That's when she noticed the five or so others buzzing around her. She saw them preparing a board and she shook her head, moaning at the pain in her neck.<p>

"I'm good to walk" she insisted. No way was she being carried out of there on a stretcher.

"No. You're not" a man in white gloves corrected.

She sat up, head spinning. The medic pushed her back down. "Slowly" he instructed. The crowd looked on as she was gently manoeuvred into a sitting position. Zack and Kofi moved to either side of her and draped her arms over their shoulders. They lifted her and the crowd began to applaud. Abbie looked around warily, seeing that she had a standing ovation. She smiled despite the pain she was in.

They helped her take a few steps, watching her face. She couldn't move without her whole body seizing up in agony.

"Give me a sec" she said, voice cracking as tear of pain ran down her cheek. Zack looked incredibly concerned and motioned to Kofi.

"Can you wipe my eyes please, I can't move my upper body much and I don't want anyone to see me upset" she whispered to Zack. He nodded and used his shirt to dry her eyes.

"I'm going to pick you up now okay?" Kofi told her, reaching down to scoop her up bridal style. She was too hurt to argue.

Zack rolled out of the ring as Kofi passed her down to him. Zack carried her the rest of the way up the ramp as the crowd continued to applaud her efforts. As they pushed the curtain back and Zack took her through the monitor bay, the huge crowd of superstars and divas clapped for her. She smiled wide at their show of support.

"Nothing to see here…get back to work" she joked, grimacing as Zack adjusted her so he could push the door to the medical room open.

"Sorry chick" he told her genuinely.

They lifted her onto the medics table and they set about wiping the blood from her bruised body.

"Let me in…FUCK, Mike god damn it!" she heard a ruckus outside.

Zack squeezed her hand and she flinched as they cleaned out the wound on her shoulder.

"How ya feeling?" he asked, grimacing.

"Peachy, yourself?" she asked, letting out a whine as they moved her into a different position.

Zack gave her a sympathetic look as he backed away and medics surrounded her.

"Where are you hurting?" they asked.

"It'd be faster for me to tell you the places I'm not hurting" she joked.

"Just the ribs really; I have a splitting headache but that'll go" she added.

"The gash on your shoulder needs stitches okay? We'll inject it with painkiller first" the medic informed her.

She nodded. "Is that Phil kicking off?" she asked Zack, hearing yet more yelling outside the door.

"I think so. It's not just him though, everyone's going crazy about it" he answered, grimacing as they flushed out the deep graze with antiseptic.

Abbie sighed. "Can you tell him to calm down. If he won't chill the fuck out then keep him out. I'd rather be on my own if you don't mind…"

Zack looked surprised but nodded. He opened the door and pushed back the crowd that was forming to check on her.

"Can I see her now?" Phil pounced on him immediately.

"She said she wants to be on her own…"

Phil ran a hand over his face. She was upset…that's why she didn't want anyone to see her.

"Let me in" he sighed, trying to let his anger dissipate.

Zack held his hands up. "I'm not gonna physically stop you dude, just don't blame me if she bites your head off"

* * *

><p>Phil opened the door and closed it behind him. His gaze fell on her, hunched up on the medics table. She looked like a little girl. Tears squeezed past her closed eyelids as she gritted her teeth at the pain of the needle sewing her skin back together. After a match like that, she was still ashamed to show any weakness…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How hurt is Abbie? What will be the fallout from Brock's actions? Why was Eve the only one missing from the monitor bay? Where will the storyline go from here? Will Abbie have to vacate her title? What will be the consequences for Brock?<strong>

**I didn't want to end it there but there really was no good place to stop. What did you think? I really hope you liked it. What about RAW 1000 huh? Insane! Heel Punk? I THINK SO. Haha :) Please continue to leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like! As usual, the more reviews, the sooner the next update :)**


	40. For Every Last Bruise You Gave Me

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Chapter 40! How crazy :) This fast update is to say thank you for the support! I had some incredibly sweet reviews from last chapter and this is your reward! Keep it up and I'll keep them coming ;) Love each and every one of you! The Olympics are in London! What about that opening ceremony huh?**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Forty: ~**

Phil approached Abbie and placed a hand on her knee. Without even opening her eyes, she put her hand over his and gripped it tightly. She didn't let go, even when they finished stitching her back up and re-bandaged her shoulder.

"Can you watch my finger?" the man instructed as she followed, albeit wearily. They shone a light in her eyes and asked her to recall some details.

"You're not concussed…which is unbelievable" the medic said, wide-eyed. "Let's check those ribs"

She cried out as they lowered her onto her back and sliced open her ring gear to get a better look. Abbie knew it was bad by the way Phil took a huge breath and turned away from her as he ran both hands down his face.

"There's a lot of bruising and swelling…it's likely you've broken a rib or two. Are you able to roll onto your side at all?" he asked.

She shook her head. He nodded and called Phil over. Phil returned, seemingly having talked himself out of another fit of rage. The paramedic held her head and neck steady while Phil and one of the other doctors slowly and gently turned her over so they could check her neck and spine. They pressed various points and asked her to perform different motions until they were satisfied.

"Luckily I think it's all just bruising and muscle strain. I can hardly believe that I'm saying it. You're a tough cookie. Well done for protecting yourself out there. It's just the ribs that are concerning me right now. Are you having any trouble breathing?"

She shook her head. "It just hurts"

"Okay. Keep your breathing steady" he instructed as he felt around her midsection. "Coughed up any blood?"

"I don't think so" she answered.

"Bad news is I can feel two broken ribs here and here" he showed her. "The good news is we don't have to cast them or even wrap them. They'll heal on their own in time. The second lot of bad news being all we can do for you is give you pain medication"

"How long until I can get back in the ring?" she asked sadly.

"I'm going to give you codeine…it's strong and I can't stress how important it is that you keep taking it. I know you wrestlers and your pride! But it's essential you follow this. You'll be back in the ring in two weeks if you listen to my instructions. It's an opiate, so check the risks and side effects. But you'll be fine - it's just for two weeks. You need to take them because the sooner you start breathing normally without pain the better. Don't wrap your ribs; even if it eases the pain because it can increase your risk of developing pneumonia from the mucus on your lungs. Behave" he smiled. "Take care of yourself and you'll be wrestling again in no time. Rest, rest and more rest"

"Thanks doc" she smiled.

"Oh and that headache is because of the neck strain. The painkillers should keep it at bay. Ice will help the bruise on the back of your head too"

She nodded and glanced to the door which was slightly ajar; several pairs of eyes trying to peer inside. "Phil can you grab me a shirt or something? I don't want everyone seeing me all exposed"

He nodded and popped his head out of the door. "Zack, can you take your shirt off for me a sec?"

Zack frowned, doing as he was asked.

"Thanks" Phil snatched the shirt, shutting the door and throwing it to Abbie.

"Phil! You can't just take the poor man's clothes right off his back" she laughed, whimpering as the movement of her ribcage sent new waves of pain through her body. Phil was immediately at her side, helping her into the shirt.

"Doc can she start the painkillers now?" he asked.

"Yeah, probably best. Take some before bed and if the pain wakes you up take another. Tonight and tomorrow night won't be pleasant"

Phil grabbed the pills and a bottle of water. He passed her one and she took it, already anxious to start recovering so she could get back in the ring. She gingerly slid off of the table, holding her hand out to stop Phil from assisting her.

"Let me have a go at doing things unaided for a bit, I don't want to rely on anyone" she told him. He obliged and stood back.

She felt pain flare in her midsection as she straightened up but it soon faded enough for her to limp towards the door.

"I never said I didn't want you to help me now" she smiled as he looped an arm around her hip. He was very quiet. She knew it was because he was trying not to blow up. But it still unnerved her.

"Thanks for the shirt" she told Zack as Phil helped her through the crowd of people.

"You're welcome" he laughed, clad in just his jeans.

"You did great Abbie" she heard from somewhere in the group.

"Oh yeah. Fantastic. Really stuck it to the man" she joked, smiling. Sure she was mad at Brock, but she saw humour in the situation. She was relatively unscathed and it was a huge relief.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked and everyone nodded in agreement with her question.

"Broke two ribs but other than that I'm alright" she told them.

"Alright people show's over, let the poor girl get back to the locker room" Mike shouted.

* * *

><p>"Will you go see Vince and find out what's happening?" Phil asked Mike back in the locker room.<p>

"Sure. You coming Zack?"

Zack nodded and followed.

_Why didn't you tell me you and her were official? Everyone's talking about it…I had to hear it from Dolph_

_Eve x_

Phil clenched his jaw as he read the infuriating text. Abbie was showering after their joint effort to wrap her bandages in something waterproof.

_And you'd have felt better if I'd texted you about it? You wouldn't have complained I was rubbing it in your face? _

_Punk x_

_It would have been nice if you'd just been honest with me_

_Eve x_

_I've been nothing but honest with you Eve_

_Punk x_

_It doesn't feel that way. Not when everyone's asking me about what happened with the three of us._

_Eve x_

_Now is REALLY not the time Eve. Did you not see what just happened? I'm pissed off and I don't want to project it onto you _

_Punk x_

_Would you have been pissed off if it was me in that match instead? Probably not._

_Eve x_

Phil slammed his fist into the bench.

_Of course I would have! Are you crazy? You seriously think I don't give a shit? I really don't think you know me at all Eve. I'm done with this conversation right now._

_Punk x_

"Come in" he instinctively called as someone knocked on the door. He assumed it was Mike or Zack back to report on what Vince had said. He was wrong.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked, rage boiling in his stomach as Cody Rhodes stood at the door.

"I just wanted to know if she was okay"

"She's fine. Now get the fuck out" Phil snarled.

"Dude cool it, don't be a dick! I'm just worried about her" Cody retorted, angry at the way Phil was talking to him.

His eyes widened as Phil shot up and pinned him to the lockers by his throat. Phil's chest heaved as he stared into the eyes of the man that put his lips on Abbie's little more than a week ago.

"Shit…what the fuck did I do?" Cody asked, holding his hands up.

"Touch her again and I'll make sure you never mess another girl around in your lifetime"

* * *

><p>"Phil! What are you doing?" Abbie yelled, walking out of the showers in nothing but a towel and finding her ex held against the lockers by Phil's hand around his neck.<p>

"Let him go!" she shouted. "Please Phil…please stop it" she coughed, crying out as her ribs screamed in pain. Phil's head whipped around at the sound and his hand dropped. Cody lunged at him and Abbie screamed.

The door flew open as Mike heard the commotion, him and Zack stepping between the men and pulling them apart.

Zack threw Cody out and returned to Abbie who was clutching her tender torso. "C'mon, let's get you some ice"

* * *

><p>"Abbie…" Cody tried to talk to her less than thirty seconds after she left the room, Zack helping her down the hallway.<p>

"What do you want from me?" she asked, exasperated.

"I'm sorry for kissing you and I'm sorry for making your life difficult"

She sighed, sick of all the drama. "I'm sorry if I hurt you when I act like I don't care. I do. And I'm sorry Phil went psycho on you. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Plus he's still mad you kissed me. But it's done. Whatever" she shook her head.

"Can we at least be civil with one another?"

"Me? I'd like that. Phil? I don't see that happening anytime soon"

"I'll take that" he nodded. "I hope you feel better soon, everyone was really worried about you"

"Well you can tell them it's nothing some rest and ice won't fix"

"See you around" he smiled.

"See ya"

Zack gave her a look as they continued walking…well in her case - limping.

"Don't even ask" she shook her head. Zack chuckled lightly.

"_Did you hear? Phil and Abbie are together?"_

"_Are you serious? I thought he was with Eve?"_

"_I heard someone say he cheated on her…"_

"_I don't believe that. Abbie was with Cody, they can't be together"_

"_No. He kissed her at the club. Kelly told me"_

"_She saw?"_

"_No, she heard it from Dolph"_

"_Woah"_

Abbie froze on hearing the conversation from the divas locker room. She had no idea who they were, probably FCW divas. Regardless, it was frustrating.

"Ignore them" Zack winked.

He wrapped some ice in a towel and she lay it across her ribs.

"What did Vince say?" she asked.

"We didn't talk to him. He was in his office with Brock. We eavesdropped. He was going crazy at him"

She sighed lightly.

"Was he as stiff as it looked out there?"

She nodded. "Maybe he knew what he was doing…I mean after all, I'm still here alive and relatively healthy considering. But he was well aware of the pain he put me in and the injuries I had. It was controlled destruction"

"Why would he possibly want to legitimately hurt you? He was doing more than selling a storyline…"

"I don't know. Why did he want to hurt Cena so bad? Why did he hit Phil so hard in that low-blow? A grudge against the company? Against Vince? Or a bid for attention…"

"But you're…"

"…a girl" she finished.

"You know what I mean" Zack reasoned.

"I can wrestle better than some of the guys" she smiled. "I didn't want or expect him to be easier on me than he would be on any jobber. I just don't think he should risk hurting any of us like that. What's he got to gain?"

"By the sound of Vince back there, he has quite a lot to lose…" Zack told her.

* * *

><p>"Mike let go of me" Phil growled in warning.<p>

"What are you gonna do? Punch me in the face?"

"Fuck you" he spat.

"I'd rather you didn't…"

The tension diffused as Phil cracked a smile.

"You smiled, I'm off the hook!"

"You twisted my words you bastard" Phil complained.

"I'm pretty sure you twisted them yourself. You definitely just said you were going to fuck me…"

"You make it sound like you enjoy entertaining that thought" Phil raised an eyebrow.

Zack walked in, trailed by a limping Abbie and they shot a questioning glance their way.

"Guys thank god you're here. Phil just threatened to do naughty things to me and now he's flirting!" Mike exclaimed.

"Mike stop making me laugh! It fucking hurts!" Abbie winced.

"I wasn't even joking! Sorry" he smiled, putting an arm around her.

"Watch the shoulder" she warned.

Zack and Mike shared a look and left them to it. Abbie groaned as she lowered herself onto the bench.

"About just now…" Phil started, rubbing his neck.

"Stop. I'm in all kinds of pain and I just want you to take me back to the hotel right now okay? No talking. I know why you did it. As long as it's out of your system now then whatever. I'm sleepy…" she trailed off.

"Okay" he sighed, standing up and grabbing his bag as well as hers. "Do you want me to carry you?" he asked, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Take the bags to the bus and come back for me…I'll just stay here" she mumbled, getting comfortable on the hard wooden bench.

Phil laughed and did as she asked, returning to find her sleeping softly, curled up on her side. His next challenge was picking her up without hurting her bruised body or waking her. He gently slid a hand under her upper back, the other under her knees and pulled her up to his chest. She was stirring in and out of sleep as her head lolled onto his chest. He wound his way through the hallways and towards the back entrance to the arena.

"Do you need any help?" Kelly offered quietly.

Phil paused, studying her. "There's a bag of ice on the bench of the locker room we were in…if you could re-fill it and bring it back to the bus that'd be really helpful"

She nodded, heading back in the direction they came from.

"Looks like people are much nicer to you when you get beat up" he chuckled, more to himself than Abbie whose eyes were closed.

"Is she alright…?" a small voice stopped him again as he reached the doors to the parking lot.

Eve stood, holding open the door for them. He sighed.

"Considering what could have happened, she's okay"

"I heard what went down with Cody…sorry if I poked an angry bear so to speak" she chewed her cheek.

"It was nothing to do with you so you can sleep guilt-free, don't worry" he shook his head frustratedly. There was an awkward silence, Abbie stirring in his arms.

"I'll go…I hope Brock has severe consequences for what he did. It's already all over the dirt sheets"

Phil nodded and continued walking towards the buses. He couldn't figure that girl out. One minute she was on his ass for something, the next she was being all normal. Women.

"You know what…?" he heard mumbling from the exhausted body in his arms.

"Yeah?"

"You're so damn sexy when you're angry"

He nearly choked on his own saliva as he laughed, nearly losing his balance. He gripped her tighter and steadied himself.

"Glad you think so" he chuckled. His arms groaned as she shifted. "All that weight you put on is really killing me here Abs"

"A normal girl would dump your ass for saying that" she muttered.

"It's a good job you're not a normal girl then huh" he smiled, kissing the top of her head as Sheamus helped him lift her onto the bus.

* * *

><p>Abbie's phone buzzed in her bag and Phil gently lowered Abbie onto the bed before retrieving it.<p>

"Hello?"

"It's Vince"

"She's passed out right now…" Phil explained.

"I thought as much. I'm just calling to update you on the situation. I know it's not what you wanted to hear but Brock's been fined a large sum of money and he's on his final strike with the company. One more stunt like that and we'll terminate his contract. He's only on a set number of appearances as it is so a suspension is pointless. The sad fact is we need the ratings Phil. He's a draw and he knows it. But he's well aware of how furious we are with him. The company is already in a lot of hot water over what happened and I assure you it'll be dealt with. I'm sorry for putting Abbie in that position but when our talent signs a contract we expect them to be professional and no one would have predicted Brock to behave as he did"

"I understand but you know my feelings on the issue. Regardless, I'm assuming you'll be meeting with Abbie at some point. She has her own opinions on everything" Phil told his boss.

"If you just let her know that as long as she's happy to do so, she'll be working as normal during her recovery on the mic and at the announce table. And you can tell her not to worry about her title. We'd like her to keep it for quite some time. I have something big I'd like to discuss with her too"

"I'll fill her in when she wakes up. Thank you for calling"

"It's the least I can do. I'll let you get some sleep now, goodnight Phil"

"Goodnight Vince"

He was more than ready to crash. Phil managed to manoeuvre Abbie into the bed without waking her and tucked her in. She'd have to sleep in her ring gear tonight; he couldn't be dealing with trying to undress her when she was in pain. He stripped to his boxers and climbed in next to her. She was out like a light and didn't even stir as he shuffled up behind her and stroked her hair softly. He took the time to survey the damage, lifting the blankets so he could see. He felt sick as he took in the bruising all over her delicate snow-white skin. At least she was with him tonight…she could have been in a hospital bed. He kissed her cheek and rolled away from her. He didn't want to risk leaning on her in the night.

He opened one eye when he heard a whimper from somewhere in the room. The clock read 4am. He'd actually fallen asleep quickly for once. That was new. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he made out the silhouette of Abbie hobbling across the room. He sat up and allowed a noise to escape the back of his throat to alert her.

"I'm sorry; I tried so hard not to wake you"

He could hear how much pain she was in from the strain in her tone.

"You should have woken me. You should be in bed. I could have got you whatever you needed" he told her, voice gravelly from sleep.

"I feel bad disrupting you from sleep. Your schedule is busier than mine and you don't sleep enough as it is. I only needed another painkiller. The ice melted…" she added.

"Want me to call room service to get you some more?"

She shook her head, grimacing as her neck flared up with pain. "I'll just lie down for a bit"

He watched as she took her time in lowering herself onto the bed, clearly stiffening up from not moving for a while. He hated that he could only sit by and watch her struggle. She finally laid back and placed her hands over her ribcage, rubbing it lightly. He could see the swelling, even in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

"I'm feeling awfully sorry for myself right now" she whispered.

"Want me to kiss it better?" he asked, shuffling up to her.

"I think that might make me feel a bit better" she bit her lip, staring into his glassy eyes as the slither of light peeking through the curtains illuminated his face. Without another word, he pressed his lips to hers. He was gentle at first; treating her like a fragile piece of china after everything she'd been through today. But her kiss was much more insistent and he relented, parting his lips so she could taste him properly. His heart skipped a beat when she moaned into his mouth. He eventually pulled away as they caught their breath. The only sounds that filled the room were shallow breathing. He sat up and lowered his head to her midsection. With the greatest of care, he brought his lips to her damaged ribs. She held her breath at the action. She ran a hand up his spine, along the back of his neck and allowed it to rest on the back of his head. It was an intimate moment, and one that reminded her of the huge u-turn her life had taken from the girl she was to the woman she had become.

* * *

><p><strong>What was the big thing Vince wanted to discuss with Abbie? Will Phil seek revenge on Brock? How will Abbie deal with having to rely on Phil?<strong>

**The consensus seems to be a big yes to RAW 1000. I loved it. Looking forward to the next one! Please continue to leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like! As usual, the more reviews, the sooner the next update :)**


	41. Unstoppable, I'm The Champion

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - I think the only thing I can say at this point is 'wow'. Because every time you leave me a review saying you're enjoying it I still say wow, and do a little happy dance in my head. I still find it hard to believe the lovely things you say so I don't even care that I write the same thing every chapter, I mean it - THANK YOU! It makes it worth staying up late. I swear I spend more time at work dreaming up more ideas than I do actually working. And 'Tara' alerted me to the fact we passed 600 reviews! That's insane. I look forward to reaching 666 xD and beyond hopefully! So much more left to write, we've only just begun this journey my friends xD I just wrote a new one-shot too, it's called 'Come Home' and it's Punk/OC requested. So check it out and let me know what you think! Keep commenting and making my day!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Forty One: ~**

Phil pulled a face at Zack as he followed Abbie into the arena for Smackdown the next night. He was in the dark match main event and although Abbie wasn't appearing on the show, Vince wanted to see her. Abbie had understandably been grouchy when she woke up, but grouchy was one thing - downright irritable was another. She'd done nothing but snap at him all day. His snarky humour didn't help the situation much. He didn't do compassion well when it came to other people's short fuses. He tended to add fuel to the fire with his sarcasm and witty remarks.

The photographers from dirt sheets that seemed to be EVERYWHERE today also did nothing to alleviate her temper. Shouting ignorant questions at her and guessing why Brock was angry with her meant Phil had to let psycho people-hating Punk out for a while and that was never pretty.

"What time are you seeing Vince?" Phil asked her as she scrunched her face up in pain when she sat down.

"Whenever he's free" she breathed.

"Have you taken your painkiller for this evening yet?"

"Yes" she snapped agitatedly.

"Alright alright…I was only asking"

"I'm not a child. I can remember to take medication by myself thank you" she complained.

"Right, well I'm gonna go sort myself out for tonight. Don't bite anyone's face off while I'm gone…"

"You're so fucking hilarious" she rolled her eyes.

He sighed and left the locker room, heading out to find Sheamus who he was tagging with tonight.

* * *

><p>"Phil!" he heard his name called as he walked along the hallway. He turned to find Vince had popped his head around the door of his office and was now motioning for him to come inside. He followed Vince into the room, standing beside his desk.<p>

"Do have a seat"

"No thanks. If I wanted to sit I'd have done so already" Phil shrugged, pushing the boundaries with his boss as usual.

"I won't keep you long then. As you know, we have a few segments next week, and you'll be in a match with Brock. I feel like I need to take this opportunity to remind you to stay professional. I know what Brock did was appalling and believe me we're still dealing with complaints from viewers, the network and I've even had calls from Shawn Michaels and Stephanie but you can't let your personal issues with him get in the way okay?"

"Are you serious?" Phil asked incredulously.

"I'm not following"

"As much as I want to rant right now about how I'm never anything but professional Vince" he emphasised the word Vince, continuing. "What's more important is that you're willing to let him back in that ring after what he did! Do you have no regard for your employees?"

"I have no doubts that you can look after yourself Phil"

"You're totally missing the point" Phil pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No Phil. You're missing the point. The point is Brock gets us ratings. And ratings equal money. And money equals the paycheques of every member of that locker room back there. He may not be as company-friendly as The Rock. But people want the attitude era. This is what we're trying to do" Vince argued.

"But…" Phil started, getting angry as Vince interrupted.

"No. Listen to what I'm saying. I understand what happened last night was unacceptable and I assure you it won't be happening again. He's been warned that should he step out of line during your match he'll be fired on the spot. Abbie's going to be coming down to the ring to emphasise the end of the storyline and the beginning of a new angle between you and her"

"Fine, okay. Are we done here?" Phil shook his head. At least this would all be done soon. She'd be out of harms way for good and hopefully he'd never have to be near the man again.

"And you won't seek some sort of revenge on Monday?"

"If I want revenge I'm damn sure it won't be happening on live TV. It'll be in the back where I can kick his face in without having to worry about anyone stopping it" Phil growled.

"Fair enough. I respect that. However I wouldn't advise picking a fight with a former UFC champion backstage. I don't think you'll come out of that well" Vince raised an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised what I can do"

* * *

><p>Abbie stared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't understand what was happening to her. One minute she was fine, the next she was irritable and angry. Now she stood with tears running down her face. Sure she was frustrated at not being able to wrestle or even perform normal tasks…and she hadn't had much sleep but even so, this wasn't normal behaviour. There was a part of her that just wanted to scream…Phil was driving her insane with his constant trying to help her with things. She was used to being so independent…<p>

She splashed some cold water on her face and breathed for a while. It seemed to be passing. Whatever caused these mood swings, she needed to figure it out soon because only bad could come of it.

"Vince can see you now" one of his assistant called her. She limped her way down the hallway and into his office, taking a seat in the plush leather chair.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sympathetically.

"I've been better but I'm doing alright"

"Firstly, I'm very sorry about what happened" he told her.

"I don't think it was your fault at all. In fact, I'd have made the same decision you did. Plus, I volunteered to be part of the match. As long as Brock wasn't under instruction to try to end my career so you could be rid of me then there's no need to apologise…" she cut in her confident manner.

"Wow. Well I can assure you the last thing we want is to be rid of you Abbie. You're the hottest diva in the company. More than that, the hottest property in the company right now full stop. I must admit I'm surprised at your take on things, Phil was…"

"I'm my own person. Phil doesn't speak for me. And he never will. While I'm not happy with how the match went down and the fact I can't wrestle for a while, it was a new experience and I'm sure you'll deal with Brock accordingly. I'd rather he didn't do that to anyone else" she shrugged, wincing as the wound on her shoulder threatened to open up again.

"We're doing our best. I know Phil worries about you. Everyone was worried about you. But I'm well aware you don't need anyone to be concerned. Which is why I wanted to speak to you actually…"

Abbie cocked her head to one side curiously.

"Before I make my proposal, is there any other issues you wanted to raise about last night? I assume Phil told you that you don't need to worry about the title and whatnot"

"He did. Erm, I don't think there's anything else. The only thing was the dirt sheets that keep following me I guess…" she told him.

"I'd rather you didn't talk to them if that's okay, it'll only cause us problems. They're trying to spin stories that I have a grudge against you or that you dented Brock's pride by refusing a romantic advance or something ridiculous like that. As long as we put on a united front I think it'll pass" he advised.

She nodded and gestured for him to continue with his proposal.

"Now feel free to shoot this down, it's entirely up to you and I mean that - there'll be no negative consequences should you decide against it. Seeing the way you handled yourself out there and the textbook execution of those landings…and people mistook my studying of your technique as lack of concern for your welfare but I was actually assessing your suitability for something - I wanted to suggest you being part of the biggest storyline we've ever run with a diva…" he began.

"I'm listening" she smiled a little, excited.

"Beth was the first ever female to compete in a royal rumble, we want you to be the first ever female in a 6-man ladder match…"

* * *

><p>Phil stomped his foot on the steel steps, trying to will the crowd into this match. They cheered as Sheamus dove towards the ropes and made the tag. Phil leaped the top rope, taking Mike down with a forearm. He stood, motioning for Mike to get up before performing a scoop slam. As he made his way to the top rope, he could hear the crowd chanting. But they weren't chanting anything he was used to. It wasn't 'CM Punk' or 'Miz is awful'. It sounded a lot like 'Abbie Rose'. As he gestured to the crowd with a hand by his ear, the tempo rose and confirmed it. He smiled. Trust her to be so over the crowd chanted her name when he was about to knock the wind out of himself for their entertainment. Typical. Let's see them edit that out of the show on Friday. He chuckled and performed an elbow drop, catching Mike square in the chest. Sheamus took care of Mike's tag partner Dolph and Phil lifted Mike up for the GTS. It connected and he pinned him for the three count.<p>

This was their final stop on the European tour and Phil couldn't wait to get back to Chicago for a few days. He hadn't seen Colt or his sisters in what felt like an age and he missed his favourite pizza place. Europe certainly had a charm to it, but there was no place like home. He was startled from his thoughts when he walked past Abbie in the back who was looking decidedly cheerier than earlier. She was actually smiling as she chatted away with Beth. It was nice she had a female friend, he thought. They could talk about all the stuff girls loved to chatter about - Zack Efron, rom-coms and periods. He chuckled at how hard she'd hit him for that remark. He loved winding her up.

"Hey Phil, I need a wingman" Zack whispered, stopping him.

"You need more than that Zack" Phil joked.

"Shut up" he smacked his chest. "Just go make conversation with AJ will ya? I'm gonna ask Kaitlyn for her number…"

Phil pulled a face but relented at Zack's puppy dog eyes. He sighed and waved at AJ, trying to look natural.

"Hey, how's it going?"

She looked at him curiously, switching to a smile when she decided it was harmless.

"Good. Your match was great by the way" she told him.

"Thank you. So was yours"

"You watched?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah…I watch all the diva's matches" he lied, trying to fight the smile tugging at his lips.

Silence fell between the two and he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. By the look of things, Zack was struggling. He had no idea how to buy him any more time though.

"Nice weather huh?"

She laughed at him, slapping his arm lightly. "Oh Punk, you're so funny. I'll see you around" she walked away, still giggling. He held his arms out in defeat when Zack shot him a glare as AJ returned to Kaitlyn's side. They wrapped up the conversation and Zack slunk back.

"You are the world's worst fucking wingman" Zack pouted.

"Am I?" Phil asked, holding out his phone.

"Why would I want your phone?" he asked, still annoyed.

"Because I might just have Kaitlyn's number already. But if you don't want it…"

"How did you get her number? !" Zack asked, snatching the phone.

"I worked with her and AJ for a while, on NXT and stuff. What can I say?" he chuckled. "Now you can take back that shit about me being the world's worst wingman"

"You couldn't have told me this before I went over there and embarrassed myself?"

"I might be a good friend, but I can't resist watching you squirm before I do the honourable thing" Phil laughed, ducking as Zack tried to land a playful punch.

* * *

><p>"Abbie are you okay?" Beth asked as the colour drained from Abbie's face and she braced herself against the wall.<p>

"Yeah, just randomly dizzy" she brushed off, closing her eyes until it passed.

"Are you concussed?"

"No, surprisingly not. Just hit my head a few times" she smiled. "Anyway…as I was saying, what do you think?"

"I think it's an incredible opportunity and you'll do fantastic" Beth winked.

"Thank you. Just keep it quiet, you're the only person I've told"

"Will do, have a good night!" Beth waved as Abbie made her way back to the locker room, ready for bed.

"You've cheered up" Phil raised his eyebrows, Abbie grinning at him as he entered the room. "What did you do?" he asked suspiciously.

She just shrugged and examined her hands.

"What did Vince say?" he asked.

"Just the usual. Apologising for what happened blah blah blah"

"That was all he wanted to talk to you about?" he enquired curiously.

"Yup"

He didn't press the issue any further. At least she wasn't snapping at him anymore.

Abbie found it almost impossible not to tell Phil about Vince's offer. She was so excited. But she knew she had to wait; test the waters first to find out how he'd react. Judging by his reaction to what Brock did, he probably wouldn't like it. But no one, NO ONE controlled Abbie. She wouldn't let him stop her. She didn't know if she could handle someone trying to keep her from doing anything in life…

* * *

><p><strong>Why does Abbie feel so strange? What's messing with her head? Will she tell Phil about Vince's proposal? How will Phil's match with Brock go down? <strong>

**This one's just to tide you over until I get back from a few days away :) Hopefully I'll be doing some writing while I'm gone so you'll get some nice new chapters as a result. It just might take a little longer than usual so bear with me. And don't forget to check out the one-shot I just posted! Please continue to leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like! **


	42. Sweet Dream Or A Beautiful Nightmare

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Back from holiday! So no more waiting :D Good times! There's some big things coming in the next few chapters so make sure to keep reading. How about letting me know what you think it might be? Big props to anyone who's picked up on the little hints ;) **

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Forty Two: ~**

He finished packing up the last of their belongings and had inevitably exhausted all of the tasks he completed to avoid having to wake Abbie. He really didn't want to. Not just because she wasn't sleeping much at the moment but also because Phil never knew whether he might end up losing an ear during one of her tirades. But they had to catch the buses to the airport ASAP or they'd miss their flights home and he was so looking forward to spending a couple of days in Chicago that the thought was unbearable.

He crept around to her side of the bed and watched her. Even while she slept it was still clear she was in pain. Her face was scrunched up, her knees pulled up close to her chest and her neck at an odd angle on the pillow. Her bruises were still a nasty purple colour - at their most visible now.

Hoping it would bring her around slowly, he opened up the curtains. He sighed when she failed to stir, her chest rising and falling gently in a rhythmic motion. Phil adjusted the knees of his loose grey sweatpants and crouched beside the bed, running a light hand over her head. He pulled his hand back as she began to stir.

"Abbie…we need to go soon" he whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered open sleepily and she whined in pain. Waking up was always the worst. Her injuries we stiff and the pain medication had worn off. She groaned as she stretched her arms over her head and then held them out to the sides. Phil cocked his head to one side; surprised by the gesture but leaned in and hugged her gingerly - careful not to put any pressure on her ribs. She rarely complained about them, but he knew even the slightest of movement made them flare up again.

He smiled as he felt her stroke the back of his neck with her fingertips, something she seemed to do for comfort. He kissed her shoulder and pulled back, allowing her to pull him in for a real kiss. It was unusually intense considering she'd just woken up, but Phil certainly wasn't complaining. He was enjoying her affectionate mood while it lasted.

"You don't have to change, just put some boots on or something" he kissed her forehead.

"But my pyjamas…" she mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"It's fine, no one will care. Everything's packed and ready to go"

She nodded as he passed her the medication and a glass of water. She took it gratefully and pushed the duvet back; reluctant to leave its' warmth. As she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, the colour drained from her face.

Glad Phil had his back to her as he checked all the drawers for things they missed; she bolted to the bathroom and locked the door. She leaned over the toilet, a wave of nausea hitting her like a train. Nothing came up but she sat there for over ten minutes, stomach churning.

"Abs what's going on? Just come like you are or we'll miss the bus!" he shouted through the door.

"Coming" she swallowed hard, pulling herself up. She really hoped she wasn't coming down with something; that would be just her luck.

* * *

><p>Phil furrowed his brows as Abbie emerged from the bathroom. As hard as she was trying to play down how bad she was feeling; he always saw straight through her.<p>

"You alright?" he asked from his position on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, still feeling a bit under the weather" she explained away.

She caught him off guard again as she sat on his knee and wound her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed the smooth skin of her collar bone. She shivered at the sensation and lowered her face to his so their lips could meet.

Abbie didn't fail to notice the way Phil's eyes brightened at her affectionate mood. She found it hard to comprehend that her behaviour could affect him so much.

He grasped her waist as she leaned in again to brush her lips to his. She seemed to be playing a game, pulling away every time he tried to take control. Eventually he relented, letting her be in charge as she pushed him back and kissed him breathless. He looked up at her through half-lidded eyes.

"What's got into you?" he asked, panting slightly from the intensity of her advances.

"I just want you"

His eyes widened as his brain ran through every possible meaning of those words. He eventually settled on her just being particularly affectionate this morning and grinned as she pinned him down and bit his lip.

"We're definitely going to miss the bus if you don't stop soon" he chuckled.

"Why? Is someone getting carried away?" she teased.

"I'm alright, it's your stubble rash we've got to worry about" he laughed. "The boys on the bus might find that pretty amusing" he joked. She took a swipe for him before they grabbed their belongings and checked out of the hotel.

Luckily they weren't the only stragglers and the buses were still parked up outside the hotel when they made their way out of the revolving doors. Security kept the unusually large crowds of people at bay as they walked.

"Abbie! Abbie! Is it true Vince paid Lesnar to end your career?" a reporter yelled.

"Abbie! Is it true you cheated on Brock with Punk?"

"Are you and Punk dating?"

"Does Brock have some weird obsession with you?" she picked out some of the things fans yelled.

Sensing she was losing her composure, Phil slowed his stride to allow her to catch up and placed a hand on her lower back, reminding her to just keep walking.

He heaved a sigh of relief when they climbed onto the bus and found two free seats together.

"I want my private life to be just that...private. Why does everyone want to know if we're sleeping in the same bed?" she asked, pushing her face against the cool bus window as Phil stowed their bags overhead.

"Because people like you Abs. And they like the idea of a little romance. They love to imagine what you're like outside of a ring" he smiled, putting his arm around her. "They just care"

"I guess that's kind of sweet. But do you really want everyone to know about us?"

"I'd rather have what happens between us stay between us but I'd shout it from the hills if that's you wanted me to do" he shrugged.

Her eyes widened. "...really?"

"What?"

"You'd do that for me?" she asked, mouth slightly agape.

Phil frowned. "Abbie...of course I would. If you told me you wanted me to tweet it to every one of my million or so followers to prove my love to you I'd do it right now"

"You're more man than I deserve you know that Mr Brooks?" she pressed her lips to his cheek, choosing to ignore that several people were watching the pair as they had been since they boarded the bus.

"I'd give you the stars if I could; you deserve that and more"

She turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to escape her eyes. She startled when he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Am I upsetting you? Should I turn off the cheese?"

She laughed and cuddled into him. "I just gave up on ever hearing someone say that and meaning it...I've never had anyone be so open with me or care about me that much" she whispered. "But yeah, I think that's enough soppy emotional stuff for one day"

"Alright, but bear in mind it's hard for me to turn off my natural charm. I just can't help it" he grinned.

She smiled and opened her mouth to retort when a wave of nausea hit her.

"Abs, seriously what's wrong?" Phil asked, noticing the green tinge to her skin all of a sudden.

She held a hand up and placed the other on her stomach, closing her eyes for a moment. She waited until it passed and took a few slow breaths.

"Just feeling really sick all of a sudden" she admitted.

"Is that why you were in the bathroom this morning?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded, leaning forwards as the feeling returned.

Phil stood and shouted down the bus. "Does anyone have a sick bag?"

Everyone turned to look, mixed reactions from disgust to worry and disinterest.

"Here" Kelly stood, passing a few bags back.

"Thanks Kel" he nodded genuinely.

"You're welcome, glad I'm not the only one with occasional travel sickness"

He handed Abbie a bag and took his seat once more. She opened the bag and heaved, but nothing came up.

Phil stroked her hair as she put her head on his shoulder and tried to sleep through the journey to the airport.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay to come back to Chicago?" Phil asked as they checked in.<p>

"As long as you don't mind a guest" she told him.

"Of course not, I'd love to show you the sights. We didn't really get the chance last time. Are you sure you're feeling alright though?"

"It comes and goes, I'll manage" she shrugged.

"Do you think you're coming down with something?"

"Probably just a tummy bug" she sighed.

"How are the ribs?"

"They're bearable as long as I take the codeine. My shoulder isn't healing at all though, it opened up again in the shower" she winced, seeing the bandage tinged red once more.

"You should see the medics"

"It'll be fine, I'll give it until I get back in the ring and if it's not better then I'll have to do something about it" she shrugged.

"As long as you're holding up" he put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

Phil felt Abbie tense up and followed her gaze. He saw several pairs of eyes watching them inquisitively. He let go of her and led them into the terminal out of their line of sight.

"Does it bother you? When they watch us together?"

"I just don't like it when they think it's okay to intrude" she shook her head.

"Our co-workers seem to find my private life more interesting than Jerry Springer" he chuckled.

"Maybe that's because your private life is more dysfunctional than the people on Jerry Springer" Abbie laughed and put her face in his chest as sickness washed over her once more.

"What's wrong chick?" Zack asked, popping up beside them.

"Where's the bathroom?" she whispered.

Phil pointed and watched worriedly as she hurried away.

"What's wrong with her?" Zack asked.

"She's been really sick all morning" Phil frowned.

Zack thought about it for a while before chuckling lightly as something came to mind. Phil looked at him questioningly.

"You didn't knock her up did you?"

Phil's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"Fuck off, it's not morning sickness"

"...if you're sure" Zack laughed.

"I'm sure. And that's not funny"

"Alright don't get your panties in a bunch" Zack laughed. "It's not often I get a joke up on you, at least let me enjoy it" he elbowed Phil in the ribs.

"Don't get used to it" Phil laughed.

Abbie returned from the bathroom and walked straight into a hug from Zack. He shared a puzzled look with Phil - both silently conveying their surprise at the change in her mood from yesterday.

"Did you throw up?" Zack asked.

She shook her head as he released her and she took Phil's hand. "I feel like I need to, I just can't"

Phil tightened his hand around hers. She didn't hold his hand very often at all, let alone in public so this gesture warmed his heart a little.

He noticed her breathing was shallow, now able to read the signs she was in pain. Her eyelids were drooping as she leaned on him. He was about to check she'd taken her medication when she read his mind.

"Before you ask, I just took another painkiller because I can't breathe without it hurting"

He squeezed her hand sympathetically.

"Did the doc say you could double the dose?"

"It's not double; it's only one and a half times. And it's just this once; this is the worst it's been" she explained tiredly.

"I hope you're feeling better soon Abs, have a great time in Chicago. I'll see you in a few days" Zack waved, leaving to find his flight back to Long Island.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately Abbie wasn't feeling better. She had slept through the entire plane ride; however when she awoke as they landed her mood had shifted completely. So far she'd been mostly unresponsive to anything Phil said and avoided letting him be close to her.<p>

He rolled his eyes when he was on the wrong end of another sharp comment from her.

"Can you not?"

"Can I not what?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Watch me...it's unsettling"

"I hadn't noticed I was" he shrugged as they made their way to Phil's apartment via a taxi. She merely turned away, staring out of the window. He understood she was in pain, and he felt bad for her - but he was nearing the end of his fuse. One minute she wanted cuddles and the next he was walking on eggshells for fear of upsetting her.

As they pulled up to his building, he grabbed the bags and opened her door. She stepped out without so much as a look in his direction. He shook his head and led the way through the lobby and up to his door. She let him struggle with the keys as well as the bags; standing back and staring blankly at the wall.

He kicked the bags inside and turned to look at her, still rooted to the spot.

"Are you coming inside or what?"

She blinked a few times and looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"What's going on Abbie?" he asked, losing his patience.

"What?" she practically shouted.

"What's wrong with you lately?"

"Maybe if you just left me alone there wouldn't be a problem" she snapped.

"Well sorry for giving a shit!" he replied. "I'll just fucking leave you alone now then. There's food in the fridge; knock yourself out" he growled, slamming the door to his room.

He flopped onto the bed; lying on his back with his hands over his face. This wasn't the homecoming he pictured. Definitely not.

He sat up, hearing the door open less than a minute after he decided to put some distance between them. Abbie stood in the doorway, tears brimming in her eyes as she tried to hold them back. She was awfully emotional lately.

"Don't shout at me" she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I hate it when you shout at me"

He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He knew something was up; for one it was rare she cried over something as small as a little argument.

"I just don't know what to fucking do with you at the moment Abbie"

"I don't know what's wrong with me...I feel like I'm about to throw up all the time, my head's all over the place and I'm really dizzy all of a sudden" she whispered.

"I'm sorry about that, I really am but you know by now that I'm not the type of guy to just sit around and be snapped at for no fucking reason. I'm trying my best here, I want you to feel welcome but it's all just thrown back in my face!" he threw his head back, losing it.

"I'm sorry..." she whimpered, placing a hand on the doorframe.

He was about to reply when he saw her pale, swaying before her legs seemed to collapse under her weight. She hit the floor with a 'thud', slumped against the door.

He shot up from the bed and kneeled beside her. "Abbie what's wrong? Do I need to call someone?"

She shook her head, forcing her eyes open. "I'm really sorry Phil...I don't mean it" she told him, tears still falling.

"Hey...it's okay, just tell me what's wrong"

"I'm okay, just really dizzy" she took a shaky breath as he lifted her up. "I don't know what's happening to me"

"I'll call the doctor" he said, laying her on the bed before fishing his phone from his pocket. He groaned when there was no answer.

"I'll see him Monday, it's okay, I'm feeling better now" she assured after a few more minutes of trying to get through.

Phil studied her, unconvinced before giving in and joining her on the bed. She rolled over and draped herself over his chest.

"I'm sorry for being like this...I love you Phil" she said in a tiny voice, as if unsure of whether it was safe to open up.

He kissed her forehead and hugged her body to his. "I love you too Abs, it's okay"

As if hearing those words gave her confidence, she sat up and swung a leg over him so she was now sitting on his stomach. She pushed his shoulders down and held them there as she kissed him hungrily. He relented, parting his lips so she could taste his unique flavour. This time it was spearmint - from the gum he was chewing and he swirled his tongue around hers enthusiastically. He pushed his luck, running his hands under her shirt and up her smooth skin. She reacted quickly, pinning his arms by his sides. Lately she seemed to have developed a bit of a control complex, always wanting to take the lead and keep him in check.

Not that he minded much. It was sexy. He was always the dominant one, it was just his nature but he liked a challenge and she certainly seemed determined. He groaned in surprise when she bit his ear lobe and sucked it into her mouth. Goosebumps scattered across his skin from head to toe at the action - was she trying to kill him?

Having had enough of letting her be in charge, he overpowered her grip on his arms and grabbed her hips, flipping her onto her back and pinning her down with his body.

"YOU are a little tease" he whispered huskily against her ear.

"What? Me?" she asked innocently, a shadow of a smirk playing on her kiss-swollen lips.

"Let's see how you like it" he said, starting his assault by pushing his face into her neck; kissing, licking and nipping at the soft skin there. Her gasp and whine told him he'd found a sensitive spot as her face flushed pink and her eyelashes pressed firmly against her cheeks.

He went a step further, pushing his hips into hers. Her eyes snapped open.

"Don't...get...carried away" she panted. Well, that's what her mouth said - but her eyes lacked conviction.

"Don't worry about me; I'm pretty good at this holding back thing now" he whispered, sending a shiver down her spine. "May I?" he asked, motioning to the site of her recent tattoo.

She nodded and his lips descended to her hip, peppering light kisses over the ink. She was moaning softly as his fingers traced circles on her lower stomach and he knew she was aching for him. She would never admit it but she didn't need to - the way her hips moved ever so slightly towards his touch and her laboured breaths told him all he needed to know.

His lips ghosted over her hips and lower, hearing her breath catch as he bent her left knee and sucked the skin at the back of it. He had her exactly where he wanted her - delirious and just begging for his attention.

She let out a whine as he broke contact and he smirked. He was horny as hell but that would have to wait. Tonight was just about showing her that she didn't hold all the cards.

She didn't say it, but he could tell how incredibly frustrated she was by the tension in every muscle of her body. He crawled back up to her side, kissed the back of her neck and rolled off of the bed.

She looked up at him confused as he made his way into the bathroom to sort out his own arousal, leaving her to wonder why she was feeling so worked up.

* * *

><p>Phil spent the next few days showing Abbie his favourite spots in Chicago from watching a baseball game to grabbing pizza from his favourite place. He wanted to introduce her to his sisters but decided now wasn't the time. When she was better and free from injury, then he would bring it up. He watched her walk gingerly back to him with the drinks as they enjoyed their last afternoon in the park, her black hair had grown to reach almost her waist now and it glinted in the sunlight.<p>

She sat back on the bench, staring off at the sky. She was awfully reflective today. Phil had been keen to relax and laze about on their last day off. Tomorrow he was taking on Brock and he wasn't overly keen on dwelling on it. He had no idea what was going to happen but he wasn't expecting to come out of the match a hell of a lot better than Abbie had. In fact, it wouldn't surprise him if Brock tried to destroy him in front of millions of people.

"Do you ever think it's different now?" Abbie's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"I feel like lately it's not been the same"

"You're really confusing me now Abs" he chuckled, totally blindsided by the random remark.

"We don't act the same anymore…we don't joke around like friends"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I…"

"Just say it Abbie" he asserted.

"I feel like sometimes you spend all your time with me because we have this 'label'; because you're my 'boyfriend'. Not because you want to; but because you feel like you have to. We don't have fun like we used to…sometimes I wonder if it's because you just put up with me"

His brow creased even more. "What are you saying?"

"Do you regret being more than just friends?"

He did a double-take at her words. "Hell no…why? Why are you asking? Do you?"

"No…but do you feel obliged to be with me all the time? Because I understand if it's too much…"

"I spend time with you because I want to Abbie, if you want space just say…" he stressed.

"I don't want you to resent me. What's so great about being my boyfriend instead of my best friend?"

"I don't resent you! And firstly, you're my girlfriend AND my best friend. Secondly, it's great because now I get to do this…" he leaned in, running his fingers through her soft hair and holding her head in his hands so he could kiss her. "…and not being able to do that used to drive me crazy". She smiled at him as they broke apart. "What's going on in that head?" he asked, caught off-guard by her comments.

"I don't even know…guess I'm having some weird mid-life crisis"

He burst into fits of laughter at that and she pouted.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Abbie surprised Phil with a box set of some of the best horror films ever made. Forgetting all of the drama of late, they turned out the lights and settled in to watch just like old times. The sound system and big screen in Phil's apartment made it all the more scary.<p>

"Don't go in there!" Abbie shouted, screaming less than a minute later when the murderer popped out from behind the door. "I told her! What did I say? Dumb bitch" she motioned to the screen.

Phil just chuckled, ruffling her hair. At a particularly tense moment, Phil grabbed her shoulders and she freaked out.

"Fuck you" she yelled at him as they began to play-fight. Rolling around on the floor, Phil pinned her down, taking care to avoid her ribs or shoulder, and counted to three.

"I win" he winked. "Is this more like it? Are we having enough fun for you now?" he joked.

"Tonight reminded me why we're so good together"

"And don't you ever fucking forget it" he whispered, cheekily letting his tongue run along the side of her neck before running off before she could retaliate. She was on him in seconds, jumping on his back and locking her arms around his throat.

"Submit" she demanded.

"Never!" he punched the air.

"Stop!" she screamed as he tickled her. "Phil my ribs!" she squealed.

"Sorry" he hissed. "I think it's time for bed before anyone gets hurt…come on, we have to be up early to fly out for RAW tomorrow" he coaxed when she whined.

"Thank you for showing me Chicago"

"You're welcome" he kissed her gently, settling in for the night.

* * *

><p>Phil woke suddenly in a panic, the only light in the room coming from the clock reading 3.46am. Abbie was thrashing around next to him. Her screams penetrating the otherwise silent apartment. Sweat was beading on her face as she cried out in her sleep.<p>

"Please! Please stop it! Please! Don't…please don't!"

He panicked, unsure of how to handle it. He had to wake her; it was obvious she was distressed.

"Abbie! Abbie wake up…" he tried. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Her eyes snapped open and she shot off the bed. "Abs it's okay, you had a nightmare…" he tried to calm her as she stood with her back pressed firmly to the wall. Her chest was heaving, tears dripping from her eyes.

He got out of bed and tried to touch her, eyes widening as she recoiled and ran into the bathroom - locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>What happened in Abbie's nightmare to make her react so dramatically? Will Phil come out of his match with Brock unscathed? Will Abbie's strange behaviour continue?<strong>

**Thanks for the patience folks, I really appreciate it :) I stayed up extra late to finish this one; I couldn't bear to make you wait any longer! Please continue to leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like!**


	43. No One Knows The Pain You've Left Behind

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Okay, I have to start with a huge thank you to 'sazbelle'. Without her, I'd probably have had several mental breakdowns and you'd be left with no story. Thank you so much to the people who've been so supportive, if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have the inspiration for this and I'm not sure I'd have carried it on this long! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**ScandalousScavos - Thank you! I had a great time away but glad to be back :) I'll try my best to make up for the long wait you had to endure ;) Thank you for the lovely comments, and I'm glad you get what I'm trying to do :)**

**Tara - Thank you! It means the world so really, thank you so much :) That was such a lovely review to read, really motivated me to get some more done :)**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Forty Three: ~**

_Hands on her waist._

_Lips on her neck._

_Heart racing._

_"I want you so bad" he whispered huskily against the delicate white skin resting over her pulse point. She closed her eyes and tossed her head back, chest heaving._

_She gasped as his hands found her hair, knotting themselves in the silky length and pulling lightly._

_"Phil" she whimpered._

_"Tell me what you want"_

_"I don't know" she breathed._

_He trailed a teasing finger over her hip and down the inside of her thigh. "Yes you do"_

_She held her breath as he positioned his strong body over hers and pushed her legs apart so he could rest between them._

_"Trust me" he told her as he ran his palms up her smooth stomach, taking her camisole with them. She tensed a little as he removed it completely and fingered the clasp of her bra._

_"Phil..." she hesitated._

_"Shh, don't think about it...I promise I'll make you feel good"_

_She turned her head to the side as he tossed her bra to one side and took in the sight of her bare chest. He tilted her face back to his and kissed her._

_"You're fucking beautiful, you know that?"_

_She shivered as he locked his gaze on her and lowered his mouth to her breast. She closed her eyes._

_Fear building._

_Memories._

_Losing control._

_"Phil stop"_

_"Shh...it's okay" he soothed, guiding her hands to his shirt so she could remove it. When she failed to move, he took it off himself along with his boxers._

_Her eyes widened at his naked form. He was nothing short of breath-taking. A light sheen of sweat covered his broad chest as he returned to hover over her._

_Panic started welling up inside her as he played with the top of her underwear. She tried to push the feeling away, closing her eyes. But every time she closed her eyes all she could see was them - the various people who had tried to take advantage of her in the past. She tried to ignore them, tried to tell them Phil was different. But they weren't listening..._

_"Please stop" she whimpered as she opened her eyes. Her lace underwear was already halfway down her legs, Phil flicking them away in no time._

_"Trust me Abbie"_

_He rested on his elbows, staring down at her through lust-clouded eyes._

_"Please don't...I don't want to do this...please Phil I'm scared" she begged._

_Frustration._

_Anger._

_No control._

_"Why? Why don't you fucking trust me? After all the times I've been there for you..."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

"_Let me show you. I've waited so long Abbie…" he pleaded._

"_I'm scared Phil…" she scrunched her eyes closed. _

"_Scared of what?"_

"_That it's turning you into someone you're not. I'm scared this lust is turning you into…into them" she whispered._

"_Liar!" he yelled. "I've protected you! I've healed you! I've loved you! And this is my reward? How can you say that? Those people hurt you! All I've done is try to help you!" he shouted. "Stop being so pathetic!"_

_"Please! Please stop it! Please! Don't…please don't!" she screamed as he pushed his hips flush against hers…  
><em>

* * *

><p>A strong hand gripped her shoulder and her first instinct was to escape it. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest she thought she was dying. She gasped, trying to draw air into her aching lungs. Her face was damp with sweat and she was shaking like a leaf. She could just about make out Phil's face in the darkness and the fear returned. That nightmare had seemed so real. The fear was still ebbing through her veins. He was trying to reach out for her. She freaked out and ran for the sanctuary of the bathroom, locking herself inside and sinking onto the cold tile floor. She sobbed quietly at the memory of what she just saw.<p>

"Abs…let me in…what's going on?" she heard him call. She couldn't…she couldn't face him right now. She was terrified, terrified of him touching her. She felt incredibly guilty about it, but she was powerless to stop the trembling in her limbs. She was scared to death of Phil…it was ridiculous, but she had no control over it.

"What the fuck just happened?" Phil asked himself, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Abbie you're scaring me, what just happened?" he tried again. He could hear her crying before water started running.

She washed her face and took a few deep breaths.

"Go back to bed…I'll be okay" she choked out, hoping he would just leave.

"Abbie…" he banged his head on the door. "Come out; I'm worried"

"Please just go back to sleep, I just need to clear my head"

He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't deny his bed was calling to him. He was exhausted and sleeping in his own bed these past few days had been a luxury he wasn't accustomed to. He crawled in and wrapped the duvet around him. He tried to keep his eyes open, listening for any sounds from the bathroom but before he knew it he was gone…

* * *

><p>When the alarm woke him at 7am the next morning, he still had the bed to himself. He ran a hand over the mattress - it was cold. He hauled himself out of bed and into the main room, finding the person he was looking for. She was curled up on the couch, sleeping softly. He had no idea why she didn't come back to bed last night but if another mood swing was responsible then today wasn't going to be fun. It must have been a bad nightmare, she was hysteric.<p>

He pushed his concerns to one side and showered, slinging on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. All their packing was pretty much done, ready to head out to Indianapolis for Raw tonight.

"Abbie" he called out. Her eyes opened and she studied him warily. "We have to go in like ten minutes"

She nodded, screwing her face up as she sat up. Sleeping on the couch couldn't have helped her ribs much. As she stood and grabbed her clothes to change, Phil noticed blood seeping through the bandage on her shoulder. Instinctively, he reached out for her to study it more closely. He definitely wasn't imagining things when he felt her body go rigid and flinch at his touch.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, rubbing her face exhaustedly.

"Why did you sleep on the couch?"

"Not now, please Phil" she asked wearily.

"Still not well?"

She shook her head, not wanting to complain anymore. In truth, she was feeling worse than after her match with Brock. Her ribs were throbbing, the wound on her shoulder stinging and she still felt sick. She was tired, dizzy and a strange panicky feeling enveloped her chest.

"What happened last night?"

"I really don't want to talk about it now…tonight when all of this is over" she pleaded.

"You're not worried about tonight are you?"

"I am, but that's not the only thing right now. I just want to try to sleep on the journey if that's okay"

Phil sighed. Her walls were firmly up. This time was bad. She was completely closing herself off to him. He knew there was a lot on her mind, she wore the same expression that she had when she found out about her mother's death. He just wished she'd let him understand. At the moment she was on auto-pilot. Occasionally he got the luxury of seeing the spark return to her eyes; the moments when she forgot about whatever was on her mind for an hour or so…but it seemed to be worsening by the day.

"You really need to get that shoulder checked out too, it might be infected" he advised.

"I will at some point" she nodded. "But it's not the most important thing in the world at the moment"

"Okay…better get ready" he told her. He frowned at the unreadable expression on her face as she looked at him. As their gazes locked, her eyes silently pleaded for something. What? He didn't know. But as soon as she tore her eyes away, her body language was protective, as if she was uncomfortable being so close. He guessed it had something to do with the nightmare she had…he knew it probably involved vivid recollections of the memories that haunted her when she closed her eyes. Little did he know he was very close, yet so far from knowing the truth.

She retreated to the bedroom to change and as he piled up the suitcases by the door, he heard her call him.

"Phil…"

"What's up?" he asked, peering around the door. He saw her struggling with the bandage and moved towards her.

"I can't do it" she forced out, frustration in her voice. She seemed on the verge of tears all the time at the moment.

"Sit down" he instructed, resting a hand against the bandage still on her shoulder so he could gently prise away the material that was sticking to the wound. It was causing her a lot of pain and the way she shied away from his touch wasn't helping things. "You gotta stay still Abs"

"Sorry"

"This is gonna be painful" he warned.

"You don't say" she gritted her teeth. He chuckled at her response and pulled the gauze away as gently and quickly as he could. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" she groaned.

"Abbie you REALLY need to get this looked at"

The stitches weren't holding the flesh together properly and it was open in some places. He cleaned it off and grabbed some clean bandages to re-wrap it. He said goodbye to his apartment for another few weeks and they got a cab to the airport.

* * *

><p>Three hours later and they were on the plane. Abbie had curled up and fallen asleep practically the minute she sat down. Phil was busy trying to psyche himself up for his match tonight when the plane shuddered. Abbie woke up, disorientated.<p>

"What was that?" she asked sleepily.

"Just some turbulence"

She appeared to be reassured at his words and laid her head back against the headrest. Her eyes still closed, she addressed him. "Are you nervous about tonight?"

He shrugged. "Not so much nervous, more anxious to be done with it"

She nodded and stared off into space.

Before long they touched down in Indianapolis and after checking into their hotel suite, hit the gym. Phil put his headphones in, getting in the zone and pushing himself as he worked on the kick bags. An hour later he received a text.

_Dude, you HAVE to see the buzz at the arena right now. People are going crazy for this match. You're on TMZ!_

_Mike _

Phil chuckled and brought up TMZ on his phone. Sure enough, there he was.

_**CM Punk takes on former UFC fighter Brock Lesnar just a week after Lesnar brutally assaulted his rumoured girlfriend on live television.**_

_Tonight live on WWE's flagship live show Monday Night RAW, CM Punk will face off against the one-man wrecking machine Brock Lesnar. Last week's episode ended with uproar from fans and experts all over the world after new talent Abbie Rose was quite literally destroyed in a match with Lesnar. Questions have been raised about CEO McMahon's ability to look after his talent's welfare after allowing the match to go ahead. Rose suffered two broken ribs and could be seen bleeding heavily from her shoulder as RAW went off air last week. It is rumoured that Lesnar was intentionally 'working stiff' and intended to hurt Rose. _

_Insiders tell us Punk was furious with the incident and the animosity between the two is very real. Lesnar's vast expanse of fighting experience suggests this too could be a bloody beat down if Brock has any say in the outcome. Gone are his days of looking weak. No word on the repercussions of his actions and Vince McMahon declined to comment._

_I probably shouldn't have read that article a few hours before the show_

_Punk_

_Nah, gets you pumped!_

_Mike_

_That's one way to put it_

_Punk_

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you have any comments on Brock's actions last week?" Josh Matthews caught up with Punk as he walked towards his locker room.<em>

"_Just one. If he thinks he can get away with a display like that then he's hugely mistaken. Tonight he'll see that his actions have repercussions. When RAW goes off air tonight, I'll make sure he's in as much pain as he put a girl less than half his size in last week. I'm coming for you" he snarled into the camera lens, slamming the door behind him._

"Cut, good job everyone" the director of the segment called.

Half an hour later, Phil stretched his leg out over the lighting case, glad to have found a quiet hallway before his cue. People were everywhere, everyone asking him questions. He didn't want any distractions; he absolutely HAD to be on his A-game tonight. He had no idea what Brock's intentions were. Sure Vince assured him that Brock had been warned, but Vince seemed to be missing the point. Brock had ALL the control. He didn't care if they fired him. He was only in it for the money anyway. He could do what he liked. Vince had no leverage with him anymore.

A stagehand popped around the corner, giving him a fifteen minute warning. They seemed to know he'd be somewhere secluded.

He took a deep breath, jumping up and down on the spot a few times. This is when the anxiety sets in. He walked towards the gorilla, hearing the crowd noise growing ever louder. He started his usual pre-match routine, jumping on and off a nearby lighting case and sprinting up and down the walkway. He always got antsy before a big match and he needed to keep moving.

He turned around, feeling a presence behind him. Abbie looked back at him, concern creased on her features.

"Be safe" she told him.

He nodded silently, smoothing down the extra tape on his elbow. She pulled him into a hug; surprising after how uncomfortable she seemed with any physical contact at the moment. She twisted the short hairs on the back of his neck around her fingers as she pulled back and looked into his eyes. She was looking for permission in such a public place and he granted it by running a hand through her hair. He loved how long it was now. She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. It was relatively chaste, but still sent him reeling. It was a big deal for her to kiss him in front of anyone, let alone the slowly growing crowd of superstars at the monitors.

"Don't do anything stupid" she told him as they broke contact. "See you at the end of the match" she whispered, reluctantly releasing him.

* * *

><p>He stood with his back to the turnbuckle as the awkward silence between his song and his competitors' filled the arena. He peeled his shirt from his body, tossing it into the crowd as a few wolf-whistles met his ears.<p>

Brock's music hit.

His face said 'I mean business' as the camera panned to him and he waited patiently for the big man to reach the squared circle. Deafening boos pierced the air, tension evident as the fans voiced their opinion on what he did last week.

They stared each other down as the lights came up. The crowd were still booing loudly, a smirk firmly plastered across Brock's face. Phil used all of his self-control to remain clear-headed. If he lost it, the result could be disastrous for everyone including himself. His pride didn't approve, but realistically he had to admit Brock could seriously hurt him if he so desired.

The bell rang and shook him from his thoughts. They squared up and Brock sneered, shoving Punk hard in the chest. He stumbled backwards, caught off-guard. Losing his temper, he launched himself at Brock, putting all of his weight behind a hard punch. As soon as it connected he knew he just broke Brock's nose. The blood only served to confirm his suspicions.

Brock snapped, furious. The commentary table was unusually silent, feeling the anticipation like everyone else.

Punk managed to duck a vicious clothesline but was blindsided by Brock's elbow connecting with his head. He fell to the mat, the hard blow dazing him. He felt Brock's boot connect with his head repeatedly, wondering if he was ever going to get up again.

The concerned referee tried to push Brock back only to be tossed across the ring.

* * *

><p>Abbie stared absent-mindedly at the seats in front of the monitors. She subconsciously shivered as Brock's music hit.<p>

"You alright?" Zack asked, popping up beside her.

She nodded lightly. "Come sit" he gestured to some seats near the front. She followed, taking a seat between him and Mike.

"Vince isn't here this time" Mike leaned across to whisper to Zack.

"I heard someone say he's in the production truck with trips so he can relay instructions to the ref" Zack replied.

"Doesn't sound like he's as confident as he wants everyone to think then" Mike raised a brow.

Zack gestured to Mike to stop talking, concerned that they were upsetting Abbie who remained silent. They turned their attention to the screen as the bell rang. Once again, most of the talent had turned out to watch; curiosity peaked by the streak of reality in the match.

The second they saw blood, backstage erupted - guys calling their friends, telling everyone to turn the TV on to see. The tone was set for the match; it was going to be another ratings winner. Abbie was quietly happy that Brock's nose was broken. He deserved it. She flinched as Phil went down and remembering his previous fractured skull, feared for his welfare. The referee was thrown across the ring and silence descended over the backstage area. Suddenly the pair were unsupervised.

Eyes widened as Triple H stormed past them all, pushing back the curtain and storming down to the ring. This wasn't in the script…

* * *

><p>Punk felt the mat move underneath him as Triple H slid in. What the hell was he doing down there? The crowd were screaming as he hissed something in Brock's direction. The fuck did he need anyone down there to protect him. Where was he when Abbie was getting beat down?<p>

"What's going on? Triple H has come down to the ring to referee this…I don't even know what to call it…" Cole commentated.

Punk dragged himself to his feet and shook away the haze. The pair locked up, Punk managing to put Brock in a headlock, slamming Brock's head into the turnbuckle. Apparently Triple H's presence was having some effect because he was following the script. While he was dazed, Punk went for the legs, knocking the big man down. The crowd went wild when Brock hit the mat, Punk locking him in the anaconda vice.

It took less than thirty seconds for Brock to use his immense strength to lift Punk's entire weight from the mat; still with his arms locked around Brock's head. He groaned as Lesnar slammed him down hard on the back of his neck. Instinctively Punk rolled out of the ring, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That was a smart move from Punk. He absolutely has to stay out of danger. One moment of dipped concentration and he could end up spending tonight in a hospital bed" Jerry Lawler remarked.

Punk hopped onto the apron, hitting Brock with a forearm as he threw a punch. Catapulting himself onto the top rope and over, he connected with a flying elbow. Capitalising on the momentum, he went for the pin. Before HHH had even counted 1, Brock shoved Punk away, sending him into the ring post. Punk closed his eyes, anticipating the impact as his skull connected with the metal. Pain radiated across his eyes and he slumped onto the mat.

"Punk? You alright?" he sensed Triple H's presence as he whispered to him.

"Mmm, I'm good" he grunted, opening his eyes and trying to get his vision to clear up. Knowing he'd taken a worryingly hard knock, he did what he always did and ignored it. Call him irresponsible or just plain stupid, but he was going to finish this match if it killed him.

After another fifteen minutes of going back and forth - Punk trying to avoid Brock's harsh blows and Brock getting frustrated and lashing out more; Punk finally got his opportunity. For just a split-second, Brock let his guard down. A fan in the front row shouted something in his direction as he stalked after Punk outside the ring.

"Big man huh? Hitting girls!"

Brock spun around, furious. He got in the fans face, security intervening. Punk aimed a well-placed roundhouse kick to his head, stunning him. Brock raced at Punk, trying to spear him into the steel steps. Punk was one step ahead, dodging the move just in time and sending Lesnar head first into the solid metal. The clang made even HHH wince. A wound was opened on Brock's forehead, blood dripping down his face. Punk felt a sense of redemption rather than any guilt. He'd felt Brock's boot connect with his groin and seen firsthand what that match had done to Abbie so Brock had this coming.

Throwing him onto the announce table, he climbed to the top rope. He swayed, dizzy from the head injury. Trying not to think about the pain he was about to endure, he jumped, the table collapsing beneath their combined weight. HHH rushed to the scene of destruction as the crowd chanted "Holy shit". As he checked on them, the count began. It was clear neither of them were getting up after that. Both men lay still over the mess that was the commentary desk, hurting badly.

HHH counted to ten, declaring the match no contest by double count-out.

Abbie's music struck and she stalked down to the ring. The crowd were deafening. She'd been looking forward to this spot since Vince told her about it. She crouched next to Punk and he rolled his head to look at her. He offered a small smile, even though it didn't look like anyone was home with the glassy look in his eyes. While the medics attended to the pair, she snatched a mic from ringside and addressed Lesnar.

"Not so big now are we?" she yelled. "I don't know what your problem with me is Brock but next time I suggest you think twice about trying to use your size advantage to end my career! Acting like a spoilt child won't get you anywhere in this business, hard work does. Punk might be hurt too, but I can guarantee he'll be back in the ring working his ass off before you know it. And next week so will I!"

She punctuated her speech with a little payback of her own. She'd been told to kick him. And kick him she did. Just not where management had suggested.

Brock cried out as her boot connected with his groin hard. She smirked, returning to Punk's side as he was helped to his feet. The crowd chanted her name as the medics assisted Punk to the backstage area. RAW ended with a shot of a motionless Lesnar. Everyone backstage applauded Phil as he limped through the curtain and he nodded modestly.

"You totally improvised that kick to the balls didn't you?" Mike grinned.

"Was it that obvious?" Abbie smiled.

"Only if you knew what you were looking for" he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>How hurt is Phil? Will Abbie tell him about the contents of her nightmare? How will it affect their relationship?<strong>

**Need all the confidence I can get at the moment so please continue to leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like!**


	44. The One That Walked Away

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Bonus update! Why? Because 'Tara' pointed out we passed 666, which I jokingly mentioned as my next target xD So this one is for Tara and 'sazbelle' (666th reviewer you devil you) because you're all awesome. I'm not too far from finishing the next chapter too so as a reward for updating early - reviews please? Maybe you can have the next chapter earlier than it otherwise would be ;)**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Forty Four: ~**

Phil tried to sit still as the doctor shone obnoxiously bright lights in his eyes. After several more dull tests including a neuropsychological exam via computer, they strapped his elbow up with an ice pack and bandaged up his midsection.

"How's my favourite employee doing?" Vince boomed, joking around.

"Concussed" the doctor told him, pulling off his rubber gloves and binning them.

"But other than that, fantastic" Phil added with a sarcastic thumbs up. Knowing the quip was well-meaning, Vince clapped him on the back.

"You did a great job. All details withheld, you're getting a title shot next. You deserve it"

"Thanks boss" Phil laughed, surprised.

"Who are you rooming with?" the doctor interrupted.

"Say what?" Phil asked.

"You know the drill. High grade concussion means getting woken up every hour so who are you rooming with?"

"I won't tell" Vince winked.

Phil shook his head. "Abbie"

Vince stuck his head out of the door and called her. She joined them, weaving through the rest of the roster to reach them.

"How is he?"

"I'm right here" Phil waved. "I'm concussed not brain dead; my IQ is still high enough to answer questions about myself thank you"

"Okay Philip, how are you?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm fantastic"

"Good to know" she laughed, rolling her eyes while Vince chuckled at the exchange.

"You need to wake him every hour. Any unusual behaviour, excessive dizziness, vomiting or extreme drowsiness then call this number" he handed her a card for the emergency doctor. "Other than that you're good to go. But no wrestling for two weeks"

"Anyone would think you were trying to get me out of here" Phil smirked, knowing they wanted him gone ASAP so they could treat Brock. They weren't taking any risks having them in the same room.

"We'll have you on an in-ring segment next week and commentary for house shows and the following week alright? Get some rest" Vince told him.

"Will do"

* * *

><p>After letting Phil soak up the compliments from their co-workers for awhile and saying goodbye to Mike and Zack, Abbie drove them to the hotel. She followed Phil into the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed, watching him undress.<p>

"That kick to the nuts was pretty brave" he said as he pulled off his shirt and removed the bandages so he could shower.

"He had it coming" she replied, eyes raking over the way the muscles rippled under the smooth skin of his unmarked back.

"While that's true, you'd do well to avoid provoking him any more. You know how he is"

"Are you telling me off Philip?" she cocked her head to one side as he turned around.

"Not at all. He hurt you, he deserved it. It was fierce - like you. I just don't want him coming after you again"

"If he's going to, then he will. I'll deal"

"That isn't going to happen" Phil asserted.

"I can look after myself Phil, I'm not dead yet"

"I know. He's not just any random guy though. We don't need any more reason for him to injure us. Two weeks out of the ring is enough" he shrugged, pushing his jeans down his hips along with his trunks that he never changed out of.

"Are you trying to say I'm putting you in danger too?"

"Abbie. Fucking hell. No, I don't give a shit either way. You think it bothers me if he wants to pick a fight with me? I'd rather he didn't, but it's not a big deal. This isn't about me" he argued, the irritable mood that comes with a concussion starting to seep in.

"Okay" she said, averting her eyes as he pulled off the final articles of clothing.

He shut the door of the bathroom, leaving the bedroom in darkness. She sighed and undressed herself, unzipping her suitcase and picking out her pyjamas - a lilac tank top and some long lilac bottoms. She crawled into the bed, taking her medication and checking her shoulder. Phil was right, it looked infected. She probably should have mentioned it tonight. Oh well, it could wait.

The door opened, flooding the room with light as steam rolled out. He emerged in a towel, skin shining with moisture as he rubbed his hair dry. "You promised me some answers tonight" he told her, catching her off-guard.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he slipped on a pair of boxers and re-bandaged his torso.

"About whatever happened last night"

She inhaled deeply and ran a hand through her hair. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she trained her eyes on the wall. "I don't really know what to say"

"You had a nightmare" he prompted. She nodded gently. "What about?"

She bit her lip worriedly until she felt the bed dip and his hand softly tousle her hair.

"Do I have to tell you?" she asked, distressed at the idea of telling him.

He sighed. "What are you worried about? I don't think keeping secrets is the way to go about building a relationship"

She tensed a little at his words. She had more than one secret - little did he know.

"I don't want you to be mad…can we leave it? You hit your head really hard and I don't want to stress you out…I want to look after you tonight the way you did for me" she tried to argue.

"I won't be mad…I'm fine Abbie. I've had plenty of concussions. It's no big deal. You'll feel better when it's off your chest. How bad can it be?"

"It couldn't have been much worse Phil" she whispered.

"Like…was it…you know, like a memory?" he started, getting the gist.

She nodded slowly. "Sort of…it started off okay…we were in bed"

"Me and you?"

She nodded. He took a deep breath, concerned already.

"Please don't make me tell you…" she pleaded, seeing the expression already forming on his face.

"I need to hear this"

"It was getting really heated…you undressed me…I asked you to stop"

He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes. He opened them again, signalling for her to continue.

"You said it was okay, you said to trust you. But I kept remembering all those things…the way he touched me…" she said shakily. "I told you I was scared…that I didn't want to do it. You got mad" she whispered.

He braced himself to hear what he suspected but so wished she wasn't about to tell him.

"I said I was scared you were turning into them…you started shouting at me, saying you loved me and made me better and I should be thankful. Then you said…I was pathetic"

He prayed to god that was all. But it wasn't.

"I begged you not to…but you did it anyway" she whispered, wiping away a tear at the images still imprinted in her head.

He covered his face with his hands. "That's why you wouldn't let me touch you?" he asked quietly, still not looking at her.

"I'm sorry Phil" she told him, scared he was going to blow up at her.

"It's not your fault" he sighed, shaking his head. "You don't believe that could ever happen…do you?"

"No! No Phil! It was a nightmare! I promise! Please don't get angry!"

He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not angry. I know that everything you've been through is the cause of this…"

"I don't think you'd do that, I know you wouldn't force me into anything" she whispered.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was deeply hurt by the fact her subconscious had created that. He didn't blame her, but it made him question whether she trusted him deep-down. His heart ached at the thought of the emotional turmoil she was still facing years after the attacks she suffered. He suspected she hadn't even told him the full extent of what had happened back then.

"I would NEVER do anything like that Abbie, you have to know that" he stressed.

"I know! I do! Please believe me"

"Let's just forget it okay? I know it shook you up, but forget it. It's never going to happen" he leaned in to capture her lips.

Abbie set alarms for every hour and they settled in, Phil draping a protective arm over her waist. He was struggling to drop off tonight, a lot of things buzzing around his head. Apparently she was too because after a few minutes, her voice penetrated the silence of the pitch-black room.

"Phil?"

"Mmm?" he replied, pushing his face into the back of her neck so he could inhale her scent. Her skin smelled like coconut.

"There's something I didn't tell you…"

"Oh?" he asked, assuming it was related to the nightmare.

"I think you're gonna be really mad though" she whispered.

"Why?" he asked, allowing her to turn around in his arms. The way she pulled away from him told him she was genuinely worried about his reaction.

"I lied about something"

"What?" he asked.

"Vince asked me something that day we talked about what happened with Brock…"

"The meeting you had? I thought you said he just apologised and stuff?"

"I shouldn't have said that…I'm sorry, he made a proposition…a new storyline I guess" she admitted.

"Why would I be mad about that? That's good news right?"

"He wants me to wrestle a ladder match…"

There was an awkward silence, Abbie's nervous breaths the only sounds filling the room.

"Please tell me this is a fucking joke"

Her silence confirmed the answer.

"You told him no right?" Phil asked, trying to keep his notorious temper at bay.

"Phil…I…"

"Tell me you fucking declined!" he shouted.

"Don't shout at me!" she retaliated.

"How can I not? You lie to me and then drop this shit! What did he do? Offer a pay rise? Luxury travel? Or did he threaten you to get you to agree?" he fumed.

"None of those things! He wants to push me Phil! He wants me to make history; do things no other diva has done!"

"Things no diva has done for good reason! Do you want a life-threatening injury?" he asked, frustratedly running his hands down his face.

"Are you saying I'm not nearly as capable as the mid-carders that normally wrestle money in the bank?" she shot back.

"No! But I've seen and felt the kind of danger that's involved in a ladder match! There's so much that can go wrong…not to mention the fact you're potentially dealing with another five guys twice as big as you! One of them lands on you wrong and that's it! Career over! Or worse!"

"THIS is why I didn't tell you! It's my career! You never let anyone tell YOU what to do. This is my chance to leave a mark on the business! Have someone remember me for something…have the divas remembered for more than just their chests!" she argued. "You can't control me!"

"I'm not trying to control you! I'm trying to stop you making a decision when you're clearly not properly informed!" he snapped.

"That's just it isn't it! You assume I'm not 'properly informed'. I've been through hell in my career Phil. I've wrestled matches that I genuinely thought would leave me paralysed. And in those cases I didn't have a choice! Because if I didn't wrestle them chances were I would starve! Now I have a choice! I actually have a choice…and I want to do this…I want to do this in a company where they have a wellness policy, where everyone looks out for each other and where I have a platform to become what I dreamed okay?"

"Just because you don't care about your own welfare and I do, I'm the fucking bad guy?"

"Why can't you just let me make my own decisions? Why can't you just support me?" she asked, eyes filling with tears.

"If that's what you fucking want. Go ahead. Go get yourself hurt. But don't expect me to pick up the fucking pieces" he flipped onto his side, ending the conversation.

"I don't need ANYONE to pick up the pieces! I didn't need my mom to and I don't fucking need you to either!" she screamed, storming out and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>He assumed he wouldn't be able to sleep, what with the fury coursing through his veins. But apparently the concussion and the match exhausted him enough because an hour later a blaring alarm dragged him from his sleep. Seemingly Abbie had at least thought to leave an alarm to wake him hourly before she left. He groaned, turning it off and sitting up. His head was pounding. He waited for the slight disorientation to pass before standing and ambling into the other room of the suite. He scanned the area, finding no sign of life. He was about to check the bathroom when he spotted a white card pushed under the door. He shook off the dizziness as he crouched down to pick it up.<p>

He sighed. It was the card for the emergency doctor. That answered his question. She left. He contemplated texting her to ask where she was but decided against it. She really pissed him off tonight. It was best left to the morning to sort. He returned to bed and fell back into a light sleep.

Sure enough, an hour later the alarm startled him from his sleep once more. "Fuck off" he shouted at it, as if he could intimidate it. There were much nicer ways to be woken up, he thought. But no, that was out of the question because of her. Damn he was mad. The blinding headache wasn't helping either. He gulped down a few glasses of water and lay in bed, trying to think about anything other than the pain in his head. He rolled around for a while, eventually falling back into sleep. His exhausted body was grateful.

Waking up every hour was killing him. He desperately wanted to sleep this away. It was torture.

By 6am, he couldn't take it anymore. He figured he'd probably had a grand total of about three hours sleep but he couldn't stare at the ceiling much longer, it was driving him mad. He dressed and grabbed his things, heading out to get some breakfast and take a walk to get some fresh air.

* * *

><p>Abbie felt the first hot tears stream down her face as the door slammed. At least she didn't cry in front of him. He thought she was weak enough; she didn't want to give him any more reason to think she needed help. She had no idea where she was going, but she picked up her bag on the way out. Luckily they'd been so exhausted they just left it all by the door when they got in. The man on reception didn't seem pleased to find someone bothering him at this time but seeing as she was in her pyjamas and looked upset, he allowed her to pay for another room and handed over the key card.<p>

"I would say have a good night but it looks like some asshole already ruined that"

She shook her head, a humourless chuckle escaping her throat. "Don't even go there. Really, just don't"

"I figured as much. Night ma'am"

She fell face first onto the bed, letting all of her frustration out. As she screamed into the pillow, she felt something sharp underneath her. Turning over, she realised the card the doctor gave her had fallen out of her bag. Sighing, she contemplated just going to sleep.

Banging her head against the headboard, she left the room once more and found his room. She pushed the card under the door. At least now her conscience was clear.

She slept restlessly, angry and upset. When the morning came around she did what she always did when something was bothering her. She threw on some sweatpants and went to the gym. Her ribs burned as she ran on the treadmill. She knew she shouldn't exert herself like this but she needed to distract herself. She slowed to walking pace when she received a text. Thinking it could be Phil; she ignored it and moved onto the kick bags. After its persistent buzzing annoyed her, she snatched from her pocket with the initial aim of turning the damn thing off. However the name on the screen made her change her mind.

_Hey chick, you wanna grab lunch or something today? I'm taping Smackdown later and I thought you could run through a few things with me?_

_Zack x_

_Sure, just give me a time and a place_

_Abbie x_

She returned to her work out, sweat running down her neck. She was sure she had gained at least seven pounds from before Brock's match combined with the time off from her usual work-outs due to injury. She could feel the drop in fitness. Her phone vibrated again and she checked it without thinking, assuming it would be Zack.

_We need to talk._

_Punk x_

Her fist tightened around the phone, knuckles turning white.

_No. We don't._

_Abbie x_

_You're seriously going to ignore me? Real mature._

_Punk x_

_I think you said everything you wanted to last night. And so did I._

_Abbie x_

_And what is that supposed to mean?_

_Punk x_

Abbie punched the bag hard in anger, bruising her knuckles in the process. "Fuck!" she yelled.

"Bad day?" Randy commented as he headed towards the weights.

"Fuck off Orton" she snapped.

Randy chuckled, holding his hands up. "Woah, I see super-bitch is in full swing. Don't mind me, I'm just gonna lift some weights"

"You enjoy that. Fucking asshole" she muttered under her breath.

She had to bite her cheek to stop herself from screaming as she felt blood oozing out of her shoulder again. She clearly tore it open punching so hard. That - added to the fact the codeine didn't seem to be easing the pain anymore, and she was nearing her breaking point. She swallowed another pill and stormed into the changing rooms, throwing her things in her bag and heading out. She ran until her legs felt like they were going to collapse, finding herself in the middle of some high-rise buildings.

_You know what? I'm done with this bullshit. Meet me at the room and we can fucking sort this shit because I'm sick of pointless fucking arguments. _

_Punk _

_That's exactly the fucking problem. It's not bullshit. This argument isn't pointless. You thinking this decision about my career is bullshit or pointless IS the problem. You want to know what I'm done with? I'm done with you thinking you can tell me what to do and have me just agree with whatever you think is best. I got here without anyone else's help. So fuck you. I'm done with you controlling my life; I'm done with anyone controlling my life. I'm done. _

_Abbie _

* * *

><p>"Did you just fucking break up with me over text? !" he yelled down the phone. He was surprised she even picked up after that rant.<p>

"Don't push me anymore Phil…seriously" she warned.

"I can't fucking believe you…fuck! Get back here right now. If you really want to end this then you can say it to my fucking face!"

"If that's what you want" she hung up.

Twenty minutes of pacing later and he opened the door. She looked up at him, defiance on her face.

"You made me come back here, at least say what you want to say" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I've said everything I have to say. What else do you want from me Phil?"

He sat down, running his hands over his face. The anger subsided slightly, but it only gave way to a much worse feeling as his heart dropped into his stomach. Looking up at her, his face softened. Breaking rule number one of being dumped and somewhat damaging his male ego, he had to ask. "…why?"

"Why what?"

"…why are you breaking up with me?" he asked, hurt in his eyes.

Her heart broke seeing the look on his face. "Because it's not working…I'm independent Phil, I can't be with someone who wants to tell me what to do"

"I don't want to tell you what to do" he argued. "Is this about the nightmare? Do you think I'm going to rape you in your sleep or something?" he asked; frustration evident on his face.

"Of course I don't! It's nothing to do with that. It's not through a lack of trust or love…I just…I make you unhappy. If I'm having a bad day, it brings you down. I don't want to do that to anyone, that's why I've spent most of my life alone. I'm too messed up emotionally. I'm damaged goods Phil. You know that. Even my own mother didn't love me. You need someone who can listen to your problems and be there for you, not someone who you have to help"

"Abbie for fuck's sake that's not true! You're not damaged goods; that's bullshit! I understand you're hurting but don't do this. I'm not going to beg you, I have enough pride left to let you walk away if that's what you really want but I think you're making a huge mistake…"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, glancing back one last time before stepping out of the room and leaving him to wonder what the fuck he did to mess up another relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it really over? How will Phil react? Is it just the argument, or did something else fuel Abbie's rage?<strong>

**WOAH. Did that just happen? Take some time to cool off. I know I need it. Hope this entertained you. And remember, this is a huge twist so I need your feedback! The next update will be along soon if so, so make sure to leave me any opinions, thoughts, comments, feelings, favourite parts, least favourite parts and anything else you feel like as always, the more reviews, the sooner the next update :)**


	45. The One That Pushed Me Away

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Writing these chapters is making me nervous :S**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Forty Five: ~**

"It's over"

"I'm so sorry man…how?" Colt asked his best friend.

"I don't even know"

"Where's the tour at right now?"

"Indianapolis" he answered, barely registering the question.

"I'm literally like an hour away right now so I'll drive up"

"You don't have to do that" Phil protested.

"No, it's decided. I miss you anyway man. And you'd do the same for me"

"…thanks Cabana"

* * *

><p>Abbie ran to her room, slamming the door shut and sliding to the floor as uncontrollable sobs wracked her body. She hugged her knees to her chest, struggling to breathe through the tears. Her whole body trembled as the devastation hit her. This was what she wanted wasn't it? To be free to make her own decisions without fear? To set him free from all of her emotional baggage?<p>

It felt like hours had passed as hundreds of memories and emotions flooded her mind. Her heart ached, remembering the first time he held her while they slept…the sweet words he whispered through her devastation that night. The way he treated her like no one else ever had and told her just how much he'd do for her. Why? Why did he care? She didn't understand. She was volatile…she struggled to really express her emotions…she had no idea why he would ever choose that over the hundreds of other girls who'd give their left arm to be with him.

_Meet in ten in the lobby for lunch? _

_Zack x_

Her phone startled her from the blurry, tear-filled haze. She contemplated ignoring it, in no mood to talk to anyone right now, but she told him she'd go and she didn't want to let anyone else down.

_See you in ten_

_Abbie x_

Sniffing, she walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She let out a sob at her reflection and closed her eyes firmly shut. Seeing the state she was in just made her feel weak and pathetic. She washed her face and ran her fingers through her hair. Slipping into some skinny jeans and a ripped black vest, she grabbed her key card and purse and checked her reflection one more time. Her eyes were still red but that was unavoidable. She only hoped Zack didn't bring it up. She put on her usual 'I'm fine' front and headed down to meet him.

Zack greeted her with a light hug. If he noticed she wasn't okay, he didn't say anything. They ate in a somewhat uncomfortable silence in a small café a few blocks from the hotel.

"I wanted to get some advice for Smackdown tonight. I'm facing Dolph and I really want to try something new in the ring…he's the kind of guy who'd be all up for it so should I just go ahead and do it? Or run it by the guys in charge first?"

Abbie looked up from her untouched chicken salad and contemplated the question. "Just do it. If you ask management they'll say no. Use your own judgement, if you think it's good then go for it"

He nodded. "Thanks"

"You have to do something different, because if not they'll keep you down"

"You're right" he agreed. "Are you okay chick?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked defensively.

"I don't know, you looked like you'd been crying earlier…"

She tried to think fast, absolutely no way was she telling him the real reason. "My shoulder's kind of bad at the moment, no big deal"

Well that wasn't a total lie. Zack seemed to have bought that.

"You should go get it sorted"

"I will at some point" she shrugged.

"Let me have a look" he said as he finished eating. She reluctantly allowed him to pull away the bandage. "Shit Abbie you really need to get this looked at. It should have at least started healing by now. What if they don't let you get back in the ring huh?"

He was right. She didn't want to be out of action much longer. Shit.

"Come to Smackdown with me and see the medic"

"Okay" she agreed reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Phil opened the door and was met with a comforting hug. He took a deep breath and let his guard down for a while.<p>

"How you holding up?" Colt asked as they sat on the couch.

Phil shrugged, resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands restlessly over the rough stubble on his jaw.

"Dude…what happened? Did she just flip out or what?"

"I don't know…she's been really off lately anyway, since the match with Lesnar really…and then she had a nightmare"

"About?" Colt asked curiously.

"There's a lot of stuff I haven't told you about her. You know about how she never had any support from her parents and how she started out and stuff…but there's been a few incidents that really fucked her up…some guy tried to rape her…"

"…shit"

"She had a nightmare that I forced myself on her" Phil admitted.

"Fuck dude…so she has trust issues?"

"I guess so. I thought we were past that, she said she trusted me but it hurt…to hear that at least some part of her thought that could happen" he shook his head. "She said she knew I wouldn't EVER ever do anything like that but the way she wouldn't let me touch her that night said otherwise…"

"It's not your fault Phil" Colt reasoned.

"Not that part…but I don't know how to feel about the argument we had after…"

"What did you argue over?" he asked.

"She lied to me. She neglected to tell me Vince asked to her to take part in some fucking ladder match…and she fucking agreed to it"

"That girl just loves trouble huh?"

"She doesn't understand why I'm mad. She just doesn't get it. She thinks I'm trying to control her. I think it's the lack of experience she has with relationships to be honest. She doesn't understand that when you're emotionally invested in someone, their decisions affect you too. Looking after someone is different to controlling them. Fuck" he groaned in frustration at the way he was feeling.

"She's hugely independent; she's clearly not used to being so close to someone. She'll come round"

"She's stubborn; I don't think it's that easy. And how is this ever going to work if she's pulling me in with one arm and pushing me away with the other?"

"Then fuck it. She's obviously being a bitch. I know it's hard. You really cared about her but you're worth more than that. Don't let her string you along when it's convenient" Colt told him.

Phil sighed and shook his head frustratedly. "Don't ever repeat any of this by the way. No one else knows"

Colt nodded understandingly. "Hey, I still say if we're not married by forty that we just enter a civil partnership. Consolidate the bromance"

That got a smile out of him. Phil hugged Colt appreciatively. "We don't need a piece of paper man, you know I love you"

"Love ya too Punkers. The bachelors are back, bitches need not apply" he winked.

* * *

><p>Abbie couldn't help but be paranoid as she walked through the halls of the arena with Zack. She knew Phil wouldn't have told people, at least so soon. But she couldn't help but feel as though everyone who looked at her could read her mind. She felt vulnerable, like there was a target on her back. She loathed feeling like that. It only reminded her of the torment of the past.<p>

Before she knew it, Zack knocked on the door to the medic's office.

"Come in!" they heard a reply.

The doctor smiled at her as they entered the now familiar clinical-smelling room. "And what can I do for you two today?" he asked, spinning to face them properly on his chair.

Zack looked to Abbie and she cleared her throat. "My shoulder isn't really healing"

"Let's take a look" he said, patting the table. Abbie hopped onto the cold surface and winced when the bandage was unwrapped. "You're right. It's pretty bad. You should have come sooner"

Abbie bit her lip guiltily. It wasn't like she hadn't been told by more than one person to do exactly that.

"This is going to sting" he warned as he cleaned it out with alcohol and removed the old stitches. "I'll disinfect it and re-stitch it. If it bleeds excessively at all come back okay? I'll put you on a course of antibiotics to clear up the infection"

Zack squeezed her wrist comfortingly as the doctor started sewing her back up. A few tears ran down her face and she shook off his grip, taking his hand instead. They assumed it was the pain upsetting her but in reality it was the memory of not having _him _to hold her hand like he normally did. Like he had when she dislocated her shoulder, like he had after the match…

"All done…anything else you want to mention now? How are the ribs?"

She almost didn't mention it. After all, she was upset and just wanted to go be on her own for a while. But thank god she did.

"Erm…I've noticed a few things, I mean…they're probably normal"

"Like?"

"I've been pretty dizzy lately, and nauseous"

"Anything else?" the doctor asked, furrowing his brows.

"Mood swings…nightmares" she listed.

She startled when the doctor pushed his chair back and rushed over to his desk, flipping through the papers. He pulled out the file marked with her name and studied it carefully.

"Did you read the leaflet?"

"What leaflet?" she asked, confused.

"The one about side-effects, that came with the codeine we prescribed?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Zack, would you mind giving us a moment" he nodded to Ryder.

"Of course, I'll be in my locker room" he told her, concern on his face. He glanced back at her one last time before slipping out and closing the heavy door gently behind him.

"Any one of the symptoms on this leaflet and you were supposed to stop taking the medication IMMEDIATELY" he stressed.

Abbie's eyes scanned the information quickly, noticing she experienced most every symptom on there.

"Have you taken any today?"

She thought carefully. "I took what you prescribed, plus an extra one at the gym because my shoulder opened up again…"

"You really should have come to see me earlier. You could have gotten very very sick Abbie. All of those symptoms mean you're having a bad reaction to the codeine"

A rumbling panic was rising in her chest. She'd known something was wrong. And she'd taken more than the recommended dose…

"Irritable?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Restless?"

She nodded. She decided she'd already told him most of it, she may as well tell him the rest.

"I had a little bit of a moment a few days ago…I collapsed…I was really dizzy. The biggest thing is I'm angry one minute and crying the next…I can't think straight"

The doctor scribbled something in her file. "Stop taking the codeine. You'll suffer some withdrawal - shaking, headaches, possibly cravings but you absolutely shouldn't take anymore. The fact it's affecting your cognitive function concerns me. I'll send you for some tests at the hospital. I know you're a tough girl and you pride yourself on that but it's reckless and dangerous to disregard your health like that" he scolded. "I'm not trying to scare you but if you don't stop taking them you're putting yourself at risk of depression, suicidal thoughts, internal bleeding and seizures…"

She nodded robotically, head spinning. It was confusing, and all made sense at the same time. That explains the sickness, the nightmare…the dizziness, the snapping at everyone…

"If you experience any of those you need to call 911 and tell them what you've been taking. This is important okay?"

She nodded slowly, shocked. It threw up so many questions in her head. If the codeine was responsible for all of that, were the two she took last night responsible for her emotions today? It was highly possible…

"Don't get upset, we'll fix you up now we know"

She hadn't even realised she was crying. Fuck. Everything was going wrong.

* * *

><p>After three hours in the hospital, waiting around and having them test her for anything and everything - she was finally allowed to leave. All she discovered was that the hormone levels in her brain were incredibly out of whack, and there was nothing she could do about it until the effects wore off. Apparently it could take up to two weeks. Fan-fucking-tastic. The only thing that stopped her having a total meltdown as she sat in the hospital alone was texting Zack.<p>

_I may have jobbed to Ziggy but I totally owned that match :D How's it going at the hospital?_

_Zack x_

_Ziggy? That's cute :) Alright. I'm on the way back to the hotel now. _

_Abbie x_

_Okay chick, if y__ou need anything give me a bell_

_Zack x_

Abbie spent the rest of the night locked away in her room. She was in agony without the pain medication and that combined with the horrible day she had left her crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Come on, cheer up. Let's go cause trouble" Colt nudged him as they played some Xbox.<p>

"Sorry man, I just don't feel like it right now"

"I know you're sad, but it's okay. I'll get you laid again, don't you worry" he joked.

"Colt, seriously man. Sex is nothing to do with it. We never even went that far" Phil rubbed his face.

"What?"

"Again…don't repeat this…"

"You know I wouldn't" Colt assured.

"I haven't slept with her, no one has"

"Why?"

"I told you. She's been through a lot and she's scared of intimacy. I thought maybe we were getting there. Apparently not" he sighed. "You think the fact she's got little relationship experience makes a difference?"

"Yeah. It makes a huge difference. She's clearly never felt like this before. She doesn't know how to handle it. She's never wanted to give up her control to anyone before so it's confusing her. But taking it out on you is just fucking unfair" Colt told him. "Well if she wasn't even putting out then she's done you a favour anyway" Colt joked.

"Listen, I know you're trying to make me laugh and cheer me up. I know you don't mean it but I'm not at the point where I can badmouth her. I don't even care that she denied me that. I love her. But right now I'm pissed as fuck"

"I know" Colt rubbed his back comfortingly. "I'm sorry man. But you've been through it before and you can do it again. In time you'll feel better"

"I'm so fucking mad at her right now. Part of me just wants to call her and say whatever it is she wants to hear so she'll come back…I'm constantly flipping between 'I should have been more understanding' and 'fuck her, she threw everything I gave her back in my face'. Fuck!" he threw his head back in anger.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed, three days since Phil and Abbie had any contact be it over text or even seeing one another around the hotel. It wasn't surprising though, Abbie had barely left her hotel room. She was in unbearable pain 247. The shaking that woke her up at night was particularly unpleasant. As much as she feared it, she had no craving or desire to take the codeine again. In a sick kind of way, the physical pain distracted her from the emotional turmoil.

She was curled up under the duvet, shivering when she heard a light knock at the door. Really not wanting to see anyone at the moment, she ignored it and closed her eyes as she tried to will away the pounding in her head. Her phone rang on the nightstand and she sighed, checking caller I.D.

"Abbie?" his voice echoed down the line.

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay? I just called by but I didn't know if you were awake…"

"It's okay Zack, I'm awake…just resting"

"You sound really ill Abbie" he told her, the whisper in which she spoke and the quivering of her voice giving it away. "Can I come in?"

"I guess so…give me a sec"

Using every ounce of energy she had left, she willed herself up and padded across the soft carpet to the door. She pulled it open and his usual grinning face dropped.

"Abbie…fuck, you look awful"

"Always the charmer huh Zack?" she joked.

She registered the way his eyes flicked from her bare feet, up her fragile frame to where her shorts and shirt hung loosely on her ghostly pale skin. Her eyes were sunken and she was trembling.

"I didn't want to ask before…but what's wrong?"

"I was reacting bad to the codeine so I'm off it cold-turkey. Obviously my body doesn't like that. It's just a bit of withdrawal. That and without the painkillers I can't sleep" she explained as if it was no big deal.

He hugged her; scared he might break her in half with the slightest of pressure.

"You look like you haven't eaten"

"I don't feel like food. It's been like three days Zack, I'm hardly starving" she assured him.

"I'm gonna go get you some stuff okay. And don't argue. Get back in bed. That's an order"

"And since when do I take orders from you?" she teased.

"Since now. I'm not always nice. You don't want to see morning Zack, and you certainly don't want to meet angry Zack"

"Death by fist pump sounds unpleasant so I'll do as I'm told this time" she conceded, crawling under the soft, warm blankets and curling into a ball. He smiled, shaking his head.

"Zack?" she called as he opened the door. He turned around and shot her a questioning glance.

"…thanks"

"You're welcome. Us underdogs have to stick together. Same as the night I met you" he winked. And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Phil parked up, having dropped Colt back at the airport. He appreciated the few days he got to spend with his old friend. It cleared his head a little. Most importantly it was a much-needed distraction. He quickly realised however, that distractions were temporary. All the pent-up emotions were back with a vengeance as he stopped at the store next to the hotel for some comforting cookies and ice cream. His thighs would NOT thank his for this later. But right now he really didn't give a flying fuck.<p>

He spotted Zack in the line to pay and poked him in the back.

"Bro you scared me" he laughed.

"What's up?" Phil asked casually.

"Not much. Just grabbing Abbie some stuff…"

An awkward silence fell between the pair.

"Don't blow up at me or anything, but did you guys have a fight or something? I'd have thought it would normally be you running around after her seeing as she's sick"

"I don't want to talk about it to be honest. But yeah…" he ran a hand over his jaw "…in fact, she broke up with me. So it's you running around after her now. Ironically the fight was about her not needing anyone's help. Which is weird considering she's got you at her beck and call now. Whatever. I'm not in the mood" he snapped, dumping the things he planned on buying and leaving abruptly.

Zack just stood silently, rooted to the spot as though someone had slapped him around the face.

Abbie met him at the door as he returned and frowned at the look on his face. He moved in, laying some things out on the table.

"I got you some regular over-the-counter painkillers, some energy drink to get some sugar in you and some snacks" he said without looking at her.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?" he replied, busying himself by pouring out a glass of the drink and popping one of the pills out of its wrapper.

"What happened? You look flustered…"

She startled when he turned around and threw his hands up. "Why didn't you tell me Abbie?" he groaned.

"What?"

"I don't know…that you and Phil broke up! It might have been useful to let me know"

He immediately regretted getting annoyed when she broke down in front of him. He'd never seen her like this before. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you, I wasn't thinking"

"Do you hate me? Did he tell you it was all my fault?" she whispered.

"Of course I don't hate you…no, no of course he didn't. He was just mad Abbie"

"I really don't want to talk about it, but please don't think badly of me. He was mad because I accepted a storyline without consulting him first. He doesn't get that my career is the only thing I have. That's it Zack. I don't have any qualifications; I don't have any family…nothing. Before I came here I didn't have a single person I could call a friend either. It's ingrained into me that people will leave me high and dry. Wrestling is the only consistency in my life. I make my own decisions, I don't know how to rely on someone else…I don't even know any more…"

* * *

><p><strong>How much of Abbie's decision was because of the medication? Will she get the chance to explain herself? How will Phil handle their break-up?<strong>

**Please review…please? *puppy eyes***


	46. All I Wanted Was You

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - The lovely response so quickly gets you a prize! :P SUPER FAST UPDATE TIME! So here's the next chapter! More reviews = more updates so keep up the feedback, I always use it to improve! There's a chunk of flashback in this chapter, but it's not all flashback so bear with me :) This one nearly killed me. I'm working really hard to try to get it right so let me know what you think!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Forty Six: ~**

With Colt gone, all of the pent-up emotions hit Phil full-force. He was so full of anger, he couldn't think of anything but how easily she'd thrown their relationship away. His brain was filled with a timeline of everything they'd done, everything they'd been through…

...-...-...-...-...-...

_"Why don't we make it a regular thing? A movie night once a week or something? Watch all the classics, we can swap favourites" he suggested._

_"Scary Saturdays?" she laughed._

_"Now that sounds like a plan" _

_...-...-...-...-..._

_"You're not gonna quit right?"__ he_ _asked, narrowing his eyes_.

_She snorted, shaking her head. "I might be a psycho bitch, but I'm not a quitter"_

...-...-...-...-...

_"Hey, try not to move too much" he smiled, using a damp cloth to wipe away the dry blood on her face._

"_I love you Phil" she said sleepily, leaning on him. "You're the only person who's ever cared about me" she swallowed hard._

_"Come on Abs, bed time" he winked._

_Abbie leaned forwards, pressing her lips to his._

_...-...-...-...-..._

_He soon realised what had Mike so blown away, and it left him speechless too. Abbie walked towards them and she looked nothing less than breathtaking. Her jet black hair hung in long loose curls which flowed over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were outlined with black eyeliner, long eyelashes coated in black mascara. Her skin looked even more flawless, a hint of blusher on her cheeks. Her lips were a deep ruby red and stood out against her pale complexion._

_And that was just her make-up. Her nails were painted black, her fingers holding a black satin clutch bag. She wore bright red patent heels which only served to make her legs look even more endless. Having never seen her in a dress before, seeing her legs was a novelty. She chose a short black lace dress with a halter-neck. It was tight around the bust, showing off a little bit of cleavage and then fanned out from the waist, swinging as she walked._

_Phil was sure Mike's jaw was on the floor and he was conscious he may have just been drooling. 'Why the fuck did I say she was one of the boys again?' he internally scolded himself._

...-...-...-...-...

_"Can I see?" she asked, grabbing his laptop off the side. "Not got any porn open have you? Because I don't think I could hold that dinner down if I open it and see any of that" she jibed._

_"Fuck off" he chuckled. "Open it…See. No porn. I told you I wasn't a man-whore"_

_"I apologise, seems I got you wrong there…That camera is looking right up my dress there! The bastards!" she exclaimed._

_"Well I think you look beautiful" he told her._

...-...-...-...-...

_"You seriously think anyone wants to see my pale ass in budgie-smugglers smaller than my ring trunks?"_

_"I thought man-whore was your thing?" she teased, watching as he adjusted the uncomfortable speedos under the towel._

_"Oh ha ha" he rolled his eyes._

...-...-...-...-...

_"You're so into her it's ridiculous" Colt remarked._

...-...-...-...-...

"_I'm quite proud to say I trust you Phil…that's a big thing for me. I'm not even sure there's another person on earth I can say that about actually…"_

_"I promise I'll do everything in my power to not ever break that trust"_

...-...-...-...-...

_He sat on the edge of the bed and she shuffled up to let him in. He wasn't sure if he was crossing the line but it felt like the most natural thing to do._

"_You just have to find the guy who loves you enough to understand you and wait for you to be ready" he assured her. "You'll find him someday Abbie, the one…and you'll know when, you won't even have to think about it. You'll be ready and it'll just happen…"_

...-...-...-...-...

_"Abbie's a little firecracker huh? She's gonna be big, doesn't take a veteran to tell that" he nodded._

_"Definitely…the only problem is, a match is only as good as its weakest link" Phil commented._

_"That's true, maybe she should start wrestling the guys" Chris chuckled._

...-...-...-...-...

_You know what I think your problem is?"_

_"Go ahead!" she challenged._

_"You're fucking jealous"_

_"…so what if I am?" she said in a small voice._

"_I can't believe you picked now to do this…you're not with Cody so now you want me?" he yelled._

_"I didn't pick now Phil…you followed me out here…if you're happy, why aren't you in there with her huh?" she asked, fighting back the tears that threatened. "You know it's not like that…I never cared about Cody the way I do about you"_

_"Why did you go out with him then?"_

_"Because I never thought I was good enough for you okay!...I'm not asking anything from you if that's what you think…I just want you to know that I love you"_

"_I can't forget this and carry on like before…this changes everything Abbie!"_

...-...-...-...-...

"_I feel stupid for ever thinking I could be your one"_

_"You already make me happy; in ways she can't even dream of…you are my one Abbie"_

...-...-...-...-...

"_I can't fight it anymore; things are going to happen between us"_

_Feeling the electric energy all around them, she leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his._

_"I trust you with every part of me Phil"_

...-...-...-...-...

_Phil was choking up towards the end as Abbie sobbed uncontrollably at her dad's final words to her._

_"Thank you" she whispered._

...-...-...-...-...

_"Is that…?" Phil cocked his head to the side as she held the little bear in her hands._

_"It is" she smiled sadly, trying to dry it off with some tissues._

_"You kept the teddy bear I gave you after the night on the roof all that time ago?"_

_"Of course I did…it was the sweetest thing anyone ever gave to me" she smiled down at the sticky brown fur and traced the little pink heart with her finger._

...-...-...-...-...

_What is this fuckery?" Phil chuckled to himself as he woke to find Abbie lying across him…She snored particularly loudly, waking herself up suddenly. She groaned and rubbed her face._

_"The beast has arisen!" Phil announced…"Domestic abuse!...Are you checking me out?" he stopped, turning to raise an eyebrow at her._

_"What? Me? Definitely not…" she grinned._

_"You know it makes me feel really self-conscious when you objectify me all time"_

...-...-...-...-...

_"I'm not going to look elsewhere Abs; you're all the woman I need in my life…I'm a man and yeah, I love sex as much as the next guy but there's more important things in a relationship. I like you just fine the way you are, innocence and all"_

_...-...-...-...-..._

_"You told me…you said one day I'll find the one…you said I'll know, I'll be ready and it'll just happen" she sobbed, body shaking in his arms. "You're the one Phil…I know you are" she whispered, fat tears dripping onto the pillow._

_"There's nothing wrong with you Abbie…I know I said that one day you'll be ready…and I believe one day you will; but I also said one day you'll find someone who loves you enough to wait for you. I'm that person Abbie. I knew I was when I said it…that's the moment I realised I was in love with my best friend…I might be an asshole on occasion, but when I am it's normally deserved. When you gain my trust and really know me; and by that I mean the REAL me - not many people see that guy…I'll do just about anything for you…You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have" he whispered._

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too, everything's gonna be alright" he soothed, stroking her hair until her breathing evened-out._

...-...-...-...-...

"_Just don't shut down on me okay? I want to understand so you have to let me in. One day, maybe I'll get to show you that sex is so much more than a physical action…"_

...-...-...-...-...

_"I can't come to the gorilla because I'll change my mind stop you from going out there" he breathed, kissing her forehead repeatedly._

_"I love you" she whispered._

_"I love you too…be safe, I'll see you when it's all over…" _

...-...-...-...-...

_"You're so damn sexy when you're angry"_

_"Glad you think so…All that weight you put on is really killing me here Abs"_

_"A normal girl would dump your ass for saying that" she muttered._

_"It's a good job you're not a normal girl then huh" _

...-...-...-...-...

_"Abbie...of course I would. If you told me you wanted me to tweet it to every one of my million or so followers to prove my love to you I'd do it right now"_

_"You're more man than I deserve you know that Mr Brooks?" _

_"I'd give you the stars if I could; you deserve that and more"_

...-...-...-...-...

He threw his book at the wall in anger, shoving his face in a pillow. They'd shared so many moments…he'd given so much of himself to her, did she not understand that? Did she not appreciate how big a deal it was for him? He was never the kind of guy to go spilling his feelings around…

He got up and with his mind clouded with rage; he stormed out of his room and down the hall. Knowing she was staying on his floor, he pulled out his phone and scrolled to find the text he was looking for.

_I don't know what's going on, but I just left her crying in her room. She doesn't want to talk to me. If you want to sort things out she's in room 650. I want you guys to be okay again, it breaks my heart. _

_Zack x_

He never replied to that text. It only served to make him angrier. She was upset? Did she forget who broke up with who?

He reached her door and knocked loudly. He couldn't stand still as he waited for her to answer, shuffling from one foot the other. He knocked again, growing impatient.

"Coming, hang on" he heard a small voice. Jaw tensing in anticipation, he took a step back from the door.

It opened with a soft 'click' and she froze. He barely registered her weakened state, clad in pyjamas, as he pushed the door open and walked in.

"What are you…?" she started.

"Shut up"

Her mouth fell open slightly at his abruptness.

"I need to get some things off my chest…" he paced, unable to look at her as he kept his gaze trained on the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out where to start.

"I told you I'd never break your trust Abbie…"

She held her breath, feeling the anger rolling off him in waves and bracing herself for what was to come.

"…you broke MY trust. I gave you my heart on a platter and you tossed it away like it's nothing!"

"Phil, please…"

"Shut up!" he yelled.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back in surprise.

"This is MY time to talk. You've said enough. You told me how you feel. Now it's my fucking time. Was I not good enough for you huh? Is that it? You want to make it seem like you're some damsel in distress, have me give my all to make it better and then decide you don't want me! Huh? You have NO idea how I feel right now!"

"But…" she tried.

"No! No you fucking don't! You took everything we had and threw it down the drain over something we could have worked out! I don't understand why you decided it was easier to just end things than make any effort to fix it! That's how little you cared?" he continued his rant. "You know what the problem is? You don't know how to compromise! You don't understand the concept of leaning on someone and having them lean on you in return. You know you always told me you were cold-hearted, and I always said that wasn't you…that once you got beyond the surface you were so much more…"

Abbie's entire body was shaking. This time it wasn't just the codeine withdrawal. This time it was devastation and fear. Devastation that her irrational actions had caused this change in Phil and fear that they would never recover from it.

"…but I don't even know anymore. Maybe you are a cold-hearted, selfish bitch"

His words cut her like a knife. She audibly whimpered as tears began to run down her cheeks. She brought all of this on herself. She ruined her one chance at hapiness.

"Don't YOU fucking cry! You pushed me into feeling like this! I can't believe you made me this angry…"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"I never asked for anything from you Abbie! All I wanted was you!" he yelled.

"Phil…I think that's enough" came a quiet but firm voice from the door. He turned to face the source and shook his head. He forced his way past and left a painful silence in his wake.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked gently.

"Leave me alone" Abbie sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping but I heard shouting and I was worried. I couldn't just stand there and let him scream at you in the state you're in"

"I'm fine, it's between me and him. I deserved it, just leave me alone"

"You're clearly not…you're shaking and you look like you're about to pass out…" Kelly reasoned.

"You don't give a shit! All you care about is getting the gossip! Get the fuck out of my room!" Abbie screamed.

* * *

><p><em>Please answer the phone, I want to explain<em>

_Abbie x_

Phil stared at the words, reading them over and over again. What exactly was left to explain? After his rant, the anger was gone. A weight was lifted from his chest. However the feeling that replaced it was worse. Now he was just devastated. He wanted to pretend he wasn't bothered by it, he wanted to be a typical emotionless man about the whole thing; but he couldn't be. After spending most every day with her since she arrived, suddenly being apart was hard. He didn't want to hear her explanations though. At least not right now. He didn't want to argue anymore. He'd only end up saying things he didn't mean.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat in Vince's office having been summoned as soon as she entered the arena. He hadn't arrived yet and she was in the dark about why he wanted to see her. It was time for Monday night RAW, meaning a week had passed since that first argument. She was still a mess, and she hated that she didn't get the chance to tell him how wrong he was about her not caring…she cared a great deal. And she wasn't cold-hearted. In truth, wrestling was the only thing that ever made her happy. So when something else, or rather someone else, came along that made her as happy - maybe even happier - she didn't know how to deal with it. Especially when the two came into conflict. The thought that she cared enough about a man that she would throw away everything she ever wanted if necessary was terrifying. But if that man was Phil, maybe he was worth it…<p>

Vince cleared his throat and she snapped out of her daze. He must have walked in at some point during her intense stare-off with the wall.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking a seat on the edge of his desk and studying her carefully.

"I'm okay"

"The medics filled me in on what happened, I'm sorry to hear it" he said genuinely.

"It's okay, I'm just glad I know why all that stuff was happening to me"

"What's the update then?" he asked.

"My ribs are healing okay and my shoulder is better since I started taking the antibiotics. The headaches and shaking after I stopped the codeine are still bad but I can deal"

"That's what I like to hear. We're going to build up to a storyline where you lose the title, so you can go into the money in the bank with a clean slate okay?"

"Sounds like a plan" she nodded, studying the belt in her hands. She was kind of sad she was losing it, but she was destined for more.

"I've taken you off the card tonight and for the house shows this week. I'll put you in a match next week and we'll go from there"

"Thanks Vince" she shook his hand. "Err...Vince?" she asked.

"Yes Abbie?"

"You don't think me agreeing to this match is going to end my career do you?"

He looked taken aback and pondered her question. "No Abbie. I don't. I have every faith in you. And every precaution will be taken to make sure you're in no more danger than anyone else. You and Beth are the only girls I would be confident in putting in this situation, and you have a more thorough technical wrestling background than even Beth so I didn't make this decision lightly. If you had a change of heart we can work around it though, don't be afraid to tell me if you're not comfortable..."

"No...I want to do it. As long as I don't feel like I'm being put in an unecessarily dangerous situation..."

"The second you feel that way you come straight to me" he told her.

"Thanks Sir"

"You're welcome. Look after yourself; you don't look well at all"

* * *

><p>Phil sat in his locker room, Zack changing into his ring gear for a dark match before the show started. Things had been tense between them since Phil's outburst in the shop.<p>

"Have you two talked things out yet?"

Phil looked up at him incredulously. "It's none of your business"

"Okay. Sorry"

More uncomfortable silence.

"Are you coming out tonight?" Zack asked.

"Where?"

"Some bar cause it's Kelly's birthday tomorrow" he explained.

"I'm really not in the mood to go out. I'm sure they can find some more designated drivers"

"It's only around the corner from the hotel so I imagine we'll be walking" Zack shrugged. "You should come for a bit, Kelly wants you to"

"If you're all walking don't let any of the girls walk back alone" Phil warned.

"We know Batman. Streets not being safe and all"

"I'm serious. The shit you see on the news is vile" he shook his head. "And I'll text Kelly in a bit; she won't mind"

* * *

><p>Abbie finished an interview for WWE dot com and collected her things from the divas locker room. She didn't feel like hanging around to see the show tonight. She checked her phone for the hundredth time today but was once again disappointed. No missed calls and no texts. She had the beginnings of a splitting headache so she decided to go back to bed.<p>

She stopped when her exit was blocked by a petite blonde. She eyed her warily.

"Before you think I'm here to cause trouble…I just wanted to invite you out tonight. Loads of us are going out for my birthday and I'd love you to come"

Abbie genuinely thought it was her brain playing tricks on her again.

"Why?"

"Why?" Kelly asked, confused.

"Why do you want me to come? I yelled at you last time we spoke and probably the time before that too if I remember correctly"

Kelly paused for a moment. "I know. But I deserve that. I'm still embarrassed about you hearing me and Eve in that bathroom…I'm sorry about that"

"Forget about it" Abbie brushed off.

"No…I befriended you and then I went behind your back. I'm sorry Abbie. I know Phil told you that you could trust me if you wanted a female friend and I completely ruined that. I want to make things right"

Kelly frowned at Abbie's lack of response. Then she realised her mistake. She said his name.

"Oh my God, Abbie I'm sorry…" she covered her mouth as Abbie's eyes filled with tears despite her best efforts to hold them back.

Abbie turned away, mortified that she would break down at the mention of his name and in front of Kelly of all people. She hung her head and closed her eyes but it was all in vain as a tear squeezed its way out and ran quickly down her cheek.

"I should have known better than to say that; I didn't mean to upset you" Kelly told her, coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Abbie broke down even more at the comforting gesture and Kelly pulled her into a one-armed hug and led her into another room where they weren't in danger of the other girls walking in. She handed her a wad of tissues and sat her down.

"If you want to talk - girl on girl - then I'm here"

Abbie let out a half laugh half sob.

"Are you laughing at my use of 'girl on girl'?" Kelly asked, amused.

"Maybe" she sniffed.

"I do owe you, but that's a bit far" she joked.

Abbie laughed a little, wiping her eyes.

"I meant what I said though. If you need a friendly ear, I promise you it won't leave this room"

"How…how can I trust you?" Abbie asked.

Kelly sighed. "I know I messed up, but I swear. I swear on my entire shoe collection I won't tell a soul"

Abbie smiled a little. "That's a big deal for you"

"It is" Kelly agreed, squeezing her tighter.

"I can't believe I'm sat here crying to you. About a guy. When the fuck did I turn into such a stereotypical girl?"

"Hey…it doesn't matter how much pink you wear, or how fake your nails are…love hurts" Kelly told her.

"I fucked up so bad…I just want him back" she sobbed, voice cracking towards the end of her sentence. Why she was spilling her heart out to Kelly she didn't know, but she couldn't hold it together anymore.

"It's okay, I don't know what happened but you'll work it out" Kelly soothed, rubbing her back as she hugged her again.

"I don't even think he'll let me talk to him, he won't answer his phone" she whispered, letting her head rest on Kelly's shoulder.

"He'll cool down. He always does. How are you though?"

"My head feels like it's going to explode…I haven't slept in days…but other than that…"

Abbie glanced up and looked at Kelly. There was a silence for a moment before she chuckled lightly. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me…I can't even blame the drugs for this one" she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Don't apologise, I'm really touched you confided in me and I want you to know if you're upset and you want to talk I'm only a phone call away"

"Thank you" Abbie whispered, pulling herself together.

"Come tonight, you may as well if you can't sleep" Kelly persuaded.

"Is…is he…?"

"No, he texted earlier to say he can't make it" Kelly said, anticipating the question. "Come forget the stress for a few hours"

"Okay" she agreed.

* * *

><p>Phil lay on his bed as it neared 11pm. As he expected, the drunken texts started filtering in.<p>

_I fuckin love you man. Just needed you to know that. _

_CC _

_I know you do Cabana. Stop drinking. I don't want another call from your mom asking me why you slept in a bush_

_Punk _

He chuckled, going back to reading his comic.

_Punky…come out…it's my 25th! You were at my 19th and I want you here now :(_

_Kelly xoxo_

He sighed. It was crazy to think it was nearly seven years since he and Kelly first made their WWE debuts. He really didn't want to go out but seeing as he couldn't sleep anyway, he figured he may as well go make Kelly happy on her birthday.

_I'm on my way birthday girl_

_Punk x_

_Did I ever tell you I love you? :D :D :D_

_Kelly xoxo_

_Many a time_

_Punk x_

He changed into a pair of jeans and a tight-fitting t-shirt, grabbed his wallet and headed off for a night that he already had a strange feeling about.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen when Phil runs into Abbie at the bar? Will they talk it out? Or will it end in another shouting match?<strong>

**We passed 700 reviews! OMG! And Punk cut his hair! Double OMG! What do you guys think of his new haircut? I think it's pretty badass. At first I was like 'what did he do? :O' but it's growing on me. Also I nearly forgot, shout-out to 'Miss Mockingjay' who correctly guessed exactly what was wrong with Abbie. Please let me know if you're enjoying it, I need your reassurance xP **


	47. I Like That Kick In The Face

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Here's the next instalment :) I'd have put it up earlier but there were bits I wasn't happy with so I had to go back and re-do them. Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Tara - You're too nice! Thank you for all the support, it's a huge help to me in improving my writing and keeping up with the updates :) I hope you continue to enjoy the randomness that spills out of my head :P**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Forty Seven: ~**

As Phil waved his I.D. at the bouncer on the door and the loud music hit his ears, he knew this was more of a club than a bar. He should have known. It was Kelly who chose it and she never could resist the clubbing scene.

"Dude, you came! Kelly mumbled something about you coming but she's so drunk I didn't believe her" Mike laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I came. I have a feeling I'm going to regret it though" he said, taking a look around the bar. It was just WWE employees and Kelly's friends, which was nice. But it was still pretty crowded. "Drunk yet?" he asked Mike.

"Nah, still relatively sober. Come sit" Mike led him to a table with Sheamus, Cena and Kofi.

"Phil!" he heard a high-pitched squeal and prepared himself for the inevitable assault. Sure enough, Kelly launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and forcing him to catch her before she lost her balance and hit her head off the table.

"Happy birthday K2" he chuckled.

"Thank you for coming" she said, still attached to him.

"You're welcome" he laughed, steadying her as she swayed. She was wearing a show-stopping red dress that was short at the front and draped down to the floor at the back. The top was tight-fitting with thin straps and big cut-out sections. Her blonde hair was poker straight and her ruby red lips complemented the outfit beautifully. She teamed it with some sky-high peep toe gold heels.

"You look stunning" he told her. She blushed.

"Thanks Punky"

"How drunk are you? You don't normally start with the annoying nicknames until you've guzzled your weight in vodka" he chuckled.

"I'm not even that drunk" she slurred, giggling and kissing his cheek before tottering away to talk to the girls.

Phil dropped into his seat and Mike raised an eyebrow.

"You might want to wipe the lipstick off your cheek" he laughed.

"But I thought it was a fetching shade on me…"

The others chuckled as Phil wet a napkin to clean his face.

* * *

><p>Abbie accepted another shot from Kelly as they stood at the bar. They lined up the sambucas and counted down, knocking them back in record time. Abbie had picked out a tight black mini skirt, sheer cream blouse and a chunky maroon knitted cardigan in an attempt to stay warm and stave off the shaking. She wore huge black suede heels and curled her hair loosely. Luckily Eve had spent most of the night with other people so Abbie didn't have to deal with awkwardness that would inevitably occur if they were forced into a conversation. Joining them for shots were Beth, Nattie, Kaitlyn and AJ and for once, Abbie was enjoying the female company.<p>

As her head started to spin, the thought crossed her mind that maybe heavy drinking was a bad idea when she couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten anything. Oh well, too late now.

"Well hello beautiful"

She nearly fell over when someone grabbed her hips. "Someone's been drinking" he laughed.

"Zack you nearly gave me a heart attack you fucker!"

He laughed, stealing one of Kelly's shots when she wasn't looking. He put his finger over his lips when Abbie shot him an accusing glare. "She's had enough" he winked, watching Kelly sway against the bar. "Feeling any better? How's the head?"

"I think the alcohol numbed it" she giggled dizzily.

"Zack, you getting the next round in?" Mike asked, not registering Abbie's presence. Abbie wasn't sure if Mike was mad at her, she knew he was closer to Phil than her so she stayed quiet.

"Oh come on! Already? I swear it was like two minutes ago I got the last one"

"Two hours ago actually" Mike laughed. His eyes skimmed past her and he suddenly realised she was there. "Abbie!" he grinned, hugging her tightly. She whined lightly at the pressure on her ribs but he didn't seem to notice, holding her at arms length. "Feels like I haven't seen you in ages! You look gorgeous" he smiled. He studied her eyes for a while before a cheeky grin broke out. "Abbieeee's druunnkkk"

"So are you asshole" she punched his arm, missing.

"Not as bad as you, I hope your aim isn't that bad in the ring" he chided.

"I haven't missed you at all" she pouted.

"Now I KNOW that's a lie" he kissed her cheek, ordering another round of drinks. "What are you having Abs?"

"Surprise me"

"Three beers, a Pepsi and four absinthe shots my good man" Mike ordered.

"Oh God, not absinthe" she whined.

"You said surprise me" he chuckled. "Oi birthday girl! Come get your shot bitch" he yelled.

"That mouth is gonna get you into trouble one day" Kelly sidled over, pinching his cheeks playfully.

"Let me take the guys drinks to the table, don't start without me" Mike winked, carrying the beers and Pepsi to the boys.

"You look so sexy tonight Abbie" Kelly told her.

"So do you…if I looked like you right now I'd still be in my bathroom making out with myself in the mirror" Abbie remarked, causing Zack to laugh hysterically.

"Are you trying to tell me you want to make out with me Abigail?" Kelly bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes. Abbie could almost feel Zack's jaw drop behind her.

"Firstly, my name IS NOT Abigail. It's Abbie. Which is short for…Abbie" she clarified. "And I don't think I'm drunk enough for that. Ask me after this" she eyed the green liquid warily.

"I work with such sexy people" Kelly giggled.

"Are you talking about me again Kels?" Mike winked, popping up behind them.

"Shut up and link arms with me Kermit" she demanded as they crossed their arms over and downed their shots. Zack and Abbie mirrored them, wincing as their throats burned from the strength of the alcohol. Abbie's stomach immediately tightened in protest. She pulled a face and closed her eyes.

"What's up Abbie? Can't handle it?" Mike teased.

"I fucking hate you right now"

"No you don't" he nudged her. "Come sit at the table with us" he coaxed. Abbie may have been out of it, but she wasn't stupid. She knew why Mike ordered that Pepsi and she knew going over there right now was NOT a good idea.

"No way! She's mine for the night and we're dancing NOW" Kelly made the save, dragging her into the middle of the floor.

"Thanks for that" Abbie whispered as Mike and Zack returned to the others.

"I got your back" she saluted, hugging her. Normally this would be too much for Abbie, especially considering the rocky relationship they'd had - and that was an understatement. But she was feeling especially alone at the moment and she couldn't help but fall straight into Kelly's comforting embrace.

* * *

><p>Phil noticed everyone's eyes on Kelly and her group. Unsurprising really considering what she was wearing. But as he scanned the room and his gaze fell on a certain raven-haired girl, his mouth was suddenly dry; his heart beating that little bit harder against his ribs. The long curls tumbled down her back and he took a long look at how endless her legs looked in those heels. He suddenly wished he hadn't come. And since when were Kelly and Abbie best friends?<p>

"Hey guys...guys, I got a joke" Cena drunkenly chuckled to himself.

"Oh God" Mike laughed.

"Is it you?" Punk replied, causing the others to snicker. John continued, undeterred.

"I was suddenly awoken with a blow job this morning. That's the last time I fall asleep on the train with my mouth open"

Laughter rippled around the table, John looking pleased with himself.

Phil noticed Mike watching him from the corner of his eye. He hadn't told anyone but Colt what had happened, but he could tell Zack had filled him in from the way Mike's eyes flicked back and forth from him to Abbie and back. As hard as he tried, Phil couldn't stop himself from looking over there too. His breath caught as she took off her cardigan, draping it over a chair. Her blouse was backless and the sight of so much skin sent his heart racing. She clearly wasn't wearing a bra, and that thought alone amplified the pounding of blood around his body. As crazy as it was in the time they'd been together, he'd never had the pleasure of seeing her bare back and the expanse of skin was looking unavoidably inviting right now.

He could tell she'd had a lot to drink, swaying unsteadily. Even after everything that had happened, his instinct was still to keep watch over her. He'd never forget the state she was in the night Cody scared off the man who spiked her drink. But he could hide behind the guise of watching all the girls; Kelly was more drunk than he'd ever seen her and she too could use someone keeping a watchful eye over her.

Speaking of Cody, he narrowed his eyes as the distinctive figure of Rhodes put a hand on the top of Abbie's back and she startled at the contact on her flesh. He loathed that the younger man was touching her at all, let alone skin on delicate skin.

He turned away, running a hand through his hair. He felt Kelly drop down onto his lap and steadied her. She closed her eyes and rested against him.

"Having a good night?" he chuckled. She opened one eye and nodded, stealing a sip of his drink. "I think you should have some water" he laughed, moving to get up so he could get some from the bar.

"Mmm…don't go, I'm comfy" she protested. "Sheamuuuss…." She fluttered her eyelashes. "Can you get me a glass of water?" she asked, draping her arms around Phil's neck. He was about to remove her arms and slide her onto the seat next to him when he noticed someone hovering nearby, eyes trained on the blonde.

"Do you know that guy?" he asked her, leaning into her ear so only she heard.

She shook her head. "He's been following me all night. He must be someone's plus one. He's creepy…he keeps trying to touch me"

Phil stiffened. "Sheamo" he called the Irishman back. "Have a word with that guy while you're over there" he told him, pointing at the man. "You know the drill" he winked. The guys were used to warding men away from the girls, it was a regular occurrence. A well-placed threat from the Irishman should ward off any unwanted advances.

* * *

><p>Abbie turned to face the man who hovered behind her. She tilted her head back and waited for her vision to clear. She was currently looking at several very blurry outlines of Cody Rhodes. Someone bumped into her and she was knocked off balance, falling forwards. Cody grabbed her.<p>

"You alright?" Zack asked her, eyeing Cody warily as he returned from the bathroom.

"I'm okay" she told him, Cody still holding onto her. She glanced over his shoulder and wished she hadn't, eyes falling on Phil who had Kelly cradled on his lap. His gaze lifted and their eyes met across the room, his darkening at the sight of Cody's arm around her and her own eyes narrowing at the seemingly amorous embrace between him and the blonde. Her stomach turned at the mere thought of his affection being directed at another girl. She knew it was crazy, selfish, completely ridiculous after what she did…but jealousy ebbed through her body and as she turned to Cody to ask him to please release her, she looked back and Phil was gone. Kelly was in the seat he'd vacated, Cena drunkenly trying to coax her into taking a sip of water.

"Abbie don't" Zack called out as she bolted towards the exit. She ignored it, pushing through the crowds of people and out into the freezing night air. She stopped when she reached the edge of the sidewalk, looking out over the parking lot.

"Looking for someone?"

She whirled around, swaying with the sudden movement and the way it made her head spin. There he was, leaning against the bricks, one leg crossed over the other and arms folded across his chest. She couldn't help but watch the way the material of the shirt he wore stretched over his biceps as he tensed and relaxed the muscles. The intensity of his gaze caught her by surprise and she stumbled slightly, regretting her choice of heels. Before she knew it, he crossed the distance between them and grabbed the tops of her arms. She shivered at the contact as he corrected her balance.

Suddenly, all the things she wanted to say were gone. Her mind was empty of words, taken up by his musky scent that she missed so much and the curve of his strong jaw so close to hers.

"Why are you…out here?" she forced out.

He shrugged, releasing his grip on her. "It was getting…" he pondered his choice of word for a moment. "…claustrophobic"

She swallowed hard. He spoke up again at her silence.

"You seem to be having a good night"

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully, unable to read his expression.

"Zack's quite taken with you"

She stiffened at his words. "I don't understand"

He shrugged again. "Nothing to understand. Just an observation"

She ran her tongue over her teeth, feeling the weight of the situation in her chest.

"You and Cody seemed pretty close too"

Her lips parted at the accusation lurking in his words. "Cody spent all night with Eve…he was just saying hello"

"Funny way of saying hello" he snorted.

Abbie felt a fire ignite in her stomach and she took a step closer to him, their chests pressed together.

He smirked, eyes sparkling. "Something bothering you?"

She placed her hands against his pecs and pushed him. He walked back until his body hit the wall.

"Don't deny it…I saw your face in there"

"Don't play games with me" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Games like the ones you keep playing with me?"

"I won't deny it. Seeing her all over you bothers me" she whispered.

The sky opened up and rain began to fall from the night sky above them. She gasped as he grasped her shoulders, switching their positions. She shivered as her bare back hit the rough brick of the wall, his body shielding her from the steadily worsening weather.

She was shaking now, not just from the cold but also because she always felt worse at night and early morning. That was the time her body craved the relief the codeine provided most.

"You've lost weight" he remarked, raindrops sliding from the crown of his head to the ends of his hair; making their journey down his neck and under his shirt so they could trace the path of his spine.

"…thanks"

"It was more of a 'you look like you need to be put on a drip' lost weight than the good kind" he added, voice husky and low. She could feel the warmth radiating from his hard body, the only comfort in the freezing air.

"You know how to compliment a lady huh?" she rolled her eyes, trying to stop her teeth chattering. He didn't respond, just ran his eyes over her defined collar bone before meeting her tired eyes once more. "I can't really keep food down right now"

"You don't seem to be struggling with drink though" he commented unemotionally. She was really struggling to read the emotions on his face. They were almost absent it seemed.

"That's yet to be determined" she added.

"How much have you lost?" he tilted his head slightly as the question spilled from his slender lips.

"It's only been a week…at the most seven pounds"

"A girl of your size can't afford seven pounds" he leaned in closer and she could see the raised lumps on his skin from the cold. A silence descended between them, the only sound was the rhythmic beating of the rain against the pavement. As he lowered his head, a drop of water ran from his hairline down the centre of his forehead and onto the tip of his nose. She followed its journey, wanting so desperately to touch him. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked, face still void of sentiment.

"It's a long story" she admitted, struggling to keep the trembling out of her voice as her breathing became laboured.

He stared into her eyes again, transfixing her.

She reached up hesitantly and with the lightest of touches, ran her fingers along his jaw. When he didn't slap her hand away, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. To her surprise, he reciprocated and she tangled her hands in his drenched hair as he parted his lips for her. She shuddered when she felt his hand stroke down her back, pulling her into him.

They broke apart slowly, panting slightly and when she opened her eyes she noticed his were still closed. As his eyelids fluttered open moments later, she was disappointed to feel him step away.

She let her hands fall to her sides, still tingling with the memory of their last contact. She glanced at him, confusion evident on her soft features.

It started with a slight shake of the head before it became more insistent. She waited; knowing what was coming but hoping she was mistaken.

"No…no…" he rubbed his face angrily. "You're not doing this again…" he muttered, continuing to shake his head emphatically. "Fuck…I'm such an idiot…"

"Phil…" she tried. He cut her off.

"Stop it! Stop fucking me around. I've had enough…ENOUGH of this!" he shouted.

"I'm not…Phil please, I didn't mean to…I'm not trying to…" she pleaded.

"NO. I've been fucked around enough. That's it. I'm going. I'm saying goodbye to the others and then I'm going. Enjoy your fucking night" he snapped, leaving her to watch his retreating form as he stalked back into the bar; soaked shirt clinging to his body. She let the tears fall, masked by the raindrops that joined them.

* * *

><p>"I'm heading back, I'll see you at the house show" he nodded to the others, making it fast so he couldn't be interrogated.<p>

"Alright man, sleep well" Kofi told him, John, Mike and Sheamus nodding their goodbyes.

"Let Kelly know" he added.

"Tell her yourself, she's just come out of the ladies room" Mike pointed. Phil walked towards her, pushing his way through the throngs of people on the crowded dance floor. As he drew closer, he heard a conversation transpiring between Kelly and a familiar-looking man he couldn't quite make out in his line of vision.

"I'm okay thanks"

"I insist"

"I'm good. Thank you."

"Just one"

"Seriously, get lost"

"I won't take no for an answer"

"I believe the lady politely asked you to fuck off" Phil added, reaching them with ease and putting his body between Kelly and the man invading her space. There was an audible 'thud' as Phil's fist connected with the man's jaw and he stumbled back, tripping and hitting the floor. Phil shook his hand as he turned to Kelly whose eyes were wide with shock.

"…thanks" she told him quietly.

"You're welcome. I just came to let you know I'm heading back. Have a good night" he told her. He watched security approaching from over her shoulder and called to them. "Don't worry boys. I'm going. You might want to keep an eye on this one before he harasses anymore girls. That wouldn't do well for business now would it" he quipped, strolling out of the bar and back towards the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Did you fucking see that?" Kelly asked as Abbie returned from outside. She did a double-take at Abbie's dripping wet hair. "Why were you out in the rain?"<p>

"See what?" Abbie asked, deflecting the question.

"Never mind" Kelly shook her head, clearly having learned her lesson when it came to bringing him up. "You wanna dance?"

"I need another drink"

Kelly grinned. "Don't get your money out! It's my birthday, free drinks all night and I'm willing to share"

Five shots of sambuca later and Abbie was expecting to feel better. She hoped the alcohol would at least make her forget, or numb the pain somewhat…but it turned out it only amplified it. She knew she shouldn't, she knew alcohol plus an empty stomach equalled disaster but she just wasn't in the mood to listen to reason lately.

"I'm…going…to the…to the…bathroom" she told Kelly who was nearly as drunk.

She got up and staggered into the ladies, pulling a face when she found Rosa Mendes checking her make-up in the mirror.

"What are you staring at?" Rosa snapped in her tight black dress and stripper heels.

"I don't know, maybe your ugly motherfucking face" Abbie retorted.

"Bitch I know you're just jealous of this" she motioned to her body.

Abbie laughed out loud.

She bit her tongue as Eve walked in; even in her drunken stupor she knew it was best to leave this argument for another time. She retreated into a cubicle. When she emerged, she found Eve drying her hands and Rosa applying more lipstick to her trout pout. As Abbie washed her hands, Rosa leaned in to whisper something and it made her blood boil.

"You hate me because I'm beautiful. You hate me because you can't hang on to your man…that's right…everyone knows…everyone knows about your failure. No one wants a psycho like you, you have the emotional range of a vegetable" she hissed.

Eve heard a slap and spun around as Abbie's hand connected with Rosa's face. Rosa looked shocked as she clutched her face. Wrapping a hand around the Latina's throat, the fiery onyx-haired Wyoming native pinned her to the wall. If Abbie had possessed her usual coordination at the moment, she'd probably have knocked every one of Rosa's veneers down her throat.

"You want to watch who you talk shit about little girl. Because although most of the girls around here put up with the way you and Melina used to treat everyone, some of us won't. Some of us aren't afraid to get nasty. And you don't want to give me any more reason to hate you because believe me, if you rile me up any more I doubt either of us will be wrestling again. You'll be too injured to do anything but spend your days in bed and I'll be arrested for assault" she punctuated, pulling Rosa towards her and pushing her back so her head bounced off the tile.

She exited the bathroom, finding that a terrified Eve had summoned Mike.

"What's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"Rosa. I dealt with it. I want to go now" Abbie told him.

"Did you hit her?"

"Yes" she told him, seeing no point in lying. "Oh calm down, she's fine" she rolled her eyes, seeing the look on Mike's face. "I'm going" she said, stumbling through the crowd. She felt him pull her back and she nearly fell.

"You're not walking home alone, especially not like that" he lectured.

"I'll take her" Cody offered.

"I thought you were staying" Eve complained.

"I don't think that's a good idea Cody" Abbie told him. "Thanks for the offer, but you stay and have fun" she shot a look to Eve.

"You two check on Rosa yeah? I'll walk her back" Mike told them, grabbing his coat and her cardigan.

"You heading back?" Zack asked as Mike ushered her out of the door.

"We are" Mike added, looking flustered.

"I'll come with" Zack told them, following.

"I'm not a child" she pulled her arm away from Mike who was dragging her along.

"Well don't fucking act like one then" he snapped.

"What the fuck was that attitude for?" she asked.

"You need to grow up and start realising the consequences of your actions" he shook his head angrily.

"Sorry, what?"

"Starting fights with people" he sighed agitatedly as they walked through the empty streets.

"I didn't start it…she started talking shit about…things"

"I don't care. You can't just beat people up when they say things you don't like. You have to start being responsible" he lectured.

"So by responsible you mean letting people walk all over me?"

"No…I just…sometimes you have to stop being so defensive. Not everyone is out to hurt you Abbie" he said, tone softening when he saw he hit the nail on the head with that comment. "You need to let people help you sometimes. When she says things that bother you, you laugh it off. She wants a reaction, you gave her one"

"And if I don't show her that I won't put up with it, she'll just carry on…"

"You do realise I don't just mean Rosa when I say consequences of your actions right…" he added.

Her face dropped as she crossed her arms over herself protectively. She felt Zack rub her arm lightly and she shook him off, walking ahead at a faster pace. Zack looked at Mike concerned, Mike shrugging as they followed her all the way to the hotel. As they entered the lobby she stopped walking, turning to face them.

"Take me to his room"

They shared a look. "What?" Mike asked.

"Take me to Phil" she repeated.

"Abbie I don't think that's a good idea…" Zack argued.

"I need to talk to him"

"It's 4am Abbie" Mike told her, checking his watch. "You're blind drunk, he'll be asleep…you're just asking for disaster"

"Just tell me his room number"

"Leave it until morning. Then you'll be refreshed and sober…and he won't be so angry" Zack reasoned.

"I want to see him now. If you won't tell me I'll find out one way or another"

They sighed. "We'll walk you up there, at least make sure you get there without passing out" Mike shook his head.

"He's gonna fucking kill us" Zack slapped his head.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Phil react to his late night visitor? Will Abbie get the chance to explain? Or will Phil see how drunk she is and throw her out?<strong>

**The consensus seems to be a yes to Punk's hair. I think he needs his Freddie Mercury moustache back. That was a work of art. Shooting for the stars guys! 1000 reviews is the next target xD I can't even believe we're close to that. It's nuts. I think I'm gonna have to have a reward planned out for that. If you have any suggestions for how I can reward you when we reach the thousand mark let me know :) As always, I love you all for reviewing, please continue to do so. More reviews is faster updates :)**


	48. I'm A Little Drunk And I Need You Now

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - I might have promised some people I'd get this up today. Working to a time frame doesn't work well for me. Exhausted but here it is! Nearly at the 50 chapter mark :D pretty exciting stuff. I can't ever thank you guys enough for the support, so I'll continue to bore you with the constant 'omg guuyyyys, thank you like, soooo much' every chapter xD Love you all! Hope this pleases you :P**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Forty Eight: ~**

"He's probably asleep" Zack whispered as they stood in the deserted hallway outside Phil's room.

"You can go" she told them. "Then he won't know you were involved in disturbing his sleep"

"And have him mad at us because we let you wander around alone instead? I don't think so" Mike groaned.

"I don't need looking after Mike" she rolled her eyes.

"Under normal circumstances I'd agree, but when you've had this much to drink it changes things"

She huffed out a breath and knocked again. She was starting to think he wasn't in when she heard a soft click and the door opened slightly. She could just about make out his messy hair as he squinted at her from the darkness that was his room. He was shirtless, a pair of loose-fitting grey pyjama pants on his hips.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked, voice gravelly from sleep. His eyes flicked from her to Mike and Zack who were preparing themselves for a verbal attack.

Abbie opened her mouth to speak but was beaten to it. "She demanded we bring her here…" Mike said quickly.

"It wasn't so much a demand…more an insistent request" she mumbled, flinching as Phil wrapped a hand around her arm and pulled her inside.

"Now fuck off. I'll deal with you two when it's not four in the fucking morning" he snapped at the pair.

He slammed the door and they were thrown into darkness. She could just about make out his silhouette by the streetlight peeking through the gap in the curtains.

"What was so important that you threatened Tweedledum and Tweedledee to bring you here?"

She found once more that under his intense stare she was lost for words. Instead, she took some unsteady steps towards him.

He snorted. "You're drunk"

"You knew that earlier"

"You weren't this drunk earlier" he remarked, rubbing his face tiredly. "What the fuck is so important you had to wake me up?"

"I…"

He growled and shook his head. She had so many things she wanted to say but right now she was struggling to spit them out. He took the initiative.

"You break up with me…then you kiss me…what the fuck are you trying to do?"

"I don't know…I don't know what I was doing but I know I made a mistake in ever letting you go" she whispered.

"Fabulous" he shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"My uterus hurts" she whined, changing the subject. It baffled him long enough to diffuse the tension. He chuckled lightly.

"I don't really have a response for that" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sympathy would be nice…"

He smiled a little.

"Mike told me off for getting into a fight" she told him.

He looked down at the floor and back up again. "That makes two of us then"

"He said I needed to grow up"

"That'll never happen" he joked.

"For either of us"

"Who'd you hit?" he asked, curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"Rosa. You?"

"Nice. Just some creep" he shrugged.

Silence fell between them once more.

"Phil…?"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. He couldn't see her face in the low light, but he could hear in her voice that she was crying.

"I don't even know what to say anymore" he released a breath.

"I love you" she spoke softly.

"Don't"

"I do…I love you so much"

"Abbie stop" he asserted. "Just go"

"No…please Phil, let me stay" she pleaded. "I'm sorry…I fucked up, I know I did! I was wrong, I did it without thinking, I let the moment get the best of me…"

"You're drunk. You don't even know what you're saying. Just go back to your room" he commanded, refusing to meet her gaze.

"I do know what I'm saying. Yes I'm drunk, but all that means is I'm willing to forget my pride and bear my soul to you…I'll beg you if that's what you want…"

He shook his head at her, upset at the sight before him. She was a mess and it broke his heart. This was exactly what he'd feared would happen…that they would take their friendship to the next level and it would break her. She was a shadow of the girl she was when they met.

"Tell me…tell me what I can do to fix it" she implored.

"You can't…I can forgive you for what you did but that won't change the fatal flaw you exposed in our relationship. You can't give me the one thing I need if this is ever going to work" he shook his head.

She startled at his words and stumbled towards him, kicking away her shoes so she could move with more agility.

"I will Phil…I know it hasn't been fair on you but if that's what I have to do to keep you then I will. I'll give you everything Phil. I accept that you need me to give myself up to you…" she wound her hands around his neck. He furrowed his brows at her, not understanding.

"I know you're a man and you need sex and if that's what it takes to show you how much I want to be with you I'll do it" she leaned in, trying to kiss him. He pushed her back, horrified.

She stumbled and fell, tears streaming down her face at the rejection. He couldn't believe the words that just left her lips.

"You think I mean sex?" he asked, wide-eyed as he felt his chest tighten. "Abbie when are you going to understand? !" he yelled. "I meant trust…TRUST" he shouted. "THAT is what you need to give me! I can't believe you still think sex is the problem…"

She pulled herself up shakily and approached him gingerly. "But if I'm willing to do that Phil…surely that shows you I trust you…I do Phil, with all of my heart I do"

"You don't Abbie. You don't trust me. You should have known that whether I hated the idea or not, I wouldn't ever stop you competing in that match…or keep you from anything you ever wanted to do. You should trust I won't ever control you or force you to do anything against your will. You should trust that I love you enough to work things out even when it gets tough…but you don't" he said quietly, pain in his voice.

"Let me stay…let me show you how much I trust you" she begged, trying to reach out for him.

"No Abbie…you don't know what you're doing. You just offered your body to me. You're not in your right mind"

"I might be mortified about this in the morning, but I know what I'm doing and I'm not going to wake up and feel any different. I'll do anything Phil" she whispered. "Please let me sleep next to you tonight…I don't want to wake up alone again"

He shook his head, trying to keep his voice firm and steady even though it was threatening to fail. "I'll walk you back to your room. We can talk in the morning"

Her eyes pleaded with him as he walked into the bedroom and pulled on a shirt. As he flicked a light on, she could see the warring emotions on his face. He grabbed his room card and opened the door. She stood still in the centre of the room, wishing he wasn't making her leave.

"Abbie please stop making this harder for me" he sighed.

She dropped her gaze and grabbed her shoes, padding to the door as she decided to make the short journey barefoot.

"What floor are you on?" he asked her, shutting the door behind him.

"Four" she told him quietly.

The elevator opened and they stepped inside. You could cut the tension with a knife. At some point during the short time they were enclosed in the cramped space she felt tears on her face once more. Just knowing that this was the state of their relationship right now killed her. They'd gone from strangers to the best of friends, to lovers and back to acting like strangers.

The 'ding' signalled their arrival at her floor and she handed him her room card to save answering any more questions. She doubted she had the coordination to open the door right now anyway. She followed a few paces behind him as they made the short journey to her room. She heard the 'beep' as he slid the card into the mechanism and opened the door for her. She brushed past him, surprised as he followed her inside. He left the card on the table and turned to face her.

He released a breath and studied her carefully. She stared back, just watching the way he sucked his lip ring into his mouth.

"Sorry about waking you up"

He nodded his acknowledgement, still watching her intently.

* * *

><p>His eyes followed the curve of her waist to her hips and down her svelte legs. Her eyes were bluer than he'd ever seen them and every part of him wanted to lie down with her and forget this ever happened. But he couldn't do that. The smell of alcohol brought him back to the present-day. They had too many things to talk about. He'd had too many women mess him around - be it lying, cheating or using him for various reasons. There was a reason he didn't take shit from anyone, it was his defence mechanism since childhood and so far it had served him well…<p>

"I guess I'll just go lie down" she mumbled, rubbing her midsection.

"You want a hot water bottle or something?" he asked awkwardly.

She laughed lightly. "I'm okay"

"I'll err…I'll give you a knock tomorrow and we can go grab lunch or something, and you know, talk"

"Okay" she nodded. "Goodnight Phil"

He walked to the door, one hand on the handle as he turned back. "Night Abbie"

* * *

><p>He threw his fist at the punch bag, grunting with the effort of hitting the object over and over. He knew it was stupid to be in the gym at 5am but his brain was on overtime and if he didn't hit something soon chances were his anger was going to end up projected onto something else. He had no idea how to stop feeling like this. All he knew was that it royally sucked.<p>

An hour later and he felt suitably worn out. He retired to his room and collapsed onto the bed, deciding that he didn't care that he was sweaty. Burying his face in the pillow, he eventually fell into a light slumber.

There was no doubt in his mind that when he awoke at 10am, he felt more tired than when he went to sleep. He groaned and rolled over, wrinkling his nose as he remembered he didn't bother showering or even changing out of his gym gear after his early morning work out. He dragged his weary carcass from the inviting softness of the mattress and stumbled into the shower.

The shower is a place for thinking. And thinking is something he didn't want to do. But as he stood under the warm spray and it soothed his aching muscles, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. He squeezed some herbal essences into his palm and massaged it into his scalp, letting his body relax for a while. After washing the rest of his body, he stepped out and dried off before draping the towel around his hips. He brushed his teeth and shaved, going a little shorter than usual.

_I'll meet you at your room in an hour if that's okay_

_Punk x_

He stared at his phone a while as he pressed send before tossing it onto the bed so he could get dressed. He picked a pair of cargo shorts and a Ramones t-shirt out of his suitcase and threw them on, grabbing a comic and settling on the bed. Curiosity got the better of him and he checked his phone even though he hadn't heard a message come through.

Nothing.

He read for a while, snatching his phone up when it vibrated a few minutes later.

_Dude I was SO drunk last night. I have no idea what happened. I was still plastered when I woke up, for all I know I was in bed with Big Bird._

_CC_

Phil laughed out loud, typing a response.

_I don't think you got anything to worry about man, I doubt even Big Bird would sleep with you_

_Punk_

_Low blow…low blow_

_CC_

_Hey, you should know by now I fight dirty ;)_

_Punk_

_And you should know not to make jokes about the lack of sex I have. Bastard._

_CC_

Phil chuckled and started to type his reply. He was distracted however by an incoming text from the person he was originally hoping to hear from.

_I'll be ready. See you in a bit._

_Abbie x_

Letting out a breath, he spent the rest of the wait thinking about what he wanted to say…this was going to be harder than he thought…

* * *

><p>Abbie stood in front of the full-length mirror in her hotel room. Today was important. Today could determine her future happiness. She had to get it right. She'd spent more than ten minutes navigating her way into the skinniest dark denim jeans she owned and eventually managed to fasten them. She teamed them with a tight grey camisole that stopped just below her belly button, revealing a small strip of flesh. You could call it dirty tactics, but she wanted to look her best - anything to get on his good side at the moment. A pair of grey heeled cowboy-style boots pulled it together nicely. Knowing he liked her hair down, she let it dry naturally after her shower so it fell in soft waves. Ruffling it at the roots and quickly brushing her lashes with some mascara to accentuate them, she waited patiently for him to arrive.<p>

Her whole body stiffened when she heard the knock at the door, suddenly nervous. She grabbed a jacket and took a deep breath before opening the door. He stood with his hands in his pockets, looking relaxed. His eyes looked her up and down before he cleared his throat to speak.

"Ready to get going?"

"Yeah" she nodded.

As they walked, she took in his appearance. Not just that but his scent. Damn he smelled good. Maybe she noticed it more than usual because it felt like she was awaiting her fate on death row, or maybe he just smelled particularly incredible today - she wasn't sure.

"You shaved" she mused aloud.

"I shave most days" he chuckled, rubbing a hand over his jaw.

"Okay Mr Pedantic. You shaved more beard off than usual today" she corrected.

He laughed. "I did. What of it?" he raised his eyebrows and his forehead creased.

"I like it" she shrugged.

He snorted lightly. "You look nice" he added.

"Nice?"

"Last time I checked 'nice' was a positive word…" he frowned.

"Just nice? Philip…" she tutted. "At your age I'd have thought you'd know better than to make such a beginners error" she laughed.

"Are you calling me old?"

"Yup"

"I thought 'nice' was more appropriate" he shrugged.

"Than...?" she rolled her head around to look at him.

"Sexy as fuck"

Silence.

"Are you blushing?" he smirked.

"You're such a motherfucking asshole"

He feigned hurt, unlocking the car and dropping into the drivers' seat. She joined him, sinking into the plush leather seats. Mmmm…new car smell.

"How's your uterus this morning?" he smirked.

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh you fucker. That was uncalled for. And if you must know, cramping like a bitch"

"Too much information" he laughed.

"Thanks for caring, dick"

"Stop whining. God. Some of us have REAL problems" he winked.

"I wonder why I talk to you sometimes" she rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm fucking awesome" he poked her exposed stomach. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Holy fuck" she laughed.

"Ticklish?" he tilted his head to the side, a maniacal expression crossing his face.

She shook her head frantically, clamouring for the door.

"I swear to God Phil if you tickle me I will kick you in the nuts" she squealed, trying to dodge his offense.

"Even with your flexibility, logistically that is just impossible" he smirked, poking her again as she screamed.

"You'd be surprised what an angry woman can do…"

"Especially when it's her time of the month" he added.

She punched him in the arm. "You need to keep your mouth shut. Every time you open it you dig yourself a bigger hole" she laughed.

"And you need to stop beating me up"

"And if I don't?" she cocked her head to one side playfully.

"I'll tell Vince on you" he pouted as they both laughed.

Abbie buckled up as he started the engine, wondering where they were going. For now, she was happy they were joking around light-heartedly. Sure there was an elephant in the room; they needed to talk things out but right now she was happy to just ignore the problem…

* * *

><p><strong>Will Phil and Abbie be able to fix their problems? Can they get past the arguments and understand each other? Or will they just expose even more problems?<strong>

**So how about RAW guys? Punk not wrestling in Chicago? I was like 'they better do something big to make up for this grrr' and do something big they did! I swear at the end I died for like three minutes. I turned into a living 'the scream' portrait. It was nuts. God that was good. And Bryan's cute little hug with Kane just melted my heart. N'awwhh. I have so much love for Bryan at the moment. I'll keep brainstorming for your reward; a few of your ideas have piqued my interest so stay tuned. As always, I love you all for reviewing, please continue to do so. More reviews is faster updates :)**


	49. I Used To Know You So Well

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Next chapter we'll have reached 50…which is incredible. So I hope you're still following, and thank you for sticking with me through this journey. As I've said, plenty more to come. Your support is ALWAYS appreciated; I love you guys for it. Thank you. Bit of an emotional RAW. Just wow. I hope you enjoy the chapter, leave your thoughts on anything, from the chapter to the story in general, RAW or even just wrestling chat - I love hearing from you. **

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Forty Nine: ~**

Half an hour later and they sat in a quiet corner of a café. Phil asked for a table with some privacy and the waiter found them a booth. Phil ordered a salad, Abbie opting to stick with a hot chocolate. They made small-talk until the food arrived, keeping to the safe topics like sports and movies.

Abbie cringed when her drink was placed in front of her. It was piled up with cream and just the sight of it turned her stomach.

"What's up?" Phil asked, noticing the expression on her face.

"I wasn't really expecting so much cream…"

"That's what she said"

Abbie broke into a smile, shaking her head.

"In all seriousness, what's wrong with cream?" he asked.

"I can't be serious now you've said that" she giggled. "I don't know…I'm feeling sick anyway…"

"Because chocolate is always a good plan when you feel sick" he raised his eyebrows.

"Don't be a sarcastic dickhead" she nudged him. "Chocolate makes everything better"

"Still not eating?" he sighed.

She looked up from stirring her drink and noted the hint of concern on his features.

"Phil, you know me. You know I don't stop eating, ever. I comfort eat; not the other way. But I just don't want food at the moment"

"Why?"

"Long story" she released a breath.

"You said that last night"

She visibly flinched at the mention of last night. Phil noticed and cast his eyes down to the lettuce leaves, tomatoes and cucumber pieces mocking him from his plate. Fuck his stupid metabolism.

"We came to talk. Let's talk" he said as he made himself comfortable on the seat, leaning back and taking off his cap.

"I don't really know where to start" she bit her lip nervously.

"How about with last night? You remember that?" he asked, somewhat agitated all of a sudden.

"I remember"

"All of it?"

"You seem keen to make me relive it. So yes. I remember drinking A LOT. I remember kissing you outside the bar and it was raining…and it was romantic" she said, her eyes glazed with emotion. "…and then you got angry and left. I remember waking you up…" she continued. She tore her gaze from his now and looked down at her lap.

"And I remember apologising a lot, crying even more…and okay, if you really want me to say it - I remember propositioning you with sex" she trailed off, voice losing volume with every word.

An uneasy silence fell between them. He ran a hand through his hair, lost for how to go about fixing this.

"…but I don't regret any of it…I meant everything I said, even if I wasn't myself"

"I used to think I knew you Abbie. But you haven't been yourself since Lesnar" Phil sighed.

"There's something I've been meaning to mention with regard to that…" she pursed her lips, making eye contact once more.

Phil was about to make a smart-ass comment about how she seemed to be making a habit of withholding information lately but he held it in when he saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"I went to see the doctor about my shoulder" she started.

Phil frowned. He was glad to hear it, but he didn't see what that had to do with why they came here today. He kept his mouth shut, letting her continue.

"You were right, it was infected. But that's all sorted, I have antibiotics and had it re-stitched and it's much better. That's not important…"

"I'm glad you got it sorted…finally" he winked, allowing her to continue.

"I mentioned that stuff that was bothering me while I was there"

"The dizziness and feeling sick?" he asked, frowning as his interest was piqued.

She nodded. "The doctor looked a bit worried and started rushing around looking at my medical history and everything…I was kinda scared"

Phil held his breath, his mind racing. What was she about to tell him?

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no" she reassured him, reaching out to place a hand on his arm before remembering that she couldn't just touch him whenever she felt like it anymore. He watched her retract the hand and felt the awkwardness return.

"I had a bad reaction to the codeine. He…he said if I had taken them any longer I faced depression, suicidal thoughts, internal bleeding and seizures…and…and I think I already…" she stopped, shaking her head as if angry with herself.

He shuffled closer to her. "Abbie? Look at me" he commanded. She lifted her gaze to his. "Just tell me. That's why we're here"

"I already started having those side effects Phil…it wasn't just the mood swings and the nausea and everything. What he said hit me hard because…because I had thoughts like that. Depression…and once, I did have suicidal thoughts…" she whispered, ashamed.

"When?" he asked. He was shocked. Surely he should have noticed that? He couldn't think of a single time she ever seemed that low. Snappy and distant sure but that…?

"It caught me by surprise…I had no reason to feel like that…I was so confused. In the taxi on the way to your apartment was the first time in my life I ever thought that way. I just didn't understand, after all the things that have happened, there have been so many lower points when it would have made sense. But I had everything going for me…and it hit me then? I didn't understand. I had the best life I could have hoped for. It didn't make sense…now I know why I felt that why I guess"

"The drugs?"

She nodded. "Please don't think I'm using that as an excuse. But I do need you to know that all the times I was a bitch to you, that I treated you like I didn't appreciate you - I never really felt that way. The hospital ran some tests; the hormones in my brain are fucked up. I brought the results just in case you wanted to see for yourself…"

He waved it off when she tried to give him the envelope. "I believe you Abbie…it's just a lot to take in"

"I don't want you to get mad when I say this, but I truly believe in my heart that breaking up with you was something I did on a whim because I wasn't in my right mind. You said you felt like I didn't care. I do care Phil. I care about you more than I care about anyone else on Earth. And I mean that"

He ran his hands over his face. His expression told the whole story. He was torn and confused.

"I don't really know what to say. I'm sorry you went through that…and I hope everything's okay now"

"Not everything" she looked up at him hopefully.

"You know what I mean"

"I'm off the drugs cold turkey. So that's probably why I can't keep food down, that's why I'm shaking and that's why I can't sleep" she told him.

He put a sympathetic arm around her and she leaned into his embrace.

"I'm sorry for waking you last night, I know I already said it but I was a bit of a mess"

"It's okay. I didn't really want to leave you like that but I thought I was doing the right thing" he admitted, stroking a hand through the hair he missed running his fingers through.

"Phil?"

He noticed the way she tensed against him slightly.

"Yeah?"

"I told you I loved you last night…and you didn't say it back…in fact, you got angry about it"

He removed his arm from around her and took a drink, using the time to think. She didn't exactly phrase it as a question - but he knew she was expecting an answer and he wasn't sure he had the right one.

"Abbie you know I love you…"

"Do I?" she asked, uncertainty dancing in her eyes.

"You should after everything we've been through"

There was a few moments of silence. And they knew this was far from over.

"You want me to be honest?" he asked, the question resonating in the air around them.

She swallowed hard and nodded.

He looked down at his lap, only raising his eyes when he assembled the words he wanted to say. "A little part of me fell out of love with you during this whole thing"

She felt her throat close up at his words; her heart dropping into her stomach. As much as she'd already cried in front of him many times now; she couldn't let it happen after he said something like that. She didn't want to be the victim and she couldn't bear the thought that he might feel sorry for her…pity her even…

She blinked back the tears that stung her eyes and looked away. She could still feel his intense stare as he contemplated her reaction. She didn't want to just get up and walk out, even though she wished the ground would just swallow her up. She didn't want to be childish. She didn't want him to think she was mad. She wasn't mad; she was just totally and utterly destroyed.

"I'm want to go back to the hotel…" she whispered, managing to keep a steady voice.

"Abbie…" he tried.

"Please" she whispered, voice cracking.

He knew she was seconds from falling to pieces and she didn't want to do so in front of him, let alone in public.

"I'll get a taxi" she swallowed hard.

"You can take the car, I'll get a taxi" he held out the keys.

She shook her head, shuffling out of the booth and making sure her back was facing him so he didn't see the tears already spilling over her eyelids.

He sighed. "I'll text you later…I'm sorry" he added, wondering whether this was the time to admit that to her when he knew the effect it would have. Too late now.

And with that she was gone. Food untouched and a bad taste still lingering in his mouth. They were supposed to sort things out, but he had a feeling everything may just be worse now than before…

* * *

><p>He'd given her an hour or so to calm down. He figured that was enough. His fingertips danced across the keypad as he tried to put his feelings into coherent sentences.<p>

_I think we've both made some mistakes since this whole thing started, but just know that I would never consider getting to know you or being able to call you a best friend a mistake. I enjoyed being your other half while it lasted and although it didn't work out; I don't want to lose you. I'd really like to stay friends through this. At least give it some thought. _

_Punk x_

He sucked his lip ring into his mouth nervously as he drafted and re-drafted the words. Eventually he hit send and buried his face in the pillow. He hated drama. And that's exactly what this had become.

* * *

><p>Her hands were shaking as she read the text over and over. She'd known it for a while, but this was the confirmation…the cold, hard proof that it was over. And it was her own stupidity that caused it. He was still being the bigger person and that thought alone made her want to punch something repeatedly. Sure it wasn't her fault she was hurt enough to need that strong a drug…<p>

She screamed in frustration, slamming her fist into the wall. Luckily (or unluckily depending on how you choose to look at it) the wall was solid and her fist didn't cause any expensive damage. Pain rippled along the bones and up her arm, radiating through her elbow. Fuck. If Lesnar wasn't such a stupid motherfucker she wouldn't be in this mess. Her life would still be peachy. To be fair, if she hadn't volunteered for that match she wouldn't have been hurt in the first place. Now she was over-thinking things…

"Fucking motherfucking fucker!" she growled.

It was funny really, in a sick way. Before she even dared to dream about the WWE, she relied on herself and no one else. Ever. She didn't ever want to rely on another person. But now she'd experienced life with _him _in it, she didn't know how she was supposed to go back to how things were. She never felt lonely back when there was no one around. She didn't know any other life. But now it hit her full force.

She hated herself. Hated herself for ruining the one chance she had for happiness. Hated herself for making him stop loving her…

"He doesn't want me anymore" she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Dear talent, <em>

_All superstars and divas competing at the upcoming Money in the Bank pay per view and pre-show are required to attend a meeting today at 2pm. It is requested that you arrive promptly to allow the meeting to finish on schedule. This should only take an hour of your time. Any scripting queries can be made at the time. _

_Thank you,_

_Lorraine Sumnan (Creative Secretary - WWE Corporation)_

Phil released a sigh as his phone alerted him to the message. He hated the business side of wrestling. He just wanted to be in the ring.

A tiresome car journey later and the roster were pulling up to the offices where Vince wanted to hold the meeting. Phil chuckled at the amount of people in suits. They seriously think they're going to get ahead just because they're in a tie? What a joke.

Abbie dragged her weary body into work, finding it hard to care that she was in track pants and a vest. She was so tired. Drained was the only way to describe it. She looked and felt like shit. And as much as she'd have loved to do the whole dressing up 'look what you're missing' thing for Phil, she really didn't have the energy or will to advertise herself. She was never that girl and now was no exception.

She took her seat as far away from other human beings as possible, befriending the plant on the window ledge. At least that wouldn't talk to her. Luckily after her outburst at Rosa at the club, most people were staying away. Late as usual, Vince turned up with a few members of creative and the bookers.

They spend many pointless minutes discussing matches that didn't involve her, and the usual crap about social media for the event. Finally he decided to get around the actual ladder matches.

"This year we're going back to basics. One ladder match. One briefcase. And eight competitors. So this year's entrants into the Money in the Bank ladder match will be Daniel Bryan, The Miz, Cody Rhodes, Zack Ryder, Alberto Del Rio, Sheamus, CM Punk and Abbie Rose"

There was a ripple of shock around the room as Vince announced her name. She inspected her fingernails uninterestedly; annoyed at the way everyone was staring.

"You heard that right. This will be the first Money in the Bank featuring a female. All participants are to go straight into training tomorrow. If you have any queries about scripts we'll be here for another half hour. Thank you for your attention and get ready to put on one hell of a show. I'll see you all Friday for the house shows. Have a good day" he nodded, adjourning the meeting.

Eager to be out of there, Abbie hurried out of the building and into the parking lot. She sighed as someone called her name.

"Abbie wait up!"

Kelly caught up to her.

"How about lunch?"

"I'm not really hungry" Abbie told her. It was the truth so she wasn't just making up excuses.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm buying; it's the least I can do"

* * *

><p>Sure enough, half an hour later they sat in a booth at Hooters. She wasn't sure why she agreed to this, but she wasn't in the mood to argue.<p>

"No no no" Kelly took the menu when Abbie tried to order just a drink. "She'll have a chicken burger with fries"

Abbie frowned at her.

"You look like you haven't eaten in three months. I'll force feed you if I have to"

"Kelly, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Don't make this about me. You're eating and that's that. So what about this ladder match huh? This is HUGE" she smiled.

"I guess so" Abbie mused.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you. I never really got the chance to properly explain myself"

"What do you mean?" Abbie asked.

"I was a bitch to you, and then I just invited you out for my birthday out of the blue. In truth, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Eve's my best friend; it was hard to see her break down like that. She was totally broken Abbie. And I had to pick up the pieces. You have to understand why she felt that way; put yourself in her shoes…"

"I know but I don't really want to discuss this anymore" Abbie rubbed her face tiredly.

"I'm just saying, I want to go back to the way things were before now…because Eve's moved on finally. I don't have to take sides. It's done. I'm sorry about the time you overheard us, but I didn't say anything that day that was any more than speculation. I never meant for it to upset you. I just wanted Eve to feel better…"

"I get it, I understand. Thank you for apologising and I forgive you. Let's just forget about it. Did you have a good birthday?" Abbie asked, wanting to change the subject.

"It was incredible…probably drank too much though, I have no recollection of getting home!" Kelly laughed.

* * *

><p>"I knew her head was all over the place even at the time…I just let her walk away. She made a rash decision in anger and I didn't even stop her. Now I know she was sick, it makes sense" Phil sighed into the phone.<p>

"…and she didn't reply to the text you sent?" Colt's voice resonated down the line.

"Nope" Phil replied.

"Fuck it then. You tried your best. I mean I feel for the girl but what's done is done"

"How's Japan treating ya?" Phil asked, changing the topic to something more light-hearted.

"It's fucking awesome out here. The night life is pretty crazy"

"So I've heard" Phil chuckled. "Don't be fooling around with any girls, I think you got something good at home huh?"

"Cheating would actually require two people to find me attractive" Colt quipped.

"Haha brilliant. So you're dating her then?"

"Well…"

"Never mind. I get it. I don't need the graphic details" Phil laughed. "Give me a call when you're back in Chi town, we can hang. I'll see you soon" Phil told him.

"Will do, I'll see you soon. Look after yourself"

"You too"

"Bye Punkster, love ya"

"Love you too Cabana, night" he smiled.

He was about to lay his phone back on the nightstand when it vibrated.

_I don't want to lose you either_

_Abbie x_

* * *

><p><strong>Is there any way Phil and Abbie can forge a friendship from all of this? Could they ever return to their former closeness? Will Abbie be able to prove she made the right decision as they train for the biggest match of her career?<strong>

**Firstly I want to say how sad I am that Jerry Lawler fell ill at RAW. I hope he's okay and I wish him a speedy recovery. Scary stuff - just goes to show that you can be perfectly okay one minute and have something like that hit you out of the blue. Live everyday as if it were your last because you never know. Appreciate those around you because anything can happen, life is unpredictable. I appreciate each and every one of you for your support, thank you. As usual, I love you all for reviewing, please continue to do so. More reviews is faster updates :)**


	50. One More Kick In The Teeth

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - A million thank you's for everyone's continued support. I never believed this story would still be going strong 50 chapters in so wow :) I'm excited :D Are you excited too? xD I need to mention ScandalousScavos, Beckah, I'll Miss You Edge, Mittens17, pinksgirlforlife, HisLordFluffiness, Kaiya's Watergarden and anyone I may have missed. I try my best to PM as many of you as I can to respond and thank you but it's not always possible so I want everyone to know how much I appreciate them.**

**Resin - Wow, awww thank you :) I'm glad what I'm writing is realistic and I hope you can relate to it in a good way. I hope somewhere in the next few chapters you find the happiness you desire ;)**

**Tara770 - Awww :) Thank you so much, it means the world to hear that :) Wow, that's insane haha, I'm literally speechless. Just wow. I hope you like the chapter!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Fifty: ~**

To say the next day's training session was awkward would be a pretty big understatement. All eight participants in the Money in the Bank ladder match stood in the ring facing one another. Abbie happened to be trying to avoid eye contact with at least three of them. This was not going to work.

She lifted her t-shirt slightly and pulled the strings of her shorts tighter as Regal called out the warm-up exercises. Her shoulder was thoroughly taped and well on its way to healing so she was happy to be cleared for in-ring activity. They stretched and buddied up according to build. Luckily that meant she was partnered with Daniel Bryan. Sheamus got Del Rio, Zack with Mike and that left Punk with Cody. Abbie internally facepalmed and had to bite her cheek in an effort not to laugh her ass off at the irony. What were the chances that she would ever be in a match with BOTH of her exes and that they would have to partner up in training? Just a year ago she wouldn't have believed it if someone had told her she'd have one ex let alone two. Abbie seemed to repel romantic advances like an industrial strength magnet with the wrong charge.

She tried her best not to look in their direction because her concentration was already poor. Daniel was grinning his amusement at having to fight a girl. Clearly she had something to prove. It wasn't his fault; no one thought she was up to it. Well she'd just have to show them they were wrong wouldn't she?

They worked through the basics, lock-ups and neck breakers. Abbie snuck a look over at the others every now and then, mildly amused at the obvious teeth-gritting happening between Cody and Phil. Zack and Mike were goofing around as usual, pulling faces to put each other off. Abbie executed a well-timed swinging neck breaker and helped Daniel back to his feet. They were panting lightly now from the exertion.

"Little firecracker isn't she?" Regal put an arm around her.

"She sure packs some punch" Bryan laughed, rubbing his neck.

"Right lady and gentlemen, I'll leave you to it for a few hours and I'll be back to see what spots you've worked out. You know the drill. Listen to the guys who've done this before" Regal announced before making his leave.

Silence fell over the ring area as everyone stopped wrestling.

"Right then" Sheamus announced, rubbing his hands together and keen to get started.

"How are we going to work her into it?" Cody addressed the rest of the group, pointing a nonchalant thumb in Abbie's direction. Phil rolled his eyes, predicting the next sequence of events.

"Excuse me but 'her' is right here and she would like to be treated with some fucking respect - not just given a bit of 'girlie wrestling' in a 'safe' corner of the ring while the rest of you fight over who had the biggest ego" Abbie asserted.

Phil chuckled under his breath along with Mike and Zack. Cody looked taken aback, finally shutting his mouth.

"Don't worry darling, we'll work this thing out and everyone will get a fair shot" Sheamus winked in her direction.

"Good. And you can stop with the darling bullshit. I came into this with a goal and I don't want to be patronised because I was born with boobs instead of balls"

"Nicely said" Bryan clapped her on the shoulder. "You do high flying shit right? How about we work on some dives?"

"Sounds good" she nodded.

* * *

><p>Not one for moping, Abbie tried to stay busy over the next few days. But in truth, there are only so many productive tasks someone can accomplish before they run out and are forced back into the excessive thinking that results from boredom. And that was the biggest problem. Every time she had enough spare time to think, she was thinking about him. That's why when she received an unexpected text she was completely knocked for six.<p>

_It's Saturday so I was wondering if you fancied watching a film like we usually do? Unless you're busy of course. _

_Punk x_

Her heart swelled with happiness and was screaming at her to get straight over there. Her head however was sceptical. It was just a casual text, no hidden meaning, no declaration of love. Getting all excited was the absolute LAST thing she should be doing now. What she did know was that she missed him more than anything and that fact alone made up her mind. Who knew? Maybe if they had some time to chat in a more private setting, things could work themselves out?

_Sounds like fun. What room are you in and what time?_

_Abbie x_

She didn't have to wait long for a response.

_104. And as soon as you're ready._

_Punk x_

She hated how weak she was. But a smile played on her lips as she replied.

_I'll be over in 10._

_Abbie x_

She raked a hand through her messy hair and sighed. She wasn't exactly dressed to impress, but she didn't want to seem needy…that wasn't her. She hated that he made her feel that way…It was like déjà vu. Her mind flashed back to her first few days with the company when she felt like a lost puppy, forced to chase him down to ask questions. It was like they'd gone back to that time…when she was the one doing the chasing - and he just kept on running…

* * *

><p>Phil opened the door, raising his eyebrows at the sight before him. She looked adorable in a pair of what looked to be Christmas themed pyjama pants and a white camisole with some slippers. Her face was make-up free and her hair ruffled - she always was at her sexiest when she made no effort at all.<p>

The image brought back some memories of watching her curl up to him in her sleep. He loved to watch her sleep. Not in a creepy way - it was just fascinating because when she was sleeping, she couldn't hide her real emotions. He'd often shuffle back on the bed just to watch her mumble to herself as she snuggled closer, seeking out his warmth. A heavy feeling in his chest followed such a sweet memory and he tried to re-focus.

"You're finally here bitch; I totally thought you bailed on us"

Phil watched Abbie's face drop at the sound of the voice. He knew he should have told her Mike, Kofi and Zack would be there too but it slipped his mind. By the looks of things, she hadn't expected it. He didn't want things to be awkward, so he thought starting at square one in a group setting would be best.

"You're training tomorrow right?" Mike asked, seemingly unaware that she didn't respond to his last remark as he munched on popcorn. Phil took a few steps back, allowing her to walk past him into the room before he closed the door gently.

"Yeah" she nodded, biting her lip as she contemplated where to sit on the couch. Mike patted the spot next to him and she took it, feeling the cushions bounce as Phil dropped down next to Zack.

"Have you seen any of the stuff Regal worked for you yet?" Zack asked, excitement dancing in his eyes.

"No…"

"I'm not giving it away…but holy shit you're gonna love it" he winked.

"Sounds awesome" she laughed. "What are we watching?" she asked.

"The Avengers" Mike mumbled, mouth full of snacks.

"Awesome" she smiled.

"Who's your favourite though?" Mike asked. "Mine's Thor"

"Dude Captain America could kick Thor's ass! And he doesn't need some shitty hammer to do it" Zack argued.

"I like Ironman best" Abbie shrugged.

"Black Widow guys, seriously, how have none of you mentioned her? She's smokin'" Kofi laughed.

They all looked to Phil, as if expecting him to solve this debate.

"I'm a Hulk guy"

Everyone released a collective huff of disapproval and Phil laughed.

* * *

><p>As much as Abbie loved seeing the boys, she couldn't deny the way all her optimism had dropped into her stomach on realising Phil hadn't just invited her. Hell, she wasn't even sure he wanted her there. Maybe he'd have felt guilty if he didn't ask her. Maybe one of the others suggested it. She felt kind of ridiculous for feeling this way; but scary Saturday had always been <em>their <em>thing. Phil and Abbie…just the two of them…

Sharing what had been a special bonding experience with hundreds of happy memories; well it was just another kick in the teeth. Not that it was Phil's fault. He didn't know how she felt. Maybe he didn't care anymore.

The following morning brought an email she wasn't sure how to feel about.

_Abbie my little star,_

_I've decided to split you into smaller groups for training today. Little less hectic is the plan. I think it's going swimmingly, but there's some more technical things I want you to tackle. I'll see you at 10am as planned._

_Regal. _

Before she even walked into the large old-style gymnasium she knew who was going to be in the ring. That didn't stop her heart from pounding that little bit harder against her ribs when their eyes met. Her gaze followed his tongue as he subconsciously ran it over his lips. She noticed the way the muscle in his jaw tensed, jumping lightly beneath the stubbly skin and the way his olive eyes were glued to her as she hopped onto the apron. He was wearing those basketball shorts she liked with a loose-fitting t shirt. She barely noticed the other man standing just to his left, or Regal leaning casually against the turnbuckle. In fact the gym was eerily quiet, the only sound was the echo of Abbie's bag hitting the floor as she pulled her hoody over her head and left her belongings beside the ring.

"Warm up on the bars Evans, give us ten minutes and we'll have finished this bit" Regal smiled. It was only then she noticed the sweat beading on Phil's forehead and the fact that Sheamus was eyeing her curiously, ever so slightly out of breath. She nodded, rolling out of the ring and heading over to the bars. She pulled her leg up behind her, stretching out the muscles. She could feel Phil's eyes burning into her back as the soft material of her shorts stretched with her movements.

She pulled her arms up over her head and her tank top lifted slightly, exposing the smallest band of skin at her lower back. She was only completing her usual warm-up, but time felt slower than usual. She could hear Regal and Sheamus chatting quietly in the ring. As she used the bars to rest her foot on and touch her toes, she heard someone hit the canvas. She turned to face the ring, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Phil as she rolled her hips and checked the bandaging on her shoulder. She was good to go.

As Phil and Sheamus finished a sequence of moves, Regal called her over.

"You're working with the big boys today, so I want you to be careful" Regal remarked humorously. She noted the chuckle Sheamus repressed.

"They're nothing I can't handle" she responded quickly.

"I don't doubt it. Just don't be knocking them about too bad, can't be ruining these pretty TV faces" Regal pinched Sheamus' cheek and ruffled Phil's hair.

Abbie laughed. "Don't worry sir, I'll take it easy on them" she saluted him.

"I think that's for the best" Regal laughed. He had Abbie practice some manoeuvres on Sheamus, including her signature slingshot DDT. They managed to work out what was and wasn't plausible - discovering that certain submissions were impossible due to the size of Sheamus' arms and the fact that one of his legs weighed more than she did.

The peace could only last so long, and Regal beckoned Phil into the mix. They worked some clotheslines and dropkicks, electricity racing through her body every time she felt his body touch hers. Regal was apparently unaware that they'd been in the ring together a few times before - albeit just for fun - and was impressed.

"You have a nice style of ring-work together; I can see you second guessing each other's movements - there's a sense of trust when you work…"

Abbie's breath caught at his choice of words and she felt Phil flinch slightly at Regal's use of 'trust'. She lost all of her focus after that and she was relieved as Regal announced his departure.

"I'm heading out but I think you guys have enough to work on for an hour or so. I'll see you at the show tomorrow night. Happy 'rasslin"

Abbie bit her lip uncomfortably until as they watched Regal leave. The three of them stood panting in the centre of the ring until Sheamus cleared his throat.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"You're leaving?" Abbie asked him.

"I have an appointment with the trainer" he winked. "Later"

And then it was just the two of them. And for some reason she didn't understand, she was far less enthusiastic about alone time with Phil now than she had been last night. She turned to face him slowly, and watched as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"You wanna go over a few sequences?" Phil broke the silence.

"I guess"

She felt him grab her hand, the other on her shoulder as he Irish whipped her into the ropes. She ducked under his legs and leap-frogged him on the way back. He hit the mat as she hopped over him as they continued to run the ropes. Eventually she caught him and he used the momentum to allow her to scoop slam him into the mat. Unfortunately her mind wasn't fully with it and she rotated too far. He grunted as he took a bad landing.

"Shit Phil I'm sorry" she covered her mouth with her hands. Dread, embarrassment and frustration built in her chest.

He pulled himself to his feet, holding his back.

"I'm so sorry" she repeated.

"I think I slipped a disc"

Her eyes widened as her throat closed up.

"I'm joking Abbie!" he stressed, seeing how seriously she took him. "I'm fine" he held his arms up as if to demonstrate there was nothing wrong with him. He expected her to laugh…or at least insult him but she just nodded, running a hand over her face.

He initiated another lock up, continuing with what they were supposed to be doing rather than risking a conversation. He overpowered her, locking his arms around her midsection as he moved around her until her back was pressed to his chest. He tightened his grip, trying to ignore the resemblance to an intimate embrace. That was until he felt the shaky movements of her chest. He loosened his grip a little, but he didn't release her.

"Abbie…?"

She didn't respond, but he heard the tiny sniffle. He subconsciously ran the tips of his fingers along her lower stomach where the skin was exposed.

"What's wrong?"

She pulled away from him and composed herself.

"It's just fucking hard…"

"What is?" he asked, even though he had a pretty good idea what she was talking about.

"Being here, with you, doing this"

He sighed. "I know…"

"Do you? Because you don't seem to be finding it hard at all" she shook her head.

"You don't have a fucking clue how I feel Abbie so don't pretend to be the only one with a heart!" he snapped back.

She turned to face him, fury dancing in her eyes.

"Why would you be heart broken? You don't love me anymore remember!"

He gritted his teeth. "I never said that Abbie"

"You did! Fucking liar!" she yelled, trying her best to keep her emotions at bay.

"I didn't mean…I just…I don't even know anymore" he growled, rubbing his face angrily. He spoke again, voice calmer and quieter. "I do know that I'm more lost without you than I have been after any relationship ended…"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what exactly?" he asked, getting mad again. "YOU broke up with ME. You make it sound like it was my decision to end it" he huffed.

"I explained that to you! Are you ever going to let that go? Is it just your male ego still pissed at being dumped?"

"Don't fucking push me" he snarled.

"Or what Phil? !" she yelled, the sound echoing around the gymnasium.

The next sequence of events were unexpected to say the least. She stopped breathing as he backed her into the turnbuckle, chest heaving with the anger flowing through his veins. He grabbed the ropes either side of her, preventing her escape.

She felt all sense of her surroundings leave her body as his lips crashed onto hers. The intensity and passion knocked her off her feet and she was suddenly glad of the turnbuckle to support her dead weight. He sealed his lips onto hers and pushed his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, grunting his approval as she seemed to regain some awareness and kissed him back with the same fervour. The moment seemed to last an eternity as they reacquainted themselves with one another, her hands resting lightly on his forearms as he craned his neck to her. As the kiss ended and he began to pull back. He gave her lower lip one last nip before they broke all contact and her hands slipped from his skin, returning to her sides.

* * *

><p>As he opened his eyes, he took in the way her dark lashes rested on her cheeks and how her kiss-swollen lips still shined with his saliva. She finally opened her own eyes and he was once again drowning in those pools of icy blue. He resisted the urge to touch her flushed cheek and watched curiously as she ran a hand up his neck leaving goosebumps in her wake. He shuddered as he felt her lightly tugging at the tiny strands of hair at the base of his skull.<p>

"We shouldn't be doing this" she whispered.

His forehead creased lightly.

"You said friends…" she breathed.

He nodded but remained in place. She exhaled lightly and let her hand drop down again; not before it ran over his pec and down his taut stomach.

"And if that's what you want…" she continued, tilting her head to one side. "Then this can't happen"

He watched as she dropped to the mat and rolled out of the ring. He was still rooted to the spot as she picked up her bag and walked out without a second glance.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Phil and Abbie deal with their erratic emotions? Will their turbulent relationship reach a plateau? What will happen when Abbie returns to live TV for the first time since her injury at the hands of Brock Lesnar?<strong>

**I've decided I want to keep you guessing on the ladder match, you'll just have to wait and see how it all plays out ;) I wanted to make sure chapter 50 was good, so I hope it was worth the wait and I hope it lived up to expectations :) You guys have been so good to me; I really wanted to make it great for you :) Oh and also, over 800 reviews :D getting closer to that 1000! And when we reach it, I'm planning something so let's get on it - like a car bonnet ;) As usual, I love you all for reviewing, please continue to do so. More reviews is faster updates :)**


	51. Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Fast update thanks to the awesome response to chapter 50 :) I love you guys. I'm going to try to keep up the pace but things are changing for me at the moment so finding time to write won't be so easy. But this is always fairly high on my list of priorities, I won't forget about you so bear with me! If the worst comes to the worst, I'll message as many of you as I can to let you know what's going on. For now I'm being positive and hoping it'll work out and I'll be able to fit it all in. In other news, how about Night of Champions? xD Punk hugging his title was just adorable. And it'll probably come as a surprise to you but I'm really glad Eve won, I actually really like Eve. And she just got engaged, you should check out the ring because wow, it's beaauuuutiful. Thanks again guys and I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Fifty One: ~**

Hero by Skillet blasted from the speakers as Monday Night RAW went live. The crowd erupted and Abbie had to bite her cheek in an attempt to maintain her serious face. The fact that she was over with the crowd warmed her heart. She'd never been a successful baby face before so to feel the love from this huge sold-out arena sent her reeling. Of course being a heel was much more natural to her, and admittedly more fun - but to have so much support was incredible. She made sure her expression said 'I mean business' and flicked her hair back as she hopped onto the apron. Deciding to mix things up a bit, she sat down where she was, legs dangling over the edge. She brought the mic to her lips and waited for the noise to die down.

"First things first…it's great to be back" she announced as another round of cheering broke out. "You guys might think I'm crazy, but I'm not afraid of Brock Lesnar" she scrunched her face up as she said his name, as if it disgusted her. "Sure, he put me out of action for a little while…but I got the last laugh" she smirked. "If he thinks what he did has made me any less of a threat to any WRESTLER in this company then he's sadly mistaken. So you know what? Come on out here Brock! Man-up and come face me like the wrecking machine you think you are!" she challenged.

The crowd hushed in anticipation. When nothing happened, Abbie addressed him again. "Showing your true soulless cowardly colours, what a surprise!" she yelled.

Beth Phoenix's music hit and the crowd descended into boos.

"Enough. Lesnar is gone and you damn well know it. He comes and goes; he can't be around whenever you feel like a show down. So shut your trap. I might feel bad for what happened, but that doesn't change the fact that I think you're a weak excuse for a champion. I'm coming for that belt Rose…" Beth snarled, pointing to the title slung over Abbie's shoulder.

John Laurinitis sauntered out onto the ramp, mic in hand. "I too think it's been too long since you defended that title. A champion should be regularly proving their worth…"

Abbie cut him off. "I've been injured you…"

"Nuh uh uh, no foul language, we all know you have a temper Miss Rose. No buts, you defend tonight against Beth Phoenix in a lumber-Jill match" he announced as the crowd booed.

Abbie snarled as the camera panned to her.

"What? Is the Diva's champion afraid? Are you still hurting from your beat down?" Beth taunted.

"That's laughable. Nothing about you scares me, least your lack of ability in the ring. You want a match, bring it on. Any of you; bring it on" she dropped the mic and stormed out through the crowd and under the ramp instead of taking the conventional route. She caught the crowd chanting her name as she threw back the curtain, happy that she was back in the swing of things.

The side curtains led to the normally empty corridors leading to the gorilla position. It was for that reason that Abbie was startled when she walked right into someone.

"Fancy seeing you here" he chuckled, stretching over a lighting case.

She didn't know what happened or why, but she was just standing there - staring at him silently. They hadn't communicated at all since their oh so eventful training session and while she'd had a warm-up match at the house show, their paths had failed to cross. Now she stood opposite him and something about the atmosphere made her uncomfortable. The memory of that kiss was still lingering in the air.

She was vaguely aware that he was talking, but she paid no attention to the words he spoke as her eyes were drawn to his form. She eyed his smooth, strong thighs as the muscles flexed lightly under the skin as he stretched them out. She admired the inappropriately tiny trunks that just about concealed his modesty and the velvety skin of his stomach as it moved gently with his breathing.

As endorphins and pheromones rushed around her body, she heard him clear his throat in time to realise he was now just inches from her.

"You're not listening to me…" he spoke lowly.

She felt the hard plastic of another lighting case behind her as she tried to take a step back to clear her head of the foggy haze that descended over it; it was clouding her judgement. She wasn't even sure who was playing with whom at this point. She just knew they were on dangerous ground. Who was in most danger? Probably her. But the rush that came from being so close and not touching him was a high she couldn't resist.

He lowered his head, his lips hovering beside her ear. "That wasn't very nice of you…walking away from me"

"Why? Was there something you didn't finish?" she whispered…keen that if he wanted to tease then two could play that game.

He snorted lightly. "Maybe there's something _we _didn't finish" his breath ghosted over her neck.

"What would that be?" she asked, pulse racing at the scent of his cologne dancing around her nostrils.

"I think you know…" his lips brushed her ear and she internally scolded herself for the gasp that escaped her. He didn't miss it, smirking as he kissed her neck with the lightest of pressure.

He grunted his surprise when she placed two firm hands on his bare chest and pushed him hard into the cinderblock wall on the opposite side of the hallway. She could feel his heart thundering under her hand and now it was her turn to smirk victoriously. He was just as worked up as she was.

"Big man…calling the shots hmm?" she bit her lip, staring straight into his darkening olivine eyes.

"I'll take the big man compliment; I can tell by the way you watched me just now that you like what you see…"

"I'd be lying if I said your body wasn't the definition of what gets my heart racing. But even a big, strong man needs someone to keep him in line" she responded, maintaining eye contact.

He grinned. "I get your heart racing huh? How about when I do this?" he ran a hand over her shoulder and down her back, pulling her flush against him. He allowed his hands to drop to his sides and she remained in place by her own power, her chest pressed against his and one of his thighs between her own.

She exuded a confidence she wasn't quite feeling as one of her hands came back up between them to rest on his contoured, colourful chest. The other took his hand and let it rest over her own heart - answering his question.

"I might like to call the shots, but with you I never know what I'm going to get…and I love that" he told her, his voice a low rumble.

A peculiar feeling struck Abbie in the stomach at the thought that she and Phil were flirting outrageously in the middle of a public hallway…at work. Anyone could walk past. And you could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

"Fuck it…fuck pride…I want you" he whispered, tangling a hand in her onyx locks. She could feel the stirring in his trunks against her hip and her breathing became laboured.

She felt her heart speed up ten-fold at that before she reminded herself of the situation.

"After this past week, I don't think you know what you want…stud" she inhaled the scent from the soft skin of his neck one last time before pulling away and leaving for the divas locker room. She had a match to prepare for.

* * *

><p>Phil took a moment to compose himself, willing away his arousal. He had a match for fuck's sake. His hands felt empty, still tingling from the contact. When he felt suitably calmer, he headed to the gorilla for his segment.<p>

Meanwhile Abbie was stretching in anticipation of her lumber-Jill match. This would be the first she'd ever competed in and she was excited.

"Have a great match, I'll see you out there" Beth winked, giving her a quick pat on the back as she passed.

"Ready?" Kelly asked, her usual smiley self.

"Good to go" Abbie nodded, wrapping her title around her waist and following Kelly out to the gorilla. Every diva on the roster was there ready to be at ringside. It made her slightly nervous - that so many people would be up-close witnesses to any botches. But she knew Beth. She'd wrestled Beth enough times. They could put on a great match. The divas had ten times the coverage they used to have now, and their matches were generally more than three minutes. This one was scheduled to go nearly twenty minutes so change was definitely happening. The ball was rolling. Abbie was just waiting to kick it into high gear.

The RAW theme song played out through the arena and the rest of the girls filed out and down to the ring - Kelly giving Abbie a high five before she made her way out. Next was Beth's turn and finally Abbie jumped up and down a few times before heading out onto the ramp.

As usual the baby face divas stood around one side of the ring, the heels on the other. Abbie eyed the heels warily spotting a pissed-off looking Rosa Mendes, Natalya, Eve, The Bella Twins and Alicia Fox among others. Abbie kissed her title, taking one last look at it before handing it off to the ref who hoisted it over his head as they were introduced.

The bell rang and they locked up, Abbie getting the best of Beth and slamming her into the turnbuckle. The crowd counted as she pummelled punches to the face of the Glamazon - punishment for getting her into a match with Brock Lesnar. In fact, Abbie was in control for a good portion of the match. She even got to show off a couple of nice submission manoeuvres.

That was until Beth reversed what was supposed to be a DDT, lifting her up and turning it into a makeshift power bomb. Abbie struggled to her feet and leaned on the ropes, unprepared as Beth clothes lined her over the top rope and into the baying group of divas waiting. She curled into a ball, covering her head from the assault. Most of the punches and kicks didn't even look real let alone hurt at all but a well placed boot to the ribs from one Rosa Mendes made her cry-out in pain. Beth noticed and rolled out of the ring, picking her up and throwing her back into the ring herself.

Before long Abbie had the upper hand again. Standing on the apron, she launched herself over the top rope and into her signature slingshot DDT. Beth's head bounced off the canvas and Abbie climbed to the top for the moonsault. Executing it perfectly, the crowd chanted the numbers with the referee as she got the three count. Abbie reached out to collect her title from the stagehand when Laurinitis sauntered out onto the ramp.

"Hold it just there Miss Rose. You're not done. In order to make up for your absence and give that title back some credibility, you're going to defend it against Alicia Fox. RIGHT. NOW."

Abbie's eyes widened as Beth rolled out of the ring only to be replaced with her next sneering competitor.

"Fine! I'll beat her too!" she yelled, able to make her voice heard even without a mic.

And she did. In under ten minutes Alicia tapped out. But Abbie's body ached, especially her shoulder and ribs. She clutched them and groaned as Laurinitis appeared once more.

"You're a stubborn piece of work aren't you? Let's see how you handle Natalya"

Abbie took a few shaky breaths and squared up to the experienced Canadian. While Abbie liked to think she was invincible, her body disagreed. A few shots to the ribs and she was in danger. Natalya pulled her into the sharpshooter and she screamed in pain. She just about managed to reach the ropes before Natalya pulled her back into the middle of the ring. The damage was done. Natalya released her when she realised Abbie would pass out before she tapped out and kicked her to the outside for the fun of it.

Kelly, Layla, AJ and Kaitlyn among others tried to fight off the others as they laid into an already injured Abbie but it was no use. She felt Eve pick her up and toss her back into the ring and Natalya hit a devastating bridging German suplex and pinned Abbie for the three count. The crowd booed as Natalya was handed the title and Kelly helped Abbie out of the ring. If she was going to lose the title, she was glad it was like that. Natalya was a worthy champion.

"You okay?" Kelly asked as they passed through the curtain.

"I'm fine, nothing more than a few bruises" Abbie sighed, straightening up and rubbing her midsection.

"As if your poor ribs haven't taken enough of a beating lately" Kelly mused.

"Well I think it's fair to say Rosa and I don't see eye to eye. So I guess that was her revenge for me trying to beat her up in the bathroom" Abbie chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Nice match…or matches"<p>

Abbie turned around, raising her eyebrows in amusement as Phil stood waiting for his match to start.

"Thanks, I miss the title already" she laughed.

"Feel a bit empty huh?"

"Yeah…but moving onwards and upwards hey" she winked. "I'm destined for bigger things"

He snorted, shaking his head as he watched her leave.

Those shorts she wore…damn those shorts. He got back into the zone. He had a money in the bank qualifier to win and he was beating Dolph Ziggler to do it. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>That night Phil lay stretched out on his bed, his finger hovering over the call button before he just decided to bite the bullet and go for it.<p>

"Evening" she answered, playfulness still present in her tone from earlier.

"Don't give me that…that's the second time you've skipped off after one of our…encounters"

"Aww did poor Philly's pride get dented because he didn't get the last word?" he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Fuck my pride. You left me there…all worked up"

He heard her breathing falter as she contemplated a response.

"You only have yourself to blame for that. You started the flirting"

"You started the staring" he didn't miss a beat.

"Well I've gone from a free pass to touch that body whenever I wanted to all access denied…what do you expect?"

"Who said you were denied access?" he said lowly.

"I kind of assumed. You know, after you played the 'let's just be friends' card" her tone betrayed her hesitation rather than annoyance as she voiced her thoughts.

He sighed and silence descended for a few moments. Eventually he spoke up. "You know when you asked me if I regretted being more than just friends?"

"Yeah" she cleared her throat anxiously.

"I meant it when I said I didn't…but way back when, before anything ever happened between us, I was hesitant to make a move because I didn't want to break your trust. You've had it broken too many times…I didn't want to be that guy that turned you off of love forever…I feel like we really fucked that up"

He could tell she was holding her breath in anticipation of his words.

"I said I wanted to be friends, because I really thought that what we had as friends was as special as what we had as a couple…but I don't know if I can do it, not after that kiss, and certainly not after today…"

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Because before, I didn't know what I was missing. Now I've had a taste…I don't think I can just turn those feelings off. I told you there was no going back that night Abbie…"

"I was right when I said you don't know what you want wasn't I?" she asked quietly.

He was silent.

"I just feel like we're going around in circles" she sighed.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't want to loose you Abbie…"

"You keep saying that but…" she started.

"But what?" he asked.

"We're just hurting each other" she admitted sadly.

"How?" he asked, sitting up in bed.

She hesitated, as if deciding whether to open up. "Because I don't know where I stand anymore…you tell me you stopped loving me and then you kiss me and tell me you want me again. I know what I want - I want to just forget everything that happened and go back to normal but we can't do that…because I fucked up and you don't feel the same anymore"

"Abbie…" he tried.

"You know what I think? I think you still have feelings for me because you're right; you can't just turn that off. But you don't love me anymore and if that's the case we have to make a clean break. I can't keep getting my hopes up only to have them crushed again"

It sounded like she was getting emotional. He wasn't sure, but it wouldn't surprise him if she was crying.

"Abbie wait…"

She didn't hang up on him.

"I might have said that a small part of me fell out of love with you, but I never meant to make you think I don't love you because I do. While we're being honest, I'll admit that the only obstacle for me is the questions in my head about how serious you are about this relationship. I think women forget sometimes that men aren't as cold-hearted as we're painted to be. I can't forget the insecurities you left when you broke things off…"

"Well you don't have any reason to be insecure. I love you Phil. I'll always love you. I'm proud to be able to say you're my first love. I can't be any more honest about how much of a mistake I made that day. But until you get over that we can't move forward" she told him.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know" she admitted.

"I don't want us to be that awkward couple that ignore each other in the halls"

"Then we keep it friendly; keep a safe distance until things work themselves out. I think time is the only way to fix this"

"Okay" he nodded. "And Abbie?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"All that stuff I said when I was angry…"

"Mmm" she sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I was mad. I didn't mean it"

"I forgive you…and I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through" she whispered.

"I forgive you too"

Silence fell between the pair.

"Goodnight Abbie" he told her, a brief pause as he contemplated uttering the three words that his heart knew were true. He wanted to say them. But that would undermine their agreement. Keep it friendly.

"…goodnight Phil"

* * *

><p><strong>Can Phil and Abbie manage their emotions and keep it platonic? How will Abbie's storyline progress now she's no longer champion? Has their discussion changed anything?<strong>

**Wow, that was some heart to heart. I think I need a nap. Whew, what did you think? :) As usual, I love you all for reviewing, please continue to do so. More reviews is faster updates :)**


	52. Only Makes Me Love You More

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - I know. Where the fuck have I been? Why did it take so long to get my ass in gear? You're angry. You have a right to be. But I made this one extra long! I'll explain at the bottom in more detail. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! It won't be a regular thing! Please forgive me! I'll beg! Please…?**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Fifty Two: ~**

Something in Abbie's mind felt much more at peace since that phone call. Though her heart was still heavy, some of the weight had lifted knowing he accepted her apology and knowing he didn't mean the things he said. Maybe that was what they needed to move on. She definitely hoped so.

Travelling alone was unpleasant. Phil was travelling with Kofi, and Kelly was travelling with Eve so she was out of the question too. Being on her own seemed to make everything harder - not having someone to share the chore of driving with, not having someone to talk to on the long journeys and rooming alone made her lonely. She didn't understand how she could be so lonely when she was usually surrounded by people, but even in a locker room full of her co-workers she felt the pangs of having no one to talk to who really knew what she was about.

The worst part was knowing she'd been alone all her life and dealt with it just fine. But now she'd discovered what it was like to have someone around she was missing it desperately.

She was in the joint locker room after their final training session for money in the bank. It had gone fantastically and she was seriously excited.

"You wanna shower first lass?" Sheamus offered.

"Such a gent" she laughed. "You guys go ahead" she told him. She watched the guys file into the showers and grabbed her towel, dropping down onto the bench as the room emptied. Phil was on the phone on the other side and from what she could tell, he was talking to Colt. He turned around, mopping his brow with a towel when he caught her gaze.

"I'm gonna take a shower so I'll catch you later. Enjoy that visual" he chuckled into his phone before hanging up.

He took a seat on a bench facing her and leaned back against the lockers, closing his eyes for a few moments.

"You staying on the road this weekend?" he asked, opening one eye.

"Yeah" she nodded. She always stayed on the road these days when they had a couple of days off; she just didn't want to go back to her empty house in Tampa. "You going back to Chicago?" she asked.

"Yeah" he sighed.

A comfortable silence fell between them as he closed his eyes again and rested his head against the lockers behind him. She watched his chest rise and fall for a minute or so before speaking again.

"Aren't you showering with the guys?"

"I will. When I can find the motivation to get up" he chuckled.

She smiled a little. "Are you seeing Colt when you're home?"

His face brightened a little at her words. "Yeah, and my sisters hopefully. Feels like I haven't seen everyone in ages. We're going to a Bouncing Souls gig. Should be rad"

He must have noticed the sad smile on her face. She was happy he was looking forward to a nice weekend doing his favourite things, but it just reminded her of the fact she would likely spend the next few days alone in a hotel room while every other superstar was with their family.

"You can come with if you like? It's no trouble…I mean, only if you don't have other stuff to do" he shrugged.

"Phil I don't know…" she started.

"I'll ask Mike to come along…it'll be fun. What else are you gonna do with the time off?" he argued.

He had a point. "As long as you're sure you want to put up with me and Mike out of working hours" she laughed.

"Well…I'm a charitable guy. I'll take one for the team on this occasion"

She smiled. "Thanks Phil"

"No problem. You feeling back to normal yet?" he asked, shifting around to get comfortable.

"I'm not getting any withdrawal symptoms anymore and my ribs barely bother me" she grinned. "They're taking the stitches out of my shoulder next week too"

"That's good. Especially with this pay per view coming up" he smiled softly, a hint of anxiety dancing in his eyes. Something to do with their upcoming ladder match she suspected. "You seem a lot better in yourself too. Much more bright and bubbly"

"That's not like me. I'm normally sour and miserable…oh wait, that's you" she joked.

He sent a light-hearted glare her way before groaning as he pulled himself up. "I'm gonna shower now before I go into hibernation. I'll text you and let you know when we're headed to the airport" he nodded. He groaned as his limbs creaked in protest when he dragged himself to his feet. Abbie watched his retreating form and called out to him.

"Hey Phil?"

He turned around.

"Nice ass"

His trademark smirk spread across his face, eyes wrinkling at the corners.

"Best in the world" he winked.

* * *

><p>As anxious as she was about the idea of being in Chicago this weekend, she was excited as they got ready for the Bouncing Souls concert. Phil had left Mike and Abbie to relax and make themselves at home in his apartment while he went to see his sisters and Abbie was glad of Mike's company. It eased the tension.<p>

She'd never seen the band live before, but Phil had shown her enough videos to know what kind of crowd it was. He'd mentioned that a few indie wrestling promotions were also in town so the place would be packed out with crossover music and wrestling fans. She dressed in her black skinny jeans and Phil gave her one of his shirts bearing the band's logo. It was huge on her, but she jazzed it up with a belt around the waist. She pulled on her knee high converse and she was ready to go.

It was strange how quickly she and Phil settled back into the friendly banter.

"You're coming dressed like that?" she joked as he grabbed his keys from the table by the door. He wore a standard CM Punk outfit - cut-off cargo shorts and the band's shirt.

"Fuck off bitch. Just because you don't have my awesome villain facial hair to pull off the Punk vibe. Jealousy" he winked.

"Awesome villain or grubby hobo?" she nudged him. "I don't know how you walk past any reflective surface without stopping to make out with yourself"

His jaw dropped as he fought the grin threatening to spread across his lips. "That's it. I've had enough of your disrespect" he shook his head, squaring up to her. She pulled herself up to her full height and met his challenging stare. They were chest to chest before they burst out in laughter.

"That's enough play-fighting. Don't make me vomit" Mike whined.

"Is someone jealous because they're not getting any attention?" Phil cooed, catching Mike in a headlock and ruffling his hair. Abbie jumped on his back, tightening her arms around his neck.

"You two suck. Just so you know" Mike huffed, trying to get free. "If I'd known this was going to be you guys teaming up to piss me off like children I wouldn't have come along"

"Ohhh, poor Mikey's upset" Phil laughed.

"We love you really" Abbie let go and winked at him.

"Whatever assholes"

* * *

><p>She knew the venue would be packed out but this was insane. Phil led them through the crowd to the side of the stage and told them to wait while he went backstage. People were crammed into the hall; you couldn't move without brushing up against someone. It reminded her of the old ECW arenas. People filled every tier, chatting and shouting excitedly. She looked up in awe.<p>

This was a new experience entirely and Abbie tried to stay calm among the masses of people crowding her. The only thing stopping her from losing it was Mike's hand on her arm and the knowledge that these people were all much like herself. Punk wasn't exactly her number one choice of music but she liked it well enough and once she got used to the atmosphere she knew she would have fun.

"Alright?" Mike asked, noticing she was a little flustered.

"Yeah" she nodded. "It's just a little busier than I'm used to"

"If you're not into busy, I don't know if Phil should have brought you here…ever been to a Punk concert before?"

"I've never been to a concert before full stop" she admitted.

Mike's jaw dropped. Just as he was about to retaliate, Phil appeared.

"Three backstage passes muthafuckaaaaaaas!" he announced, handing them each a lanyard.

"Fuck yes" Mike high-fived him.

Abbie startled as someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and her mouth fell open.

"Abbie Evans? Is that seriously you?"

"Holy shit. Molly?" Abbie asked, studying her face.

She nodded, a beaming smile crossing her face.

"Well Abs, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Mike asked, eyeing the blonde.

"Shit. Sorry, I'm just surprised. Phil, Mike, this is Molly - she saved my life"

"Sorry what?" Phil asked.

"Molly was my opponent the day the fan knocked me off the turnbuckle. If it wasn't for her quick thinking I'd be paralysed or worse right now" Abbie explained, still in awe that she was here after all these years.

"You exaggerate" Molly blushed. "It wasn't a big deal. Anyone in my position would have done the same"

"Bullshit" Abbie punched her playfully.

"Well…we best let you two catch up. Nice meeting you Molly" Phil nodded, dragging Mike away to let the girls chat.

"You've changed SO much!" Molly grinned. "I literally screamed for an hour when I saw you on TV! You made it! I'm so proud"

"Aw thank you" Abbie smiled, elated to see one of the only people from her past that she genuinely liked.

"You're so much more…"

"Sociable?" Abbie finished the sentence, causing the pair to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah I guess so…is he your boyfriend?" Molly asked, a cheeky grin on her face as she pointed to Phil. Phil caught the pair looking and sent a playful wink their way. Abbie pulled a face at him and turned back to her old friend.

"Err…no…"

"Ooh, I sense a saucy story" Molly grinned.

"Not saucy. Just kinda messed up" Abbie sighed. "We dated. As in past tense"

"Aw, I'm sorry"

"It's alright. I'll get over it" Abbie told her, not quite believing her own words.

They spent the first half of the show catching up. Molly and Abbie clicked initially because they were both one of the boys. Molly liked heavy metal, skating and gaming. Her short blonde hair was always covered with a baseball cap, much like Phil. Eventually the conversation turned to work, and Abbie discovered Molly had faced the heartbreak of getting a try-out with WWE.

"I guess my boobs aren't big enough" Molly laughed it off.

Abbie felt bad for her. She was a hugely talented worker and Abbie knew she really deserved success. Such was the way of the industry. They swapped numbers and said their goodbyes, Abbie heading back to the boys.

They remained backstage for most of the show, jamming and meeting lots of different people until Phil suggested they join the crowd for the finale. As they made their way out into the heaving crowd, a girl with fiery red hair tapped Phil on the shoulder.

"Holy shit! I haven't seen you in like five years" she squealed, jumping onto him and hugging him. He laughed, returning the hug.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch you up in a bit" he told Mike and Abbie.

"Who's that?" Abbie asked Mike, frowning as they retreated from the embracing pair. Abbie drank in the way the redhead's tight black dress rode up as she wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and the way her fingers trailed along his arms when they broke apart.

"Beats me. At a guess I'd say an old friend" he shrugged.

They moved into the centre of the crowd and enjoyed the music, bouncing around to the beat. Abbie looked around to shout something to Mike and noticed he was no longer by her side. Doing a one-eighty, she found him head-banging with another guy - screaming the lyrics in each other's faces. She laughed, grunting as she felt someone shove her.

She thought nothing of it until a circle formed, people throwing punches and pushing each other around. Oh fuck. Mosh pit.

Having never done this before, she had no idea how it worked. All she knew was she wanted to get out of there. As she tried to break the circle and push her way out, someone threw her back in. She felt an elbow connect with her temple as someone ran into her and she fell forward.

One thing she did know was that being on the floor in such a dark, loud, cramped room was a bad idea. Unfortunately for her, no one noticed her on the ground. Maybe wearing a colour other than black would have helped. Either way, the people trampling her were having a ball. She did the only thing that seemed logical - curled into a ball and protected her head. All she could see were occasional lights illuminating the room and several pairs of feet threatening to kick her at any moment.

"Fuck! Seriously?" she heard shouting.

A pair of hands hooked themselves under her arms and hauled her up, dragging her out of the chaos.

"It's a fucking joke. As if they carry on with someone on the ground!" the man growled. "Are you alright?"

She looked up into the eyes of someone oddly familiar. Her heart started beating harder in her chest and she tried to back up; blocked by the hoard of people in the building. She pulled her arms from his grasp, finding it harder and harder to breathe.

"I asked if you were okay…?" he repeated.

"Get away from me" she asserted.

"What?" he asked, a look of confusion on his face. "I just saved your ass!"

"I said get the fuck away from me!" she nearly screamed.

"What the fuck is your problem? Crazy bitch"

She yelped as she was knocked off balance slightly; the man being grabbed by his collar and shoved to the floor.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you so much as fucking look at her again and I'll break your legs"

Her eyes were wide as she watched Phil drop the man harshly, sending him one last snarling glare before he turned his attention to Abbie.

"I think it's time to leave"

* * *

><p>"Where's Mike?" she asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence as they climbed into the car.<p>

"Good fucking question"

Phil was pissed. It was clear to see, all the usual signs were there. Muscle jumping in his jaw - check. Heavy breathing - check. Vein protruding in his neck - check. Fists clenched tight around the wheel - check.

"Sorry"

He threw his head back against the head rest, looking up at the roof of the car.

"Don't be"

"I ruined the night. So yeah. I am sorry" she repeated.

"It's not your fault"

"It seems like wherever I go, drama follows" she sighed, rubbing her face as she tried not to upset herself in front of him.

"As I said. Not your fault"

Silence descended once more. He could tell she was holding a lot of emotions in.

"You don't have to answer this…and I think I might already suspect the answer; but who was that guy?" he asked.

She swallowed hard. "One of the guys involved in the group that tormented me all those years ago"

"You should have said. I'd have done more than threaten the bastard" Phil growled. "They did more than just harass you didn't they?" he asked, noting the tension that hadn't left her body since the encounter.

"I've told you a lot…but there are some times I don't ever want to go back to. This is one of them. It's okay. It was a long time ago. He probably doesn't even remember me…"

"It's not okay. The fact that motherfuckers like him get away with hurting innocent people makes my blood boil"

"You didn't have to get involved…I could have handled it" she said quietly, staring out of the window and seeing her own reflection in the glass.

"I know you could have. I couldn't help myself. I guess I just have this need to look out for you"

She sighed lightly. "I appreciate that. But you don't need to…I'm not your responsibility" she said sadly.

He didn't speak for a while. And she was worried her statement had angered him. But his tone was soft when he finally spoke. "I realise that. But it's nice to have someone to watch your back. I had Paul. Paul was the only one who ever looked out for me. Sure I could have got by without him. But he helped me grow. And it's comforting to know someone is rooting for you"

She smiled at his sincerity. "Thanks Phil"

"I'm gonna gut Mike for leaving you"

"Don't blame him, he was having fun" Abbie argued. "He's not my babysitter"

"Sorry. I'm being an overbearing pain in the ass aren't I?"

"Just a bit" she laughed. "But I don't mind. It's a nice feeling…that you still care"

He looked down at his lap. "I care. I always will" he exhaled softly. "Did you get moshed?" he changed the subject.

"A little" she chuckled.

"Sorry about the lack of warning I gave you about that. You're so like me, I just kind of assumed you'd been to a venue like that before"

"Woah. I need to get this on tape. Phil Brooks apologises not once but TWICE in one night!"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes humorously. "Seriously though, are you okay?"

"Lucky for me that motherfucker picked me up so I'm fine. A few bruises. Nothing much"

Phil texted Mike to let him know they were waiting in the car park. Abbie decided to ask a question that had been playing on her mind.

"Who was that girl with the red hair?" she bit her lip, nervous about voicing her thoughts to him.

The corners of his lips turned up as he fought a grin.

"Why? Jealous?"

She smacked him on the arm.

"….okay, maybe a little"

He looked surprised at her admission. "She's married to a good friend of mine. We shared an apartment with some other people for a while" he shrugged. "So no need to worry. She's not coming back to mine tonight"

Abbie tried to act nonchalant, but in reality she was pretty relieved. Sure she had no right to be possessive of him but that didn't mean she didn't feel that way regardless.

"However YOU are coming home with me tonight" he winked cheekily.

"Don't forget Mike too" she laughed.

* * *

><p>An hour later and the three of them sat on Phil's bed watching movies. Mike had protested against their choice of horror, but it was two against one so Abbie and Phil won out. As another jump scare make Mike scream like a child, he threw in the towel.<p>

"That's it. Fuck it. I'm going to bed. You two must be insane to enjoy watching this. Night fuckers"

"Night Mike!" Abbie called.

"Don't let the monsters under the bed get you!" Phil teased.

Phil noticed Abbie shivering out of the corner of his eye. "Cold?"

"A little" she admitted, having changed out of the shirt she borrowed from him earlier and back into her own tank top.

"You can get under the duvet if you like…wait…that sounded pervy"

She giggled, pulling back his soft feather duvet and crawling underneath. It was so warm and comfortable…

"Make yourself comfortable then" he joked.

"You can get in you know, I won't bite I promise" she winked.

"I know what you're doing…luring me into bed just so you can get into my pants"

"Oi" she laughed. "It's not like we've never shared a bed before. Plus, I want to steal your body heat"

"Charming" he chuckled.

"Well you're not good for much else" she teased as he shuffled into his own side of the bed.

"You're lucky I love you" he shook his head.

His words hung awkwardly in the air. A lot had changed. He'd told her he loved her many times when they were friends. But now they'd explored the romantic side of their relationship, those three words struck a nerve much deeper.

Their gazes locked and no matter how much she knew she should, she couldn't tear her eyes from his. He lay on his side facing her and with the movie completely forgotten, he caressed her cheek.

"Phil" she warned.

Her tone had no conviction in it. It came out as a tiny whisper. It didn't deter him in the slightest. He pushed his hand through the jet black waves contrasting her milky skin and felt the soft ringlets slip over his fingertips. Her cheeks were a pale pink under his intense stare and the way her skin emanated a faint scent of vanilla drew him in. Before he knew it, his face was inches from hers and her hand had travelled up to rest on his wrist.

God how he wanted to kiss her. Her tongue ran itself over her plump, rosy lips and he closed his eyes, willing himself to remain in control.

"Phil" she whispered. This time her tone was entirely different. It was wanting.

He felt her hands run over his back and grip his shoulders, holding him close. He used his grip on her hair to guide her face to his and with the gentlest of pressure, brushed his lips against hers.

"Did I leave my phone in there?" Mike shouted, snapping them out of their lusty trance. Phil jumped back, sitting up and running a flustered hand through his hair.

"Did you fall asleep or something? I was calling you" Mike added, entering the room and eyeing them warily; the fact that Abbie was in the bed probably making him suspicious.

"No, just captivated by the film" Phil shrugged.

Mike frowned at the screen. "You mean the credits?"

Fuck.

"Yeah…I thought someone I know was one of the producers. Turns out they just have the same name" Phil made the save.

"Okay…"

"Want me to call your phone so you can find it?" Abbie asked, fighting the blush on her cheeks caused by Mike nearly catching their intimate encounter.

"Nope, it's right here" Mike found his phone on the floor and retrieved it. "Night" he said, casting them one last suspicious glance before leaving and closing the door this time.

Abbie and Phil shared a serious look. A smile crept onto her features and they laughed. She felt like a teenager getting caught with a boy in her room.

Phil shook his head and let out a breath, dropping down onto the pillow.

"Wanna watch something else or just go to sleep?" he asked.

"I'm in the mood for some Exorcist" she grinned, not wanting to leave the cosiness of his bed.

"Alright then. Crazy devil girl it is"

"Hey. That's no way to talk about me" she joked.

* * *

><p>Phil watched Abbie's eyes closing out of the corner of his eye. Her head was dropping before she woke herself up with a start. A few minutes later her eyes closed again and she fell asleep. While he probably should have woken her so she could go get in her own bed in the spare room, she looked too peaceful. He smiled as she mumbled to herself and curled into the fetal position.<p>

It wasn't long before he too fell asleep. And in their sleep, unconscious desires won over. With limbs entwined and her head on his chest; they slept beside one another for the first time in too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Phil and Abbie cave into their desires? How long will it take Mike to catch on? Will they leave the ladder match unscathed?<strong>

**Okay, so here's the crack. I'm SO sorry for the huge time gap. All I'll say is this month has been incredibly tough emotionally. And my writing REALLY suffered. Like it was terrible. I had to completely re-write this. So I hope it's no longer terrible. If you're thinking 'it still sucks', then this is awkward…**

**Anyway, things are settling down. You guys know I don't normally leave you hanging, and I intend to keep up with it as best I can. Just bear with me. I promise you I'll try my best. I love you guys, thank you for sticking by me. I hope this made up for the wait. If it didn't, I'm really sorry. **


	53. I Knew You Were Trouble

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - I'm not gonna hold you up. See the bottom for all the boring stuff where I try to explain my absence. I hope I haven't lost you all… :(**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Fifty Three: ~**

Waking up to the comforting sensation of his heart beating under her cheek was almost enough to convince Abbie that the last few weeks had been a bad dream. She inhaled gently through her nose, his musky scent dancing around her senses. It had definitely been too long since she'd felt his skin under her own and she was reluctant to move. If she moved he might wake up and when he woke they would have to put some distance between their bodies.

Wanting to make the most of this rare intimacy, she pretended that she was still sleeping and to her surprise, when she felt him stir underneath her he too remained still. She smiled into his chest when his hand came up to brush her hair back and she felt his lips brushing her temple.

She yawned and stretched, groaning at the thought of having to get up as she craned her neck to look at Phil who was watching her in amusement.

"Morning" he smiled, voice thick with sleep. He looked so cute like that; hair mussed and face stubbly.

She grumbled in response, pulling the duvet tighter around her.

"Rise and shine, Colt's coming over in an hour" he laughed, checking the clock on the nightstand.

"But I'm warm…" she whined.

He chuckled and draped an arm over her shoulder. Goosebumps followed, covering the skin trailing the path of his hand. He rubbed the top of her arm and silence ensued, unspoken words thick in the air between them. If this 'friends' situation was going to work, how could they be so comfortable sharing a bed? How could it feel so right that Abbie was cradled under his arm, his bare chest radiating warmth?

She was drawn from her thoughts as he ruffled her hair and sat up.

"I'll be in the shower" he winked.

* * *

><p>She was just pulling on a hoody and some sweatpants when the doorbell rang. Phil wandered out into the living area in his basketball shorts and a zip up sweatshirt. She heard their greeting and some chatter as she poked her head around the corner.<p>

"Look what the cat dragged in" Phil joked, sending her a look as she collapsed onto the couch. She wasn't sure, but she thought Colt might have frowned when he saw her emerge from Phil's room. That wasn't a good start.

"Hi Colt, how are you doing?" she asked with an unsure enthusiasm.

"He's fine, let's go get food. I'm starving" Phil interrupted, hurriedly locating his shoes.

"Is Mike coming?" Abbie asked as Phil ushered them out of the door.

"He caught a flight home early this morning" he replied.

"Oh…" Abbie frowned, shrugging as she trailed the pair out of the apartment building.

Crossing the street to one of Phil's regular haunts, they found a secluded table and they ordered.

"I'm just heading to the bathroom" Phil announced, leaving the two of them alone.

There was an awkward silence, Abbie smiling lightly at Colt in an attempt to prompt some conversation. It did. Unfortunately it wasn't the conversation she hoped for.

"Look. I'm not trying to get involved or whatever. But I do have something to say. I don't know the exact details of whatever happened between you two…but don't fuck Phil around. He's my best friend. I know him better than he knows himself. He's been through way too much to have some girl be fucking with his head at this stage in his life. I don't care what he says, time's ticking and I know he misses being with someone. That man loves you. Like a lot. And from what I can tell, he's done nothing wrong. Make up your mind and do the right thing. My point? If you're not interested, get the fuck out of his life alright?"

Abbie's mouth fell open slightly and her eyes widened in shock as she took in what Colt had just told her. She sat silently, hands trembling lightly at the verbal attack by someone she'd only met once before.

Phil returned shortly, taking a seat and noting the tension.

"You alright Abs?" he asked, frowning at the look on her face.

"I'm not feeling too good…I'm gonna head back to the apartment and lie down" she mumbled, slipping out of her seat before any more questions could be fired her way.

"What did you do?" Phil turned to his best friend.

Colt shrugged but couldn't keep the guilty look from his face. "Colt. What the fuck did you say?"

"Alright alright…I only told her not to fuck you about…it wasn't even bad"

Phil threw his knife and fork down in frustration. "Why? Why did you do that?" he yelled.

"I just…I don't like seeing you in this limbo between happiness and loneliness man…"

"Stay out of it! You don't know anything about me and Abbie alright! I told you some stuff because I needed someone to lean on. You don't know half of it. Do you think I'm stupid or blind? I know when someone's playing me. I've dumped girls for less than that before. This is different. Trust my fucking judgement for once!" he shouted before storming out.

"I just hate seeing you hurt" Colt mumbled as Phil left.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry. I was out of line. I fucked up. But I was right last time I warned you and I'm warning you again. Don't fall into bed with her unless you're 100% sure it's the right thing to do. I'm really sorry Punk. I'm here for you if you decide to promote me back to friend status anytime soon.<em>

_CC _

Phil ran a hand over his face and stood, walking over to the bathroom where he knew she was and knocking lightly.

The door opened with a soft 'click' and she emerged, a towel wrapped around her lithe form, her skin shimmering with water droplets.

"Sorry…I just wanted to talk to you" he rubbed the back of his head and backed up to allow her to pass.

"Seems like we've done a lot of talking about nothing lately" she shook her head. She noted the conflicting emotions warring in his eyes and sighed, relenting. "Give me five"

When she returned to the living area dressing comfortably in an oversized pyjama shirt and some shorts Phil was laid out across the couch, hands folded across his chest and eyes closed. Something about Colts words rang true in her head. As composed and cool as Phil always seemed, there was definitely something bubbling under the surface. Why is everything always so complicated? Phil was right; nothing had been the same since they admitted their feelings for each other. Her heart ached for the times when she could just enjoy his company without the elephant in the room that was their failed romance.

She wandered over to him, taking a seat on the couch opposite. After a few moments he spoke.

"I'm sorry"

"For?" she asked.

"Letting him upset you earlier"

She pursed her lips. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. At least I assume not"

"I didn't put him up to it, no. But I guess it's my fault for confiding in him" he mused.

"Everyone needs someone to confide in Phil. You taught me that" she added.

He stretched a little, sitting up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're not yourself. You're not care-free"

"I've never been care-free" he rested his head on clasped hands.

"What's on your mind Phil?"

"What's not on my mind…" he replied.

"For once it's me trying to get you to open up…" she chuckled humourlessly.

"Strange huh?" he laughed lightly, leaning back as she crossed the space between them so she could take a seat beside him. He lifted an arm so she could slot herself in underneath and he released a breath as she sidled into him.

They were silent for several minutes, unspoken words hanging heavy and weighing down on them. She looked up at his face, watching him close his eyes and just…breathe. Running a hand over the top of his head she sighed.

"I miss your hair"

His voice was gravelly. "I miss you"

* * *

><p>Abbie crouched behind the curtain, listening to the chanting crowd as RAW went live. She was first up. This was exciting. Her music struck and the noise was deafening. Chants of 'Abbie Rose' rang out around the huge arena and she gave the camera a wink as she made her way towards the ring. She made sure to give her midsection a rub, playing on her injuries from last weeks beating. The noise died down as her music cut and she raised the mic to her lips.<p>

"Now I'm not going to sugar-coat it. Last week sucked" she spoke, hearing noise break out among the fans once more.

"But…and this is the important part…I didn't go down without a fight and I intend to invoke my rematch clause tonight!"

John Laurinitis' music hit and boos erupted.

"Be careful what you wish for" he smirked. Before she knew what was happening, she felt something hard hit the back of her head and she crashed onto the mat. Beth Phoenix was the attacker and the blonde made sure to kick her hard in the ribs for good measure. Abbie retreated to the corner, pulling herself to her feet as Natalya climbed into the ring holding what used to be Abbie's title. The bell rang and still dazed, Abbie tried to get the upper hand. But every time she did, Beth would pull herself up onto the apron to distract the ref. Sure enough, Natalya retained the title by way of dirty tactics. Beth tossed her a chair and Abbie took the shot from Natalya like a pro, fans going wild.

She headed backstage to film her promo with Vince next. She was excited to work with him onscreen; it would be the first time of what she hoped would be many chances to work with such a legend.

The cameras cut to a shot of Abbie, icepack in hand and slumped on the bench of the divas locker room. Vince flirted with the girls before clearing his throat and addressing Abbie.

"Kiddo…what happened out there was unacceptable. You were robbed of that title. Now while I can't give you a match at Money in the Bank for it - Johnny boy already signed the contracts for Natalya to defend it against Eve…I can put you in another match…"

The segment cut and Abbie thanked him. She showered before checking her texts.

_Have you checked your emails?_

_Punk x_

_You're gonna love this…check out what Vince sent around_

_Kelly xoxo_

Abbie frowned, opening up her emails. Sure enough there was one from headquarters.

_Employee,_

_You have been selected as one of the members of WWE's talent roster to take part in a team-building exercise to be filmed and broadcast on WWE dot com. This exercise will stretch over two days, one of which will be travelling to the location of Money in the Bank. Transport and accommodation will be provided. Please embark the coach marked 'WTD1' at 9am tomorrow morning. Attendance is mandatory. Please contact Vince McMahon if any problems arise. Many thanks._

_WWE events team_

_WWE HQ,_

_Connecticut_

_The fuck?_

_Abbie x_

_So it's not just me? That's a relief_

_Punk x_

_Is this a joke? Team building?_

_Abbie x_

_Vince loves all that bullshit._

_Punk x_

_Aren't you excited?!_

_Kelly xoxo_

_Hell no_

_Abbie x_

_It sounds like fun!_

_Kelly xoxo_

_Hell no_

_Abbie x_

_Lighten up_

_Kelly xoxo_

* * *

><p>Twenty four hours later and Abbie hauled her bags up the steps of the coach marked with the correct name. When they said there was no rest for the wicked they weren't kidding. The first thing she noticed was the emptiness of the coach. She spotted John Cena, Phil, Zack Ryder, Cody and Dolph as well as Kelly, Eve, Natalya and Beth. She was curious as to why they were all sitting separately when someone spoke.<p>

"Right, last person's here so I'm sure you're all dying to know what's going on"

Abbie turned around in the aisle of the bus to see a short, plump man at the front of the coach with a clipboard.

"I asked you to take a seat separately because you're going to be paired in teams for these two days - one male and one female to each team.

"Shotgun Abbie!" Phil called out as it became incredibly noisy with everyone shouting out their preferred partner.

"I'm afraid your teams are randomly assigned; or rather assigned alphabetically by your birth names"

Collective groans were heard across the bus.

"First team is Blank and Brooks - Kelly and Punk. The second is Cardona and Carolan - Zack and Beth. Third is Cena and Evans - John and Abbie. The fourth is Neidhart and Nemeth - Nattie and Dolph. And finally we have Runnels and Torres - Eve and Cody. Please move to sit with your respective partner"

Abbie breathed a sigh of relief. John she could handle. She felt for poor Nattie and thanked her lucky stars she managed to evade Cody.

"Sorry but what is the point of this?" Abbie piped up. A few murmurs of agreement came from the others.

"It's supposed to be fun. And it's a nice feature for the website. It's your media week before Money in the Bank and you guys get to enjoy this instead of signings. Make the most of it" the man shrugged.

The journey was just over an hour and Abbie spent the time listening to music. John was sleeping next to her, clearly exhausted from his schedule. Her eyes were drawn to Kelly and Phil every now and then, watching them laughing and joking.

Upon arrival at the place they'd be staying, they realised it was some kind of outdoor activity centre. They left their bags and were immediately shown to their first task - a game of paintball. They were given camouflage gear to cover their clothes and grabbed their guns.

"Oh it's on" Abbie grinned, smirking at Phil as he adjusted his visor.

"Think you can handle it little girl?" he teased, elbowing her.

"Bring it on fucker"

They were given all of the health and safety instructions by the marshals and each team was given a base. Simple rules - capture the flag. You get shot - you're out. They were led through some woodland until each team was positioned in a separate wooden hut.

"You ready for this Abbie?" John asked, crouching in the mud beside the window.

"Never been more ready in my life sir" she saluted him.

"Atta girl. Any good at sniping?"

"Never tried it" she shrugged.

"Okay, well you're probably a faster runner than me so as long as you don't mind being in the line of fire, I think you should go for the flag" he instructed.

"Yes sir" she nodded.

"I'll cover you. Plan B - run like hell"

She laughed as he dipped two fingers in the mud and scraped it across her cheeks. She did the same to him.

"Good luck soldier" he saluted.

She smiled, returning the gesture.

* * *

><p>Phil surveyed their surroundings, assessing the best spots for hiding.<p>

"Phil…I'm scared"

He turned to face the blonde and took the band she was using to shakily tie back her hair. He scraped Kelly's hair back and tied it in a messy bun on top of her head.

"That's better, don't want your pretty hair getting covered in mud and paint do we?" he smirked.

"Don't ever become a hair stylist Phil" she commented, checking her reflection in the window of the hut.

"You'll be alright kiddo" he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah. So don't get hit" he laughed.

She whimpered.

"Okay, here comes the pep-talk" he crouched down in front of her. "Think of the other girls on the other teams…"

She frowned.

"Do you think any of them are scared?"

She shook her head.

"Exactly. They're tough as nails, all four of them. Even Eve. She looks like she'd snap in half if you pushed her too hard but she's as tough as Beth mentally. You need to compete with that. Pull yourself together. What's the worst that's gonna happen? You get shot and we lose"

She smirked. "What makes you think it's me that's gonna lose it for us?"

"That's the spirit" he laughed, slapping her on the shoulder. "Let's kick some ass. Follow my lead"

* * *

><p>The marshals blew the whistle and it was game on. Phil crouched under the window and beckoned Kelly to follow him out. The first few shots were heard through the trees and Phil laid his back flat against the wood of the cabin. He motioned for Kelly to stay quiet and remain where she was. James Bond-style, he ducked and rolled, now laying on his front hidden by a log. He sent Kelly and wink and she followed suit.<p>

Phil elbowed Kelly and pointed as he noticed Nattie and Dolph attempting to be stealthy. "One chance okay? As soon as they hear a shot it's game up. You go for Nattie, I'll aim for Dolph. Shoot then run. On 3…"

Kelly nodded shakily, aiming.

"3…2…GO" Phil yelled. Phil sent a paintball soaring at Dolph's chest, smacking him straight in the centre. Nattie moved a split second before Kelly's shot caught her arm and was quickly searching for her attacker.

"I'll cover you, go for the flag" Phil yelled, sending some more shots flying in Nattie's direction. Kelly stumbled to her feet and ran for her life. She winced as she heard shots narrowly missing her body.

"FUCK!"

She turned just in time to see Eve step out from behind the cabin and shoot Phil square in the lower back. He gritted his teeth and turned to see who the culprit of the sneak attack was. Kelly watched as he shouted to her. "Leave me behind, I'm not gonna make it!" he joked in an over-dramatic fashion. "Avenge my death!"

And she did. Distracting Eve by racing across to the next hide, she allowed Abbie to get a perfect shot from behind. Sniping from the window of the hide, Kelly had the perfect shot at Nattie. She ducked before anyone saw her and sent her final paintball flying at Cody's right thigh. Hearing his grunt of annoyance she knew she hit her target.

* * *

><p>Abbie made a mental note of who was left in the game. Beth, John, Kelly and Zack. She watched a shot from John smack Zack in the shoulder and grinned from her hiding place. They had this one in the bag. How Kelly was still in was beyond her but either way, Abbie did not want to lose. She heard a scream and saw Kelly, flag in hand with Beth standing over her.<p>

"Run Kelly!" she heard Phil yell from the 'out-zone'. There was no-where to run though. And with Beth standing out in the open, Abbie aimed and fired catching the top of Beth's arm. Kelly took the chance to escape and raced towards her base but not fast enough. John realised they were close to victory and left his position. Abbie gave chase, John taking the back route and blocking off the entrance to Kelly's base.

When Abbie arrived, she found Kelly trying to bargain with John.

"Please don't shoot me! I'm scared! Please John!" she squealed.

Deciding to take it easy on her, Abbie aimed for Kelly's buttocks. As painful as it would be, it was the fleshiest part of her to take the impact. She squeezed the trigger and Kelly yelped, dropping the flag.

John bowed. "Do the honours?"

Abbie saluted him, snatching up the flag and returning it to their base. She high-fived John as the marshals announced the end of the game.

"You bitch" Kelly scolded her.

"Sorry…had to be done" Abbie laughed.

"I'm not gonna be able to sit down for weeks!"

"But I am SO proud of you" Phil laughed, wrapping an arm around her.

"But we lost…" she pouted.

"But you kicked butt" he chuckled.

Photographers for WWE dot com took pictures of each team and the whole group before they moved on to the next activity - an assault course. The rules were simple - girls go first, guys go second. The order of the girls finishes decides the head start each guy gets. They suited up and gathered for team pep-talks.

"I have no worries. I know you'll kill it. Speed isn't my strong point but I'll give it my best" John nodded.

"We destroyed the competition in the last game, let's do the same again" she laughed.

John ruffled her hair.

* * *

><p>Phil massaged Kelly's shoulders, whispering encouraging words in her ear.<p>

"You're the smallest…that means you're probably the quickest. Don't be intimidated by them. You got this"

"Thanks Phil" she laughed.

The girls lined up at the start line, mixed reactions as the first part of the course was revealed. They had to dive onto a series of platforms floating over a very chilly looking pool. They heard a whistle and they jumped. A splash was heard as Nattie missed the platform and plunged into the water. She had to swim the rest of the distance. Both Abbie and Kelly forged ahead, jumping from one slippery platform to another. Abbie was vaguely aware of camera flashes. She didn't enjoy having her photo taken and now was no exception but regardless, she had bigger things to worry about. She heard John shouting support and glanced back at him. Phil was staring right at her and she let a brief smile cross her face.

That was until she felt someone knock her off balance. She gasped as she fell head first into the freezing water, coughing and spluttering. Seeing Eve race to the final platform and up the ladders on the other side, she knew who it was.

"What the hell?" John yelled.

"You can't fucking do that!" Phil shouted concerned.

"As long as no one gets hurt, anything goes" the marshals shrugged.

Abbie swam as fast as she could manage with her muscles aching from the cold and hauled herself out of the water and up the rope ladders. Only Nattie was behind her at this stage and she had some major catching up to do.

Kelly scrambled to the top, aware that Beth was only just behind her. She dried her hands on the towels there and grabbed the rungs of the monkey bars. Due to her slender frame, she had no problems swinging across them. On the other side, she was faced with a scary-looking zip line. Swallowing hard, she sucked it up and hooked herself on.

Abbie was across the monkey bars and down the zip line just in time to see Kelly, Eve and Beth climbing the climbing wall at the bottom. Pushing herself hard, she scrambled up it, luckily managing to stay on and swung a leg over. Picking out a clear space to begin the descent, she heard Kelly scream as she lost her footing and plunged into the water at the bottom. Eve forged on, reaching the ledge off to the side and evading the icy water. Abbie was concerned when Kelly didn't emerge and watched for signs of movement in the water. She was about to shout for help when she saw Phil dive in. He surfaced, Kelly over his shoulder as the marshals helped them both out of the water.

Realising she was about to be caught up by Nattie, she pushed on. They army crawled under some netting with Eve and Beth just ahead. The final obstacle was 200m sprint. Now considering how exhausted they were, this was a toughie. But Abbie knew this was her best chance to catch up. Sure enough, within the first 50m she caught Beth. Eve however was faster than she looked. They were neck and neck over the line, neither girl knowing who crossed the line first.

They collapsed to the ground, laying back and catching their breath. Staring up at the sky, chest heaving; Abbie felt John's hands grasp hers and haul her to her feet. He pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly.

"Seriously great job coming back from that fall kiddo" he ruffled her hair.

"Thanks" she laughed.

She spied Phil trying to console Kelly who was shivering, towel wrapped around her frame as she tried to warm up.

"I'm so sorry" Kelly pouted.

"Don't be fucking ridiculous Kel, it's a game!" Phil laughed.

"But I lost it for us. I feel like shit" she whined.

"It's not lost yet" he chuckled. "Who carried the team in paintball huh?"

She smiled, hugging him.

Abbie narrowed her eyes before catching herself and plastering a smile back on her face.

"That was a close one ladies but we've double checked and Eve edged it. Congrats"

Eve squealed in joy, jumping into Cody's arms. Abbie felt a pang of she wasn't quite sure what.

Eve approached her gingerly, holding out a hand. Abbie took it. "Good game"

Eve nodded.

* * *

><p>Those results meant Cody went on the first whistle, John on the second, Zack on the third, Dolph on the fourth and Phil on the final whistle. The girls sat on the side warming up with blankets and hot drinks as they watched the boys battle it out. Cody was fast. And what John had in strength, he lacked in speed. It didn't take long for Dolph to catch up at all, and Phil wasn't far behind. Cody crossed the line first, Dolph second, Phil third with John and Zack bringing up the rear.<p>

After a quiz and some much needed food back at their accommodation, they headed up to their rooms. Apparently the cameramen were happy with the footage they got and everyone was exhausted. Abbie bid goodnight to John and opened the door to her room, closing it behind her and leaning against it. She wanted nothing more than to knock on Phil's door and spend the night with him but she was trying her best to respect their agreement. Friends. Friends don't need to be together all the time. She had to stop. Changing into her pyjamas, she found a film on TV and settled on the king size bed. Her phone buzzed on the nightstand and she dived for it, catching herself, almost embarrassed by her reaction. She sighed, picking it up and reading the text.

_Wondering if you wanted to watch some Walking Dead? You know me and not sleeping._

_Punk x_

She smiled despite herself.

_Actually I was sleeping…_

_Abbie x_

_Sorry. I'll leave you to it_

_Punk x_

_I'm joking dumbass. See you in five._

_Abbie x_

He opened the door in sweatpants that rode low on his hips and nothing else. She had to swallow hard to not let her reaction show.

"You had me going there; thought you'd blown me off" he raised an eyebrow, leaning against the frame.

"What can I say, always the joker" she grinned.

"You were quite impressive today"

"Are we going to stand in the hallway all night and talk about my mad skills or are you gonna let me in?" she asked bluntly.

He chuckled and let her pass, shutting the door and following her to the bed. She took one of his pillows, propping it against the headboard to make herself comfortable.

He watched, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You never told me you were good at paintball"

"I have many hidden talents" she smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Really" she bit her lip.

"Balance not one of them?" he teased.

"Oi!" she threw a pillow at his head. "Enjoy teaming with Kelly?" she asked, a slight sting to her tone.

"Not as much as I'd have enjoyed teaming with you"

"Right answer" she winked, punching him in the arm.

He joined her on the bed after putting the DVD in the machine.

"Seriously though, you were damn impressive today"

"You expected any different?" she smiled.

"I dunno" he shrugged, looking vacant. "There's a lot about you that surprises me. Apparently there's a lot about you I have yet to find out"

"I knew you were trouble the moment I met you" she grinned. "We haven't known each other all that long though"

"It's weird. It doesn't feel like it"

She frowned at his contemplative mood. In his silence, she made the big mistake of letting her eyes wander. From those grey sweatpants she loved so much…up his soft stomach she so badly wanted to touch…across his toned, decorated chest…to his chiselled face with the stubble she adored. Having him right there, half naked was too much. She had no idea what came over her, but it seemed a lifetime of barely any intimate contact finally caught up with her.

It was almost an out-of-body experience as she sat up. She swung a leg over him, sitting on his lap and placed her hands against his bare chest. His eyes widened at her sudden move and with his heart beating hard against her hand, she lowered her face to his and kissed him.

Immediately she felt his lips part for her. He let out a satisfied grunt, one hand moving up to cradle her neck and the other entangling itself in her hair. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and she granted him access, losing herself in the taste she missed so badly. When they broke for air, her lips immediately attached themselves to his jaw, kissing all the way up to behind his ear and down his neck. The taste of him was intoxicating and she could hear his shaky breaths beside her ear.

She felt his palms run up her thighs until they reached her hips, stilling her movements.

"What are you doing?" he breathed.

"I don't even know anymore" she whispered, gently sucking his lower lip and softly nibbling at it.

"This is just…I can't…fuck" he panted as she pressed her lips hard against his once more. He needed to talk, to stop her but her lips were so soft and her skin smelled so good he just couldn't bring himself to do it. As his fingers brushed a sensitive spot on her neck and she whined into his mouth; reality returned.

"Abbie what the fuck are we doing?"

She pulled back a little, lips swollen from his kiss.

"You want me to go?" she asked sadly.

"No…I just…"

She nodded, making to climb off of him. He grabbed her wrist, the other hand caressing her face softly.

"Until Money in the Bank is done…this needs to stop…until we know what we want"

She nodded, understanding but wishing she didn't feel so rejected. She knew that wasn't what he was doing, that he didn't mean for her to feel that way. But she couldn't stop the heavy feeling filling her chest as she bid him goodnight and returned to her room.

Phil ran a shaky hand over his face. He screamed his frustrations at the wall. "Fuck!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next up - Money in the Bank. How will the match end? Will Phil and Abbie finally talk it out? How have Colt's words affected Phil?<strong>

**Okay so I hope the super super long update made you hate me less. About me not updating for WAY TOO LONG? All I can say is life got in the way. Not even in a good way. It just did. I'm sorry. I hope some of you are still reading. If so, let me know, I could use the little comments that make me smile. As far as the next chapter goes, at the very latest it should be Christmas time. I'm back home then so I should be able to make it up to you all. Once again, so sorry. So so sorry. **


	54. One Step Closer To The Edge

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - I have some people to thank. I wish I could thank you all individually but I just didn't have time so I'm sorry. But rest assured I read all the reviews and they made me smile so much. Red Foxy, Kelzo85, Punk'sgirlforlifexxx, Foreverechelon, starsxhearts23, AngelsDestiny22, MarryTheNight25, xErikax, Jezebel Night, ConchaaRex, canadice, Buffy-Bella, Kimberly, ScanalousScavos, Tara770, housesbabe1, Kaiya's Watergarden, I'll miss you Edge, TrissKins, Stacey and Guest - thank you so much for sticking by me. And also to everyone following and reading. It means the world. Here we go…Money in the Bank. **

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Fifty Four: ~**

Having spent the remainder of the week staying out of Phil's way in a mix of both awkwardness and confusion, Abbie's stomach was riddled with butterflies as she pulled up to the arena and stepped out of her rental. Pushing her hair out of her face, she took in the enormous stadium. It was a far cry from where she was wrestling little more than a few years before. From barns and garages to this; it was mind-blowing.

She heard some car doors slam behind her and turned, spotting Cena, Sheamus and Wade Barrett. John sent a wink in her direction and she smiled. Sheamus sent her a cheeky smile, Wade waving cheerily. Taking one last contemplative look at the enormous building, she slammed the door, retrieved her bag and followed them into the back entrance.

The first thing she noticed was the buzz. She could feel the excitement vibrating in the air around her as crew members rushed around, preparing for the show that was to go live in no more than a few hours. Abbie found the board with locker room locations on it and was pleasantly surprised to find she was changing with the other Money in the Bank participants. She really couldn't stomach Rosa's face today. On the other hand, Phil would be there. She knew she had to see him, but the opportunity for some awkward alone time wasn't appealing right now. She let out a breath and headed off down the halls.

Looking around, she took in as much of her surroundings as she could. This was a HUGE night for her. She'd been waiting her whole life for this. Tonight she finally had the chance to prove herself. To show everyone just what she was made of. To inspire another little girl just like her to follow her dream too.

Passing by the cases of new ring gear, she had a rummage around. She hadn't requested anything new, but it was a special pay per view after all. Sure enough, bypassing the other divas outfits - her eyes fell upon a pair of gold shorts with red detailing. Smiling, she pulled them out. They had an intricate, winding pattern leading from the leg up to the waistband. Locating the matching top, she found the winding pattern continued, forming a rose at the top of her back.

"Is that yours? It's beautiful"

Abbie turned to see Kelly, looking a little forlorn.

"Yeah it is"

"Do you like it?" Kelly asked.

"…I love it"

* * *

><p>Phil had already been at the arena for an hour, exploring the halls and catching up with some of the guys. He'd just been stretched out by the trainer and returned to the locker room. While it was quiet, he limbered up some more and changed into his gear - the Chicago flag colours. He was chatting to Daniel Bryan and Sheamus when he spotted Kelly and Abbie enter the room.<p>

"I know I look good in a towel, but this isn't a strip show girls. What are you doing in here?" Mike asked, emerging from the shower.

"This is my assigned locker room thank you very much" Abbie raised her eyebrows, taking a seat on the nearest bench next to Kelly. Phil kept an eye on the pair who seemed to be engrossed in conversation. He excused himself from his own conversation and popped up behind the girls, putting his arms around them.

"Why the long face Miss Paintball extraordinaire?"

Kelly smiled at Phil's endearment and placed her hand over his own.

"Just upset at not being on the card I guess" she admitted.

"Aww don't be down about it. You're still getting paid"

She laughed and slapped his arm. "It's not about the money"

"But it buys bags and shoes" he mocked in a high-pitched voice.

"True that" Kelly giggled. "Nervous for tonight you two?"

Abbie chewed her bottom lip; Phil didn't miss the way she couldn't stay still.

"Batman doesn't get nervous" Phil quipped.

"Excited…apprehensive" Abbie released a breath, locating her gear and shooting Kelly a reassuring smile before heading to a more private section of the locker room to change.

She studied her reflection in the mirror, turning around to check out her new gear from every angle. It fit like a glove; the costume department did a great job. The gold complemented her skin tone perfectly, the red adding a hint of fire. Mussing her hair, she decided to leave it down for tonight. Applying a little make-up, she returned to the bench so she could lace up her boots.

"Jesus Christ"

She frowned as Mike wolf-whistled her.

"Nice gear" Sheamus nodded.

"Nice? You need to stray from wearing black more often. You look smokin'" Mike added.

She missed the warning look Phil sent Mike, letting Kelly twirl her.

"One word. Gorgeous" Kelly grinned.

"Thanks" she breathed, feeling the butterflies setting in. As she bent down to lace her boots, covering them with the matching gold kick pads, Phil tapped her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked her.

"Err…yeah"

"Like, alone?" he added.

"Oh, I'll just go" Kelly said quickly.

"No you stay, we'll go outside" Phil insisted, taking Abbie by the hand and leading her out of the door.

"Where…?" she started to ask as he ushered her into an empty production room. The room was full of equipment, lights and sound boards. She frowned at the slight urgency of his movements and the tension in his shoulders. She watched him turn his back to her, rubbing the back of his head restlessly.

"Phil…what's going on?" she asked, getting impatient. She still had the rest of her pre-show routine to complete.

He turned to face her, eyes scanning her as she stood across the room. In the time it took to blink once, he was in front of her.

"I just…" he sighed. She could see the thoughts running through his mind at a million miles per hour. "Stay safe tonight okay?"

She nodded, meeting his concerned gaze. "You too"

"I'll be fine. I've been through it before" he told her.

"I think if I can deal with Lesnar I can deal with this" she mumbled.

"I don't ever want to see you in a state like that again Abbie, that match was a train wreck"

She looked down at the floor, the weight of his intense gaze making her stomach clench even more.

"Phil…"

"What?" he breathed, getting closer.

Her breath caught when he lifted her chin with a finger. She watched the decision dance in his eyes for a moment before he closed the distance between them and kissed her delicately.

"Don't…" she mumbled against his lips.

"Oh…you want me to stop?" he said, letting his nose rest beside hers as his question hung in the air. She could smell his shower gel fresh on his skin and it was invading her senses, bringing back all the memories.

"No…?" he breathed huskily when he received no reply.

He kissed a path back to her lips, teasing them with his teeth and slipping his fingers through her hair. Instinctively she allowed her hands to wander up his sides, all the way up to his neck. Running her blunt nails along his hairline, she felt the goosebumps on his skin as he backed her up to the wall behind. Needing to feel more of him, she pulled him closer and he took the initiative as he pressed the length of his body to hers. She whined into his mouth and felt the dominance flowing from him as the sound ignited a fire between them.

When he eventually pulled away, breathless, he studied her half-lidded eyes and lips shining with moisture.

"You look beautiful by the way"

She looked up at him, somewhat speechless.

"Why did you do that?" she tilted her head to the side and let it rest against the wall behind her.

"I couldn't stop myself…or I didn't want to stop myself"

Her body still sandwiched between his and the wall, she tried to gather her thoughts.

"I don't know about you...but my mind is all over the place right now" she murmured.

He nodded. Silence fell between them for a few moments as everything sunk in. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do have faith in you. I know you're gonna go out there and blow people away"

The corners of her lips upturned at that and she let her fingers brush across his shaven head.

"I miss this…just me and you" she whispered, playing with tufts of his hair.

"Me too" he sighed.

"I still love you…"

She swallowed hard as she heard the words spill from her own lips. This was it. She was laying her heart on the line again, giving him free will to smash it to pieces right before the most important match of her career.

"Abbie…" his face softened.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know" she averted her gaze. She knew they were too far gone for words like that…why couldn't she let go?

He pressed his face into her neck, planting a soft kiss there before pulling back just enough that she could hear him. "I love you too…of course I still love you"

She didn't even try to will away the smile that took over her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another, more urgent kiss. Abbie's phone ringing finally caused them to jump apart, laughing at their own reaction.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Abbie…" came the hesitant voice. She knew that accent. She only knew one other person with that accent and he stood opposite her now.

"Colt"

Phil's eyes widened when he realised who had called her.

"Don't hang up…I just wanted to apologise for being a massive tool"

Abbie laughed, her recent interaction having put her in a forgiving mood.

"You were a massive tool. Epic proportions" she joked.

"Yeah…sorry. I was out of line I know. I just hate seeing him broken. It's disturbing because he's the strongest guy I know" Colt explained.

"No I understand. It's good that you're willing to defend his honour like that. You're a good friend. I'm not the witch you think I am though - promise" she sent Phil a wink as he mimed at her to hang up.

"Listen, I gotta go, big match but thanks for calling" she told him.

"Am I forgiven?" Colt asked.

"Of course. Just give me another chance to prove I'm a good person alright?" she laughed.

She hung up and sent Phil a smile.

Immediately Abbie registered the cheeky glint that returned to Phil's eyes and the way the tension had melted from his body. She wound her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to peck his lips one last time.

"I need to go get my game face on"

"Me too" he sighed.

* * *

><p>All eight competitors waited impatiently in their locker room for their curtain call.<p>

"Ready to head to the gorilla fellas?"

Abbie cleared her throat.

"Fellas…and lasses" Sheamus corrected.

"It's clobberin' time" Abbie grinned.

"Hey. That's my line" Phil pouted as they headed out as a group, arriving at the gorilla as the match before them drew to a close. Each superstar had their own pre-match routine - Phil running and up and down, Dolph doing push ups and Abbie stretching to name a few. They formed a circle for a pep talk - Phil taking the honour as the most senior of the group.

"We go out there. We steal the show. No matter what, THIS is the main event. The others have to follow this. I feel bad for them. Some of the most talented wrestlers in the world right here, right now. We have the chance to make history" he winked at Abbie. "Be safe, let's give the fans a fucking roof-raiser" Phil shouted as everyone put their hands in the centre. "1…2…3…let's kill this motherfucker!"

As if on cue, Justin Robert's voice boomed around the arena and Abbie's nerves returned full-force.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It is now time for the Money in the Bank ladder match! A briefcase containing a contract for a WWE or World Heavyweight championship match will be suspended high above the ring! The first competitor to unhook the briefcase is the winner!"

Daniel Bryan's music hit and the crowd roared. Abbie bounced on the spot, trying to work the nerves away.

"See you out there kids" Bryan saluted as he stormed his way onto the stage in full character. The curtain fell back into place as the flashing lights and screaming fans disappeared from view. Abbie hadn't seen the set yet, but she knew it was going to be huge. Phil placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they waited, seeing Cody, Sheamus, Del Rio, Mike and Zack all make their entrances.

Phil's music struck and he squeezed her shoulder before heading out onto the ramp.

"Phil…" she called. He turned to face her. "You worry about you out there okay?" she felt the need to remind him.

"Will do. May the force be with you" he said, not believing in wishing people luck.

Abbie rolled her eyes, laughing. Now she was alone. Her stomach was knotted up, hands trembling lightly as the crowd waited in anticipation for the final mystery competitor. She could see the monitor, Phil on the top rope screaming 'best in the world'. He jumped down, music fading out as the boys stood in the ring eyeing one another warily.

The production team left a suitable time to let the anticipation build before her stomach lurched - Hero by Skillet blasting out through the speakers. There was only one way to describe the crowd reaction and that was INSANE. The cheers were deafening as she took a deep breath and stepped through the curtain. The cheers doubled in volume as she appeared on the Tron, just taking in the atmosphere. Flashes of cameras, lights and hundreds of thousands of people. Throwing her arm up in acknowledgement of their support, she stormed her way to the ring, slapping the hands of fans on the way.

Jumping onto the apron and flicking her hair back, she sent an excited smile at the cameras before climbing between the first and second ropes as Zack and Punk held them open for her. High fiving the good guys of the group, she took her place among them as they were announced. She realised quickly that the nerves had turned into adrenaline and she was raring to go. She tuned her ears into the chanting from the crowd and grinned hearing 'Holy shit" chants as well as "Abbie Rose" and some scattered "CM Punk" and "We want Ryder" cheers. She blew a kiss at the crowd as the bell rang and her senses went into overdrive.

Her heart was pounding, blood rushing to her head as her body prepared itself - the 'fight or flight' response kicking in. She stayed in the corner, biding her time as several small brawls broke out. Sheamus and Punk went for Del Rio, Miz taking on Zack and Cody locking up with Daniel. Noticing Zack was getting into a bit of trouble, she joined him, knocking Miz off balance with a few punches to the gut. They double-teamed him, performing a textbook swinging neck-breaker as Abbie headed to the top. Zack kept Miz down as Abbie leapt, bringing her knee crashing into Miz's midsection.

As the match went on, Abbie got more and more confident. She was yet to miss a spot, diving through the ropes and feeling every bit a genuine contender for the briefcase. Standing in the centre of the ring with Daniel - the others outside the ring, they shared a look. She grinned before they ran, launching themselves onto the waiting superstars. She felt Punk, Zack and Sheamus catch her, breaking her fall before they group collapsed to the mats.

Twenty minutes in and the ladders were out in full force. Abbie was the first to drag one into the centre of the ring, hitting the mat as Cody grabbed her foot and dragged her back to the outside. She ducked as he went for a clothesline, hitting Del Rio instead. Scrambling back into the ring, she struggled with the weight of the ladder but managed to get it set up and climbed. The crowd were screaming and Abbie was well aware of how focussed she needed to be. Here comes the first big spot…

She swallowed hard as she balanced on the top rung, reaching for the case. She was shorter than the guys and at an immediate disadvantage but she fought on regardless. Seeing Daniel slide under the rope and begin climbing the other side, she took a deep breath. They stood facing one another, no one making any kind of move to knock the other off.

Abbie pulled her hand back and sent a stinging slap to Daniel's face. His mouth fell open, holding his cheek.

"What? Not gonna hit me cause I'm a girl?!" she screamed, slapping him again and again. Getting madder and madder, he grabbed her, trying to stop her from hitting him any more. The final straw was her fist catching his nose. He looped her arm over his head as she stepped onto the top of the ladder. The crowd covered their mouths as he judged their positioning in the ring perfectly and suplexed her off the ladder.

They landed with a massive thud, the ring threatening to collapse under the impact. All the breath was knocked from her lungs as Daniel writhed in pain next to her. The ref checked them for injury, declaring them both clear to continue as they rolled out of the ring to recover outside.

"Alright?" Daniel asked breathlessly. She nodded, clutching her ribs.

"You?" she asked.

"Yeah…listen to that" he said, pointing to the crowd.

"This is awesome" rang out around the arena. She smiled.

She felt Phil crash to the floor next to her, Cody standing smugly on the apron. No time to waste, she got back into the action, dropkicking and round-housing her way through them.

Miz had taken a nasty spill, Zack performing the rough Ryder onto a ladder that stretched precariously across the apron to the Spanish announce desk. Miz lay still on the ladder as it hovered dangerously off the ground. Del Rio was laid still on the outside after a furious brogue kick and Abbie took out Cody with a moonsault from the top rope to the outside. Daniel, Abbie, Zack and Sheamus squared up in the ring. Working together, they threw Daniel to the outside, his head bouncing off the barricades. Abbie stood back as Sheamus ploughed through Zack too.

Aware of the fact she had nothing against Sheamus strength-wise, she grabbed a chair and cracked him over the head from behind. Not one to feel guilty, she kicked his prone body out of the ring and set up another ladder. The crowd were yelling as she climbed, knowing how close she was to victory. Her back to the announce table, she reached for the case and missed, causing it to swing. She barely noticed Punk climbing the other side.

She watched him glance over her shoulder before his eyes locked onto hers. Time slowed down as they realised one of them was about to win. There was no one left to challenge them.

High above everything, Phil took a step down. Abbie frowned, the crowd cheering as he let her take the case. She looked around, confused.

"Take it" the crowd chanted.

Shrugging, she reached up to unhook the clasp.

She knew it was coming. But it didn't make it any less of a surreal moment.

Everything went into super slow motion as she watched the glint in Punk's eyes go feral. That was just it. He was Punk now.

Stepping up one more rung, he pushed her hard with the flat palms of his hands. The crowd gasped and she screamed as she was thrown backwards.

The next thing she heard was the clatter of the ladder as it broke beneath her and Miz's weight. Realising where she was - outside the ring having landed on top of Miz and snapping the ladder under them in half, she groaned at the aching in her midsection. Opening her eyes the tiniest bit, she saw Punk standing atop the ladder, the briefcase clutched tightly in his arms. The boos were deafening. It was over.

* * *

><p><strong>What state will Abbie be in after that fall? What does their production room encounter mean for Phil and Abbie? What will be the after-effects of such a dramatic match?<strong>

**Wow. I worked hard to get this update out to say thank you to the lovely people who are still reading even though I made you wait. Every one of you that reviewed - it's thanks to you that this is up so thank you so much :) Love and hugs to all xoxo**


	55. We Will Begin Again

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Just to clarify, just in case there's any confusion - this story won't be following any storylines on TV - hence Punk not being champion at the moment. Dates also won't make sense. The story is set in 2012, so it's as it's happening now. I think it's a lot of effort to be getting all the PPVs in the right order when it's a better story to just forget timings. Just in case that wasn't clear xD Also, get well soon Punk!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Fifty Five: ~**

Rather than being out of it from the fall, Abbie was very much aware of everything around her. Her senses were hyper-sensitive and she could hear the front row fans shouting as they leaned over the barriers. As the cameras went to a commercial, she felt referees and medics buzzing around, helping the guys to the back. She wanted to check on Mike but she had to stay in character.

"Abbie…can you move or do you want us to get a stretcher?" she heard a ref ask. Moving a little, she found her body didn't protest as much as she feared. Apparently the adrenaline was somewhat numbing it. That's not to say she wasn't in excruciating pain, but she was pleasantly surprised to be conscious.

"I can walk" she told them as they gently helped her up, making sure not to move Mike too much. "Is he okay?" she whispered to the ref, crying out as her back went into spasm.

Two referees supported her weight. "We'll see"

Seeing her eyes widen at that, he clarified. "I'm sure he'll be fine"

She watched worriedly as they rolled him onto a stretcher. He wasn't moving, but as the medics looked him over, they muttered about him being responsive. Fans yelled support as she limped her way to the back, painfully slowly with her back playing up. They pushed back the curtain and led her to the medics' station. The others were already in there, getting checked over.

"Compulsory post-match handshake" Sheamus held his hand out to her. She shook it, shaking Zack's and Daniel's too. Daniel had a nasty bump on his head but other than that, they seemed to be okay.

"You were great out there"

She turned to face the source of the voice, aided by the refs holding her up. Cody held out his hand and she took it as a sign of respect. He too looked beaten up but relatively okay.

"You alright there lass? You took a couple a' big bumps" Sheamus frowned.

"I've been worse" she shrugged.

"A trooper" he smiled, winking as he left to shower.

She was seated on the table, whining as her back protested the movement. Her reflexes were checked, and concussion tests performed. So far so good. Luckily she just needed some physio on her back. Nothing was broken and no old wounds were aggravated. Thinking about it, it was pretty miraculous. Apparently her little body could take a beating these days.

Laying face down on the table, she let the physio roll up her top so he could unknot the muscles and fix anything that was out of place after the fall. She cried out as he started pressing hard along her spine. Clearly she spoke too soon.

"You've dislodged some of the small bones along your spine. Nothing major but this is going to be painful so would you rather we cleared the room first?" the physio enquired.

"Fuck that, just get it over with" she gritted her teeth. She felt every pair of eyes on her as the man ran his thumbs along her spine. Behind her, she could hear the others greeting someone else.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Phil hop onto the table next to her looking subdued. The medics checked him over and for the most part, he was silent, staring into space.

"Fuck" she forced out, fighting the urge to jump up and kick the shit out of the man putting so much pressure on her sore back.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked, concerned, appearing in her line of vision.

"Oh yeah, I feel like doing cartwheels" she rolled her eyes.

She noted the way Phil winced every time she cried out in agony.

"Sorry babe" Zack grimaced.

She shook her head at his term of endearment. "Where's Mike?"

"They've stretchered him to one of the side rooms. I'm gonna go check on him in a bit"

"Let me know how he is?" she asked.

"Of course" he nodded.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she felt her spine cracking as the physio worked. She could still feel the others watching her.

"Motherfucker" she growled, jerking away from the pain.

"You're gonna have to stay still sweetheart" the man lectured.

"It's not that easy, you fucking try it" she snapped, the cold surface of the table on her bare stomach adding to her discomfort.

A ripple of amusement at her sharp tongue reverberated around the room.

"See you back in the locker room" she heard Phil mumble to the others.

* * *

><p>"What's up with him?" Daniel asked, addressing no one in particular.<p>

"No idea" Sheamus shrugged.

"You think he feels bad?" Alberto asked.

"He did push her pretty hard" Daniel shrugged.

"I'm right here guys" she groaned, breathing laboured as she tried not to show pain in front of her colleagues.

"Sorry lass. You alright? You're being awfully brave" Sheamus crouched beside her.

"I'm not five" she laughed. "And if Phil feels bad then he needs to get over it. In practice I specifically told him to do exactly what he did. Under the lights and all that pressure, so much could go wrong. The consequences of him pushing me too hard were less. At that angle, I'd have been caught on the ropes and broken my neck if that shove wasn't forceful enough" she shook her head.

She let out another loud whimper as her back was poked and prodded again.

"I can understand why though…I can't imagine he wants to see you like this" Daniel gestured to her body, her skin beginning to show the bruising.

"I'm fine" she snapped.

"No. You're not" Cody interjected.

"And even if it wasn't intentional, he caused it" Daniel shrugged.

"No. He didn't. I did. By agreeing to get in the ring with people who know this match inside and out. With people who are stronger than me and people who have my life in their hands. Thanks for taking care of me out there" she reached out to shake Daniel's hand.

"No worries. I still can't believe we had a girl out there. The fans went fucking mental" he chuckled.

"You showed us up" Cody laughed.

"Oh guys…you flatter" she teased.

"Let's take a break. I'll give you a heat pad to loosen you up and come back in half an hour and I'll fix the rest" the physio instructed.

She willed herself not to cry out as he helped her off the table. It felt like her back was broken. He strapped heat pad to her back and sent her on her way.

"You want some help back to the locker room lass?" Sheamus offered.

"While my pride would normally turn you down, I'd definitely appreciate that right now" she admitted.

Sheamus looped an arm around her waist and supported her weight as they walked. The pair only just made it out of the room when they spotted Zack leaving one of the side rooms near the gorilla.

"Is Mike alright?" Abbie called to him.

"Yeah…he's concussed and his ribs are bruised from the impact but other than that he's fine"

She frowned.

"In other words, stop worrying" Zack laughed. "He's more worried about you, he said he'll give you a call in a bit"

"That's a relief" she released a breath.

"He's back to acting like an assclown so he's alright. You worry about you and making sure that back is gonna heal up" Zack winked.

"Thanks" she laughed, immediately regretting the action when pain shot up her spine.

* * *

><p>After a very slow journey, they made it to the locker room. On opening the door they found Phil sitting on a bench wearing only a towel, his head down.<p>

"Knock knock, brought you a present fella" Sheamus announced their arrival, helping Abbie to a seat next to Phil.

"Thanks" Abbie smiled warmly at Sheamus as he left them in peace.

"What's got you so grumpy?" she asked, shuffling up next to him.

Phil just shrugged.

Abbie was determined to let him break the silence and remained quiet, watching him. After a few moments, he did.

"Is your back alright?" he asked.

"I'll live" she studied his face, even though he wasn't looking at her. "You alright?"

"Yeah…bit sore…nothing much"

"Come on Phil. Stop fucking moping. That's not like you. I don't think I've ever seen you feeling sorry for yourself. What's going on?" she probed.

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself. I just feel like shit"

"Why? Is it about the match?" she asked. He didn't respond. "Don't be stupid. You did your job Phil. It's a wrestling match, you went out there and we wrestled. We did the spot as Regal and McMahon wanted it and it looked fantastic. It went as well as we could have hoped. I knew what was going to happen. The fans loved it and the end was great. Is this really about you pushing me off that ladder?"

"But you're hurt. I feel like a fucking dick when I hurt anyone. But you…" he sighed.

"Phil…a fall like that was obviously going to hurt"

"And that's why…" he started. She cut him off.

"That's why you didn't want me to compete in the match anyway. I know. But I'm not the one complaining. I don't regret it. It was fucking awesome"

He smiled a little. "You're fucking insane you know that?"

"Yup"

She watched the little beads of water roll down his chest as he seemed deep in thought.

"I just wish it wasn't me who had to do that…"

"I know, but I trust you above everyone else so I'm glad it was you. Plus, the fans ate it up" she grinned. "You're the baddest heel I know, I'd have thought you'd have loved every minute"

That drew a little grin out of him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, using her best puppy dog eyes.

He laughed. "You should be the one moping not me"

"Well I for one had a fucking awesome night. Well, it'll be better once everything in my back is where it should be but I still had fun. Did you see Bryan suplex me off that ladder?" she beamed.

"I was wrong you know…"

She frowned.

"I shouldn't have said that shit about this being a bad idea. I know I was worried you'd get hurt and I really don't like how much pain you're in but you did a great job. You really made the girls relevant again. And I can tell you loved every second of it. Sorry for inadvertently hold you back"

She bit her lip, a grin spreading across her face. Not caring that he was still damp from the shower, she hugged him as tightly as she could manage in her condition. Finally he got it. He understood why she did the crazy stuff she did - because she lived for the thrill of pushing the boundaries.

"Mr Money in the Bank" she grinned, pulling back but keeping her hands on his neck.

"Would have been pretty funny if we'd botched it and you ended up with this beauty" he said, gesturing to the case beside him.

"Vince would have had kittens" she laughed.

"Oh yeah" Phil grinned, the cheeky glint sparkling behind his eyes. She knew their 'talk' was impending and that she really should try not to make things more complicated that they already were, but she couldn't resist pressing her lips gently against his once more. It didn't last long and neither probed further, it was just nice.

"Thanks for looking out for me" she bit her lip.

"Sorry for throwing you through a ladder"

She laughed. "No problem, but you better watch your back Brooks" she teased. "The trainer wants to see me now…I have to go fix my back" she told him.

He nodded, running his tongue over his lips and grabbing the briefcase. "Want me to come with?"

"You're bringing the case?"

"This baby isn't leaving my sight from now on" he asserted, standing up slowly and making his way to the door. "You coming?" he asked, noticing she hadn't moved.

"Err…little help?" she laughed.

"Shit. Sorry" he chuckled, helping her up.

* * *

><p>After another hour of pain, Abbie was finally allowed to leave. Under instruction of head physiotherapist, she was to rest and alternate heat and ice every few hours. Phil too spent some time with the physio working the stiffness out of his surgically repaired elbow. He seemed to be in a lot of pain as they took him to a separate room to examine it. When she questioned him about it on the way to the parking lot, he wasn't forthcoming.<p>

"I texted Kelly, she said she's happy to drive your rental back to the hotel for you"

"Thanks" she looked up at him, squinting under the bright lights behind the arena. The fans had long since left and most of the superstars and divas cleared out as soon as the show was done.

"Meet you at the hotel?" she asked as they stood beside his rental. "Yeah…give me a text when you're showered and we can go get food and…talk"

She nodded, leaning up on her toes to kiss him. He allowed a chaste kiss before ducking into his rental. Releasing a breath she ran a hand through her tangled hair and limped her way over to her car. Watching Phil drive away, she couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going through his mind. She sure didn't know. Hell, she didn't even know what was going on in her own head. All she knew was that the feeling in her gut told her that this 'talk' was a make-or-break conversation.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! You were amazing!" Kelly ran up behind her, wrapping Abbie up in her arms.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Abbie screamed as her back protested.

"I'm sorry!" Kelly let go immediately.

"It's okay…" she breathed, closing her eyes until the pain subsided.

"I'm so sorry…I forgot…that was the whole reason I'm driving you back and I just made it worse…"

"Seriously, it's fine. I'm fine" Abbie sighed, lowering herself into the passenger seat.

"You were absolutely incredible tonight, people are going insane on twitter" Kelly beamed, joining Abbie in the car.

"Thanks"

"I don't think you understand" Kelly told Abbie, taking her phone out. "Look"

Abbie glanced at the screen. Sure enough, there she was. All four of the top worldwide trends related to her.

"That's pretty cool"

"No…it's amazing! You're the most talked about person on twitter in the world Abbie! How's that for fame?" Kelly beamed.

"I don't wanna be famous though" Abbie laughed as Kelly pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'd bet you my favourite pair of Louboutins that Jimmy Fallon will be ringing your phone off the hook within days"

"Can we get going?" Abbie giggled.

"You just wanna go get ready for your 'date'" she mocked.

"It's not a date! Fuck you!" Abbie chuckled.

"No need to be so defensive"

"It's not a date…it's more of a 'we need to talk' dinner…" she explained.

"Oh…I thought things were better between you now…" Kelly frowned.

"They are. I don't know. I don't know what's going on anymore"

"Maybe he's gonna ask you out" she teased in a child-like voice.

"Kelly don't say that" Abbie sighed sadly.

Kelly realised she hit a nerve and remained quiet for the remainder of the journey. Abbie was relieved when they pulled up to the hotel and she could escape. Thanking Kelly for driving, she hobbled to her room and straight into the shower. She moaned as the warm water soothed her aching muscles, relaxing under the spray. After thirty minutes, she knew she had to get out and face the music. With difficulty what with her back, she pulled on a short denim skirt and a customised Ramones tee. Lacing her converse, she pulled her damp hair into a messy bun.

_Ready when you are_

_Abbie x_

His reply was fast.

_I'll be outside your room in ten. What number?_

_Punk x_

_114_

_Abbie x_

She grabbed a zip up hoody and waited nervously for the knock at the door. It came soon and she opened it, chewing her lip anxiously.

"Hey"

"Hey" she smiled. He looked handsome in his long cargo shorts, a black t-shirt and a jacket.

She looked from his Ramones shirt to her own. "Well this is awkward. One of us is going to have to change"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Psychic connection huh….how's the back?" he asked.

"Eh…" she played it off.

"Come on…don't bullshit me Abs"

"Fucking hurts" she laughed. "How's the elbow?"

"Eh…" he joked.

She shoved him. "Let's go fucker"

The drive was short, Phil deciding to stop at the first place they came across - a Denny's. He parked the car and turned off the engine. He was about to get out when he felt Abbie grab his wrist. She turned herself to face him - awkward in the confined space but she managed.

"Before we go in…I…"

He frowned, feeling her hand come up to touch his cheek. He ran his own hand down her arm.

"I don't expect you to forget what I did…I just…please…" she looked away.

"What are you worried about Abs?"

"We keep saying we'll 'talk' after Money in the Bank. Well the pay per view is over. I've been dreading this since we agreed to it" she admitted.

"Why?"

"Because every time I kiss you…I see something in your eyes…hesitation I guess. I tried to ignore it…but I can't help but think this is the part where you decide to break it off for good. We're so hot and cold I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Is that what you want? A clean break? Because I agree, this kissing one minute and not speaking the next isn't working for me either"

"No. That's not what I want at all…" she breathed.

"What do you want then?" he asked huskily.

Taking the chance while it was in front of her, she used the hand on his jaw to pull him into a searing kiss. Unlike the last they shared, this one was heated. She took control - needing to show him how she felt…needing him to feel how she felt. She slipped her tongue past his lips at the first opportunity and revelled in the sensation of his tongue duelling with hers. Slowing down to enjoy the feeling, she nibbled his lip. When his lips journeyed down to her pulse point, she felt a fire ignite within her. With his help, she climbed into his lap. She felt his hands in her hair as he pulled the band free and let the onyx waves fall around her shoulders.

She let out an involuntary whine as he sucked on her neck and she was glad he missed the blush on her cheeks. Her hips naturally rolled into his and she could hear his breathing pick up.

"I want you, Phil…that's what I want" she whispered, his lips still firmly attached to her skin. She felt lighter, having finally said it.

He moaned, throwing his head back against the seat. "I swear you'll be the death of me…" he panted. "You really want me to go have dinner like this?" he asked, gesturing to his shorts.

She blushed, looking down. The sight of his shorts stretched tight confirmed what she was thinking.

"I don't feel like dinner anymore…let's just get a pizza and eat in the park" she smiled.

"Fucking women…" he grumbled, adjusting himself as she dismounted him.

"Still look at me as 'one of the boys'?" she teased.

"Not this again. I think I'll regret saying that for the rest of my life" he facepalmed.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"What did our 'talk' achieve?" she clarified.

"That you want me…" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "…and what does that mean for us?"

"Well I know I want you…so how about we try seeing each other again?"

She grinned widely, kissing him again. He pulled away quickly. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go get food before this escalates again"

* * *

><p>"This makes me happy" Abbie smiled as she slipped her hand into Phil's.<p>

"This makes me fat" he grumbled as they walked through the park, slices of pizza in hand. It was dark out, not another soul around.

"Oh quit whining. Eat something that's not green this once" she ribbed.

"All jokes aside…this is nice" he smiled.

"Like old times" she grinned, finishing her pizza and wiping her hands on her skirt.

She squeezed his hand as they walked, a cool wind whipping her hair back.

"Phil…"

"Yeah?" he asked, staring up at the sky.

"Do I make you happy…?"

He seemed a little taken aback by the question, and it hung in the air for a while.

"…sometimes you make me mad as hell…and sometimes you do things I don't agree with…but yeah Abbie, you make me happy…happier than I've been in a while actually" he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can't promise to never make you unhappy again…but I can promise to put a smile on your face as often as I can" she smiled.

He pulled her closer, tucking her under his arm.

"You make me happy too…I've never felt content like this before, like things are finally how they're supposed to be. I can honestly say I wouldn't change a thing about my life right now. That's a big deal for me" she admitted.

"I'm glad" he kissed the top of her head. She snuggled into his side for warmth and he wrapped some of his jacket around her.

"The stars remind me of our little rooftop rendezvous" she sighed.

"That was a fun night" he chuckled. "One of many"

"And many more to come I hope" she bit her lip wistfully.

"I don't know about you, but it's getting a bit cold…you wanna head back soon?"

"Yeah" she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as he ran his hand up and down her arm to warm her up.

* * *

><p>He didn't think twice when she asked him if he wanted to come in after walking her to her room. An hour later and she was sleeping curled up on the couch, her head on his chest after warming up with some hot chocolate. He finished his drink and watched her a little while. Her hair was always so shiny and silky to the touch, it was just begging him to run his fingers through it.<p>

"Abbie…" he whispered. "Abs…?"

She heard his soft call and her eyelids fluttered open. "Mmmm?"

"The couch won't do your back any favours"

She grumbled, tired and warm where she was.

"How is it?"

Rubbing her face into his stomach, she sighed. "Achy"

"Want a massage?"

Her interest piqued at that. "That's romantic…"

"I told you, I'm a romantic at heart" he chuckled, helping her up. He helped her onto the bed and into a comfortable position on her front. "Got anything I can use? Oil…cream…?"

"There's body butter next to the bath" she sighed, feeling the soft pillow beneath her cheek. She heard him return and felt the bed dip beside her.

She shivered as his hands played with the hem of her shirt before pushing it up. She removed it and relaxed back into the bed. He opened the tub and immediately his nostrils were filled with the scent of coconut. Rubbing some between his palms, he gently pressed his hands to her lower back and massaged soft circles over her milky white skin. Using the muscles in her back as a guide to how much pain she was in, he worked his way up. Upon reaching her bra strap, he paused.

"Mind if I…?"

"Go ahead" she whispered, feeling his fingers make short work of the clasp.

The sight of her bare back…the expanse of skin under his fingertips was making his heart beat faster. The intimacy of the moment was getting to him and before he knew it, he pressed his lips to the top of her spine. He felt the gasp at the light contact and he continued massaging all the way up to her neck. Wanting nothing more than to flip her over, to see the bare breadth of her chest for the first time, he kissed the spot just behind her ear.

"Better?" he whispered huskily, breath tickling her skin.

"Much" she sighed.

"How about you turn over and I rub your stomach too?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She turned over slowly, keeping her undone bra over her chest.

"Ohh, that's not fair" he pouted.

She shot him a cheeky grin.

"Just a peek?" he teased.

"Nope"

He leaned over her, teasing her lips with his. He was playing, not quite kissing her, just nipping and probing. Distracted, she felt a sly hand over hers as he pried the material from her grasp.

"Phil…" she gasped, his chest that hovered over hers the only thing stopping him from exposing her to his gaze.

"What are you so afraid of?" he breathed.

"I'm not afraid…not anymore…I just want the first time you see me this way to be the night I lose my innocence to you"

He took a deep breath before kissing her softly. He allowed her to cover herself with the sheet before his eyes wandered, and running a hand over her collar bone he kissed the spot before lying down beside her.

"Phil…?" she asked, snuggling back into the warmth of his body.

"Mmm?" he asked sleepily.

"I don't plan on making you wait much longer…"

His chest rose and fell rhythmically behind her as he contemplated her words.

"I've told you this Abs…it doesn't matter to me. It wouldn't be right to do it any other way than on your terms and I accepted that a long time ago. I'd be lying if I said I didn't dream about it a lot…but until it happens I have my right hand to satisfy those…urges" he chuckled, taking advantage of the fact she hadn't replaced her shirt and running his fingers over her taught stomach under the sheet.

"…when?" she asked curiously.

"When what?"

"When do you…you know…partake in the ole five knuckle shuffle?" she giggled.

He snorted in amusement. "Hey! That's a very private question right there" he laughed.

"I only ask because I'm pretty much always with you and I've never known you to…you know" she bit her lip shyly.

"Choke the chicken?" he laughed. "In the same way that you don't want me to see you topless…I'd rather keep my sexual habits to myself until we reach that level of intimacy" he chuckled. "But if you must know, I'm only washing my hair for like 3 minutes in the shower if you catch my drift"

She rolled over to face him, wincing at the pain in her back. "I love you Philip" she grinned.

"I love you too Miss Rose" he kissed her properly, forming a seal with his lips and initiating a battle between their tongues. She ran her hands along the hem of his shirt and inched it up. Feeling the twitching muscles of his torso underneath her palms, she pushed the shirt over his head. She watched confusion dance in his eyes, until she pulled the shirt over her own head, preserving her modesty.

"You HAVE to stop being such a damn tease" he groaned.

"Sorry…"

"You're not sorry at all are you?" he moaned.

"Nope"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They're back together! Finally huh? Will Jimmy Fallon call? Is Phil's elbow okay? Where do their careers go from here?<strong>

**Firstly, and most importantly - get the WWE app and vote for AJ and Punk as best kiss in the Slammy Awards people! I miss AJ/Punk SO BAD! Also, how good was TLC? When Punk kept saying 'strip me' on RAW, I was like 'oh I'm sure we can arrange that…'. Ooops, did I say that out loud? Oh well xD Hope you enjoyed it, drop me a review and let me know! Also, the title lyrics are from the song Take Me Back by Alela Diane. Not the sort of thing I usually listen to but it's the song at the end credits of the walking dead game which I have a slight obsession with so there we are :P**


	56. I'll Drive You Like A Fast Car

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Merry Christmas guys! Can't believe it's been a year and a half since I started planning this story. Insanity. Here's your present…hope you liiikee ;) I know you've been waiting - this is THE chapter. It's smutty so beware…you were warned ;) Just in time for crimmus! Yay!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Fifty Six: ~**

The first thing Abbie was aware of as she slowly regained consciousness was the short hairs on Phil's chest ticking her face and his familiar scent surrounding her. No wonder she slept so well. As she started to stir, she felt his fingers running through her hair.

"Morning sunshine" he mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked, nuzzling her face further into his chest.

"Only like…an hour"

"What time is it?" she grumbled.

"Nine am"

"You wake up way too early" she whined, getting as close as physically possible to the warmth of his body.

"And you snore" he chuckled.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?"

"Charming" he laughed. "How's your back?"

"Fine"

"Bullshit" he snorted.

"Why ask if you already know the answer? Smartass"

"Boy are you a grouchy bitch this morning"

"YOU didn't fall through a ladder yesterday" she groaned.

"Ouch. Hit me where it hurts why don't ya?"

He gasped as she kneed him in the groin.

"What the fuck was that for? !"

"You said to hit you where it hurts" she giggled, shuffling away before he could retaliate.

"I thought you were a nice person" he pouted.

"I'm sorry…let me make it up to you" she grinned, sidling up to him and leaning over his face.

"Should I cover my junk? I don't trust that evil look in your eye…"

"I think you'll be alright" she laughed, kissing him softly. Feeling him trying to deepen the kiss, she pulled away earning a small growl from him.

"Nuh uh…I have morning breath" she laughed.

"So do I…now kiss me like you mean it"

"I like it when you go all commanding on me" she bit her lip, letting him pull her in for a passionate lip-lock. He stole her breath, guiding her hands to his chest as his own grasped her neck. As Abbie allowed herself the brief pleasure of playing with his nipple rings, she felt him smirk against her mouth.

"I knew it"

"Knew what?" she frowned.

"You've been dying to get your hands on these babies since you saw them backstage" he flashed a signature shit-eating grin.

She laughed. "How did you know?"

"All the girls love 'em"

"They're pretty sexy…I'm not gonna lie" she giggled, capturing his lips once more. She tugged on the rings gently, getting bolder when he responded positively. He grunted as she pulled harder and soothed the little nub with her fingers. He was starting to get lost in the sensations, zoning out when his ears caught something.

"Let's go all the way…" she mumbled against his lips.

He pulled back, brows furrowed.

"Say what?"

"You heard me…" she blushed, lust shining in her eyes.

"I'm not so sure. I thought I just misheard you say you want the D"

Abbie laughed at that - laughed until tears rolled down her face.

"Way to kill the moment" she gasped, trying to regain some composure.

"Abbie are you serious?"

"I was trying to be serious, yeah"

He sat up and placed a hand on the back of her head, pulling her towards him so he could plant a tender kiss on her temple. "As much as I love hearing that…and God knows I REALLY love that you said that…it doesn't feel right"

"I totally just got rejected didn't I?" she slumped onto the bed disappointed.

"No…God no. Let me explain okay?" he reassured. "You're hurting right now - your back is purple" he whispered, running a finger over the discoloured skin, feeling the swollen ridges of her spine. "…discomfort is the last thing I want you to feel…and I want your first time to be a fond memory, not like the rest of us okay?"

"Or you don't find me attractive anymore…" she mocked in an overly-dramatic fashion.

"Oh believe me…I find you extremely attractive" he attached his lips to her neck, sucking the delicate skin until it turned a pleasant shade of red - his favourite colour.

"Why Mr Punk…are you coming on to me?" she fanned herself.

"That's enough of that, I have plans for today and if this continues I won't be able to get out of bed for another hour" he asserted, nipping her earlobe playfully.

Ten minutes later he was showered and ready, waiting for Abbie to finish doing her hair. She didn't normally take much longer than him so he paced impatiently. His libido berated him for turning down sex yet again. What the hell was wrong with him? Sure it had technically been no more than a few months, but it felt like years since he'd scratched that itch. Even Colt had teased him on the phone, lecturing him about how the only reason he was being such a bitch lately was that he hadn't gotten laid in a while.

Phil felt the draft from the bathroom door opening and the scent of Abbie's products wafting into the rest of the room. Turning, he saw that she'd made a special effort, curling her hair in soft ringlets that cascaded over her shoulders. Her eyelashes were even longer, a coat of mascara and even a touch of eyeliner flicked at the corners. Unable to help himself he crossed the distance between them and kissed her, tasting a mixture of minty toothpaste and peach lip gloss.

"You look hot" he smirked.

"I was going for cute…you know, for a change…but hot will do" she laughed. He let his eyes roam the rest of her body, appreciating the way her black blouse and flared leather-look skirt hugged her form.

"Hot, cute, beautiful, sexy as fuck…take your pick. But I think you always look cute"

"You flatter" she grinned, pecking his lips before slipping out of his arms and heading for the door.

"I thought you were in a rush" she shot him a glance over his shoulder, noticing the way he hadn't moved.

"Bitch" he chuckled, grabbing his keys.

* * *

><p>Phil's 'plans' turned out to be an unusually sociable experience. When Abbie shot him a confused look, he elaborated.<p>

"Seeing as we're passing through the beautiful area of the Sierra Nevada, the guys made a fantastic suggestion" he said, leading her out to the parking lot.

"Huh?"

"It's pretty rare for us to get the chance to see more of a place than just through a car windscreen. So when all the schedules align, the roster tends to go a bit wild. Normally I'm not much of one for hanging out with the assholes I see every fucking day…but I'm all for exploring and I figure you'll enjoy something a bit different too" he winked, unlocking the hire car. "We could all use a bit of fun before RAW tonight" he shrugged.

Abbie did a double-take at the car Phil hired. It was a BMW Z9 convertible - charcoal in colour.

"That is a fucking sexy car" Abbie gasped, walking around it to study it better.

"Suits me huh?" Phil beamed, sinking into the soft seat.

"The suspension will be shot with the weight of that ego" she teased. "I've totally always wanted to do this" she grinned, jumping over the door and into the passenger seat. Little by little, the rest of the roster started filtering into the parking lot.

"Room for two more?" Kelly asked, jumping in the back with Eve.

"Apparently so" Phil chuckled.

Tires screeched as cars started to pull out of the garages. Naturally, Cena drove the first car out onto the road with Sheamus, Wade and Cody in tow. Phil gave it some gas, revving the engine as they sped out onto the open road. The weather was perfect, the wind whipping their hair back.

"Wooo!" Dolph yelled as he overtook them on a long stretch.

"Trust that fucker…hold on girls" Phil laughed, matching Ziggler's speed.

"Punk…you pimp!" Mike shouted, referring to the girls as he and Zack drew up alongside them.

"You're just jealous Mizanin!" Kelly teased, struggling to be heard over the noise of the engines and wind whistling past.

After some beautiful scenery, sun beating down on them, they reached Lake Tahoe.

"Oh my god…look at that view" Kelly gasped as they got their first glimpse of their destination. The water was crystal blue under the sun, the trees framing the scene perfectly. Mountains surrounded the little paradise, skiers looking like the tiniest dots on the tops of the snowy peaks.

"It's stunning" Eve agreed.

Phil glanced at Abbie, smiling at the wonder in her eyes. These were the times when he felt privileged to do the job he did.

"Let's tear this shit up!" Cena shouted as droves of people jumped from their cars and headed down to the water.

"I LOVE that bikini!"

Phil turned to see Eve and Kelly already undressing.

"Thanks" Eve smiled, doing a twirl. It was gold, complementing her bronzed skin nicely. He couldn't deny her figure was incredible and as Kelly pulled her shirt over her head, his eyes dropped to her chest. Her fluorescent pink bikini left little to the imagination.

"You can close your mouth" Abbie shot him a disapproving look.

"I'm just a man!" he clenched his fists dramatically. "Plus, I'd much rather see you in a skimpy swimsuit…" he hinted, rubbing her arm reassuringly.

"I don't have a swimsuit with me" she sighed.

"Neither do I but I figure why waste an opportunity?" he winked, unbuckling his belt.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Giving you a free show" he winked.

"I've seen it all before"

He feigned hurt, kicking his jeans away. "Come on, live a little" he persuaded, pulling his shirt over his head until he was just in his boxers.

"Come on sexy!" Kelly slapped his ass, dragging him and Eve down to the water. Phil shot Abbie a look, begging her to join.

She bit her cheek and released a breath. She smiled, watching John and Sheamus trying to out-do each other on Jet-skis. In the end, jealousy won over seeing Kelly and Eve splashing around with HER man. It felt damn good to be able to say that again.

Tugging off her skirt and unbuttoning her blouse, she forced herself to ignore the conservative in her and stripped down to just her red lace underwear.

"I can't believe this is my life now" Zack popped up behind her.

Fighting the urge to cover herself, she agreed. "Me either. It's literally insane"

"I love it. I love that we do crazy stuff like this…" he grinned.

She raised a brow when Phil emerged, soaked to the skin. She knew he'd come back for two reasons only - one being that she was now scantily clad, the other being that Zack was there to appreciate it while he was not.

"I can see the outline of your junk" she teased Phil, his boxers clinging to his moist skin.

"You shouldn't be looking" he retorted, catching her by surprise as he picked her up by the waist. She squealed, kicking as he carried her to the waters' edge and dropped her in, submerging her entire body in the cool water.

"You asshole!" she scrunched her nose up, chasing him until she caught him and pushed him into the water in retaliation.

Paddling a little further out, he pulled her to him. She took in their surroundings once more, it was incredibly beautiful.

"I like the red" he whispered as she wrapped her legs around him instinctively, keeping herself afloat.

"It was supposed to be a surprise…it's ruined now"

"A surprise?" he arched a brow.

"For tonight…" she bit her lip, embarrassed.

"You bought sexy underwear for me?"

She nodded, eyes fixed intently on the pattern she was tracing across his chest.

"Well regardless of the fact I got my present early…I definitely appreciate it" he punctuated the statement with a nip at her neck. She giggled, escaping his grasp as he swam after her.

After a ride on a jet ski, a first go at some windsurfing and a quick game of water polo with the others, they goofed around in the water for a little while longer before heading to the arena.

"I'm so jealous of your stomach Abbie!" Kelly told her.

"Err…thanks" Abbie blushed.

Phil grinned at her obvious discomfort as Kelly continued to grill her about her secrets. He for one agreed her abs were pretty incredible. Her torso was lengthy, accentuating the way her waist cinched in and her hips created an hourglass. Her snow white skin was taught and toned across that perfectly flat washboard stomach. The best part was she didn't have a clue.

"I don't eat good at all…it's just sit ups and cardio…" she explained.

"Come on Miss Muscle and Fitness 2012, I'm getting all pruny" Phil joked, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out to the car.

* * *

><p>As a result of their day of fun, the mood at the arena was great. Considering the damage from last night, she wasn't on the card to wrestle. The swim seemed to have done wonders for loosening up the muscles though, and she was feeling good.<p>

"You're gonna enjoy tonight" Cody told her as he passed her after his match. He was gone before she had time to question him. Standing at the gorilla in her 'street clothes', she shook away some last minute nerves and her music hit.

Nothing could have prepared her for the onslaught of emotions she felt as the crowd roared. It took her by surprise and hit her hard. Walking onto the ramp and seeing every person in the arena on their feet in support of what she accomplished last night…it blew her away. She was in a daze by the time she reached the ring, climbing between the ropes gingerly. She gestured for a mic and Justin Roberts handed her one with a wink. "They love you kid, lap it up"

She stood in the centre, waiting for the noise to die down so she could speak. But the noise didn't cease. Chants of "Abbie" and "Abbie Rose" thundered through the crowd. When "Thank You Abbie" and "It Was Awesome" chants began, she was mortified to find her eyes tearing up. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she cleared her throat and tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Wow…"

They erupted again and she took a step back, smiling.

"Now…I've never really been the sort of girl who expressed her emotions…but I can tell you now that this right here is the best feeling in the world" she covered her face as the chants started again.

"Last night didn't quite go to plan…" she started her segment.

Boos filled the arena at the reminder of the close of the match, a few scattered 'CM Punk' chants heard over the noise.

"But I'm honoured that Vince allowed me to compete in such a prestigious match…and I'm glad I didn't let anyone down"

"As far as my reaction to the ending of that match…" she turned to face the camera and looked straight down the lens. "I don't need to call you out, bitch and whine about how unfair it was or any of that crap. I let my skills do the talking. You might have thrown a curve ball last night, but don't think for a second you won Punk. You caught me off-guard I'll give you that, but I always knew better than to trust a snake like you. I know better than to trust anyone in this company. So how about you be a man and take me on? I feel like a bit of revenge is in order…" she sneered.

Punk's music hit and the crowd were deafening once more. He toted the briefcase, a smirk only CM Punk would wear plastered firmly on his face.

"Abbie Abbie Abbie…is someone still sore after last night?" he jeered. "…haha, and I didn't mean that in a salacious way but take it as you will…" he raised a cheeky brow at the camera. "I think you're just pissed huh? That I outsmarted you? You're pretty accustomed to winning here, but that was amongst the divas and let's be honest, it doesn't take much to be top of that division" he rolled his eyes as the crowd was a mix of boos and cheers of agreement. "But you thought you could hang with the big dogs? Thought you were so invincible even super Cena would fall to you? Silly little girl. You're running with the wolves and up here, and I'm the alpha male!" he roared.

She laughed. "Alpha male? That's hilarious Punk it really is. I've seen more muscle on a chicken wing"

She saw him stop at that, shaking his head. She was getting damn good at this improvising thing.

"Oh ha ha. Sing a new song would ya? Give me a break with all this big talk. Sour grapes isn't it? This is MY briefcase and soon the WWE title will be MINE too!" he growled, face reddening.

"Calm down Punk. I have to give it to you. You had a good strategy. But you screwed me over. You played me for a fool. I thought you were an ally. I don't like being made a fool out of…and for that I want redemption!"

Vince's music struck and he strode out onto the ramp. "Now Abbie, while I'm very proud of your performance last night…you aren't cleared for competition"

The crowd booed. "Hold up, hold up" he announced. "You will get a chance to get some revenge…on RAW next week it will be CM Punk V Abbie Rose!"

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm not wrestling a girl for Christ's sake!" Punk complained.

"You had no issue with it last night" Abbie yelled.

"I don't fight girls!"

"But you do push them off ladders?" she retorted.

"The match is on for next week folks and I'm excited! Are you excited J.R?" Jerry Lawler commentated.

* * *

><p>"Worried about next week?" she asked him, unlacing her boots in his locker room.<p>

"Eh, not particularly…why? Are you?" Phil asked, drying his hair.

"Anxious, it's another big one" she shrugged.

A smile crossed his face. "They went crazy for you tonight Abs" he beamed.

"I know" she bit her lip, a shy smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You looked a bit choked up for a moment" he probed.

"I just didn't expect…that"

"You're a star, now everyone sees what I see - that you're a kick-ass chick" he kissed the top of her head, heading to the back to change.

An hour later and Abbie closed their hotel room door, leaning against it in relief.

"Long day hmm?" Phil remarked, dropping their gear and sinking onto the couch.

"Tired?" she enquired, curling in beside him.

"You know me Abs…villains never sleep"

"You look pretty tired to me" she said, watching him run a hand over his face.

"So do you" he wrapped an arm around her. He released her when he realised he might have been a bit rough on her back.

"It doesn't hurt anymore" she shrugged, seeing the hesitation on his face.

"Are you just saying that to get into my pants?" he joked.

"No…but I really want to see what's in there" she teased, trailing a fingertip up his chest to rest under his chin. "I feel it every morning…I see you in your boxers all the time, even more so in those tiny trunks you wear to the ring…it's starting to drive me crazy" she pursed her lips seductively.

"Abbie…"

"Enough with the excuses Phil" she pulled him into a rough lip-lock.

He pulled back grinning ear to ear. "No excuses…"

He threaded his fingers through her hair, leaning across her body as she lay down on the cushions. Her cool fingertips played at his hips and goosebumps trailed their path. She looked up at him, heart pounding against her ribs harder than she thought possible.

"I love you Phil" she whispered, locking gazes with him.

"I love you too Abs"

She sucked the skin behind his ear, feeling the rumble of appreciation from deep in his throat. As she inched his shirt higher and higher, he stilled her movements.

"Not here…" he panted. Standing, he helped her up and led her through to the adjoining bedroom. Kissing her once more as they stood at the foot of the bed, he allowed himself the pleasure of kneading the flesh of her behind. She was breathing hard as he sucked and nipped at her neck, peppering kisses over every inch of skin. He could feel her heart racing as he pulled her chest flush against his own and knew how scared she was.

He ceased his movements, remembering something.

"What's wrong?" she asked, fingers playing in their usual spot at the nape of his neck even in the absence of his old hairstyle.

"I don't have any condoms" he sighed.

"Not a problem"

"But…" he started, ready to dismiss any suggestion that they continue without. He knew she wasn't on birth control. She'd never had any need for it.

"I have some" she told him, rolling away from him to find her bag. She returned with a box and threw it at him.

His mouth fell open as the box hit him square in the forehead.

"How long have you been planning on luring me into bed?" he asked, both surprised at her forwardness and curious at her actions.

"Since before we took a break" she admitted, returning to stand in front of him.

"I'm completely knocked for six by this seductress I didn't know you had in you…but I don't know if you know this…I love a girl who takes charge" he growled, pulling her in by the waist and smiling as she unbuttoned his jeans.

He didn't know where to touch first, like a kid in a candy store and it showed in his hurried movements.

She matched him, fingering the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He broke the kiss to allow her and as she tried to push his jeans down he stilled her.

"Shh…slow down, we have all night" he whispered, turning her around and sweeping her hair to the side so he could feast on her neck.

"I'm still kinda scared" she admitted as he lapped at her pulse point.

"I know…I'll take care of you"

"I trust you" she whispered, taking his hands and leading them to the buttons on her blouse.

He planted a soft kiss on her lips, fingers making light work of the buttons. Pushing the blouse down her arms and letting it drop to the floor, he unzipped her skirt with ease.

"You sure about this Abbie? I promise I won't be offended if you want to stop…"

"I'm sure" she took a deep breath, kicking her skirt away.

"I need you to talk to me; to tell me how you feel. If at any point you're not okay with something just say so and we'll stop"

"You're a gentleman Philip Brooks" she smiled, walking backwards until the backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed. She lay back, pulling him with her. He crawled over her until his face was level with hers.

"You have no idea how bad I've been wanting to do this for so long" he whispered huskily.

"I do know…I've wanted it too…no more waiting" she ran a hand down his cheek.

He kissed a path from shoulder to shoulder, pushing the straps of her bra down before finding the front-fastening clasp between her breasts. She nodded lightly, giving him the go ahead to unsnap the mechanism. His eyes were glued to her chest as it rose and fell with her breath, the cups falling away to reveal what he'd been waiting so long to finally see.

"You're so beautiful Abbie" he whispered, feeling her squirm uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

"Show me…" she breathed, taking his hand and pressing it to the swell of her breast. She couldn't bear the staring any more, it was too much.

His eyes widened at the bold movement and he took full advantage of her flesh in his palm. Leaning down to engage her in another passionate kiss, he kneaded the soft skin and groaned at the intimacy of the moment. Unable to resist, he pulled back in order to spend some time and attention on her elusive cleavage. Drawing circles over her left nipple with the pad of his thumb, he attached his lips to the right. He revelled in the surprised gasp that left her lips at his action. Sucking and teasing the rapidly hardening bud with his tongue stud, he felt her hands on his shoulders. He trailed his lips across her ribs and down her smooth stomach, reaching the edge of her underwear and looking up at her. Her back was arched slightly and the intensity of her eyes on him turned him on even more.

By this point his jeans were stretched painfully, the zipper threatening to burst. He forced the aching in his groin to the back of his mind as he settled between her legs, bending them at the knee so he had easy access to her centre.

"You okay?" he checked, continuing his movements when she nodded quickly, watching his every move with nervous anticipation. Gently, he edged the lace down her thighs, feeling the way her every muscle tensed at the exposure. Peeling them away and tossing them across the room, he placed open-mouthed kisses along her left thigh before switching to the right. She was trembling lightly, laid out before him as God brought her into this world.

He laced his fingers with hers, a small gesture of comfort as he sucked on the join at the very top of her leg.

"Phil…" she gasped. "I'm not sure…"

"What's wrong?" he asked soothingly, rubbing circles on her inner thighs.

"I don't know if I can do that…" she didn't meet his eye.

"Do what?"

"Let you…you know…" she gestured to his current position.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "If you're not comfortable we don't have to. But I do want to taste you, and if you let me try and you don't like it we can stop…" he suggested. She hesitated before nodding, closing her eyes and holding tight to his hand.

He took his first experimental lick, feeling her shiver involuntarily beneath him. When she made no move to stop him, he located the bundle of nerves he was searching for and pressed his tongue flat against it. Her back arched slightly, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. Teasing the sensitive area, he swirled his tongue stud around before sucking it into his mouth. He was rewarded with a cry of pleasure as her free hands struggled to grip his short hair. His cock throbbed persistently against the bed at her moans, the moisture she produced for him only serving to send his desire into overdrive.

Slipping a lone finger inside her clenching warmth, he felt her tense up again.

"Relax…it's okay" he gave her hand another squeeze, still intertwined with his.

New sensations overtook her body as he massaged places she didn't even know existed. He knew he found the elusive g-spot when she clamped down hard around him, whining. Stroking the spot a while longer, he loosened her up, getting her used to the feeling. Pulling his finger from her, he felt her release his hand and switch their positions. Crawling down his body, she succeeded this time in removing his jeans. She eyed the bulge in his boxers wearily.

"Abs…you don't have to…" he started.

"No…I…I want to make you feel good"

Reaching down, she ran a tentative hand over the rock hard appendage, getting a feel of him through the thin material. He groaned at even that light contact, twitching under her hand. Getting bolder, she wrapped her palm around the length of him and gave a few experimental strokes. When he began to roll his hips, she stopped her ministrations and pulled his boxers down his hips until his member sprang free from its confines. He observed her, her mouth slightly agape as she let out the tiniest gasp on seeing _him _for the very first time. Removing the offending material completely, she tossed it to the floor carelessly and studied him once more.

Needing some contact but scared to rush her, he took her hand in his own and wrapped it around his straining erection. The skin on skin contact clouded his brain as she grasped him firmly.

"See what you do to me Abbie?" he panted, grunting as she began to move her hand. He guided her movement, showing her the perfect speed and technique to get him going without sending him over the edge. Even so, tonight was going to be a challenge for him. He was turned on beyond belief and his balls were already tender with his release.

He nearly lost it when she leaned down, her tongue darting out to taste him. As the smooth, moist tip made contact with the head, he convulsed releasing a string of curses.

"Shit…shit Abbie" he gasped, using both hands to clutch the sheets and resist the urge to buck his hips.

Increasing in bravery by the second, she sucked the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him before taking more and more. He moaned loudly when she slipped her tongue into his leaking slit and noticing the positive reaction she continued working the area.

"Stop…you gotta stop or I'm gonna cum" he groaned, pulling out of the warm haven.

Wiping the saliva from her lips with the back of her hand, she waited for further instructions. He took the lead, kissing her hard.

He manoeuvred her onto her back once more and spent time exploring her body while he cooled off. Reaching for the box of condoms, he tore one open and sat back on his knees, rolling it on. Her face still told a story of apprehension and he kissed her softly, tongue stroking against her own.

"You ready for this?" he asked, eyes heavily lidded with arousal as he slipped his fingers between hers and she clung hard to his hand once more.

She nodded, her free hand gripping his shoulder. Positioning himself at her entrance and with the utmost care, he very gently pushed forwards. When she winced, he pulled back.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Kinda" she breathed.

"It's because it's your first time…it might hurt a little at first, but I promise it's just the initial entry okay?"

"I trust you" she repeated.

"Give me a second" he whispered, climbing off the bed. He returned quickly with a towel and some lubricant. "You might bleed a little…most people do the first time. It's just your body getting used to something inside. This will make it easier" he tried to reassure her, placing the towel under her hips and squirting some lubricant on his fingers. Pushing one inside again, he made sure she was properly prepared.

"You're one hundred percent sure about this?" he checked.

"You're the only one I'd ever want this to happen with Phil. I love you so much…I'm scared yeah but I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. I'm ready…" she nodded, wrapping her legs around him and taking his hand in hers once more.

Urged on by her words, he knew it was better to get it over with as quickly as possible. In one firm thrust, she cried out and he was inside her. He groaned at the way her walls gripped him deliciously, the tight muscles drawing him deeper into her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, feeling her dig her nails into his shoulder.

"…yeah…just give me sec"

He remained in place until her grip loosened.

"I'm ready" she told him, clinging to his hand like a lifeline.

Pulling out slowly, he saw the blood on the condom.

"Is there blood?" she asked quietly.

"A little…I don't think you're still bleeding though" he told her, wiping away what he could see and checking carefully. "Are you in pain?" he asked.

"No…it's okay"

Adding more lubricant to his erection, he slowly thrust home once more. This time her gasp wasn't one of pain but one of pleasure. Undulating his hips, he pulled out until just the tip remained before thrusting back into her until she let out a whine.

"Talk to me Abs…"

"Don't stop…it feels so good" she moaned, bucking her hips to meet his movements. The tip of his thick erection rubbed the spot deep inside her, drawing breathy groans from her throat. The feeling of him filling her so perfectly, stretching her in the most intimate way was enough to make her lower stomach ache with arousal.

"Phil…uh…Phil" she chanted, pressure building as she shuddered at the feeling of him sliding in and out of her core. "I…I think I'm gonna cum…please, faster…" she asked, arching her back until her breasts created a sensuous friction against his bristled chest.

He complied with her request, keeping his own grunts of pleasure in check as she writhed beneath him. Adding more force to each thrust, he sped up his assault.

It didn't take long for the friction of his cock on her pulsating spot to send her into a mind-blowing orgasm. He didn't even have time to pay her clit the attention he was planning before she screamed and spasmed around him. Clinging to his body as if she would die if she let go, he continued to thrust until she became too sensitive. As she came down from the high; the wetness soaking her privates reminded her of her surroundings.

"Did you enjoy?" he grinned at the blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Mmm"

Her gaze dropped to his erection, straining for attention against his lower belly.

"Can we try a different position?" she asked. He was surprised at yet another bold move but nodded his approval. He gave himself a few strokes as she turned over and onto her hands and knees. Pulling her back to his chest, he kissed her neck as he slid back inside. She clenched around him again and he set a pace they both seemed to enjoy.

"I can feel you throbbing inside me" she gasped as he reached down to rub her clit.

"You should feel it from where I am" he growled. He knew she was nearing her second climax by the way she clenched rhythmically as he tapped her spot and rubbed circles on her sensitive bundle.

"I don't know how much longer I can last" he panted, feeling his cock twitch, ready to release his load.

Luckily, the way he gripped her stomach with increasing force the closer he drew to his own climax pressed hard on that area of pressure her arousal was creating. His palm pushed down on the knotted muscles of her lower stomach one last time as she cried out, arms collapsing under her weight as her orgasm claimed her once more. He supported her weight as his thrusting became irregular. With a final shaky thrust, his thighs clenched and his balls tightened as he felt his release come barrelling up his shaft. He let out a long moan as he came hard, spurting his seed into the condom. Even as he stopped moving, he could still feel the cum leaking out of his spent cock. Gently pulling out, he pulled off the condom and tied it off before collapsing beside her.

Regaining his senses, he pulled her to him and stroked her hair. He thought she had fallen asleep, but as he began to drift off too she spoke.

"I love you Phil" she whispered, linking her fingers with his as they rested against her stomach.

"I love you too Abbie"

* * *

><p><strong>I made you wait long enough huh? I need you to review more than ever now! I'm nervous about this chapter; it's been A LOOOONNNGGG time coming so I hope it lived up to your expectations. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't :)<strong>

**Merry Christmas!**


	57. What'cha running from?

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Here we go again folks. One big milestone passed but more to come :) Hope you're still enjoying, let me know! Also, we're getting close to 1000 reviews! I'll have to plan something special for when we reach it :D**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Fifty Seven: ~**

If he hadn't woken in the position he was, he'd have believed last night was all a dream. But as consciousness crept back and the haze of sleep began to disseminate from his brain, he knew it really did happen. The tell-tale signs were all there. Her naked flesh against his own, her hips fit perfectly against his and their fingers still linked across her waist. He buried his face in her soft hair and inhaled for a few moments as his memory replayed the events of last night on repeat.

When she rolled over and pressed her bare chest against his own, he took a deep breath.

"Abbie…you awake?" he whispered in the darkness of the hotel room. The only light peeked through a gap in the curtains, casting a glow across them.

"Mmm…but I just wanna stay like this for a bit" she sighed, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I won't argue with that" he smiled, wrapping his tattooed arms around her and letting out a contented breath.

Unusually, he found himself dropping back into a light snooze and when he awoke he found the bed beside him empty. Rubbing his face and squinting at the now bright light streaming through the gap in the curtains, he sat up in the bed and took a look around.

Pushing back the blankets, he clambered out of bed and padded across the room to find his boxers among the clothes strewn across the floor from last night. Pulling them on, he opened the door and winced as the bright light of the rest of the suite hit his eyes. He spotted Abbie already fully dressed and chatting away on the phone, her back to him. Creeping across the carpet, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Okay, thank you very much…bye" she finished her call, tossing her phone onto the counter.

She rested her hands on his biceps, squeezing the muscles lightly.

"Who was that?" he asked, his voice husky with sleep.

She bit her lip, running her hands down his arms. "Did you sleep well?"

"You're dodging my question…but yes, very well thank you" he raised his eyebrows as she kissed his hand.

"I don't wanna say anything until it's confirmed" she smiled.

"I have ways of making you speak…" he growled, launching an attack on her sides as his lips descended on her neck.

"Stop it!" she squealed, unable to take the tickling.

"Then tell me" he nipped her earlobe playfully.

"Fuck you" she laughed, slipping from his grasp.

One thing he was relieved about was that things weren't awkward between them after last night. That was something he was apprehensive about and he was pleased she didn't seem to regret anything.

"I'll find out. You know I will" he winked. "But speaking of fucking me…" he started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What of it?" she arched a brow, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I kind of feel like I need to check in with you about that…"

She approached him, placing her hands on his hips and running her thumbs over the smooth skin. "I'm listening…"

"I dunno…just…"

"You don't have to tip-toe around the subject Phil…I don't know what you're trying to ask but here's how it is. Last night was a big step forward…the sex was amazing, you were the perfect gentleman…it was just perfect" she reached up to kiss his cheek and he smiled.

"I'm really happy you enjoyed…I think I was as nervous as you" he laughed.

She frowned, not expecting that at all. He was hardly the sort to be unsure of himself. "Why?"

"I guess I felt the pressure of making it memorable…for the right reasons" he chuckled lightly. "Plus, it's been a while and I needed to you know, 'perform'"

She laughed, running her hands over the scruffy stubble on his jaw. "Well I've discovered another one of your hidden talents now…and you definitely are the best in the world" she winked.

"Best you've ever had I bet" he joked.

"Mmm" she murmured, kissing him softly. He deepened the kiss, stroking his tongue softly across hers.

"My stomach does little flips when you do that" she grinned.

"You're so mushy…what happened to the sharp-tongued bitch I met in Australia?" he laughed.

"Oh she's around…you haven't seen the last of her" Abbie winked.

"What do you think of sex then? Over rated?" Phil asked, leaning against the mini fridge and pulling her against him.

Abbie pondered the question, smiling a little at how crazy it was. If someone had told her six months ago that she'd be a former divas champion, money in the bank runner up and be standing in the arms of the man who was the first and only to ever make love to her - well, she just would never have believed them. "Intense" she responded simply.

He pushed her hair aside and kissed her jaw.

"I think I've been missing out. Twenty seven is kinda old to be doing it for the first time" she shrugged, linking her hands with his.

"I'm happy it wasn't as scary as you feared. Don't worry about missed time, we can make up for that…think you'd be interested in a repeat sometime soon?" he asked, cheeky smile tugging at his lips.

"Hmm, I think that's possible" she leaned up to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>The pair returned to the bedroom of the suite, tidying up the clothes from last night as Phil dressed.<p>

"Abs?" Phil enquired, buttoning his jeans.

"Yes Philip?" she turned to face him, blushing at the sight of the marks she left on his shoulders.

"Have you thought about taking the pill?"

"The contraceptive pill?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Not really…why?"

"If we're gonna be having sex I think it's probably a good idea to at least look into it" he shrugged.

"I guess so. Did you want me to take it?" she asked him.

"I'd feel better if you did yeah" he admitted. "Have you ever taken it before?"

"No" she told him sheepishly.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable…but it's real easy - you can see the medics at the arena and they'll write you a prescription for it. I'll come with you if you like" he suggested.

"Okay" she agreed as he pressed another soft kiss to her lips. "The things I do for you" she laughed, letting out a contented sigh as she relaxed into him. They remained that way for a few moments before Abbie broke the peace.

"Phil…?"

"Mmm?" he asked.

"Can I ask you a weird question?"

"I guess…" he frowned.

"I'm only asking because I'd rather hear it from you and not backstage gossip" she started.

"Okay…ask away"

"Which of our current co-workers have you dated? I'm not the type to get jealous I promise, I just want to know and I feel like that isn't a lot to ask" she explained.

"No…I get it. Fair enough. Eve - obviously, and before her I saw Beth for a while…I think that's it for the current roster. I mean me and AJ were in a storyline and we went out a few times before but it never went further than that. I guess it seems a lot but I don't stay single long...it gets really fucking lonely on the road"

"I know what you mean. One minute the crowd are chanting for you and the next you're alone in a hotel room. I guess I just got used to it" she sighed, reaching up to kiss his jaw. "Out of interest…did anything ever happen between you and Kelly?"

"Why do you ask?" his brow creased.

"I don't know, I just sense something between you…I can't put my finger on it. It just seems like there's history there"

"You don't have to worry about Kelly. We messed around a bit when I was in ECW but there was never any connection beyond that. She's too young for me" he laughed. "And lets be honest, she's a lovely girl but she definitely isn't my type"

"And I am?" she asked.

"Absolutely" he kissed her softly.

"Sorry for asking so many questions. It's just I've heard things about you and your reputation as a heartthrob backstage" she laughed at his cheeky smile.

"Hey…like we already said, communication is key. You can always ask. What can I say? I'm a ladies man" he joked. "Wanna do something fun today?" he asked, pulling her into his chest.

"We did something fun yesterday" she giggled. "And speaking of the devil…I may have plans…sorry stud"

He feigned a hurt look. "Without me?"

"Kelly's taking me shopping…didn't think you'd want to join"

"You were right. I've been shopping with that girl before, she's a monster. It was HELL" he groaned at the memory.

"Have a good day" she laughed, grabbing her bag and shoes on the way out of the door.

She could practically hear the pout he was wearing as she left him and dropping her things by the door; she ran back to him and gave him one last kiss.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear as she pulled back.

"I love you too" he grumbled. "Have fun, don't spend too much!"

* * *

><p><em>She's definitely up to something<em>

_Punk _

_Chill out. It's probably girl stuff. You don't wanna be involving yourself in that._

_CC _

_Hell no_

_Punk_

_What time is your appointment?_

_CC_

_12.30_

_Punk_

_Anyone going with you?_

_CC_

_Nah, I'd rather go alone_

_Punk_

_Let me know how it goes dude_

_CC_

_Will do_

_Punk_

Failing to tell Abbie about his appointment with a consultant at the San Diego hospital was probably going to bite him in the ass sooner or later but right now he had bigger things to worry about. As with most of his medical complaints, he'd tried to forget about the impending meeting when the trainers at the arena booked the appointment for him but the day crept up on him and he had to bite the bullet.

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell him why I was taking you shopping? Of course he's gonna be suspicious!" Kelly laughed.<p>

"I want it to be a surprise, don't you dare tell him" Abbie warned.

"Since when would you ever come shopping with me?" Kelly giggled.

"I'll make something up. Just DON'T tell him"

"Alright, I won't" Kelly held her hands up in submission. "You know I'm super happy you two are back on. It broke my heart to see you so sad"

Abbie looked away ashamedly.

"You don't have to feel bad about it. I know you like to be all 'tough-front' and strong but it just shows how bad you have it for him" she winked.

"Thanks…but enough of the emotional crap, let's get in and out of here ASAP" Abbie asserted.

"Oooh Victoria's Secret!" Kelly squealed, dragging Abbie into the store.

Several hours later and Abbie returned to the hotel room toting several heavy bags full of various new purchases. After hiding them away and saying goodbye to Kelly, she gave Phil a call, wondering where he was. He didn't answer.

_Hey, just got back. What are you up to? May head down to the gym if you're busy._

_Abbie x_

Shrugging, she changed into her work-out gear and spent an hour or so on the kick bags. Wiping the sweat from her brow with a towel, she tossed it aside and took a swig from her water bottle.

"Evening" came a distinctly male voice. She turned to the source of the noise.

Abbie nodded her acknowledgement, Cody setting up some weights nearby.

"How are you?" he asked.

She huffed at his determination to start a conversation.

"I'm okay. Yourself?"

"Good thanks. How's your back?"

"It's much better thanks" she told him, focussing on her work-out.

"How's Phil?"

She frowned, stilling her movements. "Cody, what do you want?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

He looked surprised at her question. "I don't want anything…I was just being fucking polite" he grumbled.

She sighed, uncomfortable silence falling between them. "Apologies. You know what I'm like"

"Yeah…I do" he chuckled.

"How's Eve?" she joked.

"Yeah, that whole thing kinda went tits up" he ran a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Sorry to hear that" she told him, laughing at his phrasing.

"Lets be honest, we all knew I was her rebound"

"I'm sorry Codes" she said genuinely.

"It's cool. We're cool. No worries. I'm glad you and Phil are good though, you make a nice couple"

"Thanks" she smiled. "Sorry for being a bitch. It's kinda my default setting"

He laughed hard at that. "Hey, most people find it charming when they get to know you"

Abbie internally facepalmed when she spotted Phil walking towards them. As innocent as their meeting was, Phil and Cody had nearly come to blows the last time the three of them were in this kind of situation. She watched his olive eyes narrow a little as he surveyed them.

"Evening Phil" Cody nodded.

"Evening" he replied, seemingly accepting there was nothing to be suspicious about.

"Where have you been all day?" Abbie asked him, brows furrowing.

"I'll tell you later" he responded. "Do you fancy going for a run?"

"Sure" she told him, grabbing her things. "Catch you later Cody" she waved as she followed Phil out of the hotel gym.

"Have a good night guys" Cody bid them farewell, continuing his work-out.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Phil asked as they stretched before heading off.<p>

"I may have snapped at him when he tried to start a conversation. He was only being friendly. I just apologised"

"As long as he was just being friendly and not _'friendly' _if you catch my drift" he raised a brow.

"Phil. That bridge is well and truly burned. You know that. Plus, why would I so much as look at another man when I have this sexy ass stretching in front of my face?" she grabbed his ass and gave it a squeeze. "Anyway, where have you been and why so secretive?" she asked.

"You know this business. One of the golden rules is don't show weakness" he sighed. "I may have had an appointment with a consultant at the hospital"

"Oh my god Phil! Why didn't you say anything? I'd have come with you!" she gasped.

"Hey, chill out. It wasn't a big deal"

"What was it about then?" she asked, concerned.

"They assessed my elbow again, to see if I need more surgery on it" he admitted.

"Shit! Is it okay?"

"Pretty good news as far as I'm concerned" he smiled. "They just shoved a cortisone injection in there and told me to keep strapping it. Apart from regular physio it should be alright, at least for a while"

Abbie released a breath. "Thank god"

"I think I'd be re-thinking a lot of things if I was facing another surgery" he rubbed his neck.

"How come you kept it quiet?"

"Believe it or not I didn't want to think about it any more than I had to. Plus, you're keeping secrets from me remember?" he added, raising a brow.

They headed off on their run. It was starting to get dark as they pounded the pavement. Through the streets they ran, and up through the woodland areas.

"The call I got this morning…" Abbie panted. "Jimmy Fallon"

Phil stopped running, his hands resting on his knees as he caught his breath. "That's awesome…"

"I didn't want to bring it up until I knew what was happening…but yeah, he wants me on the show" she smiled. "Kelly wanted me to get some new clothes to wear" she lied. She wasn't lying about being on the show. But Phil would have to wait to find out what she was really up to. She couldn't have her surprise ruined now, not when she was so close to pulling it off.

"I'm really proud of you Abs" he wrapped his arm around her. "You worked your ass off to be here so enjoy it"

"Thanks" she kissed his cheek.

"Has Vince sent the list of things they can't ask you yet?" he chuckled.

"What?"

"Vince is pretty specific with keeping certain things quiet. I was pretty surprised. Hence my segment being largely snow angels" he laughed.

They resumed their run, making their way back to the hotel. Abbie started to lag behind, Phil's longer legs giving him an advantage.

"Can't handle the pace Abs?" Phil teased.

"Fuck. You" she panted, shoving him out of the way and racing ahead. "Take that. Cocky asshole" she laughed. He didn't respond. That was unlike him…

"Phil…Phil?" she shouted, looking behind her. He was gone. "Phil! Where did you go? This isn't funny!" she yelled, squinting at the darkness. "Come on Phil! You know I don't like the dark!"

She stopped running, starting to head back to where she overtook him. "Phil! Did you fall?" she called out again.

Shivering slightly at the cold air on her bare arms, she contemplated what to do. Just for a second, she was a little afraid. Rubbing her arms, she turned a full circle and unsure of what else to do, headed towards the hotel. She could hear every footstep as she wound her way through the trees. Stopping again, she worriedly called out.

"Phil? Where are you?"

She screamed as she heard the bushes rustle and felt a pair of hands grab her.

"Fuck" Phil grunted, doubling over as she kicked him in the stomach.

"Phil?! You fucking asshole! You absolute bastard! You scared the shit out of me!" she yelled.

"You kicked me!" he chuckled breathlessly. He should have known better than to sneak up on her. At least he could rest assured that should she ever have to defend herself, she was more than capable.

"Good. You deserved it" she scolded, storming off.

He caught up with her, noting the crease in her brow and the straight line of her lips. She was mad at him. This was going to be fun. Taking the stairs two at a time on the way back to their room, Abbie stormed ahead.

"Are you pissed at me?" he asked, sidling up behind her as she opened the hotel room door.

She didn't answer. He watched her disappear into the bedroom to shower and hatched an ingenious plan.

Emerging in a cloud of steam ten minutes later, she wrapped herself in a towel and stepped into the main room of the suite. Her eyes fell on him, splayed across the couch with a cocky grin that just begged for a reaction.

He saw the corners of her lips twitch into a smile and punched the air in victory. "You smiled, I'm off the hook!"

"Why are you lying on the couch naked?" she asked, stifling a giggle.

"It made you laugh. I win"

"You are such a goof. Put some clothes on" she laughed, throwing a cushion at him. "And for the record, I'm still mad at you" she shook her head disapprovingly, heading into the bedroom to change.

"I'm sorry" he whispered against her neck. She had no idea how he'd managed to creep up on her in the time it took her to reach the wardrobe but now his chest was pressed against her back. "The bruising on your back is fading" he remarked, running a fingertip down her spine - still moist from the shower.

"Good" she sighed, relaxing into him. They stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying the silence. Life on the road was so fast-paced, it was nice to just stop and think for a while.

"Were you scared? When I pushed you off that ladder?" he asked, rubbing circles across her shoulder blades. "I saw it in your face but I couldn't tell if it was for show or not…"

"Maybe a little. But I've done worse Phil"

"Like what?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"I'd fall through a ladder any day over wrestling with barbed wire. Same goes for thumbtacks. They fucking suck" she hissed as he nipped her earlobe.

"You're the most badass chick I know, you know that?" he played with the top of the towel.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?" he asked, anticipating her next words.

"...I thought I told you to put some clothes on"

He let out a disappointed groan, releasing her.

"Behave" she scolded playfully.

After reluctantly pulling on some basketball shorts, he called his sisters to say hi before they settled down to watch a movie.

"Ooh, the shining is on" Phil smiled, setting up the laptop at the end of the bed so they could watch comfortably.

"That was the first movie we ever watched together. That night Melina tried to drown me" Abbie laughed.

"Wasn't that the omen?" Phil asked.

"I can't believe you forgot! It was the shining!" she slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch! Fuck. You still have a temper huh? I still think it was the omen" he protested.

"Well it wasn't" she laughed. "I'm a girl. I remember these things"

"Not much of a girl though…more of a guy in a hot body" he snorted.

Her jaw dropped. "What the fuck Phil?"

"What? It's true. You're more outspoken, ballsier, and have a better sense of humour than any girl I know"

"Nice save jackass" she laughed, turning up the sound. "But that _almost _makes you gay"

"Touché" he chuckled. "I got some other news today by the way" he added.

"Oh yeah?" she tilted her head to look up at him.

"I called Vince to let him know about my elbow and he asked if I'd be interested in a bus"

"I don't understand" she frowned.

"He's offering me a tour bus for travel…it would make life a hell of a lot easier" he ran a hand over his head.

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"I've been hinting about it for a while…since John-boy has his own and I'm pulling in figures close to his on merch sales now. I guess Vince can see I'm not getting any younger" he chuckled.

"Did you say yes?"

"I told him I'd be very interested. It'd definitely ease up the pressure, having someone drive for us and being able to sleep on the road"

"Not that you ever do" she jibed.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think it's a great idea"

She watched him, sensing how over-active his brain was. He was thinking hard, she could tell. The chances of him sleeping much tonight were slim when he was in this kind of mood.

"I'm looking forward to kicking your ass in a few days on live TV" she added, distracting him from his thoughts.

"All I ask is you don't embarrass me" he laughed. "And don't try anything stupid. I know what Regal is like, encouraging you to do crazy shit. Especially because he thinks we have a 'connection' in the ring"

"Oh calm down old man. I'll do my job, just make sure you don't get hurt" she joked.

The movie was almost over and Abbie was drifting to sleep on Phil's shoulder after an exhausting day of shopping and running. Phil was still very much awake and the question he asked her as the credits rolled snapped her back to full consciousness quickly.

"How about you come meet my family and friends next time we're in Chicago?"

She knew he'd felt the way she stiffened against him. She couldn't hide it. Her silence spoke a thousand words.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Abbie react to Phil's proposition? What surprise does she have planned? How will they deal with competing one on one in match on RAW?<strong>

**Okay, so someone just informed me this is the number 1 followed CM Punk story in the M category. That is mind-blowing so thank you to everyone who favourites, follows and reviews. It's what motivates me to keep writing! Thank you to the people who continuously give me detailed reviews, they really help me write - food for thought! Happy New Year to all!**


	58. You Make Me Feel So

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Good news for this chapter, it's really long! I hope it makes you happy like I know reading other stories does for me :) Bad news, there was a seemingly large drop in reviews for the last chapter :( This makes me sad :( If there's something you don't like, tell me! I can only improve when you guys tell me what's good and what's bad. I need your help, we're in this thing together!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Fifty Eight: ~**

"I'll take that as a fucking no then" Phil huffed, sliding out from underneath Abbie and shuffling away from her.

Catching herself on her hands as his chest disappeared from under her weight; she glanced at his face. He was mad. She could see it in the tension in his jaw.

He huffed out a breath and shook his head. "I'm going to bed" he said in a low tone.

"Phil…" she called out to him, grabbing his wrist as he stood up. The look on his face when he turned around made her release him. Yep. He was definitely mad; fuming even.

He sighed angrily and ran a hand over his head. "What do you want me to say Abbie? I'm not gonna pretend I'm not fucking pissed. I don't like getting that shit thrown back in my face"

"Phil please…just listen to me…"

"Go ahead" he stood, arms folded across his chest.

"I'm really touched that you asked me that and that you feel ready to let me into that part of your life…don't think I don't appreciate the magnitude of that"

"But?"

"But I don't get on with parents Phil…you know that. Take my relationship with my own parents for example. Your family…they're going to hate me. They'll see I'm no good for you the same as Colt did" she shook her head. "Not just that…I don't know if I can deal with being around a big family. I don't know how I'll react…it's still really raw right now"

His face softened and, closing his eyes for a few moments, he reclaimed his seat beside her.

"Abbie Colt doesn't think you're no good for me. He's just a fucking idiot sometimes. I love you. They'll see that. I understand the apprehension, and if it's too hard for you to be in a family environment after losing your mom not long ago then I totally respect your decision not to join me. But I'm not taking you there for you to have to impress anyone" he explained.

"It's not a case of 'getting on with parents' either. I don't talk to my birth parents, you know that whole deal. I just want you to meet Chez and Cassie and Chalene. They see you on RAW and after rumours started flying about me and you, Cassie called me. They really want to meet you. And their mom. She's done so much for me; I'd love for you to meet her too. She'd love you Abs. Of course she would" he reassured her, taking her hand in his.

"I don't have a great record with first impressions…or other girls" she told him, still apprehensive.

"I don't think your track record could be worse than mine. I'm pretty sure I offended everyone in Chez's house the first time I met them" he laughed. "And my sisters are just like you. Cassie used to play baseball you know, she was good. And Chez is into pretty much everything I am. They're nothing like the girls we work with Abs. You have nothing to fear. They won't set on you if you say the wrong thing. I love 'em to bits"

"I'll think about it…please don't be upset with me though. I just know how important they are to you and if they hate me, I can't help but think we won't make it through that" she whispered.

"Abbie don't be ridiculous" he pulled her into him. "Most of the time your insecurities are understandable considering…" he trailed off. "But they aren't judgemental at all. They're not so hateful that they'd interfere in my relationship even if they did disagree with it. You never know, you might find you make a new friend or two. I know it always helps to have someone of the same sex to confide in. Kelly doesn't really fit the bill huh?" he squeezed her hand lightly.

She took a deep breath and squeezed back. "Okay. But you have to brief me on what to say and what not to say…what to wear, what to…"

"Stop" he cut her off with a chaste kiss. "Please don't fret over it. Forget about it for now. Let's go to bed. We both have a busy few days to contend with" he kissed her again. Leading her to the bedroom and tugging his shirt over his head, he stripped to his boxers and climbed under the duvet.

* * *

><p>And a busy few days it was. After a four hour drive to the next city for house shows, Abbie was busy organising her interview with Jimmy Fallon. So much so Phil barely saw her. She was up at 7am, on the phone to his people sorting out her slot, when she needed to arrive and what was expected from her. She also had to get everything cleared with Vince and the other higher ups at WWE. When she finally got back, Phil was already gone, meeting up with some people to discuss the specifications for his new bus.<p>

The following day was slightly less chaotic.

Abbie covered her ears, the alarm startling her from her sleep.

"Rise and shine…we're in the ring with Regal today" Phil chuckled, already showered and dressed. The pout on her face was adorable.

"I'm actually excited to see what he has for us. I really hope it's not a case of bell rings, GTS, pin and I lose" she yawned, sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"If I know Regal, it'll be anything but. Plus Vince is all over you at the moment, he wouldn't bury you like that. I wouldn't be surprised if they had you go over"

"And squash you? The guy they want to put the title on? I don't see that happening" she laughed.

"Alright miss 'I could run this company better than Vince'" he joked.

"Don't be such a sarcastic jerk" she laughed, shoving him in the chest playfully as he approached her. It barely moved him and he leaned over her, raising his eyebrows in a taunting fashion.

"You love it. You love this sarcastic jerk. Admit it" he hissed.

She grabbed the back of his head for leverage and pulled him onto the bed with her. His lips met hers instinctively and she kneaded the strong muscles at the base of his neck as he sucked on her lips hungrily. Running her hands down his biceps, she squeezed them, feeling them tense and relax under her palms. Heart racing, she felt him pull back for air and ran a thumb over his lower lip.

"How long do we have?" she breathed.

"Less than half an hour"

Caressing the smooth skin of his neck one last time, she pecked his lips and sat up. "Then I guess I better get showered" she sighed. She retreated into the bathroom, watching him turn over and sit down, rubbing his neck with his hand the way he often did out of habit.

When he cast his gaze up to the doorway, he found Abbie smiling as she leaned against the frame.

"What?" he asked.

"You're just too cute"

He was caught off-guard when she padded back to him, climbing onto his lap and kissing him again. She felt his arms encircle her waist as they parted.

"I guess this is why they call it the honeymoon period" she bit her lower lip, staring into his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I can't get enough of you"

He smirked, tightening his grip and pressing his forehead to hers. Feeling her fingers running up and down his neck, he chuckled.

"Girl, what is it with you and my neck? Your hands are all over it every chance you get"

"What can I say? I'm a neck girl" she laughed. "Is that weird?"

He frowned, as if contemplating. "Yeah it is. But hey. I love you, weirdness included. One question though. Why would you be so fixated with that part of my body when there are so many other…more enjoyable parts to love" he raised a brow suggestively.

"Behave mister" she giggled.

"There are other parts I love…like your sexy arms. I love that they're so strong without being all gross and veiny. I love your lip ring, I love your tattoos, I love how your stomach is so taught underneath but it has this soft layer over the top that feels so good to run my hands over and rest my head on…I love how your eyes sparkle when you smile, I love when you stick your tongue out and that cheeky face. I love your stubbly facial hair; I love the little dents where your hip bones are. I especially love your big strong thighs…I could go on…" she grinned.

"I was actually referring to another part of my anatomy…but wow" he actually looked almost…embarrassed by the compliments.

"I love that part too" she blushed. "I know I never tell you. And I know you joke about it. But you're so incredibly sexy Phil. I've thought that for the longest time"

"Not as sexy as you. Now it's my turn to make you squirm" he smirked.

"I love the way you always smell like something incredible…like peaches or coconut or apples…I love how soft and long and silky your hair is, how good it feels to run my hands through. I love that your eyes are so icy blue that you could drown in them and how they contrast with your jet black hair, I love how pale and delicate your skin is and how pink your lips are in comparison. I love your womanly breasts and curvaceous hips. And I love the way you look up at me through those thick eyelashes, how batting them could get me to do pretty much anything you want. But mostly, I love how all of that is natural. Without a shred of silicone or surgery"

He watched her avert her gaze. "You know what else I think is gorgeous? These…" he lifted her top and gently ran his fingers across the criss-crossing scars up her sides. "You never believe me when I tell you how stunning you are. Maybe that's because looks never entered the equation for you; they never concerned you. But every girl wants to feel beautiful. Don't deny yourself that" he brushed her hair back.

She snorted at that. "You make me feel like I'm in some sort of stupid fairytale"

"Is that a criticism?" he raised a brow; running his hands up her back and making her arch her spine.

"I don't know" she admitted. "This is all new to me"

"You over-think things" he whispered, pushing her hair aside so he could lay a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her shoulder.

"Like you do…"

"I over-think most things, I'll give you that…but I never over-think relationships"

"How?" she frowned, stilling his movements.

"It's pretty black and white for me. You feel how you feel. Complicating things is what breaks people up" he shrugged.

"That makes sense" she cupped his face in her hands, feeling the prickly stubble covering his jaw on her palms.

"So chill out. Don't question it - just enjoy it. Those feelings…they're how you know you're alive under here" he laid a hand over her heart.

She pressed her lips to his, just enjoying the closeness for a while.

"Twenty minutes Abs" he mumbled.

"Shit" she laughed, untangling herself from him and rushing to shower. Phil was waiting by the door with their work-out bags as she rushed to finish getting ready. By the time they arrived at the arena to meet Regal, they were ten minutes late.

"I'm telling him it's your fault we're late" Phil huffed.

"What's wrong grouchy? Your mood sure flipped fast" she laughed.

"I don't like being late. I'm never late. It's unprofessional and disrespectful"

"Well you could have left without me, I'd have caught you up" she shook her head.

They entered the training area, the ring empty.

"See, he's not even here yet" she announced, stretching.

Phil shot her a look but it was too late.

"Actually darling, I've been here half an hour" William's voice echoed around the gym as he strode in.

"Sorry" she apologised.

"What was the hold up?" he asked, directing the question to both of them.

Phil looked at Abbie.

"Sorry, it's my fault. I didn't get up early enough"

"From what I heard on the way in, you've already had a tongue-lashing from this one" he pointed to Phil. "So I won't make you endure any more. But if the rookies are late they do pull ups. One for every thirty seconds they were late. I think it's only fair you abide by the same rules. So go on, I make it twenty" he checked his watch and gestured to the bars in the corner.

Nodding diligently, Abbie dried her hands on her towel before gripping the bar and starting her punishment.

"I don't know what you're waiting for Brooks but I wasn't just talking to Abbie" Regal motioned to the bars.

Biting back a smarmy retort, Phil grunted before sulking over to Abbie and joining her.

"Don't forget your belt, Punk. Anyone who can bench over two fifty wears the weight belt. Them's the rules"

Abbie could see the smirk hiding behind Regal's stoic face from a mile off. He was prodding the bear. There was no malice intended.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Phil released a breath, snatched the belt from the bench and fastened it around his waist. The extra weight made it much more challenging on his arms. "Abbie could probably bench two fifty. She just doesn't wanna wear the belt" Phil huffed.

"I can't bench two fifty Phil" Abbie laughed, panting lightly from the strain.

"Bullshit" he grunted.

Abbie struggled on the last five or so, but finished without too much trouble. Watching Phil's face, she could tell he was hurting.

"Phil stop if your elbow is hurting" she told him, hinting to Regal that enough was enough.

As she expected, his pride won out and he kept going. He gritted his teeth on twenty, sweat beading on his skin.

"Okay so the way Vince wants to work this is…" Regal went on to explain how the match was planned to play out before leaving them in the ring to work out the match. He kept a watchful eye over the pair as they went through some sequences but stayed far enough back that they forgot he was even there.

As they locked up once more, faces close and breathing hard, Abbie spoke. "I never imagined creative freedom like this in the WWE"

"This is what you get when Vince trusts you" Phil replied, locking her in a choke hold. "Plus, you call this freedom? I'd write the most fucking rad storylines ever seen if they gave me a chance"

Abbie hooked an arm around the back of his knee and brought him crashing to the mat. Laughing at him as she stood over him, she pulled him to his feet. Catching him off-guard with a roundhouse kick, she connected with the back of his head and he went down. Climbing to the top turnbuckle, she counted down in her head and signalled to Phil. Throwing herself into the air, she hit a perfect shooting star press. Only issue was, Phil wasn't there when she landed. He escaped the ring and watched her hit the mat before sliding back in and pinning her. She kicked out, bridging up using their combined weight and balance to steady herself.

Irish-whipping him into the corner, she ran hitting him with a knee to the face. Turning it into a running bulldog, she heard Regal applauding.

"Nice use of his own moves Evans. I'm impressed. And that shooting star press? It's even better in person. You're so easy to work with, it's a pleasure. You have intuition and I know Phil here will tell you that's one component that sets you apart in the ring. You use your initiative. Instead of me having to tell you where to be, you already know. You're five steps ahead. You can pull impressive strings of moves together from nowhere. I can't believe Vince doesn't have you training rookies yet"

Abbie blushed, sweeping her sweaty hair from her face.

"Well…I'm very flattered Mr Regal…" she started.

"Just call me Regal"

"Regal…but"

"Just take the compliment, we don't give them out often and they're deserved when we do. Watching you work reminds me of this one when he first came up from the indies" he motioned to Phil who smiled. "And that's one of the highest compliments I can give. Just don't let it go to your head. Take Phil's advice when he offers it. There's always more to learn. He's a seasoned wrestler but more importantly, he knows sports entertainment" he lectured. She looked to Phil and he smiled, nodding his agreement.

"Thank you. It means a lot that you think so highly of me. And I will. I know I still have a lot to learn with this TV business. For advice in the ring, I can't think of many others I'd rather go to. Other than yourself of course" she smiled.

"I'm excited to see this match play out. You do anything like you've shown me today and you'll be blowing people away on Monday" Regal assured them. Shaking their hands, he ended the session.

They showered and changed at the arena before Phil suggested they stop by the medics' office. Most of the staff were around the arena due to NXT filming and equipment testing.

"You alright?" he asked as they waited to be seen.

Abbie nodded, shuffling around nervously.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into it…it's your body Abbie"

She took a deep breath. "No I agree. I'm just anxious. I don't know why"

"You still want me to come in with you?"

She nodded. "I'm pretty much about to tell the company that I'm sleeping with you…that's a scary thought"

"Vince would much rather that than you getting pregnant and finding out just before a big-money match. All the girls are on birth control Abbie. You don't have to be embarrassed. I know it's easy for me to say…" he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"I'm embarrassed that I'm embarrassed. I'm twenty seven for fuck's sake. It's about time I grew up"

Phil was about to retort when they were called in.

"And what can I do for you two?" the medic asked, pulling off some rubber gloves and tossing them into the trash.

Phil opened his mouth to speak when Abbie began.

"I wanted to enquire about a prescription for birth control"

The medic nodded. "Take a seat. I'm assuming you're here for moral support rather than the snip?" he directed at Phil.

Abbie laughed at the horror that crossed Phil's face, feeling much more at ease for the joke.

"The fuck am I letting you anywhere near my junk with any sharp objects" Phil protested, covering his crotch from any further attack.

"Always the girl who has to be the responsible one huh?" the medic joked, pulling up Abbie's records. "Okay, so I have here that you've never taken anything before. Is that correct?"

Abbie nodded.

The medic talked them through the options, from the implant to the coil. In the end, they agreed that Abbie was responsible enough to remember to take the pill. He made sure to remind them that it wouldn't work immediately, and that they needed to use other protection for a week or two.

"I'll put it down as a prescription for painful periods that are disrupting your wrestling. That way we can get it for you under the company policy" he said, typing on the computer. He printed the prescription and handed it to her with a wink.

"Thank you" Abbie took the paper from him and hopped off the table.

"Stay safe kids" he laughed.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't so painful was it?" Phil asked, driving them back to their hotel after a trip to the drugstore.<p>

"Could have been worse I guess. I'll admit I didn't enjoy my bodily functions being discussed in a male dominated room"

Phil chuckled at that, putting his foot down as they pulled onto the highway.

"Thanks for being there with me though"

"You're welcome. If it made you feel that little bit less uncomfortable then I achieved my aim" he smiled. "What time do you have to be at the studio for Jimmy Fallon?"

"Six" she sighed.

"Nervous?"

"Absolutely" she admitted. "I only just got used to being on TV. Now I'm on TV and he wants to talk about me? I get to be Abbie Rose, kick-ass wrestler on RAW. But when it's supposed to be the real me…I don't know how to handle that"

"Be yourself. He won't ask anything that makes you uncomfortable on purpose. You've done interviews before, you learn to tactfully skirt around any questions you don't like" Phil advised.

They had a few hours to kill before Abbie had to make the trip to the studio and they spent it watching the walking dead and eating pizza.

"What _are_ you doing?" Phil asked, amused at the sigh of Abbie tossing clothes across the hotel room in an attempt to find something to wear.

"Kelly took me shopping and we bought all this stuff and I just don't have anything to wear"

"You're kidding right?" he laughed. "There must be about 20 different outfits on the floor alone"

"There's something wrong with all of them though" she pouted.

"What happened to the girl I used to know, who threw on the first thing she found? Where did she go?"

"That's me. That's the problem. I don't have a clue how to dress for something like this" she huffed.

"Put this one on" he said, picking up a dress that caught his eye.

"Phil I don't know…it's a bit risqué"

"Why did you buy it then?"

"I didn't…Kelly gets dresses sent to her for free from companies who want her to advertise them and she said she doesn't have the boobs to fill this one"

Phil laughed. "Put it on, let me see"

She did as he asked, pulling on the black sequin dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, fitted waistband and skater-style skirt. Abbie's height meant it fell to just above mid-thigh.

"Jesus Christ"

Abbie laughed at his reaction, adjusting the top of the dress self-consciously.

He pulled her into him, dipping his head to capture her lips.

"I feel naked" she mumbled into the kiss.

"Stop talking"

"You like?" she asked.

"Me like" he said, kissing her again, cutting off any further discussion. As he ran his hands up her thighs and under the dress, she pulled away.

"Phil" she scolded.

"What?" he asked, looking like a kid with his hands caught in the cookie jar.

"You know what. Don't ask what" she smirked, swatting his arm. "You think it's too much?" she asked, doing a twirl.

"If you feel uncomfortable then don't wear it but I think you look incredible" he advised.

"If you're happy for me to go on TV in it, I think I'll be okay"

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"If you aren't ashamed to have me parading about in it, it can't be too bad. I know you wouldn't let me out in anything that made me look like a prostitute"

"Maybe prostitute is the look I go for"

"Phil!" she slapped his arm.

"I'm joking!" he laughed, dodging her attack. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You look beautiful. When you walked in wearing that dress, I didn't think 'wow she looks fuckable'…I thought 'there's the stunner who first and foremost is my best friend'"

"You're too cute sometimes you know that?" she nuzzled his cheek.

"Just make sure nothing falls out of that dress. Only I get to see what's underneath" he swatted her ass playfully.

"Don't you worry about that, I'm about to go tape everything in place" she laughed.

Slipping on some heels and a coat, she ruffled her hair and applied some mascara and lip gloss.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"You're coming?" she frowned.

"Of course. I'll be backstage don't worry, I won't cramp your style"

"You're such a good boyfriend" she pinched his cheek.

"You're about the only person who's ever said that" he laughed.

"You know before I met you, I'd never have had the confidence to wear anything like this"

"I'm happy. You should be able to wear dresses and feel beautiful" he kissed the top of her head, grabbing his things before escorting her out to the car, making sure to walk slowly so she could keep up in her heels.

* * *

><p>"<em>Please welcome our first guest of the night, she's the girl who has revolutionised women's wrestling and had us all on the edge of our seats…WWE's own Abbie Rose!"<em>

_Abbie stood up from the couch in the greenroom, nervously smoothing out her dress. The other guests included Tom Cruise and Tina Fey. Being in a room with such famous people was mind-blowing. They chatted a little with her while they waited for their segments and they seemed pleasant enough. She definitely felt out of place though._

_They played her entrance music as she emerged onto the stage, the live audience clapping. She smiled for the cameras, Jimmy kissing her cheek before she took a seat on the couch. _

"_Firstly, I must say you look beautiful"_

"_Thank you very much" she smiled._

"_I'll be very careful what I say…there's a colleague of yours backstage who will hurt me if I step out of line" he joked, referring to Phil. "You wouldn't believe this girl kicks people's faces in for a living would you?" he directed the question to the audience._

_Abbie laughed politely, starting to relax a little. _

"_Thank you for playing my entrance music. Really makes me feel at home" she joked._

"_We try" Fallon joked. "So for those of you who have never seen Abbie in action, we've prepared a little video package…take a look"_

_They played a short video of some of Abbie's in-ring work. _

"_Impressive isn't she? What advice would you give to girls who want to follow in your footsteps?"_

"_Wow, that's a hard one...I think the most important thing is believing in your ability because it's the toughest industry I've ever worked in. Especially for women. There's a glass ceiling I think, where the idea is that if you're not a model you're not gonna make it to TV. But wrestling does matter. At the end of the day I'm a wrestler, I'm not a model, I've never wanted to be a model, I'm not a gymnast, I don't want to be a celebrity, I just want to wrestle"_

"_What other jobs did you have before you became a wrestler?" he asked._

"_This is all I ever wanted to do. So I've always done it, since I was fourteen or fifteen. But I did a lot of work on the side to pay my way through. I waitressed, I worked behind bars, I even did some security work"_

"_Wow. Hard working girl" he smiled. "When you say it's such a tough industry, in what way do you mean?"_

"_Umm…I think it's quite different to any normal job. The bottom line is that when you work for a company, you're putting your body and your health in their hands. That's the risk. And some of the really underground companies don't have the facilities and the policies that somewhere like the WWE has. Wrestling is a dangerous business. It's really no place for a young girl"_

"_How did you cope?" he asked._

"_I guess by the time I hit that lowest point it was do or die. I had no money, I had no house so you just kind of go into survival mode. You make it through because you have no choice"_

"_Did you ever consider just giving up the wrestling and getting a regular job?"_

"_No. If I set my mind on something, nothing will stop me from either reaching that goal or dying in the attempt. It sounds stupid but that's just how I am. I can't stop pushing that boundary, it's in my blood" she admitted._

"_Speaking of pushing the boundaries, you wrestled Brock Lesnar a while back and got pretty badly hurt. Was that a bad experience for you?"_

_She looked to Phil for guidance and he smiled from behind the set._

"_Every experience is a good one if you can take the positives from it. I think that was what really showed everyone that I'm 100% in this. Wrestling is everything to me. I was willing to go out there and put everything on the line. Yes I got hurt and yes I hated the time I had to be out of the ring to recover but I proved that I'm not scared. I think it also brought home some messages to those people who think what we do is all smoke and mirrors. It's no magic show. People get hurt. And we get hurt because we love doing what we do for you guys"_

_The audience applauded. _

"_I have some footage of the last pay per view you guys competed in" Fallon announced._

_The TV screens showed Daniel suplex her off the ladder before skipping further into the match where Phil and Abbie stood atop the ladder, bodies strewn across the ring. The audience gasped as Phil shoved her and she fell through the ladder. Abbie winced, only now seeing it for the first time. _

"_What was that about?" Fallon exclaimed._

_Abbie laughed. "At the end of the day, there's only one winner. CM Punk, he's like me. Nothing is more important than winning"_

"_That wasn't gentlemanly at all. Didn't that hurt?"_

"_Of course it hurt!" she laughed. "Those ladders aren't made of foam you know. But I was lucky. I got away with just a few dislodged bones in my spine"_

"_Lucky she says!" Fallon said incredulously. "The more I talk to you, the more I think you're crazy" he laughed._

"_You have to be to do what we do"_

"_I can tell! I could talk to you for hours about all the incredible things you do but I'm afraid that's all we have time for. Tune into RAW on Monday night when Abbie gets the chance to punch that douche who pushed her off the ladder square in the nose!"_

Abbie walked straight off the stage and into Phil's waiting arms.

"You were great"

"Really? I didn't come across like a bitch?"

"Of course not" Phil laughed.

"Woah…Abbie, did you want me to call security?" Fallon joked, nudging Phil. "This CM Punk guy's a shady character. I don't want him beating up any of my crew"

"I think I can handle it" she grinned.

"Props to the pair of you for being able to leave it in the ring. Keep up the good work and great show. It was pleasure having you on. Good luck for Monday" he winked, rushing off before the ads finished and the show went live again.

"Luck is for losers" Phil grinned, tucking her under his arm and leading her back to the greenroom.

"I'm just gonna grab my stuff"

"Take your time, I wanna meet Tom Cruise. See if he has any acting roles for me" Phil joked.

* * *

><p>"Uhh my feet are killing me" Abbie groaned, collapsing onto the bed.<p>

"I'll take care of that" Phil smiled, settling on the end of the bed and gently pulling the heels off.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" she sighed as he rubbed her feet.

"Not that I recall" he grinned.

"Well I do. A lot" she moaned. Had her eyes not been closed, she would have seen his eyes darken. Releasing her feet, he ran his palms up her smooth legs until they slipped under the dress. Fingering the top of her underwear, he raised his eyebrows questioningly. She opened her eyes and knew then she was doomed. She couldn't possibly say no to those eyes. Pulling at the hem of his shirt, he lifted his arms so she could take it off. She drank in the sight of his broad chest, the tiny short hairs starting to sprout through again feeling good when she ran her palms over his skin. He caught the playful glint in her eyes and let her have her fun.

"Stand up, turn around and put your hands on the wall" she instructed, remembering his declaration that he loved a girl who took charge. She took note of the way his breath caught at her words as he followed her command.

Now she had a nice view of his muscular back and she took advantage, running her hands over the plane of muscles. Reaching around, she began to unbuckle his belt. Feeling her going for the button of his jeans, he put his hands over hers and pulled her against him.

"Why the rush?"

She knew exactly what game he was playing. He was taking back control. But she wasn't going to allow that.

"No rush…I just want to see those thighs"

"When did you get so bold?" he breathed, releasing her hands so she could finish undoing his jeans.

"When you taught me about trust"

She pushed them down his legs and he kicked them away.

"Turn around" she whispered seductively. He did as she asked, leaning down to kiss her. She pressed herself against him, the rough sequins scratching his bare skin. His arousal was trapped between them, pressing insistently against her stomach. Before she could protest, he'd unzipped the dress and it dropped to the floor. He drank in the sight of her, wearing nothing but a pair of panties, suddenly glad he chose a dress she couldn't wear a bra with.

Grasping his hips, she sank down to her knees and took his boxers with her. He held his breath as she kneaded his thick thighs in her palms.

"You don't have to do that" he assured her, concerned she felt she needed to please him.

"I want to. I like it" she licked her lips and he shuddered. He watched her take him in her hand and stroke him slowly. He fought the urge to close his eyes and looked into her eyes as she lowered her head and took him into her warm mouth.

"Oh my god Abbie" he groaned as she bobbed her head on his length. Letting out occasional appreciative moans, he brushed her hair back and held it so he could watch her. "That feels so good" he breathed, encouraging her.

"You like it huh? You like sucking me off?" he whispered, risking a little talk to gauge her reaction.

"Mmm" she moaned, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure up his spine. He took her hand and guided her back to her feet, having no problems kissing her after she gave him such a treat. She was too far gone to pay any attention to him taking the lead from her. He lowered her onto the bed, covering her body with his. He couldn't wait any longer. Her little whines begged him to hurry as he rid her of the last barrier between their bodies and located the condoms. Finally, he slid home and had his way with her until they collapsed in a sweaty heap.

* * *

><p>Abbie grumbled, slipping out of Phil's strong grip so she could answer her phone which was ringing persistently on the dresser. It was only 7am, way too early to be disturbed.<p>

"Mm?" she answered.

"Miss Evans, this is your booking confirmation for next weekend. Please confirm all the details are correct"

She hastily covered the receiver with her hand and wrapped herself in a sheet, sneaking out of the bed and across to where Phil wouldn't be able to hear.

After confirming all the details for her surprise she snuck back into bed. When she felt his face nuzzle into her neck, she thought she'd gotten away with it.

"Who was that?" he mumbled sleepily. Damn him and his inability to sleep deeply.

She decided to be honest and tell him the truth. Well…maybe not the whole truth…

"Just finishing up sorting out your birthday present" she smiled, rubbing a leg against his.

"Abbie…you didn't have to get me anything" he complained.

"Nuh uh, it's done now. I just hope you'll like it. I checked your schedule and you have next weekend free so keep it that way"

"Now I'm intrigued" he whispered huskily, sucking at a spot on her neck.

"I know I'm excited. But it's a surprise, that's all you get to know" she asserted.

"I love it when you tell me off"

"Don't get too excited stud…I can feel your morning _happiness_ and I'm afraid I have somewhere to be…" she giggled.

Phil groaned disappointedly and pressed his hips against her thigh. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am. You managed to contain yourself for months before I let you get in my pants so I'm sure you can go a day without sex"

"Bitch" he huffed.

"And you LOVE it"

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, CM Punk v Abbie live on RAW! How will the match play out? Who will win? Will we ever find out what Abbie has planned for Phil?<strong>

**Whew. Long chapter. Guess I had some steam to blow off. Hello to the new readers! Glad you joined us for the journey. I could really use your support to get me through these next few weeks, trust me. Reviews are hugely appreciated. Sending love to you all, I hope you liked. **


	59. Thanks For Making Me a Fighter

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Here we go again folks. Nearly at 60 chapters! Nearly at 1000 reviews! Your help in reaching that number does not go unnoticed, thank you so much! I have special things planned for when we reach 1000! Enjoy!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Fifty Nine: ~**

Lacing her boots and fitting the kick pads over the top, Abbie felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kelly.

"When does your Fallon segment air?" she asked excitedly.

"Tonight" she told her adjusting her shorts and checking everything was in place.

"Are you gonna watch?"

"No" Abbie laughed. "Cringe central"

"You suck" Kelly laughed. "You can leave your bag in here tonight by the way; Rosa's not here - family emergency apparently"

"Okay, I'll leave it with yours just in case" Abbie nodded, normally locking her belongings away securely in the men's locker room.

"Have a great match!" Kelly called out as Abbie left to find Phil.

"Hey Abbie" Cody smiled as they crossed paths in the hallway.

"Hey Cody, how's it going?"

"Good. Watch yourself tonight, don't want you getting hurt again" he winked.

"I think I got it under control" she assured him.

"You look lovely by the way"

She looked away awkwardly, folding her arms as a barrier between them.

"I've gotta go warm up but have a good match" he nodded.

"You too" she sighed, watching him leave. She felt a feeling similar to discomfort settle in her chest at their interaction. She felt bad for the way she handled things with him, but mistakes were made on both ends. It was selfish of her to think it, but things would be easier for her if he just didn't talk to her anymore.

"Looking for a certain someone lass?" Sheamus popped his head around the door to the locker room.

She smiled at his grin and trotted the rest of the way down the hallway to the door.

"I may be…" she raised a brow.

"Ooh. I see. Well if this person you may or may not be looking for has a penchant for needles and an aversion to alcoholic beverages, I'm afraid he isn't here" Sheamus smiled. "You're welcome to come in and wait though"

"I think I'll take you up on that" she rocked forwards and backwards on her heels.

"Everyone decent?!" Sheamus yelled into the room. "All clear" he winked, opening the door for her.

"You know what's actually pretty amusing?" Mike commented from a bench across the room.

"What?" Sheamus groaned, expecting a bad joke.

"You two have near exactly the same skin tone"

"Why is that amusing?" Abbie laughed.

"If he's the great white, what does that make you?"

"Little white" John chuckled.

"Thanks guys, real funny" Abbie giggled, joining Mike on the bench. "This is why I like hanging out in here, its way more fun than the girls' locker room"

"Only problem is you need a penis to qualify as a permanent member" John joked.

"No idea why you're in here then" Abbie quipped.

"Oi you!" he scolded as everyone laughed. "It's there…it's just too small to see"

"Aw poor Johnny, everyone's so mean to you" Abbie cooed.

"I know" he pouted.

"Who's winning your match tonight?" Zack asked Abbie, rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

"Now that would be telling" she grinned.

"Hello trouble" Phil greeted her, entering the locker room armed with athletic tape and a banana.

"What's this about Abbie winning your match tonight?" John asked.

Phil stopped and frowned before a smirk broke out across his face.

"Nice try Cena. I'm not taking the bait. I know she didn't tell you the finish. You won't get it out of me either"

Abbie laughed and high-fived Phil, letting out a squeak of surprise when he pulled her into a hug.

"What was that for?" she whispered into his ear, smiling.

"What? I'm in a good mood. Enjoy it, it won't last long" he grinned, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Enough canoodling thank you very much. Some of us have wives and girlfriends we miss" Mike nudged Phil.

"And some of us are fucking single" Cena grumbled.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself" Abbie tossed the role of tape at him, laughing hysterically.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Super Cena. I think we need to bring in the ten inch rule for the locker room" Sheamus chuckled.

"What the fuck is the ten inch rule?" Phil asked.

"Boys and girls must not be within ten inches of one another at any time" Sheamus laughed. "That was the rule at all the posh schools when I was growing up"

Abbie fooled around, reaching out for Phil as if he was far away.

"You're meanies, keeping us apart" Phil pouted.

"Young love" Zack laughed.

"Phil, you wanna help me stretch?" Abbie asked innocently.

"Philly, wanna help me stretch?" John mocked in a high-pitched voice as the others roared with laughter.

"Fuck off!" Abbie yelled at him.

"Yeah _Phil, _wanna go _stretch_?" Mike waggled his eyebrows, throwing air quotations around the word 'stretch'.

"Mike!" she blushed profusely and grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at his head.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that!" Phil mourned the loss of his banana.

"Fuck all of you. I thought you were nice people" she glared at them. "Phil…I really do need to stretch. As in actual stretching"

"Come on then muffin. Let's not give them a free show. They'd be surprised what a flexible pair we are" Phil teased, leading her out into one of the side rooms.

"Pumped for tonight?" he asked as she lifted her leg over her head and he held it there for her.

"Yeah, I'm excited" she counted down, releasing the stretch before repeating the other side.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?" he replied, waiting for her to lie down before helping her again.

"I haven't said it before but thanks for agreeing to work a programme with me"

"Why wouldn't I work a programme with you?" he asked.

"Because I know how you wanna be at the top. And I know a storyline with a diva probably isn't where you wanted your career at right now. But I appreciate it. Working with you has been a big boost for my career"

"Abbie, surprisingly enough I'm happy with where I'm at now. And working with you is nothing like working with a diva. It's not some romance storyline or a situation where I somehow get a valet…you've boosted my profile too. I'm happy to work with you, at this stage I really want to help build the up and coming talent" he told her.

"Don't take it easy on me tonight Phil. Don't pull any punches" she asserted.

"I'll try my best to wrestle you exactly the same way I would any of the guys"

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he smiled.

* * *

><p>Cult of personality blasted through the speakers and Abbie high fived him before CM Punk emerged from the curtain and his domineering presence captivated the fans as he entered the ring. Playing the perfect heel, he shouted in some fans faces and took his place in the centre of the ring. Rolling his eyes as Hero by Skillet pounded through the speakers, he leaned against the ropes.<p>

Deciding to make him wait those extra thirty seconds, just to get the mental edge, she eventually emerged onto the ramp. No showboating, no playing to the crowd - just pure focus on her face. Smoothing her hands over her shorts, she cracked her knuckles and neck before staring him down. Damn him in those tiny trunks. She was starting to think they should have made this a street fight; if there was ever a time to separate business and pleasure this was it.

Keeping an eye on him, she hopped onto the apron and flicked her hair back as had become her signature. She remained on the apron as he walked towards her with a smarmy grin. The ref forced him to back off as she entered the ring, clenching her fists in preparation.

Just before the bell rang, he grabbed a mic.

"Come on now! Call this off and no one needs to get hurt. This is ridiculous…I'm not wrestling a girl!" he yelled at the stage.

"Afraid?" Abbie squared up to him.

He snorted in amusement. "As much as you're asking for it right now, I don't hit women"

"Well I'm not your average woman. I can defend myself so don't try to be the macho chauvinist here. You didn't seem to have any issues pushing me off a ladder. I'm aware of what I'm doing. I know what I want and I want to kick your ass right here, right now"

The crowd cheered at that. He shoved the mic into the ref's chest and pushed his own chest against hers.

"Is that right?" he sneered.

Abbie didn't flinch or back down; in fact she barely even blinked. The ref pushed them apart before signalling for the bell. Punk spent the first minute or so teasing and antagonising her. He'd force her to make the first move before dodging it at the last minute.

"You can't hang with me!" he yelled. "No man can hang with me, let alone YOU" he spat. She lurched forward and slapped him hard across the face. She didn't hold back at all. She flinched, expecting retaliation but he just stood there, stunned. He tapped his tongue with his fingers and observed them, expecting to see blood. Abbie capitalised, jumping onto his back and locking her arm around his throat. She quickly realised this wasn't a viable tactic as his strength easily overpowered her and he pulled her over his shoulder and onto the mat.

They went back and forth for more than fifteen minutes, Abbie trying a new approach each time and Punk overpowering her. They were both sweating at this stage as Abbie had Punk in a submission similar to the figure four leg lock. He was struggling for the ropes, the crowd really getting into the match now. Punk finally reached the ropes and Abbie broke the hold, pushing her hair out of her face, pulling her kick pads back into place and waiting for Punk to get back to a vertical base. When he did, she aimed a kick at his head and connected with her target, maybe a little harder than intended. He dropped to the mat, in perfect position for her next move.

The fans got to their feet and cameras began flashing as she climbed to the top rope. They started screaming when they saw she wasn't facing away from the ring as she would for a moonsault - they knew what was coming. Leaping as high as her weary body could manage, tucking her knees into her chest and rotating backwards, she pulled out to land directly on Punk. Shooting star press motherfucker. He grunted at the impact, the volume of the crowd deafening. She tried to hook his leg for the pin, finding she barely had the strength in her arms after twenty minutes of gruelling competition with someone his size.

The ref counted…1…2…

Punk kicked out. The crowd were in disarray. No one expected it. Abbie clutched at her hair in frustration, slamming her fists into the mat. Sliding to the outside, she climbed onto the apron and waited. It took a while for him to get to his feet, he was groggy. Eventually he shook the haze from his brain and advanced on her once more. Ready to put him away, she grabbed his head and performed her signature slingshot DDT over the top rope. She thought she had it. The crowd thought she had it. Hell, maybe even Punk thought she had it. That was until the second before his head was due to collide with the mat.

Somehow, using his extensive experience and agility, he flipped her over and she landed painfully on her shoulders. She groaned on impact, unable to put up any fight against the anaconda vice he was now locking in.

She screamed in pain, clenching her teeth in an effort to hang in there. It was all in vain though. Despite her brave attempt, she couldn't bear the pain anymore and tapped. He didn't release the hold though. He roared in triumph, eventually allowing the ref to prise him off her writhing from. She clutched her shoulder as she waited for the ring to be cleared and the lights to go down for a commercial break. Sliding out of the ring she made her way slowly backstage and behind the curtain.

"That was absolutely incredible Ab"

She looked up, breathing hard and saw Cody smiling at her.

"Thank you" she panted, accepting a towel from him gratefully. She wiped her face and neck with it, aching to jump in the shower.

"What's that?" he asked, brushing a fingertip across her shoulder. She flinched away. He apologised.

"What's what?"

"Your shoulder, it looks like it might be opening up a little along the old scab" he grimaced.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" she groaned. She craned her neck and could just about see the red irritation of the old wound. "Fuck. I thought that hurt a bit too much"

"You should see the trainer" he advised.

"I'll be fine. I just need to shower. I'll bandage it again later"

"I think you should go Ab, it was a deep wound" he frowned.

"Cody please leave it. I'm aching, I'm exhausted and I just want to get back and lie down"

He sighed dejectedly but didn't protest.

"Where's Phil?" she asked him.

"He went straight to the locker room"

"Oh"

"I hope you're alright. And seriously, that was an incredible match. You're phenomenal out there"

"Thanks…" she smiled a little. He started to walk away.

"And Codes…?"

He turned.

"Thanks for the concern"

"No problem"

Despite being stopped many times on her journey back to the girls' locker room, she finally managed to get into the shower. The warm water did a lot to ease her aching muscles and joints and she felt much better when she stepped out and into fresh clothes. She covered her shoulder, pulling on a long sleeved form-fitting black shirt and a denim skirt. She was the only one left in the locker room as she scrolled through her texts.

_You were amazing babe, you make me proud to be a WWE diva_

_Kelly xoxo_

_A+ job you did out there! Really stuck it to him. You so should have won_

_Zack x_

_Fucking loser! I totally thought you were gonna wipe the floor with that son of a bitch! I'm joking. I love you really. You kicked butt. Have a glass of wine on me_

_Mike x_

_Just seen your match. You definitely should have used some chairs. You guys put on a hell of a show, twitter exploded. Let me know when you and Punkster are next in town and we can hang._

_CC _

She was busy replying to them when a road agent popped his head around the door.

"Oh thank God you're still here…Vince wants to see you"

Frowning, Abbie nodded and grabbed her bags before following the man. He let her into Vince's office and she stood before the boss.

"I won't keep you long; I know you'll be wanting to get back to the hotel. I could have sent an email but I like to deliver warnings or praise in person" he boomed.

Abbie laughed. "I'm hoping it's the latter"

"How could it be anything but? I'm happy to tell you we have no plans of dropping this any time soon. I have another proposal for you…"

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Phil asked as he exited the arena to find Abbie waiting for him in the rental.<p>

"I could ask you the same…"

"I was in the locker room, same as I am after every match…why?"

"You normally wait around backstage. Just seemed like you didn't give a shit" she shrugged.

Phil sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly through his nose. That was Abbie, always blunt and straight to the point.

"Sorry, I didn't know you wanted me to"

"Well I DON'T want you to if you don't do it off your own fucking back" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you pissed at me about the match? Because I know you took a hard landing on that last spot and I'm sorry. But you kicked me in the head fucking hard too - that's wrestling"

"Do you not think I know that? I'm a little pissed because yeah I took a hard landing and when I came through the curtain I wanted to see your face telling me how awesome the match was and how great the crowd sounded and how you're sad our feud is done. But no" she snapped, gazing out of the window.

"Do you not think your overreacting just a little?"

"Can you just shut the fuck up? Because the more you talk the more you make me angry" she huffed.

"Seriously. Fucking drama queen" he put the car in drive and headed back to the hotel.

No more words were exchanged during the journey.

When they reached the hotel room, Abbie went straight to the bed and lay down, sighing as she felt the soft mattress absorb all of her stress.

* * *

><p>Phil spent an hour or so stewing in his frustration in front of his laptop. Eventually, he sucked it up and crept over to the bed. He could hear her soft rhythmic breathing that signalled she was sleeping. Gently lying down behind her, he ran a hand down her arm and entwined his hand with hers. Sweetly in her sleep, she shuffled back into the warmth of him, her body fitting against his. He smiled, wondering how long this peace would last. God knows this girl can hold a grudge.<p>

She stirred not long after and let out a little throaty whine.

"Abbie?" he whispered.

She tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry for earlier okay? I didn't realise you were hurting and I'm sorry I wasn't waiting for you. I know it was a dick move but I just didn't think about it. I thought you'd take it for what it was and that was just me wanting to get the hell out of there and into the shower. It was insensitive of me. It won't happen again"

She remained silent.

"It's not that big a deal is it?"

His eyes widened when he felt her chest quiver and heard her shaky breathing.

"What's wrong? Abbie…I'm sorry"

He shuffled back and pulled her onto her back so he could see her face. She tried to hide it but he could see the tears streaking her face.

"Why are you so upset over this?"

"I'm not upset over that…it's just been an overwhelming day and I tend to compensate with anger. I'm sorry for being a needy bitch. I know you hate that. I don't want you to dump me for being clingy" she trembled lightly.

"Abbie you're not clingy" he chuckled. "I just wrestled you on TV for the first time one on one and it was tough. I made a mistake. I'm sorry. No big deal"

"I just had the most stupid argument with you ever. Fuck" she growled, getting angry with herself.

"Are you alright Abs? What's going on? This you reminds me of the Abbie on medication from a while back and I'm worried…"

She appeared to be crying again, but this time there was a small smile on her lips. "This isn't that Abbie. She didn't open up to you. Right now I plan to"

He swallowed and stroked a hand through her hair.

"Vince called me into his office…"

"And…?" Phil asked tentatively.

"They hired Molly, Phil. She's due to come up from FCW. They want us to work a programme…"

"Molly…?"

"From the Punk concert, the girl I wrestled with in the indies remember?" she sniffed.

"Ahh the blonde…but that's good right?" he frowned.

She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm being moved to Smackdown…"

* * *

><p><strong>Major bombshell! How will Phil take the news? What does this mean for their relationship? Who remembers Molly?<strong>

**I'm so mean! Mwa ha ha ha :) This is your reward for being so lovely. Keep the reviews coming and you shall continue to be rewarded! I hope you enjoyed. And for those of you who don't remember Molly, she can be found in chapter 52!**


	60. And I Wonder When You'll Be Back Again

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - WE REACHED OVER 1000! I'm so amazed! Thank you so much for reviewing! I told you there was a surprise for when we reach over 1000 and I'll be emailing two reviewers of the story chosen at random (literally using a number generator to be fair to everyone). For those people, I will write a one shot each with characters and plots of their choosing. Obviously I need to be able to contact you so I won't be able to do this for guests or those who don't use the private messaging feature. I'll also be doing a double-update at some point. I love you guys, keep reading and reviewing! I hope you're still enjoying!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Sixty: ~**

Abbie couldn't imagine a worse reaction from Phil. Nothing. Nothing at all. He simply stared at her, face blank. The silence was deafening. It was eating away at her. It was constricting her chest, her own shaky breaths penetrating the quiet as they lay on the hotel bed.

When he finally spoke, it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Tell him no"

"What?" she asked.

"Tell Vince no"

"Phil I can't…" she reasoned.

"Why not?!" he yelled.

"Don't fucking shout at me!" she snapped, moving off of the bed and away from him.

He ran his hands over his face, visibly furious.

"I'm upset too okay! I'm fucking devastated Phil! You think I haven't talked this through with him? The bottom line is, he wants to re-ignite a divas division on Smackdown and if I don't take the jump Molly doesn't get a contract…"

"Since when did you give a fuck about anyone else's career?" he sniped.

"What are you suggesting? Because I'm well aware that I can be a selfish bitch at times - no more than you by the way! But that's because no one ever gifted me anything! I owe none of those fuckers anything at all! But I DO owe Molly. She's the reason I'm still wrestling. Hell, she's the reason I'm still WALKING Phil! THAT is what you don't understand. If I don't take this move, she gets sent back down to the little leagues. And believe me, it's not because she can't make it work. I just know what it's like for girls like us down there. I've been there and I can't bear to think about some of those experiences. It's a fucking dark life for people like us in some of those companies. Women get exploited Phil. Women who have no money and no options. And as much as I like to think TNA or ROH would take her on, that's just never happened for her and it's not going to. Don't even suggest that I'm taking this decision lightly!" she ranted, reminding herself of why her heart was so set on taking the jump.

"I just can't believe you're going along with what Vince says yet AGAIN. First you go get yourself near killed wrestling Brock Fucking Lesnar, then he convinces you to join the fucking ladder match and you near break your damn back! Now you're going to jump to the B show because he's convinced you if you don't he'll ditch your friend? Well guess what sweetheart, he'll fucking drop her like a block of lead anyway! Just like he did with Colt! He doesn't give a fuck. But if you really want to go gallivanting off to Smackdown because Vince's opinion holds more weight in your mind than mine then go. Just fucking go"

She stood, mouth agape. "You are fucking UNBELIEVEABLE! I can't believe you're reacting like this!"

"How did you expect me to react? Did you expect me to congratulate you with roses and fucking chocolates?" he spat. "Congrats on the new job" he said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I didn't expect you to be all butt-hurt over the lack of control you have over my career! But it seems like you do. Every time I make a decision about MY career you kick the fuck off. I knew you were hot-headed but FUCK did people fail to warn me that you throw tantrums like a two year old!"

"Let me get something straight here. You can do what the fuck you want with your career. But you can go fuck yourself if you think I'm going to support your stupid ass decisions" he snarled, pulling on his shoes.

Abbie shook her head at his attitude. He was always explosive when it came to arguments but this was a new low for them.

"What exactly is so stupid about my decisions?"

"Giving up THIS…" he gestured between them "for Smackdown and some feud that Vince will drop like that" he snapped his fingers.

"Giving up what? Us? Because I definitely didn't think that was what I was doing" she said, chest heaving in frustration as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you're on Smackdown, that means no more overseas tours together, no more bus. Because we do at least four house shows a week, and in different towns. Realistically, travelling together is a nightmare with all the radio appearances and signings added in"

"So you're saying if I do this that's it? You're done?" she lowered her voice.

"Fuck!" he yelled, clenching his fists. "I don't fucking know. Everything was so fucking perfect before! You should see the bus…it's amazing…this just fucks up everything"

Abbie swallowed down the tears that were threatening behind her eyes. "I'm in a really difficult position right now…if this were Colt, if it was Colt who had this chance…" she whispered.

"I'd do it in a heartbeat" Phil admitted.

"Then can't you at least see where I'm coming from?"

He was silent, closing his eyes and contemplating her words.

"Please...just try to understand..."

When he opened his eyes, she was in front of him.

"I'm not leaving you Phil…there are ways to make this work"

"It's our fault. We got too comfortable with being together all the time" he sighed, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face.

"I feel like we have a talk pending"

"About?" he asked.

"This whole career priority situation"

"I've had quite a few of those conversations in my lifetime. Safe to say none of them ended well" he allowed her to bury her face in his chest and brought his arms around her.

"I love you Phil"

He sighed. "I love you too Abbie"

"But I'm different to most other girls. My career comes first. Just like your career comes first for you. I would never hold it against you for choosing your job over me. That's how it works. I understand" she told him.

"And your career comes before me?"

She nodded.

"This is why I'm coming up to 34 and yet to be married" he chuckled lightly.

"But I understand Phil. I do. Because I feel the same. Outsiders…they don't get it. They think that if you love someone they're the number one priority and that's it. But we're married to rasslin'. It doesn't mean I love you any less. It's just sometimes I feel like you don't get it. But you should get it Phil, you and I have exactly the same attitude like that…but then you go off in a rage about me making all these decisions and I'm not sure anymore"

"I do. I do understand. I get that I go off like a bottle rocket and that's just me. Sorry. But I am questioning whether this is a good career move" he rubbed her back.

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me"

"I do" he pulled back so he could lean down to press his lips to hers. She reciprocated enthusiastically, pushing her tongue between his lips and entwining it with his - happy he hadn't left mid argument before they could fix things.

"Vince wants to carry on this push…he's not dropping me yet. He wants to bring Molly in to give me someone to bounce ideas with. It's exciting…I asked him why we can't do this on RAW and he said he wants to really push tag teams and divas on Smackdown to boost its ratings. Good news is they're still doing Super shows, so I'll be around for RAW and you can stick around for Smackdown. It's just some house shows we'll have to split for. We can make this work" her fingers played at the back of his neck.

"We can try"

"So what's all this about you refusing to support my stupid ass decisions?" she raised a brow at him.

"I'm in trouble for that one huh?"

"Oh yeah. Big trouble"

* * *

><p>After a run of exhausting house shows, Abbie was particularly excited about Phil's surprise birthday present. He was currently away at a signing with Sheamus and Eve while Abbie had been called in for this week's diva focus shoot. She was nervous as to what they had in store for her and the pep talk she had from the shoot director didn't make her feel any better.<p>

"You're the most popular, most relevant diva we have right now. You're the most searched item on WWE dot com. People are going crazy for photos of you so I bet you're excited!"

Abbie pulled a face that perfectly indicated her feelings on that; absolutely not. Firstly she was coaxed into a pair of high waisted leather shorts and a vest with her knee high converse and way more make up than she was used to while she posed uncomfortably in front of the trademark grey screen of the diva focus shoots.

"Just relax, you look great" the photographer tried to put her at ease. Abbie could read these people like books. They'd clearly been briefed on how difficult she could be, especially with things she didn't want to do. All of the other girls were happy to do the modelling side of the job but Abbie was a fish out of water.

"Have you been on the website and seen the diva focus before?" the director asked her.

"No" Abbie replied honestly.

"Well on there we have a catalogue of photos of all the girls…we're about to put together an article featuring past and present divas in bikinis…"

"I know where this is going. No. I already did a swimsuit shoot and that was too much. I don't do bikinis"

The people in charge shared a look and the director took her to one side.

"Listen. This is how it is. Vince has commissioned this shoot and they want bikini pictures. At the end of the day, it's all part and parcel of being a WWE diva" she explained.

"So what are you saying? If I don't do this I'll be reprimanded?" Abbie folded her arms, starting to get angry.

"Alright let's take a break. I think it's best we cool off and reconvene in half an hour"

Abbie shook her head, turning on her heel and heading straight out of the door. Throwing on her hoody, she grabbed her phone and dialled the only person she wanted to talk to.

"Yo yo yo" he answered.

"I'm not disturbing your signing am I?"

"Nah I'm on a break. And what's wrong?" he asked.

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"I can hear it in every syllable. Now tell me what's up sweetness" he soothed.

"You make me smile"

"It's a gift" he laughed.

"They're trying to get me in a bikini…"

"Ahh" he sighed.

"Apparently there will be repercussions with Vince if I don't do it"

"What about it makes you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Everything. I don't see why I have to do it…I don't like being forced to do things and now it's like choosing between my career and my morals"

"Don't fret over it" he reassured her. "My advice - and this is something I do whenever I have an issue with anything I'm told to do - go have it out with Vince. Tell him what's up and he'll respect you for it. Maybe he'll find a compromise"

"That makes sense…thanks Phil" she whispered.

"No problem. You worry too much. There's not a hell of a difference between a bikini and a swimsuit you know…and you looked damn good in that swimsuit by the way"

"But the difference was you were there" she argued. "And what is the point of the photos? If it was to further my character or something I'd be more understanding but for diva focus? What does that achieve?"

"Gives dirty men something to jerk off to…" Phil mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" he coughed.

"How's the signing been?"

"Good. Met some cute kids, had a girl crying and mocked Sheamus for a few hours" he chuckled.

"Aww that's cute" she smiled. "I hope she was crying because she was star-struck and not because you were mean"

"Of course I wasn't mean, I'm never mean" he joked. "She nearly fainted. It was awesome. I'm such a celebrity"

"And so humble too" she giggled.

"I also had a chat with Eve…"

"Oh?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah…slightly awkward but I still have my testicles so that's a bonus"

Abbie laughed. "I love you goof. Don't forget we have a flight to catch so no hanging around making friends"

"I love you too. And of course I won't be late; I'm excited to see what you have planned. Slightly nervous I won't lie but still…"

"Don't be nervous. You'll love it. Right I'm gonna call Vince, thanks for being the voice of reason. My plan was to go in there and roundhouse kick everyone"

"Use your words Abbie, words first, violence later" he laughed.

"As if you ever follow your own advice, jerk" she joked.

* * *

><p>Phil was waiting around outside the mall, ready for their introduction so they could get to signing some autographs.<p>

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Ya want anything fella?" Sheamus asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Eve?" Phil asked her.

"An iced tea if it's not too much trouble?" The brunette asked Sheamus.

"No problem. I'll be back in a few" the Irishman winked.

"Err…Phil? Can I have a word?"

Phil pulled a face. That was never a good question. Ever.

"Sure…shoot"

Eve twiddled her thumbs awkwardly, staring down at the ground.

"I just wanted to check we're okay? Like…I don't like the tension in the air whenever we're in the same room and I know it's mostly my fault…"

"No no…it's not your fault. I think it's only fair I take a portion of the blame for that" he folded his arms and sucked in a breath as he leaned against a pillar in the busy shopping centre.

"I just kinda miss being able to hang out with you and Kelly without feeling like you hate me"

"I don't hate you Eve" he frowned.

"I acted like a bitch"

"And I was a dick. I'm sorry for that. I still feel bad about everything. I know it's kinda my reputation but I don't like to make a habit of you know…breaking hearts" he told her.

"You don't need to apologise anymore. You already did that. I think I just needed time to get over it. At the end of the day, I'd been crushing on you for a while and god knows I was SO happy when something finally happened. I fell too deep too fast - that was on me. I'd be lying if I said it doesn't hurt a lot to see you two together even now but I'm at the point where I can look back and accept it. I've moved on. I want to be friends" she took a deep breath, brushing her hair back and making eye contact.

"I'm really happy to hear you're okay. And yeah, friends sounds good" he nodded. "Thanks for coming to me to fix things; you didn't have to do that"

"I wanted to" she asserted.

"Friends…" he held out a hand.

"Friends" she smiled, taking his hand before pulling him into a gentle hug. He returned it, surprised at the whole interaction.

* * *

><p>"Hi Vince it's Abbie"<p>

"Hello Abbie, what can I do for you?" Vince's deep voice boomed down the line. He seemed happy to hear from her - good start.

"I'm on shoot at the moment…"

"Ah. Is there a problem?"

"I wouldn't say a problem…you know me, I don't mince words. To be blunt, I don't want to parade around like a bikini model. I'm not a bikini model" she got straight to the point.

"Right. Okay. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you've read your contract. There is a clause in there which says I have final say on these things. Now before you get worked up…that's not a threat. I'm willing to make concessions for my top girl alright? Our research team has been looking into things and you're the hottest thing we have right now. Fans are going crazy for any information on you including interviews, photos and the like. As you can imagine, dirt sheets are capitalising and there's been some fake photos in circulation. You know the kind - photoshop jobs of you scantily clad. We want to bring these people in, give them the real deal and stop the fakes. If you don't want to do this shoot, we can work something into a storyline…I was planning a divas swimsuit competition on an upcoming show and if I give you a mic and let you rant about how much you hate the model culture, how about that?"

Abbie listened carefully. "Thank you for taking my views into consideration; I appreciate how good of you it is to do that. I'd definitely prefer your suggestion to stripping off for a photographer"

"Okay. But as I said, I have ideas for how to make this work and link it into your storyline. I'm on a roll it seems, I don't know why I don't just do all the creative myself" he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat excitedly at the airport with her overnight bag. It was a shame they only had two days to work with but even that was a god send with their crazy schedules. She knew Phil would be late which was precisely why she told him half an hour earlier than they really needed to check in. Eventually she saw him ambling towards her lugging his back, apparently unaware he was late. Typical man.<p>

"You're late" she scolded him as he slumped down beside her and pecked her on the lips.

"Sorry"

"You're not sorry" she laughed.

"How did the talk go with Vince?"

"Really good. You give the best advice Phil" she smiled.

"I've worked for him for long enough now. So where are we going?" he asked, his eyes lighting up like an excited puppy.

"Wait and see" she bit her lower lip teasingly.

He leaned in and she placed a hand on his chest. "Not in the middle of the airport - we hate each other remember Mr Money in the Bank?"

"I really don't give a fuck" he overpowered her, pressing his lips hard to hers in spite of her warning.

"You're a dick" she mumbled.

"And what?" he laughed.

"I love you, and I hope you like your surprise" she smiled, kissing him back properly.

"I love you too. And you really didn't have to go to all the trouble of organising this"

"I wanted to"

"Thanks babe" he joked.

"No problem sugar tits"

"Oh I see how it is. You don't like it when I call you babe? Huh?" he tickled her.

"It's not as bad as muffin" she giggled, swatting his hands away.

"What's wrong with muffin?" he protested.

"All I think of when you call me that is muffin top…that doesn't make me feel attractive" she laughed.

"Well I think it's cute"

"Are we just gonna sit here and suck face all day or are we actually gonna catch our flight?" she joked.

"Either or" Phil shrugged with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>The flight was fairly uneventful and Phil's constant questions about where they were going started to drive Abbie mad. Three hours later they touched down and Abbie ushered Phil into a taxi.<p>

"When are you gonna tell me?" he whined as the car set off.

"How about a clue?" she teased.

"Go on then" he nodded, trying to pretend he wasn't so excited.

"It's nearly Halloween right? Your favourite holiday…"

"Yeah…"

"So it's something Halloween themed" she pressed.

"Right. That doesn't help" he laughed.

"Well that's all you're getting douchebag"

"You're such a fucking bitch" he complained.

"You knew that when you chose to spend so much time with me" she winked.

After an hour drive, they finally pulled up to the hotel. The dark windows stopped Phil from seeing too much before the driver grabbed their luggage for them. As he stepped out of the car, a small smile spread over his face. Abbie watched curiously as he surveyed the huge building.

"You know me so well" he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>What exactly has Abbie planned? What impact will Molly make on a division previously dominated by Abbie? How will Phil and Abbie deal with the time apart?<strong>

**As I said at the top, 1000 reviews just blows my mind. If you didn't already, read the top of the page for the rewards you guys are getting. I wouldn't even be writing this if it wasn't for you. Special shout out to Red Foxy who always advises me when I need her. Love and hugs to all xoxo**


	61. Screaming For More

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - As promised, DOUBLE UPDATE :) Here's part one, love you all! Oh and also, I've contacted the two people who won the special prize of a one-shot. So far I haven't had a response. If I don't get one before the next update, I'll be choosing another two instead so if you haven't had a message yet it may still be you :P And I you haven't checked, go check now, it could be you!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Sixty One: ~**

Phil stared up at the massive building. It was decked out like a true Halloween attraction. It looked like a warehouse from the movie Saw. He half expected the trademark clown to appear in one of the darkened windows.

"You like?" Abbie bit her lip.

"I fucking LOVE" he laughed, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her inside in excitement. Abbie smiled at his enthusiasm. Most people would be more than a little hesitant but Phil was like a child in a candy store. The doormen were in full make-up with greying skin and old tattered clothing.

"May I take your bags Sir?" one of the men addressed Phil, his voice deep and disturbing. Phil handed over their bags while they checked in. Every part of the hotel was decorated with huge attention to detail.

After searching the web tirelessly for ideas on what to get Phil for his birthday, Abbie had stumbled across an ad for what was rumoured to be one of the scariest horror attractions in the USA. They only operated around Halloween, so Abbie was lucky his birthday fell within the few months the attraction was running.

"You've never been here before have you?" she asked him.

"No"

"Phew" she smiled, linking her fingers with his.

"Thanks Abs, you really didn't have to do something like this" he kissed her.

"I wanted to make you happy"

"Well this is fucking awesome. I've heard about this place but never had anyone want to come with. Planning a time we're not working is pretty hard too"

"Well the stars have aligned and fingers crossed it's not too tame for your bad-ass horror tastes" she laughed.

* * *

><p>From the second the bellboy escorted them down the dark hallway to their room Abbie was regretting this. As big a horror fan as she was, she'd always been creeped out by the dark. Maybe it was the unknown. Either way, she tried not to show weakness. Her palm was getting sweaty in Phil's as they walked in the darkness. There were candles on the walls, flickering eerily and the old dusty floorboards creaked under their step. The rooms were spread out making it even more frightening - not even the solace of knowing there was someone next door to put them at ease. They really had gone all-out with this place.<p>

Phil was in his element, taking in every detail from the realistic looking cobwebs along the ceilings to the fantastic make-up work on the staff. However she was definitely hoping he'd be scared by tonight because if not, her plan was a failure.

They stopped outside a room at the furthest end of the long hallway.

"Your room Sir" the man nodded, handing Phil the key. "We ask that you remain in your rooms between the hours of 10pm and 8am due to the hotel's safety policy. Have a wonderful evening" he grinned.

"You're not coming in?" Phil joked, turning around to find the man had disappeared. Phil shrugged and unlocked the door. He raised his eyebrows when he caught sight of Abbie.

"Please don't tell me you're scared already?" he asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Shut up" she smacked his arm, pushing him into the room ahead of her and taking a quick look over her shoulder before following closely behind.

He took a quick look around before collapsing onto the bed with a satisfied sigh.

"Phil what the fuck!" Abbie screamed.

He tilted his head to one side and stared up at her in confusion.

"I swear to God I just saw something move under the bed"

He laughed. "I don't think you thought this birthday present through Abs"

She took a few deep breaths. "I'll man up. It's cool"

"You did know that's what they do here right? They're gonna scare the shit out of us all night" he chuckled.

She nodded slowly, gingerly edging her way to the bed and joining him. Phil gave her a quick squeeze before moving to check out the room properly. Paintings hung along the walls, the eyes of the inhabitants following their every movement.

Abbie whimpered when the lights went out before flickering back to life. In that brief period, Phil had noticed that the paintings glowed in the dark, skeleton-like shapes hidden within.

"So fucking awesome" he mused, running his fingers over them.

"You're sadistic" she whined.

"Come on Abs, I thought you had a bit more in you than this. We've been here like 15 minutes" he laughed.

"I'm sorry. I'm really glad you're enjoying. I'll shut up now"

"That's the spirit. We're gonna have a ball" he chuckled, returning to the bed so he could plant a soft kiss on her lips. Her heart nearly stopped when he shouted and stumbled back as though something had grabbed his leg. She shoved him hard in the chest when he laughed maniacally at how easily he'd fooled her.

"Seriously Phil, don't be pulling that shit. I don't need to be worrying about you as well as wondering what's under the fucking bed"

"Relax cupcake, everything is fine" he winked, drawing back the huge drapes to stare out of the window.

"Woah come look Abs"

"I'm not falling for that" she laughed.

He feigned hurt. "What happened to trust?"

Abbie rolled her eyes and stood, padding over to the window to join him. He moved to stand behind her, chest pressed to her back, and used his arm to guide her own so she was pointing in the direction he was looking. She squinted into the darkness but eventually made them out. "Jesus"

"Pretty fucking cool" he agreed.

In the field at the back of the hotel, they could just about make out hundreds of figures that appeared to be bodies.

"That's gross"

"You love it…it's like all those films we watched" he grinned.

"Taking scary Saturday to another level" she agreed, relaxing into him. "Can we draw the curtains again? It's freaking me out"

He pulled them closed and scanned the room once more. "There's so much attention to detail. It's so fucking cool"

"You're adorable" Abbie giggled, running a hand over his stubbly jaw.

"Yeah whatever" he chuckled. "I'm just gonna check out the bathroom"

Leaving Abbie in the main room, he opened the rusty door to the bathroom with a creak. Just as he'd imagined - everything was white tiled. But the tiles weren't white any more. There were obvious blood stains everywhere. He entered the room a little further, checking his reflection in the dusty mirror above the sink. As he wiped his hand across it, he saw the shower curtain move behind him. Narrowing his eyes and feeling his heart beat faster in his chest, he turned to face the curtain. When it didn't move, he turned back to the mirror.

The sight that met his eyes sent chills through him. A teenage girl stood in the tub dressed all in white, blood pouring from her face as she shot him the creepiest grin he'd ever seen. He turned around in a flash and jumped out of his skin when she bolted past him.

"Holy fuck!" he yelled as she disappeared out of the door and out of the room. Following her, he peered around the door to find she was gone. Returning to the bed, he found Abbie thumbing through an old newspaper.

"Phil what happened?" she frowned, the seriousness of his expression scaring her.

"Did you just see that?"

The colour had drained from his face and his heart was thumping against his ribs.

"See what?" she asked, alarmed.

"There was a girl in the shower"

She studied him for a second before shaking her head. "Phil…I told you I'm not falling for it"

"I'm not fucking joking! Scared the hell out of me!"

"Shit" she whispered, sensing that he wasn't pulling her leg by the look on his face. "Is she still there?!"

"No…she just took off"

"There's gonna be a lot more where that came from isn't there?" Abbie grimaced.

"Oh yeah" Phil laughed, running a hand over his face. "Fuck. That was way scarier than I thought it was gonna be. Shit…feel" he breathed, taking her hand and placing it over his heart.

Abbie smiled. "I was worried we'd get here and nothing would scare you. I was scared you'd think it was shit and childish"

"Well I'd love to see anyone not jump out their skin at that" he laughed. "I'm excited"

"Anything interesting?" Phil gestured to the paper she was reading.

"Just gives you a back story to the place. It was the hideout of a mass murderer who kidnapped and tortured hundreds of people"

"Nice" Phil chuckled.

Suddenly, knuckles rapped against the wooden door separating the room from the rest of the hotel. Abbie froze.

"Phil don't answer it!" she squealed when he moved towards it.

"Why not?" he protested.

"I swear they said at reception not to answer the door for anyone at this time…you know, when they were telling us about all the disappearances!"

"You do know this isn't real right?" he laughed.

"Yes Phil. I know it's not fucking real. But they obviously have access to all of the rooms anyway so why answer it?!"

"If they can get in anyway then why NOT answer it?" he countered.

"Whatever, I'm staying here" she protested, grabbing a pillow to use as a weapon. She watched from behind it as he approached the door, took hold of the handle and flung it open. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the bellboy standing there.

"Good evening sir" he bowed his head. Phil merely crossed one leg over the other, folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the frame of the door.

"I was just calling to let you know that breakfast is served at 9am sharp"

"Thanks very much. Night" Phil told him, pushing the door closed. A hand stopped him.

"One last thing" the bellboy drawled. "There have been reports of a criminal loose in this area tonight so we ask you not to answer your doors or leave your rooms until 8am tomorrow morning"

"Yessir" Phil saluted.

"Have a wonderful evening" the man nodded, slinking away down the dark hallway.

* * *

><p>Things had remained fairly quiet for the next hour, but that only served to increase Abbie's anxiety. The longer they waited and nothing happened, the more nervous and antsy she became.<p>

She lay on the bed, curled into Phil's side as he read the various books and papers left by the hotel staff.

"Phil?"

"Mmm?" he asked, eyes still fixed on the book in his hand.

"I need to pee"

"…so go"

"I don't wanna go in there after you said that girl was in there" she whined.

"She's gone now, and no one else could have come in or we'd have seen them" he reasoned.

"I'm just warning you that I signed something saying we're aware that we're not allowed to hit the live actors…and if someone ambushes me - it's your fault if I knock one of them out"

Phil laughed at that. "And that attitude is why I fell in love with you" he leaned over and kissed her gently. "Don't worry, I'm right here if you need me" he winked, a smug grin on his face at playing the protective man.

She sighed, gingerly rolling away from him and checking the floor before putting her feet down. Glancing back at Phil and seeing that he'd gone back to reading his book, she padded softly across the floor and opened the bathroom door a crack. The light was flickering on and off and she did a quick sweep of the room to reassure herself. Abbie took a deep breath before flinging back the shower curtain. While she grimaced at the bloody bath; there was nothing in there. Satisfied, she relaxed.

She washed her hands quickly, reluctant to be alone for any extended period of time. She hadn't even locked the door in fear of being isolated from Phil if it was rigged to get stuck. Abbie had always prided herself on being pretty fearless. But that was when it came to watching horror, not being in it. Part of her anxiety stemmed from knowing that at any given moment, she could be ambushed. The waiting was the worst part.

Opening the door and stepping into the room, Abbie saw Phil look up from his book at the creaking of the hinge. She stopped dead when his eyes widened. His gaze wasn't on her, but rather something behind her…

"I don't wanna alarm you…but there's a man with one arm in the bathroom"

Abbie held her breath, turning her head just enough to get a glimpse of what Phil was looking at. She jumped out of her skin, screaming and racing over to the bed. She screamed louder when something grabbed her ankle from under the bed. Nope, she definitely wasn't imagining that. The one armed man was slowly advancing towards the bed, blood seeping from his empty shoulder socket. He was trembling all over, mumbling something to himself.

Phil saw the hand clasped firmly around Abbie's ankle and pulled her clear and onto the bed. They watched, slightly horrified as what appeared to be a dismembered woman crawled out from under their bed.

"Leave…leave here…" the man rasped, leaning over Phil. Phil watched him curiously, feeling queasy at the realness of his make-up. "They're coming…he's coming for you…you need to get out" he whispered into the shell of Phil's ear. Phil pulled back.

Suddenly the man was frantic, pulling at his own hair and thrashing his head from side to side. "Get out!" he screamed at them. "He did this to me! You need to go now! Save your beautiful lady from what he'll do to her if you stay!" he screeched, running towards the window, peering through the curtains before tearing off out of their room and slamming the door behind him.

Both Phil and Abbie remained rooted to the spot in silence as the woman slowly crawled her way to the door using just her arms. Her legs trailed along behind her, the raspy breaths and groans of effort making Abbie's heart hammer harder against her rib cage.

"This place is damn good" Phil breathed as they were finally alone again. Or so they hoped.

"I didn't like that" Abbie admitted, realising Phil's shirt was balled up in her fist as she'd manoeuvred herself into a position that was as close to him as physically possible.

"How the fuck did he even get in?"

"I don't know…but I told your stupid ass there was something under the bed" she said, releasing the breath she was holding.

"I thought I felt something poking me in the ass through the mattress" he chuckled.

"Great. They're fucking terrifying, and they're molesting you"

"Thanks for organising this, you're so thoughtful" he smiled genuinely, pressing his lips against hers and winding a hand around to the back of her neck. He kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue alongside her own until she forgot why she was afraid.

"You're welcome" she replied, slightly breathless from the intensity of his kiss. "I wanted to make sure you had a good time"

He pressed his lips against hers once more.

"And I wanted to show you how much I love you" she whispered when they broke apart. "Especially when we've been arguing a lot lately"

"I know…but we're just volatile people Abs. Two sticks of dynamite are doubly explosive. We know that. But it's worth the fights. I can't think of anything that makes me happier than having a girlfriend who's my best friend"

"And I've never been happier than I am now, knowing that I get to touch you and kiss you whenever I want. You're gorgeous Phil…seriously; I'm definitely having a hot flush right now"

He kissed her forehead, holding her close with a hand on the back of her head.

"Who'd have thought you could be so sweet?" he smiled.

"Who'd have thought you were so fucking sexy when you get all protective?" she grinned seductively.

"Someone's horny" he raised a brow. "Abbie…" he warned as she ran the tip of her tongue over her lower lip. Looking into his eyes, she'd almost forgotten where they were. He groaned low in his throat when she started licking and nibbling a trail up his neck to just behind his ear.

"You smell so good" she whispered. In truth, that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He nearly always smelled great.

"Abbie don't start this…a dozen live actors have access to the room all night…I hardly think they want to walk in on me having my way with you…"

Her eyes darkened at his words. She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling the hard planes of muscles twitching under his smooth, warm skin.

He took a few deep breaths and stilled her movements.

"But…it must be like…what? Three days since we last had sex?" she told him, letting out a small whine of protest as he kept her hands firmly grasped in his to stop them wandering any further.

"Five days and twenty one hours. Not that I'm counting or anything" he groaned.

"Well at 8am, there's an hour until breakfast when our rooms are private again…" she bit her lip.

"Don't tell me that…that's all I'm gonna be thinking about all night now"

"I'm pretty sure there'll be plenty of distractions" she laughed, running her fingertips over the rough stubble of his jaw line.

"Are you still freaked out?" he asked, adjusting the tightness of his jeans until he was comfortable enough to lie down again.

"A little. But it is really fun. I am weirded out by that guy in the bathroom. I checked when I first went in. There was no one in there"

* * *

><p>After half an hour of searching the bathroom, they finally found it. Phil stood on the edge of the toilet and pushed at one of the ceiling tiles - it lifted right up.<p>

"Boom. Secret motherfucking passageway. This is definitely where they're getting in"

"Well at least we know" Abbie shrugged. "Why do they pick on me most?" she complained.

"Because you're easier to scare" Phil laughed.

"Wrong answer Punk" she joked, putting him in a headlock.

* * *

><p><strong>What other scary surprises are waiting for them? What else does Abbie have planned? Will Phil finally get some? XP<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! As I said above, if the people who I've emailed don't reply, I'll be picking two new people to receive a one-shot!**


	62. The One To Set You Free

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Here's the 2****nd**** part of the double update! Thank you so much, you guys deserve this and more for being so supportive of this story. Thank you to each and every one of you. I hope you like :)**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Sixty Two: ~**

Phil struggled out of her grasp and tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed as he threw her onto the bed and started taking his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"I'm sleepy" he yawned.

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna sleep tonight…not in here" she laughed.

He smirked, watching her eyes follow his hands as they trailed down his stomach to the button of his jeans. He opened them, unzipping the fly and pushing them over his hips and down his legs.

"Enjoying the view?" he teased.

"You wish" she jibed.

"I thought I was gorgeous?" he smirked.

"Yeah yeah…" she shook her head playfully.

He stood before her in nothing but his batman boxers. "Aren't you joining?" he waggled his eyebrows, sliding under the duvet.

"I'm not stripping off when I know for a fact we aren't alone" she laughed, snuggling under the covers with him nonetheless. Curling up to his chest, she lay in silence for a while just enjoying the soft rise and fall of his ribcage. Surprisingly enough, she found herself slowly slipping into a light sleep with the warmth emanating from his body into hers.

She woke with a start when she felt Phil sit bolt upright in the bed.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Someone's scraping the window"

"Fuck"

"I'm gonna check it out" he told her, pushing back the blankets and opening the curtains a little.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Nah" he shrugged, seeing nothing but his own reflection in the darkness. He turned back to the bed, feeling his way back in the pitch blackness. Appearing to change his mind, he returned to the window to double-check and opened the curtains properly. He yelled out and jumped back when a face pressed itself to the window. By the time Abbie made it to the window it was gone.

"What the fuck?"

"I think I just had a heart attack" Phil laughed, clutching his chest.

"Only you would be smiling after nearly wetting yourself in fear" Abbie shook her head.

"Well, me or someone who's into water sports"

"You're gross" she laughed, slapping his arm. "What was that anyway?"

"Just another one of those decapitated people. No idea how they're getting up here though, we must be at least two storeys up if not more" he shrugged.

"There's a ledge…must be a way up" she sighed.

"Still tired?" he asked.

"Nah…not after that"

"Me too" he chuckled.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"Just coming up to four am"

"We must be coming up to the finale now" she mused.

"Yeah. I'm kinda sad it's nearly over. I'm having a great time"

"That was the plan" she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "And it's not nearly over; I have something else planned for tomorrow"

His smile widened, little creases forming at the corners of his eyes. It wasn't too often that she got to see such a beaming smile, but he looked adorable when he smiled like that and it made all the organising worth it.

"I love you Abbie Evans" he whispered, winding his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. She shivered at his touch.

"I love you more" she sighed satisfactorily, caressing the back of his head.

Pulling back enough to make eye contact, he leaned in slowly, teasing her as he let his lips softly press against hers before he changed the angle, tilting his head to the side and brushing his nose over hers.

"You're such a good kisser" she breathed, eyes still closed when they parted for air. She blushed when she realised she said that out loud.

"Is that so?"

"Your ego is definitely getting out of control tonight" she smiled.

"What can I say? I'm a sex God" he smirked, sweeping her hair over her shoulder so he could kiss her collar bone. "But I must say, you have the most incredible ass I've ever had the pleasure of squeezing"

She bit her lip to stifle the moan as he sucked at her pulse point and ran his hands down her spine until they rested on the object of his desire.

They both jumped out of their skin when they heard the bathroom door slam against the wall as it was thrown open and what must have been more than ten dismembered men and women came barging into the room. They were seemingly oblivious to Abbie and Phil and talked among themselves, rushing around as if trying to find the exit.

"We need to get out…we have to go before he knows we're gone!" one of the women screamed.

"He'll find us! He always finds us…" another sobbed.

"This way…now!" a man yelled to the group as they headed for the door, various members of the group so injured and bloodied they could barely walk. Abbie watched them go, her hands still in firm contact with Phil's reassuring body. He didn't seem to mind that he was in a state of partial undress and watched the group curiously as they left.

Abbie released a breath she didn't know she was holding, relived that they were gone. Her peace wasn't long lived…

Every hair on her body stood on end as she heard a baby begin to cry from the corner of the room.

"Phil…I don't like this anymore…" she shook her head, backing away.

He just stood in place, frowning as he tried to figure out what the hell was happening. The wailing was getting louder and louder.

"Phil I don't like this at all" Abbie whispered, starting to panic.

"Hey…it's alright, it's probably a doll" he assured her, catching onto the utter terror in her tone. "Calm down Abs, it's okay" he squeezed her shoulder.

He slowly approached the bundle, an old blanket covering whatever was inside. Crouching beside it, he gingerly pulled back the material. Grimacing and looking less composed than usual, he turned to Abbie.

"Yeah…you probably don't want to see this…it's a bit upsetting really"

"Is it a doll?" Abbie asked quietly.

"Yeah. A really realistic one…but it's definitely a doll"

He startled when the doll started to cry again.

"I'm gonna put it in the bathroom…I don't like looking at it" he sighed, gingerly picking it up and taking it into the other room. He placed it down in the bath, wiping his hands on the shower curtain. It was oddly unnerving to see a baby covered with blood, real or otherwise.

"Well if we thought we weren't getting sleep before…that confirms it" he yawned, returning to the bed and sitting on the edge, bringing Abbie down onto his lap.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded against his neck.

"The baby thing freaked you out a bit?"

She nodded again.

"They really don't call this the scariest hotel in the US for nothing huh?"

He stroked her hair when she remained quiet.

"It hasn't ruined your night has it?"

"No…sorry…I'm just being stupid" she protested, feeling guilty for moping.

"Hey, it's okay don't apologise…it freaked me out too"

"Tomorrow's gonna be fucking terrifying…I can't wait to see your face" she smiled.

He raised his eyebrows. "Now I'm worried"

* * *

><p>The evening culminated with the axe-wielding mass murderer revealing himself and cornering Abbie. He was big enough to rival Big Show and cut a menacing figure but when it appeared he was about to behead her, sirens blared causing all three of them to jump out of their skins. The man made a quick escape and that was that. Nothing compared to the baby though. That was the scariest thing Abbie had seen in a long time.<p>

"Thanks for saving me, dick" she laughed, punching Phil in the arm.

"He had an axe!" Phil protested, chuckling. "If this were real then maybe I'd have taken a beheading for you…"

"Maybe?" she giggled.

She was relieved when 8am rolled around and they could lock their door once more knowing no one could get in. Phil was drifting in and out of sleep on top of the bed, exhausted from being up all night. While Abbie was tired too, she had other plans for this morning.

Taking care not to wake him just yet, she crept to the edge of the bed and snuggled in next to him. He mumbled something sleepily and pulled her closer, breathing even as he drifted off again. Smirking, Abbie rubbed feather-light circles over his nipples. His breaths deepened slightly but he continued to slumber. As was the norm for him, he was semi-aroused as he slept. She could make out the outline through his boxers and was turned on at the mere thought.

Slipping her hand down his chest and across his taught stomach, he groaned. "Not now Abbie…I'm so tired…" he grumbled. She persevered, reaching the band of his underwear and slipping underneath. Her hand finally found its target as she took hold of his thickening manhood. She began stroking him lightly, listening to the little moans and gasps. His eyes were still closed but she knew he was awake now. As his engorged member filled with blood, she tightened her grip and fell into a sensuous rhythm that had him rolling his hips, pushing his shaft through her fist.

The feel of him hot and pulsing against her own skin was eating away at her control. Using her free hand to push the material down his hips, she could finally see the object of her desire. No one could deny how much bolder she had become since that first time. She trusted no one in the world more than Phil. She loved how she could let go with him.

His eyelashes rested against his cheeks, head pushed back into the pillow as she continued her ministrations. They'd both been denied of this intimacy for too many days and the lack of release was evident in the moisture pooling at the head of his erection. Using it to ease the friction, his eyes shot open and he groaned deep in his throat as her palm made contact with the sensitive head.

"I have another surprise for you" she whispered, releasing him. Lifting her top, his eyes settled on her incredibly sexy underwear. It was a satin bra which plunged at the front revealing plenty of cleavage. It was the same colour as her ice blue eyes and complemented her skin tone beautifully. As she shimmied out of her jeans, the matching panties caught his attention too. Sitting just below her hipbones, his eyes darkened a shade.

"You like?" she breathed, crawling back to straddle his stomach.

He nodded, too far gone for words.

"I didn't bring condoms" she admitted, running her palms over his chest.

"Have you been taking your pill right?" he breathed.

She nodded.

"Then it's okay with me if it's okay with you…" he took her hand and kissed it before pulling her in for a real kiss. It heated up quickly and she sat up slightly when his hands started fumbling with her underwear so he could slip it down her hips. Undoing the clasp of her bra, she let it fall to the floor beside the bed and watched his eyes taking in the sight before him.

Placing his hands at her hips, he pushed her back a fraction. The movement was just enough to leave his erection pressing insistently at her core. Kissing him, she sat up on her knees while he positioned himself. He slid into her with ease, her warmth enveloping him. He moaned at the feeling as she gasped and bit her lip. He tried to control the pace, pushing his hips up, trying to take what he wanted. She stilled him, taking his wrists and placing them over his head.

"Keep them there" she whispered, watching a tremor go through him at being told what to do. Raising up until only the tip remained, she slid back down, rolling her hips with each motion. He groaned at the frustratingly slow pace but complied, knowing she was enjoying it. Shifting the angle slightly, she felt the head hit her hot spot. The slow burn was building to a mind blowing climax in her lower stomach and she patiently waited for the moment to come. She could see on his face that it was torture for him. Every time the sensation built, he couldn't quite get the stimulation he needed to take him over the edge. He cried out as he teetered on the brink once more, trying to buck his hips into hers to reach the orgasm he was so desperate for but she didn't relent, keeping the pace steady.

"Oh God…Abbie please" he moaned. "I'm so close…so so close" he chanted, breathing hard.

She didn't reply, feeling her own climax just there. He whined underneath her as he rubbed her walls deliciously and that was it, she clenched around him and shuddered with her orgasm, falling onto his chest.

He was still painfully hard as she caught her breath and he grunted as he slipped out of her when she rolled to his side.

"I'm gonna die if I don't cum soon" he complained.

"Have your way with me" she panted, contentment on her face.

Settling himself between her legs, he wrapped them around his waist and pushed back into her. Setting his own pace, he felt his climax rushing to the surface all too quickly. His balls were aching after being denied his release for so long and as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't hang on. Moaning as his body prepared for his release, his thrusts became frantic and he let out a string of grunts as he flooded her with his warm essence for the first time.

The intimacy of his orgasm without a barrier between them made her cling hard to him as he rode out his climax, his muscles spasming with the intensity. His head was spinning as he rested against her for a few moments. As he softened and slipped out, he collapsed beside her.

They lay back, panting and chests heaving as Phil pulled Abbie into a spoon. "What happened to your shoulder?" he asked, his heavy breaths warming her neck as he studied the reddened mark.

"It tore a bit in our match, but it's okay, the medics gave me stuff for it a couple of days ago"

"As long as it's okay. I…uh…I was planning on going home to Chicago Tuesday to see the family. A second birthday thing I guess. Have you thought any more about what I said?" he asked gently.

Abbie felt a nervousness swell in her chest and contemplated his question for a moment.

"It's up to you, I won't be mad if you say no. I'd just like for them to meet you" he added.

Running a hand along his arm, searching out his own, she interlinked their fingers and brought his arm around her. "I won't lie, I'm pretty fucking nervous about it but yeah. If it makes you happy then how can I say no?"

He kissed the base of her neck. "Thank you" he whispered.

"I just hope I don't let you down"

"You won't. I know you won't" he assured her.

"Cheeky bastard asking me after sex when I'm all compliant" she laughed. He chuckled lightly.

There was a brief silence, both of them starting to drift off when Phil spoke again.

"Do you know any more about when you're moving to Smackdown?" he asked, voicing something that was still playing on his mind.

"No…I know Molly is debuting tomorrow night on RAW but that's it"

"Have you spoken to her at all?" he asked.

"Not really. She texted me a while back to let me know she was being called up soon but we need a proper catch-up"

He pressed his face into her neck and breathed in her scent for a while.

"Phil?"

"Mmm?"

"I think it's soon…maybe even next week" she admitted gingerly.

"It'll be okay…we'll make it work" he sighed.

Trailing a finger down her shoulder blade. He stopped, frowning.

"What, when…?"

"That was your other surprise…I was gonna show you when I undressed but we got a bit carried away" she smiled. "I got it while you were off on your signing. It's an angel wing…because you set me free" she blushed.

He was silent, running a fingertip over the delicate, swirly ink of the wing that sat just below her shoulder blade. She stayed silent, waiting for his reaction.

"It's beautiful" he kissed the ink, tracing the way the lines intertwined. He squinted at the words that followed the outside of the tattoo. "What does it mean?" he asked.

"_Nihil potest custodi me descendit_ - nothing can keep me down" she whispered.

"It's stunning Abbie" he kissed her neck. "Just like you"

* * *

><p><strong>What else does Abbie have planned? How will it go when Abbie meets the family? How will Molly debut?<strong>

**There we have it folks. I hope you liked! So much more to come yet so I hope you're still entertained! Let me know what you think :)**


	63. I Love to Hear you Whisper

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Thank you for the awesome response to the last two chapters :) Make sure to be on the look-out for the two new one-shots I'll be writing in the next few weeks! Also, I made a banner so you guys can see what Molly looks like. It's on my profile along with the Abbie/Phil one so check it out!**

**Special note to ScandalousScavos (because it won't let me PM you) - thank you SO much :D The hotel is based off two places, one in the U.K. called the Alton Towers Hotel which gets scary at Halloween and the Goretorium :)**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Sixty Three: ~**

It took Abbie nearly half an hour to force Phil up at 9am for breakfast. They were both exhausted and running on a total of about an hours sleep between them but it was all inclusive and they needed to get some food in them for the day ahead. After a huge breakfast in the 19th century dining room, they returned to the room to get ready for the day.

"You need to dress warm; we'll be outside for most of the day. And don't wear anything you don't want to get dirty" Abbie told him, slipping on some joggers.

"Can't you just tell me?" he begged.

"Nope…then it wouldn't be a surprise" she teased, biting her lower lip as she watched him rummaging through his suitcase wearing nothing but _those _boxers.

"I think you dropped enough surprises on me last night missy" he raised a brow at her. She smirked. "Happen to have that sexy little blue ensemble on right now under those clothes?" he asked.

"Sorry stud, didn't want to get it all sweaty"

"You didn't seem to mind that last night" he countered.

"Well it wasn't on for very long last night now was it?" she challenged.

"Touché. Wouldn't mind seeing you in that again sometime…" he hinted.

"It cost a bomb so I'll definitely be wearing it again" she laughed. "Kelly convinced me to buy it but I'd never normally spend that much on underwear"

"For me though…?" he laughed.

"For you" she smiled, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his toned waist.

"I can't believe you got a new tattoo in secret" he mumbled, tossing a shirt and some pants on the bed.

"I wanted to surprise you…and I couldn't wait, you were away so I just did it. What would you have done if I just turned up with a giant gnome or something tattooed on my back?" she laughed.

"If that's what makes you happy then you do it…I have a slice of pizza on my arm don't I?"

"You really wouldn't care?" she asked.

"Honestly? I'd probably get a cheese grater and grate it off in your sleep" he laughed.

"Oi" she slapped him playfully. "Get dressed or we're gonna be late" she giggled as he turned to face her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"You're making it _really _hard to be angry at you for making us late" she scolded.

"That's the idea, _babe_" he smirked.

She crashed her lips onto his with enthusiasm that caught him so off-guard he moaned into her mouth with surprise. Using the distraction to her advantage, she jumped down and shoved him onto the bed. Crawling over him seductively, she grabbed his pants and chucked them in his face. He looked up at her confused.

"Get fucking dressed. Now" she ordered. He groaned, disappointed that it had all been a ploy to get him ready to leave and not into his pants.

Eventually, they emerged from the back of the hotel and a group was waiting. It didn't Phil long to figure out what Abbie had planned. The rest of the group were pulling on vests and camo gear while the instructors set up the guns.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a zombie-themed live shooting maze then yup" she winked.

"I fucking love you" he grinned, squeezing her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Glad you like it" she laughed. They suited up and grabbed their guns which shot pellets. When hit with a head shot, zombies go down. However when caught by a zombie - you're out of the game. The course started in the fields Abbie and Phil had seen from their hotel room last night - the same fields that were full of bodies. There were several hideouts and abandoned buildings along the way. Anyone who made it to the stronghold at the end was a winner.

She didn't say anything, but Abbie couldn't stop staring at Phil in his all in one army coveralls. He oozed manliness. That coupled with the way his biceps bulged when he squeezed the trigger and fired a few practice shots had her positively over-heating.

"You look pretty kick-ass in that get up" he whispered, catching her by surprise while she daydreamed.

"I AM kick-ass" she smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips before they split into teams.

"Right, everybody listen up!" the instructors shouted. "Here are the rules! Break them and you'll be taken out of the game! There are watch towers situated here, here and here" he pointed out on a map. "If you get hurt, or someone in your team does you need to flag attention from someone in those. They can see EVERYONE so don't think you can get away with breaking the rules! The rules are as follows. You are welcome to shoot each other if you so desire. But NO headshots to those not wearing helmets! You can shoot members of other teams to increase your chances of winning but remember that means more zombies! You can even shoot members of your own team. Betrayal is all part of the game. The zombies are wearing helmets with sensors; you need to shoot at the helmets! No neck shots, no groin shots".

"If you miss the head, they're still in the game! When grabbed by a zombie you are NOT allowed to kick, bite, scratch, punch or use any other form of physical violence to get free! Your teammates will have exactly thirty seconds to free you before you are OUT of the game. The out-zone is here" he pointed on the map. "Once you're declared out, you'll be provided with some fake blood and a helmet - congratulations, you're now a zombie" he shouted to the group. "This is your target destination. The winning team is the one with most members making it back. The further you progress into the game, the more zombies there are. Noises - that being anything from gunfire, to shouting and talking, or just being a clumsy asshole will alert them to where you are so pay attention to what's going on around you and stay quiet! Is everyone clear?!" he yelled.

"Yes sir" they saluted.

"It's up to you how you want to divide teams. The only rule is you have to be in teams of four or less. Bear in mind - the more of you there are, the more ammo you have. But also the more noise you make and the easier you are to spot. Some of the hides can fit three at the most and the extra ammo you'll find there is only enough for one or two people. I'll leave you to decide" he instructed.

"What do you think?" Abbie asked Phil who was practically vibrating with excitement.

"I think we should go it alone"

"What?!"

"I mean me and you, not actually alone" he chuckled. "We make a good team; anyone else will hold us back"

"Plus, we all know you get trigger happy and you'll waste all the ammo" she joked.

"Fuck off" he laughed.

Phil and Abbie were the only team of two. The others formed three groups of four and a group of three.

Each team was positioned at a different entrance to the field. A claxon sounded, signalling to groups and every zombie in there that the game had begun.

* * *

><p>Phil and Abbie fist-bumped before setting off through the tall corn plants, treading carefully.<p>

"From now on we only communicate via whispering…and if you hear anything strange at all, we use signals okay?" Phil whispered.

Abbie nodded.

"Obviously this means stop walking, stop talking, I can hear something, cover my back" he demonstrated each signal. She nodded following him as they stealthily crept through the first few yards of the maze.

Half an hour in and Phil and Abbie were making good progress. They'd reached three hides already and raided them for ammo. What was more unnerving was that they were yet to see a single zombie…or another group for that matter.

"If you see one of the other groups, flag me and we'll hide. I don't wanna shoot them unless we have to, I'd rather stay incognito but if needs be we'll take them out. I know you're a good shot if paintball is anything to go by so we don't have anything to worry about" Phil briefed her as they lay behind a mound of the fake bodies they'd seen from their room last night.

"I really don't like being this close to these things Phil" she whispered.

"No one will look for us here. Not even the zombies. So it's a good plan"

"Your plan is flawed in that the people in the watch towers are probably directing the zombies to where we are to make the game more interesting" she added.

He thought for a moment. "You have a good point…"

* * *

><p>Abbie wasn't wrong. After encountering what felt like several hundred zombies in less than twenty minutes and hearing many members of the other groups being picked off by each other and the walking dead, Abbie and Phil found an abandoned house to hide in for a while.<p>

"I think this stealth plan is working. The less shooting we do the better" Phil pep-talked.

"Agreed"

"From that map at the start, I make us about two stops from the end. I have a plan" he smirked.

They were both pretty fast, and when there was only one zombie they easily outran it. The only problem they really had was when Abbie was grabbed from behind by two. She'd had to clamp a hand over her own mouth to stop the scream from alerting everything in a mile's radius. Phil had to use the gun or risk getting caught himself. If they both got caught it was game over.

"There's the finish" Phil pointed.

"Let's go then" Abbie smiled, getting ready to run. The crops were so tall it was impossible to know what was coming at you from any angle. And with the maze layout it was starting to feel like they were never going to make it out. She was keen to finish this thing.

"Nuh uh. I said I had a plan…"

Laying on their fronts in the tall grass was uncomfortable and boring. And after the earlier ambush, Abbie's nerves were shot. She was constantly turning to check there was nothing behind them.

She noticed Phil duck his head down and narrow his eyes, flexing his trigger finger. He nodded and she took up the same position. Running towards them was one of the other groups. Phil took aim and lined up the sight. Abbie heard a shot, but surprisingly it wasn't from Phil. They watched as one of men took out his team mates, racing towards the finish.

"Well that was fucking stupid" Phil chuckled, aiming and firing, hitting his target in the middle of the back with ease. "How does he think he's gonna win with no team? It's the team with the most remaining members"

"Bragging rights of being the first back?" Abbie suggested.

"Told you my plan was fucking awesome" Phil bragged.

"Don't get too cocky" she warned, spotting a hoard of zombies heading their way, alerted by the noise. Together, they picked them off one by one before they even got close.

In the end, Phil's determination and carefully planned strategy won them the game. Abbie was pretty sure she'd be having nightmares about that corn field for weeks to come though.

* * *

><p>They spent the next night in the luxury wing of the same hotel. This wing was reserved purely for guests who wanted the experience without the night time disturbances. There was no need to endure it for two nights, one was bad enough.<p>

"Did you enjoy the weekend?" Abbie asked him as she rolled into his embrace, snuggled under the plush feather duvet.

"It was absolutely amazing. I didn't expect anything like it. Thank you" he whispered, hooking a leg around the back of hers to draw her closer. She ran a hand over his shaven head and smiled.

"I'm so happy you liked it" she looked up at him under her lashes. He kissed her softly, pulling her chest against his as he stroked a hand up and down her spine under her t shirt.

Looking up at the clock, she grinned. "Happy birthday stud"

He smiled, pushing her hair back and pressing his face to her neck. She gasped when he ran his tongue along the sensitive skin.

"Birthday sex?" he asked, a cheeky puppy-dog look on his face.

"Sorry _babe_, I have a headache"

He pouted and she giggled. "How can I say no to that face? And it _is _your birthday" she smiled. "Happy 34th old man"

"Oh…you're gonna get it now" he retorted, pinning her to the bed.

* * *

><p>After waking him up in every man's favourite way - a little early morning attention for his second brain - they had to fly out to Sacramento for RAW.<p>

"Yeah…the roster are going out tonight to celebrate my birthday…I think it'd be rude not to stop by" he sighed, taping his wrists outside the divas locker room.

"I think a night out could be fun" she smiled.

"I booked the tickets by the way, our flight to Chicago leaves early tomorrow morning"

"Hangover flight…yay" she said sarcastically.

"Well you could just not drink" he smiled.

"Or I could just take some asprin and get over it" she countered.

"You're a smart-mouthed punk sometimes" he laughed.

"Just like my mentor" she winked.

He chuckled at that. "I wouldn't call myself your mentor…"

"Not in wrestling, but definitely in being a smart-ass"

"THAT I agree with…though I think you've always been that way really, I just bring out the best in you" he grinned. "Have a great match, I'll be watching" he told her, lifting her chin to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

"You too, and I'll be out there to sing happy birthday with everyone when we go off air" she told him, kissing him quickly one last time before giving him her bag to stow away in the other locker room and releasing him so they could go their separate ways.

Abbie was wrestling Tamina tonight. She was excited. This was the first time she would get the chance to take on Superfly's girl and the match they worked was a good one.

Her entrance music hit and she bounced on the spot a few times before heading through the curtain. Slapping the hands of a few fans she hopped onto the apron and gestured for a mic. When the music faded out and the crowd quietened down, she addressed them.

"Last week…I lost to CM Punk…"

The fans booed that statement, odd chants of 'CM Punk' and 'Abbie Rose' breaking out.

"But it was never about winning…it was about making a point" she told them. "It was about showing him and everyone else who doubts me that I'm no wallflower. I told him I would and I DID kick his ass all over that ring" she shouted. Cheers erupted.

"Yes, in the end he got the best of me. But that's because although I can question his attitude, I can't question his ability. And truth be told, in his position, I'd have done exactly the same in that ladder match. So here's what I propose. I respect you Punk. I don't like you, but I respect you. So how about you come out here and shake my hand? Because I think I more than earned your respect last week"

There was a few moments of silence before the static of his entrance music played. He appeared on the ramp, toting a microphone.

"Abbie, Abbie, Abbie" he smirked. "You earned my respect?" he laughed. "I don't think so. What I think you did was embarrass yourself. You really believed you had a chance against the Best in the World. And you failed. Thank you for saying you respect me, that's touching" he placed a hand on his heart. "But it doesn't change a damn thing. Keep your pretty little face intact and keep your wrestling to the divas division. Because people don't come to see YOU. They come to see ME…me and MY locker room. You're nothing but ring girls"

She clenched her fists at that, fury bubbling under the surface.

"Aw, does that make you sad?" he mocked. "Don't be. Be thankful that you're not as unsightly as the people of Sacramento. Because then you'd be out of a job. You just stay down there and look pretty. Stay out of my way sweetheart, because if you dare interfere in my quest for the title, you'll regret it" he spat, tossing his mic off the stage and leaving before Abbie could retort.

Abbie was slightly knocked off balance by what was an incredible promo by Punk. She knew he had an acid tongue when he was in the zone but being out there when he really hit that intense moment of being so immersed in his character; it just made her heart pound. He had an incredible ability to draw emotions from people. Abbie knew she was gifted in the ring - and that wasn't cockiness, it was just something she'd been told so many times, but he was something else on the mic. She could only dream of holding a candle to him in a promo.

The match was underway and the pair went back and forth. Abbie was dominating most of the match, keeping Tamina grounded with kicks. Tamina tried to escape, sliding out of the ring setting up Abbie as she dived through the ropes, taking down her opponent. Climbing up the turnbuckle, the fans and commentators started going crazy as she set up for a moonsault to the mats below.

Tamina was up in a flash, grabbing her leg and pulling her into a painful position on the top rope. She felt her head collide hard with the mat as Tamina performed a DDT. Here came the spot that she was most nervous about. As she rolled outside for a breather, Tamina climbed up to the top. Launching herself off, Abbie caught her in mid-air, stumbling backwards into the barrier for support. While she didn't exactly look it, Abbie worked hard in the gym and her upper body strength surpassed most people's expectations. She turned the move into a spinebuster and rolled back into the ring as the ref started counting. A groggy Tamina managed to get up on the apron in time to break the count.

Like a flash, Abbie launched herself over the rope and into the slingshot DDT. Abbie landed on her feet outside the ring, Tamina's head bouncing off the apron before she lay slumped on the floor. Tossing her into the centre of the ring, Abbie crawled in and locked in the anaconda vice - a middle finger to Punk. Tamina tapped and Abbie pushed her hair out of her face before the ref raised her hand in victory. Her music played and she climbed onto the second turnbuckle to celebrate. As she jumped down, her music cut.

Asking Alexandria's 'A Prophecy' blasted through the speakers and the crowd sat in silence, confused about who this mystery person was. Abbie frowned and watched the stage. Slowly, a figure emerged. She wore ripped, faded denim shorts with a pair of skater sneakers and a t-shirt that showed off her midsection. Her hair was short and blonde, sweeping at the front with streaks of red, orange, blue, green and purple down the left side. She wore a cap and smiled as she sauntered down to the ring. Sliding under the bottom rope and sitting up on her knees. She jumped up to her feet and approached Abbie.

As was her untrusting nature, Abbie clenched her fists ready to defend herself. That was until she got a better look at her face. Letting a smile break out, she held out her arms and Molly embraced her. The crowd looked baffled by the display, only those who followed developmental had seen Molly before. Molly grabbed Abbie's wrist and raised it much like the ref had, pointing to her. Abbie's music played once more and they headed to the back.

* * *

><p>"That was the most incredible feeling in the world" Molly said, still buzzing from the adrenaline.<p>

"I'm excited for this storyline" Abbie smiled as they sat in the divas locker room.

"I know you took the brand jump for me…thanks Abbie" Molly hugged her.

"Like I said, I owe you. And it's gonna be a great programme"

"Not like you haven't already done the most amazing things…you've only been here like six months!" Molly laughed. "But honestly, I really appreciate it. I may still be future endeavoured, but at least I know I tried"

"You'll do fine. I think this could be the big step forward the divas division needs" Abbie mused.

"Well if that match with Tamina was any indication, creative are getting behind this movement you started"

Abbie smiled in agreement. "I'm gonna head to the gorilla to watch Phil's match. You're welcome to join"

"Ooooh, Phil as in CM Punk Phil?" Molly teased.

Abbie blushed involuntarily. "Stop it" she laughed.

"Punk and Abbie sitting in a tree, N…"

"Shut up" Abbie swatted at her head.

"Last time I saw you, you said you two 'dated' past tense. What's changed?" she asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"We sorted things out" Abbie laughed.

"Oh I bet you sorted him out" Molly winked.

Abbie shook her head at the playful ribbing.

"Who'd have thought it? The girl who appeared just before show time and disappeared straight after has bloomed into this social butterfly with a hot piece of man candy to boot"

"I'd totally forgotten what a fucking bitch you are" Abbie joked.

"Well it'll all come flooding back soon" Molly laughed, following Abbie out to the gorilla.

* * *

><p>Phil came through the curtain, drenched in sweat and limping slightly. Abbie was up in a flash, the first to greet him.<p>

"Great match" she smiled, handing him a towel.

"Thanks sweet" he grinned, leaning down to press a gentle, PG kiss on her lips.

"Incredible promo earlier too"

"You're not pissed at the improvisation are you?" he laughed.

"No, it was amazing. I forgot what a fucking bastard CM Punk is, you reminded me tonight"

"Then I did my job" he winked, heading to the trainers room to be iced down.

Abbie turned, expecting to find Molly where she left her. What she saw instead was an empty seat. It didn't take long for her gaze to settle on the feisty blonde and she sighed when she saw she was chatting enthusiastically with none other than Randy Orton.

That was the thing about Molly; she had a knack for finding trouble. And there were few people who spelled trouble more than Orton. It wasn't that Abbie doubted that Molly could handle herself, it was just that Abbie could handle herself and she still managed to get in deep with that man.

Laughing hysterically at something Orton said, Molly excused herself from him.

"Randy said everyone's going out after the show, are you coming out?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there"

"My first work night out with the WWE" Molly grinned.

"Be careful"

"Huh?" Molly frowned.

"Watch who you associate yourself with…I just don't want you having the issues I had" Abbie warned.

"Don't you worry about me chick" she laughed.

Abbie didn't have time to be concerned as Phil crept up on her. He'd clearly had a quick shower and was now changed into some basketball shorts and a shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why so tense?" he whispered into her ear. She involuntarily shivered at that and put her hands over his.

"Molly's making friends"

He looked over to where she stood and let out a humourless chuckle. "Don't feel like you have to mother her Abs…you wouldn't like it if roles were reversed"

Abbie was about to retort when she stopped herself. "You're right actually. I guess I just had visions of that night when Melina pushed me into that pool. It was like starting a new school"

"But if that hadn't happened, you and I may not be standing here like this right now" he added, squeezing her reassuringly. "Yeah there's backstage politics. A LOT of it. But once you know what's what, you can avoid it. You know how it was with me. I was nearly fired several times. People hated me. Probably still do" he laughed. "Let her get on with it. She reminds me of you in that way - I think she's a tough one"

"You give good advice" she smiled.

"And you give great head"

Abbie did a double-take. "Did you just say what I think you did?"

"It felt rude not to compliment you back" he laughed. She turned around and smacked him on the arm.

"You're so fucking vulgar"

"I wouldn't call that vulgar…I thought it was sweet. Bitches love that shit" he chuckled.

She shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe you just said that…in the middle of the gorilla"

"No one heard" he whispered into the shell of her ear.

"Stop trying to be all seductive"

"But it's my birthday…you're supposed to be nice to me" he teased.

"You're such a naughty boy today" she laughed, prising his arms away from her. "You need to get down to the ring so we can sing happy birthday to you" she instructed.

"Yes mom" he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me mister" she laughed.

"You two are sickeningly cute" Molly crept up on Abbie as Phil headed out to talk to the crowd now they were off air.

Abbie cringed at the way they were struggling to keep their relationship behind closed doors nowadays. As private as they wanted to be, they were still in the stage where they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Even Vince was there as the whole roster filed out onto the stage to sing happy birthday to Phil. The crowd joined in and he lapped up the attention as the show drew to a close.

* * *

><p>Abbie flat ironed her hair until it was poker straight and smudged some eyeliner around her eyes. Slicking on some pale peach lipstick, she stood and checked her appearance in the mirror. She wore a tight black skirt with an aqua blouse and her black suede wedges to complete the outfit. She had to make an effort if she was on the arm of the birthday boy. Phil even pushed the boat out with a fitted white button-down shirt, the first three buttons undone and some black jeans.<p>

"You look so sexy in a shirt" she told him, placing her hands on his waist and inhaling the cologne he'd just put on.

"That's why I rarely wear them you see…I don't like all the attention"

"Bullshit" she laughed. "You love the attention. And I'm sure you'll be getting plenty tonight. Don't forget to tell those bitches I'll set their faces on fire"

"Rawr" he chuckled. "Claws out tonight? I think it's you I'll have to watch" he raised a brow, sliding his hands down her spine to rest on her behind. He gave it a little squeeze and she squirmed.

"Stop it Phil" she giggled.

"I'm horny" he whispered.

"You're always horny" she retorted.

"Quickie?"

"No…you're gonna be late for your own party" she leaned up, kissing him.

"But…"

"Later…I promise" she winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Still to come… Phil heads back to Chicago, but will Abbie go with him? Molly makes waves in the WWE and Phil gets his bus.<strong>

**Don't forget to check out the banner (linked on my profile) to see what Molly looks like. Hope you enjoyed and happy valentines day!**


	64. Please Don't Say You Love Me

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Elimination Chamber huh? It's my favourite PPV normally but personally, I thought it was disappointing. The Shield match was the only one I'd watch again to be honest. Anyway, onto the chapter! Throwing more surprises your way, because I love it ;)**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Sixty Four: ~**

They pulled up to the venue, the building practically vibrating with the volume of the music. Abbie slipped her hand into Phil's as they skipped the line and entered the club. It was packed out and everyone rushed over to greet Phil and wish him a happy birthday. The drinks were already flowing and Molly drunkenly embraced Abbie.

"Everyone is SO nice…I fucking love it"

"You behave yourself okay?" Abbie laughed.

"You need drinks…let's get drinks. And one for Phil too, a beer?" she asked, pulling Abbie along by the hand.

"Phil doesn't drink" Abbie chuckled.

"It's his birthday! He has to drink!"

"I tend to leave the alcohol to you kids" Phil winked, overhearing the commotion.

Molly swatted him away and ordered him a beer, handing him the bottle. He winked at Abbie, passing it behind his back to Sheamus who didn't hesitate in swiping it and downing the contents.

Molly ordered several shots of various alcohols and encouraged Abbie to drink them all. She hadn't been planning to get drunk tonight but looks like that plan was out of the window. Half an hour and many drinks later, Abbie was searching out Phil. She found him sitting with John, Sheamus, Mike, Zack and Dean Ambrose in a booth in a quieter section of the room. She waited patiently for them to finish their conversation before perching on Phil's knee.

"Come dance with me"

"Ehh, I'm not sure about that" he chuckled. "The music isn't punk rock is it?"

"But I like it" she pouted.

"Come on then" he sighed, taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor.

She wound her arms around his neck as they moved. It was the usual club music, but Abbie was happy to listen to it when they went out. She preferred rock but that was in her spare time.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"I've had an amazing birthday" he smiled, pulling her close to him as they moved to the music.

The sight of his shirt stretched tight across his chest and the cologne he put on before they left was making her pulse race. "Will you kiss me? Even though I taste like alcohol?" she bit her lip, looking up at him under the flashing lights.

He dipped his head, unable to resist those beautiful eyes. Locking his lips to hers, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and stole her breath. He knew she was drunk when she started dancing against him teasingly. She was seemingly unaware of what she was doing.

"You're gonna have to stop that Abs" he whispered huskily into her ear.

She ignored him, getting lost in the song and swaying her hips to the beat, rubbing against his thigh. It was a Rihanna song, and those were always provocative. He didn't know that genre of music well enough to name the song, but he could tell it was Rihanna.

"You're such a tease"

She smirked, flicking her hair over her shoulder, unknowing of what it did to him.

"You're really testing my control right now"

She reached up, pulling him down to her level so she could brush her lips to his cheek and get close enough for him to hear. "I love you so much Phil…don't ever leave me, I don't know what I'd do"

"You are _so_ drunk Abbie" he laughed. Noticing the serious look on her face, he gave her the correct answer. "I love you too, and the same goes for you"

He nodded his head to the music as he tried not to get shoved in all directions by the massive number of people in the club.

"Stick your tongue down my throat" Abbie ordered suddenly.

"Say _what_?" he asked, eyes wide.

"That girl is giving you the sexual eyes…kiss me" she frowned, spotting a blonde staring lustfully at Phil.

"You're so fucking sexy when you're jealous"

"And I'm regretting letting you wear that damn shirt" she laughed.

He leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss that showed everyone who his attention was on. It was her; always her. Even if he tried to resist, she drew his gaze like a magnet. Nibbling gently on her lower lip, he deepened the kiss and pulled back only to go back in for more, leaving her breathless.

Abbie felt her insides flutter. That should have more than sent the message. The only girl who'd be in Phil's bed tonight would be Abbie. Bitches be jealous. Opening her eyes mid lip-lock, she noticed the girl looking dejected before moving away. Victory.

"Abbie come dance with us" Kelly giggled, trying to prise them apart. Abbie groaned at the interruption, watching the satisfied grin on Phil's face. For a guy that liked to keep his private life private, he didn't half mind playing tonsil hockey with their friends watching.

"Woah…I think you interrupted a private moment there" Molly remarked. Kelly's tight pink bandage style dress hugged every contour of her body and even Abbie found herself staring. Molly had picked out a more modest long vest that she wore as a dress with her favourite sneakers.

"You go have fun, I'm gonna hang with the guys" Phil smiled, kissing Abbie's forehead before releasing her.

"But you'll come dance again later right?"

"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get" he winked.

"So how do you two know each other?" Kelly asked, looking between Molly and Abbie. In terms of looks, they were polar opposites. Abbie's lengthy dark hair was a stark contrast to Molly's cropped blonde locks. And Molly's colourful style stood out against Abbie's general preference for dark colours. Even her brown eyes were noticeably opposite to Abbie's blue.

"We met on the circuits, Molly's pretty much the only person from back then I'd be happy to see again" Abbie laughed.

"You really were a recluse" Molly chuckled. "You are SO different to how I remember you Abbie" Molly shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm still the same angry, withdrawn bitch on the inside" Abbie joked.

"I'm glad you're happy now though. Phil seems like a good guy"

"He is. He's a really good guy" she smiled.

"Except when he's knocking you about in the ring" Kelly joked.

"I'd totally kick his ass in UFC though" Abbie laughed as the others burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>"Matt, fuck, I haven't seen you in years man, how ya doing?" Dean Ambrose greeted the tall, well-built man.<p>

The pair shook hands and chatted enthusiastically.

"Who's that?" Sheamus frowned curiously as the others watched from their table.

"No idea" Phil shrugged, sipping his drink.

"He's worked everywhere. I worked a match or two with him" Seth Rollins piped up. "Him and Dean tagged together for a while.

"Ah" Sheamus said curiously.

"I don't know…there's something about him. No idea what. I just don't trust the guy"

"In the ring?" Phil enquired.

"Nah…he's pretty solid in the ring, I dunno. He just makes me uneasy"

"Pussy" Cena laughed.

"Fuck you Cena" Seth shook his head, taking a swig of his beer.

"Dean freaks the fuck out of me sometimes" Zack admitted.

"That's Dean for you" Rollins shrugged.

"Dean's a sweetheart really" Reigns laughed.

"Seems like there's a few guys from other promotions about tonight" Mike said, looking around.

"Yeah, I've seen some guys and girls from the local shows in"

"As long as there's no trouble" Sheamus raised a brow.

"Fuck, yeah I remember last time we were in town and TNA turned up. I swear they were trying to start something"

"Ole Vinny Mac doesn't like us stooping to their level" Phil laughed.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of rivalry…spices life up" Cena chuckled.

"So guys, twenty bucks says that blonde wants the Z" Zack motioned towards a pretty blonde in a tight dress who was clearly staring in their direction.

"In your dreams Zack. Let's be honest, she's probably a ring-rat. And we all know they go for the golden boy" Mike gestured to Cena.

"We'll soon find out" Sheamus added, gesturing for her and her friend to join them.

* * *

><p>Abbie was roaring with laughter, watching Molly do her variation of the 'Harlem Shake'. Kelly had scarpered off to find Eve and the others; she seemingly didn't hit it off with Molly. Abbie wasn't the only one who'd never been a girls' girl.<p>

"I might have my eye on someone already" Molly grinned.

"Oh, have you now?" Abbie asked.

"Yup" she smirked.

"Tell me who then! You can't just say that and not tell me!" Abbie laughed.

Molly mimed zipping her lips cheekily.

Turning to look at the table where the guys were chatting, Molly frowned. "Looks like the guys have made some friends"

Abbie followed her gaze, unimpressed at what she saw. A blonde and a brunette had joined the guys. The brunette was positioned between Zack and Phil, and the hand she strategically placed on Phil's knee didn't sit well with Abbie.

"She's hitting on Zack" Molly reassured her, watching the girl lean in to whisper to Zack.

"Or she's asking Zack if Phil's single…"

"He's not stupid Abbie. If so they'll kick her to the curb faster than you can say 'let's go back to my place"

"Apparently I'm not good at this relationship thing yet…" Abbie sighed.

"Trust him"

"I do. I just know something about him makes girls weak at the knees" Abbie smiled.

"Yeah…truthfully, given half a chance I'd absolutely hop on that"

Abbie's jaw dropped.

"Woah, woah" Molly held up her hands. "Chill babes. It was a joke…mostly" she laughed.

Abbie rolled her eyes.

"You know what I'm like…anything with a pulse" Molly giggled.

"Yeah well that one's mine" Abbie warned, gesturing to Phil.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that to you. You know that right? I know who's off limits"

"Yeah, I do" Abbie smiled.

"Oh…I take it back, looks like she's after a threesome" Molly pointed back to the table where the girl was now trying to convince Phil of something. Phil was laughing, shaking his head.

"I think it's time to put some bitches in their place" Abbie cracked her knuckles, telling Molly that she was heading over there.

As she made to move, she felt a hand on her wrist. The hand tugged her back hard and she collided with the culprit. His body was hard and it knocked the wind out of her. Her heart stopped for a moment; she knew that scent. Her stomach turned on instinct.

A smile broke out across his weathered features when he caught sight of her face.

"Well look who it is! I thought it was you from behind…that ass is unmistakeable…" he sneered in that Southern drawl that made every hair stand on end.

Abbie felt bile rise in her throat.

"Abbie baby, long time no see…aren't you gonna say anything?" he smirked. She could see his grin every time the lights flashed overhead.

It was one of those moments; the ones where time seems to slow down and every reaction is carried out at half speed. Abbie's blood ran cold at the sight of him; the same greasy hair, the same snake-like eyes and the same air of sleaze surrounding him.

She swallowed down the dizzy feeling and sobered up very quickly. She could hear her blood pumping in her ears. Her body was preparing - fight or flight, adrenaline coursing through every vein, senses on high alert. Everything around her seemed to fade into the background, her ears and eyes trained on the object of so many memories.

"That's okay, I expected a lot worse. Seems the WWE has sucked all the fire outta you. Lacking personality like the rest of them I see"

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked, relieved that her voice was much stronger than she was feeling.

"There she is!" he announced triumphantly. "I knew that bitch was in there somewhere…that's what I always liked about you Abbie…you always put up such a good fight" he growled. Abbie snatched her arm back, slapping him hard across the cheek. The handprint was visible even in the darkness of the club and her hand throbbed at the force she'd used.

Abbie had completely forgotten about her presence up to this point, but Molly had remained in place, watching in confusion at the interaction in front of her.

"Fucking bitch" he snarled, grabbing her arm again.

Abbie cried out with the pressure of his grip and was knocked to the floor by Molly's quick reaction. In seconds, an area cleared around them as the others rushed in, hearing the ruckus. Sheamus was crouching beside her, helping her to her feet. She was only slightly dazed, but the thud was unmistakable as Molly hit the floor, blood on her face. It was a blur, but Abbie watched Cena restrain Phil as Mike grabbed the man's shirt and forced him to the ground. Seth pulled Molly from the mess, Dean fighting off Mike as he tried to help the man up.

Security tossed all of them out onto the street outside, ripping Phil's shirt in the process. But that didn't stop them. Sheamus sat Abbie down on a wall outside, trying to talk to her as the guys continued yelling at one another in the street.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Dean shouted, standing in front of the man as he straightened himself out, blocking him from further punishment for the time being.

"This fucking asshole just punched a girl in the face!" Mike yelled.

"He put his hands on Abbie" Phil snarled.

"Calm the fuck down! Everyone!" Sheamus tried to reason.

"What happened?" Dean turned to his friend. "Matt, did you fucking hit her?" he asked, pointing to Molly who was being led away by Seth.

"I was aiming for him" he spat in Phil's direction. "Blondie was just in the way…I was just having a nice catch-up with Abbie and things got a little…heated"

Phil's eyes narrowed.

"You know Abbie?" Cena asked.

"Lets just say we were pretty _close_ back in the indies"

Something clicked in Phil's head and he lunged at him again.

"Phil, stop!" Abbie shouted. "Just stop. I just want to go home"

Phil's gaze fell on her and he stopped struggling.

"You're a fucking lucky man. We should have called the cops on you. Stay away from us in future" Cena warned. Dean took Matt to one side, seemingly trying to make some sense of what had happened.

Phil sat down beside Abbie, looking over her face before checking her arm. It'd be bruised in the morning but other than that she was unscathed.

"Is Molly okay?" she asked.

"Seth's with her, she seems fine" Sheamus squeezed her shoulder before joining Mike, Cena and Zack to give Phil and Abbie some privacy.

Phil was noticeably livid. In fact, Abbie wasn't sure she'd ever seen him so furious. The cold air bit into her skin, their faces illuminated by the street lights as everyone tried to calm the situation down.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go rip his throat out"

"Phil…" she warned.

"I mean it. Say something to stop me. Talk me down"

"Phil don't. It's in the past. Anything you say is dragging it up. I don't want you arrested and I don't want the skeletons in my closet dragged up for everyone to hear" she whispered. While she was still shaking, he was obviously trembling with anger. Her words however seemed to have a positive effect. His shoulders dropped slightly and he seemed more focussed on their conversation.

Abbie watched Dean interrogating Matt.

"Ambrose better hope he's not in the ring with me anytime soon" Phil grunted.

"It's not his fault…"

"Don't make excuses for him…and Molly…after what you've done for her and she just lets him grab you like that?"

"Phil she didn't know, neither of them knew" Abbie reasoned.

"What do you mean? I know she was at that company where they tormented you Abbie, she knew all about it, how could she not? She should have known he was here to cause trouble the second she saw him"

"I didn't tell her Phil…she never knew any of what happened" she pleaded.

"Bullshit" he snapped.

"Phil it's true!" she begged. "I didn't tell a soul…she barely knew him back then! She tried to defend me for fuck's sake! I swear to God you're the only person on earth who knows anything about what they did…"

Abbie froze when she realised they weren't alone anymore.

"Oh Abbie, Abbie, Abbie…really? Him? This, I was not expecting"

"I'm about two seconds from fucking you up" Phil's chest heaved, sensing Matt had returned. Dean stood just behind him, making sure the situation was under control.

"What the fuck do you want from me Matt? Huh? You want me to admit you won? Okay! You fucking won! You won the game! You messed me up! I'll never forget what you did! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" she screamed, standing up and getting in his face.

"Leave it man" Dean tried to pull Matt away.

"Woah, chill out. I don't wanna get slapped again" Matt held up his hands, laughing. "I'm not starting anything, just surprised that you lowered yourself to him" he chuckled.

"I'm serious Matt…you need to go. Why do this now?" she asked.

Ignoring Abbie, he turned his attention to Phil who couldn't even look at him for fear of losing it and ripping his face off. "Has she told you? I bet she hasn't…I bet she hasn't told you all the _fun_ we used to have" he sneered.

"Please…please stop" Abbie begged, knowing everyone was listening to their confrontation.

Matt continued to address Phil. The only thing stopping Phil from beating him to within an inch of his life were the words that seemed to continuously spill from Matt's lips; each one making the dread in Phil's chest grow.

"I see she's still the same…look at that tight skirt and those heels, you're just asking for it aren't you honey?"

"Matt stop! Don't do this…not in front of everyone…" she pleaded, swallowing down tears.

"He needs to hear it…" Matt smirked. "Because I knew her wayyyy before she hopped into your bed _Punk_…and from the second I saw her, with that attitude, I knew I had to have her"

Abbie's head swam. Not like this…not here…

"You're welcome to my sloppy seconds Punk. She puts up a good fight, believe me I know, but we both know…she's definitely worth it"

Abbie felt the first tear roll over her eyelid, a choked sob escaping her. The way he talked about her like a piece of meat…in front of everyone she knew…the look of revulsion on Phil's face…every second broke her heart that little bit more.

"Don't cry sweetheart. I know how much you hated showing weakness in front of me and the boys…"

As Phil stood, pulling back his fist, he was surprised to find he'd been beaten to it. A loud crunch coupled the blow as Dean's fist connected with Matt's jaw sending him sprawling to the floor.

"You're disgusting" he spat. "He's all yours" he told Phil, kicking him hard in the ribs as he left.

Phil laid into the downed man, landing blow after blow to anywhere he could reach. Abbie sobbed harder, covering her mouth with her hands as she watched the events she was most afraid of unfolding before her eyes. Whenever it seemed it was behind her, her past always came back to haunt her. And this time it had dragged innocent people into it.

* * *

><p>Molly winced as the alcohol stung the cut below her eye. She hissed.<p>

"Sorry" Dean apologised, wiping away the blood with some tissue.

Molly was sitting on the grass just across from the others, Dean and Seth attending to her injuries. Molly had seen everything unfold and her chest constricted at the sight of Abbie breaking down. Sheamus and Cena were trying to calm Phil, breaking up the fight as Matt landed a few punches.

"Seth please go see her…" Molly asked, worried about Abbie's state of mind, she looked distraught. God knows what was running through her mind after that.

"Did you know?" Dean asked her bluntly, crouched in front of her as he cleaned the graze.

"About what he did to her back then?"

He nodded.

"Never even had a clue" she shook her head, sickened at what they'd heard tonight.

Dean just focussed on cleaning the wound.

"How's it looking?" she asked.

"It's swollen but it's not bleeding anymore. Are you alright? You just got punched in the face…" he asked, expecting her to be shaken up.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Are you okay?" she asked, noting the troubled look on his face. Molly suspected it had something to do with seeing what his ex-tag partner had done to Abbie.

"I'll give you a ride back to the hotel" he told her.

* * *

><p>"Abbie…?" Seth tried, reaching out for her. She flinched away from him, shaking. He shared a look with Sheamus who also tried to calm her down, getting the same reaction.<p>

"I don't want your fucking sympathy" she snapped, wiping her eyes furiously. "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Phil heard and knowing her well and realising the state she was in, returned to her side. She cried harder at the black eye blooming on his face and he tried to calm her down enough to talk to her.

"Abbie…Abbie listen to me…lets just go back to the hotel…it's okay"

She nodded, arms clutched tightly across her body as she shook off any attempt to comfort her. She was stopped as Molly raced across to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Abbie…I didn't know"

Abbie broke down, desperate to be away from the watching, judgemental gazes.

"Let her go" Dean told her, placing a hand on Molly's shoulder.

"She needs to be alone" he added, Molly's eyes shining with guilt at missing all the signs that something had been happening all those years ago.

* * *

><p>As he drove, Phil continually glanced over at her. He'd apologised to the others for not giving them a ride, he knew Abbie didn't want to be around anyone right now. Her eyes were red and irritated from where she'd wiped at them angrily. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she curled in as close to the passenger door as possible. She'd grabbed his jacket from the back seat and covered herself with it, staring out at the lights passing them by as they drove down the highway. Her eyes were glazed over though, and he knew she wasn't registering what was on the outside.<p>

Putting the car into park as they reached the hotel, he sighed and threw his head back against the head-rest. He had no idea what to say to her. Opening the door and stepping out into the freezing night air, he walked around to her side and gently opened the door for her. One hand carrying her shoes, the other clutching his jacket tighter around her, she slowly climbed out of the car and walked towards the hotel. She stayed close enough to Phil to feel protected, but never within touching distance.

Opening the door to their room, he watched her head straight for the bathroom. Unbuttoning his torn shirt, he checked his eye in the mirror. It wasn't too swollen but a bruise was blooming on his cheekbone. He still couldn't make sense of what happened. One minute he was trying to get rid of the brunette at the table, the next he heard shouting and the girls were on the floor. That was the problem with touring; the local promotions were always out when the WWE was in town. Abbie was unlucky to run into the people she used to know but it wasn't rare for Phil to bump into people he hadn't wrestled with in years.

Groaning, he put some ice on his face and changed into some joggers and a t shirt. He lay on top of the bed, waiting for her to emerge. It was an hour before she did and her skin was red and angry under the white towel. He desperately wanted to go to her and comfort her, but he didn't know how. She glanced at him before grabbing a hoody and some basketball shorts and heading back to the bathroom to change. That in itself worried him.

Not a word was exchanged as she re-emerged and climbed under the blankets. Curling up on her side facing away from him, she closed her eyes.

Neither of them were in for much sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>When Phil awoke, the first thing he noticed was Abbie's absence. Her side of the bed was cold and empty. He panicked.<p>

_Abbie please let me know where you are ASAP, I'm worried_

_Punk x_

_If you don't answer I'll be sending a search party_

_Punk x_

She answered shortly after.

_Don't worry. I'll be back in twenty minutes._

_Abbie x_

It was 7am and Phil was getting ready for the flight to Chicago. Honestly, he wasn't sure it was even going to happen. If last night was anything to go by, Abbie was in no state to go and he wasn't leaving her alone. He showered and changed before watching some TV, waiting for her to return. He wondered how she'd be feeling this morning. Everything was still confusing to him.

He heard the door open and he knew immediately something was off. He demeanour had flipped, now the polar opposite.

"Morning" she smiled.

"….morning" he replied cautiously.

"Is your bag packed?"

"…yeah" he frowned. "I'm not sure we should go Abbie…"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course" she smiled.

If anything, Phil was more worried now that Abbie was actually talking to him than he had been last night. She may have a smile on her face but her eyes still told the real story. It was all a protective front. The smile didn't really say 'I'm fine', it said 'I don't want to talk about it, so leave me alone'. He had no idea how to approach this without her blowing up. He could tell she was on the edge of a breakdown and this was her way of dealing with it.

"Abbie…it's fine if you'd rather leave it another few weeks…I think we should take a few days just to cool down and talk" he reasoned.

"There's nothing to talk about" she shrugged. "We need to go; we have a flight to catch"

There they were again. Those damned protective walls. They were reinforced this time. Phil couldn't see a way through them at all.

"Abbie I'm serious. We're not going" he asserted, trying to put his foot down.

He should have known it would backfire. No one was more stubborn than Abbie.

"Stop trying to tell me how I feel! I'm fine!" she snapped.

"You're not fine…" he said quietly. "Abbie please just talk to me…"

He could see she was seconds away from tears again.

"I love you and I can't help you if you don't talk to me" he tried.

"I don't need any help…there's nothing to talk about. Let's go"

"Please…if you want to go to Chicago then we'll go but please just promise me that when we get back we'll talk…properly" he pleaded.

She stood silent for a moment before nodding. He accepted that and, moving towards her, he could see the panic in her eyes as he drew nearer. He could feel the immense tension in her body as she forced herself not to pull away when he kissed her forehead. Everything about her had flipped almost back to when he met her for the first time. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, a cap protecting her face. Loose track pants and a baggy t-shirt drowned her figure and her body language was back to a warning stance.

They didn't speak much on the flight, and that smiley front returned as they pulled up to Chez's place. As much as he was still feeling horrible after everything he heard last night, just seeing the house that held so many good memories from his adolescence cheered him up. He took Abbie's hand and while she flinched, she gripped his hand in response.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"A little" she admitted.

"Don't be" he squeezed her hand. Knocking, they heard a commotion in the hallway before Chez's mom answered the door.

"Phil!" she beamed, throwing her arms around him. "What happened to your eye?" she asked, holding him at arms-length and studying his face.

"It's fine, just a scrape at work" he shrugged it off. "Mom, this is Abbie" he smiled. Phil winced as she pulled Abbie into a hug. His fears were unfounded though as Abbie hugged her back, smiling.

"Very nice to meet you" she greeted.

"Come in, come in both of you. The girls are in the kitchen"

"Dan!" she screamed up the stairs. "Phil's here!"

Chez's brother appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling before sharing a light hug with Phil.

"Dan, pleasure to meet you" he held out his hand for Abbie to shake. She took it, returning the sentiment.

The place was exactly as she'd imagined. Sports gear littered the hall; team photos of all of them adorned the walls. A few photos of Phil as a teen sat on the coffee table and Abbie studied them.

"You had incredible hair" she snorted, staring at a photo of Phil with a spiky red style.

"Don't mock. It was all the rage back then" he chuckled.

On entering the kitchen, Abbie spotted Chez's crop of tightly curled brown hair. Chalene and Cassie stood beside her, hard to tell apart with their similar features. Chalene rushed to Phil, throwing her arms around him.

"I've missed you" she grinned.

"It's nice to be back kiddo" he laughed.

Cassie hugged him too, Chez running a hand over his shaven head before wrapping her arms around his waist too.

"Everyone, this is Abbie" he introduced. Abbie greeted the girls, smiling at what a loving family Phil had to support him now. He was one of the lucky ones, who had a second chance at normality.

After a lunch of Phil's favourites prepared by the girls consisting of Pizza, cookies and ice cream, they sat and chatted.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Chez asked. Phil could tell his best friend turned sibling was assessing Abbie's suitability and he shot her a warning look.

"Erm…what do you think? Must be getting close to a year now?" Abbie turned to Phil.

"There abouts" he nodded.

"Literally from the day I was called up to the main roster" Abbie smiled.

"Was it hard wrestling each other?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Not really…I've wrestled guys before and although I think I kicked you pretty hard in the head at one point, we just treated it like any other match" she laughed.

"Yours are the only divas matches I'll sit through" Chalene giggled. "You're awesome"

"Thanks" Abbie smiled.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Chez asked.

"Of course not. 27" Abbie answered.

"That's enough of the interrogation, we're gonna go for a run. I wanna watch the cubs game later if everyone wants to join" Phil huffed, getting up from the couch.

* * *

><p>Phil took Abbie around his favourite places to run. She could see why he loved his city.<p>

"I'm thinking of selling my house and buying one I actually want to spend time in" she admitted as they took a water break.

"You should do it. It's a shame to have that house there always empty. An apartment is nice. Not so isolated" he suggested.

"I might go house hunting when we have time" she agreed.

"You can stay at mine whenever you want you know"

"Thanks. I think I need my own place too though"

"I guess so" he sighed. Apparently they weren't anywhere near that stage yet; at least not in Abbie's mind. "The bus is ready when we get back on the road. That'll be nice huh?"

"Yeah, no more overnight drives. I'm on Smackdown next week though"

"Yeah" he sighed again.

"Your family's nice" she smiled.

"Let's head back" he offered a small smile, tossing the empty water bottles in a nearby trashcan.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the evening watching Phil opening his presents from family and friends as well as catching up on everything they'd missed on the road. Countless episodes of UFC, Walking Dead and many baseball games later and they headed to bed.<p>

"Can I just get something off my chest?" Phil asked as she returned from the bathroom ready for bed. She pulled her arm across her chest and sat on the bed patiently waiting for him to talk. She didn't look him in the eye, but he continued regardless.

"I just need you to know…no matter what it was that he was alluding to back there, no matter what he did…I love you Abbie and I don't care what happened, it won't change that"

She took a deep breath and nodded, keeping her eyes trained on the floor as she climbed into the bed and turned away. From the soft quaking of her shoulders, he could see he'd upset her. His heart broke for her and not wanting to let her keep him at arms length anymore, he wrapped his arms around her. She struggled, trying to pull away but he held her captive until she released a choked sob and gave up, letting him hold her.

"I meant what I said. You don't have to be scared anymore. That life is gone. This is your life now and you have so much to be happy for. Don't let them win"

He locked his strong arms around her shoulders and felt her cover his hand with her own. Seemingly calmer now, her breathing slowed and she fell into a much needed slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Still to come…the fallout from Abbie's encounter with her past, Molly's first match and a heart-to-heart with Phil.<strong>

**So Abbie's past surfaces again…what do you think? I hope you liked! Let me know :P This chapter was named after 'Please Don't Say You Love Me' by Gabrielle Aplin. I recommend a listen, it's a beautiful song to listen to this chapter with.**

_"Please don't say you love me,_

_Cause I might not say it back_

_Doesn't mean my heart stopped skipping _

_When you look at me like that"_


	65. If You Could See Me Now

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note - Undertaker's back on the house show circuit! So fingers crossed Punk gets his WM main event this year! In other news, this is a crazy long chapter. Is it too long? What do you guys think about long chapters? Let me know!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Sixty Five: ~**

When he awoke, Phil was on his back, Abbie draped across his chest with her face pressed into his neck. His arms still encased her protectively as the rise and fall of his chest soothed her. He felt much better waking up like this. Maybe he could get through to her after all. He was so worried that hearing her demons aired in front of so many people had sent her off the deep end. She was more broken than he'd ever seen her and the thought of what might have been happening all that time in the indies was driving Phil mad himself. He hadn't told her, but he'd been receiving constant texts from everyone that heard that night, asking if she was okay. All he could answer was 'give her some space'. Helping her recover from this new blow was going to test his limits.

Rolling her head off his shoulder a little, he watched her sleeping face. Taking the chance while he had it, he pressed his lips to hers, stroking her hair as gently as he could. She woke slowly and for a moment, everything was back to normal. But then it all came back to her and she closed her eyes as if she was trying to stop him seeing into her soul.

"I was thinking we could go out with the girls and grab some food, maybe see a movie today?" he suggested, voice thick with sleep.

"Okay" she whispered.

_We're in Chicago; wanna catch a movie with us?_

_Punk_

_Absolutely man. Is Abbie with you?_

_CC_

_Yeah she is. Take it easy on her. I'll fill you in when I see you but keep it light man_

_Punk_

_Will do. Hope you're both okay_

_CC_

"Cabana's coming if that's alright?" Phil mentioned as they headed down for breakfast.

Abbie nodded. "I'm just gonna go back to the room and grab a band to tie my hair back, you go eat" she told him.

He headed into the kitchen, greeting his family.

"Abbie seems like a lovely girl" his mom smiled.

"She's beautiful, what's she doing with you?" Chez joked.

"No idea" Phil laughed.

"Is something up? You seem a little off" Chez frowned, sitting down beside him.

"I'm fine, just stressed with work" he shrugged.

"Is everything okay with you two?" she pressed.

"It's fine, seriously Chez"

Abbie swallowed hard, hearing the concern of his family. She already felt guilty for dragging him into this mess, especially on the night of his birthday. Now he was unhappy and they could tell it was because of her. The doorbell went.

"That'll be Colt. Let's get going"

* * *

><p>On Wednesday night, Abbie and Phil headed off to work house shows Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Before they left, Colt had pulled Phil aside for a chat.<p>

"What's going on man?"

Phil sighed. "We went to a club in Sacramento for my birthday and some guy caused some trouble. One of the girls got caught in the crossfire and he hit her by mistake. Then he comes out with all this shit about how him and Abbie have a history. I'm sure he was one of the guys that abused her back when she worked for some shitty company in the indies. She's fucking devastated. He aired all that shit in front of ten people, if not more. She's barely talked to me, let alone about any of that stuff" he admitted, getting it all off his chest at once.

"Woah. She's got one hell of a past huh?"

Phil nodded, running a hand over his face.

"Presumably, that's where that black eye is from then?"

"Yeah. Should have killed the scum" Phil spat.

"She'll talk eventually. Don't let it get you down" he patted his friend on the back.

"She just doesn't deserve this shit…every time she's happy she gets knocked back again"

"Life can be a fucker sometimes" Colt sighed. "If there's anything I can do, let me known man"

After an exhausting run of house shows, they still hadn't broached the subject. Phil would often try, but Abbie was so focussed on work she just couldn't bring all that emotion back to the surface again, it hurt too much. They had a day off on Sunday and Phil was determined to fix things. The atmosphere had to be perfect; she wouldn't open up any other way.

The WWE was currently performing in Boise, Idaho and Phil found a trail through the hills where they could walk and talk undisturbed. They sat down on the side of the cliff-face; the sun starting to fade over the horizon. A soft breeze tickled their skin, and it dawned on Abbie, the reason why he brought her here.

Phil sat beside her, elbows resting on his knees as he looked out over the view.

Abbie's pulse quickened at the mere thought of voicing her emotions right now. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, arms locked around her knees rocking slightly in anxiousness.

"Hear me out okay?" he started, sensing her panic. He took a few moments to gather his thoughts. There were so many questions whirring around his head. So much he needed to get off his chest.

"I can't live like this…I can't wake up knowing you don't like me touching you, I can't just deal with the fact that you won't get changed in front of me anymore, let alone be intimate with me…"

"I can't deal with the way you don't talk to me…I can't cope with the tension between us anymore. It's driving me mad Abbie. Even the stupid little things like how you cover up in baggy clothes and tie your hair back…you know I love it down, it's like your trying to push me away and I fucking hate it. You've just changed so much in these past few days. Like you've gone back to who you were before but even more withdrawn" he ran a frustrated hand over his head.

"I'm sorry it's been so fucking hard on YOU" she spat bitterly.

He didn't respond to that. He knew she'd be angry. He was prepared for that. She felt backed into a corner, and he knew her well enough to know she'd fight her way out of it. She needed to let all that emotion out. If he was the punching bag, then he'd take it.

"If you feel like that…how'd do you think I feel Phil?"

"Tell me how you feel" he coaxed.

"I feel dirty…I feel violated…I feel naked, as though every little private detail has been exposed for the world to see…what if one of them goes to TMZ Phil? That'd make a great story wouldn't it? I can see the headlines now - WWE diva's troubled past revealed in altercation outside nightclub"

"No one's going to the press about it Abs…they're your friends"

"Friends who see now what a fucking mess I am! Friends who know things I didn't even want to tell you! That was MINE to tell…it was MY memory and good or bad, it should have been MY choice whether to divulge that information. He took that decision from me! Not only did that man destroy every bit of confidence I worked to build, he made me feel like a stranger in my own body…" she whispered, voice trembling with every word.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Abbie…" he tried.

"I don't want you to say sorry!" she cried, her voice hitching with the tears gathering behind her eyes. "I wish I could take it back, I wish no one knew! But I can't…I can't change what he did when he hurt me and I can't change what he did when he told everyone about it…and it's just killing me…"

Phil swallowed hard, trying to keep his own emotions in check.

"I'm sorry for yelling…" she sniffed, tears starting to drip over her eyelids. "You were never meant to get dragged into this, Phil. This is why I don't do relationships, I can't share everything about me with someone…" she breathed.

"I need to know what he was talking about…for my own sanity if nothing else. I know you don't want to tell anyone but getting it out in the open, maybe it could heal those old wounds…I won't feel any differently about you, Abbie. I love you. I want to help you" he reasoned.

"It did come out in the open Phil" she said, distressed at the tears trying to escape. Her eyelashes pressed against her cheeks as she closed her eyes forcefully, willing away the visual evidence of her pain. "In front of _everyone_…you didn't see their faces…the pity…now they see me the same way he did. Weak. Pathetic. Used" she whispered, a few tears making the journey to the tips of her lashes before dripping onto her knees.

"They don't pity you Abbie…they were worried. They were hurting _with _you…people here care about you. Don't be ashamed of what happened. None of that was your fault"

"I AM ashamed Phil. And that's exactly the problem. I don't want them to hurt. I don't want you to hurt. But you are. You wouldn't be, not if you weren't stupid enough to lumber yourself with someone like me" she took a shaky breath.

"Hey, don't say stuff like that. I chose to pursue you. Because you're a beautiful person under all that front. And I like spending time with you. That's my choice. Those people choose to spend time with you because you're fun to be with, you're smart and you're witty. Don't value yourself based on what happened back then. You got through it, you made a success of yourself, why let it drag you back down now?"

Phil's words seemed to be getting through bit by bit. She was starting to let him in. Every tear was a release of the hurt she was holding inside.

"I can't tell you Phil…verbalising it makes it real" she whispered. "You'll never look at me the same again. The others won't look at me the same again after that display at the club…let alone if I tell you the truth. You'll pretend it doesn't matter, but I'll see it on your face every time you look at me" she sniffed, tears flowing freely now as everything raced around her head. She was glad of the fresh air; that was for sure.

He took a deep breath. "You wanna know what I'm thinking?" he asked, turning to face her. She looked down at her lap and nodded. "I'm thinking the worst. I don't know what he did. I don't know what they did. But after what he said, I'm already thinking the most horrible things imaginable. And knowing the truth couldn't possibly be worse than some of the things running through my mind right now" he said quietly. "The only thing that stopped me killing him that night was the thought of how you must have felt in that moment. You needed me to take you out of that situation. Hurting him won't stop the pain you're feeling"

"I've dealt with this pain ever since Phil…I think I can bear it a little longer" she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I know I need to tell you, I just don't know how"

Silence fell between them for a few minutes, neither knowing just what to say to make it better. It was eating him up…he had to know…

"I'm sorry Abbie, but I need to know…how far did it go?"

"You were my first Phil. I never lied about that" she whispered, chest quaking with the sobs she was trying to contain.

"He didn't…rape you?"

The word seemed to set her off again and she wept, burying her face in her knees. His heart broke for her and he came closer, sitting behind her and pulling her into his chest. She stayed curled up between his legs but leaned into him. Pulling herself together momentarily, she shook her head.

"He…tried…I think he would have had I not been offered a job at another promotion before it got that far"

"But he didn't?"

"No" she whispered.

"Then what was he talking about?"

"He'd pay the promoters to put me on the same shows as him, have me change with him, double-book motels…most of the time I found ways around it, driving through the nights, sleeping in my car, changing for matches in my car…but he had friends who had a lot of pulling power. I don't know why he came after me; I guess my attitude rubbed him up the wrong way. He said I needed to be knocked down a peg or two. Molly didn't know because outside of working matches, I didn't see her" she admitted.

"I don't understand how someone could do that to another human being"

"There are some sick people in this world Phil" she took a shaky breath. "They used to threaten me. They didn't really hit me. They didn't have to. No one would believe me or give a shit if I'd said anything about what they were doing. Matt was the only one who really touched me. The others weren't interested. But I knew if I crossed them I'd be out of the job. I'd have died without that job Phil. I had nothing. You know that. I didn't want to do what they made me do…" she said, sobbing harder now as she tried to justify herself.

"Abbie shh, you don't have to explain it to me…I know how much it's scarred you. You didn't go through any of that willingly, anyone could see that" he held her tighter.

"I don't want you to think it was my naivety that let it happen…there was nothing I could do, I had no proof" she cried, whole body convulsing with her grief.

"I know, I know" he soothed.

"He didn't rape me physically, but he did that and more emotionally. I'm not strong Phil. I'm weak. I'm weak because he made me that way…he'd make me take my top off in front of them, have them watch me try not to cry as he groped me. He forced me to give him oral sex until I was sick…I still feel dirty" she let out a gut-wrenching sob, struggling to breathe through her devastation. "He made me feel worthless…like a child…I still feel like that sometimes"

Phil didn't have any words left. He was choked up himself, trying to keep it together for her.

"I should have killed that sick bastard" he swallowed hard.

She just soaked his shirt with her tears as he tried to think of something, anything he could say to make it better.

"It's gonna be okay Abs…everything's gonna be okay I promise" he breathed, encasing her in his arms.

"How can you say that?" she asked, shoulders heaving.

"Because you got through it the first time, and I'll make sure you get through it this time. You don't need me. You've been through so much and you're still so strong. But I'll do whatever I have to because I love you and I want to help you through this" he took a deep breath, trying to block out the images in his head of what that man had done to her.

"Why?"

"Let me put it this way…" he explained. "Your dad - when he was alive - his job, the most important thing he ever did was protecting you. You were his little girl and he lived to provide for you" she cried harder at the mention of her dad.

"He'd be so disgusted…" she sobbed.

"No Abbie. He wouldn't. He'd be proud that you came through it. My point is…when a girl gets married…whenever you get married and to whomever that may be, your dad would have walked you down the aisle…and he'd have given you away to that lucky man who's job it was to take care of you from then on, and to protect you from those sick people. Your dad isn't here. But whether you regret it or not, you chose me as your other half and as long as that's the case, I'll do that job. I'll protect you. _That_ is why"

"I don't regret it" the shadow of a smile crossed her lips. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me Phil" she whispered. She wiped a few more tears from her eyes and laid her head against his chest, listening to the steady thumping of his heart. "I miss my dad"

"I know you do" he pulled the band out of her hair and let the long black waves tumble over her shoulders. Running his fingers through it, he kissed the top of her head

"Do you know what my mom said to me? She told me that dad's failures set me up for a life of being used by men…" she swallowed hard, another tear tracing the dried trail of those before it.

"Oh Abs…" he sighed sadly, pressing his face into her shoulder.

"She knew, even then what kind of life I was destined for" she whispered.

"Let me tell you something Abbie. I'm a firm believer that there should be a license to become a parent. In the same way you need a license to drive. Because nothing is a bigger responsibility than raising a kid. And I firmly believe that everything we do is a result of how we've been raised. I haven't told you everything, but you know a lot about my childhood. Sometimes I think, what if my brother and I had been born in each other's places? Would I be the one my parents gave a shit about? But then you learn to accept it. Their influence may have made you who you are, but they don't define your choices anymore. My childhood made me strong. It made me impervious to all the hatred. It made me hungry for success. Your personality comes from how you were treated, but you can choose what to make of your life thereon. You aren't destined for that life Abbie. You were born into a situation you couldn't control, but it was your own will to survive that got you out of it. You're living your dream now. Fuck the people who didn't believe you'd make it"

"Do you think about your parents much?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's hard not to. But there's no reason to be down about it. I don't believe in luck, but I do believe I'm lucky to have such an amazing family. Family isn't defined by blood. It's defined by love. And yeah, I'm lucky. You had a dad you could be proud of. And I know you have regrets, but he knew you loved him and he died knowing that he accomplished one of the most important things in life. You were his biggest accomplishment. He raised you well Abs"

Phil's words released the rest of the emotion Abbie felt. Looking up at him, she saw tears in his own eyes.

"We all hurt Abbie. Don't be ashamed of it. It's part of life. Hurting makes you stronger"

"You amaze me more every day. That's why so many thousands of people love you. You inspire me. You're amazing Phil. I love you. And I'm sorry I haven't said it in while" Abbie told him, her words from the heart.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that stuff"

"Thank you for staying long enough to hear it" she sniffed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm worldly wise enough to know most guys wouldn't want to hear it. Ignorance is bliss. Thank you for being my best friend and the most loving guy I could ever want in my life"

"I love you Abs, and I always will. No matter what" he kissed her properly for the first time in too long.

"You're so much more of a softie than anyone knows" she laughed a little through her tears.

"I swear I'm getting softer with age" he chuckled. "I need to do something manly to balance it out. Wanna go climb some shit? Release some of that pent-up frustration?"

She nodded. He stood and took her hand, helping her up.

* * *

><p>The sun had long disappeared beyond the horizon when they finished climbing up the rocks and traipsing through the long grass. It helped to get rid of some of the energy, making their way up to the top of the cliff-face. Lying down to stare at the stars and regain their breath, Abbie felt like a lot of the heaviness had lifted from her chest.<p>

"Did your family hate me? I guess it was bad timing for me to meet them for the first time…" she asked.

"They loved you Abs. And they'll love you even more when they get to see the side of you that I see"

"Let's go back to the hotel; I just want to cuddle for a while"

He smiled. "We can cuddle right here" he grinned, ticking her sides as he pulled her into his embrace.

She screamed at the tickling, fighting him off. "Let me clarify" she panted. "When I say cuddle, I mean in a bed. With you shirtless…"

He looked taken aback but wasted no time in getting up and brushing the grass from his jeans. "Let's go then" he offered her a hand.

* * *

><p>As promised, Phil and Abbie got straight into bed. Not before she made him change into a pair of soft jogging pants though. Apparently his jeans were uncomfortable on her skin. And of course the other stipulation - he lost his shirt. Abbie remained fully clothed and honestly, Phil didn't mind. He was just happy that she'd crawled under the blankets and wrapped herself up in his arms the way she hadn't in too long. They stayed that way for a while, just enjoying each others company.<p>

"You're so perfect" she whispered, tracing the tattoos on his arms. He grinned, that cheeky smile she so loved lighting up his face.

"I'm not perfect Abs"

"You are to me" she rolled over, running her fingertips across his bristled jaw.

He didn't know what to say to that, so with his heart warmed, he kissed her gently. Taking her upper lip between his, he pulled it into his mouth and suckled lightly on it, drawling a satisfied sigh from her.

Phil was starting to drift into sleep, the shared warmth of their bodies and the soft mattress left his eyelids drooping. Deciding to let his eyes close for a moment, he felt her stroking his stomach softly.

"Are you sexually frustrated Phil?" she asked out of the blue. His eyes snapped open and he furrowed his brows as she ran her palms over his bare chest.

"What's brought this on?" he asked sleepily, grunting a little as he moved to a more comfortable position.

"Like you said…I've barely touched you, I know you must be feeling the effects" she said guiltily.

"Abbie, in all honesty, my mind's been pre-occupied with much more important things than not getting laid in a few days. What was frustrating was you pushing me away. But I understand why you did it. Sex doesn't come into it. Not when you're hurting the way you have been" he told her. "I know it might be a while before you're comfortable again and that's completely understandable"

"That's just it though. You made all those feelings go away Phil, when you showed me that it doesn't have to be a bad experience. You made me forget. I want to forget again…make me forget Phil" she asked, fingers playing at the band of his joggers.

"Abbie…" he warned tiredly.

"I need you…I know what I'm asking Phil" she told him.

He sighed, meeting her intense gaze. "Are you sure it's not too much too soon?"

She shook her head, slipping her hand into his boxers. He groaned when her fingers brushed his length and taking him in her palm, she stroked his hardening arousal. His eyes rolled back in his head at her boldness.

She released him for a second, pulling the sweatpants down his defined hips and over those beautiful thighs, taking his underwear with them. Pushing the blankets back enough to settle between his legs, she licked and kissed his inner thighs. He gasped, stilling her movements.

"Abbie…you don't have to do this" he panted.

"I know I don't have to. But I want to. That's why I'm doing it Phil. Because I _want _to. It makes me happy that I can do this now because I choose to and not because someone made me"

He dropped his head back onto the pillow with a moan when she sucked his half-mast member into her warm mouth. His head spun with the sensations as she made appreciative little noises, assuring him that she was enjoying herself too. Pulling back to kiss and lick the sensitive tip, he stopped her with an urgent tug on the arm.

"Stop"

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried she was doing something wrong.

"I'm gonna cum"

She released him completely, waiting for him to calm down. She smiled at how easily worked up he was after a few days of no contact.

"Okay…" he breathed heavily.

She went back to work, unable to fight off the grin on her face at his pretty little whines and gasps as he got closer and closer to losing it. A few minutes later and he was on the edge again.

"Stop…stop" he gasped, twitching against her tongue. But she didn't stop. She took him further into her throat leaving him with no choice but to release. His hips came off the bed as he spurted his essence onto her tongue. A warm feeling enveloped her chest at the way he cried her name at the height of his climax.

Her heart belonged to him. He healed her.

It took a little while for Phil to come down from his high, but he was quick to return the favour when he did. It didn't take much to get him aroused once more and this time he made love to her the way she deserved.

His face was buried in the soft skin of her neck as he thrust his hips against hers. Her own hips moved to meet his as she clutched at his back. He stopped when he felt her tears on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, heavy breathing barely concealing the concern in his tone.

She wiped her eyes, rolling her hips into his. "Nothing's wrong, I promise…please don't stop"

He resumed a slow pace, watching her face for emotion. "Why are you crying Abs?" he asked, peppering loving kissed across her face.

"I don't know" she laughed a little as she blinked back the tears.

"Am I not doing it for you tonight?" he joked.

"You always do it for me Phil" she breathed, trying to force him to move faster.

"What is it then?" he asked seriously.

"I'm just emotional; it's been a tough week. But I couldn't be happier right now"

He leaned down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he moved with her and the sounds on spurred him on.

"Actually…I could be happier…if you'd just speed up a bit…damn tease" she murmured. He chuckled at that.

"Your wish is my command" he smiled.

* * *

><p>Abbie put on a brave face as they walked into the building for Monday Night RAW. She'd managed to avoid the people present that night at the house shows last week, but then again she'd only had to work with Tamina so it had been easy to hide away when everyone else was working too. Tonight there was no escaping them.<p>

Walking her to the divas locker room, Phil took her hands in his and lowered his face to hers to kiss her gently.

"Did you want me to talk to the guys?" he asked, rubbing his thumbs across the backs of her hands.

She shook her head. "It's not your mess to straighten out"

"It's not yours either" he reminded her.

"I think it's best if it comes from me. I know they'll ask questions but I'd rather get it all over with in one…I'll stop by when I'm changed for tonight" she offered him a small smile.

"Okay…I love you" he breathed.

"I love you too"

Stepping inside and closing the door behind her with a 'click', she felt several pairs of eyes on her. Déjà vu was the best way to describe the feeling. The similarities with the time Melina had exposed her scars to everyone and this moment were uncanny. Word got around fast. Most people had probably heard one version or another of the story by now. The difference was she didn't owe any of them an explanation. The guys were a different story. They were dragged into her problems and she wanted to smooth that over. Molly too.

Spotting the feisty blonde in the far corner of the room, Abbie joined her on the bench.

"Before you ask, I'm okay" Abbie sighed, dropping her gear on the floor and leaning back against the cool metal lockers.

Molly nodded. "I don't think here is the place to discuss it, but I think I have a lot to apologise for"

"You have nothing to apologise for Molly. Nothing"

"We can have this chat later, lets talk about something more light-hearted" Molly suggested.

Abbie considered that for a moment before a little smile crossed her lips.

"So how did you get back from the club Monday night?" Abbie raised her brows questioningly at the blonde.

"Dean gave me a ride back to the hotel" Molly giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Oh did he? Did he walk you to your room too?" Abbie laughed, knowing exactly what Molly was like when it came to men. She was the true definition of a man-eater.

"He may have…"

"May have?" Abbie chuckled.

"He may have…and I may have invited him in…and he may have sexed me…"

"Molly! You slept with Ambrose?!" Abbie's jaw dropped.

"We did a lot more than sleeping…but yeah" she grinned.

"Wow. Just wow. He's so…"

"Mysterious? Unhinged? I thought so too. But it was _great_. Best I've had in a long time. He's big too" she smirked.

"You little minx!" Abbie laughed. "Ambrose? Wow. I didn't expect that"

"Me either. But there's just something about him. I wanted a go. I made a good call" she laughed. "He knows how to treat a girl between the sheets"

"You can stop now" Abbie laughed.

"Come on, you know you want the goss" Molly joked. "All the dirty details. I'll do you a trade. I'll give you all the stats on Dean and you divulge a bit of info on Punky"

"No!" Abbie exclaimed, swatting at Molly's arm playfully.

"I have to know…is he as big as his trunks suggest or is he all balls?"

"Molly!" Abbie scolded, keeping her mouth shut.

"Why so secretive?"

"Because I'd kill him if he talked about me with the guys!" she told her.

"No offence Abs but most guys do. I don't feel bad giving you all the details because Dean's probably bragging about his latest conquest to the rest of The Shield as we speak. I don't care"

"I do" Abbie sighed. "I don't think Phil would tell people that private stuff"

"Well you know him better than me so you're probably right" Molly shrugged. "Excited for tonight?

"Absolutely" Abbie smiled. "About that chat…I need to talk to the guys too so if you wanna come with me to the locker room I can get it all done in one"

Molly paused for a moment before nodding.

* * *

><p>Knocking on the men's locker room door, Abbie waited. As she'd feared, John opened it and one look told her the whole story. He felt bad for her. Exactly what she didn't want to happen.<p>

"Can we come in?" she asked, noticing he hadn't actually said anything at all yet.

He opened the door far enough to let them through and Abbie sought out Phil. He was in the corner chatting with Kofi. He sent her a supportive wink as their eyes met across the room.

"Can I talk to you guys, somewhere private?" she asked John. He nodded, gathering the others as they gathered in a small side-room.

"I don't want this to be any bigger of a deal than it unfortunately already is. But I want to say sorry for the other night. I hope none of you got any shit from the company or the dirt sheets over it" she said, looking at Zack because his gaze was easier to hold.

"You don't have to talk about anything you're not comfortable Abbie, it's no ones business but yours" John assured her.

"But you did get dragged into something that was my battle and for that I'm sorry"

"No one here expects an apology from you. We're just worried" Mike added.

"That's just it though. I don't want to say this again after this so listen carefully. I don't want sympathy or pity. Yes, I know that man…but what he said was lies. So please stop looking at me like my puppy died. Thank you for the support and for cooling things down at the club, I really appreciate it. But I need to clear the air with you all. Yes I was upset at the time, but I'm 100% fine now. Don't be worried" she stressed.

"We know you can handle yourself lass, don't be offended by it. People care that's all" Sheamus patted her shoulder supportively.

"Well thank you. Really. It means a lot. But I want to put it behind me and move on. I don't want it to be awkward every time I walk into a room okay?"

Everyone nodded understandingly.

"Could you pass the message to Seth and Dean please?"

"No need" Dean piped up, stood in the doorway with one foot crossed over the other.

"We hear ya" Seth nodded.

"Okay, good talk team" she joked after a few moments of awkward silence, lightening the atmosphere.

"How'd it go?" Phil asked as she returned to the main locker room.

"Fine" she shrugged.

"That's good" he smiled, collecting his money in the bank briefcase for his promo later. "The bus is outside by the way…they sent some pictures earlier and it looks amazing. No long drives anymore" he smiled.

"It's about time you got the plush travel you deserve and I can't wait to see it" she smiled.

"I'll meet you in here after the show?"

She nodded. "I have a segment now so I'll catch you later" she placed a soft kiss on his lips as she left.

"Abbie" Molly stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Abbie turned to face her, seeing the guilt marring her features. "I know you said I don't need to apologise but I do…I wasn't there for you when you went through all of that and I'm so sorry"

"Stop" Abbie asked, tearing up at having everything back at the forefront of her mind.

"I should have seen it…it happened right under my nose and I feel so horrible for never realising. I could have helped you out of it…I could have stopped it getting that far…"

"That's enough" Phil said calmly, removing Abbie from the situation. He left her outside the locker room for a moment and spoke with Molly before returning to make sure Abbie was okay.

"Dragging everything up isn't helping anything. She doesn't blame you. Just leave it" he warned.

* * *

><p>"My name's Molly. Don't worry if you can't remember that right now. You'll know my name soon enough. You see, myself and Abbie, we're cut from the same cloth. They don't make 'em like us anymore. There isn't a single female on this roster who's wrestled matches as dangerous as those we've competed in. YouTube it. You'll see" Molly spoke confidently into the camera.<p>

"We're here for change. No more models, no more Barbie dolls. We're taking over. Together we're changing the divas division. Take note or be left behind" Abbie finished emphatically as the cameraman yelled 'cut'.

Molly and Abbie high-fived.

"That felt good" Molly smiled.

"Just wait till you get out there and they chant your name" Abbie grinned. "That's the greatest rush ever"

"What happened to the girl who loved nothing more than being booed out of the arena?" Molly laughed.

"I still love that. But knowing you can get people behind you too is awesome too"

"Abbie, 30 seconds!" the crew called.

"Ready?" Abbie asked her.

"Fuck yeah" Molly winked.

Hero by Skillet struck and the crowd went wild as Abbie stepped out onto the stage.

"The following is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring, from Cheyenne, Wyoming, Abbie Rose…" Lillian Garcia announced as Abbie walked to the ring, a slight bounce in her step. She was eager to get going tonight.

Asking Alexandria's 'A Prophecy' blasted out through the arena as Molly appeared on the stage. "And approaching the ring from Omaha, Nebraska, Molly!"

Molly sent a cheeky wink to the camera before tipping her cap and pulling a break-dance style one-armed handstand. The crowd popped and she jogged down the ramp, throwing in a casual standing back flip for effect.

Their opponents tonight were Tamina and Rosa. Abbie stayed out of Rosa's way as much as possible. Professionalism was paramount and she couldn't let her own dislike for the diva get in the way of putting on the best possible match. As expected, Abbie and Molly destroyed them. Molly showed off some of her signature moves, including a perfect stalling suplex on Rosa as well as he finisher, the standing shiranui - a back flip into a DDT. That took Rosa out of the equation for long enough to allow Abbie to perform her shooting star press on Tamina and get the pin.

Molly lapped up the attention, jumping onto the second rope. She was enjoying every second as if scared it would be ripped from underneath her. Abbie grabbed a mic from ringside and addressed the crowd.

"It's about time someone showed all the doubters out there, that our matches are NOT bathroom breaks! Given half a chance, we can compete at the same level as John Cena, CM Punk, Randy Orton or Sheamus. We are WRESTLERS. And I hope all the girls back there are ready to step up to the challenge" Abbie pointed to the stage.

"You've seen what Abbie can do, now it's time for everyone to see who can keep up, and who just can't hang with us" Molly spoke.

"We set the bar. Follow THAT" Abbie finished emphatically, dropping the mic. The cameras cut to commercial and they headed backstage.

Abbie showered and met Kelly at the monitors to watch the rest of the show unfold.

"I know she's your friend, but I don't think Molly likes me at all" Kelly frowned as the pair sat, feet propped up on the chairs in front. Phil was in the ring with John and the crowd were really into the match.

"Why do you think that?" Abbie asked, munching on an energy bar.

"I don't know. Part of me is scared she'll punch me in the face"

Abbie snorted with laughter at that. "She might be a tough girl but she's not randomly violent…I guess you two just don't click. Nobody would ever put us together really would they?"

"Yeah…why are we friends again?" Kelly laughed.

"Phil" Abbie rolled her eyes.

"He's such a pain in the ass, bringing people together like Mother Theresa" Kelly giggled.

"Hey ladies" Cody smiled, taking a seat next to them. "How's it going?"

* * *

><p>After a quick catch-up with Cody, Abbie showered and met Phil after his match.<p>

"Molly was pulling some crazy-ass stunts out there huh?" Phil commented as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Yeah…I guess she needs management and the fans to see she's worth a shot so she's trying really hard"

"Are you okay with that?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like maybe all the showboating is taking a lot of focus from you" he shrugged.

"I don't need fancy tricks. That's her thing and she's just making use of her skills. I don't blame her. My in-ring work speaks for itself"

"That's true" he agreed.

As they exited the building, Abbie spotted Molly leaning against Randy's bus.

"Now THAT can't be anything but trouble" Abbie sighed.

"Don't dwell on it. It's her life" Phil shrugged as they approached the bus. "This is the one" he grinned. It was a bright metallic silver colour with blacked out windows.

"You're staying for Smackdown right?" she asked hopefully.

"I am this week…but I have signings on Tuesdays so its not gonna be that way all the time" he admitted, rubbing his neck. He sighed, seeing her face fall. "Don't be sad sweet, it'll be fine" he winked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Let's go check out the bus" he suggested. A change of subject was what they both needed right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Still to come…are Abbie and Phil strong enough to withstand the separation? Where will creative take the MollyAbbie storyline? And what exactly is Molly up to with Orton?**

**Pretty emotional chapter huh? I really hope you liked it :) As I said above, it's super long, is that something you find annoying? Let me know :) The song this chapter is named after is 'If You Could See Me Now' by The Script. I chose it with Abbie and Phil's chat about her dad in mind so it's worth a listen if you get the chance :)**


	66. Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Just a chapter to move things along. Next chapter should be pretty explosive :) Sorry for the long wait but I have Easter break to really get some good stuff down so I promise I'll make it up to you!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Sixty Six: ~**

"How's the shoulder feeling?" Phil asked, coming up behind Abbie and wrapping his arms around her waist as he pressed his cheek against her own. Abbie nuzzled her cheek into his as she chopped vegetables at the counter in the kitchen area of the bus.

"Better"

"It looks better" he agreed, running a finger over the healing scar.

"Just gotta finish the course of medication now" she smiled, putting down the knife and turning around in his arms. "When are you gonna grow your hair back?" she asked, running a hand over his shaven head.

"Why? Miss it?" he asked, the corners of his lips upturned a little.

"A little" she admitted.

"You don't like the buzz cut?"

"No, I like…I just miss your sexy hair too" she let her hand drift down to his neck.

"You can't have it all ways" he smirked trapping her between his bare upper body and the counter and kissing her hungrily. "But I'll grow it back if you want me to"

"You have it however you want…you look hot no matter what" she smiled, squeezing his strong bicep as he leaned against the counter.

"Even with this belly" he poked his stomach.

"Especially with the belly" she laughed, kissing him again. He deepened it, his tongue stroking hers softly.

"Someone's affectionate this morning" she smiled, running her hands across the hard planes of his chest.

"Well I'm making the most of you while you're here" he sighed.

Abbie looked at him sadly. "When the fuck did we get so inseparable?" she joked.

"I really don't know, but it freaks the fuck out of me sometimes" he frowned, failing to find the joke in her comment.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Never mind" he shrugged it off.

The way her brow creased led him to put his hand up to silence her before she jumped to any conclusions. "I guess this is the first relationship I've been in where we don't really have time apart"

"…because we're friends as much as lovers" she finished for him.

He nodded. "Not that I don't like that…"

"Do you think we moved too fast?" she frowned, studying his face.

"I don't know" he answered honestly. "We were lucky how easily this translated into a sexual relationship. I've done the friend thing before and it was a nightmare"

"I feel like we know each other well enough. And yeah we jumped in quickly but god knows I wanted to tell you how I felt long before anything happened between us…" she told him. "On paper, we definitely shouldn't work. We're two grenades. I doesn't take much to set us off and when we do go off it's pretty explosive. But I love you and I can't imagine not having you around anymore" she told him honestly.

"I've turned you into such a soppy girl" he laughed. "I love you too, you sexy bitch" he growled. "You remind me why I'm still living this crazy fucking life". He kissed her softly, linking his hand with hers as it rested on the countertop. "You're right. We click. Why question a good thing? Maybe this time apart will help us, see how we deal with it"

"Go lie down and I'll rub some icy hot on you" she nudged him towards the back of the bus.

"How…?"

"Everyone knows when you're in pain Phil; your stubborn ass just won't ever admit it" she told him as he lay down on his front.

Abbie blended the vegetables and poured them into a flask. "There you go asshole, more of that disgusting shit you drink"

Phil chuckled and took the flask, taking a sip. "Mmmm" he joked. "Tastes amazing"

"I hate it when you're on these stupid diets"

"Hey, not all of us can be in great shape and eat whatever we want" he chided.

"I'll have you know I work fucking hard to be in this shape" she laughed. "And you really don't need to put yourself through all this, you look great now"

"Aww babe, that was sweet"

"Call me babe again and I'll kick you in the balls" she warned.

He winced. "And that's why I love you" he laughed, grimacing when she straddled his thighs and ran her palms up his spine.

"Are you coming to the arena to watch SmackDown?" she asked.

"I think I'm gonna go work out but I'll be around before your match"

"What if I told you it was that diva bikini contest I've been dreading tonight?" she bit her lip teasingly, rubbing the soothing gel into his sore back.

His pupils dilated. "Well then I'd tell you I'll be at the monitors making sure no one else is enjoying the show too much"

"While enjoying the show yourself…?" she raised a brow as she wiped her hands off on a towel and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course not, I'm not a creeper" he winked, licking a stripe up her neck.

"Eww Phil stop it" she laughed.

"Don't pretend you don't like it"

"I don't want anything to do with your mouth when you've had that gross vegetable juice in it" she wrinkled her nose.

"Are you sure?" he leaned in close.

"Yes" she slapped his arm playfully.

Phil ran his hands down her back, pulling her flush against him. "I cannot keep my hands off of you"

"I'm not complaining" she grinned.

* * *

><p>"I hate the smell of that stuff" Phil groaned.<p>

"Well I like it. Icy hot is your signature scent now. It always reminds me of you" she laughed.

"Good to know" he chuckled.

"Now fuck off, I want to work out in peace" she winked, pulling her hoody off and grabbing a towel as they walked into the large open-plan gym.

"Alright then mega-bitch. See you in a few hours" he kissed the top of her head, heading off to do some weights.

Abbie stretched, getting ready to push herself. She felt like she needed to step up her game with the new addition to the roster. She couldn't let her run slip. She did some squats, push ups, sit ups and lunges before spending nearly an hour on the cross trainer. Her heart was pumping nice and fast now, sweat beading on her forehead. Moving on to the kick bags, she kicked and punched until she couldn't feel her arms anymore.

"Don't wear yourself out too much; you need enough energy to pose in that bikini later on"

Abbie whipped around at the sound of his voice, narrowing her eyes in his direction.

"Chill out Abbie, he's joking" Molly laughed, pushing Orton's arm lightly.

Rather than waste her energy retaliating, Abbie turned back around and continued with her work out. Soon enough, Orton slunk away to the weight benches, leaving Abbie and Molly alone.

"What the fuck is that about?" Abbie asked, swinging around to face the blonde, out of breath but unable to keep her temper at bay.

"What?" Molly asked, seemingly oblivious.

"Orton. What the fuck?"

"Woah…he was making a joke, what's the problem?"

"Since when are you two best buds? So much so you defend him when he's bothering me?" she snapped.

"Chill the fuck out. We're not best buds. He offered me a ride and I'm not gonna pass up a cushy bus!"

"He has a wife Molly" Abbie warned.

"I know! Jesus. It's none of your business what I do in my personal life"

"You didn't mind making it my business when you were telling me what a good lay Ambrose was!" Abbie snarled.

Most of the gym turned to look at the pair, hearing the altercation and hoping for a cat fight. Abbie drew a sharp breath when she spotted Reigns, Rollins and Ambrose himself doing pull-ups on the bars. All three of them were staring, Reigns and Rollins frowning before turning to shoot Dean a curious glance.

"Sorry…" Abbie apologised in a more hushed tone as people went back to their work-outs, realising she may have let something slip she shouldn't have.

Molly sighed. "I guess he didn't tell them judging by the look on their faces. It's alright. I don't give a shit" she shrugged. "Why are you so touchy on the Orton subject?"

Abbie's eyes followed Dean as he murmured something to his partners and slipped away to the changing areas. "Probably has something to do with the way he tried to choke me out in my first week of joining the tour" Abbie huffed.

"Shit…why?"

"Some bitch started a rumour I slept with him to get called up"

"And that would be why you told me to be careful…" Molly pulled a face.

"Exactly" Abbie sighed, mopping her face with her towel. "Seriously, do whatever the fuck you want, but I'd rather you kept him well away from me. We don't get on" Abbie added emphatically, deciding she wasn't in the mood to work out any more. She showered and let Phil know she was heading to the arena early to get some practice in.

* * *

><p>Abbie was running the ropes in the empty ring when she was joined by Cody.<p>

"Whatcha doing?" he smiled, watching her wearing herself out.

"Honestly…I don't even know" she laughed a little.

"Want a sparring partner?"

"Sure" she shrugged.

They worked seriously for a while before it descended into goofing around.

"Fuck, I'm gonna get you for that" Cody laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pinning her to the mat.

"Bullshit, you're all talk Rhodes" she taunted, grabbing his arm and twisting it around his back to pin him to the floor. She sat on his back to keep him in place and he tapped.

"Victory!" she raised her arms in the air.

Cody took advantage of her lapse in concentration, rolling over and switching their positions. He put all of his weight on her shoulders and counted 3.

"No fair" she complained, laughing.

She felt her face grow hot when their position dawned on her. He was practically lying on top of her, a lot of his body in contact with hers.

"Well…that got awkward" he rubbed the back of his neck as he rolled to the corner.

"Yeah…sorry"

"No need to apologise" he chuckled. "How about you don't mention that to Phil? I'd like to keep my face in its current arrangement"

"He's not that insecure Cody. He's not gonna kick your ass for practicing with me. I'm not his property" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that..."

"How about we go get a coffee in catering before the show?" she suggested, breaking the tension.

"Sure" he smiled, holding the ropes open for her and laughing as she defiantly rolled under the bottom rope anyway.

* * *

><p>"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Friday night SmackDown!"<p>

"That's right Cole and you are in for a treat tonight, starting with the divas bikini contest, I can hardly wait" JBL announced.

Abbie pulled the black silk robe tightly around her as she bounced from one foot to the other in the locker room. There was a knock at the door and she wrenched it open.

"Fuck, you took your time!" she stressed, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him inside.

"Woah Abbie, calm down" he chuckled.

"I swear to god Phil if this fucking swimsuit comes undone in the middle of that ring I will personally make sure you never walk again"

"Understood" he nodded. "Let's have a look then" a cheeky grin crossed his features.

She sighed, untying the belt and letting the robe fall to the floor. His eyes widened as he got a good look at the sexy black string bikini wardrobe had forced on her.

"Wow"

"Close your mouth and double knot everything please" she fussed, moving her hair so he could reach the back. He did as instructed; making sure every tie was secured. He thought that was it. He was mistaken.

"Grab this" she said, tossing him a roll of clear double-sided tape.

"What's this for?" he frowned.

"You're going to help me tape it all into place. It's bad enough I have to do this at all let alone having to worry about anything popping out.

Much to her dismay, Phil dropped the tape and wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down. You look smokin'. Stop stressing" he kissed her neck.

Abbie took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

><p>A lot of tape and a few more panic attacks later and the generic divas music hit as the girls headed down to the ring. Molly and Abbie remained backstage.<p>

"Sorry again for earlier Abs, I didn't realise the situation" Molly apologised.

"It's fine. Sorry for blowing up at you too"

They watched on the monitors as each girl took off their robe and strutted around in their swimwear.

Abbie's entrance music hit and they both walked out onto the stage, armed with microphones.

"This is a perfect example of why this division is a joke" Abbie said as they walked down the ramp. "We are NOT just bodies! You know how many divas matches are on the card tonight? None. That's how many"

Molly took the mic. "And all we're doing is encouraging it by taking part…THAT is why WE are not undressing and that is why we suggest you girls follow suit" she tossed the mic away. The faces shared concerned looks, putting their robes back on. The heels in the ring looked at one another before rushing Molly and Abbie on the ramp, tackling them to the floor.

Abbie screamed as the robe was ripped away from her. She knew she wasn't going to like it, but she felt truly naked as she stood on the ramp in front of an arena full of people. Snarling, she pounced on Tamina, throwing punches and kicks to any part of her body she could reach.

"That's enough!" Booker T shouted from the stage. "If you girls want a match so bad then you got it! Tonight it will be Abbie and Molly facing Tamina and Rosa"

* * *

><p>Abbie couldn't get out of that bikini fast enough much to Phil's disappointment.<p>

"No wardrobe malfunctions?"

"No wardrobe malfunctions" he confirmed as they sat in the private locker room. It was rare that they got the privacy, so Abbie was glad Vince had allocated her a separate room tonight.

"Your ass did look magnificent though. There'll be pictures of that all over the website tomorrow"

She facepalmed, shaking her head. "I swear the more uncomfortable I am, the more amusing you find it"

"I'm a class A dickhead, what can I say?"

"I need to change for my match so you can go now" she smiled at his pout.

"We're heading off in half an hour…"

Her smile faded at that.

"Guess I'll say goodbye now" he sighed.

She pulled a sad face when he gestured for her to give him a hug. Relenting she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest.

"When are the tours joining up again?" she asked.

"Sunday night"

"I'll see you Sunday then" she whispered.

"The bus will pick you up outside the arena after the show okay?" he kissed the top of her head. She pulled away and pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss him properly. The distinctive cool metal of his lip ring pressed into her lip as she savoured the last kiss she'd get for a few days.

"I love you" she told him as he pulled away.

"I love you too. Have a great match and I'll see you soon" he gave her a little smile as he grabbed his things and left.

* * *

><p>The match went better than either of them could have hoped. The crowd were into it, which was unusual for a middle of the show diva match and when Abbie got the pin, the fans were deafening. Molly had pulled some amazing stunts and they'd even worked out some nice tag spots where they worked together for double the strength. Abbie had taken the fight outside of the ring, once again surprising the fans. Sure they'd only been given a ten minute slot, but it'd been the best ten minutes of the show. Even the commentators attested to that.<p>

It was strange going back to the locker room, showering, changing and heading back to the hotel alone. Abbie sighed, how quickly she'd gotten used to having an 'other half'. Pushing open the door to the dark room, she dropped her bag by the door and flicked the lights on. Normally the room would already be covered with articles of clothing. Phil always had an uncanny ability to make any room look like a hurricane had hit. She contemplated texting him…or would that be too clingy? Fuck it.

_I miss you already_

_Abbie x_

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_I miss you too sweetness. How was the match?_

_Punk x_

_Awesome. Check it out Friday if you get the chance._

_Abbie x_

_That's great, yeah I will. You back at the hotel now?_

_Punk x_

_Yeah. Just thinking about how shit it'll be making the four hour drive alone tomorrow._

_Abbie x_

_What about Molly?_

_Punk x_

_She tends to do her own thing…and I'd rather stay clear of Randy_

_Abbie x_

_Send a few texts around; I'm sure there's someone you can buddy up with. I'm in bed right now so I think I'm gonna read and try to get a couple of hours sleep. I'll call you tomorrow though._

_Punk x_

_I might do that. Okay, goodnight Phil_

_Abbie x_

_Night Abs, love you_

_Punk x_

_Love you too_

_Abbie x_

Abbie contemplated his suggestion. Kelly wasn't on the Smack Down house circuit so she was out of the equation. Then she had an idea.

_You wouldn't happen to have any space in your rental for one more would you?_

_Abbie x_

She bit her lip nervously as she awaited the response.

_Of course. As long as you're willing to do half of the driving ;)_

_Cody x_

_Deal_

_Abbie x_

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up…Vince makes a drastic change to the storyline, leaving Molly and Abbie at odds, Molly finds herself in some deep water and Cody and Abbie get some time to bond. <strong>

**Sorry it was a bit of a filler guys but I wanted to give you something to tide you over for a few days until I can get back to writing properly. I have some time off next week so I should be able to get back on schedule :) I hope you're still enjoying, let me know!**


	67. You Kicked Me When I Was Down

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – As promised, here's another update :) I hope this one makes up for my absence!**

**Vicky – Here's the answer to your question… ;) **

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Sixty Seven: ~**

"No way…that's definitely bullshit" Abbie laughed as they pulled into a gas station to fill up.

"Nope. It's the God's honest truth. I genuinely told him 'If I wanted my own comeback I'd wipe it off your mom's face'"

Abbie collapsed in a heap of giggles, wiping her eyes as they watered. "Jesus Cody. That was brave. Even I'd be careful around a guy the size of Mark Henry"

"It's alright, he's a good guy. He took it on the chin…"

Abbie doubled over again at Cody's choice of words.

"Not literally…obviously" Cody corrected, chuckling himself.

They got out of the car, Abbie stretching her legs and grabbing them some refreshments as Cody filled up on gas. Before long they were back on the road.

"Thanks for letting me ride with you, I appreciate it" Abbie told him honestly. They both knew she was asking because Phil wasn't around, and she didn't want him to think she was using him as a replacement road buddy.

"Not a problem. It's nice having someone to chat to. Passes the time" he shrugged.

"Don't you normally travel with Sandow?"

"When he's not visiting family I do. And Ted when he's on the road. But it's just been me the past week or so. Kinda sucks"

"I know the feeling" she sighed. "It's a pretty lonely existence actually…this wrestling business"

"Don't we know it. I think that's one thing that surprised me most. You wrestle; you go back to your hotel room alone and think about your match. Then the next day you wake up and wrestle some more. Considering how many people know our names, it's surprising how much time we spend on our own. I guess I miss family and friends from home sometimes. I miss my brother, I miss home comforts"

"I don't really have anything to miss but I can imagine it must suck" she tried to empathise.

"Where's Vince going with this big storyline of yours?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I don't think he even knows. So far it's just trying to get Molly over as a talented wrestler. Then presumably we'll have a match or two"

"I bet you two put on an incredible match" he added.

"We've had some amazing matches in the indies. Provided we're not too limited I think we can pull off something special" Abbie smiled.

"She's an incredible wrestler"

"She is" Abbie agreed.

"But then so are you"

* * *

><p>Checked into her hotel room, Abbie spent her afternoon jogging. She'd just got out of the shower and sunk down onto the bed when she received a text.<p>

_Do you wanna watch a movie or something tonight?_

_Molly x_

An hour later and they sat on the bed in Molly's hotel room munching on pizza. They chatted about old times for a while, catching up. Before long though, Abbie just had to bring it up.

"What's actually going on with you and Randy?"

"Nothing, honestly. He's lonely what with being on the road without his family and I'm looking for a friend in high places. The most we've done is practice some wrestling holds I promise" Molly laughed. "I might be a man-eater but he has a kid. That's out of order" she added.

"What do you mean a friend in high places?"

"Honestly? I need this job. Like bad. TNA have turned me down twice now. Don't ask why, I don't even know. So having a guy like Randy on side to throw his weight around in your favour if something happens…that can only be good" Molly shrugged.

"You know it's a double-edged sword right?"

"Yeah I know…"

"Sure he's a useful pawn to play if you need some weight with management but if you piss him off he could well get you fired. It would hardly be the first time" Abbie warned.

"I know it's a dangerous game but backstage politics is everything Abbie"

"I disagree. I try to stay out of that"

Molly just shrugged. They turned their attention back to the film for a few moments. Five minutes had barely passed before Molly shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Abbie…can I tell you something?"

"I don't know, it depends what it's about" Abbie replied warily.

The blonde appeared to contemplate something before apparently changing her mind and choosing a different subject.

"I saw Dean again…"

"Oh?"

"It was supposed to be a one-night stand" Molly sighed. "I'm kind of worried it's turning into something else"

"I thought you liked him" Abbie frowned.

"I had fun, but I get bored way too easily to be with just one guy" Molly released a breath.

"Well that's probably his dream girl. It doesn't sound like he wants commitment either" Abbie shrugged.

"I know, I know I'm a whore" Molly joked.

"Hey, you're young. There are a hundred guys who do it. As long as you're being safe" she winked.

Molly's face fell.

"What?"

There was a few moments of awkward silence, Molly staring down at her hands clasped in her lap.

"That's kind of why I wanted to talk to you actually…" Molly swallowed hard.

Abbie held her breath.

"I'm late"

"What?" Abbie asked, hoping her initial thoughts were wrong.

"I'm late. As in I think I could be pregnant…" Molly took a shaky breath.

Abbie's eyes widened. "Shit"

"Yeah…" Molly bit her lip anxiously.

"Who…?"

"Dean I think. I haven't worked it out properly with the dates and everything…but yeah…"

"Fuck. Have you told him?" Abbie asked.

"He doesn't need to know, not until I know for sure…" Molly shook her head.

"How did it happen?"

"I forgot my pill. I thought it wouldn't matter as long as I just carried on from where I left off. Apparently not"

"Do you want me to go get you a test?"

Molly put her head in her hands and nodded slowly.

"Don't panic. It's probably a false alarm" Abbie tried to reassure her friend. They didn't need to say it; they both knew how bad this would be for her career.

"Abbie…" Molly called out as Abbie grabbed her things.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for this. I know I'm stupid. I know"

"Don't beat yourself up. What's done is done. You're not the first and you won't be the last. If it happens, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Abbie offered words of comfort.

Molly nodded. "Could you get two? I want to be sure…"

"Of course" Abbie smiled, slipping out of the room.

In the hallway, Abbie rested her head against the closed door. This was bad news. Vince was going to blow a gasket. Molly's career would be done. Shaking her head, she headed down to the lobby and asked about the nearest convenience store. Luckily it was only a five minute walk away.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not trying to cause trouble. Don't shoot the messenger. It might not be anything. I just thought I should let you know. I just saw Abbie buying a pregnancy test.<em>

Phil's hand tightened around his phone as he read the message again, hoping he'd read it wrong.

"What's wrong man? You feeling okay?" Cena asked him as they sat in catering before the house show.

"Yeah…I err, I have some things I need to sort…" he shook his head, suddenly unaware of what was going on around him.

"Okay…catch you later?" John frowned.

And with that, Phil was gone.

"What the fuck was that about?" Ziggler frowned.

"Beats me" John shrugged.

"Do you think one of us should check on him?" Mike asked.

"I wouldn't advise it. You know how he gets" John sighed.

Phil winced as the sharp night air hit him as he pushed open the doors to the back of the arena. Resting his forehead against the wall, he tried to gather his thoughts. He knew he was jumping to conclusions, of course he was, but he couldn't stop his heart hammering in his chest and the dread that washed over him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the message again.

His thumb hovering over the screen, he pushed call.

"Hello?" he voice gingerly answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his tone more serious than ever.

"I don't want to cause any shit…but she definitely looked at them for a while, picked two up and took them to the till"

Phil took a deep breath and released it. "Thanks for letting me know" he hung up, dialling her number.

"Punk…five minutes" a road agent panted as he poked his head around the outside door, glad to have finally found him. Phil nodded, waving him away.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she answered, a smile in her voice.

"I'll make it quick, I have to be at the gorilla in five…" he started.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing immediately the annoyance in his tone.

"I just got a text…why are you buying pregnancy tests?"

The line was silent.

"Fucking answer me Abbie" he growled.

She laughed a little. "Relax Phil…it wasn't for me okay? Jesus, don't freak out on me like that"

The muscles in his jaw relaxed slightly at her admission.

"Who told you I was buying pregnancy tests?"

"Sheamus"

"Good to know you have spies keeping an eye on me" she joked.

"It's hardly a fucking joke Abbie" he snapped.

"Woah. Calm down" she frowned.

"How do you expect me to react?"

"Phil if there was something important like that, I'd tell you. Why did you freak out like that?" she asked, hurt at his reaction.

"Maybe the fact that I get a text like that ten minutes before a match at which point all sorts of shit is going through my head…"

"Punk, you need to be at the gorilla now!" someone yelled.

"Give me a fucking minute!" he shouted back.

"Why are you so stressed?" she asked.

"Because it made me think Abbie! That medication you're taking for your shoulder! I didn't think twice about it before but now…please tell me you're not on antibiotics…" he was breathing heavily now.

She was quiet for a moment.

"They're a form of antibiotics yeah…"

"Oh fuck" he cracked his head against the wall, hand covering his face.

"What?" she asked, scared by his reaction.

"Abbie…antibiotics counteract the pill"

"What…what do you mean?" she asked shakily.

"THIS is exactly why I freaked out" he yelled. "Because there's every chance you could be pregnant! We haven't been using anything and you've been on antibiotics for weeks now!"

"I…I didn't know…Phil…"

He hung up as Vince himself grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the arena. "I don't know what you think you're playing at Brooks but Ziggler has been out there for five minutes improvising while we wait for your tardy ass! Get out there. NOW" he pushed him to the gorilla as his music hit.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Molly asked, noting the horrified look on Abbie's face and hearing Phil yelling on the other end of the line. Abbie dropped the phone from her ear and covered her face with her hands.<p>

"Abbie what's wrong?"

* * *

><p>To say his head wasn't in the match tonight would be the understatement of a century. From the start, Dolph had realised Phil was in no mental state to perform at his best. One mediocre match later and they pushed back the curtain to be greeted with the sight of a pissed off Vince McMahon.<p>

"You. My office. Now" he pointed to Phil.

Halfway through a rant about being late for matches, Phil switched off.

"Look, I appreciate the fact that it's rare for you to act out. But lateness and not giving your all in a match is unacceptable. Whatever this issue is, fix it and don't let it affect work again" Vince lectured. "And I can tell you're not listening to anything I'm saying so get out of here" Vince shook his head.

Phil stormed straight to the locker room and threw his fist at the wall. Hard. Hearing the ruckus, Kofi popped his head around the door.

"Are you alright man?"

Shaking the shooting pain out of his hand, he tossed a folding chair at the lockers and shoved past his friend, grabbing his bag and heading for the parking lot. Throwing his bag onto the steps of the bus, he walked towards a secluded corner and snatched his phone out. Dialling her number, he let out an audible growl when she let it go to voicemail.

"Abbie, pick up the fucking phone right now" he huffed. "I swear to God if you don't pick up the phone I'm gonna drive down there now"

He hung up, banging his head against the wall frustratedly. His phone lit up the dark parking lot and he fumbled to answer it.

"Why the fuck didn't you answer?" he shouted.

"Stop shouting at me! Stop it" she shouted in response. He could tell she was upset from her tone. "Stop yelling. You're scaring me"

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "So…?"

"What?"

"What the fuck are we going to do?" he breathed shakily.

"I took a test"

"And?" he asked, steeling himself for the answer.

"It was negative" she said in a small voice.

"Can I see the test?"

"What, you don't believe me?" she shouted.

"It's a big fucking deal Abbie. It's not that I don't believe you, I just need to see it"

"Fine. But you'll have to wait until Sunday. I'm not sending it by postal order" she snapped.

He released the breath he was holding, along with all of the tension in his body. Rubbing a hand over his face, he calmed down.

The line was silent, neither of them saying a word.

"Why didn't you tell me you were on antibiotics Abbie?" he broke it.

"I told you I was on medication…I didn't know Phil…" she whispered. She was crying now. He could hear it.

"I know…I guess I should have figured it'd be antibiotics. Did you not read the information that came with the pill?"

"No…" she swallowed.

"Well for future reference, if you're on antibiotics the pill doesn't work and you need to use extra protection" he shook his head, blood still pounding in his ears from the fright.

"I didn't know…I'd never taken it before" she reasoned.

"I know…I should have said something I guess. Fuck. That was a close call. I don't know how the fuck you're not pregnant actually. We must have been unprotected for at least a couple of weeks"

He could only hear her sobbing on the other end of the line.

"Abbie, I'm sorry for shouting"

"I have to go" she sniffed, hanging up before he could reply.

Today was not a good day.

* * *

><p>Sunday came around slowly. Especially because Abbie wasn't returning his calls. He presumed it was all the yelling. Either way, he figured they could sort things out when they saw each other again tonight. It was much easier in person. Walking the halls, everyone was giving him a wide berth. They knew about the touchy mood he'd been in these past few days and no one wanted to be on the wrong end of his temper. RAW had finished its house shows for the week and his bus had travelled the hour or so it took to get to the arena Smackdown was performing at. Then they had to make the long journey to RAW for the live taping tomorrow.<p>

_Are you at the arena yet?_

_Punk x_

He sighed, pushing his phone back into his pocket.

_I'm not on the card_

_Abbie x_

He frowned.

_Why not?_

_Punk x_

_I tweaked my elbow. They don't think I'll be competing for a little while. Just promos._

_Abbie x_

_I came to the arena to meet you_

_Punk x_

_I'm at the hotel_

_Abbie x_

He sighed at how awkward she was being.

_Give me the address_

_Punk x_

He had to wait around until she replied, giving the address to the bus driver and setting off. When he eventually arrived, he found her room and knocked. When she opened the door, he could tell she hadn't been sleeping. He suddenly felt incredibly guilty for shouting so much.

"Abbie I'm sorry"

She shrugged, opening the door to let him in.

"I didn't mean to yell so much. Come on…" he coaxed, putting his arm around her. "You know I don't mean it…I just wasn't expecting that"

She was still unresponsive to his apologies. It seemed it would take more to win her round.

"I'm not ready for kids…I told you I don't want to do that until I'm retired. Career first yeah?" he kissed the top of her head. He was surprised when she pulled away from him.

"Here. Now you don't have to worry about my fucking stupidity landing you with a kid you don't want" she snapped, throwing a test at him. He caught it, stunned at how upset she was. He really didn't realise how much his reaction had affected her. Looking down at it, he saw the single blue line, proof that it was negative and sighed.

"Abbie…" he tried again, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She lay in the centre, face buried in a pillow. He put his hand on her shoulder and she knocked it away.

"I don't want to talk to you right now"

His eyes widened. "Look, I know I over reacted and I know I was a dick but come on…"

"Please just go"

"Abbie for fuck's sake, I'm sorry" he tried again.

"Go - get a room, sleep on the bus, whatever. I just want to be on my own right now"

Running a hand down his face, he left the test on the bedside table and stood. Before he left the room, he turned to her once more.

"I didn't mean to shout at you so much. And it wasn't just your fault. I was scared okay? I know you were too and I know I did the exact opposite of what you needed me to do but what's done is done. I was wrong and I'm sorry. But you're not pregnant, so it's all okay" he said, not sure if he was reassuring her or himself more. He hoped it would be okay. Maybe this time their arguments had gone too far. Had he just shown her that he wouldn't always be there for her?

* * *

><p>"Vince wants to speak with you" a road agent told them as they sat in the divas locker room before RAW went live. Molly gave Abbie a wink as they made their way to his office. Sitting down, Vince began the meeting.<p>

"So you're probably wondering what we've come up with for your storyline…"

* * *

><p>Abbie was teetering on the edge of a breakdown. Between her anger at Phil and the latest bombshell Vince had dropped, she wasn't sure she could carry on this way anymore.<p>

"The show must go on" she whispered to herself, feeling like she was going to throw up at any moment from the stress. Putting on some make up to hide rings around her eyes, she made her way to the stage for her entrance. The monitors showed what was currently going on in the ring. Tamina was addressing the crowds.

"Abbie, I suggest you come out here right now. I have a little something you might be interested in hearing"

Trying to hide her inner turmoil, she strode onto the ramp and down to the ring toting a mic.

"What could you possibly have to say that I'd be interested in?" Abbie raised her eyebrows.

"Well…it's more of something to _show_ you per se. See, you think your little friend Molly has your back? You think she's here to help you change the division? You're wrong"

"Is that it? Are you done?" Abbie scoffed.

"Don't believe it? Let me show you. See innocent little Molly isn't so innocent after all. She's been plotting against you all this time. See for yourself" Tamina announced. "Play the VT"

Abbie turned to the titantron as the screen lit up with static. When the camera focussed, the whole arena gasped. In the corner of a dimly lit hallway, Molly could be seen whispering to Punk.

"That doesn't mean anything" Abbie said defiantly.

"Keep watching" Tamina laughed.

Abbie fumed as the audio became loud enough to hear.

"_Listen…I'm not saying end her career…maybe just take her out of action for a while. I need people to see that I'm the best there is. They're all too blinded by her right now. They think she's some wrestling god. Well she isn't. She can't hold a candle to me. She's stealing a spotlight that should be mine. Until she's taken out of the picture, there's no room for me. I need you to push her off that ladder tonight"_

The fans went crazy. Even more so as the on-screen Punk nodded before Molly pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Abbie and Phil sort out their differences? How will the new storyline affect Molly and Abbie's relationship? Is Abbie headed for a breakdown?<strong>

**Well aren't I full of surprises? Mwa ha ha. Big chapter huh? Let me know what you think! I know I say this a lot, but your support really means the world to me. Every lovely comment makes me smile and lifts my mood so much :) When I'm having a hard time, your comments always make it better so thank you to every single person who reviews and makes my day brighter :)**


	68. You Can't Be Too Careful Anymore

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – I'm warning you…prepare yourselves for this one. And drop me a review; I'm really interested to see what you think ;)**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Sixty Eight: ~**

Abbie threw the mic to the floor and raced to the back. The cameras followed her as she slammed the locker room door open. The other girls scattered as Abbie walked straight up to Molly and grabbed her by her hair, tossing her to the floor.

"I thought you were my friend!" she screamed, slamming Molly's head into the floor over and over. Molly merely tried to shield herself from the attack. "It was you! All along it was you! How dare you! You will NEVER be in my league! You tried and FAILED to take me out!" she screamed, busting Molly's lip in the process. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, dragging her away. She kicked and screamed in Punk's grip, clawing at his arms. When she caught him in the gut, he released her.

"You two deserve each other!" she spat, slapping him so hard the 'crack' could be heard all over the arena.

The cameras stopped rolling and Abbie let her heart rate return to normal. At least that was over. For now.

"That was one hell of a slap" Cody smiled, gesturing to Phil who was still holding his cheek, chatting to Kelly in the divas locker room.

"I don't do things by halves" Abbie shrugged.

"And boy do I know that"

Abbie bit her lip, shaking her head.

"You alright?" he asked, seeing the weary look on her face.

She nodded unconvincingly.

"I know I haven't exactly proven myself to be trustworthy in the past, but I'm here if you need to talk about anything. Sometimes it helps to talk to someone who isn't directly related to the situation" he offered.

Abbie took a deep breath. "As much as I appreciate your offer, this is something I have to deal with on my own"

He nodded understandingly. "Well even if you just need to get away for a while…" he smiled, putting a hand on her arm. It was then that Abbie spotted Phil watching them curiously. Cody too realised and pulled his arm back, not wanting to make any more trouble for her. "I'm gonna head out. I'll see you at the house shows though" he winked.

* * *

><p>After the final segment of RAW was over, Abbie could avoid him no longer. He stood against the wall of the locker room, one foot crossed over the other as he watched her avoid his gaze.<p>

"Are you coming to the bus?"

She looked up long enough to see his face before it made her angry again and she looked away.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" he scoffed.

"I mean I don't fucking know if I can deal with being in such a confined space with you right now" she snapped.

"Jesus fucking Christ Abbie. Don't you think you're over reacting just a little?" he rolled his eyes.

"You always say that!"she yelled. "You always say I'm over reacting! But I'm not! Stop trying to make yourself feel better! It's YOU! You're being a typical man about everything!"

"Can we not have this discussion here?" he gritted his teeth.

"Fine. Whatever" she huffed, grabbing her bag and heading out to the bus. She walked straight to the back, tossing her back on the bed before rounding on him.

"Why don't you get it huh?!" she screamed in his face. He didn't respond, anger flowing from her in waves, finally released. "You just showed me exactly why I can't depend on anyone! You pretend to care, you pretend you're different but you aren't at all!"

"Calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Is everything okay in here?" Phil's driver Doug interjected, worried that the altercation was getting out of hand.

"I've got it under control" Phil tried to dismiss him.

"I'm done here. You don't even want to try to understand. You just want me to pretend this week didn't happen. Well it did. And you have to man up and face your actions Phil!" she snapped, pushing past him. He grabbed her wrist and she tried to yank it away from him. His grip was too firm.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"Why are you screaming? All I'm asking is that you chill out enough so that we can talk like adults" he sighed.

"I'm too fucking angry right now. How about we have this conversation when I don't want to slap you into next week?"

"You already did that. On live television" he growled.

"Seriously Phil, let go of me"

"Abbie this communication barrier is half the problem!" he reasoned.

"If you don't let me go, we're both going to say things we'll regret" she warned.

"Like what? Huh? If you have something to say then just fucking say it!" he yelled.

"You just showed your true colours. You're nothing but a self-centred, egotistical, arrogant asshole. You blow up at the drop of a hat! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He just snorted at that. "I love that this is my fault. It's always my fucking fault. You know what? Go" he released her wrist and pushed her away. "But this whole sympathy thing? It's ridiculous. You're not the victim here Abbie. If you were scared you were pregnant that was your fault. You should know better than to take medicine without checking its effects. But then again, people like you don't really give a shit what you take do you?"

She covered her mouth in shock at what he'd just said to her. Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes, trying to will away the tears. It was no use; they were already sliding down her cheeks.

"You fucking asshole" she choked out, grabbing her things and pushing past him.

* * *

><p>He felt bad the second the door slammed shut. But what was done was done. This whole situation was a total mess. He'd just wanted to show her she'd misunderstood him. But when she came in all guns blazing, the usual had happened. That was their biggest problem. They fed off of each other's anger, each adding fuel to the fire until it was a blazing inferno that was almost impossible to put out. He ran his hands down his face, locking the door to his bedroom and sinking onto the bed. He didn't know what to do. Giving them both time to cool off was the only option.<p>

"Phil…are we heading off or are we waiting for the lady?" Doug asked gingerly.

"We're leaving" Phil sighed, burying his face in the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Are you okay? Are you angry about the storyline?<em>

_Molly x_

_I am angry about the storyline. But let's be honest, it's hardly the biggest problem I have right now_

_Abbie x_

_Do you want some company?_

_Molly x_

_I'd rather be alone_

_Abbie x_

Abbie sobbed her heart out; glad she'd booked a room at the hotel. She'd known they wouldn't fix anything tonight. But she could barely believe his attitude.

Her phone rang on the nightstand and she pulled herself up off the bed to check the caller I.D. It was Cody. She didn't want to answer, she was too upset. She let it ring out before sending him a text.

_Sorry, I can't talk at the moment. _

_Abbie x_

_Just worried about you. One of the guys said you were upset when they saw you in the lobby. Sorry if I'm bothering you too much. Just thought you might need a friend._

_Cody x_

_I'll be okay. I just need to be alone for a while. Mind if I catch a ride with you again this week?_

_Abbie x_

_Of course not. I'll see you tomorrow. Give me a call if you need anything at all though. G'night Abbie _

_Cody x_

Abbie cried herself to sleep that night, fears for the future rushing around her sleep-deprived brain.

* * *

><p>"You look like shit"<p>

"Thanks" Phil huffed, sending his foot into the kick bag for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"You wanna talk about it?" John asked.

"No"

"Well tough" Cena laughed, sitting down on the floor, watching the sweat pour down Phil's neck.

"Fuck off Cena"

"Nope" he said defiantly. "Sorry but whatever the hell is going on is causing shit for everyone backstage. Vince is on the warpath. Your matches have been mediocre at best and aside from all of that, I like to think I'm a friend that cares about your wellbeing"

"Thanks for the pretty speech but I'm not interested"

"Well I'm not leaving until you start talking" John shrugged.

"Maybe you should just leave me the fuck alone"

"It's about Abbie isn't it?"

That was it. Phil seized John by the shirt, slamming him against the wall. Before anything came to blows, they were pulled apart by the other superstars in the gym. All three members of The Shield, Dolph, Big E and Kane pulled Phil away from John who made no move to start a fight.

Phil angrily snatched his arm away from Roman Reigns who pushed him down onto the bench in the changing room.

"You need to fucking cool off man"

Zack walked in, nodding to the others that it was okay to leave. Zack was a good-hearted guy, if anyone could coax it out of Phil it was him.

"Talk to me Phil. What's going on?"

"I think me and Abbie are over" he said, letting his guard down for the first time in weeks. He couldn't keep it up anymore. It was too much. He put his head in his hands, anger only replaced with hurt.

"What? Why?"

"We've had a string of arguments…I don't know if we can come back from it" he said quietly.

Phil spent the next few minutes telling Zack everything from start to finish.

"Do you think I was justified?" Phil asked.

"Honestly? I think you were a dick to her. She made a genuine mistake and before you get all angry…I know…I know it's a HUGE mistake to make…I know her ignorance could have led to an unwanted pregnancy but it was an honest mistake. If anyone's to blame it's the trainer for failing to warn her. They must have it on file. Hell, from what you've told me, YOU have more experience with the pill than she does. She's not the kind of girl who doesn't take that shit seriously. And you know what your reaction said? It was a big red flashing light that said 'I don't want children, especially not with you'. And it also said 'If you are pregnant I'm gonna be so fucking pissed'. Can you imagine how she felt? She needed you to keep a level head at least until you knew. You have to look at it from her point of view. I know you don't want to hear that but it's the truth. She was scared Phil. And you let her down. I can understand your panic, I really can, but you have to take the blame for the aftermath. That was all you"

Phil banged his head against the lockers behind him. "I don't know what to do. We can't have a civil conversation because one of us just ends up yelling – both of us usually"

"It doesn't have to be the end. You argue because you care. That girl loves you so much Phil. She looks at you like you're God. You can fix it, don't just give up" Zack squeezed his shoulder.

"I want to fix it; it just feels like everything's against us. We're on separate tours so we don't get any time to talk things out – when we do meet it's at RAW when everyone's stressed out of their minds. Then Vince throws this storyline on us. I know that pisses her off. She's with Cody all the time now…there's just so much wrong"

"Maybe you should text her or something. That way you can get it all out with no interruptions" Zack suggested.

"I don't even know where to start"

"An apology?" Zack shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know if you'll even read this, but I hope you do because you need to hear it. Firstly I'm sorry for the shit I said. I know that was wrong. When Sheamus sent me that text, I hadn't slept properly in a while. It's not an excuse, but my head was definitely not in a good place anyway. So when I realised you might be pregnant, I panicked. Majorly panicked. I was fucking terrified. I've seen Randy and Roman and the other guys who have kids on the road. I don't want that. I don't want to miss most of their life. If I do it, I want it to be on my terms. I want to be a better dad than mine was. I know you were scared too. And I took it out on you. I am sorry for that. I know you didn't mean to make that mistake. I probably should have mentioned it. I talked to Zack today and he made me realise how what I said came across. I don't want you to think I'm not serious about us. I am. Maybe we could have kids one day. Just not now. You understand that. Your career is so important to you too. I know you're hurting and I'm sorry. It was my fault you're upset. Give me a call when you're ready to talk. I miss you.<em>

_Punk x_

_You make me feel like some dirty whore who tricked you into impregnating me so I could get child support. I thought I meant more to you than that. You can say sorry, but that doesn't take back what you said. I know I made a mistake, and I am sorry for that. I'm sorry for scaring you. I really am. I know I was stupid and trust me, I've been beating myself up over it since you told me, but I needed you to be there for me and you weren't. You got mad at me. I was afraid of you Phil. You think I want a baby? You could turn a blind eye if you wanted to. You could pretend nothing happened. But I can't do that. But you didn't think of that. You just thought about how upset you were. I had so much faith in you and now I just don't know. We do need to talk. I just can't right now._

_Abbie x_

Abbie awoke to find the journey to Missouri for the house show was nearly over.

"I thought you'd fallen into a coma" Cody chuckled, hearing her groan as she stretched in the limited space of the car.

"I haven't really been holding up my end of the deal have I?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"I was supposed to do half of the driving" she smiled.

"Ahh, it's okay" he laughed. "Feeling any better?"

She shook her head. She wasn't going to tell him why she was feeling bad, and he accepted that, but it was nice to have someone care nonetheless.

"Thanks for making me smile anyway" she told him genuinely.

"Hey…I err…I'm so fucking sorry for being such a dick when we were together. I know I said it before but I was a major d-bag. I'm surprised you still talk to me"

"We all have our moments" she shrugged. "You didn't know the shit you probably know now…"

"That guy outside the club?" he asked gently.

"Yeah. I figured you'd hear"

"News spreads pretty quick around the locker room" he sighed. "I'm really sorry…if I'd have known…"

"It's okay. I've had enough of apologies this weekend, you can stop" she chuckled humourlessly.

"Well you don't need to thank me for any rides, I owe you. Do you fancy doing some ring work when we get the arena?" he suggested.

"Sorry, I'm not cleared to compete" she sighed. "I can't even do anything fun to distract myself from my own misery" she laughed a little.

"Abbie are you okay? You seem so down…"

She shrugged, unable to bring herself to pretend he was wrong. He did a double-take when he saw her eyes fill up as she turned away, trying to hide it.

"Abbie…?"

"Can you pull over for a second?" she swallowed hard.

He did as she asked, pulling the car onto the side of the freeway and frowning when she got out and walked away from the car. He could see she was wiping her eyes, frustrated at any show of weakness. He let her have a moment before getting out and walking over to her as she sat on the side of the road. Sitting down beside her, he watched the traffic rush by.

"Sorry for upsetting you…and sorry for saying sorry again"

She cracked a little smile at that.

"Yeah, well while we're apologising…sorry for being such a fucking girl" she laughed.

"No problem. Nothing wrong with being a girl. I'm quite partial to them myself"

"Ha ha" she chuckled, shaking her head at him and wrapping her arms around her knees protectively as they watched the world go by. She always liked to watch the cars out of her window as a child, choosing someone and wondering what their life was like. She felt better after some fresh air.

"Ready to get back on the road?" he asked. She nodded and he offered her a hand to help her up. She took it, getting to her feet and returning to the car.

"I'll drive" she offered, feeling bad that she hadn't done her fair share.

"I won't say no to a little nap" he smiled. They set off again, less than an hour from the hotel now. Cody was just drifting into a light slumber when she spoke.

"Cody…?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"Don't take this the wrong way…it's nothing you've done…it's just what with the situation right now, I kind of feel like we should cool this off a little"

He frowned, unsticking his face from the glass of the window he was leaning on and rubbing his jaw. "I don't get it"

She rambled on. "I know things are bad with me and Phil right now but I just don't want to give him any more reason to be angry…I feel like I'm only adding fuel to the fire if he has reason to suspect anything…"

"I didn't realise things were rocky between you two…I'm sorry" he sighed.

"I just don't know what I'm doing anymore…we had a huge argument and…I just love him and…" she whispered, eyes glazing over again.

"Abbie I can drive if you're upset" Cody offered.

"No, it's okay" she sniffed, blinking away the tears.

"I understand what you're saying. I respect that decision. If you think its best that we take a few steps back then we will" he assured her.

"Thanks Cody…you've been a really good friend lately and I feel bad for doing this, but if this is what it takes to salvage what I have with Phil…"

"Then you have to do it…I get it" he winked.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat alone in the locker room. Most of the others had yet to arrive and she didn't much want to be around anyone right now anyway. There were no divas matches on the card tonight, so most of the girls weren't even booked to be at the arena. She sat cross-legged atop the bench, staring at her phone. She was still embarrassed at her emotional outpouring in front of Cody and to make matters worse, Vince was pestering her about getting an MRI done on her elbow. He was eager to get the storyline rolling and set up a match between her and Molly. All in all, Abbie felt like she was being pushed in a hundred different directions and she was ready to tear her hair out. Now she didn't even have Cody to distract her.<p>

Phil's name flashed up on her phone screen and even in her current mess, she was horrified as she burst into tears on answering.

"Abbie?" came his voice down the line.

She couldn't speak, trying to keep the sobs in.

"Abbie speak to me…"

"I can't…" she wept.

"Abbie what's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks one after the other. "I need you Phil…"

The line was silent except for her shaky breathing and occasional sniffling.

"After the show…if you can drive out to Fort Leonard Wood from Springfield, I can make it out from St Louis to see you. We'll at least have a few hours"

"But that's a two hour drive for you…" she whispered.

"I want to see you Abbie. We need to sort things out...I'll have the bus so I can get some rest on the way. Are you okay to make the drive?"

"I'll be fine"

"I'll see you when the shows end okay?" he told her.

"Okay" she breathed.

She hung up. She didn't want to wait to see if he said those three words she really wanted to hear. She knew she'd be in no state to do a show if he didn't. Taking the choice away was her way of staying in control.

Before long, other talent started filtering through the backstage area. She put on some make-up to cover her red eyes and pulled at her t shirt.

"You know what makes me sad? That the last person to kiss him was you…" Abbie ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Abbie…I know it's hard but"

"But what Molly? Right now I'm teetering on the edge of losing everything that matters to me. How am I supposed to hold it together?" she asked, genuinely wishing someone could give her an answer.

"I can't say anything because I know I'd be reacting the same if it was me. You just need to figure things out…that's all. It'll be fine. I'm here if you need me" she offered.

"Let's just get this over with" Abbie sighed, heading to the gorilla for the segment. On her cue, she burst through the curtain putting every bit of her very real frustration into the promo.

"Those of you who saw RAW this Monday will have seen that someone I thought I could trust, someone I thought was my friend and someone I have known since I was a teenager was responsible for CM Punk pushing me off a twenty foot ladder through A TABLE at the Money in the Bank pay per view" she spat into the mic as she stormed down the ramp. "Why did she do it? Your guesses are as good as mine! But you know what? I don't care anymore. I want her down here now. Because I'm gonna kick her ass!" she shouted, standing centre of the ring.

"Abbie Abbie Abbie" Molly appeared on the ramp to thunderous boos, clutching the back of her head. "You think I'm that stupid? After you went all psycho on me on Monday? No no no. You know what I think the problem is? Jealousy…jealousy because you KNOW I'm better than you IN that ring, ON this mic and because a champion like CM Punk wants ME and not YOU!"

Abbie screamed, tossing the mic to the ground and rolling out of the ring.

"No…no you don't!" Molly shouted as Abbie raced towards her. Abbie stopped dead as the Shield stepped onto the stage, lining up side by side. Reigns cracked his knuckles as they stared her down.

"Really? Can't fight your own battles?" Abbie yelled over the boos of the fans.

"Think of them as my insurance policy" Molly smirked, putting a hand on Rollins's shoulder as she peered through the gap.

Abbie ran at the human barricade, trying to leap over them. She was unceremoniously caught by Reigns who tossed her over his shoulder. Molly brought her face to Abbie's as she tried to kick free.

"You trust too easily honey. There isn't room for the both of us at the top" Molly sneered, walking off stage. Roman carried her to the curtain, putting her back on her feet when they were on the other side of it.

"You alright?" Rollins asked, noting the off-green colour she was turning.

"Yeah…apparently being upside down didn't agree with me" she swayed lightly.

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit" Molly suggested.

"I'm fine" she brushed them off. "Seriously, I'm a big girl. Just a bit dizzy, it'll pass"

"You sure?" Reigns frowned, watching her pupils dilate.

"Stop fussing" she rubbed her forehead.

What she didn't see was Molly mouthing 'get the trainer' to Ambrose.

Molly looked on in alarm as Abbie's legs collapsed from underneath her. Predicting it, Roman caught her and lowered her to the ground.

The guys looked to Molly for an explanation and she shrugged. "She hasn't been feeling well…I didn't think it was this bad"

Dean returned with a trainer who cleared the area and tried to bring Abbie around.

* * *

><p>Squinting up at the bright light shining in her eyes, Abbie groaned. When her vision finally returned, she could make out the faces of Molly, Rollins, Ambrose, Reigns and Sheamus.<p>

"How ya feeling lass?" Sheamus asked.

"Did I pass out?"

"Yeah, you kinda did" Molly grimaced.

"Fuck"

"Do you guys mind if I have a chat with Abbie in private for a moment?" Molly asked the group. They nodded, leaving the two alone.

"You're free to leave whenever, just take it easy okay, go back to the hotel and get some rest" the trainer lectured.

"Yessir" she saluted.

"Don't bullshit me. You're not fine. You need to do something about this…what's going on?" Molly demanded.

"I'm seeing Phil tonight…so maybe things will be better after that"

"Are you going to be honest with him?"

Abbie shook her head. "I just want to spend some time with him. Maybe fix some things between us. No sense dragging up that stuff"

"Dragging up that stuff? Abbie seriously?"

"Don't tell me what to do. It's my life" Abbie brushed her off.

"I know but it's tearing you apart…"

"Just leave me alone Molly. I mean it. I appreciate the fucking concern but I don't need your help" she snapped.

Molly held her hands up and allowed Abbie to pass.

* * *

><p>All she wanted was to get back to the locker room, grab her things and make the drive out to Fort Leonard Wood to meet Phil. But things couldn't ever be simple. Not for Abbie at least.<p>

She loaded up her bag and threw it in the trunk.

"We meet again"

She spun around to find the last person she wanted to see.

"What do you want Brock? Now is a _really _bad time…"

"You don't seem very pleased to see me" he sneered.

"I have to go" she closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose and willing away the stress.

"Stay. I think you owe it to me"

"I don't owe you a damn thing" she spat.

"How about those hours I put in teaching you that shooting star press all that time ago huh?" he grinned.

"You were there for one afternoon Brock. Not once did you get in the ring. That was all Paul. While I appreciate your help, I would hardly say I owe you anything for that. And anything I did owe you was demolished when you injured me in that match"

"It's not my fault you were too fragile to take a beating" he cracked his neck, trying to intimidate her.

"You know, I never figured out whether you did it on purpose, or whether you're just too stupid to see the difference between wrestling and UFC"

"Say that again" he dared her, backing her up against the car.

"Is this about that kick in the balls?" she quipped, unafraid.

"Getting revenge for your little Punk-ass boyfriend huh?"

"What are you gonna do Brock? Beat me up? Will that make you feel better? It was a storyline! Get over it!" she challenged.

She wasn't expecting him to bite, but her mouth always did get her in trouble. She gasped as his hand closed around her throat, pinning her against the rental.

"Not so big now hmm? You seem to have shut that mouth now bitch…you like to rile people up? Wanna make me mad?" he growled.

"You're bitter. You're bitter because you couldn't hack it in the UFC. Then you come back and you're not Vince's golden guy anymore" she hissed.

"I loathe little ignorant bitches like you…girls like you are no good for anything but sucking my dick"

That did it. She brought her right fist up, catching him right in the jaw. She felt the impact and he reeled backwards. Not for long though. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction as they say. He came back at her harder, using the entirety of his body weight to crush her against the vehicle. The vein in his temple was bulging as he struggled to control his rage.

"You know what I really want to do now? I want to take this knee…" he raised his knee to emphasise the point. "I want to take this knee and stick it in your gut. Then I want to put my boot through that pretty face…see how much TV time you get then…" he growled, tightening his grip.

It was only at this point that she realised how stupid she'd been to mess with him. Sure she had her pride, but one day her pride was going to get her killed. She was in over her head this time. And the parking lot was empty. It had become all too real all of a sudden. Panic started to rise up in her chest.

"Let me go" she breathed, trying to pull her head from his grip.

"Oh? You want out now?"

"Brock…please…you're hurting me" she gritted her teeth as his fingers dug into her neck.

"Too late sweetheart. It's all fun and games, pissing me off…but I don't take shit from anyone. And everyone here knows not to piss me off…because people get hurt when I'm pissed off…"

She was shaking now. She knew she'd made a huge mistake. There was more at stake now.

"Please Brock…please…" tears filled her eyes.

His face was cold and unemotional, his grip steadily tightening as his control slipped.

The back doors of the arena swung shut as someone exited and Abbie instinctively called for help. The figure she found was possibly the last person she thought would ever help her. But she had to try.

"Randy!"

Orton stopped and turned, his snake-like eyes training themselves on the pair from across the dark parking lot.

"Randy please help me…" she begged, upset at how weak she sounded.

He stalked over to them, curiously assessing the situation.

"Getting yourself into shit again Evans?" he raised a brow.

"Please Randy…tell him to stop"

Randy held his hands up. "It's not really any of my business. I'd rather not get on Lesnar's bad side myself" he chuckled darkly.

"Randy…I'm begging you"

Randy seemed intrigued at this. "Begging? That's not like you…give me one good reason why I should help YOU"

Abbie took a deep breath, looking straight into the viper's cold and calculating eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Because...I'm pregnant"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Randy help Abbie? Better yet, can he keep her secret? Who else knows?<strong>

**Aren't I full of surprises? I'm a bitch I know ;) If you're confused, it will all make sense in time. I hope you liked the little twist – I'd really love to hear from you on this one. It's a big chapter for me, I'm pretty nervous so tell me what you think :) More twists and turns to come :) Drop me a review and thanks for reading!**


	69. And Baby Even On Our Worst Nights

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – I didn't want to make you wait too long :) And I'm not in an a good mood so I need this to cheer me up xP You guys are too good to me :) Here's your reward. Keep the feedback coming and you shall be rewarded! Italics is flashback, just in case anyone is confused.**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Sixty Nine: ~**

"_Did you get the tests?"_

_It was Abbie's silence that prompted Molly to look up. _

"_Abbie what was that about?" Molly asked, noting the horrified look on Abbie's face and hearing Phil yelling on the other end of the line. Abbie dropped the phone from her ear and covered her face with her hands._

"_Abbie what's wrong?"_

"_I might need one of those tests…"_

* * *

><p><em>Abbie's hands shook as she held the test in her hands. Molly watched on helpless as tears started to roll down her cheeks.<em>

_Molly wrapped her arms around her friend, knowing exactly how she was feeling. _

"_Do you want me to call Phil?" Molly asked, rubbing her arm._

_Abbie shook her head violently. "No…no…"_

"_Calm down…"_

"_You heard how he reacted when he thought there was even a chance I was pregnant…I can't tell him…" she cried. Abbie saw the look on Molly's face and grabbed her by the arms. "Don't tell him. Please Molly. Please don't…"_

_Molly sat her down on the bed and took Abbie's hands in her own. "I still feel like I let you down back in the indies Abbie…I won't let you down now. If you want me to keep this between you and me, I will. I think you need to tell him. But that's not my business. I won't breathe a word to anyone. You have my word"_

"_What am I going to do Molly?" Abbie sobbed, the positive test mocking her. _

"…_take my test for now; it'll buy you some thinking time. Show him this" Molly said, holding out her own negative test. _

_Abbie nodded, wiping at her eyes. _

"_And you need to make sure you stay out of the ring"_

"_He doesn't want a baby…he said as much. He said he never wants kids while he's on the road…this ruins everything Molly" Abbie cried, heart-wrenching sobs the only noise filling the room. "You heard him on the phone. He's so angry. He blames me…it's my fault"_

"_Calm down…please calm down Abbie you're scaring me" Molly forced Abbie to look at her. "We'll sort this out okay? You would have helped me if I'd been the one with the positive result. We'll fix it. It's gonna be okay" _

"_Do you think I should get a termination?" Abbie asked, tears streaming down her face._

_Molly held her by the upper arms. "You're upset. Don't make any rash decisions okay?"_

"_It doesn't make a difference. He'll hate me either way" she whispered._

"_He won't hate you Abbie…"_

"_If I didn't tell him…I just don't think I could live with myself if I did that…"_

"_Abbie! Fuck. I know you're panicking right now but I'm not going to let you do anything that stupid. It feels like your life is over but it's not. I know you're a tough girl but you're not so heartless that you could abort his baby without him ever knowing about it. You wouldn't do that. I know you wouldn't" Molly shook her lightly, tears in her own eyes._

_Abbie broke into hysterics at the realisation of what she'd just said. _

_Molly pulled her tight to her chest and rocked her gently. "It's alright. I understand. I'd be reacting exactly the same. It's okay. It's okay…"_

_There was a knock at the door. Abbie froze._

"_Who is it?" Molly called as Abbie wiped her eyes._

"_Dean" his gruff voice replied. Taking a deep breath, Molly turned to Abbie. _

_"Stay here. I'll get rid of him okay?" _

_Abbie nodded. Composing herself, Molly made her way to the door and opened it just enough to make out the face of their visitor. _

"_Sorry Dean but this is a really bad time" Molly explained. _

_Dean scratched his head, twirling a cigarette between his fingers. "I left my jacket. I just swung by to grab it" he shrugged, pushing the door._

"_I'll get it" Molly said quickly, pushing the door shut on him. When she returned with the worn leather jacket and opened the door enough to hand it over, he looked amused._

"_Another guy in there? Did I not satisfy you?" he smirked. "Don't worry if there is…I won't be offended"_

"_There's no other guy in here Dean. I'm having a private chat with someone. Now fuck off" she shoved his jacket into his chest and heard him chuckle as she slammed the door._

* * *

><p>Randy's jaw locked as he realised she wasn't fucking around.<p>

"Man…" he started warily. "You heard her…I'm not a saint by anyone's standards but putting your hands on a pregnant girl…that's too far…"

Brock released her and she dropped to the ground. He spat on her before leaving her on the floor.

"Thanks" she choked out to Randy who was still rooted to the spot a few yards away.

"Is it true?" he asked simply.

She nodded, pulling herself to her feet shakily.

"Does Punk know?"

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she shook her head.

"Is it his?"

"Of course it's fucking his!" she snapped.

He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Please don't tell him Randy…"

"You're doing an awful lot of begging today huh?"

"I'm being serious Randy…please don't say anything until I've figured everything out"

"What do you mean figured everything out?"

"I don't know what to do…" she whispered.

"It's not your decision. It's yours and his. Sam told me immediately. I'd have been pissed as fuck if not"

"I would have told him! But you know what he said to me? When he thought I might be pregnant he went nuts! He got so angry at me! That's why I can't tell him! Because I need to find a solution…if I don't I can't wrestle anymore…and he'll leave me" she swallowed hard, unsure of why she was pouring her heart out to a man she loathed but unable to stop once she started. All the feelings she'd had to keep trapped were spilling out like a burst dam.

"I'm sorry Abbie but if you don't tell him I will"

"No…you can't" she pleaded. "I'm so scared of his reaction Randy, please don't. It's my fault…I made one stupid mistake and I've ruined his life…I have to fix it!"

She was getting hysterical now. Her worst fear was that he would find out and leave her…she couldn't bring a child into the world with no father and a mother that could barely keep her own life on track. She wouldn't…

"Where are you going?" he asked as she opened the door of the rental and climbed inside. Randy caught the door before it closed.

"I was supposed to meet Phil tonight…at Fort Leonard Wood…I want to see him. Just let me go Randy"

"You're in no state to drive right now" he lectured.

"Since when do you give a fuck about anyone but yourself?" she shouted.

"Just get on the god damn bus Abbie" he pointed to his own transport. "I'm going home to St Louis, so I'm headed past there anyway. Don't be awkward, just get on"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I just saved your ass. Who knows what the fuck Brock would have done to you…"

* * *

><p>For once in his life, Phil Brooks was nervous. He couldn't help but fear that this meeting was going to descend into a shouting match once more. He was also concerned about Abbie. She sounded distraught on the phone. He hated that she was so far away; it felt like everything that happened was amplified as a result.<p>

As the bus pulled into Fort Leonard Wood, he frowned. In the darkness, he could just about make out another bus. Was that Orton's bus? What the fuck? Giving Doug the go-ahead to open up the door, he stepped off onto the gravel and crossed his arms to protect himself against the cool breeze as he waited. He watched the lights flicker on behind the one way glass and to his agitation, Randy Orton himself stepped off.

He raised his hands, walking towards a grumpy-looking Phil. "Before you go all psycho crazy on me, I gave her a ride out of the kindness of my heart…" Randy began.

"You have no heart" Phil narrowed his eyes sceptically. He didn't believe that for a second.

"Give me half a chance and maybe I'll surprise you Punk"

"What the fuck is this about Orton? I'm tired, I'm cold and I can't see Abbie…" he huffed.

"I just need to clarify a few things first"

"What is this? A hostage situation" Phil glared.

His eyes were immediately drawn to Abbie who appeared in the doorway of the bus.

"She'll tell you the rest I'm sure, but all I did was give her a ride because when I found her…she was in a bit of predicament…"

"What do you mean? Abbie, what happened?"

"I'm just telling you because I don't want you to think those marks on her neck are my doing"

Abbie put her head in her hands, seeing the fury already bubbling under Phil's apparently cool demeanour. This was the last way she wanted to start this.

"And also, she has something very important to tell you"

Randy walked back to where Abbie stood, shaking a little from a combination of cold and fear.

"Thanks for the ride" she mumbled.

"No problem. Remember, you tell him or I will" he chuckled, nudging her lightly in Phil's direction before boarding the bus.

Phil walked towards her and she held her breath as he ran the tips of his fingers over her neck.

"It's a long story" she whispered.

"I have time"

"Can we go inside and lay down first? A lot has happened today and…I…I just want you to hold me before it all goes to shit again…" she breathed, unable to look him in the eye as the tears returned. "I'm fucking sick of crying" she said, sobbing as he pulled her into his chest.

"Let's go" he sighed deeply. He had a bad feeling about this. She wasn't acting like herself at all. She seemed so fragile. It was making him nervous.

He led her up the steps and towards the bedroom, pushing the door closed and locking it behind them. She didn't release his arm once, even as she climbed onto the bed and tugged him down beside her. He lay on his side, the sight of her tear-stained face toying with his emotions. She shuffled up close to him, burying her face in his neck. It was nice, being this way again…but he could sense it was just the calm before the storm. She was so tense…they both were.

His breath caught in his throat when she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him desperately. He kissed her back hungrily, unable to resist when it had been so long since they'd had any contact. Running his palm over her cheek, he angled her face to his, their noses brushing as he pushed his tongue past her lips. God how he missed her taste. He was only a man. As much as he pretended he was unaffected by most of life's challenges, she was his biggest weakness.

He couldn't ignore it though. As much as he tried to, the whimper that rumbled in her throat when his hand slipped to her neck startled him out of his haze. Tilting her chin back, he observed the angry red fingerprints marking her milky white skin. He pushed back the rage that bubbled inside him. It was hard, but he did.

"Who hurt you Abbie…? Was it Orton? You can tell me…"

She pulled away from him slightly with kiss-swollen lips, taking a deep breath. "It wasn't Randy"

"Then who was it?"

"I did a segment with Molly earlier…"

"Molly did that?" he asked, shocked.

"No Phil…please just let me finish. I need to tell you the whole story"

"Sorry" he sighed.

"The Shield got involved while we were out there…"

She could see him clenching and unclenching his fists rhythmically.

"The idea was that I would jump at Roman and he would catch me…which we did. But when we got backstage I collapsed…it was nothing he did, I just wasn't well"

His face dropped, concern replacing the anger. He ran a hand down her arm, linking his fingers with hers.

"The trainer said I was fine, it was just stress…but then when I got to the car…"

She knew he could feel her hand shaking in his. All she wanted to do was run. She felt trapped. Trapped in that room with him. And he was about to go off like an atomic bomb. She knew it.

"Brock cornered me" she forced out.

Phil's jaw clenched and she took the opportunity to slip her hand out of his.

"It was my fault…I antagonised him…I should have just told him what he wanted to hear and left…but I can't keep my stupid mouth shut" she whispered.

"That fucking coward…" Phil growled.

"He…I…then Randy was there and…"

Phil snapped out of his Brock-induced rage when he detected the hysteria in her tone. She was slowly shuffling back on the bed, all the way until her feet touched the floor.

"Abbie…" he tried.

Her breathing was erratic as she backed herself up against the wall. He watched on in confusion as she clasped a hand over her mouth and tears streamed down her face.

"What happened? Abbie, you're scaring me now"

"Brock was going to hurt me…and I had to tell Randy something…so he would help me…and…you're going to kill me…oh god…" she cried, back against the wall, feeling more trapped than ever as he stared at her from the bed.

"I…I don't understand…" his mind raced. Why did she think he would kill her? "What are you trying to tell me? Did…did something happen with Cody? Did you cheat on me?"

"No! No…I would never…I'm sorry Phil…" she sobbed. "I didn't want this to happen…it's my fault and I'm sorry…I wanted to fix it, I really did…but now Randy knows and I can't hide it anymore"

She watched on, terrified as his brow furrowed. She was just waiting for the penny to drop…

3…

2…

1…

She watched his face fall as it hit him. "Abbie…please…please tell me you didn't lie…please tell me you're not…" he covered his face with his hands, his breath catching in his throat.

Her heart broke as she slid down the wall, bringing her knees up protectively. The room was silent other than her sobbing. The silence was scaring her more than if he'd shouted.

"You lied?" he looked up from his hands and the hurt in his eyes was like a fist around her heart, squeezing until the pain was unbearable. "You told me it was negative…you showed me the test…"

She flinched when he moved towards her, towering over her. Closing her eyes, she sat still, ready to accept her punishment. She deserved this.

She let out a whimper when he took her face in his hand and as she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find him crouching beside her. He forced her to look at him. "Why?"

"You…you don't want a baby…that's all you've been saying Phil…how could I tell you? You made it clear that it would be the end of the world…I wanted to figure it out, I did…I just needed more time, I wanted to fix this mess"

"What is there to figure out Abbie?" he asked, shaking with the anger he was trying his best to contain.

"I'll…I'll get rid of it if…if that's what you want" she sobbed, hugging her knees protectively.

"Abbie…stop, that's not what I want…I just…I wish you'd told me. You showed me a negative test!" he lost it for a second, slamming his fist against the desk. "Randy and fucking Lesnar knew before I did?! Am I the last one to find out?"

"That test was Molly's, she's the only other person who knows…I just needed to buy some more time…I didn't want to ruin your life Phil…I HAD to tell them, he was going to beat the shit out of me Phil!"

"It wouldn't have ruined my life Abbie…we could have talked it through…"

"How was I supposed to act Phil? I was scared…I'm still scared! I'm scared out of my mind that I've made a mistake that means I can't wrestle anymore, that means you have a child you never wanted for the rest of your life and that means I end up a single mother with an EX who regrets ever meeting me!" she screamed, getting all of her emotions out at once. "Maybe if you hadn't acted like I'd committed a crime and made me feel like you wouldn't want anything to do with me if I was pregnant with your child…maybe I'd have told you"

He took a few shaky breaths, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry"

She looked up at that, somewhat surprised he was so level headed. She'd half expected him to go completely off the rails and break everything in sight.

"I shouldn't have done that. I didn't realise how it would make you feel and I'm sorry for that. Because it's just not true. I might fly off the handle, I might act like a dick sometimes and I might say things I don't mean but I would never leave you on your own and I would NEVER force you to get rid of a baby you wanted to keep"

"I'm sorry about the pill…I didn't know I swear" she sniffed.

"Don't Abbie…I know you didn't, it isn't your fault"

"It is" she sobbed.

"It's not! I'm sorry I made you feel like it was. I'm hurt that you lied to my face…it hurts that you kept this from me…but it's my fault and I understand that"

She swallowed hard.

"So what now?" she asked, afraid of his answer.

"I rip Lesnar's throat out for putting his hands on you" he snarled.

"Phil please…leave it"

"You could have lost the baby Abbie!"

"Does that mean…you want to keep it?" she asked in a small voice.

"We need to talk it through, talk about our careers, talk about the living situation. What's Vince doing about the storyline?"

"…I haven't told him"

"Please tell me you didn't get in the ring and wrestle…"

"No…I've been faking an arm injury since I did the test" she admitted.

He just stopped and looked at her for a while, his gaze burning into her.

"Come here" he gestured, patting his lap. He watched her eyes fill with hope as she pulled her exhausted body up and sunk onto his lap. He tangled a hand in her hair, the other on her thigh. "We're a fucking mess huh?"

She nodded, burying her face in his shoulder. "I love you Phil"

"I love you too, even if I don't always act like it" he assured her, pressing his nose into her soft hair. They stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled her face back and wiped away the few stray tears that remained with the pad of his thumb. "You can tell me anything Abbie…I might get angry but it's only because I care" he brushed her hair from her eyes and kissed her tenderly. "If I'm going to have a kid, there's no one I'd rather have as the mother of my baby"

He lay back down on the bed and pulled her into his protective embrace. She was happy that they were back on the same team, but there were still nagging questions.

"Are you serious? About keeping the baby?" she asked.

"I know I said I didn't want kids yet…but that was when you weren't pregnant…now you are things change Abbie. I won't lie, now isn't ideal for either of us…but we'll make the best of it okay? It's not the end of the world at all. We do need to get you checked out though…I can't imagine all the stress has been any good for you, let alone the fact you were wrestling last week" he sighed. "Are you serious about keeping it?"

"I don't know…"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. I'll give Vince a call and leave him a message. Don't go to the house show tomorrow, come with me to the RAW show and we can sort it all out"

"Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?"

"For staying…"

"Abbie…I meant it. I wouldn't leave you on your own. I'm sorry for the shit I've put you through this week"

She nodded, letting him kiss her gently.

"I'll be back in a second, I'm gonna leave Vince a message for when he gets into the office tomorrow"

As the door to the bedroom clicked shut, she released a breath and rolled onto her back. Staring up at the ceiling, she ran a hand over her stomach. Swallowing hard, she thought about the consequences that would follow the tiny bundle of cells growing inside her. She just wasn't sure she could deal with those consequences…

* * *

><p><strong>Can Abbie and Phil work things out and agree? Will they keep the baby? How will Vince react to the news?<strong>

**So she finally told him :) I hope it all makes sense now. If it doesn't let me know! I hope you're enjoying and I hope it's keeping you on the edge of your seats :) Plenty more to come! **


	70. Put Your Fears Aside

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Some of the responses to the last chapter made me laugh, apparently you were split 50/50 on whether you saw it coming and on whether she should keep the baby. I hope this one keeps you on the edge of your seat too!**

**Warnings -** Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no-one but Abbie in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Seventy: ~**

"Hey Vince, it's Phil. I'm calling to let you know that Abbie won't be making the SmackDown house show tomorrow…" he checked his watch "…tonight. I'll be at the arena early; I'd like a meeting with you about some things. It's urgent" he bit his lip, hanging up.

Resting against the kitchen counter, he ran a hand through his hair. He was trying to hold it together, a way of making it up to her perhaps…but inside he was nervous. She'd just told him she was pregnant, not that she was thinking of booking a holiday. It was big news. BIG news. He still hadn't wrapped his head around it.

Sighing, he pushed himself up from the counter and after letting Doug know the plan of action, gently opened the bedroom door. He couldn't help but let a smile grace his features when he saw her. She was tightly clutching his pillow, nose buried into it as she curled up on her side. Her breathing was even, her eyelashes resting peacefully against her cheeks. Not a trace of make up on her face, her raven hair a tousled mess and wearing some loose track pants and a Ramones tee – she was breath-taking.

He crept over to the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and climbing in behind her. He pulled the blankets over them both, fitting her body against his. She instinctively leaned into him and mumbled into the pillow clutched in her arms. He laid his head beside hers and kissed her neck with the gentlest of pressure. He felt her sigh into him and he reached over, resting his hand over hers, intertwining their fingers as they rested against her stomach.

* * *

><p>It was barely 7am when Phil woke up. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he heard a thump from the bathroom. Concerned, he threw the blankets off and quickly found the source of the noise. There she was, hunched over the toilet. Morning sickness. Go figure.<p>

Filling a glass with water, he crouched beside her and pulled her hair back. When the retching stopped – and it took a while – he handed her the glass and some tissues.

"Thank you"

He just offered her a small smile. "You don't look like you're having much fun there Abs" he winked jokingly.

"It's not funny" she moaned.

"I know it's not, I'm sorry" he kissed the top of her head. "I was thinking about the meeting today…"

"Hold that thought" she cringed, feeling the contents of her stomach (whatever was left of it) rising up her throat.

Phil put a sympathetic hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles as her eyes watered from the exertion.

"I'm so sexy right now. Are you turned on Phil?" she laughed, wiping her mouth.

"Oh yeah…you've never looked better" he grinned. "Cheer up muffin; we've got a date with ole Vinny Mac today"

"Please do not mention food" she pulled a nauseous face.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "As I was saying…I think we should have a little chat before we see Vince"

She nodded. "Give me a minute to sort my life out and I'll be there"

Phil gave her some space to clean up, finding his clothes and getting dressed for the day. It was way too early, but there was no way he'd get back to sleep now. Slipping on some jeans and his Colt Cabana t-shirt, he sat down in the little booth next to his kitchenette. He adored the bus. He couldn't have ever predicted how much easier life would be having food and a bed on hand at all times, let alone having someone to drive through the horrible night journeys.

He didn't have to wait too long before she emerged. There was some colour in her cheeks now as she slid into the seat opposite him and rested her elbows on the table.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thank fuck" she smiled. "I missed you this week…" she added suddenly.

"I missed you too" he reached across, taking her hand in his.

"I don't know where to start with this…" she admitted.

"Me either" he sighed. "How about we start by laying down some ground rules. No arguing. No raising of voices. No interrupting each other" he started. "I don't think we need a repeat of our last few 'discussions'…"

"Agreed" she nodded.

"If something I say upsets you, tell me now. We need to be completely open and honest okay? No hiding anything"

"No hiding anything…and vice versa" she echoed. She bit her lip nervously and looked down at their joined hands. He gave hers a squeeze, running his thumb over the back of her hand reassuringly.

"I don't really know how this works so I'll just jump right in with whatever I'm thinking. Financially, I think we can comfortably support a child right now. I don't know about you, we don't really talk about money that much but I have a lot of money set aside for a rainy day and I imagine you're the same"

"I do…we are financially stable" she nodded.

"So that rules that problem out. Second would be living arrangements. If we were to have a baby, I'd like you to move in with me. You don't have to…but I'd like that…"

She nodded slowly.

"And I'm not just asking because I knocked you up…I've been thinking about it for a while. Are you still thinking about selling your place in Tampa?"

"It's on the market" she told him.

"I understand maybe you want your own place too…but how would you feel about moving into my place in Chicago when your house is sold?"

He could see the range of emotions flashing across her face.

"Don't panic…I don't need an answer now. It's just a suggestion. And as I said, you'd have your own place too…"

"I appreciate what a big thing it is for you to ask me…I'll have a think about it" she offered him a small smile.

"To be honest with you Abbie, the only thing standing in the way, for me at least, is your career…I've got nine months to figure out what to do about mine"

"That's just it…" she swallowed hard. "I don't know what to do Phil…"

He could see the turmoil, practically feel it, in the way she gripped his hand. "Let me say it this way. Could you go through with an abortion?" It was a blunt question he knew. But it had to be said. He was decidedly calmer than her. But then again the consequences weren't quite as massive for him. It was definitely going to affect him, but not in the way it would her. And the weight of the decision was heavy on her shoulders.

"I don't know" she looked away. "Could you?" she asked in a small voice.

He thought about that for a moment. "At the end of the day Abbie, I'll support you in whatever decision you make…because I can't tell you to keep it and give up the career you've worked so hard for, but I couldn't tell you not to keep this baby either because I know how hard that would be…on both of us. I hate to say it, but it's your call"

He watched her wipe some of the moisture from her eyes and gave her hand another squeeze.

"Please don't put this on me Phil…I can't…I just want you to tell me what to do…"

"You know I can't do that Abbie" he said, watching her eyes fill up. "Can you put your career on hold? That's the million dollar question…" he sighed.

"I guess I could…I could if I was sure I was making the right decision. If I was sure I could handle it"

"And how can you be sure?"

"I need to ask you something Phil…and it's been bugging me for a while. I need you to promise me you'll tell me the truth, even if it hurts" she locked gazes with him, the intensity of the blue of her irises penetrating deep into him.

"I promise" he nodded, anxious.

"Do you want this baby? Because I worry that you're going along with it because you have to…if you don't want it, and if you're going to resent me for the rest of your life for lumbering you with a child…I can't go through with it…"

He took a deep breath.

"You promised to be honest…" she reminded him.

"That's a question within a question Abbie, bear with me a second"

"I don't want to bear with you. Don't think about it. Don't make the answer calculated. Tell me from the heart…" she pleaded.

"I wouldn't resent you if you kept it, no. Because I do want children and I'm not getting any younger. Do I want _this_ baby? I can't answer that. That's me being honest. I don't know. Do _you _want this baby?"

"I don't know" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Abs…whatever happens, I love you and we'll get through it together okay?" he sighed sympathetically, moving around to her side of the table and taking her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"I feel bad for feeling like this" she whispered.

"Don't" he kissed her shoulder.

He closed his eyes, just revelling in the feeling of being close to her again.

"Did we just make it through a whole discussion without an argument?" she smiled.

"Don't push it" he joked, pushing her nose with the tip of his finger playfully.

"Thanks for taking control of the situation Phil…I really needed someone to guide me through this"

"Don't say thank you. I'm just doing what I should have done from the start. And next time, you know I'm here for you" he kissed the top of her head.

Abbie turned around in his arms and pressed her lips to his. He brought his palms up to rest on her cheeks, putting more pressure into it. Her stomach flipped over the way it always did when he kissed her that way. When they broke for air, he rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

"So what now?" she whispered.

He considered the question for a few moments. "Do another test…just to be 100% sure before we drop this bombshell on Vince. Then we have to be honest with him…"

* * *

><p>To avoid any awkward fan interactions, Phil sent Doug into the drug store when they arrived in Louisville, Kentucky. When he returned with the test and promptly gave them some privacy, Phil took the box from the bag and studied it curiously.<p>

"Fifteen dollars for a stick that you pee on?" he frowned.

Abbie smiled a little at the sweet way his brow was furrowed as he squinted at the small text. The light-hearted action alleviated the tension and stopped her fidgeting quite so much.

"You ready to go now?"

Abbie let out a small giggle. "Am I ready to 'go' now? Really Phil? Did you really just ask me if I'm ready to use the bathroom?"

Those creases in the corners of his eyes were on show as he grinned. "We're comfortable with each other, nothing wrong with bathroom conversation"

"Just give me the damn test" she laughed, snatching the box from him and disappearing into the bathroom.

He waited patiently and it wasn't long before she emerged, popping the test on the table in front of him. "Give it a few minutes" she told him, lying down on the couch opposite the table.

"How many lines am I looking for?"

She snorted. "It's digital Phil. It'll say pregnant or not pregnant" she clarified.

"Sorry, I'm new to this" he rubbed the back of his neck.

The air was thick with anxiety as they waited in silence. After a few minutes of staring at the blank screen, Phil cleared his throat.

"Pregnant"

"That confirms it then" she whispered.

"Clear as day" he sighed.

* * *

><p>"Come in" Vince called from his temporary office inside the Broadbent Arena.<p>

Abbie looked to Phil, feeling sick at the thought of facing her boss right now. Phil had been reassuring her all morning that Vince wouldn't fire her on the spot, but she just couldn't get that fear out of her head.

Phil turned the handle and pushed the door open, allowing Abbie to go in ahead of him before he closed the door securely behind them.

"Take a seat" Vince gestured absent mindedly at the two seats beside the desk. He seemed to be looking over paperwork, as was often the case in the day to day running of his company. "Right…" he said, pushing his papers to one side and bringing his full attention to the pair in front of him.

Abbie reached over, taking Phil's hand under the desk.

"Care to tell me why you're here and not in St Louis Miss Evans?"

"Actually, what we need to talk to you about…" Phil began.

"I was asking Abbie" Vince interjected.

"I was just saying, what I needed to talk to you about answers the question" Phil retorted.

Sensing that Phil and Vince would likely butt heads over this, Abbie cut in.

"It's okay" she gave Phil's hand a squeeze.

"What I'm here to tell you is that I don't have an elbow injury Vince…I just found out that I'm pregnant"

Phil's eyes widened at her bluntness.

Vince took a few moments to register what she'd just said.

"This is a practical joke right? Very funny" he chuckled.

"It wasn't planned; and we're still figuring things out as far as what we're going to do…but that's the way it is" Phil shrugged.

"You're adults for Christ's sake! You can't practice safe sex at your age?!"

Phil watched Abbie wince at that.

"While it's none of your business what goes on in our bedroom, I would like you to know that I have reason to believe an error made by one of _your _trainers played a part. But as I said, the situation is what it is" Phil quipped.

Vince was seething. It was palpable just under his seemingly relatively calm exterior. All of his energy was focussed on maintaining a professional demeanour. "I hope you're aware of the ramifications of this…"

"I'm sorry" Abbie apologised. She could tell Phil was biting his tongue; he was dying to give Vince a piece of his mind but antagonising their boss was only going to make things worse.

"I'll give Molly and The Shield boys a call. We'll write you out of the storyline on RAW this week" he shook his head, stressed at the cancellation of one of his biggest storylines.

"About my job…" Abbie asked quietly.

"You have a three year contract. It's non negotiable. As a result as soon as you're able to work you'll continue to fulfil the terms of that contract" Vince snapped sharply.

"I understand" she nodded.

"And this is your first warning Abbie. Lying about injuries is a fast track to losing your job" he warned.

"Yes sir"

"One last thing" Phil cut in.

"Go ahead" Vince sighed.

"I think it'd be best for Abbie to stay with me on the RAW circuit until Monday. We have a lot of talking to do"

Vince gritted his teeth as he answered. "Sure. Why not"

"I'm sorry about all the rearranging you'll have to do" Abbie told him.

"Just go, I'll pull Molly from all house shows too until we have a plan. Keep me updated with what's going on okay; the sooner we have a concrete time period for which you'll be out of the ring, the sooner we can sort it"

"Thank you. And we'll let you know as soon as we know" Abbie stood, still holding Phil's hand as tightly as her strength would allow. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed behind them. Abbie looked up at him nervously.

"It'll be okay" he winked, putting his arm around her and giving her shoulder a squeeze.

* * *

><p>Phil spent his afternoon working out in the gym. It helped alleviate some of his stress and it was nice to have some time to himself to think things through. He was just in the changing rooms drying off after a shower when he received a text.<p>

_Did she tell you?_

_Randy_

Phil groaned.

_Yes, she did. I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone. _

_Punk_

_Would I ever?_

_Randy_

Phil shook his head, sliding his phone back into his pocket as he grabbed his gear and headed back to the bus. Stepping on, he frowned when Abbie startled at the noise and pushed the laptop closed.

"What's going on?"

She took a deep breath. "I…I found a clinic ten minutes away"

He stilled, letting that sink in.

She tried desperately to read the emotions on his face but it was impossible.

"Okay" he toyed with his lip ring and ran a hand over his head.

"I made an appointment for two days time" she whispered. "Is that okay?"

He sat down beside her and put a hand on her thigh. "If you're sure this is what you want"

She nodded. "Please come with me"

"Of course I will" he assured her.

* * *

><p>The next two days were difficult. Phil spent as much time as possible in the ring and in the gym while Abbie was forced to sit on the bus, unable to face her colleagues. The decision was still all she could think about, and she was slowly driving herself insane. She and Phil had mostly avoided the topic when it came to conversation and Abbie understood that until it was all over and they moved on, things between them were going to be different.<p>

Phil lay awake on the morning of the Saturday. He hadn't really slept that night anyway and he was sure Abbie hadn't. Around 6am, he'd noticed her drifting off finally. She was sleeping lightly beside him now and he watched her intently, her soft breaths tickling his neck. He felt her starting to stir against him and he watched the tension return to her features.

"Morning" he whispered, kissing her gently. She pulled away quickly.

"I'm gonna be sick"

He covered his face with his hands, rolling onto his back as he heard her retching. This was the normal morning routine for them now. They'd figured out that orange juice seemed to calm her stomach a little, so he fetched some from the fridge, pouring it into a glass and taking it to her.

"Thanks" she whispered, taking a sip.

"What time's the appointment?" he asked.

"Ten" she looked down at the glass.

He covered her hand with his own.

They took a taxi to the clinic, wanting to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Abbie pulled her hood up over her head, as did Phil, his cap pulled over his eyes. Holding tightly to her hand, they made their way inside and checked in.

The second they sat down in the waiting area, everything hit him like a ton of bricks. The leaflets and information booklets littering the room, the young girls crying with their mothers…his chest suddenly felt heavy. It all felt too real now. He never imagined he'd feel this way.

"Miss Evans, would you like to come through?"

They shared a look and she stood, prompting him to follow her into the room. She was ushered onto the table and Phil sat down beside her.

"Okay, we're going to do an ultrasound and see how far along you are. If you're less than 8 weeks which you told us you suspect is the case over the phone, then we can just give you some medication" the doctor told them. Abbie lifted her shirt and closed her eyes as he squirted the cold gel onto her stomach. She turned away from the screen as it flashed to life, she couldn't look. Instead she looked at Phil, taking his hand once more as he watched everything curiously. The scanner came into contact with her stomach and she saw Phil studying the screen.

He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but watch as the blurry image came up on the monitor.

The expressions on Phil's face were harder to watch than the screen.

"Ahh, there we are" the doctor announced, finding the image he was looking for.

The doctor noticed Phil watching and smiled. "Right here, this round shape is the head" he outlined on the screen.

A tear squeezed its way past Abbie's closed eyelid.

"I'd date your pregnancy at around 7 weeks so medication is the best way to go forwards I think. It's just two pills, one 48 hours after the other. You'll experience some pain with the second and some heavy bleeding…I'll give you a few moments alone and then I'll talk you through all the risks and side effects" he nodded, leaving the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Phil asked, his own emotions high.

"I can't keep it Phil…so I don't really have another choice"

"Why?"

"Look at my upbringing…I'm not mommy material Phil. Never have been, never will be" she whispered. "My parents shouldn't have had kids…I'm not making the same selfish mistake"

"Abbie I thought this was about your career…"

"It's not. Not anymore. I can't bring a child into the world knowing it could have the childhood I had. It's not fair. I'm destined to be the same kind of unloving cold-hearted mother mine was and you know it" she whispered.

"Abbie if this isn't about your career I think we should re-think things…you're not your mom. You're nothing like her. You've learned from her shortfalls. You don't think I'm scared? My parents were hardly exemplary. But I know I could never do to my kid what they did to me. Ever. You'd be a great mom Abbie. I know you would" he looked pleadingly into her eyes.

"I can't Phil…" she whispered, tears flowing freely as the doctor re-entered.

"Did you need a few more moments?" he asked, sensing the tension in the room.

"No" Abbie sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Abbie please…seeing that screen, I just…at least give it some more time"

He forced her to look at him and she broke down, seeing the hurt on his face.

"Do you want me to make you another appointment?" the doctor asked, used to seeing a range of responses to the process.

"No" she sniffed.

"Abbie…"

"I can't do it…I can't" she shook her head. "Can we go home?" she asked him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Phil pulled her into his chest. The doctor looked unsurprised, seemingly knowing that they weren't going to go through with it from all of his experience in the job.

A few moments later, the doctor interjected once more. "Congratulations" he smiled. "Would you like the sonogram image?"

Phil nodded, rubbing Abbie's back as she buried her face so deeply into his neck that it was almost as if she was trying to disappear into him. The doctor sent him an understanding wink and handed him the image. Phil took it carefully, sliding it into his wallet.

Phil calmed Abbie down enough to lay her back down so they could clean off the gel. He made sure a taxi was on stand-by as they left, she was in no fit state to see anyone at all right now.

When they made it back to the bus, he sat her down on the edge of the bed and crouched down in front of her. He wiped her eyes and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"That's enough crying" he soothed. "We need another chat…but if you want some time to regroup that's okay" he winked.

She sniffed and nodded. "No, we can talk now. I'm sick of crying. It's time to be a woman of action"

"That's my girl" he smiled.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all of this" she apologised.

"Abbie, don't you dare say sorry for this. There's no need to apologise. Yeah it's been quite a ride this week but it's not your fault and you've been through twice what I have" he ran a finger over her jaw. "So the up-to-the-minute plan for now is…"

"…I guess we're having a baby…" a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"I guess we are" a grin broke out across his face and he pulled her into a hug full of the emotions he'd been trying to suppress all day. When he pulled back, her own face displayed only joy.

"Are you happy?"

"What do you think?" he asked, showing her that smirk she loved. She took hold of his hands and pressed his palms to her tummy.

"I think I just agreed to move in with you …daddy"

* * *

><p><strong>So Abbie and Phil are keeping the baby, what will happen to Abbie and Molly's storyline? Are they making the right decision? Will Abbie and Phil make the transition into living together without further arguments?<strong>

**This is to say thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know your thoughts! :)**


	71. I Feel So Untouched, Need You So Much

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – There's some smut in this one so if you're not into that, skip past it and let me know in the comments. I'm not really sure how people feel about that side of things so let me know if you like or don't like it and I can take people's preferences into account in future :) Also, sorry for the lateness of this one, but I hope the extra long chapter makes up for it!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Seventy One: ~**

Abbie folded her hands carefully in her lap as she sat cross-legged on the bed. Phil was currently on-hold, waiting to speak to Vince.

"Phil…let me do it…"

He pulled a confused face.

"It's my career we're discussing…I need to deal with my own shit"

He shrugged, handing her his iPhone.

He listened carefully as the call was finally connected and that damn classical music stopped playing down the line. He watched her chewing her lip, pulling her fingers through the little tangles in the ends of her long hair.

Abbie explained to their boss that they had made a decision and he strained to hear Vince's response to the news that they were continuing with the pregnancy. All he could hear was muffled mumbling as Abbie furrowed her brow in deep thought.

"That's fine…we'll both speak with you on Monday…"

Phil shot her a questioning glance and she shushed him for a moment as she listened carefully. It wasn't long before they exchanged the usual courteous goodbyes and she hung up.

"He wants to see us both individually on Monday. He was actually really nice. He said he's had some time to think everything through with the storylines and it's not the first time it's happened. He said congratulations" she smiled a little.

Phil looked taken aback. "Well, if he thinks he gets to be Godfather he's barking up the wrong tree" he smirked, wrapping his arms around her.

"This doesn't feel real" she sighed, relaxing back into him and laying her head against his shoulder.

"I know. Not at all" he kissed her cheek.

"Does this mean we have to do all that sickeningly sweet crap like picking out names and buying teeny tiny onesies and stuff?" she laughed.

"Absolutely…as far as names go, I quite like Leviathan - destroyer of worlds"

Abbie burst into laughter. "I'm not sure that's a suitable baby name Phil"

"If it's got our genes, it has to have a badass name" he argued.

"Stop it" she smiled, rolling her eyes as he stroked his thumb over her neck, enjoying the closeness they hadn't had while they'd been apart last week. She bit her lip, revelling in how crazy this was.

"I quite like Gabriella for a girl" she whispered, watching him as he began to draw circles on the small strip of skin where her shirt had ridden up.

"That's a cute name" he smiled. "I'm shocked that came from you" he teased, tickling her sides. She shrieked, slapping him away.

"You're a dick" she laughed.

"So, speaking of dicks…we haven't had sex in forever…"

"You're so tactful Phil" she chuckled.

* * *

><p>Abbie was exhausted and had fallen asleep while Phil slipped away into the lounge area to catch up on some of the TV shows he'd missed. His mind wandering, he smiled to himself and took out his phone, pulling up a message for Cabana.<p>

_Who's the daddy?_

_Punk _

_Are you high? Do I need to call someone?_

_CC_

_Nope. Not high. Just reproductively successful…_

_Punk_

_I'm confused…are you bragging about all the sex you're getting again? Cause I really don't need another proverbial kick in my frustrated nuts…_

_CC_

_Jesus Christ man! I'm trying to tell you that me and Abbie are having a baby!_

_Punk_

There was a good ten minute delay before he got a reply.

_Are you fucking with me? You're freaking me out now dude…_

_CC_

_Dead serious. Cross my heart. _

_Punk_

_Wow…congrats man! I didn't know you were trying for a baby! You're supposed to keep a brother updated on this stuff!_

_CC_

_It wasn't planned. But it's all good _

_Punk_

_I've always wondered when you were finally going to spawn some minions Punkers, I'm excited. At least you know your junk is fully functional ;)_

_CC_

Phil laughed out loud and was about to type a response when he heard Abbie moving around in the other room.

"Phil…" Abbie called from the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"We need to have a chat with the people who know and make sure we keep it quiet okay? No telling anyone, including family and friends until we've had a few scans and we know everything's okay…"

He froze, his thumbs hovering over his phone screen.

"Ummm…Abs? About that…"

"Who did you tell?" she asked, exasperated.

"Colt…" he admitted, standing up and leaning around the door to the bedroom.

"Phil! It's a pretty normal thing to want to wait a few weeks at least! Too many people know already!" she sighed.

"I'm sorry…I was just excited" he told her softly.

The look on his face melted her heart.

"You're a bastard you know that? I can't stay mad at that face" she shook her head. "I'm glad you're excited, but no more okay? I know you want to tell Chez and Paul and everyone else but can we try to keep it a secret a few more weeks?"

"Of course" he nodded. "It'll be hard, but I'll do it"

"I think Vince wants me to tell the Shield boys…he mentioned it on the phone" she pursed her lips.

"I guess they'll want to know why the storyline's getting dropped" Phil sighed.

"I kinda wish it was just our secret…"

Phil stepped towards the bed, pulling her flush against his body and kissing her. He started gently; he was treating her like a doll made of glass. But as she deepened it, needing more from him, she could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly against her as his body began to the intimacy. Pulling back, she raised her eyebrows at the look on his face. She knew that face well. In fact it was one of her favourites.

"Still horny?"

He nodded, lowering his face to her neck and nipping at the smooth skin.

"I guess we don't have to worry about condoms anymore" she smiled playfully, tugging his shirt over his head. He allowed her to do so, sweeping her hair aside to kiss and lick along her jaw line. She couldn't resist running her hands across the hard planes of his chest and down to his stomach. He always complained about it, but she loved the way she could feel the muscles contracting under the soft layer of skin.

"We don't have to do anything if you're not feeling up to it Abs…I don't want to pressure you" he breathed into her ear, nuzzling his face into her hairline as his stubble tickled her cheek.

"I'm feeling fine…and it's been two weeks Phil, I've missed this so bad" she ran her hands further down his torso, tracing the 'V' of his hips.

His heart pumped even faster as she trailed her fingers over his belt, unbuckling it and unbuttoning his shorts. His arousal was already more than obvious, straining against its confines. He gently took her wrists and stopped her movements. Bringing her body to his once more, he teased her lips, sucking on them until he drew a soft whine from her throat.

Running his hands up her back and under her shirt, she gasped as his cold palms sent shivers up her spine. He unhooked her bra and pulled both her shirt and bra off in one smooth movement. With her bare breasts pressed to his decorated chest, he slipped his hands down to one of his favourite parts of her body. Cupping her ass through her tight black jeans, he pulled her hips into his and she moaned as she felt him against her stomach, already stiff and ready.

"Which panties are you wearing today? I hope it's those silky black ones with the lace…the ones that are just small enough to show off that gorgeous ass but leave me desperate for more…" he rasped against her neck, making her breath hitch and her cheeks flush.

"How did you know?" she sent him a sultry smile, sucking on his earlobe as he worked on the button and zipper of her tight jeans, pushing them over her svelte hips.

"I watched you get dressed this morning" he told her, running his hands up into the curve her waist and back again. "Turn around…I want to see you"

She held her breath as he turned her body around and kissed a path down her spine, kneading her flesh in his strong hands. Leaving a hickey on her lower back, he kicked off his shoes and socks and led her to the bed. He carefully lowered her onto it and as he crawled over her, he felt her hands hurriedly pulling at the zipper of his shorts and pushing them down his thighs. He could feel the urgency in her movements and he didn't stop her – he felt it too. They'd been apart for too long and his body was aching for her.

Nudging her thighs apart with his knee, he settled his hips against hers.

"Phil…" she pleaded.

He kissed her softly, forcing himself to hold back.

"I know…" he groaned when she pushed her hips up in need.

"Don't make me wait…please" she panted.

He slipped his hands over her defined hip bones, pulling off her underwear. She pushed at the waistband of his boxers and clumsily forced them over his thick thighs. He kicked them away and taking himself in his hand, he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside. She moaned at that and he covered her mouth with his, capturing the soft whine as it mixed with his own groans. There was no time for foreplay.

He set a fast pace, seemingly satisfying both of them as she writhed beneath him. They continued that way, the headboard thumping rhythmically against the wall of the bus.

"I missed seeing you like this" he breathed, his lips brushing over the shell of her ear.

"I missed you too. So much" she panted, clutching his biceps as his hips met hers over and over.

"I can slow down…I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked nervously, watching the range of expressions flickering across her face.

"I'm pregnant, not sick Phil, but thanks for the concern" she stroked his cheek. "Please don't slow down…" she whispered, urging him on.

Abbie pulled his face to hers, wanting to feel closer to him. Brushing her cheek against his jaw and feeling the short hairs there, she breathed in his scent.

"Phil…" she groaned into his ear, feeling him repeatedly hitting that spot inside her that made her insides burn with pleasure.

Seeing an almost pained look on his face, she ran a hand under his chin and locked eyes with him, sending him an inquisitive gaze.

"I don't wanna stop but I'm gonna cum way too fast Abs" he panted, grunting as her hips bucked to meet his again.

"It's okay…I'm close too. I understand; it's been too long. No more waiting Phil…let it go, I want to see you" she coaxed, crying out when he obliged her request.

Slipping his hand between their bodies, he rubbed circles on her bundle of nerve endings with his thumb, watching pleasure ripple through her body as he desperately tried to bring her to her climax before he reached the point of no return.

"Tell me…tell me" he panted.

"Nearly there…don't stop" she whispered, chest heaving.

"Oh God, you feel so good Abbie…" he gasped.

"Ah…ah…ah" she chanted, moving her hips with his hand as she approached her climax. He knew she was seconds away, he could feel it in the way she clenched around him. But his own orgasm was just there and he teetered on the edge as she came. "Fuck" she cried, digging her nails into his shoulders as her back arched off the bed.

The combination of sensations – the delicious pain of her clawing at his back, the way she tightened around him and the incredible pressure in his lower stomach – it was too much. He could think of nothing but the tightening of every muscle as he lost control.

"…Abbie…fuck…I'm coming…" he groaned, thrusts becoming irregular. She was just coming down from her high when she felt him tense, and hearing her name spilling from his lips as he reached his peak made her shiver.

His face contorted in pleasure as he pushed deep and stilled, feeling the warmth rising up inside his shaft as the unbelievable sensation had his whole body rigid. She pressed her lips to his throat and felt the vibrations of his moans of pleasure. She threw her head back and sighed at the connection she felt as he shook; his thick, warmth filling her. She could still feel him pulsing into her as he gave a final shudder and rested his head on her chest. He started to pull out and she wrapped her legs around him, holding him to her.

"Not yet…I just want to stay like this for a while"

His post-orgasmic haze was yet to lift and he merely nodded, softening inside her as his essence began to leak onto the sheets below.

"You have no idea how much I needed that" he sighed contentedly, struggling to support his weight so he didn't crush her under his much larger frame.

"Maybe that's why we've been so hot-headed lately" she stroked his head, scratching at the short hairs affectionately. Noticing the trembling of his arms, she loosened her grip and let him roll onto his side.

"That was fucking intense" he released a breath as he slipped from her grip.

"It was" she agreed. They lay in silence, their ragged breathing the only sound in the room.

"I love you" he mumbled.

"I love you too" she smiled. "Don't you fall asleep on me" she warned, watching the way his eyelids fluttered closed.

"I won't" he mumbled unconvincingly.

She couldn't bring herself to disturb him as his breathing evened out and he fell into a light sleep. Every time she looked at him she fell more in love with him. She was starting to drift off herself as she snuggled in closer and traced his chest tattoo with her finger. Hearing him grunt lightly, she ceased the movement, afraid she was waking him.

"Why'd you stop…mm feels good" he mumbled, pulling her closer.

"You're adorable when you're sleepy" she smiled.

He opened his eyes enough to see her and ran a hand over her head, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I always wanted you to have my babies Abbie…knew it from the day I saw you kick ass in the ring. I just hope we still have time for mind-blowing sex like that when we've got a baby"

Her stomach flipped at his sweet words and she swallowed down the emotion that swelled in her chest, settling into his embrace before letting sleep claim her.

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning when Abbie finally got the call they'd been waiting on.<p>

"Miss Evans, I'm happy to let you know we've received a very generous offer for your house"

"Tell them I accept…I just want it sold" she grinned.

"Okay, that's great news. Feel free to stop by the offices any time in the next week or so to sign all the paper work and then that's it, you're done" her estate agent informed her.

She ran back to the bed and jumped on it, startling Phil from his sleep.

"Abbie? What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, amusement dancing in his tired eyes as she bounced excitedly on her knees.

"It's sold Phil…the house is sold" she beamed.

He rubbed his eyes and gestured for her to come closer. She leaned down and he captured her lips softly.

"So have you thought any more about my offer?" he asked, rubbing her forearms lightly as she leaned into his chest.

"If it's still open…I could use a place to dump all my shit until I buy a new house" she grinned.

"Cheeky bitch" he joked. "I take it that's a yes then?"

She bit her lip and nodded, grinning when she saw how happy he was.

"Next week I need to head back to Tampa to sort it all out"

"Okay, I can come with you as long as you go on one of the off days" he offered. "You need to be at the arena early to go over the script?"

"Yeah" she nodded.

He sighed as she nuzzled her face into the short hairs on his chest. They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the shared warmth.

"Abbie?" Phil asked, looking down at her face.

"What's up?" she smiled.

"This storyline with Molly…we never really talked about it…"

"What about it?" she asked softly.

"I just want to know what you think of it…I don't want it to be this unspoken evil between us. I just think either you're okay with it and that's why you haven't brought it up, or you're worried it'll start an argument so you haven't said anything…"

She thought about that for a moment. "I'm okay with it" she told him. "I don't like it, but at the end of the day it's a storyline"

"I don't really like where Vince wants to go with it either" he admitted. "I'm kind of glad it's being put on hold. I know it's good for your careers and the divas division but I'm not really sold on it being the best way to go about it…"

Abbie stroked his stomach softly, just enjoying his company.

"Is she a better kisser than me?"

Phil spluttered with laughter, covering his mouth with his free arm.

"It's okay, you can be honest, she's had a lot more practice than I have" Abbie giggled.

"No, she wasn't" he laughed. "And for the record, there were no tongues involved"

"Better not have been" she slapped his chest jokingly.

"Seriously though, I get why it might piss you off. I wasn't really enthusiastic when Vince told me but I understand why he chose it. It could really do great things for you and Molly as well as the Shield"

"I feel like shit for killing the storyline for them" Abbie sighed.

"Hey, it's just one of those things. Anything could have happened, someone could have been injured, gotten suspended…these things happen Abs" he winked, kissing her cheek.

She rolled onto her stomach and stared deeply into his olive eyes. "You're gorgeous you know that Phil?"

For once, he didn't seem to know what to say. She smiled at his expression and laid her head on his stomach, looking up at him.

He just stared down at her for a while before gesturing for her to come closer. She shuffled up next to him and he pulled her close, placing his hands over her stomach.

"I love you Phil" she whispered, covering his hands with her own.

"I love you too Abbie"

* * *

><p>It was only when Phil and Abbie made their way into the arena that Abbie noticed a change in Phil. The bus wasn't able to get as close to the arena as usual and they were forced to walk through a group of paparazzi and fans. Phil was usually pretty relaxed about it, and Abbie was getting better at blocking it out, but while he normally stayed back, walking behind Abbie - today he led the way, protectively shielding her from the people trying to shove pens and paper, cameras and microphones in her face.<p>

Arena security spotted them and walked out, breaking up the crowd to allow them to pass. Abbie kept her head down but startled when her path was blocked by a dirt sheet reporter. She watched the security pushing Phil ahead, who was yet to notice through the commotion that Abbie was no longer with them.

Abbie was deafened by the amount of noise.

"Punk you suck!"

"CM Punk! CM Punk!"

"Abbie! Abbie sign my photo of you!"

Abbie's head swam and she tried to force away the urge to fight her way out of the crowds. She wasn't and had never been a people person. It was this side of the business she disliked the most.

"What did you think of the shoot Maria Kanellis did on you?" the reporter shoved a mic in her face. There were 'ooh's and whispers around them as Abbie looked on, confused. Apparently everyone but her knew about this 'shoot'.

Abbie frowned at the man standing in front of her. Phil had realised and was yelling at everyone to get back as security intervened and she finally managed to pass. Phil put his arm around her, not taking any chances this time. He didn't care if Vince got mad about them breaking kayfabe in public. They entered the building and Phil breathed a sigh of relief.

"You alright?" he asked, noticing the tension in her features.

"Yeah…just something that reporter said"

"What did he say?" Phil asked, ready to switch into defensive boyfriend mode.

"Calm down, it wasn't anything bad. Just mentioned someone saying something about me"

"Oh…ignore it; people will always talk shit about you, especially when you're more successful than them. I could name five people off the top of my head" he chuckled.

She shrugged it off for now, giving him a chaste peck on the lips. "I'm gonna go find Molly and the guys, I'll see you later"

"Be careful…I'll probably be with Sheamo and Zack if you need me" he released her.

Abbie pulled at her jumper. She wasn't even near showing yet, but she was still paranoid and protective of her little secret. Walking the halls of the arena, she found one of the main locker rooms where most of the newer guys changed and knocked on the door.

Roman answered it, clad in only a towel and Abbie's eyes widened. She stared him up and down and took a step back.

"Alright?" he asked, amused.

"Sorry to bother you"

"No problem" he chuckled.

"I…err; need a chat with you guys when Molly gets here"

"You're welcome to come in and wait" he opened the door, revealing a fairly quiet locker room for a Monday night.

"I can come back when everyone's decent…" she suggested, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Don't you worry about that, I trust you to avert your eyes" he laughed, letting her through. Taking a quick glance around, she noticed Antonio Cesaro, Justin Gabriel, Tyson Kidd and Seth. Going for the safe option, she smiled at Seth and took a seat nearby.

"How are you feeling tonight?" he asked, remembering the drama of their last meeting.

"I'm fine" she assured him. "Sorry about that by the way" she laughed.

"Don't be sorry, we were just worried"

"Thanks" she smiled.

It wasn't long before Molly walked in, lugging her gear bag with her.

"You should probably knock" Abbie laughed.

"I doubt they've got anything I haven't seen before" Molly quipped.

A chuckle rumbled around the room as she made herself at home.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, reaching across to place a hand on Abbie's knee.

Roman and Seth shot each other a curious glance.

"I'm fine. I'll fill you in properly later" she smiled at the blonde.

"Good. I have something else I need to talk to you about anyway"

* * *

><p>"Am I late for something?" Dean asked, leaning on his suitcase as he entered the locker room and noticed everyone staring at him.<p>

"Yes, you fucking are" Roman scolded.

"No he's not, leave him alone" Abbie laughed. "I just need a chat with you so whenever you're all ready; I'd like to find somewhere a bit more private"

Ten minutes later and all five of them were sitting comfortably in one of the many executive office rooms of the arena.

"I like the addition of the potted plant. Really makes me feel important" Roman joked.

"Stop goofing around and let the girl talk" Molly laughed.

"Yeah…so I'm really sorry to be a pain, and I know this is inconvenient for you guys with all the planning that goes into each show but I have some news…"

Molly shot her a knowing look.

"I'm going to be out of the ring for a while…and off TV by the looks of things. In fact, tonight is my last RAW for some time. So what I'm saying is, we have to end or at least postpone the storyline tonight…"

The guys shared a look of confusion.

"Vince mentioned some changes we were making but that's all he said…are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Are you hurt?" Roman added.

"Actually…I'm pregnant" she smiled as Molly let out a small squeal of excitement.

"Wow, congratulations" Roman grinned, a father himself.

"Congrats Abbie" Seth agreed.

"Yeah, congratulations" Dean nodded.

"Thanks guys" Abbie smiled. "We just need to sort out how to explain my absence now I guess"

Half an hour later and they'd come up with a solution. "Also guys, me and Phil aren't telling people for a while so if you could keep it quiet, especially to the press; that would be fantastic" she asked.

"No problem at all" Roman winked.

The guys left to go get changed into their gear and Molly shuffled up closer.

"How did Phil react?"

"I think he was just upset I didn't tell him" Abbie sighed.

"But that was his fault!" Molly argued.

"He understands that. He was better about it than I was when it came down to it"

"At least you're in a better position than I would be. Imagine if roles were reversed and I'd been the one with the positive test…I don't think Dean would be all doting dad. He'd go fucking nuts" Molly pointed out.

"We're in different situations I guess. But I know what you mean. How are you and Dean by the way?"

"There is no me and Dean" Molly laughed.

"I swear just now no one would ever know you two had even met each other before"

"Yeah, we're not really into the whole talking thing…" Molly admitted.

Abbie chuckled at that.

"And this is why all women hate me"

"Not ALL women" Abbie giggled.

"Just the majority" Molly smiled.

"You're not doing anything wrong. Guys have casual sex, just because you're a girl doesn't make it any different"

"I'm an empowered woman" Molly laughed. "He's really fucking sexy though don't you think?"

"I couldn't possibly say" Abbie laughed.

"Oh come on. I know you see it. He's such a bad boy...I can't help but want to do dirty things to him"

"That's enough!" Abbie squealed in amusement. "God. Too much information woman. If you're that into him why don't you ask him out?"

Molly burst into laughter. "Oh shit...you were serious" Molly's eyes widened. "He'd laugh in my fucking face. Plus, I don't get in deep. All you get is shit. He's not interested in anything other than a quick fuck"

"Well I think he'd go for a drink with you"

"It's not a woman's job to ask" Molly laughed.

"Okay, how about this? If he asks you out you HAVE to say yes. Deal?"

"I'll make that deal. That's how sure I am he won't" Molly chuckled, shaking Abbie's hand. "You know what sucks?"

"What?" Abbie asked, amused.

"Now I've slept with Dean, I can't get me a piece of Seth" she complained. "They're a tight-knit group, pretty sure there's a 'bro code'"

"Molly you're terrible!" Abbie laughed.

"Yeah yeah" Molly smiled.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Abbie asked.

"I don't know if you've seen it yet but I thought it was best for me to show you before you get asked in media…"

"This isn't about Maria Kanellis is it?"

"Have you seen it?" Molly asked, surprised.

"No…but some reporter mentioned it this morning…"

"Here" Molly sighed, showing her an article on her phone.

_**Maria Kanellis Shoots on Rising Star Abbie Rose**_

_Snippets from the interview below:_

_On Abbie's in-ring talent – _

"_There's no denying she's got what it takes to be big. She's an incredible technical wrestler and she has the looks too. You can't fault her. I think the only issue she'll probably face is on the fan interaction side of things. Now she's a baby face, I think she needs to be more approachable. She comes across as hostile at times. If the fans cotton onto the fact that she isn't a friendly person, it doesn't matter what she does in the ring – they won't support her."_

_On Abbie's alleged relationship with fellow WWE superstar CM Punk – _

"_I found it very odd to be honest. From the two years we were together, I really got to know him. Phil's the kind of guy who needs constant stimulation from his environment. He never stops. He needs intelligent conversation and someone who keeps him on his toes. She's not the most charismatic of people. I mean she's beautiful, but look at all the other women he's dated you know? I wouldn't put them together. I think he needs a womans' woman. At this stage of his life, someone who can take care of him, tell him to slow down when he's doing too much. I don't think she's that. No offence intended."_

Abbie couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Who the fuck is she to say that shit?"

"You know she used to date Phil?" Molly asked, sensing the seething rage emanating from Abbie's cold blue eyes.

"No…I didn't know that"

Molly sighed. "Have you met her before? You were at ring of honor when she joined right?" Molly asked.

"I was called up to developmental before I ever really met her. I saw her around, she smiled at me in the hallway once" Abbie said through gritted teeth.

"I worked with her for a while. Honestly I thought she was a nice girl. Bear in mind the press tend to twist people's words…"

"Molly. There's no questioning the fact she just told the world that I have no personality and that I shouldn't be with Phil" Abbie snarled.

"No, I can't deny she said some bitchy things but they probably made it look worse than it is…" Molly reasoned.

"Does everyone think that?" Abbie asked suddenly.

"Think what?" Molly frowned.

"That I'm a bitch and Phil deserves better?"

"Abbie of course they don't! That's ridiculous! She's jealous! Of course she is! You can wrestle…she never could…you have the man she never got over! Don't ever believe that shit for a second…you're carrying his baby for Christ's sake" Molly squeezed her shoulder.

"That's just it though. I can't even tell you how much I question whether I'm fucking good enough to be the mother of his kid. I'm not really a family kinda girl you know? And shit like this just pisses me off. I want to go slap that bitch into next week. Where does she get off sticking her nose where it doesn't belong? I feel like I should be on Jerry fucking Springer or something"

"She likes the column inches I guess. But you have changed Abbie. So much. The Abbie I knew wasn't this insecure...what happened?" Molly asked, concerned.

"Back then I had nothing to lose Molly. Nothing. But now...now I actually have colleagues I want to spend time with...and Phil...I don't care how cliche it sounds - I'd take a bullet for that man. That's what changed. I care now. And look at where that's got me" she shook her head angrily.

"Aw Abbie that was so cute" Molly smiled.

"That's enough of the soppy shit; I need to go tell Phil what a fucking bitch his ex is"

* * *

><p>She spotted him laughing with Cena and Sheamus in catering and his smile caused some of her anger to dissipate. She really needed to stop doubting herself. Molly was right - that wasn't her. And Phil was clearly happy. She had no reason to be down.<p>

It didn't take long for Phil to notice her out of his periphery and he excused himself from the group immediately.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah..."

"Were the guys okay with it?"

"Yeah we've sorted out how it's going to play out" she offered him a small smile and took his hand.

"What's wrong then sweet?" he asked, leading her over to a quiet table.

"So basically...I have no idea if you've heard yet but apparently most of the wrestling community are aware of a certain interview where Maria Kanellis said some things about me..."

"John may have mentioned it earlier" he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I'm just telling you because it really makes me angry"

"I haven't seen what she said yet but I don't blame you" he sighed.

"I'm not asking you to say anything to her...it's not your battle to fight"

"I'm sorry she said that though, I know it pisses you off. But she's done it to me before. Ignore it and it goes away" he pressed his lips against hers gently.

"You don't have to apologise and I know you choose to ignore it. But I'm just running it by you - that's your choice and this is mine. I'm not taking that shit from her"

"That's fair enough. All I'll say is it might pay to play dumb and pretend you know nothing of it. Makes her look stupid then" he shrugged.

"It just annoys me that she thinks she can say that stuff...to tell everyone that I'm not as pretty or as people-friendly as the rest of your ex-girlfriends" she clenched her fists.

"Why the hell does that bother you? You know it's bullshit Abbie. I'm hardly people-friendly myself" he laughed. "That's why we go together..."

"Maybe it's the hormones...and all the arguing we've done lately" she added quietly.

"We argue because we care. Don't ever think that because we argue, that makes you a bad girlfriend. It doesn't. And it baffles me that you would ever think you're not sociable or pretty enough for me. Because I'm pretty sure what most people are thinking is 'how did a guy like him ever get a girl like that' okay? Stop with this shit. I love you. Fuck that bitch if she wants to talk shit about us" he told her seriously, locking his lips to hers. He didn't even care that there were more and more people filing into catering. He suspected the pregnancy news had only exaggerated her inner turmoil and if she needed reassurance, then he'd give it to her.

**Next up, how smoothly will the moving in process be? Will Abbie respond to Maria's comments? How will Abbie's exit transpire on TV?**

**As I mentioned above, let me know what your feelings are on the smut. Hope you enjoyed! As always, drop me a review and let me know what you thought! They're such inspiration to me when I hit a wall with writing :) **


	72. Just The Two Of Us

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Sorry for the wait, exam season rears its ugly head once more! But summer isn't far away and that means plenty of writing! Thanks for all the support, I hope you like this one too!**

**Side note – **To the two people to whom I owe one-shots, I am in the process of writing them. I haven't forgotten, I just don't want to post some half-assed job with a generic plot. Thanks for your patience :)

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Seventy Two: ~**

Abbie sat with her legs folded underneath her, staring at the screen of her phone. She contemplated typing out an angry email to send to Maria's agent, or posting a snide tweet. But like Phil said, she didn't want to come across as childish as that. She expected she'd be asked about it by a journalist at some point, and then she would exact her revenge.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Molly cackling hysterically as Cena picked her up and slammed her face first onto the mat. She, John, Sheamus, Punk and Kelly were goofing around in the practice ring as Abbie sat and watched. Sweeping her dark hair over one shoulder, she adjusted her position on the chair and laughed as Phil took Kelly's legs out from under her, catching her by surprise as she screamed.

"You're so mean!" she yelled, pouting as she rubbed her back from the impact of the fall.

"I'm not mean" he teased, helping her up.

Maybe it was the hormones again, or maybe that was just an excuse, but Abbie couldn't help but watch the interaction closely. She trusted Phil, and she was pretty sure Kelly would never do that to her, but she'd always thought the two would make a cute couple. They got on so well, and Phil seemed to be one of the few guys who looked past Kelly's 'reputation'. The way they joked and played around made her think about Maria's comments again. She shook away the feeling. She was being stupid. Phil had told her many-a-time that while he and Kelly got along as friends, they were just too different to ever work in a romantic sense.

She watched Molly attempt a flying cross-body on Sheamus who caught her and stumbled back a little. Phil grabbed Kelly by the waist and pulled her out of the way of the large Irishman, laughing as the blonde pulled him into a headlock. Phil caught Abbie's eye and sent her a wink, feeling bad that she had to sit out while they had fun. Abbie wouldn't say she was jealous of his relationship with the blonde as such, just that it made her assess her own more closely.

That thought drew her back to something Phil had once told her.

_"I over-think most things, I'll give you that…but I never over-think relationships"_

_"How?" she frowned, stilling his movements._

_"It's pretty black and white for me. You feel how you feel. Complicating things is what breaks people up" he shrugged._

Once again, he was right.

When she raised her head back up, Kelly was running the ropes with Sheamus and Phil was heading over to her. He crouched in front of her and shot her a cheeky smile

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she offered him a small smile.

"You look a little sad…"

"Just jealous that I can't be in there with you guys" she shrugged.

He pulled a sympathetic face and took a seat beside her, putting his arm around her. "It'll all be worth it" he whispered, kissing her temple.

"Oh, John Boy! That suplex was poor!" Phil heckled, putting his feet up on the seat in front of him.

"Fuck you Punk!" Cena laughed in response.

"How about another 'Cenacan'trana?'" Punk shouted as everyone erupted with laughter.

"How about you get your ass back in this ring and I'll show you that Cena CAN rana?" John bit back, issuing the challenge.

"Sorry, I would but the view is just so much better over here" Phil winked, giving Abbie's shoulder a squeeze.

"You don't have to stay, go have fun with the others" she smiled.

"Nah, I'm tired and I'd rather keep you company" he brushed her hair back gently.

"I need to get changed for tonight…will you come with me?" she asked gently.

"Of course" he frowned, taking her hand as she stood and bid goodbye to the others for a while.

Back in his locker room, Abbie chewed her lip anxiously.

"Is something up?" he asked, taking a seat on the bench.

"I have to wear my ring gear tonight…I'm paranoid Phil. The shorts are a bit tighter than usual…I'm paranoid people will notice"

"Abbie that's ridiculous" he laughed, relieved nothing was seriously wrong like he'd first feared. "You're like 8 weeks pregnant…you're not showing, how could anyone know?"

She shed her top in response and walked over to him, pulling her sweatpants down lower on her hips.

"Look" she whispered, pressing his hand to the very tiniest protrusion of her tummy. She'd noticed, it was definitely there – her stomach was normally washboard flat.

"Abbie…" he grinned widely. "Have you never been bloated before?" he chuckled. "It's pretty normal"

"Sorry…I'm being stupid" she sighed.

"Hey…" he stopped her, pulling her onto his lap. "I think it's cute"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. She opened up and he slid his tongue between her parted lips, stroking it along hers.

"I can't wait to tell people" he smiled as they broke apart for air.

"Well you have to" she grinned, poking his nose with the tip of her finger.

* * *

><p>Abbie stood in the parking lot of the arena, her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to stay warm. She felt wildly under dressed in her skimpy ring gear as she listened to the crew instructing the cameramen and set team on their upcoming shoot. The Shield stood just behind her, kitted up in their usual gear.<p>

When everyone understood what they had to do, they moved to the set behind the production trucks.

"So the camera comes in from the arena doors. We hear Abbie scream and a thud. Then we'll have you guys emerging from the side of the truck and heading back into the arena. Dean, you're going to grab the cameraman and throw him into that car…" he instructed, pointing out the car in question. "Then we'll end it with a shot of Abbie unconscious on the ground. Understand?"

"Yessir" everyone nodded in unison.

"Make-up sure did a good job with you" Seth laughed, studying the blood running down the side of Abbie's face and the messed-up state of her hair. She even had grazes up her arms and down her left leg from the 'attack' by the Shield.

"Makes up for the lack of acting I have to do in this segment" she laughed.

The director yelled for them to get into position so Abbie lay down in the nice pool of fake blood and waited for her cue. She heard the door to the arena slam and let out a blood-curdling scream as Roman punched the side of the truck, making it sound like it was her head that had hit it. Dean popped his head out from behind the truck, checking no one had seen their sneak attack. He clocked the cameraman and cracked his knuckles – that psychotic look in his eyes. He grabbed the man by his shirt, launching him onto the bonnet of the car. Dusting down his hands, he gestured for the others and the three of them made their way back into the arena. A camera panned around to Abbie laying motionless on the ground.

"Aaannnd…cut" the director yelled. "Good job guys"

Roman helped Abbie up and she thanked them, heading back inside to watch Phil's match and see the reaction to the airing of her segment. She got changed before joining Kelly at the monitors.

"It's been way too long since we've had a catch up" Kelly greeted her with a hug.

"I know, it's been crazy"

"Molly was awfully flirty with Sheamus earlier" she mused.

"Kelly, I honestly don't care. It's her life" Abbie sighed, not wanting to be any part of this gossip session.

Kelly looked a little taken aback before settling down in the seats to watch the rest of the show. Abbie laughed out loud at her scream as the segment was shown.

"God, I sound like a child"

"I thought it sounded great" Kelly giggled.

"Hey girls" Cody greeted, joining them.

"Hey Codes" Abbie smiled, turning her attention back to the screen when she saw the camera trained on her lifeless body. Thunderous boos echoed throughout the arena at the attack.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how shit was that segment?" Abbie asked, laughing.

"I liked it" Kelly shrugged.

"I thought you were fantastic" Cody chuckled.

Abbie spotted Phil on the screen and shut up.

"_Don't you think all of this is a bit low-brow? Involving the Shield when you can handle it yourself?"_

"_Oh Punk, you just don't get it. I need her out of the picture. And without getting my own hands too dirty…there's no two ways about it. She needs to go. And that's what the Shield do. They fix things that are broken. Well…she's broken now" Molly cackled. "Don't tell me you're developing some kind of conscience?"_

"_I just don't want this diva drama to affect me and this briefcase" Punk held up his money in the bank case, giving her a stern look._

"_It won't…stop worrying" she smiled. "Soon, you'll be the WWE Champion, and I'll be the hottest property in the divas division". Molly pushed him against the wall and ran her hands up his chest. "I'll catch you later" she winked, kissing him. He sighed, shaking his head at her antics and wiping his mouth as she strutted away. _

Abbie grimaced as she watched, Molly biting Phil's lower lip as they pulled away.

"She plays the super-bitch well huh?" Abbie commented.

"Definitely" Cody agreed.

"Does it bother you?" Kelly asked. Abbie knew what she was referring to.

"A little. But at the end of the day, she's doing her job. And doing it well at that" Abbie shrugged. "It's a storyline. It's commonplace in this company. I have to get used to it"

"But…" Kelly hinted.

"But if her hands wander anywhere they shouldn't or she puts her tongue anywhere near his mouth I'll kick her teeth down her throat" Abbie clarified.

"That's more like it" Kelly laughed.

At that moment, Phil made his way past them on the way to the ring. He blew Abbie a kiss as he passed, throwing open the curtain, briefcase in hand.

"I know you hate it, but you two are adorable" Kelly smiled.

"This cold heart is warming a bit" Abbie admitted, smiling as Kelly clapped excitedly.

"I totally ship Phabbie"

Abbie burst into hysterics at that.

* * *

><p>Abbie signed her name on the dotted line, a feeling of relief washing over her. Finally, finally her house was sold and she could put that chapter behind her. No more dreading returning to the lonely, dark house. As scary a move as it was, she was looking forward to living with Phil. Sure it would take some getting used to, especially for him. He had to share his space with her. But they already spent nearly every waking moment together, what could go wrong?<p>

Most of her furniture was sold and the few possessions she kept were on their way to Chicago in a removal van, it was all falling into place.

"Let's do something…to celebrate" Phil suggested as they left the estate agents offices, Abbie's bank balance significantly larger.

"Like?" she asked.

"I don't know"

"How about we spend some time together, just us. It feels like we're always running around with work, or stressing about one thing or another. How about we just go back to the bus and relax?" she said, taking his hand and slipping her fingers through his.

"That sounds nice" he smiled, revelling in the rare time they got to just enjoy some peace.

Back on the bus, Abbie flopped down onto the bed dramatically, sighing as the softness enveloped her body. Phil chuckled and sidled up beside her. Draping her arm across his chest, Abbie brought her face close to his.

"You smell really good" she whispered.

He smiled. "So do you…especially your hair. It smells like apples. I hope the little one inherits your hair; and your eyes"

Abbie swallowed down the emotion once more, embarrassed at how easy it was to get her teary about all of this baby stuff. It was overwhelming at times. She knew it was a combination of her repressed childhood memories and the wonder she still felt at how much Phil cared about her. She'd never had that before. It was new and her brain didn't quite know how to deal with it.

"I hope he or she has your charisma, and your strength" she said quietly, goose bumps chasing his hand as it caressed her neck.

Phil took a moment to study her face as she rested mere inches from him. Her delicate, pale skin was like velvet under his rough fingers; her cheekbones tinged a pale pink under his intense gaze. The stark contrast of her jet black hair as it fell around her face, and the feel of it sliding over his fingertips as he brushed it away from her face – he would never tire of the feeling. Her blue eyes were startling, so bright; you couldn't help but be drawn to them. She was incredible. And he wished she could see that.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Abbie"

She looked down.

He cupped her chin and drew her gaze. "Look at me when I tell you that. You're stunning. I want you to believe that. If we have a girl and she's even half as gorgeous as you, I'll be beating the boys off with a stick"

Abbie grinned.

"I'm not joking about the stick. I've thought about this. No dating until she's 25, and even then, only holding hands is permitted"

Abbie laughed, pressing her lips to his and basking in the warmth of his mouth against hers.

"I think she'll be able to take care of herself if she's anything like you" Abbie laughed.

"Or you" he added.

Abbie looked away. Phil realised he'd hit a nerve and frowned, pulling her into him in an attempt to stop her from shutting down on him.

"I couldn't ever let our daughter do the things I did…I'm so ashamed…" she whispered.

"That would never happen Abbie. And don't ever be ashamed. It wasn't your fault. None of it was. Life dealt you a bad hand. But look at where we are now. Our kid's going to be born into a situation we could only dream of. He or she will have two parents that love them and a stable environment. That's something to be proud of in itself" he soothed.

"You always know what to say" she breathed. Staring up at him, she knew she'd found someone who matched her in every way. She craned her neck, searching out his lips once more. They kissed, just enjoying each other and the closeness for a while. Abbie never wanted it to end.

"And if we have a boy…." Abbie smiled against his lips. "I presume you won't have the same rules" she teased, pinching his cheek. "He'll date all the girls and be a cocky bastard like you" she poked him playfully.

"If the shoe fits…" Phil laughed.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks of nothing but fun. Abbie was actually enjoying the time off and even though she was getting restless about not being able to wrestle, she knew it was worthwhile. Phil's schedule was lighter, and he'd even discussed retiring next year so he can be around when the baby is born. While Vince had taken some calming down, they managed to talk him round and it was decided that he would have one last run with title before he bowed out. Abbie tried to argue that he didn't need to give up his career so soon just because she was unexpectedly pregnant, but he was having none of it. He assured her this was what he wanted, and that he was sure he was making the right decision for all involved.<p>

Abbie leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the sight, pulling the door closed and turning to face their guest.

"He's still sleeping Paul, do you want me to wake him?" she asked the former ECW owner.

"No it's fine. Just let him know I stopped by. It wasn't important, I was just checking in. I know what he's like with his sleep so let him enjoy it" Heyman told her. "Nice to see you again Abbie" he smiled, shaking her hand.

Abbie returned to the bedroom, opening the door a crack so she could watch Phil's chest rising and falling softly. He'd clearly thrown the duvet off, the very corner just about covering his modesty. Taking care not to wake him, Abbie tip-toed over to the bed and brushed the lightest fingertip over the newly grown stubble on his jaw. There was something so amazing about watching him sleep. When he was awake, his brain always moved at a mile a minute. But now, in the land of the unconscious, every little twitch of his muscles captivated her. He was so harmless this way.

* * *

><p>Leaving him to enjoy his rare lie-in, Abbie left him a note and left to fulfil her final media commitment before she was officially on maternity leave. It was a simple radio interview to promote her absence from TV and while she used to be uncomfortable with this side of the job, she'd become quite accustomed to it, maybe even learned to enjoy talking about the job she loved so much.<p>

She arrived at the studio and was welcomed by the host.

"Good morning listeners, it's that time so many of you have been waiting for. It's always an exciting session for me when we have you guys on, being such a nerd and getting straight into it, I'd like to welcome WWE superstar Abbie Rose!" he played some canned applause.

"Thank you very much, it's great to be here" Abbie smiled, making an extra effort to be friendly after certain comments on her frostiness.

"Did you notice how I said superstar there?"

"I did" she laughed. "I appreciate that. The term diva isn't one I think describes me too well"

"Now for those of you who don't watch WWE – firstly, what are you doing with your lives? – but more importantly, I feel the need to clarify that Abbie isn't your typical strut around the ring in a bikini, hair pulling, bitch slapping pin-up girl. She's the most kick-ass women's wrestler of this generation and I'm not even afraid to make that bold statement because it's true" he spoke into the mic.

"Wow. Thank you" Abbie replied.

"Not to mention beautiful"

"You're killing me here" she laughed, propping her feet up on the desk.

"Hey, it's true" he chuckled. "Moving onto what I really wanted to ask you, what up with The Shield attacking you last week?"

Abbie laughed. "Yeah, I got a bit banged up huh?"

"A bit?"

"Acutally, a lot" she corrected.

"Are you okay now?"

"I'm alive" she laughed.

"How long are you gonna be out for and what was the damage?"

"I'll be taking a lot of time off to heal up. I don't have a set date for a return yet but it won't be any time soon" she admitted. "It was pretty brutal as you saw"

"Any idea why you were targeted in such a vicious attack?"

"Just the vendetta Molly has clearly been harbouring for me. But I'll be back and I'll make sure the people who are responsible pay" she warned.

"Well I hope you heal up very soon. I know there'll be a huge hole in the show every week without you"

"Thank you" she smiled.

"One last thing before we finish up here. Word has been spreading about an interview that Maria Kanellis did. Your name came up…any comments?"

Abbie took a deep breath. "I did hear about it, it seems there's quite a buzz around it. I don't really understand why there's so much talk. I haven't seen the whole thing, I'm not interested. But as far as I'm concerned, I don't really care about other people's opinions of me. Other people's words are irrelevant if it's not a professional, respected opinion like a Jim Ross or the guy who pays your checks you know? I don't judge myself based on that. I don't read articles on the internet" she shrugged.

"Okay. Well that clears that up. For all those people who want to know what Abbie thinks about what Maria said – she doesn't give a shit"

Abbie laughed at that.

"Thank you very much for stopping by and I hope you're back to 100% soon" the host smiled.

"Thank you for having me"

* * *

><p>It was a chilly evening in Chicago, and unlike everyone else who was wrapped up warm in front of their TVs, Abbie and Phil were making trips to and from the removal van outside the apartment block.<p>

Abbie laughed at Phil as he tried to juggle two boxes at once.

"I told you I can take one"

"Nuh uh. No 'with-child' girlfriend of mine is doing any heavy lifting" he protested.

"You're such a sweetheart" she smiled, taking the keys out of his mouth and unlocking the door. He dumped the boxes on the floor and released a breath.

"Well. That's it. You're officially moved in" he smiled. "Oh…I almost forgot"

Abbie frowned as he rushed off to the kitchen and opened one of the draws. Holding up a key ring, she grinned as he tossed it to her. She looked at the key he'd had cut for her – it was black with white skulls on it.

"You're a dork" she laughed.

"I try"

She tucked the key into her pocket and called him over. Rubbing the back of his head lightly, she kissed him hard. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too roomie" he revealed that cheeky grin.

Abbie already had belongings at Phil's. A toothbrush, shampoo and some clothes were left at his from her occasional visits so moving in wasn't a mammoth change. But it still felt exciting; knowing this was her space too now. They'd split the bills, split the space – it was official, they'd taken the leap.

"I'm not a guest any more, so I don't have to be polite" she smiled, tossing her hoodie across the room as he pulled her into his chest.

"Polite? You?" he smirked.

"Fuck off" she punched his chest lightly.

They lay on the couch that evening, Abbie between Phil's legs with her back against his chest as they ate chocolate and popcorn. The Walking Dead was playing back-to-back.

"This is fucking heaven" she sighed, licking the melted chocolate from her fingers.

"Tell me about it" he agreed, shifting a little underneath her to get more comfortable.

"Are you going to be able to make it to the first scan Monday?" she asked, knowing he had RAW.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world" he kissed the top of her head. "I told Vince at the house show that I might be late and miss the start of the show. He just moved my segment back"

Abbie relaxed at that.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you on your own" he reassured.

She took his hand and brought his arm over her.

"I can't believe I live here" she whispered.

"Well you do" he laughed.

"I'm kind of excited to see our baby" Abbie squeezed his hand.

"Me too" he smiled. "How soon can we know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I looked it up, apparently depending on the position of the baby we could find out any time from now. I'm 12 weeks. So I guess we should decide if we want to know or not…"

"I'm not patient. I wanna know ASAP" he laughed.

Abbie rolled her eyes playfully.

"I think it's a girl"

"You do huh?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. And she's gonna kick butts like her parents"

"I wouldn't mind a boy" she bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Does that mean you want to find out too?" he probed.

"I guess so. If they can tell us soon then I want to know so we can pick a name" she smiled.

"It's so fucking crazy. I can't believe we're gonna be parents"

"Scary isn't it? I think we have some growing up to do ourselves before we can take care of someone else" she joked.

What Abbie didn't realise was how soon she and Phil would be doing that growing up.

* * *

><p><strong>What will force Abbie and Phil to do that 'growing up'? Will they find out the sex of the baby or keep it a surprise? Will the big step in their relationship – moving in together - be for better or worse?<strong>

**What did you think guys? I hope you liked it. Bit of a fluffy chapter I think but it keeps the balance :) It won't stay balanced for long, but I'm sure you guys expect that by now ;)**


	73. You're Just A Small Bump, Unknown

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – I'm just gonna get right to it…here's chapter 73 guys. Thanks for the lovely reviews, keep 'em coming. It's thanks to you that I got this one out so fast :) **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Seventy Three: ~**

It was Monday morning and as Phil stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, he could feel the anticipation in the air. Colt had already texted him, asking him to send a picture and he knew Abbie was excited; she'd been up at the crack of dawn. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he popped his head around the door and spotted her at the table.

"Someone's hungry" he raised his eyebrows, noticing the mound of food in front of her.

She looked up at him, like a child caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Phil chuckled.

"I'm gonna get so fat…" she whined.

"Don't worry about it, nothing cuter than a chubby baby" he ruffled her hair, stealing some bread and shoving it into his mouth.

"But there's a lot of things cuter than a chubby wife" she commented. Phil stopped chewing and Abbie quickly realised what she'd said. She hadn't thought twice about it. It just slipped out. Complete, painful silence engulfed them as they just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"Well this is fucking awkward" Abbie remarked.

"It is, isn't it…" Phil frowned.

Just when the atmosphere got so thick it was choking her, they burst into fits of laughter. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the ridiculousness of the moment and Phil clutched his side. When they eventually regained their breath, Phil took a seat opposite her and began picking through her feast.

"Where'd you get all this?"

"Asked Doug to stop by Walmart" she admitted.

"At least you have an excuse for craving junk" he chuckled, playfully knocking her sandwich out of her hand.

"Dick" she smacked him on the arm. "Sorry about that just now, by the way, I don't know why, I just said it without thinking" she grimaced, referring to the 'wife' slip.

"No problem" he chuckled. "I figured you weren't trying to hint at anything"

* * *

><p>Phil was pretty banged up from the house shows of last week and limped a little as they made their way into the maternity side of the hospital.<p>

"What if the appointment gets pushed back?" she asked, clutching his hand.

"I'll stay Abbie, don't worry. I know we've got a long drive but I'm not leaving until I've seen this baby" he laughed. She'd been asking questions all morning and even now he could see her brain ticking over as her brows furrowed and her nose wrinkled a little. They checked in and took a seat in the waiting room.

There were children's toys everywhere and the walls were decorated with animals. A little girl in a pink dress played with a doll just across from them and Abbie watched her curiously. She'd never had a brother or sister, so being around children wasn't something she had any experience in. Abbie watched her sing quietly to herself, brushing the doll's hair.

"Abbie Evans" a smiley-looking lady appeared in the doorway and called her name. Taking a deep breath, Abbie held tighter to Phil's hand and followed her into the room.

"Right, if you just want to hop up onto the bed for me…I assume this is daddy?" the lady smiled.

"I am" Phil nodded. "Well…the baby's dad, not hers" he joked. "I don't look that old do I?"

"Of course not" the lady winked with a giggle. Her friendliness lessened Abbie's nerves and now she felt that replaced by excitement.

"So this is the first proper scan, and hopefully we can get you a due date okay? And you'll get to hear the heartbeat for the first time today" she grinned, bustling around getting everything ready. "Is this your first baby?" she asked.

Abbie nodded.

"Oooh, even more exciting then" the lady cooed. "Okay, just roll up your top for me"

Abbie pulled up her top and winced at the cold gel. She hadn't dared to look at the screen last time, so while Phil had some idea of what to look for, this would be the first time Abbie would see the sonogram image. It didn't take long between the scanning equipment making contact with her stomach and the doctor finding the perfect position to view their baby.

In that second, every one of Abbie's fears disappeared. She couldn't even believe how clear the image was. It wasn't a blob like she'd expected. It was the clear outline of a baby. Their baby. She didn't need anything pointed out; she could see the head and the limbs. In that moment, she didn't care that she was clueless on all things baby. She didn't care that parenthood was going to be an uphill struggle. All she cared about was meeting the tiny baby that she and Phil had created.

Looking away from the screen for a moment, she saw Phil had the same smile on his face.

"Hmmm"

Abbie turned back to the doctor as she hummed. "I'm new at this" she laughed a little. "I only finished training a few weeks ago. I can't seem to track down the heartbeat. I'm just going to grab my colleague, she's much better at this than me" she smiled. "This has happened twice this week already. I won't be a second" she said, slipping out of the room.

Abbie bit her lip excitedly, already wishing the image was back on the screen. "I can't wait to show the picture to everyone" she smiled.

"Me either. Chez's gonna go insane" Phil chuckled, just imagining his sister's face when he told her.

"Good morning" an older lady smiled. "Well…afternoon now" she laughed, checking her watch. "My colleague says she's had some trouble finding a heartbeat so let's see if we can track one down shall we?" she said, taking a seat and resuming where the last doctor left off. Abbie's face lit up once more as the screen flickered to life and the image of the baby returned.

"Can we get a picture to take home?" she asked.

"Of course" the lady told her, moving the scanner around and narrowing her eyes. A few minutes later and she seemed to have made up her mind.

As she turned around, Abbie saw Phil's face drop. Clasping her hands together in her lap, the senior doctor fixed them with a sombre expression.

Not once. Not once had her mind even considered the possibility that there might be something wrong. But now it hit her like a train. And as the doctor began to speak, it only got worse.

"I'm so very sorry to have to tell you this…but there's no heartbeat. I'm afraid you've had a missed miscarriage"

Abbie just stared at her, unable to take it in. "But…it must be wrong…I haven't had any bleeding or anything…check again, you're wrong" she stammered.

"I'm so sorry sweetie" she repeated. "I'll give you a moment" she sighed sympathetically. "I'll be back in a little while to talk you through your options okay?"

Looking over at Phil, hoping he would tell her they were wrong, that it was a mistake…she found him with his head in his hands. Silence engulfed the room and it was torturing her. All she wanted was to disappear. For the floor to swallow her up. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

"Phil…?" she asked, the pleading tone just begging him to tell her it wasn't true.

He didn't look up from the floor, shaking his head.

She had no choice but to accept the reality – she'd lost the baby. And that very thought sent tears cascading down her face like never before. It was the most horrific feeling, knowing that baby, that they'd just seen on the screen – that it was inside her right now…but they would never get to meet him or her. It tore her apart from the inside out. She'd imagined so many outcomes from today, from finding out they were having a boy and visualising him with a mass of fluffy dark hair, to buying little pink onesies. She never thought she could feel so attached to someone she'd never met. But nothing could have prepared her for the feelings that overwhelmed her. Every moment they'd shared over the past few weeks, the excitement at becoming parents…it was gone. Those were no longer happy memories, all they brought was pain.

Was this punishment? For considering abortion? Was it fate? Fate telling her she couldn't handle being a mother? One word consumed her. Failure. She failed to keep up the contraceptive protection she'd been given…and now she'd given Phil the hope of fatherhood only to cruelly rip it away from him. She failed to carry his baby. She was a failure. She felt empty in the worst way. Because the baby inside her was nothing but a reminder of what they had lost.

Time crept by at an agonising pace as she stared at the white wall in front of her. She watched blankly as the senior doctor returned to the room and placed some tissues beside her. She barely registered her stomach being cleaned off as her top was replaced.

"I know it's difficult…I do, I suffered a miscarriage myself, but I want you to know that although it won't offer any comfort right now, you did nothing wrong okay sweetie? Miscarriages in the first weeks of pregnancy are unfortunately common and most often it's just because the baby wasn't developing properly okay?"

She looked to Abbie, as if expecting a response. But Abbie couldn't answer.

"You have a couple of options now…you can have surgery but you'll have to stay in overnight, or we can give you some medicine to kick-start the process…or you can just let it happen naturally" she explained, trying to be as sensitive as possible.

Abbie could barely formulate a coherent thought, let alone make a decision like that. It hadn't really sunk in. Her mind had shut down and it didn't feel real. What she did know was that she couldn't forcibly remove that tiny bit of hope she was naively holding onto. Deep down, she knew it was over. But she couldn't really accept it, not now. Not when the wound was still so fresh.

"I don't want surgery and I don't want to take anything" she whispered, taking the tissues she was offered. Phil had remained eerily silent throughout and it was making her even more anxious.

"Okay sweetie. Then you can just go home. But you can expect some cramping and a lot of bleeding. It might start tomorrow; it could take a week or so. If you need anything don't hesitate to come back…"

Abbie stood up, desperate to get out of the hospital and away from those sympathetic eyes that burned into her.

"Here's a card with all of our contact details…there's…a…couples counselling number on there too" she rubbed her arm. Abbie shrunk away from her touch and swallowed hard. "Don't let this break that special bond you two have".

As they finally managed to get out into the fresh air at the back of the building, Phil finally made his presence known. He pulled her into him and she sobbed into his chest. He still hadn't said anything, but he didn't need to. No words could express the grief or make it better right now. Just that gesture was enough to assure her that he was there and he understood.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back to the bus, Abbie went straight to bed, burying herself under the blankets as if trying to disappear. Phil sat on the couch and ran his hands over his head. He was suffocating in this bus, he had to get out. He knocked on the bedroom door and cracked it open. While he wanted nothing more than to just disappear for a few hours, he couldn't leave her alone without letting her know. For once in his life, he was almost afraid. He had no idea how Abbie was going to take this. Hell, he didn't know how to handle it himself. He was scared this could be the final straw, the one that sends her into the abyss they'd both avoided despite their upbringings.<p>

"Abbie…?" he said, his voice cracking. "I'm…uh…I'm gonna go for a run…so…if you need me, call me yeah?"

All the response he got was a sniffle, so he took her lack of protest as an okay to just go. He left, running through the pouring rain until his body felt like it was going to give way.

Abbie spent the time staring at the ceiling. She was glad for the solace. She couldn't bear to look at his face right now - to see the disappointment there. And when he returned, she could see his eyes were red. He peeled the drenched clothes from his body and dried off almost robotically.

"I…I'm gonna…uh…call Paul, ask him to let Vince know I won't be making the show" he swallowed. Abbie nodded, emotionally and physically exhausted.

She knew she shouldn't have, it just upset her more – but she couldn't help but press her ear to the bedroom door as Phil made the phone call to Paul. This was the first time either of them had said it out loud, and hearing Phil struggle to form the words…struggle to keep a steady tone as he told the father-figure in his life the news; Abbie's heart broke that little bit more.

"No…I don't know, it's…it's just hard" she heard him whisper.

Peering through the gap, she watched him rubbing the heel of his hand into his eye, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the wall.

"I know you are…thank you, no I will…I love you too man, thanks for everything" he breathed, hanging up.

Abbie sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. The pain in her chest was unlike anything she'd ever felt. She heard Phil come in and felt the bed dip as he sat down beside her.

"It'll be okay Abbie" he whispered, taking her in his arms.

"How can you say that?" she sobbed.

"Because it will be. Not right now, but in time" he sighed shakily. "I promise"

* * *

><p>The next few days could only be described as hell. Abbie barely spoke or ate, spending the entirety of her time in the bedroom alone. The cramping had started yesterday, and it was excruciating for her. She was in constant pain and all he could do was give her painkillers. The bleeding followed shortly after, and the sound of her cries when she saw it broke his heart even more. The only visible evidence of what they'd lost had been the final straw for her.<p>

He had no idea how to make it better, if that was even possible. But he tried, giving her more pain medication, whispering words of reassurance and helping her into the shower while he changed the sheets. As he washed the blood from the bedding, he tried to force away the horrible mix of emotions threatening to spill over. He couldn't let this destroy him; he had to hold it together for Abbie.

_Dude, I thought you were gonna send me a picture?_

_CC_

Now he understood why Abbie hadn't wanted him to tell anyone about the pregnancy. Because explaining what had happened didn't get any easier. Maybe a text was informal, but he just didn't want to say it out loud again.

_We lost the baby_

_Punk _

Immediately his phone rang, Colt's number lighting up the screen. He answered.

"Phil?"

He couldn't speak, suddenly choked up.

"Phil…I'm so fucking sorry"

Phil took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to say…" Colt said sadly.

"Me either" Phil sighed, rubbing his face.

"Is Abbie okay?"

"No" Phil answered honestly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm managing" he exhaled tiredly.

"If I can do anything at all man, just give me a call…I'm always here for you, you know?"

"Thanks Colt"

* * *

><p>Phil struggled through many painful phone calls over the next few days. Paul, Colt…next was Vince. And every person uttered those same words.<p>

"I'm so sorry for your loss Phil; please pass my condolences to Abbie"

"I will, thank you" Phil sighed, exhausted emotionally and physically.

"I understand that returning to work isn't something at the forefront of your mind now but…"

"I'll be at the house show tomorrow night Vince, don't worry" he released a breath.

"Oh…are you sure?"

"I'm not helping anything moping around the bus so I might as well just get back into it"

"Do you know if Abbie will be returning at all?"

That was Vince. He always had to push that little bit further.

"I don't know Vince. I don't really want to bring it up with her. She's barely spoken to me at all let alone discussed work" he explained frustratedly.

"Okay, I understand. When she's ready, she can give me a call. I was very sorry to hear the news Phil. If you need anything don't hesitate to let me know"

"Thanks Vince, I'll see you tomorrow"

He was starting to crack under the pressure. He had no real outlet for his feelings. The only person who knew how he felt had shut down. He was struggling to uphold this front that he was fine. It wasn't long before he broke.

* * *

><p>Walking into the arena Saturday night, Phil kept his head down and his headphones on. Anyone who tried to talk to him was unceremoniously ignored. He entered the locker room, not even looking up to see who else was there. Tossing his bag onto the bench, he pulled off his hoodie and started changing.<p>

"Someone's being antisocial" Zack pinged his headphones.

"Fuck off Zack. I'm not in the mood" Phil snapped.

The others gave him a weird look, but immediately backed off. They knew better than to poke the bear any more. The room started to empty out, the pre-show briefing about to begin. As Phil finished getting ready and stood up to stretch, he noticed Orton smirking across the room.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he spat.

"Nothing" Orton shrugged, packing his things into his bags. Phil snorted, shaking his head as he pushed his arms up over his head. "What's up? Abbie hormonal? Is the pregnancy getting to you already?"

Phil froze. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up"

"Sam used to snap at everything when she was pregnant. Lucky for me I was on the road most of the time. She must be a right bitch to get you this pissed off. Wait till you've got a baby screaming all hours of the night"

That was it. Phil saw red, flying at Randy and pinning him to the lockers with a hand around his throat.

"I swear to God if you say one more fucking word I'm gonna fucking kill you"

Randy held his hands up, seemingly surprised.

"Woah...calm the fuck down man"

"One. More. Word" Phil tightened his fingers around the neck of The Viper.

What happened next took them both by surprise.

"Don't you dare EVER talk about Abbie or the baby again" he snarled.

His chest heaved as the front he'd maintained for the past few days shattered at his feet. Randy looked mortified as Phil's eyes filled with tears and the first ran down his cheek. His grip on Randy slowly slackened as he sunk down onto the bench.

For a minute, Randy just stood in silence. He must have seen it wrong. Phil…the same Phil that loved to piss him off as much as the reverse, had just started crying…in the middle of the locker room…

Watching the man's shoulders quaking lightly, Randy sat down beside him and rested his elbows on his knees. He didn't know how to ask, but he didn't need to.

"There was no heartbeat…there isn't gonna be any sleepless nights…no hormones…nothing anymore" Phil sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as he tried to stop them from running down his cheeks. He felt a release as he finally let go of the feelings he'd tried to lock up all this time.

"Oh man…" Randy's eyes widened. "I'm a fucking asshole…"

Phil chuckled lightly at that. "Yeah, you are"

"I'm sorry"

"All I've heard is sorry" he took a deep breath.

"I shouldn't have said that shit. I feel like the biggest douchebag alive right now"

Phil shrugged. "I think I needed that… needed a good cry" he sighed.

Randy surprised both Phil and himself when he put a hand on Phil's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"How's Abbie doing?"

"Not good" he ran a hand over his face.

"It pains me to say anything nice to anyone, you know me…but you're a good guy Phil and she's lucky to have someone like you to support her"

"Wow, you do feel guilty huh?" Phil laughed a little. "I'm trying my best you know? But I don't know what to say to her. She doesn't seem to want to talk"

"She'll come around"

"I can't imagine how hard it must be for her" Phil looked down at the floor. "She isn't just feeling the emotional pain but it's her body…she can't escape it"

"It can't be easy on you either…don't ignore your own emotions or…"

"Or I'll explode like I just did" Phil shook his head.

"I know I'm not the guy you'd ever want to hear this from but don't let this swallow you up. You got plenty of people here if you need 'em"

"Thanks. I appreciate it. I think I really needed to get it out you know? And I never did properly thank you for stopping Brock from hurting her that night. So thanks" Phil offered.

"Look after yourself man" Randy patted him on the back, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry guys. I know…*hides under a table and prepares self for masses of hate mail* <strong>


	74. Maybe You Were Needed Up There

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Super fast update to say thank you for the amazing reviews and sorry for making everyone sad :( Love you guys and I'm glad you love the story as much as I enjoy writing it :)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Seventy Four: ~**

Phil groaned in pain as he took a bad fall from the top rope. As much as he tried, his head just wasn't in this match. And his opponent for the night hadn't failed to notice.

"Phil what the fuck?" Cena whispered hurriedly in his ear as he put him in a headlock, pulling him to his feet. "Get it together man"

While Phil wanted nothing more than to punch him in the throat for that, he knew it wasn't John's fault. He didn't know. Phil knew that if John was aware of the reason behind his lack of concentration, he'd be nothing but understanding. Shaking the haze from his brain, he put as much of his attention as he had left back on the match.

As he made his way up the ramp, he sighed. It was hardly his best performance but it would have to do. He doubted Vince or any of management would dare criticise right now. That was the only upside; at least the people that were normally on his back were giving him a wide berth at the moment.

Hoping to grab his things and make a quick get-away, he found himself caught at the arena doors. For some reason, security weren't letting anyone in or out. This was his idea of a nightmare, stuck here with so many people buzzing around. He knew someone was going to bother him any moment…

He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around like a flash.

"Woah…sorry man, just wondering if you were alright? That bump looked bad just now" Roman's deep voice rumbled.

"I'm fine" he dismissed, leaning against the wall agitatedly.

Roman looked like he wanted to say something else but he left it as security piped up.

"Fans reported hearing a gunshot in the visitor's parking lot so until we can confirm it's safe, we've been instructed to keep everyone inside the building"

There was a collective groan, reverberating around the group as everyone dumped their luggage. Phil pulled out his phone and tapped out a quick text to Abbie.

_There's a lock-in, apparently trouble in the parking lot. Shouldn't be too much longer._

_Punk x_

_Are you okay?_

_Abbie x_

_I'm fine. No trouble over there?_

_Punk x_

_Not that I know of_

_Abbie x_

_Good. I'll see you in a bit_

_Punk x_

He sighed sadly, pushing his phone back into his pocket. Yeah, he would see her in a bit. But it would likely be the same pattern they'd fallen into. He'd try to get her to eat, she'd refuse. He'd read some comics for a while, and probably fall asleep on the couch. Then he'd wake up in the early morning and finally get into bed.

He could feel the wall building between them – the communication barrier that he knew was only getting worse. But he just couldn't bear to add to her stress by bringing it up. It was a ticking time-bomb. There were two possible endings to this story and Phil knew they were on track for the worst one if they continued to create such a distance between themselves.

The doors swung open and they were finally allowed to go. Phil noticed quickly and pushed through the hoard of people, walking off around the side of the building to where the buses and rentals were parked.

"Phil!" he heard his name being called. He ignored it.

"Phil…wait up" Reigns jogged up beside him. Phil stopped, running a weary hand over his face. Turning, he saw Rollins and Ambrose dragging their suitcases behind them as they caught up to the pair.

"Come on man, what's going on? You look awful…"

Phil snorted. Dean and Seth came to a stop beside them, studying him curiously.

"Look man" he started, running a frustrated hand over his eyes. "I don't wanna be a dick about it but I'd appreciate it if you just backed off"

"Alright, sorry for bothering you…" Roman held his hands up in annoyance. It was then that Phil realised. They knew about the pregnancy. And if they happened to mention it to Abbie - much like Randy had - before they found out what had happened, well…Phil wouldn't want to imagine how she would take it.

Phil cleared his throat, and they stopped. "I…uh…" Phil rubbed the back of his head. This didn't get easier at all. "Abbie miscarried"

Their faces fell.

"Oh man I'm so sorry" Roman breathed. There they were again. Those same words. Dean and Seth looked horrified. They didn't know what to say. Most people didn't. What could you really say?

"Just…I just don't want Abbie to have to tell anyone, you know?"

"Look after her man" Seth put his arm around Phil, giving his arm a squeeze. "I know you will"

"You know where to find us if you need us" Roman assured him

"Sorry for your loss" Dean offered.

"Thanks guys" Phil sighed. "If you guys could keep it quiet too…"

"Of course" Seth reassured him.

"See you tomorrow" Phil told them.

"Take care of yourself" Roman gave him a hug. The action surprised him, and he returned the embrace. Both Seth and Dean did the same, realising that even though it was a small gesture, it was of some comfort at such a difficult time.

* * *

><p><em>Abbie awoke suddenly. Call it instinct, but something was off. The first thing she noticed was that the space next to her was empty. Running her hand across the sheets, she felt the warmth they held and knew it wasn't long ago he'd vacated the bed. The familiar scent of his apartment filled her nostrils as she slipped out of bed and tip-toed across the carpet. Stepping out into the dark hallway, she listened for any noises. The faint buzzing of the security system was the only sound that met her ears. <em>

_Biting her lip gently, she pushed her long hair out of her face and crept down the hall as quietly as possible. The door to the other bedroom was slightly ajar, and holding her breath, Abbie pushed it, wincing when it creaked ever so slightly. _

_When her eyes fell on the pair, her heart melted. There Phil sat, in the soft cream armchair they'd placed in the corner of the room for those times they would have to get up at all hours of the night. On his shoulder was her greatest accomplishment - their beautiful little girl. Her shock of dark hair stood out against her creamy skin, her tiny hands bunched into fists as she pressed her face into her daddy's bare shoulder as she slept. Phil's arm was wrapped securely around her, his breathing even and his eyes closed._

_As if he could sense she was watching, his eyelids fluttered open and he gave her a sleepy smile. Brushing a hand across the baby's soft head with the gentlest of pressure, he kissed her rosy cheek. Abbie took a seat on the arm of the chair, her legs over his lap. Mirroring his own actions, she ran her hand over his head and pressed her lips to his. He accepted the kiss gratefully, opening up as she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips._

"_I love you mommy" he whispered._

"_I love you too daddy" she brushed a finger over the back of their baby girl's hand and she stirred, whining lightly before falling back into a soft sleep._

"_Daddy's little girl" Abbie beamed. "She's so beautiful" _

"_Just like her mommy" he smiled, wrapping his arm around Abbie. "My two gorgeous girls"_

Abbie woke with a start, her face wet with tears. Every second of consciousness gave her more time to realise that her dream couldn't be further from the reality. If it wasn't hard enough already, her mind had to show her exactly what she'd lost. It only further confirmed to her how much she really had wanted that baby, and how amazing a father Phil would have been.

It was that moment that she heard the door of the bus slam and his gear bag hit the floor. His face appeared around the door, as it did every day with the hope that she'd be in a better way than when he left. But this time was too much. Seeing the heavy dark circles under his eyes, even more prominent than usual, the sadness in his eyes and the worry lines on this face were the reality. The sweet dream…that was just that – a dream. And it was just another reminder of how different things could have been.

"…hey" he said gently.

Abbie burst into tears, the image of Phil holding that baby burning behind her eyes. She felt his arms encircle her, his chin resting on top of her head. She tried to pull away but he held on tighter until she stopped fighting him.

"It's okay" he whispered.

"It's not!" she yelled. He flinched but took it, knowing she needed to get it out. "It's not okay and it isn't ever going to be!" she shouted.

"I know" he swallowed hard.

"You don't know! You don't know how it felt to have something alive inside you! You don't understand how much I hate myself for this…" she screamed, sobbing.

He didn't respond…he didn't know how to respond.

"Say something! Yell at me…tell me you hate me…anything" she cried.

"I don't hate you Abbie, why would I hate you?"

"Because it's gone Phil…our baby's gone" she whimpered, chest heaving as she stood.

"I know it's hard right now…" he tried, standing up to hold onto her upper arms.

"STOP!" she yelled. "Stop pretending you know! You don't!" she shoved him hard in the chest, the force causing his back to meet the wall behind him. She was angry; he could feel it rolling off her in waves. As distressing as it was, he knew she had to let it out like he'd had the opportunity to do. Any interaction was better than the silence they'd been living since the scan.

"I might not have carried the baby myself, but that doesn't mean I don't have any idea how you feel Abbie…we both lost something…" he tried to explain. "If you don't tell me how you feel, if you don't talk to me…then I can't understand…"

"I can't tell you! Don't you get it?" she sobbed.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like shit! I'm the weak one! I'm the one who can't carry on anymore while you're already back at work!" she shouted. He watched her hand as it travelled towards his face and he reeled as the slap reverberated around the room. He brought his palm to his cheek in disbelief as she covered her mouth with her hand and collapsed to the floor in fits of tears.

He forced down the anger rising in his chest, pinching the bridge of his nose. "God damn it Abbie, why the fuck do you make everything so hard?"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Phil" she wept. "I failed and I'm sorry"

He shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry Abbie; you have nothing to be sorry for"

"I do…and I'm sorry for getting angry…I just have all this pain and I can't release it" she buried her face in her knees.

"I just don't understand why you feel like you can't confide in me…we're going through this together" he swallowed hard, sliding down the wall to sit opposite her.

"Because you're not upset…I get that you wanted the baby too and I know you're sad, but you can't feel like I do because you're still functioning…I feel like a failure when you're so strong. I can't tell you how sometimes I feel like I'm not worth life anymore…because then you'll see what this has done to me" she cried hysterically.

"You think I'm not torn up? Abbie, I can't believe you think that because I'm not crying on the floor that I somehow don't give a fuck! I'm so 'strong' because I have to be for you! You already feel like shit, how much worse would it be if I couldn't reassure you? I didn't want you to feel like it was your fault! That's why I've been trying so hard to hold it together! I know maybe I shut my own emotions down when I should have talked to you, but I didn't want to talk to you about how I was feeling when you were hurting so much! I didn't want to lumber you with my hurt too. Seeing you in pain…watching you lose that baby was probably the hardest thing I've ever done. Feeling so helpless. And having to tell everyone what happened just so you wouldn't have to do it…and you think I don't care?"

"…Phil…" she sobbed.

"No…do you know what happened today? I'd spent so much time locking away the toll this has taken on me that I broke down in front of Randy Orton. I cried Abbie! In front of fucking Orton! And you say I'm strong? That I don't feel the same?" he shook his head, trying to swallow down the tears prickling his eyes.

"I…I thought…I couldn't bear to look at your face and see the disappointment that I couldn't give you the child you were so excited for" she wept, crawling over to him. She pulled his hands away from his face. "I had a dream…just now…I saw what we could have had. You'd be such a good dad Phil" she sobbed, wiping his face with her sleeve as she stared deep into his eyes and let him see all the guilt she felt.

"Abbie please stop blaming yourself…please?" he pleaded. "I'm devastated…but so are you. Stop grieving for me…I'm the only person you can share that pain with right now. Stop bottling it up. I don't want you to get angry again" he sighed.

"I'm so sorry"

"Stop apologising. Just come here…and let it all out" he told her as she shuffled in between his legs and lay back against his chest.

"I don't know what to do with myself…I don't know if I can face anyone…what if it gets out to the dirt sheets?!" she panicked.

"Shh…it's okay. It won't. It'll be fine. Whatever happens we'll fix it. I'm sorry for going back to work…I know it was too soon but I just needed a distraction"

"Don't be sorry. I was selfish. I shut you out" she rubbed his neck, finding some small comfort in the gesture.

"You need to stop taking responsibility. You need to get your self-worth back and find the best way to deal with this. It was a freak accident. And I think maybe we should consider the counselling the hospital offered…" he admitted reluctantly.

Abbie stopped the protest forming in her throat. He was right. She couldn't handle this alone. Psychologically, this was too much. And admitting that was the hardest part.

* * *

><p>Phil had called Vince to let him know that he wasn't quite ready to be back on the road full time. Vince was understanding, letting him work just Monday nights for a while.<p>

Over the weekend, Abbie and Phil had visited the hospital and spoken with someone who specialised in the loss of a child. Phil could see it helped enormously for someone with expertise in the field to explain to Abbie why she felt the way she did, and to show her that it was normal. It took a lot of persuasion from Phil to get her to open up, but she was extremely brave in speaking about how she was coping. Showing her that it had happened to so many other couples too really helped Abbie come to terms with her own emotions and assured her that she wasn't crazy. Phil felt so much better without the burden of the immense stress his worry for Abbie caused. By no means were they back to normal, but it was a start.

Phil was cooking breakfast when she appeared that morning, stretching her arms over her head. Her sleep-mussed hair stuck out at all angles as she yawned and wandered in to see what he was doing.

"Smells nice" she bit her lip.

"You gonna eat this morning?"

She nodded. She'd lost so much weight through not eating these past two weeks. Anyone would have thought she was wearing his sweatpants by the way they almost fell from her hips even with the drawstring pulled tight. And the bra she wore didn't even fit any more. He'd brought it up last night and she'd promised to let him force feed her if that was what it took.

"What's this?" she asked, walking around him to take the card from the flowers sitting atop the kitchenette counter.

"They're from….Sam and Randy" he sighed. "Randy dropped them off this morning"

He watched her rapidly blink back the tears before leaning in to smell the bouquet of roses and lilies. He couldn't quite gauge her reaction, and he was slightly on edge. He'd toyed with the idea of hiding them to save her the reminder, but that wasn't going to solve their problems.

"They're pretty"

He smiled a little, relieved that she was making such good progress as he kissed her shoulder.

"Wait…Randy?" she frowned.

"I know. Bit out of character for him" he chuckled a little.

"I imagine Sam threatened him with bodily harm unless he did it" she smiled. That was the first smile he'd seen from her in too long and it gave him hope that there was light at the end of the tunnel.

"Roman and his fiancée sent a card…I didn't know whether you wanted to read it…Seth and Dean too. Actually there's quite a few…"

She composed herself for a moment before nodding. He served up the bacon and eggs for them, pulling the cards from the drawer and placing them in front of her as they ate. Slowly, one by one she carefully unpicked the seal. Each one said much the same thing, but while it was painful, they reminded her that people cared. And most importantly, that they had a good support network around them. There was a card from Colt, one from Paul, one from Stephanie and Triple H and one from Vince and Linda.

"Phil? What's that?" she asked, spotting a box on the couch.

"Err…yeah about that" he chuckled.

Curiously, she stood and peered inside. It was full of bouquets of flowers.

"I didn't want to overwhelm you…I couldn't fit Randy's in there" he grimaced. "Most of them arrived yesterday. They're all for you"

Abbie laughed, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I'm not really a flower kind of girl…I don't think people got the memo" she smiled. "Wow…this bus is gonna smell great"

Phil watched Abbie clear her plate before he brought up something that had been playing on his mind for a while.

"Abbie?"

"Yeah?" she asked, washing up the dishes.

"I didn't tell Molly…I didn't know if it was my place" he admitted.

She contemplated that for a moment. "I didn't expect you to have to tell people anyway Phil" she walked over to him and he pulled her into his lap.

"I haven't told you this in a while, but I love you" he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you too" she laced her fingers through his. "I'm so sorry for slapping you Phil…I really am" she ran a hand over his cheek.

"It's okay"

"No Phil. It's not. It wouldn't be okay if you did that to me" she argued.

"You were hardly in a good place Abbie. You didn't know what you were doing, you just lashed out. I forgive you. Plus, I beat you up good live on RAW" he winked.

"I'm being serious" she pushed his arm gently. "Do you think I'm a psycho?" she looked down.

"Of course I don't" he kissed the back of her hand. "You had a lot of anger to contain. So did I…and I took mine out on Randy…" he ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't be ashamed of how you feel. No one can blame you for that. Especially with everything you've been through. How exactly are you expected to act?"

"I just feel like ever since you met me, All I've been is trouble" she sighed.

He rolled his eyes. "Abbie, that's not true" he said, watching her face and the range of emotions flashing across it. "It's not been easy, we've been through some hard times but that's life. Life is hard. But I love you and if I didn't, we wouldn't be together. You know me. I'm a straight forward person Abbie. I want you…"

She smirked a little at that.

"I knew you were trouble from the start, but that's why I like you so much" he gave her ear lobe a cheeky nip. "We're one and the same. And yeah you can be a fucking bitch sometimes, but I'm hardly Mr Sunshine and I fucking love you. God knows why, but I do" he chuckled.

Pulling her face close to his own, he wiped away the few tears that had slipped out at his words.

"We're going to get better okay? Together" he whispered. She nodded. He wanted nothing more than to see a smile on her face again. "You got one hell of a swing on you" he grinned.

"Want me to kiss it better?" she asked quietly, taking his face in her hands. Silence fell between them and they stared into each other's eyes. With a gentle pressure, she pressed her lips to his cheek before trailing kisses to his lips. A sad look crossed his face as she pulled back. He tried to hide it, but she'd seen.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" he gave her a weak smile, running his hands down her arms.

"This is supposed to work two ways Phil…I open up to you whenever I'm hurting and you do the same. But it's all been me…you said you were upset, talk to me" she coaxed. "You're always there for me. I want to be here for you. You just have to let me"

She watched him shift uncomfortably. She waited patiently, praying he would open up to her. It hurt that he hadn't been able to let his emotions show in front of her. She didn't want him to have to go elsewhere for the support he should be seeking from her.

"It's hard…I just…"

Her eyes filled with tears when his voice quaked and a tear slipped over his eyelid.

"See…this is why…I didn't want to upset you again"

She wiped his cheek with the pad of her thumb before she spoke. "You have just as much right to feel this way as I do…just talk to me please" she pleaded.

"I just have all these conflicting emotions…" he started. "I feel guilty for convincing you not to go ahead with that abortion…" he covered his eyes with his hand. "If I hadn't…you wouldn't have gone through any of this. I feel like it's my fault. Something told you that day to book that appointment and I talked you out of it" he whispered shakily.

"Oh, Phil…" she swallowed, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. "At the end of the day, it was a joint decision. And we both wanted to keep it" she assured him.

"I just feel like you've been through so much…I don't know how you do it, I really don't. And you're right; I don't understand how it felt to physically lose a baby. But if I could have gone through it in your place then I would have in a heartbeat. I'm sorry for making you feel like you couldn't talk to me…I didn't know. I was just trying to be the guy I should have been when we found out you could be pregnant"

She stroked his face lovingly. She hadn't realised he'd been carrying so much guilt too. "I was angry when I said you didn't understand Phil…I didn't mean it. I know you do. I know you wanted this baby just as much as I did and I'm sorry for dismissing your feelings. I love you and I don't want you to feel like you've done anything wrong. I would never have gotten through this without you. The things you did for me…" she whispered.

"Look at us" he chuckled, wiping his eyes before passing her a tissue. "I love you too" he told her, placing a hand around the back of her neck and drawing her into him in a protective embrace.

"I want to go back to work…I just don't want people to know" she aired something that was worrying her as she rested her head beside his.

"Come with me and speak to Vince" he advised. "I think it'd be good for you to get out of here for a while and get back to focussing on something"

"I think I want to go ahead with the storyline too…"

"That doesn't surprise me" he rubbed her back. "You're ambitious and as much as I hate the way creative produces storylines, this one is probably going to push you in the right direction"

Abbie reached across and took a rose from the counter, pressing it to her nose.

"I bet your ring gear doesn't fit any more" he raised a brow, trying to ignore the way he could feel her ribs.

"Maybe" she sighed. "Do I look awful?"

"You never look awful" he nuzzled her neck affectionately. "You just look worn out. And malnourished"

"My boobs have gone" she looked down at her chest sadly.

"Well, we better get to work bringing them back then huh?" he grabbed her chest playfully. "I'm taking you out for lunch"

She started to protest but he pressed a finger to her lips. "No excuses. You haven't left the bus in ages. And we're going to eat until we can't even breathe any more"

"Fine" she laughed, swatting him with the flower. "You know I could get used to this flower business"

Phil pulled a face and she smirked.

"You never buy me pretty flowers" she whined in an overly teenage girl-like voice. "And diamonds…where are my diamonds?"

He laughed, ruffling her hair. "You know, I did buy you something cutesy…or did you forget that?"

When she tilted her head to the side in confusion, he reached over to the shelf where he kept his DVDs. When he handed her the little bear, her face lit up. He watched her, knowing exactly what she was thinking as she forcibly removed the smile from her face.

_Play it cool Abbie. You're not a teenage girl. He's not handing you Justin Bieber tickets. _

She took the stuffed toy and gave up the façade, pressing her nose into the soft fur.

"Where did you find him?"

"He was under the bed, must have fallen out of your bag when you re-packed it" he smiled.

"You know this is the first teddy I've ever had" she mused.

That explained why she seemed to think it was the best thing ever. It had baffled him that she'd been so taken by the joke gift.

"Maybe I should take you to the fair and win you a giant one like the stereotypical dreamboat I am?"

"I like him as he is" she smiled a little. "Bigger isn't always better" she laughed. "Every time I see him, it reminds me of all the shit we used to do. Like that night up on the roof when we hid from security. That giddy feeling I got whenever I spent time with you"

He ran a hand down her thigh and hugged her to his body. "Those were fun times"

"I still feel like that…still get that nervous excitement when you give me that look" she admitted gingerly. "I don't even give a shit how corny I sound. You've seen me at my worst and you're still here, I guess that means I don't need to filter anything that comes out of my brain"

"YOU are one of a kind" he laughed, pushing the tip of her nose.

"Phil?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll have kids someday?" she asked, the strain in her tone quite obvious as she toyed with the hem of his shirt and kept her eyes down.

"I hope so…when the time is right" he tilted her chin up to look at him. "Do you?"

"I hope so too" she sighed. "Do you ever wonder where you'll be in ten years? If you'll be married? Retired?" she asked curiously.

"No. I live for today. Because tomorrow isn't guaranteed. Retirement will come when I stop loving what I'm doing and marriage? I don't believe you need a piece of paper to prove you love someone" he shrugged. She was quiet and he could tell she was thinking too much. "It'll get better in time Abbie…all of this will make you stronger. Nothing's going to change what we've lost but over time, we'll come to terms with it and it won't hurt quite so much"

She nodded, burying her face in his neck. He felt her tears on his skin and rubbed her back. The road to recovery was going to be long, but he knew they were strong enough to come through the other side. Sometimes he wondered why these things happened to her - when people got pregnant every day and children were born into homes that didn't love them. Why did it have to be their baby? A baby that would never have wanted for anything…a baby that would have been loved and cared for, nurtured and protected. It wasn't fair. But then again, life wasn't fair.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Abbie get on when she returns to work? How will Molly take the news? Can Abbie face her co-workers and maintain a brave face?<strong>

**I tried to get some happiness in amongst the sadness for you this time; I hope everyone's recovered from the tear-jerker last chapter. Let me know what you think, it's always fascinating seeing everyone's different takes on it all. **


	75. It Messed Me Up,Need A Second To Breathe

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – It's been way too long since I've updated but exams have been the bane of my life! I hope this makes it up to you and updates will be more frequent from now on :)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Seventy Five: ~**

As the days slowly rolled on, Abbie was beginning to come out of her shell again. That first trip outside, even if it was just for lunch, had been a big step. While she'd been anxious, she handled it like the strong, resilient girl he'd come to love and it brought a smile to his face to see her eating properly and smiling at his bad jokes for the first time in a while.

As Phil expected, Vince had jumped at the chance to bring Abbie back as soon as possible. In the singular RAW that both he and Abbie had missed, ratings had fallen worryingly for the corporation. Within an hour of talking to them, Vince had already leaked the news of Abbie's premature return to every dirt sheet he could find in the hope of boosting ratings.

On Monday night, Phil sat in the locker room, headphones on as his music blasted and drowned out the annoying chatter around him. He looked at his phone; realising Abbie had been in Vince's office for more than forty minutes. He knew they were going all out with this storyline but she'd been in and out of his office so much Phil was wondering what exactly they were planning.

He took off his beats as Molly approached and he chuckled at the way she just wandered into the men's locker room without a care in the world.

"Yo" he greeted her.

"What's up brotha?" she smiled.

"Not much. What about you?"

"Just wondering if you got the memo for the script changes tonight?" she asked.

Phil frowned at the blonde.

"I'll take that as a no" she rolled her eyes. "Vince is on the warpath. He won't say why, but we have a big in-ring promo tonight that we didn't have before. And your match with Kane isn't happening anymore"

"You're fucking kidding me?" he groaned.

"Afraid not" she sighed. Molly had to admit, Vince's last minute changes to the script were hard to get used to coming from companies who had things planned out months in advance…but there was something exciting about it. You never knew what was going to happen on any given night.

"I wish for once he'd just stick to a fucking match when we've got it all worked out". Phil swore Vince was getting worse with age. "Has he said why?"

"Top secret apparently" she shrugged.

Molly held out some copies of the updates and he took them, scanning through.

"Tag match" she pointed to the match card list. "My match is cancelled. I get to be a valet for you. Yay" she clapped sarcastically.

"Okay…so I'm tagging with Ambrose and Rollins against Kane, Bryan and Cena" he read aloud.

"Yup" she sighed.

"Well we can only hope he's onto something with this. I'm gonna go find the others and see if we can put something together then" he released a breath.

"Then do you wanna run through the promo in an hour or so?" she asked.

"Sounds good" he nodded.

Molly watched him leave and ran her hands through her short hair. She hadn't realised how difficult it would be working with her friend's boyfriend in such an awkward storyline. It had almost alienated her from the rest of the roster. She hadn't really made any real friends yet and while Abbie had Phil, Molly was starting to get lonely.

Call her stupid, but she just couldn't stop herself from falling into Dean's bed. Every now and then, she'd get a drunk text, something along the lines of _'Can't stop thinking about that sexy ass of yours_' and without fail, she'd bite and find herself outside his room. She knew she was just making things worse. People would never take her seriously this way…but it was all she knew.

Did she like Dean? She wasn't sure. To be honest, she barely knew the guy. But something about him drew her interest and that was enough.

"Ya get lost on your way to the divas locker room again lass?" Sheamus laughed throatily, emerging from the showers in a towel and snapping her from her thoughts.

Molly shot him a cheeky smirk. "I wouldn't consider myself a diva, so no. I think I'm more suited to this place"

"Or ya just like ogling the guys while they change" he winked.

"Well…that's just a happy little extra" she joked.

"You wanna keep those roaming eyes up here" he teased, pointing to his face.

"Roaming eyes?" she raised her eyebrows, looking him up and down as his cheeks flushed lightly under her gaze. She stood and ran a finger down his chest. "You wish Sheamo, you couldn't handle me" she shot him a seductive glare as she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

><p>Abbie bounced on the spot excitedly as she inspected the make-up she'd had applied by the team backstage. She had to continue to sell the injuries that she had suffered at the hands of The Shield all those weeks ago and the tape on her ribs and fading bruises on her face looked convincing. Vince told her to wear her street clothes tonight and she'd found a pair of high-waisted denim shorts and an old vest top that still fit. The weight loss would only help her emphasise the injuries she was suffering. The extensive talks with Vince had convinced her that coming back to work was the right decision. She was buzzing to get back out there, even if she wasn't allowed to wrestle just yet.<p>

She heard the door open and in walked Molly who as of yet was unaware that Abbie was even here.

"Abbie!" she smiled in surprise, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey" Abbie returned the hug, already dreading breaking the news for the first time. While she was certainly feeling better than a few days ago, the tears had by no means ceased. In fact, she'd spent most of her days trying to forget what had happened; the nights were when it all returned - when they'd lie in bed at night and she'd cry when she thought Phil had fallen asleep.

"What are you doing here? And in make-up?" Molly frowned, inspecting the tape and bruises.

"I…uh…I'm on the card tonight"

"Oh…" Molly looked even more confused. "Doing what?"

"Vince won't let me tell anyone" Abbie admitted.

"That explains the top secret changes to the script" Molly eyed her warily. "But I thought you were off now? Did Vince ask you to come back?"

Abbie took a deep breath and sat down on the bench. The divas locker room was empty. She had to tell her now.

"I…I have something to tell you" Abbie looked down at the floor.

"Abbie…?" Molly looked concerned as she sat down beside her. There was silence as Abbie tried to find the words. "Did…did you get the abortion after all?" Molly asked quietly.

Abbie shook her head, her hair covering her face, masking the tears that dripped onto the floor at her feet.

Molly covered her mouth as it hit her. "Oh God…Abbie…"

Abbie nodded and Molly wrapped her arms around her. "When?" she whispered.

"Last Monday…there was no heartbeat" Abbie wiped her eyes.

Molly put a hand on her knee and squeezed it. "That explains why Phil didn't turn up for RAW…Vince said it was family problems. I thought about calling…I should have called…I'm so fucking sorry Abbie" she cradled Abbie against her chest.

"It was just a shock you know?" Abbie swallowed hard. "Please don't tell anyone"

"I wouldn't ever" Molly assured her. "Does anyone else know?"

"Phil told Randy and The Shield guys…so they didn't bring it up in front of me. You're the first person I've told myself" she whispered.

"Are you sure you want to come back tonight…it's not too soon?" Molly asked carefully.

Abbie nodded. "I'm sure. I need this. I'm actually really excited about tonight"

"I'm here for you babe, whenever you need me okay?" Molly offered, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her jumper.

* * *

><p>Abbie was alone once more in the locker room and she could make out the chants from the crowd as the show started. She was under strict instruction to keep a low profile until her spot and she smiled a little at the thought of going back out there and feeling the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She was scraping her hair up when someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Yeah…?" she called cautiously.

The door opened a crack and Phil's face appeared in the gap, his hand over his eyes. "Dude entering…if there's anything out that you don't want me to see speak now…" he warned.

Abbie laughed. "You're a goof"

He gingerly peered through his fingers and closed the door behind him when he discovered she was alone. Noting her red eyes, he sat down on the bench beside her and brushed his fingers through the hair that hung over her eyes. He felt her arms encircle his waist as she hugged him hard.

"You told Molly?" he asked, his voice a whisper as he played with her hair soothingly.

"Yeah" she nodded as his strong arm pulled her into him.

"Good to go out there tonight?"

"Absolutely" she nodded firmly.

"I'm proud of you" he kissed the top of her head.

Abbie's eyes filled with tears and he quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you again"

"Sorry for being such a girl…it's just, that was really sweet" she brushed her thumb across his lower lip and leaned in, kissing him softly. "I love you…have a great show" she told him.

"I love you too. I know you'll kill it. I can't wait to see you back out there" he smiled.

Phil met Molly at the curtain as they headed down to the ring for their segment.

"Now for all those people booing me right now…!" Molly yelled into the mic as she stood centre of the ring in front of the sold out New Jersey crowd. "You can all go to hell! Because I…"

Punk cleared his throat as he leaned against the turnbuckle, looking uninterested.

"…we…" Molly corrected. "…had nothing to do with the unfortunate attack on Abbie Rose last month. "I've said it a million times. But tonight, Punk, Ambrose and Rollins are going to beat Team Hell No and WWE Champion John Cena and prove that John-boy's days as champ are numbered…" she smirked.

Punk snatched the mic from her hand and brought his face down to hers. "I can speak for myself, thank you very much"

"I think people are forgetting about one very important factor…THIS" he held up the briefcase. "You better watch your back Cena…cause I'm coming for that title. It might not be tonight…might not be tomorrow…might not be next week, month even…but you can be damn sure that when I do, you won't have a chance. So enjoy it while it lasts. Because the power is with me!" he growled into the camera.

They headed backstage as the promo ended and RAW went to a commercial break.

"Abbie told me what happened…I'm really sorry Phil" Molly told him as they waited to film their backstage segment.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. But now isn't the time to be bringing it up…" he shook away the thoughts as he tried to get into the zone.

"Action!" the director called.

"_Don't forget why you have that briefcase" Molly prodded him in the chest. _

_Punk let out a chuckle. "Go on. Tell me why I have it" he mocked._

"_Because I told you to knock her off that ladder!"_

"_Really? I have it because YOU told me to win? That's a joke" he laughed._

"_Don't tell me you wouldn't have let her win! I know you would have! It was my influence that showed you how to get to the top!" she argued._

_Punk backed her against the wall. "Now listen to me when I tell you this. I've put up with your gobby little mouth this long because you remind me of myself. But no one tells CM Punk what to do. I won that match through getting beaten down and getting up over and over again. Through being the best in the world. And yeah, maybe you whispering your little evil schemes in my ear influenced my decision to take what I deserve…but don't ever be fooled into thinking you call the shots. Because you're walking a dangerous line when you get involved with someone like me sweetheart. It'll do you well to remember that."_

_Punk shot her an evil smirk, bringing his face to within a millimetre of hers, so close their lips almost met before walking away, leaving her frozen against the wall._

* * *

><p>Abbie bit her lip, nerves starting to settle in the pit of her stomach as she found her way to the gorilla to meet the Shield boys. The sympathetic looks they fixed her with didn't help and it took all of her strength to look them in the eye. Her reddened eyes betrayed her state of mind and Seth put his arm around her.<p>

"Thanks for the cards and flowers guys" she smiled a little.

"No problem. As long as you're holding up alright" Roman remarked.

"I'm…getting there" she sighed. "But I'm buzzing for tonight" she smiled.

"Good" Seth winked.

"Abbie…" she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and flinched, seeing Paul Heyman, Lesnar just behind him.

"I just wanted to give you this. And I'll say the same to you that I did to Phil, my door is always open to you both" he offered a smile as he handed her a small bag. Lesnar regarded her carefully and sensing her discomfort in his presence, Paul mumbled something to the big man and pointed to the catering area.

"Have a good show" Paul nodded, thinking maybe she needed some space.

"Err…Paul…" Abbie stopped him as he walked away. "Thank you"

His face softened and he pulled her into a hug. "Phil cares about you very very much, and I trust his judgement. I like to think he can confide in me about anything at all. The same applies to you okay?" he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Thank you" she sighed as he released her.

"You boys take good care of her out there" Paul addressed Dean, Seth and Roman.

"Don't worry about me Paul, I can take care of myself" she assured him.

"All the same, we will" Roman nodded.

"Ready?" Seth asked, adjusting his black gloves.

Abbie nodded, shaking the nervousness away. A stage-hand led the four of them up the steps to one of the sky boxes behind the fans where they waited for their cue. She watched Seth plug his iPod into some speakers and 'Wild Eyes' by Parkway Drive began to blast out. Seth and Dean dropped to the floor, starting the first of many push-ups. Roman spotted the confusion on Abbie's face and chuckled. "Welcome to our pre-show routine. This is our song of choice. Gets us pumped to break bodies"

She wasn't sure if she should join in with the push-ups, but considering she wasn't actually wrestling tonight, she decided to leave it to them and do some light stretching with Roman instead.

"They're like kids" Roman laughed, watching Dean and Seth trying to out-compete each other.

"Bet you kick their asses at this" she grinned.

"Of course" he agreed.

"Nice song" she nodded her head along with the beat.

"It's fucking awesome isn't it?" Seth chimed in, wiping the sweat from his brow before he and Dean flexed at each other.

"You guys are so fucking cool" she thought out loud.

They laughed.

"Well. Welcome to coolness" Seth fist-bumped her.

"What was in the bag?" Roman asked, gesturing to the small bag Paul had given to Abbie. Abbie pulled out a tiny box and inside was a small silver charm. Behind it was a small card with some words.

_Angels watch over us_

_Through our greatest triumphs_

_And our hardest losses_

_Give us the strength to believe_

"That's very pretty" Seth smiled.

The charm was shaped like an angel and Abbie took it, clutching it in her palm. While she didn't consider herself religious, the gesture really warmed her heart. She attached it to her bracelet.

Hearing the crowd chanting loudly, Abbie looked out of the one-way glass at the incredible view across the arena. The ring looked so tiny from up here.

"She know the plan?" Dean asked.

"Shit, I forgot that part…" Roman chuckled.

"Huh?" she frowned.

"Dean and Seth will leave via that door…" Roman pointed to their left. "…and head down those stairs. "Me and you are going through this door…down those stairs"

Abbie nodded her understanding.

"Scared?" Dean shot her a questioning smirk.

"I don't scare easy Ambrose" she gave him the attitude back. "But nervous…maybe a little" she laughed. "I don't know how you guys do it; walking through the crowd every week. It freaks me the fuck out. I don't want people grabbing me…" she admitted, starting to get panicky at the thought of it.

"Well you get it easy tonight. Vince issued special instructions that I carry you" Roman laughed. "He specified that I do it in a 'hostage-like manner' and not 'bridal style'" he chuckled loudly. "So that'll be easier for you. But they will still touch you, so be prepared for that"

"They're so gonna grab your ass if you're over his shoulder" Dean laughed.

Seth saw the mortified look on Abbie's face. "Dean don't be a dick" Seth scolded.

"They will. No point in sugar-coating it" Dean shrugged.

"Surely that's sexual harassment" she protested.

Dean laughed. "If we had a pound for every time someone slapped one of us on the ass we'd be millionaires right now"

"You love it though" Seth rolled his eyes.

"It's go time boys and girls!" they were cued.

"Don't look so worried" Roman winked as they separated. The Shield's theme song hit and Roman gently lifted her onto his shoulder. "What if I lock my arm across your hips? I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked. Abbie knew he was handling her carefully for the same reason everyone was being gentle with her at the moment, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

"No…that's great" she released a relieved breath. She hoped his large bicep would block any unwanted groping. She doubted it. But she just had to get on with it.

As he stepped out and the camera honed in on the pair, Abbie pounded her fists against his back as if trying to get free. Staying in character was difficult with screaming fans surrounding them, and Roman's full concentration was on not tripping on the stairs with her slung over his shoulder. The fans went wild at the sight of her and she caught sight of some of the many signs fans had made for her after the leaked reports of her presence tonight. Although she felt way more hands on her arms, back and legs than she was comfortable with, she was glad that the first time she was making this trip was somewhat protected by the strong Samoan.

Setting her down on the other side of the barricade, Roman jumped it, catching her before she could escape. There was a chair set up just aside from the commentary desk and he led her to it, sitting her down and standing guard with his arms folded across his body. The fans booed at the sight of their favourite diva held captive by the evil faction.

Punk was already on the apron as Dean and Seth joined him. He blew her a kiss and she faked vomiting, much to Michael Cole's amusement. Molly smirked at her from the other side of the ring, hopping up on the apron to press her lips to Phil's. Abbie had seen it in the script, she knew it was going to happen but it still turned her stomach as they sucked face in front of her. It didn't matter how many times she saw it, she still couldn't get used to it. Phil's lips belonged to Abbie and Abbie alone. She didn't like sharing.

As the match got underway, Abbie realised how much she'd missed it. It may not have been long, but the few weeks she'd been away felt like a year now as she kept her mind on the match, making sure to put on a good show. Vince was putting a lot of faith in her and Molly to make this storyline a success and she didn't want to let him down. At several points during the match, Molly made her way over to where Abbie sat and got in her face. Every time Abbie made a grab for the blonde, Roman would block her way.

Abbie took advantage of her up-close view of the action. She'd always enjoyed watching Phil in the ring, he had a unique style and she loved comparing it to her own, making a mental note to try out some of his moves in the ring. And for the first time, she was watching Rollins live. As far as she was concerned, there were few points in the match she enjoyed more than the way he sold every fall.

Ambrose – now him she'd seen before. They'd crossed paths briefly during her stint as a 'bombshell' for a little company called Combat Zone Wrestling - the only place she disliked the name of the female competitors more than being referred to as a 'diva'. She doubted he remembered her; she'd only passed him in the halls once or twice. But she'd watched him wrestle as Jon Moxley and he was good. Damn good. Even better in promos. She would never forget his drunken rendition of 'Sweet Caroline' complete with crotch thrusting for the camera.

As Kane tossed Ambrose over the top rope and he landed in front of the announce table. Fixing Abbie with a sick expression, he licked his lips and grinned at her. Abbie shot him a look of disgust before he winked and slid back into the ring. After one of his patented DDT's, Ambrose got the pin on Kane and right on schedule, The Shield flooded the ring to add to the destruction. With Abbie left unattended, she snuck up on Molly and took her out from behind with a forearm to the back of the head. The crowd popped as Molly went down, Punk taking a long time to come to the aid of his 'girlfriend' as Abbie stomped on Molly's head.

Abbie screamed as she felt herself lifted off the ground by none other than Ambrose, pulling her away from the blonde as she tried to kick her captor. The Shield headed off up the ramp, Dean carrying a furious Abbie. As they made it through the curtain, Dean set her down on her feet.

"Great job team" Reigns fist-bumped his team mates and put his arm around Abbie.

"Thanks for having me guys" she laughed.

"There's no one we'd rather have join the squad" Seth winked.

"Looking forward to working with you" Dean nodded in her direction, slinking away to the showers.

As Abbie shot him a nervous glance, Seth burst out laughing.

"Don't worry about him. He comes across as a bit unhinged, but he's a good guy when you get to know him"

"If you say so" Abbie chuckled.

* * *

><p>Abbie finished changing and waited outside the diva's locker room for Phil. She saw him approaching with Molly, the pair laughing and joking as they walked. Abbie sighed at the weird feeling of knowing that Phil knew Molly well now. After all, they had been working together all this time will Abbie was away.<p>

"Good show tonight, see you Thursday?" he asked.

"You too, see you Thursday night" Molly smiled, giving his arm a squeeze.

"Ready to go?" Phil asked Abbie.

"Yep" Abbie nodded, slipping her hand into his.

"See you Thursday too?" Molly asked, heading into the locker room to change.

"Yeah, see you then" Abbie said goodbye.

Phil leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips as they walked.

"I'm thinking of heading to Chicago for a day or two, it's Cassie's birthday soon and I'll miss it so I was gonna head over and give her a present early, maybe take her out for the day" he told her.

"That'll be nice" Abbie smiled.

"That was meant to be an invite for you to join" he laughed.

Abbie hesitated. "I…may have arranged a house viewing for tomorrow"

Phil frowned. "This is the first I've heard about it"

"Yeah…it was kind of a spur of the moment thing" she admitted. "…I did say I might want to look for a place of my own…"

"Where?" he asked.

"There's a nice little studio apartment up for sale in New York"

Phil scratched the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Are you mad?" she asked quietly, sensing she'd upset him.

"No…I just thought you wanted to move in with me, I thought we agreed on that"

Abbie took a deep breath. "That was before…you know…before all of this happened…I'm sorry Phil, but I have to be honest with myself"

"What changed?" he asked, shaking his head.

"I did" she admitted. "I'm not saying I don't want to live with you. I'm not saying box up all my shit and send it to New York. I'm just saying I want my own place too. That doesn't mean I won't spend as much time with you in Chicago. I just want some stability. I need the safety blanket of knowing that if anything happens…I have somewhere to go"

"I understand where you're coming from…I don't like it, but I understand"

"Thank you" she told him genuinely, reaching up to kiss him.

"I guess I can go see Cassie a week or two after her birthday" he shrugged.

"No" Abbie asserted. "You go, have a nice weekend with your family. I planned to go alone anyway. Don't let me change your plans"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course" she smiled. "I love you okay? Please don't be mad at me for this"

"I'm not mad, I love you too" he stroked her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Abbie buy her own place? What does this mean for her relationship? Where will Vince take the new storyline and is all as well as it seems with Abbie?<strong>

**It's summer. Which means I can stop neglecting this story. I did some reading, and I REALLY needed to read back some of the earlier chapters. I feel like I can get some really good updates out and get it moving again. I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging but I'll make it up to you I promise! I hope you enjoyed!**


	76. Tonight We'll Just Get Drunk

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Okay, so I kind of went on this crazy writing spree…I don't know what happened. But this is the longest chapter ever…sorry. I probably should have split it but I couldn't find a place I wanted to. It was 28 pages on word…I may have a problem. Think of this as a 'sorry for the long wait for the last chapter' present as well as a 'thank you for your amazing support' present. Because if it wasn't for the encouraging reviews, I wouldn't have the motivation to keep going when I hit a wall. So thanks :)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Seventy Six: ~**

Phil drove them to the airport and they said their goodbyes as he hopped on a plane home to Chicago and she travelled to New York to view the apartment she was looking to buy. Looking around the spacious living area, Abbie fell in love with it immediately. It was even more beautiful than the pictures she'd seen online. It was airy without being too big and the décor was homely and warm. She was taken with it immediately and put down a deposit the same day. The idea of owning such a nice place, paid for with the money she'd worked so hard to earn was an amazing feeling. She realised she was missing this independence and the satisfaction it brought her.

_How was the apartment?_

_Punk x_

_Amazing_

_Abbie x_

_You gonna buy it?_

_Punk x_

_Put the deposit down today :)_

_Abbie x_

_Congrats_

_Punk x_

_How's home?_

_Abbie x_

_Good. Cassie and the girls say hi_

_Punk x_

_Tell them I said hi, and tell Cassie happy birthday from me_

_Abbie x_

_Will do. Have a good time in NY and I'll see you tomorrow night?_

_Punk x_

_Thanks, you too. See you tomorrow. I love you._

_Abbie x_

_Love you too _

_Punk x_

* * *

><p>Abbie had been for a run when she returned to the hotel room in Pierre, South Dakota for this week's house shows. She was already feeling stronger, her muscle tone returning. As she pushed open the door, she found Phil sleeping lightly on the bed, fully clothed.<p>

Abbie tip-toed over and sat on the edge, watching him. He was so harmless when he was sleeping. No sharp tongue, no attitude, no sarcastic come-backs. With a gentle pressure, she ran her hand over his shaven head and his eyelids fluttered open.

"You're home" she whispered, smiling a little and continuing to stroke his cheek. "Well…technically you were home and now you're back at work…but what I meant to say was it's nice to have you back"

He sniffed and shuffled around to get more comfortable.

"Did you have a nice time in Chicago?" she asked.

"Mmm" he replied tiredly. Accepting that he was sleepy and didn't much feel like talking tonight, she settled in beside him and soon fell asleep.

But it wasn't just that night. In fact, Phil seemed to be…distant. The rest of the house shows passed fairly quickly. Abbie only had very minor roles, usually emerging with The Shield and selling the hostage angle. Most evenings after the show, Phil would go hang out with Kofi, leaving Abbie to herself. On Sunday evening, she tried one more time to coax him back to himself.

Sinking onto the bed as he read one of his comics, she laid her head on his chest, blocking his view of his latest read. He tried to crane his neck around her, but she playfully moved with him.

"Abbie, I'm reading"

She smiled playfully, nuzzling his chest.

"Abbie stop it"

Abbie ignored that last barb and changed the subject.

"Did you see what Paul got me?" she asked, holding up the charm for him to see.

"That's nice" Phil remarked. Abbie wasn't even sure he'd glanced at what she was trying to show him.

"Phil what's going on?" she asked, confronting him.

He sighed, putting his book down. "What do you mean?"

"You're acting weird" she frowned.

"No Abbie. I'm not" he protested.

"Has something happened?"

"Like what?" he huffed.

"I don't know…did something happen at home?"

"No, I had a good time" he retorted.

"Well you've been off with me since you came back…"

"I'm just tired Abbie. It's hardly been a good month for either of us. I'm exhausted. Give me some space" he picked up his comic and resumed reading as she sat up, slightly hurt.

"Okay" she said quietly, grabbing some things. He didn't even ask where she was going as she left the room and headed to Kelly's. She bumped into Seth on the way and he gave her a big smile.

"Heyyy buddy!" he grinned, hugging her. "I'm heading out to grab some snacks, me and Dean are gonna play some Halo if you wanna join?"

Abbie told him she'd go see Kelly and stop in on the way back. Abbie found herself really warming to the boys, much to her surprise. Maybe she needed to stop tarring everyone with the same brush. Maybe not everyone was out to get her.

"Just a sec" she heard Kelly's voice as she knocked on her hotel room door. "Who is it?"

"It's Abbie" she called.

Kelly answered the door in her bra and checked she was alone before letting her in.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asked, smiling as she located a pyjama top and pulled it over her head.

"I haven't seen you in ages and…I missed you?" Abbie pulled a face.

"Wow…Abbie actually admits she misses me? I feel honoured" Kelly joked, pulling her into a hug.

"I just ran into Seth in the hallway…"

Kelly's eyes lit up at that. "He said he and Dean are having a games night and invited me to join. We can go over to their room if you like?" Abbie suggested.

"Fuck yes" she beamed. "Excuse my French"

Abbie laughed at her obvious excitement.

"I look awful…shit…I need to get changed" Kelly exclaimed, flustered.

"Kelly you look really cute as you are" Abbie argued. Kelly wore a little pink tank top and some little grey shorts.

"But I have no make-up on" she frowned.

"And your skin is flawless. Seriously, you look adorable"

"Is Seth into 'adorable'?" Kelly asked.

Abbie giggled. "I'd say he's one of the guys more into 'cute' than 'sexy'"

The girls made their way over to the room and Dean gave them a surprised smile as he opened the door. Kelly nudged Abbie in the ribs when he turned around; gesturing to the fact he was shirtless.

"Do you and Seth always walk around half naked in front of each other?" Kelly asked cheekily.

Dean shot her a bemused look. "I wasn't expecting company"

"Oh…we can leave" Abbie joked, gesturing to the door.

"You can stay, her not so much" he laughed, pointing to Kelly as she feigned hurt. Seth soon returned with the snacks.

"You came after all" he smiled, kissing Abbie on the cheek.

Kelly engaged Seth in conversation immediately and ingeniously captured all of his attention by asking him to teach her to play the game. Abbie sat down beside Dean.

"So this is odd, but I recognise you from somewhere…" he studied her.

"Work" she joked.

"Yeah…I don't have amnesia, I do remember that part" he laughed. "I mean like in the past"

"CZW" she grimaced.

"Fuck…yeah I remember now" he laughed, taking a swig of his beer and offering her some. She declined but grabbed some of the fries on the table as Seth and Kelly battled it out on the Xbox. "Woah, that feels like a lifetime ago" he commented, propping his feet up on the table.

"Us indie kids are doing pretty well for ourselves huh?" she laughed a little.

"Sorry if I made a pass at you or something back then, I was out of control" he chuckled.

"You didn't" Abbie giggled. "I was pretty elusive; I don't think I ever said a word to you"

"I remember seeing you around though. And in the ring. You're good" he complimented.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Everyone thought it. Not just me" he shrugged.

"You're pretty talented yourself" she commented.

"You know, if I'd known what that scumbag Matt was up to back then, I'd have ripped his throat out"

Abbie quieted at the mention of him. She knew Dean was blunt, but she hadn't expected him to just bring up her past like that.

"I'm just saying" he shrugged, taking another swig of his beer. His nonchalant attitude put her at ease in a strange way. "Fucking vile excuse for a man"

Abbie let the topic die for a moment, pulling her knees up to her chest self-consciously. She still hated that so many people knew the disgusting things that happened all those years ago. She knew she shouldn't be ashamed, but knowing her colleagues were aware of the things she'd done, albeit not willingly…it wasn't a comfortable feeling.

"Don't feel awkward about it. I saw that and worse as a kid. Talking about that shit doesn't bother me and it shouldn't bother you either. You're a bigger person. You didn't let it define you. Look at you now. You can spit on all those motherfuckers" he handed her his beer with a dismissive flick of his wrist and she took it this time, drinking from the neck of the bottle gratefully. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and headed out onto the balcony.

Abbie followed, glancing back at Seth and Kelly who were laughing and playfully shoving each other in an attempt to distract one another from the game. Pushing her dark hair back, she stepped out into the cool air and watched him cup his hand around the end of the cigarette as he lit it. Taking a drag and releasing a long breath, he leaned over the railing and stared out at the sky.

"Those incredible promos you did…was all that stuff about your childhood you? Or was some of it Moxley?" she asked, mimicking him as she leaned against the rail.

"Moxley is me. Exaggerated yeah, but none of that was bullshit. That's the thing, when you put something in a promo, people have this tendency to be like 'oh it's fake'. That's not fake. That's reality. That was my reality. That's why I'm here" he took another drag, running a hand through his mess of dirty blonde hair. "People like me, you, Punk…we make things happen. Because we 're just that much stronger, wiser…" he flicked some ash over the side and Abbie watched the embers fall. "Life experiences…" he wrinkled his nose.

Abbie bit her lip thoughtfully, watching him. The silence between them was peaceful and she gazed up at the stars. The quiet made his next words even more startling.

"How far along were you?"

Her breath caught in her throat. He really did have no filter between his brain and his mouth. He waited patiently for her response, seemingly unfazed by her obvious shock at his blunt questions.

Swallowing hard, she wrapped her arms around herself. "About ten weeks" she whispered.

He seemed to ponder her answer for a short while, finishing off his cigarette before stubbing it out with his boot.

"You know I never know what to say. I mean, does saying 'sorry for your loss' mean anything at all really? Isn't that obvious?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I guess not" she said quietly. While his words were confusing to her, in a way, it helped to talk about it so openly. Phil wasn't even half as forthcoming about the topic, for fear of upsetting her. She felt a tear slip past her eyelid, much to her horror. Why was she crying in front of this man? She barely knew him. His next move caught her even more off-guard. He put an arm around her, squeezing her shoulder. The smell of smoke invaded her senses as his rough hand made contact with the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Pretending to be okay is fine. Just don't start believing it when it's not true"

And with that, he left, heading back inside while she composed herself.

* * *

><p>Abbie fell asleep on Seth's bed, curled up with Kelly. Dean and Seth took the other double, top and tailing so as not to wake the girls.<p>

When she woke, Abbie groaned, her back aching from the position she'd been lying in. Disentangling her legs from Kelly's, she slipped off of the bed and found Seth emerging from the bathroom.

"Thanks for last night, sorry for stealing your bed"

"I should think so; this asshole kicks in his sleep. I think I have a black eye" Dean groaned, rolling over and going back to sleep.

Seth laughed. "No problem. Anytime. It's nice to have some female company as opposed to this grumpy dick" Seth retorted.

She made her way back to the room she shared with Phil, and found she had two missed calls and a text from him.

_Where are you? It's 3am_

_Punk x_

Oh, so now he didn't want space anymore?

She pushed the key card into the door and the light turned green. Opening it quietly in case he was sleeping, she found him sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Abbie where the fuck have you been?"

Shaking her head and sensing his bad mood hadn't changed, she took off her hoody and tossed it across the room.

"I'm gonna have a shower"

She startled when he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "You stink of smoke and alcohol. Where the fuck have you been?" he repeated, malice in his tone.

"You told me to give you some space. So I went to see Kelly…" she started.

"Bullshit were you with Kelly" he snapped.

"Let me finish" she sighed. "I ran into Seth and he invited us to play some Xbox with him and Dean. Dean smokes. I had one sip of beer. Is that enough explanation for you?"

"And you were there all night because?" he pressed angrily.

"Because I fell asleep"

"Fell asleep where?" he asked.

"For fuck's sake Phil! Me and Kelly fell asleep in Seth's bed so him and Dean shared. If you don't believe me go ask them yourselves. Be my fucking guest" she snapped, pulling away from him and walking into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and locked it, angry that he was giving her such attitude when really; he was the one who drove her to seek other company last night.

* * *

><p>When Abbie emerged from the shower, she found Phil had left. His gym bag was gone, telling her exactly where he was.<p>

_You wanna hang out?_

_Abbie x_

_Absolutely, let's go get food before we have to go to the arena. Hooters?_

_Kelly xoxo_

_Meet you in the lobby in ten _

_Abbie x_

_Make it twenty ;P_

_Kelly xoxo_

Abbie pulled on her dark denim skinny jeans and a camisole with her converse as she headed down to meet Kelly.

As she waited, she spotted Seth and Dean pass. Seth waved at her, Dean sending a wink in her direction. She smiled at the pair, watching them reunite with Roman who had been visiting his daughter. They hugged and Abbie admired the camaraderie between them. They gelled well as a team. She saw Seth say something to Roman and motion in her direction, possibly telling him about their gaming night. Roman saluted her as the three made their way out to the rental.

"Where's Phil lately? I'm not complaining, I miss hanging out with you and all, but you two are normally inseparable" Kelly asked, emerging from the elevator in a pair of tight jeans and a pretty lace peplum top.

"Don't ask" Abbie shook her head.

Kelly frowned.

"It's nothing. He's just being a moody asshole" Abbie dismissed.

The pair had food and a chat before they headed to the arena for RAW. Abbie texted Phil to let him know she was riding with Kelly, but as she expected, she got no response.

Kelly and Abbie sat in the divas locker room ready to film their segment for RAW. "I keep meaning to ask, where have you been the last few weeks? Was it injury?" Kelly asked.

"Just took some time off" Abbie shrugged. She didn't like lying, but it saved a lot of talk about topics she would rather avoid.

"How is the arm?" Kelly asked, referring to the injury she'd played up as an excuse for staying out of the ring.

"Fine now" Abbie faked a smile.

"Abbie…you're being called for your segment with The Shield" a runner popped his head around the door.

"I'll be back in ten" Abbie told Kelly.

Abbie listened to what she had to do and took a deep breath, preparing herself for their scene. The cameras started to roll.

_Abbie stood in the corner of the room, a glare firmly fixed to her features as The Shield discussed their game plan for the night. _

_Dean turned to look at her and sneered at the hatred on her face. "Whether you like it or not darling…you're one of us now. And you should like it…it's a privilege" _

"_She'll come around" Seth smirked._

"_Go to hell" she spat._

_They laughed. "She's feisty huh?" Roman chuckled deeply._

"_You're pathetic. Keeping me here. What? You can't recruit willingly? No one wants to join you? Maybe that should tell you something about the kind of people you are" she hissed._

_Roman stood and got in her face. _

"_Leave her…she's a waste of breath" Seth dismissed. "Come on, we have more important things to attend to" he instructed, opening the door and gesturing to the others to follow._

"_Lock her in" Roman snarled to Dean who was hanging back._

_Dean nodded and as the other two left, he rounded on Abbie._

"_You have an acid tongue don't you?" he tilted his head, his face too close for comfort as he got that crazy look in his eyes again. "I like that" he licked his lips._

_She didn't say a word as with each step he took forwards, she backed up further against the lockers._

"_Gone quiet now? Don't be afraid…" he grinned evilly. As he brought his hands up to the sides of her head, blocking her in, she turned her head to the side. He was so close; she could smell the cigarettes on his breath._

_In what had to be one of the more disturbing segments since CM Punk sang Happy Birthday to Rey Mysterio's daughter, he took her jaw in his strong hand and forced her to look at him. As his lips inched towards her, she wrenched her face from his grip._

"_Playing hard to get?" he chuckled lowly, pressing his lips to her neck instead. She shuddered. "You'll learn soon enough that they don't come any more persistent that me. When I want something…I'll do ANYTHING to get it"_

_And with that, he left, locking the door behind him._

"Cut! Good job guys" the cameras filtered out of the room.

"I didn't scare ya too bad did I?" Dean asked as she high-fived them after the segment.

"As I said before, I don't scare easily" she winked. "But admittedly, you are fucking disturbing at times"

"Thanks" he chuckled lowly.

Abbie headed back to the diva's locker room to meet up with Kelly.

"I've missed you…how about we have a girl's night out soon?" the blonde asked.

"Sounds good" Abbie smiled. "I need a good night out"

"Now…about your new friends…" Kelly raised her eyebrows.

"Huh?" Abbie asked, confused.

"The Shield…" Kelly grinned. "You wouldn't be able to convince Seth to come out would you?"

"Does someone have a crush?" Abbie teased.

"Maybe…" Kelly laughed.

"I thought this was going to be a girl's night?"

"Well it will be…but you could just invite the Shield too…" Kelly hinted.

"I'll see what I can do" Abbie giggled as the cameras joined them in the locker room for her second backstage promo of the evening.

"_They locked you in? How did you get out?"Kelly asked, eyes wide._

"_Seth left a key in his gym bag. They all had one. Idiots" Abbie rolled her eyes._

"_They're going to come looking for you when the realise you're gone…" Kelly said, concern on her face._

"_I know, but I don't care. They can't make my life any more hellish than they're doing now" Abbie told her._

"_What are you going to do? You can't carry on like this…" Kelly asked._

"_I have a plan…" Abbie told her confidently._

"_You're playing a dangerous game where those three are involved…" Kelly warned._

"_I know. But trust me. I know what I'm doing. This is my best chance at revenge. You gotta do what you gotta do" she sighed._

"And cut!" the director yelled.

"Please tell me what's going to happen in the storyline Abbie! I'm dying to know!" Kelly begged.

"Nope. It's a secret" she laughed.

"I bet you told Phil and Molly" she whined.

"I HAD to tell Phil. And Molly doesn't know yet. She only knows that parts that concern her. You'll just have to be patient" Abbie smiled.

"You're so gonna get it on with Ambrose!" she giggled playfully. "That's why you had to tell Phil"

"I'm not saying anything" Abbie zipped her lips.

"Well that'll be a bit of payback for him after you've had to watch him and Molly playing tonsil hockey every week"

"It's not about payback" Abbie laughed.

"But still…" Kelly teased. "Is that why he's all moody?"

"I don't know. Probably not" Abbie grimaced. She had her suspicions about why he was being so short with her lately. Only time would tell if she was right.

* * *

><p>Abbie steeled herself for this segment. She'd had a big role in tonight's show, despite her still not being allowed to wrestle. It wasn't going to be easy. The cameras were rolling as Roman picked her up and dragged her into the locker room.<p>

"_We told you to stay put!" he yelled in her face. "You'll learn soon enough that failing to follow orders has serious consequences!" Seth shouted._

"_So what? She likes to play hard to get? Makes things more fun" Dean chuckled, the only member of the group not riled up by her escape. _

"_Fight us all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that Abbie Rose is part of The Shield now. Whether you like it or not, you do what we say" Seth hissed, nursing a bruise from where she'd kicked him in the arm._

"_You go where we say; you don't even breathe without permission!" Reigns roared in her face. She stood her ground as he dumped her onto her feet, fixing him with a steely glare. _

"_And tonight sweetheart, you have a match with Tamina" Seth smirked._

"_But…I'm still injured…" she tried to argue._

"_You'd do well not to argue honey" he replied, leaning down to her level and winking arrogantly._

"_Stay here and get ready for your match, we'll be waiting outside" Roman instructed as they made to leave the room. Abbie watched Seth and Roman leave before she grabbed Dean's wrist._

"_Wait…" she whispered._

_He turned to face her, confusion on his face._

"_Can I talk to you? ...Alone?" she asked._

_He looked at her suspiciously before muttering something to the others and closing the door._

"_You're not gonna try and ambush me are you? Cause I can tell you now sweetie, that aint wise" he warned. "Wouldn't wanna harm any of the pretty little hairs on this head" he drawled, running his fingers through her hair and bringing it to his nose, inhaling deeply. Abbie fought to keep her face neutral._

"_I…I just wanted to say…you're not like the others…"_

_He raised his eyebrows at that, his movements stilling._

"_You're not a mindless follower…I think me and you…we have a lot in common" she tried._

"_If you knew anything about me sugar, you'd know that me and you, we have nothing in common…" he sneered. _

_Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand against his chest and pushed him against the door. He just smirked down at her arrogantly as his gaze flicked from her hand, to her face and down to her chest._

"_You'd be surprised…we're both talented in the ring…we both love what we do…we're both willing to do whatever it takes to get there…neither of us have any problem getting extreme" she bit her lip seductively. Here it goes. She ran a hand through his messy hair and let it rest at the back of his neck. Pulling his face down to hers, she brushed her lips to his with the lightest of contact – teasing him. _

_He didn't give her time to take a breath before he crashed his lips onto hers. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her against him with a roughness she was surprised by. The taste of cigarettes invaded her senses as his lips moved against her own._

_Roman opened the door and smirked when he saw the lip-lock, rolling his eyes. "Ambrose is at it again…" he whispered to Seth._

"_Anything to get her on-side" Seth grinned._

_Little did they know, they were being played at their own game._

"Cut" was yelled and Dean released his hold on Abbie. She pulled her top back down where it had ridden up and smoothed out her hair. "Thank god that's over" Abbie released a breath as the cameras retreated and left them alone.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad was I?" Dean feigned offence.

"Not you" she laughed. "I was just nervous…I've never done anything like that on screen before" she admitted gingerly.

"Dude you better prepare yourself for all the death threats from her male fan-base" Roman chuckled.

"Pfft" Abbie shook her head.

"I think Abbie's the one who'll be getting hate-mail" Dean joked. "The ladies dig this"

As she made her way back to the locker room, Abbie ran her fingertips over her lips. The feeling was very strange…to kiss someone like that, out of the blue with several cameras trained on them. It hadn't been as awkward as she'd feared, and that probably resulted from Dean's laid-back attitude. She could still taste his mouth as she grabbed some water from catering.

She spotted Phil chatting away with Kofi and their eyes met briefly before she felt Kelly grab her arm.

"Tell me all about it" she beamed.

"What?" Abbie blushed, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"You just made out with Dean…"

"How do you know?" Abbie countered. She hadn't told anyone the nature of tonight's segment.

"It's written all over your face. Plus you have stubble rash" Kelly laughed, pulling Abbie into a nearby seat.

Abbie shrugged, a small smile creeping onto her features.

Kelly leaned in close. "I know you're not supposed to enjoy it…but did you?"

"It was alright" Abbie laughed.

"Have you mentioned our night out to them yet?"

"Not yet, I'll ask them tonight" Abbie chuckled. "Dignity Kelly…dignity" she reminded the blonde as the three boys walked into catering. Dean and Roman headed over, Dean straddling the bench beside Abbie, Roman beside him. Seth grabbed some snacks before sitting down next to Kelly.

"So we were thinking about going for some drinks on Saturday night when we're in Ohio, you feeling a night out?" Kelly asked as Abbie rolled her eyes.

"I know some places" Dean shrugged.

"What do you say Rome?" Seth asked the Samoan.

"I'll come out for a bit" the big man shrugged.

Kelly clapped her hands excitedly.

* * *

><p>Phil ran his hands over his face as he pushed his food away, not in the mood to eat.<p>

"What's up man? She just looked at you and sat somewhere else…" Kofi asked, eating his food.

"We had a bit of an argument this morning" Phil sighed frustratedly.

"What about? If you don't mind me asking…" the Ghana-native asked.

"She left last night and didn't come back until this morning. When she did come back she stank of smoke and booze"

"Ahhh, and she didn't say where she was going?" Kofi frowned.

"No"

"I can understand you being annoyed at that" Kofi agreed.

"That's not it though" Phil released an angry breath.

"You wanna go talk about this somewhere quieter?"

Phil nodded and the pair left catering, Phil glancing back to see Abbie laughing with Kelly and the boys.

Finding a quiet area of the arena, Kofi and Phil sat atop some lighting cases, leaning back against the cinderblock wall.

"What's up?" Kofi pressed.

"She moved in with me a couple of weeks ago…then last weekend she tells me she's going to look at some place in New York. She bought it…"

Kofi looked at him, considering his words. "And you're upset about it?"

"Yeah…I guess…I don't know" Phil huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You wanted her to live with you?"

"Yeah, that's why I asked. I thought she wanted the same. Then I get it thrown back in my face you know?" Phil crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Did she say why?" Kofi asked quietly, sensing his friend's hurt.

"She just said it was because she needs the safety blanket of knowing she has her own place. For me at least, this proves we're not on the same level anymore. It just makes me feel like she's not serious about this. At the end of the day, we're at different places in our lives. She's just starting her career, mine is fizzling out…we're only five years apart but I've really felt the age difference lately" Phil said quietly.

"You think it's over?" Kofi asked, eyes wide as he sensed the pessimism in Phil's voice.

"I don't want it to be…but I just don't know any more" Phil whispered sadly.

"Look man…I just want to give you another perspective so don't snap at me okay?" Kofi told him. "Did she actually say she didn't want to live with you?"

"Not exactly"

"And does she have stuff at your place that she's leaving there?" he asked.

"Yeah" Phil nodded.

"I think you guys need to talk about this…but it sounds to me like she just wants to keep some independence…is that such a bad thing?"

Phil contemplated that for a moment. "I guess not"

"She just wants to feel like she can support herself, like she doesn't need to rely on you. That's a positive, not a negative. All this being in different places…you guys need to talk about that, but I think maybe you're over reacting to this moving in thing a little…" Kofi prepared himself for a possible outburst from Phil.

"I guess you're right…" Phil admitted, surprising Kofi.

"Why didn't you tell her this instead of giving her the cold shoulder and starting meaningless arguments?"

"Because she doesn't like it when people try to stop her from doing something…we've been through that shit a million times…I didn't want her to think I was trying to trap her"

"So you kept it bottled up and it still caused a problem" Kofi raised a brow.

"Yeah" Phil sighed.

"Give her a text, spend some time together and talk it out. I like you guys together, you look good together"

"Thanks man" Phil hugged Kofi gratefully.

He ran his thumbs over the screen of his phone as he sat in the locker room, trying to find the right words. He finally settled on some.

_I'm sorry for shouting this morning and for being a douche last night. I was in a bad mood. Can we get together for dinner and a chat sometime this week?_

_Punk x_

It wasn't much longer than ten minutes before she replied.

_I'm back to touring with SmackDown this week :( But we're going out for drinks in Cincinnati this weekend so you should join and bring the guys. I haven't seen Zack or Mike in way too long. _

_Abbie x_

_Oh…yeah I forgot about that. I guess I'll see you on Saturday then. I have something to show you when I see you_

_Punk x_

He hesitated before he sent that last text, pulling out his wallet and taking out the small picture. He didn't know whether it was a good idea, but it had been part of the reason for his silence lately. When he found the sonogram image in his wallet, it had struck a raw nerve. But while it had only added to his sadness these past few days, he wanted to share it with her.

_Okay, I'll see you Saturday night. I'll get Dean to text you with the time and place; he knows the area seeing as it's his home town. Thanks for apologising. I'm sorry for not telling you where I was last night. I love you._

_Abbie x_

_It's okay, I love you too. See you in a couple days._

_Punk x_

* * *

><p>Abbie's match against Tamina went flawlessly. Roman had escorted her to the ring and stood guard outside. It felt great to be back inside the squared circle. She was happy there was no sign of ring rust and every spot was flawless. After it finished, Roman escorted her back to the locker room.<p>

The next few days flew by. Abbie spent her time nearly exclusively with Kelly, Dean and Seth and she was having a ball. She even had a fitting for her own 'Shield' gear. She and Kelly were goofing around in the hotel room they were sharing before they went out for the night.

_Meet in the lobby at half 9 assholes. Don't be late._

_Dean_

_We'll see you there Chief_

_Abbie _

Kelly was tossing dresses across the room, trying to find something to wear.

"Here, put this on biatch" Kelly threw a dress at Abbie and it landed on her face.

Holding it up, Abbie started to protest.

"Nuh uh" Kelly stopped her. "You're gonna look fucking hot tonight. We're going out and we're gonna have fun. Put on the dress and stop complaining"

Abbie rolled her eyes amusedly, and did as she was told. It was a cotton material, plain black in colour with long sleeves. What really made it eye-catching were the slashes in the material down both arms and up one hip. It sat mid-thigh and clung tightly to every contour of her body.

"Isn't it a bit revealing?" Abbie asked, turning around to check her reflection.

"It's not" Kelly said, coming up behind her as she faced the mirror. "The neckline is high enough" Kelly pointed out, showing Abbie in the reflective glass. "And there's plenty of material. The sexiness comes from the way it shows off your incredible ass…and the slashes show skin in all the right places, without it revealing anything it shouldn't" the blonde smiled, pleased with her efforts.

After changing her outfit several times, Kelly settled on a turquoise bandage dress which revealed a little cleavage.

"Do you think Seth will approve?" she asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, her freshly curled hair falling across her shoulders.

Abbie's eyes widened. "Absolutely. You look HOT"

"Well I'm glad you're taken, because if not you'd be a shit wing-woman you sexy bitch" Kelly joked. "Now get in here and let me straighten your hair"

They were ten minutes late already and a lot of black eyeliner and red lipstick later, the girls finally made it down to the lobby. Abbie wore her favourite black wedges, Kelly opting for some silver sandals. They spotted Dean, Roman and Seth chatting in the hotel bar before they reached them. Roman had his hair up in a knot, wearing a fitted black shirt and jeans, emphasising his muscular physique. Seth chose a tight black polo shirt and black jeans, his hair tied back in a ponytail. Dean wore a white shirt tucked into some dark wash jeans, his messy hair gelled back.

Spotting them, Dean wolf-whistled in their direction.

"Ladies" he greeted, putting an arm around each of them. "What are you drinking?"

An hour and many drinks later, they met up with some of the roster in a nearby bar. Kelly had progressed to full-on flirting with Seth and he seemed to be lapping it up. Abbie hung back with Dean and Roman as Kelly linked her arm through Seth's and they walked off ahead.

"I swear to God if they fuck in my apartment I'm gonna kill him" Dean complained as they walked through the streets to the bar, referring to the fact that Seth was staying with him while they were in Dean's home town.

Abbie laughed. "Agreed. I'm sharing a hotel room with her tonight. Aint nobody got time for that"

Abbie stumbled slightly in her heels and Roman caught her arm.

"Someone's pissed already" Dean chuckled.

"I'm fine. You try walking in these" Abbie giggled, linking an arm through Dean's and one through Roman's for stability.

"So I hear you're getting your own Shield gear" Roman commented in his deep voice.

"I am. Can't wait to see it. Though apparently they're making it more feminine" she told them.

"So it'll have like 80% less material then" Dean chuckled.

"Probably" Abbie sighed.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Dean laughed.

"I just don't like it" she shrugged.

"That dress is pretty revealing" he raised his eyebrows.

Abbie slapped his arm. "It's Kelly's. And I'm not on TV tonight" she countered.

"Hey, I'm not complaining" Dean teased as they found the bar and walked inside. A couple of their co-workers were already there, Cody and Dolph, AJ and Kaitlyn as well as John and Sheamus.

"You look gorgeous" Cody came over and kissed Abbie on the cheek.

"Thanks" Abbie smiled, releasing Roman and Dean as they bought drinks.

"What do you want?" Roman tapped her on the arm.

"You don't have to buy me anymore drinks, let me buy you guys some" she fumbled with her bag.

"I insist" Roman shook his head.

"Then I'll have a strawberry daiquiri" she laughed.

"It's nice to have you back at work" Cody said, handing her a jager bomb.

"Oh man, I'm gonna get so drunk" she giggled, taking the drink and clinked glasses with him before they knocked back the liquid.

"Looks like we're gonna have to keep an eye on this one tonight" Dean chuckled as Roman handed her another drink.

"I'm fine" she persisted as he just raised his eyebrows sceptically and took a long swill of his beer.

_Where are you?_

_Abbie x_

She texted Phil, wondering where he was.

_Running a bit late, we'll meet you at the club in an hour_

_Punk x_

Abbie whistled loudly as she spotted Kelly and Seth, their tongues down each other's throats. They made a cute pair and Abbie was glad Kelly had succeeded in her mission.

"So what's up with you and Molly?" Abbie asked, leaning on the bar beside Dean. She was already at the 'giddy' drunk stage and they weren't even at the club yet.

Dean just shrugged, chewing absent-mindedly on his gum as he ordered another beer. Roman shot him a curious sideways glance but stayed quiet.

"I'm just wondering, seemed like something was going on there" Abbie probed further.

"I get the impression she's a bit of a man-eater" Dean commented, paying for his drink before winking at the girl serving him. Abbie watched her shoot him a suggestive glance before getting back to work.

"She is, but she's a nice girl. Feisty and outspoken, she'll give as good as she gets" Abbie shrugged.

"It was sex. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't think either of us looked at it as anything more" he downed his drink and slid it across the bar.

"I knew you were sleeping with her. You never tell me anything anymore man" Roman chuckled, taking his time over his own drink.

* * *

><p>Phil picked up Mike and Zack in his rental before setting off towards the club.<p>

_We're headed to Mount Adams Pavilion. See you there dude._

_Dean _

When they entered, the place was absolutely packed. Looks like he wasn't going to get the chance to have that chat with Abbie tonight. Heading up some stairs, they found John and Sheamus in a booth and joined them. They caught up, chatting as Mike bought drinks.

"Abbie and the others are at the bar" Mike told him, gesturing over to the group. Phil spotted Abbie and his jaw dropped, suddenly thinking he should have got here earlier. He grimaced just thinking about the male attention she was probably getting in that dress.

"I'll be back" he told the others, sliding out of the booth and heading over to her. He hadn't seen her in nearly a week and he couldn't wait to spend some quality time with her.

"Hey man, you made it" Roman said, grasping his hand and pulling him into a manly embrace. Phil put his hands on Abbie's waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Guess who?" he whispered in her ear. The music pounded as she turned around in his arms and he froze. She saw his expression and started giggling.

"What's wrong?" she smiled, slurring her words a bit. They definitely weren't having any kind of talk tonight; he could see she was already blind drunk.

He narrowed his eyes and held her face still, running his finger down the side of her nose.

"You got your nose pierced?"

"Oh yeah, that" she smiled happily. "Don't you like it?" she asked, taking another drink from Dean.

"You didn't tell me you wanted to get it done" he frowned, studying the tiny diamond.

"I just felt like it so Kelly came with me" she grinned.

"Anything else you haven't told me?" he asked, struggling to be heard over the music, trying not to get mad at the people barging past them as he held the tops of her arms to save her being knocked off balance.

She bit her lip and pulled the dress from her shoulder. "I got this"

A tattoo trailed from the top of her shoulder down her right side. It was a feather and alongside it read – _Through every dark night there is a brighter day, love lost is not forgotten._

He knew why she'd gotten it, and it struck him hard in the chest.

"Why didn't you wait…?" he asked.

She seemed confused.

"You got it because of the baby didn't you? Why didn't you tell me? We could have gone together…I could have got one too…"

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"What's going on with you lately Abbie? You buy an apartment out of the blue, I don't see you for a week and now you got your nose pierced and a tattoo?"

"Is that what this attitude has been about? Me buying the apartment? I thought you understood that Phil…and the piercing? I didn't think it was a big deal…I'm dealing with everything that's happening the best I can Phil…" she swallowed hard, trying to keep up the happy front in public.

"You're drunk…I can't have this conversation with you right now" he sighed. "I'll be with Mike and Zack" he shook his head dejectedly and released her.

Abbie headed straight for the ladies, entering the cubicle, locking the door and bursting into tears. She was always more emotional when she'd been drinking and everything hit her at once. The little aftershocks of their loss were still evident, making it harder and harder for them to function as a couple. She heard the door open and tried to quiet her sniffles.

"Are you okay in there?" she heard a female voice.

"I'm fine" Abbie swallowed down the tears.

"Abbie…?"

Abbie couldn't quite place the voice in her drunken confusion.

"Abbie, open the door"

Knowing whoever it was wasn't going away; Abbie unlocked the door and sat down on the lid of the toilet. It was Eve. Seeing the state she was in, Eve grabbed some tissues and wiped away the make-up making trails down her cheeks.

"Sorry…I'm a mess" Abbie hiccupped.

"You want me to get someone?" Eve asked, offering Abbie her make-up bag so she could sort out her face.

"Kelly? If she's not still attached to Seth" Abbie laughed a little.

Eve nodded.

"Eve…? Thanks" Abbie told her.

"No problem" Eve smiled, returning with the blonde.

"Oh Abbie…what are you like?" Kelly pulled a sad face, rushing over to help Abbie fix her make-up. When they were done, Eve left, allowing Kelly and Abbie to talk. "What happened?"

"Nothing…just problems with Phil again…it's fine…I'm just too drunk" Abbie sighed as Kelly fixed her hair.

"It's okay; this is a girl's night remember? Forget it. You can deal with that in the morning"

"If this is a girl's night, how come you were trying to swallow Seth like some cannibalistic spider earlier?" Abbie laughed.

"Hey" Kelly argued. "Don't make fun of me"

They returned to the main room, finding Seth and Dean on the dance floor. Seth wrapped his arms around Kelly as they danced and Abbie stood on her toes to talk to Dean.

"Where's Roman?" she shouted so he could hear her.

"He left, his fiancée likes to keep checks on where he is, you know how it is" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dance?" she asked.

Dean chuckled. "You're lucky I'm drunk"

S&M by Rihanna was playing as Kelly danced against Seth provocatively. Feeling less inhibited than usual with all the alcohol in her system, Abbie let Dean take her waist as she sang along to the song.

"Don't leave me tonight to bed some skank, Kelly already ditched me for your team mate" she leaned up to whisper in Dean's ear, balancing herself by placing her hands on his shoulders.

Dean laughed at that. "You asking me to give up getting laid to babysit you tonight?" he asked.

"Well it is your fault I'm this drunk" she joked.

"Your boyfriend looks pretty pissed off" he remarked.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. He doesn't want to spend time with me so why can't I hang out with friends?"

"Fair enough" Dean agreed.

"Drinkies?" Kelly asked her.

"Definitely" Abbie nodded. She knew she was already drunk but tonight of all nights, she needed the distraction. They left the boys for a bit, heading over to the mass of people waiting for drinks.

They stood at the bar and waited for the bartender to serve them. Abbie felt a hand brush her ass and pulled away.

"What's your name beautiful?"

"I'm not interested" she told him, turning back to Kelly.

"That wasn't my question" he persisted, leaning in close to her.

"Regardless, my reply is fuck off" Abbie asserted, backing up from the bar to get this random creep's hands off of her.

"Woah, no need to get upset sweetheart" he sneered.

"She told you to get lost" Kelly interjected, waving him away with a flick of her wrist.

"And what business is it of yours?" he asked. "Stop being such a cock block"

"She's with me, that's why it's my business" Kelly told him.

"With you?" he laughed. "Prove it"

Abbie froze as Kelly shrugged, pushing Abbie up against the bar and kissing her convincingly. When she released her, the man's jaw was on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you with Abbie?" Mike asked Phil as he sat quietly in the booth.<p>

"Don't ask" he shook his head. His eyes flicked over to her as she and Kelly emerged from the bathroom. He knew he'd upset her, but hell, he was upset too. He turned as John asked him something before his eyes flicked back to them in the middle of the dance floor. The provocative song playing and Ambrose's hands on her did nothing to calm him down. He looked away, trying to involve himself in conversation but he couldn't help but watch. His eyes followed them, now at the bar. The next thing he knew, Kelly and Abbie were blatantly making out in the middle of the club.

He slammed his drink onto the table, startling the others as he grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked him.

"Back to the hotel" he replied with not so much as a glance back at them.

As the cold night air hit his lungs, his phone rang and he answered it angrily.

"Punkers! I'm so fucking smashed right now…" Colt slurred happily. "I fucking miss you man"

"I miss you too"

"What's wr…wrong?" he asked, speech barely coherent. "You sound mad"

"She's out of control man…off the fucking rails"

"Who? Abbie?" he asked, trying to sober up for his friend.

"Who else. She fucking kills me sometimes man…she's gone off the deep end"

"I don't know what's happened, but it's a hard time for you guys right now, I wouldn't be surprised if she had some episodes…" Colt tried.

"That's just it. She's pretending she's fine and then she goes and does all this crazy shit…just pissing me off and pushing me away, partying with these guys, grinding on Dean fucking Ambrose and making out with Kelly, that's not her…fuck!" Phil yelled angrily, slamming the car door shut and starting the ignition.

"Dude calm down a bit, you're scaring me…I know emotions are high but you need to clear your head, go for a run or something"

* * *

><p>"That was fucking hot…" the man purred as Abbie wiped the smeared lipstick from her lips.<p>

"Is there a problem here?" Dean stepped in.

The size difference was immediately obvious and seeing the dangerous intentions sparkling behind Dean's blue eyes, the man scarpered.

"The lesbian thing doesn't deter them anymore" Dean remarked, clearly quite drunk himself at this point. "Should have punched him in the mouth"

Abbie was still taken aback by Kelly's bold move and stared at the blonde, flabbergasted.

"What?" Kelly giggled, dizzily drunk herself.

"Come on you two" Dean said, leading them around the side of the bar. He called one of the staff over and whispered something to them, returning with three beers.

"On the house man"

Dean took them gratefully, handing Abbie and Kelly their drinks. "I grew up here, I know some people" he told them, sensing their confusion. They returned to the dance floor and Abbie closed her eyes, swaying with the beat. Someone pushed past her and she fell backwards, spilling her drink.

"Woah…at least try and stay upright" Seth laughed, catching her and dancing with her.

"They're both fucking wrecked" Dean pointed to Kelly who hadn't even realised she was no longer dancing with them but rather with another group.

"So you bought them more alcohol?" Seth chuckled.

"Hey, at least I gave them beer and not more spirits"

Seth wrapped an arm around Kelly and pulled her back to them.

"Come back with me…" she whispered to Seth as she danced close to him. Dean made a sick face at Abbie and she giggled. Seth took Kelly by the hand and told Dean they were leaving.

Kelly threw her arms around Abbie. "I'm so sorry…but it's been way too long since I've been with a guy"

"Too much information" Abbie laughed. "Don't worry, I'll find somewhere else to crash tonight"

"Long time no see" Zack popped up behind her, wrapping her up in a hug as Kelly and Seth left together.

She hugged him tight. "I missed you" she told him honestly. He seemed taken aback by her words. "A lot" she added.

"I missed you too" he laughed. "Me and Mike are heading out, you good to get back?" he asked.

"I think so. I wanna stay out" she told him.

"If you need someone to come get you, give me a call alright?"

"Thanks Zack" she smiled, kissing his cheek. They left and Abbie realised she'd misplaced Dean. Scanning the dance floor, she found him standing with a statuesque blonde who was whispering suggestively in his ear. Abbie sighed and approached him. The girl gave her a filthy look as Abbie tapped Dean on the shoulder. "I'm gonna head back…have a good night" she told him dejectedly, sad that the only person left that she knew was leaving her too.

"Wait a sec" he grabbed her arm and shot her a wink, telling her to stay put.

"Listen, I'm kinda with someone tonight, can we do this another time?" he addressed the girl.

"Dean you don't have to do that, I'm gonna call Zack, it's fine" Abbie told him, not wanting to ruin his night.

"No no, I'll catch you later yeah?" he told the unimpressed girl.

"We'll see" the girl shook her head, eyeing Abbie warily before leaving to find her friends.

"You didn't have to do that" Abbie told him as he danced with her.

"I know. But I've had fun tonight" he shrugged.

"Thanks for not leaving me on my own" she told him as they moved to the beat of whatever was playing now. Abbie wasn't even sure anymore.

Dean just laughed. "I'm not that much of a dick. Plus, it's been a good night"

"Did you know her or was she just trying to get in your pants?" Abbie asked, putting her hands on his shoulders to take some weight off her aching feet.

"We've hooked up a few times, nothing special". He chuckled at her reaction. "You're not one for fucking around are you?"

"Not really"

"I can respect that" he laughed. "Phil's a lucky guy"

"Let's not talk about that" she sighed, recognising the song and singing along to Jason Derulo's 'Other Side'. She could tell Dean wouldn't normally listen to this kind of stuff, but he danced along happily regardless.

"I'm guessing you won't be going back to your room tonight…" he commented.

Abbie pulled a face and shook her head.

"You wanna crash at mine? It's literally like a block from here" he offered.

"If it wouldn't be a problem"

"Of course not" he assured her.

"Thank you" she told him sincerely.

Dean could tell that the alcohol was starting to get to her and as the night wore on she was looking more and more like she wanted to cry.

"You wanna head back soon?" he asked.

"After this song" she said as Will Smith's 'Switch' blasted out around the club.

* * *

><p>Abbie put her arm around his waist as they walked through the streets. It was nearly 5am now and the sky was getting lighter as they headed to Dean's.<p>

"Sorry for this, I'm gonna be pretty mortified in the morning"

"What are you sorry for?" he chuckled.

"I don't make a habit of staying out all night and having to use someone as a crutch to walk home"

"Well maybe you should make a habit of it. My only criticism with you is you're so uptight sometimes…live a little. Don't be embarrassed…yeah you're drunk but you had a good time with your co-workers. What's so bad about that?" he asked.

"I just feel like a whore…"

"Why?" he asked, completely baffled by that. She was the last girl he'd attach that label to. "For dancing with another guy? That doesn't make you a whore Abbie"

"And I'm sorry for the shit you'll probably get from Phil after tonight" she sighed as they reached his building and climbed the stairs.

"Sorry, the elevator's out. Always is"

As he searched for his keys, he raised his eyebrows at her. "Stop apologising for shit. I had a good time, you had a good time. If Phil's pissed, I'll talk to him. It's not a problem" he shrugged. "Oh…and I forgot to warn you, my place is fucking empty…I'm in the process of moving some stuff to Tampa. There's a pull-out sofa bed. That's pretty much it" he laughed.

Abbie kicked off her shoes and took a look around the place. He wasn't kidding when he said it was empty. It was entirely devoid of furniture.

"It's a shit hole I know. Hence why I'm moving my stuff"

"I wouldn't call it that, I'd have given my right arm for a place like this when I started out" she mused.

"So would I" he nodded understandingly. "You know I can get you a taxi to whatever hotel Phil's at if you want?"

Abbie shook her head. "Thanks but I don't think he'd be very welcoming right now…I can go get a room though…"

"Like I said, you can stay here, it's not a problem at all" he assured her. "I'm going outside for a smoke, you want one?" he offered.

"I'm okay, thanks" she told him, sitting down on the sofa bed. As the door shut behind him, she pulled out her phone. It rang a few times before he answered.

"It's five in the morning" he sighed.

"You're awake though" she whispered. "I knew you would be"

"Where are you?" he asked, failing to hide the hint of concern in his tone.

"Kelly took Seth back to our room so I'm at Dean's…" she said quietly, knowing he wouldn't like it. "But he offered to get me a taxi to your hotel…" she said, trying to calm the situation. "I just didn't think you'd want to see me right now"

"Abbie…" he sighed.

"I love you" she whispered, tears dripping down her face. "I love you and I miss you"

He was silent on the other end.

"I'm sorry for making you mad…I didn't know I'd upset you so much with the apartment thing, I don't want to lose you over this Phil" she pleaded.

"You're too drunk for this right now. I'll pick you up lunch time tomorrow and we can talk okay?"

"Okay" she said quietly. "I love you…please say it back"

"I love you too" he released a breath. "I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

><p>Dean closed the door behind him with a 'click', hearing the end of her phone call. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but it was pretty impossible not to. He wordlessly handed her some tissues and grabbed some blankets and a pillow, putting them on the floor beside the bed.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" he raised a brow as she sat down on them.

"Sleeping on the floor. This is your place" she protested.

"Nope. I don't think so. Get back in that bed"

That coaxed a little smile from her. She shook her head stubbornly.

"Then I guess we're both sleeping on the floor" he shrugged, sitting down on the hard wood floor.

"You're a prick you know that?" she laughed, getting up and collapsing onto the bed.

"At least I admit it" he countered.

"Thanks for this…I'll repay you somehow" she told him.

"Blowjob?"

She laughed hysterically.

"That was a joke" he chuckled, holding up his hands. "...but it got a smile outta you. Still...probably best we don't mention that one to Phil"

"Yeah, probably not" she laughed, snuggling in under the covers.

"You want to borrow a shirt or something to sleep in?"

"No…I'll stay in my dress. Thanks for the offer, but I think anything that might piss him off more at this stage is a bad idea" she said softly.

"Fair enough" he replied as he turned off the lights and changed into some sweatpants before settling down on the floor for the night.

"He said he wants to talk tomorrow…I'm scared he's gonna end it" she admitted, unable to make out Dean's face in the darkness of the room.

"Well if he does he's a fool" his sleepy voice replied from somewhere below. Sensing that hadn't been of much comfort, Dean spoke up again. "I don't think it's that bad. You've been through some shit lately, it happens, but it'll blow over. You're a great girl. I'm sure he knows that"

* * *

><p><strong>Is Phil and Abbie's relationship in tatters? Or is it just a small bump in the road? Is anything brewing between Abbie and Dean or is their relationship purely platonic? Does Phil have reason to be worried? Is Phil being unfair or is his anger warranted?<strong>

**Let me know what you think guys! Also, if the chapter length bothers you, let me know and I'll split it next time :)**


	77. People Like Us We Gotta Stick Together

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – I feel the need to bring this up, and do ignore it if you're not weirdly obsessed with the Shield like I am, but for one of the scenes in this chapter, you should google 'dean ambrose seth rollins beach'. Just saying. For imagination purposes of course. Anyway…moving on with our lives, I love you guys and your reviews, so here's your reward!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~ **

**~ Chapter Seventy Seven: ~**

Abbie slowly drifted into consciousness and the first thing she noticed was how awful she was feeling. Her stomach protested as she rolled onto her side and she suddenly felt the need to throw up. Dean was no longer on the floor beside the bed, the blankets tangled but empty as she stumbled out of bed. Locating the bathroom, she promptly emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

The smell of smoke wafted into the room as he knocked on the door and peered inside. She couldn't even muster the energy to be embarrassed at her current position as he looked on.

"You need anything?" he asked.

She shook her head, retching again.

"Suit yourself" he shrugged, tossing the last of his cigarette out of the window before slinking off to get dressed.

Her head was pounding. She never learned. No matter how many times she said 'never again' after getting too drunk, she always found herself in this same position. And the thought of the last time she was this sick first thing in the morning only soured her mood further. Just when she thought it couldn't get much worse, she heard something that made her heart drop into her stomach.

"Ambrose" she heard Phil's muffled voice at the door. Abbie held her breath, praying he wouldn't start anything as she listened carefully to their interaction.

"She's in the bathroom throwing up right now" Dean sniffed nonchalantly. "Have a seat" he waved a hand in the direction of the sofa bed. He could see in Phil's eyes that he didn't want to hang around. The smell of cigarettes was heavy in the air but he sat down nonetheless, reluctant to engage the other man in conversation. At least he could see the bedding on the floor, proving they had slept separately last night. That was of some small comfort.

Phil took a deep breath, still feeling his frustrations from last night simmering under the surface. He debated whether or not to say anything, but it just wasn't in his nature to hold back or bite his tongue. He watched Dean toss some laundry into the corner and return to the centre of the room, flipping open his packet of cigarettes and counting them casually.

"Listen man…" Phil started, standing up so he was on the same level as the other man.

"Dude" Dean interrupted, holding up his hands. "I know where this is going…I'm not trying to get on your girlfriend alright? So don't feel the need to mark your territory"

Phil was taken aback by his forwardness. "I appreciate that…" Phil started, running a hand over his head. "…and what I will say is thank you for not leaving her alone last night" he said, holding out his hand for Dean to shake. Ambrose eyed it warily before taking it firmly. Phil pulled him closer before finishing his sentence. "…but believe me when I say this, you came pretty close to crossing a line last night and I'd rather not let something as easily avoided as this come between us. I like you Dean, I do. You're a lot like me. And because of that fact, you should know that I don't like it when other guys put their hands all over my girlfriend. Are we clear?"

Dean let a smirk cross his lips, amused at Phil's need to assert his dominance. "Clear as day" he replied, gripping Phil's hand with the same amount of force the other man was using.

"Are you fucking done?" Abbie asked, holding her head as she stood in the doorway to the bathroom. Both men looked over at her, raising their eyebrows, surprised by her presence. "Now the macho showdown is over, can we all move on with our lives?" she asked rhetorically. "Yes? Good" she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Let's go" she gestured to Phil, heading for the door.

"Oi, Evans" Dean called from behind her. She turned as he tossed her bag to her.

"Thanks Chief, I'll catch you later" she told him, not hanging around to listen to any more bullshit. She briefly registered that Phil was following as she made her way down the dingy flights of stairs to the ground floor.

"I need to change and shower before we go anywhere" she said, not turning around but knowing he was listening. Her dress was uncomfortably restrictive and she couldn't wait to change out of it.

"Which hotel is Smackdown at?" he asked. She could tell from his tone that he was still in a bad mood but the pounding in her head was her main concern at the moment. She gave him the address of the hotel and they drove the ten minute journey in silence. She tapped out a quick text to Dean.

_Thank you so much for last night. I mean it when I say I really appreciate you dropping your plans to stay with me. Sorry I had to leave so abruptly but I didn't want Phil to give you any more of the over-protective boyfriend spiel. I'll see you soon_

_Abbie x_

_No problem, see you Monday_

_Dean x_

As they reached the hotel, Phil followed her up to the room and she hesitated before pushing her key card into the slot.

"Seth came back with Kelly last night, so I have no idea what we're about to see" she warned him.

She pushed the door open gently and squinted in the darkness of the room. As she suspected, clothes were strewn across the floor.

"Fuck the shower, I'm just gonna grab some clothes and change in the car" she grimaced. Creeping around the bed, she found her bag and grabbed some sweatpants and a vest. She had to cover her mouth to stop the snort escaping when she caught sight of Seth's bare ass. He was lying on his front, one arm over Kelly, the other under his head. She hurried out as fast as possible and closed the door gently behind them to save waking the pair.

"I could have lived happily without seeing that…" Phil commented.

It somewhat lightened the tense atmosphere between them and for that she was grateful.

"You can shower at our hotel if you want…" he offered.

"It's okay, I'll just change. As long as me smelling like smoke, alcohol and vomit doesn't put you off your lunch" she shrugged.

"Not much puts me off food" he added.

Abbie changed her dress in the back of the car as they pulled up to a quiet diner. While she'd been incredibly nervous about this 'lunch date' last night, she'd accepted it needed to happen and was ready to accept whatever the consequences would be.

They were seated in a secluded corner and while Phil ordered a meal, Abbie settled for some water and toast. Locating some aspirin in her bag, she swallowed them gratefully.

As his olive green eyes met her own, she looked down and sighed. Neither really knew how to start this conversation, it was difficult when there were so many things to discuss.

"I don't know about you…but I'm kind of tired of fighting" Abbie said quietly, spreading butter on the toast so she didn't have to look up at him. Phil nodded, picking at his food. "I'm gonna jump right in there and bring up the whole apartment thing…why didn't you tell me you were so against me buying my own place? When we first discussed it, it was your suggestion" she reasoned.

"It wasn't about you buying your own place. It's about you doing it out of the blue…booking an appointment and buying it on the spot. I guess I just thought we were on the same page with this whole living together stuff…" he kept his voice level, desperately wanting to stop this turning into a shouting match like it often did with them.

"I just wish you'd told me at the time Phil" she sighed frustratedly. "I thought you were okay with me having my own place too…as far as I was concerned, I'd spend as much time in Chicago with you as you'd have me either way…surely you can understand me wanting to know that if we have another fight, I have a place I can go? I don't like relying on people Phil, that place belongs to you. I'm not with you so you can put a roof over my head…"

"That doesn't even come into it Abbie, I know you can support yourself, that's irrelevant"

"Then tell me Phil. What's the real issue here? I'm sorry I didn't talk it through with you properly; I'm not used to this whole sharing thing. I'm used to doing things on impulse whenever I want. But if you don't tell me there's an issue, I'm not a fucking psychic. There's something else…what's the problem?" she confronted him, hoping she could force him into getting it out in the open.

"I don't feel that connection to you at the moment…I feel like we're different people. I feel like I'm more serious about _this…_" he gestured between them "…than you are"

"What do you mean serious?"

"If you're this reluctant to move in with me…this reluctant to tell me the little things happening in your life like a new piercing or a tattoo – even just drop me a text to let me know - then are you really serious about being with me?" he asked.

Abbie took a deep breath to quell the anger bubbling in her chest.

"Phil. I was going to have your baby. It doesn't get much more fucking serious than that" she snapped.

He quieted, pushing his lip ring with his tongue.

"This is what I wanted to show you…found it in my wallet" he swallowed hard, taking out the sonogram image and pushing it towards her on the table. He watched her take a deep breath, her hands clasped tightly together as she stared at the photo. "I've been thinking about it a lot these past few days" he added quietly.

She looked down and took a shaky breath. "I guess we're dealing with it differently right now"

"I was an asshole Sunday night. And I'm sorry for that. But looking at this brought back a lot of feelings I thought I'd overcome. I should have talked to you about the apartment thing, but I didn't want to dump that on you as well as everything else" he sighed.

"You need to stop treating me like a fragile little doll Phil. I know we just went through something awful…no one should ever experience that…but I can handle you being honest about your feelings. What I can't handle is you keeping it from me and blowing up at me all the time" she said sadly. "I _am _serious about us. And I do want to spend any time off we have with you be it in Chicago, or New York" she assured him.

"Last night…" he started.

"I got too drunk, and I'm sorry…but I don't understand why you were so angry" she interjected.

"Abbie, at any point did you stop to think about how it made me feel to see Ambrose all over you? Far be it for me to ever play the fucking victim, but I was pretty excited to see you and spend some time with you after the shit of the last few weeks and all I really saw was you out of control"

"What do you mean out of control?" she asked angrily.

"Grinding on Ambrose, making out with Kelly…!" he shook his head disappointedly.

"Phil, I wasn't grinding on Ambrose, and he didn't 'have his hands all over me' as you put it. And as far as Kelly's concerned, she kissed me. Don't pretend you're threatened by her Phil, you know it was playful"

"That's not you Abbie! You've changed" he argued.

"I haven't changed!" she snapped, lowering her voice so as not to draw attention. "This past month has been _so_ hard. And before you say anything, I know it has been for you too. But you can't expect me to be 'normal'. I'm trying my best Phil, and if having a fun night out with friends is how I deal with it then who are you to deny me that?" she said, hurt at his attitude.

"I just feel like a second thought you know? You get a tattoo…one that should be meaningful to us _both_…" he stressed "…and you don't share something like that with me? Part of me is questioning everything right now" he rubbed his hands over his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

"Last night just made me think you're not the girl I met in Australia. You don't want to watch films and goof around anymore, you want to go out and get drunk and do impulsive things. It makes me feel old. It makes me feel like you're only with me because I was the first guy who gave you confidence. It makes me feel like you have this desire to experiment now. Dean's your age, your generation, he's something new and exciting and now you have this new-found confidence you want to go out and explore" he let all of his thoughts tumble out.

Abbie covered her mouth, forcing back angry tears. She composed herself before she spoke, knowing that if she didn't, she'd end up screaming at him. When she finally replied, she spoke with an eerie calmness.

"I didn't fuck Ambrose. I would _never _do that to you. I just want you to know that you couldn't be more wrong. Maybe I've been acting a little different lately, but I think that's justified considering. Don't you _dare _blame me just because you've suddenly developed this jealous insecurity…"

"I developed it because you made me feel that way" he mumbled.

"…you're the only guy I've ever looked at like that, and I love you" her voice wavered. "But for some reason that isn't good enough for you. I'm sorry about the tattoo Phil…I really am. I didn't think it would hurt you, I really didn't. And I am sorry for not sharing that with you. I understand my own shortcomings, I really do. But suggesting I only care about you because of my lack of experience with men and implying I want to play the field is ridiculous. Where did all of this come from? I know we haven't been in a good place lately but fuck…"

"I don't even fucking know any more" he shook his head dejectedly.

"Are you trying to say your feelings for me have changed?" she asked bravely.

"I love you Abbie, I'll always love you" he sighed.

He hadn't quite answered the question, and that fact hung in the air. Silence fell between them once more. What more could they say?

"So what now?" she asked.

He contemplated that for a few moments. "I think we need a break…"

She nodded reluctantly; she'd seen it coming.

"I don't want to break up" she whispered.

"Me either…but we need to spend some time apart and figure out what we want. It's not permanent, but I think it'll do us good to be separate for a while" he added.

"Okay" she said quietly. "I do love you Phil. I love you to bits" she clutched his hand as it rested on the table.

"I love you too" he offered her a small smile.

She let a few tears fall freely, not ashamed to let him see how much this affected her. She ran a hand over his cheek. "You mean the world to me Phil. I'll never care about anyone else the way I do about you" she pressed the sonogram image into his palm.

He nodded, trying to keep his own emotions at bay. He loved that girl more than she would ever understand.

"I'll drive you back" he told her.

Pulling into the hotel parking lot, Abbie didn't want to get out of the car. When she finally did, she was surprised to find Phil opening his own door and stepping out onto the tarmac. She crossed the distance between them and hugged him with all of her strength. "I love you" she told him as she felt his arms tighten around her.

"I love you too" he sighed.

"Don't forget that when I'm kissing him on screen, I'm wishing it was you" she whispered as they pulled apart.

He watched her go sadly; feeling like a part of him was leaving with her.

* * *

><p>Abbie pushed open the door to her room and her eyes fell upon Kelly and Seth. Her heart broke as she watched him kiss her neck as they cuddled. Kelly looked up, realising they had company.<p>

"Abbie…?" she asked, concern all over her pretty features. Thankfully, they seemed to have put some clothes on at this point and Kelly slipped from his grasp, rushing over to Abbie and wrapping her arms around her, stroking her raven hair. "What happened?" she asked.

"Do you want me to give you some privacy?" Seth asked, pulling on his jeans.

Abbie shook her head, wiping her eyes. "It's okay, I'll be fine" she whispered.

"What happened?" Kelly asked again.

"Phil" Abbie forced out.

"He ended it?" Kelly asked, her hand stroking Abbie's back.

"We're on a…break"

"Oh Abbie" Kelly hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you later" Seth told them, kissing Kelly's cheek before repeating the action for Abbie.

Seth pulled out his phone and sent a text to his friend.

_Did something happen between you and Abbie last night?_

_Seth x_

_No. Why?_

_Dean x_

_She's crying her eyes out with Kelly now. Apparently Phil's broken it off. Just thought you and your inability to keep it in your pants might have had something to do with it._

_Seth x_

_As Shaggy would say. Wasn't me. It was firmly in my pants last night. And maybe in my hand this morning._

_Dean x_

_Too much information thanks. I didn't need that mental picture. Congratulations on breaking the habit of a lifetime though. I can't even recall the last time you took a girl home and didn't sleep with her._

_Seth x_

_Thanks. But you can hardly talk. We all know you banged Kelly last night_

_Dean x_

_Touché my friend, touché _

_Seth x_

Abbie sat on the bed, Kelly playing with her hair. It was oddly comforting.

"What does that even mean?" Abbie asked quietly.

"What?"

"A break?" Abbie sighed. "Does that mean he wants to see other people?"

"I don't think so" Kelly whispered, running her fingers through Abbie's long, dark hair. "Did he say how long for?"

Abbie shook her head.

"In my experience, it means you guys need to spend some time apart hanging out with friends and then you'll either realise that you miss each other and you want to try again, or you'll see you're making each other unhappy and that maybe friendship is a better option for you guys" she said quietly, twisting strands of Abbie's hair into neat plaits. "It's not a free pass to hook up with other people, I don't see either of you acting like that" Kelly assured her.

Abbie sighed, relaxing back into the blonde.

"What happened that caused all this? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I…there's a lot of things going on right now…" Abbie contemplated whether to tell Kelly the truth. Feeling the gentle tugging on her hair as she closed her eyes, she knew Kelly deserved to know. She'd more than proven her friendship.

"Me and Phil…we…we lost a baby" Abbie whispered, almost too quietly to hear. Kelly's fingers stilled. "I didn't say anything but…it's been really hard on both of us" she whimpered, wiping her eyes again.

Kelly hugged her tightly from behind and Abbie felt tears on her neck.

"When?" Kelly's shaky voice asked.

"When I was 'injured', that's why I stopped wrestling for a while" Abbie admitted. "I guess it's really sent us in different directions…and that combined with me buying my own place and hanging out with Dean just pushed him too far"

"But nothing happened with Dean right?" Kelly asked.

"Of course not" Abbie sighed.

"Does Phil think something happened?"

"I told him that it didn't, I think he trusts me" she said, tilting her neck to give Kelly better access.

"Did you stay with Dean last night?"

"I stayed at his place yeah. Phil picked me up from there this morning. He knows nothing happened. That's not the problem. I think I know what the problem is" Abbie whispered.

"What's that?" Kelly finished plaiting her hair, tying it off with a band.

"He's having some weird mid-life crisis and thinks I'm gonna up and leave him for someone more exciting"

"And is Dean more exciting?"

"Kelly that question is redundant. The most that happened was a little flirting. Dean's not interested, he's happy with his one night stands. And I was happy with Phil. I don't need excitement. I just wanted someone to be there for me. But it seems like every time things are going well, something else comes along to fuck it up" Abbie replied in frustration.

"Then just go with it. Have this little break and see where it leads" the blonde advised.

* * *

><p><em>Are you alright after last night?<em>

_CC _

_Not really_

_Punk_

His phone rang.

"What happened?"

"We're on a break" Phil sighed.

"What? Why?"

"We spend way too much time fighting"

"I'm sorry man. Are you sure it's not something you can fix?"

"I think the underlying problem is she's only ever really been with me. I've had plenty of relationships, I know what I want. I want to settle down with someone and get old eating pizza on my couch. She's never known anything other than me. I saw it last night. She's curious. I don't want to sit here for another three years before she realises she wants to spread her wings a bit" he said sadly. "I don't want to let her go. I just think if she doesn't have some time to explore, I'll lose her either way"

"So you're seeing other people on this 'break'?" Colt asked.

"I don't know…"

"Do you not think you should have made the terms clear at the time? Man…I hate to make things worse but I can't help but think someone's gonna get really hurt if you don't lay down some ground rules…if you want her to 'explore' as you put it, maybe a break should have been a break_ up_" Colt said honestly. "You guys obviously love each other, and you've been through so much together, but a break isn't going to solve anything. I think you should try being friends and see where it goes"

"I just can't bear the thought of her with someone else" he whispered sadly.

"Well then I can't help you. You don't know what you want. You love her but you don't want to be with her? You're not normally like this with relationships Phil. For as long as I've known you, you either love someone and want to be with them or you don't and that's that. I know things are different now you're getting older but all this uncertainty? That's not healthy"

"You give good advice man…I'll have a think about it. Thanks"

"No problem. And you know you can call me anytime, day or night. You might not like what I have to say but my opinions are free" Colt assured his friend.

* * *

><p>Kelly watched Abbie's phone light up and her chest filled with dread. Abbie's face told the whole story. The girls were currently in Seth and Dean's room with Roman, just chatting and hanging out before RAW tomorrow night.<p>

"What is it?" Kelly asked quietly as the boys ribbed each other.

Abbie handed her the phone and Kelly's eyes scanned the words.

_We didn't really discuss the boundaries of this break thing. I've been doing some thinking and I feel like it might be best if we saw other people for a while. That's the only way we're ever going to know if we're fighting a lost battle. I love you. You're still my best friend Abbie. Don't think this is it._

_Punk x_

"Excuse me a sec" Kelly said, getting to her feet angrily.

"Kelly don't…" Abbie sighed, watching Kelly walk out onto the balcony, phone in hand.

"Everything okay?" Roman asked.

Abbie didn't answer and Seth shuffled over to her, putting his arm around her and hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Please don't get involved Kelly" Phil warned as he picked up the phone.

"I've known you a long time Phil, and never have I seen you act like such a selfish pig" she scolded him angrily. He tried to interrupt but she cut him off. "You're trying to cover this up by making out you're doing it for her…that it's her fault but in reality, Abbie knows what she wants Phil! Abbie wants you. But you're pretending she's the one rebelling and acting immature and it's bullshit. You're the one who's acting like a child" she snapped.

"Don't get involved, you don't know half of it" he argued.

"Abbie told me Phil. I do know half of it. More than half. I know you. And the problem here is that you're scared"

He snorted.

"You can pretend it's not true all you want. But that doesn't make it so. You're scared that you're going to spend years with her, for her to suddenly realise she doesn't want you anymore. That's not going to happen Phil. She's not the child you think she is. She loves you. She spent last night crying over _you_, not falling all over Dean. But if you're too blind to see what you're throwing away then so be it. But you're pushing her right into someone else's arms"

"If that happens, that's proof I'm making the right decision" he countered.

"You're ridiculous. Is this some kind of test? To see if she goes off with another guy? And if she doesn't, then she's long term material? Because that's not fair Phil…if you treat her like this, she has every right to seek companionship with someone who'll go along for the ride even if they're scared…"

She knew she'd hit a nerve when he hung up on her. He could be so stubborn sometimes it was infuriating.

Kelly returned to the room, all four of them looking up at her expectantly. Kelly kneeled in front of Abbie and took her face in her hands. "You're young and you're beautiful. He's having some stupid crisis of confidence right now and until he pulls himself together, forget him. You might be five years his junior but you're a hell of a lot more mature about it. If he thinks he's too old for you…that you'll trade him in for a younger model and it's not worth the risk, then he doesn't have a clue. You keep doing what you're doing and he'll soon see. I've been through it myself Abbie; I've been with plenty of guys like him. Don't think it's something you've done wrong"

"I'm not crying, because I saw it coming. When we're good, we're great…but when it's bad, it's fucking awful" Abbie admitted to herself. "Sorry for bringing you guys down with all my personal shit" she told them.

"Hey, we're here for ya babe" Seth winked.

"You're such a girl" Kelly rolled her eyes at him.

"Am not" he pouted.

"Can I plait your hair?" Abbie asked him, making use of her puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely not" he laughed.

"What if I told you it would make me feel better?"

He released a sigh. "Fine"

Abbie smiled and shuffled up behind him, running her fingers through his long, two-tone locks.

"Roman?" Kelly asked, a playful smirk on her face.

"Fuck no. Not for all the money in the world" he chuckled.

"I didn't really picture my evening like this" Seth laughed.

"What? Braiding each other's hair and talking about our feelings?" Dean joked.

* * *

><p>Abbie waited in nervous excitement outside the wardrobe department. She was about to try on her Shield-style gear for the first time and she hoped with everything in her that it was as awesome as she imagined. The busy seamstresses handed her a bag and she took it back to the locker room to try it on. Pulling everything out of the bag, she discovered her black combat-style shorts. She quite liked them. Except for the fact that they were definitely 'short' shorts. There was a belt identical to the guy's model with them and a plain black sports bra. She grinned as she found her vest. It was exactly the same as the boys. At the bottom of the bag were some black combat boots.<p>

There was a knock at the door and she called for them to come in.

"You're being called for the promo, slag" Dean winked.

"Got my gear" she grinned, holding it up to show him.

"Is that a belt or are they supposed to be your shorts?" he laughed.

She smacked him in the chest playfully. "Legs or boobs, that's the rule. And my vest is like yours so I'm all covered up top"

"Damn" he feigned disappointment.

"You're a pervert"

"And what?" he chuckled as they headed towards the area of the arena where the Shield changed.

_Seth and Roman eyed her warily as she sat in the corner of the locker room mumbling quietly to herself._

"_What the hell is she doing?"_

"_Doesn't everyone talk to themselves sometimes?" Dean chuckled._

"_It's just strange…suddenly she's not fighting us every step of the way. What happened?"_

"_She fell for me" Dean smirked. "And who could blame her? I mean…look at me" he sneered._

"_Hey" Roman tried to get her attention. She was still studying her nails carefully, murmuring._

_Dean shot his team mate a look before clearing his throat. Immediately her eyes were trained on him, his dirty blonde hair falling over his eyes. "We got you a gift"_

_He handed her the new attire, folded neatly. A slow smile spread across her face._

"_And what do we say when someone gives us a present?" Dean crouched down, placing a hand around her neck._

_"Thank you" she said quietly, a glint in her eye. _

"_Good girl" he chided. "You're wrestling tonight. Get ready" he commanded._

The cameras cut there.

"Hope you're ready for later" Dean teased, making kissy faces at her.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little" she joked.

"Better go brush your teeth then" he retorted.

"I will if you do Mr chain smoker"

"Bitch" he shook his head in amusement. "Don't deny you're dying to get your lips on this"

"In your dreams fucker"

* * *

><p>"Hey…I got some stuff from catering, you want anything?" Molly asked Phil as they awaited instructions from the crew.<p>

"I'm good"

She narrowed her eyes. Something was off about him. He'd been quiet all day. She brushed it off as they filmed their segment for tonight.

"_Everything's going to plan" Molly smiled. "Dean got Abbie on-side…they can keep her out of my way for a while and as soon as I win that title, champion's advantage means no one's gonna take it from me" she grinned._

"_And you care about the diva's title why? It's hardly prestigious" Punk criticised._

"_Because it proves I'm the best"_

"_And what about this?" he held up the briefcase. "It seems like all you care about is you"_

"_Oh babe, don't worry. You don't need any schemes; you can take care of business without fancy tricks. All I'm asking is that you come down to the ring with me for my title match tonight"_

_Molly thought she was playing the straight edge superstar perfectly, using him as manpower for her plot to ruin Abbie. But in reality, he was starting to realise she was only out for herself. _

"Are you okay Phil?" Molly asked him.

"Me and Abbie broke up. And no, I don't want to talk about it" he replied bluntly, walking away.

* * *

><p>Kelly's jaw dropped as Abbie emerged from the locker room.<p>

"They're a bit short aren't they?" Abbie grimaced, turning around to check nothing was on show.

"You look so badass!" Kelly squealed excitedly.

Abbie smiled. "I feel pretty badass"

"Nervous?" Kelly asked.

"A little, yeah…it's a big one tonight…live" Abbie admitted.

"You did it before" Kelly laughed.

"Yeah but last time, if it was bad they would have just made us do it again. This time it's live TV. If I fuck it up, everyone will see"

"It's a kiss Abbie, how wrong could it go?" Kelly laughed at her friend's clear anxiousness. "Is he a good kisser?"

"I can't really judge from the one time we've done it" Abbie giggled.

"I'm so proud of you babe. Seriously" Kelly hugged her.

"What?" Abbie frowned.

"You're being so fucking strong"

"Give it time" Abbie sighed.

"And you're doing such amazing things for women's wrestling…I wish I had half your talent out there"

"Stop it, you'll make me cry" Abbie laughed.

"Knock knock" came a voice from the door.

"Who's there?" Abbie called out.

"Boo"

"Boo who?" Abbie asked, arms folded across her chest in amusement.

"Don't cry. It's just a joke" Dean appeared, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"That was awful. You should be ashamed" Kelly shook her head, smiling.

"Look who's a suited and booted member of the Shield now?" he elbowed Abbie.

"Looks like you're not the most 'over' member of the Shield anymore" Kelly teased him.

"Oooh, ouch" he hissed jokingly.

"You ready to blow some minds?" he asked.

"I was born ready" Abbie jumped on the spot, shaking the nerves away.

* * *

><p>Up in the stands, the four fist-bumped as they awaited their cue.<p>

"Ambrose and Abbie that way" the stage hands directed as the fans went crazy.

"Let's do this" Dean rotated his neck, slowly slipping into character. "Just keep moving" was his final advice as the door was pushed open and the noise became deafening. Dean nudged Abbie forwards, following closely behind as they stood at the top of the stairs and looked out over the arena. Abbie could see them on the big screen, and she had to admit, it was pretty cool to see herself in their gear, looking the part now.

The cameras starting moving and Abbie and Dean made their way down the steps. She tried to ignore the voice in her head chanting 'don't touch me, don't touch me' as the fans reached out, trying to get their hands on their favourite wrestlers. Glancing across, she saw Roman and Seth making their way down the other side. Dean held out a hand to help her over the barricade and she ignored it, vaulting it herself and hopping onto the ring apron with her signature hair flick. Dean just shrugged at her typical attitude and follower her over, staring down their opponents.

"And introducing their opponents, from Cheyenne Wyoming, Abbie Rose and her partners, weighing in at a combined 442 pounds, Shield member's Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose"

Tonight they face the team of the Usos and Kelly Kelly. Abbie was excited to be back in the ring with her friend and the ironic pitting of Roman Reign's team against his extended real-life family members made for an interesting match-up.

Seth started off the match with Jimmy Uso, the pair going back and forth as Dean and Roman shouted trash talk from outside. Seth and Dean stuck to their usual game plan of tagging in and out quickly. That was until Dean got too close to the corner and Abbie reached out, tagging herself in.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked as the referee gestured to Kelly to get in the ring.

"Pulling my weight" she snapped. Kelly tried to catch her off-guard; running at her with a forearm but Abbie didn't budge, reversing it into a swinging neckbreaker.

"Watch and learn" she sneered at the boys, setting about picking apart Kelly in the middle of the ring. Kelly got in a few good shots, doing her patented 'stink-face' which got the boys pulling faces much to the amusement of the crowd.

"Hey Kelly, wanna try that on me?" Dean winked as she walked over to his corner. She slapped him hard across the face, the noise echoing throughout the arena.

Abbie used the distraction to roll Kelly up. Kelly kicked out at the last second, giving Dean the opportunity to tag himself back in. Abbie reluctantly retreated to the apron, holding her neck from a nasty landing.

"You alright?" Seth whispered.

"I'm fine" she assured him. That was another thing she noticed about them, they all took care of one another out there. If someone was down, one of the others checked on them. They functioned as a perfect unit. It was nice to be part of that team, she hoped she would get to work with them for a while.

Abbie watched on as Dean caught Jey in a painful looking DDT, swinging his outside leg forwards before snapping it back to add momentum. Wanting to make it emphatic, he dragged the Samoan back to his feet and executed his signature headlock driver before pinning him.

The referee made the count.

"And your winners by pinfall, the team of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Abbie Rose!"

Abbie made her move. Ducking under the second rope, she ran at Dean, jumping on him in an enthusiastic victory hug. He looked surprised as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

He smirked and the crowd erupted with boos as he captured her lips in a heated, sloppy kiss. She'd seen the script, she knew how Vince wanted it, but she was still somewhat caught off guard when he pushed his tongue into her mouth and sucked on her lower lip. His mouth tasted like peppermint from the gum he was chewing at when they finally broke apart, Abbie tried not to look at the camera lenses trained on them. Wiping the saliva from her lips, she allowed the ref to raise her arm before walking off up the ramp. She stopped at the top, holding out her arms as if to say 'what?' to the fans. She grinned a little before heading through the curtain.

Awkwardly, the first eyes she met were Phil's as he waited for his match with Cena. Molly stood beside him, her newly acquired divas title slung over her shoulder. Abbie didn't know if Molly knew what had happened between her and Phil, but she didn't much want to hang around to find out.

Yeah it was work, but she knew Phil wouldn't have approved of that last segment. Of course that was hypocritical considering his own storyline, but circumstances had changed and fuses were even shorter. She spotted Cody and headed in his direction. Any distraction was a good one right now.

"Cody?" she called and he turned, smiling.

"You look awesome…in your new gear I mean" he laughed.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Meh, I've been better" she shrugged.

"So I heard" he sighed. "Sorry to hear it"

She shouldn't have been surprised that news travelled fast in this company, but she was. It had only been a day, how did everyone know already?

"I wondered where you disappeared to" Seth popped up behind her, putting his arm around her shoulder and breaking up the awkward moment.

* * *

><p>The Smackdown taping the following night was an interesting experience.<p>

"_You got the Shield to kidnap me, just so you could be the divas champion?" Abbie asked incredulously, staring down the blonde and the title on her shoulder._

"_It worked didn't it?" Molly retorted._

"_You just made the biggest mistake of your life. Because you did me a favour. You made me some pretty influential allies and all for what? To get that worthless belt? I'm aiming higher than that. What other 'diva' can honestly say she's gone one on one with Lesnar? Punk? Fought in a ladder match? None. You're just making yourself look like a jealous little girl" Abbie snapped, sneering as Molly launched herself at her. Abbie stepped aside, Ambrose putting himself between Abbie and the blonde._

"_What are you doing?" Molly screamed at him, still trying to get at Abbie. "You're supposed to be helping me!"_

"_The Shield works for no-one honey" Dean smirked, giving her a wink as they left, leaving a fuming Molly in their wake. _

Strangely, Molly departed immediately after their segment. Even if she did know what had happened, Abbie was surprised that Molly would give her the cold shoulder.

After a successful run of house shows and some five star matches under her belt again, Abbie got ready to spend a day at the beach. Roman was celebrating his daughter's birthday and had invited them along to celebrate the day in Pensacola with his family.

"I know you don't much feel like frolicking in the sunshine quite yet…but I'm glad you're coming" Kelly told her as they packed a beach bag in their Florida hotel room.

Abbie had to admit Kelly had been an absolute lifeline this past week. While Abbie could manage to act like she was fine most of the time, it was at night that she really felt the loss. And it was like a loss. There had been zero contact between her and Phil and how could she not notice? It was such a huge change. He'd been the one constant in her life since her move to WWE and now he was gone. Kelly had spent every night consoling her and while Abbie had never had a female best friend in her life, Kelly had sacrificed a lot to comfort her and show her that companionship from another girl could mean the world.

"Smile, beautiful" Kelly coaxed, rifling through her ridiculously large bikini collection.

"I know I'm not much for girly confessions of friendship, but thank you for being there for me" Abbie told her genuinely.

"Abbie, you don't have to thank me, it's what friends do" Kelly smiled. "I just want to see you happy again"

But Abbie knew that wasn't true, she did have to thank Kelly. Because the blonde had blown Seth off several nights this week, telling him she couldn't see him and instead staying with Abbie and talking all night, even sleeping beside her when the lack of someone to share a bed was too much to bear.

Kelly was surprised when Abbie hugged her affectionately. "It genuinely means the world to me that you've been here for me, and I love you for it" Abbie swallowed hard.

"Oh God, now I'm crying" Kelly laughed, hugging her back. "I love you too babe"

Once their emotional episode was over, Abbie finally located her swimsuit and tossed it in the bag.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kelly asked her, hands on her hips.

Abbie frowned in confusion.

"You're not wearing that, no way" she pulled out the one piece and tossed it back in the drawer. "You're taking one of mine, come have a browse" she laughed, opening up her suitcase to reveal a mountain of swimwear.

"Kelly…I don't…"

"…wear bikinis…I know, but you are today" Kelly asserted.

"But…"

"Why Abbie? You have a figure to die for, why on earth won't you wear a bikini?" Kelly countered.

"I just…because of this…" Abbie gestured to the scars on her hip and side. "A swimsuit or tank top covers them…those don't" she pointed to Kelly's collection of stringy bikinis.

"Abbie you're gorgeous, no one's going to be looking that close…and either way, like I said you should be proud of them not ashamed"

"Dressing provocatively is something I don't like because of my past Kelly…because if I'm trying not to attract attention and that happens, what's going to happen if I wear something like that?"

"So you think I'm a whore?" Kelly asked.

"No" Abbie told her.

"There you go then. Most girls wear bikinis Abbie. It doesn't make you a slut. Anyone would kill for a body like yours, why not enjoy it? I understand that you're a little shaken from your past experiences, but men don't take advantage of girls because they dress a certain way, they do it because they're scum. They do it to girls in short skirts; they do it to girls in jeans. If you think you're a bad person because you're wearing a bikini, that's because you've been made to feel that way. Don't let that stuff hold you back babe"

Abbie nodded and sighed, watching Kelly rifle through the case. "You're seriously in the wrong profession. I swear you should be some sort of counsellor" Abbie laughed.

Kelly held up a frilly pink one and Abbie pulled a face.

"This one?" Kelly asked, picking out a white one.

"It'll look like I'm not wearing anything…that's the same colour as my skin" Abbie laughed as Kelly burst into fits of giggles.

"Do you have anything black?"

* * *

><p>"Good morning ladies" Dean greeted as they crammed into the rental with Seth and some of the NXT crew. It was only a fifteen minute drive before the beautiful blue sea came into view.<p>

Kelly squealed a little when she spotted Roman playing with his daughter in the sand.

"Sickeningly cute aren't they?" Dean chuckled. "Luckily she looks more like her mom"

"Don't be mean" Kelly scolded him playfully.

Abbie smiled as she felt the warm sand on her feet. No matter what had happened, she was surrounded by some incredible people and she was hugely grateful for that, she of all people knew what it was like to have no one.

Typical boys, Dean and Seth immediately began play-wrestling, trying to shove sand in each other's faces. Kelly didn't waste any time in slowly pulling her t-shirt over her head, knowing every head on the beach was turning to look at her right now. Call her an exhibitionist, but she loved it. She worked damn hard in the gym to look like she did. She'd picked out a pretty pink plaid bikini and as she shimmied out of her shorts, Seth and Dean stopped fighting to watch.

In contrast, Kelly watched Abbie self-consciously pull her top over her head, glad the attention was on the blonde. She wore Kelly's plain black bikini and while Kelly had always thought it was nothing special, Abbie looked beautiful in it. The pair found a nice spot on the sand and lay back.

"I see you're working on the 'uptight' thing" Dean remarked, dropping down beside her and ridding himself of his shirt. "Nice choice of swimwear"

"It's Kelly's" Abbie told him, shielding her eyes from the sun with her forearm.

"Thought as much. That man's clearly blind" Dean commented, shaking his head. Abbie knew he was referring to Phil, and she cursed herself for still being surprised by the things that came out of Dean's mouth.

"Your board shorts have nothing on Seth's budgie smugglers though" she changed the subject, laughing as Seth attracted wolf-whistles in the tiny black trunks.

"What? You don't think red is a fetching colour on me?" he teased in that Cincinnati drawl he so often used in the ring.

"Eh…it's alright" she laughed.

"You're bluffing. It's in your eyes" he joked. "You probably wanna put some sunscreen on, I've literally never seen anyone as pale as you before" he advised.

"Thanks, good call" she laughed, getting the bottle from their bag and handing it to Kelly.

"Yeah…I don't think it's a good idea for me to watch this provocative display" he chuckled, getting up and intercepting the Frisbee Seth was tossing between to Roman.

"He's so flirty with you Abbie" Kelly whispered, rubbing the cold liquid into her back.

"I think he's just like that with everyone" Abbie dismissed.

"Yeah, he is a natural flirt. But he so likes you"

"I thought he liked Molly but turns out he just wanted to sleep with her" Abbie shrugged.

"Has he tried to sleep with you?"

"No" Abbie replied.

"There you go then. Molly's a totally different case. Guys know they can get away with treating her like that because she asks for it"

"I don't really feel like thinking about other guys at the moment" Abbie admitted.

"That's fair, nothing wrong with looking though" Kelly winked as the guys goofed around in the sand.

When Abbie was sure she had enough sunscreen on to keep her skin as ghostly white as it always was, they lay back and enjoyed the warmth and music that was blasting from the speakers set up on the sand.

"I know I'm supposed to forget about Phil today and just have fun, but…"

"Abbie, no one expects you to forget about him, if you want to talk about it, that's only a good thing" Kelly smiled.

"I just keep thinking about texting him or calling him" she said sadly, feeling the sand running through her fingers.

"That's normal. But he ended it and I think you should wait for him to contact you. I know it's hard, but you can show him that he's made a mistake best by letting him see that he needs you as much as you need him. Show him you're okay without him" Kelly advised.

"But that's just it. He seems fine. It seems like he's not affected at all"

"Trust me Abbie, I've known him long enough to know that his ego won't allow him to show any emotion outwardly, but honestly, I'm sure he's as torn up as you if not more so" she rubbed Abbie's arm comfortingly.

"Maybe you're right…" Abbie sighed. "I don't know…I keep questioning why…"

"Of course you're going to question it, but you did nothing wrong okay? He'll come around and then you can sort things out from there"

"Could it have been the sex?" Abbie whispered, waiting for the boys to go barrelling off down the beach before speaking. "You know more about this kind of thing than me…but because of everything that happened, I think it must have been more than three weeks since we last had sex…if he was frustrated, maybe that's why…"

Kelly took her hand sympathetically. "I don't agree with how he's handled this, but he's not the sort of guy who would do that. After everything that you guys went through, it's totally understandable how that part of your relationship was on hold for a while. You need to stop blaming yourself sweetie"

Abbie nodded.

"Come on, let's go for a swim" Kelly winked. They paddled about in the cool blue water for a while, Kelly screaming as Seth dived in and splashed her.

"Who wants to play water polo?" Seth asked excitedly.

"Oh God" Abbie responded.

"Come on, it'll be fun" he pleaded.

Roman picked up his daughter and sat her on his shoulders while Seth helped Kelly climb onto his shoulders and teased her, pretending to lose balance while she yelled at him.

Dean popped up behind Abbie and held out his hand. "Climb aboard"

She hesitated and he fixed her with a serious look. "What did we say about this uptight thing?"

She looked down, watching the way the water rippled. Realising he may have pushed her a little too far; he put an arm around her.

"You wanna go grab an ice cream instead?"

A little smile tugged at her lips and she nodded. Dean whispered something to Seth before wading out of the water onto the beach. Walking up the sand, Abbie relaxed once more, the sun warming her skin.

They walked in a comfortable silence until Dean scratched the back of his head and spoke. "You probably noticed by now that I'm pretty blunt. I guess it stems from my upbringing. Sorry if I offend you. I'm not so good at understanding when people want me to shut the fuck up so you'll have to tell me"

Abbie laughed. "It's okay. You're a straight forward guy, I like that about you. It's easy to know where you stand with someone like you. If I get uncomfortable, that's my problem not yours" she shrugged.

They chose ice creams, Dean paying as Abbie realised she had no money hidden in her bikini.

"You definitely did that on purpose" he chuckled.

"No I didn't!" she protested, shoving him in the arm. He picked out chocolate, Abbie choosing mint chocolate chip. They sat down on the sand and watched the others playing around in the water for a while.

"How'd you get the scars?" he asked, his eyes scanning the deep criss-crossing marks on her hips.

There he goes again, Abbie took a deep breath.

"I'm doing it again aren't I?" he laughed awkwardly. "Forget I asked"

"No…it's fine" she shook her head in amusement. "It was a barbed wire match…nearly ten years ago now" she mused.

"Jesus" he looked surprised. "That's fucking cool. You're pretty bad ass. Wanna see mine?"

His nonchalant attitude put Abbie at ease and she smiled.

"This one was from when I stapled my leg…" he pointed.

"You're insane" she giggled.

"And this was one of those glass lighting tube thingys" he pointed to his head. "Most of them are barbed wire though. I like your tattoos" he told her.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"How come you didn't want to play polo?"

She released a breath and watched the sand slipping between her toes as she kicked it around. "I…don't really know. Certain things just make me feel a bit uncomfortable, it's just how I am" she shrugged.

"Can I make an observation?" he asked.

"I guess so" she replied quietly.

"Feel free to punch me in the face if I cross a line…but I think the reason you never cut loose is this fear of being told you deserve what happened to you…"

She swallowed hard and averted her gaze. He realised she was crying and immediately felt awful.

"I shouldn't have said that…I'm an asshole"

She shook her head, wiping her eyes. "I'm crying because it's true…"

"I've never really been good with handling crying girls" he admitted.

"Funnily enough, neither have I" she laughed a little.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I always assume everyone's like me and just takes it on the chin. Sorry"

"Don't apologise, you're the only person who's ever had the guts to say it out loud. I need to face up to it…" she sniffed.

"Well you didn't deserve it. And dancing with guys in clubs, getting drunk or playing water polo doesn't mean you did either" he told her.

"It sounds stupid when you put it like that"

"It's not stupid to be deeply affected by something so awful, but don't let it dictate your life" he pushed his hair out of his eyes and dusted the sand from his hands.

"…thanks" she told him, meeting his blue eyes with her own.

Her breath caught when his hand brushed hers.

"You wanna go play?" he offered.

She decided to take his advice and nodded. He got up, holding out his hand as he helped her to her feet.

Ten minutes later, she punched the air in victory. Dean's arms were securely wrapped around her knees, keeping her in place on his shoulders. The team of Dean, Abbie, Roman and his daughter were crushing Kelly, Seth, Big E and Summer Rae. Abbie high-fived the little girl who clapped excitedly on her daddy's shoulders. Sure, Roman was helping out the five year old a little, but no one was complaining.

Towelling off on dry land, Abbie watched with a sad smile as Kelly and Seth laughed and joked.

"Hey, you wanna watch a movie tonight?" Dean asked as he pulled a shirt over his head. "I imagine Seth and Kelly will be spending the night together so we could do a room swap?" he suggested.

Abbie's rejection of his offer died on her tongue. It was purely friendly, why should she be alone when she could relax with a friend?

"Yeah, that sounds good" she smiled.

* * *

><p>That evening, Abbie found herself drifting off on one of the double beds in Dean and Seth's room as she and Dean watched the Lord of the Rings movies. Dean was lounging on the other bed, a beer in hand, relaxing after a tough and tiring week of wrestling. He pulled out his phone, frowning at the screen.<p>

"What's up?" Abbie asked sleepily, amused at his expression.

"Check it out" he shrugged, passing his phone to Abbie.

_You wanna hook up? It's been a while_

_Molly xxxx_

"Oh…I can go if you want to, you know…" Abbie told him, giving his phone back to him.

"It's okay Abbie" he laughed. "Honestly? She's been texting me a lot lately for booty calls"

Abbie laughed at his phrasing. "And you don't like them clingy huh?" she rolled her eyes.

"It's not that. I have to be in the mood for random hook-ups"

"I thought guys were always up for sex" she replied.

"Even so, there comes a point when you start getting bored" he shrugged.

"I don't get men" she sighed.

Dean tapped out a reply and pressed send.

_Sorry, I have company _

_Dean x_

"I don't think she liked that" he remarked when he received no reply. Turning over to face his dark-haired companion, he found her sleeping softly on the bed opposite him.

Abbie wasn't sure when exactly she'd fallen asleep, but the next thing she knew, Dean was crouched in front of her as she lay curled up on her side.

"Hey…Seth just texted to say he's spending the night with Kelly so you wanna stay here?"

"Mmm…I'm comfy here" she mumbled, cuddling under the duvet with Seth's pillow. "Seth smells good"

She heard Dean chuckle at that from across the room, turning out the light and stripping out of his shirt. "I'll pass on your compliments"

Once again, when she awoke early the next morning, his bed was empty. Apparently, he didn't sleep too good. Squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light, she peered over the top of the duvet as he emerged from the shower in just a towel.

"Don't even try to pretend you're sleeping, I know you're watching" he said, grabbing some clothes from the drawer.

"In your dreams" she called as he retreated into the bathroom to change, laughing as he went.

When he emerged, Abbie gathered her things. "I better head off" she told him, looking forward to a shower before she spent the next two days organising her new apartment. "Thanks for last night" she said as he followed her to the door.

"Any time" he told her, leaning against the frame.

"I'll see you Monday" she smiled, moving to open the door. She startled when he stilled her movements with a hand on her neck. She put a hand on his chest, turning away. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

He took her chin in his free hand and turned her face to his. He was so close she could feel his breath on her skin. Testing her reaction, he brushed his lips to hers ever so slightly. When she didn't protest, he stroked the skin of her neck softly and added pressure when he felt her reciprocate. Pulling back slightly, he saw the uncertainty and apprehension in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he breathed. "We did it on TV…what's the difference?"

This time, she allowed him to tilt her head back slightly as he leaned down and captured her lips, sucking gently on her lower lip. There was no reason to deny it, she enjoyed kissing Dean. And she liked spending time with him. But he wasn't Phil. And she wasn't sure she could ever have those same feelings for another man.

* * *

><p>As Molly left her room for her morning work-out, she stopped dead in her tracks. She watched Abbie leave the room next door. She knew that room. That was <em>his<em> room.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Molly tell anyone what she saw? Are Abbie and Phil really done? Will Dean put the final nail in the coffin of Phil and Abbie's relationship?<strong>

**Sorry, this one was crazy long too. But no one complained so hey ;) I hope you liked it guys. Let me know what you think! Keep the comments coming :) **


	78. We Are The Crazy Kids

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – This was longer, but luckily I found a nice place to split it :) Don't worry, it won't be long until there's more :) Also, huge thank you's to the new reviewers and guests, sorry I didn't get the chance to thank you personally :)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Seventy Eight: ~**

Molly swallowed down the anger rising in her chest. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Dean hadn't blown her off to sleep with Abbie instead…perhaps they were just running through something for the show…maybe Seth and Roman were there too. Molly shook away the niggling doubts and headed down to the gym.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good night?" Kelly asked Abbie as they relaxed in their room.<p>

"Yeah, did you?" Abbie raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"It was nice, Seth's a babe" she laughed. "Don't dodge the question though…what did _you _get up to…?"

Abbie blushed and Kelly covered her mouth. "Oh my God Abbie you didn't!" she squealed.

"I feel really guilty about it…"

"Was he good?" she asked.

Then the penny dropped.

"We didn't have sex!" Abbie corrected her friend.

"Oh…what do you feel guilty about then?" Kelly frowned.

"He kissed me. And I kissed him back. But I miss Phil" she whispered.

"Abbie! He kissed you! Don't feel guilty…" Kelly grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I know you miss Phil…but do you have feelings for Dean?"

"I don't know" Abbie sighed.

"I thought you were gonna tell me you had sex with him! Or you at least sucked him off"

"Kelly!" Abbie blushed wildly. "You're so crude" she grimaced.

"Hey, we're both girls here…we do the same things" Kelly laughed. "Don't be so shy about it. It's sex, everyone does it babe" she ruffled Abbie's hair.

"Yeah…I'll pass on the details. You and Seth are cute but I don't wanna know any of that thanks"

"On a serious note, you and Phil only broke up like two weeks ago. But what's the harm in experimenting a bit? Dean isn't the type of guy to get in too deep so you don't have to worry about hurting him. Just see where it goes" Kelly smiled.

Abbie nodded, her mind flashing back to his kiss. It was so different to Phil's. She could still taste the mix of tobacco and mint.

Abbie's phone vibrated and Kelly snatched it up before Abbie could protest.

_I had a good time last night, how about a few drinks at the bar tonight? To celebrate you becoming a proper member of The Shield ;)_

_Dean x_

"Oh my gosh, he's totally asking you out" Kelly squealed as Abbie snatched her phone back.

"He didn't say that. He didn't even say it would only be the two of us" Abbie brushed it off.

"Say yes" Kelly said excitedly.

_Hmm, I might be a little busy…I don't know_

_Abbie x_

_No use in playing hard to get honey, I know you'd rather spend this evening with me than watch Seth drooling all over your best friend like an over-excited puppy_

_Dean x_

"That's gross" Kelly laughed, watching over Abbie's shoulder. "And now you know he doesn't plan on bringing Seth or Roman…" Kelly teased in a sing-song voice.

_Maybe I can make an exception…I guess it saves you spending a night with one of those dirty bar rats_

_Abbie x_

_Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it. Nothing like a good skank when you're wrecked and horny_

_Dean x_

_I think I'll pass on that, not my style_

_Abbie x_

_I know doll, you're much more upmarket than I'm used to. I'm afraid I can't afford champagne, but I can stretch to a bottle of wine ;)_

_Dean x_

_That sounds good. Pick me up at 8? _

_Abbie x_

_Of course. Dress nice ;)_

_Dean x_

_Cheeky_

_Abbie x_

"You can't possibly deny that it's a date after that flirt-athon!" Kelly grinned. "So much winky face" she giggled.

"Stop it, you're making me nervous" Abbie blushed. "I feel bad enough as it is"

"Oh Abbie, stop it. You're not doing anything wrong. Just have some fun and act your age for a while, you're young and gorgeous and single" Kelly stressed.

Abbie sighed and nodded.

That evening, the girls got ready. Seth was taking Kelly out to dinner at an expensive restaurant so Kelly chose a pretty blouse and skirt with her favourite heels. Abbie wasn't too sure what 'dress nice' meant, so she opted for a simple black dress cinched in at the waist with a gold belt. It stopped mid-thigh and she wore black tights underneath with some flat ballet pumps. She didn't need the trouble of heels tonight.

"Why are you wearing tights? That's just another item of clothing to get in the way and kill the mood" Kelly teased as she applied her lipstick.

"Kelly stop" Abbie ran a stressed hand through her hair. She'd loosely curled the ends and was in the process of doing her make-up. "I'm nervous enough as it is"

"You look beautiful Abbie" Kelly assured her. "Don't be nervous, it's not like you two don't know each other" Kelly hugged her as there was a knock at the door. They shared an excited look before Kelly opened it to find Seth and Dean outside. Seth took Kelly's hand and kissed it as Dean made a puking face behind his back. Abbie laughed, glad for the light mood. The four headed down to the lobby together, saying goodbye to Kelly and Seth as they left for the restaurant.

Both seemed to loosen up when their companions left and Dean looked her up and down.

"You look nice" he told her as they walked into the bar and found an unoccupied booth.

"Well, you did say I had to dress nice" she smiled. "You scrub up well yourself" she teased, admiring the tight polo shirt and jeans he wore. He'd clearly taken a shower not long ago and the smell of his cologne was unusually enticing. Abbie made a mental note to ask him what he was wearing because it smelled incredible.

Abbie took a seat while Dean went to the bar to buy them a bottle of wine. It came in a bucket of ice and Dean handed her a glass, placing his own on the table.

"May I?" he asked, taking the bottle.

"Go ahead" she gestured, watching him uncork the bottle and pour her a large glass before filling his own.

"Is red okay?" he asked.

"I love red wine" she smiled, taking a long sip. "Thanks…" she looked up at him under her lashes and grinned at the way his hair fell across his face. He hadn't gelled it back tonight, and it looked sweet. She wouldn't tell him that though, she doubted he would appreciate that kind of comment.

"No problem" he said, holding his glass up to hers and clinking them together before taking a big gulp.

He watched her shuffle a little in her seat and grinned. "I never expected you of all people to get nervous when a man takes you for a drink"

Abbie narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't be presumptuous, it's not an attractive quality" she winked, not missing a beat.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy it is when you tell me off?" he smirked.

Abbie blushed and failed to hide it as Dean's eyes sparkled with mischief. He knocked back the rest of his glass and re-filled it, topping up Abbie's as he did.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr Ambrose?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Not at all. Just making sure you're having a good time" he winked.

A few jokes and the rest of the bottle later, Dean made a bold move. Nudging her leg with his as they sat, he made a suggestion.

"How about we grab another bottle and take it up to the room, order some room service and chill?"

It sounded innocent enough, and Abbie nodded. He draped an arm over her shoulders as he waited for the bartender to serve them, his fingers brushing her upper arm in gentle motions. He grabbed the wine and they headed up to the room. In the elevator, he pulled her closer, venturing as far as to press a kiss to her neck. The wine had her suitably relaxed, and she accepted his affections.

Back in his room, they dropped onto the bed and realising they didn't have any wine glasses, proceeded to swig from the bottle.

"You look so classy right now" he teased, making her splutter as she drank.

"I thought this was how you liked them?" she joked.

The corners of his lips turned up into a genuine smile at that and he laughed. Inching closer, he let his palm rest on her cheek. "But you're not like that, are you Abbie?" he asked quietly.

It was now that she realised this whole night may have been set up with the intention of sleeping with her. And not once had she given him any reason to think she wasn't up for that. Internally cursing herself, she shook away the concerns. She was tipsy enough to relax and worry about those things when they presented themselves. Her heart thumped inside her chest…he was so close she could see the scruffy stubble on his jaw.

Searching her eyes for any kind of hesitation, he leaned forward on his elbows and pressed his lips against hers. She sighed into the kiss, allowing him to control it as they lay side by side on the bed. It didn't take long for his lips to become more insistent. His fingers slipped into her hair, gripping it as his tongue caressed hers. It was rough and she could tell her was trying to be gentle with her. He didn't normally hold back, most of the girls he'd been with were more than up for it…but Abbie wasn't like those girls. He didn't want to rush things; it wasn't a race this time. Shifting his weight slightly, he leaned up on his elbows and hovered above her.

Breaking for air, she ran her palms up to his chest, feeling the ridges of his abs under the shirt. "I thought we were ordering room service" she whispered breathlessly.

"Fuck that" he replied, attacking her lips once more. He hooked his arms behind her shoulders, pulling her closer as he explored her mouth hungrily. They made out for what felt like hours. It was nice to be close to someone again. Abbie's head was spinning, a combination of alcohol and endorphins. He oozed raw sexuality. He was like the guys she'd grown up around. He was like the kids at school, the scruffy kids that hung about on street corners and got into trouble. There was a familiarity about him, and a danger that was exciting.

He pulled back, panting heavily and rolled onto his back beside her.

Abbie rolled onto her side, watching his heaving chest rise and fall before her eyes caught his kiss swollen lips shining with saliva. Abbie sat up on her heels beside him.

"What are you wearing? It smells incredible" she whispered.

"Million, Paco Rabanne" he replied softly, watching her carefully. The way she leaned over him gave him a nice view of the top of her cleavage…he wanted to see more…his body craved it.

She pressed her nose to his neck and inhaled, surprised when he grabbed her thigh and brought it across his lap so she was now straddling him. She kissed him again and he wasted little time sucking on her lower lip, nibbling it and chasing her tongue with his own. He was a great kisser and she couldn't deny the attention he was giving her was making her hot.

"Look at us, sucking face like teenagers" she whispered. He didn't reply, eyes heavily lidded with arousal. His hands were caressing her thighs and it dawned on her that he was rocking her gently against his lap. His excitement was obvious and she blushed, trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling. Her natural response was to run and she was constantly fighting it. Any time things went too far, as much as she tried to remind herself that she could leave any time she wanted, all she could think about was the way those men forced her to do those things…

His hands trailed up her spine and back down, making her shudder as his palms came to rest on her ass.

"Dean…" she whispered, starting to feel a little unsure of herself, the fear growing even though she knew it was irrational.

"I'm really struggling to control myself right now" he admitted, closing his eyes and letting his head drop back against the pillow as he rolled his hips against hers. "All I want to do is rip your clothes off"

Abbie grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her body. She rolled to his side and watched him struggle with the frustration.

"Dean…I'm sorry" she started.

"No. I'm sorry. I said from the start that I wasn't gonna let it go this far…"

Abbie bit her lip nervously.

"Fuck" he groaned, running a hand over his head. He grabbed the empty bottle, tossing it at the wall where it smashed. Abbie startled, hearing nothing but her heart pounding in her ears. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he mumbled, adjusting his jeans to a slightly more comfortable position.

She brushed a hand through her messy hair and waited. She wasn't sure what his next move would be, and the anticipation was killing her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done this…" he said slowly.

"I don't understand" she whispered.

He sighed. "Listen…I'm not the kind of guy who wines and dines girls. I'm the kind of guy who goes to strip clubs and takes home rats. I'm the guy who fucks a girl and kicks her out early the next morning, I'm the guy who never returns your calls…I'm _that _asshole"

"You seem like a decent guy to me…" she told him.

"I'm not that guy Abbie. I tried to be…I tried tonight but I'm not good at relationships. I don't want work to be awkward when it inevitably goes down the shitter. If we were just fooling around, that's fine, but if I sleep with you against my better judgement, it aint gonna end well. You're not the kind of girl who fucks a guy for fun. That's the problem here. If we have sex…you'll regret it. I know you will. You're an amazing girl Abbie, and I really like you. Which is why I'm having to be on my best behaviour. Because if we do fuck, I'd bet everything I own on you hating me faster than you can say one night stand" he sighed.

She nodded, wincing at the crude and frank way he spoke.

"Don't get me wrong doll…you have no idea how close I am to saying fuck it…it's pretty unheard of for me to think things through. I'm trying to learn from past mistakes"

"Honestly? I don't think I'd have gone through with it anyway. I'm kinda relieved you stopped things…I'd have felt awful saying no when I feel like I led you on all night" she told him.

He reached up and pulled her in for a kiss. "If you're not feeling it, don't ever feel bad for saying no to anyone…ever" he stressed.

* * *

><p>Molly fought hard to keep her anger at bay as she dialled his number. She hadn't been able to control her curiosity and just as she feared, she saw the raven-haired girl leave his room again this morning. After Dean sent her that text telling her he had company, she made a mental note to keep an eye on his comings and goings. She didn't like being mugged off and being made to look like a fool. And sure enough, she'd seen them coming back drunk from the bar after her late-night gym session.<p>

"Hello?" he answered. He sounded weary. For a moment she felt bad. Luckily, her anger outweighed her conscience.

"Phil…?"

"What's up Molly?" he asked with a sigh.

"It's Abbie…" she whispered.

"What? What happened?" he asked, all manner of possibilities flashing through his head.

"She…I just saw her leaving Dean's room…she slept with him last night…"

Molly took a deep breath and awaited the inevitable blow-up. But it didn't happen. He was silent and it scared her.

"I don't believe you" he said quietly.

"What…why would I lie?" she asked.

"She wouldn't…"

"Phil I saw her leaving his room this morning" she stressed.

"That doesn't mean she had sex with him" he said, his tone unsettled.

"Phil…this is the second night in a row…and last night I watched them get out of the elevator. His arm was around her and she was drunk. I know you don't want to hear it but put two and two together…"

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, both anger and hurt in his voice.

"You have a right to know…and I'm angry too…before she came along, I had something going on with Dean…"

"Well we're not together so she can do what she wants" and with that, he hung up.

He was pretending not to care, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

* * *

><p>Abbie unlocked the door to her own hotel room, somewhat embarrassed at the stares she was getting from other guests who seemed to think she was doing the 'walk of shame' because she was in last night's clothes. She peered inside gingerly, hoping Seth and Kelly weren't doing anything awkward. Much to her relief, she found Seth watching TV while Kelly was in the bathroom.<p>

"Nope" Seth held up a hand before Abbie could speak. He elaborated when Abbie shot him a look of confusion. "I don't want to hear any details about whatever you two got up to last night thanks"

"You've got a cheek" Abbie laughed. "I distinctly remember being greeted by your naked ass a morning not too long ago. And for the record, I wasn't going to give you any details" she countered.

"I'm out" he chuckled. "Tell Kelly I'll see her later" he kissed Abbie's cheek before heading out of the door. "Oh and Abbie?" he stopped the door before it closed. "You and Kelly wanna car pool with us to the arena?"

"Sure" Abbie nodded.

Kelly emerged from the shower and was surprised to find Abbie on the bed instead of Seth.

The blonde studied Abbie for a moment before deciding it was safe to start the interrogation. "So…give me all the details…" she bit her lip, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Abbie threw her head back and released a breath. "Yeah…I don't really know what to say"

"He didn't 'love you long time' then?"

Abbie cracked a smile at that. "You're a goof. And no"

"Aww, how come?" Kelly looked disappointed. "Start from the beginning"

"We had wine at the bar, it was nice…he makes me laugh. Then we got another bottle and took it back to his room…"

"Oh my god that just screams sex" Kelly fanned herself.

"I wasn't really thinking about that…I was just having fun. So we finish the second bottle and then we kinda just…made out…for ages"

"And then?" Kelly asked, engrossed in the story.

"Nothing" Abbie shrugged.

"It can't have just been 'nothing'!" Kelly protested.

"Well…I was on his lap for a bit, and he was pretty 'excited'…" Abbie cringed at her own words. "And then we stopped"

"What? Why?" Kelly asked.

"He said he doesn't do relationships and he knows if we sleep together, I'll regret it and work will be awkward. He said he's the kind of guy who kicks girls out after sex and he likes me so he doesn't want to fuck it up"

"Oh man, that's so romantic"

Abbie laughed out loud. "I think that's a pretty fucked up view of romance Kel. I don't think I could have done it anyway…even with a bottle of wine in me" she sighed.

"Do you think there's any future in you two?"

Abbie shook her head. "I like him a lot. He has a bad track record and he thinks he's bad news but I think he's a good guy. A bit rough around the edges, but I like that"

"And not to mention, a total babe in the looks department" Kelly smiled.

Abbie nodded sadly. "He's fucking hot. But at the end of the day, the last thing I need right now is a guy who can't keep it in his pants. He openly admits he's not good with monogamy. And as much as I like him, I'm not over Phil. And pretending that getting with Dean is going to change that is a pointless exercise"

* * *

><p>Phil unloaded his bags from the bus, stopping when he saw Roman Reigns getting out of a black rental across the parking lot. Where Reigns was, Ambrose was sure to follow. Sure enough, he saw the man emerge from the back of the car, Seth getting out of the passenger seat. His blood boiled when he saw Kelly and Abbie step out. Kelly walked off ahead with Seth and the muscle in Phil's jaw jumped as Abbie laughed at something Dean said.<p>

Watching them head through the back doors to the arena, he clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to calm down. The hour and a half of sleep he'd had last night did nothing to soothe the rage making his skin crawl. All he could see when he closed his eyes was Ambrose's hands all over her. His head was telling him to let it go…telling him that he always did fly off the handle too easily and that he knew he should just give it some time and think things through before acting. But he never listened to his head.

Stalking into the arena, he walked straight into the men's locker room and tossed his bag onto the bench. The fact that Ambrose wasn't in there only poured more fuel on the flames. Where was he? Walking Abbie to the locker room? Kissing her and telling her to 'have a great show'?

Two minutes later, the dirty blonde walked through the door as if he hadn't a care in the world. He was making some kind of joke with Seth…but he didn't have time to get to the punch line as Phil was in his face like a flash.

"Ambrose, a word please? Outside" he said pushing the younger man back in the direction from which he came. Seth looked shocked, but decided against provoking Phil any further.

"I'll be waiting for you here alright?" Seth called to Dean, trying to remind himself that Phil wasn't an unreasonable man…or at least he hoped so for Dean's sake…

As soon as the cool air hit them as they strode out into the car park, Phil grabbed the other man by the collar, pushing him up against the wall and catching him off-guard. While Dean wouldn't normally let himself be manhandled, he was shocked into submission, looking down at Phil's clenched fists and back up to his face, expecting him to tell him this was some kind of joke.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked him. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Stay the fuck away from Abbie" Phil hissed, tightening his grip on Ambrose.

"Get the fuck off me" Dean snapped, trying to prise Phil's hands off of him. Phil gripped harder as Dean pulled away from the wall, shoving him back into it with more force.

"Tell me you didn't fuck my girlfriend" Phil growled.

"Jesus Christ dude! I didn't fuck her" Dean shoved him away, Phil stumbling back a few steps. "And for the record, she's not your fucking girlfriend anymore. But yeah, I haven't had sex with her, so you can stop trying to intimidate me with this bullshit" he straightened out his jacket.

"I don't believe you" Phil snarled.

"What part of what I said do you not understand? Newsflash – you're the idiot who dumped her. She isn't your girlfriend anymore…and she can fuck whoever she likes"

Dean grunted and stumbled backwards as Phil punched him square in the nose. He'd been in enough fist fights to know the score. Lashing out in retaliation, his fist met Phil's cheek hard, knocking the tattooed man back a few steps. Taking a moment to check his nose, he tasted blood. Dean could see Phil was absolutely seething as he blocked another punch and grabbed Phil's arm to stop the onslaught. He doubled over as Phil brought up an unexpected knee, catching him in the gut and knocking all the wind out of him. He felt a series of blows, one particularly nasty punch grazing his eye, the next sending his head cracking against the cinderblock wall behind them.

Hearing the ruckus, several members of the locker room managed to pull Phil away, Dean sliding down the wall to regain his breath. As Seth crouched in front of him wide-eyed, Dean watched Randy dragging Phil away and smirked at him.

"I don't know where you get your information from man, but you better check those sources. It's bullshit" Dean told him.

Roman shook his head, helping him to his feet.

"Why are you looking at me like this is my fault?" Dean asked the Samoan incredulously.

"Well he must have lashed out for a reason Dean" Roman sighed.

"What the fuck?! You're supposed to be my fucking partner man! I can take being wrongly accused from him, but you? You're supposed to have my back" Dean snapped.

"Hey, it's alright…Phil's in a bad place at the moment and he's lashing out at anyone he can" Seth squeezed his arm supportively. "You need to see the trainer"

Dean refused, knowing if he saw the trainer, that Vince would find out and they'd both be in the shit.

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell is going on with Phil? How will Abbie react? Will things get any better or will they continue to deteriorate?<strong>

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to check out my new one-shot 'Don't Turn Around' :)**


	79. A Gentleman Is So 1995

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Another super long chapter! Gimme a hell YEAH! There's a lot going on in this one, so let me know what you think!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Seventy Nine: ~**

Abbie spotted Molly in the corner of the locker room the second she walked in. The blonde's eyes snapped up to hers and she shot her a glare before continuing to lace her boots. Never one to let something like that go, Abbie confronted her.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"What?" Molly challenged.

"I said, is there a problem?" Abbie clarified, sensing Kelly's discomfort, knowing something was going to kick off.

"I think you know the answer to that"

"Why don't you just tell me what the fuck your issue is rather than glaring at me like some kind of petty schoolgirl?" Abbie snapped.

"My issue is that you just broke up with your boyfriend – who's a good friend of mine I might add – and you jump straight into bed with a guy that _I _was seeing!" she yelled.

Abbie's mouth fell open in shock. "Firstly, it wasn't _me_ who broke up with your 'good friend'!" she screamed. "He broke up with me! And secondly, where the fuck do you get off thinking I jumped into bed with Dean?"

"I saw you! You stayed with him the last two nights!" Molly retorted angrily.

"That doesn't mean we had sex!" Abbie shouted.

"That's what they always say! You were drunk and all over each other last night!"

"Have you been fucking stalking me or something?" Abbie asked, furious. "I have NOT had sex with Dean Ambrose!"

"You have to have it all huh? You just have to fuck the guy I was fucking because Phil dumped you"

"Err hello? I didn't! You're just whining because Dean doesn't want _you_!" Abbie bit back.

"I told Phil" Molly sneered.

"You what?" Abbie asked, her breath catching in her throat.

"I told him what I saw…he knows you two slept together"

Abbie saw red and flew at Molly. The sound of her palm meeting Molly's cheek reverberated around the room as the other girls started screaming. Molly caught Abbie with a nasty punch to the jaw but Abbie was faster, locking her hands around her wrists.

"You're a fucking slut! You think just because you hop into the bed of anyone who'll have you, that the rest of us do too! You're mad at me because Dean doesn't want you! Maybe if you gain some self-respect, someone else might show you some!" Abbie yelled as she felt someone drag her away.

Molly was holding her face, blood on her lip as she shot Abbie a hate-filled glare.

"I always defended you…because I thought we had an understanding…turns out you are the bitch everyone warned me you were" Abbie told the blonde as Cody led her from the room.

"It's okay, calm down" Cody whispered, squeezing her shoulder soothingly. Cody didn't release her until they were well away from the scene of the crime and as soon as he did, Abbie burst into tears. Cody wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. He sighed, rubbing her back gently.

It wasn't long before Kelly found them and when she saw her friend crying into Cody's shirt, she pulled Abbie into her own embrace.

"Do you want me to get anything? Some ice for your jaw?" Cody offered.

"Phil…I want to see him" Abbie wiped her eyes with determination.

"Abbie…I don't know if that's wise" Kelly frowned with concern.

"Please…"

Cody nodded, heading off to the separate locker room he knew Phil had moved to after the scuffle. He was planning on telling Abbie what happened between Phil and Dean, but when he saw how upset she was, he couldn't face making it any worse.

"Are you sure you want to see him now Abbie? Is it a good idea to talk to him for the first time in weeks in a state like this?" Kelly asked.

"I have to tell him the truth…I can't bear him thinking I did something I didn't…he might not want to be in a relationship with me but I can't let him think I've gone off the deep end and turned into a completely different person" Abbie looked down, trying not to show any weakness.

"Abbie" Kelly took her by the arms, trying to shake some sense into her. "You don't owe him anything. You don't have to prove yourself to him"

Abbie looked away, attempting to remove the traces of tears before Phil appeared.

"And what if he doesn't believe you?" Kelly frowned.

"He has to" Abbie's voice shook.

"I'm just preparing you Abbie…I just don't want to watch him hurt you even more, it should be him pleading his case, not you" Kelly stroked her hair.

"I love him Kelly. I can't let her give him any more reason to believe he was right to dump me" she swallowed hard, another tear rolling down her cheek. "Either way, no matter what, I still care what he thinks of me Kelly"

Abbie was starting to think Phil wasn't going to show but eventually he rounded the corner, looking less than pleased.

"I'll…leave you guys to talk" Kelly sighed, reluctantly leaving them alone.

Phil wordlessly led her into one of the hallways off to the side, sitting down at an old merch table set up there. It was only when he looked up at her that she saw the state of his face.

Her mouth fell open and as she opened her mouth to question it, he held up a hand.

"Don't ask"

She bit back her words and looked down at the table.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" he asked harshly.

Abbie took a deep breath, before deciding to just come out with it all. "Molly told you I slept with Dean…" Abbie said, bursting into tears again when anger flashed across his face. She was angry at herself for letting this affect her so much, but that only added to the tears. "It's not true Phil!" she pleaded with him, trying to grab his hand across the table and flinching when he snatched it away. "Phil…look at me please?" she begged. When he did, she took his face in her hands and held on even when he tried to pull away.

"I don't want to hear it Abbie"

"I didn't, Phil! Look at me!" she shouted. He met her eyes and she leaned closer. "You know me…"

"Not anymore"

"You do!" she cried. "You do! You know me…and you know, Phil…you know how I feel about _that_. You're the first person I ever trusted enough and you're the only one! I couldn't have slept with him even if I'd wanted to…you know why and you know me…" she sobbed, stroking his face. She'd realised in these past few minutes of being alone with him, just how much she'd missed that face. She felt relief flood her when he lowered his gaze and nodded.

"I beat the shit out of him" Phil said, gesturing to the bruises on his face.

"What?"

"I believed it…what she said…it made me angry" he sighed. "I thought maybe he'd taken advantage...I don't know, I don't know what I was thinking"

"I swear Phil…we didn't sleep together. We kissed…that's it" she pleaded.

"I believe you" he said sadly. "Are you seeing him?"

"We went for a drink last night…but I don't think it's going anywhere" she told him honestly. "I miss you" she breathed.

"Abbie…" he tried to pull away.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a small voice.

"Doing what?" he asked, even though he knew exactly what she meant.

"Pushing me away?" she asked quietly.

"I'm doing it because I really believe it's the best thing to do right now" he told her.

"Do you still love me?" she asked, eyes shining with tears once more.

"You know I do…Abbie please stop making this harder"

"It doesn't need to be hard at all! If we both love each other, why aren't we together?" she asked, grabbing his wrist as he made to leave.

"Because it wasn't working Abbie…you know that. All we do is fight, and it's because I love you that I want us to try this separation thing. I just started to really question things. I don't know that we're good for each other…maybe we're too similar, I don't know…" he sighed.

"Don't leave…" she tried one last time, refusing to let go of his arm.

He pulled her up, hugging her tightly to his chest. "As much as it kills me to say it, I have no right to make you feel bad for seeing someone else. I'm sorry for losing it and hitting him, I guess I just can't let go of that protective instinct. You can do what you want okay? I'll always love you Abbie, but I have to let go of the idea that you're mine" he said as he ran a hand through her hair the way he used to.

'_I want to be yours'_ she thought as she held him tight, knowing that when she let him go, he was leaving.

He closed his eyes, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Why don't you want to be with me anymore?" she asked, clinging to his shirt. She needed answers, she needed closure.

"I wasn't happy Abbie…and I know you weren't either. You're only remembering the good times, you forget all the vicious arguments that left you in tears..."

"You said I made you happy" she breathed.

"You do, but we need some time apart to figure out whether we're happier as friends" he replied, clearly as reluctant to let go as she was.

"How can we know that when we're not even talking anymore?" she asked, pressing her head to his chest to listen to the soothing sound of his heart thumping again. God she missed being this close to him.

"You spend all your time with Kelly and The Shield now…how am I supposed to involve myself in that?"

"Quite easily Phil…and a start would be not beating them up" she sighed.

He nodded slowly and released a breath. "You can call whenever you need to talk you know?"

"No Phil. I can't. Because every time I see you or talk to you, it'll end the same way. With me begging you to re-think things. And I'm not that kind of girl. This is what you've reduced me to. I can't move on because you haven't told me it's over for good. You haven't told me you don't want me and you haven't said you don't love me, so how am I supposed to let go of what we have? It's like your pushing me away with one arm and pulling me in with the other" she told him. Their current position said it all as they stood, holding onto each other.

* * *

><p>Dean grumbled to himself as Seth retrieved some antiseptic liquid and a cloth, setting to work on cleaning up his nose while Roman iced his swollen eye.<p>

"You know he hit me cause he thinks I'm fucking Abbie right?" Dean said, wincing as the liquid stung his grazes.

"And you're not?" Seth asked.

"I wish" Dean rolled his eyes, regretting the action when pain flared through the injured one.

"She turned you down?"

"Not really. It just didn't happen" Dean sighed.

"Sorry for acting like you had it coming" Roman offered up a rare apology. "I just presumed you'd goaded him, you being a cocky prick and all" the big man joked, lightening the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Abbie tried hard to find Dean before they had to go out for the show, but it was too late by the time she realised that the guys must have holed up in one of the quiet side rooms while he cooled off. She had no idea if he'd be mad at her. She couldn't blame him. She'd just dragged him into a whole heap of drama. When the time came for them to head out, Abbie found them already up in the stands, waiting for their cue. She saw the cuts on his face and the swelling of his eye and felt awful.<p>

"Dean…" she tried.

"30 seconds to show time" a stagehand called as they lined up by the steps. It was too late. This conversation would have to wait. Tonight was already a disaster, and she knew it was only going to get worse. Vince was going to slaughter them when he saw the state four of his top earners were in.

It was obvious by Dean's demeanor that he was still pissed. His fists were clenched, his jaw firmly set as their entrance music hit and they entered the arena. This time, Dean went out first, Abbie following feeling somewhat deflated. She put on her game face for the cameras, already aware of the strange looks she and Dean were getting. His black eye and her bruised jaw didn't go unnoticed.

People slapped her on the back and grabbed her arms, not quite as much as they did with the guys, but still more than she was comfortable with. She pulled her arms away, speeding up to catch up with Dean who had stormed ahead with his longer legs. Seth hopped over the barricade on his side and waited for her, noticing that she looked uncomfortable.

Dean grabbed a mic and Abbie stood behind them as they cut a promo about their upcoming shot at the tag and US titles. She suddenly felt thousands of pairs of eyes on her as Dean handed her the microphone. She took a deep breath and forced every emotion she felt into this promo.

"I have some very important things to say. To you…" she pointed to the crowd. "To you…" she pointed to the commentary table. "And more importantly…to a few people in the back" she pushed her cheek with her tongue. "I've put up with _a lot_ of crap these past few weeks" she started to raise her voice. "But I've made some important decisions. The first one, is that if you don't like what I have to say, you can all go to hell!" she shouted, the crowd erupting into boos, angered that their favourite diva had turned her back on them. "Being a good girl got me nowhere! There's a reason I've always been hard-faced and cold, and it's because people like Molly…" she spat the name. "…they take advantage of people who play by the rules! Well I'm back! And you know what? I quite like these guys" she pointed to The Shield. "We have a lot in common" she fist-bumped Seth. "And this time I'm swinging things in _my_ favour!"

"…I have a challenge to issue. I've put up with way too much crap from you Molly, so at WrestleMania, on the grandest stage of them all, how about you and me, one on one for the first time huh? Because I really can't wait to get my hands on you!"

All four trained their eyes on the stage and waited. When Molly failed to respond to Abbie's challenge, the four got comfortable, ready to chain themselves to the ring if that's what it took. Suddenly, Vince's music hit. He strode out onto the stage, addressing the arena with his booming voice.

"Abbie, while I don't agree with your affiliation with these...thugs, I do believe you're owed a title match. The title was taken from you in controversial circumstances and after the attack you suffered and your return to the ring, I think it's only fair to let you have a shot"

"I don't want the title" Abbie argued.

"Hang on, I wasn't finished" Vince smiled. "At WrestleMania, you get your match! It will be Molly vs Abbie Rose in a hardcore match!" he gestured grandly.

The crowd went insane.

Abbie smiled maniacally, tossing the mic to the ground and sliding out of the ring to watch the boys compete in a six-man tag.

They were facing Team Hell No and Kofi, Abbie banging her fists against the mat and cheering them on from the sidelines. Roman picked up the victory, pinning Kofi with a spear and they celebrated, Abbie joining them. Dean stuck to script, putting an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her lips. She felt a slight awkwardness that she'd never felt with him before and followed closely behind him as they headed through the crowd and down the side of the ramp to the back.

Abbie tried once more to catch up with Dean, desperate to talk to him but she didn't get the chance when one of Vince's assistants stopped them.

"Vince wants to see Abbie and Dean in his office immediately"

"Shit dude…you think he knows about you and Phil?" Seth asked Dean.

Dean just shook his head in agitation, stalking off towards the executive rooms at the back of the arena.

"Is he mad at me?" she asked Roman quietly.

"I don't think so" he gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about that anyway, go see what Vince wants" he winked, ruffling her hair lightly.

"Thanks Roman" she told him, her concerns slightly alleviated.

* * *

><p>Phil sat reluctantly, shuffling in the chair to get comfortable before pulling his cap over his eyes and resting his hands on his stomach. He didn't care that Vince would be pissed at his lack of interest, he hated waiting. He didn't even know why the big boss had called him in. He opened one eye, suddenly even more uncomfortable when Ambrose knocked and entered. Maybe someone had ratted on them. That was the problem with being hot in the business; people would do anything to knock you off your spot.<p>

His brow really furrowed when Abbie joined them.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, and I know you want to shower and get back to your hotel rooms…believe me, so do I. But this is important" Vince spoke in a serious tone. "I generally try to stay out of locker room business, especially little scuffles that can be solved among yourselves. But due to the concerns of some anonymous people and the fact that someone was worried enough to report this to the police, I feel the need to intervene" Vince eyed them all warily. All three of them looked very confused at this point. The police?

"Abbie, I'll need to talk to you separately so if you could wait outside please"

Abbie nodded and looked to both Phil and Dean, seeing that they were as bewildered as she was. She left the room, leaving the three men alone.

"Right guys, this is nothing to do with your little punch-up earlier. If you dealt with it, that's fine. Though I'd rather you didn't look like this…" he gestured. "…not just before a show. The dirt sheets are going to be all over it"

"If it's not about that, then what's the problem?" Phil asked impatiently.

"Someone has filed a police report stating concern over Abbie's welfare. They wrote a statement expressing a fear that she's suffered some sort of violence at the hands of one or both of you"

Both Dean and Phil's jaws dropped in unison as their heads snapped around to look at each other.

"I swear to God if you put your hands on her…" Phil growled.

"Really?" Dean asked in complete disbelief. "Vince, that's a pretty serious accusation to be levelling at us"

"Your reaction confirms what I was hoping. I don't believe either of you would do something like that. But I do need to talk to Abbie, I'm sure there's a simple explanation. I can understand the concern, the three of you turn up looking like this, it doesn't look good" he gestured to their injuries.

"Get her in here now and she can clear it up then" Phil told his boss.

"I can't question her with you two here. I'm under strict instructions to make sure she's in a position whereby she feels safe enough to confess the truth if anything has happened. She wouldn't be able to tell me one of you had hurt her if you were in the room now would she?"

"This is absolute bullshit" Dean shook his head.

Vince got up and opened the door. "You can come in now Abbie. Gentlemen, you can go. I'll be in touch"

Abbie looked to them for any kind of indication of what the hell was happening but she got nothing as the pair stalked off to the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for earlier, I should have checked my facts before I tried to break your nose" Phil apologised to Ambrose as they walked.<p>

"Whatever man" Dean shook his head. He just wanted to get back to the hotel and get a beer. What a fucking day.

Before Phil could say anything else, Dean stalked straight into the showers. He saw Seth in the corner of the locker room, playing around on his cell phone as he waited for Dean.

Phil grabbed a towel and followed the younger man into the showers. He sighed as the water hit his body, allowing its warmth to soothe away all the stress.

Seth looked up from his phone and shot Dean a small smile as he emerged. "You didn't have to wait" Dean said as he dried off.

"It's not a problem. Just wanted to check you're alright…" Seth replied.

"I'm gonna head down to the bar tonight, you wanna join?"

"I'm sorry man; I'm not feeling it tonight. I think I'm gonna stay in the room and give some family a call" Seth apologised.

"Suit yourself" he shrugged. Dean shot Phil a disgruntled look as the other man emerged from the shower. Grabbing his bag, Dean gestured to Seth to follow and made his way out to the car.

* * *

><p>"Now I don't want to upset you, but we take all reports of this nature very seriously…" Vince began.<p>

Abbie nodded slowly, all manner of possibilities flashing through her mind. Was she about to get a warning for causing a fight in the locker room? Did Vince know all of her personal business? Oh God...this could get embarrassing...

"People have expressed concerns over the bruises on your face. And because of the state Dean and Phil are in, some are understandably linking them to your injuries…"

Abbie frowned.

"Hang on…are you saying someone thinks they did this?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so…and if one or both of them is responsible, don't be afraid to tell me and I'll do everything in my power to help you…"

"Vince!" she stopped him. "I know you're trying to do your job…and I'm glad people are vigilant with these things…but this is nothing to do with them!" she stressed.

"How did it happen then?"

Abbie looked at the floor. "Myself and Molly had a bit of a dispute in the locker room"

"I thought you two were good friends?" he asked in shock.

"We were. It's a personal issue. I'm sure it'll sort itself out"

"I don't like to interfere in employee's personal relationships, but you understand the importance of yourself and Molly being one hundred percent professional, especially now?" Vince warned.

"I do. Don't worry. It won't interfere with work"

"Good. Because if it does, I won't hesitate to put you both on a suspension…understood?" he emphasised. "You're both getting a lot of air time at the moment. If you do anything to jeopardize that, then more fool you..." he warned.

"Yes Sir, I understand"

* * *

><p>Phil lay on the bed in his hotel room. The silence was eating away at him. Kofi had gone home to see his wife, the others out on the town. He just didn't feel like it tonight. He picked up his phone and called the only person he knew could make him feel better right now.<p>

"Hello fucktard" his cheery Chicagoan accent greeted Phil's ears.

Phil let out a small chuckle. "Evening Cabana"

"No insult? What's wrong man?"

Phil sighed.

"Let me guess. Woman troubles again?"

"You could say that" Phil ran a hand over his head as he crossed one foot over the other.

"You're still hung up on her huh?"

"How can I not be? I feel like we've been through so much. And we'll always have a connection…she was the mother of my baby..."

It was quiet on the other end, and Colt could tell Phil was feeling particularly emotional tonight. "I don't know what to say to you man…I wish I could help…"

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore…seeing her with Ambrose just kills me Colt…" he whispered. "My head is just all over the place"

"I know it is…you're not acting like yourself lately. What's going on Phil?"

"I…don't wanna get all depressed on you…"

"Phil, you know you can tell me anything" Colt reassured him.

"I haven't been in a good place since the miscarriage…I think about it all the time"

"That's completely understandable" Cold replied softly.

"I can't help but worry that I'm not gonna have another chance at parenthood"

"Oh Phil…" Colt said sympathetically. "You're not that old! You have plenty of time. And it's fine to feel like that…"

"How different could things have been though, you know?"

"Look, I don't know much about her…but from what I can tell, she's a good girl. I don't know why you two didn't work out, but you're right when you said you two have a bond you'll always share now. I think if you're still struggling with those feelings, you should give her a call. It might help…" he suggested.

"I don't know Colt…"

"I'm worried about you dude, and I wish I could help you more but I can't empathise with those feelings like she can" Colt sighed.

"You don't need to worry; you know I'll be okay"

"I just don't like the idea of you suffering alone. You wear your heart on your sleeve…but you kept all this locked up and it's showing now. Talk to her, maybe it'll bridge the gap that's formed between you" Colt suggested.

"Maybe you're right…"

"Of course I am, I'm always right" Colt said, a little smile in his voice. "I miss you man, you need to come home to Chi-Town and see us soon"

"I need a trip home soon, I miss you too" Phil told him.

"Take care of yourself…give me a call anytime if you need me"

"Thanks Colt, thanks for everything"

"No problem. I love ya Phil"

"I love you too dude, I'll see you soon"

* * *

><p>Dean sat on the bar stool nursing his eighth beer of the night. He'd headed down to the hotel bar as soon as they'd arrived back, drinking away all memory of the shit day he'd had.<p>

He pushed the empty bottle along the bar, gesturing to the bar staff to get him another. As he handed over some more money, his eyes settled on a brunette who had just taken a seat on a nearby stool. Her jeans revealed an expanse of caramel coloured skin, the elastic of a thong poking out of the top. She shot him a sultry smile, her red lips full and pouty. Her breasts threatened to spill out of her top, and he knew immediately from the way in which her eyes raked over his face that she knew exactly who he was. Ah the perks of fame.

Less than five minutes later and she seemed to have found an excuse to approach him.

She bit her lip and pulled her stool closer, her perfume wafting into his nostrils. "What's a big, strong man like you doing drinking alone in a bar?" she asked.

He raised a brow, taking another swig of beer. "Maybe I just wanted some peace and quiet"

"Or maybe you want some company to…take your mind off something" she whispered, running a finger down his chest.

She was persistent; he had to give her that.

"Why does a pretty girl like you need to be picking up random guys in bars?" he countered.

She just shrugged at that. "Maybe my plan wasn't to pick up a random guy...I've always wanted to fuck a wrestler"

He smirked at that. "And what makes you think I'm gonna fuck you?"

"Why wouldn't you? I haven't made you buy me a drink or a fancy dinner; you didn't even need to use any cheesy lines. I think you're sexy and I'm offering a night of pleasure…I'm not doing you a favour, it's mutual. Win-win for both of us" she pushed a piece of stray hair from his face.

Dean wouldn't normally put up with random girls taking the liberty of touching him so freely, but she was right. She was offering it to him on a plate, why would he say no? He never had before, why start now? Plus, she had a great little body on her.

He downed his beer and stood, swaying a little from all the alcohol. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her along with him.

"I haven't finished my drink" she protested.

"Too bad, offer expires in the next thirty seconds" he quipped. She reluctantly ditched her glass, following him to the elevator.

"Your room or mine?" she asked, clearly hoping he had some kind of penthouse suite. Who did she think he was? John Fucking Cena?

"I have a roommate" he said, remembering Seth. "What floor are you on?"

"Three" she told him.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he smirked as he pressed the button and the doors closed.

"Georgia"

"Dean" he held out a hand for her to shake.

"I knew that" she smiled.

"I know you did" he winked. He watched her fumble around in her bag, retrieving her room key before unlocking the door and stepping inside. He took a look around the room, taking a quick inventory. You could tell a lot about a person from the way they kept a hotel room. Hers looked barely lived in.

He raised a brow when she turned, pulling her top over her head as she pushed him against the door. This girl was pushy. She slid her hands over his shoulders, taking his jacket with them and letting it fall to the floor. She seemed keen to get to the main course…they hadn't so much as shared a kiss yet. No matter, he wasn't keen on getting overly familiar with these one-time deals anyway.

Running her palms over his strong biceps, she squeezed them, lust flashing across her face when she felt the muscles flexing.

"You're so fucking sexy" she licked her lips, dragging her nails over his neck.

Tired of waiting, Dean picked her up and in one smooth motion, sat her down on the nearby bathroom counter knocking everything off in the process. She seemed to like the aggressive maneuver, her hands hurriedly trying to pull his shirt over his head. His own hands busied themselves unhooking her bra, his lips trailing their way down her neck.

She unbuckled his belt, her fingers rushing to unbutton his jeans as she unzipped the fly and pushed them over his hips. He took a step back when she hopped down from the sink and sunk to her knees, taking his boxers with her. He tossed his head back with a satisfied sigh, closing his eyes as she took him into her warm mouth.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat cross-legged on the bed in her hotel room. Kelly had caught a flight home for her mom's birthday leaving Abbie with a room to herself. She grabbed a wipe, taking off the stage make-up from the show before brushing her long, dark hair and tying it up in a loose ponytail. She was actually enjoying the peace. It was nice to spend some time alone and be self-sufficient again. She needed to get back that attitude she seemed to have lost lately.<p>

She'd just changed into some light pyjama shorts and a little black tank top, turning out the lamp on the bedside table, when her phone startled her.

"Hello?"

"…Abbie?"

She tensed at the sound of his voice.

"You're not busy are you?"

"No…" she said quietly.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something…"

If it wasn't for the hesitation in his tone, she would have told him to get lost.

"About what Phil?" she asked, releasing a soft sigh at the way things always turned on their head every time she felt like she was getting her head above the water.

"Can I come over?" he asked.

"I don't know…I was about to go to bed"

"It won't take long…please?"

She paused, sensing the genuineness of his plea.

"I'm in 306, don't be long okay?"

"Thank you" he told her as he hung up.

She opened the door, taking in the sweatpants slung low on his hips and the shirt that hugged his torso.

"Mind if I…?" he gestured to the bed and she shook her head. He sat down on the edge, running his hands over his head, the little tufts of hair growing back slowly.

Closing the door behind him with a soft 'click' she quietly sat down on the other side of the bed. Her eyes scanned the floor and she briefly considered tidying it up, underwear strewn across the carpet from her search for pyjamas earlier. But he'd seen it all before, what was the point?

He snapped her from her train of thought when she realised he was looking right at her with a look she couldn't quite decipher in his eyes.

She remained silent, waiting for him to say something…anything. He was the last person she ever thought would be lost for words. He always had something to say. She couldn't bear the tension anymore and broke it.

"Phil…why are you here?" she asked, finding it harder than she imagined to have him so close after everything that had happened.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Abs…my head's a mess right now. I have no way to process these emotions…" he rambled. "I called Colt…he said I need to talk to you about it, because you're the only person who can understand"

Her face softened and she crossed her legs underneath her, taking a pillow and holding it to her chest. She needed to occupy her hands with something; the urge to reach out to him was too much.

"What's wrong?" she asked slowly.

"Everything"

He was really pulling at her heart strings now. How dare he do that? How dare he make her feel bad for _him_?

"I don't understand what you're trying to say to me" she sighed.

"Everything's wrong. I'm fucking sick of work. I miss you, and I can't look at that picture without feeling empty…" he put his head in his hands.

She knew the picture he was talking about. And the realisation that he was still grieving took her by surprise. She hadn't considered that possibility.

"It'll get better…" she tried.

"I don't think it will"

"Talk to me then…if you need to get it off your chest, talk to me" she urged.

He spilled his emotions, telling her everything from his fears about never getting another chance at parenthood to the way his imagination would run away with him, wondering what their baby would look like and thinking about how different things could have been right now. She let a few tears drop into the pillow as she listened, watching his own eyes well up.

"It just hit me you know? I'm not used to questioning things so much. I'm not happy with where I am in life. I'm so fucking sick of work. I'm finding myself hating the travelling, I just want to be in Chicago…I'm in my mid-thirties and I'm living the life of a twenty year old. My body's not healing up the way it used to and I'm still so stuck on all that stuff..." he admitted.

"I still think about it too" she whispered. "It's okay…everyone grieves differently…you had to hold it together before, it's been a bit delayed for you"

"I just feel like shit…I feel pathetic, like what the fuck is wrong with me?"

"You're just going through a rough time…we all are" she whispered. "I know this isn't what you want to hear…but I think you need to take the photo out of your wallet and put it away somewhere…dwelling on it isn't making you feel any better" she told him.

"I can't just forget it…like none of this ever happened"

"You don't have to forget…but you need to let go Phil" she whispered.

He shuffled closer on the bed and she took his hand, squeezing it. He pulled her into his chest, pressing his face into her shoulder. She relented, winding her arms around his back to rest at his neck, caressing it soothingly.

"I never expected you to be so down about all this…not now" she said quietly.

"It's just hit me out of the blue. One minute we're happy you know? We don't have a care in the world…the next you're pregnant and we don't know what the fuck to do…then we're happy again and I'm coming to terms with the fact that I'm about to have a kid and then it's all ripped out from under us again. It's been one hell of a few weeks. Feels like all my priorities have switched…everything I thought was important has changed"

"Have you been sleeping?" she asked, playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Not really" he admitted.

"That's going to make everything worse. You're not thinking straight Phil…I understand how you're feeling, I really do but you'll come to terms with things eventually. It's hard…it's fucking hard but it'll be okay" she told him, the idea of being the one doing the comforting strange to her.

"I just wish things were different"

"So do I Phil, so do I" she sighed. "Just don't be so hard on yourself. It hurts, and that's okay" she closed her eyes, resting her cheek against his.

"I'm sorry for any extra bullshit you went through because of me and the way I handled shit. And I'm sorry for this. I just know that you understand me right now"

"It's okay" she whispered. "I still lie awake at night thinking that if things were different, I could still be sleeping beside you with our baby growing inside me"

He looked up at her face and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. He stroked his hands down her sides, caressing her stomach the way he used to.

"You're beautiful Abbie…and I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered. "I wish we could go back to those few days when everything was perfect"

"Me too. But we can't" he sighed.

"If you're sick of work, do something about it" she told him as he released her. "You're not one to just sit around. Tell Vince. Take some time off if you need it, just do something"

"You're right. Sorry for being so dramatic. I don't lose it very often but when I do it's always spectacular"

"It's okay…I'm glad you came to talk to me. It's nice to get those feelings off my chest too, it's hard to keep bringing it up to other people without worrying they'll think you should be over it by now" she admitted. "If you ever need to talk…I'm here" she offered.

"Thanks. And the same applies to you. Anytime, day or night..." he pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"You better go" she told him, the urge to beg him to stay becoming overwhelming now.

"Yeah" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't be a stranger okay?"

"Goodnight Phil"

"Night Abs"

* * *

><p>Phil raised his eyebrows as he watched Ambrose stumble out of the room, still buttoning his shirt, his hair a mess. He couldn't help the disapproving shake of his head. Why was this guy messing around with random girls when he was seemingly pursuing Abbie? The possibility passed through his mind…he could tell Abbie…and that would probably end anything blossoming between the two. His reasons would be genuine, he didn't want to see her used and thrown away by a guy who just wanted to bed her. He knew how that would destroy her. But he knew that by telling her, she would resent him even more not only because of how he ended things but also because he was interfering in her new relationship.<p>

With a sigh, he decided to keep it to himself. He couldn't be that guy. He needed to let go, just like she'd said. He needed to let go of everything...

Dean pushed open the door to his own room, trying his best to be quiet in his drunken state. He let out an annoyed groan when he found Seth lying on the bed reading. He felt like a teenager caught sneaking in late as Seth's eyes followed him across the room into the bathroom. He took his time, showering and getting ready for bed. When he finally emerged and Seth was still up, he knew he was in for a lecture.

"Come on then, you stayed up for the occasion so let's start the fucking bollocking shall we?"

"Actually, I stayed up because I was worried you'd get blind drunk and pass out in an alley somewhere. But while I'm up, I might as well kill two birds with one stone" Seth replied.

"I'm touched that you were worried" Dean rolled his eyes, climbing into his own bed and snuggling under the blankets.

"I do worry, believe it or not douche bag, you're like my best friend so of course I worry. I'm not gonna lecture you, you can do what you want…I just thought you were interested in Abbie. Why are you still bedding these rats?"

"Dude, just stay out of it alright? If you must know, Abbie's a two-part deal. Yeah you get a hot chick, but you also get a jealous, aggressive ex on the side. I don't have time for any of that shit you know what I mean? Fuck it man, just fuck it"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Abbie and Phil's heart-to-heart change anything between them? Is Abbie's friendship with Molly irreparably damaged? Will Dean cut ties with Abbie after the drama with Phil?<strong>

**Phew…I'm beat. I don't know about you guys but I need a rest. I hope you enjoyed it! There's a lot happening here so let me know your thoughts on all of it! Thanks for reading! :)**


	80. Cause I've Been Treated Like Dirt

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Next chapter as promised! Thanks for all the reviews; you know how much I appreciate them!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Eighty: ~**

Abbie woke up, absolutely dreading the day ahead. She was heading to the practice ring to start preparations for her WrestleMania debut and she should have been excited. But instead she was anxious about being put in that kind of environment with Molly, and nervous about working with Dean again. But she wouldn't let it show. She'd put up that hard front again. Like always.

Pushing those thoughts away, she started mentally preparing herself. She still felt the emotional aftermath of her talk with Phil last night and she needed to get into the right frame of mind before she got to the practice ring. She knew Regal was going to push them both hard today. Luckily Abbie had regained most of the muscle mass she'd lost after the traumatic events of the last few weeks and she was more than ready to get back in the ring and do something really worthwhile.

* * *

><p>Dean tossed Seth at the ropes, circling his arms around his waist and catching him with an impressive belly-to-belly throw. Roman looked on from the sidelines, laughing at Seth's grunt on impact and his close resemblance to a starfish as he lay prone on the mat. The guys stopped laughing and joking when Molly made an appearance, heading over to the ring. She studied them carefully as she walked.<p>

"How'd you get that shiner?" Roman asked, noticing the obvious black eye she was sporting.

Molly smiled as if expecting the question. "Abbie. No big deal" she shrugged.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the blonde, everything suddenly clicking into place.

"So you're the reason I got punched in the face then, I assume?" he threw an accusatory glance her way.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she pleaded ignorance.

"Leave it man" Seth put a hand on his arm.

So she thought she could go spreading shit and get away with it? No no no.

"Listen sweetheart…"

"Dean" Seth warned.

"…I don't know why you feel the need to get involved in other people's business"

"Business is what you call it now is it?" she laughed.

"If you've got a fucking problem, how about you tell me to my face rather than stirring shit and getting people into fights?" he countered.

"Why don't we take this chat somewhere more private?" she suggested.

"I don't think so darling. Here is just fine" he smiled, sensing she had realised he had no issue airing her dirty laundry in public. "I don't think it would come as a surprise to people that the real reason for all this is because I'm not returning your calls. For someone who claims to like casual sex as much as the next man, you sure do get clingy afterwards"

That shut her up.

Right on cue, Abbie strolled in, unaware as to the interaction she'd just missed. She saw the look on Seth's face and knew better than to ask, dumping her bag in the corner as she began stretching. Before there was chance for any more drama, Regal strode into the gym, taking inventory of who was present.

"Alright boys, if you could spot the ring for me. Roman, can you grab me a folding chair, a kendo stick and some thumbtacks. Seth and Dean, grab me a table will you?"

Abbie tried her best not to show any apprehension as Regal issued orders. It had been a while since she'd done anything of this scale.

"Girls, I'd like to introduce you to Mick Foley if you haven't met him before" he beamed, the hardcore legend ambling in and shaking their hands.

"Can we start by going through what you have and haven't done before?" Mick suggested. He looked to Abbie and she shrugged.

"I've taken chair shots, been through several tables, ladders and barbed wire"

"Molly?" he asked.

"Chairs, tables and barbed wire"

"I think you two will be just fine" Regal smiled proudly. Abbie could see the excitement in his eyes. He knew this was going to be a huge match for the divas division. It was practically unheard of nowadays.

"Abbie grab that chair for me" Regal instructed. She did as he asked and grasped the folding chair by the base. "Roman, I want you to take a back shot from her" he gestured to the Samoan. Without so much as a grumble, Roman got into position. "Remember girls, I know rules were different in the indies but it's back shots only with chairs okay? No headshots. Ever"

Abbie nodded. She brought the chair down flat to his muscular back. She knew he could take it. There was an audible thud and he fell to the floor, selling the move.

"Nice. Molly?" Regal said, beckoning Seth over. He looked apprehensive as the blonde took the chair and raised it. She too demonstrated that chair shots were something neither girl was a novice at and Regal looked pleased. "Right, hop into the ring. You're doing it on each other next"

Abbie shook off any hesitation and slid into the ring. She grabbed the chair and brought it down onto Molly's back, much in the same way she had to Roman. The blonde winced and twisted away in pain. Abbie braced herself for Molly's turn and felt the steel of the chair crack across her back. All the air left her lungs with a 'whoosh'. She got back to her feet, struggling for breath but with determination on her face.

Shortly, they split off to work with different weapons. Some of them were pretty new to Abbie, and she really enjoyed learning the ins and outs of the kendo stick with Regal. He showed her where to use it to look most dramatic, and gave her helpful tips such as making sure to change the area of contact each time to minimise your opponents discomfort.

"Most importantly, don't follow through" he laughed. "This aint baseball kid"

Regal made Dean take off his shirt as Abbie twirled the kendo stick in her hands. The thing was heavier than it looked. Dean looked less than impressed as Regal told Abbie to give him a few shots to the back and shoulders.

"Come in and help the girls with their training, they said. It'll be fun, they said" Seth laughed.

Dean gritted his teeth as Abbie bought the stick down across his back, alternating the place she struck each time.

"Sorry" she mouthed, seeing the red welts already starting to form.

"Your turn" Regal took the stick, handing it to Dean. He looked at Regal like he'd grown two heads.

"You want me to hit her with this? Why not get her to do it" he pointed to Molly.

"Molly's busy working with Foley. Just fucking do it Ambrose. Stop whining. Abbie isn't complaining" he rolled his eyes.

"I've already been accused of beating her up once this week" he huffed.

"I'm sure you've wrestled girls before Ambrose"

Dean rolled his eyes and brought the stick down with a loud 'crack' across her shoulders. She cried out, shrinking away from the stinging pain. Damn. She could feel the difference in strength in the blow. She was going to wake up in a lot of pain tomorrow.

"This is why I said no" he sighed, tossing the stick aside.

"I'm fine" she asserted, wrinkling her nose as the sharp pain subsided to a tingling burn. "I can handle it"

* * *

><p>An hour later and Dean, Seth and Roman looked like they'd been in a brawl with a bear.<p>

"You three go shower. Thanks for helping us out today" Regal told them.

"Dean…?" Abbie got his attention as the three left the gym. He turned back. "Can you meet me after this? I need to talk to you"

He paused before nodding.

"Right girls. You're not gonna like this bit" Foley winked. Abbie looked at the bag of thumbtacks with understandable apprehension. Molly had the same look of concern on her face as the hardcore legend spread them out across the mat.

"There's no way to sugar coat this…but you absolutely cannot half-ass a thumbtack spot okay?" Regal told them. "You 100% commit to it. Because if you don't, it looks terrible"

Abbie nodded, suddenly wishing she'd worn long sleeves.

"Who's up for it?" Foley asked with his signature grin. Both girls were quiet.

"I'll do it" Abbie swallowed hard.

"Good girl" Mick slapped her shoulder.

Abbie eyed the sharp points, glinting under the lights as he kicked them into a neat semi-circle around one corner of the ring with the side of his boot.

"How about we go into it with a back bump from the top turnbuckle?" Regal suggested.

"The top rope?" Abbie asked, her heart thumping harder in her chest.

"Let's do it from the other corner first, just to get a feel for the landing" he told them. He directed Molly onto the turnbuckle and Abbie climbed up, facing her. "We'll just have a little scuffle up there, and Molly is going to push you off. Just fall straight back and take a standard back bump okay?"

Abbie nodded. Molly pushed her and she fell backwards, hitting the mat below with a thud. The tacks across the ring bounced on impact and she watched them, knowing they'd be her cushion for the next one. Barbed wire was one thing, but she'd never liked needles and the thought of having to pull them out afterwards made her grimace.

"You ready to try it with the proper landing?" Regal asked.

Abbie took a deep breath and nodded. She felt even more sick when she saw Dean walk in, showered and waiting for her. His bag was slung over his shoulder and he leaned against the wall. The last thing she needed was an audience.

They got into position, Dean coming closer to the ring out of curiosity when he realised what they were doing.

Molly, grateful that Abbie had volunteered to do the spot, allowed Abbie to control the situation, letting her fall in her own time.

Abbie took a deep breath and let go of the ropes, falling back. She couldn't help but cry out as she landed, feeling each tack piercing her skin. Half of her didn't want to move out of fear, the other half wanting to get the hell out of the ring. She felt Regal take her left hand, Molly grabbing her right as they pulled her to her feet. She flinched away as Regal tried to pull one of the pins out. She couldn't bear to look at the train wreck that was her back and gingerly slid out of the ring.

"What do you think kid? Can you handle that on the bid stage?" Regal asked.

Abbie nodded, keeping her mouth shut so as not to let loose a string of swear words in front of the legends.

"Good girl. Good session you two, you're gonna put on a great match"

* * *

><p>Abbie sat on the bench, hunched over as Dean and Molly carefully pulled each tack from her back. Abbie kept her eyes closed, trying not to think about the pain.<p>

"There's the last one" Dean told her, pulling a particularly stubborn one out of her elbow. "Now go wash the blood off"

Abbie stood and checked her arms and legs for any remaining pins. Luckily it looked clear.

"I'll wait outside, go shower" he told her, grabbing his bags.

"Thanks" she told him, feeling the awkwardness hit her as she was left alone with Molly.

"Abbie..."

"I don't want to hear it" Abbie shook her head.

"Look…I saw what you did out there. I just wanted to say, it was fucking awesome. Brought back some memories from back in the day"

"Don't give me shit about 'back in the day'. Molly, you caused a whole heap of shit for me that I'm still trying to fix…and what you said wasn't even true. I moved to SmackDown for you! I still think that's one of the reasons me and Phil aren't together…we argued so much over that move. I thought I could trust you…" Abbie told her angrily.

"I felt betrayed by Dean and I took it out on you…. Girls have this tendency to blame the other girl when usually it's men that are the rats"

"You went to Phil for Christ's sake! How vindictive and nasty was that? There was no need to do something like that. But you did. And I'll never trust you again" Abbie told her.

"I was mad. I know it was a nasty thing to do. But you said some pretty harsh things yesterday too. For all the time you spent telling me I wasn't a bad person for sleeping with him, you were pretty quick to call me a whore"

"I think that was justified considering the things you did. But let's not have this discussion because it isn't getting us anywhere" Abbie told her, walking off into the showers.

* * *

><p>When she was dressed and ready, Abbie found Dean leaning against the wall outside.<p>

"Hey" she greeted him.

"How's the back?"

"Better after a shower" she told him.

"I have to say, I've never seen a girl take a chair shot, a kendo stick and a fall into thumbtacks in the space of a few hours before. It was pretty sick"

"Sick in a good way?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so" he chuckled.

"I'll take that as a pretty high compliment coming from the guy who had a mask stapled to his face and mouse traps placed on every finger in the same match" she smiled.

He laughed. "You have to work your way up to being trusted with the stapler"

"I'm sorry about Phil…" she said, getting straight to what she wanted to say before she missed her chance again.

"I figured that was what you wanted to talk to me about" he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I just don't want you to be pissed off at me. I didn't mean to get you involved in any of this shit"

"It's not your fault. I was mad but when I thought about it, me getting involved with Molly was the problem, not you. Don't worry about it. I'm a big boy; I've been in plenty of fights in my lifetime – I can handle it" he told her as they walked.

"I thought you might just stop talking to me" she laughed.

"Yeah…I might actually do that if I get punched every time I do" he joked.

"Probably wasn't worth it huh? All you got was a kiss" she chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe not" he smiled. "As long as it doesn't happen often"

"I like hanging out with you" she told him. "I hope this doesn't jeopardise that"

"Of course not" he slung an arm around her shoulders. "You need a ride?" he asked.

"If you don't mind" she smiled.

"A few of us are going to one of the indie shows in the area tonight if you wanna come? It should be a good night. I asked Seth and Roman but they're otherwise occupied" he asked.

"Won't Vince kick off about that?"

"Not if we keep a low profile" he shrugged.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun" she smiled.

"That wasn't a salacious offer by the way, I don't need another black eye" he laughed.

She punched him in the arm playfully.

* * *

><p>Abbie took Dean's suggestion of 'keeping a low profile' seriously and opted for black skinny jeans and a black hoody. The idea tonight was to blend in. She met up with Dean, Damien and Big E. Dean was wearing his signature leather jacket and old, ripped jeans. She found him leaning against the wall outside the hotel; one leg crossed over the other as he finished off his cigarette and stubbed it out with his shoe.<p>

"Ready?" he asked as he tore open the packet with his mouth and offered her a stick of gum. She took one gratefully, watching as he popped one in his mouth, shoving the rest back into his pocket. It was only a short drive to the small, shabby theatre the promotion was performing at tonight.

When they arrived, Dean led them around the back.

"I did a couple' shows for them a few years ago" he told Abbie when she shot him a curious glance.

"You were never short of work huh?" she laughed.

"There's always someplace that'll take you" he shrugged. "I don't believe you weren't always in high demand"

She raised her eyebrows. "You forget I'm of the female persuasion..."

"Ahh…of course" he laughed. That was all she needed to say. Companies were never short on good looking women. Even the most talented of them struggled to find work more often than not.

He led them through the backstage area; it was from just behind the curtain that they would be watching the show. Everyone was in high spirits, drinking beer and acting like fans for the night. Abbie didn't even bat an eyelid when she spotted Molly hanging out with a couple of guys she presumed were old colleagues.

It was nearing the end of the show now and it was surprisingly refreshing to get back to the raw wrestling background they'd all experienced. Abbie laughed, taking sips of Dean's beer when he offered and enjoying the show as two high-flyers battled it out in the main event.

"Where's the bathroom?" Abbie asked, tugging gently on Dean's arm as he cracked jokes with the guys.

"Out back" he gestured with his thumb. "Down the back of the alley"

"I'll be right back" she told him, following his directions. The cold night air hit her as the old door swung open. She stepped into the dark alley, pulling her sleeves over her hands to keep them warm.

* * *

><p>"Don't touch me" Molly spat, the stench of stale sweat making her want to vomit.<p>

"From what I hear…you don't say no to anyone" he sneered.

"I mean it; get the fuck away from me"

She swallowed hard, the action made all the more difficult when his hand closed around her throat.

"You don't mean that" he smirked.

"I'll scream" she threatened.

He laughed. "No one cares sweetheart…no one will believe you if you tell them. Everyone knows you have a reputation darling. And besides, you have a debt to settle…"

"I paid my debt" she twisted her face away.

"I don't think so honey, my boy gave you at least a grand's worth. Seems you have quite a way with manipulating men..."

"Let go of me" she struggled.

"Nuh uh" he used his weight to pin her to the wall. "If you think you can get away with not paying up just cause you did my boy a few 'favours', you got another thing coming…you see, he owes _me_ some money. He's a little short this month…but you're working in the 'E' now, so it's all good, we know you're good for a grand" he grinned. "You pay up; give me what you owe him and everyone's happy"

"Look…I'll get the money okay? Just give me a few weeks"

"You're lucky, I'm in a charitable mood" he smiled.

Molly released a breath.

"But a little parting gift wouldn't kill you now would it?" he sneered. She knew what he was referring to, and the thought made her want to be sick. She struggled against him, but his hefty frame was too much. He pushed her head back hard against the wall and the force caused her to take a chunk out of her cheek. She tasted blood, spitting it out onto his shirt.

"Fucking bitch" he snapped, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her head back hard…

* * *

><p>Abbie made her way down the side of the building and, not far from the doors to the little theatre, she heard voices. She stopped for a moment, listening. Unable to make them out, she presumed it was some of the wrestlers out for a smoke. She kept walking, her head down.<p>

Then she heard it…that familiar Southern accent…the one that made her skin crawl…the one that made her chest constrict. She prayed it wasn't him. But she knew that voice from anywhere. It was Matt. And worse…the grunt of pain from his companion. She recognised the feisty voice. It was Molly. And she was in deep by the sounds of it.

Abbie had two choices. Turn back, find Dean and ask him to take her back to the hotel…or save Molly from the fate Abbie had fallen prey to, the one that still haunted her to this day and would follow her for the rest of her life.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered the remains of her shattered nerves and peered around the corner. She had to steady herself at the onslaught of memories that vision brought back. Molly was pinned against the wall, unable to move away from his iron grip. Defiance still flashed in her eyes, but her shaky hands gave the game away. Abbie watched his eyes rake over the blonde and shuddered…

_Abbie let out a small whine of pain as the back of her head collided with the bench. Dan his name was…Matt's new lackey. He'd grabbed her right outside the locker room this time. No one was around, they knew it. They knew because they knew her schedule. Made sure she was always here when the place emptied out, made it impossible for her to avoid them. How Matt had gotten the son of the owner on-side she didn't know. What she did know was that pain was flaring across her eyes from the blow to her head. Dan nursed his arm, blood trickling down it from her protests. It didn't matter how often this had happened, she never stopped fighting them. She couldn't. Because the day she stopped fighting them was the day she gave up hope. _

_Here he was. The man of the moment. The brains of the operation. _

_Matt strolled in, laughing as he saw the damage she'd done to his man. "I have to give it to you Abbie" he grinned. "I'm impressed with your spirit"_

"_Fuck you" she spat._

"_Don't tempt me" he laughed. That shut her up. He looked down at her, a heap on the dirty floor of the scummy gym they were wrestling in. A true diamond in the rough. She was battle-hardened alright, but girls like her weren't cut out for this…girls who thought they were above their 'ring girl', valet status. She thought she could be a wrestler? Like the big boys? What a joke. She was a woman. Women were worthless in the wrestling business. Especially bitches like her who didn't want to get their tits out for the paying fans._

_He crouched in front of her, grunting when she kicked him in the stomach. _

"_When will you learn huh?" he growled, grabbing a handful of her hair. "You know the score. The sooner you get on with it, the sooner you can get out of here and get back to that car you sleep in" he laughed, the others joining in. She didn't look away. She wouldn't show any weakness. No matter how bad things got, she wouldn't show him any fear. She couldn't fight him, god knows she'd tried. But she'd cause as much damage as she could before the inevitable. She pulled away, kicked and scratched until he slapped her hard across the face. Blood thundered in her ears from the force as she reeled. She heard him undo the zipper on his trousers and closed her eyes. She was slowly learning to go someplace else…to retreat into her head each time. This time, she imagined thousands of people chanting her name as she won the title for some big overseas company…somewhere far from all of this…_

She formulated a quick plan in her head…she needed to act fast. As quietly as she could, she crept up on the pair. Even Molly hadn't spotted her and Abbie was suddenly glad she chose all black tonight. Steadying her trembling hands, she picked up the loose brick and swung before he knew what was happening. It caught him in the side of his head and he stumbled back.

Molly acted like lightning, bringing her knee up to his crotch as he collapsed to the ground. Abbie lost it, every awful memory she'd repressed swimming back to the forefront of her mind. Her eyes clouded over, all she could see was red. She used every ounce of energy throwing punch after punch to his prone body. He defended himself as best he could, punching her hard in the stomach and grabbing hold of her wrist in a bruising grip. Molly aimed a kick at his shoulder, forcing him to let go. Abbie kicked him in the side, not satisfied with the blood that was already dripping from his face. She was crazed with years of pent up anger and hurt. He'd caused her so much pain. She wanted…no needed…to make him feel how she felt all those times he'd violated her.

Molly was shaking as she fumbled with her phone, calling the guys from the company for back-up. It wouldn't take long for that blow to the head to wear off and he was much bigger than either of them. Abbie was in a frenzy of rage. It was a frightening sight. Molly heard the doors slam against the brick wall as two guys rushed out. One of them tried to pull Abbie away and got a punch in the face for his efforts. Molly put a hand on her shoulder and Abbie rounded on her, breathing hard. Molly held up her hands, afraid of getting hit too.

"Thanks" Molly whispered.

"I don't want your thanks. Just remember, that was repayment for the club. Consider us even"

Molly frowned before realising that Abbie was referring to the time Molly took a punch for her when Matt grabbed her in the club all that time ago. The blonde was still shaking a little, looking down at the bloody mess who, no more than five minutes ago, was just seconds away from taking what he wanted from her…

Still in a blind rage, Abbie booted him one last time in the side before storming back towards the back door of the theatre. Dean was on his way out, obviously having gotten wind of what had happened. He grabbed her wrist and she snatched it back.

"Abbie…fuck, I didn't know he'd be here…"

The look he gave her only added fuel to her anger.

"I don't want your fucking pity. Get the fuck away from me. Just leave me alone" she snapped.

Before he could protest any more, she rushed from the building. She didn't care if the police were called. Matt wouldn't say anything. He couldn't. They had too much against him. The drugs, the sexual assault. He wouldn't dare talk.

She pulled out her phone and called the only person she knew she could rely on right now. The only person who hadn't ever let her down…

"Abbie, long time no speak" his voice echoed down the line.

"Can you pick me up? I know it's late…"

He caught the seriousness in her tone.

"Text me the address, I'll be there as soon as I can"

* * *

><p><strong>Who did Abbie call? Is there more to Molly than meets the eye? What will be the fallout from Abbie's latest confrontation with her difficult past?<strong>

**Thanks for reading folks, and thanks for all the support. Without it, there'd be no story :)**


	81. Everything Has Changed

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Thanks for the lovely reviews! I hope this next one pleases you :) Storming towards 100 chapters now! Crazy stuff!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Eighty One: ~**

Abbie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she waited in the cold. Pulling out her phone to check the time, she saw she already had two missed calls from Dean.

A black S.U.V pulled up alongside the curb and the driver wound down the window.

"Are you okay chick?" he asked, concern on his face.

"I will be when I get the fuck out of here" she sighed, opening the door and jumping into the passenger seat. The seats were a plush leather and she relaxed a little as she sunk into them. "Thanks for coming at such short notice…I'm sorry it seems like I only call you when I'm knee-deep in shit"

He chuckled. "It's no problem. I'm glad you called. You sounded upset, what happened?"

"Can I tell you about it later? I just want to get back to the hotel right now" she admitted.

"Sure thing" he nodded, putting the car in drive.

"Zack?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being there for me"

"You're welcome" he reached over, giving her knee a squeeze.

* * *

><p>While Abbie told him she wanted to be alone for a while, Zack had insisted she come back to the room he shared with Mike. She sat on Zack's bed while they ordered room service like excitable children given free reign with their dad's credit card.<p>

Half an hour later and she was nursing a huge hot chocolate and a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"This makes me all kinds of happy" she mumbled around the mouthful of sugary goodness.

"Good" Zack smiled as he and Mike chowed down on mountains of seafood.

Abbie's phone vibrated in her pocket and she tore herself away from the ice cream to check it.

_Dean just texted to ask if you were with me, where are you?_

_Punk x_

Abbie sighed. God help Dean if Phil knew what had happened.

_It's okay, I'm with Zack and Mike eating ice cream_

_Abbie x_

_Oh okay. As long as you're safe._

_Punk x_

_I am. Don't worry. Night Phil_

_Abbie x_

_Goodnight Abbie_

_Punk x_

"You gonna tell me what's wrong now?" Zack asked.

Abbie released a breath. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about it, but she could hardly leave him hanging when he'd driven out to pick her up at a moment's notice. "I was at that indie show with some of the guys and I ran into Matt again…"

Zack's eyes widened, already thinking the worst.

"Matt? As in the guy that punched Molly that time we went out for Phil's birthday?" Mike asked.

"Yeah"

"Shit Abbie…he didn't touch you did he?" Zack asked.

Abbie gingerly lifted up her shirt to inspect the damage. Zack gasped when he saw the bruise blooming on her stomach.

"He did that to you?" Mike asked.

"Don't judge me for this…but I might have hit him with a brick" she admitted.

"Holy fuck"

"So to be fair, I hit him first" she cracked a small smile even in the seriousness of the situation. Zack's phone rang and he answered, frowning before handing it to Abbie.

"It's for you" he shrugged.

"Hello?" Abbie asked.

"Answer your fucking phone next time, I had no idea where you were" he lectured. "Seriously, for all I fucking knew, some of his buddies had grabbed you and dragged you off to god knows where"

"Well I'm fine, so you can fuck off now" she snapped.

He sighed, trying a cooler approach. "Look Abbie…you know I had no clue he was gonna be there right?"

"I know, Dean" she told him.

"You should have called me. I'd have dealt with it"

"I don't need people to fight my battles for me. I took care of it. Girls like me and Molly, as different as we are, are used to holding our own against men. I grew up around hundreds of guys like you. Don't underestimate me. That's a big mistake" she warned.

"What do you mean guys like me? And don't worry, I won't. You clocked a dude around the head with a brick. I never pegged you for a fucking princess, and I certainly don't now"

"Guys who consider us the weaker sex. Guys that treat women like playthings. Sure, some girls don't mind…they enjoy it, even. But I fight every day to prove I'm as good as any man" she stressed.

"I respect that. No need to be so defensive"

"Why do you think I'm defensive Dean? I think it's pretty glaringly obvious. And I saw the look you gave me. I don't need you or anyone else to feel sorry for me" she pressed.

"Fuck Abbie. I don't feel sorry for you! And I don't pity you! Jesus. If I pitied you that would mean I think I come from a better background and believe me, there's plenty of shit in my past I'd rather forget too. I'm sorry it happened, and I still think you should have let me and the boys deal with it. You and Molly did a fantastic job of giving that asshole a beating he's been owed for a long time, but that could have turned ugly and you had no back-up"

"I'm tired of dragging people into my shit Dean. I'm getting my independence back and it feels good" she told him.

"Okay. I get it. I'll leave it alone" he sighed. Damn she was stubborn. "You're not hurt right?"

"A little bruised, nothing big. I'm in more pain from practice earlier" she assured him.

He was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating something.

"You going to the Hall of Fame ceremony?" he asked.

"Of course" she said.

"Fancy being my date, Miss Independence?" he asked. "Unless you were going by yourself I mean…to make a statement like 'I don't need no man' or something" he joked.

"Fuck you" she laughed. "I don't know whether making fun of me is really convincing me to say yes" she teased.

"Oh come on. Any girl on the roster would be falling all over themselves to go with me" he joked.

"Any girl _but _me" she laughed.

"That's fine, I was only offering"

"Alright, I'll go with you. Only cause I don't have any better offers though" she joked.

"Whatever. Bitch"

* * *

><p>Abbie was exhausted from the crazy day. Her back was killing her from the chair shots and thumbtacks and there was a fist-sized area of her stomach swelling uncomfortably.<p>

"Thanks again" she told Zack as she hugged him goodnight.

"Honestly, it's not problem" he said sincerely. "Umm…there's something I need to tell you though"

Abbie frowned. "What?"

He stepped out into the hallway and pulled the door closed behind him, making sure Mike was out of earshot.

"Please don't get mad…I only did it because I care…"

"You're scaring me now Zack" she said quietly.

"I was the one who...asked Vince to interview you about those bruises on your face" he admitted. "I saw Dean and Phil kicking the shit out of each other and everyone and their mother knew it had something to do with you…and Phil wouldn't just kick his ass for nothing…then you turn up for TV with your face like that? And Dean looks pretty pissed at you? I really hoped I was wrong but I just thought it was better to be safe than regret not saying anything you know? Ambrose scares the shit out of me. I've seen him lose it for no reason before and I guess I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry" he said, rushing his words for fear of her slapping him around the face at any moment.

He flinched when she put a hand on his arm. "I'm not angry, I understand" she nodded. She knew now more than ever that she shouldn't take a good friend for granted. "Thank you for caring. But you don't need to worry about me okay? Dean's not a bad guy. And Phil did actually kick his ass for nothing" she told him. "I'd rather you'd said something to me about it…I don't think the guys were too impressed with the accusation but I get it. Thanks for being there for me. You know it works both ways right? If you need me just call, I owe you" she hugged him again before bidding him goodnight.

* * *

><p>Kelly raised her eyebrows curiously when her phone rang, Phil's face flashing up on the screen.<p>

"Hello" she answered warily.

"Kels" he sighed. "I feel like I should apologise for hanging up on you and just generally being a douche lately"

"You should apologise" she scolded. "In fact, you've left it a pretty long time huh?"

"I know. And I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I forgive you. It's a stressful time" she released a breath. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay I guess. I hear you and Seth have something going on" he teased.

"Shut up Phil. I don't need you taking the piss out of another one of my relationships"

"Hey, I wasn't gonna take the piss. I think he'll be good for you. You don't normally go for the good guys" he said.

"Well you've seen me through a hell of a lot of relationships. I figured it was time I went for someone less likely to fuck me over"

"I'm not even gonna comment on that" he laughed.

Kelly giggled and the pair were silent for a moment.

"How's Abbie?" he asked quietly.

"She's okay…spending a lot of time with Dean…"

"So I hear" he sighed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"That depends on what you want to ask" he said softly.

"What happened Phil?" she asked. "From what I can see, you two are fucking perfect for each other. She's missing you like crazy. And I know you miss her too"

He was silent for a few moments and for a second, she thought she heard a sniffle.

"You never saw us fight Kel" he reasoned.

"All couples fight Phil"

"You think I don't know that? I just don't know that we're good for each other…" he sighed.

"I just know that if you turned up at her door right now and asked her to take you back, she would in a heartbeat. But I'm warning you that it won't be that way forever. It might take time, but she'll eventually accept that you don't want her anymore and she'll move on" Kelly warned.

"Don't say it like that. It's not that I don't want her anymore. But I know" he swallowed hard. "Kelly...it's her birthday on Thursday. She won't tell anyone but I don't want her to spend it alone..."

* * *

><p>As always, news had travelled fast. Kelly was on the phone immediately the next morning.<p>

"Kelly…it's 8am" Abbie groaned, rolling over in the warm bed and rubbing her eyes agitatedly.

"Why didn't you call me?!" Kelly asked.

"I didn't want to bother you" Abbie admitted, yawning and stretching out under the duvet.

"Abbie! That's what I'm here for! I had to find out from Zack! I can't believe that asshole was at that indie show! But jeez, you still need some training on this 'best friend' business"

After Kelly made Abbie tell her the whole story from last night, Abbie tried to end the conversation so she could go back to sleep.

"Nuh uh…don't you hang up missy" Kelly scolded. "A little birdie told me it's your birthday tomorrow"

Abbie groaned. "Phil told you didn't he?"

"No…"

"Kelly, Phil's the only person on the planet other than Vince that knows and Vince only knows because it's on my records" Abbie laughed.

"Okay okay…it was Phil. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm being 100% serious when I say I don't want any fuss. I mean it Kelly, don't tell everyone" Abbie sighed.

"Everyone says that" Kelly laughed.

"I mean it!" Abbie stressed. "Seriously. Everyone singing happy birthday is literally like my worst nightmare. Even Wikipedia doesn't have my date of birth. Seriously Kelly, please don't make a big deal of it"

"Okay" Kelly gave in. "But we're spending the day together and we're going shopping for Hall of Fame dresses" Kelly said excitedly.

"Yeah, about that…I may have already bought mine" Abbie admitted.

"What?!"

"I bought it a few weeks ago…I saw it and it was perfect so I just got it then and there…sorry" she told Kelly. "But I'll still come help you pick yours"

"Can I see it?" Kelly asked.

"Not until the night. It's a surprise" Abbie said defiantly.

"It's not fair that you get to see mine but I won't get to see yours!" Kelly argued. "Plus, we can't go dress shopping for me on your birthday!"

"Of course we can. I really need a girl's day out" Abbie sighed.

"Oh babe…I really want to come give you a hug right now"

"Let me go back to sleep and you can hug me tomorrow" Abbie groaned sleepily.

"Fine" Kelly relented.

* * *

><p>Abbie awoke that morning to a text that made her smile.<p>

_Happy birthday Abs. Hope you have a wonderful day. I gave your present to Kelly to give to you later. Hope you don't want to slit my throat for telling her. _

_Punk x_

Why did he have to be so damn sweet? She tapped out a reply as she clambered out of bed and into the shower.

_Thanks :) You didn't need to get me anything though!_

_Abbie x_

His reply was fast.

_After all the effort you went to on my birthday? How could I not? I know things are different now but that doesn't change the fact that I care about you._

_Punk x_

She felt a pang of sadness. She didn't want to be reminded of how different things were now to that amazing weekend they spent at the hotel.

Twenty minutes later and an eager Kelly was knocking excitedly on the door.

"C'mon biatch, we have a whole day of shopping ahead of us" she pulled Abbie along behind her.

Abbie groaned as they made their way out into the sunshine. As she clambered into the passenger seat, Kelly grinned.

"I don't trust that face…" Abbie said warily.

"Well you should" Kelly pouted, rummaging around in the glove compartment. "I almost forgot" she beamed. "This is from me" she said, handing Abbie a little pink bag. "And _this_ is from Philip" she smiled, handing her a card.

She opened the pink bag and smiled. Inside were lots of little individually wrapped chocolates and buried within them was a beautiful charm to add to her bracelet. Abbie studied the silver jewellery carefully, reading the inscription. It was a heart studded with tiny diamonds and on the back it said 'The greatest gift of life is friendship, and I have received it'.

"Kelly…it's beautiful" Abbie said, touched by the gesture. She put her arms around the blonde, pulling her in tight. "I honestly never thought I'd ever have a friend as good to me as you are. Thank you"

"You're welcome Abbie. It's not much but I hope you like it. I love you babes" Kelly smiled.

"I love it, thank you" Abbie smiled, clipping it onto her bracelet beside the angel given to her by Paul. Her birthday had always been a pretty depressing day, with no family to share it with and no friends on the road. But this year was different, and it left a warm feeling in her chest.

"Aren't you going to open the other one?" Kelly asked, pointing to the card from Phil.

"I'll open it when we're done shopping" Abbie brushed it off, hoping Kelly would understand without her needing to say it aloud. In reality, she wanted to open it alone, with the privacy to cry if necessary. Today more than ever she wished Phil was celebrating it with her.

Kelly drove them to the mall and practically jogged into the building. Abbie didn't mind shopping, but Kelly was practically fanatical. After heading to the most expensive store she could find and trying on what felt like hundreds of dresses, Kelly emerged from the fitting rooms and Abbie couldn't help but let a smile take over her face.

"Do you like it?" Kelly asked quietly.

"Kelly…you look like a princess"

It was sherbet pink in colour, strapless and tight-fitting at the top. At the waist it fanned out to the floor. The whole dress had a floral lace overlay.

"It's absolutely stunning, you look amazing" Abbie assured her as she did a little twirl.

"It's not a little much?"

"Since when did you care about that?" Abbie laughed.

"Fair point" Kelly giggled. "Okay, I love it. I'm buying it"

The dress cost over a thousand dollars, but Kelly didn't even bat an eyelash as she handed her card to the cashier.

They had a coffee and some lunch before spending the afternoon buying shoes and a bag to match Kelly's dress.

"I'm so desperate to see your dress Abbie…at least give me a rough description?" Kelly begged.

"Nope. Not until the night. It's a few days away Kelly, you can wait"

"Bitch" Kelly pouted.

As Abbie had hoped, Kelly didn't mention the card from Phil again and as they headed up to their rooms, Kelly gave her a big hug, watching Abbie nervously smoothing down the seal of the card.

"Call me if you need me okay? If you change your mind and want to go get drunk to celebrate turning 28 then I'm only down the hall" she smiled.

"Thanks" Abbie smiled. "And thank you for my present, it's beautiful"

"You're welcome. Goodnight birthday girl" she kissed Abbie's cheek before heading off to her own room.

* * *

><p>Abbie sunk down onto her bed and opened up her bag. She set aside what was left of the birthday cake Kelly had bought her from the restaurant they ate lunch at and located the card from Phil. Biting on her lip nervously; she carefully unpicked the seal of the envelope and pulled out the card. On the front it read 'If a woman is bad at parking, it's only because she's been lied to about what 8 inches is' and inside it read 'For a special girl on her birthday. Abbie, I hope you have an amazing day and you like your present. You deserve to feel as special as you are. I hope the card made you laugh, it definitely made me laugh. The lady in the shop certainly thought I was 'special'. Lots of love, Phil xoxo'.<p>

Before she knew what was happening, she was laughing and crying at the same time. She could just imagine him, being the goof he always was. She thought the card was hilarious and his message was sweet.

As she turned the card over, she found two rectangular pieces of card taped to the back. Pulling them off gently, she covered her mouth when she saw they were two tickets to see Dracula on Broadway with seats in the VIP private box. She'd always wanted to see it, and he'd promised to take her. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and read the message he'd written on the back.

_I know I promised to take you, but here's the next best thing. Enjoy the show, let me know if it's good._

_Phil xoxo_

It was bittersweet that she wouldn't be enjoying it with him…

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, pulling herself together.

_Seth's staying the night with Kelly. You wanna come hang here?_

_Dean x_

She looked around her room and decided some company wouldn't go amiss.

_I'll be there in 15. What number?_

_Abbie x_

_226_

_Dean x_

Carefully storing the tickets safely in her bag, she grabbed two pieces of cake and set off down the hall. Smoothing down her shirt, she knocked on the door.

He opened it, frowning when he saw her.

"Abbie?"

She put the cake down on the dresser beside the door and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for the tickets Phil" she whispered. She'd texted Kelly to find out what room he was in, and his comforting scent made her feel at home again as she pressed her nose into the soft fabric of his shirt.

He hugged her back. "Do you like them?"

"I love them" she whispered, resting her cheek against his chest.

"Good" he smiled. "You're welcome. It's not much, but I kinda didn't know what to get other than that you know? Jewellery's a bit…"

"…romantic" she finished for him. "And I don't really wear that much of it" she sighed. "The tickets were perfect. Thank you. And the card made me laugh"

She looked up at him and he gave her a big smile. He could see she'd been crying and he knew he was the cause.

"I bought you some cake" she offered it to him.

"Eww frosting" he complained.

"Scrape it off then weirdo" she laughed.

"Thanks" he chuckled. "Happy birthday Abs"

* * *

><p>"What's with the cake?" Dean asked when he opened the door.<p>

"It's my birthday" she shrugged.

"Happy birthday" he smirked, taking the slice of cake she'd bought him and devouring it in two bites.

"That was elegant" she smiled in amusement.

"Yeah, so is there any colour or whatever that I should avoid for this Hall of Fame bullshit?" he asked, licking the icing from his fingers as he flopped down onto the bed.

She laughed at him, sitting down on the end of the bed beside him. "You don't sound too excited"

"I dunno. I'm not used to going to these fancy things let alone taking dates"

"Just don't wear any pink" she smiled.

"Well that ruins my plan to wear an entirely pink tux" he slapped his thigh in sarcastic disappointment.

"You know you're kinda cute when you get all agitated" she teased.

He laughed darkly. "Cute. That's a new one"

His mind flashed back to a conversation with Seth when she curled one foot under herself as she stared at him sweetly.

"_You asked her to Hall of Fame?" Seth asked wide-eyed._

"_It's not a big deal" Dean brushed it off._

_"Bullshit! Don't even try to deny it now. You definitely have a thing for her"_

"_She's hot" Dean shrugged._

"_Stop bullshitting me man. It's not just that. Why can't you admit you fucking like her?" Seth pushed the other man._

"_Alright…whatever…she's a nice girl"_

"_I fucking knew it. I'm really happy for you dude. I know it must suck now Rome is engaged and I'm seeing someone. Even the mighty Dean Ambrose needs someone to cuddle up to at night and it isn't gonna be me anymore" Seth teased. _

"_Fuck off Seth" Dean warned._

"_You gonna tell her about that other girl you slept with?"_

"_Why the fuck would I do that?" Dean asked, looking shocked at the suggestion._

"_Because she'll respect you telling her. And if you don't, it'll probably come back to haunt you"_

"_We weren't exclusive" Dean argued._

"_But you were making out with her and stuff, making her think you were interested and then you fucked some other girl. So you should tell her. She should know what you're like by now anyway"_

"_She hasn't got a fucking clue what I'm like" Dean laughed humourlessly. _

"Don't hurt yourself" her voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you were thinking pretty hard just then" she smiled.

"Seth's been busting my balls to tell you something…"

"What's that?" she asked.

"I don't think it's major, but he says I should tell you"

Abbie raised an eyebrow and let him continue.

"A couple of nights ago, I slept with some girl I met in the hotel bar of wherever we were. I left as soon as I finished. I barely even knew her name. But Seth thinks I should tell you seeing as me and you were fooling around at the time" he said, just about meeting her gaze as he tried to guess her reaction.

Abbie bit her lip lightly as she took in what he'd told her. She took a deep breath and released it, studying his face. He almost looked like he felt a little guilty.

"I guess it doesn't really matter. As you said, we were only fooling around. There's nothing serious going on" she shrugged. "This isn't anything exclusive right?"

"I guess not" he pushed some hair from his face. "But if I'm taking you to the Hall of Fame, that means we're seeing each other I suppose"

"That's a point…I'm not great with the technicalities of this stuff" she laughed.

"Labels aren't important" he shrugged.

"If we're 'seeing each other', you know I can't promise you sex right?" she warned him.

"I think I can try a short period of celibacy" he laughed.

"Who said it was gonna be a short period?" she joked. "Thanks for telling me though"

"Thank Seth" he shook his head. In reality, Seth was right. Dean may not admit it even to himself, but he was starting to get attached to the fiery raven-haired girl beside him.

Abbie sat cross-legged on the bed as he rummaged around for his lighter.

"The other night…did he call the police? Matt I mean…" she asked quietly.

"Nah. Cowardly bastard ran off with his tail tucked between his legs" Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Did you tell Phil what happened?"

"No. Why would I do that?" he frowned.

"I just thought he'd want some explanation when you ask him where I am in the early hours of the morning" she raised her eyebrows.

"I just told him I was looking for you"

"I think it's better he doesn't find out. He'll go crazy" she sighed.

"I'm not getting punched in the face again am I?" Dean groaned.

Abbie laughed. "Fingers crossed"

"You shaken up about that?" he asked, toying with the flame of his lighter.

Abbie pursed her lips and shook her head slowly. "It brought back some things I didn't want to think about. But imagine he gets a job here? I need to detach myself from that time. It's behind me now. I can't let it control me forever"

"Easier said than done" he snorted.

"When I interrupted them…he was talking about Molly owing some guy money" she mentioned.

"Drugs"

"What?" she frowned.

"I'm surprised you didn't see any of it when they were fucking around with you. They were all high as fuck all the time. She's clearly been offered some of their stuff and assumed it was on the house. Stupid bitch" he mumbled as he stuck the cigarette in his mouth and stood, walking out onto the balcony.

Abbie followed quickly.

"Does that mean they'll keep coming back until she pays them?" she asked.

"Probably" he shrugged. "You don't get shit for nothing"

Abbie felt a bit sick at the thought.

"It's not your problem" he remarked, lighting the end before taking a drag.

"Normally, I'd be inclined to agree with you" she sighed. "And as much of a fucking bitch as she's been lately, she's done some stuff for me in the past that I have to acknowledge…"

"Like what?" he snorted. "I figure you owe her nothing. She's the kind of girl that'd fuck your boyfriend and gloat about it"

"Her quick thinking in a match saved my life Dean…she didn't have to do it, it wasn't her fault…but she did. And when I found out I was pregnant she was so supportive" Abbie told him sadly. It was disappointing that things had turned out this way. "And when I lost the baby…"

"That's life" he shrugged. "People do stupid shit"

He finished his smoke, crushing the smouldering end with his boot. He caught her off-guard when he pressed her against the railing and kissed her. The taste of cigarettes filled her senses. She couldn't say she liked it, but she wasn't turned off by it and she clutched his biceps as he pushed her back until her torso hung over the edge. His hand came up to rest on the back of her neck and he squeezed gently. The gasp she released seemed to fuel him further as his lips tore from hers and kissed a path to her ear.

"I wasn't going to say anything, because you can do what the fuck you want and I know you will regardless of what I tell you. But I strongly advise you not to get involved in whatever shit Molly's got herself into. They're dangerous guys. You know that. Don't do something you'll regret to help her out. She doesn't deserve it" he hissed into her ear, leaving her standing out there as he slunk back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, the Hall of Fame ceremony! How will Phil react to seeing Dean and Abbie together? Will Phil take his own date? How much trouble is Molly in?<strong>

**To see Kelly's dress, go to and add /Sherri_Hill_21021 dot htm to the web address :) I'm on holiday for the next two weeks so it'll be a little while before the next update :( I'll get to work ASAP when I get back though! I don't want to leave you guys hanging :) **


	82. But You're The Only One, It's Not Over

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Here it is, finally Hall of Fame! Thanks for being patient with me! If you want to see Abbie and Molly's dresses, you should wait until I describe them, and then google them to see what they look like. For Abbie's search 'Sherri Hill 21077'. And for Molly's, search 'Sherri Hill 21154'. **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Eighty Two: ~**

Abbie stood on the balcony for a few more minutes, taking in what Dean had just told her. She knew he was right. He could be incredibly insightful at times and this was one of the instances when she knew she should take his advice. But then again, she had a horrible habit of attracting trouble like a magnet.

Rubbing the tops of her arms as the breeze left a trail of goose bumps along the pale skin; she opened the sliding door to the room and stepped back into the warmth. Closing the door gently behind her, she found Dean lying on the bed, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He patted the spot beside him when he heard her come inside and she shuffled up next to him. He put an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his broad shoulder. It felt a little strange to be cuddly with Dean, and she wasn't sure how deep this side of him went. As a result, she let him initiate anything too touchy-feely.

"You gonna wear a pretty dress on Saturday night?" he asked sleepily.

"I certainly am" she smiled, feeling the urge to run her hand over his abs. He smirked at the sensation of her fingertips on his toned stomach. "Are you gonna get dressed up and look all handsome in a suit?"

"I might do" he yawned. "You wanna sleep here tonight?" he asked, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor.

"I don't have anything to sleep in" she bit her lip.

"You could always sleep in your underwear" he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think so"

"I won't try anything, promise" he held up his hands.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" she asked.

He sighed in disappointment, handing her the shirt he'd just taken off. Shyly, she climbed under the duvet and shimmied out of her jeans and shirt, pulling his over her head. It smelled like him. It was long enough to cover everything and she felt better as he climbed under the blankets too.

"I don't understand why you won't let me see you in your underwear when a bikini is just as revealing" he pushed.

She curled up, feeling uncomfortable. "I can't explain why, it's just different" she said quietly. "If this is going anywhere, you'll have to learn to be a bit patient with me" she whispered.

"Okay, okay" he said, running a hand down her arm and pressing his chest flush against her back. He kissed her shoulder, trailing his fingers under her chin until her face was tilted towards his. "Relax" he said, catching her 'rabbit in headlights' expression. "I get it. I grew up around plenty of girls who were abused. They go one of two ways. They turn into freaks who fuck everything that moves in an attempt to feel worth something, or they're frightened of intimacy and scared that it'll happen again"

She flinched at his brash words. She didn't like being classified like that. 'Abused' wasn't a label she wanted.

He settled in behind her and she stared at the wall until his breathing evened out, signalling he was asleep. She carefully sidled out of his grip and tiptoed out onto the balcony once more. Sitting down on the concrete, she rested her back against the wall and pulled her knees into her chest. The cold air tickled her skin as she stared up at the sky and released a breath.

"What the fuck am I doing?" she whispered to herself, tossing her head back and resting that too against the wall.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the Hall of Fame ceremony and things were manic. Everyone was rushing around getting all the last-minute jobs done and working out the kinks for Wrestlemania the following night. Abbie currently sat opposite Molly as they finished working out the final details of their match.<p>

"Look…I know things are shitty between us, but tomorrow…tomorrow I want you to know that I have your back. And I need to know you have mine" Molly's eyes met Abbie's.

"Tomorrow is work. It's business. Tomorrow it wouldn't matter who I was in the ring with. I'll always have your back in the ring Molly, regardless of what happens outside of it. And I hope you feel the same" Abbie told her seriously.

"I do" Molly agreed. Abbie watched her look down at her notepad, some of the big spots from the match scrawled onto the paper. "Is it just me that's a little nervous for this?" Molly asked quietly.

Abbie shook her head.

"Wrestlemania…" Molly released a breath. "I never in a million years dreamed we'd make it here"

Abbie brushed her fingertips through her hair anxiously. "When we leave that curtain…all this bullshit between us…it's left in the back okay? I'm willing to forget it all for that one night. Because this is the most incredible opportunity…to show everyone that this divas match is so much more than a bathroom break or one of those matches they put in just to let the crowd cool down before a main event. This can make us big time; put us in the history books. I want us to go out there and show them the kind of match we know we can put on"

Molly nodded. Silence fell between them.

"Remember that death match we had?"

Abbie couldn't stop the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "When that guy in the crowd asked you how much you charged?"

"And I told him more than he could afford" the blonde laughed.

"They put fifteen stitches in my back that night"

"And it took about fifteen EMTs to hold me down long enough to get a needle near my head" Molly chuckled. "You know, we had some really good times"

Abbie stayed silent, sick of the complicated nature of seemingly every relationship in her life at the moment. Keeping everyone at arm's length certainly made life easier.

"I know I act like I don't give a shit. But I hate what's happened" Molly admitted.

Abbie just shrugged.

"I know you say you'll never trust me again. But I'm gonna stay as far away from your personal life as possible from now on. I don't want to cause any more damage. I'll stay away from Phil other than work…"

"What do you mean stay away from Phil?" Abbie asked, frowning.

Molly held up her hands. "Nothing. Honestly all I mean is I won't call him anymore or befriend him"

Abbie took a deep breath. This was going to hurt. "Molly…you can do what the fuck you like with Phil. It's over. Done. He's single. You and me, we're not best friends. There's no 'code'. If you two get on, good for you. Please don't think I give a shit what you two want to do. I have my own life. It doesn't revolve around you or him. It revolves around getting back to what makes me happy. And that's killing it tomorrow"

Molly's phone rang and the colour drained from her face. Abbie didn't need more than a split second to work out who it was. Abbie opened her mouth to speak but Molly beat her to it.

"Please don't…don't ask…don't get involved…because you knowing anything puts you in deep shit too"

* * *

><p>Dean could feel Seth's smirk burning into his back as they hung up their suits for tonight.<p>

"What are you grinning at fuckhead?"

"Dean and Abbie sitting in a tree, K…ouch!" Seth flinched as Dean took a swipe at his head with the clothes hanger in his hand. "What was that for?" he whined.

"For being an asshole"

"I just think it's cute, seeing you making an effort. Normally you're a nonchalant douche" Seth chuckled.

"Thanks. I guess" Dean rolled his eyes. "You think the suit's fancy enough? I don't do this often"

"Yeah, it's sharp"

"At least I'm not wearing fucking pink" Dean snorted.

"Oi…I like it. Takes a real man to wear pink" Seth laughed, straightening the pink silk tie under the black jacket.

Dean flopped onto the bed, crossing one foot over the other as he grabbed another one of Seth's fries.

"You gonna put the moves on her tonight?" Seth asked, sitting down beside his friend.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I dunno"

"Use the old Ambrose charm" Seth laughed. "I don't know how you do it, but they all fall for it"

"Well this one ain't dropping her panties for some cheap lines or a drink" Dean sighed.

"She playing hard to get?"

"No" Dean shook his head. "She just ain't like that"

"You willing to put in the work?" Seth asked.

"We'll see" Dean shrugged.

* * *

><p>Phil sat in the car as he waited outside the airport. He smiled when he saw her dragging her suitcase behind her as she spotted him. Pulling out his phone, he finally sent a reply to the text he'd received earlier. He opened it up and re-read it.<p>

_Hey. I was just thinking, if you're not already taking someone, maybe we could ride to the hall of fame together? It's just I don't really want to turn up to my first one ever on my own. We could go as friends? You could show me the ropes?_

_Molly x_

_Sorry, I'm already taking someone. Hope you don't mind. I'm sure a good looking girl like you could find someone to show her around though. See you there._

_Phil x_

He could sense the apprehension in her text and knew she'd sent it out of wish for someone familiar to go with. She'd seemed a little more reserved lately, almost as if something had happened that scared her.

Phil opened the driver's side door and stepped out into the sunshine. She hurried up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've missed you" she smiled as he loaded her bag into the back.

"Me too. It's nice to see you Ames"

"Thanks for asking me to come, you know how much I love catching up with everyone" she told him.

"No problem. You could have given ole Vinny boy a call and wangled yourself a ticket anyway" he smiled.

"I know, but it makes it so much better that I get to go with you"

"It's been too long" he ruffled her hair.

"You've been busy" she nodded understandingly, giving his knee a squeeze. "I heard your match is on first tomorrow…you okay with that?" Amy asked, knowing him well.

"You know the score Amy, you did it long enough yourself. You know all they'll be talking about tomorrow is me"

"And that women's match" Amy smiled.

Phil nodded.

"You mind me asking what happened? You weren't very forthcoming over text"

He sighed at yet another reminder of Abbie. "Not right now…I'll tell you all about it, just let me get through the next few days"

She nodded understandingly. "Does that mean you don't mind having me stay a little while longer?"

"That's what the bus is for" he shrugged.

* * *

><p>It was nearly time to leave, and Phil watched Amy with mild amusement as she realised she probably should have left more than a half hour to get ready.<p>

"Do I look like shit?" she asked.

He laughed. "No, you look great" he said of her tight red dress that sat just above the knee.

"Good, just make up now" she said, rushing off.

"You don't need it Ames"

"I'm not in my twenties anymore Phil!" she called back. "You don't want to see this face first thing in a morning!"

"I've seen it plenty of times before, I'm desensitised" he teased.

Half an hour later and he was suited and booted. He wore a simple black suit with a white shirt and black tie. His hair was starting to grow back, and he'd done his best to tame the tufts of brown. A few sprays of cologne and he was ready. Amy emerged from the bathroom, make up now in place. She slipped her heels on and shot him a smile.

"You're looking very dapper"

"Can't let the team down now can I? Especially when I'm riding with the legendary Lita" he winked.

* * *

><p>They pulled up outside the building, fans swarming the area trying to get pictures of their favourite current and past stars. Phil stepped out as the cameras flashed and held out a hand for Amy. Security herded them through the back following people he hadn't seen in too long such as Dusty Rhodes, Sgt Slaughter and Ted Dibiase. They descended a grand, red carpeted staircase to an area where his colleagues were mingling with drinks before the ceremony began.<p>

He and Amy separated for a while as she found some old friends. Phil spent some time catching up with Daniel Bryan and Sheamus. A couple of pairs of eyes flicked over to the staircase and his followed. A huge smile crossed his face as he saw Kelly, her arm linked through Seth's. She looked like a Barbie doll straight from a princesses castle. He laughed, seeing her mutter to Seth about the red carpet clashing with her dress. He met her at the bottom, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You look absolutely stunning" he told her, the dress swinging gently around her feet, the colour contrasting beautifully with her tanned complexion. Her hair was up in a series of intricate clips and slides. "You honestly took my breath away just then"

"Thanks Phil" she smiled shyly.

They both laughed when Seth raised his eyebrows at the interaction.

"Don't worry lover boy, that wasn't flirting. She's like my little sister aren't you Kels?" he said, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him.

"Watch the hair ass hat, this took like three hours"

"Oh wow, that's such a beautiful dress!" Amy smiled, returning to Phil's side.

Kelly thanked her politely but shot Phil a questioning glance. He pretended he hadn't seen it as he offered to grab Amy another drink. The pair left towards the bar.

"What the hell is he doing bringing her?" Kelly murmured to Seth.

"Why wouldn't he? Who else would he bring?"

"I don't know. He could have come with friends. I mean, what about Abbie?" she snapped.

"Kelly…you're going to have to let it go. They're done. Abbie's going with Dean, you gonna have a go at her for that?"

"They won't last though"

"Why not?" Seth asked.

"I just don't see it"

"He's happy. Like, he actually likes her okay? Please don't convince her not to bother with him" he pressed, willing to risk angering his new girlfriend over this. "I know him. It'd do him good to have a steady girlfriend and they've come from the same upbringing, I don't understand why you're so against it"

"I just know Phil made a mistake" she sighed. "Sorry, I know Dean's your friend" she leaned up, kissing Seth softly.

They both did a double-take when Dean descended the stairs. He was distinctly…alone.

If she'd stood him up, his poker face was a good one. Kelly tapped out a panicked text to Abbie.

_Where are you? :S_

_Kelly xoxo_

"What happened?" Seth whispered to his friend.

He shrugged. "She texted me and said she's running late so she'll meet me here"

"Weird" Seth frowned.

Abbie replied quickly.

_Dress emergency. On the way_

_Abbie x_

Twenty minutes passed and they were told that the doors would soon be opening, allowing everyone out to their seats. Dean checked his watch as he, Kelly, Seth, Roman and his fiancée waited at the foot of the stairs. They were about to head into the main room when Seth tapped Dean on the shoulder and pointed.

She had one hand on the rail, the other holding up her dress as she carefully descended the staircase. Every eye in the room was on her, her late arrival responsible. Dean's eyes roamed from her delicate gold sandals, toe nails painted black, up to the floor length dress. It was white silk, strapless and tight from her bust to her hips where it fell straight down, brushing the stairs behind her as she walked. An array of gold detailing adorned the front, sparkling under the lights, the pattern emphasising her hourglass shape.

The flawless white skin of her shoulders and collar bone was bare, a few gold and bangles around her left wrist. Her jet black hair fell in waves, swept over one shoulder, dark eye make-up and a dusky red lips framing her features. Big gold hoops were visible dangling from each ear, her black nails clutching a gold bag to finish off the look.

Dean was sure he had the most ridiculous expression on his face when he snapped out of his stupor, offering his arm as she reached the bottom step. She took it, looking around nervously at the attention she'd garnered.

"I literally don't have words. I'm not even going to try" Dean laughed a little, straightening his suit. Abbie pulled the silver tie a little and neatened up the knot for him.

"You look smart" she smiled.

"Every single person in the room right now either wishes they were you or they were with you" he told her.

She laughed it off, disbelieving of his compliment. "Really sorry I didn't ride here with you" she apologised.

"No problem" he shrugged. "Provided you weren't with your other man friend" he joked.

"Oi" she whacked his arm with her bag. "I was getting my dress fixed"

"What was wrong with it?" he asked.

She blushed. "It didn't fit when I put it on tonight"

He laughed. "How come? Didn't you try it on when you bought it?"

"I did try it on…it's just I was like ten pounds lighter at the time…I saw it and bought it just before I came back to work"

"Well I think those ten pounds look pretty good on you" he said, checking out her outfit appreciatively.

"That's the issue, it all went to my boobs" she whispered. "I couldn't get the zip up, it was awful. I didn't think I was gonna be able to come" she laughed.

"They look great" he raised his eyebrows. Studying her closely, he could see the dress was tight. It looked fantastic though.

They were rushed into the main room in a hurry. Dean and Abbie had seats in the second row, just off to the left of the stage. She was surprised when Dean took her hand as they sat, waiting for the ceremony to start. She smiled at the brief 'Abbie Rose' chant that broke out when she entered. She gave his hand a little squeeze, crossing one leg over the other.

"Yeah, I'm definitely not the most over member of The Shield anymore" he laughed.

"They're just hyped for tomorrow"

"I'm hyped for tomorrow. Your match I mean, not mine"

She smiled, subconsciously squeezing his hand again.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"I'm excited. I just don't want to get hurt, that's the main thing"

"You've stood opposite Brock Lesnar out there. You're gonna be fine" he winked.

"Good point" she whispered as the ceremony began.

Abbie watched in awe as the inductees told stories of their wrestling days. She was proud to be a part of the company and hoped that she would one day get to stand on that stage too, whether it was inducting a colleague, many of whom she knew would themselves be inducted, or as an inductee herself. She clapped and cheered along with everyone, and enjoyed feeling part of something big. She joined her fellow superstars in applauding the fans as the ceremony drew to a close. They made their way out through the opposite doors into a beautiful ballroom with music and drinks laid out. Trust Vince to put on something spectacular. She hadn't expected such lavishness.

Kelly was first to run to her excitedly. She grasped Abbie's forearms and squealed. "Oh my gosh you look so good!"

"You look so pretty in your dress" Abbie returned the compliment.

"Don't turn this around on me missy, did you not see everyone's faces when you walked in? If I hadn't been ushered into the hall so fast I think I might have shed a tear"

"Don't be so dramatic" Abbie laughed.

"That dress…you look like a beautiful Spanish queen"

"Spanish people aren't this white" she laughed.

"Look who's watching" Kelly whispered, gesturing to their right. Phil stood, a glass in his hand as he glanced over at the pair.

Abbie shot him a smile and he returned it. "I'll be right back" she whispered to Kelly.

Kelly wanted to warn her about Amy, but she didn't get the chance as Abbie strode over to her old flame. She watched him place a hand on the top of Abbie's arm as he leaned in to press a lingering kiss to her cheek. Kelly had watched him stare at her all night, unable to take his eyes off her pretty, fair-skinned best friend.

"You always look good in a suit" Abbie commented.

"You look beautiful yourself Abs" he told her, finding it difficult to ignore how gorgeous she looked.

"Thanks" she blushed. As sad as it was, that's all she really wanted…to know he still thought she was beautiful.

"Any chance you'll tell me the finish for tomorrow?" he asked cheekily.

"No way" she laughed.

"Molly won't tell me either. I guess I'll just have to watch"

"I already know the finish for your match…and the rest" she winked.

"What?" he played dumb.

"I know you Phil" she told him.

"Hey…sorry to interrupt" Amy said quietly as she sidled up beside the pair.

Phil smiled at her.

"Oh, sorry. Amy, this is Abbie" he introduced the pair. "I don't think you two ever met"

"Nice to meet you" Amy smiled, kissing Abbie's cheek. "Oh Phil? I left my purse on the bus…"

"No problem, how much do you need?" he asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Just enough for a mojito" she laughed.

Abbie felt incredibly awkward as she watched the pair interact. That last remark confirmed it; she was staying with him…

* * *

><p>"You know, if she's Barbie, that makes you Ken" Dean ribbed Seth who wasn't impressed with the teasing.<p>

"Abbie looks incredible huh?" Seth changed the subject.

Dean made a sound of approval. "I mean…goddamn" he laughed.

"Don't fuck it up" Seth warned.

"It might be too late" he blew out a breath, seeing his date chatting with her ex.

"Oh…looks like trouble" Seth pointed out as Abbie shuffled from one foot to the other as Amy joined their interaction.

"Should I go over there and save her?"

"That was a very selfless idea" Seth remarked, surprised.

"What can I say? Maybe the suit has brought out the gentlemanly side of me" he hopped off his seat and headed over.

"I doubt it" Seth snorted jokingly as his friend walked away.

Abbie startled a little as she felt a pair of hands on her waist.

"You want a drink?" Dean asked quietly, his lips close to her ear.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she nodded and excused herself from the pair.

"Thanks" she released a breath.

"I thought it looked a bit awkward" he shrugged.

"I just didn't expect to see her. The conversation died…I felt like a lemon" she laughed.

Dean felt a streak of possessiveness, annoyed that Phil was making her feel so small. He stopped walking, halting her with a hand on her wrist. His hands back at her waist, he got close and leaned down to whisper in her ear once more.

"Did you wear that lipstick just so I can't kiss you?"

"It's non transfer" she whispered.

"Let's test that shall we?"

He leaned in close, a hand cradling her neck as he brushed his lips to hers. Just before she closed her eyes, she spotted Phil glance in their direction. She felt a pang of guilt flood through her and Dean must have felt her tense up because he pulled back.

"Relax" he whispered to her, making her look at him and only him. She nodded, shaking away those feelings. If he wanted to watch, he could watch. It was well and truly done…he'd moved on and so should she.

She missed Phil's heartbroken glance when she slipped a hand under Dean's jacket and around his back as she allowed him to kiss her softly.

"How do I look? Like a drag queen?" Dean asked as they pulled back.

"Not a mark on you" she smiled.

"I might need to test that once more" he said, cheekily pecking her on the lips.

"About that drink?" she laughed.

"Of course m'lady, what would you like" he asked, taking out his wallet.

"Put that away" she told him. "Free champagne is fine by me"

"Drinks always taste that much better when they're on Vince I must admit" he laughed.

* * *

><p>A few drinks later and everyone was dancing. She'd had a catch up with Zack and Mike and was chatting animatedly with Kelly while Dean, Seth and Roman hung out. As much time as those three spent together, they seemed to genuinely enjoy one another's company out of the ring.<p>

Abbie's eyes flicked over to Molly, dressed in a white lace top and blue skirt combo showing off her midriff. She sat alone at a table. In fact, from what Abbie could tell, she'd been alone all night.

Dean followed her glance and sighed. "I'm gonna go dance" he told the boys.

"You? Dance? What's she done to you?" Seth asked jokingly.

"Dressed like that, I'm pretty sure she could get him to do anything" Roman laughed.

Dean ignored their remarks and reached the table where Abbie and Kelly sat.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Her crystal blue eyes twinkled with amusement as she took his hand. The music playing was Ed Sheeran's Lego House and he took the lead, placing his hands at her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders and they swayed to the song.

"This is nice" she smiled up at him. "I didn't expect this"

"What? You thought I'd just be drinking at the bar? I can be romantic" he chuckled. "That sounded stupid. Who am I kidding?"

"Well I've had a nice night, so thanks" she told him honestly. "If you weren't here, I'd probably just have gone home"

He nodded, understanding what she was referring to.

"Well I'm glad I'm worth sticking around for"

"You definitely are" she told him, staring into his own blue eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt"

Abbie let go of Dean, finding the source of the voice to be none other than Cody.

"I just wanted to say I'm heading home now…but you look incredible. I'll see you soon okay?"

Abbie whispered to Dean that she wouldn't be a moment and took Cody by the arm.

"Sorry" he apologised again.

"It's okay, it's really nice to see you" she told him, giving him a hug. He looked surprised.

"Ambrose is giving me death glares" he laughed, gesturing to Dean who waited, arms folded, for their interaction to finish.

"If he has a problem with me hugging a friend he can go fuck himself" she answered in her characteristically blunt manner.

"Night Ab" he laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Night Codes, it was nice to see you" she told him.

"You too"

* * *

><p>Abbie and Dean had resumed their dancing, albeit closer this time. Her head rested on his shoulder, his arms around her as they moved slowly to 'It's Not Over' by Daughtry. She closed her eyes, trying to forget the mess of emotions that plagued every waking moment recently.<p>

Her eyes fluttered open and she spotted Molly once more. She looked so down; Abbie couldn't help but feel bad for her. She herself had felt that loneliness too many times before. The degree to which she could relate only made her feel worse. She held onto Dean's biceps, seeing Phil dancing with Amy. They were laughing and joking, her back to him as he crossed his arms over her. Call her selfish, but pain flashed through her chest. The irony of the song hit her. It's not over. She shook her head. It was over. That she needed to accept.

"Can we go soon?" she whispered to Dean.

He nodded. As she linked her arm through his, she saw Sheamus drinking his beer, chatting with Molly. Abbie immediately felt better, even knowing Molly would quite possibly sleep with him and ruin everything. Call her an idiot, but she didn't like seeing the girl unhappy, regardless of how unhappy she'd made Abbie a time ago.

"I'm starving" Abbie remarked to herself as they drove.

Dean laughed out loud. "You wanna stop at a drive through?"

"…maybe"

"You got it" he chuckled, pulling off the freeway at the next exit.

Half an hour later, she sat on Dean's hotel room bed, a cheeseburger in one hand and a handful of fries in the other.

She watched him as he took off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and pushed his pants down his hips. He smirked at her ogling. He sat down on the bed and pondered something.

"Did I upset you yesterday?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, swallowing a mouthful of food.

"I just feel like I upset you" he scratched the back of his head.

"You didn't upset me. I'm just not good at all that 'having my feelings outed' stuff" she shrugged.

"Yeah, me either. I need to stop with that. Sorry"

"Don't apologise" she waved it off. "Can I ask you something?" she asked, her mind working a mile a minute at the moment.

"I guess"

"Are you being yourself right now? …I just feel you're changing who you are to please me…" she questioned.

He ran a hand over his face, considering the question. "If I completely let loose, you won't like the real me" he laughed humourlessly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an asshole. I've already told you this" he shook his head.

"I don't understand"

"Look" he made her face him. "I'm trying really hard here. Not to do things that make you uncomfortable. If I don't make an effort and I just be 'me', you won't like it"

"You never struck me as the kind of guy who changes for someone" she countered.

"I'm not changing. I'm adapting. Let's call it easing you in gently"

She leaned in close, feeling his breath on her skin. "You're not a bad guy. I don't believe you are"

"Rotten to the core sweetheart. Regal saw it. I'm destined for train wrecks" he ran a finger under her jaw.

"Your past doesn't dictate your future" she whispered, his lips just millimetres from hers.

"It's not my past, it's my present" he said, eyes darkening as he closed the distance and kissed her hard.

All she could see when she closed her eyes was Amy and how happy Phil seemed. 'Forget him' she chanted in her head, trying to get into the kiss. Dean pushed his tongue into her mouth and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest quickening. He was certainly into it.

His underwear left little to the imagination, and it wasn't too long before her heart started that familiar pounding that happened whenever she felt backed into a corner. He felt it when his lips left hers and began to trail along her jaw.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong" she replied quietly, her palms sweating.

"What are you afraid of? That I'll hurt you?" he asked, shifting on the bed a little.

She looked down. "I don't know"

"You're not telling me you were with him for what? A year? And you guys were never intimate...I don't believe that"

She felt her gut twist at the mention of him and she grimaced. "It took a _long_ time for me to trust even him"

He nodded. "I'm not looking for sex Abbie. You can trust me. But not having sex doesn't mean we can't do anything. Do you trust me enough to let me touch you? Fully clothed?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. "What about touching me?" he asked, placing her palms on his bare chest.

She nodded again.

"And this?" he asked, inching her hand to the waistline of his boxers.

"I don't know…"

"I'll let you handcuff me" he winked. "How's that for trust?"

She laughed, and the tension eased up a little.

'This will help you move on' she pep-talked herself. 'Phil's not the only man out there who'll treat me right'.

He kissed her again, sucking on her lower lip. He was encouraged by her sigh of approval and pulled her over him.

"I know you miss it…we all have needs. Just relax. You have all the control" he said, putting his arms behind his head.

At first she looked confused and lost, unsure of what to do. But eventually, with some encouragement, she began kissing a trail down his neck. He was obviously aroused, his erection tenting in the front of his boxers. She knew he wanted so badly for her to touch him, but she was torn.

Her fingers played at the elastic of the waistband, feeling the muscles under the skin jumping excitedly at the contact. She dared to slip her hands underneath, taking the soft black material with them.

Looking at him, she knew in her heart she couldn't do it. It wouldn't matter who it was. It wasn't Phil.

He caught the expression on her face and didn't hide the look of disappointment that flashed in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, turning away from him. Without another word, she stood, feeling the urgent need to get away from the situation.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Abbie to find her way to the hotel gym. It always helped when she was upset or had a lot on her mind. She knew she shouldn't be up this late on the eve of the biggest wrestling event of the year, but she needed to release somehow.<p>

She ran until her hips ached, squatted until her thighs burned and punched until her shoulders creaked. Sweat was running down her back as she panted, walking into the showers where the warm water soothed her aching muscles. Grabbing her bag, her eyes fell on the outdoor pool, floodlit and empty at this time of night. Rummaging in her bag, she found a swimsuit and headed down.

Standing on the edge, dipping her toes into the freezing water, she watched it ripple lightly. Looking up at the balconies, she hoped Dean would forgive her for tonight…

Taking a deep breath, she bent at the knee and plunged into the inviting water. The icy temperature took her breath away yet numbed the aching in her body and she relished in the feeling as she skimmed the bottom. The floodlights cast a shadow beneath her as she glided through the water to the other side. She continued to swim lengths of the pool, enjoying the relaxation it brought her.

* * *

><p>He'd seen her from the balcony and felt compelled to join her. Maybe it was a bad idea. But he never did listen to reason. Changing into his swim trunks, he grabbed a towel and headed down to the pool.<p>

She took his breath away as she surfaced right in front of him, taking in a big gasp of air. Her milky white skin shimmered under the lights as she brought her hands up to grasp the ledge of the pool.

As she opened her eyes, they widened and she blinked, as if disbelieving the sight of him.

"Mind some company?" he asked, sitting down on the edge and letting his legs dangle into the water. She didn't reply and he winced at the cold.

"It's fucking freezing…you'll catch your death in there"

She remained silent, treading water to keep herself afloat.

"What are you doing here Phil?" she asked finally.

"I saw you down here…and I guess...I just had to come down"

She looked down, her eyelashes resting against her damp cheeks.

"What are _you_ doing out here Abs?" he asked gently.

"Just needed some space" she whispered.

She watched with amusement as he lowered himself into the water beside her, hissing at the freezing temperature.

"The twins have retreated. I repeat. The twins have retreated"

She snorted with laughter, splashing him. "Stop making me laugh, I'm mad at you" she reminded him.

"Why's that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Be serious for a moment. Please?"

"I don't understand what you want me to say" he frowned.

"Maybe tell me about you and her" she said, almost too quietly for him to decipher.

"What? Who? Amy?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Abs…we're not dating if that's what you thought…I'm guessing someone told you we were together a few years ago?"

She nodded again.

"We're good friends. I invited her down because I know how much she loves to be back with the company"

"Sorry, I know it's none of my business anymore" she sighed, albeit relieved he hadn't been making love to someone else before he joined her in the pool.

"While we're on the subject…" he started.

She looked up expectantly; every second spent fighting the urge to collapse against that beautifully tattooed chest in fits of tears, begging him to give them another chance.

"I…I kinda need to know…have you and Dean…you know?"

"Why are you asking me that?" she asked.

He looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Because as stupid as it sounds, it really meant a lot to me that I was the only one"

She felt tears swimming in her eyes as he moved a little closer, his leg brushing hers under the water. He looked so good…it was so hard to keep it together.

She laughed a little, shaking her head as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "No…"

"You haven't?"

She shook her head again. "I saw it though…" she said, amusement tugging at the corners of her lips.

He caught her smile and laughed. "Is he bigger than me?"

She nodded and he swatted at her. "Well there goes my ego"

"If we're talking about egos, yours is definitely bigger" she teased.

"You're not getting away with that one missy" he joked, swimming after her as she kicked away from the side. They play-fought under the water and he trapped her against the side of the pool when she surfaced for air. He had an arm either side of her, her chest heaving with the exertion from their tussle.

He wasn't quite sure what came over him, but the next thing he knew, his hand was at her hip, holding her against his shivering body as his lips crashed onto hers. Half-expecting a slap, he was pleasantly surprised to find her instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist, returning his kiss. Their noses brushed, electricity sparking as she wound her arms around his neck. She savoured every second, hardly believing she wasn't dreaming. Goosebumps trailed her arms as her nails scraped at his neck, keeping him close. She'd missed this...everything about it. The way he tasted, the way he was so gentle with her, the way his tongue caressed hers, the feeling of her stomach doing somersaults.

But the second he pulled away, guilt consumed her. She'd cheated. It didn't matter than she and Dean weren't official. It still felt like a betrayal to her.

"I have to go" he panted, lips still a rosy pink from their contact. "Big match tomorrow"

She couldn't even look him in the eye anymore.

"Goodnight Abs…"

* * *

><p><strong>How will Abbie react to Phil's latest move? Will Molly stay true to her word and cooperate with Abbie to make their WrestleMania match one for the ages? And will they come out of the match unscathed? Will Dean find out about Abbie and Phil's steamy kiss? <strong>

**If you haven't already, check out the hall of fame dresses – Abbie's (google Sherri Hill 21077) and Molly's (google Sherri Hill 21154). Thanks for being patient with me! And thank you so much to the new reviewers as well as the amazing people who've followed from the beginning. Hello to the new readers, I'd love to hear what you think! Hope everyone enjoyed the update, let me know :)**


	83. How Many Times Have We Been Here Before?

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Sorry for the long wait! So sorry! The name of this chapter comes from the song 'Reverie' by The Hype Theory. Check it out! They're an up and coming British band and they're pretty awesome :) I love you guys; you make me happy when I'm sad. Just saying. **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Eighty Three: ~**

Abbie watched the muscles in his back flex as he pulled himself out of the pool. She tried and just about succeeded to hold it together until he'd left, and the second he disappeared from sight, she was suddenly beyond furious. For a girl who promised herself she wasn't going to be walked all over anymore, she'd done a fantastic job of letting Phil and even Dean, in some respects, do exactly that.

Forcing herself to be strong, she towelled off, following him inside. She caught him in the hallway just before he retreated into his room. She stuck out a hand, stopping his door before it closed. He startled.

"Abbie what…"

"Why the fuck did you just do that?" she asked.

He looked taken aback by the question.

"You seemed pretty into it too" he reasoned. Unfortunately for him, that just made her angrier.

"Why do you keep fucking with my emotions?!" she shouted.

Checking the hallway for any sign of life, he closed the door behind them.

"Can we keep the noise down? Amy's asleep next door and I don't really want the whole hotel knowing my business"

"But you have no issue with kissing me in the pool where anyone could see!" she screamed. "What about Dean? I just fucking cheated Phil! What kind of person does that make me?" she whispered, distraught as she ran her hands over her face. "What if he saw?!" she shouted.

"He didn't"

"You don't know that!" she said angrily.

"You two are serious then…?" he asked, a look on his face she couldn't quite decipher.

"Tomorrow is the biggest night of my fucking life Phil! Why do you keep doing this to me?" she asked, exasperated.

He had no answer for that.

"How am I going to tell him? What? You don't want me…but no one else can have me either? Is that how it is now?" she asked, struggling now behind the emotion that was trying to burst forth.

"It's not like that Abbie" he tried to reason.

"Then what is it like?"

He had no answer for that one either.

"I'm sick of being fucked with. Okay? Do you understand? Just leave me alone…" she swallowed, turning away before he saw her cry.

"Abbie wait…" he tried to stop her, but she was gone.

* * *

><p>Abbie awoke the next morning, her muscles sore from the late gym session and that deep-seated heaviness in her chest from her confrontation with Phil last night. Her stomach turned over when she saw she had a missed call from Dean.<p>

She couldn't lie to herself – that kiss with Phil had meant the world to her. She couldn't explain it away as some meaningless mistake.

She'd learned a few important things yesterday. Number one, things were certainly not over between herself and Phil. Number two, she was wasting her time pretending she was over him. Number three, he and Amy had separate sleeping arrangements which was somewhat of a relief, and the most important of all - number four, he still cared.

But she felt terrible. Her heart swelled at the memory of his lips on hers once more, but she couldn't let him mess her around like this. And Dean had been so good to her. She punched the mattress, wincing at the protests of her body.

She showered and dressed, packing her bag for the day. It was common procedure for talent to spend the whole day at the arena on show day. Rehearsals were aplenty, pyro and special entrances galore. She and Molly weren't up until later, but she didn't want to keep Vince waiting – it was a stressful day for everyone, it had to be perfect.

As she got ready to head out, she spotted her phone and was reminded of Dean's missed call. She dreaded what he was going to say after last night…and as much as she hoped he hadn't seen her and Phil last night, anyone could have been witness to their little rendezvous and told him…

A moment of bravery had his name on the screen. She took a deep breath and pressed the 'call' button.

"Hey…" he answered, sounding out of breath. The clinking in the background and an excited voice that resembled Seth's told her he was at the gym with his two favourite guys.

"…hey…" she replied quietly. "Sorry I missed your call…I slept in"

"That's okay…" he replied.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them with last night weighing heavy on both of their minds.

"…about last night" he broke the tension.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that" she cut him off.

He released a breath. "It's alright, I pushed you. So yeah…sorry"

"It wasn't your fault, it was me, I feel like shit for walking out on you" she whispered, the guilt from the encounter in the pool adding to her stress. He obviously didn't know. Yet. But she couldn't tell him. Not now. At least not until Wrestlemania was done…

"Are you okay…?" he asked after a little while. "I don't do the whole talking about my feelings stuff, but I get the feeling you need to right now…"

"I'm okay" she lied.

"Alright" he sighed, realising he wasn't really getting anywhere. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to ride with us to the arena? We're heading over in twenty…"

"Would you be mad if I said no?"

"Not at all. Mind me asking why?" he asked.

"I just need to get my head in the game. Urgently" she stressed.

"Okay. Well call if you need anything…"

"Thanks…I'm sorry" she replied, hanging up before he could respond. If she didn't sort things out soon, she'd give away what had happened before she had the chance to tell him.

* * *

><p>She felt goose bumps travel the length of her body as she looked up at the stadium. It was absolutely insane to think that in a couple of hours, the whole place would be packed to the brim with fans who paid to see them perform. Nearly eighty thousand fans to be exact. The mere thought made her tremble with anticipation and nerves.<p>

She followed the trail of the crew members who were rushing around setting up, finding the board with dressing room allocations on it. Due to the size of the place, she and Molly had a shared dressing room to themselves.

Abbie nodded slowly. She could handle that. She'd have to. The excitement of such a big day usually kept people out of the locker rooms anyway. At least her bag was safe.

She flashed fleeting smiles to the many people she passed chattering animatedly in the halls and found the room, grateful for some solitude. Feeling her muscles protest, she knew she had to make a rare visit to the physiotherapist.

When she eventually found the room in the farthest corner of the arena, she smiled sheepishly at the young girl who told her to lie down on the table. She then proceeded to stretch her every which way until her body didn't feel quite so broken. A mere fifteen minutes later and she thanked her saviour and was about to leave when, as luck always seemed to dictate for her, she ran straight into Phil. Literally.

He caught her before she fell, and every muscle in her body tensed back up. The flirty smile he sent to the physio lady only fuelled her temper more. She knew him; she knew he was like that with everyone. But lately, it didn't take much to make her want to choke him out.

She sent him a warning look and he released her. She slipped away, fortunate that he couldn't start anything with someone else present.

* * *

><p>Phil thought a lot about that interaction as he lay on the table, hands behind his head. Even his aches and pains weren't enough to distract him from <em>her<em>.

"Okay Punk, you're all done" Jenny – long time WWE physiotherapist - told him, releasing his leg.

"Thanks" he replied absent-mindedly.

"I won't even ask what you did to upset her" she laughed lightly, sensing the atmosphere.

"Yeah…probably best you don't" he sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Have a great match" she told him.

"I always do" he replied, his cockiness evident even in his current mood.

Making his way to the production area, he was called over to go through entrances with the team and his opponent for tonight, Sheamus. He was handed a pair of headphones where the pyro team gave him the run-down. He had a couple of fireworks launching from the top of the stadium. Nothing too flashy. There was a time and place for that…

He and Sheamus pushed back the curtain and made their way out onto the huge stage. It was three or four times bigger than the stages from Monday nights and it didn't matter how many times he did this, he still felt tiny in comparison to the stadium. He took a look around at the empty seats, a breeze swirling around the bowl-like shape of the building. Good thing the ring posts would be heated this evening, he thought. Those tiny trunks wouldn't do much to keep him toasty.

As they went over the final preparations down at the ring, the production team tested the pyro for the many special entrances. Dancers rehearsed, sound checks and lighting tests…it was insanity. Vince must be blowing a gasket right about now; he chuckled to himself at the thought.

* * *

><p>Abbie didn't watch his match, she was too busy stretching herself out again and getting her head back where it needed to be. But she heard the screams as his music hit. The noise reverberated around the entire building. Considering it was only the first match of the night, the fans were incredibly loud. She could feel the thunderous chants vibrating through the air as she headed to the wardrobe department to collect her special gear for tonight.<p>

Moments earlier, she had received some less than fantastic news. They'd cut Molly and Abbie's rehearsal. 'We're sorry but there's so much to fit in tonight' was the excuse. It only added to Abbie's nerves. Those ten or fifteen minutes to go through the entrances and the finish would have calmed her anxiety a little. But that was the nature of the business and she had to do the best she could in the circumstances.

She smiled when she saw what she'd be wearing tonight, forgetting temporarily the stress she was under. She'd had the briefest of chats with the seamstress and in that short time, she'd put together the perfect outfit. It was metallic black with a rose in electric blue like the colour in the Wrestlemania logo trailing from the thigh of the shorts up her side to the breast of her top.

As well as the new outfit, she'd let them talk her into a special Wrestlemania entrance jacket. It was black leather with the sleeves cut out and a hood which covered her eyes. It had aggressive-looking silver spikes on the shoulders and a zip trailing all the way up the front.

Trying them on back in the locker room, she smiled. She had to give them credit, the hooded jacket was genius. In a mixture of nerves and anticipation, she decided to get ready early. Slipping on the matching sparkly black kick pads, she straightened her hair and added some dark eye makeup and silver glitter. Tonight was special, and she certainly felt it in this outfit.

She startled when someone knocked the door. Looking around, she saw Molly was yet to arrive, or at least she hadn't been in their locker room yet so maybe it was her…

She opened the door slowly and her eyes fell upon Dean. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved it wasn't Phil, or feel even more guilty for the fact she was yet to tell Dean the truth.

No. It was Wrestlemania. She couldn't ruin this day for either of them. That was selfish.

"Hey" he said, leaning against the frame.

"Oh…uh, you wanna come in?" she asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Sure" he said, sticking his hands in his pockets and making himself at home on one of the benches. He was in his full 'Shield' riot gear, his hair yet to be slicked back.

Abbie took an apprehensive seat beside him.

"I like the new stuff…you look hot" he commented casually, gesturing to her outfit.

"…thanks" she smiled a little.

"I like your Shield stuff too though. You look fucking sexy dressed like us. I hope you're wearing that again soon"

She laughed, embarrassed at his blunt compliments.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you…but to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

He grinned. "I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to go for a late dinner after the show? Nothing too fancy, you know me…"

As self-assured and arrogant as he liked to act, she could see the trepidation behind his eyes. He didn't like putting himself out there and taking the risk that he could be shot down. He wasn't used to it. Normally girls threw themselves at him. She felt terrible that he was making such an effort and the guilt at what happened last night crept back in.

"Yeah, that sounds nice" she faked a smile.

He looked relieved but quickly hid it with a smirk. "I'll meet you here after the show then"

"Sounds like a plan" she told him, following him to the door.

"Have a good match" he said, bringing up a hand to grasp her neck as he pressed his lips to hers. While she wanted to revel in the soft texture of his lips and the sensual way he moved them against her own, she couldn't really enjoy it, not with the weight of last night on her mind.

"I'll be watching…stay safe" he told her as he pulled back with a final peck.

"You too" she whispered as he released her with a final brush of his lips to her own.

She watched him disappear down the hall and shut the door behind him with a sigh. This was ridiculous. She'd been completely relationship free for twenty seven years and now she'd had three doses of man-related drama in just over a year.

Another knock at the door and she frowned. Maybe Dean had forgotten something…

Opening the door, she found it pushed open as the last person she wanted to see forced his way in.

"Hear me out" he said, effectively silencing her protests before they left her lips.

With a defeated sigh, Abbie crossed her arms over her chest and let him speak.

"Where's Molly?" he asked, sweat running in little rivulets down his chest from his match. He had a towel wrapped around his neck, but other than that he was still clad in only his ring gear. He'd beaten Sheamus; she'd heard his music at the end of the match. She knew all about tonight anyway. She knew him too well not to know how tonight would play out for him after his complaints of dissatisfaction with the company.

"I don't know, haven't seen her"

Phil closed the door behind him and locked it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Calm down" he held up his hands. "I just don't want to be disturbed"

"Phil…the biggest match of my career is happening in less than an hour and they cut our rehearsal time…I'm nervous as fuck, what could you possibly want to talk about now?"

"I know the timing isn't ideal…I just wanted to clear the air before you go out there"

She sighed. "I don't think now is the time to try to pick through the tangled web of shit that's happening between us right now…but I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish you'd stop fucking around with me. I know you're going to tell me that it's not intentional or whatever, but I don't care. That doesn't make it acceptable. Stop playing with me like we're fifteen. You're a grown man Phil. Act like it"

He was knocked back by the unexpected dressing down.

"Yeah. I know you're used to me just taking all your shit but that's not happening anymore. You dumped me. Great. Fuck off" she added stubbornly.

"Abbie…that's not fair"

"Not fair? What's not fair is you ending things pretending it's best for both of us and then stringing me along telling me you love me!"

He rubbed his face with his hand, turning away from her. An uncomfortable silence gripped them.

"Phil…?"

She grabbed his wrist and turned him around. He swallowed hard, a tense atmosphere gripping them.

"Are you upset?" she asked. He didn't reply, his eyes closed, his head hung. When she did catch a glimpse of his eyes, she could swear they were watery.

"Just because I ended things doesn't mean it's any easier for me to accept it's over…if anything it's harder because it was me that made that decision" he said quietly. "I know it's selfish and it seems like I'm playing you but I'm a straight forward guy and I _do_ love you Abbie. I love you to bits. But I'm sorry for last night and it won't happen again. I do want to stay friends…I need to follow my own rules"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. "I hate you so much sometimes" she whispered. He wrapped his own arms around her shoulders and sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Have you told him about that kiss yet…?" he asked softly.

"No" she looked up at him.

"Give me a heads up when you do…you know, so I can prepare for the black eye I'll probably be getting"

"Well you can hardly complain after the one you gave him" she rolled her eyes.

"Touché" he laughed a little.

"He didn't deserve that Phil…"

He knew she wasn't just referring to the black eye.

"I know" he breathed.

"Did you apologise?" she asked.

He shook his head. "We just stay out of each other's way"

The door handle moved and their heads snapped around to the door as they instinctively broke apart.

"I should go" he told her. She nodded her agreement. He unlocked the door and opened it, finding Molly looking dishevelled.

"Sorry if I interrupted something" Molly said, glancing between Phil and Abbie.

"You didn't" Abbie clarified quickly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sensing something wasn't quite right with the usually composed blonde.

"I'm fine" she dismissed.

"Give me a text if you need anything alright?" he told her, looking concerned.

Phil left, Molly hurrying in and starting to change. "I can't believe I missed rehearsal"

"They cancelled it. They ran out of time" Abbie told her. "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Molly…?" Abbie frowned, hearing the slight tremor in her tone.

"Seriously…leave it" Molly said quietly.

"It has to have something to do with _him_ if you're this worked up…" Abbie said, dread spreading through her at the mention of Matt.

"I swear to God Abbie…I don't care if you're just trying to help. Drop it"

"Whatever" Abbie shook her head angrily. She didn't need this, not tonight of all nights.

Molly banged her head against the locker, trying to cool down.

"We have to be out there in less than half an hour…are you gonna be good for the match?" Abbie asked, crossing her arms across her chest and noting the lack of composure her opponent was showing.

"I'll be fine by the time we get out there…"

"And after?" Abbie asked.

"Why do you care? I wouldn't care if I was you, not when I'm such a bitch" she snorted.

"Because believe it or not, I wouldn't wish _that_ on anyone. I know them Molly…it never goes away"

"They prey on the vulnerable. You had no money and no one to turn to…now they have something on me…there's _nothing_ I can do" she whispered…

* * *

><p>Abbie was shaking away the nerves as she grabbed some water from catering and headed towards the curtain to see The Shield boys before their match. She found them bouncing around excitedly, Seth practically vibrating with adrenaline.<p>

"Someone's ready to get out there" she laughed, playfully tugging on his ponytail.

"And it's not even his match yet" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, we get it, you're a singles competitor now" Roman joked, punching Dean in the arm.

"That's some kick ass ring gear" Seth winked at her. "Trying to cut ties with us already?"

Abbie laughed. "You know this storyline isn't long-term right? As sad as that makes me…"

"Aww" Seth pouted, putting an arm around her. "You'll always be my favourite member of the shield"

"I thought I was your favourite?" Roman faked a pout.

"Nah. Dean's got the big mouth, I'm the brains of the operation and we keep you around to look pretty" Seth teased.

"Fuck you" Roman chuckled. "Just because I have a strong jaw line and the flowing locks of a greek god"

"Enough with the jokes, it's show time boys" Dean told them seriously, tilting his head left and then right, working the stiffness from his neck.

"Have a great match" she told Dean as Roman and Seth followed the stage hand up to the stands.

He leaned in and kissed her neck. "Thanks princess" he rasped into the shell of her ear as he pulled away. She watched him leave, a pink flush covering her cheeks at the tone he used with her.

Kelly joined her at the monitors as The Shield's theme song thundered around the stadium. They watched as the three began to descend the stairs, Seth and Roman slapping Dean on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Nervous?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah…" Abbie released a shaky breath.

Kelly rubbed her arm comfortingly. "You look great, if that makes you feel any better"

Abbie let a small smile grace her features at that comment. She and Kelly were so different, but somehow they clicked. She shook out the nerves, bouncing gently on the spot. "This is the biggest crowd I've ever performed to…and I haven't wrestled this kind of match in a while…" she admitted.

"You're both more than capable" Kelly assured her. "You've done worse"

"I know…but getting tossed into barbed wire in a field in front of fifty people feels a lot different than getting hit with a kendo stick in front of eighty thousand…"

"I couldn't do it, I'll tell you that" Kelly laughed.

"We must be fucking insane…"

"You said it" Kelly winked.

"Deano's nervous" Seth laughed as he and Roman returned from the stands.

"How do you know?" Kelly asked.

"I know him. He acts the big man but even he's feeling the nerves" Seth told them as they watched Dean squaring up to Kofi in the ring.

"See, even Dean's feeling it tonight. No shame in being a little anxious" Kelly reassured her.

Abbie took a deep breath as Molly approached. It was nearly go-time…

"Ready for this?" Abbie asked, hoping her earlier episode had passed.

"As ready as I'm going to be" Molly replied anxiously.

The Shield's music blasted through the arena and Abbie's eyes widened when it hit her…he'd won the US title. Before she knew what was happening, Seth and Roman had bounded down to the ring, Seth launching himself at Dean. Dean caught his friend as they celebrated.

Abbie let out a surprised squeal when he burst through the curtain and picked her up in a sweaty hug.

"You won!" she exclaimed. "You didn't tell me" she smacked his arm.

"Ehh…it's not a big deal" he said, his massive grin giving away his true feelings.

"It's a huge fucking deal" she gave him a beaming smile and a sneaky kiss on the cheek when no one was looking. "Congratulations champ"

"Thanks babe" he smiled. "Now go fucking kill it" he told her, pumping her up by pressing his forehead to hers. "Give 'em hell…and show the boys how it's done"

She gave him a nervous smile and nodded. Molly's music hit and the crowd went insane with boos. Abbie watched her close her eyes, taking in a deep breath before getting into character.

"See you out there" she said, extending a hand to Abbie. Abbie ignored it, taking her in a light hug instead. Molly looked surprised, but soon got her game face back on and walked out with her title to thunderous reaction.

"You two bff's now or some shit?" Dean frowned.

"She's in a lot of trouble Dean…" Abbie reasoned. "Just because I didn't have anyone to turn to back then doesn't mean I don't have sympathy for her. I'm not made of stone. Everyone's acting like she murdered someone when the only crime she really committed was letting her feelings for you go too far"

Dean looked taken aback by that.

"Don't let this ruin tonight…forget it all okay?" Kelly advised, giving her a quick hug.

Abbie nodded and bounced on the spot a few times, her heart beating hard in her chest.

* * *

><p>The first few bars of her own entrance theme, the one that still sent that rush of adrenaline straight to her brain – Skillet's Hero – struck, and the crowd chanted her name. She'd missed walking out to this song. Nothing pumped her up like the opening riff. Apparently the fans had forgiven her for allying herself with Dean.<p>

It was a moment she'd never forget. For the rest of her life, she would always remember the feeling that enveloped her as she stepped out onto that stage and took a look around the packed out stadium.

She could barely see Molly all the way down the ramp. The ring looked tiny from here. A few bursts of pyro went off as she stood in the centre of the stage and took it all in. Pushing back the hood on her jacket, the crowd cheered as her face was revealed.

Making the long journey down the walkway, she walked with purpose. The atmosphere inside the stadium was electric, a cool breeze whipping her hair back as she strode down to the ring. She heard the commentators pointing out the lack of Dean and Punk ringside, emphasising that this match was all about the girls.

The ramp was much longer than usual and when Abbie finally reached the end of it, she took a last moment to soak it all in. After everything, all the setbacks...she made it. She was at Wrestlemania and it was all that she imagined and more.

Hopping up onto the apron, she flicked her hair back and let a genuine smile cross her features. It was time. Time to show everyone what she was made of.

Crouching in the corner to adjust her kick pads, Lillian Garcia announced them. Abbie shot Molly a glare as the blonde taunted her with the title. Abbie unzipped the leather jacket, handing it off to a ringside crew member. She fixed her opponent with an intense stare and as the cameras honed in on her face, the crowd picked up on the change in attitude. Time to get serious.

Even veteran referee Scott Armstrong looked nervous at the lack of rehearsal time as he took the title, holding up the glittering belt. The belt may have been on the line, but they were fighting for more than that. It almost felt like they were fighting for the credibility of women's wrestling everywhere.

The stadium was buzzing with excitement as the bell rang and the pair squared up to one another. If there were any fears it would be a slow start, those were quickly put to rest. Both girls slid out of the ring, disappearing underneath in search of weapons. Abbie reappeared brandishing a chair, Molly clutching a kendo stick. They circled the ring, Molly swinging for Abbie. Abbie used the chair to block the blow as the stick fell to the floor.

Abbie wasted no time in thrusting the chair into Molly's gut. Molly cried out, falling to her knees as Abbie brought the steel down onto her back. The crowd gasped, not used to seeing the girls take such punishment. If they thought that was bad, they'd have a shock when they saw what was yet to come...

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, the rest of Abbie vs Molly. Who will win the title? How will the rest of the show pan out? Will Abbie and Molly come out unscathed? Will Abbie go against Dean's advice and get involved in Molly's drama? And how will Abbie and Dean's dinner date work out?<strong>

**So sorry for the long break between updates guys :( I really am sorry, but life happened and you all know how that can be…I hope you enjoyed, and fireworks of all kinds are on their way for Abbie so stay tuned, I'm working hard on the next update now! **


	84. I Don't Know Where We Go From Here

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Been working hard on this one all week so I hope you guys like it :) Lots more drama, as always ;) Once more, thank you so much to every single person who leaves a review, the feedback is so important to me and it really helps me to improve my writing. I hope this chapter keeps you on the edge of your seat :)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Eighty Four: ~**

Abbie's blood was soaked with adrenaline as her heart hammered. The noise of the crowd was almost deafening in the packed out stadium.

Rolling Molly back into the ring, Abbie slid under the bottom rope and wedged the chair between the second and third ropes against the ring post. The crowd went crazy, knowing one of the two girls would be flung through that chair before too long.

As she turned around, Molly was already up to her feet. They locked up, a battle of strength ensuing. Both girls were stronger than they looked, but Abbie eventually got the upper hand. Ten minutes of traditional wrestling holds and manoeuvres later, and Abbie was dominating. All the momentum was in her corner as she dropped Molly over her knee into a textbook backbreaker.

But that's the thing about momentum…it can swing back in the other direction like a pendulum. All it takes is a split second…

For just a moment, Abbie looked out into the sea of fans and enjoyed the feeling of the cool air rushing into her lungs as she dragged in another breath. And that was all it took for Molly to reverse her fortunes. Molly clambered to her feet and as Abbie ran towards her, the blonde grabbed her by the hair and flung her full force into the chair set up in the corner. Abbie's own momentum as well as the extra power from Molly sent her crashing through the steel. She cried out as her spine collided with the chair and then the ring post as she fell to the outside, her head and neck snapping back to hit the mats as she arched her back in agony. After the initial shocked gasps and cries of surprise, for the first time in the match, the crowd were quiet.

Their cheering resumed when Abbie dragged herself back to a vertical base, her stance screaming determination. Grabbing the kendo stick Molly dropped earlier, she rolled into the ring. Her plan was thwarted when Molly stood on the stick, preventing Abbie from using it offensively. Molly delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to the side of Abbie's head and took advantage of the momentary dazed confusion, snatching up the kendo stick and whipping it across Abbie's shoulders. Abbie screamed, trying to roll away from the source of pain. Molly was relentless, each stinging 'crack' of the bamboo leaving an angry red welt across Abbie's pale skin.

Abbie rolled out of the ring, desperate to escape the pain and the fans in the first few rows gasped at the marks marring her back. She rested her palms on her knees, taking deep breaths in an attempt to soothe the burning. Her body was screaming at her to just lie down and never get back up, but that wasn't in her nature, and she wasn't afraid of the pain. It wasn't like the fear she felt with Brock…she had some semblance of control here.

Molly jumped down from the ring, stalking her prey once more. But Abbie was too fast. Abbie reversed Molly's attempted clothesline, sending the blonde head first into the steel steps.

When Molly raised her head, Abbie tried her best not to look shocked. A cut across the side of Molly's head was obvious, the blood standing out clearly against her fair hair as it began to trickle down the side of her face.

Playing her character perfectly, Molly let a crazed look cross her features, screaming as she launched herself at Abbie, pummelling her with furious fists and kicks until she lay curled up on the ground. Grabbing Abbie by the hair, Molly dragged her to her feet and pressed her forehead to Abbie's, whispering something only Abbie could hear. The crowd probably assumed it was an insult, or a threat. Abbie knew better.

"This is it…"

Abbie tried to prepare herself for it, but she knew she couldn't. Molly hoisted Abbie onto her shoulders. It felt like she was up there for an eternity as she braced herself for what was to come. In reality, it was no more than a few seconds before Molly summoned what remained of her strength and threw Abbie onto the steel steps in a devastating power bomb. Abbie cried out as her back and shoulders took the brunt of the blow once more. She felt the corner of the metal biting into her side and the familiar sensation of a wound opening.

Referee Scott Armstrong had his gloves on now as blood continued to run down Molly's face and slowly seep from Abbie's side. But it wasn't over yet.

Molly climbed into the ring and left an almost motionless Abbie on the floor, amused at the sight as she struggled to pull herself back to her feet. Neither of them were acting the pain anymore. In fact, they both struggled to disguise how broken they really felt so Scott didn't stop the match. Every time she moved, Abbie fought the temptation to swear. It was frustrating. Watching Abbie with an almost psychotic expression on her face, Molly grabbed a bag of thumbtacks, laughing at the noise of shock from the fans as she spread them in the corner.

The fans had been relatively quiet for the last few minutes. Maybe they were shocked…maybe they felt it had gone too far. The blood hadn't been planned, but often accidents like that were impossible to avoid.

They cheered and chanted encouragingly when Abbie finally dragged herself back into the ring. It was dark now, and the spotlights all around the stadium shone brightly, making the crowd difficult to see. Both of them were beaten and broken, but they had a point to prove and nothing was going to get in the way of that. A few more minutes of back and forth, and Abbie managed to get Molly on her knees. Aiming a kick at her chest, she sent the blonde into the corner. Using the last of her strength, Abbie pulled Molly to her feet and planted her on the top rope. She cried out at the pain in her back as she lifted her opponent, and the crowd were buzzing as Abbie prepared to suplex Molly onto the tacks.

Just as planned, at the final moment, Molly sent Abbie careering down onto the hundreds of tiny points.

Maybe it was the extent of punishment she'd already taken to her back, or maybe her brain was unable to register any more pain, but this time the pins didn't feel quite as awful. It could have been the 'holy shit' chant, or the 'this is awesome' one. But she felt that adrenaline surge through her once more and suddenly the pain dulled.

She didn't even bother trying to pull any of them out as she got to her feet, fired up. Molly looked absolutely flabbergasted as Lawler exclaimed 'looks like that fall has sparked something in Abbie Rose, she's on the warpath, watch out Molly!' his voice raised a few octaves as Abbie flew at Molly, dragging her from the top rope.

The fans went wild at this new surge of energy and were on their feet as Abbie lined Molly up for the slingshot DDT. Abbie launched herself over the top rope and brought Molly's head crashing down onto a steel chair. Abbie winced as the landing sent the tacks deeper into her sore skin.

They were covered in each others blood as Abbie made the final climb to the top rope. She swallowed down the rush of emotion as she pointed to the crowd and launched herself into the shooting star press. Where the energy came from she would never know, but the next few seconds were a blur as she landed and pinned Molly for the three count.

The noise was deafening, and Abbie was horrified to feel a tear on her cheek as Scott Armstrong handed her the butterfly belt. She barely noticed the fireworks signalling her victory. Medics rushed in, attending to the both of them and rushing to clean up the ring for the end of the show.

Abbie pushed them away with insistences of being fine, climbing to the top rope and holding the belt over her head.

* * *

><p>The adrenaline carried her up the ramp unaided and she made it through the curtain before it overwhelmed her.<p>

Regal caught her before her knees went from under her…

"You two stole the show, hold your head high" he said in his charming English accent, wrapping an arm around her waist as he supported what was fast becoming her dead weight. She felt Cody on her other side, and between them, they practically carried her towards the trainers' room.

Backstage was teeming with most of the roster. Her head was spinning and she couldn't even begin to take in what people were trying to say to her as she passed, but in the blur of it all, she saw Dean fighting through the crowds of staff. He followed them into the room and stood back while they gently lowered her onto the table.

"Alright Rhodes, you can go now, she's in good hands" Dean remarked as Cody fussed around her. Cody shot him a dirty look.

"Thanks Codes" Abbie smiled, gesturing for him to give her a hug. "I'd hug you properly but I don't know if I can get my arms that high right now" she laughed. She knew Dean was probably itching to say something, but right now she didn't care. Fuck men and their controlling ways.

"Look at her, that big smile even after that match" Regal chuckled.

"I actually feel great, I wanna go out there again" she laughed.

"That'll be the adrenaline darlin', wait until this evening" Regal sniggered.

"Thanks for everything, you're honestly like my idol" she told the veteran.

"Thank _you_. I'm proud to say I witnessed what was in my opinion; one of the greatest divas matches in history"

Abbie forced away the emotion that welled up from hearing _him_ say that. After some chatter, Regal and Cody left, Regal giving Dean's shoulder a squeeze as he passed. Their absence gave Dean and Abbie a brief few minutes of alone time before the trainers and medics returned with Molly.

"How ya feeling champ?" he asked.

"Better now you're here" she sighed, resting her weary body against his strong chest. "Really though, I'm okay, just a bit beat up"

"You want me to take those tacks out for ya?" he asked.

She nodded and he gently began to remove each pin one by one. Somehow she'd managed to get them in her elbows and a couple in her legs.

"That was fucking epic by the way" he grinned, flicking the last pin into a bucket.

"Really?"

"Are you serious? It was insane. You should have seen backstage. People were swearing and shouting and shit" he said, leaning in to brush his lips to hers. "You were fucking inspiring tonight, I've met some pretty strong chicks but you're something else"

"Why is everyone intent on making me cry tonight" she laughed, kissing him again. He smiled, wiping some blood from her neck.

"Evening" the head medic greeted as they separated. "How are you feeling Miss Evans?"

"Starting to feel like I got hit by a train" she admitted.

"Yeah, that's to be expected. I'm surprised you walked up here if I'm honest. Molly certainly couldn't"

"Is she okay?" Abbie asked.

"They're bringing her in now" he told her. "Let's have a look at your side first" he said, lowering her onto her back before rolling her over so he had best access to her side. A thin but relatively deep cut ran from the bottom of her rib cage to the middle of her back. Cleaning it up, he rubbed his hands together. "The good news is I'm hoping a couple of butterfly stitches will hold that just fine. It's not as deep as I thought, just bled a lot"

"No sutures or staples?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope. Lucky escape there"

Abbie was in excruciating pain when he ran his hands along her spine, checking for any displaced vertebrae like she'd suffered from money in the bank. Fortunately she was fine.

"Your records say no strong painkillers..."

"Yeah, I had a bit of an episode with those last time" she cringed at the memory.

"Well you'll have to make do with asprin then" he told her. "And someone needs to keep an eye on you. No driving, no gym and no strenuous activity" he raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Scouts honor" he saluted cheekily. "I'll take good care of her"

"Okay Mr Ambrose, that's enough of that. Go take a shower, Abbie needs to lie down for a bit" he scolded, giving Abbie a cushion to rest her head on as he began pulling the wound together with the butterfly strips.

"You didn't shower yet?" she asked.

"I was busy watching your match" he chuckled as he was shooed out the door.

"That's sweet" she smiled, wincing at the way her back was pulled and prodded. "And that explains why you smell so bad" she teased.

"You don't smell too hot yourself sweetheart" he chuckled as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>Molly was carried in by the team of medics. Her ribs were already bandaged as they laid her down carefully. Abbie watched on as the trainer knelt down beside her and quietly explained that she needed staples to close the wound on her head. The room was uncomfortably silent except for their pained gasps.<p>

Molly had tears running down her cheeks by the eighth and final staple.

"That's it okay? All done. I'll give you some strong painkillers for tonight and tomorrow" he told her. "Just lay here and rest up for a while" he said, cleaning up as much of the blood as he could.

He left the pair alone for a while and the room once again fell silent, only heavy breathing and Molly's occasional sniffs reaching their ears.

"Great match fucker" Abbie lightened the atmosphere.

Molly laughed lightly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just bruised. You?"

"Yeah, just feeling sorry for myself I guess" Molly sighed.

Sheamus popped in a little later to drive Molly back to the hotel, and Abbie was left waiting for Dean. Admittedly, she didn't much feel like dinner tonight. But she wasn't going to let him down. She lay back and closed her eyes for a moment, exhausted. She must have slipped into a light doze because when she opened her eyes, she nearly fell off the table when she saw who had joined her.

Phil was sitting beside the table. And his Money in the Bank briefcase was missing…replaced with the glittering WWE Championship across his lap. He caught her and she gritted her teeth against the pain.

"Phil, what…?" she asked confused.

"I just got back from the ring…I came to check on you" he told her softly.

"I'd have asked if this was some sort of weird dream but the pain in my back tells me otherwise" she groaned.

"Looks like we're both champs now" he grinned, placing one of his big palms on the belt.

"I knew you were cashing in tonight, I fucking knew that's what you asked for from Vince" she smiled.

"You missed it" he pouted. "They had fireworks and confetti…"

"I'm glad you're the champ, you deserve it" she smiled, seeing that light behind his eyes, the passion for the job had finally returned.

"Are you okay? I was pulling my fucking hair out watching that match…" he sighed.

"I'm fine" she told him.

"You never told me about the thumbtacks"

There it was again. She knew he'd been dying to once again criticise her reckless choice to compete in such high risk matches. It didn't matter that it came from a place of caring, it was fucking annoying right now.

"When exactly was I supposed to tell you Phil? When we weren't talking? Or when your tongue was in my mouth?" she said, unable to bite her tongue as usual.

He stood abruptly, knocking his chair backwards. "Well forgive me for fucking caring" he growled. "Congratulations for tonight. Have a fantastic evening" he spat, slamming the door on his way out. Now this was more like the Phil she was used to.

Abbie tried to forget that prickly encounter as Dean appeared to collect her. He was in his jeans and tight fitting grey shirt that hugged his torso exquisitely. Over it was his leather jacket, his hair messy as it dried from the shower he'd taken.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately picking up on her change in mood.

"Nothing…just feeling it more now" she lied. She was making a habit of lying. Fuck.

"How's it going?" he asked, leaning against the frame, his gear bag slung over his shoulder.

"I stink, I'm covered in blood that may or may not be mine and I'm still wearing my ring gear…I don't know what you're thinking, but I think I'm a mess even by your standards"

"Cheeky bitch" he let out a genuine chuckle. "I grabbed your shit but if you wanna take a shower I'll wait" he shrugged.

"I smell awful. I don't care if we're going to McDonalds for dinner, I can't go like this" she laughed. "Only issue is, I don't think I can raise my arms at all right now, is Kelly still around?"

"You want her to help you shower? That's a hot image" he laughed. "Sorry…there was a question in there wasn't there?"

"Stop it, it's embarrassing"

"She went back to the hotel with Seth about fifteen minutes ago but she's left like a hundred messages on your phone, I heard it buzzing in your bag" he told her. "I can help" he waggled his eyebrows.

"If I leave my gear on, will you help me?" she asked reluctantly.

"Not quite what I had in mind, but for you…" he laughed.

* * *

><p>Abbie watched on as he knelt in front of her, un-strapping her kick pads and unlacing her boots. Stripping them off along with her socks, she grabbed a towel and he followed her into the communal showers.<p>

Abbie let out a groan of pleasure as the warm water cascaded across her aching bones. She sighed contentedly as Dean helped her wash the blood and sweat from her hair and her shoulders, massaging them gently in the process.

"You're too good to me" she sighed, the guilt returning.

"Hey, I'm getting something out of this too" he smirked, handing her the towel as he turned off the shower. She took it and wrapped it around her waist, shimmying out of her shorts.

"Would you be a babe and toss me my skirt?" she asked him.

"You sound more and more like Kelly everyday" he rolled his eyes.

"Like a total girly girl?" she asked.

"Like a blonde bimbo" he pulled her skirt from her bag and handed it to her.

Abbie narrowed her eyes. "I really appreciate you helping me out…but don't talk about her like that okay? She's my best friend. And she's the only person I can depend on lately. I don't think you mean any malice by it, but I'm not going to turn a blind eye to you insulting her when she isn't here to defend herself"

He held up his hands. "I respect that. Sorry"

"It's okay" she offered a small smile.

Pulling up her skirt, she winced as she tried to unzip her top. "Can I have some assistance?"

"You may" he said, switching back into flirt mode. He pulled down the zip and helped ease it over her head while she tried to keep her arms as immobile as possible.

Abbie covered herself with the towel, trying not to show her discomfort at being so exposed. Dean, as usual, took the lead, locating her bra and passing it to her. He hooked the clasp at the back and straightened up the straps for her. Every time his fingers brushed her skin she shivered involuntarily.

Finally, he aided her in buttoning up her shirt.

"You probably want these" he grinned, holding up her underwear.

"Dean!" she scolded him, cheeks flushing pink.

"Or you could go commando…" he teased, knowing she couldn't do anything about it in her condition.

"Give me those" she pouted, eventually managing to snatch the blue lace panties from his grasp, albeit with a twinge of pain shooting down her spine.

"Sorry, I'm a dick" he chuckled, pretending to cover his eyes but peering between his fingers as she put them on.

"Let's go before the adrenaline completely wears off and I can't walk anymore" she laughed, shaking her head at his boyish antics.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later and Dean pulled Abbie's rental into the parking lot of a little bistro and got out, walking around to open her door and help her out onto the tarmac.<p>

"This is cute" she said, gritting her teeth against the pain ebbing through her body as she took his hand and used it to pull herself out of the car.

"I have my moments" he replied. "Sure you're up to this?" he asked, noting the pain every movement caused her.

"I'll manage it" she smiled.

Inside, the lighting was low, candles and flowers on the tables. The menu was relatively simple, and the tables were adorned with red and white tartan tablecloths.

"This place is really sweet" she said, surprised at his choice.

"It was Seth's recommendation" he chuckled. "If it was up to me we'd probably have ended up at a gas station"

"You know I wouldn't have minded that…you don't have to do things that aren't you to impress me Dean" she assured him. "I'm hardly a material girl. I'm quite content with your company"

"That's what I told him. But he insisted you girls like to be wined and dined. And after tonight, you deserve it"

"Well thanks" she smiled, shifting around to get comfortable.

As always with Dean, it didn't take long for them to drop into the jokey chatter that luckily came naturally. The waitress brought over their food and they shared a bottle of wine as they ate.

"Did the tacks look as good as in practice?" she asked him around a mouthful of pasta.

"Way better. Did you hear the reaction? You two were fucking reckless out there. That's what a like to see. You didn't give a shit how bad you got hurt. Everyone backstage lost their shit when you took that powerbomb"

"Yeah…that's the one that I'm gonna be feeling for a few days" she pulled a face.4

He had the total opposite attitude to Phil when it came to what she did in the ring. It seemed that Dean knew himself the thrill of really suspending disbelief and taking things to a whole new level, and he got a thrill out of seeing her take those same risks. Phil always hated the risks she took. She understood both points of view; they were just so starkly opposite sometimes.

"It's so fucking hot watching you in the ring"

She blushed. "You're not bad yourself"

Dean asked for the bill and paid for their food, dismissing Abbie's insistence that she wanted to pay. Watching the twinges of pain on her face every time she made even the slightest movement made him feel for her.

"Let's get you back the hotel. I'll give you a massage and rub some deep heat into those shoulders"

"That sounds like heaven" she sighed as he walked her back to the car.

* * *

><p>"Your room or mine?" he asked as the elevator 'pinged'.<p>

"Mine's a mess…"

"And you think mine's any better?" he chuckled, running a hand through his fluffy hair.

"Mine it is then" she said, playing off her disappointment as sarcasm. It was much harder to get away from someone if they were in _your_ space than vice versa. But it was too late to back out now.

He rested a palm on the small of her back as they walked and even that light contact was painful. By the time she'd handed him her room key and he'd dumped their bags, she was struggling to stand.

"You want some help?" he asked, feeling helpless to ease her pain.

"Asprin would be nice" said, collapsing onto the bed face first. "In the front pocket of my bag" she mumbled into the mattress. She didn't even need to see him to know he was scratching his head and wondering where to find such items.

"Why do chicks always have asprin" he chuckled.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yeah, probably not…question retracted" he laughed.

"You're a clever boy, I'm sure it's obvious"

He handed her two pills and some water and she swallowed them gratefully.

"The deep heat rub is in the bathroom" she said, shimmying out of her top as best she could without moving her arms too much.

"You know, this is the most I've touched you, like ever" he remarked as she unclasped the back of her bra and he got to work.

"I'm in too much pain to give a shit at the moment. Enjoy it while you can" she winced as his hands made contact.

"You're gonna be bruised up good tomorrow…they're already coming out now" he commented.

"You've seen worse. And felt a hell of a lot worse I imagine"

"Doesn't make this any less shit for you" he said, working his strong hands over her lower back.

"Every one was worth it. I'm still on a high now" she smiled, letting out a whimper as he worked her shoulders. She appreciated the fact he wasn't treating her like glass. He knew she was in pain, but he also knew that there was no point in being gentle.

He pushed his thumbs along her spine and ran his palms along her ribcage, fingers brushing the sides of her breasts. She let out an involuntary shiver, more obvious when his strong hands encased her neck. It took a lot of trust to allow him to hold her around the neck like that, and while she was tense, she didn't feel the need to scream at him. Maybe she did trust Dean…

His cell phone rang and he wiped off his hands on a towel before he answered.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Dean answered, mouthing to Abbie that it was Seth on the other side of the line.

Dean laughed and put the phone on speaker. "He wants to speak to you"

"Abbie! Fucking awesome match!" Seth's chirpy voice echoed.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"You two better not be naked yet…because I have big plans for this evening"

Abbie groaned.

"Well one of us is topless…" Dean winked, laughing.

"Well quit the dry humping and come out for drinkies!"

"Yeah man…you're cock blocking" Dean joked.

Seth laughed. "You're punching above your weight dude, I don't need to cock block, you've done that yourself"

"Eh, fair comment" Dean chuckled. Abbie was glad he had a sense of humour about the whole thing, it made her feel a little less pressured.

"It's wrestlemania night! We're all champs! Let's go get smashed! Kelly's coming…" Seth coaxed.

Dean looked to Abbie.

"I'm sorry Seth, but I couldn't move right now even if I wanted to"

"There's your answer man, have a good time" Dean told him.

"You go have fun, no point in you being stuck in just because of me" Abbie told him when he hung up.

"I can forego a few drinks to keep you company" he shrugged, helping her pull an oversized t shirt over her head before kissing her. It quickly turned into a hot and heavy make out session as he pushed his tongue past her lips and pulled on her lower lip with his teeth.

She let out a pained gasp as he put a hand on her back and pulled her against him.

"Go Dean. I'm not any fun right now, I just need to sleep it off" she told him, staring deep into his eyes. It was almost uncomfortably intimate and she broke the gaze.

He ran a finger under her chin, pulling her face back to his. His eyes searched hers curiously. Normally she found his strange mannerisms endearing, but right now she was feeling exposed – almost as if he could deduce her thoughts. Many people saw Dean as a quieter character, always lurking in the shadows but really he was watching, analysing. It was that mystery and the way her head always warned her that he was trouble that drew her to him. Maybe part of it was a desire to throw herself headlong into something opposite to what she had with Phil. Dean and Phil had many similarities, but the smoking and drinking, the dangerous reputation, the sleeping around…for some reason she was drawn to it, drawn to something familiar yet opposite to the man who'd broken her heart.

"Go" she whispered, the word coming out much more timid than she'd planned.

"You sure?" he asked, tipping her head back against the pillow and caressing the bruises blooming on her neck. "You gonna be alright on your own?"

"I have your number if anything disastrous happens" she assured him.

"I'll come check on you when I get in. Don't worry I'll be quiet" he said, kissing the corner of her lips tantalisingly before pulling away.

"Wake me when you get in, I'll need more painkillers then anyway" she said, watching him lift his heavy gear bag onto his shoulder.

"Goodnight Abbie" he flashed her that smirk, always laced with naughty intentions.

"Have a good night, thanks for dinner"

"No problem sweetheart, it was my _pleasure_" he winked, slipping out and closing the door quietly behind him.

It was only when he left that Abbie realised just how broken her body was. Everything from her toes to her head throbbed rhythmically. Sure, she'd been through it all before; the torturous pain, the waking up and finding yourself unable to get out of bed…but she was quickly discovering that the closer she got to thirty, the more her body protested her chosen profession.

Gingerly rolling onto her side, she resigned herself to the fact she definitely wasn't going anywhere tonight and closed her eyes, trying to distract herself from the pain long enough to let sleep take over.

* * *

><p>It was nearing 3am now and the club they'd ended up in was packed to the brim. Most of the roster was out, celebrating another successful mania. Yes, they had RAW tonight, but most of them would have the time to sleep off their hangovers before the show began.<p>

Dean was on his fifth beer as he laughed and joked with Seth. Roman had retired, heading back to the hotel with his fiancée who was visiting for Wrestlemania week.

"So when are you and Abbie gonna get serious?" Seth nudged his friend, already more than drunk. Seth was the lightweight of the group by a long shot, but he didn't mind, it made for a cheap night out.

Dean scoffed and shook his head. "What is it with you and all the fucking questions? Why are you so interested in my private life man? It's weird" he joked.

"I just wanna know" he shrugged. "And I like seeing you happy, she's a fucking stunner and you deserve it"

"Thanks Seth" Dean said, genuinely touched by his friend's emotion. Seth put an arm around his shoulders and leaned in closer, teetering slightly on his stool.

"I saw your face when she came down those stairs at hall of fame. If you're feeling it man, ask her to be your girlfriend"

Dean's chest tightened a little the way it always did at the idea of commitment. "Listen, I know you have my best interests at heart, and I love you for it man. But she just got out of a relationship. And my last serious relationship was years ago and that ended when I moved to Puerto Rico and she found out I was taking drugs. I don't have the best track record. Let me take it at my own pace"

Seth nodded understandingly, giving his friend a one-armed hug.

"Speak of the devil" Seth said, spotting the brand new WWE champion on the dance floor.

"Mr Straight Edge out this late?" Dean chuckled.

"Lita's looking hot tonight though" Seth remarked as Dean's eyes fell on the red-head. She wore a form fitting black dress and heels, dancing away to the rockier music that was currently playing. "I find it hard to believe nothing's going on between those two" Seth commented.

"I need to take a piss" Dean shook his head, hopping off his stool and heading off to the back of the club to find the bathrooms. He was stopped by a hand on his chest. His eyes scanned the slender fingers, the red painted nails sending a warning already. His gaze followed the tanned skin of her arm up to her face, meeting the piercing gaze of Eva Marie. He smirked. He already knew her game. But if she wanted to play, he'd let her…for now.

"Hey" she sent him a flirtatious grin, her ridiculously tight dress leaving nothing to the imagination. Sure, she had an incredible body and that fiery red hair was definitely a turn-on, but she knew she was hot and she used it to manipulate people.

He didn't reply, letting the cocky smirk on his face show her she'd have to try harder than that.

"Amazing match tonight" she smiled, trouble written all over her face. He doubted she even knew who he had faced that night. But that didn't matter. He was playing this game for his own amusement.

He still failed to offer any kind of response and she ran her hand up to his neck. He stepped back. She looked annoyed that her charms weren't having the usual effect. She startled when he pushed past her, shoulders brushing. His lips honed in on her ear. His words came out in a breathy but nonetheless menacing whisper. "I know your game sweetheart"

He just about caught the way her jaw tensed and he chuckled as he disappeared through the restroom door.

* * *

><p>"You need to come see me soon, these past few days have reminded me how much I missed you" Amy cooed, winding her arms around his neck in a friendly embrace. Phil put his hands on her hips, her familiar body against his comforting.<p>

"I will" he sighed. "When I have some time off, I need to get away from this for a bit"

"Come sit down" she told him, taking him by the hand and leading him to a quieter area. She sat down opposite him and took his hands in hers. "Now talk to me. I've left it until now because I knew you were stressed about the show and everything. What's going on in there?" she asked, putting her hands on the sides of his head.

"Ames…it's late, I'm tired…"

"Nuh uh, you were dancing away and swearing and joking with Mike and Zack just now. Don't fob me off Phil, it's me" she pressed. "What happened with you and Abbie? I saw how uncomfortable it was at the hall of fame"

"I…" he released a breath. "Long story short, we argue _a lot_. And we both have acid tongues. So it doesn't take much to set us off" he began. He lowered his voice and leaned in closer as he continued. "She…uh…she found out she was pregnant…it was an accident…"

Amy's face showed nothing but total surprise. "She didn't get rid of it without telling you…?" Amy asked, jumping to conclusions.

"No, no" he corrected quickly. "She told me…that was another argument" he sighed. "We went to the clinic but neither of us wanted that. She told Vince, stopped working…"

Amy could sense this wasn't going to be a happy story. She knew Phil and she knew this was something that had deeply affected him.

"We lost the baby…it all went to shit from there" he swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"Oh Phil" she whispered sympathetically, wrapping her arms around him. "Why didn't you call me?" she asked, heart breaking for him.

He shook his head, pulling back and running his hands over his face. "Anyway, it's over now…we're on speaking terms at least, which is…it is what it is" he shrugged.

Amy rubbed his arm, feeling overwhelmingly sad at knowing the reason behind his recent turmoil. "Come back home with me for a bit when you have some time off, I know some other people who've missed you too" she smiled. He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze.

A little while later and he seemed to have perked up, playing around with Zack like he usually did.

"You call that dancing _bro_?" Phil mocked.

"Leave him alone, ya big bully" Amy laughed, pushing Phil's shoulder.

"Don't you get involved, you won't like me when I'm angry" he teased, grabbing her wrists. She play-struggled and he pulled her to his chest. She stared up at him, startled by how close he was.

He didn't know quite how it happened, but for a split second, his lips brushed hers.

Zack's eyes widened at the scene, making his leave from the awkward situation.

Amy pulled back quickly, knowing she needed to forget that ever happened. He was emotional tonight and she was familiar to him. He was lonely and confused. That was all.

"Shit" his heart dropped into his stomach.

"Don't worry about it" she told him.

But it was too late. The damage was done. All he could think about was how messy this was getting…

* * *

><p>Dean washed his hands, fully intent on getting back to Seth and a nice cold beer. But once again his night was halted by the temptress that was Eva Marie.<p>

"Can't stay away eh, trouble?" he grinned when she cornered him. He wasn't one to stay on the back foot for long though, and he quickly reversed their positions. She still looked angry with his attitude, but there was a steely determination in her eyes.

"I don't appreciate being blown off" she chewed her lip seductively.

He chuckled. "Not used to it?"

"Evidently not" she replied.

"Well I wouldn't normally turn down a good skank" he didn't hold back. "But I'm kind of seeing someone. And from what I hear, so are you" he raised a brow.

He didn't miss the way her fists clenched by her side. Suddenly her expression changed and she laughed lightly. "You're seeing someone huh? You might want to check up on that…"

"Oh…and why is that?" he asked, already bored of this conversation.

"Well, between you and me…me and the girls were having a few drinks last night and what do you know? Two of our new champions were getting a little friendly in the pool"

"What?" he asked, baffled.

"This person you're 'seeing' is Abbie Rose right?" she probed.

"And?"

Eva laughed, a nasty undertone to her words. "You probably want to ask her why Punk had his tongue down her throat then"

"That's bullshit" he said, used to catty lies from girls.

"Aw, you didn't know?" she mocked concern, putting her hands on his chest again. He'd known from the looks she'd given him in the hallways that she was trying to worm her way in; trying to secure someone to help her get onto the main roster but this was too much.

"I don't listen to gossip" he snapped.

She shrugged. "Ask him. What reason would I have to lie?"

"Because you're trying to get in my pants"

She smiled. "You really think?"

"I know you girls and shoving your tits in our faces to get what you want"

"And you don't think these tits would look great in one of those vests? A permanent female member of the shield?" she asked.

Time to stick the knife in. He laughed out loud. "Sorry sweetheart but you actually have to have some talent to be a part of the main roster, let alone the most successful stable in recent history" he winked, walking away from her.

He couldn't keep up the façade for long though. He made his way back to Seth, slamming his fist onto the bar.

"What took you so long?" the other man slurred.

"I've just heard something I really didn't want to hear…"

"What?" Seth frowned.

"Apparently Abbie and Phil are still messing around" he said through gritted teeth.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"Eva"

"Don't jump to any conclusions" Seth warned.

"I don't trust her, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't suspicious"

Seth sighed.

"I'm so fucking angry" he growled.

"Dean…" Seth warned.

Making a split second decision, he spotted Phil across the room and made a beeline for him. Tapping him on the shoulder a little harder than necessary, the older man spun around.

The look on Phil's face told Dean everything he needed to know. The man was fully expecting a punch in the face.

Dean knocked a glass off the table, sending it crashing to the floor where it smashed. Phil put an arm around Amy and moved her clear of the mess. He just shook his head furiously at the recently crowned WWE champ and the lack of protest or confusion in Phil's eyes told Dean that while she was a manipulative snake, Eva hadn't been lying. Knowing better than to knock the man out in front of a room full of co-workers, he turned his attention back to the source of information…the entrancing Eva Marie.

Dean spotted her unmistakable head of hair through the crowd and stalked towards his prey. In less than a second, he had her pinned to the wall. She looked frightened at first but quickly regained her composure.

"Tell me what you saw" he growled.

"They were playing around in the pool, and then he kissed her"

"And then what?" he asked, eyes darkening with every minute that passed.

"She kissed him back. It looked pretty heated. Then they left" she told him.

"Together?"

She nodded.

His fist hit the wall beside her head and she flinched. He liked that. She was scared. He was absolutely furious. Abbie had run from him that night, leaving him with an awkward boner and a bruised ego. And run straight to her ex? In the hotel pool in full view of every hotel balcony? To say he was furious was an understatement. This was exactly why he didn't get close to women.

Without another word, he grabbed Eva by the wrist and dragged her out into the alley at the back of the club.

"Why are we out here?" she asked, sounding agitated as he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one.

"I need a smoke" he paced. "Want one?"

"No" she snapped. "I wasn't planning on being used as a personal source of gossip" she pouted.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier" he snarled.

"I'm gonna go" she said, turning and stumbling in her huge heels.

"I don't think so" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against him. He released a breath, smoke dancing across her face. She grimaced. "What? Not so eager all of a sudden?" he teased.

Defiance flashed across her eyes and she ran her nails down his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. It didn't take long for him to channel all of his anger, hurt and frustration into it. Wait, did he just admit he was hurt by the revelations of tonight? No way. Ambrose didn't hurt.

He tangled his fingers in that inviting hair, pulling on it lightly as he bit down on her lip. She didn't like that.

"Don't do that again" she pulled back.

"You don't call the shots here" he sneered, pushing her back against the wall and running his hand up her thigh to the hem of her dress. "This is what you wanted right? To unleash this?" he asked.

She suddenly didn't seem so sure of her plan. She was pretty good at manipulating men, but Dean was erratic and unpredictable. She didn't hold the control.

"Stop it" she said, pushing him away from her.

"What? You realised you can't handle it? Can't finish what you started? Thought as much" he shook his head, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "Fuck off" he snarled, tossing what was left of his cigarette to the floor and crushing it with his shoe before lighting up another.

"You're a psycho" she yelled, taking off back into the club.

He laughed out loud at that. "Not the first time someone's thrown that one at me" he mumbled to himself. He audibly groaned when Seth walked out into the alley.

"Go back inside Seth…seriously"

"I'm just saying…reserve judgement until you've talked to her" Seth urged him.

"I fucking saw it Seth, in his fucking eyes. He was guilty. It was written all over his face. Makes me out to be a fucking IDIOT" he yelled, slamming the foot into the wall in another moment of uncontrollable rage.

"Just calm down and let's go back to the hotel" Seth warned, worried his friend was going to end up spending the night in a jail cell if he didn't get him out of there soon. "Come on Dean, you can't do anything about it tonight…things will be clearer in the morning"

Dean tossed his second cigarette to the floor and stamped it out, banging his forehead against the rough brick of the wall a few times before spinning around in his signature unhinged way. "Let's fucking go. Before I change my mind and beat the shit outta that asshole"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhh shhhhiiiiiiiiittttt xD Dean knows. How will Abbie react when she finds out she was too late and someone already beat her to it? Is this the end for Dean and Abbie's newly budding relationship or can it be salvaged? And what does that kiss mean for Phil and Amy?<strong>

**Super long chapter for some super awesome readers! That was cheesy…*hangs head in shame*. I hope it left you with a lot of questions and a lot to look forward to! Let me know!**


	85. I Love You Enough To Let You Go

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Your reviews made me so happy, I just had to churn this monster out super fast to say thank you! You might want to grab a cuppa, take a seat on a nice soft chair and kick back for this one, it's pretty big. And bigger is always better. Don't let them tell you otherwise ;) I hope you have a blast reading this, I certainly have a blast laughing at your responses!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Eighty Five: ~**

The first thing Abbie noticed when she slowly regained consciousness the next morning was that her entire body was as stiff as a board. No one part of her body was free from pain and as she set about slowly trying to work some movement back into her muscles, her phone vibrated on the nightstand. She let out a whimper as she grabbed it. It was Dean, probably to check up on her, she thought.

"Hey" she answered, voice still thick with sleep.

"I'm gonna keep this quick because my head is fucking pounding. We need to talk. Swing by my room in a bit. 604" he told her, hanging up before she had a chance to say anything else.

She shrugged it off; maybe he was just extremely hung over. He could be grumpy at the best of times, especially in the morning. Yeah, that was probably all it was.

It took a good half hour for Abbie to get enough movement in her limbs to drag herself out of bed. She managed to get into the shower, though she still couldn't raise her arms so doing much else besides standing under the spray was a challenge. She swallowed down another two aspirin and the action reminded her of something. He'd said he would come to check on her last night but she definitely hadn't heard anyone come in…strange…

In reality, she knew something was up. But she was in denial. She had enough to worry about this morning without paranoia about him. She looked like she'd gone three rounds with Mike Tyson, nasty purple and blue marks marring her neck. Her back was the worst. She had four or five nasty strips of broken skin across her shoulders from the kendo blows, but the entire surface was a disgusting mottled brown from the damage under the skin. Luckily, her legs had come out best and walking was bearable as long as she kept her upper body as stationary as possible.

Eventually, she found herself outside of his shared suite with Seth. She knocked on the door gently, startling when it opened almost immediately. Dean pulled it open all the way and she stepped inside. The first thing she noticed was how much it looked like a bomb had gone off. Yes, boys could be messy, but this was a whole new level. Clothes were tossed in all directions, and the entire inventory of the bathroom was strewn across the floor. Come to think about it, she could have sworn she'd seen anger flash across his eyes when he opened the door…

He carelessly gestured for her to sit on the end of the bed before slamming the bedroom door to keep Seth out.

"What's going on?" she asked, brow furrowed as she tried to get comfortable.

"We have some things to discuss" he said lowly.

"You didn't come back last night" she commented.

"I came straight back here with Seth" he replied, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

"Why?" she asked.

"Something happened last night" he told her, studying her response carefully.

"Okay…" she frowned.

He remained silent, trying to read her expression. Eventually he ran a hand through his hair and clenched a fist, willing himself to stay level-headed, at least for the time being.

"I kissed someone"

Again, he watched her reaction very closely. She looked surprised, but it wasn't the reaction he knew she'd be showing if she was innocent herself. That was yet more confirmation that she'd been lying to him. Something had happened behind his back. He was sure of it now.

"Right…" she said quietly.

"Right?" he asked incredulously. "Is that it?"

She shook her head frustratedly, trying to figure out how exactly to approach the situation.

"I gave you every fucking chance to tell me…" he growled, standing up suddenly and pacing a little in an attempt to contain his anger. "You don't care that I had my tongue down someone else's neck do you?"

"I do care…" she tried to argue.

"No, see….it doesn't upset you because you're hiding something too, aren't you?" he got in her face and she panicked.

"Dean…I wanted to tell you…"

"Don't you dare fucking try to wiggle out of this!" he shouted. "I may not be perfect but I've been one hundred percent fucking honest with you every time I fucked up! How many god damn chances have you had to come clean and tell me?!" he yelled, hands coming up to hold his head as it throbbed in protest of the exertion. "Yet you don't have enough respect to say it, instead you let me find out from someone else and make me look like a total fucking moron!"

She was shaking now. She could see he was absolutely enraged.

"Please, just let me tell you how it happened…I was going to tell you today I swear" she pleaded, aware of how cliché she sounded. Of course he didn't believe a word of what she was saying. She knew she wouldn't believe him if roles were reversed.

"Go a-fucking-head" he shook his head, turning away from her.

"I know how bad it looks…but the night it happened...it wasn't some premeditated conspiracy. I left you and went straight to the gym and then for a swim…he followed me down there" she started, trying to keep him from totally losing it. "He kissed me…and…I'm not going to disrespect you any more than I have already by lying to you…I didn't stop him…but then he left"

"And you went with him! I fucking know you did" he growled.

"I followed him but only to tell him off for it I swear!" she pleaded. "I told him to stay away Dean I promise…I felt so guilty about it I could barely look you in the eye. Nothing else happened…it was a kiss, that's it…I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to ruin last night for you…"

"You think I believe that for a second? You think I don't know you probably went back to his room and got reacquainted huh? Finished what you started with me?" he shook his head in disgust. "I saw him leave the trainer's room last night…bet you two had a little moment after your match too huh? No wonder you don't want to sleep with me, you've been playing me for a fucking idiot!" he shouted.

Her mouth dropped open at his accusations…she could see how he'd developed these suspicions, but she desperately wanted him to see it wasn't true.

"Nothing happened!" she screamed, tears welling up in her eyes now after an emotional few days and the protests of her body at any movement. "I swear Dean! I swear nothing else has happened…one kiss, that was it! He apologised and that was the end of it. Last night when he came to see me, we just ended up fighting again. I promise you I'm not lying…I should have said something earlier but I swear…I'm not like those other girls Dean, I didn't want to hurt you" she begged him, seeing the incensed look in his eyes.

"Even if you didn't fuck him…it wasn't just a kiss. Not like the meaningless shit I did…it meant something, you still fucking love him" his hands raked through his hair, pulling at it harshly.

"Dean…" she whispered. "I can't help that…but that doesn't mean I want to go back there…"

"You will though…you'll always pick him" he snarled, chest heaving.

"I want to be with you…" she admitted quietly. "It was a mistake that got out of hand because I should have told you" she wiped her eyes. "We've both made mistakes Dean"

He snapped, sending the nightstand crashing onto its side. Seth pushed open the door, concerned that the commotion was getting out of hand.

"Just get the fuck out" he snarled.

"I'm sorry" she told him, pulling herself up and leaving quickly. Seth tried to stop her but she pulled away. "Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…I didn't want this Seth, I really do care about him"

"I know you do" he told her regretfully, shutting the door behind her as he dared to check on Dean.

* * *

><p>Phil woke up with that familiar cloud of regret hanging over him. Last night he made a huge mistake. Running his hands over his head, he released a breath and sat up, getting out of bed and padding across to the door to the adjoining room of their double suite.<p>

"Ames?" he called through the door.

"Mmmm?" she replied.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly.

"Come in" she sighed. He opened the door to darkness and she was still snuggled in under the duvet, blinking up at him in the low light.

"Sorry if I woke you"

"You didn't, I've been awake for a while" she yawned, sitting up a little and adjusting her tank top. She patted the spot beside her and he sat down.

"Phil…if this is about that kiss, it's okay, you don't have to explain yourself. I understand" she offered.

"It's not okay Amy" he sighed. "I shouldn't have done that"

"It was a heat of the moment thing, I get it" she untangled one hand from the sheets and rubbed his shoulder.

"My head's a mess enough as it is, I can't believe I just made things even more complicated" he sighed in frustration.

"It's not complicated. I understand how you feel. I've been there Phil. You've just had a relationship break down with someone you really cared about, and someone you shared something really special with…in this case, you have a bond most people won't ever understand after what you went through together. You're working too much, and you have to see her everyday…and then you come back up here and you're on your own a lot. I get it, I do" she offered.

Deep down, he knew Amy's feelings for him had always run deeper than friendship. They'd been together once, how could they not still feel something for each other? And that was part of the guilt too, the horrible feeling that he'd used her in that moment to feel something other than frustration and confusion.

"I'm sorry…I feel like shit for messing with you like that"

"It's okay Phil, honestly, it's forgotten" she wrapped her arms around him.

He let himself fall back onto the pillow, taking her with him.

"What the fuck am I doing Ames? I'm a 34 year old man for fuck's sake"

"You want my honest opinion?" she asked.

He nodded and she curled in beside him, stroking his head calmingly.

"I think you need to go for a coffee or something with her, and just sit down and talk things through"

"We've tried. We just have this knack for ending every discussion with an argument" he sighed.

"Because you both care, that's a start" she soothed. "You're obviously not happy, and I think you need to straighten things out for your own sanity if nothing else. I don't necessarily mean try to re-kindle anything unless that's how it works out…but just give yourselves some closure on that chapter" she suggested gently.

"That's actually a good idea" he admitted. "It'll probably go to shit again, but maybe that's what we need"

* * *

><p>Abbie had called Kelly immediately, knowing the blonde had left her hundreds of voicemails last night anyway because she hadn't had the chance to get back to her after the match. After breaking down in tears the second Kelly answered the call, she was outside her hotel room door in minutes.<p>

"What happened?" Kelly asked, wrapping her arms around her distraught friend.

"Dean found out I kissed Phil before I had the chance to tell him" she sobbed.

Kelly's jaw dropped. "You kissed Phil? What? Start from the beginning" Kelly sat her on the bed, trying to ignore the horrific bruises all over the dusky-haired girl sitting opposite her.

Abbie told her the whole story, and Kelly was visibly angered by the whole situation.

"I swear to God, one of these days I'm gonna slap the hell out of that man"

"What?" Abbie looked up, wiping her eyes.

"Phil! He's just single-handedly caused this entire situation and you're the one taking the shit for it? Of course you still have feelings for him, that can't be helped, but to take advantage like that in a public place when he's the single one? What a bastard" she shook her head.

"I should have come clean to Dean straight away" Abbie whispered.

"I can understand why you wanted to leave it hun" Kelly hugged her friend again.

Silence fell between the two as Kelly pushed back Abbie's hair and wiped her face.

"Can I be really honest for a moment?" she asked.

Abbie nodded.

"You might not want to hear it…" Kelly admitted.

"Just say it"

"I know when you two split, one of the reasons Phil cited was that you'd changed…" Kelly began. Abbie braced herself. "You have. You admit that right? After the past few months, of course you have. And in a lot of ways it's been a good change. You've come out of your shell a lot, you've learnt to trust a few people and you're more comfortable here" she said quietly.

"But as much as it's going to hurt to hear…you're letting people walk all over you babe…" Kelly ran a hand over her cheek. "You're letting people get away with shit you'd never have put up with before"

Abbie sucked in a breath. The truth hurt. It _really _hurt.

"An example? Phil stringing you along. Another? Dean making accusations that are bullshit. Stand up for yourself girl. I know you care about them, but they're not the only people who are there for you. Don't make concessions and let them get away with murder just because you've lost some of that 'I don't need no one' attitude. "You don't _need_ anyone. You _want_ them to be a part of your life now. That's what's changed, not your independence"

"I've been a fucking idiot haven't I?" Abbie laughed through teary eyes.

"Just a little" Kelly laughed. "But no one can blame you for that"

"Here we go again" Abbie rolled her eyes at a text from Phil came through.

_I think Dean knows…can we get together and talk sometime?_

_Punk x_

Kelly watched with interest as Abbie tapped out a reply.

_He does know. I don't know about that._

_Abbie x_

"Do things on your terms" Kelly advised, wrapping an arm around Abbie gently, trying to avoid doing any more damage to her bruised back.

_Shit. Are you alright? He seemed irate last night._

_Punk x_

_I'm fine. No thanks to you to be honest._

_Abbie x_

_Can we just talk things through? I don't like the way things are between us._

_Punk x_

_All we've done is talk Phil. I don't know how much more of this I can handle._

_Abbie x_

He didn't reply and she stared down at her phone for a while. She wanted to ask Kelly what to do, but she knew she had to make this decision on her own.

_One last chance._

_Abbie x_

"I need to tell him how it is. End these games once and for all" she said determinedly.

"I'm proud of you babe" Kelly kissed her head.

_You wanna come over tonight?_

_Punk x_

_Sure, what room?_

_Abbie x_

_658_

_Punk x_

_See you after the show_

_Abbie x_

_See you then_

_Punk x_

"If Dean sees me coming out of Phil's room…" Abbie started.

"What did I just tell you" Kelly scolded. "He can think what he wants to think. Trust is a two way street. You made a mistake but he's no saint"

* * *

><p>Kelly knew exactly what Abbie needed to get back to herself. She took Abbie out, a small but much appreciated distraction. They went to the salon, Kelly having her hair re-coloured and Abbie settling for a cut. She didn't want them to take anything off the length; she'd been growing it for as long as she could remember to get it this long. But she had some more layers cut in, framing her face and giving it a little bit more character and bounce. And the head massage when they washed it was a big bonus.<p>

Next they headed to the MMA store for workout gear.

"You'll be back in the gym soon babe" Kelly reassured her as they picked out pairs of shorts and some t-shirts reading 'strong is the new sexy'.

"Spending money is the ultimate therapy" Abbie laughed, paying for the new clothes.

Abbie stocked up on some more painkillers and some heat-wrap pads for her back and they headed out for lunch.

"Who are you texting?" Abbie asked, noticing Kelly had been on her phone a lot as they ate.

"Seth" she smiled. She always had a beaming smile on her face when she was talking to or about the man.

"You think Dean's had enough time to cool off? Should I text him now?" Abbie asked.

"Seth's been complaining about his raging all afternoon but he seems to have stopped now so go for it"

Abbie pulled out her phone and thought through what she wanted to say very carefully.

_Dean, I know you're mad. I would be too. But I honestly had a genuine reason for holding off on telling you. It's up to you whether or not you believe me, but I made a mistake. You've made mistakes too. It won't happen again. I don't know who it was you kissed last night, but if it didn't go any further then I presume it wasn't anything serious. I'm willing to forgive and forget if you are. Those things you accused me of were bullshit, but I appreciate why you felt like that. I appreciate how hard you're trying for me. And that's why I want us to move past this. I want to be with you, me and him are done. Let me know what you're thinking whenever you make a decision._

_Abbie x_

Abbie took a deep breath and pressed send.

"Here's to a new start" Kelly raised her glass of soda (after all, they did have RAW tonight), clinking it against Abbie's.

"Here's to new beginnings" Abbie agreed.

She looked down as her phone signalled a response from Dean.

_I need a few days to figure things out. I think we should stay out of each other's way until then._

_Dean x_

* * *

><p>Abbie had snuck away from Kelly to the gym, wanting to at least try to get in a work-out of some kind to release some of this pent-up anger. Lucky for her, she found it empty for now. She knew she couldn't do any weights, so she hopped onto the treadmill for a little while. She tensed up when she heard the door swing open, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it was Cody.<p>

"I'm glad to see you here" he released a breath, throwing his towel and a bottle of water down beside the treadmill and jumping on the machine beside her.

"What's up?" she asked, out of breath.

"Nothing. Just had the mother of all shit days"

"Tell me about it" she laughed humourlessly. "What happened?"

"After not actually being on the card at Wrestlemania, I get told I'm not needed tonight either and then on the way here, some guy crashes into the back of my rental"

"Shit, are you okay?" she asked, slowing down her machine so she could talk more easily.

"I'm alright. Just pissed off you know?"

"I do know" she told him.

"So apart from the obvious…" he gestured to her battered body "…what's wrong with you?"

Abbie bit her lip, debating whether or not to confide in him.

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about" he offered.

She sighed. "It wouldn't matter anyway. Everyone probably already knows. Just more fucking man-drama"

Cody chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't heard any gossip yet"

"You speak too soon" she laughed. "Long story short, Dean and Phil are at each other's throats again"

"You're really good at playing guys off against each other huh?" he joked.

"Don't say that" she sighed. "It's bullshit. I really didn't want any of this to happen. I just feel like I've lost all control with it all…"

"I know you don't try to start anything like that" he reassured her. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" he winked. "Don't worry about it. It's never too late to grab the bull by the horns and take control of the situation"

"You're right" she nodded.

"Of course I am" he smiled.

She stopped the treadmill, groaning as she reached for a towel. Cody snapped it up, handing it to her.

"Thanks" she smiled gratefully.

"No problem"

She wiped the sweat from her brow and headed towards the showers.

"And Codes?" she called, stopping before she left to give him a few final words of advice. "If you're not happy with work, do something about it. Go talk to Vince, or even Regal. Just do something proactive or you'll go mad"

"I will" he saluted. "Don't overdo it Abbie, give your body some time to heal" he offered some advice of his own.

"I can't promise anything" she laughed, leaving for the showers.

* * *

><p>When Molly limped through the door of the divas locker room, she flashed Abbie a small smile. Abbie returned it, not quite sure how she was feeling towards her former friend. What she did know was that she definitely didn't need any more unnecessary drama. She could put what happened aside. She just wouldn't forget it.<p>

"Stephanie just sent an email about a photo shoot" Molly told her, gently lowering herself onto the bench.

"Fuck" Abbie groaned.

"I know"

"How are the staples?" Abbie asked.

"Alright" Molly laughed a little. "I feel like shit today though. Do you?"

Abbie closed her eyes and nodded. "Absolutely. Wouldn't surprise me if Vince decided we should wrestle tonight" she rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to" Molly laughed. "I don't know if you've seen any of the dirt sheets, but people are going insane over last night…we trended on twitter for more than two hours"

"Wowza" Abbie's eyes widened.

"I think we did it"

"We smashed it" Abbie smiled. "Thanks for keeping me safe out there by the way. I'm in a ton of pain but considering what we did, I came out pretty fucking great"

"Same goes for you. We've worked together enough times to know that anyway" Molly smiled a little, reminiscing.

"Any idea what the fuck is happening with our storylines? I don't really get it right now…" Abbie asked.

"Creative dropped the plans…"

"You're kidding right?" Abbie frowned.

"Unfortunately not. They were going somewhere with it, but they changed their minds in favour of using the TV time to build up the title matches for Mania so we're winding it down now"

"Oh man" Abbie sighed. "I guess we had a good run"

"I'm sure we'll get something else soon"

"I hope so" Abbie mused.

* * *

><p>Abbie read through her script and groaned. Tonight was the beginning of the end for her run with The Shield. Honestly, she'd really enjoyed working with the boys and the programme they'd worked had kept the fans entertained. It was a shame creative had dropped it early, but that was the nature of the business. Most of the storylines never ran their full course; Vince was just too indecisive for that.<p>

Maybe it was for the best though. Abbie had pretty much convinced herself that Dean was done with their relationship, whatever it was…so working a programme with him was going to be awkward. She didn't see him as the kind of guy to be 'friends' with exes. Was she even an 'ex'? Not really. But nonetheless, it was still going to be uncomfortable.

Before long, she was called into Vince's office. She considered herself lucky to have so much interaction with the man, not many people got such a privilege. A lot of the instructions were handed down to other members of staff to dole out. But when Vince had a creative brainchild, he liked to handle things himself.

When she entered the room, she found Stephanie sat on the corner of her dad's desk, Molly and Phil seated while Dean, Seth and Roman stood just behind them. When she entered, Phil vacated the seat, allowing Abbie to rest her aching body.

"First things first…" Vince's intimidating voice boomed. "…buy rates for last night were up almost 30% so congratulations to everyone. I do believe we have five new champions in the room tonight" he smiled in congratulations. "My condolences Molly" he nodded and she smiled politely. "I've heard nothing but the highest praise for your match girls, and that is exactly why I've called you all in today. "Phil, yours and Molly's storyline concludes tonight. We may or may not pick up your feud with Abbie again in the future"

Phil nodded, Molly wondering what was next for her.

"Abbie, your stint with The Shield is winding down tonight but again, we may leave it open for something in future. You're going back to baby face okay?"

Abbie was surprised, but nodded. She thought she was in the midst of a heel turn. Apparently not.

"After last night, we're picking up the idea of a Molly vs Abbie series. I'm thinking 60-minute draws, submission matches, last man standing and the like"

Abbie and Molly shared a look of subdued excitement and nodded enthusiastically.

"Steph will be in charge of that so I'd like you both to work closely with her to take this feud to even bigger heights" he gestured to his daughter.

"I'm excited to work with you both on a more one-to-one basis" she smiled, that professional manner always present.

"Photo shoot schedules are going to be emailed to you for those of you featuring in the magazine this month" Vince eyed Abbie warily, knowing her attitude to these things. "Now go have a great show" he clapped his hands together with a sense of finality.

Abbie didn't need to change out of her 'street clothes' of a t-shirt and a pair of soft, baggy jogging pants so she relaxed in the locker room before her segment. To her great excitement, Kelly actually had a match tonight and was happily lacing her boots as they chatted.

"I'm so happy you're in a match tonight" Abbie smiled genuinely.

"Me too…it's been ages" Kelly admitted.

Abbie checked her watch. "It's go time" she sighed.

"Good luck…don't let him intimidate you" Kelly pep-talked her.

Abbie laughed. "Don't worry about me, I can be a stony-faced bitch when I need to be"

* * *

><p>As soon as her face flashed up on the giant screen, the arena erupted. Abbie could hear the noise from the interview area as she stood opposite Josh Matthews.<p>

"_Joining me at this time, the new Diva's Champion, Miss Abbie Rose" he announced. "Abbie, how are you feeling?" he asked, holding the mic to her mouth._

"_I've been better" she laughed a little. "Jokes aside, I'm pretty beat up…but I won and I proved to everyone exactly why I'm in the spot I deserve to be in – and that's at the top" she smiled. _

_The crowd booed when the three men entered frame, circling her. They had cocky smirks plastered on their rugged faces and Matthews stepped back at Roman's warning glance. _

_Dean stood behind her, a master at making people as uncomfortable as possible. He used his fingertips to brush a tendril of hair from her shoulder his hand ghosting over the evidence of last night's match. _

"_Without trying to be arrogant…" he whispered huskily "…I think you owe some of the credit for this…to us" he slapped a hand over the belt, the force causing her to grit her teeth in pain._

_Abbie's expression grew dark. "I'm sorry?" she asked._

"_You heard me" he rasped._

"_I'm pretty sure it wasn't you taking any of the punishment last night. Or having any involvement at all in the match if I'm honest" she snapped._

"_It's all about the mind games sweetheart" he tapped the side of her head. "That was us…we evened the odds for you…you owe us" he sneered._

"_I don't owe you anything" she retaliated, keeping a cool head even though she was surrounded. "If anything, you're still making up for the time you took me out in the parking lot" she narrowed her eyes. "I think we all gained something from the partnership while it lasted…" she began._

"_While it lasted? Are we being dismissed? Hear that boys?" he addressed Seth and Roman who chuckled lowly. "You don't call the shots here honey"_

"_No need to feel all wounded boys…I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying I've always been good enough to do this. I held this belt before you guys were even a blip on the radar here. And I did it by myself" she asserted._

"_We'll see about that" Dean chuckled. "Let's go boys, we have matches to prepare for" he instructed. Before he left, he leaned down, brushing his lips to her temple. "Nice haircut"_

She shivered. That wasn't in the script.

* * *

><p>Molly perched herself on top of a crate, ready for the cameras to start rolling. She held her neck, having to do very little acting of the pain she was feeling. She got the signal, telling her the cameras were filming and her eyes honed in on their target.<p>

_Punk had his signature cheeky smirk on his face as he sidled up to the crate. "Well, aren't you going to congratulate the new WWE champion on his spectacular victory?" _

_Molly's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!" she screamed in his face. "Spectacular? You cashed in on an already beat-down man and you think your win was spectacular? Did you see what happened to me last night?!" she screeched, Punk covering his ears and pulling a comedic face. _

"_What? You don't have a title anymore? Now you know how I've felt for the past freaking year!" he retaliated. _

"_I have eight staples in my head you idiot! You should have been in my corner!" she yelled._

"_Oh? Kinda like how you should have been in mine all this time? No. I'm the reason you won that belt in the first place. I took Abbie out of the picture. But you know what? I'm sick of you. I don't regret pushing her off that ladder, but I do regret doing it on your behalf. I'm a champion now, I don't need you. Find someone else to do your dirty work" he said, fans cheering as he told her how it was. _

_She let out a piercing shriek and slapped him hard across the face. It knocked him back, busting open his lip. _

"_You should go buy some cats or something…crazy" he rolled his eyes, ending the segment._

"Fuck, you didn't hold back with that one huh?" Phil groaned, rubbing his cheek.

"Man up" she teased.

"Bitch" he laughed. "How are you doing today?" he asked.

"I feel like shit but I've been worse" she shrugged. "Uh...Phil?"

"Yeah?" he frowned, watching the way she avoided eye contact.

"I never apologised to you for all that stuff before…"

"You mean when you let me try to knock Dean out in the parking lot?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah…I just wanted to say I made a bad decision and I'm sorry"

He sighed. "Don't beat yourself up about it. I know you believed what you were saying. I did too. I don't trust Ambrose, he thinks with his dick"

"He humiliated me Phil" Molly said quietly.

"I know he did. But if you'll allow me to be blunt for a moment; you did let him"

She nodded.

"Have you and Abbie made things up yet?" he asked.

"I don't think she'll ever forgive it…but we're talking so that's a start" she shrugged. "We both said some harsh things"

"You'll be okay" he told her.

"Thanks for not cutting all ties with me…I've been feeling pretty fucking isolated lately"

He frowned, putting his arm around her shoulder. "This place can be like that. Just try to keep your own council" he advised. "Try not to get involved in other people's business. It'll make life a hell of a lot easier"

* * *

><p>"There was so much sexual tension in that room just now" Roman chuckled lowly, referring to the segment they'd just filmed as they warmed down after their match.<p>

Dean just growled, massaging his own trapezius muscle.

"Sore subject?" the big Samoan asked.

"So…good match hey?" Seth laughed, changing the subject.

Roman took the hint and dropped it, heading off to take a shower.

"I can fucking feel you staring at me from over here" Dean turned, glaring at Seth who, as he'd predicted, was boring a hole into his back with his intense gaze.

"Just trying to figure out what you're thinking" Seth shrugged.

"Stop being such a chick"

"You stop playing the big man, we all need a hug sometimes, even the big bad Dean Ambrose" Seth said matter-of-factly, putting an arm around his friend. "What's the latest?"

"Just mulling over something your girlfriend said to me a while back"

"What? Kelly?" Seth frowned.

"Duh. How many other girlfriend's you got?" Dean countered.

"What did she say?" Seth asked, wondering what exactly his girlfriend would be talking to Dean about.

"She told me that Abbie's still head over heels for him and I should keep that in mind going into anything with her"

Seth clenched his fists. "She told you what? I asked her not to get involved…for fuck's sake" Seth rubbed his face angrily.

"She was right though" Dean reminded his friend.

"Dean, Kelly has this idea that Phil and Abbie were meant to be together because of everything they've been through…she's biased…she's never really supported your relationship with Abbie…"

"Or maybe she was just being honest" Dean huffed out a breath, leaning against the cool metal of the lockers. "Yeah, it did come across like a warning that I should give up now. But I'm starting to think she was spot on. I'm wasting my time"

"If you want to give it up that's fine. But I know that girl really likes you. And I know you well enough to know you feel the same. He made a mistake and he let her go, why are you doing the same?" Seth finished emphatically.

* * *

><p><em>Why are you so against Dean dating Abbie?<em>

_Seth xxx_

_What makes you think that? :S_

_Kelly xoxo_

_Maybe the fact that you went behind my back and basically told Dean that he didn't have a chance_

_Seth xxx_

_That's not what I said Seth…_

_Kelly xoxo_

_It might as well have been. He's my best friend and he was happy!_

_Seth xxx_

_You talk like it was me that ruined that!_

_Kelly xoxo_

_No, but you put doubts in his head and now he doesn't think it's worth another shot. I don't care that you've known Phil since you were eighteen. He dumped that girl and you should want to see her happy too!_

_Seth x_

_I'm not the only one who thinks they won't last. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. I just wanted him to be aware that Abbie and Phil have a long history and they won't stay away from each other forever._

_Kelly xoxo_

_That's not your decision to make. I'm really fucking mad at you right now. I hope you know that._

_Seth _

Kelly sat on the bed opposite Abbie and read the conversation to her.

"Are you angry that I got involved?" Kelly asked her.

"I'm not angry, like you said, what was said was weeks ago. But you have to let go of this idea that me and Phil will fix everything. Because as nice an idea as that is, we're not in some fairytale. Things don't work like that in real life" Abbie sighed.

Kelly nodded.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Dean already made up his mind this morning. I think it's over. I mean, half of the female staff have tweeted some creepy comment about how hot he is at some point. He could have anyone. Why would he bother with me? I'm average at best, and he has to deal with the shadow of Phil everywhere we go? He's not stupid. It's not worth the bruised ego"

"Abbie, you are NOT average!" Kelly argued. "I am sorry for saying that to him though. Seth's really upset with me" she whispered.

"He'll get over it" Abbie assured her.

"He loves that man Abbie…Dean's confided stuff in Seth that no one else in the company has a clue about. Seth knows some of the awful shit he's dealt with and because of that; Seth's really protective of him. I feel like his loyalties lie with Dean more than me…"

"You'll be back to normal by tomorrow, don't worry" Abbie offered her a small smile.

"I screwed up" she sighed.

_Are you still coming over?_

_Punk x_

"Shit" Abbie slapped a hand to her forehead. "I was supposed to go see Phil…are you alright here on your own?" she asked.

"Yeah, you go…hope it goes well for you babe, you deserve a bit of good news"

"Thanks Kel" Abbie gave her a hug. "Don't worry about Seth, he'll come around. He loves you. He's just letting you know that if you mess with Dean, he'll have something to say about it"

* * *

><p>Phil heard the knock at the door and pulled a shirt on. Amy knew he had company and had retired back to her room of the suite so they could have some privacy. He smoothed a hand over his newly grown tufts of hair and opened the door. He smiled when he saw her, he couldn't help himself. She looked as beautiful as always, especially now she'd put some weight back on. She was make-up free as he'd expected, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.<p>

He stepped aside and she walked into his suite, turning back to him in anticipation of what he would say or do next. He shut the door and pushed his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants uncomfortably.

"Did you want anything to drink?" he asked.

"I'm okay" she offered him a small smile.

"You wanna come lie down for a bit? I'm exhausted"

Looking up at him properly, she could see he wasn't lying. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He probably hadn't what with all the early morning media he'd be doing this week.

"Sure" she told him, following him into the bedroom and watching as he dropped onto the bed and lay back. She sat down on the edge and watched him for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"I just wanted to say sorry" he sighed.

"For?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just the last few weeks. And for getting pissed off last night. I started that argument. Yeah, I was worried. But you two put on a five star match and I never did give you the proper credit for it"

"You don't have to keep apologising Phil, we've both done enough of that" she chewed her cheek, feeling a sense of déjà vu that they were here again, going in circles. She needed to get out of this circle. It was soul destroying. "Can we just get it all out in the open and put it to bed?" she asked.

"I think that's what needs to happen" he agreed. "Firstly, I wanted to say that up until now I've been too pig-headed to admit it…but I made a bad call in ending things. I tried to defend it but it didn't take long before I started kicking myself for it. I'm a fucking idiot"

"Okay…" she swallowed hard.

"I'm not trying to say 'ditch all your other plans and let's run off into the sunset'. Like, I understand that ship has sailed…" he continued. "I guess I just wanted to accept blame for that. I bailed when things got rocky"

Abbie wrapped the end of her ponytail around her fingers, tugging on it comfortingly. "Honestly, I don't feel like knowing any of this is changing anything" she told him bluntly.

"I'm just trying to put it all out there Abbie. And it wasn't fair to say that you'd changed and that was one of the reasons. Of course you changed, we both did. Everything changed. I just need you to know that I miss having you around and I'm sorry"

She sighed. "I'm sorry too. But please don't ever think you have the right to kiss me like that anymore. You lost that right when you broke up with me for the reasons you just elaborated on" she told him.

"I know" he whispered.

She lay down beside him.

"Dean went absolutely insane. And rightly so. He feels fucking humiliated Phil"

"Is he gonna kick the shit out of me next time we run into each other?" he asked, rolling onto his side and adjusting his pillow.

"I don't know. We're not exactly talking right now" Abbie replied bitterly.

His eyes closed. "I'm such a fucking asshole"

"We're both fucking idiots" she said. There was a moment of silence before they both started laughing.

"Think we can move past this?" he asked, eyes starting to flutter closed.

"Yeah. I think so. I forgive you" the corners of her lips upturned slightly.

"I don't think there's much I need to forgive you for, but I forgive you too" he smiled sleepily.

"I want to move past this. I'm sick of the awkwardness"

"Me too. I miss our banter" he said, snuggling into the pillow. "Cuddle?" he asked.

She debated in her mind for a moment before thinking 'to hell with it'. She lay down and shuffled up next to him. His eyes were still closed but he instinctively opened his arms, pulling her into his chest. She pulled up her knees between them and curled into him, resting her head in his neck.

"You're so soppy" she teased, feeling his stubble roughly scraping against her cheek.

"It's your fault" he chuckled, the noise rumbling in his chest. "Are we all good now?"

"As long as you don't cross the line" she tapped his nose in playful warning.

"Trust me, I'm turning over a new leaf" he said quietly, voice trailing off a little as he started to doze. She slipped from his grasp, watching him drift off. As weird as it was, she still loved watching him sleep.

"I do trust you" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Dean give Abbie another chance? Is this the end of the fighting for Phil and Abbie? Can they really start anew? Is this the beginning of a return of the old no-nonsense Abbie?<strong>

**No shit, I love you guys. I do a little happy dance every time I get a review alert. Because I love you so much and you make my day so much better, I thought you deserved another chapter. I need to be careful with how long some of these are, it must be a marathon to read xD Let me know if you liked it, I hope you did!**


	86. I'll Be Lost Until You Find Me

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – It's scary how close we are to 100 now. Thanks for riding this crazy train with me, I hope you're still having as much fun as you were at the start :) This one was hard work. Probably because my brain is protesting any kind of thinking right now. Regardless, I hope you enjoy. Let me know :)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Eighty Six: ~**

After her chat with Phil, Abbie had returned to her room and found Kelly asleep on the bed. Bedding down on the couch so she didn't wake her, Abbie eventually got comfortable and caught a couple of hours of sleep before she had to be up for early morning radio interviews.

Her alarm blared at six am and she slapped it half way across the room. The noise must have woken Kelly who stumbled out of the bedroom in the same clothes as last night.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Abbie teased.

"You slept on the couch?" Kelly asked, horrified.

"It's not a problem, I didn't get in until late anyway" Abbie assured her.

"I'm sorry. But speaking of which, how did things go with you and lover boy last night?"

"Fine. I think we can at least be less awkward now. And don't call him that. He's just Phil now. Grumpy, sarcastic, pain in the ass Phil" Abbie groaned.

"I'm glad you're all good now" Kelly smiled. She'd noticed the glint back in Abbie's eyes and she knew that meant that Abbie was in a better place when it came to him.

"How about you and Seth?" Abbie asked gently.

"He's not replying to my texts; that or I'm getting one word answers" she answered despondently.

Abbie sighed, hugging her. "He won't be able to stay away for long. You're too cute together"

"Thanks" Kelly laughed lightly.

Abbie hopped in the shower, getting herself ready for a full day of media. The perks of being champion. She smiled to herself when she thought about how far she'd really come. She remembered her first few real interviews and how awkward they'd been. However strange it was to talk about herself so much, she felt at ease with it now.

Changing into a black knee-length skirt and a sheer blouse, she pulled on a cardigan and did her make-up. As much as she disagreed that image was important, the company liked talent to present themselves well to anyone promoting them and she respected Vince's wishes.

* * *

><p>The morning flew by quickly and before long, she was driven to the site of the dreaded WWE magazine photo shoot. She had no idea what they had planned, but it was never good.<p>

She was rushed straight into hair and make-up without a word from anyone on what they'd be doing today. Three members of staff prodded and poked until she was camera ready. An hour later when they turned her chair around to face the mirror, she almost didn't believe it was her.

All of the evidence from her Wrestlemania match was covered and it was nice to see her body bruise-free for the first time in a while. There was an excessive amount of foundation and blusher on her face to counteract the harsh lighting of the shoot and her eyes were rimmed with thick black liner all the way around. Her eyelashes were huge and her lips bright red. Her dark hair fell in big barrel curls. She looked like some kind of nineteenth century pin-up girl. It wasn't her at all. But wow.

A pair of the tightest wet-look high-waisted shorts and a black lace crop top later and she was almost ready to go.

"I think you'll like these bad boys" the 'stylist' grinned, handing her the shoes she'd be wearing. They were leather combat-style boots with heels, coming up to mid-shin. They laced up the front, silver detailing making them look even more kick-ass.

"You'd be right" she smiled, pulling them on. Standing up and checking out the final result, she couldn't even believe how different she looked. The shorts were much shorter than anything she'd be comfortable wearing in normal life, but this wasn't normal life. This was make believe. She was Abbie rose now, and she really believed it when she looked in that mirror.

She was led out into the main room, several cameras and photographers positioned at points surrounding the white screen in the center. The boots 'clacked' against the marble floor as she was placed in front of the cameras. She still felt awkward here. She always would. She spent the next few minutes fighting the urge to cover up as she waited for the director to start.

Her jaw literally dropped when he strode in. She shook her head, biting back an ironic laugh. Of course. Of course this was going to be some kind of sexy shoot. She hadn't been punished enough yet had she?

His hair was slicked back, those tight black combat trousers that hugged his hips like they were made to measure. The band of his boxer-briefs poked out from above the belt he wore, and the trousers were tucked into the boots he wore in the ring. But it was his torso that drew her eyes most. The shirt he wore underneath the gear was notably absent, and his black vest was undone, revealing that six-pack that could turn any woman – or man – to mush.

"Remind me why I'm not wearing a shirt?" he asked in that low voice just oozing testosterone as he flashed her a smirk. He knew she was checking him out. And she saw the look he gave her when he walked in. He hadn't failed to notice her outfit.

"Because we have a big female readership who'll buy the magazine for the sole reason that you're on the cover" the director of the shoot smiled. "And a massive male readership who've been clamouring for more pictures of the enchanting Abbie Rose" he winked.

"Don't. I'll puke" she grimaced. There it was again. She could feel Dean looking her up and down.

A make-up artist rushed up, putting some more powder on Abbie's nose to stop the shine, another brushing something over Dean's shoulders and across his chest.

When they were finally ready to start, the director joined them in front of the screen to get them into position. They started off with some individual shots. This part would have been mostly pain-free, had Dean not been shooting her off-putting looks the entire time she was in front of the cameras.

"Just arch your back a little more" the director told her as she tried to keep her face neutral. When she saw Dean whisper something to the man, followed by "yeah, and push your chest out", she nearly went over there and strangled him.

She was relieved when it was his turn. Time for some payback. She watched as he hooked his thumbs into his belt loops, giving the camera a dark smile. She leaned over to the director, whispering into his ear.

"Miss Rose thinks you need to look less like you're having a stroke"

Abbie snorted in an attempt to hold in her laughter as Dean's lips twitched with the shadow of a smile. He retaliated by turning up the heat, flexing his muscles and letting the vest fall open even more to show off his contoured torso.

Soon, it was time for the real games to begin.

"So if we have Dean leaning against the backdrop with one foot against the board…and Abbie in front of him with one hand on her hip and one hand pulling on the fastening of his vest? Sound good guys?" the director asked his team. Everyone nodded and Abbie sighed as she got into the requested pose. She could feel Dean's broad chest against her back, his knee against her thigh.

"Abbie? If you tilt your head back a little more…" he instructed, squinting through the camera lens. "…and rest your head on his shoulder…yeah, that's it"

"Dean, if you put one arm behind your head and the other just by your side…that's it! Perfect! Stay right there" he said, snapping a few shots.

"I need you guys to be a bit gymnastic now, we're going to take advantage of your athleticism" the director smiled. He instructed that Abbie remove her shoes and told them, much to Abbie's reluctance, that Abbie would be standing on Dean's shoulders, holding the title over her head for this one. Several members of the crew spotted them in case she fell and Dean dropped to one knee, holding out a hand. She stood behind him, taking his hand and using it to balance as she tentatively placed a foot onto his strong shoulder. Taking his other hand, she stood on his shoulders in a crouched position, trying not to scream when he started to stand up. When he was standing up straight, she hesitantly stood up herself, holding tight to his hands to stay upright. They quickly handed her title to her and wrapped Dean's around his waist and she steadied herself, managing to let go of his hands for long enough to get a shot before she got too wobbly. He was still playing childish games, pretending to be unsteady on his feet as she climbed down. She was determined not to give him a reaction.

As she'd expected, each shot seemed to get more and more intimate. Now they stood body-to-body, staring straight at one another in a stand-off. In her heels, they weren't far from eye to eye. It was uncomfortable at the best of times, let alone with seven or eight people watching and having to hold the position for several minutes at a time.

In their penultimate pose, Dean was once again behind Abbie. His lips were on her neck, one of his arms wrapped around her midsection. One of her hands rested over his, the other on the back of his head. He bared his teeth as if preparing to bite her, staring straight into the camera.

"I think we're gonna have a new most viewed gallery when these babies go up on the website too" the director clapped triumphantly. "It's like twilight but good" he joked. They broke apart when he gave them permission and their make-up was touched up once more, Abbie's hair being pulled left and right as it was teased back into position.

"Okay…so the last idea I have is a bit more 'out there' so you guys feel free to say no" he began. Abbie felt her heart speed up a little at the ominous words. "I have this vision…" Abbie facepalmed. Arty people. Jesus. "…I see Dean on his back"

Dean chuckled outwardly. Why was he so cool as a fucking cucumber? Fuck.

"…Abbie straddling his waist…and I want an _almost_ kiss. Almost being the key word" he stressed.

Abbie was about to protest when Dean piped up.

"I'm up for it"

Abbie was stunned for a moment. The fuck was she going to let him win this battle of wills.

"Me too" she stated stubbornly. She knew he was still mad at her, but now he was playing with her…

With no further hesitation, he lay down. It was only when she stood over him that he had the nerve to give her a knowing smirk and remove his vest. That fucking sexy bastard.

She got down to her knees, positioning herself over his stomach. Placing her hands either side of his head, she leaned over him.

"Can we get all of her hair swept over the back so we can see their faces?" the director asked. Fantastic. She tried not to look at his face as she hovered over him while one of the hair stylists did as requested. This was the most awkward thing in the world.

Why on earth was this getting her all hot and bothered, yet he was absolutely fine? The flush on her cheeks was clear even through the thick make-up and he was well aware of his actions as he 'accidentally' brushed a hand up her thigh.

"Put your hands on his chest" the director instructed. Gritting her teeth against the 'why don't you go fuck yourself?' response that she wanted to give, she did as she was asked. And she was glad she did. The thundering of his heart under her right hand told her the real story. He might appear totally unaffected on the surface, but really he was just as flustered as she was.

The annoyingly expectant look on the director's face told her he was waiting and she slowly lowered her face to Dean's. She knew she shouldn't have looked into his eyes, because the second she did, she felt like she was drowning in them. For a second, she almost forgot where she was as her lips hovered just millimetres from his. And they looked so inviting up close…so soft and supple…

"Okay, that's a wrap!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Dean unceremoniously dismounted her and stood, brushing himself down before heading off to change.

She sat on the floor and watched him go in disbelief. "Well fuck you then" she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday night, which meant it was time for SmackDown tapings. As Abbie walked into catering, she noticed a distinct absence of some usual characters. Seth, Roman and Dean were missing, not on the card tonight. Phil had gone back to Atlanta with Amy, so he too wasn't hanging out backstage. Kelly wasn't on the show, nor were Mike or Zack.<p>

Grabbing a bowl of fruit and some water, she looked around for somewhere to sit. Her eyes narrowed when they met the piercing gaze of Eva Marie. While Abbie wanted to slap that bitch for kissing Dean, she knew that would be hypocritical. Dean had kissed the red-headed vixen in retaliation and as wrong as that was, Abbie knew what she did was worse. Watching the fiery woman look her up and down, Abbie turned away and found herself chest-to-chest with Cody.

"Jesus, you scared me" she laughed, almost dropping her food.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to notice" he laughed. "Wanna come eat me with me? I'm all on my lonesome again"

"Aw Codes" she frowned. "I'd love to come eat with you. We can be loners together"

Sitting opposite him, for a second she wondered what went so wrong between them. They got on like a house on fire nowadays and it was a long way from the blow-out arguments and the frosty, forced relationship they'd had in the beginning.

"Did you talk to Vince?" she asked him quietly.

He nodded. "He told me he appreciates my concerns and the fact that I discussed it with him. He told me he'd had a word with creative to bring an idea for a storyline forward" he smiled. "So I should be getting some TV time in the near future"

Abbie smiled genuinely. "I'm really happy for you Codes"

"Thanks for giving me that kick in the ass I needed to get it done"

"No problem" she winked.

"Can I have some pineapple?" he asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Get your own, lazy shit" she joked, pushing her bowl towards him.

After they'd eaten, he walked her back to the locker room.

"Can I have a hug?" he asked.

She was surprised by the question. She reached up, wrapping her arms around him. "You don't have to ask" she told him.

"I'm just trying to be respectful...make up for the lack of respect I showed you before" he replied, winding his arms around her waist.

"You already made up for all of that"

"Just a word of advice. You're fucking beautiful, don't let dickheads make you feel like shit" he whispered.

Abbie blushed. Cody pulled back, holding the tops of her arms. "Believe it"

"You act like I'm totally blameless" she laughed, running a hand over her head.

"Maybe not, but you're a good girl with a good heart"

She sighed. "Thanks"

* * *

><p><em>Can we talk?<em>

_Seth x_

"Where are you going? I thought we were having a pizza night…" Dean asked, stretched out his bed in just his work-out shorts.

"I'm just meeting up with someone, I won't be long" Seth told him, checking his phone for a response as he pulled on his shirt and grabbed his room key.

"Who?"

"Never you mind that" Seth replied.

_Sure. I was headed to the pool if you wanna meet there?_

_Abbie x_

_See you in five_

_Seth x_

"Order the pizza yeah?" Seth shouted as he left.

"If you're going to see Kelly and you're not back in half an hour, I'm eating the pizza!" Dean replied as the door shut.

Seth made his way down to the hotel pool quickly, finding Abbie waiting for him outside the changing area. They headed in, glad for the empty communal room at this time of night.

"What's on your mind Rollins?" she asked, pulling her knees up to her chest as she sat down on a bench.

"Two things actually…and they're very much connected" he admitted.

"I think I can guess…" she nodded. "I'm genuinely sorry for everything Seth…and I'm sorry your relationship with Kelly got dragged into this"

"Don't be sorry that happened…that was all me. I get that shit happens and that's between you and him. I just wanted to get your side of everything" he sighed.

"Is he still furious?"

"He's calmed down a lot, but he's still mad" Seth admitted.

"I can't blame him for reacting like that, but it was scary" she confessed.

"He has a temper. But he's not a bad guy"

"No. God. I know he's not a bad guy" she stressed.

"I just wanted to ask where you think you guys stand now?" he asked.

"Obviously you have more intel than me. But I don't think he'll forgive it. I said the same to Kelly. We're not in a relationship yet so why would he put up with it?" she sighed.

Seth shook his head. "He's gonna _kill_ me for this. I don't think you realise that he actually likes you a lot Abbie. I know he's not the most emotional guy on the planet when it comes to that stuff but he wouldn't have reacted like that if he didn't care. That's why he was so mad…it hurt him"

"I feel like shit for hurting him…but I find it hard to believe you when you say how deep his feelings go. I just haven't felt that from him…" she clasped her hands, resting her head on her knees.

"Trust me Abbie. No one knows him like I do. He plays it off like he doesn't give two shits but it's all a front. If he didn't feel anything he'd have ended it there and then. He's not short of opportunities for one night stands. But he didn't end it. All I'm asking is that you take it seriously because he does. Don't assume it's over until it is" he advised.

"I would never play around with him Seth, I do take it seriously" she assured him. "Thanks for giving me a better idea of where I stand though"

"Well now you can repay the favour" he chuckled a little. "How do you feel about this whole situation with Kelly?" he asked.

Abbie pondered her response briefly. "I wasn't mad at her. She's just trying to help. She knows she's done wrong. I think you guys need to sort it out because that girl adores you and it's horrible seeing you fighting"

"You're right. I just resent the way she dismisses Dean's feelings sometimes" he mused.

"She doesn't mean it. Just tell her how you feel" Abbie told him. "Thanks for reaching out though" she gave him a hug.

* * *

><p>When Cody asked her what she was planning to do with her two days off, her immediate instinctive response was 'go home'. And nowadays, that home was New York. She'd barely been able to spend any time there since she'd bought the apartment and she was really looking forward to getting back to the cosy place. It was the first place she could say really felt 'homey' and it was nice to have somewhere she could look forward to returning to. She'd changed some of the original furnishings, opting for a smaller dining table for starters. She definitely wasn't one for dinner parties. She kept the long couches though; those would be amazing to stretch out on. She could barely wait.<p>

The plane journey was uneventful and the cab journey from the airport was thankfully painless. Opening the door, she smiled and dropped her bags. Within the hour she was staring out over the New York skyline, wrapped up on the couch in blankets with a coffee in-hand. Music was playing through the stereo and she hit the pause on the remote when her phone rang.

Shit. It was Dean. Act cool.

"Hey…" she answered, a slight question in her tone. A question such as 'why are you calling?' or 'why were you outrageously flirting on the set of the photo shoot if you planned on leaving without a word?'.

"Hey" his gravelly voice echoed down the line. There was a slight static, but she could hear his deep tone clearly. "What's going on?" he asked as if they were buddies catching up after a few weeks.

"Not a lot…just at home…" she answered, wary as to where this conversation was going. "What about you?"

"Just chilling at the hotel. When you say home…?"

"New York" she told him, lying back down on the couch and wrapping herself back up in the blankets.

"Oh"

"Oh?" she asked, confused at his tone.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to hang, and talk about…stuff"

Wow. Dean wanted to talk? That was a first.

"I'll be back in time for media and stuff on Friday and I was planning on heading over to NXT when I got the chance, to spend some time training with the youngsters" she added.

"Yeah…" he answered slowly. She never could read him from his voice. Even in person actually. He was so hard to second guess. "…I guess we could talk then"

"We can talk now if you want. I'm not busy" she offered.

"No it's okay…I don't want to ruin your relaxing time at home"

"Dean…don't make me admit that I actually want to talk to you please…it's nice to hear your voice after the most painful photo shoot I think I'll ever have to do" she groaned.

He laughed at that, the sound making her smile. "Well I enjoyed it"

"I bet you did. Bastard" she smiled.

She heard him release a breath and move around on the other end. "Seeing as your miles away right now, how about you come out with me and the guys to a club this weekend. Seth knows some cool places…"

She held her breath. "Does this mean I'm out of the proverbial doghouse?"

He laughed. "Not exactly"

She paused. This was his 'talk'? Clearly he wasn't very good at laying all his cards on the table. Maybe if she led by example…

"Listen Dean…I'm so sorry about what happened"

"I know" he cut her off.

"But you need to know how bad I feel. And it won't happen again okay? I meant it when I said I like you a lot and I want to give things a go"

"I appreciate that" he replied.

"Talk to me…you called to talk and it's all been me" she urged him.

"We'll talk this weekend. I'd rather do things face to face"

"That's fair" she sighed. "I'm glad you're talking to me again. I'm happy you called"

"Me too" he admitted.

There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke.

"I miss you…"

She could hear the surprise in the hitch of his breath.

"Good" he said quietly.

She hadn't expected him to say it back. But he was happy she'd missed him and that was a good sign.

"I'll see you Friday then?" she asked.

"See you on Friday" he confirmed.

* * *

><p>Dean hung up, tossing his phone onto the bed beside him. He heaved himself up and out of his suite, crossing the room to Seth's. He walked straight in, like he always did.<p>

"Dude, put some clothes on" he shielded his eyes as Seth grabbed his towel.

"You can't complain if you're not willing to knock" Seth chuckled. "You called her then?"

"How do you know that?"

"I had a little eavesdrop…" Seth admitted, ducking as Dean swung at him. "How did it go?"

"She's coming out with us this weekend and we're gonna sort things out"

Seth smiled. "I really happy that you're giving her another chance"

"I never said that" Dean sighed.

"You will. You've had a thing for her since we started that storyline" Seth teased.

"We'll see what happens"

"Just go with your heart for once. You came in here all happy because you spoke to her. Stop being a dick" Seth shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of being a dick, have you made things up with your girlfriend yet?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. I have actually"

"Then why are you here?" Dean chuckled.

"I'm here because I'm hanging out with you dude" Seth shook his head, used to Dean and his attitude.

Dean grabbed a football from the shelf and tossed it playfully in Seth's direction.

"Dick"

* * *

><p>The sound of bodies hitting the mat hard echoed around the gym. Abbie watched the younger generation tossing each other around the ring. It was quite easy to spot those who, like her, had been wrestling all their lives and those who were newbies. But there was some real talent and she watched with interest as Bill DeMott, Regal and Sara Del Ray put the kids through their paces.<p>

She took some photos with a few of the girls before Regal called her into the ring.

"Pay attention to this" Regal instructed. He gave Abbie a quick brief on what he wanted her to do before picking her up and dropping her to the mat in a scoop slam. "Notice how she keeps her body controlled and protects her head and neck on landing? Don't just let your opponent do all the work. _You _are as responsible for your safety as they are"

He called Sara over. "We're going to show you a stalled suplex okay?" she announced. Abbie locked her arms around Sara and hoisted her into a vertical position.

"Notice the way Abbie stabilises herself, feet spread with Sara's weight balanced against her own. But if Sara was to release the core control for even a second, the whole structure crumbles. Watch the way Sara keeps her body completely stiff. You don't just expect your opponent to do all the work just because they've got you up there. If you don't work together, someone gets their neck broken" he said, emphasised when Abbie dropped Sara to the mat in a safe way, the 'bang' making everyone jump.

"I don't want any more concussions okay?" Sara asserted. "We've had two this month and that's not good enough. Pick Abbie's brains, she's been doing this for a long time. Make use of that expertise when she's been nice enough to spend her day off with you guys"

Abbie spent some time chatting to both the guys and the girls, answering their questions. She tried to hide her discomfort when Eva Marie approached her.

"Congratulations on your title win" she smiled that untrustworthy grin of hers.

"Thank you" Abbie replied politely, adjusting the title on her shoulder.

"I want it" Eva said, staring at the glittering belt.

Abbie smirked. "Better get back to work then" she gestured to the practice ring.

"Afternoon"

She jumped at a pair of hands on her hips but she recognised that voice immediately.

She smiled, her expression becoming a smirk when she saw the look on Eva's face.

Abbie turned around and wrapped her arms around him, smelling that intoxicating mix of cologne and cigarettes. Dean put a hand on her lower back and pressed a kiss to her temple, mischief in his eyes as Eva made a quick exit.

"I didn't expect to see you here" she smiled as they stepped outside for a moment.

"Thought I'd stop by and check out the schooling you're giving the new kids. Am I too late?" he asked.

"They're doing drills at the moment" she laughed, gesturing through the door to a red-faced Regal as he put them through their paces.

"I fucking hated those" Dean grumbled. Abbie grinned. "You fucking laughing at me?" he teased.

"Not at all" she giggled. She could hardly believe that he'd gone from blowing up at her to flirting, but she wasn't complaining.

"You missed stalled suplexes and slams" she told him as they watched the action happening in the ring.

"Did you kick ass?" he asked.

"Do I ever not?" she joked.

"How's your back?"

"Loads better thanks" she smiled. "It still looks nasty, but it feels much better"

"That's good" he replied, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Seth knows a couple of nice bars for tomorrow night if you're still up for it?"

"Definitely" she smiled.

He pulled her closer, brushing her hair away and bringing his lips to her ear. "Wouldn't mind if you wore what you wore to that photo shoot" he mumbled.

She blushed. "I don't think I'd be comfortable going out in those shorts"

"I don't think you can call them shorts" he rasped. "More like shiny underwear"

"Which is why I'm not wearing them in public" she giggled quietly. The feel of his broad chest against her own made her heart race.

"Well that's just a damn shame" he grinned.

"Are you busy tonight?" she asked, deciding to be spontaneous.

"Not really"

"Do you wanna go grab something to eat? On me of course, to pay you back for last time" she smiled.

"You don't owe me anything. I was happy to pay. I'm old-fashioned like that"

"What if I told you it'd make me feel better if you let me pay you back? Especially after everything…" she asked.

"Then I guess I can go for that" he laughed.

* * *

><p>"You're such an uncoordinated motherfucker" Colt ribbed his friend as they tossed a baseball between them in Amy's yard. His fellow Chicagoan had come up to visit and tape a 'paaadcast' with Amy while he was there.<p>

"Fuck you. Mr American football" Phil grumbled, throwing the ball back harder than before, straight at Colt's head. Colt caught it with frustrating ease.

"How's things with you know who?" Colt asked.

Phil knew this conversation was the real reason Colt had asked him to play ball. But he wasn't sure he really wanted to talk about it. The sun was beating down as they goofed around and Phil pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on to the grass as he nearly nailed Colt in the shoulder with a fast-paced throw.

"We're friends. That's better than we were I guess" he shrugged, reaching high to catch the ball, hearing Amy, Natalie and the girls in the kitchen gossiping.

"So what exactly was said in this 'talk'?"

"I don't really want to go back into it in depth…but I admitted I messed up and we agreed to move past it" he sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm.

"So she knows you still have feelings for her…?" Colt asked.

"I expect so yeah"

"Does that change anything?"

"Probably not" Phil tossed the ball back harder.

"Why?"

"She's with Ambrose now" he gritted his teeth. He knew his dislike for the younger man stemmed purely from the fact the guy had moved in so quickly after Phil and Abbie's break-up but he just couldn't help himself. Maybe if Abbie was single things would be different now…

"So you're gonna just accept that?" Colt asked.

"So what if I am? It's my mistake. I'll deal" Phil huffed stubbornly.

"I might have been wary of her at the start, but this girl's put up with your moody, irrational ass for too long for me to give her anything but praise. I know it sucks that you're back to the 'friend' stage but be there for her and spend time with her irrelevant of who she's seeing. If you're the one constant in her life, she'll always run back to you. Don't just stick your head in the sand"

* * *

><p>Abbie was on the phone with Kelly who was at home for the week.<p>

"I'm going to dinner with him tonight" Abbie told her friend as she re-painted her nails black.

"Don't let him attack you again"

"I know you're looking out for me and you don't agree with how angry he got but he was fine on the phone when he called and he was really sweet earlier. He's not the one who's done wrong you know what I mean?" Abbie sighed. She really didn't want to argue with Kelly.

"I'm going to be really honest with you…I can just see you two being an even hotter mess than you and Phil"

Abbie bit her tongue. "And what evidence are you basing that claim on?"

"Maybe that the biggest problem you and Phil had was the arguments and the fact that Dean's ten times more aggressive than Phil" Kelly stated firmly.

"I appreciate what you're saying, but you don't know him Kelly. It's pretty out of line to call someone aggressive when you don't have a clue what they're really like"

"And you do know him?" Kelly replied.

"I'm not saying I do. But I'm not going to label him as fucking 'aggressive' just because he reacted badly to me kissing another guy. If he was so aggressive he'd have kicked the shit out of Phil like Phil did to him! You really think your boyfriend would have such a brotherly relationship with someone who was that threatening?"

"Let's not drag Seth into this again" Kelly retorted.

"You're right. Seth's nothing to do with this. And neither are you to be honest. So you enjoy your evening and I'll enjoy mine" Abbie hung up, pressing her palm to her forehead in agitation.

Slipping into her skinny jeans and a blouse, she headed over to Dean's room.

When he opened the door, he frowned. "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's fine" she smiled. "Ready to be whisked off your feet?" she joked.

"I have to warn you, I'm not a cheap date" he winked.

He was dressed casually, in a pair of blue denim jeans and a plain white t-shirt. His hair was fluffy and untouched, just how she liked it.

"Can we just have a nice night? No heavy talk for the time being?" he requested.

She nodded. "I'd like that"

After their interaction at NXT, she was hopeful. Hopeful enough to test the waters, slipping her hand into his as they walked the few minutes it would take to reach the restaurant. He didn't resist, even going as far as to lace their fingers together. Maybe Seth was right. If he was willing to forgive what happened, maybe his feelings were stronger than she realised.

"How was home?" he asked.

She smiled. "It feels really nice to call it home…but yeah, it was good thanks"

"Guessing you didn't really have a place to go back to before that?"

She shook her head, comfortable talking about this with him because she knew he could relate. "You still moving to Tampa?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I guess. It makes the most sense logistically. Roman's not too far away and it's like a good base for access to training and shit"

"You're right. It does make sense. I moved there when I got called up"

"Why New York?" he asked. "You don't strike me as a city chick"

"I fucking hated Tampa. Honestly, it was the first nice house I ever owned and every time I went back there it was just the most depressing thing" she admitted. "New York just seemed like a good option…there's always stuff going on and it just didn't feel as lonely I guess"

"You're making me re-think this Tampa thing" he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Don't re-think it if that's where you need to be right now. I just think you should make sure it's somewhere you want to go back to" she mused. "Am I right in thinking that place is probably still Cincinnati?"

"Yeah, you would be right" he wrinkled his nose in thought. "I thought moving out of there was a good idea but as shit as some of the times I had there were, I love that city"

"That's the difference. I hated Wyoming. If you love it, maybe it's worth investing in a place there as well?" she suggested.

"I don't have those kinda savings yet Abbie" he laughed. "We're not all main eventers yet"

"I don't own two properties either" she laughed. "I just mean you don't necessarily have to choose. You could get a bigger place in Cincy instead"

"True. That's enough real estate for tonight" he chuckled, holding the door open for her. "I approve of your choice" he said of the restaurant, looking around. It was a proper old-style 1950s diner.

"Well, people like to draw comparisons between you and James Dean so I thought this place was fitting" she smiled.

He laughed.

The laughing and joking continued throughout the meal, much to their relief. Gone were the constant memories of the screaming argument.

"What's so funny?" he asked, taking a break from attacking the huge steak on his plate for the first time since it had been placed in front of him. The man had an appetite to rival anyone she'd ever met.

"You…uh, got a little something…" she gestured to the sauce on his face. He looked adorable.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and shovelled some more meat into his mouth.

"Come here" she shook her head. She put her hands either side of his face and held him still while she wiped off the sauce with her thumb.

"Mucky pup" she grinned, wiping it on a napkin. He smiled.

He tried to outsmart her, asking for the bill while she was in the bathroom, but she fought him until he relented and allowed her to pay for them both.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a good time" he told her as they reached the hotel.

"Thank you for agreeing to come" she smiled, snuggling in under his arm to stay warm in the night air. They passed through the revolving doors and took the elevator up to the floor they were both staying on.

"Goodnight Dean" she said, reaching up on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"G'night darlin'"

* * *

><p><strong>Does this mean Abbie and Dean are back on? Where does that leave Phil? Why is Kelly so against Abbie and Dean's relationship and will it come between them? Whose heart is going to get broken in all of this? <strong>

**If you want to see a picture of Abbie's New York apartment, I'll post the link in my profile :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	87. I'll Be Good In Bed But I'll Be Bad T'ya

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Brace yourselves guys, this one's even longer. Jeez. I'm exhausted. Also, sorry I didn't get the chance to reply to your reviews personally this time, I've been without computer access for a week and catching up with everything has been crazy. Hope you enjoy this one, let me know!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Eighty Seven: ~**

The next night and it was time to go out and let loose. Abbie was rifling through her suitcase trying to find something to wear. Since she'd been 'seeing' Dean, she'd been going out a lot more, especially in the evenings. Maybe it was something to do with spending time with someone her own age. Or maybe Dean and the guys just liked to go out.

She picked out something she'd never worn before - a tight, long-sleeved animal print dress. It came to just above the knee but hugged every curve of her body. It didn't need to be short or show any cleavage, it just fit like a second skin. She added her favourite black heels, some smoky eye make-up and nude lips. Curling her hair loosely, she was ready to go. She was looking forward to a fun evening with the guys.

She met them in the lobby and Seth took them to an Irish bar to start off their night. It was relatively busy with young people getting ready for a night on the town. It was styled like a typical old-style pub with wooden tables and benches. The boys had beer, Abbie choosing a fruit cider.

"We have to be on our best behaviour tonight" Roman chuckled as they sat down.

"None of the usual 'guy' talk" Seth laughed.

"Hey. You boys carry on, I'm not even here" Abbie smiled, stealing a sip of Dean's drink.

"Yeah, I think we all know you're here in that dress" the corners of Dean's lips turned up.

Abbie blushed.

"He's just messing with you, don't let him intimidate you" Seth chuckled, nudging Dean.

"Don't worry; I know how to keep a man in line"

"It takes a brave man to cross a determined woman" Roman laughed.

"Preach" Seth agreed.

"You sure you can hang with us?" Dean asked Abbie, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Bring it" she challenged.

"Boat races?" Dean shared a look with Roman.

"Not again. Fuck" Seth groaned.

Abbie's brow furrowed, curious.

"Rome, go grab us drinks" the big Samoan nodded and headed to the bar. "Here's the rules…" Dean began. "Two to each team. I'd say Roman can put away the most drink and Abbie, is it fair to say you're more of a lightweight than Seth?" he asked, Seth shoving him in the arm.

"I think that's fair" Abbie laughed.

"So Rome and you are one team, and me and Seth are the other" he told her. "You get two pints each. Nominate someone to start. For example, say I start for our team; Seth can't start drinking until I finish both pints and both empty glasses are on the table. The winners are the first team to finish all their drink"

"I'm fucked" Abbie groaned, laughing.

"Imagine when it's me up against these fuckers!" Seth interjected.

"Well this time you got the master on your team" Dean boasted cockily.

Roman sat beside Abbie as they lined up their drinks. "Losing team has to do three absinthe shots each" Dean confidently added the stipulation.

"Ahh shit" Abbie groaned.

"You're on" Roman challenged.

"Wanna make this really interesting?" Dean asked all of a sudden.

Roman raised his eyebrows. "Go on…"

"How about me and you go for three this time?" the blonde asked confidently.

Roman let out a bark of laughter. "Prepare to be destroyed"

Roman and Dean grabbed another drink each and lined them up. "Who wants to go first?" Dean smirked.

"I'll go first" Abbie volunteered.

"I think it makes most sense for me to go against Abbie then" Seth laughed.

"Hands on glasses…" Dean began. "…on your marks, set, go"

Abbie and Seth began downing their pints as quickly as possible. Abbie realised pretty quickly that there was way too much liquid to drink that fast and Seth was on his second before Abbie had finished half of her first. She only hoped Roman could take it to Dean and catch them up. Abbie was a third of the way through her second pint when Seth slammed his second empty glass on the table.

"Good luck" he teased Roman as Dean began downing his first.

Abbie managed to force the rest down in record speed and Roman picked up his first drink. Unfortunately, Dean was well-practiced. The first was gone in the blink of an eye; he didn't even come up for air.

Roman too downed his drinks in an impressive time but the head start from Seth meant Dean had just enough time to finish his last drink before Roman caught up.

"Fuck" Roman groaned.

"I'm sorry" Abbie said, an apologetic look on her face.

"I wasn't on top form" Roman put an arm around her. "It wasn't your fault, we were tricked into accepting a challenge we were destined to lose"

"You and Dean and definitely gonna puke tonight" Abbie laughed.

"You're forgetting your prize" Dean gestured to the barman who brought over the six shots of absinthe.

"Dean please…" she gave him the puppy dog eyes. "I fucking hate absinthe"

"Rules are rules darlin'" he smirked as Roman knocked back his three shots, refusing to give Dean and Seth any satisfaction.

"You're a fucking asshole" she snapped, taking a deep breath and getting two down in quick succession. She was already feeling sick from the two pints of cider in less than a minute so the burn as it slipped down her throat made her gag.

"Uh! Puke and you have to start over" Dean told her, a grin fixed on his features.

"You're fucking ruthless man…give her a break" Seth laughed as Abbie shot Dean a look of malice.

"Hey, if she wants to hang with the hounds of justice she needs to man up" Dean teased.

"If I throw up later, I'll make sure it's on you" she gave him a sweet smile before knocking back the last shot with a grimace.

By the time they reached the next bar, a much louder one with flashing lights and plenty of young people getting paralytic, Abbie was beyond hope. The room was spinning pleasantly and thankfully the urge to vomit had subsided, but she was finding it difficult to walk without stumbling. The guys had an average of a hundred pounds on her weight-wise, how exactly was she supposed to hang with that?

Roman was obviously drunk too. Nowhere near the state Abbie was in, but drunk nonetheless.

After another beer and some vodka shots, Dean was much louder.

"You okay?" he asked as she swayed a little on her feet.

"Come sit down with me?" she asked. He nodded, leaving Seth and Roman at the bar.

"You look hot" he told her as he took a seat in one of the plush booths and pulled Abbie onto his lap. She hooked an arm around his neck to keep herself steady and one of his hands rested on her thigh, the other at her waist.

"So do you" she told him, admiring his tight grey v-neck t shirt and dark jeans.

He ran a hand through her impossibly long hair. "I wanna kiss you right now" he said, eyes darkening.

"Why don't you then?" she challenged playfully.

"I don't want to do anything I'll regret"

"Why would you regret it?" she cocked her head to one side.

"You're trouble. I don't take kindly to being played"

She knew he was only admitting these things because he was drunk, but maybe that was the only way she was going to get these feelings out of him.

"I told you it won't happen again. I want to kiss you too…so are you or aren't you taking a chance with me?" she raised her eyebrows in question. She didn't need any more drama or second-guessing. If she was going to dive head-first into another relationship, she wanted it to be straight-forward.

"I just need to know you're not gonna run off and hook up with him" he looked down, running his fingers up and down her leg.

She ran a hand over his head, tousling his hair with her fingertips. "That's not going to happen" she assured him.

"I've been thinking…and like…I get that you're not over him and I accept that. I mean, we got together like, less than two weeks after you two ended. And we were flirting before that. I understand the overlap. I just…I don't want to be a fucking rebound"

"I'm glad you understand. And you're not a rebound Dean. I'm not deluded enough to think that getting with you is going to help me to get over what happened with him. But I like you and I like spending time with you. I'm having fun" she shrugged.

"Good enough for me" he replied, slipping a hand to the back of her head and bringing her face to his. His lips covered hers and he kissed her hungrily. She enthusiastically accepted his affections, running her hands around to the back of his neck and into his hair. She hadn't been this physical with him since before their blow-out argument and she'd missed the feel of his lips on hers. It was nice to be with someone who was drinking too, she realised. She didn't feel like such a disgrace when Dean was drunk as well.

"Looks like they made up" Roman chuckled.

"Thank fuck for that" Seth grinned.

Abbie ran her hands up his chiselled stomach and felt her own stomach flip at the low growl her released when she sucked on his lower lip.

"If you keep that up…I don't know how much longer I'll be comfortable in these jeans" he rasped into the shell of her ear. Pressing her palm to his strong jaw line, she brought her lips to his again. The alcohol had rid her of any inhibitions as she explored his mouth with abandon. He let his hands trail down to her thighs to stroke the soft skin under her dress. She'd missed the intimacy of having someone be so passionate. It had her heart racing.

"Is someone horny?" he asked cockily, slightly out of breath as their lips broke contact for a moment.

"One of us definitely is" she retorted quickly, referring to the obvious arousal on his face.

"Yeah…things are getting a bit heated over there" Roman gestured to the pair.

Seth smiled. "Leave them to it. As long as no one starts removing any clothing" he chuckled.

"It wouldn't surprise me" Roman rolled his eyes.

"Okay…we definitely need to cool this down a few notches" Dean pulled back, easing Abbie off of his lap and catching his breath. He looked over to his teammates, well aware that they'd been watching that entire display. Roman pulled a face and Dean made sure to give him the middle finger.

They tried to continue the rest of the night as they normally would have. Seth recommended a club and the four of them headed there. It was obviously popular because there was barely room to breathe on the dance floor, bodies gyrating against each other to the beat of whatever current music was playing.

Abbie was done with alcohol for the night, letting the guys grab another drink before they joined the mass of bodies on the dance floor. Seth and Roman quickly got the idea that Dean and Abbie only had eyes for each other tonight and left them to it.

Dean was behind Abbie, as physically close as he could possibly get, hands anchored to her hips as he grinded against her. She turned around in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"It's just like when we were in Cincinnati…except this time you're not babysitting me" she smiled, running her hands over the soft skin of his neck.

"I hope I still get to take you home tonight" he whispered, kissing the spot just behind her ear.

"If you're lucky" she bit her lip playfully. "...and this time I can do this all I want" she smiled, reaching up to kiss him again.

"I don't know what the fuck has come over you but Jesus fucking Christ…I love it" he groaned.

"Like you said…it's been a long time"

He tried his best to ignore the images flashing through his brain; he didn't want to get his hopes up. But when she took his hand and brought him down to her level, he knew tonight could be different…

"Take me back to the hotel" she whispered.

He didn't need to be told twice. Making quick work of saying goodbye to Roman and Seth, he called them a cab.

Her heart was pounding ridiculously hard against her ribs as they sat in the back of the taxi, her legs across his lap as he trailed kisses up and down the sensitive skin of her neck.

He fumbled a little with the room key she gave him in his haste, eventually opening it and dragging her inside. He pushed her against the door and it clicked closed, his lips already back on hers. She ran her hands under his shirt, pushing it up over his head. He raised his arms to help her, pulling it over his broad shoulders and tossing it aside.

She stilled his hands when he ran them along her sides and around to her back, trying to find the zip of her dress.

If they were going to do this, it had to be on her terms.

Pushing him back towards the bed, she guided him to the end and pressed her hands to his shoulders until he got the hint and sat down on the edge. He watched her with unwavering interest as she slowly pushed apart his thighs and kneeled between them. He made no move to stop her as she tugged at his belt buckle, managing to pull it free. Her hands were shaking as she struggled with the button, feeling the material straining under her fingers. He watched, knowing better than to push anything by offering help. She managed to get it free and unzipped the fly. She pulled open his jeans enough to have easy access to his tight boxer briefs.

Determined not to chicken out this time, she pulled the waistband just low enough to allow his erection to spring free. She wrapped her hand firmly around the base and he released a low, breathy groan the moment her palm met his flesh. She directed the tip away from his stomach and towards her face as she gave him a few experimental strokes, getting a feel for his size.

He leaned back to get a better view as she dipped her head and tasted him. She could tell how much he'd longed for this moment by the immediate change in his breathing and the way his hands twitched at his sides, desperate to take control but keeping himself in check for fear of scaring her off.

At her own pace, she gradually accommodated more and more of his length until she established a rhythm they both seemed happy with. After a few minutes, he couldn't help himself as he tangled the fingers of his right hand in her hair and pushed it back so he could see her lips on him.

He was strangely quiet, she thought, trying so hard not to draw any comparisons…now wasn't the time to reminisce. She only had to glance up at his face to put to bed any worries he wasn't enjoying it. His lips were parted, chest heaving and eyes heavily lidded. His head was thrown back, occasionally tilting forwards to enjoy the visual.

She continued her ministrations until he tensed, left hand coming to rest on her wrist.

"Fuck…stop" he moaned, a low rumble in his chest.

She pulled her mouth from him and continued stroking him with her hand, squeezing on every upstroke, keeping him near his climax.

"I'm gonna cum" he warned.

He'd stopped her, concerned that maybe she was one of the girls who didn't like a guy to finish in their mouth. But he released a huff of pleasure when her warmth mouth sucked him back into its heavenly grip.

His hand tightened in her hair, hips rocking as he hurtled towards his orgasm.

With no further warning, his body stilled and a throaty gasp escaped as he came. She didn't slow as he erupted in her mouth, thick and warm. She continued to suck until the last drop was wrung from him and he pulled from her mouth, softening and sensitive. He stared down at her, the urge to kiss her overwhelming any reluctance to taste his own release. She pulled his boxers back into place, leaving his jeans unbuttoned.

"There's a bin by the bed if you wanna spit it out" he gestured. She shook her head, swallowing. He pulled her up with a possessive growl, pushing his tongue into her mouth in an unspoken thank you.

Edging her into the middle of the bed, he pushed the hem of her dress up to her waist and resumed the kiss. He stopped when she put her palms against his shoulders and pushed him gently.

"I'm not ready for more" she breathed.

"That's okay…I was just gonna repay the favour" he ran his thumb along the inside of her thigh. She shivered.

Pushing his sweaty hair from his face, she shook her head. "Give me time"

He dropped to her side, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Thank you" she whispered.

In a final display of trust, she pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in just her underwear, and climbed under the duvet. Showers could wait until morning. He kicked away his jeans and shuffled in behind her, pulling her into a 'spoon' position.

* * *

><p>The horrendous pounding in her head slowly brought Abbie back to consciousness and she groaned at the seasick feeling in her stomach. Her head was resting on Dean's outstretched bicep, his body still curled around hers. His arm suddenly felt way too hard for her to be resting her tender head on and she lifted it, regretting the action when it made the room spin.<p>

Dean stirred at her movements and stretched his arms up over his head.

He opened one eye when she wriggled out of his grip and bolted for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked, voice gravelly with sleep.

"To throw up. And it's your fucking fault. Bastard" she moaned, slamming the bathroom door.

Dean closed his eye again and settled back into a light snooze.

Having emptied the contents of her stomach, Abbie forced herself into a cold shower to numb the pain in her head. She felt much better when she stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself. Rummaging around in her toiletry bag, she found two painkillers and swallowed them gratefully.

He was sprawled across the bed face down when she returned. It was only 7am but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. Rooting through her bag, she pulled on a pair of comfy sweatpants and a vest and made herself some coffee. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she nudged him with her foot. He didn't move. She kicked him harder and he groaned, swatting her leg away.

"Fuck off"

"Charming" she raised her eyebrows.

"Mm sleeping" he mumbled.

"Get in the shower. You stink"

"Bite me" he grumbled.

She smirked, spotting a meaty-looking section of his thigh to sink her teeth into. He yelped, sitting bolt upright.

"The fuck?!"

"You told me to" she shrugged.

"Fucking bitch" he muttered, dragging himself off the bed. He shed his boxers unashamedly before he reached the bathroom and Abbie gawped as he disappeared, slamming the door behind him.

Christ. He was grouchy as hell in the mornings. But damn, he had a nice ass.

* * *

><p>It was coming up to the Wrestlemania 'revenge' tour, one of their two annual tours of Europe. Abbie and Molly were yet to be told which of the two tours, Raw or SmackDown, they'd be wrestling with. The pair met up for coffee in the hotel lobby to go through the memos creative had emailed.<p>

"It's pretty much what we expected by the looks of it. Generic 'I want my rematch bullshit' at which point they'll have fans vote on the stipulation" Abbie commented, flicking through the papers on the table.

"Except whatever the fans vote, we'll be wrestling for the whole tour. So we're gonna be tired as fuck if they pick ironman or 60-minute matches" Molly pointed out.

"I don't know how serious Vince is about the 60-minute thing. He's not going to give us that big a slot on a three hour show" Abbie mused.

"Probably not. Bryan and Phil have been pushing for those kinds of matches for ages so I don't think we're more likely than them to get one"

"I guess we just have to wait and see what they pick then" Abbie sighed. "You wanna get together in the practice ring this weekend and work out a few match ideas?"

"Sounds good" Molly nodded absent-mindedly as her phone chimed. She pulled it out of her bag and paled when she read the message.

Abbie knew immediately who it was. And she was sick of this.

"Are they still bothering you?" Abbie asked firmly.

Molly tried to shrug it off but Abbie refused to drop it.

"I've been thinking about this a lot actually…and I'm not one to run away from problems. I'd rather know about the situation now so I'm prepared than bury my head in the sand"

"I'm keeping you out of it so you don't need to be prepared" Molly bit back.

"That's just it though. I'm already fucking involved Molly. I'm as involved as you are. If he…" she took a deep breath. "…if Matt has a vendetta against anyone it's me. He's had his ass kicked by Phil _and _Dean…and if you haven't forgotten the last meeting, I nearly knocked him out"

"He wants me, not you" Molly sighed.

"You don't know that Molly. He has every reason to target me too. If he's high and fucking angry, who knows what he'll do? People on drugs do crazy shit. And we both know what he's capable of anyway. At the end of the day, I'm in this too and I need to know what's going on to protect myself. You owe me that much"

Molly remained silent.

"You're risking my safety by giving him a reason to be around us Molly. So start fucking talking" Abbie snapped, getting it out in the open. She'd had a sleepless night or two over the thoughts of how closely Matt could be watching Molly, how close he could be right now…

"You want me to start from the beginning?"

"I want the whole fucking story Molly. I deserve that I think" Abbie sighed.

Swallowing hard, Molly looked down at her lap.

"I…uh…my dad was pretty into drugs and as a teenager it was easy to find stuff around the house when he was passed out or whatever so that was where it started. I know you don't want my life story, I'm just trying to stop you thinking I'm some kind of disgusting addict…I got clean when I started wrestling and they told me I was good. My trainers helped get me off them and I was young…it was much easier back then to just snap out of it…"

Abbie listened quietly.

"Later on…I ran into a few guys on the circuits. I know now that they're 'friends' of Matt's. I didn't know that then"

Molly paused.

"Go on…" Abbie urged.

"I don't know if you want to hear this…" Molly bit her top lip nervously.

"I don't understand" Abbie frowned.

"I don't want to bring up any kind of shitty memories for you"

"Tell me" Abbie nodded, crossing her arms over herself.

"We were out drinking one night and they asked me back to theirs. They were smoking weed and stuff…pretty harmless. I think there were three guys, me and this other girl. Anyway, the other girl leaves because she says her boyfriend will kill her if he catches her out with these guys; that should have been my warning I guess. Then they started doing ecstasy and stuff. They were jeering and trying to get me to try some but I didn't wanna get back into it"

Abbie played with the hem of her hoody for comfort as she listened.

"I left the room to use the bathroom and I didn't think anything of it. They said it was okay if I didn't wanna take the drugs but they gave me more drinks. Turns out they'd spiked the drink with something…I don't know what…I don't remember anything after that"

"Nothing?" Abbie asked, swallowing down the sick feeling she was getting.

Molly shook her head. "I know they did something…like…I didn't feel right the next day. I woke up there and they were gone so I just got the hell out of there. But they were always hanging around work so it was impossible to avoid them"

"Did you tell anyone?" Abbie asked.

"One of the girls I'd worked with before…she made it into a really big deal but like…I don't remember it so it wasn't…she didn't really speak to me after that, I think it made her uncomfortable. People kept their distance" Molly shrugged.

Abbie felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes at Molly's dismissal of what had happened to her just because she didn't remember it. Abbie had put a lot of that turmoil to bed in opening up to Phil but she suspected Molly hadn't had the same opportunity. It didn't matter that Abbie had to live with those memories burned into her mind while Molly escaped that torment, the fact that Molly would probably never know exactly what they did to her that night was likely worse. Abbie couldn't imagine how that would feel.

"I'll get to the point eventually" Molly laughed. It was a forced, fake laugh though. Her hands were shaking with the force she gripped her glass and that told the real story. "It was my fault really. I started taking stuff again to forget. That sounds fucking pathetic. But there were a lot of us popping pills back then. Xanax mainly. Didn't seem like a big deal when I grew up around it. It seemed normal. That sounds crazy but it just didn't feel like a stupid decision. Again, I got clean when I moved up and those guys found new targets and they mostly left me alone. But when I got called up I ran into one of Matt's new guys" she continued.

Abbie shuffled uncomfortably, waiting for the culmination of the story.

"I was finding it hard to sleep with the schedule and everything…I kinda struggled with anxiety and stuff. He gave me a quick fix. I had no money…so I…" she looked down at her lap. "…I was fucking stupid…he suggested I do him a 'favour' as payment" she whispered, shame creeping onto her cheeks. "It was fine…it all went away and I never heard anything else until that night in the alley. Matt's owed money from him and he wants it from me"

"So pay them" Abbie said quietly, worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

"I can't…I don't have it"

"How much did he give you?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Probably a couple of grand's worth"

"Fuck" Abbie let out a breath, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Like I said, I had an expensive drug habit. I borrowed money to pay my way through wrestling school, to buy drugs…I'll be working here for another few years before I've paid it off"

"And they're not gonna leave you alone until you've paid them?" Abbie asked.

Molly shook her head. "I've been getting almost daily texts. They sent one on Mania day. Told me they were in the building"

Abbie's breath caught. The thought that they could have been so close made her blood run cold.

"They were bluffing. I knew they were as soon as I read the text. I knew they wouldn't risk it. And they didn't turn up did they? But the threat was there. At the moment I owe them…they have an excuse to come for me. When it's paid they won't hang around here, we're too high profile. They can't risk getting caught"

"They told you they were in the building and you kept that from me?" Abbie asked, raising her voice.

Molly gestured for her to be quiet. "If it was true I'd have told you"

"That's irrelevant" Abbie said, fists clenching. "You don't owe them anything else? They won't come back for more?"

"That's all I owe them. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only person they're after to settle 'debts' anyway" Molly told her.

"I'll give you the cash…"

"Abbie no" Molly protested.

"It's worth it to me if there's a good chance it'll end all this shit. The thought of there being a reason for them to follow us around the country is going to make me paranoid as hell. Find out how much exactly they need and make it clear to them that if they harass you any more you'll go to the police"

"I have no evidence of anything to go to the police with"

"They don't know that. And you have the texts and though it doesn't mean much, it's something" Abbie sighed.

"I can't take money from you Abbie, even temporarily. It might placate them but I fucked up and I need to fix it"

"As much as we're not close and you haven't shown it lately, you must care to some degree or you wouldn't have put everything on the line to stop me breaking my neck. My life is worth more than a couple of thousand dollars savings. And it's peace of mind for me. You can pay me back whenever you're out of debt but if it makes all this go away…money isn't important to me" Abbie whispered. When she looked up, Molly was visibly fighting back tears. "And I know me and you have very different ways of handling things…but if you wanna talk about what happened to you, it might help to speak to someone how kind of understands how you feel" she offered. "Text me how much you need and I'll get the cash as soon as I can" Abbie told her, standing from her seat and gathering her papers. Molly remained silent, biting back the emotion she just didn't want to release.

Abbie rushed back to her hotel room, closing the door behind her and in the solitude of her own space, she burst into tears. Molly had never even hinted that anything like that had happened in the past and her admission had brought all of those feelings of fear and loneliness back. And while Abbie knew she'd never ever truly recover from what those men did to her, she was better for confiding in someone and being supported until she felt somewhat 'normal' again. But Molly was almost refusing to deal with it, acting like her lack of memory of the event meant it hadn't happened. This was exactly what Dean had told her about…the very different ways that people handled being exploited.

* * *

><p>When he got the memo, he couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face. It was exactly the good news he was hoping for and that was the news that on the upcoming tour of Europe, he was doing a special group media set and the who comprised the rest of the group? Cena, Zack and Abbie as the faces and himself, Del Rio and AJ as the heels. The special media tours were always fun, usually involving a lot of signings and some fun group activities. He was glad he'd get the opportunity to rebuild his bond with Abbie without Ambrose around.<p>

He was currently spotting Sheamus on the weight bench, slightly emasculated by the crazy heavy weights the Irishman was lifting with ease. He'd already rid himself of a shirt; sweat dripping down his torso after the exertion of his workout so far. Being the champ made him even more determined to be in the best shape of his life.

"Seriously dude, you've never looked better" Kofi slapped Phil's shoulder.

"Stop. You're making me blush" Phil teased.

"I'm not joking, you're so toned!"

"If you think a few compliments are going to get you in my pants you're mistaken" Phil joked.

"That's strange because word around the locker room is that you're pretty easy"

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" Phil quipped.

"Nope. Pretty sure you love me" Kofi laughed.

"Cool it you two. Take your incessant flirting somewhere else" Sheamus chuckled.

"Do you guys wanna get together and watch 'Taken' tonight? I've never seen it" Kofi suggested.

"You've never seen Taken?" Phil asked, horrified.

"No…"

"Okay. This calls for an emergency movie and popcorn night" Phil laughed.

"Are we free to invite people?" Sheamus asked.

"Don't go crazy, but yeah" Kofi smiled. "My room at 8?" he asked.

Phil and Sheamus nodded.

* * *

><p><em>I did what you said…they said they won't bother me anymore if I can get them the whole amount by the end of the week.<em>

_Molly x_

Abbie took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves as she replied.

_How much?_

_Abbie x_

Less than a minute passed before she received a reply.

_$4500. I'm so sorry._

_Molly x_

_Meet me in the lobby at 5pm. I'm going to the bank now_

_Abbie x_

_You don't have to do this Abbie_

_Molly x_

_But I'm going to._

_Abbie x_

Abbie drove down to the bank, trying to suppress the sick feeling at what she was about to do. Her head was telling her not to do it, but she needed to follow her heart. She withdrew the cash from her account and the cashier handed it to her in an envelope. She stuffed it into her bag and returned to the hotel, pacing up and down in her room until it was time to meet Molly.

* * *

><p>Phil stared at his phone a little longer before pressing send. He tossed his phone back onto the bed and lay back, hoping that wasn't a mistake.<p>

_Kofi, Sheamus and me are gonna watch 'Taken' tonight if you wanted to join. It's been a while since we hung out and Mike and Zack are coming :)_

_Punk x_

Abbie let out a breath as she checked her phone on the way to Dean's hotel room.

_I'm sorry, it's been a stressful day and I'm not feeling it. Some other time though?_

_Abbie x_

_Sure. Have a nice evening._

_Punk x_

_You too. Tell the guys I said hi._

_Abbie x_

She knocked on Dean's door and smiled when he opened it in nothing but a towel.

"Do you greet everyone who knocks in a state of undress?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Only the lucky ones" he winked, allowing her through. She unashamedly ogled him as he dried off, taking a seat on the bed while he found a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. When he was dressed, he pushed his damp hair from his face and crossed the distance from the wardrobe to the bed, pulling her to her feet in a smooth movement. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands locked at the base of her spine as he lowered his lips to hers. "Come to apologise for kicking me out of bed?" he rasped.

"Actually, no" she smiled, kissing him. "I wanted to talk to you about something"

She had no idea if she was going to regret confiding in Dean, but she had to try or she'd never find out…

He released her and took a seat on the bed. She joined him, crossing her legs before speaking.

"So I talked to Molly…"

"This isn't gonna end well" he rolled his eyes.

"Can you give me a chance to speak?" she asserted, making clear that she wasn't going to take his shit tonight.

He held up a hand, allowing her to continue. She took a deep breath and told him what had happened, in as much detail as she thought he needed to know. She touched on Molly's reasons for taking drugs, but she didn't go into detail. It wasn't her place to tell anyone what happened.

"…I gave her the money tonight…" she finished, daring to look up at his face. When she did, she frowned, confused by his expression.

He laughed, shaking his head. "You won't see that money again"

"It's not about the money…" Abbie argued.

"She's played you for a fool. Seriously, I thought you were smarter than that" he continued to shake his head in disbelief.

"You think I didn't consider that? I _know_ I'm taking a chance here, but I believe her Dean. It all adds up. You weren't out there that night when he had her against the wall by her neck. I'm protecting myself as well as her!"

"Believe what you want. But don't say I didn't warn you" he snorted.

"I've been saving since I was seventeen Dean...living out of my fucking car. I understand the value of money as well as anyone else. But I'm taking this chance on her" she told him.

"What do you want from me? A round of applause?"

"You know what? I fucking told you this because I'm trying my best to open up to you with stuff…because in a relationship you're supposed to be able to share this kinda big stuff with the other person"

"But we're not in a relationship are we?" he shook his head with a chuckle.

She was caught off-guard by that comment. "Clearly not" she snapped. "I know you don't agree with what I did, but at the very least you could have listened to the reasons why I did it. I don't get you sometimes Dean…I don't feel like I know you at all"

"And I clearly don't know you because I never thought you'd be stupid enough to fall for her shit. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to get involved, but five grand is a lot of money to give to someone who'll probably use it to get high" he sniped.

"She wouldn't do that! I know people have wronged you Dean…believe me, I know the feeling! But you can't go through life assuming the worst of everyone. Because that's a really lonely place to be!" she shouted, storming out and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Phil poured some popcorn into two large bowls. Sheamus had invited Molly, and the pair were chatting quietly. Kofi, Mike and Zack were having some kind of discussion about who would win in a fight, Liam Neeson, Jason Statham or Mickey Rourke.<p>

Sheamus, Molly and Kofi settled on one of the double beds while Phil, Mike and Zack took the other. They'd just pressed play on the DVD player when someone knocked the door.

Zack hopped up and answered it, expecting the pizza delivery man. But instead he was met with a face he hadn't seen properly in too long.

Abbie had all the air squeezed from her lungs when Zack wrapped his arms around her. She laughed, hugging him back.

"Sorry babe, invite only" he joked, shutting the door in her face.

"Actually" she smiled, stopping the door with her foot. "I _was _invited"

Phil frowned when he saw her, immediately able to tell something was up. She shook her head, silently telling him not to bring it up. Phil sat back against the headboard and patted the spot in front of him. She took it gratefully, flopping down in front of him and leaning back against his chest. He settled his legs either side of her and leaned forward to whisper. "You came"

"Plans changed" she replied.

"You okay?" he asked, trying not to push anything.

She nodded. "Don't worry about me, I'll deal with it" she patted his leg.

For an hour or two, it was like old times. Kofi was asking all kinds of questions about the film.

"What the hell was that? What did he just do? I don't understand" Kofi flustered.

"For Christ's sake, he put a fucking voice recorder on him. Jesus" Phil threw his arms up and Mike laughed.

"Why the fuck would you tell a stranger you were alone and what floor you were staying on anyway?" Kofi shook his head.

"It's a film fella, it's not real. Just watch" Sheamus chuckled.

Molly was exceptionally quiet tonight. It was a drastic change from her normal outspoken self. But she shot Abbie occasional nervous glances throughout the night. Abbie tried to ignore it. She didn't want Phil to catch onto anything. He had a way of figuring out what was going on even when he was kept in the dark.

Phil couldn't help but smile when he felt Abbie drifting to sleep towards the end of the film, her weight resting against him more and more as she snoozed. His leg was dead but he didn't move it for fear of waking her. Zack 'awwed' when her head dropped onto his shoulder, out like a light.

"Someone's bored of our company" Mike laughed.

Abbie woke with a start at the sounds, checking Phil's shoulder for drool. "Shit. I'm sorry" she told him, sitting upright again.

"It's alright" he chuckled. "Film wasn't that dull was it?"

"I'm just exhausted" she rubbed her eyes.

"Better get some rest, we're leaving for Europe tomorrow" he told her.

"Yeah. Thanks for tonight guys, I had fun. Sorry for falling asleep on you" she laughed, stretching before she stood.

"I'll walk you back to your room" Phil offered.

She was too tired to argue. Giving the guys a goodbye hug, she walked along the hallway to her room, Phil following closely. Her phone chimed with a message and she glanced down at it.

_It's your money; you do what you want with it. It wasn't my place to criticise. You know how I feel, but I won't tell you what to do with your money._

_Dean x_

She sighed, pushing her phone back into her pocket. As she opened the door, Phil followed her inside.

"I know you're tired, I just wanted to check you're alright…" he said softly.

"Thanks Phil" she told him genuinely. "But I'm okay. It's just been a shit day"

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" he reminded her.

"I know" she smiled a little. "Don't worry. It'll all sort itself out"

He nodded. "Goodnight Abs" he told her, wrapping his arms around her in a caring hug. She returned it, closing her eyes and releasing a breath.

"Goodnight Phil"

* * *

><p><strong>Is Dean right in assuming Molly can't be trusted? Or will Abbie's faith in Molly be what they both need to get on with their lives after a past that keeps rearing its ugly head? Will the European tour be exactly what Abbie and Phil need to rebuild their friendship?<strong>

**Phew, if anyone made it this far, well done. This one was more than a marathon! Is it getting out of hand? Haha. Hope everyone enjoyed SummerSlam! I for one am pretty happy Punk was able to walk out of the arena, I expected worse. Let me know your thoughts!**


	88. Let There Be Love, Here In The Dark

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – I love you guys. I don't care if you're sick of hearing it by now. I'm gonna tell you anyway. I hope this chapter finds you all well! It should do, we've been spoiled with the massive increase in Shield airtime and handcuffed Punk? Phwoar :P**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Eighty Eight: ~**

Abbie awoke slowly the next morning, feeling as stressed as she had the night before. She caught her reflection in the mirror at the end of the bed and winced. Her hair was sticking up at all angles, her eyes red from lack of sleep.

She couldn't help but be worried about this whole situation. She was desperate for that text from Molly telling her it was done and they could breathe. She had no idea if she'd made the right decision, but she'd handed over the cash now and she couldn't take it back.

The thought of the money alone made her feel sick. Abbie hadn't touched a penny of those saving since Ring of Honor and while she'd had the money from selling her house in Tampa, all of that had gone towards paying for the apartment in New York. Now down nearly five grand, she knew she was on dangerous ground. Vince had been very generous with her contract, but her pay was nothing like what it would be for a male superstar with her kind of exposure. Until her next pay packet went into her bank, she needed to be careful.

A thought crossed her mind and she tapped out a quick text before dragging herself into the shower.

_When you give them the money, make sure you take someone with you_

_Abbie x_

When Abbie returned, drying off, Molly had replied.

_I met him this morning. Sheamus came. It's all done. Thank you so much for this Abbie, I don't know how I can ever repay this but I promise I'll get the money to you as soon as I have it._

_Molly x_

_Don't worry about it. As long as it's over._

_Abbie x_

_It is. Thanks to you. He seemed surprised. I didn't tell him where the money came from though. He was happy with the full amount. I'll never forget this._

_Molly x_

Abbie chose to end the conversation there. She wanted to think about _him _as little as possible. Pulling on her comfy travelling clothes, Abbie packed up her suitcase. It was 8am and they all had flights to London to catch. She and Molly were going to be wrestling both RAW and SmackDown televised shows during their visit to Europe, but would be wrestling the SmackDown house shows to pad out the latter's roster.

Heading down to the lobby, she checked out of her suite and loaded her suitcase into her rental. It was only a short drive to the airport and she sang along to some Paramore on the radio on the way. Returning the rental when she reached the airport, she joined the check-in queue. Phil waved her over to where he stood with Zack, Mike and John and put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her into the conversation.

"Did Kofi like the film in the end?" Abbie asked, comforted a little by the friendly embrace from such a familiar face. He always did have a calming effect on her.

"I think it was all a bit too complicated for him, bless him" Mike joked.

Abbie felt Phil's arm drop from her shoulder like a flash as Dean, Seth and Roman joined the back of the queue. Dean and Phil were eyeing each other up across the check-in line and Abbie shifted uncomfortably. John noticed and shot her a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>Seth watched the stare-down between the two and rolled his eyes. "What's the macho-off for this time?"<p>

Dean shook his head dismissively.

"You're pissed because she's over there with them aren't you? But whose fault is that?" Seth asked.

"Shut up" Dean grumbled in warning.

"You thought she'd be all smiles this morning, come stand with us, after what you said to her?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you anything" Dean groaned. "Just butt out"

"You basically told her that the idea of a relationship with her is a joke to you"

"That wasn't my intention" Dean huffed.

"But that's how she'd have taken it. That's how I'd have taken it" Seth shrugged.

"Great. I know where to go next time I need someone who knows what it's like to be a chick"

"You're so fucking stubborn. Seriously, you're unbearable sometimes" Seth groaned.

Seth's attention was diverted when he spotted his girlfriend heading towards them. Kelly dragged her suitcase to Seth and wrapped her arms around his slim waist.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, nuzzling his nose into her hair. He lifted his head to follow her gaze. "You and Abbie still not talking?" Seth asked her.

Kelly shook her head tearfully.

"That makes two of us then" Dean rolled his eyes.

Kelly eyed him warily. She hadn't told Seth the reason for her and Abbie's fall-out, and she didn't intend to. Seth had already made it clear how he felt about her getting involved in his best friend's love life, but she couldn't help herself. Call her crazy, but she genuinely trusted her instincts as a woman and her instinct was very strongly warning her that Abbie and Dean were heading for a car crash. They were too similar. How could they support each other when both were so stubborn and troubled by the past? Kelly had seen firsthand the incredible transformation Abbie had made during her time with Phil. He'd done incredible things for her confidence and Kelly couldn't help but worry Dean was going to destroy that. But her intentions were always good. She just wanted Abbie to be happy. She needed to fix things.

"Go talk to her Kels" Seth urged. "She needs her best friend right now" he told her, knowing Abbie was bound to be in a bad place after hearing from Dean all about the Molly issue as well as their latest fight. Seth knew his girlfriend was devastated without Abbie too. They were the unlikeliest of friends but complemented each other so well. "Go on" he smiled, pressing a kiss to her soft hair and smoothing a hand over her comfy travel-wear.

Kelly nodded, wiping her eyes as she pulled her suitcase around the queue to where Abbie and the boys waited.

* * *

><p>Abbie stumbled backwards when Kelly ducked under the rope of the check-in line and threw her arms around her. Kelly couldn't help but tear-up as she apologised.<p>

"I love you Abbie, please talk to me"

Abbie blushed bright red when she realised the entire queue was staring at them, entertained by their interaction.

Phil and Zack had amused looks on their faces as they watched.

"I love you too" Abbie told her quietly, embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed four times as red when the crowd applauded their reunion as if it was a successful marriage proposal.

They quickly checked in their bags at the desk and finally, Abbie and Kelly had the chance to sit down in the departures lounge to chat.

"I know you girls want some privacy, but I got you drinks" Phil winked, handing them each a drink.

"My favourite, you still remember" Kelly smiled. "Thanks Phil"

"No problem" he grinned. "I'll leave you two alone"

Kelly took a sip of her caramel macchiato and looked up at Abbie.

"I won't apologise for having your best interests at heart, and I won't apologise for being honest with you" Kelly launched straight into what she wanted to say "…but I went about things in the wrong way and I'm sorry Abbie. I miss you. You wouldn't believe the number of things that happen every day and I'm itching to text you or call you to tell you but I can't because we stopped talking…"

"It's okay" Abbie smiled. "I've missed you too" she said, her hot chocolate warming her hands.

"Seth said you need a friend right now…what's going on?" Kelly asked, taking Abbie's free hand and squeezing it with her own.

"It's a long story" Abbie shook her head. Kelly urged her on. "Basically, I helped Molly out of a tough situation and Dean's pissed about it"

Kelly furrowed her brow and rubbed Abbie's arm. "There's no one's judgement I trust more than yours Abbie. You're a smart girl. If you made the decision to give Molly the benefit of the doubt then he should respect that decision. I don't really like her, but I think it's safe to say you don't trust easily"

"It just makes me question myself. I really do care about what he thinks…and I've lost all confidence in my own instincts" Abbie whispered, knowing her colleagues were all sitting nearby drinking their coffee and waiting for the flight to board. She didn't need everyone hearing her business. The place was rife with gossip as it was.

"Being brutally honest…I really don't like the guy…" Kelly winced, waiting for Abbie's reaction.

Abbie burst into laughter at Kelly's expression and Kelly laughed too. "I appreciate the honesty, but it's been pretty obvious lately that you don't like him"

"Sorry" Kelly apologised.

"Don't be sorry" Abbie shrugged. "It's just how you feel. You can't help how you feel. Like I can't help but go weak in the knees every time he walks into a room"

Kelly grinned. "He's hot, definitely. I'll give you that"

"I just get a bit confused…you were so mad at Phil after everything that happened and you encouraged me to jump into things with Dean…"

Kelly started to speak but Abbie stopped her. "…don't think I'm blaming you. That's not what I mean at all. I'm just saying, what changed? Why are you so against it?" Abbie asked.

"…I spent some time talking to Phil. Mostly because I went insane at him. I didn't tell you the extent of the argument I had with him because I knew you didn't need me to defend your honour or whatever…but I told him what an absolute prick he was and he opened up. I guess I started to see things from his point of view…"

Abbie frowned.

"Don't get me wrong, I still think he acted like a total douche bag, but I see where he was coming from. And I see how hard he's trying to accept that you've moved on so fast"

"I haven't moved on Kelly" Abbie swallowed the lump in her throat. Fuck emotions. Why did they always rear their ugly heads at such inappropriate times?

"…he thinks you have. And it hurt him that you fell into another romantic entanglement so soon. I'm not saying you were wrong to do that at all, that's just how he feels. But he sees you with Dean and thinks that's what you needed all along. Someone your own age that you can have fun with and go partying with and someone who won't rush you into committing" Kelly sighed. "He's supporting you and Dean because he hopes it'll be good for you. He thinks that your time with him was just like a gentle introduction into the world of relationships"

"Surely he knows he meant more to me than being some kind of phase" Abbie asked.

"He does. But he wants the best for you. He really does and I think that's sweet. He still adores you Abbie. He takes every chance he can to make you happy"

"I don't know whether I can handle this conversation much longer" Abbie whispered, a cocktail of old feelings she'd pushed away trying to resurface.

"I just don't want you to think I hate Dean. I don't hate him at all. I just think he's the kind of guy you date in high school, the one you want because he's hot and popular, but then he breaks your heart and you learn from it. I don't see him as long-term material"

"So you thought it'd just be a rebound with me and him?" Abbie asked, things starting to click into place in her mind.

"Not exactly…but he has a rep for sleeping around and I hear he's really good in bed, I figured that's what you needed to get out of the funk you were in" Kelly admitted gingerly.

"You know most girls would slap the shit out of you for being such a sneaky bitch" Abbie laughed.

"You're not mad?"

"Not really. I appreciate your opinion. I'd just rather you worried about your own relationship and not mine. I know you're protective, Phil is too…but I don't need to be wrapped in cotton wool. I've done just fine all this time" Abbie told her. "There's nothing majorly serious about me and Dean yet, but you have to understand that Phil broke my heart Kelly…I can't even begin to think about rebuilding that bridge yet. But we're friends and that's nice. Dean's smoking hot and I'm going to enjoy dating one of the biggest sex symbols of the WWE for a little while okay?"

"Speaking of which, did you two make up long enough to get your freak on?"

"Kelly!" Abbie laughed, blushing again.

"You so did. I want all the details later" Kelly winked.

"You're disgusting" Abbie shoved her in the arm and covered her mouth when Kelly toppled off her chair. Tears were rolling down her cheeks with laughter as she helped her friend up. "Take that as payback for being an interfering bitch" Abbie joked.

"I know. I suck. I'm sorry. Maybe I just want you all to myself" Kelly laughed. "And why wouldn't I want you all to myself? Check out the in-flight reading material" Kelly raised a brow, holding up the latest issue of WWE magazine.

"Right…" Abbie said, not quite understanding her point.

"Right indeed" Kelly smiled, turning it over so she could see the cover.

"Oh shit" Abbie groaned, seeing a very airbrushed version of herself with Ambrose plastered across the front.

"You look fucking gorgeous Abbie!"

"It doesn't even look like me there's so much photoshopping" she complained.

"It does look like you. And your ass looks fantastic. Have a flick through. I have the sexiest best friend in the world" Kelly beamed.

Abbie did have a look, wanting to see which shots they'd used. The thought of all of her co-workers reading this magazine on the flight was embarrassing.

Sure enough, as soon as they were called to board, she got a text.

_WWE magazine is looking particularly beautiful this month_

_Punk x_

Abbie groaned, taking a seat between Kelly and Cody.

_Why? Is Roman in it?_

_Abbie x_

_Ha ha. Very funny._

_Punk x_

_It was cringy and awkward. I feel that came across nicely in the pictures_

_Abbie x_

_There's lots of nice pictures for all your fans to enjoy ;)_

_Punk x_

_Creep_

_Abbie x_

_You spelled 'dreamboat' wrong_

_Punk x_

_Egotistical creep_

_Abbie x_

_I've been called much worse_

_Punk x_

"I am genuinely sorry babe" Kelly told her again, trying to peek over her shoulder to see who she was texting. Abbie locked her phone before the blonde had a chance to see.

"You can stop apologising. I know. But I mean it when I say back off okay? Between you and Phil and Dean, I'm starting to feel fucking suffocated. Everyone has an opinion on my decisions and it's driving me insane. If I'm making mistakes, I need to make them and learn from them. I'm not made of glass. I don't think any of you really know how much worse some of the situations I've been in were and I'm still alive. Let me fuck up. What's the worst thing that's going to happen?" Abbie asked.

"You're right. That's why I love you, because you're the strongest, most sensible girl I've ever met"

"And I love you because you're so fucking insanely polar opposite to me that it works. God knows how. But it does" Abbie smiled.

"Opposites attract" Kelly laughed.

"Okay Codes, girl talk over. You can stop pretending not to listen to our conversation now" Abbie joked.

* * *

><p>With all the dramatic talks of the morning over, they took off and settled in for the nine hour flight to London. Abbie managed to sleep for a few hours and read the WWE magazine for the remainder. As soon as they landed, they were loaded onto the buses and driven straight to the arena. Everyone was grouchy and jet-lagged, especially those who found it impossible to sleep on planes. The buses were even worse, cramped and uncomfortable.<p>

The coaches were parked outside the airport and thankfully her bags had made it to London in one piece. She split from the heels as they boarded their own bus, waving goodbye to Phil and Molly and watching Seth, Roman and Dean board their bus too. When Abbie and Kelly made it onto the babyface bus, there were few seats left. Abbie took a free seat beside Randy, feeling more comfortable around him recently than she had when she first joined the company. She was glad all that was apparently behind them.

He offered her a sleepy half smile as he rested his head on a travel cushion.

"I never did get the chance to thank you properly for those flowers…" Abbie chewed her lip nervously.

"Don't mention it. I doubt they offered much comfort but it was the least we could do"

"I don't know what changed your mind about me…but I'm happy you did" Abbie told him.

He laughed a little, stretching his legs out as much as he could in the limited space. "I've had too many people try to fuck me around…I guess I'm a little defensive sometimes. And between me and you, this is the first time I've been clean for more than a month or two in years. I'm not making excuses for my behaviour but that shit messes with your head"

Abbie's eyes widened at that, but she didn't make a big deal of it. Apparently she hadn't realised that substance abuse was all around her. "A little defensive?" she joked. He wasn't one for apologies, she could tell.

"Yeah. I have anger issues. But paranoia is just one of those things you have to deal with when you've got a hundred women telling your wife that they've fucked you" he shrugged.

"Jesus" Abbie responded, shocked.

"She believes them sometimes too…she doesn't trust me. I have cheated before, but she knows about those few times. Eventually it was all gonna go to shit though"

"I'm sorry" Abbie offered, realising that in a round about way, he was telling her that his marriage was on the rocks.

"Don't be. I'm an asshole. I've been asking for it for years. This has been the kick in the ass I needed. Sorry about you and him, I thought you two were going the distance"

"Again, don't be. Just wasn't meant to be I guess" she brushed it off, she didn't think she could handle much more talk about her and Phil's failed relationship today.

Abbie managed to doze lightly for the hour long journey to the venue of tonight's live RAW taping. The roster trudged into the arena, most of them as sleepy and agitated as her. Splitting off to head to the female talent's dressing rooms, Abbie reunited with Kelly and they caught up a little as they changed. Abbie was already in her Shield-style gear when Molly approached hesitantly and cleared her throat.

"Could I talk to you Abbie? In private?" she asked softly.

Kelly gave Abbie a wary look and Abbie gave her friend a reassuring smile, nodding to Molly. The pair left the room, heading a little way down the hallway into an empty corridor where they wouldn't be interrupted.

"I don't know how much more I can take at the moment…please tell me it's not bad news" Abbie pleaded.

"I just needed to say thank you properly" Molly whispered. She held out her arms, as if unsure if that was okay. Abbie accepted the hug and Molly held her tightly. "You have no idea what it means to me…I couldn't eat…I hadn't slept properly in weeks…" Molly told her, tears starting to fall onto Abbie's shoulder. "I've never been so scared before Abbie"

Abbie would be lying if she said she wasn't a little surprised by the sudden outpouring of emotion. But between the erratic behaviour and the very real threats to her safety, Abbie could understand why she might be a little upset.

"It's okay" Abbie soothed.

"I don't even mind if you still hate me…I'll love you for the rest of my life for what you did. It was the most generous, kind thing anyone has ever done for me and I didn't deserve that. It's just proof to everyone that we might come from similar backgrounds, but you've grown into the kind of person all of those kids out there should aspire to be like"

"Jesus. Molly. That's too much" Abbie took a deep breath and released it. Abbie found Molly's words very difficult to digest. Taking praise never had been her strong point though.

"I don't think you realise the magnitude of it. You're an incredible person. And I'm so sorry for breaking your trust"

Abbie rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. She was confident Molly wasn't putting any of this on. This Molly was a shell of the person she'd known all those years ago.

"I know I put up this hard bitch front but that's all it is…I'm a fucking mess" she cried.

"I meant it…if you need to talk about stuff, you don't have to be ashamed or whatever...I can probably relate at least a little" Abbie offered. "I know sometimes those feelings come back and you feel alone, like no one understands…"

Molly swallowed hard, wiping her eyes on her jacket. "Do you…do you ever feel worthless?" she asked in a small voice.

Abbie fought the urge to wrap her arms around herself, something she always did whenever she felt vulnerable, and nodded.

"Like you're not good enough because of what happened?"

Abbie nodded again. "It's okay to feel that way…" Abbie whispered. "You don't have to be ashamed to admit it. I feel it too sometimes"

"I feel worth something when I'm with these guys Abbie…especially Dean…I felt like I was worth something to him, even if it was just a brief night of pleasure…but then afterwards I always feel just as empty" Molly's voice shook.

Abbie really did feel for her. Especially with the way Dean had dropped her in a second, like she meant nothing. He may have seen it as nothing but sex, but no matter what they said, most girls couldn't detach sex from emotions. Molly was a clear example of this.

"What about Sheamus? You two seem to be getting on…" Abbie asked.

Molly's face lit up immediately at the mention of the Irishman. "He cares…and not just about the sex…he knows everything and he didn't run a mile like everyone else does"

"Open up to him. I know from experience that you can only heal the pain when you acknowledge it" Abbie told her, thinking back to all those times she'd let Phil see the things she'd kept hidden so carefully. "He's a nice guy, someone like him will be good for you. Try to make things work and please don't get yourself into a mess like this again Molly…" Abbie begged. "I'm not your mother; I'm not here to look after you. But I do want you to be okay. Get clean and turn it around because if you don't, your job here will be gone"

"I know" she nodded. "Thank you for giving me a second chance" Molly told her genuinely.

"I don't give people more than that. So don't thank me, prove to me that I made the right choice"

* * *

><p>Dean sat on the bench, meticulously wrapping his knuckles with tape. "Sorry for going off on you earlier. You know how I get"<p>

"Yeah. I do" Seth shrugged; kicking the other man's boot with his own until his friend looked at him. "And I also know you've not been acting like yourself lately. You're normally so laid back, but you've been nothing but uptight recently"

Dean shot him a bemused stare, his lips quirking into that expression he used so often on television. "You haven't figured out why I might be a little uptight? Dude. I thought you knew me"

Seth frowned, thinking hard. "Unless…" a light bulb flashed in his head "…you seriously telling me you're going through a dry spell right now?"

"I know I'm normally pretty forthcoming about my sex life, god knows you love telling me all about how you're getting it every night, but it's a sensitive subject for her and I'm trying to behave" Dean sighed.

"So you guys have been totally vanilla all this time?" Seth asked, blown away by this revelation, knowing his friend's love for sex with dirty bar rats.

Dean chuckled. "Not totally, but let's just say we haven't progressed past third base and I've barely touched _her _at all"

"No wonder you're wound so tight. Shit" Seth snorted. "I can't believe _you _of all people are being a gentleman"

"Thanks for the vote of fucking confidence" Dean shook his head with a snort.

"Nah, I think it's cool that you're waiting. Surely she did stuff with Phil though? I'll admit he has the patience of a saint but even Mr Straight Edge needs a good roll in the hay every now and then surely…"

Dean laughed at Seth's phrasing. "She doesn't trust easy"

"So she doesn't trust easily and you don't commit easily? Sounds like a match made in heaven" Seth joked.

Dean swatted at his friend, laughing. "The best prizes are always the hardest to get" he winked.

* * *

><p>As if Abbie needed any more 'deep' conversations today, she knew she needed to clear the air with Dean tonight. Their big segment was this evening and she wanted it to be perfect. Her promo had to be flawless and she wanted to be able to stare him down without feeling awkward. Knocking on the door to the dressing room of the male talent, she smiled at Roman as he answered the door.<p>

"How ya doing?" he asked in his impossibly deep voice.

"I'm okay" she smiled. "You?"

"I'm good. Shame this is our last RAW working together huh?"

"It's really sad. I'm gonna miss being part of the sexiest stable in the history of the company" she laughed.

"Well we're definitely losing our cutest member tonight"

"No way is that me. Seth's adorable" Abbie argued.

"A pain in the ass you mean" Roman joked.

"I heard that" Seth grumbled from behind him.

Abbie stepped inside, seeing that most of the superstars were in catering or down at the ring.

"Is Dean around?" she asked them.

"He just went to grab us some snacks, he'll be back any minute" Seth told her.

And as if on cue, Dean waltzed through the door with armfuls of energy bars, bottles of water and fruit. He froze when he saw their visitor, obviously not expecting to see her outside of the ring tonight.

"Hey" he greeted her, offloading the goodies he'd collected for his team mates. Roman attacked them immediately, taking several bites out of an apple in one hand and an energy bar in the other.

She laughed a little at Roman who didn't seem to know what was funny. She gave Dean a small smile and he returned it. "Can we have a quick chat before we have to go out to the ring?" she asked.

He nodded, leading the way out of the door and off to a quieter place where they could talk in private.

He stiffened when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What's this about?" he asked, bringing a hand down to rub her back lightly. He was expecting a telling off and a hug was about as far from that as anything.

"I just don't want the last night we get to work a programme together to be overshadowed by a stupid argument" she told him, glad he was in his gear as she enjoyed the feeling of his hard body through that tight vest.

"I shouldn't have made a big deal of it when really, what the fuck is it to do with me?" he admitted.

"That's just it though…your opinion matters to me and it just made me feel like shit" she sighed, pulling herself up to sit on one of the production crates.

"I'm sorry" he told her, leaning against the wall opposite and crossing one led over the other. "You understand where I'm coming from though?"

"I do. I know you're wary. But I made the decision and it's done" she told him. "Do you see where _I'm _coming from?"

"Yeah. I get it. You're a better person that me though. Fuck" he chuckled, running a hand over the back of his head. "Five grand…"

Abbie ran her fingers through her hair comfortingly.

"I overreacted because I know how much you slaved for that money. I know how much that amount of money means and it pissed me off that she had that handed to her when kids like us never got shit handed to us" Dean added.

"She's not that dissimilar to us Dean…" Abbie reasoned.

He snorted.

"I understand your point. I really do. But you've dabbled in drugs; you know how they can ruin your life" she said quietly.

"I guess you're right. I'll stop"

"Good. Now c'mere" she beckoned to him. He smirked, moving to stand between her legs as she sat on the crate. He ran his hands up her thighs to her waist as she took his head in her hands and brought him into a soft kiss. She pulled back before he could deepen it and he let out a growl of disapproval. "Gonna miss seeing you in our gear" he rasped.

Curling a strong hand around the back of her neck, he covered her lips with his once more and ran his tongue along the seam. She kissed him back enthusiastically, allowing him to stroke her tongue with his own. Damn, that man could kiss. Her heart was hammering in her chest as their noses brushed when he pulled away for air.

"Kissing you is so worth all the death threats I get from your fangirls" she breathed. He laughed, pulling her closer until she wound her legs around his hips.

"And kissing you is worth the risk that all those guys who jerk off to those pictures of you will never be fans of mine"

"That's horrible!" she squealed, pushing him away. He held her captive, kissing her again as he laughed at her obvious disgust.

* * *

><p>Abbie smiled widely as Regal ruffled her hair. Abbie, Regal, The Shield and her opponent for the night – AJ, were down at the ring in the empty arena, running through what they needed to do tonight.<p>

"You all know what you're doing then?" Regal asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then you just need to knock that promo out of the park all right?" he addressed Abbie.

"Yessir" she saluted.

"That's my girl" he winked. "Have a good show guys and gals"

"I love that man" Abbie smiled as he left. She credited William Regal as one of her inspirations. She knew if she had any kind of professional problem, she could go to him for advice and that was priceless.

It was showtime.

Abbie waited behind the curtain as the fans chanted and the RAW theme music played. She had a segment to film with the guys, and then her match was up first. Justin Roberts warmed up the crowd as they filmed it.

"_You shouldn't be in the ring with someone like her if you ask me" Dean commented._

"_I didn't ask you. Plus, __AJ's earned a chance to get in the ring with the champ. And if she wins, she deserves a shot at this" Abbie patted the belt on her shoulder._

"_Girl's off her damn rocker. I have half a mind to come out there and make sure she doesn't do anything crazy" he snarled._

"_You dare show your face and ringside and I'll kick your ass" she raised a brow. "But your concern is sweet" she leaned forwards, planting a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll see you when I'm done showing these little girls how it's done"_

Abbie's entrance music hit and she shook away any last minute nerves before striding out and onto the ramp. This was her first big-impact promo and she had to say she was a little nervous. She'd always done her talking in the ring; she wasn't famed for her mic skills. But this was her chance to prove to the haters that she was the full package.

She watched on in amusement as AJ skipped her way down the ramp and into the ring, glaring at her with that unhinged look in her eyes. Abbie was excited to wrestle her; she'd never had the chance to get in a ring one-on-one with her before.

The bell rang and they locked up. Only a few minutes in and Abbie was already out of breath. That was unheard of for her. AJ was a quick little thing. AJ was about to hit the shining wizard when Abbie ducked, picking her up and performing a German suplex. AJ stumbled to her feet, all the air knocked out of her and Abbie set her up for the slingshot DDT. AJ managed to reverse it, dropping Abbie on her head instead.

AJ sneered at the camera, kissing Abbie's head before pinning her. Abbie kicked out at 2, just in time to see The Shield rushing the ring. The referee gave them a warning to get out of the ring, but they refused to budge, backing AJ into a corner. The referee announced AJ as the winner by disqualification and she laughed maniacally, slapping Dean across the face in a stinging blow before dropping to the mat and rolling out of the ring.

"What the hell are you doing?" Abbie screamed at them, holding the back of their head.

"Stopping you from getting your ass kicked" Dean replied, holding his face. There was a visible hand print on it now.

The crowd erupted with cheers when Abbie launched herself at them. Roman and Seth scattered, knowing better than to stand in her way when she was mad, and Abbie gave Dean a slap on the other cheek to match the one AJ had given him. She rained down blows to his chest and head while he tried to restrain her. Eventually, Roman separated the two, pulling a fuming Abbie away from Dean. Her chest was heaving as she grabbed a mic.

"I'm done!" she shouted. "I told you to stay away from the ring and you disrespected me by coming down here anyway! I don't need ANYONE to win matches for me" she snarled. "Yeah, you came in useful when I got you onside a couple of months ago. I agree, it's better to be with you than against you. But I don't need you interfering in my matches. I've proven I can hang with the best and I don't want you three destroying that. You can take your vest back!" she yelled, taking off her Shield vest and throwing it at them. "I don't want anything to do with any of you!"

"But babe…" Dean said, getting up onto the apron.

Abbie acted like lightning, dropping the mic and pulling him into the slingshot DDT. She hit it perfectly this time and the crowd chanted her name as she picked up the mic again. Roman and Seth pulled their partner out of the ring and dragged him off to the back.

Abbie turned to address the camera. Her voice took on a new tone - much more serious. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Abbie Rose. Pay attention because I'm only going to say it once. Anyone who dares to underestimate me…you better watch your back. Because I haven't peaked. Not even close. You thought that Wrestlemania match was brutal? The ladder match? The match with Brock? Just wait. _Wrestling_ saved my life. _Wrestling _is the most important thing in my world. And this business is the only thing that matters to me. You threaten my spot here, that's a threat on everything I have. If you don't believe me, then watch. I dare you to underestimate me. Because I'm about to blow everyone else out of the water"

She tossed the mic to the floor and smiled at the fans chanting for her. When she made it to the back, she was met with a fist bump from Phil.

"Wow Evans, that was fucking good"

"You look surprised" she smiled.

"You told me you 'don't do mic work" he pointed out, throwing up air quotes around his imitation of her own words.

"I've dabbled" she laughed.

"I'm proud of you" he smiled.

Abbie's heart warmed at his words. That's all she'd ever really wanted. To make the people she cared about proud. It reminded her of how much she wished her dad could be the one saying those words to her now.

"Thanks Phil" she hugged him. "I better go" she told him reluctantly, noticing from the corner of her eye that Roman was waiting for her.

"See you later Abs" Phil winked.

She waved goodbye and smiled at Roman.

"Dean's in the trainer's room" he told her.

"Why?" she asked worriedly.

"He's just got a bit of a bump on his head"

Abbie's face dropped and she hurriedly followed Roman to the medics' rooms. She found him looking less than impressed as one of the first aiders held a bag of ice to his head.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, feeling awful.

"I botched the landing. No harm done" he shrugged.

"Dean…if it was my fault don't pretend it wasn't…"

"Abbie, you've been in the ring long enough to know when you land something wrong. You know it was my fault. It's just a tiny bump on the head. Truthfully, I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy thinking about how hot you look in the ring" he smirked.

"Stop buttering me up you bastard" she laughed. "Obviously you weren't expecting a _real _DDT" she teased. "You thought it was gonna be some girly, half-assed shit"

"Feisty" Seth chuckled.

"Thanks for being such amazing team mates guys, I miss working with you already" Abbie told them sadly.

"Aww, group hug" Seth said, pulling them into a hug. Dean groaned but accepted nonetheless. "Before I forget, I'm doing an early birthday thing tomorrow night so we can order loads of room service and get wasted in our suite. It's big enough and Roman has some kick-ass speakers"

"Who's coming?" Abbie asked.

"A few of the guys, not too many of us. And Kelly of course" he told her.

"Sounds good" she smiled. "Are we all on the Smackdown show tomorrow?"

"We are" Dean nodded.

"I'm literally jet-lagged to hell. So I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she told him.

He pouted but nodded. "Bye guys" she hugged Seth and Roman, letting Dean press a soft kiss to her lips before she left.

* * *

><p>As Abbie grabbed her bags and headed towards the back entrance to the arena, she frowned when she heard something in the locker room. She popped her head around the door.<p>

"Molly…?"

The blonde was crying quietly in the corner. On closer inspection, Abbie could have sworn she was shaking.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Molly sniffed and wiped her eyes, plastering on a fake smile. "Nothing, I'm fine"

"Don't bullshit me"

"It's fine" she insisted.

"You said that last time but it wasn't fine…" Abbie persisted.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned with okay. I'm just having a shit day"

The two stood in silence, just staring at each other. Eventually Abbie nodded and left, shaking her head. She'd done her best. If Molly didn't want to talk about it then that was up to her. Abbie really didn't understand what was going on with her. Molly was always such a bubbly, happy, easy-going girl. Lately she was a mess.

Abbie grabbed a seat beside the window and was soon joined by Kelly as the buses took them to their hotel. After checking in, Abbie was relieved to have her own room. She climbed straight into bed and set her phone on charge for the night. She noticed a text as she switched off the lights and leaned over to reply.

_We're going on the London Eye Wednesday. Hope you've recovered from that time I threw you off London Bridge attached to nothing but a bungee cord and me ;)_

_Punk x_

_Shit. YOU are in my media group? Dammit. _

_Abbie x_

_Don't even try to pretend you don't love it_

_Punk x_

_As long as you don't push me off any more high buildings I can deal_

_Abbie x_

_I won't promise anything_

_Punk x_

_Bastard._

_Abbie x_

_Night Abs, sweet dreams_

_Punk x_

_Goodnight asshole_

_Abbie x_

* * *

><p><strong>Is Abbie every going to find out what's really going on with Molly? What happens when things get saucy at Seth's birthday celebrations? And will Phil be on his best behaviour as WWE send them on a media tour of London?<strong>

**Well there it is folks. This chapter was decidedly less dramatic and weirdly argument-free. Very unusual for me! Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought! :)**


	89. I Will Catch Your Fall

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – **This is the playlist for Seth's party:

Heads Will Roll – Yeah Yeah Yeahs (Project X remix)

Beautiful Life – Armin Van Buuren

Take Over Control – AfroJack

Bad – Wale ft. Rihanna

Talk Dirty – Jason Derulo

Shots – LMFAO

Got 2 Luv U – Sean Paul

Make It Bun Dem - Skrillex

Lost and Not Found – Chase and Status

Tidal Wave – Sub Focus

So for best results, make the playlist, pop in some headphones, crank up the volume and press play when you read the party scene :)

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Eighty Nine: ~**

"Fuck me…how much further?" Dean groaned as they stopped for a swig of water.

"I did tell you I was running five miles today" Abbie laughed. "There's another two to go"

Dean had insisted on going with Abbie for her morning run. He hadn't quite expected her to be so fit. Abbie enjoyed taking in the sights but it seemed all Dean could think about was getting back for breakfast.

"You forgot to mention you planned to make me run until I puked"

"Awww baby" she teased.

"You might have to carry me in a bit" he huffed as they resumed running.

"Stop moaning and keep up. Don't be such a little bitch" she laughed, upping the pace to make sure he didn't catch her and smack her on the ass for that cheeky comment.

When they got back to the hotel, Abbie walked a broken Dean back to his room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Don't patronise me Miss Marathon USA" he quipped.

"Hey! I was being serious" she insisted, concerned by the way he was holding his ribs.

"I don't know…I'm feeling a bit light-headed…"

Abbie pressed a hand to his sweaty forehead as they reached the suite he was sharing with Seth and Roman.

"A shower will probably help" he told her, watching her brow crease with concern. "Can you turn on the water for me?" he asked. She nodded and made sure the water was a comfortable temperature as he stripped off the t-shirt that was stuck to his body with sweat. Kicking off his shorts, she moved to leave the bathroom to give him some privacy but found herself unceremoniously shoved under the water.

She screamed in surprise, the jet of water soaking her immediately. He had a victorious grin on his face as he stepped under the water beside her, clad in just his boxers which, along with all of her clothes, became saturated quickly. He pulled the shower door closed and pressed his lips to hers.

"You bastard" she scolded.

"What?" he smirked. "I thought a steamy shower would make me feel better…"

"You're not light-headed at all are you? Fucking asshole" she laughed. "You got my clothes all wet" she pouted.

"Take them off then" he whispered against her ear suggestively.

She shivered involuntarily at the tone he used and shook her head.

"Come on" he coaxed, fingers teasing the strip of skin at the join between her shorts and tank top. He covered her lips with his and brought her hands to the hard planes of his abs. Her cheeks flushed at the feel of his body under her palms and she took the opportunity to run her hands over his pecs and up to his broad shoulders.

"You're so hot" she breathed against his mouth. He laughed, taking the opportunity to run his hands under the waistband of her shorts to grope her ass. She startled a little when the action brought her hips against his.

"Come on darlin', it's only fair" he rasped, pushing her shorts down. She allowed him to remove her shorts but stopped him when he reached for her underwear.

"Don't push your luck" she told him, keeping it playful. She conceded one last time, peeling off her soaking wet tank top. He growled into her neck as she took the liberty of copping a feel of his own pert backside.

He took advantage of the rare opportunity to see her in a state of partial undress and pushed her until her back met the shower wall. He ran his hands over her navy lace bra, deepening the kiss until she was breathless. Pulling back, chest heaving, she pushed her fingers through his sopping wet hair.

"I think it's time to get out" she panted.

"We haven't even cleaned up yet" he argued.

She giggled when he nibbled a trail down the sensitive skin of her neck.

"We could get dirty first…" he suggested, his words sending goose bumps scattering across her skin.

"Dean…" she groaned at his pushing.

"You're gonna leave me to fix this by myself?" he asked, pulling her hand down to rest on his erection.

She pulled her hand back and stepped out of his grip. "…just for future reference…_that_ made me uncomfortable" she told him. "I know it might piss you off, but I'm being honest"

He looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"I've been honest with you. You be honest with me" she said. "The truth hurts, but I can take it" she bit down hard on her lower lip, feeling claustrophobic inside that confined space with him.

"I'm frustrated as fuck" he said.

"I'm sorry"

He just shrugged. "I know you want me to stop pushing you, but I'm getting mixed signals. One minute you're on your knees for me and everything's great, the next it feels like the idea of me being turned on makes you run a mile"

"I can't explain why…but some situations scare me Dean" she tried to reason.

"Is it the situation though? Or is it me?"

"It's not you, you haven't done anything wrong" she said hurriedly.

"I just don't understand. It makes me feel like you think I'm a bad guy. Like I'm gonna fucking rape you or something"

She flinched horribly at his words and he ran a hand over his face.

"…sorry" he apologised. "That was insensitive"

She stood before him, her arms wrapped around her chest in an attempt to cover up, shivering slightly and looking every bit the scared little girl she felt. She wanted to run. God knows, a year ago she would have. But that wouldn't solve anything here. She furiously wiped away a tear that slipped from her eye. She wasn't ashamed to cry in front of him, but she needed to be strong on this.

"I know you're frustrated…I am too…but it's not as black and white as you think" she argued. "…I don't think you're going to...rape me" she spat the word with as much disdain as she felt for it. "But if intimacy makes me uncomfortable or anxious, that's not something I have control over. You need to decide now whether or not you want to deal with it. Because I won't have any hard feelings if you want to go release your frustrations with some other girl and just be friends"

"That's not what I want" he groaned.

"I just want to put it out there that I'm not dealing with you making me feel like I 'owe' it to you to get you off. You can do that yourself. I'm not a sex doll and I'm not your wife. I'm not even your girlfriend…"

"Fair enough" he said, respecting the bold way she defended herself. "But if that's the case, it has to work both ways. None of this teasing bullshit" he added.

"You always initiate it"

"That may be the case but you let it get heated to the point it's obvious I'm worked up. If you're not feeling it, stop me before it gets out of hand. I need to know where I stand" he told her.

"Okay. But when you say I'm hot and cold all the time…I did _that_ for you…" she took a deep breath. "I gave you oral because I'm trying to give a little. I am aware of the fact it's hard on you. But if this is going to work you need to let me come to you. Just because I had a moment of bravery that night, it doesn't mean I'm always feeling that way. Little hint – alcohol helps"

He nodded and released a breath.

"I am sorry for being difficult…but I feel like shit enough as it is for being so sexually deviant" she mumbled.

He surprised her when he pulled her into his warm chest. "I don't like arguing"

"I hate fighting more than anything" she sighed.

"Are we good?" he asked.

She nodded against his chest.

They had a surprisingly sweet time of washing each other's hair and sharing soft kisses before emerging.

Abbie blushed when they exited the bathroom to find Roman and Seth on the couch.

"And they finally emerge!" Seth announced. "Damn Dean, I wasn't expecting you to be in there for more than ten minutes. Your stamina is better than I thought"

"Fuck you" Dean replied, flipping him off.

* * *

><p>Abbie had packed her outfit for Seth's birthday celebration with her gear and brought it to the arena so she and Kelly could get ready together after the show. She didn't have a match tonight, but she did have a segment with Molly. Abbie waited at the monitors, watching Molly stand centre of the ring and address the sold-out arena.<p>

"I was robbed of my title and I want my rematch!" she yelled, throwing a tantrum. "Abbie, get out here and give me what I deserve!"

Abbie signalled her music and walked out onto the stage to rapturous applause. It seemed a lot of people had seen her promo last night.

She brought the mic to her lips, adjusting the title on her shoulder. "What you deserve is a beating!" she snapped. "But seeing as you're so convinced you were robbed, I'll give you your rematch!"

Teddy Long interrupted. "Now now, calm down girls. I will grant you your rematch Molly…but that will happen next week on Monday Night RAW!"

The crowd cheered.

"And just to make things even more interesting, I'm going to let the WWE universe decide the stipulation!"

The show went to commercial, the commentators telling everyone how to download the WWE app and vote.

Abbie exchanged a few polite words with Teddy Long who she thought was sweet before spotting Molly. Abbie stopped walking; getting bad vibes from the conversation Molly was having with the member of the production crew who had pulled her to one side after their segment. Everyone knew getting called into the office like that nearly always meant management weren't happy with something. Abbie hoped Molly's issues hadn't reached the higher ups…if so the consequences could be bad…

Abbie pulled on her skinny jeans and a powder blue peplum-style top for the party. It was only in Seth's suite so she didn't want to overdress. She brushed her hair out and Kelly straightened it for her as she touched up her make up.

Kelly seemed a little less bothered by the possibility of being overdressed. She wore a tight black skirt with a pretty white blouse unbuttoned enough to show off a racy red lace bra.

"Your boobs look so good" Abbie told her, finding it hard not to look at Kelly's tactfully exposed cleavage.

"Are you kidding me? If I had your boobs I'd never wear a top. They've gotta be what? Double Ds?"

"Ds" Abbie blushed, laughing. "But they don't look half as good in a push up bra as yours" she argued.

"That's cause yours don't need no pushing babe" Kelly laughed.

"I wonder if Molly's coming tonight..." Abbie pondered aloud.

"I hope not"

"Kelly!" Abbie scolded.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking. She's such a downer lately. I don't know why you have so much time for her"

"I just feel bad for her. Why waste your energy hating someone?" Abbie sighed.

"Well you're a better person than me. I wouldn't even give her the time of day after what she did. She knew what you'd been through and as a friend she should have known better than to make your life even more difficult"

"I guess" Abbie shrugged. "I'm not one to sit around and feel sorry for myself though. I just think she's got some issues right now and no one to turn to"

"That's not your fault. You were there and she pushed you away" Kelly smiled sadly. "Stop worrying about her. You've got enough of your own shit to deal with"

"Speaking of which..." Abbie began, telling Kelly about her encounter with Dean in the shower.

Kelly laughed. "So you just left him hard and unsatisfied?"

"Not exactly. By the time we'd hashed out our issues he wasn't exactly in the mood anymore anyway"

"At least it didn't turn into another shouting match" Kelly remarked.

"Yeah, I can't deal with many more of those"

"Honestly though, from what you said...I don't care what you did with Phil in that pool, no man should ever speak to a woman like that. If Seth raised his voice like that with me we'd be done" Kelly told her.

"It's different though"

"Abbie it's not different just because you're thicker skinned than me and you didn't get hysterical, you can't tell me it doesn't scare you" she reasoned.

"Me and Phil were exactly the same Kelly. We'd scream at each other until we lost our voices. I'm hardly a passive person; I can take it when it's deserved"

"I'm just saying, he needs to calm the fuck down sometimes"

"I'm starting to think I should just bat for the other team" Abbie rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, cause you get on SO well with girls" Kelly laughed.

"Fair point. Maybe life as a cat lady is the way forward"

"Well if you do switch sides, I hope I'll be your first call" Kelly winked.

* * *

><p>Seth's birthday celebration kicked off just after midnight. They'd gone all out, all kinds of goodies laid out from cupcakes to pastries, fruit and a chocolate fountain. Crates of beer lined the corner of the room and speakers blasted out heavy metal music. When Abbie and Kelly arrived, the room was already full of their co-workers. Apart from the obvious Seth, Dean and Roman - Sheamus, Cody, Dolph, John, The Usos, Kofi, AJ and Kaitlyn were there.<p>

Kelly shared a cheeky glance with Abbie and the other girls, sneaking over to the speakers and plugging in a playlist of her own. The boys groaned.

"It's a party! Not a rock festival" she shouted. Satisfied that the music was more suited to a party, they made a beeline for the food.

"This is so good" Abbie moaned around a cupcake piled high with cream.

"Abbie! How are you not 200 pounds?" Kelly laughed.

"Good genes?" Abbie mumbled, her mouth full of cake. "And a 'you only live once' attitude"

She startled when she felt Dean behind her. He put his hands on her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I have to go get Seth's surprise, but I'll be back later to tell you how much I love these jeans on you"

Abbie blushed and slapped his arm. "Go. Asshole" she laughed, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"God, he's absolutely dying to bang you" Kelly giggled when he was out of earshot.

"Kelly! Fuck…you need to stop talking like that"

"But it's so cute when you get all embarrassed" Kelly teased.

As the drinks started flowing and the lights dimmed, the suite was illuminated by the London skyline twinkling through the floor to ceiling windows. Roman lowered the volume of the music as Dean brought out a huge cake covered with candles illuminating the room. The top of the cake featured album's worth of photos, some old of Seth in the indies or with his family, and some with the WWE. A few were just too adorable; Seth passed out on Dean or cute pictures of the three of them goofing around like brothers, they'd really grown close this year.

Everyone cheered while Seth blew out his candles and the volume of the music was cranked up again.

* * *

><p>Phil lay back against the headboard, wishing he had someone to massage his sore joints. He smiled when Colt's name flashed up on his phone screen.<p>

"Brahhhhhh, how are you?"

"I'm good dude, are you drunk again?" Phil asked in amusement.

"Buzzed…that's all"

"If you say so" Phil laughed.

"What are you up to? Living it up in Laaaandan?" Colt faked a London accent.

"Everyone else is partying but I'm just chilling in my hotel room"

"Why?"

"It's Rollins' birthday thing and I'm obviously not invited because of the shit that went down with Ambrose" Phil sighed.

"That's bullshit" Colt replied.

"Yeah well, he's obviously insecure"

"It's cause he's worried Abbie will spend the whole night hanging out with you and it'll dent his ego"

Phil laughed.

"It's just shit that you're by yourself because that prick knows Abbie's too good for him"

"It's fine" Phil chuckled, knowing his friend was only being so outspoken because of the alcohol in his system. "Mike and Zack are coming over in a bit and we're gonna hang out"

Colt just grumbled.

"I'm glad you care so much dude, but honestly I'm fine"

"I love ya man. One day he'll fuck it up and she'll realise you're the one she needs" Colt mumbled.

Phil laughed bitterly. "Not gonna happen. I fucked it up and she's moved on"

"Don't give up. I know you're still crazy about her. He's young and stupid, he'll throw it away and when he does you need to show her you're still the guy"

"I know you're just being my bud, and I appreciate it honestly. But while I don't want to cut her out of my life, I need to move on too and dwelling on it all isn't going to do that. You know me. I have to keep moving forwards and that's in the past now…"

* * *

><p>The party was in full flow and with all the drinks the boys had bought, things were getting less and less inhibited as the night moved on. Kelly and Seth were dirty dancing, stereo cranked up as high as it would go.<p>

"How have the hotel not called the police yet with all this noise?" Abbie shouted over the music as she and Dean enjoyed yet more drinks.

"We slipped them a bit of extra money to give us the party suite. The rooms directly below and beside this one are empty" he told her. "Which means we can be as loud as we fucking want!" he shouted, knocking back another tequila shot.

"How many of those have you had?!" she asked, eyes wide.

"Maybe six or seven"

"In the last ten minutes!" she laughed.

"I can drink all these motherfuckers under the table, don't worry about it" he smirked, winding an arm around her and kissing her fervently. "I wasn't kidding when I said how good these jeans look on you" he drawled.

Abbie ruffled his hair and kissed him again before knocking back her own shot.

She felt Kelly come up behind her and start swaying her hips as the song changed to Jason Derulo's Talk Dirty To Me. Abbie danced with her, moving her body to the beat.

"I think Kelly's taught Abbie a few little moves" Seth commented to Dean as they watched the girls enjoying themselves.

"The way she's dancing on her, I feel like I'm back in one of those Puerto Rican strip joints" Dean chuckled.

"Hey, Kelly's no stripper"

"It wasn't a complaint man" Dean laughed, enjoying the sight of Kelly grinding all over Abbie.

"I'm so smashed right now" Seth's head rolled back.

"Good. That was the goal" Roman replied, appearing beside his friend.

"Who wants to put money on who'll still be standing at 5am?" Dean challenged.

"I'd say the last three will be me, you and John" Roman predicted.

"I'm staying till 5…s'my own party" Seth slurred.

Dean and Roman just laughed.

"I say me, John and Sheamus. Dude's Irish and you're a pussy" Dean joked.

"Fuck you" Roman laughed, cracking open a new can of beer.

"Body shots for the birthday boy!" John shouted, holding up the tequila bottle.

Dean and Roman managed to get a confused and protesting Seth on the floor and pulled his shirt over his head.

"What the fuck are you doing…?" he asked, alarmed.

"Calm down, you're gonna like this" Dean laughed as Kelly knelt down beside him. Roman shoved a slice of lemon in Seth's mouth and Dean rested a shot glass on his chest and sprinkled some salt on his stomach.

Everyone cheered Kelly on as she licked the salt from Seth's stomach, grabbed the glass with her teeth, knocked back the shot and finished up by kissing Seth in order to bite the lemon.

"What the fuck was that?" Abbie asked, laughing uncontrollably at the expression on Seth's face.

"You never done body shots before?" Dean asked, amused.

"No…"

"Body shot virgin over here!" Dean shouted, pointing at Abbie. Abbie's eyes widened as John started preparing another shot.

"Shall we turn this up a notch?" Dean asked, receiving cheers from the group and an apprehensive glance from Abbie. "It's all a bit of fun, relax" he purred into her ear.

Dean and Kelly shared a look. "I think we can put those tits to good use right now" Dean smirked and Kelly giggled. Abbie's jaw dropped when Dean tucked a shot glass under his belt buckle, Kelly putting the other one between her breasts.

"Two?!" Abbie asked incredulously.

"If we're popping your cherry, we're doing it properly. Go hard or go home" Kelly laughed. Abbie watched on as Kelly put some salt on her neck, Dean grinning devilishly behind a slice of lime.

The others chanted as she hesitated. "Fuck it" she threw her hands up, grabbing Kelly by the waist as she ran her tongue up the blonde's neck. She quickly grabbed the shot glass from Kelly's chest, knocking it back and grimacing at the taste. Letting out an involuntary laugh at what she was about to do, she got down low enough to take the shot glass from Dean's pants and downed it. Standing up, she went for the lime and was pulled into a passionate kiss when he sucked the lime into his mouth, just out of reach. She flushed with embarrassment at the display in front of all of those people as his tongue curled around hers. Then the alcohol kicked in and she decided she didn't give a shit…

Abbie watched some of the others taking shots off each other before things got even hotter. Seth was still wandering around without a shirt, drunk out of his mind and just a little bit confused.

"Why should Seth be the only guy without a shirt?" Kaitlyn shouted.

"Because it's his birthday" John laughed.

"Nuh uh, no fair. Shirts off guys" AJ teased.

Abbie giggled as Dean fought her off as she tried to unbutton his shirt. Kelly saw her struggling and helped her, successfully managing to peel it from him. Kelly held it up in victory, high-fiving Abbie.

"Only fair you do the same then" John challenged.

"Absolutely NO way" Abbie laughed.

"Amen to that" Kaitlyn agreed.

* * *

><p>"You're just button-bashing dude" Zack laughed as he watched Mike crush Phil at another game of UFC.<p>

"It's all I know how to do" Phil chuckled.

"I don't envy you two having to do that media shit tomorrow…Cena's drunk out of his mind. He's been sending me nonsensical texts for the last hour" Mike showed them his phone. "There's gonna be a few hungover people on the London eye and God help you if any of them puke while you're up there"

"Who's coming with us?" Zack asked.

"Del Rio won't be drinking tonight but Cena, AJ and Abbie will be" Phil rolled his eyes.

"She's drinking a lot lately huh?" Mike commented offhandedly.

"She's young" Phil shrugged.

"It wasn't a criticism, just an observation" he replied, setting up the next game.

"She's having fun. She's not hurting anyone. Can we not talk about it anymore please?" he asked.

Zack quickly changed the subject. He could sense Phil's mood souring and both he and Mike knew that wasn't pretty.

* * *

><p>It quickly passed 4am and just as Dean had predicted, most of their guests had bowed out. Seth was passed out on the couch, Dean and Roman still trying to out-drink each other. Kelly and Abbie continued to enjoy the music, dancing around the room, albeit a little off-balance. AJ and Kaitlyn had retired to bed along with The Usos, Kofi and Dolph.<p>

"Right guys, I'm gonna head back. I gotta be up at 8 for work shit" John told them.

"Abbie's doing the same 'work shit' tomorrow and you're gonna pussy out first?" Roman asked.

"She's a trooper" John laughed. "Doubt she'll be feeling so hot in…" he checked his watch "…about four hours when she's got cameras following her"

"You made me lose our bet" Roman groaned.

"I guess we both lose" Dean chuckled.

"Sorry man" John laughed. He said goodbye to the guys, giving Abbie and Kelly a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see _you _in a few hours" he laughed at Abbie, steadying her as she swayed a little.

Pulling up to 5am, it was just Dean, Roman, Abbie, Kelly and a very unconscious Seth left. Dean and Roman shared a look. They'd both had more than enough to drink but they knew Seth needed taking care of.

"Should we leave him on the couch and prop him up on his side just in case he pukes?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, if he's in bed he'll end up on his back and choking on his own vomit" Dean grimaced.

"You think he'll be alright? He's fucking zonked…"

"He's fine, I've seen plenty of paralytic guys in my time. I've seen much worse. He'll just have a pounding head in the morning" Dean chuckled.

Dean's ears pricked up when he heard the girls giggling in the bedroom. Roman held up his hands. "I'm not getting involved with that, you'll get me in trouble with my other half" he chuckled. "I'm fucked dude…I'm gonna crash"

Dean watched with amusement as Roman headed to bed. With Seth on the sofa, that left the other bed for him. Unfortunately…or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, Dean walked in to find Abbie and Kelly wrestling on the bed. It wasn't quite a playboy pillow fight…but it was still hot.

"Jesus" he groaned, watching Abbie pin Kelly down by her wrists. "I know you're both wasted but you must have some idea of what you're doing…you're clearly trying to kill me"

When they didn't calm down, Dean stepped in. "Come on girls, bed time"

"No" Abbie wrinkled her nose defiantly.

"Kelly…do you want me to walk you back to your room?" he offered.

"Such a gentleman" Abbie and Kelly giggled.

Dean rolled his eyes. He'd passed the 'buzzed' stage and the urge to pass out in the nearest available spot was getting stronger by the minute.

"I don't wanna go back to my room on my own…can I sleep here?" she directed the question to Abbie.

"Of course" Abbie smiled. Dean was less than impressed.

"Your boyfriend's on the couch, I'm sure if you give him a shove he'll make room for you" Dean replied.

"But Dean…" Kelly batted her eyelashes at him. "I'll be good…and I know you two aren't gonna be doing the dirty, I doubt you'll be able to get it up after that much alcohol…"

"Right, that's enough. Out" he pointed to the door, losing his temper.

"Dean…" Abbie tried, giving him a sad look.

"Fine. But I swear to God if anyone knees me in the balls they're sleeping on the floor"

He undid his belt, pulling it from the loops before pushing his jeans over his hips.

"Kelly stop looking" Abbie scolded her, the two collapsing into more fits of giggles. When you were this drunk, _everything _was funny.

* * *

><p>"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Abbie awoke to a groan from the main room. A few minutes later, excruciating pain flashed through her head when Seth cracked the door.<p>

"Why the fuck is she in bed with you…?" he groaned, referring to Kelly as he desperately tried to rub some of the pain from his head.

"What?" Abbie grumbled, closing one eye against the light. Then she remembered last night. Both she and Kelly were in their underwear. Abbie was wrapped around Dean, and Kelly was wrapped around Abbie. It was way too hot in there.

"If my head didn't feel so fucking bad…I'd be really suspicious right now" he mumbled, stumbling towards the bathroom. Abbie leaned over Dean's unconscious body to check the time and groaned. It was half eight which meant that with less than three hours sleep, she had to be up and out in half an hour. She tried to wriggle out from between the two without waking them but it was an impossible task. Dean's chest vibrated with a low rumble as he rolled over and pulled her back into his chest.

"I have to go get ready for work Dean" she whispered.

"You can't leave me in bed with her" he mumbled. "I have morning glory"

She laughed and whined when it made her head throb more.

"Go back to sleep" she kissed his forehead. "I'll get Seth to come get her in a bit"

She slipped out of his grasp and he rolled onto his front, burying his head in the pillow. Abbie leaned down and gave him one last kiss. "See you later, I'll bring some food and cook you dinner okay?"

He smiled at that, lazily pulling her back down for a proper kiss. "Have a good day" he told her.

* * *

><p>Phil sat on the minibus, feet kicked up on the seat in front of him as they waited for Abbie and AJ. John of course was the first of the party-goers on the bus, never one to be late.<p>

"How's the head John-boy?" Phil probed smugly.

"Fine thanks" John replied, not wanting to give them any satisfaction from his suffering.

"You won't mind if I crank the stereo up a bit then?" Phil teased.

"Fuck off asshole" he laughed.

"Good night?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, it was fun" John nodded.

"What time did you get in?"

"Probably half four" John admitted.

"It's gonna be a lively group today then" Phil laughed.

Phil quieted when he saw Abbie heading over, backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked just like the first time he'd met her, in the same sweatpants and hoodie combination. She wore her cap, sunglasses shielding her sensitive eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a lengthy ponytail and she looked so fragile as she pulled open the sliding door and climbed inside, flashing him a tentative smile. She instinctively took the spot beside him, taking from her bag one of her many bottles of water she'd brought in an attempt to flush the alcohol from her system.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked quietly, removing all smugness from his tone.

"Oh? So you're an asshole to me but nice as pie to Abbie? That's fine. I see how it is" John laughed. Abbie smiled at John, adjusting her sunglasses.

"Not good" she replied to Phil. "But I'm not expecting sympathy, it was my own doing" she admitted in good humour.

"And you went all out, Miss I've never done a body shot before" John teased. Abbie internally groaned. She had hoped Phil wouldn't hear too many details about last night. She knew he wouldn't chastise her for her actions, but part of her was always embarrassed about how much 'looser' she became when she'd had a few drinks and she didn't want him to know and subconsciously judge her for all of the things she'd done last night.

"Body shots huh?" Phil raised his eyebrows with a smile.

Abbie covered her face with a hand. "Let's not talk about alcohol or how much of a mess I was okay?"

Phil put an arm around her and gave it a playful squeeze. "I'm sure I'll hear all about it later"

* * *

><p>Abbie, John and Zack posed for photos together as they stood in front of the icon that was the London Eye. The photographers were obviously on strict instructions to take pictures <em>constantly <em>and Abbie decided it was probably because they'd never had such a high-profile group out in the city for these photo ops. To have two future hall of famers – Punk and Cena at one of these things was so rare due to their crazy schedules and teamed with the hottest property in the divas division – AJ and Abbie along with fan favourites Del Rio and Zack, it was a winning combination. As the day wore on, she realised she couldn't have asked for a more fun and easygoing group of people to spend the tour with.

Having never ridden the London Eye before, Abbie enjoyed seeing the sights. It was always interesting experiencing different cultures and England was one of her favourite places to visit.

After taking some more photos outside of Buckingham Palace and the House of Lords, they were released for lunch.

"I really wanna see Harrods…" Abbie commented offhandedly.

"Let's go then" Phil shrugged. He was keen to get a chance to just talk with her one on one. He rarely had the chance nowadays when Ambrose was always hovering.

Phil and Abbie made the short walk to the nearest underground tube station and hopped on a train.

"How the hell do you know where you're going?" she asked.

"I've been here enough times to start to get a feel for the place" he laughed.

"Last time we came was fun" she smiled.

"Yeah…it was" he reminisced. "If I remember rightly, it was last time we were here that I got all pissed at poor Cody cause he kissed you"

Abbie laughed loudly. "Wow…yeah, I definitely remember that night. You went all caveman on everyone"

He smiled. How things had changed.

"How are you doing anyway? We don't talk like we used to" he asked.

"I'm good" she shrugged. "I think I'm _still _drunk, but other than that" she laughed.

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Like an hour probably, Kelly was scratching the shit out of me with her fake-ass nails all night"

Phil chuckled. "I know _that _feeling"

"How are you?" she asked.

"Alright" he shrugged.

"You seem happier at work now"

"Yeah, I think Vince recognises now that if he doesn't give a little sometimes, I'm gone" he told her.

"I know it's hard when you're unhappy on the road…I'm glad you're not so down anymore" she linked her arm through his as they walked the remainder of the way to the store. He pushed his hands into his pockets, smiling as she rested her head on his bicep. "I miss hanging out with you"

"I've missed spending time with you too Abs" he said quietly.

After Abbie had purchased a couple of little souvenirs for Kelly and the guys as well as a few trinkets for herself to commemorate her travels, she and Phil sat down for a quick snack in the store's café. They laughed and joked like old times and it warmed Abbie's heart that they could still do this after everything that had happened.

"Have you decided on a date to go see Dracula yet?" he asked.

"No…actually Phil, I was wondering…seeing as you're the one who bought the tickets for me and it was you that wanted to see it too, do you wanna come with me?"

"Abbie…I bought them for you" he argued. "I didn't buy them so you'd take me"

"I know, but it won't be the same seeing it without you when you'd enjoy it most. I don't think it's Kelly's kind of thing…" she told him.

"What about Dean…?" he asked almost reluctantly.

"I don't think he's into that either. He's not really bothered by horror"

Phil balked at the idea that anyone could be 'not really bothered' by horror. He bit his tongue though, for Abbie's sake.

"If you're sure and you really want me to come then yeah, I'd love to go with you" he nodded.

"Good" Abbie smiled. "I'll check out the dates it's showing when we're back in the states"

"How are things with you and him anyway?" Phil asked.

Abbie released a breath. She knew he didn't like Dean, and talking about her new relationship with Phil was still incredibly uncomfortable.

"Good thanks. Are you seeing anyone new?" she asked, feeling the awkwardness seeping into the atmosphere between them.

"That's good to hear. Nah…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "…I'm kind of done with all that for a bit"

"Not like you to be out of a relationship for more than a week" she teased.

"I know, I'm such a whore" he laughed. There was palpable relief as the atmosphere returned to the light-hearted banter they were used to. Abbie felt goosebumps travel the length of her body when his leg brushed hers under the table. He wrapped a leg around her own in a reflex to feel close to her. "Do you wanna get some dinner later and catch up?" he asked, watching her push her coffee around the table.

"Phil…" she sighed. "…I can't…I'm cooking for Dean tonight…"

"That's okay" he smiled. The smile didn't reach his eyes though.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologise" he shrugged.

"We need to organise something though" she added.

"Well we're doing all the European media together so I guess we'll have plenty of time then"

"Speaking of which…" she said, checking her watch. "…we need to be back soon"

* * *

><p>The afternoon consisted of a visit to Madame Tussauds and a signing at well-known store 'HMV'. By the time they got back on the bus, Abbie passed out almost immediately. Phil and Abbie were stretched out on the back seats, Abbie lying horizontally across them, her head on Phil's lap.<p>

John and AJ were also asleep, leaving Phil, Zack and Alberto to talk quietly on the journey back to the hotel. Phil absent-mindedly ran his hands through her hair as she slept curled up, chest rising and falling softly. "She's out like a light" he chuckled.

"So is Cena…" Zack added. "Anyone got a sharpie?"

Alberto smirked, pulling a permanent marker from his pocket. Zack took it and began to draw a mustache on John's upper lip. John woke before Zack had the chance to write anything crude on his forehead and snatched the pen back.

"Real mature man" John shook his head.

It wasn't long before the minibus pulled into the parking lot of their hotel.

Phil leaned down and brushed Abbie's hair back from her ear. "Abs…we're here" he whispered. She stirred, whining a little and curling her fists around the soft material of his shorts. Her eyelids fluttered open and she sat up slowly.

"Sorry" she yawned.

"That's okay" he told her, stretching out his dead leg. "Not coming back to the hotel?" he asked as she headed off in a different direction when they disembarked from the bus.

"I need to go buy the food for tonight" she told him.

"Want some company?" he asked.

"Sure" she smiled.

It was only a short walk to the nearest convenience store and Abbie browsed the selection.

"I didn't know you could cook" Phil raised a brow.

"I learned bits in school. Kinda had to feed myself and make do with random stuff a lot too. I don't do it often but it doesn't mean I can't" she shrugged.

"You never cooked for me" he pouted. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Because I'm not a housewife Phil. It's not often I have time to do it" she told him.

"Sorry, I was only teasing" he ruffled her hair.

"Come down to the apartment in New York and I'll cook for you then" she challenged.

"How is the apartment?"

"Amazing. I adore it. Can't wait till we have a few days off and I can go back" she beamed.

She picked up the beef, cheese, salad, buns and seasoning she needed, as well as the ingredients for desert.

"No wine?" Phil teased, grabbing some things for himself.

"Don't talk about alcohol…please" she groaned.

"Sorry muffin"

She eyed him through the corner of her eye. What was that remark for? Were they back to terms of endearment? And why would he torture them both by coming along while she picked out food for her and _Dean_? She'd never understand why he did the things he did, it was pointless trying.

* * *

><p>Abbie opened the door to The Shield's suite and found Dean lying on the couch. He called her over and she dropped the bag of food on the table, laughing as he pulled her down on top of him.<p>

He pressed a kiss to her neck as she squirmed in his grip. Phil was still on her mind and she didn't like being intimate with Dean when her thoughts were elsewhere.

"I'm gonna get started on dinner, I'm starving" she told him, giving him a hug before sliding out of his grip. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"Roman, Seth and Kelly went out for dinner so we could have some privacy" he told her, coming up behind her as she stood at the little kitchenette counter to unpack the food. He wound his arms around her waist and peered over her shoulder.

"Not much room in here is there?"

"Just about enough to do this" she told him. "It is a party suite, I doubt they expect you to do much cooking" she laughed. "How's your head now?" she asked.

"It was awful this morning but not so bad now. Kelly was sick everywhere when you left" he rolled his eyes.

"You were such a grumpy bastard last night" she remembered.

"That happens when people insult my manhood" he grumbled.

"She was joking Dean" Abbie laughed, turning around in his arms and pinching his cheek. "I know we were annoying, sorry for keeping you up with our giggling"

He smiled and captured her lips properly. She knew he'd just had a cigarette because the scent clung to his clothes as his large frame covered her body while he explored her mouth with his tongue.

"You're never getting fed if you don't stop that" she smiled, smacking him in the stomach before turning her attention back to dinner. He watched with interest as she unpacked the minced beef, adding it to a bowl along with an egg and some seasoning. "Chop this onion for me if you want to be useful" she laughed, tossing it to him. He diced it quickly, throwing it in the bowl with the meat while Abbie grated cheese into the mix. She rolled the mixture into burgers, popping them under the grill while she prepared a salad of lettuce, tomatoes, onion, cucumber and peppers.

"What's that?" he asked, as she started on dessert.

"It _will_ be a chocolate soufflé in about fifteen minutes" she answered.

"That sounds complicated"

"It's not complicated at all, or I wouldn't be able to make it" she laughed, melting dark chocolate with butter. She beat eggs with sugar and flour before folding in the chocolate mix. Finally she poured them out and popped them into the oven.

Twenty minutes later, they sat at the small dining table in the main room of the suite. Abbie watched Dean demolish his food in almost no time at all.

"Did I underestimate your appetite?" she bit her lip, worried she hadn't made enough for a ravenous, red-blooded man.

He looked up, wiping his mouth. "Nah, I just eat like a greedy shit"

Dean took her hand across the table and gave her a small smile. "Thanks for cooking for me, no chick's ever done that for me before"

A pang of sadness tugged at her heart when she saw the flash of sincerity in his eyes. She doubted his mother had even cooked for him before. She knew her mother barely had. But that was exactly why she wanted to do it. She wanted to show him she was willing to go the extra mile for him, and it was nice to know he appreciated it.

"You're welcome" she smiled, lacing their fingers together.

"Rollins cooked for me once…"

"Really?" she grinned widely at the thought.

"He tried to make homemade pizza. It was burnt as fuck but I still ate it. He was so sad he ruined it that I couldn't tell him the truth" Dean laughed.

"How was Seth earlier?" she asked.

"Hilarious. He can't remember a thing. Kelly told him he took a shot out of Roman's pants"

Abbie laughed loudly. "Wow"

Abbie grabbed the soufflés from where they sat cooling on the kitchenette counter and carried them over to the couch. Dean's was gone in less than thirty seconds and he kicked his feet up on the coffee table, wrapping an arm around her.

"Did you like the food?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he asked, pointing to the empty bowl.

"You might have just eaten it to be polite…like you did with Seth" she teased, snuggling up against his side as she ate her own dessert.

"It was amazing. Thank you. I'll definitely be looking forward to the next time" he winked. She scooped some of her own soufflé onto the spoon and offered it to him. He opened his mouth, letting her feed him.

She squealed when he dipped his finger in what was left, wiping it on her cheek.

"Dean!" she scolded, moving to wipe the chocolate from her face. He grabbed her wrist before she could, licking the sugary treat from her cheek in one long swipe.

She retaliated, wiping a stripe across his jaw.

"I can think of better places for you to lick that from" he waggled his eyebrows.

"In your dreams" she slapped his chest, dropping a quick kiss to his lips before grabbing the empty bowls and taking them to the sink.

He slapped her ass as she walked away. "Every night baby"

* * *

><p>Phil groaned as someone kicked his seat again. He turned around to peer through the gap, glaring at Molly.<p>

"Can you not kick my seat please? I'm trying to sleep" he complained. It was midnight and the bus was once again outside the hotel to make the journey from London to Manchester for the next house show.

"Sorry Phil…it was an accident"

He'd have continued his tirade if she didn't already look like she was about to burst into tears. Women and their drama, he rolled his eyes. Much to his annoyance, the whole roster was on one bus this time. It was two tiered and while the seats were soft and it was relatively comfortable, the increased noise level angered him. Slipping his headphones on, he allowed himself to drift off.

A short while later, he opened his eyes to find that they were moving. He found Mike snoring lightly beside him and he did a double-take as he glanced across the aisle. What he saw made his chest ache. Ambrose was propped up against the window, one headphone in his ear, the other in Abbie's. She was curled up on his lap, asleep on his chest. His arms were circled protectively around her and his eyes too were closed.

Phil's mood soured even more in an instant. When he saw her that way…so vulnerable and innocent, it reminded him of how broken she was that night when they returned from the hospital…how hard he'd tried to put her back together after their devastating loss. It shouldn't be Ambrose holding her like that. It should be him, it was always him…

* * *

><p><strong>How much longer will things be peaceful before Phil and Dean blow up again? What the heck is going on with Molly? And do Dean's recent actions suggest he could be willing to make things more serious between him and Abbie or will their relationship remain 'just a bit of fun'? <strong>

**There we are then. Another marathon chapter. I'm more out of breath than Dean on his run. Also, who's excited for RAW tonight? :D**


	90. Can You Feel My Heart?

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Teeny tiny mention for two girls who've had not so teeny tiny impacts on my writing. Red Fauxie who's my friend to the end – y'all better be thankful cause this story wouldn't exist without her constant support when I have one of my regular 'ahhhh I can't do it, I'm so bad at writing' moments. Also to mittens17 – you're crazy. But so am I and that's why I love you. I love each and every one of you that read and review for me and that's why I take the time to reply whenever I can. YOU are the sole reason this story is still going and for that I thank you. You guys really should be proud. Ninety chapter is INSANITY. **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Ninety: ~**

Abbie rolled her neck, shifting to get more comfortable. She cracked open one eye when she heard a grunt from beneath her.

"Sorry" she whispered, glancing up at Dean. The lights on the bus were dimmed and mostly everyone around them was sleeping.

"It's alright. Just be careful where you put that elbow" he mumbled quietly.

She pulled her arm up a little. "Am I hurting you?"

"No. You just elbowed me in the dick. But it's fine now. Go back to sleep" his low voice rumbled as he let his head roll back against the window.

She tried not to giggle at that. "Sorry. Won't happen again. And if my fat ass is making you uncomfortable and disturbing your sleep, just dump me back in my own seat" she whispered.

"I'm fine" he tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes. She dropped her head back against his chest, enjoying his scent and warmth.

The next time Abbie woke, they were at the hotel. It was nearing 4am as everyone around them groggily started getting their bags together. Abbie gently eased herself off of Dean's lap and gathered their things. He was still fast asleep; his hair messed up from his position on the seat. She put a hand on his thigh, squeezing it softly. He opened his eyes slowly.

"We're here now" she smiled. He just grunted in response, stretching his legs out in front of him. "I got your stuff" she told him, slipping her hand into his as they climbed down to the first level of the bus and out onto the tarmac. The freezing cold air whipped Abbie's hair back around her shoulders and she shivered. She walked closer to Dean, trying to share some of his body heat.

A few of the guys reached inside the hold, helping the elderly driver pull all of their heavy suitcases out. Abbie spotted hers and released Dean.

"Thanks Zack" she smiled when Zack placed in on the tarmac for her.

"You're welcome" he winked before returning to emptying the hold. She extended the handle and dragged it along behind her.

"Go check in, it's freezing out here" Seth gestured to Abbie and Kelly. "We'll follow you in when we've got our bags"

Abbie gave Dean a quick smile before Kelly looped her arm through Abbie's and they headed inside the hotel. Dean was definitely a man of few words when he was tired and now was no exception.

"Is it okay if Seth sleeps with me in our room and you sleep in his and Dean's room?" Kelly asked as they walked.

"Yeah that's fine" Abbie told her. She didn't mind letting Kelly and Seth share a room, she quite liked falling asleep next to Dean.

* * *

><p>Phil helped unload the bags, the cold English air biting at his skin. Seth and Dean stood close enough for him to overhear their conversation as they waited for their suitcases.<p>

"What's so funny?" Dean grumbled tiredly.

"You" Seth laughed, shaking his head. "You two holding hands and sleeping all over each other. You act like a couple, everyone thinks you're a couple…you _are _a couple. Why is it even a big deal to call her your girlfriend?"

"Can we not talk about this _now_?" Dean growled.

Phil watched Dean pull Seth away by the elbow and shook his head. He couldn't pin it down, but he couldn't help but feel like something about Dean was off. Would he really be Abbie's shoulder to cry on? He couldn't see it. From the gist of the conversation, Phil could tell things weren't as peachy as Abbie made him believe yesterday. He suspected she wasn't over her intimacy issues and he tried not to think about the possibility of Dean pushing her into something she wasn't ready for. After everything they'd shared, of course Phil was fiercely protective of her. He knew her inside and out and while he was sure she could take care of herself, his instinct was to protect her from any more harm.

But he knew what he had to do. He'd spent the night so far thinking, and he needed to take a step back. He'd let her know that he was there for her if she ever needed him, and then he needed to take things down a notch. There was still way too much emotion there. Friendship would be good for them. But he needed to sever his romantic feelings for her and move on or he'd end up wasting a long time stuck on someone who just didn't feel the same anymore.

Out of earshot now, Seth continued his rant at Dean.

"I'm just saying man, maybe if you commit she'll be a bit more open to doing the horizontal tango" Seth waggled his eyebrows.

"Can we not talk about sex? I just woke up. I think this is the longest I've ever been without a fuck and it's absolutely killing me"

"I do actually feel for you man" Seth sympathised.

"You can stick your sympathy up your ass" Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't think I can make any kind of commitment to someone who doesn't trust me enough to get naked in front of me. I've had like two girlfriends in my whole life and believe me when I tell you this, me and relationships do not turn out good. Keeping things fun is better for everyone"

"Maybe you're right" Seth pondered, taking their bags from Roman and leading the way inside. "If you're both happy right now, I guess there's no reason to rock the apple cart, so to speak"

"Like I said, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. One thing's for sure though, I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be able to stand this celibacy thing"

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long. Nothing?"

"I'm surprised too. Other than that one girl you made me tell Abbie about, I've been a good boy" he laughed, waking up a little bit now.

"I'm proud of you man" Seth ribbed as they joined the check-in queue.

Seth watched again in mild amusement as Dean switched from their 'laddish' banter back into a softie when Abbie came up beside him and cuddled in under his arm. They grabbed their room cards and headed upstairs. Everyone was desperate for some rest and their beds were calling out to them.

Abbie clutched Dean's hand once more as they walked the short distance from the elevator to their room on the top floor. They waved goodbye to Roman who had his own room, and Dean slipped the room card into the slot, dragging the bags inside and dropping them on the floor.

"Bed time" she sighed, falling onto the soft mattress. The duvet was duck feather. Heaven.

"I need a smoke, I'm shaking from withdrawal here" he told her, pushing open the door to the balcony and stepping out, lighting up. Abbie watching him lean over the railing, staring out across the skyline. She pulled on a knitted cardigan and joined him, closing the door behind them so the room would be nice and warm when they returned. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her, keeping her warmer as he took another drag. They stood in silence for a few minutes, the sleepy haze still clouding their minds.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, watching the muscles in his jaw ticking.

"Just…stuff" he shrugged.

"You're so articulate" she laughed.

"Shut the fuck up with your big words woman" he chuckled. "What are _you_ thinking about?"

She smiled a little. "Actually, I was thinking about how I feel like I can't really hide anything from you. You just seem to know…know how I'm feeling and why, all the time. It's freaky"

He took another drag, exhaling it through his nose. "Life experiences" he shrugged. "I saw a lot of stuff as a kid…it makes you understand people I guess" he replied, flicking some ash from his cigarette and watching the embers fall through the air. "A lot of different types of people; people who'd been hurt, people who had a chip on their shoulder, people who were scared"

Abbie bit her lip, staring out into the early morning sky as she thought about that. "I feel like you get me…you understand"

"That's cause I do" he answered, releasing a perfect smoke ring and watching it dissipate into the air. "Might not act all that empathetic, that's not really my forte…but I get it"

"That's the thing though…I don't really get _you_. You keep your cards pretty close to your chest" she whispered, shivering lightly.

He chuckled to himself. "I just don't do the whole wearing my heart on my sleeve emotional shit that chicks dig"

She pondered that for a moment. "Well…I think you're sweet"

A smile crept its way onto his features despite his efforts to keep it at bay. Silence descended once more and Abbie ran a hand through her hair before she spoke up again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" he replied nonchalantly.

"How did you do it?" she asked quietly.

"Huh?" he asked, frowning as he turned to look at her face.

"Those matches…with all that barbed wire and all that crazy shit you did…how did you do it?"

He looked confused by her question, considering his response carefully. "If you're asking what I think you're asking…it was never a big deal because I trusted those guys I worked with. And I was never forced to compete in those matches…"

"But…surely you were being exploited in the same way we were…" she whispered. "You did that damage to your body because the fans demanded it…they weren't happy with anything less. You were hurting yourself for their entertainment…the same as I did…"

He sighed. "Abbie…you were seventeen, you had no business being in such a dangerous environment and you didn't want to do it. There's a big difference. If I didn't want to do it, I'd have up and left. Yeah I have some shitty scars but it wasn't a big deal. Don't beat yourself up for fearing anything. We all have fears. Forcing you into a match like that when you were that young was irresponsible bullshit. Just because it never bothered me doesn't mean you're less of a wrestler because it got to you"

She nodded, rubbing her arms gently. "I just felt like a pitbull in a dog fight. Like we were just entertainment and they weren't gonna be satisfied until someone got seriously hurt. They were chanting and shouting horrible things at us…"

"I really think you need to exorcise these fucking demons…you're way too rooted in the past. You got thrown off a fucking ladder for christ's sake. You have nothing to worry about. The situation was completely different back then. If you did it now, it wouldn't be half as big a deal"

"You're right" she sighed.

"Stop being so hung up on stuff. You've got everything going for you right now. You worked your ass off for all of this so enjoy it" he said, stubbing out his cigarette and returning to the warmth of the room. Abbie followed him inside. Every word he spoke was the truth. But it wasn't as easy as just sweeping it all under the rug and pretending it never happened. She appreciated his good-intentioned advice; she just had to accept that he wasn't going to be the most compassionate guy about it.

She shuffled underneath the blankets, fully clothed and let out a contented moan. "Come snuggle with me" she teased, holding out her arms to him as he set his cigarettes on the dresser.

"Dean Ambrose doesn't snuggle" he laughed.

"Well the guy whose lap I slept on just now on the bus disagrees" she countered.

"Alright. But don't tell anyone, I've got a reputation to uphold" he chuckled, sliding under the plush, warm duvet and wrapping her up in his strong embrace. As she curled into him, her body moulding to the shape of his, she had a thought.

"Dean?"

"Mmmm?" he asked, resting his chin on top of her head, eyes closed and breathing even.

"Can we get in the ring together soon? I really want to learn some stuff from you"

She felt him smile, her fingers drawing soft circles on his palm as it rested on the bed beside her. "Sure"

"Tomorrow before the house show?" she asked.

"If that's what you want" he mumbled, starting to drift off. "I don't think you need any coaching in the ring though…"

"A lot of the girls just don't have the same extensive move-set you do. I just want to get the chance to tangle with someone who has as much experience in so many different territories"

"You're making me feel old. I'm younger than you sweetheart, remember that" he laughed.

Abbie was actually kind of surprised to realise he wasn't wrong. It might not have been much more than a few months, but he was a younger man. That thought amused her. She ran her hands down his arms, feeling the deep scars under her fingertips, each one a symbol of the way he'd given his body to his craft.

* * *

><p>The alarm went off just after 10am and Abbie felt a rumble of annoyance vibrate through Dean's chest as he reached over and angrily slapped it off the table beside the bed. Abbie laughed a little, feeling surprisingly refreshed after a night of such disturbed sleep. Her legs were tangled up in his, her arms wrapped securely around his waist as they slept. Knowing he was in no mood to drag himself out of bed right now, she decided to rouse him in a less alarming manner.<p>

Shuffling up the bed so she was face to face with him, she pressed her lips to his. His lips were soft, slightly parted as he snoozed. His early morning stubble scratched her face as she kissed him, but she didn't mind. At first, he didn't kiss back, sleepily unaware - until she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He groaned, his own awakening and beginning to tangle with hers. He deepened the kiss, taking back control like he always did.

"Good morning" he rasped, voice thick with sleep when they broke for air. She smiled, leaning in to resume their tongue tangling. She allowed herself to revel in the warm, soft bed and his warm, toned body against hers for a moment before she resigned herself to the fact they had to get up. "Someone's feeling friendly" he smirked.

Abbie smiled, running her fingers through his sleep-mussed hair. These past few days were the most romantic they'd ever been lately and Abbie was really enjoying it. She laid her head on his pillow beside his own and nuzzled his cheek. Tilting his head slightly, he captured her lips again softly. The kiss was slow and lazy as he explored her pliant lips. He too was smiling when they parted.

"We really need to get up" she whispered, rolling over to lean on his chest.

"You go ahead…I'll catch up to you in a bit" he laughed.

Abbie tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes. Noticing the absence of one of his hands, she shot him an accusatory glance. "Are you jerking off Mr Ambrose?"

"Nope" he lied.

Abbie pulled back the blankets. "Liar" she teased, slapping his arm away.

"What did we say about teasing?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Who said I was teasing you?" she asked playfully.

"Now you've lost me…" he frowned.

"Would you settle for some rubbing?" she asked.

He looked confused for a moment before a smirk took over his features. "You want to dry hump me?" he asked, amused.

"…only if you want to…" she said, suddenly worried he was about to laugh in her face.

He ran a strong hand over her face and kissed her. "You're so cute when you get all coy on me"

Abbie blushed at being called 'cute'. It wasn't a word that passed Dean Ambrose's lips often. He wasn't one for terms of endearment, he'd always favour 'hot' over 'beautiful' or 'sexy' over 'cute'.

He ran a palm up her thigh, guiding her onto his lap. "Don't be embarrassed" he whispered, against her ear as he pulled her in to kiss her neck. "We all have urges…it's perfectly _natural_" he rasped, his tone taking on that seductive tone he used to lure women into his bed.

He began to rock his hips against hers and she felt her heart start to race at the feel of him so turned on against her. Her hips slotted against his perfectly and she enjoyed the feel of his palms ghosting over her thighs and up to her waist as he held her and guided her movements.

He watched her with an intense gaze, studying the beautiful pink flush on her porcelain skin and the tangled mess of black curls that fell across her shoulders when she leaned forwards to feel him better.

"How long has it been Abbie? Since you got off huh babe?" he teased, knowing the effect his words were having.

"Too long" she whispered.

"Mm, I bet it's been weeks…months even…" he growled, pushing his hips up with increased vigour.

He watched as she closed her eyes, focussing only on the intense sensations she was feeling. As her movements became more frantic, he felt a tremor run through her body and she gasped, tossing her head back. She really was a sight to behold. And he hoped this wouldn't be the last time he got to see her like that. That image alone was enough to edge Dean closer to his own climax.

Truthfully, it wasn't what he really wanted. He didn't want to be wearing clothes right now, and he wanted nothing more than to be inside her, but he knew that she was trying for him, and that meant a lot. His eyes darkened as he thought about how sexy she looked as she ground her hips into his. He was surprised by how turned on he was. He wasn't expecting to feel much pleasure from such a 'vanilla' activity, it was something normally reserved for teenagers. But the sounds of their heavy breathing and the heightened sensation caused by the friction of their clothes made it much more intense than he imagined. Maybe there was truth in the idea that waiting for something made it so much better.

Abbie watched his skin flush with arousal as his attention switched to his own pleasure. She let him control the pace and the movement and knew he was enjoying himself by the way his chest was heaving. His boxers and her pyjama shorts were the only items separating them from being skin to skin, and the strong grip of his hands on her hips made her whine. He closed his eyes, totally focussed on reaching his climax as his pace increased. She felt his hips stutter, a shudder running through his body as the front of his boxers darkened noticeably as he spilled into them. He thrust against her a few more times before letting his head drop into the pillow with a satisfied groan.

Abbie unseated herself and fell in beside him, resting her head on his outstretched bicep.

"Was that good for you?" she asked quietly.

He laughed a little. "I don't know about you, but I really needed that"

She nodded against his smooth skin, inhaling his unique scent. "I don't want to get up just yet…give it half an hour" she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Abbie groaned as she hit the mat hard, the distinctive 'smack' of the canvas echoing around the gym. If she'd learned anything today, it was that Dean didn't hold back. She pulled herself back to her feet and wiped the sweat from her brow.<p>

"Show me how you hit the ropes" he told her. He'd long since removed his own shirt, and now wore just his long basketball shorts.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "Dean…I don't know if you've noticed…but I know how to hit the ropes"

"I know you do. I just want to see you do it" he told her.

Abbie shook her head, picking up a bit of speed before leaning into the ropes and using the momentum to do the same on the opposite side.

"What?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"You hit the ropes like a girl" he shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" he said bluntly.

"Show me how _you_ hit the ropes then" she told him. "Cocky asshole" she muttered under her breath.

He did as she instructed, showing off his true power as he tore across the ring, making the canvas shake under her feet.

"What exactly are you saying I need to do then?" she asked.

"Firstly, you're not putting all of your weight against them. None of the girls do. You need to have momentum _before_ you hit them. And then you need to add your own flare to it"

"Like that weird thing you always do with your hand" she commented.

"You mean this?" he asked, flexing his fingers.

"Yeah that. It's creepy"

"But it's different, makes you stand out from the crowd" he told her. She had an expression on her face that was characteristic as 'woman in a mood'. "Don't get pissy. You asked for my help in the ring. You thought I was just gonna take a few moonsaults and tell you you're great? I don't do things by halves sweetheart"

She pouted.

"I'm not saying you're not good. You're technically sound. In fact, you're definitely the cleanest girl I've ever worked with. But you wanted help so I'm gonna be honest and tell you where you can improve. If you wanna rip the shit out of my style you're welcome too but I can promise I won't be a little bitch about it"

Abbie shook her head, laughing. "Fucking prick" she retorted, putting him in a headlock. He let his guard down, believing it to be playful when she stuck her foot in the back of his leg and brought him down to his knees. A kick to his back left him flat on his face and she quickly wrapped his legs around hers, bridging backwards to grab his chin and stretch his torso painfully.

"Tap" she shouted, applying pressure.

He grunted. "I have a higher pain tolerance than you give me credit for" he said, gritting his teeth.

She let out a surprised yelp when he reversed the move, rolling onto his side and wrapping her arm around her own neck. Even he was impressed when she forced her way out and wrapped him up in the anaconda vise. 'I wonder who taught her that' he rolled his eyes to himself.

Dean spent the next half hour working Abbie hard. By the end of their session he was putting all of his strength into the moves.

Abbie felt herself launched into the corner with incredible force as Dean hit a ferocious Irish whip. They'd decided to wrestle a full match without calling any spots beforehand. They improvised, calling moves on the fly as if they were performing for a real crowd. Abbie ran at him, Dean catching her with a vicious clothesline. She flipped onto her stomach, making the move look even more powerful. Dean dropped to his knees, his forearm over her face as he went for the pin. She kicked out as he counted two, dragging herself back to her feet.

They locked up once more and Abbie pulled him into a headlock, quickly hitting him with his own DDT. She went for the pin and laughed as Regal slid in and declared Abbie the winner with an incredibly fast count.

"You're really something else aren't you?" Regal beamed, wrapping an arm around Abbie's shoulders. She blushed under his gaze. She always did whenever he praised her.

"That definitely was NOT a clean pin" Dean chuckled, rubbing his neck.

"She certainly gave you a run for your money though hmm?" Regal asked, giving Abbie's shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah, yeah" Dean laughed.

"He said I don't hit the ropes well" she pouted, shooting Dean a playful glance over Regal's shoulder.

"Telling on me are we?" Dean laughed.

"Don't you listen to him sweetheart; you're absolutely fantastic in there. I could honestly watch you all day. Coming from an old dog like me, that's pretty high praise"

"Thanks Regal" she smiled, hugging the older man. To say she'd developed a soft spot for the man over her time with the company was an understatement.

"Anyway, what are you two doing working so hard when you've got shows to do tonight?" he asked.

"Abbie wanted some schooling" Dean teased.

"Well I doubt she'll learn much from you" Regal joked. "Anyway, you crazy kids better go get showered and have something to eat before the show" he winked.

Abbie looked to Dean and had a thought. "Do you want to come get some food with us?" she asked.

Regal smiled. "Thanks for the invite sweetie, but I've got some rookies to sort out, you two go enjoy yourselves"

Abbie hugged him tightly before they left. He'd become more than a mentor to her this past year, she owed a lot of her confidence in the ring to him.

Regal ruffled Dean's hair before they left. They'd always had an almost father-son relationship. Regal saw a lot of himself in Dean, and Dean had taken an almost immediate liking to the rough old Brit.

* * *

><p>Abbie wrestled the house show, a mixed tag pitting herself and Cena against AJ and Phil. They had a great match and she was surprised to find management offering praise afterwards.<p>

"That was a nice DDT out there Evans" Phil winked as he wiped down his sweaty torso with a towel.

"What can I say? I've been practicing" she smiled.

"Well it shows" he winked, breathing heavily from the match. She watched his eyes flick down to her tattoo, the one she'd gotten to commemorate their loss and she saw his smile falter slightly.

"How's Colt?" she asked, diverting his attention.

"He's good. He asked about you" he told her.

"Tell him I said hi" she smiled, grabbing her own towel and turning to make her way to the showers.

"Abbie?" Phil called out.

"Yeah?"

"I was passing that bakery in London we went to last time we were here and got you something. I left it with Kelly" he told her.

Abbie's heart swelled in her chest. "Thanks Phil" she whispered, surprised by the gesture.

"I'm always here for you okay? Don't forget that" he told her, offering her one last sad smile before he left for the showers. She couldn't help but feel that was his way of closing the book on that chapter of their relationship…

* * *

><p>Dean sat on the bench outside the airport. He took a long drag of his cigarette and crossed one ankle over the other. This morning they flew to Germany for another run of house shows. He watched Abbie pacing in front of the terminal, her fingers gripping her phone as she ran a stressed hand through her hair. She'd been on the phone for more than twenty minutes now and though her voice was raised, he hadn't been able to get any kind of indication of who she was talking to. She was dressed in a pair of white-wash skinny jeans and an oversized cream knitted jumper. Her hair was down and even without make-up she drew his gaze.<p>

She hung up and slowly made her way back to him.

"What's troublin' you?" he asked, crushing the end of his cigarette under his boot.

She shook her head.

"Suit yourself" he shrugged, knowing if she didn't want to talk about it, she was too stubborn to convince otherwise. "We better get back; they'll be calling the flight soon"

She nodded. She took his hand and he pulled it back. When he caught sight of her face, she looked like she was about to cry. "Sorry babe…fans yeah?" he explained. "Can't let anyone see a good girl like you being all friendly with a bad guy like me" he offered. She nodded, looking more down than ever as she took a seat beside Seth. Roman noticed the change in mood and looked to Dean for an explanation. Dean just shrugged.

Seated on the airplane, Abbie popped in her headphones and tried to drown out the world for a while. She had the aisle seat, Dean to her left and Seth on his left. Across the aisle from her was Roman, and beside him were Phil and John. She accidentally caught Phil's gaze and he smiled. It reminded her of what he'd said to her last night…

With nervous hands, she pulled out her phone from the front pocket of her backpack and fired off a text to him.

_Hey_

_Abbie x_

She had to be fast, they'd have to turn off their phones for take-off soon. Luckily his reply arrived in less than a minute.

_Hey yourself. Did you like your present?_

_Punk x_

She smiled to herself when she remembered walking back into the locker room to find Kelly holding the most delicious looking pastry she'd ever seen. She distinctly remembered the horror on Kelly's face at having to look at it but not being able to eat it. Abbie was touched he'd been so thoughtful as to get her something, even now.

_It was delicious thank you. I've definitely gained ten pounds though_

_Abbie x_

_Uh oh. Don't think the plane will get off the ground ;)_

_Punk x_

_Dick_

_Abbie x_

_Yeah whatevs. What's up chick? You look sad_

_Punk x_

_That was what I wanted to ask about…_

_Abbie x_

_Yeah?_

_Punk x_

_Can I come over tonight when we get into the hotel? I need to speak to you_

_Abbie x_

_Of course_

_Punk x_

* * *

><p>Dean lay spread-eagled on the bed, watching TV. He hadn't failed to notice Abbie's inability to sit still all evening. They'd wrestled the house show and come back to the hotel to relax. She was far from relaxed though.<p>

"You got fuckin' ants in your pants or something?" he asked, watching her stir her third coffee of the hour.

She shrugged.

He shook his head. "I'm going for a beer with Seth. Wanna come?"

She shook her head.

"Alright" he said, standing up and grabbing his jacket. "See you later"

Abbie was glad for the lack of interrogation. This was a time when Dean's laid-back nature came in handy.

_What room are you in?_

_Abbie x_

She waited impatiently for a response. She'd debated telling Dean about seeing Phil tonight, but ultimately decided against it. If he knew, he'd only assume it was something he should be concerned about, and it really wasn't a big deal. Pulling her jumper over her head, she checked her phone to find his reply.

_752_

_Punk x_

To say Phil was concerned about why Abbie wanted to talk to him was an understatement. He'd only told her yesterday that she could confide in him if needed, and she looked noticeably upset earlier. He couldn't help but jump to conclusions about what could be bothering her. Could it be something Dean had done? He hoped not.

He heard the tentative knock on the door and hurried over, checking the peephole. He was in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt as he answered the door, looking down at her worried gaze. He stepped aside to let her in and followed her to the bed where she took a seat.

"What's going on Abs?" he asked, concerned.

When she looked up, he saw tears in her eyes…

"Abbie…talk to me…" he urged, wanting to wrap his arms around her but knowing that was against his new set of rules when it came to her.

"I…I'm in trouble Phil…"

* * *

><p><strong>Are Abbie and Dean's latest progressions a signal that their relationship is getting more serious? What 'trouble' is Abbie in? Why did she turn to Phil rather than Dean? <strong>

**Happy Night of Champions guys! Please no spoilers, I'm not seeing it until tomorrow night :) Hope this chapter finds you well, you gorgeous bastards you. **


	91. Baby You're My Disease

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Super fast update for some super awesome people :) Love you all. I hope you forgive me for the cliffhanger now ;)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Ninety One: ~**

"Abbie…what is it? You know you can tell me…"

Phil watched the way she bit her lip to hold it together and the way she wrung her hands in her lap. He felt sick.

"Please tell me you're not pregnant…" he asked, having to swallow down his own emotion at that thought.

"No…fuck…no" she shook her head.

He released a breath. Thank fuck for that. He didn't know what he would do if she was.

"Then what is it? You're scaring the shit out of me here" he urged.

She looked down at her hands before speaking.

"I need to ask you for something…"

"What?" he asked quickly. "Whatever it is, I'll do everything I can to help you Abbie" he assured her.

When she raised her head, the tears had escaped onto her cheeks.

"I know it's not fair…but I need you to not ask any questions about why…"

He frowned, but nodded. "What do you need?"

"I need to borrow some money" she whispered. He could see the self-loathing on her face as she admitted that. He knew the idea of begging anyone for anything absolutely killed her.

"How much do you need?" he asked.

"Just a few hundred for bills and stuff…" she sniffed.

"I'll write you a check now" he said, standing up and rifling through his bag.

Abbie knew he'd help her, that's why she came to him. But she was still completely blown away by the fact that he was willing to give her some of the money he worked so hard for without asking any questions. She loathed that she had to ask, hence the tears she just couldn't hold back, but he'd made things as painless as possible at least.

"What do you want me to write on here? Do you want a thousand? Just to be safe?" he asked, pulling the lid off a pen with his teeth and scribbling his details on the check. "Is that enough?" he asked.

"Phil…" she tried to argue.

"Don't worry about it. Just take it Abs" he told her, handing her the slip of paper.

"I'll pay you back as soon as we get paid at the end of the month Phil…I promise" she told him.

"It's fine. Don't worry about that" he shook his head. "I know you don't want any questions, and I won't ask. I just want to know you're okay…"

"I'm okay…it's just this month. I'll be fine as soon as we get paid" she assured him, wiping her eyes.

"Hey…" he said, getting her to look at him. "…stop crying okay? It's fine. I trust you Abs. I'm just worried"

"I know but I promise I'm okay" she told him.

"Good"

"I got a call from my accountant this morning saying the direct debit bounced for the bills for my apartment and her fees. It was just scary" she sighed.

He knew there was more to it. She'd always been careful with money before. Sure she'd just bought the apartment but he knew she wouldn't have done so if there was a chance it would leave her in a difficult position. But he didn't ask her for any more information. She was upset enough as it was.

"Just relax now, it's okay" he smiled.

"Thank you Phil…thank you so much" she told him, standing herself so she could press a kiss to his cheek. "I hate that I had to ask…"

"I know you did. Stop stressing about it. Just go make some calls and get that check cleared" he told her.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>After making a few calls to her bank and her accountant, she lay back on her bed and released a breath. She hated that she owed Phil money, but she knew she'd done the right thing. She couldn't have gone to Dean on this, because it would just have proven him right. She was short on money this month because she'd given Molly so much money. And he'd immediately berated her for it. And if she'd told him she was seeing Phil tonight, he'd have assumed her intentions were far less innocent than they were.<p>

She was in her pyjamas, ready for bed when Dean returned. She could smell the alcohol on him but she couldn't tell how drunk he was yet. She watched him strip down to his boxers before opening the window, leaning out as he lit up. He didn't know she was awake and with his back turned, she enjoyed the sight of his muscular torso, the moon casting a glow over the whole room.

He finished up and closed the window against the cold air. Abbie closed her eyes as he turned around and felt the bed beside her dip. She could sense him leaning over her, the alcohol on and cigarettes on his breath filling her nostrils. She felt soft fingertips brush the hair from her face as he watched her. She had to fight hard to keep up the pretence that she was sleeping when she heard his next words.

"You're in my head…you know that?"

* * *

><p>The remaining week of their European tour flew by. Abbie and Molly had received the early results of the fans poll and were pleased to find the fans had voted for a two out of three falls match. They'd wrestled the match twice already at the house shows, but the real thing would happen at RAW this Monday in New York. She and Phil had done some signings and photo ops together while in Italy, but luckily he'd failed to ask anything or even mention the money again. She'd enjoyed spending more time with him, Zack and John, but had definitely noticed him distancing himself from her more and more lately. She couldn't blame him, that was the situation they were in now and they had to deal with it.<p>

Abbie had invited Dean to stay at her apartment with her while they were in New York. It would only be for a few days, but she wanted him to see it and she'd become accustomed to his company now.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, flopping onto her plush bed beside her as she fast forwarded the DVD.

"Re-watching the bits of tape I got from the last few house shows" she mumbled distractedly.

"Why?"

"Because I really didn't feel like the matches were good and I need to figure it out for Monday" she sighed.

"It looked fine to me" he frowned.

"You know when you get in the ring with someone and it just works? Like, you don't need to call anything in the back or worrying about it, it just clicks? That's how me and Molly have always been in there. But these last few matches…I don't know, she's not ready for spots and things are just not flowing well"

"Have a word with her" he shrugged.

"And say what? You're losing your touch? I don't think that would go down well. Maybe it's me…"

"I doubt it's you. You worked your ass off out there this week" he told her.

"That's why I want to watch it back, to see what the fuck is going on" she sighed, getting frustrated.

By the end of the tapes, Dean watched her flailing her arms about, pausing and rewinding every little mistake.

"That was awful. Look at how messy that suplex was" she groaned.

"Abbie, it was fine. Stop being so pedantic. And you can see her head isn't in the match. If your opponent is off, it throws you off too. You need to have a word with her because if she makes you look bad, it could be your ass hauled into Vince's office next time"

"I guess…" she sighed. She knew she and Molly were Stephanie's little pet project at the moment and she really didn't want to face an angry McMahon, no matter which one it was.

She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, shuffling in beside him and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I was thinking of inviting some people over and cooking tomorrow night…kind of like a late housewarming thing" he told him.

"That sounds good" he said, resting a hand on the curve of her waist. "Who?"

"Well I was thinking me, you, Roman, Seth, Kelly…" she started. "And maybe Zack, Cody, Mike, John…Phil…"

He didn't reply.

"I know you two don't really get on…but those guys are my friends too and I want them to see this place…"

"We got on just fine until he punched me in the face and made out with you" he grumbled.

"I can have them come over on a different night if it's gonna be an issue…I don't want any drama" she sighed.

"No…" Dean released a breath. "I'll behave. Whatever. But that asshole better be on his best behaviour"

"He will be; I'll make sure he is. Thank you" she leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat patiently in Stephanie's office as they waited for Molly to arrive. She was late, and Abbie could sense Stephanie's patience wearing thin. Eventually Molly appeared, looking a little dishevelled and even more tired and drawn than before.<p>

"I'm _so_ sorry I'm late" she gave apologetic smiles to Abbie and Stephanie.

"Have a seat" Steph pointed to the empty seat, watching Molly carefully.

They went over the time constraints for their match tonight, where they were on the card and what Steph wanted from the match.

"I've put my neck on the line with this one okay? I'm giving you a full half hour to wow the crowd, don't let me down. It took a lot for me to convince anyone to let us have half an hour for the girls but I think you two are worth it"

"Thank you for having faith in us" Abbie told her as they went through the final few plans before leaving.

"Molly? Can I have a word?" Abbie asked as they headed back to the locker room to get ready for the show.

"I guess" Molly told her, taking a seat on a bench. Abbie didn't really want to have this conversation in front of the whole locker room.

"We'll change and talk about it in the ring" Abbie said, hoping they had a long enough practice slot to discuss it properly.

Sitting on the apron, Abbie pondered how to address this.

"I just wanted to say, I don't think our last few matches have been up to our usual standard…" she started.

"You're right" Molly said.

"Well we need to figure out the problem and make sure it doesn't happen tonight" Abbie hinted.

"Maybe we should do more preparation tonight…get some of the key points in the match decided beforehand so it's less of a worry" Molly suggested.

That wasn't exactly what Abbie was hinting at, but she agreed. Anything would help right now.

When it came to show time, Abbie had pushed all the worries to one side. She'd sent out texts inviting everyone to her place tonight and they had accepted. She'd asked Dean to help her cook and he'd agreed. She had a nice evening to look forward to, and she'd be sleeping in her own bed tonight. Heaven.

As a result, when her music hit towards the middle of the show, she jumped in place a few times and smiled to herself. They'd been given a huge slot, almost unheard of for the divas. Time to kill it. The sound of her entrance theme blasting through the speakers pumped her up as she stepped through the curtain to a great reception. Making her way to the ring, she kissed her title before handing it off to referee Charles Robinson.

Jerry Lawler took a brief moment to announce that a two out of three falls match had taken the majority of the vote before the bell rang and the match began.

It started off slowly, but Abbie wasn't worried. In fact, the fans were starting to get into it. So far so good. Abbie got the first fall, locking in a quick torture rack and making Molly tap to huge applause from the fans.

It was the second half of the match when things started to go wrong. Abbie was on the top rope and launched herself into a moonsault. Molly made a textbook error, rolling away from the turnbuckle instead of towards it to avoid the move. Abbie landed a little awkwardly, catching Molly's back with her legs as she hit the mat. Neither of them were hurt, but the fans knew it was a mistake and the sudden drop in volume around the arena was palpable.

Abbie was up quickly, selling the fact that Molly had technically avoided the move by holding her ribs. She ran at Molly, caught by a swinging neckbreaker. Abbie felt Molly haul her to her feet, ready for the second finish. Pulling Abbie onto her shoulders, she performed an over the shoulder back to belly piledriver. The move wasn't dissimilar to Sheamus' signature move - white noise and the two had successfully performed the move several times before. Tonight however just didn't seem to be their night. As Molly dropped Abbie to the mat, Abbie landed awkwardly, her head and neck taking the brunt of the weight.

Molly went for the pin, getting a three count. It was one all now. The only problem was that Abbie's eyes were suddenly hazy and clouded – the lights were on, but no one was home…

* * *

><p>Dean opened the door to the trainers' room, one of the runners backstage having been sent to get him on Abbie's request. He waited beside the table, watching as they shone lights in her eyes and iced her neck.<p>

She almost cried with relief when they told her she wasn't concussed.

"What was the finish?" she asked Dean when the medic was out of earshot.

"What?"

"What was the finish? How did the match end?" she asked.

"You don't remember?"

"No…" she admitted.

"You did some rest submissions and stuff, and when she went for a finisher, you rolled her up and got the pin"

"Oh God…a roll-up?" Abbie groaned.

"She damn near knocked you out. I'm surprised you managed to come up with that"

"Were the fans pissed off?" she asked.

"They were a bit silent after that…they kind of knew your head was fucked up" he admitted honestly.

"Steph's gonna kill us. I literally don't remember anything between that move and just now"

"She's not gonna kill _you_. Molly however is in her office right now" he told her. Dean's gaze darkened. "Please don't tell me you feel sorry for her. Jesus Abbie, she could have broken your damn neck"

"I know" Abbie sighed. "But it was an accident. Accidents happen"

"Accidents like that happen when people are sloppy and careless. We knew it was coming. I don't care how much you feel like you owe her anymore. You can't brush this one under the rug. She needs to get her fucking head in the game"

"I know. I am mad. My career is everything to me and I know this is serious" she told him.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment, Dean had Abbie lie down while he prepped as much of the food as he could, taking her instructions as she gave them from the couch. When everything was ready, he joined her, pressing his strong palms into her shoulders and neck as he massaged away the soreness.<p>

"I never thought I'd see you cooking in my kitchen" she grinned, arching her back as he worked her neck.

"Me either" he laughed.

"I think it's sexy"

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows. "Might have to do it more often then" he smirked. "Probably won't though" he chuckled.

"Thanks for helping out. I know you're not too happy about tonight. I'm sorry" she told him, gently removing his hands from her neck so she could turn to face him.

"It's fine, it'll be nice for you to show this place to everyone. It's a nice apartment"

"Thank you" she smiled, bringing his face to hers in a soft, slow kiss. It got heated quickly and Abbie moaned into his mouth when he sucked on her lower lip and bit down on it. "You want to have a bit of fun before dinner's done?" she asked.

"You had to ask?" he growled.

* * *

><p>Dean was basking in the afterglow of a very nice blowjob, smoking on the balcony when the doorbell rang for the first time. Abbie answered it, finding Roman, Seth and Kelly on the other side. Kelly cracked open the first bottle of red wine, five more bottles in the fridge ready for the evening. Abbie finished up the desserts and put them in the fridge for later.<p>

"Thanks for having us" Seth smiled, kissing her cheek as he handed her a bunch of beautiful flowers.

"You romancing my woman Rollins?" Dean quipped as he returned to the room. Abbie turned to set the flowers in some water before he saw the blush on her face at being called 'his woman'. That was the first time he'd said anything of the sort.

She felt a small pang of sadness as she arranged the flowers in a vase, knowing the last time she'd received flowers was one of the saddest of her life. She shook away the feeling. She had everything to be happy about right now. She'd even forgotten the aching in her neck.

She accepted a hug from Roman who had brought her a small print of the New York skyline to put on the wall.

Kelly poured everyone drinks and Abbie sipped away at water. She didn't want to aggravate her head anymore by adding alcohol to the equation.

John and Cody arrived shortly after, everyone giving her plenty of compliments about the beautiful apartment. She laughed at John's declaration that he loved it. She knew his house was absolutely incredible so the idea he loved her little place was hilarious.

Abbie was especially pleased that Dean had already had a glass or two of wine and was happily joking around with Seth when Phil, Zack and Mike arrived.

"Hey boys" she smiled, giving each of them a hug. "Thanks for coming"

"Wouldn't miss the chance to see _you _cook" Mike teased.

"Oi" she smacked his arm. "Don't be so cheeky. I don't know why everyone is so surprised that I can throw together a meal" she laughed.

"I'll be the judge of that" Mike chuckled. "Ten people is a big dinner party" he teased.

"Well lucky for me, I have a glamorous assistant" she laughed, gesturing to Dean as she poured Mike and Zack a glass of wine each.

"How's your head?" Phil asked, leaning on the breakfast bar as she searched around for the non-alcoholic drinks she'd bought for tonight.

"Not too bad" she smiled a little.

"She's been suspended" he lowered his voice so only she could hear him as she poured him a glass of juice.

She ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't think it deserved a suspension" Abbie sighed.

"Apparently there were other 'factors'" he shrugged.

"Where did you hear this?" she asked.

"I tend to get most of the info. John-boy knows everything that happens around here too" he told her, gesturing to Cena who was locked in conversation with Mike.

"Maybe a bit of time away will do her good" Abbie sighed.

Phil just shook his head.

"What? What do you think?"

"I think it's a cry for help. All of it. She's headed straight down the same path Orton went" he said.

"But what can anyone do?" Abbie asked.

"Nothing. She needs to help herself before anyone else can get involved"

* * *

><p>Now everyone was here, they sat down at Abbie's previously unused dining table. She placed the bowls of mixed salad, potatoes and fish on the table, letting people help themselves. John raised his glass. "A toast to our lovely host and her beautiful apartment. May you have many happy years here" he said as everyone clinked glasses.<p>

"And cheers to another cheesy toast from super-Cena" Phil joked as everyone laughed.

All of the food was polished off quickly and conversation was flowing easily. Abbie was cheered up significantly by the idea that all of the people she cared about were getting along so well and that the meal had gone down great. As she served up the desserts with Kelly's help, she realised how much wine was already gone. Dean was starting to shift from his usual quiet demeanour into his tipsy stage.

"That's right girls, get back in the kitchen" Dean joked to thunderous laughter and a few jeers from the others.

"Behave Ambrose" she scolded. "Or you won't get any dessert"

"I think I already had dessert before everyone got here" he flirted. Abbie blushed at that as the table rippled with laughter. A muscle ticked in Phil's jaw at that comment.

Abbie was starting to worry about where this would lead. She just wanted the chance to bring everyone together and spent an evening with her closest friends, but she had a feeling her good intentions were naïve.

Luckily, things settled down as everyone enjoyed the tiramisu she'd made.

"This is amazing" Zack told her as he helped himself to seconds.

"Thanks Zack" she smiled.

"How do you make it?"

"It's easy, I just googled the recipe" she told him.

The group migrated to the couch when dinner was over. John and Cody offered to do all the washing up and Abbie thanked them gratefully as they set about clearing the table.

Dean was polishing off another glass of wine with Seth when conversation turned to sex.

"So tell us girls…have you ever faked an orgasm?" John waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Obviously" Kelly laughed.

"Say what?" Seth's head whipped around.

Roman laughed at his friend, rubbing his head teasingly.

"Not with you" she winked, patting him on the thigh.

"That's what she says" Dean smirked.

"What about you Abbie?" Kelly asked. Phil looked visibly uncomfortable as she replied.

"Nope"

"Never?" John asked.

"No" she shrugged. "I've been lucky enough to never have to"

Dean eyed Phil across the room, swirling the wine around in his glass. Abbie could see things were getting a little tense between the two men, each trying to 'one up' the other in conversation. Dean seemed to be taking any opportunity to get in a dig at the WWE champion.

"Really let your hair down lately haven't you Abbie? Started acting your age" he grinned.

Phil bit back a retort as Kelly shot him a 'don't rise to it' look across the room.

"Stop it" Abbie scolded Dean, trying to keep it playful. She and Kelly headed into the kitchen to talk in private as conversation in the main room continued.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" Abbie confided in her friend when they were out of earshot.

"They're adults. They should be able to be mature about it. Phil didn't have to come" Kelly shrugged.

"Dean's drunk…"

"Stop worrying and enjoy yourself. This place is amazing, the view is just incredible!" she said excitedly.

"I love it so much" Abbie smiled. "I think Phil realises now why I bought it"

They heard raised voices from the couches and Abbie rushed in to find exactly what she'd predicted.

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you" Phil warned.

"That's a good one. Coming from you" Dean rolled his eyes. His body language said he was relaxed, leaning back into the couch, ankles crossed. But the smirk on his face told a different story. He knew how to push Phil's buttons; it was hardly a difficult task.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Phil asked. He appeared calm on the surface, but there was fire behind his eyes.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just referring to that time I should have kicked your ass for trying to fuck Abbie in the pool. You were certainly quick to jump me for less"

"I wasn't trying to fuck Abbie" Phil replied through gritted teeth. "And I think you should stop using such disrespectful language"

Dean just laughed in his face. "Get off your fucking high horse"

Seth had a hand on Dean's arm, trying to stop this escalating any more.

"Maybe you should stop trying to start an argument"

"I ain't tryin' to start nothin'" Dean shrugged.

"Bullshit. You've been marking your fucking territory all night"

"I don't need to mark my territory" Dean scoffed.

"Well you sure aren't acting like it. You're acting like you're fucking threatened. Grow up" Phil snapped.

"I need to grow up? Maybe if you weren't such a boring old man she'd still be with you…"

Phil stood, John getting in his way.

"Just fucking shut up both of you" Abbie shouted.

"I think it's time to go buddy" John told Phil, hand on his chest. "Thanks for cooking Abbie, it was great to see you" John smiled, pushing Phil towards the door. Mike followed.

"Thanks for coming guys" Abbie mumbled in a silent hint for everyone to leave. They filed out, Abbie reluctantly accepting sympathetic hugs from Cody and Zack as they left.

"Are you going to be okay? I can stay if you need me…" Kelly whispered in her ear as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'm fine" Abbie assured her. When the front door finally closed, she made her way into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Changing into her pyjamas, she crawled into her soft, comforting bed and closed her eyes.

Ten minutes later, light streamed into the room as Dean opened the door a crack.

"You want me to go?" he asked, sobering up now.

"Do whatever you want" she mumbled.

He pushed the inside of his cheek with his tongue. "You pissed?"

She sighed. "No. Just embarrassed. But it's not the first time my private life has been aired in front of everyone in the company so why not do it one more time huh? Just come to bed. I don't want to talk about it now"

He stripped down and climbed in beside her. He rolled over to face the wall and closed his eyes. Abbie heard his breathing slow and knew he was sleeping. She couldn't sleep though, staring up at the ceiling. Her phone screen cast a glow across the room as it lit up.

_Sorry for ruining the night_

_Punk x_

_I set up the bank transfer. Your money should be back in your account by tomorrow_

_Abbie x_

She turned off her phone after successfully changing the subject.

An hour later, she was well aware she wasn't going to be sleeping tonight. Grabbing a fleecy blanket, she quietly made her way out of the bedroom and lay down on the couch. She was sick of crying over men. She wasn't going to do it now.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up to a call from Seth.<p>

"What?" he answered.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come to the gym?"

"Sure, give me twenty minutes" he groaned.

"Me and Rome will pick you up in twenty then"

Dean rubbed his sore head and dragged himself up and into the shower. He hadn't failed to notice Abbie's lack of presence beside him when he woke but he didn't give it much thought.

Packing his gym bag, he wondered out into the main room. Filling a bottle with water, he spotted her on the couch out of the corner of his eye. Checking the time, he headed out. He didn't want to deal with any of that now.

Abbie sat up as the front door slammed and released a frustrated breath. She turned her phone on and found three missed calls from Kelly and a text from Phil dated last night.

_You didn't need to get the money so quickly. But thank you. I know you're mad about tonight but I stand by the opinion that what he said was bullshit. Sorry for reacting though, and I'm sorry if it made you feel like shit._

_Punk x_

She closed the message with a sigh and called Kelly. Luckily, she wasn't at the gym with the guys and offered to come over.

When Dean returned, he found them curled up on the couch, Abbie's head in Kelly's lap as Kelly ran her fingers through Abbie's hair. Silence fell over the room as he entered.

"Don't worry, let me grab my shit and I'll be gone. You can carry on talking about me in a sec"

"Where are you going?" Abbie asked without sitting up to look at him.

"To stay with Roman, so you can sleep in your own bed tonight" he replied bluntly.

"Dean…I didn't sleep on the couch because I didn't want to sleep in a bed with you, I just came out here because I couldn't sleep" she sighed.

"Well either way, I'll get out of your hair"

"Can we talk?" Abbie asked, watching him grabbing his things.

"No" he said simply, striding back out of the door and slamming it behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what's got Dean so pissed off? And how will Molly's latest setback go down? <strong>

**A fast update for you guys because you deserve it. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time out of their day to write me some words of encouragement or tell me what you think of the latest developments. You're awesome and I hope you liked your reward :)**


	92. Had I Known How To Save A Life

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Sorry for the long wait for this one guys, I've had a lot going on recently and I haven't been well so it set me back a bit. I hope you're not mad. This one contains some sensitive themes. The repeat song for this chapter was 'How To Save A Life' by The Fray.**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Ninety Two: ~**

Abbie felt the eyes of everyone she passed backstage boring into her back as she walked the halls after Molly's suspension. Everyone was keen to know the gossip, and she knew rumours were flying that she'd pushed for her former friend's sanctioning. It was complete bullshit of course, but people had no idea that Abbie was on Molly's side more than mostly everyone else.

She'd just had a great match with AJ and was heading to the showers when Roman grabbed her wrist. She snatched it back instinctively, gaze softening when he released her and held up his hands apologetically. She rubbed her wrist and released a tired breath. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Can I have a word, in private?" he asked.

"You have five minutes"

She wasn't mad at Roman, but she couldn't help but take out some of her frustration on him. After all, he was rooming with Dean at the moment while Abbie spent each night in alone in a hotel room. They'd moved on to Pennsylvania and while Kelly and Seth continued to share a room, Dean had made no attempt to bridge the gap that had formed between them after their little dinner party.

She followed him into a quiet area of catering and sat down across the table from him.

"I just wanted to say that while you don't know him all that well yet…I've seen pretty much every side of Dean and this right now, it's just him being stubborn. He knows he was wrong and he doesn't want to talk about it. But he'll come around"

Abbie looked up into the man's sincere eyes. "I know you're just trying to help Rome…I don't want to take this out on you. I just can't handle any more of this. I'm a stubborn bitch. I don't know that getting involved with someone even more pig-headed than me is a good idea…"

"I understand where you're coming from and I'm not trying to be some kind of martyr. Just know that he's throwing his toys out of the pram because he actually likes you. I know he doesn't show it, but when you really get to know him, he'll open up" Roman smiled. "And for what it's worth, I think you're the best thing that's happened to him in a long time. You're a lovely girl Abbie, me and Seth are really fond of you" he said, standing and pressing a kiss to her cheek before he left.

She let her head drop onto the arms she'd folded across the table with a sigh. As hard as the past few months had been, every day had been made brighter by those three; riding with them to shows, Seth blasting his music through the stereo as he and Dean head-banged in the front of the car. They were fun to be around and being accepted into their close-knit circle was just another sign to Abbie that she'd come so far from the girl who'd walked into this company. She'd grown to love them. It pained her to admit it, but the more she opened herself up to love these people, and in turn be loved, the harder it was to be alone…

* * *

><p>The following Monday, Abbie headed to the arena early as always to make sure everything was in place for the show. The past few days had been relatively uneventful. She hadn't spoken to Phil or Dean at all, Phil seemingly giving her breathing room while Dean was just flat out avoiding her. She'd had a good couple of house shows with great reviews for her matches with AJ and had spent the rest of her time with Kelly to keep herself distracted.<p>

Heading out of catering and munching on an apple, she ran straight into Seth. He caught her before she went flying and she tensed. Roman was there, but where was Dean?

"He didn't ride here with us, he said he'd catch us up" Roman shrugged, as if he knew exactly why she didn't look so happy to see them.

She relaxed, catching up with them. Seth told her excitedly about their upcoming feud with The Undertaker and she smiled. He also told her all about how he was planning on whisking Kelly away for a weekend soon.

"Do you think she'd go for it?" he asked.

"She'll love it Seth" Abbie smiled. "How's your daughter Roman?"

"She's really good thanks, doing great in school" he smiled proudly. Abbie's heart warmed at the way his eyes brightened at the mention of his little girl.

"Good afternoon boys"

She knew that voice anywhere. The gravelly tone could only belong to Dean.

Abbie flinched when she felt his hand on her shoulder, her eyes almost popping out of her head when he snaked an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Roman looked as surprised as she was. Apparently he was in a good mood. That didn't mean he was getting away with ignoring her for the best part of a week though.

She joined the boys in their shared locker room for a while, trying to ignore the nagging urge to scream at Dean. She took her chance when Roman and Seth left to get something from the wardrobe department.

"So...we're just going to be pretend you haven't ignored me for a week then?" she raised a brow, kicking up a foot onto the chair opposite and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Pretty much" he replied, a shadow of a smirk on his face as he checked out her legs in those skinny jeans she always wore.

"Yeah. That's not working for me" she bit back.

"What's the problem? You're here now aren't you?" he shrugged.

"I just don't understand why you're being such a prick"

He laughed.

"Dean...this isn't a fucking joke. I should be the one ignoring _you_, not the other way around" she huffed. "You're the one who embarrassed me in front of my closest friends"

"I don't really want to have this argument. Don't be so sensitive. Is this because I upset lover-boy?"

"Don't call him that" she gritted her teeth. "Fuck. I just want to know why you felt like you had to turn it into some kind of pissing contest"

"It was funny to poke him and see how long it took for him to blow. Turns out it was easier than I thought" he smirked.

"Why?" she asked, exasperated. "Why would you do it when you knew it would upset me?"

He laughed again, much to her irritation. "You should have known better than to have us both together in such a small space" he shrugged. "I think you secretly enjoy this whole thing anyway"

Abbie put her head in her hands. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

"What did you expect? You want me to sit and have dinner and polite fucking conversation with your ex? Yeah, that's every dude's dream" he rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe you could have said that _before_ I invited him and you dragged up a load of shit in front of everyone?!" she sighed, exasperated.

"Whatever, it's done" he shrugged.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She heard knuckles rapping on the door before the door swung open behind her. She sighed.

"Abbie…I need to talk to you" came a flustered voice.

Dean was currently facing the door, and she'd known who it was that had knocked by the way his chest had puffed up and the teasing smile he plastered on his face.

"Can you give me a sec Phil? I'm kind of in the middle of something" Abbie replied without turning to look at him. She saw the way Dean's brow creased however and craned her neck.

"I _really _need to talk to you. It can't wait" he stressed.

She knew that look on his face. It wasn't good. In fact, she didn't think she'd ever seen him so pale. Abbie stood and followed Phil out of the room. Dean didn't argue, even he could sense something off about the situation.

Her heart sank when he took her hand and led her into an empty room, guiding her to sit down on a chair. Something was really wrong. She could feel it. His eyes were watery.

She was already shuffling nervously when he crouched in front of her and took her hands in his. She looked down at him, heart pounding.

"What is it Phil? You're scaring me" she whispered.

He squeezed her hands in his before he spoke. It was one of those moments, the ones when everything else dulls and you feel your heart thudding in your chest.

"I don't know what's going on yet…but I just got a call from Stephanie…"

Abbie frowned, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what he was about to tell her. He rubbed his thumbs over the backs of her hands, as if comforting himself as well as her.

"...they found Molly in her hotel room…"

Abbie's stomach turned, tears filling her eyes immediately as Phil's voice wavered slightly with the revelation. Seeing him so upset drove home the reality of the situation with a crushing force.

He held tighter to her hands as he watched the panic start to rise on her face.

"…is she…?" Abbie asked, voice choked.

He looked away for a moment, willing away his own tears. "I don't know" he swallowed down the lump in his throat.

Abbie broke down, violent sobs wracking her body. Phil closed his eyes, pulling her into his chest. He took a few deep breaths before he spoke again. "Steph's on her way now, they're cancelling the show" he whispered, rubbing her back in circles. "She asked me to let you know…we figured it'd be better coming from me first than hearing it with everyone else" he whispered softly.

"I can't Phil…I can't go stand out there when they tell everyone what's happened..." she sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm here" he soothed. He already had a good idea how this was going to play out, but he didn't want to make it any harder on Abbie than it needed to be.

As expected, a hasty announcement played out around the arena. "All employees, staff and talent to ringside immediately"

"Looks like Steph's here" he mumbled.

"Phil I can't" she whispered.

"You can, you have to" he told her.

She was shaking as he stood upright, releasing one of her hands but keeping the other tightly locked in his.

"Come on Abs. Be strong" he coaxed, collecting himself before he urged her up and out of the door. There was a queue of superstars and crew heading out to the ring, but Phil led her past the crowds. The atmosphere was sombre. Most of them knew that an emergency meeting like this just a few hours before the show was usually bad news. But word quickly spread from those who'd seen Phil and Abbie that this was serious.

Phil led her down the ramp and the rows of staff parted to allow him through. He guided her to the side of the ring where Stephanie and Triple H stood along with some of the backstage executives from talent relations. The look on Steph's face set Abbie off again and she tried to muffle her sobs against Phil's shoulder. When the last of the staff had filed out onto the ramp, Steph addressed them all.

"The first thing I need to inform you of is that tonight's show is cancelled" she told them. Scattered murmuring erupted through the gathered employees, shocked at the announcement. It was so rare for a televised event to be cancelled.

"It is with my deepest regret that I have to inform you…that…" Steph said, obviously struggling herself. Her husband put a supportive hand on her arm. "…one of our WWE staff was found dead in her hotel room at 11.54am this morning"

Abbie's legs buckled under her weight at those words. She'd known when he'd told her that this would be the likely outcome, but hearing Steph say it aloud brought it home so much harder; the words like a blow to the gut. Phil held her tightly as she collapsed against him, her tears joined by those of many other members of the locker room. She felt his tears on her neck as his worst fears were confirmed. Deep down, he'd known too. The last time they'd been called together like this before a show was the night of Chris Benoit's tragedy.

Triple H took over, his wife clearly moved by the events of the day. "It hasn't been confirmed yet, but the cause was suspected overdose"

"Oh my God" Abbie sobbed, clinging to Phil's shirt like a lifeline. "She did it on purpose…" she cried. "No one helped her…I should have helped her" she wept.

"For those of you who knew Molly and were close to her, we're offering as much support as you need. We'd like to ask Phil, Abbie, Sheamus, Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns to stay behind for a few moments please. The rest of you are free to go home. SmackDown tomorrow night is cancelled and we're rescheduling the rest of this week's house shows. We'll send out all the information you need via emails. As always guys, please don't talk to the press, news is beginning to leak now and we're already on damage control"

Abbie held onto Phil's hand as everyone filed out. Nearly all of the girls were crying, Kelly reaching for Abbie. Phil stopped her with a kind but firm gesture. "Not right now Kels"

With just the six of them left, Triple H spoke softly. "I know it's all extremely raw at the moment and we want to be as sensitive as possible to how you're feeling. But tonight we'll be airing an episode in her honour and we'd like those of you that knew her best to say a few words"

Abbie choked up again at the thought of having to speak about it so soon. It wasn't even close to sinking in yet. Steph had a few quiet words with Phil before both she and her husband gave Abbie sympathetic hugs. "We're incredibly sorry for your loss"

Abbie broke down even more; those words making her chest ache. She hated those words. She never wanted to hear them again. Phil understood and his hand on the top of her arm was more comfort than any words could bring. She was trying to meet Dean's gaze but he kept his eyes on the floor.

As they were sent backstage to wait in catering while everything was organised, it was suddenly apparent they'd lost two of the group.

"Why did they take off?" Phil asked Roman, gesturing to the empty seats where Dean and Seth would have been sitting.

Roman prickled noticeably at the question. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out why he doesn't want to film some tribute to her...what's he supposed to say? 'Hey, we banged a few times but it was nothing serious, yeah, we were great friends'. He knew her more intimately than most of us but it'd hardly be appropriate for him to speak about her like she was a friend after everything"

"Sorry man...I wasn't criticising" Phil held his hands up. "I know everyone's hurting"

"The execs figure it'd be weird to have just one of us missing, and they think it's better for Seth to be with him and let me speak on behalf of all of us"

"Is he okay?" Abbie asked quietly. She herself felt a horrible guilt eating away at her; she could only imagine that he'd be feeling the same after their less than brilliant relationship.

"He doesn't deal with things in a conventional way, but he's been through worse. He's tough as nails. You just worry about you" he put a hand on her knee.

"Thanks Rome" she sniffed.

Sheamus too was distraught. Abbie had no idea what had happened between the pair, but all of them were carrying guilt with them. They had less than an hour to get themselves together before they had to sit in front of that camera and try to put their emotions into words. Abbie opted to film hers first, she didn't think she could bear to watch the others and then have to do her own.

She took her time to gather her thoughts and get her emotions in check before speaking. When the time came, she looked straight into the camera and spoke from the heart.

"I can't even put into words how it feels right now, knowing you're not here anymore and I'll never get to wrestle you again. There's no one on earth who can get a better match out of me, and no one could ever deny what an incredible wrestler you were. At heart, you were a selfless, talented girl who I trusted with my life all those years ago. You brought so much to this company, and it breaks my heart that I'll never get the chance to tell you how sorry I am that I never saw how much you were hurting. I hope wherever you are now, that all that pain is gone..." she wept. The camera cut and she felt Roman's arms around her as Phil took his place.

Abbie cried as she listened to Phil's tribute. His eyes were red and full of tears as he sat on the chair, gathering his thoughts.

"Molly, in the brief period that I got to know you, I'll always remember you as the bubbly, fiery, beautiful and talented girl I had the pleasure of working a storyline with. The saddest thing is that no one will get to see you realise your potential now...because twenty nine is no age to lose your life..." he spoke, tears slipping over his eyelids. "If we can take anything positive from this, it's the lesson that no matter what situation you're in, there's always someone you can turn to. Please don't ever think there's no way out. Rest in power, Molly"

* * *

><p>Phil took Abbie somewhere private where they could talk as Roman, Sheamus and some members of management filmed something for the show.<p>

"I don't know how to deal with this..." she sniffed. Phil wiped his own eyes before brushing a strand of hair from her face. "That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do" she swallowed, hands still shaking lightly.

He looked into her eyes and he knew she was blaming herself...hell, he couldn't help but feel like he should have done something too.

"You and I have to give a statement to the police this evening" he told her gently.

"Why?" Abbie asked, starting to freak out again.

"It's okay...they're not treating it as suspicious...but I was the last person to speak to her" he swallowed hard.

Abbie wrapped a hand around his wrist comfortingly.

"And they need you to tell them everything Abbie" he gave her a knowing look.

Did he know about the money?

"I don't understand..." she told him.

"She told me Abbie..." he ran a hand over her face, tear tracks marking her soft skin. "You need to tell them everything that happened, everything she told you so if those bastards had anything to do with making her feel like she had no choice but to end it all, they can be prosecuted for it"

"But...what if they find out who told the police?" she asked, panicked.

"Hey...hey" he soothed. "...we might not be together any more, but I will always do everything in my power to make sure you're safe okay? You're not alone, never" he told her. "And I know Dean would protect you too if the time came" he added. "Those bastards won't ever get another chance to hurt you"

"I don't know how to deal with Dean right now" she whispered.

"I'd like to go talk to him soon, if you don't have any objections"

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't worry; I don't want to start any arguments. I guess...today just brings home that whole life's too short thing. If he makes you happy, then he's alright by me. It was Molly that caused that rift between us in the first place, and I don't want that fight hanging over us anymore, not after what's happened..."

"You're a great guy you know that Phil?" she whispered, another tear slipping down her cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"You'd be just fine without me" he said, lacing his fingers with hers. "You always were, and you will be when I'm not around anymore"

"I don't want you to not be around anymore" she admitted.

"I'm here to stay as long as you'll have me" he smiled a little.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark as they sat in the local police station. They had to give statements separately, and Abbie found it incredibly hard revealing everything Molly had told her in confidence to the police. It still felt like a betrayal of her darkest secrets, because Molly wasn't able to make that call any more. Abbie told them as much as she could about Molly's past connections, giving as much detail as she could remember about the men who'd tormented her. She wasn't given much information in return, but she was told that a note had been left.<p>

"She's asked that the four thousand dollars that you gave to her be returned to you via sale of her belongings and we'll make sure that happens" one of the officers told Abbie. They gave her a copy of the note, but Abbie couldn't bring herself to read it in such a stressful environment. Phil met her outside and drove them back to the hotel in his rental.

"You mind if I read the note?" he asked.

She shook her head, handing it to him.

_Abbie, I'm truly sorry for all the pain I've caused you. Please know that even if you can't forgive me for being a horrible friend, you'll always be my best friend. You and Phil were the only people who ever cared. I'm so sorry for driving a wedge between you and I'll never forgive myself for it. What you did for me meant everything. Thank you. Please forgive me for what I've done. And make sure Phil knows how special he is. He never judged me, even when I was such a horrible person. He has a heart of gold. I love you both. I'm so sorry._

Phil handed it back to her, burying his face in his sleeve. Abbie wrapped her arms around him.

"She called me last night..." he told her, voice choked. "Told me everything. I didn't understand why, but I knew she was in a bad place so I listened...if only I'd known Abbie..."

"You couldn't have known" she whispered. "None of us did"

He looked up at her and blinked away the tears. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

She knew he was worried about her, but more than anything he was asking because he didn't want to be alone.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry...I just need some time on my own to process this" she whispered.

He nodded, pulling the keys out of the ignition and walking her up to their floor.

Abbie spent the night alone in her hotel room, reading and re-reading that note, her tears joining those that were shed when the ink had first marked the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Still to come, Phil's talk with Dean, Phil and Abbie's trip to the theatre and much more.<strong>

**I know this chapter was emotional and hard-going, but I hope I did it justice. The subject is something close to my own heart, so I hope it moved you. Thank you for reading.**


	93. You Can Count On Me

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Once again, I'm so sorry for taking ages. Thanks for the messages from people wondering where I was xD Just life happened. Again. Thanks to Mittens17, I'm good now. Just a little blip. But I'm back. Y'all are gonna have to be a little patients with me at the moment as I'm in my final year and I have a lot of actual serious writing to be doing. But I won't give up on this, I'll try to get the chapters up whenever I can!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Ninety Three: ~**

Dean could feel Seth's eyes burning into the back of his head as he took another long drag from his third cigarette in the last half hour.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? You've been up all night" the younger man asked.

"If I wanted to sleep, I would" Dean growled his reply.

"I know you're upset...we're all shaken up"

"I'm not upset" he snapped.

Seth sighed. They'd been through this same routine all night; Seth trying to reach out to his friend and Dean biting his head off. Seth watched him toss the cigarette butt out of the window and light up another.

"Have you spoken to Abbie?" Seth asked, at risk of starting another temper tantrum.

"Fuck no"

"Why not?" he asked gently.

Dean didn't reply.

"She needs you man..." Seth tried.

"She doesn't need me" he laughed. "She needs that fucking asshole"

"Dean..."

"Just fuck off. Seriously" Dean shook his head, walking into the bedroom and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Phil tried knocking again and stood back. He'd been outside Abbie's room for ten minutes now. He was about to leave when the lock clicked and the door opened a crack. The room was dark but even with the lack of light he could see how red her eyes were.<p>

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded, stepping back and letting him into the room. She was dressed in a black camisole and pyjama short set, her hair plaited loosely down her back.

He watched her climb back under the duvet and took a seat on the bed beside her.

"Sorry if I woke you" he offered.

"It's okay, I haven't slept"

"Me either" he ran a hand over his face. "Have you heard from Dean?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't want to speak to me right now. Can't say I'm surprised"

"You think he's really upset?"

"I don't know" she sighed. "He probably just doesn't know how to handle it. I can't deal with him at the moment. I can barely deal with myself"

Phil lay down on top of the blankets and yawned.

"What time is it?" she whispered.

"Just after nine am" he replied.

She nodded, curling up under the blankets.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, I can leave you alone if you like..." he offered.

"I know I wanted to be alone last night, but just having another body here is comfort..." she said quietly. "...stay?"

He nodded. "How are you holding up?" he asked. "Stupid question I know"

"I've been awake all night...and all I can think about is why? Why did she do it Phil?" she whispered, voice quaking slightly.

"I wish I could answer that Abbie" he sighed, running his hands over his head. He looked over at her, blue eyes pleading with him. She needed answers.

"You were the last one to speak to her...please Phil?" she begged.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "She tried so hard to get off those drugs Abbie...she was in withdrawal when she called me..." he swallowed down the lump in his throat. "That suspension was the final straw. She felt so bad about that money you gave her and...she had no one to turn to. Think about it...how many of us saw her sat there all alone at the hall of fame after party and didn't go sit with her?" he shook his head, breathing deeply.

"What happened with Sheamus?" Abbie asked quietly. "They seemed to be hitting it off..."

"They did. She was really happy...but he ended up getting back together with his ex. He didn't mean to hurt her; they were just fooling around..."

"She must have been so lonely" Abbie whispered.

He nodded. "I can't tell you why...I wish I knew...but I can guess it was a combination of all those things"

"I know I don't always tell you, but I'm lucky to have you Phil" she told him.

He shook his head. "It's definitely me who's fortunate to have you"

"Something like this really makes you think about what you have" she bit her lip, tears swimming in her eyes again.

Silence fell over them, soft breathing meeting their ears with the murmurs coming from the room next door. They lay in a comfortable quiet, hearing the conversation next door escalate into an argument.

Abbie snorted. "That used to be us"

"Yeah, it did" he replied sadly.

She rolled her head to look at him, a thick stubble covering his face and those olive eyes looking even wearier than usual. They stayed that way, gazes locked silently for a few moments before he spoke.

"I didn't want to mention it yesterday...but we have the rest of the week off and I was planning to head back to Chicago. You're welcome to come with me" he offered.

She released a breath and ran her hands over her messy hair. "I don't know if that's a good idea"

He tried to hide the crestfallen look that crossed his face, but she saw it.

"It's just...your friends probably fucking hate me after everything that's happened, and running off to Chicago with you isn't going to fix anything with me and Dean..."

"My friends don't hate you Abs. You never did anything wrong" he reasoned.

She gave him a look.

"I didn't bad-mouth you to them, I wouldn't do that to you" he told her.

"I just think I need to spend some time figuring out what the fuck is going on with Dean right now"

"I respect that. But I don't know if it's a good idea to be trying to sort him out when you need time to worry about yourself" he sighed. "I think I'll give him some time to cool off before I try to talk to him..."

"That's a good idea. I'll be fine. You should go home and be surrounded by your family. That's what you need right now" she told him, biting back tears.

"What are you going to do? Sit here by yourself?" he asked, concern furrowing his brow.

"I don't know, get in some gym time; try to reach out to him. Maybe he'll listen" she shrugged.

He nodded reluctantly.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?" he met her gaze.

"I didn't say it yesterday and I should have, but thanks for being there for me. I know it must have been really hard on you, so thank you for putting your own feelings on the back-burner to support me"

He gave in to the urge and leaned in, wrapping his arms around her. She wound her arms around his waist and he pressed his face into her hair.

"You don't have to thank me Abs, I'll always be here"

* * *

><p><em>Just landed, call me if you need me<em>

_Punk x_

Abbie switched her phone to silent and shoved it in her pocket. She'd texted Seth earlier and he'd given her their room number. He'd also warned her of Dean's erratic behaviour lately. But Abbie wasn't fazed.

It was closing in on 12pm as she knocked on the door and took a step back, biting her lip as she waited.

Seth opened it, smiling when he saw her. She was immediately wrapped up in a hug. "I hope you're doing okay" he told her. He put on a jacket and grabbed his keys. "He's out on the balcony. I'll give you guys some privacy" he kissed her cheek before slipping out of the door.

Abbie pulled her cardigan around her a little tighter as she stepped onto the concrete. He sensed her presence before he saw her, she could tell by the way he stiffened, but he made no move other than that.

"Hey" she began.

"Hey"

She leaned on the rail beside him and decided to forget the fact he didn't seem to want to talk to her.

"Can we go inside and talk?" she asked. "It's cold out here"

"I like it out here" he replied simply.

"Dean...please, can you just help me out a little here?" she sighed.

He shook his head in agitation, following her inside and dropping onto the bed. Abbie took a seat on the edge, one leg curled underneath her. She sat far enough away to give him the personal space she knew he liked, but close enough that she could touch him if she wanted. He was wearing one of his soft grey, long-sleeved jersey shirts that hugged his well-muscled torso perfectly. His hair hung around his face, a pair of loose work-out shorts on his hips, feet bare.

"If you're about to have a go at me for leaving the arena yesterday you can think again" he snapped.

"Dean..."

"Seriously. I don't need any bullshit lectures"

"I came to talk to you because I thought we were you know, 'seeing each other' or whatever bullshit term you want to use. And I wanted to talk to you about what happened" she tried again.

"I don't want to talk about it" he told her, jaw set.

"Why? I want to know how you feel...and I want to be able to tell you how I feel" she reached out to touch his hand.

"You can do that with Mr fucking perfect" Dean rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away. She didn't need to guess who he was referring to, it was obvious.

"You can't criticise me for opening up to Phil when you're so emotionally unavailable...everyone needs a shoulder to cry on. Yours is just closed off to me" she argued.

He didn't reply, staring off at the wall.

"I just want you to open up to me Dean, I want to know how you're feeling. I care...and I thought maybe you'd care about how I felt" she furrowed her brow. She wasn't sure why she was being so tolerant of him, not when he was acting this way. But something about him always drew her in. She knew all that emotion was bubbling just under the surface, she was confident she could crack him.

He softened a little. "I don't know what you want me to say"

She shuffled closer and rested her head on his bicep. She knew how this had to go down...it was just a question of whether she could bare her emotions to him...

"I want to know if you feel the same as me...the weird emptiness...the confusion" she whispered. "I feel guilty. I feel like I somehow should have known..." she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

She could feel him tense beside her but he didn't move away. The room became silent and his chest was rising and falling just that little bit faster. "You have nothing to feel guilty about" he told her.

"And you do?" she braved.

He tensed up again, trying to put some distance between them.

"Dean...just fucking talk to me" she urged.

"Well it was me sleeping with her that started all this bullshit" he snapped.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You two fell out because of me. She always blamed me for it all. So why wouldn't it be my fault?"

Despite her reservations that he might react badly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's not your fault at all, how could it be? You had nothing to do with her getting suspended...you had nothing to do with the drugs she couldn't break away from, we all feel guilty Dean"

He put an arm around her and lay back. She snuggled into his side. She enjoyed the feel of him against her as she watched the way his shirt stretched over his chest, tighter now he'd gained so much muscle.

"I kinda figured you'd blame me too"

She balked at that, thinking she must have misheard him. He turned to look at her, seeing the confusion on her face and relaxing into the mattress a little more.

"I was always the bad guy. She said as much in front of Seth and Roman that time we worked with Foley. Why wouldn't everyone pin it on me?"

Abbie ran her hand down his arm and interlaced her fingers with his. "I don't know exactly what happened between you two, and I don't really want to know, but I know that you taking the blame is ridiculous. I don't blame you Dean, how could you think I would?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I guess I just have regrets. I said some things I shouldn't have"

"We all did" she told him. "Don't blame yourself. And don't shut down on me. I want your support Dean, and that means I want to support you too"

He nodded.

"I don't know how Seth puts up with you sometimes" she laughed, lightening the mood.

"He loves me. He just can't help himself" Dean smirked. "I don't know how you put up with me"

"Me either" she joked.

"What are you doing this week?" he asked.

"I was just gonna head over to NXT. Get some gym time in and wrestle" she shrugged. "That's all I want to do right now"

"You don't wanna go home to New York?" he asked.

"I feel like going home means I'll be sat dwelling on everything. I need to distract myself right now. You heading to Cincy?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't really know what to do. Roman's already gone and I'm pretty sure Seth's just sticking around to keep me company"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Where's Phil?" he asked.

"He's gone back to Chicago" she told him.

"Did he ask you to go?" Dean asked.

She nodded.

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with you" she said honestly.

He smiled a little. "I guess I can hang with you this week"

* * *

><p>Dean grunted with effort as he finished his final set of pull-ups. He was drenched with sweat, hair plastered to his forehead and shirt soaked through. He was trying not to stare at Abbie across the room as she used the kettle bells but she was bent at the waist, giving him a delicious view of her chest.<p>

Wiping his face with the back of his hand, he peeled off his shirt and moved to the weight bench.

Abbie snuck another glance at him as he lifted. She picked a cross-trainer with a good view of him and enjoyed the sight of his muscles flexing as he worked out. They'd had a good two days, just hanging out and going hard at it in the gym. Abbie knew the fact he was always keeping her at arm's length was a bad sign, but she didn't want to give up on whatever they had. When he was in a good mood, smiling and acting playful, she couldn't be happier. It was just a shame he spent a lot of time in a seemingly bad mood.

A date had been scheduled for Molly's funeral, and it would be held this Friday. Shows were to resume from Monday. Abbie had been asked to speak, and she wasn't sure whether she could do it.

She was well and truly exhausted as she stepped off the machine and headed over to Dean. She stood over him, giving him a cheeky smile.

"You ready to head off soon?" she asked.

"Sure. Can't hack it anymore?" he winked.

"Shut the fuck up. You know I could run rings around you, quite literally" she teased.

"Whatever" he laughed, setting the bar back on the rack and following her to the showers.

He leaned in to press a kiss to her lips and she put her hands on his shoulders. "Stop that, I'm all sweaty" she told him as they broke apart.

"So am I" he chuckled. "I don't give a shit" he pulled her flush against his body and ran a hand across the delicate curve of her neck. This time she allowed him to run his tongue along the seal of her lips.

"I need to shower and then I need food" she told him. "Meet you outside" she said, smacking his ass as he walked away.

* * *

><p>He smelled delicious as she approached. He was waiting beside the car, his bag slung over his shoulder and his hair still wet.<p>

"How do you always look like you're in an Armani advert and I look like a tramp?" she asked, gesturing to her scruffy sweatpants and old zombie shirt. She hadn't dried her hair either, and her face was make-up free.

He laughed loudly, taking her bag and shoving it on the back seat with his. "Give yourself some credit; you only look a little bit trampy" he winked, dodging the shove she aimed at him.

They drove to the nearest fast food place and grabbed a pizza to share, eating it in the car. Her phone buzzed from the dashboard and Dean grabbed it. He rolled his eyes at the name on the screen.

"It's Punk" he huffed.

Abbie took the phone, taking another slice of pizza and ignoring the looks Dean was shooting her. She opened up the text.

_Steph's just asked me to speak on Friday too. I told her if you didn't want to do it, that you can write something down and I'd do it on behalf of you. She said that would be fine if you don't want to talk. Don't worry yourself about it. No one expects anything of you. Hope you and Dean have fixed things. _

_Punk x_

Abbie felt Dean's eyes scanning the text over her shoulder. She made no attempt to hide it from him, she had no reason to.

"You're supposed to speak Friday?" he asked.

Abbie nodded.

"This is the first I've heard of it"

Abbie prickled. "I didn't think you'd want to hear it Dean. I texted Phil about it because I was enjoying spending time with you without drama"

"It just pisses me off that he's always jumping in to save the day. And that 'hope you and Dean have fixed things' is bullshit. As if he wouldn't be throwing a party if you texted him right now and said it was over" he scoffed, tossing his pizza crust into the box.

Abbie sighed and turned away from him. She really didn't want to start another argument.

* * *

><p>Abbie saw the audience growing as she and Dean sparred in the NXT ring. A few of the younger developmental stars were already sitting ringside, chatting but as they continued, more and more people joined them to watch the pair work.<p>

Abbie ducked a clothesline and wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping onto his back to lock her ankles around his waist. They were both breathing heavily now, exhausted from their unplanned match. They were working fluidly, calling everything on the fly and surprising anyone watching with their fearless styles. He fell backwards, knocking her off his back before picking her up and dropping her over his knee.

Abbie smiled a little when she spotted Regal in the corner, watching intently. Dean irish-whipped her into the corner, pressing his forearm to her face. She aimed a few punches to his gut and he released her. She executed a perfect snap DDT, laying on the mat and looking up at the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath.

It was getting towards locking-up time at the facility and people applauded briefly before they began to filter out of the gym.

"Oh no, we're finishing this Mr" she laughed as Dean looked towards the exit.

"Whatever you want" he laughed. "You know, I forget I'm not wrestling one of the guys sometimes, you're damn quick" he commented.

She didn't have long to enjoy the compliment before disaster struck. She went for a knee to the face and as he threw out his arms for the landing, he caught her across the face with the back of his hand. She was used to it, things like that happened all the time in the ring. Wrong place, wrong time. What she wasn't used to was the force of it. She'd forgotten how strong he was and the blow knocked her across the ring, leaving her face down on the mat. She raised her head slightly to find him hovering over her and she flinched involuntarily, holding her face.

"Shit...I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay" she breathed, taking his hand as he helped her to her feet.

"I hit you really fucking hard there...fuck..."

"It's fine" she told him. "I know it was an accident".

He took her face in his hands to study it and she flinched again. He was angry; she could see it on his face. Whether he was mad at himself or her, she wasn't sure. She was still a little shaky as she rolled out of the ring and headed towards the locker rooms. Regal stopped her and beckoned her to him.

"Dean, why don't you go get some air and cool down while I have a chat with Abbie?" he suggested.

The fact that Regal seemed to know exactly how he was feeling only riled Dean up more and he slammed the door behind him as he stalked out of the building.

Regal took a seat on the end of a bench and motioned for Abbie to sit beside him. He handed her a few ice cubes wrapped in a towel and she held it to her face.

"I heard the news" he began. "It deeply saddens me that she threw away her life like that"

Abbie swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm very sorry you lost a friend"

She looked down at the floor, finding it hard to know what to say.

"I want you to know, my door is always open if you need someone to listen"

"Thank you" she whispered.

She felt him wind an arm around her shoulder and give it a squeeze.

"Don't let the boy scare you either" he told her.

Abbie cracked a smile at that. "Dean doesn't scare me"

"Not many people can say that" he chuckled. "He's unpredictable, but he means well"

"I know"

"How's Phil taking everything?" Regal asked.

Abbie shrugged. "As well as he always does"

"He's a good man. You can trust him"

"I know that too" she smiled.

"You're a good judge of character Abbie, go with your instincts"

She nodded, grateful for some guidance and words of wisdom at a time when everything seemed so confusing.

"And I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for, but I think you should speak at the funeral on Friday. Don't leave it all up to Phil. He hides it well, but he's struggling too. You don't have to say much. A few words would say all that needs to be said..."

Abbie looked up at him and nodded. "Will you be there?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and she felt a sense of comfort knowing that.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday evening and Abbie lay beside Dean in his hotel room. Her head was resting on his chest, his fingers idly playing with the hair around her face. She opened up his palm and ran her fingertips over the lines and grooves in the skin there, revelling in how sensitive his skin was and the way little goose bumps trailed across the skin at her touch.<p>

She could feel him staring at the bruising around her eye and glanced up at his face. He'd apologised many times for striking her like that, and each time she reminded him that it was an accident and she knew the risks when she got into the ring with someone so much stronger that herself.

"Stop staring" she smiled sleepily, nuzzling her face against the warmth of his torso.

"Your eye looks horrible"

"Thanks" she joked.

He sighed.

"Would it make you feel better if I punched YOU in the face?" she smiled playfully.

"Probably not" he chuckled.

She ran her hands across his stomach and felt the muscles jumping under the skin. Rolling over onto his stomach, he kissed her softly, running his hands up her sides. Settling between her legs, he rested his weight against her, turning her head to the side and brushing his lips to her neck.

He startled when someone knocked on the door. Abbie looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Ignore it, they'll go away" he whispered huskily, returning to pressing kisses along her collarbone.

The knocking continued until Abbie sighed and pushed Dean away. "Just answer the fucking door "

"Only if you promise we can carry on where we left off after" he raised a brow.

"Just go" she laughed, pinching his cheek.

By the way his face fell when he opened the door; she knew who was on the other side.

"Hey" she heard Phil's voice. "Can I come in?"

Dean shot Abbie a look as he opened the door and stepped back, allowing the other man inside. Abbie tossed Dean a shirt and he pulled it on while she straightened her own clothes and made herself presentable.

Phil stepped inside and stiffened when he caught sight of Abbie's face.

"How the fuck did that happen?" he asked, eyes widening at the purple bruise on her cheek.

Abbie sighed. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing. Just an accident in the ring" she explained.

She watched Phil eye Dean warily and he snapped.

"Mr fucking perfect huh? Yeah okay, I did it. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Dean snarled.

"Phil stop it" Abbie yelled as Phil's fists clenched by his sides. She stepped between them, putting her palms firmly against Phil's chest. "We were wrestling. Regal was there. It was an accident. Calm the fuck down"

He flexed his fingers, slowing his breaths. He could see in her eyes that she wasn't lying to him. Abbie made her way over to Dean, whispering something to him before pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Phil glanced uncomfortably between the two, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'll leave you guys to talk for a while" she announced, grabbing Dean's room card and enough money for a coffee before slipping her feet into her shoes and leaving.

* * *

><p>Phil watched her disappear through the door and felt the awkward silence as it clicked shut behind her. He was glad she was intuitive enough to know that her being here would just increase the tension between the two.<p>

Phil cleared his throat, noting the murderous look in Dean's eyes. The flush on Abbie's cheeks told him he'd interrupted something and he pushed the thought to the back of his mind before it started to eat away at him.

"What do you want?" Dean asked. The younger man remained standing, making sure he didn't give the impression that Phil was welcome to make himself at home.

"To talk" Phil shrugged, not at all fazed by Dean's attitude.

Dean snorted. "About what?"

"I wanted to clear the air"

Dean's expression changed, first to surprise, and then to suspicion.

Phil held up his hands. "I just thought that after everything that's happened this week, it'd be a damn shame if we let a stupid fight come between us. I don't think Molly would want us to carry on acting like children because of something she said to me all that time ago" he offered.

Dean ran a hand over his head and sat down on the bed.

"I never did properly apologise for, you know...the pool thing..." Phil started.

Dean shook his head. "I don't know what the fuck is going on with you two but it really pisses me off sometimes"

Phil released a breath. "I'm sorry for all of that. I didn't come here to talk about Abbie; I just wanted to sort things out between us. But I understand she's a big part of this" he gestured between them.

"Damn right she is. I'll be the first to admit I don't know the whole story, but where the fuck do you get off dumping her and then trying to crawl back into her bed?"

Phil bit his tongue. Dean had a right to be angry. He needed to remember that.

"It won't happen again. I made a heat of the moment decision and it was a bad one. I apologise. But we both care about her, and I know us burying the hatchet would make Abbie happy too. I figure if she likes you so much, you must have some good qualities" he laughed lightly. "Life's too short for petty arguments. If this week has taught us anything, it's that"

Dean studied him for a moment more before deciding that Phil was genuine.

"I appreciate that fact you came to me to apologise. And I know you and...Molly were um...close. So, sorry..."

Phil smiled a little and extended a hand, watching Dean eye it warily before taking it and shaking it firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, Molly's funeral. Also, what will come from Dean and Abbie's constant ups and downs? Is Dean struggling with Abbie and Phil's growing friendship? <strong>

**See author's note at the top for explanation of my absence. Sorry about that. Hope you liked the chapter. Plenty more excitement to come, don't you worry about that ;)**


	94. You've Been Hurting Too

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – ...my apologetic ramblings are at the bottom. I won't hold you up any longer...**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Ninety Four: ~**

Abbie closed her eyes and turned away from the mirror as she pulled the black dress over her head. It had lace sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, cinching in at the waist and falling loosely over her hips. She brushed her hair to one side and pulled up the zip, slipping into a pair of smart black heels. She bit her lip hard, swallowing down the tears that had already ruined her make-up countless times this morning. The indicator light on her phone was flashing insistently as it had been since she awoke. She'd already taken a call from Kelly who was apologising for the lack of contact this week. Abbie understood though. Much like Dean, Kelly felt guilty for the things she'd said about the very girl who they would say goodbye to today.

She unlocked the screen of her phone and scrolled through the texts.

_Are you sure you're not coming with us?_

_Dean xx_

_I'll meet you outside the church. Give me a call if you have any problems. Hope you're doing okay._

_Punk x_

Grabbing a coat to shield her from the cold wind outside, Abbie left her hotel suite. She replied to Dean as she walked.

_I just want today to be as easy as it can be. I'll see you after the ceremony. _

_Abbie x_

_Okay, I'll be with Roman and Seth if you need me. See you later. _

_Dean xx_

She was reading his response when she bumped into none other than Cody Rhodes.

"Hey" he smiled sympathetically. He looked incredibly dapper in his slim-fitting suit, a crisp white shirt and thin black tie around his neck.

She offered him the shadow of a smile and he pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Are you riding with Dean?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Phil?" he asked.

"No...I wanted to drive there by myself" she replied quietly.

"Oh"

"Don't worry. I just need some time to get myself together before I go in there you know?" she assured him.

He put an understanding hand on her lower back as they headed out to the parking lot. Feeling Abbie tense a little, he followed her gaze to one of the many rentals lined up outside the hotel. Phil, like everyone else, was dressed in a black suit as he held open the door for AJ. The petite brunette wore a dress not dissimilar to Abbie's and had her long hair in a bun complete with black flowers. Cody watched Abbie's icy blue eyes track Phil as he climbed into the car beside the petite diva before the car pulled away.

Cody startled when Abbie turned to him, jaw set with a determination she wore so often.

"Does it ever go away?" she asked.

"I don't understand" he frowned.

"That...feeling, that's left when you lose them. When you see someone every day but you feel like there's a glass window separating you now..."

Cody put his hands on the top of her arms and squeezed gently. "I still have feelings for you Abbie. Honestly? It doesn't go away, especially if you've been together as long as you and Phil were. But it does get easier" he told her. "There's obviously a reason you fell for that person...that doesn't go away. But life goes on. There's plenty of amazing people out there Abbie, you just have to remember that" he smiled softly. "You're a strong woman. You don't need to be with him to know you'll always be okay. No matter what life throws at you" he told her.

* * *

><p>Phil was starting to get antsy as time crept on. He'd seen mostly everyone file into the church so far – Dean, Cody, Seth and Roman, Kelly, Zack and Mike. But still no Abbie. He checked his watch, bouncing his knees lightly as he sat. He, Regal, Abbie, Triple H and Stephanie made up the front row, reserved for those who were speaking. Behind him sat Kaitlyn, AJ and the rest of the girls. He was about to go look for her when he saw her appear in the doorway. She looked anxious, but otherwise composed. She took her seat between him and Regal, stiffening when he took her hand but forcing herself to relax.<p>

The ceremony began and while there were no members of Molly's family present, there were old friends from back in the indies who picked some songs and told stories that had people laughing and crying. Abbie didn't make it far into proceedings before her cheeks were damp once more and they stayed that way for the rest of the ceremony. As one of Molly's friends told a story about a disastrous road trip, Abbie felt Phil pull his hand from hers to grab a tissue from his pocket. He smiled at the story as he wiped his eyes.

Soon, it was time for Abbie to speak. Regal gave a touching speech about Molly's incredible talent and fearlessness in the ring, Stephanie speaking about the bubbly and vivacious girl Molly had been in the beginning. Abbie was up next and she stood, smoothing down her dress with shaky hands. Phil brushed a reassuring hand down her arm, Regal winking at her as she took her place at the podium. She looked out across the sea of co-workers and strangers, taking a deep breath. She'd prepared this, she'd calmed herself down in the car...she just needed to hold it together.

"I've never been good at talking. That was always Molly's thing" she swallowed hard. She looked out to the back row, seeing Dean's tense figure. He nodded as she met his gaze and she took some comfort in the gesture. "She brought this insane energy to everything she did. I've never met any girl as ballsy as her and there are so many things I admire about her. She was the first person who really stuck their neck out for me in this business and I'll never forget it" her voice faltered.

"It's okay" Phil mouthed, trying to encourage her on.

"I'm sorry that I have to keep this short, but I know Molly wouldn't want me rambling on for too long anyway...I just want to say that I'm sorry for all the times we hurt each other. But know that we're all taking important lessons from this experience..." she looked between Dean and Phil. "I miss you" she finished, hastily wiping her eyes.

Phil met her as she stepped off of the podium and wrapped a comforting arm around her. He handed her a tissue and she sat down beside Regal as Phil took his turn.

Abbie sobbed openly as Phil spoke of his friendship with Molly, most of which Abbie had missed while she had been recovering from the pregnancy. He told of their fun travelling, the awkward storyline moments and a botched GTS or two. Abbie saw, in the way he had to take a break every now and then to compose himself, that Regal was right about not letting Phil take all of the burden. He'd clearly prepared what he was going to say well and his tribute was beautiful, but tears were trailing down his face by the end of it. Abbie hugged him as he wrapped it up, their shared pain somehow eased by each other's presence.

* * *

><p>Dean stood, hands shoved in his suit pockets as guests slowly filed out onto the gravel outside. He pulled at his collar agitatedly, feeling constricted and uncomfortable in the smart attire.<p>

"Just go over" Seth urged, reassuring a distraught Kelly with a hand stroking her hair.

"I don't want to interrupt a private moment" Dean sighed, watching Phil and Abbie comfort one another at the end of the ceremony.

"Dude, she's your girl, her private moments are your private moments" Roman added.

"It's not like that though...we're not in a relationship"

Roman's shook his head. "Seriously man, you're fucking crazy. I can't believe you haven't already made things official"

"Now's not the time to talk about it really, is it?" Dean countered.

"Girls want stability. That's all I'm saying" Roman held up his hands. "I know you haven't been in a relationship for a long fucking time but you're the one who moans when me and Seth are busy and won't come to the gym with you"

Dean shook his head, tired of this conversation. He wound his way through the other guests until he reached the pair. Phil saw him first, giving a short nod of acknowledgement in his direction.

"I'll see you Monday yeah?" Phil asked, forehead almost touching Abbie's. Dean shifted from one foot to the other as he waited. She nodded and as AJ appeared at Phil's side, Abbie slipped her arm through Dean's.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked.

She nodded, leaning into him.

"You were really strong up there Abbie, you should be proud" Phil added as she accepted a kiss on the cheek from Regal as he made his leave.

"So were you" she told Phil with a small smile. She moved her hand from Dean's bicep and slipped it into his palm instead, lacing their fingers together and squeezing it for comfort.

"Let's go" Dean said softly, leading her out to the car. He waved goodbye to Roman, Seth and Kelly before taking Abbie's keys. "You hungry?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Not really"

"You should probably eat something. I'm starving so we'll stop at a drive-through or whatever" he said, opening the passenger door for her.

"Can I lie down in the back?" she asked. "If you don't mind driving..."

He nodded, looking a little concerned as she lay across the back seat and made herself comfortable. Sinking into the drivers' seat, he took off his suit jacket and passed it back to her. She draped it over her, revelling in the warmth and comforting scent.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"I'll be okay"

He nodded, starting the car.

"I feel better having said goodbye...closure I guess" she added, sleepily.

"Good" he offered her a small smile.

As promised, he pulled into the nearest fast food place and ordered himself a burger and fries, grabbing a smaller portion for her. Although she said she wasn't hungry, he knew it was just because she was grieving. She'd already lost weight again. He'd noticed how much she'd lost after the miscarriage. Everyone had. And he didn't want to give Phil or anyone else any more reason to think he wasn't taking care of her. She didn't eat much of it, but it was something.

For the first time, it really hit him. The pain in her eyes and the way he could see that every thought brought her grief made him realise he should never have shut himself off from her. He'd known plenty of pain in his life, but his way of dealing with it was never conventional. He chose to close up until he had a clear mind again, locking it all away and throwing away the key. He could see Abbie had been the same way once upon a time. But the more she trusted those around her, the harder it was for her to hide it away.

He stopped the car outside the hotel, reaching back and running a hand across her face. She opened her eyes and placed her hand over his, squeezing it lightly.

"Do you want to come stay in our room tonight? Seth and Rome won't mind..." he asked.

She hesitated before nodding.

Abbie was grateful for Dean's company as he followed her up to her own room so she could change into something comfy. She grabbed her favourite pyjamas and cleaned all of the make-up from her face before heading down to Dean, Roman and Seth's shared suite. Dean opened the door for her, not bothering to check if everyone was decent. She offered Seth and Roman a small smile, Roman blushing when he realised they had company and he was only half dressed.

"Dude, give a guy some warning when you're bringing a lady in alright?" he laughed.

"I'm sure she enjoyed the free show" Dean teased. He frowned when Abbie made a beeline for the bathroom.

"She's obviously still sensitive. Maybe we need to tone down the jokes..." Seth shrugged.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine" she assured them. "Now which bed do I get to sleep in?" she smiled.

"Well normally me and Deano share, seeing as that big oaf takes up so much room..." he gestured to Roman "...but I suppose you'll be expecting me to move beds tonight?" Seth asked, winking to show he was just playing around.

"There's always the floor" she shot back.

"Oooh, she got you there man" Roman laughed.

"You share with me tonight" Dean said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We're going to the gym, you guys wanna come?" Seth asked them.

Dean looked to Abbie who shook her head. "You go ahead if you want to" she told Dean.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm pretty tired. You wanna just lie down for a bit?" he asked her. She nodded.

Seth and Roman headed out and Dean settled in behind Abbie on the bed. For once, she was completely relaxed with him. His scent on the pillow under her head and his arms around her made for an unusually sweet moment. She felt him rest his head in the curve of her neck and press a kiss to her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"As okay as I can be. Thanks for taking care of me" she whispered.

"It's alright. I guess everyone needs someone to hold them sometimes"

She turned around in his arms, snuggling into his neck. "I really like you Dean...I just wanted you to know that"

He stroked her back, taking that in. He knew she wanted him to take things to the next level. He just didn't know if he felt the same...

* * *

><p>"Here" AJ said quietly, handing him a glass of water as he loosened his tie.<p>

"Thanks" he offered her a small smile, watching her nervously tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He drank it gratefully, setting the glass down before unbuttoning the restrictive collar of his shirt a little.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

He scoffed.

"Sorry...stupid question" she apologised.

"It's okay" he sighed. "I'm fine"

_I'm more worried about Abbie to be honest, _he thought to himself.

April studied him, as if she knew what he was thinking. "You need to stop spreading yourself so thin. Worry about you more often" she reminded him gently.

He dropped his gaze. "I'm not so good at that" he chuckled lightly. "You know me, I can't shut this off" he pointed to his head.

"Are you worried about Abbie?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing" he shook his head. "I have a reasonable history of staying friends with exes; I think this time won't be an exception"

He watched her adjust her dress, shifting uncomfortably.

"Do you wanna grab something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah" she smiled.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat before Stephanie McMahon, waiting for her father Vince to make an appearance. They'd all been back at work for a few days now and while the atmosphere was noticeably more sombre, things were starting to return to normal.<p>

"In honour of Molly...we'd like to offer you the opportunity to choose your match for the next pay per view" Stephanie offered.

Abbie was surprised by the gesture. But she knew exactly what she wanted.

"I want to be part of a six person extreme rules match"

Steph's eyes widened but Vince grinned. "With who?" he asked.

"I don't care" she shrugged. "Whoever fits a storyline best"

Steph shared a look with Vince before nodding. "It's not very often we give anyone this much creative control. But you've worked so hard since you got here; I think it's only fair you're rewarded" she shrugged. "Why extreme rules?

"Because there's a few guys I haven't wrestled yet, and I have a couple of fears I want to get over..." Abbie answered simply.

"Then it's done"

Abbie smiled and made to leave before she was stopped.

"Oh, and one more thing...over the next few days we'll be sending you some t-shirt designs. It's about time you had some merchandise"

* * *

><p>"Congrats...we don't even have individual merch" Dean laughed, hugging her tightly when she rushed excitedly into their locker room. Seth was just in his underwear, but even Abbie had become accustomed to his aversion to clothes.<p>

"Happy for you Abbie" Roman winked, towelling off his hair.

"Thanks guys" she beamed. "It's totally surreal. I always imagined it as a kid...having people wear my shirt or buy my action figure and it still hasn't clicked that it's actually happening"

"Do you know what it's going to look like yet?" Seth asked, shimmying into his skin tight jeans.

"Not yet but it won't be long" she smiled.

Dean coughed, struggling to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

He nodded, eyes watering a little. "Just a chest infection"

"Well you need to stop spreading your germs around here man, some of us can't afford to take a day off and lose their abs" Seth grinned playfully. Dean punched him in the shoulder.

"We should stop somewhere and get something for that" she said, brows furrowed in concern.

"I'll be fine" he said, ruffling her hair.

Abbie's phone vibrated and she checked her texts.

_Looking forward to Dracula tomorrow night. Hope you didn't forget ;)_

_Punk x_

Abbie pushed the phone back into her pocket. Truthfully, she hadn't forgotten. But she hadn't told Dean yet and she knew he wouldn't be happy about it...

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, Phil and Abbie have a heart to heart. How will Dean react to Abbie and Phil going off to the theatre together? How will Abbie handle Phil and AJ growing closer? Why exactly does Abbie want another extreme rules match?<strong>

**So yeah, remember when I said you guys would have to be patient? I wasn't kidding was I? I hate not updating, I really do, and I feel terrible about it. But I'm rammed with work right now and on top of that, my head is all over the place. I'll try my best, and I won't forget about you, that's all I can promise. I won't ever leave you in the lurch for too long. I hope you guys don't get sick of it and abandon me. Wahhhhhh.**


	95. Distance Was a Friend of Mine

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – I can't stress enough how much all the support you guys give means to me. So thank you for not hating me when I don't update. Because I'd hate me. You're all good people. Here's a lovely little present to say thanks for being amazing!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Ninety Five: ~**

Dean woke with a start, sweat sticking his shirt to his back as he sat upright. He ran a palm over his clammy face and swung his legs over the side of the bed, bringing his head down to his hands as he felt a wave of dizziness.

Abbie opened one eye and sat up, hair in her face from the tossing and turning she often did at night.

"What's wrong?" she asked, unable to miss the damp patch on the back of his shirt and the slight tremor in his muscles.

"I feel like shit" he groaned, wanting to go wash his face in the bathroom but knowing that standing up would make him feel worse.

Abbie sat up on her knees and shuffled over to him. Pressing her palm to his forehead, she bit her lip. "You're fucking roasting" she whispered, trying not to wake Seth or Roman. It was too late though. She saw Seth stir, weary eyes studying their forms in the dark.

"Take this shirt off, it's drenched" she told him, pulling at the hem. He raised his arms a little, helping her peel it from his sticky skin.

"You should stay away" he said lowly. "Or we'll all be sick"

"Dean, we're all sharing a room. It's unavoidable" she told him, tossing the shirt into the pile of dirty clothes in the corner.

"Roman has some meds in the bathroom" Seth rasped, cocooned in his duvet.

Abbie slipped from the bed and squinted as she switched on the light. She spotted Roman's bag, recognising it from the many times he'd used it to patch them up after matches. Rifling through, she found some pills to bring his temperature down and some painkillers. Filling a glass of water, she popped two in his hand and he knocked them back, downing the water quickly.

"Lie down" she told him, pulling the duvet off so he wouldn't be tempted to wrap it around him again and make his temperature worse.

She pulled the hair band over her wrist and tied her hair back, fetching him another glass of water before filling a bowl with water and a few ice cubes from the mini fridge. She set the bowl down on the bedside table and dipped a cloth in, wringing it out before dabbing his forehead.

"Abbie, stop fussing over him. He's fine" Seth whined.

"He's really not Seth" Abbie frowned. Any time Dean had no smart ass response to Seth, something was definitely wrong.

"He's just fucking loving all the attention" Seth whispered, making sure Roman was still sleeping. They all knew better than to wake the big man. He slept like a log, but when something disturbed his sleep, shit hit the fan.

Abbie shot him a look. "Go back to sleep Seth"

She conducted the rest of her conversation in whispers so she didn't disturb the others.

"Are the pills working yet?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"You want me to call someone?"

He smiled a little and shook his head, suppressing a cough. "I'll be fine"

"I'm just worried. It must be bad for it to get you like this. Seth's the only one who ever moans about being ill" she whispered.

"I heard that. Bitch" Seth replied.

"You're not normally fazed by colds or flu. That's why I'm so freaked out"

"I'll be alright. Thanks for looking after me" he winked. She leaned in to peck him on the lips but her stopped her. "I don't think you want to do that right now"

"I think I do" she smiled, kissing him gently.

He was shivering and she felt guilty taking the blankets away from him, but she knew it would only make it worse if he didn't get his temperature down.

"Wake me up if you need me" she yawned.

"I will" he replied sleepily. She knew he wouldn't.

* * *

><p>She awoke to sounds of retching. Groaning, she ran a hand over her head and sat up. She saw Seth in the bathroom, trying to comfort Dean without throwing up himself. Abbie touched Seth's arm gently and gestured that he could leave. His watery eyes gave away his dislike of vomit.<p>

Crouching beside Dean, Abbie rubbed his back.

"I think I should call the doctor" she said quietly.

"It's just a bug, it'll pass" he shook his head.

"Dean...we have a doctor on call for a reason" she pressed. He looked awful, pale and sickly. "Stop being such a stubborn man about it"

"What's going on?" Roman's voice rumbled from the bedroom.

"Abbie's playing Mother Theresa again" Seth joked.

"Fuck off Seth" Abbie laughed.

"You look like shit" Roman commented as Dean sat back against the shower unit.

"Thanks" he replied dryly, taking another sip of water.

"Good job we don't have a show tonight huh?" Abbie pushed his hair back gently.

"I'd still have worked it. Might have had to roll under the ring to puke a few times though" Dean joked.

"Get back in bed" she told him, trying to hoist him up by his bicep. She quickly found that lifting 225 pounds of dead weight was pretty hard. He shook her grip away and dragged himself to his feet, groaning at the protest in his aching muscles.

Abbie spent the rest of the day sitting on Dean's bed, making sure he was drinking enough and grabbing a bowl every time he needed to be sick. She'd shooed Roman and Seth off to lunch and enjoyed some TV while Dean slept beside her.

She felt him shift and whine.

"Dean..." she whispered, taking his hand. He groaned again. "You need some more meds now, it's been four hours" she told him, popping some pills from the wrapper and pressing them into his palm. He swallowed them dry, rolling onto his back and spreading his arms and legs out.

"You don't have to stay..." he mumbled. "I'm fine"

"Trying to get rid of me?" she laughed.

"No" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his embrace. "Thanks for being my sexy nurse" he winked.

"Yeah...definitely not sexy right now" she laughed. She was clad in just a pair of pyjama shorts and one of Seth's shirts – Dean had managed to get sick on hers.

"You look good in Seth's shirt. But it's freaking me out that I'm getting turned on and I can smell my best friend..."

Abbie laughed loudly, shaking her head. "You're weird"

"What's this about an extreme rules match I hear?" he asked, perking up a bit after his nap.

She smiled excitedly. "Steph said I could choose a match...in Molly's honour"

"That's nice"

"I picked extreme rules because I knew they'd put you in it" she laughed. "So far they've got three participants. Me, you and Cody"

"Interesting" he mused.

He studied her carefully, running a hand over her lower back under the shirt.

"This didn't have anything to do with our little chat about the barbed wire did it...?" he asked, intuitive as ever.

She looked away.

"Are you saying you want to try it again...?"

She bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Nothing too serious. I just want to get over that fear. I got over my fear of the top turnbuckle...this is the last thing in the ring" she admitted, still in awe at how he always seemed to read her mind.

"That's admirable" he shrugged. "I can relate. I kinda like getting hit. The pain of what we do reminds me I'm alive"

Abbie smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

"I'm going out this evening...but Seth and Roman will be back soon" she said quietly.

"I don't need those two clowns pissing me off" he scoffed. "Where are you going?"

She debated lying to him; she didn't want to hurt his feelings, especially when he was ill. But she knew that would just create more problems. She'd even been online to see if there were any more tickets and maybe him and AJ could have come along but the show had been sold out for months.

"I'm going to the theatre to see Dracula...Phil bought the tickets for my birthday"

Annoyance flashed across his eyes, his handsome features darkening. But he just nodded stiffly.

"I can stay if you need me here" she offered.

He shook his head. "Go have fun"

She knew he wasn't happy.

"Dean. I'm being straight with you here. If you don't want me to go, I won't"

"How the fuck can I tell you that you can't go to your own birthday thing? I'm not that much of an asshole" he sighed.

"I just feel bad because you're clearly pissed off about it"

"I know we cleared the air but what do you expect Abbie? I don't trust the guy. You two are really fucking close" he huffed.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I wouldn't do that to you" she stressed.

"But you did"

His words hung in the air between them, choking them until Abbie stood and averted her gaze.

"I need to get ready. Have a nice night" she said quickly, grabbing her things and heading back to her own room. She slammed the door and the room was once again filled with silence. He knew it was a low blow to bring up that incident. He knew it was in the past. But a part of him still felt the need to torture her over it. To make her hurt so she could feel some of the anger and resentment he had.

* * *

><p>Phil pulled his cargo shorts up his legs and buttoned them at the front, checking his watch as he realised he'd been distracted reading his comic and was already running late. Grabbing the nearest shirt, he pulled it on and grabbed his jacket, firing off a quick text to Abbie.<p>

_Meet in the lobby in 5?_

_Punk x_

His phone displayed one new message and he opened it.

_Thanks for last night. I had fun. I'll give you your comics back ASAP_

_April xxx_

_No problem. I had a good time too. We should do it again sometime. No rush on the comics, I know you'll take care of them._

_Punk x_

Abbie replied quickly.

_Yep, see you in a bit_

_Abbie x_

Making his way down the stairs, he settled himself in a comfy chair as he waited for her. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a little anxious tonight. Maybe it was because it was rare for them to go out alone nowadays.

A few minutes later, he spotted her making her way over to him. She looked a little flustered, but he presumed it was down to the stressful week they'd had.

"Ready to go?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and retrieving the keys to his rental.

"Yeah" she sighed.

"You look nice" he smiled a little.

"Thanks" she laughed, smoothing her hands over the black lace peplum blouse she'd paired with her favourite black skinny jeans and boots.

They walked out to the parking lot in comfortable silence before climbing into the car. As the door slammed and he started the engine, he turned to look at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she shrugged.

Putting the car into drive, he sighed. "Maybe you should get it off your chest? Then you can enjoy the rest of your evening" he suggested, pulling onto the main road.

She shook her head. "It's no big deal. Just the usual"

"Is he pissed off because we're going out?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"I thought he would be. That's why I was kind of surprised you asked me to come with you" he added.

"And now I feel like a bitch for doing it" she whispered.

"We don't have to go if it's drama for you...maybe it was a bad choice of gift" he released a breath.

Abbie shook her head. "No. I asked you for a reason. You were thoughtful enough to get me a gift you knew I'd love and it's always been me and you who loved watching that stuff. It wouldn't be the same without you and what exactly is the issue with two friends going to the theatre?" she asked.

"There is no issue" he smiled. "I just don't want to cause any more trouble between you two"

* * *

><p>The auditorium was packed, and Abbie was suddenly happy Phil had paid extra for a private box.<p>

"This must have cost you a bomb Phil..." Abbie gasped, looking out over the stage and the sea of people.

He shrugged.

A waitress held a tray of champagne, offering them each a glass. Phil politely refused, asking for water. Abbie took the flute of alcohol and sipped at it slowly. They settled into their seats as the lights dimmed and sat close as the suspense built.

The first half of the show was mesmerising and Abbie was vibrating with energy when the lights came up for the interval. Phil smiled at her excitement.

"This is amazing" she beamed, eyes shining.

"Is this the first time you've been to see a show?" he asked, the realisation hitting him.

She nodded. "Wasn't really a luxury I could afford"

He ran his fingers along the back of her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks for this...you put so much thought into this gift, I know I made the right decision bringing you with me" she told him.

"It was worth it just to see your face light up" he smiled, hand still on hers.

"It's just amazing...seeing it all up close. The production is incredible" she whispered.

"I'm glad you love it" he said softly, eyes creasing slightly in the corners the way they always did when he smiled genuinely.

The sweet moment was ruined by the palpable pain that always lingered between them after everything they'd been through. Abbie swallowed hard, slipping her hand from his and clasping them in her lap. Phil leaned back in his chair, crossing an ankle over his knee.

"Are you and April seeing each other now?" she asked, breaking the brief silence.

He prickled at the question but answered anyway. "Not really. We're just hanging out"

"Do you like her?" she asked.

"She's a lovely girl" he shrugged.

"You know what I mean..."

"She's beautiful and we get on well...I don't know...I haven't really done this in a while. I'm normally straight out of one relationship and into another but this time..." he sighed. "I don't know whether my heart would be in it, so I guess I'm going to take things slow. I don't even know for sure she's even interested in me"

"She's definitely into you Phil" Abbie assured him. "And she's really cute"

He ran a hand over his face.

"Why are you encouraging me to go date someone else?"

"Because I want you to be happy..." she frowned.

"And I want you to be happy. So what's going on with Ambrose?" he asked.

"We're just seeing each other and having fun" she replied slowly, wondering where he was going with this.

"If you say so"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You act like you're together, so why aren't you?"

"We are...why does everything need a label?" she furrowed her brows.

"I'm just worried he's not going to commit and he's just waiting for you to trust him"

Abbie sighed. "Look Phil, I appreciate the fact that you're looking out for me. But you worry about yourself. Don't waste your time worrying that Ambrose is defiling me. I'm a grown-ass woman and I can handle myself" she stressed.

"I know. Sorry. I know you like him and I'm not trying to be a dick. It just happens" he laughed.

"It's alright. I'm used to it" she winked.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for an amazing evening" she smiled as he walked her back to her room.<p>

"You're welcome. Glad you liked your present and thanks for sharing it with me. I had fun"

"Me too"

"I'm glad we can still talk about anything like we used to" he said with a reminiscing smile.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to his body. Abbie wound her arms around his neck with a sigh. His embrace was painfully familiar.

"Night Phil"

"G'night Abs, sweet dreams"

* * *

><p>Seth saw the slither of light as the door opened ever so slightly. He watched her creep inside, shutting the door gently behind her.<p>

"He's not here"

Abbie stopped. "What?"

"Roman's taken him to the on-call doctor"

"What? What happened? Is he okay?" she asked, flicking the light on as Seth shielded his eyes.

"They've put him on an IV to replace the fluids he's lost and they're keeping an eye on him overnight" Seth told her.

"Is he in hospital?" she asked.

"No, there's a medical centre a few minutes away so Rome took him and the doctor met them there"

"Shit...how bad was he?" she ran a hand over her head, concern in every word.

"He's just weak. It must be a pretty bad bug. Let's just hope the rest of us don't get it. Work will be a fuck if we do"

"Is he mad I wasn't here?" she asked.

"Abbie, he doesn't need a babysitter. It's fine. He didn't say he was mad, I'm sure he's not" Seth assured her.

"Can I go see him?"

"It's late. Just go to bed and they'll be back by the time you wake up" he assured her.

She stripped down and climbed into bed, staring at the ceiling. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, preparation for the PPV match. Just how long can Abbie and Phil keep up their pretence before it all blows up in their face? How will Abbie deal with being torn between the two most important men in her life?<strong>


	96. Two Goodbyes Led To This New Life

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Hope this update finds you well! And yay, no super long wait this time! Love to everyone who reviewed and though I try to make time with all my stupid boring work to reply to everyone, sometimes I don't get the chance. But I read every single one, usually several times and they mean the world. Without those, how would I gauge what you guys like and what you don't? YOU are guiding the story so thanks!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Ninety Six: ~**

It was just after 7am when Abbie heard the door open and Roman's keys tossed across the room. She watched Roman wrap an arm around his friend's waist and help him to the bed before collapsing on his own in exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Abbie whispered, trying to make out Dean's face from the little light filtering through the curtains.

"He won't answer" Roman told her. "They've pumped him full of all kinds of stuff and he's pretty drowsy"

"What did they say?" she asked.

"They don't know what's wrong with him but they think it's probably just a virus. They've replaced all the fluids he's lost and loaded him up on painkillers. He's just on bed rest now. I called the office, don't worry. He won't be working this week"

"Thanks Roman" she told him.

"It's not your responsibility, you don't have to thank me" he shrugged.

Abbie thought about that. Was Dean her responsibility? She felt like he was. But would he be so doting if she was the sick one? Maybe not. Not if his reaction to Molly's death was anything to go by.

She wanted him to be her responsibility, but he seemed to be keeping her at arm's length. Phil's words echoed in her mind. Did she need commitment? Not right now. But did she want it? In reality...yes. She wanted that stability.

Rolling over to face the wall, she curled up on her side and released a shaky breath.

* * *

><p>"Guess who?"<p>

A pair of soft hands covered his eyes and he smiled.

"Harley Quinn?" he guessed.

"Got it in one" she laughed as she moved her hands and her face came into view. Her hair was already in her customary bunches, ring gear ready to go. She was always dressed hours before the show, she was just that keen to get out there and wrestle.

Phil took one of her pigtails and wound it around his fingers. "You look really cute" he laughed.

"I was going for evil. But cute works too" she smiled.

Phil stood, pulling his knee pads up a little higher from where they'd slipped. April rested with her back against the cinder-block wall, one foot against it as she twirled her hair gently.

"You wrestling tonight?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Hoping I'll get a shot at that title soon...it'd be a dream come true to win it"

He smiled. "You will. Don't worry"

"Not while Abbie's still kicking butts I won't. I can't compete with that. Jeez. That girl has power and strength yet she's still somehow faster than me"

"Don't be jealous April, that's not attractive" he winked, laughing when she playfully shoved him. "You know you're good. Abbie won't be champ forever. You'll get your time. Just go out there and do your thing" he said, moving towards her. He placed a hand on the wall over her head, appreciating just how much taller he was when he stood this close.

"Thanks" she smiled.

He lowered his head, catching the scent of her vanilla perfume as he did. Face just inches from hers. He didn't miss the way her breath hitched ever so slightly. He smirked.

"No problem short stuff"

* * *

><p>Abbie adjusted the waistband of her stretchy work out leggings and did some stretches as she waited in the ring with Cody. Dean was sitting off to the side, grumpier than ever at being sidelined from practice.<p>

They were surprised when Regal walked in tailed by Phil, Ziggler and Ryback.

"Right boys and girls, drills...let's go!" Regal shouted. His instructions were met with groans as they began running the ropes. Abbie knew Regal well enough to know if they even tried to half-ass it, he'd make them do it until they had bruises all over their torsos.

"Don't think you're getting off lightly either Ambrose! You might not be able to get in the ring but you can help me set up"

Abbie laughed to herself as she watched Dean grumble to himself and bite his tongue. Even Dean knew Regal was off-limits when it came to answering back.

Dean and Regal set up some tables, chairs and other props before calling an end to the rope running and starting the push ups.

"Partner up" he ordered a short while later. "Ryback and Punk, Ziggler and Rhodes...Abbie, you get me" he winked.

"Why am I with him?" Phil whined, knowing sparring with Ryback always had him beat up.

"Because you weigh the most. If Ambrose wasn't sick it would have been him" Regal replied. "Now stop being such a pussy and get to it. You know my style. You're never too old to go over the basics"

Abbie locked up with Regal, finding he was a pretty good match for her in terms of strength. They did some standard take-downs and bumps until Regal was satisfied that everyone was sweating.

As always, Regal worked them to the bone. They moved on to working in threes, Abbie with Regal and Phil now. She had no problems, already more than familiar with their styles but nonetheless, she was breathing hard by the end of it.

"Switch" Regal called. They switched partners, Abbie moving around to work with Cody, Ryback now. She took a particularly stiff forearm to the face and felt Phil's eyes burning into the back of her head. She tried not to touch her lip, even though she could feel it swelling, knowing Phil would be over in a flash to break Ryback's face if he thought he was hurting her. She didn't want anyone to take it easy on her. That made her participation in the match pointless. Dean seemed to understand that, watching curiously as she took some hard shots to the chest.

After an hour or so of getting accustomed to each other's styles in the ring, they moved onto weapons. Abbie looked around uncomfortably. The tension in the gym was palpable. No one was comfortable with the knowledge they would be hitting her with chairs and god knows what else.

"Ambrose...here" Regal gestured for Dean to join them. Abbie raised her eyebrows at Dean's cocky swagger as the group stood in a circle inside the ring.

"You and Abbie have done kendo sticks before right?" he asked.

Dean nodded.

"Quick demonstration" Regal raised his eyebrows, handing Dean a stick. Abbie shrugged and approached the center of the ring. "Do it properly" Regal added.

Abbie braced herself as Dean brought the stick firmly down square across her shoulder blades. It made a nasty 'snap' as it ricocheted off her skin and Phil and Cody winced at the sound. She shook off the stinging, taking the stick Dean offered to her.

Raising the weapon, she clutched it tightly and whipped it across the broadest part of Dean's well-muscled back. He clenched his fists against the pain and straightened up.

"There we go boys. She knows how to take a shot and she can dish 'em out too. She's not made of glass. Use enough force to make it look good okay? Right Abbie?" Regal asked.

"Yessir" she nodded.

An hour later and the gym was a sight to behold. A table was set up, a crash mat placed carefully underneath. Dean stood in front, spotting the pair who were about to suplex Abbie through said table.

"On three..." Cody whispered. Abbie bent her knees, feeling Dolph securing his hold on her hip. "One...two...three..."

Dean braced himself to intervene if anything went wrong as the pair lifted her into a vertical position before dropping backwards. The table broke perfectly in half; the crash mat making for a nice soft landing. Abbie stood, high-fiving the guys. "That was awesome" she smiled.

"We'll see if you think it's so awesome when we do it from the top rope without the mat underneath" Dolph laughed.

"Looking good over here" Regal commented, putting an arm around Abbie's sore body. "Drop your shoulders!" he shouted at Ryback who currently had Phil upside down in the middle of the ring. There was a thunderous bang as Ryback finished off the move, dropping onto his back.

Abbie watched with apprehension as Regal grabbed the barbed wire from the box it was stored in for safety. Only Ryback and Ambrose had agreed to work with it out of the group, and Abbie was yet to mention her intentions to Regal.

"You can keep that shit away from me" Phil held up his hands, grimacing as the wire glinted under the lights.

"Don't worry, only the big boys get to play with this" Ryback laughed.

Phil snorted, spluttering around the water he'd just been drinking.

"Seeing as Ambrose can't take any bumps, it's all you today" Regal smiled at Ryback.

"Fucking bunch of pussies" Ryback muttered at the rest of the group.

"Who are you calling a pussy?" Ambrose challenged.

"It was aimed at them..." Ryback gestured. "...but if the shoe fits"

"Excuse me?" Ambrose glared.

"You're excused" Ryback smirked.

"You wanna watch your tone...cause I can guarantee I can take ten times more pain before I break" Dean sneered.

"Good. You'll need to take ten times the pain if you dare to get in my face"

Not one to back down, Dean squared up to the big man, foreheads just centimetres apart.

Abbie went to get between them but Regal stuck out an arm to stop her. He knew they needed to get it out of their systems. Abbie's involvement would just feed their male egos further.

"Are we quite done with the dick measuring now?" Regal said loudly. "Yes?" he asked as they backed off a little. "Good"

It was pretty normal for people to butt heads in the ring. Everyone was so pumped up and full of testosterone, it wasn't surprising that spats broke out.

Regal spent the final hour going through some tips on working with barbed wire safely. Abbie realised quickly that knowing some of this stuff would have been immensely helpful when she'd first come into contact with the dangerous stuff. He briefed them on the importance of special awareness and looking after each other in the ring. He talked about how best to unhook the wire from clothing and how careful they should be when it was caught in their skin. He also urged them to make sure their opponent was completely free of the wire before attempting the next spot.

"Help each other out and everyone will benefit okay?" he finished. "That's it for today. Go shower"

Abbie shared a look with Dean and he nodded. As the others filed out of the gym towards the showers, she tapped Regal on the shoulder.

"Yes darling?" he asked.

"I...uh...I had a little chat with Dean and...I'd really like to be part of the barbed wire spot..." she told him, hands clasped in front of her in a silent prayer he wouldn't deny her.

"I don't think so sweetheart" he laughed.

"Why not?" she asked, a little more defiant than she knew she should be around the veteran.

"It's not a good idea. Most of the _guys_ don't want to go near the stuff"

"I've done it before" she told him.

"I know. It's pretty obvious to any seasoned professional in this business that those scars are from wire. But unless you want to end up with a back marked like this..." he pulled his shirt up to show the marks criss-crossing his skin "...or this" he pointed to the deepest scar running along Dean's shoulder "...then I think it's going a little far to put you in unnecessary danger" .

"Please..." she begged. "I already have scars and I just want to do it once here..."

"What are you trying to prove sweetheart? You don't have to keep pushing...you already made an impact" he reasoned.

"I'm not trying to prove anything to anyone other than myself" she stressed.

He ran a hand over his face.

"Please" she pleaded.

"Fine. Put something together...SAFELY...with Ryback and Dean and I'll talk to Stephanie about it"

"Thank you" she hugged him. He smiled, returning the hug.

"You" he pointed at Dean. "You make sure she's safe okay? It's dangerous out there with five meathead men in destruction mode"

Dean laughed as they watched the older man leave.

"I don't know how you have him wrapped around your little finger but I'm jealous" Dean told her as they walked towards the locker rooms.

"What do you mean?" Abbie smiled, pulling the band out of her hair and wiping the sweat from her brow.

"No one else can talk to him like that. And if he says no, he means it. Someone's got a soft spot for you" Dean winked.

"He's got a soft spot for you too dummy" she shoved him gently. "He likes us cause we came from nothing" she shrugged.

* * *

><p>Abbie was squashed into the back of a tiny car as Antonio Cesaro drove her and the boys to a nearby sushi place for dinner. Dean still wasn't eating much and on a frame like his, the weight and muscle loss was already noticeable. Her thigh and arm were pressed firmly against his, as well as Seth's as she was sandwiched between the pair. Kelly was meeting them at the restaurant and Abbie was excited to see her. They hadn't had a proper chat in the longest time since Kelly had taken a few days off.<p>

They clambered out of the car clumsily and the boys stretched their legs, grateful for some space now. Abbie spotted Kelly stepping out of her rental across the car park and smiled. Seth held out his arms for a hug from his girlfriend as she ran towards them. He found himself bitterly disappointed when she rushed straight past him, jumping onto Abbie. Abbie caught her with a grunt and hugged the blonde tightly.

"I missed you so much" Kelly whispered.

Abbie grinned widely, pushing Kelly's hair aside so it wasn't in her mouth any more. The sweet perfume she always wore filled Abbie's senses and comforted her like always. "I missed you too Kels"

"Stop pouting" Dean chuckled, nudging Seth in the ribs. Seth shoved him back and Dean doubled over, coughing.

"Seth...fuck" Abbie groaned, releasing Kelly and checking on Dean. "You know he's sick, stop being a dick"

Seth looked a little guilty and patted Dean's back gently.

"I heard you were ill...are you feeling any better?" Kelly asked.

Dean straightened out and shrugged. "Not bed-bound any more. Anything's better than that"

They headed inside to eat and Abbie watched Dean's face get paler as the raw fish started to pass them on the conveyor belt. Roman was devouring everything that drew his gaze, Seth not far behind. Luckily the menu had some vegetarian options and while he didn't eat much, at least it was something. Not much of a sushi fan herself, Abbie picked at her food while she chattered away with Kelly. All the while, Seth was sending sad looks down the table.

Out in the parking lot, Seth grabbed Kelly from behind and tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed as he ran off with her and Abbie dropped back to walk beside Roman and Dean. Seth dumped Kelly back on her feet and pushed her up against her car, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that expressed just how much he'd missed her. She reciprocated eagerly, running her hands over his shoulders to caress his neck.

"Makes me miss my girl" Roman sighed as they watched the pair enjoy their reunion.

Abbie brushed her arm against Deans, wanting him to take her hand the way Seth held Kelly's as he crossed the short distance back to them. But he failed to take the hint, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kelly noticed the frown cross her friend's face and linked her arm through Abbie's.

"We need a chat so you guys go on ahead. We'll meet you in the gym later" Kelly said. She leaned up to kiss Seth one last time, slapping his arm when he gave her ass a squeeze.

"You'd better not ignore me later" he warned.

"We'll see" she winked, laughing at his expression.

Abbie watched Dean follow Roman to the car and chewed her lip as she watched Seth join them, the car pulling away.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat; legs tucked under her body as she listened to Kelly excitedly recall her time off.<p>

"...and I bought some things for Seth..." she scrunched her nose up playfully.

"Do I want to know what these 'things' are?" Abbie laughed.

"Nothing seedy" Kelly giggled. "Just some underwear and fluffy handcuffs. He loves that stuff"

"Oh god" Abbie covered her mouth with her hand at the hilarious images flashing through her mind.

"But that's enough about me. What's going on with you?" she asked gently.

Abbie shrugged. "Nothing new"

"Babe...I wasn't asking if there was something going on...I can tell there is. So just spit it out" she coaxed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kels" Abbie shook it off.

"The look you gave Dean in the parking lot wasn't one of happiness Abs"

"It's honestly nothing. Just me being paranoid" she smiled. Kelly wasn't fooled.

"I'll be the judge of that. What's on your mind beautiful?"

"It just occurred to me the other day...he hasn't really touched me, not in the way he did before, not for a while now..." she sighed.

"Maybe it's just because he's not well" Kelly offered.

"I felt it before that...I don't know. I'm probably just being stupid"

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Kelly asked.

"Not really. We don't talk about our relationship much" Abbie admitted.

"Try. If he doesn't know how you feel, it's hard for him to know what he's doing wrong" Kelly assured her friend, giving Dean the benefit of the doubt for now.

"Okay, I'll corner him at some point and see how it goes"

Kelly paused, as if debating whether or not to bring something up.

"What?" Abbie raised a brow.

"Did you hear about Phil and April?"

Abbie nodded slowly.

"Are you okay with it?" the blonde asked gently.

"It stings...I'd be lying if I said it didn't. But of course I'm okay with it. How can I not be?"

"Well nothing's official. I don't want to spread any untrue rumours. But they're getting pretty close from what I hear" she said quietly.

"If he's happy then so I am I" Abbie smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I want so badly for _you_ to be happy Abbie" Kelly sighed.

"I am. I really like Dean, I'm fine" Abbie assured her.

"I just wish one of them would step up and be that Prince Charming you so deserve" Kelly linked her fingers with Abbie's.

"It's not a movie Kelly. There aren't so many happy endings in real life..."

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, Abbie confronts Dean on where their relationship is heading. How will he react? Can Abbie handle the pressure of working with barbed wire with Dean's help? <strong>

**Not too long a wait this time guys :) I'm hopefully going to be posting a one shot centred around Mr Dean Ambrose at some point between now and Christmas too so look out for that and get me on your alerts list if you haven't done so yet ;) Hope you enjoy!**


	97. You Feel Like Thunder In The Sky

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Here we go. I know I said updates would be slow but I'm trying my best. I know how annoying it is when you've forgotten everything that's happened because you had to wait so long. Christmas soon yay :D**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Ninety Seven: ~**

Abbie was exhausted. She'd been through another two hour session with Punk, Ryback, Ziggler and Cody in preparation for their match and then wrestled a house show against AJ where she'd taken a big fall to the outside and bounced her head off the barricade. She rubbed her shoulders as she walked, relieved that Roman had already offered to take her bag to the car so she didn't have to carry it.

Just opening the heavy back door to the arena seemed to take all of her energy and she was grateful when Phil propped it open with his foot.

"You alright?" he asked. "April said you took a nasty fall out there"

"I'm okay, just sore" she assured him.

"Good" he smiled. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow" he said as she limped past him towards the parking lot.

Abbie groaned. "I forgot we had that tomorrow. Fuck"

Seth opened the car door for her and she sank into the soft leather seat.

"How's the head?" he asked as Roman started up the engine.

"Alright. My neck hurts more" she admitted.

"C'mere" he said, shuffling into the backseat beside her and turning her back towards him. He rubbed her shoulders in slow circles.

"That feels so amazing" she sighed, relaxing into his touch as she felt her muscles slowly unknot.

"I know. I have to beg Roman to do it every time I do something stupid and nearly break my neck" Seth laughed.

"Hey. You weren't supposed to tell anyone that" Roman smiled. "I have a tough-guy image to maintain"

Abbie watched Dean carefully. His head rested against the window as he stared blankly at the lights passing them by as they sped along the freeway. It wasn't a long journey and they soon pulled up outside the hotel. Roman slung his own bag over one shoulder, grabbing Abbie's too.

"Thanks Roman, you're a sweetheart" she told him.

"No problem" he winked.

Dean slunk towards the revolving doors of the hotel, hands in his pockets.

"Dean...?" she called out quietly, jogging a little to catch him up.

"Mm?" he replied without turning around.

"Can we talk? Like, in private?"

"Sure. Whatever" he shrugged, walking off ahead of her.

Seth noticed the slightly forlorn look on Abbie's face and put an arm around her. "He's just being pissy at the moment because he's frustrated. He's not used to being out of the ring for more than a day or two. I don't think he's back to 100% yet either. Don't take it to heart"

"Thanks Seth" she smiled. His words made her feel infinitely better.

"He can be a bastard sometimes but he's a good guy at heart. I can vouch for that" Seth smiled sadly. "If you need a chat, I'm always around"

Abbie wrapped her arms around him gratefully. "I'm really lucky to have met you Seth"

* * *

><p>When Abbie finally made it up to the room she was sharing with Dean and Roman, she found him face down on the bed.<p>

"Dean?"

He didn't reply. She tapped his shoulder.

"Dean?"

She started to panic, pulling out her phone ready to dial Seth's number.

He rolled over with a groan and she put a hand over her chest. "Jesus Dean...don't scare me like that"

"What?" he opened one eye.

"I thought you were dead or something!"

She plopped down beside him and studied his face.

"You feeling bad again?" she asked.

He nodded. Abbie put a hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"Can you not tell work about this?" he asked.

"Dean..." she sighed.

"I fucking hate not being in the ring. I know what I can and can't handle...I've wrestled with early stage pneumonia before..." he argued.

"Don't worry about that now. See how you feel tomorrow" she said, pushing his hair back from his face. "Get into bed and get some rest"

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, pulling his shirt over his head gingerly.

Abbie found herself distracted by the way goose bumps scattered across his chest as he undressed, his nipples forming hard little peaks as he shivered. The hairs on his arms stood on end as he pushed his sweatpants down his legs.

She pulled back the duvet and he climbed underneath, wrapping the blankets securely around his shoulders.

"Hmm?" he asked, reminding her she hadn't responded to his question yet.

"Nothing. It's fine. We'll talk about it another time" she said, settling in behind him and pulling her fingers through his hair.

He made a small noise and she stopped. "Sorry, is that annoying?"

"No, keep going. That feels nice" he said, leaning into her. Abbie made herself comfortable and resumed playing with his hair. It was soft and slipped through her fingers easily. He sighed and it wasn't long before she heard his breathing slow as he drifted off.

Roman cracked the door open slowly as he walked in. He noticed Dean was sleeping and made sure to close the door quietly. He smiled at the scene before him. Abbie too had fallen asleep and had her arms wrapped firmly around Dean like she was cradling a teddy bear. Roman snapped a picture and sent it to Seth before tip-toeing over to his own bed and settling in for the night.

* * *

><p>Abbie jolted awake when she felt the strong body underneath her tense. She gave him some space as he bent at the waist and coughed as violently as she'd ever heard. Roman nudged her further away and gave him a forceful slap on the back which seemed to do the trick.<p>

"You okay man?" the big Samoan asked.

Dean wiped at his watery eyes and nodded. Abbie watched him head for the bathroom and shared a concerned look with Roman.

"Are you going to call work?" Abbie asked him.

He shook his head. "Are you?" he asked.

"He's an adult" she sighed. "It's his choice"

"The more you baby him, the more he'll push you away" Roman shrugged.

"I know that" she sighed. Checking her phone, she found a text from Regal.

_No practice today sweethearts, I have to make an emergency trip home. I'll reschedule ASAP._

_WR _

She breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she could handle any more training for their match just yet.

Abbie tried not to stare too obviously as Dean emerged and pulled a shirt over his head.

"I'm going to the gym, you two coming?" Dean asked, voice hoarse from coughing.

"Nah, I'm waiting on a web chat with my little princess" Roman smiled.

"I'll come. Let's give Roman some privacy" Abbie said, grabbing her gym bag.

"Uh Abbie...you do realise you're wearing your pyjamas right?" Roman remarked.

"And?" she laughed. "I'll change when we get there. I don't give a shit what people think"

Dean smiled for the first time this morning.

"Not embarrassed to be seen with me are you Ambrose?" she ribbed.

"Of course not" he shot Roman a look. She could see he was glad for the distraction and the atmosphere noticeably lightened now the attention wasn't on Dean.

The car journey was the most enjoyable they'd had in as long as she could remember and they laughed and joked as they made their way to the crossfit Seth had recommended. Abbie couldn't remember a time her and Dean had ever worked out together so she was excited.

Barely anyone batted an eyelid when Abbie walked through reception with Dean following closely behind, headed for the changing rooms.

"See, told you no one would care that I look like I just crawled out of a bush"

He smiled. "Of course no one cares when you look like that" he winked. "You'd look good in anything"

Abbie blushed and he smirked, slapping her ass as she retreated into the locker room to change.

"See you out there sugar, hope you can hang" he teased.

Abbie changed into some lycra shorts and a sports bra. She normally wore full length sweatpants and a shirt for the gym but this was crossfit and she knew she was going to be sweating profusely in about ten minutes. When she walked out into the main gym area, she found Dean warming up. He was shirtless, like most of the guys in the room and a pair of loose basketball shorts sat criminally low on his hips. Abbie started stretching, knowing it was going to be tough to keep up with him, even if he was sick.

Dean turned around to find Abbie standing, feet apart and bent in half. Her hands were behind her knees as she stared at him through the gap in her legs. Damn. Did she know how good her ass looked in those shorts? He was tempted to snap a picture. He'd never seen an ass as nice as that. As she stood, he admired her abs. She had a cracking little body and he'd been trying so hard to forget that recently for fear of losing it and mauling her.

"You ready to hit it or do you need to do some more of those cute little stretches first?" he teased.

"Flexibility is key to staying injury free" she breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth as she pulled her leg above her head.

"You sound like Seth" he snorted. "I swear I piss myself every time he gets out that book about becoming a supple leopard or some shit" he laughed.

"Being bendy has its perks" she smiled, playing him at his own game.

"Well, when you're done with the girly shit, I'll be over there" he smirked, pointing to the bars. Abbie smirked. He clearly had no idea what he'd started. Sure, he'd floor her when it came to strength, but endurance, that was her game.

Drying her hands on her shorts, she stood underneath the metal bars. Dean looked sideways at her as he waited for her to call it.

"First to touch the floor loses...3...2...1..." Abbie had to jump to reach her bar while Dean did little more than bend his knees but the contest was underway.

Abbie kept her body as stationary as possible and locked her hands around the bar. Luckily for her, his strength advantage was balanced by the amount of weight his arms had to support in comparison to her much smaller frame. She kept her gaze on the clock in front of them, knowing that if she looked at him he would try to make her laugh or throw her off. A minute passed and her arms were burning. But she knew he must be in more pain than her and when she chanced a quick glance in his direction, her suspicions were confirmed. The muscles in his arms were bulging and sweat was starting to form on his brow. When he adjusted his grip, she knew it was over. The slight hesitation in gripping the bar again left his right hand gripping the bar for too long and he slipped, dropping to the floor with an angry growl.

Abbie let a smirk take over her face as he shook out his arms and rubbed his hands on his shorts.

Dean couldn't help but admire the way her body stretched out as she hung from the bar. Her stomach looked even more impossibly flat, the sight of her hip bones sticking out from the top of her shorts teasing him. And that smirk. He'd wipe that off her face soon enough.

Abbie screamed when his fingers made contact with her sides, tickling her until she dropped from the bar. He caught her and she shoved him away.

"You're a dick" she laughed. "And just in case you missed it...I totally just beat you"

He shook his head, pride dented.

"So next time you think about saying 'divas' are just models with no athletic capability, you think about this" she teased.

He moved in closer. "But you're not the average diva are you?" he whispered. "I don't see Kelly hanging up there for longer than me"

She saw some of the other guys in the gym staring and shook him off, picking up a kettle bell and getting to work. Of course he had to pick up a much heavier one.

"You know those vines Seth posts of him lifting?"

"I've seen them" Abbie laughed, thinking about Seth's habit of posting videos of him working out because he loved the comments.

"You should watch me sometime"

Abbie raised a brow. She hadn't failed to notice how flirty he was being today. She was glad he was back to himself, even if his skin was still a sickly pale colour.

An hour into their session and they were both drenched with sweat. Abbie had just finished with the ropes while watching Dean do some dead lifts. He was right, she did enjoy watching him.

"What next?" she asked as she wiped her face with a towel.

"Seth normally has us on the crunches"

"I think maybe we should take it easy" she chewed her lip, knowing he was well below 100% and he hadn't eaten today.

"I think we're fine" he challenged.

"I don't just mean you Dean" she sighed. "I'm pretty tired too"

"You don't get abs like these by slacking" he grinned, running a hand across his stomach. Abbie felt her stomach flip at the sight of his palm gliding across those beautiful muscles, shimmering with sweat. She could tell by the look on his face that he'd seen her eyes darken.

He dropped to the mat and started his crunches and for a while, Abbie just stood and watched.

"Are you just gonna stand and watch or are you gonna show me how many crunches you can do?" he asked, panting a little from the exertion. At that, Abbie took joined him on the floor and started crunching. After the first fifty, she could tell he was trying to outdo her to save his ego. For fear of him continuing until he passed out, she stopped.

"Giving up already?" he asked.

"Yes. Come on, I'm tired" she stood, gesturing for him to follow.

"I'm gonna do some squats and then I'll be done"

"No Dean...now" she scolded.

"Alright" he held up his hands.

"Your ass looks great, you don't need to do any more squats" she huffed.

He frowned, half-smiling. "Is someone jealous?"

"Yes. Do you even know how much it sucks to be seen with a guy whose ass is better than yours? It's shameful" she fed his ego some more.

"I have to say, I'm pretty partial to your ass myself"

"How would you know? You've never seen it" she teased.

"Well how about you let me see it and I can judge it properly?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams" she laughed.

When they were showered, Abbie met him outside the gym. When he emerged, he looked even paler.

"We should grab something to eat...I'm starving" she suggested.

He shrugged.

"You're not hungry?"

"Not really feeling like eating" he admitted.

He saw the look on her face and put an arm around her. "Stop worrying about me"

"I can't help it" she whispered.

Looking up at him, Abbie could see he was genuinely surprised and touched that she cared so much.

"I'm okay. I'm just not keen to upset my stomach anymore" he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and sighed. This was the closest they'd been in weeks. It was nice.

"You should eat something, and I wasn't kidding when I said I was starving so let's go eat" she smiled.

* * *

><p>"You know, we may as well have not bothered with gym" Dean laughed, watching Abbie make her way through the bowl of strawberry ice cream in front of her. "It's freezing too"<p>

"I really don't care" she mumbled around the mouthful of frozen goodness. Dean had barely touched his sandwich and as much as Abbie wanted to nag him until he ate it, she remembered what Roman said about babying him. "Seth mentioned that it's your birthday next week, how come you didn't tell me?" she asked, changing the subject.

He ran a hand over his face. "He wasn't supposed to tell you that. You don't need to make a big deal of it" he shrugged.

"Yeah but...it's your birthday..."

He saw the childish gleam in her eyes and it made him smile. He hadn't been excited about a birthday in a long time.

"Don't you want a present?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I didn't get you anything for yours"

"Yeah but that was before we started spending loads of time together" she argued. "I'm getting you a present Dean" she smiled.

"I don't do presents well" he laughed a little, running a hand over his head. Abbie found his discomfort at getting presents adorable and locked the back of her knee around his as they sat opposite each other. It was rare that they were both in a good mood and she took full advantage of it, having missed the intimacy of a simple touch. Turning his palm over, she drew circles on it as he watched on, amused. It was times like these, as she looked up at his messy dirty blonde hair and those gorgeous blue eyes that she felt herself on the verge of spilling her emotions and saying those three words that she knew she'd regret letting slip. They weren't even official for heaven's sake, how was she letting herself get in this deep? But as much as they fought and as much as they disagreed on things, she couldn't help but fall for him.

"Have you seen anything of the dirt sheets lately?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She shook her head. "It's nothing bad; Seth just mentioned that there's been some photos of us circulating recently"

"I have noticed an increase in death threats from your fan girls" she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that" he laughed, rubbing his neck.

"You're not sorry. You love it" she ribbed him. "I don't like that they're invading our privacy though. It's no wonder people get reputations around here"

"Don't worry about it, nothing you can do" he told her, getting out his wallet to pay their tab.

"Let me pay, you didn't even eat anything" she insisted.

"Abbie" he warned.

She held up her hands at his tone and let him pay, following him out to the car. The drive back to the hotel didn't take long and they were soon back in the room.

They were sprawled out on the bed watching some TV when Dean received a text. He smirked.

"What?" Abbie asked curiously.

"There's a house party tonight, it's gonna be massive apparently"

"You're going?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course"

"But you're sick...you think drinking is a good idea?" she asked.

"Come on, lighten up a bit" he raised a brow.

"Is Kelly going?" she asked.

"No, her and Seth are having a date night" he rolled his eyes.

"That's cute"

"That's boring" he replied, turning his attention back to the TV. "Are you coming or not?" he asked.

"Whose party is it?"

"Some stupid girl from NXT thought she'd invite the whole roster to her parents place. It's gonna get trashed" he laughed. "Cesaro knows her and invited us all"

"I'm not really feeling up to it" she admitted. "Sorry"

"Cool"

Abbie watched him get up and strip down to his boxers, heading into the bathroom. She heard the shower and sighed. Part of her wanted to go just to beat the skanks away from him, but she really wasn't feeling up to a house party, especially if Kelly wasn't going. She still hated the fact that he was showering again though. That meant he'd smell really good all night, just another reason for the big-chested blondes to throw themselves at him.

He reappeared shortly, a towel slung dangerously low on his hips. She nearly choked on her own saliva when he turned and dropped the towel, pulling his boxers over his thighs and letting the waistband 'snap' into place. His ass really was something to behold. She made a mental note to thank Seth for introducing everyone to crossfit. She couldn't even imagine how many squats he must have done to achieve that level of muscle tone.

He pulled on some black straight-leg jeans and a navy button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Rubbing his hair with a towel and leaving it to dry naturally, he sprayed on some cologne and grabbed his keys.

"How are you getting back?" she instinctively asked, curled up in the bed now.

"I'll walk"

"Be safe" she told him.

"See you later" he replied.

She heard the door slam and sunk back into the pillow. Sometimes their relationship – whatever it was – felt so empty. One minute they were hot and the next they were cold. She couldn't even pinpoint whose fault it was.

* * *

><p>Dean met Cesaro and a few of the other guys in the lobby and they set off for the party, stopping by the store to pick up some beer. Dean cracked one open and took a sip as they walked, free hand in his pocket to keep it from freezing in the cold evening air.<p>

"No Abbie?" Cesaro asked.

"Nah, she's got a headache or some shit" he said, prompting laughter from the rest of the guys.

"Shame, I'd like to see that ass in a nice tight dress" Dolph sneered. The others hollered.

"Shut your mouth Ziggler" Dean retorted, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. Maybe he should have eaten before he started drinking. Oh well, too late now.

Ziggler just smirked.

They arrived outside the house, pleasantly surprised to find it was big and the party was already in full swing. A group of girls were play fighting in the porch, loud music filtering through the open front door. It was a big family home on a large piece of land.

Dean smiled as he took in the scene before him as they made their way into the house. It reminded him of his teenage years. There were people making out in every corner, bowls of punch, hundreds of scantily clad women and music so loud he couldn't hear himself think.

"Fuck...check that out" Dolph wolf-whistled as they pushed through the crowds of partygoers into the back yard. Outside they found even more chaos. There was a bar, a pool complete with slides and a dance floor.

"This was a great idea dude...this party is fucking incredible" Dean fist-bumped Cesaro.

"Better get our drink on" he replied, downing the rest of his beer.

"You made it!" they heard a squeal as a petite blonde launched herself at Antonio.

He laughed, hugging her before setting her back on her feet. She swayed, a clear indication of how much alcohol she'd had.

"Guy, this is Leah, this is her parents house" Cesaro introduced her to the group. "Leah this is Johnny, Dean, Dolph and TJ"

"I know, I'm such a big fan of you guys" she smiled.

Dean allowed his gaze to travel the length of her body. She was small, probably not much taller than 5ft3 and a frame to match. Her straight white-blonde hair reached the small of her back and a tight red lace dress fit her body like a second skin.

"You in NXT?" Ziggler asked, already turning on the charm.

"Yeah, I've been training at the performance center for a few weeks now" she beamed.

"Maybe we should get in the ring sometime" he waggled his eyebrows.

Dean rolled his eyes at the sleazy display and spotted Cena and Phil chatting, heading over to join them.

Phil slapped him on the shoulder in a friendly gesture, showing just how far they'd come since Phil had extended the olive branch.

"Alright kid?" Cena teased, ruffling his hair.

"Fuck off" Dean chuckled.

"Is Abbie here too?" Phil asked.

"Nah, she's still a bit sore from training"

"She's pushing herself pretty hard" he frowned.

"She is but it's nothing she can't handle" Dean shrugged.

Dean eyed AJ as she joined them. She wore a tight black bandage dress with her customary converse, her hair teased into fluffy waves. Phil put an arm around her and took the drink she offered him.

"Having a good time buttons?" Cena asked her.

She nodded. "This house is amazing"

She linked her hand with Phil's and smiled when the song changed, blasting out around the pool area.

"I love this song! Come dance with me" she dragged Phil towards the crowd of people dancing.

"April..." he moaned.

"I'll dance with you shorty" Cena laughed, stealing her away. Dean sat on one of the lounge chairs, sipping at his beer as Phil sat down beside him. Surprisingly, it wasn't as awkward as he feared. Maybe it was the beer going to his head, but he found himself laughing and joking with the WWE champ.

"Jesus...Ryder should NOT be allowed to dance. Ever" Phil laughed, watching Zack trying to impress some girls.

"Can't say I'm any good myself" Dean chuckled, downing the rest of his drink and tossing the bottle across the lawn before lighting up. He caught the slight look of disgust from Phil and made sure to keep the smoke away from him.

"Hey"

They looked up to find a bikini clad brunette sending a flirtatious glance their way.

Phil looked on as she perched herself on Dean's lap. Dean's eyes were firmly glued to her chest.

"Sorry sweetheart, we have girlfriends" Phil tapped her on the shoulder, shooing her away.

Dean regained awareness of where he was and nudged her off, ignoring the use of the term 'girlfriend' from Phil.

"Sorry...the jiggling boobs in my face scattered my brain"

"Can't say I blame you" Phil laughed.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe hanging out with Phil wasn't a good idea. He just wanted to have some fun and he felt a little on edge, like everything he did was going to be reported back...

"I'm gonna grab some more drinks man, I'll catch you later" Dean told Phil.

"Sure, have a good night"

Dean headed back into the house, picking his way through the hoards of drunk kids. He found the punch bowl and grabbed a cup full as well as another two cans of beer he found in the fridge. He was acutely aware of the possibility someone had spiked the bowl with god knows what, but he was too far gone to care at this point.

Back out by the pool and things were starting to blur. He found Cesaro and they sat back, enjoying the atmosphere as they watched the girls playing in the pool and doing body shots.

"There's so many horny girls here man..." Antonio smirked.

"I know; Phil cock blocked me earlier. One of 'em was in my lap"

"Ahh, yeah...that's awkward" he laughed. "Was she hot? Would you fuck her?"

Dean hissed. "I can't have this conversation right now" he laughed. "I'm fucked off my face. I'm gonna say shit that's gonna get me in trouble"

"It's me, I won't tell anyone"

"It's taking everything in me not to grab one of those girls over there and take her round the side of the house for a quickie"

"Woah" Cesaro laughed.

"I haven't had sex in weeks...it's fucking killing me man"

"You're kidding me! What the hell? I thought you and Abbie had something going on?"

"That's it. We do. Like I can't go fuck other girls, but we don't fuck" Dean groaned.

"How is that working?"

"It's not" Dean sighed.

"Why are you with her then?"

"Cause I fucking like her. But I can't handle this no sex stuff. I'm not that guy" he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"What, she's celibate or something? You've done nothing at all?" Antonio asked.

"She sucks me off sometimes. Other than that, nothing. She's not celibate; I mean...she fucked Phil. I don't even know man..." Dean groaned, getting pissed off at the idea of Phil somehow getting one up on him again.

Speak of the devil; Dean glanced across the pool to see Phil and AJ in a dark corner. They obviously thought they were out of sight as Phil's hand came up to grasp April's neck, his lips descending to cover hers.

"How the fuck did he get a girl like AJ too...I mean, she's younger than us" Dean moaned.

"The girls just fall for him" Cesaro shrugged.

"They're trying to keep it on the down-low but everyone knows they're fucking. Seems like everyone's getting some except me"

"Join the club man" Cesaro chuckled.

Antonio waggled his eyebrows at Dean as the pretty blonde from earlier headed straight for them. Clearly Ziggler had struck out.

They waited, trying to gauge which of the two she was interested in. When she took a seat on the arm of Dean's chair, her choice was clear.

"I'm gonna go find the others" Cesaro winked. "See you later"

Dean felt her hand on his thigh and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the crowded area and into the house.

"You got anywhere quieter we can go?" he hinted. He may have been drunk but he was well aware that there were always eyes on him, watching.

She nodded, pulling him towards the stairs. He followed, keeping an eye on the people below. No one seemed to pay them any attention and he relaxed. She led them into what looked like a guest bedroom and pushed him against the door, bringing his face down to her level. He kissed her hard, taking back control.

"How old are you sweetheart?" he asked as she untucked his shirt and ran her hands underneath it.

"Twenty" she smiled seductively. "You look like a sexy bad boy...I like bad boys" she whispered.

He smirked, pushing her onto the bed and running a hand up her thigh. He was so aroused at the idea of getting what he wanted right here, right now...

In the end, it was that exact reason that caused him to snap out of it. Yes, there was a gorgeous twenty year old blonde laid out in front of him just begging him to give it to her good...but he also knew there was no way he was getting out of this one. Abbie would find out. And that would be destroyed.

He rolled off to the side with a groan.

He felt the blonde, Leah...whatever her name was, begin nipping and sucking at his neck and he stood. As much as he missed the feel of a woman's hands on him, he didn't want to dig his own grave. Not just yet.

"Sorry babe, this was fun but I gotta go"

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Abbie rolled over sleepily when she heard the door slam. Normally he at least tried to close the door quietly. It didn't take long for the strong smell of alcohol to reach her and tell her exactly why he wasn't as considerate as normal. He was obviously blind drunk and she watched him stagger around the room undressing.<p>

"Dean?" she called out quietly.

"Mmm?"

"What time is it?"

"I dunno...like 4am?" he guessed.

She sighed. She definitely wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep now.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"Mmm"

"Who was there?"

"I dunno...Cena, Phil, AJ...some other people" he mumbled, fumbling around in the bathroom.

"Are you drunk?" she asked, a smile teasing the corner of her lips.

"Not at all" he lied obviously.

She climbed out of bed and stood in the doorway to the bathroom of their suite, watching him stumble around. Her eyes narrowed when something caught her attention as he unbuttoned his shirt in front of the mirror. Moving closer, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Why is there lipstick on your neck?" she asked calmly.

He paused.

"I'm waiting" she added.

He shrugged.

"Dean...what the fuck happened tonight?"

"Fuck...I don't even know. I made out with some girl" he admitted.

Abbie took deep breaths.

"...why did you do that?"

"I don't know...she came onto me...she was hot...I was drunk...FUCK" he groaned.

"Right" she sighed, shaking her head. She tossed him a wet wipe and turned her back on him, startling when he grabbed her hand.

"Don't get fucking pissed okay? I didn't fuck her" he argued, trying to regain control of this conversation, fearing it was spiralling out of control. He was hardly in the mental state to coherently defend himself though.

"Good to know" Abbie smiled sarcastically.

"Fuck. Abbie just drop it okay? It's not a big deal. It was just one of those things"

"It wasn't just one of those things when Phil kissed me though was it? You're still pissed off about that yet you want me to just brush this under the rug?" she challenged. She saw his demeanour change. He was pissed off now.

"We both know that was an entirely different thing"

"The love bite on your neck suggests otherwise" she snapped.

"But I'm right here aren't I? I came back here. Don't tell me you'd have done the same if Phil had asked you for a quick fuck"

Abbie saw red. She hated the way that made her feel and the vulgar way he'd said it. "I did. Let me get something clear here okay Dean? If I'd wanted to, I can tell you with 100% certainty that I could have slept with him that night but I didn't!"

He snorted. "That makes everything better then"

"I can't believe you want to try and turn this on me" she shook her head in disbelief. "What is this then?" she asked, pointing between them. "Is this exclusive? Because maybe I was mistaken when I assumed it was"

"I don't know, it's pretty hard to tell when sixteen year olds have more advanced relationships than this" he cut back.

"How did I know this would come back to sex?" she laughed humourlessly. "It's funny that you think I somehow owe you sex when you won't even call me your girlfriend. I actually wanted to talk to you about this intimacy thing the other night, but seeing as we're getting it all out there, I guess now is as good a time as any"

"Go ahead" he sneered.

"I wanted to talk about ways we could progress. I wanted to talk about why we hadn't been very romantic recently and I wanted to work things out. But maybe you'd rather go fuck some skank instead. That's more your style right?"

"I told you that you wouldn't like me sweetheart" he grinned. "I warned you. We don't need to talk. It's pretty simple. I like sex. I've made enough concessions for you. I've been as patient as I can be. You think I've ever done this for any other girl? You need to meet me half way. I'm sick of you making me look like some kind of fucking idiot who you're stringing along until Phil wants you back"

That stung. His words knocked the wind out of her and she stood frozen to the spot for a moment. She felt déjà vu from the acid-tongued arguments she and Phil would have. She felt the sudden uncontrollable desire to rile him up, to make him truly furious.

"Maybe if you were half the man Phil was you'd have got some by now!" she yelled.

The rage that filled his eyes and way his fists clenched filled her with a momentary sense of pride and victory. But it was only momentary. She felt her back hit the wall as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her there with his body.

"Say that again" he snarled, his grip almost bruising.

"You heard me" she snapped defiantly. Her heart was beating hard in her chest with the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was scared of the look in his eyes and the grip he had on her, but not nearly as much as the Abbie of last year would have been. She met his gaze and returned the furious look he gave her.

"I swear to God, if you weren't a woman I'd beat the shit out of you for that" he whispered menacingly.

Although she felt herself shaking lightly, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. A few seconds of silence fell between them, heavy breathing and intense, angry gazes.

The moment of silence gave way to a much more disturbing sound. The rhythmic banging of the bed against the wall next door accompanied by soft moans penetrated the tense atmosphere.

The gasping groan of 'Phil' told her exactly who was rooming beside them.

Abbie felt the wave of emotions hit her like a train. The anger and betrayal from Dean, the jealousy and pricking devastation of knowing Phil was doing exactly what she had fought with Dean about in the next room...

Without another word, Abbie forced her arms free of his grip and fled the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Where will Abbie go? Is this the end or can they fix things? Still to come...Dean's birthday and a particularly awkward training session.<strong>

**Thanks for reading everyone, I really appreciate it :) Let me know what you thought, likey or no likey :)**


	98. There's A Lot Behind Those Big Blue Eyes

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Ahhh we're so close to 100! This is exciting :D Thanks to the guests who reviewed, I wasn't able to respond to you individually but I appreciate it!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Ninety Eight: ~**

Abbie tried her best to hold it together until she was inside the room but it was too late. She knocked on the door, acutely aware that she was barefoot in the hallway at four in the morning. By the time she realised no one was going to answer, her cheeks were already wet with tears. She should have expected it though, why would Kelly and Seth be awake at this time?

Taking some deep breaths, she tried to calm down enough to figure out where to go. She froze when she heard two people talking and realised she couldn't even hide. She had nowhere to run to.

The pair stopped when they saw her.

"Abbie?"

Shit. It was Eve. Why did it have to be Eve?

Abbie shook her head. She really didn't want to have this conversation now.

"Where are you going? Are you locked out?" she asked.

"I don't know" Abbie mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"You can come stay in my room if you like? But I don't have a spare bed..."

"It's okay" Abbie shook her head.

"We've just left Cody's room...he has a spare bed because his brother went home for a few days...he's awake if you want to go stay with him. Room 204" Eve offered.

"Thanks"

Abbie looked up, seeing that Eve's companion was Kofi.

"You have my number; let me know if you need somewhere to stay"

"Thank you" Abbie replied, heading off to find Cody's room. She knew it was cheeky to disturb him at this hour but she couldn't wake Seth and Kelly or Zack and Mike. Who else did she have?

He answered on the first knock, assuming Eve or Kofi had left something behind. He certainly wasn't expecting to find Abbie outside his door.

Without a word, he opened the door all the way and stepped aside to let her in. He watched her try to form an explanation before bursting into tears.

"Hey..." he said softy, putting an arm around her. "You don't have to explain...you don't need to talk about it now okay? You want a drink?"

She shook her head.

"You wanna stay here?"

"If that's okay..." she whispered.

"That's fine. Let's get some sleep and then if you want to talk about it, we can do that in the morning"

"Thank you" she told him genuinely. She followed him to the two beds and sat down on the spare one.

Surprisingly, she was asleep pretty much the second her head hit the pillow. She thought she'd be awake all night thinking about everything, but she must have been more exhausted than she thought.

* * *

><p>She awoke to the sound of the coffee machine, the smell filling the little hotel room.<p>

"That smells so good" she thought out loud.

"How do you like it?" he asked.

"Milky..._lots _of sugar" she sighed. Memories of last night were slowly filtering back to her and she was trying to push those to the back of her mind so she could concentrate on the man who'd saved her ass last night.

"We have training today...Regal just messaged me" Cody told her gently. "I think it's gonna be a big session, he's booked the gym for three hours"

"Okay" Abbie groaned and rubbed her face. Such was the nature of working for the WWE. No one knew their schedule from one day to the next.

She thanked him when he handed her a mug of coffee and she drank it down in one.

"Help yourself to more" he laughed, sipping at his own.

"About last night..." she swallowed hard.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. It's okay. I'm your friend, I'll help you out. You don't have to justify it"

"You're a better friend than I deserve" she sighed.

"Bullshit" he laughed. "I'm nowhere near making it up to you from my days of being a dickhead"

"I just don't want you to think I'm using you. Kelly wasn't answering her door and Eve told me you were still awake. I needed a friend and I'm so grateful Cody. I owe you big time" she stressed.

"Stop it. You don't owe me anything. As long as you're okay"

"I won't bore you with the details but long story short, Dean came back to the room after a house party and he was blind drunk. We had a huge argument and I ended up in the hallway like this" she gestured to her pyjamas.

He nodded. He could tell she was grateful he didn't probe any further into what their argument was about. It wasn't any of his business.

"You need to go back to the room to get your gear?" he asked.

"Probably" she sighed. "I don't want to see him right now"

"I can go"

"That wouldn't go down well" she laughed a little despite the situation. "Thanks though. I'll text Seth and ask him to grab my stuff"

She thought carefully about how to word this, deciding on a text to Kelly.

_Would you mind asking Seth to swing by my room and grab my bag for training today? _

_Abbie x_

_Sure babes. What's up?_

_Kelly xoxo_

_I'll see you at the arena later and we can chat_

_Abbie x_

"Is he going to be at training today?" Cody asked gently.

Abbie released a breath. "Yeah"

"I'm sure it'll be fine"

"We have to be professional. I wouldn't dare let anything happen in front of Regal" she told him.

He hesitated. She could see he wanted to say something; he just wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Abbie...I don't want to upset you or anything. I just...those marks on your wrists are bound to draw attention"

Abbie looked down. "Fuck" she sighed.

"What the hell happened last night?" Cody asked. She could see his brain ticking over.

"Nothing happened Cody. I said some things I shouldn't have and he grabbed my wrists so I didn't just leave in the middle of the argument"

He studied her face. "I believe you. I just wonder what other people will say..."

"I'll tape them" she shrugged.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes to wear to the arena?" he asked.

"Shit. I forgot I just have my pyjamas. That would be amazing, thanks Codes"

"No problem" he said, tossing her a pair of long shorts and a t shirt. "These are big but the shorts have a drawstring so they should just about fit"

Abbie took them into the bathroom and changed. He was right, the clothes were huge on her but they would do until she got to the gym and retrieved her bag from Seth.

* * *

><p>As they drove to the gym they would be training at, Abbie received a text that made her heart sink.<p>

_Seth said he went to grab your bag but Dean said he'd drop it off seeing as he's at the same session as you_

_Kelly xoxo_

Abbie stayed close to Cody as they entered the training area and headed for the locker rooms. He brought a hand up to her shoulder as they neared the entrance.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she assured him.

"Give me a shout if you need me" he said, giving her a quick one armed hug.

"See you out there" she smiled as she disappeared into the locker room.

Sitting down on the bench, she waited. She couldn't do anything without her gear after all. She was the only female at training, so luckily she had the room to herself. After having a little wonder around while she waited, she found a cupboard full of random wrestling supplies - elbow supports, all kinds of creams and muscle rubs as well as exactly what she was looking for, athletic tape. Grabbing a roll, she sat down on the bench, legs folded underneath her as she set about taping up her wrists.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called.

He opened the door and she felt the anger emanating off him in waves. She knew he wouldn't let last night go easily. But he wasn't the only one who was angry.

He dropped the bag on the floor beside the door.

"Thanks" she replied. She could feel him watching her as she pulled the tape over the light bruises on her pale skin. Then she heard the door close.

* * *

><p>Okay ladies and gents, this is the last lot of practice we're doing for the match so I want it to go well" Regal spoke loudly across the group. Abbie stood beside Cody, Ryback and Ziggler either side. Dean and Phil were across the other side of the ring. Abbie couldn't even look at either of them. Her stomach still turned over at the thought of hearing Phil having sex with April, just a room away.<p>

"Dean, Abbie and Ryback partner up!" Regal instructed. Abbie groaned. Cody gave her a supportive slap on the shoulder and moved to stand with Dolph and Phil. "That space over there is for you guys to work out the barbed wire spot. I contacted Steph and with a little convincing, she went for it"

Abbie smiled. At least something worked out for her today. She didn't miss the look Phil shot at Regal when he included Abbie in that, but he held his tongue.

Over in the area designated for them, the tension was palpable.

"So how are we working this thing then?" Ryback asked.

There was silence before Dean spoke up.

"Keeping it simple is best, considering neither of you have too much experience with it"

Ryback prickled at the tone Dean used but kept his mouth shut.

"I was thinking you could go for some kind of clothesline or spear on me. I'll move and you'll hit Abbie instead. She can take a standard back bump onto the wire and we'll give her enough time to roll out of the ring and untangle herself before anything else happens"

"Sounds good" Abbie nodded curtly.

"Then I'll take a shell-shocked or whatever you call it onto the wire and that's probably enough. Don't wanna overdo it"

"Let's do it" Ryback agreed.

"Take a back bump" Dean instructed, turning his attention to Abbie.

"What?" Abbie asked.

"Just show me how you take a back bump"

"I know how to..."

"I know. Just do it" he demanded. Abbie sighed. They had to put their feelings aside and be professional.

She fell backwards, arms outstretched and head slightly raised. Her back and arms hit the mat simultaneously.

"Good"

She was agitated that he would ask her to demonstrate one of the most basic wrestling manoeuvres and then patronise her with 'good', but awaited his next instruction nonetheless.

"When you bump on wire, bend your arms at the elbow. It minimises the damage to your lower arms and hands. And you want to make sure you don't tense up. I know bumping is easy, but when you've got wire involved it tends to make you nervous and fuck up. You have to spread your weight evenly over it. If you don't, that's when it gets you deep"

She nodded, grateful for his expertise regardless of their feelings towards one another in that moment.

"Shall I try it?"

He shook his head. "Best to leave it until the night. No point in hurting yourself now. Just practice the bump without the wire"

"What's safer, spear or clothesline?" Ryback asked. As much as she wanted to do this, she was glad they were trying to make things as safe and easy as possible. She didn't want another accident like the Lesnar incident that took her out of action.

"I'd say spear. That way you have more control over how she lands" Dean suggested. "Try it with the modified bump"

Abbie braced herself as Ryback hit her with a spear. She kept her arms bent as Dean instructed and hit the mat with a thud.

"Looking good over here" Regal smiled, holding out a hand to pull Abbie back to her feet.

"Thanks for making this happen" she told him gratefully.

"You're welcome. Don't make me regret it" he chuckled, ruffling her hair. "All sorted for the barbed wire spot?"

"Yeah. We have two" Dean confirmed.

"Good. Now you can get back to work. Ryback pair up with Ziggler. Abbie, go join Punk and Cody. Dean, can I have a word?" he asked.

"Sure" Dean shrugged.

When the others were out of earshot, Regal put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I know you're not well enough to be back in the ring. So do you want to tell me why you're here?"

Dean looked taken aback at the question.

"I'm fine. I'm here because this is all I have and I want to be working"

"You'll learn pretty soon that risking your health isn't worth it" Regal lectured.

"It might not be for a guy with a wife and kids. But wrestling is my life and being out of the ring makes me self-destructive" Dean argued. "It was probably a little virus. I'm fine"

"You're weak. You're pale and you've lost weight"

"I have a pay per view to wrestle. You know better than anyone, you don't compete – you lose your spot"

"Take it from someone who knows exactly what you're going through. If you're not fine, don't overlook it. I'm just concerned kid. Don't get so defensive. You remind me of me. And god knows I nearly killed myself a lot of times. I'm just saying, your body is your craft – look after it. If you're not feeling better in a few days, I want you to go see someone okay?" Regal told him.

"And if I do that, you won't go to the higher ups about this?" Dean asked.

"Deal"

* * *

><p>The remaining two hours passed without incident. There were a few awkward moments but there always were with wrestling, let alone adding three current or former love interests to the mix. Lots of hands on upper thighs as they rolled up pins and ass grabbing during lifts. Abbie tried her best to focus on work and ignore the intense stares from Dean or the gaze of Cody keeping an eye out for her. She knew Phil noticed her general awkwardness, particularly the fact she seemed unable to look at him for more than a few seconds at a time.<p>

When Regal called time on their practice, she was absolutely exhausted not just from the physical exertion but from the constant mental battle that being in the same room as Dean was. She couldn't even begin to figure out what he was thinking.

Showered and changed, Abbie was glad to find Kelly outside with Seth. She walked straight into a hug from the blonde who looked concerned.

"I know something's up. I'm taking you for lunch now"

Abbie smiled a little in spite of the talk she knew she was going to have to have. She didn't want to talk about it, but she knew there was no one better if she had anything to get off her chest.

Seth gave her a little wave and she sent him an awkward smile.

Kelly took them to a quiet little cafe not far from their hotel.

"I made Seth go hang out with the guys so we could talk, so talk missy" she urged as the waitress placed their food in front of them. Abbie took a bite of her chicken tortilla before answering.

"How do you know anything's wrong?" Abbie began, trying to gauge how much Kelly already knew.

"I might be blonde but I'm not an idiot Abbie. I worked it out pretty fast when you asked Seth to get your bag from the room you were supposed to share with Dean. What happened?"

"We just had a fight" Abbie shrugged.

"You're not the kind of girl to hide from someone after you had a fight. Or to run and avoid someone...what aren't you telling me?"

Abbie reached for her drink and Kelly's eyes narrowed.

"Are those fucking bruises?"

"Kelly! Calm the fuck down and keep your voice down please" Abbie sighed. They weren't exactly celebrities, but if someone knew who they were and heard this conversation...well, it didn't bear thinking about.

"Abbie, I swear to god if you don't tell me what's going on I'm calling Seth right now to beat the shit out of him"

Abbie put her head in her hands and tried to hold it together. After a few moments of Abbie getting choked up, Kelly took one of Abbie's hands in hers. "I'm sorry Ab...I'm making it worse. I'll shut up. Go on..." she urged.

"Don't. Seriously. Don't freak out like that. I can't deal with that" Abbie shook her head frustratedly. "He went to some party, came back drunk and we had a massive argument. He grabbed me to stop me leaving. He didn't hurt me. I provoked him...I'm serious, I said some really nasty stuff. I'd have hit me...he didn't, but I pushed him far enough"

"What did you say?" Kelly asked, shocked.

Abbie swallowed hard, trying not to get upset again. It was hard though, when she remembered what had gone down.

"I basically told him that if he was half the man Phil is, maybe I'd have slept with him by now" she whispered.

"Oh Abbie" Kelly sighed, pulling her chair around the table to wrap her arms around her friend. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"He made me mad. I wanted to hurt him"

"You let your mouth run away with you like that...you could have put yourself in danger!" Kelly stressed, brushing some hair from Abbie's face in a caring, soothing gesture.

"He was more angry than I've ever seen him. I did that. That was all on me. That's why you can't hit the ceiling about the bruises on my wrists. I'm surprised he didn't break them. There's not a lot I could have said that would have been worse..."

"Did you mean it?" Kelly asked.

Abbie hesitated. "A little bit yeah"

"Shit..."

"I know. I have to be honest though. No point in lying to myself. But he pretty much told me he couldn't handle the no sex thing" Abbie pushed her food around her plate absent-mindedly.

"I hate to say it, but it doesn't surprise me. Men are like that. He was bound to crack eventually"

"He made out with some other girl last night" Abbie mumbled.

"Oh fuck. This is such a messed up situation" Kelly groaned.

"I know" Abbie rubbed her face.

"You want me to be honest?" Kelly asked. Abbie nodded. "You're both at fault. He was an absolute dickhead for cheating on you, and you went way below the belt with that Phil comparison. I think maybe you two need to call this off. It's destructive and stupid. You're going to kill each other Abbie..."

Abbie clasped her hands in her lap and closed her eyes. "I really like him Kel..."

Kelly sighed. "Give it some time to cool off and then you need to sit down and figure out where you're going with this"

"You're right. I hate it, but you are. Thanks"

* * *

><p>Seth re-packed his bag as they got ready to head out to the next city. Dean was asleep in the other bed and Seth watched him with interest as he straightened the blankets on his own bed. Neither he nor Roman had failed to notice the absence of their favourite raven-haired travel companion and though Dean brushed them off whenever they asked, Kelly had given him the basic details. From what he could tell, the pair hadn't spoken in a few days now and Dean had been snappier than usual, especially in the mornings. On the upside, he was nearly completely over the virus that had plagued him for the last week or so and that meant he could work out his frustrations in the gym and he was certainly doing that. By the looks of him, he'd gained a couple of pounds in the short time.<p>

Seth watched his friend stir slightly and grabbed the package from the dressing table. Diving onto the bed, he startled Dean awake.

"Happy birthday" he smiled, holding out his well thought-out gift.

Dean groaned, pulling the blankets over his head.

Seth shook him, bouncing a little on the bed. "Come on...don't you wanna see what I got you?"

"I'm sleeping Seth" Dean grumbled.

"We have to leave in like twenty minutes so you have to get up anyway"

Dean threw back the blankets with a huff, studying the present in Seth's outstretched arms.

"Open it" Seth grinned with childish excitement.

Dean sat up, running a hand through his unruly hair before he took the present and started tearing at the paper. He smiled despite himself when he saw the contents.

"Now we can look the same" Seth exclaimed. "Try them on...I hope they fit"

Inside the neat wrapping was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pale blue fitted button down shirt.

"Alright, I'll try them on when I've showered. Now get the fuck out, I have morning wood that didn't appreciate you jumping on me just now"

"Eww Dean" Seth slapped his shoulder.

"How the fuck do you fit your ass in these things?" Dean called from the bathroom as he tried to get the jeans over his thighs.

"You just have to wiggle around a bit" Seth laughed.

Dean emerged, buttoning up the shirt over his chiselled torso.

"Do you like them?" Seth asked as Dean moved to stand in front of the mirror.

"I look like you" Dean laughed.

"You look sexual" Seth corrected.

Dean snorted. "I'm not sure I can pull off these jeans"

"You can" Seth assured him. "Women love a man in some tight jeans"

"I like the shirt...thanks Seth" Dean smiled, hugging his friend gratefully. He wasn't used to getting such thoughtful presents and he was touched.

"The guy at the store said you can exchange them if you don't like them" he offered.

"No, they're great. Thanks" he said.

"Roman's collecting the rest when we get to Chicago"

"What? There's more?" Dean frowned.

"Yeah...Roman obviously got you something, and Kelly, Antonio, Big E"

"Fuck" Dean's eyes widened.

"Hey, we love you man. Happy 28th" Seth winked. "You better get changed; it's like a snowstorm out there"

* * *

><p><em>You sure you don't want a ride?<em>

_Cody x_

Abbie sighed as she replied.

_I'm okay. Thanks though. See you at the show_

_Abbie x_

She appreciated Cody's concern, but she needed to stand on her own now. She debated whether or not to bring Dean's birthday present with her tonight, but it was paid for now, it would be a waste to throw it away. This was their last house show before the pay per view and Abbie was looking forward to the big reveal that she was going to be in the extreme rules match. Vince was hoping for a storm of last minute buys from fans and Abbie too wanted a big response. She was between storylines at the moment and while her personal life was keeping her plenty busy, she felt like she wasn't moving forwards in the company lately.

Pulling into the parking lot, she saw Roman unloading their bags. Dean and Seth were nowhere to be found so Abbie took her opportunity.

Tapping him on the shoulder, he gave her a surprised smile.

"Hey"

"Hey" she felt awkward with the big Samoan's gaze on her. "I just wanted to give you this. I got it for Dean a couple of days ago and...well, you know" she shrugged. "I know he probably won't open it but it's useless taking up room in my suitcase"

Roman gave her a sympathetic look. Abbie had no idea how much he knew, but she was grateful that he didn't ask any questions.

"I'll make sure he gets it" Roman smiled.

Abbie remained where she stood for a few more awkward moments.

"I better get inside...I'll uh, see you around?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll see you backstage. If not I'll see you at the big show tomorrow night" he replied, waving as she left.

Adjusting the heavy bag on her shoulder, Abbie let out a breath. As much as she tried not to dwell on it, she hated how things were left between her and Dean. Despite everything, she missed him.

Finding the board with locker room allocations, she stopped by the divas locker room to drop her bag and headed off in the direction of catering. As she drew nearer, the sounds halted her in her tracks. Clapping and a very large rendition of 'happy birthday' could be heard over the usual hustle and bustle of backstage. Swallowing hard, Abbie moved to stand in the doorway and leaned against the cool brick wall as she watched the scene inside. Dean looked about as surprised as she'd ever seen him as half the roster sang to him and Roman carried a cake out to him. Everyone from Kelly and Seth to Phil and AJ stood watching as he blew out the candles on the cake to applause.

* * *

><p>Dean was completely overwhelmed by the number of people who'd somehow found out it was his birthday.<p>

"Make a wish" Roman winked.

Dean pondered that for a moment before blowing out the candles. As he looked up, he met her gaze. There she was, stood out in the hall watching. Even in a pair of athletic shorts and a loose t shirt she blew everyone else out of the water. He was still so angry though. He hated what she'd done; how she'd made him feel. He hated her for what she'd said. Judging by the distance she'd kept, he assumed they were done.

Well, that was until they were back in the locker room and Roman handed him a present from her.

"I don't know what happened and I'm gonna stay out of it. But she gave me this earlier, she said she'd already bought it so you might as well have it" Roman explained, trying to avoid Dean flipping out on him. "Don't shoot the messenger" he added, handing the package to his friend.

Dean studied it for a moment before putting it aside.

"Come on man, you can't not open it" Seth argued.

Dean shot him an angry look. "I'll open it later"

"Sorry" Seth replied.

Dean released a breath. "Nah, I'm sorry. Thanks guys, you've made today amazing so far and I love you like brothers. I need to stop snapping at everything"

"We're here if you need us" Roman told him. In a rare moment between them, Dean accepted a hug from both Seth and Roman.

After unwrapping the numerous gifts he'd received including a Christmas jumper from Kelly, a watch from Roman and some wrestling memorabilia from Punk, Dean took a walk to somewhere a bit more peaceful. Settling down in front of a monitor in one of the empty seating areas, he watched the divas match coming to a close. Abbie was tagging with Kelly against The Bella's and Kelly was locked in a submission, crawling her way to the ropes. Dean watched as Abbie leaned over the ropes to make the tag. The fans erupted as Kelly broke the hold and dived for her partner. Abbie jumped the top rope, grabbing Brie and launching her straight into a bridge-out suplex. Brie kicked out at two but Abbie was straight back on the attack. Planting her opponent with a DDT similar to his own, he watched her head to the top rope. Kelly knocked Nikki off the apron as Abbie landed a perfect moonsault for the three count.

Watching the pair celebrate, he sighed and kicked his feet up on the chair in front of him. Glancing at the shiny blue wrapping paper, he gave in and picked it up. Tearing the side a little, he let the box slide free. It was plain black and rectangular in shape, giving him few clues as to what was inside. He weighted it in his hand and noted it was relatively heavy for its size. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him and he opened it.

Inside was a thick solid silver chain, much like the one he'd worn in the indies. Except this one was real silver and likely much more expensive than his old one...

He fingered the chain lightly, turning it over in the box and watching the way it caught the light.

Closing the box with a snap, he slipped it back into the wrapping and headed for the locker room.

* * *

><p>Abbie felt Kelly's arms around her as she unlaced her boots.<p>

"That match was amazing...did you hear the crowd?" she beamed.

"You did great out there" Abbie smiled.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Kelly asked, taking a seat on the bench beside her friend.

"I'm gonna get a room at the hotel" she shrugged.

"Room with me..."

"Kelly...no offense but I really have seen enough of Seth's naked ass for one lifetime" Abbie groaned.

"What's wrong with Seth's ass?" Kelly asked in mock offense before they both started laughing. "I'll get Seth to room with Dean again"

"Kelly, it's not fair for you and Seth to have to keep swapping around because I can't hold down a relationship" Abbie sighed.

"I just don't want you to be on your own...and me and Seth have spent almost every waking moment together lately. I miss you"

"Run it by Seth and we'll see" Abbie smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. A knock on the door startled them. They watched as Nikki answered it, taking a step back and motioning to Abbie.

"It's for you" the brunette whispered as she reached the door. Abbie stepped into the hallway and closed the door quietly behind her. She knew who it would be without looking.

And just as she predicted, there he was in full Shield gear, hair slicked back and jaw set in his usual 'game face'.

"I can't accept this" he launched straight into the reason for his visit.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"This...I can't take that shit from you" he sighed, trying to hand her back the box containing the gift.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, not that..." he huffed, getting frustrated. "I just can't accept something this expensive...especially not now"

Abbie shook her head. "Dean...just take it. I got it before all that shit happened and I can't return it so just take it. Sell it if you don't want it"

"It's not that I don't want it but...fuck..." he groaned. "Of course I want it; you just shouldn't have paid so much"

"I wanted to get you something meaningful. Stop worrying about how much it cost okay? You don't owe me anything. I know you're not good at presents, I'm not either. But please just take it..." she swallowed down the lump in her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>What does this mean for their relationship? Is there anything left? Still to come, the big pay per view match and Phil has an accident.<strong>

**Things are kind of manic with workload right now but hopefully the chapters will be more regular soon when all of that calms down. Hope you guys don't mind and hope you enjoyed this one!**


	99. We Found Love In A Hopeless Place

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – 99 guys. We nearly made it to 100. I don't even know what to say about that. I can't even believe it. And it's been over 2 years since the first chapter was published, 3 since Abbie first wondered into my head. I'm thinking celebration is necessary. And big thank you's to EVERYONE who reads, especially those of you who take the time to review and have become my friends over these two years. **

**So in celebration, I'm going to post a poll on my profile. To mark Abbie's 100 chapter anniversary, YOU guys get to choose what you want to see. Your options will be '12 days of Abbie-mas' featuring 12 mini stories showing moments from this story you didn't see, OR 'an Abbie AU mini story' putting Abbie in another world e.g. walking dead zombie apocalypse OR 'selected moments from Abbie's past' which will be little snippets of life as Abbie before the story began. I'll close the poll when enough of you have voted to make it representative of what most people want :) **

**I'm ALSO going to write a one-shot for a reviewer of this chapter chosen at random. You'll be able to pick any superstar, diva or OC. As you can see, I'm taking a lot on so the one-shot will likely take a while but I hope it'll be worth the wait :)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter Ninety Nine: ~**

"We need to talk"

Those four words that never, ever meant good things were on their way.

But they were true and when Abbie finally found the courage to send that text, she felt infinitely better. His reply came soon.

_Is there anything to talk about?_

_Dean_

_I don't know, is there?_

_Abbie_

She sighed. How did everything become such a mess?

_When and where?_

_Dean_

_Do you want to grab lunch before the pay per view tomorrow or something?_

_Abbie_

_Sure_

_Dean_

So they were going to talk things through. That was a positive right? Well, it should have been. But the more Abbie tried to figure out exactly what she could say to untangle this, she realised it just might not be possible. Maybe Kelly was right...they were destroying each other.

* * *

><p>Roman knocked gently on the door before pushing it open. He was sharing a two bedroom suite with his stable-mates and as always, he got the luxury of a room to himself. He appreciated their efforts to give him privacy when he called his fiancée late every night and having his own space definitely helped him relax.<p>

Stepping into Seth and Dean's bedroom, he found Dean sat on the edge of the bed. When he saw Roman, he quickly put the box away. Roman knew what it was, but he also knew that Dean didn't really want to talk about it.

"You ready for your big pay per view match tonight?" he asked.

Dean shrugged. "There's a lot of stuff that could go wrong, especially with that many of us in the ring. Should be interesting"

"Are the rumours true?"

"Which ones?" Dean chuckled.

"That Abbie's working barbed wire tonight..."

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone anything about the match. But yeah, she is"

"Fuck" Roman laughed. "Girl's braver than me. Or stupider"

"We all know you Rome, nothing that might mess up your pretty face huh?" Dean teased.

Roman watched his friend pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside, reaching for the pale blue one Seth had bought him. Putting it on and buttoning it up, he fastened his new watch around his wrist and glanced back at the chain.

"Put it on..." Roman urged. "It looks nice with the watch" he winked, leaving the man to his own thoughts.

Packing up his gear in his pull-along case, Dean made sure he had everything he needed before heading down to the lobby. He saw her before she noticed him and he admired her long legs in a pair of shiny leggings. A knitted cardigan and warm winter boots shielded her from the nippy winter air and her gear bag rested beside her as she waited. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, strands of hair falling around her face. Minimal make-up completed the look and he was suddenly glad he'd put on a shirt. At least now people wouldn't wonder what a guy like him was doing with a girl like that.

He cleared his throat when he reached her and she spun around, taking a step back.

"Shall we go?" she broke the silence. He nodded and she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder.

"You want me to...?" he gestured to her bag.

"I'm okay, thanks" she gave him a little smile before following him out to the car. The car ride was mostly silent and she was thankful when he turned up the radio. He drove them to the arena where they parked and left their bags.

"You wanna just walk around and find somewhere close?" he asked.

"Sounds good" she replied, wrapping her arms around herself to shield her body from the freezing wind. "Nice watch" she commented as they walked. "Flashy"

"Thanks" he replied. "Roman" he added when he sensed she was about to ask if it was a birthday present. He saw her eyeing the chain around his neck and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Thanks for the present by the way"

"You're welcome" she replied quietly. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was good...considering" he shrugged.

Abbie was surprised by the way he was suggesting this whole ordeal was effecting him too. Sometimes she felt like he didn't care. She supposed that was a female thing though; men never were as transparent with their emotions.

They found a quiet little diner. Quiet enough to be private, but busy enough that they knew things couldn't escalate into an argument or people would hear. Sitting down opposite him, she admired the shirt he wore and the way it pulled across his broad chest.

"So this is the last supper then?" a smile tugged at the corner of her lips and he couldn't help but smile. The atmosphere suddenly felt much lighter.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. You're a pro. And you know we've all got your back out there" he chuckled.

"I just don't wanna let you guys down. I want it to be as good a match as it would have been with another guy in it...or better"

"Well I figure we'll have better ratings with you in it" he laughed.

The tension had lifted and Abbie had almost forgotten why they were here when their food arrived.

"Don't judge" she laughed as she took a big bite of the burger she'd ordered. "I need energy for tonight"

"Hey, I'm not judging" he chuckled as he tucked into his steak.

"I don't really know how to start this conversation..." she admitted, reaching across him for the mayonnaise.

He shrugged.

"I guess we just need to get everything out there and decide where we go from here" she suggested.

"I presumed you were done. It seemed like that was the end"

"Do you want it to be the end?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know" he sighed.

"I talked to a friend about everything...and what they said made sense" she put her knife down. "We're killing each other Dean..."

"So where do we stand? I know you didn't ask to talk just to tell me that"

"I want more than anything to say I'm sorry for what I said" she swallowed her pride. "My mouth runs away with me and after what you said...I took it too far and I'm genuinely sorry" she told him.

He nodded.

"I don't think I can do this if you ever throw that in my face again. I don't know what would happen if you pushed me any further than you did" his jaw tensed.

In the back of her mind, Abbie knew they were a recipe for disaster. She knew she couldn't promise her acid tongue wouldn't stir him up the same way again. But in some twisted romantic way, she'd somehow fallen for him these past few months and she didn't want to lose that.

"I'm sorry Dean...I knew as soon as I said it that it was a mistake"

"Are you still in love with him?" he asked, blue eyes flashing up at her from his plate.

"I love him...I'll probably love him for the rest of my life...but I'm not in love with him any more. And I know he's with April, I accept that...I'm happy for them. We barely speak anymore. You don't have to worry about that"

She was making excuses now. She knew it. She knew he'd never really believe she'd moved on from Phil. But the closer she felt he was to saying 'to hell with it' and ending things for good, the more she felt the need to cling on. She wasn't perfect. She wasn't made of steel. She had a heart and right now, Dean Ambrose had wormed his way into it.

"Can you forgive what I did?" he asked.

"I just need to know...why did you do it?"

"She wanted me...she wanted to have sex with me and I guess I haven't felt that in a while"

Abbie felt a flutter in her stomach at that. She felt guilty. Maybe some people would call her stupid for feeling sorry for him when he'd cheated...but she couldn't help it.

"I didn't though. I liked that there were girls throwing themselves at me but when it came down to it, I didn't really want to sleep with them"

"So you still have feelings for me?" she asked gently.

"I guess so yeah"

"You're gonna have to be more open with me than that Dean..." she sighed.

"You know I'm into you Abbie. We just take one step forward and three hundred steps back all the time and it's fucking frustrating"

"That's the thing. I _don't_ know you're into me. You don't tell me...and everyone's always asking why we're not together...like...there's only so many times I can say we're happy as we are before even I don't believe it"

"What's so important about a label?" he asked.

"It's not the label. It's the questioning why you don't want to commit. It makes me wonder if you're not that interested or if you're waiting to see me naked so you can decide my boobs aren't big enough...you know?" she sighed.

"Your boobs are just fine" he smirked.

"Stop it" she fought a smile.

"Well while we're on the subject. You feel like I'm not that into you because I won't call you my girlfriend...well I feel like you're not interested because after all this time, you don't trust me enough to be intimate with me. You know how that feels as a guy? You know how fucking angry I am all the time because I have all this pent up energy that I'm not releasing?"

She looked down. "You know all the stuff that happened way back when...I'm not trying to be the victim here"

"Abbie I know..." he tried, feeling bad for making her talk about it.

"That combined with losing the baby...it makes me want to shut that part of me down sometimes. I'm sorry, and if this continues, I'll try harder"

"You don't have to try harder. Fuck. I have no idea how it feels to have gone through all of that. I'm not a good person for relating to that shit"

"When we first started hanging out you were...the shitty home life and the hard slog on the circuits, you understood all of that" she started. "You understood the part of me that can't be emotional, you understand why I want to be alone sometimes, you understand the chip on my shoulder and the world is against me attitude...you knew Dean and that's what drew me to you" she told him. "Phil was understanding...but you felt it. He was never unemotional. He dealt with everything in a different way. You and me are two peas in a pod Dean. You and me fight the same battles"

"And that's why we clash" he gazed across the table, absent-mindedly pushing his food around his plate.

"Knowing someone else feels the same as I do in a crowd or in an interview...when someone stops me in the street or when I don't have any family to spend Christmas with...that meant the world at a time when nothing made sense"

She reached across to touch his hand and felt her heart sink when he pulled back. There he went again, closing off. In one breath he made her feel...normal. And in the other he made her feel like a schoolgirl chasing an unobtainable crush. Sometimes their relationship felt so one-sided.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Do you want to see other people?" he asked.

She sighed. "No"

"We could try things again? Start over? Try to make a few less mistakes this time? I like your company Abbie..."

Despite her gut warning her against it, the memory of waking up cradled in his lap on that bus in Europe filled her with warmth and she nodded.

He smiled a little and resumed trying to cut through a particularly tough piece of steak.

"It's nice to see you eating properly now" she added.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better"

"You look bigger..." she commented.

"I think I gained most of the weight I lost back already...Seth's been working us hard. And I've been doing that powder protein shake stuff"

"You look good" she smiled.

"Thanks" he replied, a wry smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Dean watched Abbie's face flush when he took her hand as they walked across the parking lot to meet Seth, Kelly and Roman outside the arena. Seth's smile was blinding when his gaze fell on their linked hands and Roman slapped him on the back in a silent congratulations when they reached the trio. He didn't miss the way Kelly chewed her lip, a small frown on her brow though. And the look she shot Abbie was unmistakably questioning. He didn't worry about it though, he was just glad the drama was behind them. At least for now. It never left Abbie alone for long; that he'd noticed.<p>

He released her hand when Seth wrapped his arms around her.

"Seth...what?" she laughed, returning the hug.

"What? I haven't seen you in while..." he smiled.

"You're too cute" Abbie ruffled his hair.

"That's why I love him" Kelly grinned, linking her arm through his and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He turned his head, turning it into a full on lip lock. Roman made fake gagging noises as Abbie slid an arm around Dean's waist. This felt nice. Kelly clearly thought they were just papering over their issues...but she was happy right now and that was all that mattered.

They were met by a stage hand who ushered them straight towards the locker rooms. "Girls, get your gear on and straight into hair and make-up please. Stephanie wants a photo shoot of everyone in the main event before the show starts and all your pretty faces get messed up" he called. "Abbie...you have new gear waiting for you in the costume department. Vince's orders"

"Shit" Abbie groaned.

"What? New gear is good right?" Kelly asked.

"No. I like my gear now. I don't want anything more revealing. I don't care if it sells pay per views"

"Just go see what it's like" Dean winked. "I'll meet you before the shoot" he turned her around and pressed a palm to the side of her neck. He smirked at the gasp she failed to hide as he dropped his head and pressed his lips to hers. Abbie felt Kelly's eyes on them but couldn't help letting her eyes fall closed, resting her hands on his forearms. He didn't try to push his tongue into her mouth, not in the middle of the hallway, but the grin on his face when he pulled back told her he knew she wouldn't have denied him.

Seth gave Kelly a quick peck on the lips before following Dean and Roman off towards the male locker rooms.

"We're having a long chat about this after the show" Kelly raised a brow, shaking her head at the glazed look in Abbie's eyes after that kiss.

"Uh...he's so hot..." Abbie breathed.

* * *

><p>Abbie crossed her fingers and held her breath as she opened the drawer marked with her name. The first thing she saw was the colour. It was silver with purple decoration. So far so good, she liked the colour scheme. On closer inspection, the shorts were short, but not much shorter than her usual pair and everything would be covered. She breathed a sigh of relief. The top was one shouldered, bandeau style. It had two straps that criss-crossed under her ribs to hold it in place and each piece was decorated with a purple rose. Purple kick pads completed the look.<p>

"I thought the silver would complement your skin tone" the wardrobe lady smiled as she watched Abbie survey the outfit.

"It's beautiful...thank you"

"You're welcome, try not to rip it on all that wire" she laughed.

"I'm hoping that won't happen" Abbie cringed.

"Good luck tonight"

"Thank you" Abbie breathed.

In the hair and make-up chairs, Abbie sat patiently while her hair was teased into huge barrel curls that tumbled over her shoulders. Looking at the gear in the mirror, the shiny silver material really did look remarkable against her pale skin. And seeing it with the dark eye make-up and deep purple lipstick they'd teamed it with...she felt every inch as beautiful as the other divas for the first time in her life. Adjusting her kick pads, she hopped down from the chair and headed for the shoot area. Spotting Dean decked out in his shield gear again made her smile and she snuck up behind him and slid her hands around to run up and under the tight under armour vest he wore.

"You smell good" he commented before he turned around. He looked her up and down and a grin spread across his face. "You know how awkward it's gonna be to wrestle when all of us have boners right?"

"Ew. Dean. That's disgusting" she slapped his arm.

"You look hot. I especially like this lipstick...you look like an evil princess"

She rested her hands at his waist when he bent down to kiss her. "Watch the hair" she added, the thought of another hour in hair and make-up was unbearable. She laughed as he pulled back, lips stained purple.

"Just a suggestion, you really don't suit purple lipstick" she beamed, holding his head still as she wiped his lips with her thumb. Her gaze locked with Cody's over his shoulder and she caught a look that resembled disappointment in his eyes. Maybe Kelly wasn't the only one who disapproved of their reconciliation. Soon, Ryback and Dolph had joined them. Abbie and Dean goofed around until Phil arrived and they could begin. Seeing Phil in his ring gear again drew Abbie's gaze and she tried desperately not to ogle him. Regardless of whether he was her ex, he was still good looking. She couldn't help it. Hell, she was even just a little captivated by Ziggler's bubble butt in those shiny trunks.

They took a few individual shots for the graphics to be used in the previews for matches and Abbie tried to look natural, posing with a hand on her hip and her hair thrown back. A few group shots completed the set and Abbie was pleased to find herself front and center in every picture. Hands on her waist, she stared determinedly at the camera with the two shortest guys either side of her – Cody and Dolph – and Ryback, Dean and Punk behind. They all had a chance to see the final image before it went off to the production team and Abbie was pleased with the final result.

They hung around in catering until it was show time, the six of them going over any final preparations. Abbie stretched lightly as she watched the others going through their customary pre-match warm-ups. Punk was doing some sprints in the hallway outside, hopping on and off the crates. Dean was pumping up his muscles with push ups, Ryback and Ziggler joining him. Cody sidled up beside Abbie, mimicking her stretching until she pulled her leg over her head – that was a little much for him.

"Just being thorough. I really don't want to get hurt tonight" she explained when he pulled a face at her position. "I figure if I'm extra stretched, at least I can rule out the possibility of pulling any muscles"

"You'll be fine" Cody smiled, tucking the drawstrings of his trunks into the waistband. "You look gorgeous by the way"

Abbie blushed. "Thanks Cody"

"Be safe out there okay?"

"You too" she fist-bumped him.

"Main event to the gorilla please. First entrance in five" they heard over the tannoy. Abbie felt the nerves full force and jumped on the spot a few times to shake them away. The six walked in silence to the curtain, each of them focussed on getting into the zone. Abbie glanced at the monitors as they passed, seeing the ring being prepared. The canvas from the previous match was removed and a fresh one replaced. Men in black shirts checked everything they would need was under the ring and gave the signal to the production trailer.

"You remember everything I told you?" Dean asked her, holding her upper arms as they stood just behind the curtain. Cody's music hit and Abbie felt goose bumps on her skin.

She nodded.

"You scared?" he asked.

"A little. But they're good nerves" she released a breath, vibrating with excitement.

"They're already chanting your name...listen" he smirked. Sure enough, he was right.

"Oh god...I feel sick" she groaned, overwhelmed.

"If you do exactly what I told you...this isn't even half as dangerous as the ladder match you already competed in okay?"

She nodded. He kissed the top of her head before he was ushered up into the stands for his entrance. Dolph was next out to a good reaction.

"Last out?"

She turned her head to see Phil cracking his knuckles beside her.

"Yeah. You?" she asked.

"I'm up just before you"

"Nervous?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Not really. You know I hate these matches. But the crowd is hyped so I'm excited"

Abbie heard The Shield's theme blast out around the arena and checked her reflection in a nearby mirror.

"You look beautiful Abs..."

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. The closer it got to her entrance, the faster her heart was beating.

"Thank you" she breathed.

The first few bars of 'Cult of Personality' rang out around the arena and he stood up straight. "Look after yourself out there" he urged, his fingertips barely brushing her arm as he disappeared through the curtain.

And suddenly she was alone.

She could never explain to anyone just how much adrenaline pumped through her veins when the first few bars of 'Hero' by Skillet played out around the arena. Pulling back the curtain, she stepped onto the stage and closed her eyes, taking it all in, everything she was feeling. You never really know the when something you love will be taken away from you. When she opened her eyes, the flashing black and red lights illuminated her. She felt tiny in comparison to the set...to the stage...and to the five men who were standing in that ring awaiting her.

She set off down the ramp, jogging lightly towards the bottom as she slapped the hands of the fans. The chanting was deafening and she revelled in the feeling of knowing how just a few years ago she was excited about twenty people popping for her. She ran a finger over the canvas and undid the divas title around her waist, pressing a kiss to it before she hopped onto the apron and flicked back her hair. She shot a wink at the camera and climbed to the top turnbuckle, looking out across the sea of fans. She gently placed the title on the top turnbuckle.

In a split-second decision, she decided to do a back flip from the top rope, landing on her feet and making the ring shake. She was full of energy, feeling it buzzing around her body. Phil raised his eyebrows in amusement at her random acrobatics. Handing her title to the announcer, she took her place in the corner beside Cody. Directly opposite her were Dean and Dolph, Phil and Ryback in the other corners.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is an extreme rules match! Introducing first, from Marietta, Georgia weighing in at two hundred and twenty pounds...Cody Rhodes!"

Abbie zoned out a little as the match was announced. She was replaying it over and over in her head. It had to go perfectly. As much as she trusted the guys in the ring, she knew any major failures would fall on her. After all, she was the least experienced when it came to complicated six-man bouts. If the whole thing went to shit, all the fingers would be pointed squarely at her for having the ridiculous idea she could compete with the men.

The bell rang and everyone sized each other up. She jumped backwards as everyone charged at Ryback, identifying him as the biggest threat. Soon, the big man was unceremoniously tossed to the outside by the group of men who then splintered into several all-out brawls. Not one to be left out, Abbie joined forces with Cody who was battling Punk, clobbering him with blows while Punk gave as good as he got. Alluding to their previous rivalry, Punk grabbed a handful of Abbie's hair and slammed her backwards into the mat to thunderous boos. Abbie was always surprised by the way he changed as soon as he stepped into the ring. He could be the most villainous, evil, nasty person in the ring and it was so believable. Leaning over her with a cocky grin, Abbie took the liberty of spitting in his face to rapturous applause from the fans.

Punk was sent reeling backwards into a vicious clothesline from Cody. Meanwhile Dolph was landing elbow after elbow to Dean's chest, causing Dean to slap the mat in frustration. Rolling from the ring, Dean's fans knew exactly what he was doing. Who better to introduce the first weapon than the king of hardcore himself?

Pulling a kendo stick from under the ring with a sadistic smile on his face, Dean set about getting some revenge on Ziggler. With Dolph on the floor, Dean stalked after Abbie, a menacing grin on his face. As he swung, Abbie grabbed the end of the stick, ripping it from his grip while she brought her right foot up, catching him square in the back of the head. The crowd cheered for their heroine. Ryback was next to attack and felt the first blow as Abbie swung the stick at his shoulder. Punk was next receiving a swift slap across the back of his thighs. He shouted in pain, collapsing to his knees.

Just when she thought it was safe, she felt a chair collide hard with the top of her back. The fans gasped as she rolled over, back arched against the pain. Standing over her was Dean. He sneered as she tried to get up and hit her again. Abbie rolled out of the ring and lay low on the outside for a while. The match continued on as more and more weapons came into play. Abbie had a big technical spot in the center of the ring with Dean, doing some impressive holds and manoeuvres like they'd done in practice while Dolph and Punk entertained the fans with chairs and tables outside the ring. Abbie felt the finale drawing closer and adrenaline surged through her veins. The match had been flawless so far and the crowd had been on their feet several times.

Abbie climbed to the top rope and prepared to perform the shooting star on Dean. Spotting Punk on the outside, she turned and changed direction. Launching herself into the air, she instead executed a perfect moonsault from the top rope to the mats in front of the announce table. Like she knew he would, Punk eased her landing, catching her mid-air before falling himself.

While she was down and out, lying uncomfortably across Phil, she heard the crowd become frenzied. This was it. She watched from her position on the floor as Dean retrieved the bag containing the barbed wire and removed it, wincing comedically as it stabbed him in the hand. Arranging it in the corner of the ring, he surveyed the bodies around him. When Ryback crawled under the bottom rope, Dean froze. They struggled for a brief moment before Ryback landed a nasty punch that left Dean reeling, swaying on his feet. Taking a few steps back, Ryback prepared the spear. The crowd began to scream as Abbie pulled herself into the ring, tapping Dean on the shoulder. She hadn't seen Ryback...and as he ran at Dean, Dean sidestepped him...

Abbie held her breath as she felt Ryback's shoulder collide with her gut, knocking the wind out of her. Completely forgetting everything Dean had told her, she felt her body hit the mat hard. The barbed wire had almost slipped her mind. That was until she moved. Suddenly, she felt the sharp points digging into her back and arms, drawing blood. The crowd were chanting 'this is awesome' for the fifth time in the last half hour as Abbie gathered up the strength she had remaining and rolled out of the ring. She couldn't stop the little whimper that escaped her lips when some of the wire hooked into her skin pulled away. Untangling herself, she collapsed against the barricade. Ryback too had blood on his forearms from the move and turned to glare at Dean with furious eyes. Dean tried to run, but it was too late. Ryback hoisted him up on his shoulders, stomping around the ring before dropping Dean back first into the tangle of barbed wire left in the ring. Abbie winced, knowing how deep the wounds on his back would be after Ryback's entire weight landed on him.

Punk snuck up on Ryback, delivering a GTS that took him out of contention. Defiantly, Abbie stood, throwing a few weak punches at Cody. While she refused to give up, she didn't have much chance; especially when Cody and Dolph performed a devastating suplex through the table. They were right. It did hurt much more when there was no crash mat to break her fall. Cody dropped to his knees beside her, asking if she was okay. She winked at him, laying still. All she had to do now was relax and wait for the finish. Hearing the crowd chanting 'CM Punk', she felt the electricity as he finished off Dolph with a roundhouse kick and put Cody in the anaconda vice. And just like that it was over. The WWE Champion had his hand raised, 'cult of personality' blasting out around the building. The cameras did one last sweep of the carnage around the ring before the pay per view ended and the cameras were turned off.

Pulling herself to a standing position, she heard them chanting her name as she limped to the back. She could feel blood tricking down her back but felt a weight lifted at the knowledge that she'd overcome yet another fear. Glancing back at the ring one more time at the blood stained canvas, she bit her lip anxiously at the sight of Dean trying to stop the referee's fussing over him. The wire was still firmly embedded in his back.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat on the medics' table, trying not to whine too much at the alcohol cleaning the wounds on her arms and back. She took a look in the mirror and laughed at the bandaging covering nearly all the top half of her body. Even her hands were wrapped.<p>

She heard a commotion as Dean and Phil were dragged in.

"I'm fine. Have you not seen me get sliced open with a pizza cutter?" Dean protested.

Abbie hopped off the table to give them space as Phil was helped onto one table, Dean onto the other. Cody popped his head around the door, wiping his face with a towel. He shook hands with both men and Abbie as was respectful after a match of this scale before heading off to shower.

Abbie watched as Dean sat patiently, letting them cut the wire from his skin and clean him up in the same way that had her. Phil however didn't seem to be so relaxed. He was holding his ribs and was much more silent than usual after a match. Abbie took a seat beside Dean when April gingerly sidled into the room. Phil looked pleased to see her as she sat down beside the table and distracted him.

"Ready to head out?" Dean asked.

"Sure" Abbie smiled. He pushed himself from the table and led the way from the room. Abbie slipped her hand into his and he took it, lacing their fingers together.

"How was that for you?" he asked as they headed to the locker rooms to collect their stuff. They wouldn't be able to shower tonight now they were all bandaged up so they decided to just head back to the hotel and crash.

"I fucked up the landing" she showed him her bandaged hand.

"I figured you might. It takes practice and it happened pretty fast. The landing looked pretty solid other than that though"

"Yeah...the whole match was pretty good for me. I feel okay. Even that table spot was fine. Say what you want about them but Dolph and Cody are solid workers" she commented, standing in the doorway of his locker room while he packed up his bag.

"It was great. The crowd were pumped" he smiled, rolling his suitcase out as they headed for the divas locker room. "You looked fucking hot out there" he added.

"You look pretty good yourself, even when you're all sweaty and dishevelled" she smiled. She startled when he stopped, pulling her against him and dropping his face to hers. He kissed her, catching her bottom lip between his teeth. Abbie was still reeling when she entered the locker room. Kelly was waiting, arms folded.

"What?" Abbie asked.

"I know what you're thinking, I know that look in your eyes Abbie. I'm warning you now, don't just have sex with him because you feel bad for not doing it and Phil's banging April. You'll regret it"

"Kelly! That's not why! Maybe I want to?" Abbie argued.

"Why would you suddenly want to after all that's happened?" Kelly countered.

"Maybe because I have a relationship to save..."

"Abbie..." Kelly sighed

"Kelly...please don't give me a lecture about how I'm stupid to take him back. We worked things out and I'm happy okay?"

"Abbie please don't be mad...I just don't want you to make a mistake. I love you and I've seen the way you two are acting today. Do what makes you happy, but do it for the right reasons" she pressed.

Abbie nodded. "I have to go" she sighed, grabbing her bag. Dean noticed her change in mood when she emerged but didn't mention it. He put his arm around her shoulders as they exited the arena, steering them away from the fans trying to take pictures through the fence. Abbie spotted Phil loading April's bag into his car and recalled sadly that they'd be going back to his apartment tonight seeing as they were in Chicago. The same apartment he'd asked her to move into. The wounds of the past were still fresh every time she was reminded of what they had. She still couldn't pinpoint exactly where they'd gone so wrong.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Abbie watched Dean surveying the damage to his back in the mirror. She'd followed him to his room and accepted his offer to stay the night. Things were seemingly back to normal between them.<p>

"How is it?" she asked, creeping up behind him.

"Fine" he shrugged. "How's yours?"

"Nothing went deep. It barely bled once they cleaned me up" she smiled. "Thanks for helping me beat that fear"

"I did nothing. That was all you. But you're welcome" he touched her face with the gentlest of pressure. She watched his eyes travelling her face and smiled under his intense gaze.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he told her, dropping his hand.

"I'm going to grab my pyjamas from my room...will you let me back in?" she asked.

"Go grab all your stuff and bring it here. Take the room key" he gestured to the nightstand, stripping out of his clothes.

When she returned, she found him drifting in and out of sleep under the blankets. Changing into her pyjama shorts and a vest, she crawled into bed beside him and ran her fingers through his messy hair. He leaned into her touch and she felt him pull her closer by the waist.

"Thanks for taking care of me when I was sick" he mumbled.

Abbie smiled and kissed the top of his head. He continued.

"I know I take you for granted. I'm working on that"

She shuffled further down in the bed to rest her head against his shoulder, tangling her legs with his.

"I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for trying so hard for me" she told him, revelling in the warmth of his soft warm skin surrounding her.

"Don't tell anyone I'm this soft, I need to keep up the tough-man image" he smiled. "Seth would never let me live it down if he knew I was a cuddler"

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret" she whispered, kissing his lips with gentle pressure. For once, he allowed her to lead and took a back seat while she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips and smoothed her palms over his chest. It wasn't long before he pulled back, eyes heavily lidded.

"Tired?" she asked, wondering why he seemed reluctant to engage in a full-on lip lock.

"Not quite"

That's when she felt him, aroused against her thigh.

"I'm sorry" she apologised quickly, feeling bad for getting him into that state when she knew it was frustrating for him.

"It's alright" he shrugged. "Doesn't take much to get his attention nowadays"

Abbie dropped one more kiss to his lips before shuffling further down the bed.

"Abbie...you don't have to" he protested.

"I know. But I want to make you feel good"

"When are you going to let me make you feel good?" he asked as her fingers played at the waistband of his boxers. She thought about what Kelly said and paused. She was right. She needed to be sure she was doing it for the right reasons before she got even deeper into this.

"...soon...I promise"

Peeling back his underwear, she took him in her hand and the way his body tensed told her just how frustrated he really was. He let out a low moan when she took him into her mouth. He was much more relaxed with her tonight, thanking her for taking care of him. And he wasn't normally one to make much noise at all in bed.

Taking his hand, she guided it to the back of her head and let him take control. His eyes were locked onto the sight before him and she could see him holding back as he began to thrust into her mouth.

She gave his thigh a squeeze, letting him know it was okay to let go. After less than five minutes of stimulation, he gasped out a warning before exploding into her mouth. Cleaning him up, Abbie pulled his boxers back into place before crawling up into his arms again. She kissed his neck as he caught his breath.

"You're ruining my stamina...I hope you know that" he mumbled, sleepiness hitting him full force now.

"Goodnight Dean" she laughed.

"Night Abbie"

* * *

><p>The next day had been an exhausting one so far. Both Abbie and Dean had woken up to find blood all over the sheets from where it had leaked through their bandages. After explaining the situation to the hotel staff, they'd headed to the gym and then to the arena for RAW. The thought of wrestling tonight was unbearable with how sore her muscles were, but luckily for her she just had to cut a promo. The guys however weren't so lucky. Dean, Phil and Cody all had matches tonight and Abbie wondered how they handled it when they were so obviously beat up. Dean had been first up on the card so he was re-wrapping his back in her locker room while he waited for her.<p>

The show ended half an hour ago and Abbie was packing up her gear ready to head home when Cena burst through the door.

She froze immediately at the look on his face.

"Abbie...you need to come with me" he said hurriedly.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"They've rushed Phil to hospital, he's torn his knee up and he's asking for you"

Abbie didn't even think about it. She had her bag zipped and over her shoulder in a split second.

"I'll call you when I know what's going on" she told Dean, dropping a kiss to his cheek before rushing out of the door.

Dean watched her leave with a look of disappointment.

Abbie tried to be reassured by John's big hand resting on her shoulder as he led her out to the car but all she could think about was the way her stomach turned at the idea that Phil was seriously hurt.

"What happened?" she asked, voicing the question that was eating away at her.

John shut the driver's side door and started the engine, wasting little time.

"He had a bad fall out of the ring. A couple of guys were out there to break the fall but one of them landed on his leg"

Abbie knew John was holding back to save her getting upset.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

John just sighed. "He'll be okay, he's just devastated. He didn't want to bother you but I couldn't get hold of Amy and even if I could, she's hours away"

"What about April?" she asked.

"Her grandfather passed away last night. She flew home this morning"

"He's not bothering me...I can't bear the thought that he's hurting and he's too worried about 'bothering' me" she whispered.

"I don't want to speak out of turn but maybe he's still feeling awkward about whatever happened between you two and he doesn't want to cross a line" John suggested carefully.

Abbie nodded and let out a nervous breath as they sped towards the hospital.

John led her through the waiting room to the emergency treatment area. Only curtains separated each casualty. It was absolute chaos, several nurses and doctors fussing around him. She only knew it was Phil from the pained cry she heard from the bed. It was a horrible sound as she felt her chest constrict at the unusual weakness in him.

The doctors allowed Abbie through in an attempt to calm him down and she rushed to his side. He grabbed hold of her hand and she tried not to whimper with the force with which he gripped it.

"He won't accept anything for the pain..." one of the nurses said to Abbie in a questioning manner.

"Yeah, he's like that" Abbie replied, seeing the panic behind Phil's eyes. He was hiding it as best he could but Abbie knew he was freaking out at the crowd around him, fearing that any second someone was going to stick a needle in his arm. "Can you give us a moment?" she asked.

The nurse nodded and cleared the curtained off area, pulling it closed.

He was clearly in agony. So much so, he couldn't think straight. Abbie tried her best not to look down at his knee because from the glances she'd taken so far, she could tell his knee cap was completely detached, sliding around under the skin and whole joint was swollen badly.

Abbie's lip was trembling slightly with the effort of holding back tears. She'd never had to see him in such a vulnerable state before now and it was heartbreaking. But if there was ever a time she needed to hold it together for him, it was now. God knows he'd done it for her enough times.

"Phil calm down, it's okay" she whispered, crouching beside him.

"It hurts so fucking bad" he gasped, tears of pain swimming in his own eyes.

"I won't let them do anything without your permission okay? So just calm down and let them make it better" she soothed.

Soon enough, the doctor was back, poking and prodding at him.

"We need to sedate you to pop your knee back in and MRI it to see what's going on" the doctor told them.

Phil shook his head. "No drugs. Just pop it back in now"

The doctor let out an involuntary laugh. "There's no way we'll be able to hold you down long enough to do it. Most people are dosed up on pain meds already and we still have to heavily sedate them"

"Just try" he groaned in pain.

"You need to step back sweetheart" the doctor told Abbie, calling over another three male nurses. Two held down a leg each, the other holding his arms down. Abbie felt sick as the doctor hunched over beside the bed and grabbed hold of Phil's knee.

The scream as the doctor pushed the kneecap back towards where it should be was enough to break Abbie's resolve. John wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the first few tears fell.

As they'd expected, the second anyone tried to move his knee at all, the pain was enough to bring him dangerously close to passing out. They couldn't hold him down for long enough to achieve anything.

Abbie rushed back to his side, trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying.

He was still in his ring gear, one of his boots and kickpads lying beside the bed in two halves from where they'd cut it off in haste. He lay on top of the pristinely made hospital bed, hands clutching the rails either side of him in a futile attempt to get a handle on the pain.

"We're going to sedate you briefly, just enough to get your knee back in okay? And it'll feel much better when it's back in place" the doctor asserted.

Phil started to argue but Abbie stopped him. "If you want to walk again you'll do what they say" she told him. "It's not the first time you've had it done and it's as necessary now as when they scoped your elbow"

He eventually relented, desperate for the pain to end.

Abbie sat beside the bed and took his hand as they started to pump the sedative into him. Her free hand stroked his head gently.

"Normally it's you putting people to sleep" she smiled.

"That was corny" he mumbled as he drifted off. "I'm happy you're here" he said quietly, squeezing her hand.

"I just want you to be okay" she squeezed back.

His grip slowly loosened on her hand as he slipped further into unconsciousness.

"Don't look so worried, he'll be fine" the doctor smiled. "He'll probably scream…but he won't remember it" the doctor laughed, gesturing for her to move clear of the bed once more.

Abbie released him as they moved back into position. She clutched John as Phil cried out when they popped his kneecap back in. The sound of it snapping back into place made her feel sick.

He was groggy but conscious as they gave him a few minutes to recover before taking him down to have the MRI. John offered Abbie a tissue and she took it gratefully. She wiped her own eyes a little before returning to Phil's bedside and dabbing at the moisture that had escaped his eyes.

He groaned and reached for her hand. She laced their fingers together, kissing the top of his hand. "Does it feel a little better now?" she asked.

"Mmm" he replied sleepily. "A lot better"

"Good" she released a breath of relief.

"Do you need me to stay with you tonight?" she asked quietly.

He ran a conflicted hand across his face. "I don't want you to sacrifice your relationship with him for me" he whispered.

She swallowed hard. "That's just the problem though Phil. I'd sacrifice anything and everything for you..."

He looked up into her eyes, hardly daring to believe her words. "Still?"

"Always" she whispered, another tear slipping from her eyes and landing on his neck and sliding down the clammy skin until it sunk into the pillow beneath his head. That was the sad truth of it. After everything they'd shared...the highs and the crushing lows, the way he'd supported her through the death of not only her friend but her mother...she could never say no to him.

Dean stood just beside the curtain, Seth trying to keep him calm. But Seth didn't need to bother. Dean watched Abbie crying over Phil, her hands clutching his desperately as they were locked in an emotional conversation. He couldn't say he hadn't been warned...and rather than being angry, he was just bitterly disappointed.

"You know what's funny?" Dean asked.

"...what?" Seth asked nervously.

"Everyone was so worried about me breaking her heart. I was too. But it turns out it was me that got hurt in all this" he laughed humourlessly.

Seth wrapped his arms around his friend.

"She wouldn't even notice if we took off now..." Dean added bitterly.

"Go talk to her" Seth urged him.

"What? Go cry about my feelings when he's in there looking at major surgery? I'm not that selfish. Let's just go man. I'm finding it hard to have sympathy with the situation when I've been there countless times. Think anyone was at my bedside when I got stabbed in the lung with a screwdriver?" he asked rhetorically. "No. No one gave a fuck about me and they still don't" he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat with John in the waiting room as Phil was wheeled off for his MRI scan.<p>

"Thanks for staying. I know you're tired though, you can go home. I won't leave him" she told John, grateful of the company.

"It's okay" he smiled. "I'll stay until we know what's happening"

She released a sigh and pulled up her knees.

"I don't know whether you know. Dean was here" John admitted. He didn't want to get involved in whatever was happening or not happening with those three, but he felt she should know.

"When?" she asked.

"He followed us over here with Seth but he hung back. I guess he felt like you were having a moment and he didn't want to interrupt"

"He's mad?" Abbie guessed from the tone John used.

"He looked a bit upset if I'm honest" he grimaced.

Abbie sighed. She knew all of this would go to shit.

"I think I should text him"

"Let him know what's going on, keep him in the loop and don't make him feel like a second thought" John advised.

"Do you think what I'm doing is wrong? I can't help how I feel and I can't just leave him here John...god knows Phil would do the same for me"

"You're not doing anything wrong sweetheart. You care about him and he needs you" John rubbed her arm soothingly.

Abbie pulled out her phone and opened up a message to Dean.  
><em><br>I'm sorry you came to the hospital and I didn't realise you were there. I'll let you know what's going on when we know anything.  
>Abbie x<br>_  
>"I don't know how to soften a text to him you know?" she pondered aloud.<p>

John frowned.

"If you can't drop the L-bomb, it just sounds so flat" she shrugged.

"Too soon for 'I love you's?" he chuckled.

"I don't see it happening any time soon" she rolled her eyes.

"He's just one of those guys. He's not so much of a softie like some of us" John smiled.

"I can't help but fall for him though"

He's a good guy" John laughed.

The doctor appeared and called them into the hallway. He led them down the long corridor and let them know what was happening as they walked.

"The MRI showed some cartilage floating around inside the knee, and the ligament on the inside has been torn off the bone completely. We're planning to operate tomorrow morning and he'll be able to go home once the anaesthetic wears off" he explained.

"Does he know?" John asked.

"Yes, he's been informed"

"Can we see him?" Abbie asked.

"Of course, it's the room at the end of the hall on the left" he told them.

Abbie gently pushed open the door and held it open for John.

"Surgery huh?" John asked, a sympathetic look on his face.

Phil nodded, trying to be positive. But Abbie knew how desperate he'd been to avoid having any more surgery.

"You guys go home. I'm here until tomorrow now" Phil sighed, voice wavering slightly, betraying his real emotions.

"I picked up your bag from the arena. It's in my truck. Do you want me to go get you some clothes from the hotel?" John asked.

"I'll do it" Abbie volunteered. "I'm staying tonight so I need to grab some stuff of my own anyway"

"Abbie you don't need to stay overnight. I'll call you tomorrow when I'm out of surgery if you're worried" Phil told her.

"Don't argue with me, I'm staying" she told him. "What do you want me to bring back for you?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "Um…you know my soft shorts? The grey ones?" he asked quietly.

"I know the ones" she nodded.

"And a shirt, doesn't matter which one" he added.

"You want something to sleep in?" she asked.

He nodded. "My room card is in the front of my wallet in my gear bag" he told her.

"I hope it all goes well for you man" John approached the bed, hugging Phil.

"Me too" Phil sighed. "Thanks for everything" he added.

"No problem. I'll call you tomorrow night to check up on you alright?" John smiled.

Abbie and John left for the car and made the short drive to the hotel. Dean hadn't replied to her earlier text, but she still sent another with the latest news.

_He's torn the ligament off the bone so they're operating tomorrow. I'm staying overnight and driving him home tomorrow. I hope you're not mad._

_Abbie x_

John pulled up to the hotel and carried Phil's bag up to his room for Abbie.

"Thanks John" she hugged him.

"Just give me a call if you need anything alright? Even if it's four in the morning" he winked.

Finding his wallet in the front of his bag, she opened it up and rifled through it to find his room card. Her hands stilled when she spotted the corner of a photo tucked in behind his bank cards. She bit her lip nervously as she pulled it out. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes when she realised what it was. He'd kept it…the sonogram imagine of their baby. And on the back, he'd written what Abbie worked out to be the rough date they'd conceived. It broke her heart to see he still held onto that. Of course, she would never forget and often felt that pain when she saw pregnant women or young families, but she knew now that this was still more than that to him. She'd never imagined it would affect him so deeply, but that was wrong of her. Just because he was a man, that didn't mean he didn't have those emotions too. Of course he was devastated; it was his first child…

Pushing the photo back inside, she located the room card and pushed it into the slot. Opening the door to his room, she was immediately hit with that familiar scent that made her feel so comfortable. She found his suitcase, rifling through it. She found his shorts and grabbed a shirt, stuffing them into a backpack. She grabbed a pair of sneakers, socks and a pair of boxer shorts before heading into the bathroom. He clearly hadn't thought about it, but he'd want a toothbrush, deodorant, cologne and some other bits. She found a pair of pyjama pants on the bed and added them to the bag.

She collected some things from her room before heading back down to her own rental this time. She made a decision not to mention finding the sonogram. She had advised him to put it away somewhere safe and not to keep it where he'd likely be reminded every day, but ultimately it was his decision to deal with it however he wanted to. She wouldn't interfere in that. Bringing it up would likely only upset them both.

Abbie stopped at the hotel shop and bought him some ice cream and cookies. She knew that would cheer him up.

She found him pawing through an old sports magazine and he smiled when he saw her. She was glad her company lifted his spirits. He'd been her crutch to lean on so many times, she was more than happy to return the favour.

"I bought you some presents" she stuck out her tongue playfully, handing him the bag of cookies and tub of Ben and Jerry's.

"I fucking love you" he said, tearing open the bag and sticking one into his mouth whole.

"You're such a piggy" she laughed.

"Do I look like I give a fuck right now?" he mumbled around a mouth full of sugar.

"No. Not really" she smiled.

"If I have to be here, I'm gonna gain ten pounds while I'm at it"

She laughed and sat back in the chair.

As if he could sense she was uncomfortable, he patted the bed beside him.

She tried to protest but he stopped her. "Don't be silly, there's loads of room. Just watch the leg"

She smiled and lay down beside him.

"…and keep your hands to yourself" he winked.

"I might have to break that rule" she teased, stealing a cookie.

"I'll let it slide this time"

* * *

><p><strong>Does this change anything between Phil and Abbie? Has Dean had enough? What does this mean for Phil's career?<strong>

**I apologise for any major mistakes but I'm away for a few days and I needed to get this up for you before I left. If you skipped over the author's note at the start, go back and read it now, I promise it's worth the extra effort! Don't forget to vote on the poll and leave a review, maybe you'll get a one-shot out of it! If I could write you all one-shots I would, believe me. If only this paid, I'd love my job xD Hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas!**


	100. If You Gave Me A Chance I Would Take It

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – With 13 votes, 12 Days of Abbie-mas was the winner so that's the spin-off I'll be writing for you guys :) 'MarryTheNight25' was the winner of the one-shot so look out for that too :) I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with the story. We're the number one followed story in all of the wrestling category and the third most reviewed. It's this and the lovely encouragement you guys give me that makes me want to write, even when I hit a wall. Thank YOU, because if it wasn't for you, there wouldn't be any Abbie :)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred: ~**

_It's clear where your priorities lie and that's not with me. I can't deal with this shit right now. I am mad and I think we need another of your 'talks' when you manage to tear yourself away from his bedside. _

_Dean_

"Something bothering you?" Phil asked gently as they watched the TV from his hospital bed.

"I'm fine" she put on a fake smile even though that text from Dean upset her. Her priorities weren't always with Phil. But right now he needed her and Dean didn't. She'd been there for Dean when he was sick and she couldn't even count the times Phil had stopped her from going off the rails. As much as she felt bad, she stood by her decision.

"More importantly, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Drowsy" he replied. She could see he wasn't fooled by her lie, he always knew when something was up. But he also knew she didn't want to talk about it.

"Maybe we should turn off the TV and let you get some rest" she suggested.

"Abbie" he laughed. "You and I both know I won't sleep in this shitty little bed. I'd rather catch up with you anyway. Feels like we haven't had a proper chat in forever"

"That's because it has been forever" she smiled sadly.

"Well looks like I'll be out for a couple of months now so we have all the time in the world"

"Don't be sad Phil" she said gently, sensing his disappointment and worry at the sudden obstacle to his plans. "I know it seems like a big hill to get over but you've done it before"

"I don't know how many more injuries I can go through. I'm getting sick of waking up in so much pain Abbie"

"Don't stress out about it. There's no point in worrying about the future. Focus on the now" she rubbed his arm.

"Thanks for being here. I know you don't want to talk about it so I won't go on, but I'm sorry if me asking for you caused problems. You don't have to stay"

She nodded. "It's okay; I'll always be there for you Phil. I know things have changed but that won't. I'm staying though. Unless April can make it out and you want me to leave you alone that is..."

"Thank you Abs. April said she'll call tomorrow morning before surgery but she won't be able to get here. I don't mind, right now I'd rather have your company" he smiled.

"Aw Phil"

"You don't overload me with questions or smother me with sympathy. You know I hate that" he groaned, rolling onto his side.

Abbie shuffled over on the bed to give him as much space as possible, laying on her side with her back against the guard rail. With his face so close for the first time in so long, she could see the new facial hair he'd sprouted and the frown lines as he tried to get comfortable without moving his knee.

"I missed you Phil" she admitted.

"You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you Abs" he sighed, moving a strand of hair from her cheek.

Abbie settled her head on his shoulder and felt him rest his chin on top of her head.

"It's nice that we can still do this now I'm with April and you're with Dean"

Abbie felt a pang of sadness at that. Not only did it remind her of the lazy days she and Phil would spend just laying in bed cuddling before everything went to shit, but it reminded her of the very real possibility that Dean was going to end things for good. They were hardly on solid ground at all as of late and something like this could be the final straw for him.

"I hope April's okay..." Abbie offered.

"She'll be fine. She's tough. I'd have gone with her to the funeral if they'd let me have a day or two off. This wouldn't have happened if I had"

"I'm glad you're happy with her" Abbie swallowed down the sadness.

He smiled a little and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks Abs. I hope you're happy too. If not now then soon"

Abbie nodded.

"Probably would be best not to mention this to April though. She might not see that this is just innocent friendship. Not many people get it" he sighed sleepily.

Dean certainly didn't get it, Abbie thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Seth put a hand on Roman's arm to stop him from saying whatever he was about to say.<p>

"Just give him some time to cool off" he whispered as they studied Dean. Their teammate was in the back of their rental, head resting against the window as the bright lights of the city at night sped past. But his blue eyes were blank and it was clear he wasn't focussed on anything he could see from the window.

"What happened?" Roman asked quietly. Luckily Dean had barely registered their presence and was zoned out enough for them to talk without him paying much attention.

"He's upset because Abbie's at the hospital with Phil"

"That girl needs to let go of Phil. I swear he just calls on her when he's got no one else and she always bites" Roman sighed. "I know they were together a long time and after what they went through, you can't blame her for being attached to him still...but she's never going to move on if she doesn't cut that tie with him"

"Phil's still a friend to her though...and that's what she's doing for him now. I really think Dean should give her the benefit of the doubt. She's a good girl. If she didn't want to be with Dean, she'd have ended it before now. How many times have they fucked up? And she still wants to stay with him" Seth sighed. "He's too blinded by this jealousy at her relationship with Phil that he doesn't see what's in front of him. The more he pushes her away, the more she'll run to Phil"

"I don't know how I'd feel about my girl being best friends with an ex though...he needs to have a chat with her and lay out some ground rules. If he can't handle it, he needs to tell her that she has to choose. Either lose him, or back off from Phil a bit"

"Alright guys. You can stop playing Jerry Springer now" Dean growled.

"Sorry" Seth apologised.

"You don't have to discuss it anymore. It's over"

"What?" Seth asked.

"I'm done. Why the fuck would I put up with this when I can have any girl I want in my bed and all I have to do is smile at them?"

"Don't make any rash decisions man...just give it a few days" Roman advised.

"We're going out tonight" Dean asserted.

"Dean come on...bedding some skank isn't going to make anything better" Seth pleaded.

"You don't have to come. I'll go by myself. I don't give a fuck"

* * *

><p>Abbie awoke to the husky sounds of Phil's 'just woken up' voice. As she stretched and worked the aches out of her back from her uncomfortable sleeping position, she listened in on his conversation.<p>

"I'm fine...no I'm not alone, Abbie came in this morning to see me and I asked her to drive me back after the op...I'm feeling better about it this morning. Thanks...love you too" he hung up.

Abbie's breath caught in her throat at those last words.

"April" he confirmed at her curious glance.

Jesus. They were already at the 'I love you' stage?

"She worries" he laughed.

Abbie found it a little strange that of all the women he knew, he'd chosen AJ. Of course, she was gorgeous. But Abbie had always seen their relationship as more brother and sister, like his and Kelly's friendship. Though when she really thought about it, Phil had a tendency to date all of his female friends. If she was honest, Abbie suspected something more had gone on between Phil and Kelly in the past but she also knew it was something neither would want to drag up.

"Did Dean have a nice birthday?" he asked.

"Yeah he had a great day. Got some lovely presents" Abbie told him, trying her best to forget her problems with Dean for the moment.

"What did he get?"

"Roman got him a really nice watch and Seth got him some clothes. I bought him a solid silver chain like the one he wore way back when" she smiled.

"Aw that was thoughtful"

"How's the knee this morning?" she asked.

"Sore" he said, trying gingerly to move it and wincing when the pain flared up again.

Abbie slipped off of the bed and returned to her seat in the chair as the doctor came in to check him over.

"We'll be operating at 9.30am this morning and we're hoping you'll be back in here and awake by 12" he smiled, flicking through the notes on his clipboard. Once we've checked you over and filled in all the paperwork you should be good to go home after that" he explained. "We'll be taking a piece of tendon from your thigh to replace the ACL ligament you've torn and then we'll be removing the fragments of cartilage floating around"

Abbie watched curiously as the surgeon used a pen to mark the lines of incision on Phil's thigh and along the inside of his knee. He was given a gown to change into before the surgeon left.

"The nurses will be here in half an hour to take you down to surgery" he explained as he left.

Abbie helped Phil up so he could change into the gown.

"You want me to leave?" she asked.

"Nah. Not like it's anything you haven't seen before" he chuckled, shimmying out of his trunks on one leg. "Actually, you mind helping me?" he asked.

Abbie laughed and crouched down by his feet, helping him remove the ring gear from his bad leg so he didn't have to move it.

"Uh Phil...did you shower?" she asked, holding her nose.

"Yeah, I totally had time to shower between breaking my leg and getting carted here in an ambulance" he joked.

"Well you stink. I feel sorry for the surgeon" she laughed.

"I've been festering all night...not my fault" he chuckled.

She hurried him into the gown before he pulled down the black underwear that he wore under his trunks and replaced it with the weird paper hospital underwear. Finally, she pulled off the kick pad and boot on his good foot along with his sock and stood, getting as far away from his sweaty feet as possible.

"You love it. Don't even lie" he teased.

"I definitely don't"

"Thousands of girls would love to be in your position right now" he grinned.

"And they're welcome to trade" she shook her head at the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"This whole process would be demeaning if you weren't here" he smiled gratefully.

"You look fetching in that gown by the way, really brings out your eyes"

"Thanks" he rolled his eyes. "You know they have a little room where you can watch them operate on me right?"

Abbie paled. "No thanks. I don't think I could sit there and watch them hack you open"

When Phil was settled on the bed once more, Abbie stood beside him nervously.

"I thought it was me who was supposed to be all anxious" he made light of the situation.

He watched her teeth worrying her lower lip and took her hand. "Don't look so concerned. I'm a big boy"

"I just don't like seeing you in pain" she whispered.

"You're in charge of keeping my groggy ass in line when I wake up okay? Don't let me do anything stupid like call Vince and tell him to kiss my ass"

That got a giggle out of Abbie.

"I'm not joking. I did actually try to do that when I got my elbow done"

Abbie stood back when the nurses came in and attached various wires to him. She walked with him as they wheeled him down to theatre, holding his hand. The tough guy facade may have been present, but she could see the nervousness in his eyes. He had such expressive eyes. They reached the doors and stopped, allowing Abbie one last moment to say goodbye before they pumped him full of anaesthetic. She kissed his forehead and he smiled as she released his hand and he disappeared through the swinging doors.

* * *

><p>Abbie had been sitting in the waiting room for just over an hour when John called.<p>

"Is he in surgery?"

"Yeah" Abbie told him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she assured him.

He was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"There's something I have to tell you"

"What is it?" she asked. She had some idea of what he was about to say, she just hoped she was wrong.

"It's not my place to tell you really...it'd be better coming from him...but most of the roster saw it and I think it's better you hear it from a friend than someone else or a dirt sheet..." he began.

Abbie's heart sank. Her suspicions were clearly spot on.

"I don't know the whole story, but Mike asked me out for a few drinks so this is what I saw myself. He had a couple of girls around him most of the night...he was making out with one of them in full view of the club and then he took her outside...they didn't come back in. I'm sorry Abbie"

"It's...it's okay John" she sighed. "I kind of expected it"

"There's more...rumours maybe, but I'd rather not make it worse when it might not be true"

"It's okay. Thanks for telling me first anyway" she told him.

"It's leaked online..." he said quietly.

Abbie was silent.

"I'll call later when he's out of surgery and back at the hotel. Give me a bell if you need anything"

"Okay John, thanks for calling" she hung up and rubbed her face with her hand. She knew she was only torturing herself, but she couldn't help herself. Pulling out her phone, she searched 'Dean Ambrose and Abbie Rose' on google and clicked the 'news' tab. Sure enough, the first article was exactly what she was looking for.

'_Dean Ambrose seen leaving a bar with a young girl as girlfriend Abbie Rose spends the evening in the emergency room' _was the headline. She cringed even more at the nasty, blurred photo someone had taken of him and his new skank around the back of some club. She was angry that they'd followed her too, a photo of her carrying Phil's bag into the hospital a little further down the page. Reading the article, she was enraged by the invasion of privacy.

_One third of the Shield and WWE's bad boy Dean Ambrose was tonight seen leaving a local bar with an unknown female. It is believed that he is currently in a relationship with diva Abbie Rose, seen holding hands at the hall of fame ceremony and photographed here at the funeral of close personal friend and colleague Molly. While Abbie Rose spent the evening in the emergency room, Ambrose was out partying. A source close to the pair told us that their relationship is very much on the rocks right now and after these pictures were released, we're sure Miss Rose will have some choice words for her beau._

Abbie closed the page abruptly when a nurse called her name.

"He's back in his room now. He's still sleeping but surgery went well" she smiled.

"Thanks" Abbie told her, forcing herself to forget the upsetting revelations of the last half hour and concentrate on Phil. She tip-toed into the room and sat down beside the bed. His knee was heavily bandaged but otherwise he looked well. She watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling softly.

Abbie was starting to drift off herself when his eyelids fluttered.

"Phil...?" she whispered, reaching out to run a hand across the back of his palm. She knew he'd be groggy and out of it when he awoke, but nothing could have prepared her for the hilarity of his first few minutes of consciousness.

"Uhhh" he groaned, opening his eyes gingerly. "Wha...?" he asked, unsure of where he was.

"It's okay, your knee is all fixed now" she assured him. He studied her.

"You're pretty" he mumbled.

She frowned before laughing loudly at that.

"Where's my ice cream?" he slurred.

"I don't think you should eat right now" she giggled.

"Where am I?" he groaned.

"You're in hospital Phil..."

"Are you my nurse?" he asked.

She snorted. "Thankfully for you, no" she smiled.

He took her hand, seemingly engrossed in the patterns of her palm.

"Is your knee hurting?" she tried.

"What...?" he mumbled.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep" she laughed, stroking a hand over his head.

"Can I have your number?"

Abbie burst into fits of giggles. Even in this state he was an outrageous flirt.

"You have it" she smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Are you my wife?"

"No" she corrected him softly.

"Well you're beautiful"

She watched him close his eyes and gently slipped her hand free of his grip. She met his doctor outside the room and signed a few things for him.

"He'll be confused and incoherent for an hour or so but he should be back to his usual self after he sleeps off the anaesthetic. This paper has all the details of what he can and can't do for the next few weeks. He needs to come in for physiotherapy twice a week but all those details are in there too. As soon as he wakes up properly you can take him home" he smiled.

"Thanks" Abbie told him, taking the notes from the doctor.

Phil was making a little more sense when he woke half an hour later. Abbie gave him the shorts and shirt he'd asked for and he changed into them ready for the journey back to the hotel.

"Let's go" Abbie smiled, laughing at his less than amused reaction to being wheeled out in a wheelchair. She eventually coaxed him in and set off for the parking lot.

Stopping to let some people pass, Abbie watched Phil bite down on his cheek hard. Following his gaze, she spotted a young couple carrying the tiniest baby she'd ever seen into reception. The look on his face coupled with the horrible day she'd had brought everything up to the surface. She hurriedly helped him out to the car and into the passenger seat, wiping her eyes on her sleeve in the hope he hadn't noticed. But of course he had.

"What's wrong?" he asked tiredly.

"Nothing" she insisted. "It's just been a long day"

"Sorry" he apologised.

"Not because of you Phil...don't apologise" she sniffed.

"You know before all of this happened we were actually friends...you can tell me what's wrong..."

She looked down at her hands for a moment before starting the engine.

"You'll find out soon enough I guess...me and you were probably the last to know" she sighed. "You know how Dean was mad because I stayed with you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well he went out last night and did god knows what with god knows how many girls...and it's not even that...what really makes it shit is that the whole world knows. There's pictures all over the internet and it's like some kind of horrible public humiliation..." she whispered.

He wasn't really sure what to say to that, so he just wrapped his arms around her.

"I always knew he was a bastard" he grumbled. That got a little laugh out of her.

"It's not just his fault. The whole thing has been fucked up from the start"

"Don't defend him" Phil mumbled.

"You have enough to worry about right now, sorry to put this on you too" she sniffled.

"Hey, I'm fine. Just a bit groggy. You can do so much better than him Abbie" he whispered.

"I really like him Phil..."

"Even after this?" he asked incredulously.

"Call me an idiot...but yeah. Because I know he only went out last night to prove to himself that he can still get as many girls as he wants...all because he feels second best to you" she explained.

"Well that's ridiculous"

Phil's phone rang and he reached across the dashboard to answer it.

"Helllooo? What? February...when's that?"

Abbie frowned at him and watched as he pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it in confusion. He held it out to her and she took it, finding Vince on the other end.

"Sorry Vince, he's only just out of surgery. He doesn't know where he is right now" she explained. She was surprised to find Vince trying to discuss his return date. "Listen, he's in no state at all to talk about it at the moment but if you give his surgeon a call, I'll make sure Phil calls you back tomorrow when he's back to himself" she told him.

"Jesus Christ...he just can't wait to get his cash cow back on the show huh?" she rolled her eyes after hanging up. "You just woke up...that man is something else"

She soon realised she was talking to herself, glancing to her right to find his head lolled to one side, dribbling slightly.

* * *

><p>Seth was startled awake when he heard the door to their hotel room slam. Kelly who had been sleeping soundly beside him raised her head and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell of cigarettes and stale alcohol emanating from the man as he entered.<p>

"Leave it" Seth whispered to her, trying to pull her back into his arms. She ripped her arm from his grip and threw off the duvet.

"Where the fuck were you last night?" she asked him.

Dean closed one eye and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Jesus...can you keep the volume down? Some of us have hangovers..."

Kelly scanned his body, noting that the clothes he wore were the same as last night and the way his shirt was buttoned wrong.

"Did you cheat on her?" she asked.

"What?" Dean groaned, glad the room was still dark. He grimaced when Kelly threw open the curtains.

"Did you cheat on Abbie?" she repeated, louder.

"She's not my girlfriend. So technically, no"

"You fucking bastard" she snapped. Seth winced as he heard the stinging slap that echoed around the room. He jumped out of bed, ready to get between the two if necessary but Dean just stood there, expressionless. The handprint on his face was slowly blooming and Kelly's clenched fist said she wasn't afraid to hit him again. "How the fuck could you do that to her? You're disgusting!"

"Kelly...calm down" Seth warned.

"Don't you dare defend him!" she screamed at Seth. Seth held up his hands and backed off.

"Maybe you should let him explain...you don't even know he did anything" Seth reasoned.

"Go on then. He seems to think you're innocent..."

"Well you got your wish anyway sweetheart. She spent the night with Phil, so I found a pretty brunette to spend the night with" he shrugged.

"Phil's in the hospital you heartless bastard!" Kelly shouted.

"That's enough" Seth placed a hand on her back.

"Don't touch me" she spun around, Seth's eyes widening at how furious she was with him too. "You want to defend him? That's fine"

Seth watched her grab her things before making a swift exit, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Phil's cell rang once again as Abbie wheeled him into the hotel room. It had been ringing non-stop since they'd arrived in the parking lot but between getting him out of the car without hurting his leg and him drifting off every five minutes, she hadn't been able to answer. Checking the name on the screen, she saw it was April and answered.<p>

"Hey April it's Abbie, he's back at the hotel now"

She heard a sigh of relief from the young girl on the phone. "I was so worried when no one answered!"

"He's fine. He's just tired"

"Thanks for taking care of him" AJ offered. "I feel terrible I wasn't there"

"He's okay. He just needs to rest now. You want to speak to him?" Abbie asked.

"Better not wake him if he's sleeping...just tell him I called when he wakes"

"Will do"

"Okay, let him know my flight lands tonight and I love him yeah?" she asked.

"Will do..." Abbie repeated quietly.

"Bye Abbie"

Abbie hung up and put his phone on the dresser beside the bed. Pulling back the blankets, she managed to manoeuvre him onto the bed without waking him completely.

All she really wanted was to get her things and get on a plane straight to New York. But she knew she couldn't. Firstly, they still had one last show to tape before they had some time off for Christmas. Secondly, she knew she couldn't leave Phil yet. If he woke up and he needed something, he wasn't in any state to get it himself. Accepting this fact, she settled on the bed beside him and switched on the TV.

It was only then that she noticed her phone indicator light flashing.

_Where are you? _

_Kelly xoxo_

_Looking after Phil. Why?_

_Abbie x_

_Can I come see you?_

_Kelly xoxo_

_Yeah...it's room 3132_

_Abbie x_

It was only a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. Abbie opened it, gesturing for Kelly to keep the noise down because Phil was asleep. But all of that went out of the window as soon as she stepped inside. Abbie's eyes widened as Kelly burst into tears.

"Oh my God Kelly...what happened?" Abbie asked, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Sorry, it's not even me who should be crying" she sniffed. "I'm guessing you know?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"If you're talking about Dean...John told me"

"I just slapped the shit out of him for you" she laughed a little before resuming crying.

Abbie smiled, hugging her tighter. "Stop crying or you'll set me off again"

"I can't...I called him on his bullshit...he admitted it and Seth defended him Abbie! How could he do that? How could the man I love take his side when he went and cheated on his girlfriend's best friend? You're his friend too! How can he defend that behaviour?"

Abbie handed her a tissue and tried to calm her down. "Bros before hoes Kel, that's the rule" she laughed quietly. "Seriously? He's always going to stick up for Dean because no one else will. He knows what Dean did was wrong" Abbie shrugged.

"Please don't tell me you're going to put up with this shit?" Kelly pleaded. "Please don't tell me you're going to turn a blind eye to what he did..."

Abbie sighed.

"Abbie Evans...I swear to God if you take him back I'll personally pull off your fingernails one by one"

"Kelly...it's not that simple. Maybe I should have left last night...let John take care of Phil" Abbie whispered.

"He wanted you there Abbie...and Dean was pissed off at you for even going, no matter if you stayed or not" Kelly reasoned. "Did he come into the hospital?"

"Yeah...John said he only stood in the doorway though. He didn't come close enough to hear me, or for me to hear him. If he had I would never have just ignored him"

"Why would you take him back after this Abbie?"

"Because I know deep down he cares. He pretends he doesn't but he does" Abbie reasoned.

"What he did is all over the internet. What will people think?"

"I don't care what people think" Abbie shook her head. "Don't get worked up about it. I don't know where we stand right now. Of course I'm furious at him...I'm angry as fuck, but until I talk to him I don't know"

"I guess it's your life" Kelly sighed.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. I love you" Abbie wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I got him good. It hurt my hand" Kelly laughed.

"He deserved that" Abbie shook her head.

"He went out last night, got drunk and had sex with someone else. How can you make excuses for him?"

"I can't. But he did it because he thinks I'm choosing Phil over him" Abbie released a frustrated breath.

"Are you?"

"No. I'm not deluded. Phil's with April. They're serious. And I put up with Dean's shit this long because I see myself in him. I like him. I just wish he could get over this Phil thing" Abbie explained.

"So if Phil told you right now that he'd end things with April and you two could run off into the sunset, you'd tell him no?" Kelly asked.

"I'd tell him no..." Abbie nodded.

Kelly looked surprised.

"Phil dumped me Kelly. It didn't work. I promise I'm telling you the truth when I say that right now I'd say no"

"I believe you" Kelly sighed.

"I just wish Dean could see that. I have sympathy with him because I know how he thinks. But he's wrong. I would never play with him like that. I love Phil. I do, but I'm not in love with him. I wouldn't lead Dean on if I didn't think we had any kind of future. Now...who knows?"

Abbie nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Phil shift behind her. Shit. She'd forgotten he was even there. She hoped to God he hadn't been listening to that.

Kelly dried her eyes properly before Phil saw she'd been crying.

"Hey Punky, how you feeling?" she asked.

He opened one eye and gave her a sleepy smile.

"Better for seeing you" he grinned, holding out his arms. Kelly gave him a cuddle and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Why are my favourite girls crying?" he asked, frowning at both of them. Damn his intuition, his confused and incoherent stage had clearly worn off now.

Kelly shook her head and laid down next to him again. "Just boyfriend drama"

"I'm pretty glad I don't have a boyfriend. They seem to be nothing but trouble" he winked.

"Maybe lesbianism is the way forward" Kelly sighed.

"Because girls are so much less dramatic" Abbie laughed.

"You'd be my first choice babe" Kelly winked, pinching Abbie's cheek. "You sexy little bitch"

"Stop it" Abbie laughed, swatting Kelly's hand away.

"I've missed you two" Phil mumbled, wrapping an arm around them both.

"We missed you too Punkers" Kelly agreed. "How's things with AJ?"

"Good" Phil smiled.

"How did that even happen?" Kelly asked.

He laughed. "She asked for some help with submission manoeuvres and I found out she liked comic books and stuff. We're both into all the geeky superhero shit and it just went from there. She's a sweet girl. You'll both know, being single isn't much fun on the road" he shrugged.

"Submission manoeuvres eh?" Kelly teased.

"She's very bendy" he laughed.

"Uh. TMI" Kelly wrinkled her nose. "How's your knee?"

He shrugged sadly. "Hurts like fuck. Not being able to train or do much of anything for a few months is gonna suck"

"You going home?" she asked.

"Yeah. As soon as I'm cleared to fly I'll go back to Chicago. Cabana can take care of me then"

"Bet he'd look cute in a little nurses outfit" Abbie laughed.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth" Phil joked.

Kelly smiled at the way Abbie tried to keep Phil joking to take his mind off of the pain he was in.

"Bet you miss him really" Abbie lay back, snuggling in beside Kelly.

"More than I'll admit to his face" Phil laughed.

Abbie pulled out her phone as Kelly and Phil caught up a little and sent a text to Dean.

_You're right, we do need to talk. I'm planning on flying out to New York after tomorrow's show though. You can come stay for a while and we can talk properly if you want._

_Abbie x_

_I assume you already know about last night_

_Dean _

_It's hard not to know when it's all over the internet_

_Abbie_

_Sure, I'll come to New York_

_Dean_

_I'll book you a ticket and meet you after the show then_

_Abbie_

_See you then_

_Dean_

As much as she knew it would probably all go to shit, she was a little relieved she wouldn't be going back to an empty apartment this Christmas. She was already aware he'd be planning spending the holidays in Vegas where he'd paid a deposit on a new place, but what would be the point of them both being alone? At least this way they could talk things out. At least she hoped they could talk things out...

* * *

><p><strong>What's next for Abbie and Dean? Will inviting him back to her place in New York change anything? Will Dean's infidelity be the final nail in the coffin? Will Kelly forgive Seth for taking Dean's side?<strong>

**So there we have it. Chapter 100. Thanks for coming along for the ride! Next chapter – Christmas! BIG things. Big. Just saying...**


	101. We're Changing Like The Tides

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Heading into the New Year with a bang folks. I won't hold you up any longer. You might want to sit down for this one...**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and One: ~**

Abbie was ashamed of the awful match she had with Aksana the next night. Her head wasn't even close to being in it, and she made so many mistakes she lost count. She even made time at the end of the show to meet Stephanie in her office to apologise.

"Don't worry about it Abbie. Everyone has off days. I appreciate you coming to me, not many people do that. Try not to make a habit of sloppy matches though. Have a great holiday" Steph smiled.

Abbie waited nervously outside the men's locker room after she'd showered and changed. Part of her really didn't want to see him right now. Not after what he'd done. She wasn't the kind of girl to hide from anyone, but the looks people gave her in the hallways tonight had really riled her. Everyone knew what he'd done. Everyone felt sorry for her. She detested that. The other part of her wanted to see him and have him come up with some excuse to justify it. She knew he couldn't justify it though. Not really.

He emerged, hair wet and smelling like body wash. Without a word, he followed her out of the arena and to her rental.

"I need to stop at the hotel for a little bit" she told him, dumping her bags in the trunk and dropping into the driver's seat.

"That's cool" he replied.

Just the thought of what he'd done made her blood boil. The first thing he should have done was apologised but so far she'd had nothing.

The drive was silent and pulling into the parking lot of their hotel, Abbie left him in the car while she said goodbye to the two people she wanted to see before she left. The first door she knocked on was Kelly's.

"I'm going home now" she admitted.

Kelly wrapped her arms around Abbie, squeezing her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Have an amazing holiday. Kick that bastard's ass okay? Don't let him walk all over you" she advised.

"I won't" Abbie promised. "Here's your present" she handed Kelly the little pink package.

She opened it and inside was a necklace. A chain with a silver filigree locket attached. The outside of the locket was lined with pink diamonds. Kelly opened it and inside was a little picture of the two of them pulling goofy faces.

"Oh my god Abbie...it's beautiful" she covered her mouth.

"I love you Kelly. You deserve it for putting up with me" Abbie smiled.

"I love you too babes" Kelly hugged her, wiping away a tear. "Here's yours" she handed Abbie a neatly wrapped gift. Tearing at the paper, Abbie found a leather jacket emblazoned with the words 'Not your average DIVA' in diamante on the back.

"That's amazing" Abbie laughed, trying it on.

"You look hot babe" Kelly grinned.

"I'll miss you" Abbie said sadly. "Have a great Christmas. Are you going home with Seth?"

"I'm spending Christmas with my family in Florida and then heading to Seth's in Iowa for New Year"

"So you made up?" Abbie asked.

"Not yet. He apologised but we'll have to talk about it"

"Don't be too hard on him. He has no loyalty to me Kels, if Dean attacked you, of course he'd be on your side. But he loves Dean like a brother, of course he'll defend him" Abbie smiled a little. "That man adores you. Don't let Dean ruin two relationships, hey?"

* * *

><p>Next and final stop was Phil's room. Abbie knocked gently on the door and April answered it.<p>

"Hey AJ, is he awake?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah he is, unfortunately" April joked, letting Abbie in.

Abbie approached the bed gingerly.

"How are you feeling Champ?" she asked.

"Yeah...they stripped me of the title. So no more champ..."

"Oh god Phil...I'm so sorry" she gasped.

"I can't compete for a long while. I guess it was bound to happen" he shrugged sadly. "Knee isn't looking great today either" he pulled back the blankets and lifted the bandage to reveal a swollen mess of stitches and blood.

"Stop whining" AJ ruffled his hair. "He's been making fun of me all morning so don't buy his attempts at getting sympathy"

"I just stopped by to give you your present and say Merry Christmas" she offered him the present wrapped in batman paper.

"Abbie...you didn't have to get me anything" he looked surprised.

"Well...I don't really have many people to buy for so..." she scratched the back of her neck.

He looked touched as he unpicked the seal and opened it up. It was a print of her tattoo...the one they'd fought over when he realised it was a tribute to their lost baby. He looked visibly moved as he studied it. He traced a finger across the feather with the quote etched alongside it – 'through every dark night there is a brighter day, love lost is not forgotten'. He heard April enter the bathroom and close the door, holding out his arms. Abbie hugged him tightly; glad he'd received the gift well. She'd been nervous about giving it to him, but she wanted him to have a memento. After all, he'd been so upset about not being included when she'd gotten the tattoo.

"Thank you" he whispered. "I should have gotten you something...I'm sorry" he apologised, feeling guilty at the lack of gift.

"It's okay" she smiled. "Have a great Christmas Phil, take it easy okay?"

* * *

><p>Phil watched Abbie leave just as AJ emerged from the bathroom.<p>

"I thought she was never gonna leave" April smiled, crawling up on the bed and seating herself on his lap. She kissed him gently and he reciprocated for a while, stopping her with a hand on her waist when she tried to deepen it.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really in the mood" he apologised.

"It's okay...are you in pain?"

"Yeah" he sighed. In reality, it wasn't just his knee. That present dragged up so many memories...he really wasn't in the mood for sex.

He really did like April. She was no Abbie, but the two were like chalk and cheese, it wasn't really fair to compare them. AJ was a dainty little thing while Abbie was a spitfire – much stronger than she looked. He'd already taken AJ on a date weeks before Abbie had even debuted in the WWE and they'd gotten along great. He just hadn't taken things any further because of a certain red-headed ex he hadn't quite moved on from. He'd accepted that he had to get over Abbie, and he enjoyed AJ's company very much. They had a lot in common and she was beautiful, not to mention hilarious at times. Best of all, little April was absolutely enamoured with him. He enjoyed having someone hang on his every word again. Though it was slightly ironic that while he'd cited the age gap as being one of the problems with his and Abbie's relationship, AJ was even younger.

"I'm popping out, what do you want me to get for you?" April popped her cute little head around the door.

"Ice cream?" he tried.

"Phil!" she scolded. "I meant actual food" she laughed.

"Okay okay. Soup or something, I'm not that hungry"

"Okay baby" she dropped a kiss to his head before leaving.

Once he was alone again, he picked up his phone and dialled Colt.

"Punkster. When are you back?" Cabana asked enthusiastically. His best friend's voice always cheered him up.

"I'm back in a few days" he replied.

"How is everything?"

"Alright. I'll feel better when I'm back in Chi-town" Phil sighed.

"What have you been up to then?"

"Abbie just stopped by which was nice. Other than that just laying here" he sat back

"Oooh, Abbie huh?"

"Shut up Cabana" Phil laughed.

"She still hot?"

"Absolutely" Phil chuckled.

"She still hate you?"

"I don't think so"

"That's good" Colt smiled. "How is she?"

"She's okay. You remember I mentioned she was seeing Ambrose?" Phil asked.

"Yeah?"

"He cheated on her and it's all over the internet"

"Aw man. That sucks. Is she alright?" Colt asked.

"She seems fine. She was upset yesterday but she's taking it too well I think. I overheard her and Kelly talking and it sounds like she's just gonna take him back"

"I thought she was a tough girl. What kind of idiot takes a cheater back? If he gets away with it once, he'll just do it again" Colt sighed.

"She puts up with him because they're quite similar. He needs someone to calm him down and help him settle like she did. But the key difference is he needs to get the partying and sleeping around out of his system first. She thinks she can change him. All girls do. And he needs to actually want to grow up before it'll happen"

"Do you want her back?" Colt asked quietly.

Phil sighed. "That's a loaded question. I forgot to mention...I also overheard Kelly ask her if she'd get back together with me if I wasn't with April"

"And...?"

"She said no" Phil told him.

"Would your answer be the same?"

"I don't know. I'm happy with April but I do miss her. I still think she's the most perfect fit for me. We just click in a way I haven't with anyone else before"

"Well what with Ambrose acting like a prick, maybe there's an opening?" Colt suggested.

"I couldn't mess her around again. She deserves more than that. More than the way he's treating her but more than the way I treated her too. Who knows, maybe things are going places with April?" Phil mused.

* * *

><p>"I probably owe you an apology" Dean said, sipping his coffee as they sat awkwardly in Starbucks waiting for their flight to be called.<p>

"Yeah...you probably do" Abbie replied coldly.

"For the record, I had no idea people were taking pictures"

"So you're not sorry you did it? Just sorry everyone found out?" she countered.

He sighed, removing the baseball cap he was wearing to smooth down his hair before replacing it. "No. I'm sorry I did it too. But I think we have a lot more issues to be hashed out before we start throwing barbs"

Abbie bit back a retort. She didn't want a screaming match in the middle of the airport. She'd already seen a shifty looking man with a camera watching them earlier. She had no doubts there'd be a whole new set of pictures out there in a few hours. Why anyone cared about her personal life she'd never know. She wasn't a celebrity.

"Let's just leave this conversation for tomorrow. A red-eye to New York right now is painful enough" she decided.

Thankfully, their flight was called shortly after and they headed to the gate. They got settled in first class – a necessary perk if they wanted a peaceful journey without people bothering them for autographs – and as soon as they were in the air, Abbie ordered a glass of wine.

Dean shot her a look and she raised her eyebrows in a silent challenge. "If she's drinking, I'll have a glass of red too" he asked the stewardess.

"I think, after the last few days, I deserve a glass or two of wine to unwind" she thought aloud, sinking back into the soft seat.

"This is bigger than my head" Abbie laughed, holding the glass up when their wine arrived.

"Better get drinking then or you'll never finish it before we land" Dean smirked a little.

"Oh I'll finish it. Don't you worry" Abbie assured him, watching the sun set outside the little window as they climbed higher and higher into the sky.

"Nice jacket" he commented.

"Thanks, it was a present from Kelly"

She watched the way his hand absent-mindedly travelled to his jaw at that remark and Abbie had to stifle a laugh.

After a giant glass of wine, the atmosphere had lightened significantly.

"I think I'm drunk" Abbie frowned. Dean laughed. The seatbelt signs flashed and they buckled up.

"Looks like it might get a bit bumpy, don't throw up" he teased.

"Fuck you" she kicked him playfully.

The smile disappeared from her face when the plane jolted.

She blushed when she realised she'd grabbed Dean's arm for comfort.

"Sorry...I don't really like flying all that much" she admitted.

"It's okay" he smiled comfortingly.

That was the smile that made her believe he was a good guy underneath the facade, despite the people who would call her a fool for even inviting him back for Christmas. They didn't see how sweet he could be. Abbie clung desperately to that memory of him.

The turbulence worsened and she closed her eyes. She barely managed to hide her gasp when he took her hand. Her first instinct was to pull it away. He'd hurt her and she hated how stupid he'd made her look...

But the other instinct told her to hang on for dear life and that's exactly what she did. He didn't let go, even when the seatbelt signs were turned off and the lights dimmed so they could get some sleep. Maybe it was the wine, but Abbie felt her eyelids drooping. Resting her head in the soft material of his 'Shield' hoody, she got comfortable on his shoulder and drifted off.

When she woke, she found herself being carried through LaGuardia Airport. She breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar surroundings. She'd missed New York. She did a double-take when she realised Dean had carried her sleeping form from the plane and to the baggage collection. Raising her head from his shoulder, she rubbed her eyes.

"You know, after the last two days people are gonna think you drugged me on the plane and now you're kidnapping me"

He chuckled and she felt it rumble in his chest.

"We didn't die then?"

"Nope. No big plane crashes" he smiled, setting her on her feet beside the carousel as their bags travelled towards them.

"Sorry for being such a baby"

"I think it's cute" he winked.

"Don't try flirting with me Mr" she laughed, watching him pull their bags from the conveyor belt.

"It's a habit" he teased.

"Do you want me to drive?" he asked as they collected their rental.

"Sure" Abbie shrugged, loading the bags into the back of the big black SUV.

"You might have to give me some directions when we get closer; this is only the second time I've been here"

"How are you finding Vegas?" she asked.

"I love it. But what's not to love? It's never boring. Kept my place in Cincy though..."

A small smile crossed Abbie's lips.

"You convinced me not to totally cut ties with that place and I'm glad I didn't"

"It must be pretty special if you love it after spending a bad part of your life there" she commented.

"I never blamed the city for that. I had some great friends there. Still do" he mused. "You ever considered going back to Cheyenne?"

Abbie shook her head. "There's nothing left there for me"

"You like New York?" he asked.

"It's great. It has something for everyone and it's good location-wise. Couldn't ask for more"

The conversation was light for the rest of the drive. Abbie suggested they pull into a local gas station to grab some food and another bottle or two of wine considering she had nothing at all in the apartment. She couldn't help the contented sigh she released as she opened the front door and stepped onto the plush carpet for the first time in too long.

"You mind putting everything in the fridge for me?" she asked. "Then go make yourself at home. I'll get started with dinner"

"Sure" he said, taking the bag from her and placing it on the marble worktop. He watched her scour the apartment, dusting and making it feel a bit more lived-in. She lit a couple of candles and put some quiet music on.

"I'll take it from here" she told him, wiping down the surfaces. "Go put your stuff away"

She watched him walk down the hallway before pausing. She knew this problem was going to come up. Where would he sleep? In her bed?

He seemed to make up his mind, pushing open the door to her room and setting his bag on the bed. He unpacked his toiletries and clothes for tomorrow.

"You can throw your washing in the hamper if you want?" she shouted.

"Thanks" he replied, returning to the living area having changed into some comfier sweatpants and a t shirt. "Smells good" he commented, peering over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Quesadillas" she told him, chopping up a red pepper. "Pour yourself some wine" she gestured to the bottle on the counter. He'd noticed how much more comfortable she was in her own space. It made everything a little less awkward.

He poured them both a glass of wine and set them down on coasters on the big dining table.

"This reminds me of the dinner party we had last time I was here" he remarked.

Abbie laughed. "That went well"

"Tell me about it"

"Despite the obvious, I actually had a good night" she smiled at the memory.

"Me too" he replied, gazing out of the big windows at the skyline.

Abbie plated up and they sat down to eat. She watched him devour the contents of his plate in no time. He always ate quickly, as if someone would take it away from him if he didn't eat it fast enough.

"What do you think?" she asked, popping another forkful in her mouth.

"They were really good, thanks" he told her, burping as he patted his stomach.

"Have you no table manners?" she held a hand over her chest playfully in faked offense.

"Nope" he winked, finishing off the rest of his glass, swirling the deep red liquid around before knocking it back.

When Abbie finished, Dean offered to clear up. She accepted gratefully, settling down on the couch and stretching out.

Once more, the alcohol caused her mouth to run away with her.

"Why do you keep cheating on me Dean?" she asked, head dropping back into the soft cushions. She heard him fumble with a plate before composing himself. She could hear the internal battle as he decided whether or not to tell her what he really thought.

"You're emotionally cheating on me anyway. This is why I never wanted to make this official" he shrugged, drying off the plate and popping it back in the cupboard. "We're a hot mess"

Abbie sat up, crossing her legs underneath her. "What do you mean emotionally cheating?" she asked softly.

"Your heart isn't in this" he replied. "I think if he asked you to take him back, you'd drop me without a second thought"

"That's not true Dean. That's not fair" she frowned. "Why would you think that?"

He shrugged. "Just my opinion. Plus, you were at his bedside in fucking heartbeat. And I don't know exactly what was said, but you two looked pretty cosy in there from what I could see"

She sighed, rubbing the heel of her hand into her eyes.

"I'm going to be completely 100% honest with you now okay? Because that's the only way this is going to work. I don't regret being there for him. And I was emotional at the thought he might be seriously hurt...it might have dragged up some feelings I buried a long time ago. But I can categorically tell you that I wouldn't have got in this deep with you if I didn't want this to be long-term. And I promise you I wouldn't take him back and drop you...I'm not a heartless bitch Dean...I really fucking care about you okay?" she argued, eyes pleading. She got up from the couch and stood in front of him, running a hand over his stubbly cheek.

"Abbie stop it, you're drunk. We shouldn't be having this conversation now"

"I'm not drunk. I'm being honest. How many times do I have to tell you I want you and not him?" she asked.

"I don't know if you can tell me enough times to make me really believe it"

"Actions speak louder than words..." she replied. "There were plenty of opportunities for us to reconcile before he got together with April...there were plenty of times he invited me to Chicago but I refused...I don't know how much more of this constant accusation I can take" she said softly. "I feel like you're putting all the blame on me. That's not fair Dean. You kissed Eva; you nearly slept with that girl at that party...you actually slept with a girl last night. Maybe more from what I hear..." she continued.

"I only had sex with one of them..." he interjected.

"I don't even want to know what you did with the others..." she retorted, feeling a little sick at the thought.

"While we're asking questions...why won't _you _have sex with me? Maybe if I was getting it from you I wouldn't be so tempted elsewhere"

"Jesus Christ. Not this again" she put a hand to her head. "Is that a serious question?"

"Well that's another thing that makes me think you're not really interested" he shrugged.

"You think I'm not interested?"

"Yeah. Plus, what do you think I'm gonna do? Force myself on you?" he asked.

"You're an idiot" she sighed, grabbing a fistful of his shirt with her free hand and bringing his lips crashing onto hers. Setting her wine glass on the counter next to him, she pushed him up against the surface and pulled the hem of his shirt up.

He let her pull his t shirt off before pushing her back. "What the fuck is this?"

"This is me proving I'm 100% in this" she replied, pulling her own t shirt over her head. Pushing his sweatpants down, she smirked at the lack of underwear. Now he was completely naked, she felt his fingers deftly unsnapping her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She watched his eyes taking in the vast expanse of skin he'd never been allowed to see before and he hummed appreciatively.

She ran a hand up his neck and nipped his lower lip cheekily. He growled his appreciation, snaking his hands around her lower back to rest on her ass. She enjoyed the way his tongue slipped into her mouth, dancing with her own. They kissed for what felt like hours, Dean popping the button on her jeans so he could slip his hands down the back of them to rest on the soft skin of her backside. Sucking on her lip, she felt him pull her hips into his own. Abbie took the opportunity to tangle her fingers in his hair, pulling on it gently. She knew this bravery was the wine speaking but she didn't care.

"How do you even get into these fucking jeans?" he mumbled, trying to shove them down her thighs.

"By wiggling like this" she replied, shimmying her hips until they fell to the floor.

"That's hot" he licked his lips, attaching his mouth to her neck and sucking the skin.

"Let's move into the bedroom" she whispered, pulling on his hand.

"The couch looks pretty comfortable right now"

"But the window..." she breathed.

"We're like fifty stories up, no one's gonna see" he grinned.

She let him guide her to the couch and as the back of her legs hit the cushions, he laid her down.

"You used a condom right...?" she asked.

"I always use a condom" he assured her. "Speaking of which, I'll be right back"

She watched him disappear into the bedroom and the reality of the situation hit her. Here she was, nearly naked on her couch and about to sleep with the man who was in another woman's bed less than twenty four hours ago...

He returned, dropping down onto the couch and hovering over her. He kissed her, removing the final article of clothing – her panties. If he saw the trepidation on her face, he didn't acknowledge it. Tearing open the little foil package with his teeth, he rolled it over his erection and nudged her legs apart with his knee.

She reminded herself why she was doing this. She wanted him...she wanted him to see she was physically attracted to him...she wanted to silence the voice in her head that told her his infidelity was her own fault...she wanted to show him she was willing to make sacrifices for him.

She closed her eyes as she felt him position himself at her entrance. Her hands held tight to his biceps as he pressed his lips to hers once more. His mouth absorbed the whimper she released when he pushed into her in one smooth movement. He was big; bigger than Phil. And she could really feel it. She rested her feet on the backs of his thighs as he pulled out and pushed back in.

"You're so fucking tight" he groaned, dipping his head to suck on her neck some more. Abbie blushed, arching her back slightly when he changed the angle of his thrusts.

"You like that?" he asked, pulling his head up to watch her face.

"Mmm" she released a little sigh, the friction against that pleasurable spot making her whine.

"You gonna cum for me?" he asked, increasing the pace and force behind his movements.

Abbie held her breath as the noise of skin slapping skin filled the room. There was something so carnal about sex with him. The animal lust in his eyes and the frantic nature of his movements made her writhe beneath him, scratching at his back.

"Are you close?" he panted. "I'm gonna explode soon..."

"Yeah..." she gasped, feeling him reach down to rub circles against her. His hips collided with hers one more time before she felt warmth spread through her body. She held her breath, back bowing up and her chest rubbing against his as she came down from her high. His hands moved to her hips, gripping with an almost painful force as he turned his attention to his own pleasure.

Abbie took two handfuls of his ass and squeezed as he hit his climax. He was silent, the only clues being the way he closed his eyes and the warmth of his release flooding the condom. His muscles twitched with the little aftershocks of his orgasm as he collapsed on top of her exhausted.

Abbie ran her fingers through his messy hair for a while until he summoned the energy to move. She watched him stand, rolling off the condom and heading into the bathroom. He shut the door and the tell-tale sound of the shower running met her ears. Feeling a little awkward now it was all said and done; she sat up and reached for his shirt, pulling it over her head. It was long enough to cover everything and she gathered up the rest of their clothes as she waited, dumping them in the hamper.

"Shower's free" he shouted, emerging in a cloud of steam with a towel slung low on his hips. She watched him disappear into the bedroom and took a quick shower. Rubbing her hair with a towel, she pulled his shirt back on and stepped into the dark bedroom. Checking the clock, she saw it was already nearly 5am. No wonder she was worn out. His heavy breathing told her he was sleeping and she shuffled in beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and winding an arm around his waist. It was Christmas Eve today, she thought to herself as she drifted off. Maybe later they could buy a few decorations for the apartment...

* * *

><p>"April stop it" Phil fussed as she tried to find someone in charge.<p>

"They can't refuse you extra leg-room Phil! You're disabled!"

He put his head in his hands.

"I'm not disabled April, I'm fine. First class already has plenty of leg-room for me. Stop worrying" he snapped. He was out of the wheelchair now and onto crutches. It wasn't ideal, but it was an improvement. He now had to wear a knee brace to stop him from bending it which also added an extra factor of discomfort.

"I'm worried about you flying by yourself" she frowned.

"I'll be fine. Cabana is meeting me on the other side"

He sighed when her flight was called and she started tearing up.

"I'll see you in a few days when you fly out for New Year okay?" he said, wrapping an arm around her as best he could. She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him. "Have a safe flight"

"You too" she nodded. "I love you"

"Love you too" he replied, watching her drag her suitcase towards the gate. He sat down with a sigh. Things were definitely moving too fast. He thought maybe by dating someone of April's age, she wouldn't be looking for anything too serious but he'd soon discovered that he was very wrong. He could tell just from looking at her that she meant it when she said she loved him. Maybe he'd said it back too easily.

* * *

><p>Abbie woke to an empty bed. Her head was aching lightly from the wine and as she sat up, the pain in her hips reminded her of the night before. Checking the clock, she was surprised to find it was already 1pm. Rolling out of bed, she stepped out into the hallway and made her way into the main room. She found him fully dressed with a piece of toast and a cup of coffee in hand as he sat at the breakfast bar.<p>

"You were up early" she commented, popping a slice of bread in the toaster for herself.

Her brows furrowed at his lack of response. Come to think of it, he'd been pretty unresponsive since he'd left her on the couch last night.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hello? Anybody in?" she teased.

He looked up and her smile faded.

"I'm gonna head out in a bit"

"What?" she asked.

He didn't reply.

"I don't understand..."

He shrugged.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah"

"Why?" she asked again.

He shrugged again. Jesus, if he shrugged one more time she swore she was going to punch him in the face.

"I did some thinking"

She folded her arms protectively across her chest. "Thinking about what?"

"Us"

"And?" she probed.

"We're fighting a losing battle. I'm not going to ask you to break off your friendship with Phil so I'm making the choice for you"

"What the hell are you talking about? Why is this about Phil again?" she asked, exasperated.

"That's what it's always been about Abbie. It struck me, standing in that hospital watching you at his bedside that I'm no one's first priority. Not yours especially. No one gives a fuck. All this relationship has brought me is stress"

"Did last night change nothing?" she asked.

"How could it?"

"How can you say no one cares about you?! Look around Dean! Seth sacrifices his relationship to defend you all the time! That man sees you like a brother! And I fucking care!" she yelled. "How can you question that? I always cared! I fucking loved you..."

He was silent.

"Yeah...weren't expecting that were you?" she countered. "I'll admit it. I fucking fell for you. And where did that get me? That got me cheated on...publically humiliated..."

She put her head in her hands.

"You wanted me to show you that I trusted you...I did. It might not have meant much to you...but that was a huge deal for me. What more do you want Dean? I can't tell you in any simpler terms that I chose you. Forgive me for having some loyalty to Phil..." she swallowed hard, he needed to hear this. "...he washed the blood out of the sheets when I miscarried Dean! He broke down telling everyone so I wouldn't have to say it! He lent me money when I couldn't pay my bills! How can I not be there when he needs me? I'm not heartless! He held me together when I had no one! If it wasn't for him, maybe it would have been my funeral and not Molly's that hit the headlines? I went to that hospital knowing he was taken...he's with April for Christ's sake. I went to support him as a friend. Why can't you accept that and have faith that when I tell you I want you, that I'm telling the truth?"

His jaw tensed and he looked away. Abbie accepted he wasn't going to answer that question.

"So what now?"

"I don't feel the same way anymore. This isn't going anywhere. I don't see the point in continuing to hurt each other. This whole thing has been a joke" he replied coldly. "I'm not attracted to you anymore and all we do is fight and cheat on each other"

Abbie had to bite down hard on her cheek to stop herself from crying. He didn't deserve her tears. Not now. If he wanted to be a heartless bastard, if that was his way of dealing with it then so be it. He'd warned her he was a heartbreaker. She was foolish to think she was immune. He'd made her weak and she hated the feeling.

"Okay. That's fine" she replied, swallowing hard and grabbing her phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Calling you a cab to the airport" she replied.

He watched her fight back tears and felt a little guilty. But he wanted to see her hurting. He wanted her to feel worse than he did when she passed him up for Phil time and time again. And he could tell his words had done the trick. He knew it was a blatant lie when he said he wasn't attracted to her. But he wasn't ready for a serious relationship and he didn't want to get in any deeper with her when he knew he would never be able to accept her friendship with Phil.

Packing his bag, he heard the buzzer and zipped it up, lifting it over his shoulder. He saw her angrily trying to cover the bruise he'd left on her hip last night and had to fight off a little smile. At least he had something to remember her by now.

"You got what you wanted. Now get the fuck out" she snapped.

As soon as the door slammed she burst into tears. Dialling Kelly's number, she couldn't even speak she was so upset.

"Abbie...talk to me..."

"He...he left me Kelly...I slept with him and he dumped me" she sobbed.

Abbie heard whispered murmurs on the other side. "I'm coming to New York okay?"

"No Kelly...it's okay" Abbie tried to argue.

"No. You need me. I'm getting the next flight out. I'll be there tonight"

"You warned me not to...you were right" Abbie cried.

Kelly's heart broke listening to her sobbing down the line.

"I'm coming okay? Get in bed with a tub of ice cream and put a film on. I'll be there before you know it..."

* * *

><p><em>I just landed. I'll be with you in half an hour<em>

_Kelly xoxo_

After an hour of crying, of tossing all his laundry in the washer, of cleaning until the place didn't smell like him any more, she settled down on the couch and started writing.

**_To do:_**

_**x** Get fit/lose 4lbs_

_**x** Train with Regal_

_**x** Get new ring gear_

_**x** Ask about new entrance theme_

_**x** Stop neglecting Mike and Zack_

_**x** Get a haircut_

_**x** Grow a pair_

Time for an overhaul. She didn't need to wait until the New Year to make a new start.

* * *

><p><strong>So not such a Merry Christmas for Abbie. Dean and Abbie are officially over. How will Abbie take it? Are we going to see shades of the old Abbie in her pre-New Year overhaul?<strong>

***Braces for hate mail***


	102. Everything She Doesn't See

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – The 12 days of Abbie-mas series you guys voted for is up with five chapters already posted so check it out! I'm trying to update daily :) So far we have Phil and Abbie talking about being parents, Dean and Abbie in happier times, the dinner party from Phil's point of view, a car ride with The Shield and Phil's injury. **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Two: ~**

By the time Kelly arrived, Abbie had already called Regal and had a lengthy conversation.

"Of course, we'd love to have you come down to FCW and work with the guys and girls. And I'm happy to have some one on one sessions with you in the ring. I'm just surprised you're asking" he told her.

"I'm just feeling determined. The opportunity to learn from someone like you is something I don't want to miss out on. I really want to put myself head and shoulders above everyone else this year and I want to improve" she stressed.

"Are you alright Abbie sweetheart? You sound a little off. I hope you don't mind me asking" he asked in his charming English accent.

Being asked if she was okay almost set her off again, but she pulled it together.

"I'm fine" she replied softly. "Just keen to get started"

"Well the kids are back training on the 26th, 27th and 28th before New year. And then we start again on the 2nd January. I know your schedule is already busy; Vince doesn't give you much time off either. Just drop by whenever you have time. Feel free to text me when you want to do some training with myself. It's easier to organise it that way"

"Thanks" she told him gratefully. "I'll see you on the 26th"

As she answered the door, Abbie thought about how strange it was that Regal had just given her permission to text him. Something about that made her laugh despite herself.

"Abbie?" Kelly frowned, worried at the fact her friend was no longer crying but smiling.

"Come in" Abbie stepped aside.

Kelly moved to wrap her arms around her but Abbie stopped her.

"Don't...I'll cry again if you do that"

"It's okay to cry Abbie..." Kelly offered gently.

"I already did that...a lot of that. I don't want to cry anymore"

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked as she looked at the paper spread across the coffee table.

"Planning" Abbie replied.

Kelly arched a brow.

"I'm officially done with men. Yeah, these last two years have been fun or whatever, but relationships suck. I was better on my own. So I'm starting early with the New Year's resolutions" Abbie explained.

Kelly took a seat on the couch next to her friend, eyes scanning the mess. She read the list over Abbie's shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Abbie babes, you don't need to lose four pounds" she laughed.

"I know. But I want to" she replied.

"You're adorable" Kelly wrapped an arm around Abbie.

Abbie swallowed down the lump in her throat at the action.

"You're getting a haircut?" Kelly smiled, checking the list again.

"Change Kelly. That's what I want"

"Well as long as everything's positive..."

They ordered take out for dinner and Abbie spent the rest of the evening keeping discussion away from _him. _

It was only when they retired to bed that emotions overflowed. Changing into her pyjamas, Kelly snuggled in next to Abbie. The sheets smelled freshly washed, not that she was surprised. It didn't really matter though, because Kelly knew that no matter how much Abbie tried to forget him, she couldn't just bury this and pretend it hadn't happened.

Abbie lay on her side, her back to Kelly. But even in that position with the lights out, Kelly could feel the bed trembling. Abbie's erratic breathing and attempts to hide the tears broke Kelly's heart.

She shuffled closer, wrapping her arms around the fair-skinned girl. She stroked her dark hair, running her fingers through it soothingly. Fitting herself against Abbie's back, Kelly rested her head on Abbie's shoulder, her cheek against Abbie's cheek.

"Thank you for coming out Kelly" Abbie whispered, hiccupping at the stress. "I'm sorry for making you leave your family at Christmas"

"Abbie..." Kelly's own voice wavered. "I don't mind one bit. I love you okay? You're my best friend and I'm here for you no matter what. I'm not going anywhere"

"I love you too" Abbie whispered, tears making her pillow damp. "It means the world to me that you're here right now. You can leave tomorrow and have at least half the day with your family if you want?"

"I can open presents and eat until I can't breathe whenever. But right now there's no where I'd rather be than with my beautiful best friend"

Abbie rolled over and wrapped her arms around Kelly.

"What happened? Did he even say why?" Kelly asked gently, pulling Abbie into her chest.

She shook her head. "Not really. What he said was a load of bullshit anyway. He said he wasn't going to ask me to choose between him and Phil and that he made the decision for me...then he started spewing crap about how he doesn't feel the same anymore and he's not attracted to me. Why did he have sex with me then? Am I some kind of freak?"

"He's an asshole Abbie. Maybe not at heart, but what he did was fucking disgusting" Kelly whispered, wiping Abbie's tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

"It just made me feel like shit" Abbie sobbed.

"I know...but you're fucking gorgeous Abbie, you don't need his approval to know that. You dated Cody Rhodes, one of the biggest pretty boys in the company" Kelly smiled, trying to get a laugh out of her friend. "And Phil...look at the list of women he's dated. They're all beautiful Abbie, especially you. Inside and out"

Abbie laughed a little. "Look at you, telling me how pretty I am with my puffy face and my red eyes and my tangled hair. You look like a supermodel Kels. Seth's a lucky guy. I hope he realises that"

"We'll see won't we? I'm not sure he could defend Dean if he wanted to this time. But if he does he'll be getting a slap around the face to match that bastard's"

Abbie laughed despite herself. "You're such a good friend Kelly...most girls backstab each other or compete. I had no idea when Phil introduced us that you'd be one of the only people I can always rely on"

"Hey, until you marry them, and even then sometimes, you cannot rely on guys. That's why girls need to stick together. There's no sisterhood these days"

"Phil can't find out about this, okay?" Abbie whispered, drying her eyes.

"I wouldn't betray your confidence Abbie. But don't fret about what he'd think. He'd probably kill Dean with his bare hands, but he wouldn't think any less of you babe. I'm not sure there's anything you could do that would change his opinion. The man thinks you're an angel"

Kelly pressed a kiss to the top of Abbie's head. "Get some sleep sweetie; I'll be here when you wake up"

Abbie turned back over and Kelly cuddled in behind her again.

"Thanks for being big spoon" Abbie smiled through her tears.

"No problem" Kelly soothed, stroking Abbie's hair as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Phil hobbled off the plane in Chicago and begrudgingly asked for help with his luggage. There was no way in hell he'd be able to carry a suitcase with crutches in each hand. Picking his way through the crowds, he spotted Colt and a huge smile broke out across his face. His friend held a piece of cardboard with 'Philip J Brooks' written on it.<p>

"You're a bastard" Phil laughed, letting go of a crutch and knocking the sign out of Colt's hands. Colt shrugged, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"I missed you Punkers"

"I missed you too asshole" Phil laughed, wobbling a bit as Colt released him. He thanked the man who'd carried his bags for him, giving him a generous tip before Colt took over, carrying his bags to the car. Phil struggled on the snowy pavements but stubbornly forged onwards, eventually making it to the car.

"You've been away so long I bet you'd forgotten a real Chicago winter" Colt joked.

"I have to say, if I'd thought about it I'd have put another jacket on" Phil shivered.

"Jump in the car and I'll stick all the heaters on"

Phil just about got the door open and manoeuvred himself into the passenger seat without help, sighing in relief when Colt turned the heat on full to clear the ice from the windows.

"No AJ?"

"Neither of us wanted to be away from home at Christmas so she's coming here for New Year" Phil told him.

"I'm surprised she's not stuck to your side" Colt laughed.

"You think she's clingy?" Phil asked, chewing his lip.

"I don't know, surely that's something I should be asking you?"

"Just wondering what made you say it" Phil mused.

"She seems to like your company" Colt chuckled.

"She's quite needy...I'm not saying that in a bitchy way. Like...she's young you know? Of course she needs reassurance. It's not something that really bothers me. But yeah, she's much more needy than Abbie. Or Amy"

"What about Maria?" Colt asked.

Phil laughed. "Not quite as needy as Maria. Not that I minded too much at the time"

"Does she want to know where you and who you're with all the time?"

"Nah, she's not bad like that. I mean she never said anything about Abbie being at the hospital with me even after she found out Abbie stayed the night. I was expecting her to hit the ceiling about that" Phil replied as Colt slowly drove them home. The roads were starting to get dangerous with the flurries of snow falling.

"So when you say she's young and she needs reassurance, in what way?"

"Just like...she gets insecure if she's not constantly assured that you care. She likes a lot of cuddles and to be told that she's loved"

"Aren't all chicks like that?" Colt joked.

"With Abbie, I never had to say it. I mean I did...but I knew if I didn't say it, it was okay because she knew. Just like she didn't need to say it" he shrugged. "It's nice to have someone really enthusiastic to be around me though" Phil laughed.

"What? I'm not enthusiastic enough?" Colt teased. "How's the sex?"

Phil shook his head in amusement. "It's fine thanks"

"Just fine?"

"You're a bastard you know that? The sex is good. She's not as innocent as she looks, let's put it that way" he laughed.

"They never are"

"Are you still with Jorgie?" Phil asked, referring to his friend's long-term sort-of girlfriend.

"Yeah"

Phil laughed at the way Colt quietened down when his own personal life came up in conversation.

"How is she?"

"She's good" he shrugged.

"When do I get to actually meet her?"

"Never" Colt quickly replied.

"I'm starting to think she's imaginary" Phil teased.

"I dunno...I think she might be the one" Colt admitted, so quietly Phil almost missed it.

His mouth formed a little 'O' before he leaned across the dash and ruffled his friend's hair.

"Don't take the piss" Colt blushed.

"I'm not! I think it's adorable. Since when?"

"I don't really know. She's absolutely stunning. I guess I'm just feeling this urge to snap her up before she realises I'm not Brad Pitt"

"I'm sure she already knows that Cabana" Phil laughed loudly. "Wait a sec...so you're gonna pop the question? I thought you two were on-again-off-again..."

"We're not on-again-off-again...we've just been keeping it all quiet. This one was going pretty well and I didn't want to ruin it by getting ahead of myself"

"I didn't realise you guys were so serious" Phil added.

"Well...I think we're serious. I hope she does too. I guess we'll find out soon enough"

"I'm sure she does. But I definitely need to meet her and give her the best friend seal of approval before anything else happens" Phil stressed.

"Alright. She's coming to mine for Christmas so stop by in the afternoon. Bring Natalie, Jake and the girls if you like"

"I think Nat and Jake will probably want to be at home Christmas day with family but I'll ask Chez and the girls if they want to come. Or you could come to Chez's?" Phil offered.

"Yeah...then I can make a quick getaway when it all goes tits up" he laughed. "Err...Phil?" Colt asked.

"Yeah?"

"You maybe wanna come ring shopping with me?" he asked gingerly.

"Man...of course I'll come with you. Why would you think you even had to ask?"

"This is kind of unknown territory for me. And if I'm honest, I'm fucking terrified" he admitted, pulling up outside Phil's place.

Phil squeezed his friend's shoulder. "I don't blame you; I'd be pretty scared too. But she's an idiot if she says no"

"Thanks Phil"

"I suppose this means our deal's off?" Phil frowned.

"Huh?"

"We were supposed to get married one day man..."

Colt laughed, punching his arm playfully. "I love you Phil"

"I love you too man"

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Abs" Kelly whispered as she felt the onyx-haired girl stir.<p>

"Merry Christmas Kels" Abbie murmured sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Kelly watched Abbie disappear into the bathroom and sighed, sitting up and dragging a hand through her messy hair. She felt terrible for her friend, knowing the first morning after it happened would be the worst. She'd just woken up and realised the arms wrapped around her weren't Dean's but Kelly's and that must have been hard. Another reminder of what happened was obviously painful.

Kelly stood, pulling her shorts up a little and her tank top down. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun, she headed into the kitchen and rummaged around.

Abbie stepped out of the shower and opened the towel, staring at herself in the mirror. The bruises on her hips were fading, but that wasn't the only thing that caught her attention. For the first time in her life, she found herself analysing her body. Sure, she was toned and fit...but really, her boobs were kind of droopy for a twenty eight year olds...and her thighs were kind of big...

Leaning in closer, she scrutinized her face. She frowned at the spot on the bridge of her nose, brows furrowing as she studied the weird way one of her eyes was different to the other.

"Abbie?"

She jumped, pulling the towel closed and calming herself before she opened the door.

"You okay?" Kelly asked, noting the troubled look on Abbie's beautiful face.

Abbie nodded unconvincingly.

"I knocked us up a bit of breakfast"

"Thanks" Abbie smiled.

"Get some clothes on and I'll plate up" Kelly winked. "Not that I mind you being half naked in your own place"

Abbie pulled on a pair of shorts and a t shirt and took a seat at the dining table. There was an omelette in front of her and she picked at it.

"Kel...?"

"Mm?" Kelly mumbled around her food.

"What do you think about me having a boob job?"

Kelly inhaled a bit of egg and started coughing violently in surprise. "Jesus Abbie! Where the hell did that come from?"

Abbie pursed her lips slightly. "Just a thought I had..."

"Abbie...of all the people I've ever met in my entire life...you are the last girl I'd ever expect to want a boob job..."

"Why?" Abbie asked.

"Well, number one your boobs are fucking great! Number two, you're like the least appearance-oriented person I know. Even Seth is ten times vainer than you!" she argued.

Abbie looked down at her plate.

"What brought this on?" she asked gently. Abbie tensed and Kelly knew. "Did he say something?"

Abbie closed her eyes. "No..." she took a deep breath. "...I'm gonna confide in you now okay?"

"You know you can tell me anything Abs" Kelly urged.

"After him saying he's not attracted to me anymore..."

"You know that's bullshit Abbie" Kelly interjected.

"Yeah but that combined with the fact that the first time he sees me naked...he walks out on me...you know what I mean? I feel like shit...I feel like he finally got what he wanted all this time, and it didn't live up to his expectations. I'm just wondering what I did. Like, what's wrong with me?"

Kelly reached across the table and took Abbie's hands. "_You _are not a doubter! That's what so many people admire about you Abbie. You don't give a shit what anyone thinks, you stand up for yourself! There's nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all. Your boobs are fantastic, and as someone who may have checked you out in the shower, I'm telling you now that you look fucking amazing naked. Men have a way of making us feel like that sometimes, but don't let him knock your confidence. You've never questioned it before"

"You're right" Abbie sighed. "For a second though...I just felt like I wasn't good enough. It took me back to a time I don't really want to re-visit"

"I understand babes. I do. An ex of mine once called me all sorts of awful things. He said I was ugly, he called me an idiot, he said I was a whore...he told me my face was awful, he told everyone I was awful in bed..." Kelly admitted.

Abbie squeezed Kelly's hands. "But you know they say these things because they're hurt. They're hurt and they want to hurt you. But in the same breath, you know it's all a load of crap because they cared about you. They wanted you. You use the experience to grow and you become stronger" Kelly smiled. "You have plenty of people who love you Abs. Now how about we get to work on that list?" Kelly winked.

Abbie nodded. "I let my guard down and confided in you because I trust you. But now I need to get it together"

"That's the spirit. You want me to cut your hair for you?" Kelly asked.

Abbie frowned.

"I did beauty in college. I'm not bad, don't worry" Kelly laughed.

Abbie agreed, trusting her friend. She took a seat on a dining chair and Kelly grabbed some sharp scissors.

As Abbie relaxed into the chair, feeling Kelly's fingers combing through her hair gently, she sighed. "Thanks for spooning me last night Kel. I needed that"

"No problem" Kelly smiled, getting to work. She took a little off the length before adding in some choppier layers, giving it some more volume and character.

* * *

><p>It was the 26th, and Abbie and Kelly caught a flight to Tampa but for very different reasons. Kelly was returning home to eat until she passed out and spend New Year drinking and talking things through with Seth. Abbie on the other hand would be starting her new gruelling training regime.<p>

"Mmmmmm...this chocolate is so good" Kelly teased, waving it in Abbie's face as they waited for their bags.

"Stop it" Abbie laughed, grimacing as her stomach rumbled.

"You haven't eaten all day, get a grip woman! You have the flattest stomach ever!"

"I'm detoxing Kel" she laughed.

"Well let me know when you're done because you're coming out with me New Year's Eve and we're getting absolutely trashed. You never know, I might be single too by then" she joked.

"No you won't. You and Seth were made for each other" Abbie smiled sadly.

"Whatever happens babe, we're going out and ringing in the New Year the proper way. You're gonna have some fun and forget all this shit" Kelly winked, dragging her suitcase along behind her through the arrivals lounge.

They said their goodbyes and Abbie drove to the FCW training facility. She changed into her workout gear and headed straight to Regal's office.

"Come in" he called when she knocked on the door. He was sat behind a solid oak desk; the room decorated exactly how she'd imagined it. Plush carpet, a potted plant and old wrestling photos made it feel welcoming and homely.

"Abbie" he smiled warmly. "I wasn't expecting you on the first day back" he laughed. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

Abbie was caught off-guard by the question and her rabbit-in-headlights expression wasn't missed by Regal. He quickly changed the subject, telling her where she could find a place to change in private and a secure place to leave her belongings. She was relieved she didn't have to change with the FCW girls. She was sure they were nice, but she'd had enough issues integrating into locker rooms before. She didn't want to go through that again.

"Thanks" she smiled, taking the key from him.

"Oh, and Abbie...?" he called as her hand met the handle to the door. She turned, an inquisitive look on her face. "If there's anything you wanted to talk about, I'm here. Professional or personal. Think of me as a mentor and a friendly ear" he told her softly.

"Thank you..." she swallowed hard, breaking eye contact as she slipped away.

* * *

><p>"1...2...3...down!" Bill DeMott – head trainer - shouted as several bodies hit the mats.<p>

Abbie wrung her hands gingerly as she approached the training rings. The big gym had three main and five secondary rings for them to work on their techniques in, but from what Abbie could see, they were currently running drills.

"Okay...take a short break" Bill called as he spotted Abbie. He called her over and she slipped under the rope. His trainees scattered, chatting away as they grabbed their towels and gulped down some water before they resumed.

"Nice to have you back" Bill told her. "You look nervous" he laughed.

"Just feeling a bit out of place" she smiled. "Lots of new faces"

"They're a great bunch of kids, I think you'll like them" he winked. "Let's introduce you..." he added. "Breaks over! Gather round!" he instructed in his commanding voice. "If you don't recognise her, and if you don't you've clearly been living under a rock for the last year, this is our Diva's champ Abbie. She's been on the main roster for just over a year now and she's already competed in a ladder match, two extreme rules matches and several mixed gender matches. She's been wonderful enough to come down to work with you for a few sessions. What we're hoping is that she can run the drills with you, to show you that she went through exactly the same process as you're going through now. Then we can run some clinics and you can get a chance to learn some things" he shouted through the gym. "Anything to add?" he asked Abbie as she stared down at the twenty or so people watching her.

"I guess I just want to say that I'm not here to profess to know everything. I came here because I learnt a lot in developmental and you never stop learning. I want to learn from you guys too"

She blushed when they applauded. Apparently she had some fans among them. That was embarrassing.

Abbie was starting to question her decision to run drills when she was reminded of exactly how hard Bill worked them. He had them running laps, taking bump after bump, hitting the ropes until their backs bruised, doing sit ups until they cried out with the effort and hurled abuse at anyone who claimed they 'couldn't do it'.

"You wanna be a wrestler? Man up!" he yelled at one of the bigger guys who was struggling to make it to his feet for every count. "You think it's easy?! Huh? It's not!"

Memories of how frightening Bill could be came flooding back. Abbie had been given a big reality check when she'd arrived in developmental and she suspected many of the rookies too found they weren't half as fit as they needed to be.

"Okay...go shower. This afternoon we'll do some promo work and some grappling" he announced. Abbie groaned as her muscles protested getting to her feet. Regal extended a hand to help her up and she took it. She and every one of the others were dripping with sweat as they slunk away to change.

"You can still hang" he laughed.

"I should hope so; it's only been a year. I'm not an OAP yet" she smiled.

"Bill's hard on them, but it teaches them discipline, especially the ones who come in from other careers like modelling or football and think this is a walk in the park" Regal mused.

"I know it prepared me much more for what was out there in the big league" she added.

"How about you cut some promos with them this afternoon?" he suggested.

"Promos are my worst nightmare" she laughed. "Mic work is my weakest area"

"What better reason to face it? Don't shy away from tacking your weaknesses. Not that I need to tell _you _that" he grinned. "Let me come introduce you to some of them" he suggested, sensing she wasn't doing so well making friends by herself.

Leading her into the male locker room, she blushed at all the naked flesh on display.

"Woah, Sir, some warning" Leo Kruger chuckled as the guys covered themselves.

"I'm sure she's seen it all before" Regal dismissed. "I'd just like Abbie to personally meet some of you"

The man nearest to them stood and extended a hand. "Corey"

"Abbie, nice to meet you" she shook his hand, admiring the tattoos on his arms. His piercing eyes studied her for a moment before Regal regained her attention.

"Mason, you've probably already met...am I right in thinking he was in developmental when you were?"

Abbie nodded, giving him a small smile. She met Adrian Neville, CJ Parker and Sami Zayn before being whisked off to the girl's locker room. Regal knocked. "I'll leave this one to you" he winked, heading off towards his office. Abbie froze. She'd rather he'd left her alone with the guys and helped break the ice with the girls than vice versa. She was terrible in an all-female environment...

The door opened and she found herself face to face with a girl who held remarkable similarities with herself. Her dark hair, her pale skin...

"Hi" Abbie forced a smile. "Just thought I should introduce myself properly..."

Abbie watched the young girl study her before extending a hand.

"Paige"

* * *

><p><strong>Still to come, Abbie and Kelly hit the town for New Year with some interesting developments and Phil meets Colt's girlfriend. How will Paige and the other girls react to Abbie? Will it be a happy New Year when April visits Chicago?<strong>

**Remember to check out '12 Day of Abbie-mas'! Hope you like the update :)**


	103. Steady Hands Just Take The Wheel

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – It's been too long. So I'll just let you get on with the chapter and ramble at the end ;) On a side note, please check out '12 days of Abbie-mas' if you haven't already. You guys voted for it and the tenth chapter is in progress. So far we've had snippets from many moments including Phil's side of the miscarriage and what really happened at that explosive dinner party...**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Three: ~**

Phil was nearly knocked off his feet when he arrived at the place he'd called home growing up. The three girls he considered his sisters sandwiched him in a hug, squeezing him until he protested at the strain on his knee. They may not be blood-related, but this was his family and he felt a sense of belonging even now he was away so much.

"One at a time" he heard their mom calling down the hall, tears in her eyes at seeing him again. It had been months since he'd last visited and he hobbled towards her on his crutches, letting her wrap her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas Phil" she smiled.

"Merry Crimmus guys"

They insisted he sat down on the couch and let them handle everything, getting him a footrest and making him comfortable.

"Colt and Jorgie are visiting this afternoon if that's okay?" he asked.

"The more the merrier" his mom smiled. The smell of dinner wafted through the house and he sighed. He sent a few festive texts to his closest friends, noticing he received responses from all bar Abbie. He brushed it off. Maybe she'd turned her phone off.

"How's the knee doing dork?" Cassie asked, flopping down onto the couch beside him.

"It hurts like a bitch" he complained. "Plus, I can't do anything by myself and you know how I hate that"

"Oh I know. You're a stubborn ass" she laughed. "...I missed you" she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too..." he sighed. "Fill me in on the last few months, what have I missed?" he asked.

He sat and listened to all of their stories from Chalene's near brush with the law and Chez's new house. They sat down for dinner and stuffed themselves full of food, Phil catching up with Chez's brother Dan too, talking about the latest hockey results.

* * *

><p>Abbie forced herself to maintain eye contact and shook Paige's hand firmly. She wasn't quite sure how to react to the situation until the tension broke.<p>

"You have a lot to answer for. I've been teased mercilessly since I got here for being Abbie Rose the second" Paige laughed, opening the door.

"Sorry about that" Abbie smiled, stepping inside.

"Abbie, this is Emma, Bayley, Charlotte and Summer" she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all" Abbie greeted.

"Is it true Brock Lesnar broke three of your ribs?" Summer launched straight in with questions.

Abbie laughed. "It was two...but yeah"

"Woah..."

"How long have you been wrestling?" Emma asked, the barrage of questions continuing.

"Coming up to fifteen years now" she told them.

"That's awesome"

Abbie listened to the girls talk, learning about their experiences and how they'd stumbled upon the world of wrestling. Summer had recently been told of her impending call-up to the main roster and she was understandably excited.

"It's not a feeling you can put into words" Abbie explained when Summer asked what it was like to debut in front of thousands of fans.

"I'm itching to get up there" Paige sighed in her distinctive English accent.

"You'll be there. You have all the time in the world. You're what? 21?" Abbie asked. "That makes me feel so old"

"You are kind of old" Paige teased.

"Oi" Abbie laughed. "I've been around the block a few times"

"Are you doing promos with us this afternoon? Apparently we're doing female versions of the Shield!" Bayley asked excitedly.

Abbie's smile faltered for a moment at the mention of the Shield but quickly composed herself. "Yeah. This week I'm training like one of you guys"

Abbie couldn't have prepared herself for the afternoon of promo skills classes. She was incredibly thankful the training hadn't been as thorough when she was in developmental. She wasn't sure she'd have ever been called up had anyone realised how uncomfortable she was on the mic. It started easily enough, Bill and Regal explained what they'd be doing, and they sat on folding chairs in front of a black screen. There was a camera recording their performances. The idea of improvising on the spot with all these kids who were yet to be called up made her incredibly nervous. She was supposed to be showing them how it was done right?

First up, they took on some of the best gimmicks in the business. The guys went first and they found themselves in fits of laughter and some of the amazing performances. The girls didn't let the side down either. Paige had to do an interview CM Punk pipebomb style, Bayley tried her hand at a Cena-style promo and eventually, Abbie stood up nervously for her turn. Facing the camera and determined to exude a confidence she wasn't feeling, she waited for her instructions.

"I think we should give you a bit more of a challenge" Regal smiled. "How about someone you know well? How about you give us an Ambrose promo?"

Abbie froze. She knew Regal had no idea about what had happened, but she couldn't think of anything worse right now. He thought they were close and it would be interesting for her to parody such an eccentric character so far from her own persona. But in reality, just the thought of him made her want to throw something heavy through a window and eat her feelings.

She pulled herself together and ignored the look of concern on Regal's face at her reaction. The red light on the camera signalled it was go-time and she stared directly at it.

"My name is Abbie Rose and I have a sickness. A sickness that consumes me..." she began. "There's a demon...right here" she pointed to her heart. "It torments me...all the time, I can't escape it. All it wants is destruction. So beware. If you get in the ring with me, I'll destroy you. I'll destroy you because IT said so. And if I don't destroy you, IT will destroy ME"

She was shaking as they cut the camera and applause filled the room. She felt the urge to get away from all the scrutinising gazes and headed for the locker room.

"Abbie!" Regal raised his voice in a way she'd never had directed at her before. She stopped in her tracks. No one dared disobey him. "Come with me" he told her, heading down the hall towards his office. The rest of the room looked on in confusion as she followed the command.

"What's going on?" he asked, closing the door to give them some privacy and taking a seat on the edge of his desk, motioning for her to sit.

Abbie looked down at her feet, finding it impossible to make eye contact with him right now.

"I want you to open up to me...you can trust me, you know that" he coaxed.

"I do trust you" she sighed, taking a seat in the chair beside his desk.

"I know you and Phil were close, I think he was a calming influence. I hate to overstep a boundary here...but as part of the management team, I was informed of why you took time off those months ago and I'm terribly sorry"

He watched her clasp her hands together, trying to comfort herself.

"I know you've been through some difficult times recently...with Molly's passing on top of everything else..." he said slowly.

He watched her berate herself for feeling upset.

"It's okay to cry Abbie. Believe me, I know how you feel. I turned to drugs to cope...I sincerely hope you won't do the same. I see a lot of myself in you. That lost feeling...I see it in Ambrose too. The self-destruct gene"

He saw her reaction once more at the mention of Dean. Something was definitely up.

"You want to talk about what happened?" he asked.

"Not really no" she shook her head.

"Don't bottle it up. I saw the way the colour left your face when I asked you to do a promo in Dean's style. Has something happened? Feel free to tell me to back off if you feel like I'm pushing you too much. I just want you to know that I'm here as a mentor personally as well as professionally"

"I'm still very much attached to Phil..." she began. "And now, I guess you can understand why. But it caused a lot of fights with me and Dean. Anyway, just before Christmas something happened and it ended badly. That's all I really want to elaborate. But thank you for caring. It means a lot. I just found that whole thing out there hard" she said, referring to the promo.

"You nailed it though. You looked so nervous I was worried but then you came out with that and you definitely showed them how a pro does it" he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks" she managed a small smile and was surprised when he pulled her into a hug.

"I know what it's like to have no one to turn to. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. It's not often I take someone under my wing, but I think you're an incredible talent Abbie. And an incredibly strong person. That's the first and last time I'll mention yours and Phil's loss unless you come to me about it okay? Now how about we go see what the kids are up to?" he asked. She nodded.

As they made their way back into the gym, she caught the end of a promo.

"And that is why you never send a man to do a woman's job" Paige asserted.

"Believe in the Shield" Paige, Emma and Charlotte said in unison.

Abbie smiled, clapping. There were some talented girls down here, she wasn't wrong when she said she needed to up her game. It was a dangerous business when everyone was fighting for that same spot on the card. Especially the girls.

As she grabbed her bags, ready to leave, she heard someone shout her name. She turned to find Paige running to catch her up.

"We're all going out for New Years Eve. It's gonna be wild. The guys are coming too. You should come. We're having a house party at mine and Emma's first and then heading to a club..."

Abbie was blown away by the idea that she'd been accepted into their little family already.

"Can I bring Kelly?" she asked.

"Of course!" Paige grinned. "Bring any of your famous wrestler friends"

Abbie laughed. "Thanks, I'll be there"

They said goodbye, with Paige promising to text her the address. Things were looking up.

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon and Phil was curled up on the couch with the girls watching TV. The doorbell signalled Colt's arrival and Phil's interest piqued. He couldn't wait to meet this girl, surprised that Colt had kept her under wraps so long.<p>

"Merry Christmas everyone" Colt smiled, kissing each of the girls cheeks. "Guys, this is Jorgie. Jorgie, this is my best friend Phil" he introduced them.

"Very nice to finally meet you" Phil smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She was nothing like he'd imagined her. She was a tiny little petite blonde with blue eyes and delicate features. Her smile was sweet. She reminded him of a pixie.

"You too, I've heard lots about you" she smiled.

"All bad obviously" Colt winked.

Phil watched the way she sought out Colt's hand and squeezed it for comfort as she met the rest of the family. He studied her in her little dress and one of Colt's hoodies. She was almost smaller than April.

When she was more comfortable with them, Colt left her chatting away with the girls while Phil pulled him aside.

"What do you think?" Colt asked.

"She gets my seal of approval" Phil laughed.

"Oi. Serial fucking monogamist, stay the fuck away. I don't want her taking one look at that cheeky flirt face you do and ditching me"

"I would NEVER do that to you. EVER. Okay? But Jesus, how old is she? She looks about twelve" he chuckled.

"Says you! April looks younger" Colt retorted.

"Okay...okay, fair point. But April's twenty six so I'm good"

"She's twenty six too, it's all legal" he laughed.

"When are you going to buy it?" Phil asked, referring to the ring without risking saying anything that could give the game away if they were overheard.

"Do you fancy coming with me tomorrow?"

"Of course" Phil agreed.

* * *

><p>Colt had spent the last hour looking at almost every ring in the shop.<p>

"What if she hates it?" he asked, flustered.

"What is there to hate? It's gold and it has diamonds. Girls love that shit" Phil laughed.

"This is so stressful" he groaned.

"Which is why I won't ever be doing it"

"You're not telling me you still believe that bullshit you always say about never getting married?" Colt asked, a disbelief on his face.

"It's not bullshit. I'm serious. I'm not criticising anyone else who wants to do it but I don't see the appeal of paying thousands of dollars for a piece of paper that achieves nothing other than meaning someone can take half my shit"

"You think little April won't want a big white wedding someday?" Colt asked.

"Well she won't be getting it from me"

"You're such a fucking grouch sometimes" Colt laughed, eyeing a gold band with a little diamond in the centre. "This is more my price range" he sighed as the cashier took it from under the counter so they could see it better.

"You think she won't like it?" Phil asked.

"She's a sweetheart, if she says yes she'd like it even if it was made of plastic. But I know she'd love that one" he said, pointing to a rose gold ring with a large diamond in the centre, lots of little diamonds along the band.

"Two thousand dollars is pretty pricey for a ring..." Phil said, knowing his friend couldn't afford that kind of price.

"I know" Colt replied, sounding deflated.

Phil gestured to the sales assistant to get the ring out.

"Why did you do that? Looking at it next to the other one just makes me feel cheap as hell"

"How about you pay the deposit for it and I'll pay the rest...think of it as a loan" Phil suggested.

"I'm not letting you buy my own fucking girlfriend's engagement ring Phil"

"Hear me out alright? I'm not buying it. Like I said, it's a loan. That way you get the ring you want and you don't have to pay for it all at once. What's the point in me having money if I can't do nice things for people? This is the only engagement ring I'll be forking out for in my life so what's the problem?" Phil smiled.

"You think she'll like it?"

"Oh for fuck's sake" Phil laughed. "Get it and let's go"

A big smile crossed Colt's face as he hugged Phil. "Thanks man"

"People definitely think we're a gay couple and I'm buying you a ring" Phil laughed.

* * *

><p>Abbie was sweating profusely and as out of breath as she'd ever been as Regal pushed her to the limit. She'd been working one on one with him for the last three days and he'd worked her to the bone. She gritted her teeth through the last ten sit-ups and collapsed.<p>

"Good job Champ" he said, holding out a hand to help her to her feet. "I really don't think you need much more conditioning, you're as lean as I've ever seen you"

"I'm doing a juice fast thing" she said, panting slightly as she grabbed a towel.

"Well it's clearly giving you results"

Abbie looked down at her stomach and smiled. "I have abs...it's great" she laughed.

"What else did you want to work on?" he asked.

"I want to get the ring work down to a T...like I don't want there to be a debate any more...I want it to be fact. I want to be the best women's wrestler in the company"

"Okay. Tomorrow we'll go over everything. I'll even teach you some new things. I'll let you steal a few Regal classics" he smiled.

* * *

><p>Abbie awoke on New Year's Eve to a call from Kelly.<p>

"I'm so excited for tonight" Kelly squealed. I even have the perfect dress for you to wear.

Abbie groaned.

"You'll love it, honestly. It looks terrible on me but oh my god you're gonna turn heads in it"

"Okay"

"What's wrong babe? You sound down...how've you been?" Kelly asked, concerned.

"I'm okay. It's just last thing at night and first thing in the morning you know?" she sighed.

"Aw babes..."

"I miss him spooning me...he was good at that. And I miss just hanging out and going for food with him and the guys. Like...there's not gonna be any more of that. No more hanging out with you and Seth and Roman..."

"Aw Abbie, you can hang out with me and Seth any time. And I'm sure Roman feels the same" she soothed.

"How are you and Seth by the way?"

"We're fine...he hasn't spoken to Dean but I gave him the basics and he apologised"

"That's good" Abbie smiled, genuinely happy Kelly's relationship was back on track. "Is Seth coming out tonight with us?"

"Yeah he is. He might not stay because he has an early flight tomorrow but he'll be there"

"I'll see you tonight then?" Abbie asked.

"I will. Me and Seth will meet you at the hotel for pre-pre-drinks and some pampering. You deserve it"

"Thanks Kelly"

"Love you babes, see you later" Kelly smiled.

"Love you too"

* * *

><p>Dean pushed aside the door to his Vegas apartment and propped it open with the crate of beer he'd just bought. Tonight he would drink away his stress and head out to the strip to ring in the New Year in style. He had a few guys he'd met since moving in coming over to celebrate and he was looking forward to the night. New Year, new start.<p>

Slipping into the shower, he changed into the tight-fitting light blue button down shirt and jeans Seth had bought him for his birthday. Smoothing his hair back, he smirked at his reflection. He wouldn't have any trouble getting girls tonight. Not that he ever did.

* * *

><p>Phil smiled as he heard the doorbell ring. He knew who it was; he'd even tidied up the apartment for her arrival. As soon as he opened the door, she grabbed him around the neck and planted a kiss on his lips.<p>

"Miss me?" he laughed against her lips as her hands played in his hair.

"A little"

"I missed you too short stuff" he smiled, opening the door properly so she could drop her bag inside.

"How's your knee?" she asked, waiting for him to take a seat on the couch before climbing into his lap to be as close to him as possible.

"It's getting there slowly" he shrugged.

"Want me to kiss it better?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh...I see what _you _missed little miss April" he chuckled, sitting back so she could unbuckle his belt.

* * *

><p>After a full day of painful ring work with Regal, Abbie had enough time to get back to the hotel and shower before Kelly and Seth arrived. Although she ached all over, she couldn't wait to show off her new skills. She'd even discussed her ideas for new gear and a new entrance theme with Regal who thought it was a great idea. He would pitch the idea to Vince at their next meeting and she had everything crossed he would go for it.<p>

Kelly wrapped her arms around Abbie the second she stepped through the door and Abbie returned the comforting embrace.

"Holy shit...Abbie you've lost a tonne of weight!"

"I haven't actually lost much at all because I put it back on in muscle" Abbie laughed.

"Seth, tell her how much weight she's lost!" Kelly frowned worriedly.

"I think you look great Abbie. Feels great to be toned huh?" he smiled.

"Thanks Seth" Abbie said, giving him a quick hug too. She didn't want things to be awkward between them.

"This dress might not even fit!" Kelly flapped, pulling it out of the bag and thrusting it in Abbie's direction.

"If it's one of yours, I'm sure I'll feel like an overstuffed sausage all night" Abbie joked.

Seth waited patiently outside the bedroom of the suite, chilling in front of the TV while the girls got dolled up for the evening. He'd called Dean to wish him a Merry Christmas a few days ago but he hadn't had a chance to quiz him on what had gone on just yet. It was hard when he wanted to see the best in his friend. On this occasion, he couldn't really defend Dean's actions. He still wanted to hear the man out though. Seth couldn't figure out why he'd thrown away something so good.

Dean would be kicking himself right now, Seth thought to himself as the girls emerged from the bedroom ready to go. Abbie was dressed in Kelly's tight-fitting mini dress. It had sections cut out either side of the waist, showing off her newly tiny waist. The dress was entirely made up of multicoloured sequins, sitting on her upper thigh and showing off her unbelievably long legs. Those were accentuated by big black suede heels. Kelly had styled Abbie's hair in big barrel curls with smoky eye make-up and red lips. She looked killer. But as always, Seth's eyes were drawn to his girlfriend. Her dress was pink mesh at the top, showing a peek of her bra underneath and a tight cream skirt. Apparently the rule for New Year was short and tight.

They caught a taxi to the Tampa residence of Paige and Emma and they could hear the music blasting from outside. As soon as they stepped inside they could tell they were in for a hell of a night...

"You're just in time" Paige greeted them excitedly. "We're playing drinking Jenga"

"What's drinking Jenga?" Seth asked, dubiously.

"Basically, it's like normal Jenga but every block has something written on it. Whatever you pull out you have to do" she explained happily. Walking into the lounge, they were greeted by a sight they didn't expect – a shirtless Corey Graves...twerking.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Abbie and crew are in for one hell of a night...more of that to come. How will Dean celebrate New Year? And Phil and April? Is Phil really dead-set against marriage or will Colt's impending proposal change his view? Will Abbie's training pay off not just professionally but also in getting Dean to see what he's missing? Next chapter, fireworks fly...and not just the literal kind.<strong>

**A link to a picture of Abbie's dress is on my profile if you want to see it :)**

**Sorry this one took so long, studying got in the way and believe me, it SUCKED. But I'm so happy to be writing again so expect the next one much sooner than the time it took to get this one done haha. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought :)**


	104. N A S T Y

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – For those of you wondering, the 12 Days series will be continuing soon. I wanted to update it every day but I just didn't have the time. There's only three chapters left though so I won't leave you waiting much longer. Fast update to celebrate the rumble! The song in this chapter is 'Nasty' by Pixie Lott (or Xtina depending on your preferred version). Hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Four: ~**

Abbie, Kelly and Seth had only been at the party for half an hour and things were already crazy. Each Jenga block in the tower had a stipulation written on it. Corey had been forced to remove his shirt for the remainder of the game and 'twerk' for the group, much to everyone's amusement. Paige had given Emma a lap dance and Seth was in the process of downing his beer.

"Your turn Abbie!" Kelly laughed, already tipsy. Abbie reached towards the tower, gingerly sliding one of the blocks out without knocking it over. Her eyes widened when she read the words on it.

"Body shot? Not this again" she laughed. Everyone cheered, preparing a tequila shot.

"I'm game master so I decide!" Paige slurred. "Salt from Seth's neck...shot from Kelly's mouth and lemon from Corey" she squealed.

Kelly grabbed Abbie's hand under the table and squeezed it. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to..."

"You know what...fuck it. He's probably getting blink drunk and fucking every girl in Vegas so I'm gonna have some fun" Abbie resolved, laughing at Seth's protests as the girls held his head to one side while they spread salt on his neck.

"3...2...1..." they counted her in.

Abbie shook her head in amusement, running her tongue across Seth's neck before dropping to the floor and taking the shot from Kelly's mouth. This was the part that made her most nervous. Standing up, she watched Corey waggle his eyebrows, lemon held between his teeth. She managed to bite it without too much effort, keeping the contact chaste. Only the tiniest bit of lipstick was left on his face afterwards.

Kelly squealed, pulling the raven-haired girl onto her lap as the game continued. "I'm so glad you're getting into tonight" Kelly grinned. "Corey's a total hottie"

"Stop it" Abbie laughed, looping her arm around Kelly's neck to steady herself. They'd had a few glasses of wine while they did their hair and make-up so to say she was already feeling the buzz was accurate. "I'm so over relationships"

"I didn't say marry the guy" Kelly winked.

"I don't think I'm his type" Abbie shrugged, watching him play fight with Emma. "I want nothing more than to be single right now. I'm in a good place"

"I love you, sexy little bitch" Kelly grinned, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Now get that cute ass back on your own chair so I can see the game" she laughed.

"I love you too, I don't know what I'd do without you" Abbie replied honestly, taking her seat beside the blonde.

"Let's take a selfie for Phil before we look too drunk and he judges us" Kelly giggled, taking out her phone and posing for a photo. Abbie pressed her lips to Kelly's cheek and Kelly snapped the picture, adding a Happy New Year message and sending it to Phil.

"Ahhhhh! Adrian got motorboat!" Summer squealed as he buried his face in Charlotte's cleavage and shook his head from side to side.

"This game is filthy" Seth laughed.

"What? You oldies can't handle it?" Paige challenged.

"Oh we can handle it" Kelly countered, downing her drink before pulling another block from the tower. A little smirk crossed her face.

"What is it?" Seth asked curiously.

"7 minutes in heaven" she grinned.

"You can't choose Seth!" Paige quickly jumped in.

"What? You can't change the rules!" Kelly laughed.

"I don't want to find anything nasty in the morning" Emma protested. "So no taking your boyfriend, we all know what you could do in seven whole minutes!"

"That's fair" Kelly nudged Seth who blushed. "I pick Abbie"

Corey and Adrian wolf-whistled. Before Abbie even realised what was going on, Kelly grabbed her hand and dragged her into the designated closet.

"Why'd you pick me?" Abbie laughed.

"Well I couldn't pick another guy, Seth wouldn't like that. Also...so I can do this" Kelly replied, amusement twinkling in her eyes as she drunkenly pressed her lips to Abbie's.

"Kelly!" Abbie laughed, pushing her away. "Are you secretly bi or something?"

"Stop worrying. I'm not asking for a threesome or anything...though me and Seth have talked about it and we both agreed that if we did...you'd be first choice"

"Oh my God Kelly stop!" Abbie laughed. "I love you and everything but that's just too far"

"I don't have sexual feelings for girls, but I can admire a beautiful girl when I see one and you're a stunner babe. Plus, you're the only bitch I'd trust not to steal my man" Kelly teased.

"You're way too drunk Kel" Abbie giggled.

"It's drunken honesty" Kelly shrugged. "Why don't you want to kiss me?" she pouted. "Where's the harm? It's just a bit of fun"

"Phil had a go at me last time you kissed me" Abbie remembered.

"Well Phil and all the rest of your exes can go fuck themselves" Kelly laughed. "Loosen up. Let's give Seth a scare"

* * *

><p>Phil smiled widely at the photo Kelly had sent him. He hadn't heard from Abbie in a while and he was glad to see she was looking well. He was also secretly pleased she was spending New Year with Kelly. He didn't know if Ambrose was there too, but he selfishly hoped not.<p>

He stuck his tongue out and sent his own Happy New Year message back to them. He just about managed to resist the urge to warn them not to drink too much and to stay together. He knew they'd attract a lot of attention tonight and he couldn't help but worry.

He smiled and pushed his phone back into his pocket as April returned from the bathroom. The candle in the middle of the table flickered as she took her seat and took a look at the menu. The petite Latina wore a little red dress and was drawing plenty of stares herself. Phil had spent the last few minutes glaring at the guy sitting across from them when he'd blatantly checked out April's ass as she walked away.

"Do you want to share a pizza? They look kinda big..."

"Huh?" he asked, retuning his gaze to hers.

The shadow of a smile crossed her face. "Why are you staring daggers at that guy?"

"Who? Me?"

"Is someone marking their territory?" she teased.

"No. Never" he feigned surprise at the accusation.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'd hate to be the next girl who tries it on with you. I'll bite her face"

Phil laughed loudly.

"Now. About that pizza..."

* * *

><p>"What happened to that girlfriend you had last time we saw you?"<p>

Dean rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't his girlfriend. Or so he says" the boys ribbed him.

"Did she wise up and dump your ass?"

"No. I ended it" he sighed.

"Why? She was at least an eight out of ten right?"

"He did say she wasn't putting out"

"Can we stop talking about it?" Dean snapped, taking another swig of his beer. "She wanted to get serious. I didn't. Call it a clash of interest"

"Well, I'm sure there'll be plenty of hot ass out on the strip tonight"

Dean cracked open another can and lit up a cigarette. If he was honest, he'd rather be hanging out with Seth and Roman tonight. They knew him better. They'd have realised he wasn't quite as happy with his new officially single status as he pretended to be.

* * *

><p>Seth was sent to find the pair when they didn't emerge after seven minutes. His eyes widened at the sight before him as he opened the door. Kelly had Abbie in a full-on lip lock.<p>

He cleared his throat and pouted when the two began laughing hysterically at the look on his face.

"Is there something you wanna tell me Kelly? Are you leaving me for Abbie?"

Kelly pinched his cheek. "Don't worry babe. I'm just showing her that she needs to stop worrying about what other people think and start having fun. I wouldn't leave you though, she's missing a certain something that gives you the edge" she teased, groping him. He startled, slapping her hand away.

"God help me trying to keep you two out of trouble tonight" he rolled his eyes.

When they rejoined the game, they found even more chaos. There were empty cans and bottles all over the table, Paige and Summer were wrestling on the floor and the boys were cheering them on.

Kelly and Seth began canoodling as all drunk couples do and Abbie suddenly felt like a third wheel. Heading to the fridge to grab a can of beer, she heard someone else enter the room.

"Sorry" Corey smiled, sliding past her to reach his own beer. She felt his hand on her hip and then he was gone.

Abbie released a breath she didn't know she was holding and leaned back against the counter. She really needed to steer clear of these tattooed bad boy types.

A party bus arrived soon to take them to the club and Kelly held tightly to Abbie's hand the entire time. She may have been drunk and she might be keen to spend time with her boyfriend on New Year's. But she knew Abbie was still shaken from the past week and needed her support.

At the bar, Seth wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist and peppered her face with kisses. Abbie felt bad that Kelly felt like she had to babysit her and gave her hand a squeeze, releasing her and moving to stand with Paige and the others. She knew Kelly and Seth wanted to spend some quality time together after being apart over Christmas so resolved to involve herself with the group of youngsters.

"I'm buying, what's everyone having?" Corey asked to cheers from the group.

"Corey's a lovely guy. All the guys are, you'll get on well with us. Don't be so shy" Paige smiled, putting an arm around Abbie.

"What are you drinking?" Sami asked her.

"I'll have a vodka red bull if that's okay?"

"Of course that's okay" he winked, relaying the order to Corey.

"You two could be twins" Corey smiled as he handed Paige and Abbie their drinks.

They laughed and joked for a while before the girls dragged her onto the dance floor. "Half an hour to midnight!"

* * *

><p>"M'lady" Phil held the door for April as they made the short walk back to his apartment.<p>

"I'm cold...can I have your jacket?" she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"What? I'm cold too" he laughed.

"But I'm only cold because I made myself look pretty for your benefit...so you can sacrifice your jacket for my benefit and then we'll be even..." she teased.

"Fine" he chuckled, taking it off and wrapping it around her shoulders. "But only because I'm a gentleman, not because your argument was anything more than weak"

"Oi" she laughed, punching his arm. He leaned down and pecked her lips and she looped her arm through his as they walked.

"What are we doing at midnight then?" she asked, resting her head against his bicep.

"I thought we could go back to mine and curl up with some blankets and a film. And as for midnight...I can think of a few things"

"What if I'm not in the mood?" she asked playfully.

"I'll get you in the mood" he replied cockily.

* * *

><p>Dean was in his element tonight. They'd been to three bars along the strip before dropping by one of the world-famous strip clubs. He was currently indulging in a private dance paid for by the boys. He was reclined on the soft couch and watched intensely as a busty blonde ran her hands up his thighs and pushed his legs apart. He'd been to enough strip clubs to know the score so he wasn't fazed when she mounted him, grinding in his lap. His eyes followed her hands as she untied her bikini top and revealed herself to him, tossing her hair around and lying right back so he could see everything.<p>

While a lesser man would have lost his mind by this point, the dancer eventually accepted she wasn't going to get him off and ended the dance. Aroused and just a little frustrated, he found the guys with a round of various strong liquors and downed a few. The effects hit him like a train.

* * *

><p>Abbie washed her hands and dried them before using her finger to remove a few stray make-up smudges around her eyes. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out. She knew she was drunk, but did that really say Dean?<p>

"Hello?" she answered.

"We should talk..." he slurred.

"Fuck off Dean" she snapped.

"We should clear the air" he mumbled incoherently.

"I'm sick of your shit. Go to hell"

Kelly's eyes widened as she caught the end of the conversation.

"I came in because I was worried...who was that?"

"Dean" Abbie bit her lip, trying not to let the alcohol amplify her emotions and have her in tears again.

Kelly took Abbie's face in her hands and forced her to look at her. "Forget him. Come dance your cares away"

Out on the dance floor, Abbie tried her best to get her mind off of him. She shouldn't have answered that call...

Bump n' grind by R Kelly began to play and Corey started goofing around. Abbie giggled as he took her hands and rolled his hips around comically to the beat of the song.

As the song ended, the countdown to midnight began over the loud speakers.

"10...9...8...7..." everyone chanted in unison. Kelly and Seth were already making out shamelessly, getting their New Years kiss in early.

"6...5...4...3...2...1..."

Abbie felt a hand take hers and another on her lower back. "Do I get a proper kiss now?" he asked as his lips covered hers and he kissed her with a gentle pressure. She barely had time to register where she was as the clock struck midnight and Corey Graves ended the kiss with a soft suck on her lower lip. Her hands trailed down his tattooed arms as they pulled apart. She stood dumbstruck.

"You wanna dance?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"I...I'm not sure. As much as I enjoyed that...I just got out of something and..."

"Hey, hey...I just broke up with my girlfriend. I don't want anything either. I get it. It's New Year...let's just have some fun" he took her hand as the music resumed.

_N. A. S. T. Y you're nasty_

_But baby I don't mind_

_Love the way you're talking nasty_

_You know you're just my type_

Abbie relaxed at his words and calmed down, dancing around to the song with everyone else. In fact, she'd completely forgotten the phone call.

* * *

><p>Phil sent Happy New Year texts to his closest friends and smiled at the responses. Kelly had replied with a photo of her and Seth making out. Nice. Abbie had wished him a Happy New Year too, a photo of her and the NXT girls attached. But there was one text in particular that warmed his heart.<p>

_SHE SAID YES. FUCK. I'M GETTING MARRIED! I'M SO HAPPY!_

_CC x_

Phil grinned widely at the photo Colt had sent. It was a tearful Jorgie wearing the rose gold ring with pride.

_Better get wedding planning ;) Congrats man, she'd have been a fool to turn you down_

_Punk x_

_I don't think I really need to ask but, you wanna be my best man?_

_CC x_

_It would be my honour_

_Punk x_

* * *

><p>Dean kicked the nearest lamppost and debated just going home. Fuck New Year. New Year was shit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What's going on with Dean? Are Phil and April as solid as they seem? Will the New Year mark a new beginning for Abbie? Still to come, Dean and Phil see Abbie's transformation, complete with new ring gear and entrance theme, Phil learns of their break-up and an impending wedding causes all kinds of emotions to be dragged up. <strong>

**Happy royal rumble! I shall be staying up until 4am to watch it like we do in the UK. Sorry I wasn't able to reply to everyone last time but I wanted to get this up to say thank you :) Let me know your thoughts, I love them!**


	105. You're Looking Amazing

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – NEW ONE SHOT ALERT! It's called 'Coming Home To You' and it's up now so check it out! It's all about the Punk walk-out. Also, for those of you waiting, the final '12 Days of Abbie-mas' chapters will be up at some point, it's all been a bit crazy but I will catch up :) **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Five: ~**

"Oh my God"

Abbie's eyes snapped open and she immediately regretted the action, cringing at the sharp pain shooting across the front of her head as the bright light streamed in through the curtains.

It was her current position that caused her sudden outburst. She was burning up at the temperature under the blankets and the culprits were either side of her.

"What the fuck happened?" she asked to no one in particular. Kelly and Seth were sound asleep beside her, oblivious.

She tried to shuffle out from between them, unable to bear the sweltering heat from their combined bodies any longer. She groaned when she felt Kelly's grip on her waist.

Abbie rubbed her head, trying to recall how she ended up in bed with the pair. The memory of her conversation with Kelly during 7 minutes of heaven made her grimace. Surely not? That was a joke right? She definitely didn't join their post New Year celebrations...

She felt Kelly pull her into a spoon, the blonde's cheek resting on her shoulder as she got comfortable again.

"Kelly...it's too hot" she whined, trying to wriggle free without kicking Seth where it hurts.

"That's cause there's too much sexy in this bed right now" Seth replied, cracking one eye open and laughing at the look on Abbie's face.

"Why am I in bed with you guys? Why didn't I go back to the hotel?"

"What? You don't remember?" Kelly asked, sounding disappointed.

"I can't remember much of last night full stop" Abbie admitted.

"You remember what I told you in that closet...?"

"Shut up" Abbie pushed the blonde away. "I don't believe you"

Her eyes gave it away though, she was worried.

"What's the problem? We're all friends here..."

"I did not have a threesome with you guys. Bullshit...no way!"

"I'm offended at your reaction" Seth mumbled sleepily, shuffling over to trap her between himself and Kelly.

Abbie went silent and they knew they'd taken it far enough.

Kelly and Seth burst into hysterical laughter. "I can't believe you fucking fell for it! Of course you didn't you crazy bitch!" Kelly ribbed.

"I hate you both. Fuck you" Abbie pouted, trying to get free of their grip.

"But you believed it for a second...which means you totally would" Kelly teased.

"Absolutely NOT"

"Sorry" Seth laughed.

"So why am I in bed with you then?"

"We were exhausted and I live like ten minutes from the club so we all got in and crashed. Welcome to my home" Kelly smiled.

"Sorry if I was interrupting anything..." Abbie said, feeling a little awkward at her current position.

"You didn't interrupt anything. Seth was too drunk to get hard anyway" Kelly shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kelly!" Abbie giggled, putting her hands over her mouth. Seth just shook his head, obviously used to his girlfriend coming out with all kinds of things. That was Kelly for you.

"You had a good night anyway from what I could tell" Kelly teased.

Abbie blushed.

"So you remember that then?"

"Shut up" Abbie laughed.

"Corey Graves is hot as hell" Kelly winked.

"Oi" Seth protested.

"Not as hot as you babe" Kelly assured him, leaning across Abbie to kiss him.

Abbie cleared her throat. "This is awkward as fuck. So yeah...can you point me in the direction of the shower?"

"Down the hall, second door on the left. Knock when you come back in yeah?" Kelly told her.

"Oh Jesus" Abbie groaned.

* * *

><p>Phil smiled at the sight he awoke to. April was splayed across his chest, hair fanned out underneath her head. Her pyjama shorts had ridden up during the night, giving him an incredible view of the golden skin of her behind. The more time he spent with the fiery little diva, the more he grew fond of her. She was young and carefree and that was something he needed right now. He was far too tightly wound sometimes. He could use someone who took life less seriously.<p>

He groaned as she stirred, her thigh brushing his groin. Her eyes fluttered open and she grinned at him.

"Morning"

"Don't give me that look" he raised a brow.

"What look?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"That cheeky smile you're doing. You wore me out last night. I can't handle any more. The twins need recharging"

She laughed. "Aww, getting old?"

"Yes, actually I am. And you're insatiable" he smiled, dropping a quick kiss to her lips.

"I can't help it. You're just too sexy"

He smirked at that. It was always a nice little confidence boost when she stroked his ego like that.

"When do you have to get back on the road?" he asked, smoothing some hair from her face.

"Tomorrow" she sighed.

"Well I got a text from Vince this morning and I'll be joining you next week"

"What? How? There's no way you're cleared..." she frowned in concern.

"He wants me to cut some promos and do some commentary" he explained.

"I'm sorry...I know you wanted a break" she whispered.

He shrugged.

"I'm glad I'll get to see you more now you're travelling with us though" she smiled a little.

"Me too" he kissed the tip of her nose.

* * *

><p>It was the first televised show since New Year and Abbie was dreading seeing Dean. She hated the way it made her feel like she needed to hide at work. The last time she'd seen him was the moment he'd torn her heart in two and walked out of her apartment. She had no idea how she'd react to seeing him tonight, especially after that drunken phone call.<p>

First things first, she had a meeting with the head of creative to discuss the results of Regal's negotiations.

"While much of the team was against the idea of changing what has been a very successful entrance song and image for you, Vince encouraged us allow you to make the changes you want..." she was told reluctantly.

"So I get my new theme song?" she asked, in disbelief.

"Yes. Tonight. And a prototype of the ring gear you asked for is with the seamstress"

"Wow...thanks"

"Thank Vince" the lady shrugged.

Abbie bit her lip to suppress the smile and it only grew when she heard a familiar voice.

"Abbie Rose...what the hell are you wearing?"

Abbie looked down at the old Nickelback shirt and laughed.

"I think a better question would be what is your injured ass doing here Mr Punk?" she beamed, giving him a hug when he held out an arm. He was only using one crutch now and he seemed to be moving around better so that was a positive.

"I'm back on the road already" he rolled his eyes.

"How's your knee?"

"Better. I still can't work out...but it's getting there" he added.

"That's good to hear"

"I hear someone had a good New Year" he winked. "I saw the photos Kelly sent. You both looked amazing"

Abbie blushed. He didn't know about Corey, at least she hoped he didn't, but she couldn't help but flush at the mention of it.

Abbie had set about filling him in on the evening's events when she realised he wasn't listening. Instead he was squinting down the hall, a frown on his face.

"Kel!" he shouted. "What's wrong?"

Abbie too frowned as the blonde approached quickly, phone in hand and tears streaming down her face.

"Hey...what happened?" Phil asked, pulling her into his chest.

"Seth..."

"What? What's happened?" Abbie asked worriedly.

"I don't know...Cesaro just called...he was travelling in a car behind them...their car hit some ice and spun off the road" she stammered.

"Shit...is he okay?" Abbie asked.

"I don't know...the ambulance was checking them over and that's all he told me" she cried, burying her head in Phil's chest.

Phil stroked her hair and pulled his phone out, giving Cesaro a call. Abbie comforted her friend while they waited to hear some news.

"He's okay Kelly" Phil told them, hanging up. Abbie breathed a sigh of relief. "They're bringing them here in the ambulance because the car's totalled. I think they're just a bit shaken"

Phil and Abbie walked Kelly to the back of the arena to wait for the arrival of the ambulance. As it pulled into the parking lot and the doors opened, Kelly ran to Seth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stepped onto the tarmac, holding him tightly. Luckily, he looked relatively unharmed, if not a little paler than usual. Abbie stayed close to Phil as they watched Seth return the hug.

"You okay driving in these conditions?" Phil asked, chewing his lip as he watched the scene.

"As okay as anyone else is" she mused. "Could've happened to anyone I suppose" she sighed.

"Just be careful yeah? You know how I worry"

"You too. Can't have you getting any more hurt" she told him.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she switched her attention back to the ambulance. Dean was sitting on the edge, legs dangling off as a paramedic chatted with him. She should have known who Seth would have been riding with but she'd been so worried about the younger man that she'd forgotten about Dean altogether.

"I'll...uh, give you all a moment" Phil suggested, ruffling her hair before making his way inside. Abbie stayed rooted to the spot as Kelly and Seth walked towards her hand in hand. Abbie gave Seth a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay" she told him.

"Thanks Ab" he offered a small smile.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were just driving...I don't even know exactly, it was all so fucking fast. I feel like shit because me and Dean were arguing and I know it's hard to focus on driving when someone's yelling in your ear" he sighed. "...we hit a patch of ice and the car in front hit the brakes. Dean hit the brakes but we just kept on going. Thank god he swerved you know? If we'd hit the other car at that speed who knows...the car started spinning and we ended up hitting a tree on the side of the road"

"Shit" Abbie rubbed her face.

"I'd be kicking his ass right now if he wasn't already shaken up. Just wait" Kelly sighed, referring to Ambrose who was now finishing up his chat with the paramedic and heading this way.

"Tonight's definitely not the time for that. I did that and look what happened" Seth admitted regretfully. "We've both been through enough"

"I hope you weren't fighting on my account..." Abbie bit her lip nervously.

"Don't worry about it. There's a lot of stuff going on" Seth replied.

"You okay out here?" Kelly asked Abbie, watching the blue eyed man approach.

Abbie nodded and Kelly gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leading Seth away, leaving Abbie and Dean alone.

Dean stopped beside her, his skin an ashen colour.

"Are you okay?" she asked, breaking the silence.

He nodded, running a hand over the back of his head. "The car's fucked. But it could have been a lot worse"

"You're not hurt or anything?"

He shook his head.

"Good"

Abbie turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do that" she snapped, pulling it from his grasp.

"Sorry" he apologised, returning the hand to the back of his neck. "... and sorry about that phone call the other night...I was drunk"

"I know"

"Yeah..."

"Apology accepted" she replied, turning once more to leave.

"Abbie" he called again.

"What?"

"Let me take you for a drink"

She was taken aback by that. "Excuse me?"

"To clear the air"

"Dean...I don't think so" she sighed.

His expression changed; he looked pissed off at her words. Taking rejection wasn't a strength of his.

"I'm not saying never. Just not right now" she told him.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for earlier...I was worried out of my mind" Kelly told Phil, sitting with him in catering.<p>

"No problem" he smiled. "I'm glad everyone's okay"

"Dean needs a good blow to the head. Maybe then he'll realise what an idiot he is" Kelly sighed.

"Are him and Abbie back together?" Phil asked.

Kelly shook her head, realising she probably shouldn't have brought this up.

Phil raised a brow. "So she finally ditched him for good after all that cheating business?"

"Not exactly" Kelly sighed. She saw the look of inquisition on his face and stopped him before he spoke. "Look Phil, I love you to bits and I know your intentions are only good, but it _really_ isn't my place to talk about this"

"Did something happen?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"What did I _just _say?"

"Do I need to kick his ass?" he asked.

"I don't think you'll be doing any ass-kicking with that knee" she chided. "If you want to know what's going on, you can ask Abbie yourself. It's up to her whether she wants you to know"

"Why wouldn't she?" he asked.

Kelly was silent and concern grew in Phil's chest. "I'll see you later Phil" she have him a soft smile before heading off to see her boyfriend.

"Wow..."

Abbie walked into catering and Phil's jaw hit the floor. Her top was black and gold, made of wet-look material that fit tight to her body and showed off a good portion of her washboard stomach. It laced up like a corset across her back. Her shorts were also black with a gold rose on the right thigh. They sat low on her hips and emphasised her incredible figure. He'd never seen her look so toned. She took his breath away. That coupled with her long black hair scraped up into a high ponytail, the ends curled as they fell down her back with thick black and gold glitter eye make-up...he couldn't even form words.

"Hey Phil" she greeted him, cheeks pink from the stretches she'd been doing. She grabbed a bottle of water and sat down opposite him.

He shook his head in disbelief. "You look amazing"

"Thanks" she blushed.

"What's with the new ring gear?"

"I thought it was time for a change" she smiled.

"You've lost an awful lot of weight" he frowned.

"Was that a thinly-veiled insult?" she asked, laughing.

"No...you look great. I just wasn't expecting you to walk in with abs better than Orton's"

"Like I said, it's time for change. You should watch my match tonight too" she said, sliding off her chair and heading out with a wink.

* * *

><p>Dean sat on the bench, trying to calm his nerves from earlier. He wasn't the kind of guy to be fazed by much, but that accident had shaken him up. He felt a weight sink down beside him and looked up. Seth's brown eyes met his.<p>

"I'm really sorry for shouting at you earlier..."

Dean shrugged.

Seth put his head in his hands and Dean put an arm over his shoulders. The younger man was even more shaken than he was and making him feel guilty wasn't fair.

"I'm not mad at you" Dean told him. "How can I be? You're the only one who's ever on my side..."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, we could have fucking died today Dean"

"I deserved it" Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry for getting involved. It's not my business. You know how Kelly gets...she's really mad"

"She's just being a good friend" Dean shrugged.

"If you did what she said you did...that was low man" Seth shook his head.

Dean didn't respond. His lack of denial told the whole story.

"Abbie's a lovely girl...why would you do something like that to her?"

He shook his head.

"I'm going to watch Kelly in her match. You coming?"

"I guess so" Dean sighed, following Seth out towards the curtain.

* * *

><p>Kelly strode down the ramp for her match, excited to be on TV this week. The fans cat-called as she climbed onto the second rope and blew a kiss. Across the ring from her were AJ and Tamina, her opponents for the night. The crowd went quiet as they awaited her partner.<p>

Confusion broke out as 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse blared through the speakers; the rocky riff was accompanied by the dimming of the main lights and strobe effects. The cheers were deafening as Abbie stepped onto the stage, wearing her 'Not your average DIVA' leather jacket, the Divas title around her waist. She crouched down, flicking her hair back emphatically and arching her back before striding down the ramp with a fierce expression on her face. It was time to get the serious Abbie Rose back. None of this victim stuff.

Jumping onto the apron and winding her hips along with the song, she climbed to the top turnbuckle, holding her title high. She put her hand to her ear, encouraging the chants from the fans. Resting her title on the top rope, she did a back flip, shaking the ring as she landed on the canvas. She pulled off the jacket, handing it off to the ringside crew along with the title.

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" Roman asked, failing to recognise the entrance music. He recognised the song alright, but he didn't know to whom it belonged.<p>

"Holy shit" Seth exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Is that Abbie?" Roman asked, looking up from taping his wrists.

"...yeah" Dean swallowed hard.

* * *

><p>The 'Abbie Rose' chants consumed the arena as she stepped out onto the apron, allowing Kelly to start the match off. Tamina was dominating, keeping Kelly stranded in their corner and making frequent tags with AJ. The crowd started to get behind Kelly, willing her to make it to her corner to tag Abbie. Kelly managed a sneaky DDT and collapsed, crawling towards Abbie, AJ crawling towards Tamina. The momentum built.<p>

As AJ got the tag, Kelly dived for Abbie's hand. Abbie's response shocked the crowd.

Her hand was tantalisingly close to Kelly's outstretched arm, but Abbie pulled it back, dropping down from the apron. Kelly crawled towards her, confused. Abbie smirked, blowing her a kiss before heading up the ramp leaving Kelly to Tamina's superfly splash, giving AJ's team the win. The fans didn't know whether to boo the villain move or cheer Abbie's devious heel work. It was just like old times.

Abbie strode through the curtain, her gaze immediately finding Dean. His eyes were glued to the monitor and as he sensed her eyes on him, he turned around. She watched his breath hitch at the sight of her and felt a small sense of achievement. Maybe now he realised what he'd done. Maybe now she could regain her sense of self worth after those things he'd said to her.

Breaking the intense eye contact, Abbie headed off down the hallway. She smiled even brighter when Cody wolf-whistled as she passed.

"Looking good Miss Rose"

"Thanks Codes"

"I've never seen you looking so confident" he remarked.

"Let's just say I'm having a good day"

* * *

><p>Phil was catching up with the guys in the locker room when Dolph walked in.<p>

"You see that look she just gave Ambrose? He looks like his goldfish just died"

Phil frowned, listening in on the conversation. He wasn't sure, but he suspected it was about Abbie.

"What did he even do?" Barrett asked.

"Cesaro said he broke up with her" Dolph replied, changing out of his gear.

"And she didn't take it well?"

"Apparently it was the way he did it" Dolph added.

"No chick likes being dumped" Wade shrugged.

"Yeah...but from what I hear, he slept with her for the first time and then ended it the next morning. That's harsh, even for me" Dolph laughed.

Phil felt his heart sink. He'd been worried when Kelly had refused to tell him what had happened between the two, but this was a new low. The feeling was soon replaced by anger. Fury even. He knew that bastard would hurt her. He knew Ambrose would knock her down when he'd spent so long trying to build her up. His first instinct was to beat the shit out of Dean. How could he do that to her? His next emotion was hurt. Phil knew had absolutely no right to be hurt...but the idea that she'd given her body to someone else, someone as undeserving as him...when she was so pure and innocent. The thought broke Phil's heart. She'd been taken advantage of. She'd been exploited and he hoped to God that Ambrose was ready for the shit storm that was about to hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, Phil knows what Dean's done. What will Phil do and how will Abbie react? Will Abbie ever accept Dean's offer to go for a drink? <strong>

**Thanks for readingggg! I won't even talk about the CM Punk situation right now because it's making me sad. Let's just pretend it's not happening. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought :)**


	106. Will I Ever Love Again?

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Sorry updates are slow lately, it's been mad!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Six: ~**

"I hear someone caused quite a stir tonight"

Abbie smiled as she held the phone to her ear. "Thanks to you"

"Don't give me all the credit sweetheart. The natural talent and drive? That's all you"

"If I can be serious for a moment..." she sighed, pulling the towel tighter around her body and taking a seat on the bench.

"Go on..." he encouraged.

"...thank you. For everything. I don't like admitting weakness...but these past few months have been hard and I'm so grateful for your help in pulling me out of this funk"

"You're very welcome darling"

"I know you don't do this very often..." she added.

"It isn't often a take a shine to someone the way I have you. But I've developed a bit of a soft spot for you and you should know that it's honestly no trouble. If you need anything, you can always give me a call and I'll do whatever I can to help you out"

"Thank you Regal. It means the world, it really does"

"You turned a fair few heads out there. I like the song, it fits your new attitude" he said warmly.

"I've had a lot of comments on my err...physical condition too" she laughed.

"Well you can't possibly credit me for that" he chuckled. "I like your determination. It's an admirable quality"

"I'm just excited to show everyone the new ring work we've been doing" she told him.

"I'm sure they'll be as impressed as I am"

Abbie wrapped up the conversation, needing to put some clothes on. She bit her lip and contemplated how things had changed as she rubbed her hair dry with the towel and dressed. Somehow, over the last year, Regal had become like a father to her. She didn't know how, but that was the reality. A part of her almost felt guilty. She had a father. He wasn't able to be a guiding influence in her life anymore, but her relationship with Regal felt like a betrayal. But then she thought about it properly. Her dad would be grateful that she had someone to look up to once more. Someone she could look to for advice where he couldn't give it any more.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kelly burst through the door.

"You have to come now. It's Phil...he's gone crazy"

* * *

><p>Dean had barely registered the door slamming against the wall as it was flung open before he felt the first blow to the back of his head. He was acutely aware of Seth yelling before another blow to his back this time. Even with his brain fuzzy from the pain, he knew immediately who it was. He didn't have the will to fight him. Phil was already injured. He was defending someone he cared about. Dean took what was coming to him. He didn't put up a fight; just allowed the older man to reign down blow after blow, punch after punch. The first rush of blood gushed from his nose and covered his shirt as eventually, Phil was pulled off of him.<p>

Seth collapsed to his side, tipping Dean's head back and pinching the bridge of his nose to stem the flow.

"Medic! Now!" Seth yelled, trying to be heard over the commotion.

"You don't deserve her" Phil yelled, wincing in pain as Roman shoved him back. There was far too much pressure on his bad knee; he shouldn't even be standing on it right now.

Dean didn't even raise his head to look up at the former WWE champion, just waited for the storm to blow over.

"You're a piece of shit!" Phil shouted as he was dragged from the room.

"Come on man...don't pass out" Seth pleaded, releasing Dean's face when the blood ceased dripping from his nose. He watched as without his support, Dean slumped forward. Seth wiped some of the blood away with his sleeve and focussed on getting him up.

* * *

><p>Abbie followed Kelly, running down the hall. Kelly stopped her outside the medic's office.<p>

"Do you want to see him?" she asked.

Abbie nodded, biting hard on her lower lip.

"I'll wait out here" Kelly told her, squeezing her hand. "Just remember, Phil did this because he loves you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Abbie opened the door and the sight she was met with nearly brought her to tears. Seth was supporting Dean's head as they cleaned him up. His face was swollen, his lip busted open and his nose broken.

"You've got guts to show up here after what he did" Seth glared.

"Leave it Seth" Dean sighed.

"I..." Abbie tried, lost for words at the sight before her. Yes, she'd hated Dean for what he'd done...but this...seeing him hurt like this was too much...

"I think you should go before this gets any worse. Go see that asshole who did this to my best friend!" Seth shouted.

"Seth stop" Dean asked. "Can you just give us a minute?"

Seth gave him an incredulous look before shaking his head disapprovingly. He shot Abbie a look of disdain as he left, and Abbie heard him tell Kelly to leave him alone as the door slammed shut. It pained her even more that Kelly and Seth were constantly dragged into this divide too.

"I'm so sorry" Abbie covered her mouth with her hand as she surveyed the state he was in.

"Don't apologise" he replied. "You haven't done anything wrong. You didn't do this. You didn't ask him to do it"

"But he did it on my behalf..." she whispered.

"Did you tell him?"

"No...I didn't even tell him we ended it" she assured him.

"Well someone did" he said, spitting the remnants of blood from his mouth.

"I don't agree with what he did, Dean. You were a fucking bastard...but I would never wish this on you"

"I'm fine. It looks worse than it is" he told her, wincing as the medical team cleaned him up.

"Just know that I'm sorry" she whispered, glancing back one last time before heading out of the door. She found Kelly waiting for her.

"Where's Phil?" she demanded.

"He's in John's locker room" Kelly told her.

Abbie made a beeline for the room, not even knocking on the door before she stormed inside. April sat beside Phil, helping him to wrap his hand in ice.

"Abbie...I..." he looked up.

"Shut up!" she shouted. She'd managed to hold it together in there with Dean, but now everything came flooding out. "Just shut up for a second and listen to me"

"Don't talk to him like that" April retorted, defending her boyfriend.

"April...I think you should go" Phil whispered.

The petite diva turned to Phil with disbelief on her face. "You want me to leave?"

"I need to speak to Abbie" he told her, already feeling terrible for causing the angry tears streaming down Abbie's face.

When AJ slammed the door behind her, Abbie continued her tirade.

"What the fuck makes you think you have the right to do that?!"

"He deserved it. He deserved worse" Phil replied.

"That isn't your decision to make!" she shouted, wiping her eyes angrily on her sleeve.

"How can you defend that asshole?! Are you really that stupid?" Phil asked, anger still coursing through his veins.

"Fuck you Phil! I'm trying to make you realise what an idiot you are! I don't need you beating the shit out of people on my behalf! You know how that makes me look? I don't need any more locker room drama attached to my name! You think I can't deal with my own shit? This was _nothing _to do with you!"

"But..."

"Let me finish!" she yelled. "I was handling this my own way! Yes, he hurt me! But tonight was a good night. Tonight I showed him that what he did didn't crush me, it made me stronger. I came back in better shape, I came back with more confidence and the ball was in my court! You fucked all of that up! Don't you get it? Violence isn't the answer. _You_ made me look like stupid tonight Phil. You made me the bad guy"

That took the wind out of his sails.

Abbie wiped her hands across her face and closed her eyes. "Who told you?"

"I overheard a conversation between some of the guys" he admitted.

"Oh God...I'm locker room gossip..."

"I'm sorry Abbie...I'm not sorry for giving that bastard what he had coming to him, but I am sorry for hurting you. I hate him for what he did"

"He just took it Phil! He didn't even defend himself! Have you seen the state his face is in right now?" she shook her head angrily.

"You feel bad for him?!"

"I can't help it Phil! You can't just turn off your feelings for someone like 'that'" she snapped her fingers. "I know what he did, before you decide to remind me. I know. And I would never go back there. He made a fool out of me. But you surely should be able to understand why I'm so upset with you right now?" she put her head in her hands.

"I did it because I care Abbie. I can see why you're mad at me. But I did it because what he did makes me want to kill him"

"Is that it? Or is it that I slept with him? Is that what bothers you?" she snapped.

He looked away, jaw set in a harsh line.

Abbie turned away. "You did something really stupid tonight Phil. I want you to think about that"

* * *

><p>Phil was still wallowing in self-pity when someone knocked on the door. He didn't respond. He figured it'd be April and she'd just come in anyway. He looked up when a blonde head peeked through the door.<p>

"You're not naked are you?"

He laughed a little despite himself. "No, I'm not. I'm surprised you care; you used to walk in on me naked all the time when we first started out. It was like your little joke – see how many times we can 'accidentally' catch Punk coming out of the shower"

Kelly smiled and closed the door behind her, sitting down beside him.

"Come to tell me off?" he asked solemnly.

"No"

He shot her a confused look.

"He deserved everything that was coming to him and more for what he did..." Kelly whispered.

"Abbie doesn't seem to think so" Phil sighed.

"Because she's rebuilt herself. She spent the two weeks getting better...growing in confidence again. She was back in control and she feels like you took that from her. I understand, but I don't condemn you for what you did. I wanted to do the same" she mused. She looked down at her lap. "She called me...after he walked out on her. Honestly Phil, it was heart wrenching. She was devastated. I flew out Christmas Eve...that's how bad it was. I couldn't leave her on her own after that..."

Phil took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "She was absolutely broken Phil. Like, you don't even understand. She gave him the one thing she'd been holding back for so long...she wanted to show him that she trusted him and he left her. She asked me about a boob job Phil...Abbie...I mean, that's insane"

Phil shook his head. "I've never known Abbie to question her appearance. That was always something she was comfortable with"

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew this would happen. But also because I know she didn't want you to find out" Kelly added.

"Why?" he asked. "To protect him?"

"No. Because even after all this time she still feels bad for sleeping with anyone else. Especially when it turns out he wasn't even serious"

"That makes me feel like a fucking douchebag"

"They say you never truly get over your first love. You were it for her Phil. You have to understand that you meddling in her relationships is making things worse" Kelly told him gently.

"I just wanted to send a message to him. Make sure he knows he better stay the fuck away from her from now on. She was too forgiving. She should have kicked him to the curb the first time she discovered his wandering eye"

"Like I said, he deserved it. I'm on your side" Kelly smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

There was another knock at the door and Phil called for them to come in. "Probably April this time" he said aloud.

He felt Kelly tense beside him when Seth walked in. He looked furious.

"Should have known you'd be here. I just thought I'd let you know that I'm taking Dean back to the hotel. I'm sure someone else will give you a ride" he directed towards Kelly.

Phil watched Seth leave and wrapped his arms around Kelly. He felt tears on his neck.

"Seth's mad at me! He's mad at Abbie! Where the hell is the logic in that?" she asked.

"Those three are like brothers. Roman's a little more mature because he has a kid...but Seth and Dean will always defend each other. I can only imagine Seth heard a different side of the story to you" Phil sighed.

* * *

><p>Dean hissed as Seth pressed a cotton ball soaked in alcohol against his eye.<p>

"Seriously, you don't have to do this"

"You think I'd just leave you? You're a mess Dean" Seth shook his head, still angry at the day's events. "You were in a fucking car crash this morning! Then he goes and does this?"

"Honestly Seth, I'm fine"

"I'm not leaving. So I suggest you accept it now" the younger man replied stubbornly.

"...thanks" Dean acquiesced.

Dean observed Seth as he went about finishing up what the medics had started. He was tense, his teeth grinding slowly and his brow furrowed as he worked.

"You should go talk to Kelly"

Seth shot Dean a look that said 'shut up' before he carried on.

"I appreciate the loyalty Seth, I really do. You know I love you man. But even I can admit I deserved that"

Seth tossed the bottle of alcohol on the floor in frustration. "How can you say that? How could you possibly deserve that? He hit you from behind...at work for Christ's sake!"

Dean just shrugged. "I assumed Kelly would have told you what happened, and judging by what you said to me in the car this morning, I'd have thought it'd be obvious"

"Well I don't think she told me everything because I don't see why Phil would react like that if you'd just walked out on her" Seth argued.

Dean looked down. "I did the usual. We got in too deep and I bailed. The reason Phil wants to kill me and skin me alive is because I slept with her first"

"I don't understand" Seth frowned.

"That was the first time we'd slept together and I walked out the next morning. He's pissed firstly because I shouldn't have done that to her and secondly because he's a jealous prick"

"Why did you do that?" Seth asked, releasing a breath. "I thought you liked her"

"I did...but like I said, we want two different things"

"From what I saw, she was happy enough to go at your speed. I don't think she wanted to settle down either" Seth told him.

"There were problems. And I figure it was better for me to bail now than later"

"I'm always gonna stand by you man. But that was a really awful thing to do to her" Seth ran a hand over his face.

"I'm just saying. Don't be pissed at Kelly or Abbie. Kelly's being a good friend, just like you are. And Abbie knew nothing about it. She even apologised to me. Even after what I did. That made me feel like shit" Dean looked down.

"I'll never understand you. You have this beautiful girl...whose funny and intelligent...she loves the same stuff as you; she looks after you when you're sick and yeah...maybe she still has a close relationship with her ex but she blatantly cares about you...and you hurt her like that? I think she's amazing. I know you're not blind Dean...what the hell? If she's not worth calming down for, I don't know who is"

"I'd have fucked it up in the end anyway; might as well be now before she gets knocked up or something. Then she'd be stuck with me for life"

"You really should have more faith in yourself. She loved you. She obviously saw that what you've just told me is bullshit" Seth sighed. "I know you won't listen, so I'm not gonna lecture you anymore. That ship has sailed"

"You should talk to Kelly" Dean urged.

Seth released a breath. "Okay. But first, Cesaro just texted. Phil's been fined and given a warning. You're not in trouble, everyone saw what happened"

Dean nodded. "I think I'm just gonna head to bed" Dean told him, pulling his shirt over his head.

"You want me to stay?" Seth asked.

"Don't be stupid. I'm fine" Dean laughed.

"Nah...I'll stay. Just in case you're concussed or something..."

* * *

><p>Abbie and Kelly were curled up on Abbie's hotel room bed munching their way through a big tub of strawberry ice cream when Kelly tossed Abbie's phone at her.<p>

"Ow" Abbie frowned, rubbing her shoulder where the offending object had made contact. "What was that for?"

"He's called like fifteen times, just answer it" she mumbled around a spoonful of creamy goodness.

"No. I'm mad at him and I want him to know it" Abbie replied stubbornly.

"He does know it. Stop being a bitch to him"

"Kelly! Come on...you know why I'm mad right?"

"I know" Kelly sighed. "I just know he did it because he does stupid things for you Abbie. That's just Phil"

"He has no right to be pissed off because I slept with Dean, Kelly...I felt dirty enough after he just left me, I felt like a prostitute and Phil acting like this just makes it worse"

"Oh come on! Phil's the biggest man-slut of all!" Kelly laughed. "He's taken half the roster to bed!"

"That really doesn't make me feel any better" Abbie sighed. Silence fell over the room. "I miss Dean..." she admitted.

"Oh man..." Kelly groaned.

"He looked so fucking hot today Kelly...even with his face all beat up. His shirt was off and I still can't help but get so flustered when I see him like that. His hair was all messy and his boxers were sticking out of the top of his pants...uggh"

"He's a guy with a lot of sex appeal for sure...but boy does he know it" the blonde rolled her eyes. Kelly saw the sad look on Abbie's face and put an arm around her. "I know you miss him, that's normal"

"I still don't get it. He was so lovely sometimes. On that rare occasion when he lets you in, he can be really sweet. But then he acts like a dick and I'm just confused. He asked me to go for a drink..."

"Abbie" Kelly warned.

"I said no"

"Good. Don't go back there Abs, please don't..." Kelly asked.

"I won't, he's made me look like a fool one too many times" Abbie assured her friend. "What's up with you and Seth now?"

"He's not talking to me" Kelly admitted. "This whole thing is a mess. Seth isn't talking to me, Seth isn't talking to you, you're not talking to Phil, April isn't talking to Phil..."

"Why isn't April talking to Phil?" Abbie asked.

"I don't know, seemed like he didn't want to tell me" Kelly shrugged.

"Just when I thought I had this whole thing under control, it all goes to shit again"

* * *

><p>Phil sat in the hospital waiting room and dialled her number again. Just like every other time, it rang out. He took a deep breath as it went to voicemail and left another.<p>

"Abbie...call me back yeah?"

Hanging up, he ran a frustrated hand over his face. He tried April again. He almost couldn't believe it when she picked up, he'd been trying all day.

"What?"

"April...I'm sorry" he started.

"I don't really want to hear it Phil" she sighed.

"It was a tense situation and I'm sorry I told you to leave like that. Thank you for defending me. It may not seem like it sometimes, but I do appreciate it"

"You just dismissed me like I meant nothing! I was by your side, cleaning you up and then you just shoo me away when it suits you" she snapped.

"April..." he tried again. The line went dead.

He tried to cool his emotions as the surgeon called him through. He needed to hold it together right now, if he needed another operation on his knee he'd have no one to blame but himself...

* * *

><p><strong>So Phil and Dean go at it for the second time. Has Phil wrecked his knee again defending Abbie? Can Abbie ever forgive Dean? Will Phil be able to smooth things over this time?<strong>

**Team Punk or Team Ambrose? Let me know! **


	107. I'll Be Unbreakable

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – You might wanna go back and skim read the last two chapters to remind yourself of what the hell this story is even about. It's been THAT long. I am sorry but there's literally nothing I can do to help it. I have 5 or 6 big deadlines coming up. I'm only posting now because I stayed up late to do it because I miss you guys. I'm SORRYYYYY!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Seven: ~**

Phil wanted to scream as the nurse handed him what he felt was worse than a death sentence right now. His feelings on surgery were well-known, and the piece of paper he held condemned him to yet another operation. It was minor, but that did little to ease the feeling settling in his chest. His knee was worse than ever, swollen and bruised. He knew he was an idiot. He'd just undone all the work from rehabbing the injury for weeks; and for what really? To upset Abbie again? To get another fine from work? To fight with his girlfriend? The feeling of his fist connecting with Ambrose's face had been satisfying, but it hadn't been worth it. Today had been hell. Coupled with the pain he was in, he'd had to come to this hospital appointment alone.

He debated calling Abbie and explaining what had happened but when it came down to it, he couldn't. He didn't want her to think he was just trying to get sympathy. All he wanted was some company right now, but he knew now wasn't the right time to bother her again. Instead, he called April. They hadn't spoken in a few days, but he hoped she'd forgive him.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat in the lobby sipping on a lemonade as she caught up with Mike and Zack. She'd run into them on the way back from a jog and agreed to meet them for drinks.<p>

"I can believe how long it's been since we last did this" she sighed.

"I know. The last time we properly hung out was when you invited us all to your place"

"Well I'm telling you now, from now on we're going to spend more time together. And the next time I invite you to my apartment, no man drama will ruin it" she rolled her eyes.

"I find that hard to believe" Mike chuckled. "I can't remember a time when Phil wasn't defending your honour"

"That's just it though. No more of that. I'm not a child. They say women are dramatic but Jesus, you guys blow up at the drop of a hat!"

"Cheers to being single" Zack laughed, holding up his glass. Abbie gratefully accepted the toast.

"How about a movie night after the house show tonight?" Mike suggested.

"That sounds amazing" Abbie agreed.

* * *

><p>Roman returned to the hotel room and immediately averted his eyes.<p>

"Dude, why do you always walk around naked?"

"I'm comfortable like this" Dean shrugged. "What's the problem? We've all seen each other in the showers"

"Well I'm not comfortable so at least put some underwear on. And I don't look at you in the showers, I'm not forced to be this close to you" Roman laughed.

"Whatever" he replied, pulling a pair of shorts out of his suitcase and putting them on.

"How's your face?"

Dean chuckled. "Still as handsome as ever" he flashed his friend a grin.

Roman turned around; satisfied he wouldn't be met with anything he didn't want to see now. "I meant the broken nose..."

Dean just pursed his lips and wrinkled it a little. "Fine"

"Is everything alright with you and Seth? He told me about your fight..."

Dean grabbed his coffee and sat down. "There was never a problem really. We're good. We never stay mad at each other for long"

Dean raised a brow as Roman sat down opposite him. He knew what the big Samoan was waiting for.

"I know you're dying to know. I asked her to let me take her for a drink...she said no"

Roman looked disappointed in this news.

"I guess she's still upset"

"You don't say?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help you out man"

"I know" Dean sighed.

"She looked beautiful Monday night huh?"

"She did" Dean agreed. "I think she took what I did as an insult...I think this whole new vamped up version of herself is her telling me to go fuck myself..."

"Probably" Roman chuckled. "You deserve that"

Dean shook his head but cracked a small smile.

"Not that she needed to change. She's a good looking girl anyway" Roman added.

"Definitely"

"Sorry to keep talking about it man, I just realised I kinda miss having her around" Roman admitted.

"Maybe you should ask her out. I'm sure she'd say yes. I've never seen a woman turn you down" Dean laughed.

"I don't see many turn you down either" Roman winked.

* * *

><p>"Come on Abbie..." Zack coaxed, waving the enormous bar of chocolate in her face.<p>

"I'm juicing Zack, leave me alone" she laughed, batting the tempting treat away.

"You're skinny enough though..." he argued.

"It's not about losing weight. I just wanna be healthy"

"Everything in moderation...?" he tried again. "It's dark..."

"I ate like two pints of ice cream the other night so no more snacks for me" she told him firmly.

"Look at your stomach woman..." he poked it. "It's rock solid. That's not comfy for me to rest my head on..." he complained.

"Leave the girl alone" Mike weighed in, amused. "You shouldn't be eating that shit either. We're supposed to be top athletes"

"What does it matter? I'm never on TV so the chicks can't appreciate my body anyway" he sulked.

"Aw Zacky" Abbie pouted, pinching his cheek before stealing a square of chocolate and letting it melt on her tongue.

"Excuse me guys" Mike said as his phone began to blare across the room.

Abbie was busy play-fighting with Zack when she caught the tail-end of the phone call.

"Oh shit man...I'm sorry. That's horrible news..."

"Who was that?" Zack asked as Mike hung up.

"I shouldn't really say..."

"Come on man...it's us..." Zack coaxed.

Mike remained quiet.

"It was Phil wasn't it?" Zack guessed.

Mike sighed. "He doesn't want anyone to find out so don't say anything...but yeah"

Abbie froze.

"He's fucked his knee up again. They're worried it's going to double his healing time. He sounds really fucking down at the prospect of another operation" Mike added.

Abbie's heart sank. She was still mad at him, of course she was. But she knew him. This was a huge blow.

"This is my fault" Abbie mumbled.

"What?" Zack swung around to look at her.

"He did it Monday didn't he? When he decided to take it upon himself to defend my honour" she put her head in her hands.

"I probably shouldn't have said anything..." Mike back-tracked. "I don't think he wanted you to know"

"I need to go make a call..." Abbie whispered, shooting the pair an apologetic smile before slipping out of their hotel room.

* * *

><p>Seth stood in the hallway outside her room, tapping his foot lightly against the marble floor as he waited. It wasn't long before she appeared, opening the door gingerly. She wore her long blonde hair in a high pony tail, a pair of tight acid wash jeans and a Hollister t shirt adorning her lithe frame. It wasn't remotely sunny but a pair of sunglasses shielded her eyes. He suspected it was because she'd been crying.<p>

Stepping inside, he pushed his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans and nodded a greeting to her. Awkward silence filled the room until he heard a sniffle.

He took a deep breath. "Kelly..."

"I'm so sick of fighting" she snapped, taking off the glasses and wiping her eyes furiously. "Phil is my friend okay? I love that man like an older brother just like you love Dean! And Dean hurt my best friend in the world too..."

Seth sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I get it..."

"No. You clearly don't! For all the times I put up with you taking his side, you can't handle me staying loyal to Phil this one time?" she asked angrily.

"I do get it. And you're right. I'm sorry. I flew off the handle because it was a rough day okay? After the whole car accident and feeling so guilty about that argument I had with him...he was pretty down the whole night because of the Abbie situation and before you say it, I know that's his own fault...but it was bad timing and I flipped. I'm sorry for taking it out on you" he apologised.

He watched her internal battle as she stood in the doorway.

"I missed you Kel" he tried.

A few more tears dripped down her cheeks and she walked to him, settling in his lap and wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you too you bastard" she laughed as he dried her eyes. "I mean it though. I can't handle these arguments. This is their territory not ours. We don't fight or shout at each other..."

"I know" he soothed. "I love you" he whispered, nuzzling his face against her cheek.

"I love you too" she smiled, playing with his hair. "Don't turn into a bad guy Seth. You're surrounded by bad guys. You've always been my good guy...the one who was supposed to save me from all the assholes who've hurt me before" she whispered.

He nodded and pressed his forehead to hers, stroking her face before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>"...I have to say I'm surprised...I thought I'd be getting the cold shoulder for at least a month..."<p>

Abbie clutched the phone to her ear as the freezing night air burned her lungs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she finally asked, voice little more than a whisper.

"Tell you what?" he played dumb.

"Phil for fucks sake, how many more games do you want to play? You should have told me you got hurt!"

"Why? So you could tell me how it's my own fault for being such a screw up? You think I'm not upset enough about it?"

The line was silent.

"You're not a screw up Phil..."

He laughed humourlessly. "Well I certainly screwed up this time. I managed to piss off you, Vince, April, Dean, Seth and my surgeon all in one fucking move. I wish I hadn't fucking bothered because where did it get me? Back in surgery and back in the goddamn dog house"

"I'm just sorry you're hurt because of me" she sighed.

"I didn't get hurt because of you. I got hurt because of me. Because I always do the wrong fucking thing"

"Your intentions were good. I'm sorry I yelled at you so much when you were injured. You don't need any more lectures; you know why I was upset. We don't need to go through all that again. I just wish you'd said something, I hate that you have to go through all that pain again..."

"I didn't tell you because you'd assume I was using it to get you to feel bad for me and stop ignoring me. I'm sorry you disagree with my reasons for doing what I did Abbie, but Christ am I paying for it now..."

"I feel bad" she told him genuinely.

"I just wish you would understand why I did it"

"I do" she whispered.

"No Abbie, you don't. I've seen you at some of the lowest points of your life...I've seen you broken down and hurt. You've been through so much and it breaks my heart...but I've also seen how bright and beautiful and full of life you are...you came so far Abbie and he took advantage of you. He destroyed the faith you had in people. I fucking hate him for that. I knew he was bad news"

Abbie wiped away a tear at the reminder of the pain of the last few years. "That's not your burden to bear any more Phil. And not everyone understands all that stuff...it wasn't entirely fair to take out all of your anger on him...he wasn't responsible for a lot of it Phil..." she told him gently.

"I'll always care about you Abbie. And it was never a burden. Never"

She nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see.

"I know I overreacted...but the way he hurt you, whether or not he's sorry for it...that's a horrendous thing to do to someone"

Abbie swallowed down the lump in her throat. "People are always going to hurt me Phil. You just have to trust me to handle it okay? I learned from the best..." she whispered.

"I do trust you Abs. I know how strong you are. I am sorry. I mean that"

"I'm sorry too. I hope you're okay...is someone with you...?"

"April's here...I'm alright" he sighed.

"I know you. I know you're not okay. But I'm glad you have someone there"

"Thankfully April forgave me for being a dick to her too" he mumbled.

"I forgive you Phil. And I'm sending you a gift to make you smile while you're recovering" she laughed.

"Thanks Abs"

"No problem"

* * *

><p>It was the first show Abbie would get to actually wrestle since she'd been training with Regal and to say she was excited was an understatement. She felt better than ever as she pulled on her new ring gear and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Heading off in the direction of catering, she was startled to run into the one guy she hadn't yet made things right with.<p>

Abbie took one look at Seth and burst into tears. He was in his ring gear, but over the top was her very own 'Abbie Rose' t shirt that would go on sale tonight. It was a dream come true. And it was completely overwhelming.

He pulled her into a hug and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "I was a bastard to you for no reason and I hate myself for it"

She laughed a little and wiped her eyes before it ruined her make-up. "I'll let you off the hook this time. How can I be mad at you when you're representing the team tonight?" she smiled, pulling on the shirt he wore. It was black with a big gold rose on the front. The back read 'not your average diva' on the women's version, and 'not your average superstar' on the one Seth wore. It was classic, just what she wanted.

"I am sorry though...I uh, got you these" he said, reaching into his bag. Abbie cried more when he handed her three red roses. "...to say sorry. And you know...it's relevant cause it's your ring name" he smiled. "I shouldn't have kicked off like that, not after everything you've been through"

Abbie hugged him again. "You should be buying your girlfriend flowers, not me" she laughed, wiping her eyes.

"Me and Kels are fine" he assured her.

"Good" Abbie smiled. "Make her happy"

* * *

><p>"Stop fidgeting" April said, placing her hand in his as she grabbed breakfast before heading to the hospital for Phil's second operation.<p>

He just grunted. Not only did he have surgery in less than an hour, he also wasn't allowed to eat anything this morning. Seeing April with a bagel and coffee really wasn't helping his mood.

As they made their way back to the car, Phil on his crutches, April reached into the trunk. "This arrived this morning. I wasn't going to give it to you until you came out of surgery but I don't know what it is and it might be important" she handed him the square box.

Phil studied it. It was about the size of his head and lighter than he expected. He checked the post mark and smiled – New York. It was from Abbie. April helped him into the passenger seat and he grumbled as she fussed around him, trying to get his crutches into the car beside him.

He tore open the top of the box and reached inside, frowning when he felt something soft. Opening it all the way, a smile spread across his face. It was the little bear he'd given her all that time ago. A little note was taped to its paw.

_Phil,_

_I hope surgery goes well for you and I hope you get well soon. Let me know when you're out of the operating theatre. For now, here's an old friend that's helped me through some hard times. _

_Lots of love, _

_Abbie _

"What is it?" April asked, a small frown on her pretty features.

"Oh, just something I gave Abbie a while back. A good luck charm I suppose..."

He missed the little flash of hurt that crossed his girlfriend's face.

"I thought you didn't believe in luck?" she asked quietly.

"Not normally no, but this was a nice gesture. Brings back a lot of memories..."

"That's sweet" April forced a smile when he looked at her. "Let's get going, we don't want to miss your appointment"

* * *

><p>Abbie took one last look in the mirror and smiled. Taking the scissors, she chopped the stem from one of the roses and fixed it into her hair, applying a little dusky red lipstick to match. She was stretching beside the gorilla position when the Shield boys came through the curtain. She shot them an easy smile and Seth ruffled her hair as he passed. It felt good that things were almost back to normal. Almost...with a sigh, she made a split-second decision. She needed to make things right. She knew what she needed to do.<p>

Supermassive black hole hit and she got into the zone, bouncing on the spot and shaking out the nerves. Last week may have been the debut of the new song and gear, but tonight everyone would see just how hard she'd been working with Regal. Throwing back the curtain, she strode onto the stage and looked out across the sea of fans. Most of them were cheering, a few interspersed boos from those still upset at her for ditching her partner in their tag match last week.

Winding her hips along to the beat of the song, she flicked her hair back and blew a kiss at the camera. Tonight was it. The end of an era but the beginning of a new one.

Kelly's music blasted through the speakers, an angry look fixed on her delicate features as she stepped out onto the stage, mic in hand. She launched into a promo, telling of her great friendship with Abbie and her hurt at such a betrayal. "I trusted you! You turned your back on me!"

Abbie just cackled in response, collecting her own mic from the ringside assistant.

"Oh Kelly...friendship? Friends don't _exist_ in this business! People screw you over. You trust no one. You should be thanking me for teaching you such a valuable lesson" she retorted.

"Thank you?! I'd rather kick your..."

Brad Maddox appeared, breaking up their little argument. "Woah woah woah ladies! No need to get catty. How about we turn this into a match hmm? I know there's some girls back stage who'd love to get involved too. So how's this? A fatal-4-way for the divas title!"

"What?!" Abbie screamed, holding her title close to her chest.

"You haven't defended in a while and I think it's only fair...so it'll be Abbie Rose vs Kelly Kelly vs..." he paused. "AJ and Natalya!"

Abbie tossed the mic across the ring and ripped her jacket off angrily as AJ's music played and Kelly joined her in the ring.

The match was underway quickly and from the start, all three of her competitors teamed up on Abbie. Abbie took a beating but just kept getting back up. Despite her new heel status, half of the crowd were firmly behind her as she dragged herself back to a vertical base for what felt like the hundredth time. Ducking a clothesline from Natalya, Abbie send her leg backwards with such incredible speed, she caught Nattie in the back of the head as she passed. The crowd cheered as she launched herself at AJ, throwing punch after punch. With a huge grin on her face, Abbie locked AJ up into the Regal stretch. She couldn't help but smile for real when the crowd chanted 'Regal! Regal!'. It wasn't long before Nattie broke up the move with a boot to Abbie shoulder. She winced, frantically kicking out as she was twisted up into the sharp shooter. She managed to get to the ropes and held on tight. She was feeling it tonight. Everything was clicking into place. That hadn't happened since her match with Molly at Mania. She was exuding confidence. No longer was she afraid of injury or in any doubt that she didn't have the technical skills to match the guys.

She felt a blow to the back of her head as Kelly hit her hard. Time flew as Abbie enjoyed the fluid motion of the match. Everything had been seamless so far. As she climbed to the top rope, faking the shooting star, she prepared herself for one of the biggest spots she'd practiced with Regal. Nattie knocked her down and climbed up behind her.

"Ready?" Nattie whispered. Abbie slapped her thigh, signalling yes and Nattie threw them both backwards. Abbie flipped, reversing the move into a sit out slam. The crowd went insane, chanting 'this is awesome'. But Abbie wasn't done. She stood, running at the ropes and launching herself into AJ who was on the outside recovering. Holding her ribs, she stood.

The unexpected kick to the back of her head sent stars scattering across her vision and she dropped like lead. Kelly dragged her into the center of the ring...

1...

2...

3...

It was over.

* * *

><p>Abbie wiped the sweat from her brow with a towel and sat down on the bench in the locker room. She was still on a high from the match, adrenaline buzzing. She pulled her phone out of her bag and scrolled through her texts.<p>

_Incredible job sweetheart. I couldn't be more proud. You blew the roof off the place. I know Vince has huge plans for you now you're not weighed down by that title. _

_Regal x_

She smiled at his words.

_Thanks Regal, couldn't have done it without you ;)_

_Abbie x_

He replied quickly.

_Don't forget, I'm always up for a coffee and a chat. Just give me a bell_

_Regal x_

Phil too had left her a message.

_Congrats on the loss biatch. I was watching_

_Punk x_

_Thanks. I'm feeling pretty good about it, even though your girlfriend really did a number on me. How's the leg?_

_Abbie x_

_Hurty. But I have maid Cabana here waiting on me hand and foot so I'm all good_

_Punk x_

_Aw diddums. Hope you liked your present_

_Abbie x_

_I did. It was a really sweet thing to do and it cheered me up before I got sliced open again. Thanks Abs_

_Punk x_

_No problem. Can't wait for you to get back in the ring so I can kick your ass_

_Abbie x_

_About that..._

_Punk x_

Abbie didn't have time to read any more before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body from behind. She flinched before relaxing when she saw the hot pink manicure.

"Ew Kels I'm sweaty!" Abbie laughed.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Abbie smiled.

"I can't even believe it..." Kelly whispered, staring down at the belt. "Sorry...didn't mean to rub it in"

"There's no one I'd rather lose it to. I'm moving on to pastures new" Abbie laughed. "Can't keep that thing forever"

"You coming out tonight to celebrate?" Kelly asked.

"Of course I will...I have something I need to do so I'll catch up to you later though"

Pulling out her phone, Abbie typed out the words, rearranged them, deleted them and typed them out again. She hit send...time would only tell.

* * *

><p>Dean strolled out of the shower, snatching a towel up off the bench and rubbing himself dry. Glancing over at his phone, he was surprised by the text that displayed on the screen.<p>

_If you still wanted to go for that drink, I think I'm up for that_

_Abbie x_

* * *

><p><strong>Is Abbie making the right decision in going for drinks with Dean? What's going on with Phil? Is April already struggling with Phil's past with Abbie?<strong>

**Yeah, I hope this sort of made up for the absence a little...let me know what you think! Should Abbie be going for a drink with Dean or is it a bad idea in your opinion? Do you forgive Phil? Do you forgive Dean? Thanks for reading if you stuck around even after the long absence! **


	108. Gave You Everything But It Wasn't Enough

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Hooray! Another update! This one's for all you beautiful people still reading! If you left me a review last chapter, it's thanks to YOU that I found the motivation to write this one :) I hope you love it! Drop me a bell in that little box at the bottom if you do! Or if you don't!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Eight: ~**

_If you still wanted to go for that drink, I think I'm up for that_

_Abbie x_

Dean stared down at his phone and blinked in a state of almost disbelief. He'd already accepted that she wasn't going to entertain his presence anymore, giving in to the fact things would probably be awkward whenever they were in the same room from now on. Not that Dean Ambrose did awkward situations of course. Yes, he made people feel awkward...but he wasn't the kind of guy to feel it himself. He was comfortable in almost any situation.

_Sure. Hotel bar tonight at 10?_

_Dean x_

He locked the screen as Seth came out of the shower, smelling like something from a herbal essences ad.

"What are you smirking at?" Seth asked, eyeing the blonde cautiously.

"Nothing" Dean shrugged.

"You got someone lined up for tonight already? Is that it?" he laughed.

Dean feigned offence. "You think I'd be smirking 'cause of some booty call?"

"Sorry, I forgot it was all routine for you"

"Alright you two, give it a rest. I've got a headache already" Roman complained, rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

* * *

><p>Abbie bit her lip, contemplating whether or not she was doing the right thing as she teased her hair into soft waves in the bathroom mirror of her hotel room. Tonight was supposed to be celebrating Kelly's win and the end of Abbie's long reign as champion but all she could think about was the confused mix of emotions swirling in her gut. Sighing, she stepped back from the mirror and took a good look at her reflection.<p>

She looked good tonight. She couldn't deny it.

She wore the dress she'd already worn to appear on Jimmy Fallon...the black strapless sequin skater dress with a sweetheart neckline that Phil always said she looked amazing in. With it she'd paired some strappy heels. A band around her ankle and another across her toes made them simple yet elegant. She painted her toenails black to finish the look. Smokey eyes and nude lips added a dramatic effect and she sprayed on a little of her favourite perfume. Pulling on a coat that tied around her waist and fanned out at the hips, she grabbed her things and made her way down to meet him. It was 10.15. That was just about late enough.

Stepping out of the elevator, she spotted him at a table swirling an ice cube around a glass of what she assumed to be whisky. He liked his whisky; that was one of the many things she'd learned about him in the last few months. His dress surprised her, a smart white shirt over jeans. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his hair falling about his face as usual. He looked up as he heard the 'clack' of her heels against the marble floor and smiled a little.

"What are you drinking?" he asked, standing.

"Err..." Abbie pondered, untying and unbuttoning her coat before draping it over the chair. She felt his eyes surveying her as she unveiled the dress, her legs never-ending with the addition of the heels too. "I'll have a cosmopolitan, thanks"

He nodded, heading to the bar. She sat down at the table and watched him go, noticing the way his shirt pulled slightly across his broad back. His phone lit up on the table in front of her and she rolled her eyes. It was a text from some girl, she could tell that much. Someone by the name of Georgia from what she could read upside down. She managed to make out a winking face before he sat down and diverted her attention. Old habits die hard.

"Thanks" she accepted the drink gratefully, eyeing the double shot of rum he'd bought for himself.

"I thought this...'talk' would be less painful after a few drinks" he shrugged, swirling the glass before knocking it back and starting on the bottle of beer beside it.

Abbie nodded, watching his eyes rove her outfit once more. "I feel the need to clarify; I'm not way overdressed for the occasion...I'm wearing this because I'm going straight out with Kelly to celebrate when we're done..."

He laughed, bringing the neck of the beer to his lips and drinking from it once more. "I thought as much. I didn't think you'd made all that effort for me, I'm not that egotistical sweetheart" he drawled in that usual seductive tone. She wondered if he knew what that tone did to women...she suspected he probably did, and used it to his advantage regularly. "You look good by the way, if my approval means anything. Hope it won't put you off, but I'm going tonight too. To hang with Seth"

"Why would it put me off?" she asked, taking her glass by the stem and sipping the strong cocktail.

He smirked. "I didn't think you enjoyed my company much lately"

She didn't miss the glint in his eye as he waited for her reaction. She remained silent.

"Speaking of which, I wasn't expecting your text this evening"

Abbie took a bigger mouthful of her drink and swallowed it before settling into her seat. "I told you no before because I didn't feel like it would be a good thing for me...to drag it all back up so soon. Not when I'd moved on with my life"

She watched him digest her words carefully.

"What changed?" he asked, the playful, teasing tone gone from his voice and replaced with a genuine curiosity.

"I want to clear the air. I love Seth and Roman; I don't want it to be weird"

"You don't have to be on good terms with me to keep a close relationship with them" he shrugged, taking another swig of beer.

"That may be true. But I don't like leaving things unfinished. You wanted to talk, so go ahead" she told him, letting him lead this discussion.

He seemed surprised that she'd put the ball in his court. As if her attitude was unexpected. He took another deep swig of his beer and sat forward in his chair, elbows resting on the table. "I'm not so good at this emotional bullshit" he stated, point-blank.

"I'd noticed" she replied.

"But I can admit I didn't handle things in the best way"

Abbie crossed one leg over the other and let him speak. She'd come here, she might as well hear him out.

"I warned you that I'm not a good guy. I'm not making excuses before you get upset" he held up a hand. "I'm just used to keeping things casual. The scene I'm from, the girls are pretty used to guys like me. You're not. I don't really get that. I'm not good with people getting attached..."

Abbie released a breath, knocking the rest of her drink back and wincing at the taste of the strong alcohol.

"I treat people like shit, people treat me like shit. It's what I'm used to. I don't do relationships because I've never done the whole having to check-in with someone when I want to take a piss or whatever. I don't rely on people, people don't rely on me. It works" he shrugged. "I let things get too far with you. I knew it would all end in shit. I don't know how to deal with those situations and I checked out. So I guess...I'm sorry for hurting you. It wasn't intentional. I don't expect you to believe that...but yeah"

Abbie tried to take all of that in. He wasn't the most articulate of people and he was clearly struggling to say what he wanted, in the way he wanted to.

"I'm sceptical, obviously. Because anyone with any emotion would have to know that what you did was cold"

"I know that" he admitted.

"I do genuinely believe that you're a nice guy Dean, I've seen it myself"

He just laughed at that.

"You might not believe it. But the guy who took care of me after Molly's funeral...and the guy who didn't beat the shit out of Phil even after he kissed me begs to differ..."

His face hardened at that.

"I believe you're sorry. And I accept your apology. But I don't believe there isn't a little part of you that wants a relationship. Someone who knows you, _really _knows you. Someone you can bare your soul to and loves you regardless, someone who you've slept with a thousand times but still makes your heart race every time..." she tried.

"I'm not Seth Abbie. I'm not some guy from a romcom"

"All you need is a bit of time to just realise that letting someone in isn't such a bad thing. But you have to understand that the way you spoke to me, and the things you said were disgusting. And I can't ever go back there.

"I understand that" he shrugged.

How did this happen? She realised, suddenly she was giving someone advice...she was talking about love, taking about it from her own experience. And him? He'd shut off any emotions now. She recognised it. Hell that was her a year ago. There was no talking to him. One day he'd see it. One day he'd fall hopelessly in love with someone and he'd know she was right all along. But right now it was a lost battle.

"You want another drink?" he asked.

"Sure"

"Same again?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "Nah, gimme a beer"

"One more and then we'll head out" he added. "Seth's been texting me all night complaining about the amount of vagina he's surrounded by"

"He's the only guy I know who'd complain about that" Abbie laughed, walking with him to the bar. "You want me to get these?" Abbie asked as he pulled his wallet out.

"Don't be ridiculous" he waved her off.

"Good, because I was gonna say, I feel like you owe me a few" she joked, nudging him.

"Cheeky bitch" he replied, amusement dancing in his eyes as he leaned over the bar to get the attention of the staff.

"Two beers..." he started.

The server nodded.

"Actually, scratch that" he called. "A bottle of red to go"

Abbie looked at him curiously.

"For old times sake" he winked. "Plus, we're celebrating. Congrats on losing the title" he teased. "It was dead weight anyway"

* * *

><p>Abbie didn't miss the way Kelly's eyebrows disappeared with the look of surprise as she Abbie walked in with her arm linked through Dean's.<p>

Dean shot her an apologetic look as Kelly grabbed her friend by the arm and dragged her away. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kelly asked sharply.

"It's okay" Abbie tried to calm her drunk friend down. "We talked, we're cool. Nothing's going on. We just cleared the air, that's it"

"After he hurt you, you just forgive him like that?"

"I might have forgiven him, yeah. But I'll never forget. I told him it's irreparable. But we can be civil"

"So you're telling me you went for drinks with him, dressed like that...and he didn't try anything?" Kelly asked sceptically.

"Yeah" Abbie nodded, laughing at Kelly's face. "He's not the devil Kelly"

"Well you'd think differently if roles were reversed and he'd done that to me. Then you'd see how it looks from an outside perspective. You're a strong girl Abbie but he's a bastard and deserves to be treated as such"

"I'm not disagreeing" Abbie shrugged. "But I'll be happier if things aren't frosty between us. Things were complicated with Phil for so long. I'd rather it was simpler with Dean. I'm doing this for me, not for him"

"You look hot, just saying" Kelly smiled. "Sorry for going all overprotective friend on you but I just worry"

"I know. I love you Champ"

"I love you too, sexy bitch" Kelly winked. "Your boobs fill that dress beautifully by the way"

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you go out with everyone else?" Phil asked, adjusting his good leg on the bed and bringing the phone back to his ear.<p>

"I just didn't feel like it" she sighed.

"What's wrong buttons?" he asked, sensing something off in her tone.

"I've just been feeling kinda down lately"

"How come?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't know...I guess you being so far away doesn't help"

"Aw, I'll see you this weekend Ape" he offered.

April sighed again. "Listen, I know she's your friend but Kelly, really? They gave her the title?"

"April..." Phil released a breath.

"I mean...finally someone other than Abbie has it and they decide to give it to Kelly?"

"Kelly's been working her way up here for a long time April. Just because she's not the most natural in-ring worker doesn't mean she doesn't deserve it. She started out with me...she was eighteen and Vince took advantage of her naivety. She deserves a reward after all the shit she's been through here"

"I guess..."

"Are you worried you're getting left behind or something?" he asked, surprised at this attitude from his normally care-free and easy-going girlfriend.

"A little...I mean when was the last time I was relevant?"

"You still have a big fan base..." he assured her.

"Yeah but I just feel like I had so many more opportunities and so much more support before Abbie got here and blew everyone else out of the water"

Phil remained silent. He was on dangerous ground. No matter what he said, he couldn't win this one.

"Sorry...I'm making things awkward" she apologised.

"It's okay; we can talk about everything when I see you yeah? I know how it feels to be unhappy there, it sucks. But we can talk it over"

"Thanks Phil...sorry for saying that stuff about two of your best friends. I'm just feeling low lately. I miss you" she told him quietly.

"I miss you too" he replied softly.

* * *

><p>Seth held out his arms and Abbie wrapped her own arms around his waist as he hugged her in greeting.<p>

"You look beautiful" he told her, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks" she smiled. "You look very dapper as usual"

"You flatter me" he winked, putting an arm around her shoulder and steering her to their table away from the crowds of people. Security allowed them through to the cordoned-off VIP area reserved for them and Seth leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm glad you and Dean made up. He seemed really happy when I talked to him about it"

"You're a good friend to him Seth, I hope he knows how lucky he is" she told him, having to raise her voice as they joined their co-workers.

"Abbie!" Roman boomed, pulling her into another hug. She laughed, returning the gesture. "Here" he passed her a bottle of beer.

She took it, taking a few sips as she surveyed the group. There was a long red couch along the wall, several small tables along it. Dean was sitting with Cesaro and Ziggler, swigging another beer and chatting avidly. Seth flopped down beside him and nudged his side. Dean's eyes flicked up to Abbie and he grinned.

"Yo Evans" he called to her. "Why don't you grab us some shots?" he said, tossing her a twenty.

"Why me?" she laughed, taking the money and stowing it in her dress.

"Your tits mean you'll get served way faster than any of us" he laughed.

She shook her head at him, amused at his playful drunkenness. "What do you want?"

"Get whatever you want" he waved her off.

"Sure" she chuckled, heading off to buy the drinks.

"Want some help little lady?" she heard as she carefully balanced the huge tray of shots. She turned to find Cody smiling back at her.

"Hey you" she greeted him. "Sure" she let him take the tray for her.

"You look gorgeous as usual"

Abbie blushed, glad the low lighting concealed her colouring.

"Having a good night?" he asked when she didn't respond.

"Yeah, I haven't been here long though. Are you?"

"It got better when I ran into you..."

Abbie cringed at his drunk attempt at flirting. They made their way back to the table and Cody set the shots down in front of the boys.

"What do we have here then?" Dean asked, picking up a shot and sniffing it.

"Tequilaaaaa" she impersonated a stereotypical Mexican accent.

Dean laughed, knocking back two before handing them out. He passed two to Abbie and she drank them in quick succession.

"No body shots tonight Rollins?" Abbie teased.

"All you have to do is ask" Seth teased.

Abbie's eyes widened when she felt Cody's hands on her hips. She didn't fail to notice Dean's eyes on her and she instantly felt uncomfortable. She stepped out of his grip and his hands fell to his sides. Seth pulled her into his lap and offered her the last remaining shot which she accepted gratefully.

Abbie spotted Kelly tottering towards them, infinitely more drunk than the last time they'd seen her. Seeing Abbie in her boyfriend's lap, her eyebrows furrowed.

"She looks so sweet when she's thinking hard" Seth laughed.

"So you got her to agree to the threesome then?" Kelly asked far too seriously.

Dean raised a brow, looking at Seth with sudden interest.

"I think you've had a bit too much babe" Seth laughed, as Kelly tried to join Abbie in Seth's lap and fell back into Roman's.

"Woah" Roman held up his hands, chuckling. "Y'all are gonna get me in trouble with my woman, I think you'd better take her bro"

"Alright Kels, time to go back to the room" Seth said, allowing Abbie to slide off his lap before collecting the giggly blonde. "Oh God" he laughed, pulling her dress down as she nearly exposed her lacy underwear to the whole group. "I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Bye Kelly, hope you had a good first night as champion" Abbie hugged her friend.

"It's about to get even better" her intoxicated friend slapped Seth's ass.

"Oh Jesus. Take her before she starts stripping" Abbie laughed.

"I'm going for a smoke" Dean shook his head, heading out back.

"I'm gonna head out too" Roman told her.

"You're so boring" she teased.

"Don't be a bitch" he joked, kissing her cheek. "You got a ride home?"

"I'll walk"

"Don't walk by yourself okay?" he told her.

"Don't worry" she assured him.

* * *

><p>Dean cupped his hand around the end of the cigarette and lit it, taking a seat on the grassy bank outside the bar and drawing a deep breath.<p>

He soon felt a presence behind him and knew who it would be before he saw her.

"Alright?" he asked, lazily exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah" she sighed. "Just needed to get out of there for a bit"

"What's got you flustered?" he asked, a smirk tugging at his lips when she seemed surprised he'd noticed.

"Cody..."

"He's being a creeper huh?"

"I don't know. I feel bad. I guess he still likes me" she replied quietly, staring up at the dark sky.

"I heard you two dated before; didn't know it was true" he said, bringing the cigarette back to his lips.

"Gossip travels fast here" she mused.

"It does. Half the locker room hates me after what happened with Phil"

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"You're well-liked Abbie. People don't like what I did. Everyone knows"

"That makes me feel sick" she mumbled, the feeling in her gut reminding her how much she hated anyone knowing anything that could portray her as weak.

Silence fell between them and he lay back on the grass, his hands behind his head.

"Maybe you should be honest with Cody" he suggested suddenly.

"He's just drunk. He wouldn't be like this sober. What's the point in starting an argument?"

"What's the point in avoiding the inevitable blow-up?"

"See, I'm trying this new thing where I don't create drama"

He laughed loudly. "Good luck with that sweetheart"

"I realise that sounds ridiculous when drama seems to follow me wherever I go" she smiled light-heartedly, laying back beside him and watching the smoke tendrils dancing through the air as he blew smoke rings, a mildly entertained look on his face.

"You're trouble. I like that though" he replied nonchalantly.

"I thought you liked an easy life" she laughed, goose bumps trailing her arms in the cold air.

He shrugged, flicking some ash from the end of his cigarette onto the gravel behind his head.

"The sex was good"

It took a good thirty seconds before Abbie registered that last statement. "Excuse me?"

"I was just saying...the sex was good. Seth was saying maybe you'd think you did something wrong. You know, cause I walked out after. Not that I think you need my approval or whatever" he shrugged. "I just thought it was worth mentioning"

"Good to know" she laughed. It was silent once more and she released a breath. "This is awkward now you brought sex up"

"It's only awkward if you make it that way"

"I guess" she sighed.

"I'm fucked" he laughed.

"You don't seem it..."

"I hide it well" he said, stubbing out the end of his cigarette and sitting upright. "I'll be hungover to hell tomorrow"

She smiled.

"I might head out soon" he said, checking his watch.

"I guess I'll have to go too then. I'd rather not be left with Cody and Ziggler" she pulled a face.

He chuckled. "You want me to stay?" he teased.

"Of course I don't" she joked.

"I'll stay a bit longer. Then I can walk you back so Roman doesn't have my head for leaving you here by yourself"

"Wow, Dean Ambrose being a gentleman?"

"I can turn it on and off at will" he winked.

"Come on, let's go dance" she told him, heading back inside.

"You don't wanna dance with me sweetheart. I only know one kind of dancing and that's the just before I take you back to my hotel room kind"

"You wish Ambrose. You had your chance" she laughed.

"Been there, done that" he joked.

She shook her head at his cheekiness, waving him away before finding Zack at the bar and heading in his direction.

* * *

><p>Abbie was dancing the night away with Zack and the Bella's when the song changed.<p>

"Ahhhhhh" Zack cheered, pushing Abbie into the center of their little circle.

"Go girl" Brie told her as she moved her hips to the song.

"Ooh baby don't you know I suffer? Oh baby can you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretenses, how long before you let me go?" Zack sang to her.

"Oooooh ooohhh, you set my soul alight!" she joined.

"Like the song?" Dean asked, appearing behind her and putting his hands on her waist.

She turned to see the smirk on his face and punched him in the arm. "You requested my entrance music?"

"I just wanted to see you shake that ass"

"Piss off Ambrose" she laughed, shoving him away as she grabbed Zack and allowed him to twirl her around the floor.

Half an hour later and he tapped her on the shoulder, jacket in hand. "A dance before we head off?"

Abbie rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I'm too drunk to walk back by myself"

"I'll keep my hands to myself" he promised as she put her hands on his shoulders.

It was the end of the night and coming up to closing time. The DJ began to play slower songs and Dean rested his hands at her waist as they danced to JoJo's 'Too little Too late'. Dean noticed the change in her demeanour but by then it was too late.

Abbie listened...really listened to the lyrics.

_Go find someone else_  
><em>In letting you go<em>  
><em>I'm loving myself<em>  
><em>You got a problem<em>  
><em>But don't come asking me for help<em>  
><em>'Cause you know...<em>

_It's just too little too late_  
><em>a little too wrong<em>  
><em>And I can't wait<em>  
><em>But you know all the right things to say <em>

_You know it's just too little too late_

_You say you dream of my face_  
><em>But you don't like me<em>  
><em>You just like the chase<em>  
><em>To be real,<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter anyway<em>

_You know it's just too little too late_

Abbie looked up into his blue eyes and saw the look he gave her. She knew what he was about to do.

She placed a firm hand in the center of his chest as he leaned in. When he pulled away to study her face, she shook her head.

"As fun as tonight has been..."

She watched him mentally berating himself.

"Let's go" he said, pulling his leather jacket on and leading the way out into the night.

"I meant what I said" she said, breaking the silence as they walked. "The stuff you said after that night...I can't forget that"

He ran a frustrated hand over his head. "This isn't the best topic for drunk conversation at 5am"

"I just thought you should know. Because you obviously don't understand how badly you hurt me if you thought you could kiss me just then. I won't let you use me Dean. You ended things, not me"

"I get it. I shouldn't have done that. But I don't understand how my words hurt you so much...it's not like I called you a whore or whatever"

"Hurtful words aren't always outright insults..." she sighed. "I gave up a big part of myself to you Dean...it takes a lot of trust for me to let someone touch me the way you did and you shattered it again when you said it was a 'joke' and told me you weren't attracted to me any more. You made me feel like some stupid little girl. You made me feel cheap. I hate telling you this, but you need to know how your actions affect people. You were a prick. An absolute piece of shit and I hated you. I hope no one ever makes you feel that bad..."

"What? You think I've never felt like that in my life? You think growing up I wasn't shit on constantly by my own fucking family?"

"Well then you should know better..." she whispered.

"I told you I was sorry. I told you I was an asshole. What the fuck do you want from me?"

"I know you're sorry. I just need you to know that I might forgive you, and I do want us to be cool now. But you can't kiss me. You understand that right?" she asked, looking up at him as they walked. His jaw was set, hands shoved in his pockets.

"It's pretty obvious I was lying when I said I wasn't attracted to you now hmm?" he replied. "I get it though. Sorry"

"That's okay" she released a breath, glad that was over.

"I don't care, I didn't even wanna kiss you anyway" he joked.

"Liar" she scoffed.

The conversation was light-hearted the rest of the journey back to the hotel and Abbie soon realised how much she appreciated Dean's presence when a group of men began jeering at them across the street.

"Nice ass" one drunkenly yelled.

"How much for a blowjob?" another shouted, much to his friend's amusement.

Dean put a hand on the top of her arm and drew her closer to him.

"More than you could afford fuckers" Dean replied, flipping them off. They didn't get the chance to hear a response thankfully as they arrived at the hotel.

"I'm glad we sorted things out" Abbie told him as they walked the short distance to their rooms.

"Me too" he nodded.

"Goodnight Dean" she told him, glancing over her shoulder as she slid the key card into the slot.

"Night Abbie" he replied, his gaze lingering on her for a second before he carried on down the hall to his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>So Dean and Abbie finally smoothed things out. Still to come, Phil and April have some difficult decisions to make and Colt's wedding plans throw a spanner in the works.<strong>

**Do you agree with how Abbie handled things? Let me know! Once again, thanks guys, I hope this makes up for making you wait so long for the last one!**


	109. I Can Be Your Sun When It's Cold Outside

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Sorry it took so long, again. But this summer I'll have plenty of time to write so it's all good :) I hope you guys are in this for the long haul now, some of you have been around for over two years since this story began so thanks! I hope you guys are okay with me not having time to respond to the reviews lately, just know I'm reading them and they're inspiring me! HAPPY WRESTLEMANIA! **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Nine: ~**

Abbie woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed...fuck. Just a dream. Or a nightmare depending on how you looked at it...

She winced as her awareness returned and her head started to pound. Today was a bad day for a hangover, she was supposed to be putting on a wrestling clinic with Regal tonight at NXT. God, she hoped she wouldn't throw up in the ring; that would be embarrassing...

Popping some aspirin from the packet, she took them and lay back down. It was 7am, why was she awake?

Oh yeah...the freaky dream. She lay awake staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours before grabbing her phone and dialling Kelly. No way would she get back to sleep after that, she needed to get it all off her chest.

She was greeted by a groaning noise on the other end of the line.

"Kelly?"

"Ughhh, Abbie do you know what time it is?" her friend moaned in response.

"It's not that early...plus, I need to talk"

"But I'm so hungover" Kelly whined.

"Like I said, I need to talk"

"Please don't tell me you woke up naked with Ambrose this morning" the blonde mumbled.

"What?! Kelly no! Jesus. No"

"Good"

"I had a really weird dream..." Abbie told her.

"Is that it?" Kelly yawned. "About what?"

"Me and Phil had a baby..."

"Oh Abs..." Kelly released a breath.

"It was weird, we were separated though and I was on my own, it was horrible..."

"It's just your mind playing with you, don't read anything into it" Kelly assured her.

"He took custody of the baby from me..."

Kelly was silent for a moment. "They say dreaming stuff like that means you're afraid of losing the people you love"

"Yeah but then it got weirder...it turned into a sex dream with Dean" she whispered even though she knew no one could hear her.

Kelly groaned again.

"I know...I can't help what I dream though"

Kelly sighed. "I think you're just sexually frustrated babe"

Abbie heard a gravelly voice down the line and Kelly made a strange noise. Suddenly it clicked.

"Oh God, are you and Seth having sex?" Abbie flustered. When Kelly didn't refute the claims, she knew she was right.

"Eww" she whined, hanging up as she was left feeling sick and just a little bit horny.

* * *

><p>"Answer your phone" April giggled as Phil attacked her neck with open-mouthed kisses.<p>

"I'm busy" he argued.

"It's obviously Colt, because he's the only one who calls like five times in a row instead of leaving a voicemail" she laughed.

Phil sighed and sat up, reaching for his phone. "It's because he knows when I'm ignoring him"

"Punkers! You finally answer!" Cabana's voice greeted him as he pressed accept on the call.

"Way to cock block fucker" Phil groaned, watching April shoot him a wink before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Sorry man but you get laid enough. My wedding plans are way more important"

Phil sighed. "What is it this time? You need me to help you decide what shade of pink your tux should be?" he teased.

"Yeah...about that"

Phil heard the guilty tone in his voice. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Jorgie likes pink...so uh, all the ties have to be pink, yours included"

"Oh Jesus Christ" Phil moaned. "I don't look good in pink"

"Well you will on my wedding day. You're my best man and you'll look the smartest you've ever looked if it kills me" Colt laughed.

"Is this all you called to tell me?"

"No...actually" Colt admitted. "I just wanted to run something by you..."

"What's that?" Phil asked.

"I'm sending out invitations soon and I uh...wanted to invite Abbie"

Phil's lack of response worried his friend.

"Why would you need to run that by me?" he finally replied.

"Because you're my best friend dude, if you'd feel uncomfortable with her there then I won't"

"It's your wedding" Phil countered.

"Yeah well...I like her, she's a sweet girl and I'd like her to come. Obviously you get a plus one anyway so you can bring April"

"That's the thing" Phil ran a hand over his face. "I don't know how well April would take that. Knowing Abbie's still a part of my 'family'...you know? Cause you are my family Colt" Phil added.

"That's why I'm asking you. If it's going to cause drama, then I won't"

Phil released a breath. "No. Invite her. She is still a part of my life and you want her to go so it's stupid for me to say no. Just get her a plus one yeah? It'll be awkward as fuck if me and April are the only other people she knows"

* * *

><p><em>Yo, we're headed to the water park this morning. Come join, it'll be fun<em>

_Rome _

Abbie looked down at her phone sceptically. Glancing out of her hotel room window, she could see the sun shining brightly signalling the start of spring. Sighing, she called Kelly back.

"Hey hun"

"Are you done having sex now?" Abbie asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry" Kelly apologised. "Genuinely. I wasn't thinking. I know you're going through some shit...that was insensitive"

"It's fine Kels, I was only playing" Abbie assured her. "Anyway, are you in on this water park thing?"

"Definitely. It's actually hot right now. It's been way too long. Zack and Mike are coming" Kelly persuaded.

"Okay I'm in. But I'm not wearing a bikini!"

"But Abs..." Kelly tried to argue.

"I'm not risking my top coming off on one of the rides" she laughed.

"I bet the boys would love that" Kelly teased.

"Yeah well I'm sure they loved the show you put on last night too" Abbie countered.

"Oh God, Seth wasn't pulling my leg?" Kelly groaned.

"Nope, you were a mess champ"

"You need to fill me in on what's going on with you and...Ambrose" she whispered as Seth emerged from the bathroom.

"There's nothing going on. We've smoothed things over and I feel better for it. I'm glad things are sorted. Now I don't have to worry about causing any more fights between you and _your_ man" Abbie clarified.

"I trust you babe. I trust your judgement and I love you. I just know what it's like to be head over heels for someone. You get blinded by it. I hate seeing you hurt and I don't ever want to see you in a state like that again. Don't let yourself forget, that's all"

"I won't forget Kels. I have more self respect than to let someone treat me like that and then make the same mistake again" Abbie assured her.

"Good. Go get ready bitch, meet you in the lobby in half an hour. Love ya!" she hung up.

Abbie tossed the phone aside and sighed. Kelly always had her best interests at heart, she just wished people had more faith in her sometimes.

* * *

><p>"April" Phil raised a brow as she turned up the volume on the movie they were watching. When she still didn't reply, he removed his arm from around her shoulders and grabbed her thighs, pulling her legs across his so she was facing him.<p>

"Phil stop it" she whined. "I'm trying to watch"

"No, you're avoiding the subject"

"...and trying to watch the film" she tried.

Phil sighed.

April looked up at him from under her lashes. "I'm sorry I said it okay, we don't need to talk about it anymore. Can we please just enjoy the time we have before I have to leave again? I missed you so much..."

"You don't have to be sorry you said it April...I get it. You're frustrated. I just think it's important to talk about this stuff to stop it becoming a big issue" he offered. "You were really worked up on the phone and I want to get it all sorted"

"It's not a big issue at all. Honestly. Please don't say anything to Abbie or Kelly..."

"Hey..." he rubbed her leg. "I wouldn't say anything" he assured her.

"I know they're your girls you know? You guys are super close. I shouldn't have said that"

"If that's how you feel, you can't help that" he shrugged.

"But talking shit about your friends was a bad move on my part"

"I didn't take it personally" he smiled. "I get it. I felt the same way about John-boy in the beginning. I didn't get what was so much better about him. I didn't get why he got all the title shots, the appearances, the promotion. But I got to know him and he's actually a cool dude. And he works his ass off. So I understand why you'd feel that way about the Abbie thing" he explained.

"I don't really know her. She's never done anything to upset me so I shouldn't criticise her. She's amazing at what she does, I guess I just feel left behind sometimes..."

"That's totally understandable" Phil pulled her into his lap.

"Plus, she has these great boobs and she's tall and mysterious...that's not something I can 'learn'" April sighed.

"You have great boobs" he teased.

"I have no boobs"

"You definitely have boobs" he laughed.

"Do you miss her?"

Phil paled at that.

"Sorry, that was out of order. I can't believe I just asked that out loud..."

Phil looked down. "You asked" he released a breath. "I can't lie. Yeah I do miss her. But it is what it is now. We're still friends, I'm happy about that"

"I didn't mean to insinuate Kelly didn't deserve the title either..."

"It's okay. Honestly April, don't worry about it" he smiled gently.

"We known each other for a long time but we haven't been together very long and I don't want you to think I'm a bitch"

"I don't think that" he assured her.

* * *

><p>"Spear me..."<p>

"What?" the guys laughed.

"I want to know what it's like to get speared by Roman Reigns"

"Oh, all the ladies do" Dean teased.

"Don't be such a skeeze" Abbie scolded. "Come on, if you do it into the water it won't even hurt"

Dean started laughing. "She thinks it won't hurt"

"I don't know why you're laughing Rollins, he's never speared _you_" Abbie smiled.

"Watching Dean eat a spear was the most satisfying moment of TV in the last year" Seth joked.

"Fuck you" Dean shoved Seth off the edge of the pool.

"Come on Rome, you know I can take it"

"Please Romie, I can take it...I can take it _all_" Dean mocked.

"You are a bastard Dean Ambrose" Abbie shook her head.

"If you really want to. But you have to promise you won't get upset with me if I hurt you. I'll try not to but sometimes I don't know my own strength" he laughed.

"Go for it. Don't go easy on me" she added, thankful she was wearing a one-piece. It was black, with cut out sides and contrasted dramatically with her snow white skin.

Abbie braced herself on the edge of the pool as Roman ran at her, picked her up as his shoulder collided with her stomach and knocked her backwards into the water.

She came up spluttering for air, slightly winded but otherwise unharmed.

"That was awesome" she smiled as Roman emerged, his hair stuck to his face. He flicked it back and laughed.

"You're crazy. Phil moaned so much about those spears and his bruised ribs"

"I miss Phil" Kelly pouted, swimming over to Seth, trying to keep her hair dry.

"I miss him too" Abbie sighed. "It's weird having him away from the tour this long"

"Come on, let's go on the water slides" Seth grinned.

Abbie watched Dean swimming lengths of the pool, powering his way through the water. Abbie was sitting on the edge of the pool when he came up for air.

"What are you staring at Evans?" he asked in amusement.

"Nothing" she shrugged. "Just working out whether I can beat you or not"

"Pffft" he laughed. "As if"

"Come on then. I'll race you" she challenged, slipping into the water beside him.

"Okay. Four laps. Front crawl, back crawl, butterfly and freestyle"

"You're on" she smiled, grabbing onto the side for leverage.

"3...2...1..go"

They set off, Abbie quickly realising she was absolutely screwed. She was only joking around when she challenged him, but his greater stature and his strong arms meant he was a long way ahead of her from the get go.

He popped up at the end of the pool as she finished a few seconds later, red in the face and panting. "Wanna try being a cocky bitch again?" he teased.

"Alright, don't rub it in. You're a bit more muscular than me"

"A bit?" he raised a brow.

"Okay Mr muscle and fitness" she laughed. "I can admit, you've buffed up a lot"

"You're looking pretty trim yourself" he remarked. She blushed. "Shame it didn't help you come close to beating me" he added before ducking as she splashed him.

"Come on; let's go ride some water slides. Zack and Mike have been waving at you from the top for ten minutes now"

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think about the future?" April asked, draped across Phil on the bed. He put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.<p>

"All the time actually" he replied, drawing circles along her spine.

"What's your opinion on marriage and kids..."

Phil looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He hated this conversation. It had been a point of contention with nearly all of his previous girlfriends.

"I uh...don't want to be blunt but I think it's best to be honest at this stage. I won't get married. I don't believe in marriage. It's a piece of paper. And I don't see kids in my future..." he swallowed hard. He couldn't bear the thought of having a baby, not after the pain he went through with Abbie.

April raised her head from his chest and pursed her lips.

"Don't give me that look. You asked the question. Better I be honest now than later down the line when you're expecting a proposal"

"I didn't say I had a problem with it" she cocked her head to one side.

"You don't want marriage and kids" he asked sceptically.

"I didn't say that either. Of course I always imagined the big white wedding but I'd sacrifice that for someone I considered 'the one'..." she explained. "And I'm too young to be thinking about kids yet"

Yet. That was the key word there. Did that mean she wanted kids down the line, and she didn't expect them to last that long? Did she think that when she got to that stage and he hadn't changed his mind, that she'd just go find some other guy who wanted kids and move on? Maybe that was a downside of dating someone younger still. She wasn't looking for something long-term. Most girls he dated weren't. Amy had been. But he and Amy had always wanted different things. Maybe Abbie had seen their relationship going the distance. He certainly had. How could they not with everything that happened? They were bonded for life, whether they liked it or not...

* * *

><p>"Hey Abs?" Dean called as they made their way up the stairs of the slide with their tube.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Swap with Seth a sec, I wanna ask you something" he said.

Seth shot her a wink and joined Kelly in the two-man ring as they prepared to ride the slide.

"Front or back?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Front" she replied quickly with a cheeky smile. They clambered into the ring, Dean's legs either side of Abbie as they edged towards the drop. "You picked an interesting time to ask me a question"

"We're in Vegas for RAW on Monday. I know it's short notice but I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come stay at my new place and check out the strip. Seth, Kelly, Rome and his family are staying too" he offered.

Abbie considered it for a moment. Why not?

"Sure. Thanks" she smiled.

"Well it's only fair since you had us all over for dinner when we were in New York. Plus, there are some insane bits of Vegas you kind of have to live there to know"

"I look forward to it" Abbie replied, gripping the handles as they dropped over the edge and down the steep drop. Kelly and Seth were right behind them, Kelly screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>Abbie only just had time to get changed, dry her hair off and sling it up in a ponytail before she had to be at the training centre with Regal.<p>

"How are you my little turtle dove?" he asked, holding out his arms to welcome her into a hug.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" she smiled, returning the hug.

"Very well. I hope you're ready to kick these kids into line" he winked as the NXT superstars began filing out of the locker rooms and into the big gym.

Corey Graves shot her a wink and she blushed involuntarily.

They wasted little time before getting to work, and Abbie was quickly paired with one of the more inexperienced NXT superstars, JoJo.

"Come on girls, show me some passion!" Regal yelled across the gym as they locked up on the mat.

It was a struggle at first. Abbie found it hard to find the best ways to teach the youngster. The first half hour was all fumbled grasps and missed spots. Eventually though, things clicked into place.

"Okay...so if I want to take you from a headlock to the ground like this..." JoJo demonstrated. "...then I can turn it into a submission like this"

"Perfect" Abbie smiled as JoJo stretched her arms out behind her, a knee in the center of her back. "Then I'm going to counter like this" Abbie explained, pulling her arms from JoJo's grasp and reversing the move. "You have to be prepared for it, there's no way for me to warn you on camera. But it all comes with time. Eventually it becomes natural to you and you can wrestle a whole match without calling a single spot"

JoJo spent the remainder of their session asking how to do certain moves without hurting her opponent.

"Abbie, can you go work with Tyler please?" Regal called, setting everyone up in male/female pairs for the next hour.

Tyler Breeze was a curious figure. Abbie had never met him before, but she couldn't help smiling at his comical appearance as he checked himself out in the front-facing camera of his phone.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look just like Dolph Ziggler?" she asked, reaching out to shake his hand as they locked up.

He groaned. "All the time"

"I have to say, I'm really into that pink fur thing you like to wear"

"Thanks" he laughed. "I'd also point out that I'm a natural blonde, unlike Ziggler"

"Hey, it was a compliment. The ladies love him" she replied, twisting him up and dropping him to the mat.

Abbie was sore and exhausted as they wrapped up training for the day. "Nice working with you. You're not bad for a girl" Tyler winked, shaking her hand before they all filed into the showers.

As she waited for a free shower, she checked the calendar on her phone. Just tomorrow's house show and then she and the gang would be heading to Vegas for RAW. She was excited to see the city for real, and slightly anxious at the same time. Being in Dean's space would be weird. But Kelly would be there, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p>"You were absolutely flawless out there tonight. My dad has big plans for you" Stephanie McMahon smiled, putting her hand on Abbie's shoulder.<p>

"Thank you" Abbie smiled politely, panting lightly from the exertion of her earlier match against Kelly. Steph was quickly distracted by the bustling gorilla position and left Abbie to herself.

"Yo" Roman's deep voice interrupted her thoughts. He handed her a towel and she thanked him, wiping her face.

"What's up?" she asked, seeing the huge smile on his face.

"We're driving straight up to the airport from the arena and then flying to Vegas if that's alright with you. I said me and you would share the driving to and from airports seeing as Dean did the last few overnight drives"

"Sounds good" she smiled. "Looking forward to seeing your family?" she asked.

He nodded, eyes lighting up. "I probably won't be partying much in Vegas with you guys. I just wanna enjoy some time with them you know?"

"Of course" Abbie smiled, looking forward to meeting Roman's fiancée Lina for the first time in person.

"You wanna get showered and grab your stuff and meet us by the back doors to the arena?"

Abbie nodded, heading off to the locker room. As soon as she opened the door, Kelly came barrelling towards her, embracing her in a sweaty hug.

"We're going to Vegas!" she squealed with excitement, jumping up and down.

Abbie grinned. "You've been to Vegas before Kels..."

"I know but we never have time to have fun with all the stupid hotel check-ins and not knowing where to go but we don't have to worry about that now" she beamed.

Abbie had to admit, the idea of staying with friends and not having to sleep alone in another hotel room was appealing. "Where are we sleeping, surely he doesn't have four bedrooms?" the thought suddenly occurred to her.

"I don't know. Seth said he has two double bedrooms so Roman, Lina and their daughter can stay in one. The rest of us will have to sort it out when we get there I guess"

"Okay" Abbie nodded. She hoped she'd get a bed. She was way too worn out to sleep on the floor for three nights.

"Seth says he has a surprise for all of us too when we get there" she grinned.

Abbie started undressing, ready to shower when her phone started ringing. Frowning, she accepted the call and pressed it to her ear, clutching her top over her chest.

"Hey" his voice echoed down the line. It felt like an age since she'd heard it. Of course it hadn't been, but it felt like it.

"Hey...what's up?" she asked.

"Just checking in..." he said hesitantly. She knew that was bullshit.

"I'm sorry Phil, I don't have that much time right now, I need to be on the road in half an hour"

"Sorry. I didn't realise. Gimme a text when you're free to talk yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I just need to talk to you about something, it's not urgent" he told her.

"...okay, how's the knee?" she asked.

"Still sore but it's healing well considering. Gonna have a monster scar" he told her.

"I'm glad it's getting better. It's weird without you around. Me and Kelly were just saying yesterday how much we miss you"

There was an awkward silence.

"I'll text you later yeah?"

"Yeah" he sighed.

"Bye Phil" she said quietly.

"Bye Abs, drive safe"

* * *

><p>"I'll take the first leg" Abbie smiled, taking the keys from Seth's hand and sinking into the driver's seat. Dean took the front seat for the extra leg room and Seth, Kelly and Roman hopped in the back.<p>

"Dayyum, this is a nice rental" Roman whistled. The seats were soft grey leather and for once they all had plenty of room. Seth, Dean and Roman were hardly your average sized guys, and they often had issues squashing into tiny cars. But it looked like today they'd be travelling comfortably.

"You know where you're going? Can I take a nap or do you need directions?"

"I'm good, you go to sleep" Abbie told him, starting up the car. "Are we all buckled up?"

The drive to Miami International Airport took longer than they'd hoped, traffic slowing them down. It was nearly midnight by the time they were rolling their suitcases through the airport.

"Hey! Roman Reigns! Can I have a photo with you?"

Roman stopped and turned to face the man with a smile. "Sure"

"You guys too" the man added as Abbie and the others continued to walk.

Kelly sighed, reapplying her lip gloss. They each let the man take a photo with them and crowded together for a final group picture.

"Thanks guys" he waved as he headed off to his car.

"I love fans but it's a fucking pain in the ass when you miss the opening of check-in and have to wait in a huge goddamn line because it made you late" Dean complained, joining the back of the line. Abbie's first thought as they waited was 'oh shit'. There was no doubt in her mind that the photos they'd just taken would end up on the internet. And the fact she was travelling with The Shield again would inevitably drag up all the gossip about her and Dean once more.

She had no idea why people cared so much about her relationships, but this was the very reason she refused to use twitter. She had a WWE-run facebook account, but that was it. The dirtsheets had all gone crazy when they'd caught wind of the 'cheating' rumours, and she knew those photos would only stir the pot when it came to speculation they were 'back together'. A quick google of her name brought up hundreds of photos of her and Dean holding hands at the Hall of Fame ceremony. She wished her life was a little more private sometimes; everything would be so much easier. She knew she'd be facing a lot of backlash over the next few days over one stupid photo. The backlash would, of course, come from his fans, who seemed to loathe the fact any female received any attention from him. She also considered Phil's reaction. It wasn't any of his business of course, but she couldn't handle another fight.

They checked-in their bags and sat down to wait for their flight to board.

"What's this big surprise Rollins?" Abbie asked, eyeing him warily.

"It's a surprise...there's a clue in the name" Seth retorted playfully.

"Do you know?" she probed Dean.

"Nope" he shook his head. "I can only imagine it'll be a huge disappointment to all of us though"

"Oi" Seth punched his friend in the arm.

"Well if it were up to me, we'd be gettin' wild every night but Seth's probably planned a little tea party or something"

"Fuck you Dean. I wanted to do something nice for once" Seth pouted.

"I'm sure it'll be amazing baby" Kelly stroked his cheek.

"Excuse me while I vomit" Dean rolled his eyes, heading off to buy coffee.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Roman asked.

"He'll be like this the whole journey. He hasn't had a smoke in a few hours" Seth rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Boarding the plane now. I'll text you when I land<em>

_Abbie x_

Abbie switched her phone to flight-mode as they settled into their seats. A five and half hour red-eye wasn't something she ever looked forward to, but at least she had Kelly to sit beside. The boys were sitting in the row in front, trying to catch some sleep.

"Did you see Corey at NXT yesterday?" Kelly whispered, a cheeky smile on her face.

"I did" Abbie raised a brow.

"Did he make sexy eyes at you?"

"No" Abbie shook her head with a smile.

"No flirting?" Kelly asked.

"I barely saw him, I was working with Tyler Breeze and JoJo"

"Ooh, is Tyler Breeze hot?"

"Not my type" Abbie laughed.

"You need some lovin' Abs. It's time we found you a friend with benefits"

"I don't do friends with benefits Kelly"

"How do you know if you've never tried it" Kelly teased. "We all have needs to satisfy"

"I'm really not interested in starting any more drama. And in case you hadn't noticed, everything I do ends up blowing up in my face. I'm happy being single. It's way easier. I'm a strong, independent woman" she laughed.

"Well then we need to get you a vibrator so you stop having sex dreams about a guy who doesn't deserve to sleep with you, even in dream-form"

"Kelly shhh!" Abbie put her hand over her friend's mouth. "He's like right there. I'd rather you didn't broadcast any part of what you just said to the rest of the plane" she hissed.

"Someone's cranky. Vibrator it is"

Luckily for Abbie, Kelly fell asleep quickly and she was saved any further embarrassment. Getting up to use the bathroom, Abbie snuck her phone from her pocket and snapped a picture. She had to capture this moment forever. All three of The Shield boys were sleeping. Dean was curled up against the window, a blanket draped over him. Seth's head lolled to one side, dribbling slightly. Roman still looked intimidating, even asleep. She had to laugh at the scene. It was sweet.

* * *

><p>At nearly 5am in the morning, a very tired group of grumpy pro wrestlers stumbled through the airport to collect their bags and made it to the rental desk, Roman grumbling quietly when they had to wait for their car. To make it worse, this one was far less spacious than the last. Abbie, Dean and Kelly were crammed into the back, Roman and Seth in the front.<p>

"Why didn't you just let me drive?" Dean complained from the back seat. "I'm gonna have to direct you anyway"

"You were moaning about your stiff ankle from the last drive" Seth retorted.

"Well a ten minute drive wouldn't have made any fucking difference"

Roman could sense the two heading for a spat and intervened. "Alright boys let's not get our panties in a twist. I know we're all grouchy and exhausted but it's ten minutes and we can sleep all day okay?"

Roman hoped they could have a fun time in Vegas without arguments. Normally, it was easy for them to take a break from each other when they were stressed, but for the next few days they'd be living in a very confined space together 24/7.

Abbie's phone rang as Dean directed Roman.

"You guys don't mind if I take this do you?" she asked.

"No phone calls in the car bitch!" Dean joked as Kelly frowned at the name on the screen.

"Hey" she answered softly.

"Hey. Sorry if I'm pestering you" he said. She could hear him shuffling around on the bed, clearly still in pain.

"It's no problem. We haven't talked properly in forever"

"I know. That's why I wanted to talk to you"

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Before I get to the serious stuff...have you been home to New York yet?"

"Not for a while, no" she replied. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"Colt sent you an invitation to his wedding"

"Aww" Abbie smiled. "You didn't have to ask him to invite me"

"I didn't" he added. "He wanted to"

"I'm excited for that" she told him. "I've never been to a wedding before"

"Jesus" Phil laughed. "I know there's a lot you've never done but how have you never been to a wedding?"

"I had no friends, remember?" she laughed light-heartedly.

There was a pause. "Who's that...?" he asked, referring to the voices in the background. She could tell by his tone that he'd already heard Dean's voice.

"I'm riding with Roman, Seth, Dean and Kelly to Vegas. Then we're meeting up with Roman's family" she added.

"Oh" he replied. There were a few more moments of silence before he finally explained what was bothering him.

"So basically...I'm thinking of retiring"

Abbie froze. Kelly saw the colour drain from Abbie's face and shot her a questioning look.

"Is this a joke?" she finally managed words.

He sighed. "I don't know if I'll come back from this injury a hundred percent...and even if I can, do I even want to board that crazy train again?"

They pulled up outside Dean's apartment block and everyone climbed out of the car. Abbie waved an apology to the others and took a seat on the wall outside. She didn't think Phil would want anyone to eavesdrop on this conversation.

"What brought this on?"

"I'm just not happy Abbie. Not with the company...that's not the big issue right now. I mean with life. I'm hurt _all _the time. Every day. Every time I do that elbow drop it feels like I need my arm amputated...I'm just not enjoying it any more..."

"Maybe you just need a long break" she suggested.

"Maybe" he released a breath.

"You know I'm always here for you...but why me? What is my advice better than anyone else's?" she asked quietly.

"If I tell April, she'll beg me to stay. I don't need someone pushing me to make the wrong decision because it's what they want you know? I mentioned it to Colt, but he's got a lot going on right now trying to pay for a wedding. I just trust your opinion. And you know me better than most people"

"I don't know what to say Phil...I'd be devastated if you left..." she admitted. "You have to do what's best for you though"

"I'll let you get back to the guys...you probably wanna go to sleep, you must be exhausted"

"Phil..." she sighed.

Silence followed.

"Are you pissed off?" she asked.

"Of course not" he replied quietly.

"I know you don't like me being here right now"

"It's not that I don't like you being there Abs. Please don't think I'm still being a fucking asshole. I just worry" he admitted.

"Well you shouldn't. I'm a big girl Phil. I'm not here to pick up where I left off. I'm here to have fun in Vegas. Because I'm young and I'm single"

"I know. I'm sorry. You know I loathe him. Just the sound of his voice gets me mad. But I know it's nothing to do with me. Just know, regardless of the state of our relationship right now, I'd still go to the ends of the earth for you. So he'd better not fuck up again. You and Kelly have fun alright?"

"Thanks Phil" she whispered. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be alright. You know me"

"When do you need to tell Vince your return date?" she asked.

"Soon"

"Then tell him the truth. That you're burned out and worn down and you need some time off. Take as much time as you need and come back on your own terms. You do it any other way and you'll regret it"

"I knew what I was doing when I came to you for advice" he chuckled. "Thanks Abs. You're right"

"You can always call, you know, if you need to talk some more?" she offered.

"I know. Thank you"

"Phil...?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I really miss having you around"

"I miss you too Abs. I can't even put into words how much I miss you" he swallowed hard.

"I'll come down to Chicago soon, to see you and Colt" she promised.

"It's not too long until the wedding. I'll see you there right?" he asked softly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

* * *

><p><strong>Still to come, Abbie and the gang get wild in Vegas, April gives Phil an ultimatum and Colt's wedding has someone in tears. <strong>

**What do you think of Phil's announcement? Did Abbie make a good call in going to Vegas?**


	110. Just Got Rich

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Just a little note to say, if you haven't already, check out the final chapter of '12 days of Abbie-mas'. If you're Team Dean, you'll like the last instalment of the series :) **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Ten: ~**

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, meeting her at the foot of the marble stairs to the apartment block when he saw she'd finished her call.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she smiled, letting her eyes sweep her surroundings. "This is a nice building"

"It's good location-wise" he scratched his head. "I had to compromise on the size a bit because of the price of these places but I hardly need more space when it's just me"

"I bet it gets crazy hot here in summer" she said, following him up the stairs.

"Like you wouldn't believe"

He pushed open the heavy oak door and they stepped inside. There were bags everywhere, but she could tell that before they'd arrived, it had been very tidy. The decorations were minimal, but that was to be expected. He was barely ever home, and he was hardly the kind of guy to hoard. Phil was a hoarder. His place was full of merchandise and memorabilia. But Dean's place was airy and bare. The decor reflected the hot Vegas weather, with cream marble floors and pale, neutral beige walls. The furniture was mostly white, with grey marble countertops in the kitchen area and a white breakfast bar.

"Seth and Kelly took the guest room for tonight and Rome's in my room. It's up to you. You can share with Rome or I can pull the sofa bed out" he offered.

"Where are you sleeping?" Abbie frowned.

He shrugged.

"I'll stay on the sofa bed, you go get in your own bed" she smiled.

"Sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure" she nodded. He helped her set up the sofa bed as the sun began to rise.

"I'm gonna drive to the airport and pick up Lina and the princess at like..." his brow furrowed as he thought about it. "...probably like lunchtime. But we can sleep until then"

"Thanks Dean" she told him. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked. He pointed down a hall coming off the lounge area. "First door is the guest room, the second is the bathroom and that one down the bottom is my room"

"Thanks" she smiled, grabbing her towel and pyjamas.

As she showered, Abbie considered where she was. She felt a little sad at how different things could have been. She could have been visiting his place for the first time under better circumstances. They could be here as a couple. But instead they were the two odd singles in a group of couples.

Towelling her hair dry, she climbed into the sofa bed. She had a beautiful view. The couch faced the window, looking out across the Las Vegas Strip. She could sense he liked to sit here and just watch. It was incredible. Eventually, her exhaustion got the better of her and she fell asleep.

She felt like she'd only just dropped off when a whisper woke her up.

"Abbie...?" she heard.

She opened her eyes to find Dean crouching beside her, shirtless. God damn him.

"Hmm?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes on his face.

"Rome keeps kicking me in his sleep..." he mumbled, obviously frustrated at how ridiculously tired he was. If he really had done the last two night drives, he was clearly long due some sleep.

"Get in" Abbie conceded, lifting the blankets.

"I'll keep my hands to myself" he promised.

"I know" she said quietly, snuggling down into the bed to get more comfortable.

Suddenly, all of her senses were on high alert as she listened to his soft breathing beside her. She really missed falling asleep beside someone. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow and she rolled over, hoping to drift off quickly too.

* * *

><p>Phil knew he was in trouble the second he saw her face. She popped up on the webcam and her body language screamed 'upset woman'.<p>

"Hey" he greeted, adjusting the laptop on his bed as he stretched out his stiff knee.

"Hey" she replied.

"What did I do?" he asked playfully.

Her scowl turned to disappointment. And the disappointment soon turned into sadness.

"April...what?"

"Today..." she started. "...Vince came to me to tell me I should talk to you"

"About what?" he asked. But he knew, he just hoped he was wrong.

"You know what" she snapped. "He came to me and he told me I should get you to reconsider this extended 'hiatus"

He let out a sigh. "AJ..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice betraying how close she was to tears.

"I wanted to talk through my options before I put any stress on you"

"Why wouldn't you talk this through with _me_?" she asked. The resolution on the screen wasn't great, but he could tell she was crying now.

"April I'm sorry" he told her genuinely. "I didn't want to upset you. But I don't know myself whether I'm coming or going right now"

"Who else did you tell?" she asked.

"No one" he lied. Shit, why did he do that? Instinct?

"I know that's bullshit Phil. You've definitely discussed this with Colt. That's why you put the phone down so quickly when I walked in the other day"

"Colt doesn't count" Phil laughed, trying to play off the lie.

"Who else Phil?"

He sighed. What could he do? He couldn't lie again. She'd find out one way or another when it all came out. This was going to get ugly.

"I talked briefly with Abbie about it, just to get her opinion"

He felt awful. At his words, she burst into tears. "April...I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I don't see why it's such a big deal!" he reasoned. "I'd have told you before anything was finalised"

"That's not the point!" she sobbed. "You don't trust me or respect me enough to let me in on stuff this big. But you call your ex to talk about it! You respect her opinion..."

"She's not my ex; I don't consider it that way anymore. April...she's my friend, in the same way Colt's my friend"

"You didn't sleep with Colt!" she snapped.

"I know I should have told you, but you were stressed and I didn't want you to get upset about me potentially leaving" he explained.

"Well I am upset! Now not just because of that, but because you kept this from me"

"I'm sorry" he apologised.

"That you went to her over me really hurts me Phil. I'm trying to accept that you still care about her but you make it so much harder when you make me feel like I'm second best to her"

"You're not second best to anyone April" he said quietly. He watched her cry for a few more minutes, and she left to get some tissues before returning to the bed in her hotel room.

"I am sorry AJ"

"Me too" she sighed.

He frowned.

"I'm sorry Phil, but I can't handle this..."

His heart started beating hard. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you keep putting her first, I can't be with you anymore"

"I don't put her..." he began before she interrupted him.

"...no Phil. This is it. It's me or her. You choose"

* * *

><p>Dean groaned as his alarm went off. He was so tired. This was hell. Cracking one eye open, he found Abbie curled up beside him. She had her hands over her ears, trying to ignore the blaring noise. It was quite sweet really.<p>

He reached across to turn the damn thing off and rubbed his face. The place was still dead silent, everyone else asleep.

"You want me to come with?" Abbie mumbled as he climbed out from under the blankets.

"It's alright, you sleep some more. I'm just gonna throw on some clothes and drive straight there. I'll bring lunch back" he added, realising they hadn't eaten since before the show the day before.

"Okay" she whispered, snuggling back down and wrapping his side of the blankets around herself too.

Grabbing the keys to his own car, he headed down to the garage. The sun was shining brightly as he drove back to the airport and the streets were bustling with tourists and holidaymakers. That's what he loved about the place. Every time he came home, he felt like he was on vacation.

Pulling up outside the pick-up point, he waited. It was nice to have his place filled with familiar faces. It was so empty most of the time. Sure, he loved his space but knowing he was going back to a place full of friends was a good feeling.

He spotted the little girl in her bright pink dress first. Smiling, he opened the driver's door and stepped out.

"Hiya Dean" she smiled brightly, passing her little roll-along suitcase to him.

"Dean's not a chauffeur sweetie" her mother scolded.

"Sorry" she blushed shyly under Dean's towering frame.

"That's alright princess" he ruffled her hair, loading her bag into the trunk before taking Lina's for her.

"Hi Lina" he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Dean, how was the show last night?" she asked.

"It was good thanks, the crowd was hyped. How was your flight?"

"Fine. This one was bouncing off the walls the whole way here" Lina rolled her eyes, pointing to her daughter.

"I bet she's excited to see her dad" Dean laughed, making sure everyone was buckled up before starting up the car.

"I'll be glad to hand her over to him" the pretty brunette sighed, looking exhausted. It must be hard for her, Dean thought. She was a single mom most of the time with Roman on the road.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

Abbie was jolted awake by the high-pitched scream as a little girl raced around the place trying to find her dad.

"He's in the room at the end princess" Dean pointed.

Abbie heard a door open and another scream as she pounced on the bed, startling her poor dad awake. Abbie was moved by the reunion, but her tired brain didn't appreciate such a startling wake-up call.

She was roused from her sleepy state by the smell of food. Popping her head over the back of the couch, she saw Dean unloading some take-out bags. She pulled a hoody on over her sleep shorts and padded over to the counter to take a look.

"I thought food might get everyone out of bed" Dean said, amused.

"Yeah yeah" Abbie laughed, grabbing a sandwich and unwrapping it.

"Thanks Dean. You're welcome" he teased.

"Thanks Ambrose" she mumbled around a mouthful of bacon.

"Where's Kelly and Seth?" he wondered aloud.

"Probably having sex in your guest bed" Abbie replied nonchalantly, catching a piece of sausage as it tried to sneak out from between the two pieces of bread.

He wrinkled his nose at that.

"I'll keep the couch I think. I don't want the bed anymore" she laughed.

"Mind if I join? I don't fancy sleeping on the floor in my own house" he murmured, unwrapping his own sandwich and taking a bite, sauce dripping down his chin.

"Dean, I'm hardly about to say you can't sleep on your own fucking couch" she rolled her eyes at him, laughing as he made a mess of eating his food.

It wasn't long before the happy family emerged from Dean's room. Roman's daughter was firmly attached to him, her arms around his neck as he gave her a piggy-back ride into the main room. Eventually, Seth and Kelly joined them and they ate before getting ready for the day.

"This is Sophia" Dean introduced Abbie and Kelly to the little girl. "Princess, this is Abbie and Uncle Seth's girlfriend Kelly"

"Nice to meet you" Kelly smiled. "Bet all your friends are jealous of your daddy on TV huh?" she interacted naturally with the little girl. Abbie was jealous of how easily Kelly took to conversation with Sophia.

Sophia didn't answer Kelly's question. Instead, she turned to Abbie. "I wanna be a diva like you when I grow up" she said with determination. "I wanna be a champion, and I wanna beat up all the boys"

Everyone collectively 'awwed', all except Roman of course who picked her up so he was face to face with her. "We'll see about that won't we? But for now, no beating up anyone okay?"

"There's probably enough towels in the bathroom for everyone" Dean told them as Abbie helped him tidy up from lunch.

"What's the plan for today?" Abbie asked him, washing the plates.

"I thought we could check out the adventuredome this afternoon and grab some dinner on the strip before we head to RAW"

"What's the adventuredome?" Abbie asked curiously.

"It's this crazy indoor theme park. That's the first place one of the guys down here took me. It's pretty cool and I figure it's relatively family-friendly" he shrugged.

"Sounds good" she smiled. Clearly he'd thought this through. "You know, this feels like a really fun group vacation already"

"Good" he smiled. "I almost forgot. We're hitting the strip hard tonight. Rome already bowed out so it's just Seth, Kelly and us for this one"

"I can't wait" she laughed.

* * *

><p>At the theme park, the group enjoyed some of the child-friendly rides together. The water rides were a favourite and they got some great pictures of all seven of them. Eventually, Abbie ended up with Dean as Roman and his family headed off to find the smaller rides and Kelly and Seth enjoyed some alone time.<p>

"You want a drink or anything?" he asked as they strolled around the park.

"I'm okay, I have some water in my bag" she smiled. "This place is amazing" she added, looking up at the huge glass ceiling.

"Makes me feel like a kid. That's why I love it so much" he laughed.

"Thanks for inviting us out here" she added thoughtfully.

"You're welcome"

"It really beats being on your own all the time you know?"

"Oh, I know. Believe me" he replied, pushing his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

"You wrestling tonight?" she asked, changing the subject to something a bit more upbeat.

"Yup. Six man tag, as usual" he chuckled. "You?"

"Yeah...starting a new feud tonight" she told him excitedly.

"Oh?" he replied, brow furrowed slightly with interest. "Who?"

"That would be telling" she laughed.

"Bitch" he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Heard it all before" she teased. "Ooh...can we go on that one?" she pointed to a coaster above them.

"Sure" he replied, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Even in a pair of pale denim short shorts and a white lace vest, Abbie was still boiling. She fanned her face and pulled her hair up into a ponytail as they waited in line.

"How do you deal with this heat when it gets to like...August?" she asked, getting her water out of her bag.

"We'll find out when it comes to August won't we?" he chuckled. "I'm already getting used to it though. I grew up freezing my ass off in Cincy, and now I can't handle the cold"

"Pussy" Abbie insulted him playfully.

"Oh yeah. Keep talking. We'll see if you can put your money where your mouth is at crossfit with Seth and Rome tomorrow" he winked.

"Oh fuck"

* * *

><p>"So Ambrose, where are you taking me for dinner?" Kelly asked, a cheeky smile on her face as she took the passenger seat of Dean's car. Abbie and Seth took the back seat while Rome and his family followed in the rental.<p>

He'd told them to dress nice, and Kelly looked incredible in her red dress and Louboutin shoes.

"It's not very often I go somewhere fancy, but when in Vegas..." he smiled, pulling out of the garage slowly so Roman could follow.

"It's not like...weird French food is it?" Abbie asked warily.

"I like French food!" Kelly replied, outraged.

"Don't worry. It's just the best steakhouse in the country" Dean clarified.

"Now that's more like it, my man!" Seth rubbed his hands together.

The restaurant was called 'Carnevino' and Abbie was blown away by the place as soon as she stepped through the door.

"This is a bit upmarket for you isn't it Ambrose?" Abbie teased him as he pulled out her chair for her.

"It's definitely more their thing" he pointed at Seth and Kelly who were discussing the menu avidly. "I keep expecting him to pull out a monocle or something"

Abbie laughed loudly at that, covering her mouth when she realised how loud that was.

"You look gorgeous by the way" he said, complimenting her sheer dress with crystals across the bust, arms and hip area. Her jet black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a quiff at the front, her heels white and strappy.

"Thanks" she blushed. "You clean up pretty nice too"

"I know" he winked, taking his own seat.

They enjoyed a nice meal, making sure to stay clear of the alcohol considering they had a show in a few hours.

Roman and Lina were catching up, talking about their daughter's progress in school and trying to involve the little girl in the conversation. She, however, was distracted.

Abbie and Dean were chatting light-heartedly when Roman interrupted, directing his attention to Abbie.

"You know, she hasn't taken her eyes off of you since she arrived" he laughed, gesturing to Sophia.

Abbie smiled at the young girl.

"Uncle Dean?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes princess?" he asked, bringing a piece of steak up to his mouth.

"Are you and Abbie going to get married?" Sophia asked in high-pitched, innocent curiosity.

Everything went silent for a moment. Dean almost choked on his steak.

"Sophia!" Lina scolded her daughter for the intrusive question.

The tension was shattered when Seth started laughing uncontrollably at the awkwardness. Soon, everyone was laughing.

Dean cleared his throat and took a sip of water to gather himself. "No princess, me and Abbie are friends" he corrected.

"But on TV you kissed her" she made an 'ewww' face.

Abbie laughed.

"But now we're friends" Dean smiled.

Sophia frowned, but said no more on the subject.

When the bill came, Abbie reached into her bag.

"No worries, I got it" Dean put his hand over hers.

"No way are you shelling out nearly $300 for a meal for us when you're letting us stay at your place" Abbie protested.

The guys shared a look. "We'll split it between us" Seth offered, counting out half of the cash.

"Put your money away ladies" Roman added, dropping the other half of the cash in the centre of the table.

"Thanks guys" they thanked them.

"Come on, let's get in some gym-time before the show" Seth said, getting antsy about the lack of exercise they'd done today.

"Hope you're ready for crossfit tomorrow" Dean winked at Abbie. "Seth's gonna push you hard"

"Hey man, you're the one who used to be a personal trainer. Don't pretend I'm the tyrant" Seth laughed.

* * *

><p>"Philllllll"<p>

"You're drunk. I'll call tomorrow"

"Woah...what's wrong?" Colt sobered up a little. "You sound like shit"

"April..."

"Oh man, what happened?" he asked.

"She's upset I didn't tell her I'm thinking of leaving..."

"How'd she find out?"

"Vince" Phil sighed. "She's even more upset I talked to Abbie about it"

Colt groaned. "Listen man, you probably don't want to hear this but you called so here goes. She's upset because you made her feel like her opinion doesn't matter to you. She's done pretty well accepting you and Abbie so far, but man...you should have told her and you know it"

"I know" Phil sighed. "That's the thing. She basically told me if I continue any kind of relationship with Abbie...that we're done"

"I hate to say it, but that's understandable man. Do you care about her or not?"

"Of course I fucking care about her Cabana!" Phil snapped.

"You gotta let go of Abbie..."

"I have!" came the sharp response.

"Dude...that's bullshit..."

"Fuck you" Phil replied. He never did like hearing the cold, hard truth.

"I'll just say this, and then I'mma leave your grumpy ass to wallow in self-pity and get back to my beer..." Colt began. "If you want to keep April, you have to show her how much she means to you now. If you do, she'll probably chill out a bit about the Abbie thing"

"You're right. You're always fucking right" Phil groaned.

* * *

><p>Abbie changed into her gear and headed to catering to meet up with everyone. She found Kelly in her gear, ready for her first full show as champ.<p>

"You look gorgeous" Abbie told her, admiring Kelly's freshly polished title belt, complimented by her pink sparkly ring gear.

"Thanks babe" she smiled, grabbing a plate of fruit from the selection. Abbie joined her and they sat down beside Mike and Zack.

"How are my two favourite pains in the ass?" Abbie teased, poking Zack in the side.

"Not on TV. Again" Mike rolled his eyes.

"It's pretty crazy that I'm on the card tonight and you guys aren't" Kelly frowned.

"You deserve it Kels" Abbie told her.

"It just doesn't seem fair" Kelly sighed, covering Mike's hand with her own. Abbie rested her head on Zack's shoulder comfortingly.

"You'll have your time to shine again, I'm sure of it" Abbie added.

She jumped when Dean flopped down beside her, Seth beside Kelly and Roman hovering with Sophia in his arms.

Mike and Zack noticeably tensed. Phil was their friend; they were obviously uncomfortable around the younger men.

Kelly pulled her hand back from Mike's and shot him an apologetic smile.

"Walk me to the gorilla?" Seth asked her and she nodded, taking his hand.

"What you up to?" Abbie frowned at Dean as he stole some strawberries from her plate.

"Just discussing tactics for tonight" he mumbled around his food, taking a few grapes too.

"Sophia thinks we need to fly in on zip-lines to catch them off-guard" Roman laughed. "You mind watching her while we go out there? Lina's just on a business call right now..." he asked Abbie.

"Sure" Abbie agreed, getting up from the bench and tossing her plate in the trash. "Sorry guys, we need another move night soon yeah?" she told Mike and Zack.

"Yeah sure" they waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat at the monitors with Sophia as they watched The Shield's match. It was actually really cute watching the way the little girl cheered them on and put her little hands over her mouth whenever one of them took a bad tumble.<p>

"Uncle Dean's hurt!" she gasped as Dean fell hard to the outside.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's a big boy" Abbie laughed.

"No look!"

Sure enough, Dean was holding his side when he stood.

"You like Uncle Dean huh?" Abbie asked, distracting the little girl.

"Yeah. He's nice to me" she smiled.

Abbie had to admit, she hadn't expected Dean to be good with kids. She'd imagined him more like herself...awkward and uncomfortable around the painful honesty of children. But she was wrong. Roman's daughter seemed to adore him.

"You like Uncle Dean too"

Abbie froze.

"I know you do. You love him"

Lina rounded the corner and Sophia jumped down from her chair beside Abbie and hugged her mother. Thank God for that. Abbie knew she didn't have much time to shake off the shock at what she'd just heard before she had to go out there.

"Thanks for watching her!" Lina called as Abbie was called to the curtain.

The Shield's music blasted through the arena, seeping out into backstage as they concluded their match. Abbie stretched out her thighs and bounced on the spot a few times as the boys came through the curtain. Dean was still holding his ribs. It was so hard to tell with him, whether or not he was feigning injury. Clearly this time he was in genuine pain. As soon as they were out of sight, Roman put a hand on his back.

"You alright man?"

"I'm fine" Dean coughed.

"I'll grab you some ice. Go get a shower" Seth told him with a squeeze of his shoulder.

"Sophia's with Lina" Abbie told Roman as she stood at the entrance to the tunnel.

"Thanks" Roman smiled. "Have a great match. I'll make sure this one's still good for your night out later" he winked, wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulder and leading him towards the locker room.

"30 seconds till we go live" she heard. She shook off the final nerves. Abbie still got nervous before every show. No matter how long she did this, she'd always feel the adrenaline surging through her. It was never boring to her.

She closed her eyes as 'Supermassive Black Hole' blared through the speakers and the crowd cheered. She found 'the zone' and opened her eyes, striding up the ramp and through the curtain.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going man?" Seth asked Dean as he left the locker room.<p>

"Monitors. Abbie's starting a new feud and she wouldn't tell me who it was with" he shrugged.

Seth sighed and followed the other man out.

"Sorry to disappoint anyone who thought they'd get to see me graciously accept my rematch for that ridiculous piece of jewellery..." Abbie spoke clearly into the mic, referring to the divas title. "...but I don't _want _a rematch"

The crowd booed.

"What I _want _is a challenge"

"Who do you think it's gonna be?" Seth asked Dean as they watched.

"I have no idea" he shrugged. "I think it's gonna be good though..."

The crowd went _insane _when Kharma's music hit.

"Holy shit" Dean and Seth replied in unison.

Abbie played the perfect heel, eyes widening as she took in the sight of the woman emerging from the curtain. As Kharma got closer, Abbie used her speed to duck under the bottom rope, rolling out of the ring and making a break for it through the crowd. The crowd booed their disappointment until Kelly appeared, tossing Abbie back over the barricade and into the clutches of the big woman.

Abbie braced herself as the woman picked her up, holding her high over her head before tossing her across the ring like a ragdoll. Finally, she hoisted Abbie up for her finisher, the implant buster, setting them up for an epic match at the next pay per view.

"This is awesome" chants rang out around the arena as RAW cut to commercial.

"Fuck me...that's awesome" Seth laughed.

* * *

><p>"That segment was amazing tonight" Kelly beamed as she put some more powder on her cheeks.<p>

"My boobs still hurt from that implant buster" Abbie whined, doing her eyeliner in Dean's bathroom mirror.

"Did I hear talk of boobs?" Seth asked as he and Dean popped their heads around the door.

"Abbie's chest is sore from that match, I might massage it for her later" Kelly smirked, applying some red lipstick.

Abbie rolled her eyes at that comment and laughed. "How are the ribs Dean?" she asked.

"Eh" he shrugged. "I'll live"

"What do you two want anyway? We're trying to get ready" Kelly asked.

"We were just coming to tell you we're having a few beers here with Rome before we head out" Dean added.

"Cool by me" Abbie smiled, rummaging around in her make-up bag and pulling out a dark purple lipstick.

Kelly pulled on a skin-tight black dress that hugged every curve of her body, teaming it with a pair of sexy red heels. Abbie opted for a pair of tight white jeans and a black blouse that showed off her stomach a little. She chose a pair of strappy black heels to go with the outfit.

Seth wolf-whistled as they entered the main room, joining them on the couch. Lina and Sophia were already sleeping, so they had to keep the noise to a minimum. They enjoyed a few quiet beers, which quickly turned into vodka shots before they left. All of them were more than a little buzzed by the time they left.

"Try to be a little quiet when you come in yeah?" Rome asked as he pulled off his shirt and headed for the bedroom.

"Could you not undress?" Seth grumbled, watching the way Abbie and Kelly's jaws hit the floor at the big Samoan's body.

"We'll be quiet" Dean laughed. "I accept you're probably gonna fuck in my bed...but put the sheets in the washer before you leave yeah?"

Roman chuckled. "It's fine. Lina didn't want to disrespect your hospitality"

"Aw isn't that nice" Seth smiled.

"We did it in the shower instead" Roman laughed loudly.

"Oh fuck you" Dean shook his head, amused. He shoved Roman in the chest and grabbed his keys, ushering the others out of the apartment. "Let's get mortal motherfuckers"

The four arrived at a popular bar on the strip and soon realised just how famed it was. The queue to get in was miles long. Lucky for them, Dean walked right up to the doorman and shot him a smile. The pair obviously knew one another as he pulled back the rope and let them straight through.

"I love this song!" Kelly squealed as Chris Brown's 'Loyal' came on.

The boys joined Kelly and Abbie on the packed dance floor.

"These hoes ain't loyal" Kelly sang at Abbie, grinding up against her. Vegas was surreal. It was so glamorous. All the girls were beautiful, the guys dressed up to the nines. Dean wore a suit without the blazer. The slim tie looked good on him. Seth dressed similarly, but bypassed the tie in a black shirt with the top three buttons undone.

As usual, things got heated quickly and Seth and Kelly were soon wrapped up in each other.

"I'm gonna get a drink" Abbie leaned up so Dean could hear her. He nodded, getting out his wallet and following her. "I can pay" she told him.

"I insist" he told her. "You just get the attention of the bar staff" he winked.

Abbie rolled her eyes but did as he asked. To her surprise, he ordered two Jaeger bombs, four shots of sambuca and two beers.

"How much alcohol do we need? I'm hoping some of this is for those two" Abbie pointed at Kelly and Seth who were full-on making out now.

"All for us" he smirked at the shocked look on her face. "Oh we're going balls to the wall tonight" he winked. "This is how it's done in Vegas"

Abbie laughed at that, taking her Jaeger bomb and downing it no problem. "You were saying?" she challenged, picking up her shot. She should have known he'd play his ace card in order to win. Leaning down, he pressed his lips close to her ear.

"You look smokin' tonight" he rasped.

Abbie blushed, knocking back the shot quickly.

Spotting Kelly taking a breather, she made a beeline for the blonde. Grabbing her arm, she dragged her friend away from Seth and towards the ladies room.

"What's going on?" a very tipsy Kelly asked.

"Dean's just...being Dean" Abbie sighed, flopping down onto the couch in the bathrooms. Kelly sat beside her and let out a breath.

"What's he done?"

"Being a fucking cock-tease. Or whatever the straight male equivalent is"

"A vagina-tease?" Kelly asked, causing them both to burst into fits of giggles.

"You know Kelly...do you know what's funny about my life...?"

"What?" Kelly asked, ceasing the giggling.

"I have everything I ever dreamed of. Everything. I made it to the WWE, despite everything. I have money I never had before; I have great friends and a nice apartment. I love my job, and I'm healthy. But the one thing I never thought I wanted...I was wrong about. That's what's missing"

"Oh babe, you'll find love someday"

"That's just it. I already did. I love them Kel. I love them both. But I can't have either of them. How unfair is that?"

"Phil still loves you Abbie, maybe you guys can get closer again when you go to Chicago...and Dean, well...I wouldn't say you can't have him. It's obvious he's still into you. I just don't know if you _should_"

Abbie sighed, her mood deflated.

"Listen babe. I love you alright? I just want to put this out there. I'm sorry if you ever feel like I judge you."

Abbie frowned.

"What I'm trying to say is, if you want to go back tonight and have crazy sex with Dean on that sofa-bed then you do it. I hate to think I stop you from doing what you want. I've been thinking about this a lot. If you want to give him another chance then do it. If you love him, then do it. I hate seeing you hurt, but I really do trust your judgement okay? I know it's hard to get over someone, no matter how bad they hurt you. You can't just turn it off"

Abbie released a breath and put her arms around Kelly's waist. Kelly returned the hug.

"I'm not gonna sleep with him Kels. I hate that I can't just switch it off, yeah. I'm only human. You can definitely hate and love someone at the same time. But I don't think I can go back there with him. We'll destroy each other"

"Whatever makes you happy. Enjoy life while you're young"

Abbie sighed. "I need to stop being such a little bitch about this. Let's go dance"

* * *

><p><strong>Still to come - the rest of the Vegas night out, a crossfit session, Seth's surprise and a frank talk between Abbie and Dean. Also, Phil makes his decision.<strong>

**What do you think about April's ultimatum? What should Abbie do about her feelings for Phil and Dean? Let me know what you think!**

**You can see Abbie's dress and heels for the meal on my profile :)**


	111. Pledge Allegiance To The Struggle

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – So sad to hear about Bryan's dad. Hope he's okay :( In slightly cheerier news, this is a marathon chapter. Maybe make yourself some coffee or something and have a seat for this aha**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Eleven: ~**

"Where did you two disappear to?" Seth asked as he and Dean sipped their beers by the bar.

"The bathroom Seth, you don't need to check up on us" Kelly raised a brow in warning. Dean's gaze was still on Abbie, but he seemed to let it go.

"Get this down you" Dean said, handing Abbie the beer she'd left behind.

"I think I've had enough" she waved him off. "We have a crazy crossfit session tomorrow don't we?"

"That we do" he laughed, handing Seth the beer instead.

There was barely room to move as they headed back to the dance floor. The theme of the club was purple, with cushioned walls and plush looking couches. It was dark, but there was enough lighting around the bar and seating areas to create an ambiance.

"This place is nice" Kelly smiled as they joined the throng of people rolling their hips on the dance floor.

"You gotta live in Vegas or be an A-lister to get in here" Dean winked, finishing off his beer.

The boys finished their drinks before they headed outside. Dean lit up a cigarette and leaned against the wall as Abbie and Kelly took a look around at all the lights and excitement of the place. It was beautiful at night.

"Where are we going now?" Kelly asked, the effects of the alcohol starting to wear off.

"You'll see" Dean smirked, taking his time with his cigarette, knowing Abbie and Kelly were antsy to get to the next place.

Their next stop turned out to be a secret underground club. It was crazy inside, almost like a giant warehouse full of strobe lights and pounding music. They spent the night dancing away to club tunes. Abbie was at the bar, waiting to be served when she felt someone sidle up beside her.

"What are ya having?" the man asked.

"It's okay, I'm just getting water" she shook her head.

"I insist" he said, sliding an arm across her shoulders.

A year ago, Abbie would have freaked out about that. She was still haunted by the trauma in her past and hated people she didn't know touching her. Particularly men. But she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. They were in a club surrounded by people, he couldn't try anything. He was probably just drunk and thinking he was being charming. Terrible attempts at chatting up women were commonplace nowadays.

"I'm good thank you"

"Like I said, I insist" he smiled.

"I have a boyfriend" she lied.

"Where is he then? I don't see anyone"

He leaned in and took her by the wrist. "How about you come back to my place and I show you a good time?"

Abbie's heart began to race at his grip. She jumped out of her skin and almost screamed when she felt a hand on her ass.

"Hey" Dean greeted as he tactfully pushed his hand into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Hey" she released a breath, relieved to see him even when in such a possessive stance.

Dean glanced down at where the man's hand clasped Abbie's wrist and shot him a warning look. Pressing himself closer to Abbie, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"This guy bothering you?"

"A little yeah" she replied, undeniably uncomfortable with the grip on her arm. "But don't get into a fight..." she warned, knowing the higher ups in the company would find out about it.

Dean moved to stand behind her, pressing his body into hers until she was against the bar. He leaned into her and reached across the bar to get the attention of the staff, forcing the man to release his grip on her arm. Placing his hands on her hips, he shot the man another dirty look.

She could tell Dean was trying to get the message across without resorting to a punch-up, but him being so territorial was worrying her. The testosterone surrounding her was palpable.

Dean handed her the glass of water and put his large frame between her and the guy.

"Thanks" she breathed, glad that little episode was over. Even after all this time, she could still count on one hand the people she trusted. She wasn't sure she'd ever get over her dislike of a stranger's touch. And having her drink spiked all that time ago made her even more untrusting.

"No problem. Next time just drop me a text and I'll come get you. Or tell the bar staff and they'll deal with him..."

"It's okay, I'm sure he was harmless" Abbie told him.

"Yeah, well, when they put their hands on you without invitation, that's a step too far"

"Thanks for looking out for me" she said, feeling bad for running off earlier.

"It's a guy's job" he winked. "Forget about it. You wanna dance?" he asked, extending a hand.

She nodded, knocking back the last of her water and taking his hand. He pulled her into the crowd again as '9pm till I come' began to play. The classic club tune put a smile on even Dean's face. With the number of bodies gyrating on the floor, Abbie was gradually being forced closer and closer to Dean, not that she minded too much. People kept their hands to themselves when a big guy like him was around. He put his hands on her hips to steady her and took her hands in his larger ones, bringing her movements in sync with his.

* * *

><p>It was approaching 6am when the four returned to Dean's apartment, giggling and shushing each other as they tried not to wake Roman and his girls.<p>

"Night beautiful" Kelly planted a big kiss on Abbie's lips.

"Night Kels" Abbie laughed.

"Goodnight Abbie" Seth smiled, putting a playful arm around her and ruffling her hair.

"Night Rollins" she said, watching the couple retire to the guest room and close the door behind them.

Dean drunkenly stripped off his shirt, unbuckling his jeans and dropping them without a second thought. He pulled on some soft shorts and clambered into the sofa bed. Abbie wasn't quite so brazen and slipped away to the bathroom to change. Returning to the bed, she turned out the lights and sidled under the blankets beside him.

She thought he was asleep until he spoke.

"Sorry if I freaked you out earlier, I was only messing" Dean mumbled.

"I was hoping you didn't notice"

"You mean when I said you looked hot and you suddenly bolted for the bathrooms with Kelly in tow? Oh I noticed" he laughed a little.

"Sorry. I just needed a moment" she sighed.

"Don't apologise" he shrugged, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He tensed up at the protest in his ribs, trying not to make any noise to alert her.

"Your ribs hurting?" she asked quietly, eyes adjusting to the sliver of light peering in from the Vegas skyline. She could make out the outline of his body beside her and his eyes as the light made them shine.

"A little. I'm fine" he assured her.

"Let me see" she asked.

He released a breath, pushing the blankets back. She trailed her fingers over his ribs, the smooth skin warming her fingertips. She pressed a little harder and felt his breath catch as she found the spot.

"I can't see if they're bruised in this light..." she whispered. "...but they feel kind of swollen"

"I'll wrap them tomorrow" he mumbled.

"I'll do it now, so you don't injure yourself any more in the night" she insisted, sliding from the sofa bed and heading to the cupboards were she suspected he'd keep any medical supplies. Sure enough, after some searching in the darkness, her hand made contact with a roll of athletic tape. Tearing off the end, she padded back the bed and shuffled onto her knees. "Turn around" she whispered.

He sat up gingerly, turning so his back was facing her. She began to very gently unravel the tape around his midsection, tightening it until he gasped.

"Too tight?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Keep going"

She continued, pausing every time he winced. The muscles in his broad back stood out in the thin beam of moonlight illuminating them as she worked, smoothing the end down with her palm when she was done.

He very carefully lay back down on the soft mattress, taking shallow breaths. Abbie tossed the tape somewhere on the floor and pulled the blankets over them both.

"Any better?" she asked.

"Not yet" he replied, trying to get comfortable. "How are the girls?" he asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Bruised" she replied, pulling back her shirt to look down at her boobs.

"You know what would distract me from my pain and solve your problem at the same time?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"If I rubbed some icy-hot on them"

Abbie laughed, covering her mouth so she didn't wake the others.

"Yeah, I don't think that's necessary"

"I'm only joking" he smiled, letting his head drop back onto the pillow.

They lay in silence for a few more minutes before he spoke.

"Kharma huh?"

Abbie smiled. "I love it"

"I suppose if anyone can really bring out the best in her, it's someone as fearless in the ring as you" he mused.

"Thanks"

"Just the truth" he shrugged. A few more moments of silence passed as they both stared up at the ceiling. "You think they brought her in to fill the role Molly would have played? You know...as someone who can match you for strength in there?"

He thought she'd fallen asleep for a second...until he felt the telltale vibrations of the mattress. Turning his head to look at her, he could just about make out her shoulders shaking lightly. He swallowed hard. He hadn't meant to make her cry. Now he felt like an asshole.

"Abbie...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up" he whispered.

She shook her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I should be able to talk about it by now..."

"Come here" he whispered, holding an arm out. She shuffled over, settling in under his arm.

Her heart ached. It ached for the tragedy of losing Molly and it ached because she missed being held like this.

He stroked the exposed skin of her shoulder soothingly as she lay snuggled into his side, a few stray tears falling onto his chest.

"I still have regrets, you know?" she whispered, sniffling quietly.

"I know" he sighed. "We all do"

"She was in so much trouble...and she had no one" Abbie swallowed hard, more tears running down her cheeks.

"She had you" he squeezed her shoulder.

"It wasn't enough though was it?"

"It's a hard place to be in Abbie. Drugs are so much more than the money you pay for them" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"They mess with your head...it starts with something small and you think you're fine. Then you get in too deep and end up hooked on something bad..."

Abbie's eyes searched his. She knew he'd done that stuff before but he didn't talk about it much.

He let his arm slip down to her waist as she pulled herself up to rest on her elbow beside him.

"Is that what happened with you?"

He nodded. "Where I was wrestling, everyone was doing it. That sounds like a shit excuse, but it was the norm you know? You get desensitised to it. When you're young, you think you're invincible. In this dirty little town in Puerto Rico, they were like sweets...anyone could get hold of anything. Pretty cheap too. I mean, I dabbled in some stuff back in Cincy and my mom always had shit in the house so it was normal. So it started with the tame stuff. But before I knew it, I was doing coke...like regularly..." he said quietly.

Abbie ran her fingers through his hair as he talked, his fingers tracing patterns on her lower back where her shirt met her shorts.

"I lost a ton of weight, I wasn't sleeping, I wasn't eating, I wasn't working out..."

She brushed a few tendrils of hair from his eyes, pushing it back with concern in her eyes.

"How did you get out of it?"

"I came home" he shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, it wasn't easy. It's cocaine...that's fucking serious shit. But removing myself from the situation was the best way. To be honest, it saved my career...maybe even my life, you know?"

She nodded.

"Withdrawal was hell. That really fucks with your head"

"Do you think that's why she did it?" Abbie asked, voice barely a whisper.

"It probably had something to do with it" he squeezed her waist comfortingly, pulling her closer. "But she had a lot of demons. Some people overcome them but not everyone is that lucky. I was, I got out of it but a lot of people I used to call friends aren't here anymore. A guy I lived with for a year died because of drug abuse...it's a trap you don't ever want to fall into" he warned.

Abbie shook her head. Sure, she partied a little nowadays because she'd missed out on that time of her life during her teenage years, but she couldn't touch drugs. She wouldn't dare.

"Even prescription painkillers and stuff like xanax"

Abbie thought back to the codeine and how much that had messed up her head. Her heart broke to think Molly might have felt differently had she just held on a little longer.

"I did xanax for a while...it's for anxiety" he said, using the pad of his thumb to wipe a stray tear from her cheek as he spoke.

"You had anxiety?"

"Not really, it was just something a lot of the guys did. But all the partying and not sleeping messed me up. Xanax calmed me down, stopped me being so wired. It's so easy to get hooked on shit like that"

"I'm glad you got clean" she whispered.

"Me too" he said, brushing her hair back as she laid her head back down on his shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me that stuff" she mumbled, wiping her reddened eyes.

"You're welcome"

She felt his broad chest rising and falling rhythmically beside her and it soothed her.

"I get that you find it comforting..."

"Huh?" she asked sleepily.

"A part of you feels more comfortable...when you're around someone who didn't have it easy in the beginning either. I get that"

"You and your intuition..." she sighed.

"I get that it makes you feel good, to know someone else understands. That's why you and Phil clicked. He still has all that shit from his childhood hanging around now that he can't seem to shake. And me. You see me as 'damaged' too and you're drawn to it"

"I don't see you as damaged Dean" she protested.

"Put it like this. You know I had shitty childhood. You know I've got a lot of shit in my past I'm not proud of. You don't feel like you can be yourself with someone who doesn't know that feeling and I do" he shrugged.

Abbie thought about what he was saying and while she hated to admit it, he was right. That was exactly why she found it so hard to tear herself away. That's why she found herself cuddled up to him right now.

She was tucked under his arm, head resting in the crook of his neck. His hand rested at her waist, one of her legs tucked between his.

"This is a mess" she whispered.

He huffed out a breath, shifting a little to get more comfortable. "Yeah. It is"

She felt his big, strong arms around her and knew she shouldn't be doing this right now. What started out as a sweet gesture of comfort had turned into her falling into the trap of his familiar embrace.

"I didn't mean to let you fall in love with me. I never deserved that"

Her breath caught at his words. She knew the alcohol was dragging up all kinds of emotions but maybe they needed the liquid honesty to close this chapter.

"That's not true Dean. You did"

"I didn't. I told you from the start. I was always that asshole. I just managed to keep it hidden for longer than usual" he shook his head.

"Don't talk shit" she sighed. "Don't blame your actions on you being an 'asshole'. You don't have to be an asshole Dean. You chose to do what you did"

He closed his eyes and ran his free hand over his face.

"I wanna be honest with you Abbie. 'Cause you're a beautiful girl and it still surprises me how much I care..."

Abbie bit down hard on her cheek to stop herself from crying again.

"Every relationship I've ever had ended the same way. Except this one. Because even though I did exactly the same to you that I did to all those other girls, you're still here right now and you cared enough to hear me out. I only ever called one girl my girlfriend Abbie. One. That's it. And it was the worst, most destructive relationship I've ever had with another person"

"Why?" Abbie asked, voice wavering slightly.

"I cheated. She cheated. The guy she cheated with stole my shit, he kicked the shit out of me...and he kicked the shit out of her..."

"Did you love her?"

He nodded. "But we were kids" he took a breath. "She got pregnant...told me it was mine"

Abbie's eyes widened.

"It wasn't mine. Of course it wasn't" he sighed. "For two years, we fucked each other's lives up, until I finally got the balls to end it"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm not asking for sympathy. Everyone has destructive relationships. You didn't have it easy either. This isn't about me getting you to feel bad for me. I just want to explain" he told her. "I'm not the kind of guy who can deal with being in a relationship. I realised from a young age that girls can't handle me"

"What do you mean girls can't handle you?" she frowned.

"I'm unemotional, I'm a free-spirit, I don't like being told what to do, wrestling always comes first, I'm not good at being monogamous..." he listed. "I'm not romantic, I don't open up easily, I say the wrong thing, I'm messed up..."

"Wait. Stop there" she interrupted him. "Firstly, everything you've just described to me is the stereotypical definition of a man, Dean. It's nothing new. And to tell me you're messed up? Why would you say that?" she asked, getting frustrated.

"You know my past Abbie. All the women in my life let me down. I don't know how to love someone. I like my own company. Girls who get too close always end up thinking the same way. I'm odd. Psychologically, I'm not your average guy. I've done and seen some messed up shit"

Abbie leaned up to see his face properly and ran a hand over his cheek. He tensed up, but he didn't pull away. "Do you think people don't care about you? You think you won't learn to love someone and people won't love you? Because that's not true..."

He ran his fingers under her shirt to touch her bare skin, pulling her closer still.

"I care about you Dean. I care about you a lot. You think I'd forgive anyone for what you did? You shouldn't think people won't care because you have skeletons in your closet. You shouldn't give up because of that. I have skeletons too...you know that" she whispered.

"You know, Seth...he didn't have an easy life...and I opened up to him because...maybe I've only known him a year or so, but he gets it. He knows stuff about me...some of the shit I've unloaded on him...some really dark stuff. Like, stuff I tried to bury. I know he'll never tell another soul" Abbie watched his eyes flashing dangerously. She ran a hand over his chest, worried at the dark turn the conversation had taken. She didn't want him to tell her something he'd regret in the morning. She had a feeling that his past rivalled hers in terms of horrible experiences. It was the stuff of nightmares.

"I'm just not ready right now" he continued. "Maybe when I've lived the high life and my career is winding down, maybe then I'll mature and settle down" he murmured, his voice rumbling low in his chest. "I am sorry for hurting you. I deserved that beating from Phil"

"You deserved something, but you didn't deserve that" she sighed, trying to get comfortable without aggravating his ribs. "I know you're sorry. I'm over it"

He reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear. They locked eyes for a moment.

"I think this needs to stop" she whispered, gesturing to their current position. Their bodies were pressed together, his arms holding her on top of him. It was an intense position and Abbie could sense they were in danger of crossing a line.

"Yeah..." he agreed. He didn't release her though.

"You're a special guy Dean"

He laughed quietly.

"I'm serious" she smiled.

"Special. Sure" he winked.

"Don't give me that. You know things could have been different"

He nodded. "You're cute Abbie. And I respect the hell out of you. I don't say that about many women"

Abbie dropped a quick kiss to his forehead and rolled off of him. He kept her close and they eventually settled into a 'spoon' position. She felt him brush her hair aside and press his lips to the back of her neck before whispering 'goodnight'.

"Goodnight Dean"

* * *

><p>Kelly yawned, opening the door gently and stepping out into the main room. She could hear Dean and Abbie's deep breathing, signalling that they were still sleeping. She grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and returned to the bedroom, tossing one to Seth. Luckily, they weren't too hungover after last night.<p>

"Is Dean still asleep?" Seth asked.

"Yeah"

"Let's go take an ugly picture of him" Seth grinned.

He tip-toed towards the couch, Kelly following behind. He peered over the back and froze.

"Shit" he whispered.

"What?" Kelly asked, panicked at the look on her boyfriend's face.

"Come look"

Kelly crept forwards and took a look. Dean on his side, Abbie firmly wrapped up in his arms. From what they could see, clothing was notably absent.

"They did not have sex out here last night..." Seth asked in shock.

"I kind of told her to..."

"What?" Seth hissed.

Kelly dragged him back to the bedroom and shut the door so they wouldn't be overheard.

"She told me she loved him. So I told her to do it"

"I just hope shit doesn't hit the fan again" Seth sighed.

"Me too" Kelly worried her lower lip with her teeth.

* * *

><p>Dean and Abbie were startled awake by the terrifying sight of Sophia sat on the end of the bed.<p>

"Jesus" Dean clutched his chest, releasing Abbie as they broke apart quickly.

"Did I scare you?" she asked, giggling.

"Sophia! Leave them alone" Lina shouted from Dean's room.

"It's alright Lina, we need to get up anyway" Dean called back. "Go get changed princess, we're headed to the gym today and you and your mom are going swimming" he told her, watching her run back to her parents.

"Fuck" he groaned, flopping back onto the pillows. "That, I wasn't expecting"

"She really freaks me out sometimes" Abbie frowned. "You think it's an issue that she saw us like that?" she asked, referring to the fact they'd woken up cuddled together.

"Nah. She's just a curious kid. No big deal" Dean laughed. "In other news, I have major morning wood. So you might need to check if the bathroom's free so I can make a run for it. We don't need any more awkward moments"

Abbie laughed loudly. She climbed out of bed and checked the coast was clear. "You're all good" she smiled, watching the hilarious sight as he slipped out of bed and ambled into the bathroom. She went to slap his ass but pulled her hand back. God...she wanted to do it, he had such a muscular ass...but she had to draw a line. No more.

Abbie noticed something off about Seth and Kelly as soon as they sat down for some breakfast before the gym. She eyed them warily as they avoided eye contact.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

"Nothing" Kelly denied, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

Abbie levelled her gaze at Seth, glaring until he cracked.

He leaned in, putting a hand in front of his mouth so he couldn't be overheard.

"Me and Kelly saw you and Dean this morning" he whispered.

Abbie frowned.

"It's okay...we just feel awkward about walking in on it"

"Walking in on what?" Abbie asked.

"Well...you were all snuggled up together..."

Abbie blushed.

"...it's pretty obvious you had sex last night but that's okay"

"Seth!" Kelly slapped his arm.

Abbie covered her mouth. "Oh my God, we absolutely did not!" Abbie denied it profusely.

"So you're telling me you just slept naked together and nothing happened?" Seth asked sceptically.

"I wasn't naked! I had a shirt and shorts on!"

"But he was?"

"No!" Abbie replied, eyes wide. "He had shorts on too!"

"Ohhhhhh" Kelly and Seth shared a look.

Roman walked in with his family, noticing the weird atmosphere and Abbie's bright red face. He raised a brow at her but carried on sorting out breakfast for Sophia.

"We got it so wrong didn't we?" Seth looked sheepish.

"We cuddled and we talked. That's it. I was upset and he comforted me" Abbie corrected them, in a hushed voice.

"Why were you upset?" Kelly asked, concerned.

"I don't want to talk about that. I just can't believe you guys jumped to conclusions like that!"

"I did tell you to..." Kelly said.

"Yeah. And I said I wouldn't. And I didn't. We had a nice chat but there's nothing happening"

"No kiss?" Kelly whispered the question as Dean came out of the bathroom freshly showered.

"Nope" Abbie shook her head.

"You were drunk and alone...in a bed...and nothing happened?"

Abbie shook her head, annoyed at such a prying conversation at this time of morning.

"Are your ribs okay this morning?" Seth asked Dean as he approached, noticing the athletic tape in his hand.

"I'll live"

"You keep saying that but you're not answering the question" Abbie replied, turning to face him. He shot her a cheeky grin and rubbed his hair with the towel.

"I'm fine. I hope you're ready for crossfit" he teased.

"Oh I'm ready" she smiled. "You never told me you were a personal trainer. I think I might have to try out a session with you, see how good you are"

"I'll train you sometime sweetheart" he winked. "...but at crossfit, Seth's in charge. Always"

The first surprise of the day was Seth's announcement that they'd be running to the gym.

"It's a good warm-up" he argued.

"I'm gonna drive there and drop the girls off at the pool" Roman rolled his eyes. Cardio wasn't a favourite of his.

Abbie changed into a pair of black yoga shorts and a deep purple sports bra. Tying back her hair and slipping her running shoes on, she filled up a bottle of water and she was ready to go.

"If you need a break, just take one yeah? I'm not kidding when I say we go hard..." Seth advised, stretching. The man was surprisingly bendy.

"I'm sure she can handle it" Dean laughed, punching her shoulder playfully.

"Regal made me run till I was sick. I think I can give it a good shot" she smiled.

"That's our girl" Seth pinched her cheek. She laughed, shoving his hand away.

"I definitely can't do the weights you guys do though" she warned.

"You might surprise yourself" Dean winked.

* * *

><p>Abbie watched as the trainers strapped another weight to Seth's belt, Dean spotting him as he began another fifty pull-ups on the bar.<p>

She'd been to crossfit before, she knew it was intense...but Seth was something else.

"C'mon Seth, another ten!" Roman chanted as the guys gathered around to motivate him.

"This place scares me" Kelly frowned, wincing at the way Seth's arms bulged.

"Don't be intimidated" Abbie panted, finishing a set of push-ups.

"I can't help it. There's so much testosterone in here right now"

"The view isn't bad though huh?" Abbie grinned.

"Oh definitely not" Kelly nudged Abbie, gesturing to the group of topless men lifting weights in the corner. "Our boys aren't looking too bad either"

Abbie's gaze flicked over to Seth, Roman and Dean who also had their shirts off, sweat beading down their torsos.

"Mmm" Abbie agreed. They all wore similar basketball-style shorts low on their hips as they egged each other on to lift more and work harder.

"Come on girls, your turn!" Roman called when Seth dropped down from the bar.

"How about you big boys show us how much you can bench first?" Kelly challenged.

"Oh, I see..." Dean smirked. "She just wants us on our backs"

"Oi!" Kelly laughed, slapping his arm. "Eww...I have sweaty man hand" she whined, wiping it on Abbie.

"Kelly!" Abbie laughed.

"Stop complaining. Sweat's full of pheromones. Bitches love pheromones" Dean winked.

"Get your sweaty ass on that bench and lift some weights" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Do we get to watch you two doing some squats in the meantime?" he asked cheekily.

"I think it might be a little distracting for you. We wouldn't want any of you dropping any of those heavy weights because you were ogling the finest asses in the business now would we?" Kelly smiled.

"If we're talking about the finest asses in the business...I think you're looking at them" Dean replied.

"You wish" Kelly snorted.

"Squat challenge?" he suggested.

"Bring it"

After a hard-fought victory, Seth took the crown as squat-champion, closely followed by Abbie and Dean. Another hour of rope work, sit ups and kettle bell work, the girls settled down on the floor to watch the boys do their final set of bench presses. They were clearly exhausted, and Abbie had a new appreciation for how hard they worked in the gym.

Roman was spotting Dean as he finished his set.

"I can see his dick"

Abbie nearly spat out her water.

"What? From this angle I can..."

"You're so bad Kelly" Abbie whispered. "Now I know why you wanted them lying down"

"Is he big? He looks it"

"Oh my God" Abbie put her head in her hands.

"I bet he is. Seth is too"

"Kelly..." Abbie blushed.

"Calm down" Kelly laughed. "This is what girls talk about"

"Yeah well I think that's enough of that" Abbie sighed, watching the guys cheer Dean on as he managed a new personal best.

* * *

><p>"Colt said he'll pick you up from the airport" Phil told her, sensing things were still frosty between them.<p>

"Okay...thanks" she replied sheepishly.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours"

"Phil..." she started.

"Not now April. We'll talk about it when you get here" he cut her off.

"Okay..." she conceded quietly. "I love you"

"See you in a while" he hung up.

* * *

><p>"Hey Abbie"<p>

Abbie turned to see Cody heading her way, a towel slung around his neck. Regal was beside him.

Regal greeted her with a hug and she couldn't help but give the man a beaming smile.

"How are you my little turtle dove?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"I'm great" she told him. "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic. I'm here supporting Summer and Xavier, they're debuting on the main roster tonight"

"Well I'm glad to see you"

"Let's have coffee. How about tomorrow morning before everyone leaves the city?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan"

Cody had been shuffling around beside him awkwardly as he patiently waited for their conversation to end. Regal sensed this and bid them adieu.

"Can I have a word?" Cody asked when they were finally alone.

"Steph just asked me to put together a promo last minute...so can we make it quick?" she asked.

He nodded. "I just wanted to check we were okay?"

Abbie frowned. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Some of the guys have been ripping the shit out of me for the other night..."

"I don't understand..."

"I uh...came on a bit strong" he rubbed his hair.

"Oh..." Abbie said, remembering his awkward flirting. "Don't worry, I barely remember it"

"Good" he sighed. "Sorry"

"Don't apologise" she waved it off. "I'll see you around"

* * *

><p>Seth was buzzing with excitement as he led the group down the strip that evening.<p>

"You're fucking kidding me. Please tell me this isn't your big surprise" Dean groaned.

Abbie and Kelly shared a clueless look as they entered the building.

"Oh but it is" Seth grinned.

"What?" Kelly asked. She stopped dead when she spotted the poster.

"No..." Abbie asked, eyes wide

Seth's face dropped. "You don't like it...?"

Abbie and Kelly shared a look. Kelly squealed, grabbing Abbie's hand and dragging her to the poster for a photo.

Abbie smiled brightly for the selfie, childishly excited.

"I'm so happy they like it" Seth smiled, dropping into step with Dean.

"I wouldn't have ever believed it had I not seen it with my own eyes" Dean replied, completely taken aback.

"What are they so happy about daddy?" Sophia asked, watching Kelly and Abbie curiously.

"We're going to a concert baby" Roman told her.

"With music?" she asked.

"With music" he nodded.

"That's debatable" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a bore" Seth laughed.

As it turned out, Seth had found out about Britney's residency in Dean's home town and booked them all tickets to see the show. Dean might not have been a fan, but Kelly and Abbie were bouncing off the walls as they were led to their seats right at the front.

"Come on man, everyone loves some Britney Spears" Seth smiled.

"Look at you, you're as excited as they are" Dean teased.

"Maybe" Seth laughed.

"Thank you Seth" Abbie and Kelly kissed his cheeks, hugging him.

"Thank you Seth" Dean mocked in a high-pitched voice.

It turned out to be an amazing evening as they sang along to all the classics.

"And they say, she's so lucky, she's a star but she cry cry cries in her lonely heart, thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life...then why do these tears come at night?" Kelly sang, waving her arms along with the music.

They knew every word to favourites such as Stronger, Toxic, Break the ice, Till the world ends, Everytime and Circus.

And just like that, her time with the gang was over. As they ate take-out at Dean's breakfast bar for the final time, Abbie felt a little sad.

"You can have your bed back tomorrow night" Roman laughed.

"I'm looking forward to that" Dean chuckled.

"Thanks for having us stay for so long" Lina smiled, collecting up all of the empty cartons and tidying up.

"It's no big deal, it's been a fun few days" he shrugged.

"Can I come stay again?" Sophia asked, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

"Of course you can princess" he told her.

"When?" she asked.

"Sophia..." Roman warned.

"Whenever you want" Dean replied.

"Tomorrow?" she asked, purposely ignoring her dad's gaze.

"I'm not sure about tomorrow" he laughed, reaching into a cupboard for something. "You're going back to Pensacola tomorrow. But I got you these for the journey" he said, passing her a little bag of chocolate coins.

"Say thank you" Lina told her.

"Thank you" Sophia smiled, running off to stow them safely in her little suitcase.

They retired to bed, leaving Abbie and Dean on the sofa bed once more. They lay staring up at the ceiling for a while, neither able to sleep.

"You're really cute with Sophia you know?" Abbie smiled.

"She's a good kid"

"You guys really bonded" Abbie whispered.

"Kids take everything at face value. They don't start out with a negative opinion. They don't judge a book by its cover" he shrugged. "She's the closest I'll get to having my own kid so it's nice"

"You don't want kids?" she asked.

"Nah" he shook his head. "Not my thing"

He didn't probe her, but the unasked question lingered. She chose to answer it.

"Me either. Not after...you know. I always said no before that anyway"

"Rome's like my brother now. So I'm cool with having a sort of adopted niece" he mused. "You know, she comes out with some interesting things that girl"

"Like what?" Abbie asked, thinking back to the little girl telling her she loved Dean.

"She told me you love me" he smirked.

"Oh God" Abbie groaned. "That girl needs to stop spreading rumours; she'll be doing plenty of that in her teens"

"And she said whatever I did to mess it up, makes me...and I quote...'a very silly boy"

Abbie giggled at that. "I have to say, her comments put me on edge"

"She's a very clever little girl. She makes me laugh. She reminds me of myself sometimes. And she's got the big man wrapped around her little finger"

Abbie stifled a yawn as the exhaustion of the past few days caught up with her.

"Go to sleep, you've got a flight to catch tomorrow" he said, rolling onto his side.

"Goodnight Dean" she said, pulling the duvet around her shoulders.

"Night Abbie"

* * *

><p>Phil watched from the window as Colt drop April off outside his apartment building. Colt didn't stick around, he knew they had some talking to do. He could see the anxiety in her face as she dragged her suitcase up to the building.<p>

He met her at the bottom of the stairs, feeling bad about watching her try to lift it.

"Hey" he greeted, taking it for her and carrying it to the elevator.

Considering how angry she'd been and the ultimatum she'd given him, she was awfully quiet.

She followed him upstairs without a word and he felt the awkwardness as he took her bags inside and left them in the hallway.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Yes please" she replied softly.

"Go sit on the couch and I'll bring it in"

Normally, she'd make herself at home whenever she visited his place but today was different.

He carried the two mugs into her, placing them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Well this is fucking awkward" he broke the silence.

She looked down at the floor.

"I guess I'm starting then" he sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But like I said, I haven't made any decisions. I've talked to Vince and I'm taking a break. There's no set date for me to return but he's assuming I will at some point"

"I accept your apology" she whispered. "I'm sorry for overreacting"

"It's okay. You're right. You have put up with a lot and I get that I wouldn't be so happy if you were still close with an ex. I just need you to trust me with that. I'm not a cheater April"

"Locker room gossip says otherwise..."

He tensed up. "Excuse me?"

"Rumours about your relationship with Eve..."

"People should keep their noses out of other people's business" he snapped. "Nothing inappropriate ever happened while I was with Eve. I ended things with Eve when I realised I didn't feel as strongly about her as she did about me. I wasn't seeing Abbie at the time if that's what you're suggesting. If you don't trust me April, and if you're listening to the silly little rumours some of the girls are spreading then maybe we should just go our separate ways now" he replied, jaw set in a harsh line.

"I'm sorry...I do trust you Phil"

"No you don't" he snorted. "Why say it's you or Abbie then? How is that fair?"

"Because I need to know you're committed to me. I need to know you're as serious about us as I am"

"Forcing me to destroy my relationship with her won't do that. I barely speak to her any more anyway. We have two very different lives right now. While I'm not on the road, we speak once a week. How is that so threatening to you?"

"Because I'm worried Phil" she whispered.

Phil groaned. She was crying again.

"I'm scared that as soon as something comes up, you'll drop everything for her"

He sighed. "Maybe you need more faith in me"

He hated crying women. It was so much easier to argue when the other person was screaming back at you; not weeping pitifully and making you feel like an asshole.

"I'm telling you now. Trust me. Okay? I'm willing to cool things off with Abbie if you put some more faith in me"

She nodded. "I love you"

"I love you too" he sighed.

* * *

><p>Abbie stood awkwardly beside the car as Dean brought the final few bags down from his apartment. She pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes and took one final look at the place before climbing into the passenger seat.<p>

They waved goodbye to Roman and his family as they drove off towards the airport in the rental.

"I'm sad to be leaving" Kelly sighed.

"Me too" Seth agreed.

Dean smiled, putting the car into gear and pulling out onto the main road. "Everyone had a good time then?" he asked, adjusting the rear view mirror.

"It was a really fun couple of days" Abbie told him gratefully.

He pulled up at the drop-off point and turned off the engine. They said goodbye to Kelly and Seth who had to rush off to grab their flight to Seth's place in Iowa. Abbie was looking forward to spending a few days in New York, it felt like months since she'd been back.

She watched him unload her bag from the trunk and wheel it around to her.

"Thanks" she took it from him, feeling a little uncomfortable about this goodbye.

"No problem" he told her, grabbing his cigarettes from his pocket and pulling one out, putting it behind his ear before sliding the packet back into his jacket.

"Thanks for having us stay" she told him.

"You're welcome" he shrugged.

"And thanks...you know, for opening up to me. I feel like there's closure now on all that stuff"

He nodded.

"Goodbye Dean" she told him, reaching up on her toes to kiss his cheek. His hand lingered at her waist before it dropped. She didn't turn back as she dragged her case through the doors to the airport. This goodbye felt bigger than just the few days until they'd be back at work. This goodbye felt like a closing door.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Phil really keep Abbie at arms length for April? Is he making the right decision? Is Abbie ready to move on from Dean or will he keep dragging her back? Still to come, Regal gets more than he bargained and Abbie gets suspicious at Phil's change in attitude.<strong>

**Thank you for reviewing! We're not a million miles away from 2000 reviews now (blows my mind) so how about you guys suggest some ideas for what I can do to mark the 2000? Anything you can think of, just drop a suggestion in the little box below and when we reach 2000, I'll do something special!**


	112. Since You've Chosen, To Leave Me Frozen

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Fast update YEAH. I couldn't help myself. Here you go ;)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Twelve: ~**

Abbie sipped her coffee as she waited for Regal. The Starbucks at McCarran airport was busy this morning with tourists and business people bustling around her. She adjusted her sunglasses, hoping she wouldn't be recognised. She wasn't really in the mood to sign autographs. Her suitcase was stowed safely under the table and she crossed one leg over the other, further shielding it from view.

A smile graced her features as Regal pulled his own suitcase towards small table she was sitting at. He leaned down to kiss her cheek before taking his own seat.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I just got it black" she told him, handing him the coffee.

"You guessed well sugarplum" he smiled warmly, taking the drink gratefully. "Late night?" he asked, gesturing to the sunglasses.

"Not too late" she smiled.

"I've heard all about those boys and their partying" Regal commented.

"We went to see Britney's show, we didn't drink" she laughed.

"Ah, did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was a great night"

He took a sip of his drink and placed it gently back down on the table. He looked up at her face and reached forwards, carefully sliding the sunglasses from her eyes before placing them on the table beside her drink.

"Be careful" he spoke, able to see her eyes properly now.

She frowned. "Careful?"

"With the drinking"

"I don't understand..."

"I have eyes and ears everywhere Abbie. Don't misunderstand me, I'm not telling you off. I realise that I'm not your dad. But you're partying a lot lately..." he said softly. He saw the look that passed her face and took her hand. "Don't get upset, I'm not attacking you sweet pea; just a friendly reminder that drinking so much alcohol isn't going to do your health any good" he gave her hand a squeeze.

She dropped her gaze. "I never did that kind of thing in my youth. I didn't have friends to party with. I guess I'm making up for lost time"

"I just don't want to see it get out of control; I've watched too many talented people lose their spot here because they enjoyed the social perks of the job too much"

"I appreciate the concern, but you really don't need to worry" she assured him.

"Focus on your career. You've been distracted lately, is that a fair comment?"

She smiled. "That's partly true"

"Boys hmm?"

Abbie released a breath and chewed on her bottom lip. "I guess. But not anymore"

"I find that hard to believe" he raised a brow.

"I think that's all done with now" she admitted.

"You know when I said you could open up to me, I meant it" he probed.

"Me and Dean are better as friends" she sighed.

"Mr Ambrose is a charming young thing isn't he?"

"Tell me about it" she laughed.

"A lot of similarities with Mr Brooks, am I right?"

"Yeah, they're both stubborn assholes"

He chuckled at that, surveying her over his coffee. He waited for her to open up. He didn't want to push her; she had to come to him. He hadn't expected it to be this easy though.

"Regal?" she asked quietly.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you think people with troubled pasts are attracted to other people like them?"

He smiled, sitting back in his chair. He thought about his answer before he spoke.

"Yes, and there's nothing wrong with that"

"Except when everything keeps going wrong" she sighed.

"That's relationships for you darling" he laughed. "But sometimes you come out the other side a better person. Phil was good for you sweetheart. You've changed so much since I met you"

Abbie nodded, looking down at her lap.

"You have to understand that people who've had a troubled past sometimes find it hard to form that deep bond though..." he told her, tracing a finger around his cup.

"Yeah. I saw that with Dean" she sighed.

"Sometimes two volatile people are destructive. But sometimes it just works. Don't fret. You're young. You have no rush. If it's meant to be, you'll find yourself drawn back into that person no matter what. Me and my wife have been separated more times than I can count. But we love each other and we always end up in the same place at the same time. Look for the ones who stick around, the ones who make you a better person when they're nearby" he winked.

"Thanks Regal" she smiled, feeling a little better for their chat.

"You're welcome angel. Any time. You ever feel like you need some advice from an old man, you come to me. Don't get attached to people who treat you badly because you don't have someone old and wise to steer you in the right direction"

* * *

><p>Phil quickly pushed the envelope under the bed and straightened up as he heard the handle of the door move behind him. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face her.<p>

Her smile faltered a little when she saw him. "Everything okay?" she asked, frowning.

"Fine, what's up?" he asked. She paused, and for a moment he thought she was about to interrogate him. Luckily, she let it go.

"Colt just called, he needs you to let him know when you're free to get fitted for your suit. I told him any time other than Tuesday or Wednesday because you have physio and you're always too tired after that..."

"That's fine. Thanks" he forced a smile.

"Is your knee feeling okay? You look a bit off-colour..." she commented, stepping into his bedroom and taking a seat beside him on the bed. He nudged the envelope under the bed a bit more with his foot before responding.

"It's achy, but no more than usual" he shrugged.

She ran a delicate hand over his cheek and he tried to relax enough to enjoy her touch. He lay back and released a breath, wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her petite form down onto his chest.

"I love you" he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She smiled, playing with the hem of his shirt. "I love you too"

"You picked out your dress for the wedding yet?" he asked, admiring the cute way she yawned as he carded his hands through her hair. "You can't wear your Chuck Taylors you know. That was Colt's one request..."

"I own heels" she replied sleepily. "I just hate them like I hate sweetcorn and bad movie re-runs"

He chuckled at that, pressing his nose into the soft skin of her neck. She always smelled like French vanilla.

"I need to go dress shopping though. You want to come with?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure" he smiled.

"If there's something on your mind Phil...you can talk to me. Even if it's me...I can give you space..." she offered.

"I'm fine. I don't need space" he assured her, pressing a kiss to her neck. "I get grumpy. It happens. Don't worry"

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes to show time at the house show that Thursday evening and Kelly was waiting around at the gorilla with Mike and Zack.<p>

"Have you seen Abbie anywhere?" Kelly asked them.

"No" Mike shook his head.

"Not since Tuesday" Zack added. "Why?"

"She's opening the show with me tonight and I didn't see her bag in the locker room"

"Did you call her?" Mike asked.

"She 's not answering...I figured she was driving..." Kelly chewed her lip anxiously.

"I'll go look for her. I'm worried now. It' s not like her to be late" Mike announced.

But as he turned to head towards the changing areas, Abbie appeared out of nowhere.

Kelly's face settled into an expression of confused surprise. Abbie was decked out in her gear, ready to go.

"Where have you been?" Kelly asked.

"I just got here" Abbie smiled.

Kelly eyed her warily.

"Your bag wasn't in the locker room"

"I was a little late. No biggie" Abbie explained it away.

Mike and Kelly shared a wary look as Supermassive Black Hole burst out of the speakers and Abbie bounced through the curtain.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure Phil...it just makes me look short and dumpy"<p>

"I hate to break this to you, but you are short...that's why I call you short-stuff" he teased from outside the changing rooms in the big department store.

"Stop it" she laughed, pulling back the curtain and stepping out to show him the dress.

"Wow"

"Okay, I get it. I look stupid. Let's try somewhere else" she huffed.

"Woah...wait a sec buttons. That 'wow' was the good kind. You look beautiful" he told her honestly. The dress was a dusky pink with a black lace overlay. It was fitted at the top, showing off her tiny frame. A piece of black silk material tied around her slender waist, the material fanning out from her hips. It fell just below her knee.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Absolutely gorgeous" he assured her. "Try some those on with it and you'll see what I mean" he winked.

He watched her slip her feet into the black heels and study her appearance in a nearby mirror.

"Then you just need to curl your hair and put a pretty flower in it and you'll look like a princess" he smiled.

"Who'd have thought you would be such a fashion guru" she laughed, doing a twirl.

"I hide it well" he laughed, unapologetic about his scruffy style.

* * *

><p>A week later and Kelly was growing increasingly concerned for her friend. Abbie had been acting more and more out of character. She'd been late to nearly every show and was spending less and less time with the blonde. She'd also been weirdly smiley. Anyone else would think it she'd just had some good news, but Kelly knew better. She was overcompensating; hoping people wouldn't notice something was awry. She confronted Abbie in the locker rooms before RAW went live on Monday with the aim of getting her to open up.<p>

As usual Abbie rushed in late, plastering a smile on her face when she spotted the blonde waiting, arms crossed.

"Hey" she panted, cheeks rosy. She dumped her bag on the bench and hurried into her gear.

"What's up with you lately?" Kelly got straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" Abbie asked, shimmying out of her jeans.

"You're acting weird"

"No I'm not" Abbie laughed it off.

"Yes. You are"

Abbie rolled her eyes.

"Why were you late?" Kelly continued.

"What is this? Fucking question time?"

"Maybe it is" Kelly put a hand on her hip.

"Can you just stop with the fucking interrogation? What business of yours is it anyway?"

Kelly shook her head.

"I'm just trying to have your back"

"Well I'd prefer it if you'd just back off" Abbie snapped, grabbing her 'Abbie Rose' t-shirt before storming out of the locker room.

"That went well" Kelly mumbled to herself.

Seth noticed his girlfriend's downtrodden mood as she joined The Shield boys in catering.

"What's wrong babe?" Seth asked, patting the chair between him and Roman. She took a seat and put her head in her hands.

"Oh God...crying girl..." Dean put his hands up awkwardly. "Should we go eat someplace else?"

"Sorry" Kelly shook her head, drying her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm just being stupid"

"What happened?" Seth asked again.

"Dean?" Kelly's blue eyes met Dean's.

He looked like a rabbit in headlights. "What'd I do?"

"Have you seen much of Abbie this week?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed. "Not really...I've passed her in the halls and she's smiled at me but that's it. Why?"

"Kelly what's going on?" Seth frowned.

"She's acting weird. I'm not being paranoid...she's making me feel like it's all in my head but I know something's wrong. Every time someone calls her on it, she puts on this fake smile and I just know it's not right. Something flipped in her personality when she came back from New York. I'm not imagining things"

"Maybe someone should talk to her" Roman suggested, taking a bite out of the chicken leg on his plate.

"I tried..." Kelly sighed.

"Did you get into an argument? That why you're upset?" Seth asked.

Kelly nodded. "She told me to 'back off'...like I wasn't there for her when she needed me you know? I flew straight to New York when she needed me this Christmas..." Kelly shot Dean a glance. He at least had the courtesy to look down at his food.

"You're probably right. She wouldn't treat you that way if something wasn't up" Seth rubbed Kelly's back comfortingly.

"Would you guys keep an eye on her? Like...don't be obvious about it cause she'll just get angry but...I'm worried" Kelly told them quietly.

"Sure thing" Roman smiled.

* * *

><p>The following Wednesday evening, Phil took April for food. He was trying to put all of his focus onto April, and he felt their relationship had grown in the last few weeks.<p>

"How was your suit fitting?" April asked as she and Phil made their way to his favourite pizza place in Chicago.

"Good. I hated the pink tie idea originally, but I think it's growing on me"

"I can't wait to see you in it" she smiled, slipping her hand into his as they walked.

"Well if I plan to look half as good as you in that dress, I'll need to be at my best"

"You're too cute sometimes" she reached up to pinch his cheek.

"You know you didn't have to come out tonight. I know you're tired. It's alright for me; I'm here all the time but you just got off a plane..."

"Phil, I'm used to it. You were too before you got hurt. It's okay. I like making the best of the two days a week I get to see you" she assured him as he led her inside and they were seated in a secluded corner.

He bristled when his phone rang. He slid it from his hoody pocket and frowned.

"Who is it?" April asked.

"Kelly" he told her.

"You can answer it, it's okay" April offered.

"No it's fine. We're supposed to be having a relaxing dinner" he replied, putting his phone away and taking her hand.

The first call had barely ended before it rang again.

"Phil, answer it. It seems important" she urged.

He sighed. "Okay. I'm gonna go outside and take this. Order the usual and I'll be back before you know it"

Stepping out into the cool evening air, he pressed the 'accept call' button and brought his phone to his ear.

"Phil..." Kelly released a breath when he finally answered.

"Kel, I'm kind of busy right..."

"I need to talk to you, it's important" she cut him off.

"What is it?"

"There's something wrong with Abbie" she told him.

His heart started beating faster.

"What? Did something happen in the ring?" he asked.

"No"

"Then what?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"She's acting weird Phil...I don't know who else to turn to. I don't know anyone who can get through to her..."

He released the breath he was holding. "Acting weird? That's it?"

"Phil can you just take me seriously here? No one knows her like you do and if you could see her right now...she's not talking to anyone, she's acting really off, she's turning up late to shows..." Kelly pleaded.

"Listen Kelly, I'm not around right now. I haven't spoken to her in a while. I'm not the person you need to be talking to about this. I have my own relationship to worry about"

"But..." Kelly interjected.

"Abbie's a big girl. She can take care of herself. I'm sure she's absolutely fine. I can't do anything from Chicago anyway. Just stop worrying okay?"

"You know what Phil? Fuck you" she hung up.

Phil's eyes widened as he pulled the phone from his ear. He stared at it like it had bitten him. Kelly didn't swear often. And he didn't think he deserved that at all.

"What did she say?" April asked, seeing his shocked expression as he returned to the table.

"She honestly said 'fuck you'. What the fuck?"

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"As a heart attack"

"Why did she say that?" she frowned.

"She said something's wrong with Abbie"

April bristled.

"I said I'm sure she's fine and it's nothing to do with me. And she says 'fuck you'. I mean...what the hell?"

"What's wrong with Abbie?"

"I don't know. Apparently she's acting strange. I doubt it's a big deal but like I said, I'm not at work to see it so..." he shrugged.

"You know...I feel bad Phil. Like, if you need to talk to her, don't blow her off because of what I said. That ultimatum thing was stupid. I'm sorry. I trust you. I don't want you to lose your friends"

He smiled. "I love you. But I'm not blowing off my friends. Abbie doesn't need a babysitter. Certainly not me"

"I love you too" she smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p>It had finally rolled around to the final house show before Extreme Rules and backstage was once again buzzing with talent trying to prepare for their last chance to build up their feuds before the big show.<p>

Abbie had a match against Tamina, and Kharma was due to appear on the entrance ramp long enough to provide the distraction. She'd fumbled her way through the whole thing so far, head elsewhere. However the lack of concentration came back to bite her in the ass in a major way as Kharma appeared on the ramp.

* * *

><p>"Give me back my fucking grapes you pig" Seth snatched the fruit away from Dean, scattering them all over the floor.<p>

"Can you two just grow up and stop fighting for two god damn minutes? Christ" Roman groaned, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. Kelly's eyes were glued to the screen. Sure, Abbie wasn't talking to her, but she still wanted to keep tabs on her. Her matches had been lacking recently. Kelly had noticed that too. She hadn't been prepared for what happened next though.

"Oh fuck" Roman said, alerting everyone to what was happening on the monitor. Abbie's eyes had been on Kharma, as planned. But as she turned to face Tamina, she'd failed to duck the punch.

Tamina's fist collided with her cheek. Hard.

"She's out like a light..." Seth gasped as Abbie's eyes rolled back and she stumbled backwards before dropping to the mat like a lead weight.

"Did she seriously just knock her out...?" Dean asked. Seth nodded.

"Shit" Roman added.

* * *

><p>Abbie felt the fist collide with her jaw and everything went black...<p>

* * *

><p>They watched as Tamina tried to hide her surprise, dropping down and getting the pin quickly. The ref threw up the 'X' and called for the medics. The fans could see what had happened and noise levels fell to a quiet chattering. Luckily it was a house show and thankfully wouldn't be broadcast.<p>

"One of you go out there and get her!" Kelly cried, hands over her mouth.

Roman headed for the curtain but was beaten to it by Zack. "I got her" he nodded.

The medics checked her over before allowing Zack to scoop her up and carry her to the back. The fans cheered as they passed.

Kelly waited outside the medics office but found the door unceremoniously closed behind Zack as he carried her inside. Soon, Tamina, Roman, Seth, Dean and Mike joined her outside the door. Stephanie pushed her way through, entering the room too.

"They've brought her around so she's conscious at least" Zack told them as he poked his head around the door. "She says she doesn't want to see anyone..."

"I'm guessing she's off the pay per view tomorrow night?" Dean asked.

Zack nodded. "Looks like it. Vince is pissed. She's even more pissed"

"Someone needs to be with her" Kelly whispered. "She'll need someone to wake her tonight anyway with the head injury"

"I'll go speak to her" Zack told them.

* * *

><p>The first thing Abbie became aware of was a sea-sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She could feel that she was lying on a table, but it seemed to be moving. Water on her face snapped her back to reality and she groaned as her eyes opened. Zack was the first face she saw and he shot her a sheepish smile.<p>

It took a few seconds of incoherent mumbling until she found her voice.

"What happened?" she asked groggily. The haze was still clouding her brain.

"You got knocked unconscious" the head medic told her, sticking a needle in her arm and taking blood without warning.

It all slowly began to come back to her...

"You missed a spot Abbie"

Fuck. Steph was here?

Zack helped her into a sitting position and she held her breath until the urge to puke subsided.

"You're concussed. It's mild, but it still means you can't compete tomorrow. My dad is furious as you can imagine. Go home. We'll be in touch" Steph informed her, jaw set in an angry line. "AJ! You're on the pay per view tomorrow so get Regal on the phone and work something out!" she heard Steph yell down the hallway as she left the room.

"Fuck" Abbie yelled, picking up the nearest item and throwing it across the room.

"Can we have a minute?" Zack asked. The trainer nodded, making a swift exit.

As soon as they were alone, Abbie burst into tears.

* * *

><p>"You don't need to pick me up from the airport tomorrow morning" April told him, adjusting the phone on her shoulder so she could unlace her Chuck Taylors.<p>

"Why?" he asked.

"Last minute change. I'm on the pay per view. Steph just screamed it at me down the hallway"

"Oh...okay. I guess that's good news then right?"

"I guess. I'm challenging Kelly for the title" she told him excitedly.

"You booked to win?" he asked.

"No, but I feel like they're building up to it" she smiled.

"That's great news" he replied genuinely. "How come they changed the line up?" he asked. He had no idea who was originally booked; he wasn't following the show right now.

"Err...it was supposed to be Abbie and Kharma. Abbie got hurt tonight; she's out for at least a few shows"

"What happened?" he asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"She got knocked out. Like literally knocked out. The kind where your eyes roll back in your head and you're legit unconscious for a while. From what I can tell, her concentration slipped and she just ran into Tamina's fist"

"Shit..." Phil frowned. "It's not like her to make such a stupid mistake"

"I know" April sighed.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's not really talking to anyone right now..."

He contemplated texting her. He didn't like the thought that she was alone.

"Ryder's with her though" April added.

Maybe not. If Zack was with her, she'd be fine.

* * *

><p>Zack wrapped her up in a hug, not knowing what else to do. He'd been prepared for an irate Abbie, but this...this he wasn't ready for. She let out heaving, angry sobs against his chest for what felt like hours before eventually calming down.<p>

"Kelly really wants to see you Abs" he tried.

"I don't want to see anyone" she repeated.

"But you can't stay alone tonight, you're concussed" he argued gently.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked quietly, almost embarrassed to make the request.

"Of course" he rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I'm rooming with Mike if that's okay? I mean...I can sort out another room if it's an issue" he rambled.

"That's fine" she assured him, slipping off the table and collecting her things.

Her bloods had come back clear. No low blood sugar or anything concerning. She was ordered to rest tonight and fly home the following day to heal. She spent the evening with Mike and Zack while they did their utmost to make her feel better. No serious discussions were had. They just tucked her up in bed and settled on the bed, putting a movie on.

Abbie knew they were well aware something was up. Kelly seemed to have alerted everyone and their mothers. But she was incredibly grateful they hadn't mentioned anything. At least for tonight, she just wanted to relax. Relax, and try to forget the message she'd received upon arriving in New York...

* * *

><p>After being woken every hour, Abbie was grumpy to say the least. Assuring Mike and Zack she was perfectly capable of taking a cab to the airport by herself, she thanked them for their hospitality, glad they'd had a chance to catch up, and headed down to the lobby. She knew they'd been somewhat surprised at her choice to stay with them rather than her usual group of Kelly and the boys, but they hadn't asked too many questions. Sometimes she just wanted to enjoy the old, comforting company of Zack and Mike who'd saved her ass on countless occasions. Hell, Mike had been there that very first evening when he and Phil had fished her out of the pool and Phil had given her a place to stay for the night.<p>

Her head was still aching as she pulled her suitcase down the hallway, a nasty bruise blooming on her face. Her day was made that much better by the sight of Dean in the doorway of his room, barefoot with a pair of jeans sat low on his hips. A young girl with mahogany red hair stood in front of him, her heels from last night in her hands. Her make-up was smudged and her clothes rumpled as he kicked her out of his room.

He gave Abbie an awkward smile as she passed, looking like he wanted to ask if she was alright but thought better of it. She really should have covered the bruise on her face but if she was honest, she just couldn't be bothered right now. She couldn't say she was surprised that Dean was back to his old ways already. Arguably, he'd still been that way when they were dating. She couldn't blame him either. What she didn't like was the look of what she knew to be something close to pity on his face. There she was, heading home while everyone else did their job. She looked like she'd been in a fight and lost. And to top it all off, she was alone. Dean knew she didn't have a queue of guys waiting to pick up where he left off. Not like the list of girls he could call on whenever he fancied some company for the night. His contacts in his phone alone would keep him going for the next few months.

The flight back to New York dragged, and for the first time since she'd bought her apartment, she dreaded arriving back there. As the cab pulled up outside her building, she paid the fare and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She hurried up to her door, bypassing reception altogether. Once inside, she scoured the place, paranoid something would be amiss. Once she was satisfied that everything was exactly the way she'd left it, she bolted the door and collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>What's got Abbie acting so strange? And what exactly was in that envelope Phil was hiding? <strong>

**Any guesses guys? Gold star for anyone who correctly guesses the answer to either of those questions ;) **

**Suggestions so far for when we hit the 2000 review mark are one-shots, a special chapter (possibly with a surprise for Abbie) and a chapter revealing more of Dean's past. Let me know if you like any of these, or have a totally different suggestion. If not I'll put together a poll so you can vote at some point :) **


	113. I Shouldn't Want It, But It's You

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Another fast update because you guys are so awesome! There's a poll up on my profile so you can vote for what you'd like as your present for reaching 2000!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Thirteen: ~**

That evening, Phil decided to order the pay per view so he could watch April compete. He knew it meant a lot to her and he wanted to be able to share her excitement when she called him after her match. He was in a good mood, his knee improving every day from the physio and light gym work he'd been doing. He was just icing it when his phone rang.

"Hey Cabana, how's it going?" he asked, turning the volume down on the TV.

"Good, wedding plans are all set now"

"That's awesome. You getting nervous yet?" Phil asked.

"I've been nervous since we bought that ring"

"Aww, aren't you all sweet. I'm almost jealous you never get this nervous over me anymore"

"Oh ha ha Philip" Colt chuckled. "Anyway, the main reason I called..."

"Yeah?"

"Abbie called. She's not coming to the wedding"

"What? Why not?" Phil asked.

"She didn't say. She just said she's sorry"

"She's gone off the rails recently, it's weird. It's not like her to act out. She usually just puts on a brave face" Phil sighed.

"You're not interested in calling her and seeing what's up?"

"I don't really wanna jeopardise what I have with April right now...plus, I'm sure if things were bad she'd call me you know?"

"I guess so" Colt replied. "Shame she's not coming though, I was looking forward to seeing her again"

* * *

><p>Abbie must have fallen asleep because she was startled awake by her phone ringing. She put a hand on her chest, calming her racing heart before she answered. This being on edge all the time thing was exhausting.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi darling" came the voice on the other end.

She'd recognise that British accent anywhere.

"Hi Regal" she replied, a smile in her tone. He was about the only person she was glad to hear from right now. "What's up?"

"Well...a call from Stephanie telling me I had a match to work out with AJ and Kelly, and less than a day to do so was a surprise"

Abbie released a breath. "If you're about to lecture me about that sloppy match, now isn't a good time"

Regal chose to ignore her tone. He wouldn't let just anyone speak to him with anything less than 100% respect, but there was something about her that made him throw out the rulebook. Her name was apt. She was like a rose. Sure, she had all these prickly thorns to ward people away but they were harmless. In reality, she was made up of delicate little petals and no matter how many times life pulled those petals out, she stayed strong. He had a major soft spot for her.

"I didn't call to lecture you sweet pea. I wanted to see how you were doing" he replied coolly.

She seemed caught off-guard by that revelation. "I'm okay"

"Are you really?"

"No" she sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I diffused things with Vince. He was mad, but not at you. He was just upset he lost his big pay per view match. But it's just being rescheduled okay?"

"Thanks Regal" she whispered.

"No problem sweetheart. I am worried though. I don't want to see you taking dangerous risks like that again"

"I don't know what happened. I guess I have a lot on my mind..."

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked gently.

"No...sorry" she added, not wanting to drive away one of the only people she felt she could confide in should she need to.

"That's okay. You know where I am"

There was a lull in the conversation and Abbie cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I hear from some of my NXT charges that Mr Cabana is getting married, I assume you'll be attending?" he asked.

"Er...no actually"

"Why not? I was sure you'd be invited" he asked.

"I was. I just don't really want to go"

"Why ever not?" he asked incredulously.

"Honestly...? I'm dealing with some stuff right now...and I don't really feel like going to a wedding by myself with a load of people I don't know"

"Phil will be there surely" he tried.

"With April" she sighed.

"Well how about this? Corey...you know Corey right?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied, blushing slightly at the memory of their New Years' Eve liplock.

"He was telling me all about how he's been invited and he doesn't know anyone else going. So how about you go and keep him company? I'm sure he'd be grateful. You'd be doing him a favour, plus you get to go and give Colt your best wishes at his wedding..." Regal offered.

Abbie released a breath. That man had ways of convincing her to do whatever he wanted. "Okay. I'll go"

"Fantastic. I'll pass on your number"

Abbie stopped him before he hung up. "Oh Regal?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Kelly put you up to this phone call didn't she? She asked you to call to check on me..."

She'd rumbled him and he knew it.

"She might have mentioned you seemed a little off, yes. But I wanted to relay what Vince said anyway. And I've managed to solve Corey's problem too so it was worthwhile" he told her warmly. Trust him to diffuse her annoyance.

"Alright, you win" she conceded.

"Abbie...?" he asked before she ended the call. "Promise me that you'll call me if it gets too bad okay?"

She should have known he'd see right through her. She had no idea how he knew, or how much he knew. But he knew something; that was for sure.

"I promise"

* * *

><p>It was the morning of Colt's wedding and Phil was with the man himself as they prepared for the big day. He'd have to wait to see April as she was meeting them there. He'd skipped out on the Bachelor's party, avoiding the alcohol and partying in favour of helping Colt's mom set up for the ceremony.<p>

_I know Colt said I wasn't coming today but plans changed. Looking forward to seeing you. It's been too long._

_Abbie x_

He stared at the text before pushing his phone back into his pocket. He hoped today didn't go to shit. This was the first time he, April and Abbie would all be together for a while and he wasn't willing to let any of this ruin his best friend's big day.

"Fuck this" he heard cursing coming from the bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this fucking tie. Fuck" Colt stressed.

"Come here" Phil beckoned. He undid the pink silk tie, re-doing it until it was perfect. All of the groomsmen wore grey suits with crisp white shirts and pink ties. "There..." he said, stepping aside to allow his friend to look at himself in the mirror.

"Thanks Punkers"

"You can calm down now, everything's gonna be fine" he put a hand on Colt's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm so freaking nervous...like, I haven't spoken to her since last night...what if she got cold feet?"

"That's tradition" he chuckled. "...and she won't. She loves you man, just chill out and enjoy today alright?"

"I love you Phil" Colt wrapped his arms around him and Phil patted his back.

"I love you too. I'm really honoured you picked me to be your best man..."

"Who else would I choose?" Colt pulled back, a little teary-eyed.

"Don't you start, you'll set me off" Phil laughed.

"You look good" Colt said, referring to Phil's freshly trimmed stubble and slicked back hair. "I'm proud to have you there by my side like always. You're my brother"

Phil just nodded. It was an emotional start to what he knew was about to be an emotional day.

* * *

><p>Abbie slipped her dress over her head, fastening the zip and adding a thin white belt around her waist. The dress itself was a sunny yellow colour, a far cry from anything she'd normally wear. But when she'd called Regal from the department store, fretting about what to wear, he'd absolutely reviled anything in her favourite shades of black or neutral tones. The dress had an overlay of big white sunflowers, the yellow peeking through the gaps. She paired it with a white cardigan and clutch and her white strappy sandals.<p>

She was just finishing her hair when she received a text. Hoping it was a reply from Phil, she finished pinning her freshly curled locks in a side half-ponytail and added a touch of peach lip gloss and she was ready to go.

_I'm in the lobby._

_Corey x_

With a sigh, she took one last glance around the Chicago hotel room and stepped out to meet Corey. She spotted him, dressed in a navy blue suit with a matching tie. He stood and kissed her cheek as she approached.

"You look lovely"

"You look pretty dapper yourself" she smiled as he led her out to the car.

"I thought I should get something for my impromptu arranged date for today, so here...I'm glad to see it matches your dress" he said, handing her a white corsage.

"Aww...thank you" she smiled as he placed it on her wrist.

The drive to the venue was a short one. Colt had chosen a manor house with sprawling land surrounding it, perfect for photos. There were a surprising number of people there and Abbie suddenly felt the nerves return as she stepped out onto the stone drive. She assumed Phil had been too busy organising the groom and his party to reply to her text, but it still made her feel more alone. She was stopped in her tracks as April came bounding towards her, looking absolutely stunning in her classic dress.

"Abbie..." she called, panting lightly from the exertion. "...I wasn't expecting to see you today...how's your head?" she asked.

The bruise was fading thankfully, but it had still taken a thick layer of make-up to keep it completely covered. To say she was surprised at April's eagerness to talk to her was an understatement. Sure, she'd never had any issue with the petite diva, but there were hardly friends. Phil was also notably absent.

"It's much better thank you" she replied courteously. "Corey, this is April" she introduced them. "I don't know if you guys already know each other"

He leaned down to kiss April's cheek. "We've met once before I think"

"We have. Phil speaks very highly of you" April smiled.

"Speak of the devil, where is he?" Corey asked.

"They're inside fussing over last minute things" she laughed. "I've been banished to make sure all the guests are happy so I might hang with you two if that's alright? I don't know many people here"

"Me too" Abbie laughed.

"Me three" Corey added.

* * *

><p>"I feel like I'm about to hurl"<p>

"Calm the fuck down Cabana. Why the hell are you so nervous? She already agreed to marry you, that was the hard part" Phil laughed, checking everything was set up perfectly before sitting Colt down in his seat. "Just stay there okay. It's almost time to let the guests in"

Heading out of the main room and into the hallway, he found April and wrapped an arm around her waist. He was surprised to find her chatting away with Corey Graves and none other than Abbie. He looked between the pair. That was a curve ball for sure. He had no idea Corey and Abbie knew each other that well.

"Nice to see you man, how's your knee?" Corey asked, giving Phil a hug.

"It's much better thanks. Long time no see" he replied.

"I know. We need to get at some of these punk gigs in the area soon"

Phil smiled, releasing April as he turned to Abbie. She looked gorgeous. Especially in the bright colour. It really contrasted with her pale skin tone. He could see what Kelly had been talking about though. Something was up, it was in her eyes.

"Abbie" he greeted her, opting for a hug because it felt the most natural. She returned it, squeezing his waist and holding on for a few more seconds than necessary. When she released him, he took a step back, taking April's hand in his. "The bride's on her way so we should all go sit down. The groom's side is on the right" he smiled, heading off towards the flow of guests.

Abbie released a breath, grateful when Corey linked his arm with hers. Phil was purposely keeping her at arm's length. She could see it clearly now. She'd had her suspicions at the lack of texting in the past few weeks. Normally he'd text her every now and then about a movie he'd seen or a new graphic novel he was reading but lately, nothing. She knew he was trying to give things a real go with April and she respected that. But she just hoped he wouldn't shut her out.

* * *

><p>Phil gave April a quick peck on the lips and headed up to the front to take his seat beside Colt. His best friend was shaking; his knee bouncing and sweat forming on his brow. Phil took out his posh handkerchief and mopped Colt's brow.<p>

"What did I tell you about calming down?"

"I can't. Not until I see her"

As if on cue, the music began to play and everyone stood. Colt was crying before he even turned around.

Phil put a hand on his friend's back comfortingly as they watched Jorgie make her way up the aisle. She looked breathtaking in her fitted white dress, the veil covering her face as she approached with her father.

* * *

><p>Abbie got a little emotional watching the ceremony. It was beautiful, and Abbie hoped that one day she'd have a significant other who reacted to her the way Colt had to Jorgie today. It made her sad all over again that her dad would never get the chance to walk her down the aisle...but then again, she didn't see herself marrying. The type she was attracted to weren't the kind to get married anyway. Phil had always pushed aside the idea of marriage and Dean certainly wasn't into that kind of long-term commitment.<p>

They moved into a huge, elegantly decorated dining hall for food when the vows were completed and Corey and Abbie searched for the little cards bearing their names to tell them where they were seated. Phil was at the main table with the bride and groom, but April had been seated with Abbie, Corey and another couple they didn't know.

The food was amazing and Phil's best man speech even better. When it came time for the cake, a giant tower of cupcakes was revealed rather than a traditional wedding cake.

"This is better than sex" Abbie moaned around her red velvet cupcake.

Corey levelled her with an amused look.

"Oh God, did I say that out loud?"

"You did" he laughed, licking a stripe of frosting from his own cupcake. "But it's okay cause you're probably right. Only just though" he chuckled.

"Phil will moan. He hates frosting" April laughed.

"Yeah he does" Abbie smiled, trying not to reminisce. Talking about Phil with April was weird.

Dancing and drinks was the plan for the evening, and Abbie decided it would only be polite to stay for a drink or two. After that though, she was planning on making a swift exit.

"Abbie! You came!" Colt smiled, giving her a big kiss on each cheek.

"I did. Thank you for inviting me. And congratulations"

"I really appreciate you coming okay? Help yourself to as many drinks as you like, stick them on my tab" he told her.

"I'm not drinking tonight, but thank you anyway" she smiled.

"Shhh, I'll have those drinks" Corey joked.

At the bar, Corey handed Abbie a flute of sparkling grape juice, taking a beer for himself as Colt and Jorgie had their first dance. Abbie smirked down at her phone and Corey gave her a questioning look until she showed him the text.

_Graves? Really? You moved on quickly didn't you? ;)_

_Dean x_

Corey shook his head in amusement as Abbie replied.

_I don't know, maybe I should have stopped to ask that red-head how you were the other night? She didn't look very satisfied..._

_Abbie x_

_Ohhhhh. Low blow. Alright. You win. Have a good night with Corey. Don't do anything I wouldn't do_

_Dean x_

_You're not really limiting me there Ambrose_

_Abbie x_

_Yeah yeah. Whatever._

_Dean x_

"How does he know I'm here with you?" she asked.

"I instagrammed a photo. I assume he's with Rollins if he saw it" Corey laughed. "Let's go dance" he said, pulling her towards the dance floor. "Smile...this one's going to Regal" he said, pulling out his phone and turning the camera towards them.

They danced for a while before Abbie got a little tired.

"I think I might head out soon" she leaned up to whisper to Corey.

"Oh man, you're boring. Come sit down and have another drink with me first..." he asked.

"Okay, okay" she conceded, taking a seat at one of the tables while he handed her another glass of grape juice.

"Why aren't you drinking?" he asked, pulling his chair in closer so she could hear him over the music.

She shrugged. "Trying to focus on wrestling. Though I guess that didn't pan out well huh?" she sighed, gesturing to the bruise on her face.

"Don't mope about it. You'll be back in the ring soon. At least you're on the main roster, you already have that one up on me" he laughed, putting a hand on her knee.

She felt the warmth of his touch spread up her leg and as she raised her gaze, his eyes were sparkling just inches from hers. Maybe it was the emotion of the day, or maybe it was her slight crush on him...but she went for it. Leaning in to brush her lips against his, she quickly realised she'd misread him completely. He put a gentle hand on the top of her arm and put some distance between them.

"I'm sorry Abbie" he apologised. She could feel herself turning bright red, wishing she could just sink into the floor and disappear from embarrassment. "I like you a lot, but I see you as more of a friend...sorry if you feel like I led you on or anything"

She shook her head quickly. "You didn't lead me on. It's okay...I need some air. I'm not leaving; I just need a second okay?" He nodded as he watched her disappear out of the room and up the staircase in the entrance hall.

* * *

><p>Stepping onto the rooftop for a moment to clear her head, her breath caught at the sight of him there too. She shouldn't be surprised, she knew he liked to stare at the sky when he needed to think. The fact that they were alone for the first time in a while weighed heavy in the air as she took a seat beside him.<p>

"Needed some air?" she asked. He nodded. "Me too" she added with a sigh. When he didn't reply, she took a good look at his face. It was sallow and pale...more so than usual.

"What's wrong Phil?" she asked gently.

He shook his head with a humourless smile. Silence fell between them as they sat atop the roof, staring out at the skyline. After a few minutes, he spoke. His voice was husky, almost as though he hadn't used it in a while. "I got a court order last week...the envelope arrived in the post...they made it official today"

She sat patiently, waiting for him to continue of his own accord.

"...a restraining order against my birth parents"

Not quite sure what to say, Abbie placed a hand on his knee and squeezed. He put his own on top of hers and held it.

"How do you feel about that?" she asked gently.

He shook his head. His free hand came up to rub at his forehead and he pinched the bridge of his nose in the way she recognised as something he did when he was fighting back tears.

They were quiet for a few more moments before he noticed her shivering lightly from the strong winds up so high. He patted the spot in front of him and she shuffled forwards, settling between his legs. Resting her back against his chest, she felt him wrap his arms around her, shielding her from the cold. He laid his head on her shoulder and she sighed. It felt so familiar yet so alien to be like this with him again.

"I miss this". She swallowed hard at his admission.

"Phil..." she warned, taking hold of his hands that rested over her ribs. She rubbed circles on the back of his hands. "Have you told April about your parents?" she asked gently.

He shook his head.

"Colt, or Chez?" she asked.

"Not yet, no" he sighed.

"Why not?"

"I don't want pity" he whispered. "I don't want them to give me that sad look that people give you when they feel sorry for you...I'll tell Chez eventually, and probably Colt...I just don't know how to say that to April"

"She'll be fine about it Phil. She's a nice girl"

It was amazing, that after the time they'd been separated, that they just fell back into this comforting position.

"She doesn't like me being so close to you" Phil added quietly.

"Is that why you're avoiding me?"

"Not avoiding...just trying to do the best thing" he mumbled.

"Maybe I shouldn't be up here then" she whispered.

"This thing with my parents..." he began to open up. "...I never wanted it to get this bad..."

"That's not your fault Phil. It's never been your fault" she turned around in his arms, perching herself on her knees so she could look at his face properly.

"It just hurts..." he swallowed hard.

Abbie bit her cheek hard to stop herself from getting upset. Seeing him so vulnerable when the world saw him as such a hard-ass was hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You're the only person I can talk about this stuff with Abbie...that's why you're wrong when you say you shouldn't be up here" he sighed, allowing her to lift his chin and wipe the little bit of moisture from under his eyes with her thumb.

"It's not my decision to make Phil. Either you want me around or you don't"

"You know that I do" he whispered.

"If this..." she gestured between them "...is an issue with April, you have to decide what you want to do"

"I can't cut you out of my life Abbie. Even if I could, you don't deserve that"

"I don't want you to lose April over me..." she told him, dropping her gaze. "You love her, I know you do"

He nodded. "But I love you too" he took her hand.

"I'm willing to play pretend..."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If it keeps her happy, we can pretend to keep things within the boundaries of a 'normal' friendship. That way you can still confide in me"

He hugged her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

Abbie giggled and Phil frowned. "What's so funny?"

"I just tried it on with Corey and got shot down"

"Ouch" Phil laughed. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing, we're just friends" she smiled. "I think Regal was trying to set us up. We shared a drunken kiss on New Year but that's it"

"Friend zoned huh?" he asked.

"Yup"

"...Kelly called me" he admitted.

"Oh Christ" Abbie groaned.

"We kinda had a fight"

"About what?" she asked.

"I dismissed her concerns...that was wrong. I shouldn't have...because now I can see that she was right Abs. There's something up, I can tell"

She shook her head and dropped her gaze. "I'm okay"

"You really expect me, of all people, to believe that?"

"No, you always know when I'm bullshitting" she said with a small smile.

"I know I can confide in you about _anything _Abbie, you know that works both ways" he urged.

He sensed she was about to open up but they were unceremoniously interrupted.

Abbie blushed as Corey appeared in the doorway to the fire exit. He rubbed the back of his neck before speaking.

"April's looking for you" he told Phil.

"Okay, thanks" Phil said, getting to his feet. They shared a look, wordlessly agreeing that Corey need not mention Phil's current company to April. Nothing untoward was going on.

"Come have a drink with us" Phil asked as Abbie followed Corey down the stairs.

"I think I'm gonna head out" Abbie admitted.

"When are you cleared to compete again?" Phil asked Abbie, letting Corey finish his descent of the stairs before speaking.

"Next week at the earliest"

"If you're hanging around Chi-town for a while, come by my place tomorrow evening? April's flying out tomorrow lunchtime"

"This feels a lot like sneaking around Phil..." Abbie told him, searching around in her clutch bag for her phone so she could call a taxi.

"We're not doing anything wrong Abbie. But if I want to keep her happy and still spend time with you, I'm gonna have to bend the rules. Eventually, she'll accept that we're friends"

Abbie didn't believe his words. She knew he didn't either. But she didn't care to argue now. Not when accepting his words was easier. God knows, 'easy' was hard to come by for her these days.

"I'll come by tomorrow then"

He smiled and she was happy she'd at least managed to cheer him up after the revelation about his parents. She knew he wasn't about to let her own issues go though. She just needed to decide if she was ready to tell him tomorrow because there was no doubt in her mind that he was going to ask.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>It turns out that the envelope was a restraining order! <strong>Still to come, Abbie spends some time at Phil's apartment. But will she reveal her big secret?**

**So guys, what do you think? Is Phil doing the right thing? Is Abbie making a good decision?**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! Don't forget you can vote for two options :)**


	114. The Memories Still Won't Fade

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Flashbacks are in italics. Here we go - time to find out what was wrong with Abbie...**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Fourteen: ~**

"Have a safe flight" Phil told April as she finally released him from the hug.

"I love you" she whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips whilst they had the privacy of the tinted windows of the car.

"I love you too. Text me when you land okay?" he replied, leaning over the centre console to peck her lips once more before she hopped out of the car. Watching her go, he sat back against his seat and sighed. Checking his watch, he pulled out of the drop-offs bay and headed to the store to pick up something for dinner tonight. As much as he tried to pretend he wasn't excited to see Abbie, he was undeniably happy at the knowledge they'd be hanging out again like old times.

* * *

><p>When his doorbell rang around 5pm that evening and he opened the door, it was almost like things had never changed. There she stood in a pair of acid wash skinny jeans and an oversized white jumper, a tub of ice cream in her hand and a smile on her make-up free face. He was glad that after all this time; she still felt no inclination to try to impress him. She was just herself. And that was how he liked her.<p>

"Hey" she grinned.

"Hey yourself" he smiled.

"I brought you ice cream" she said, offering it to him.

"What flavour?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Baked Alaska..."

"You may enter" he joked, stepping aside to let her in. "I got pizza for dinner if that's okay? I didn't really feel like cooking"

"You're ruining my diet" she laughed.

"You're wasting away. You look like you need a good meal"

"Oi" she slapped his arm. "You don't comment on a girl's weight unless it's positive"

"I'm just giving you the honesty you've come to expect from me" he winked.

Rolling her eyes at him, Abbie kicked off her shoes by the door and made herself at home. It suddenly struck her that this place had almost been her home when he'd asked to move in all that time ago. How things had changed...

"You want a drink?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"A hot chocolate please" she replied, making herself comfortable on his couch.

He returned with the drinks and flopped down beside her, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"Wow, your knee looks way better than the last time I saw it" she said, taking the mug from him and leaning in to get a better look at his scar.

"Yeah, the surgeon did a good job with the scar. You'd never know it's been hacked open twice"

"You given any more thought to whether you're coming back or not?" she arched an eyebrow, sipping her drink as it warmed her hands.

"I'm just leaving it open right now" he sighed.

"It's not the same without you Phil...backstage isn't the same...the fans miss you"

He looked down at his lap.

"...I miss you. Sure, I have other friends but you were always there you know?"

"We didn't come here to talk about me" he replied, edging the conversation back towards her.

"I don't know what you invited me here for, but I was expecting a catch-up, which of course requires you to talk about this stuff" she fired back, quick as ever.

"I guess right now I just don't know what I want. I know I can't face going back until I know the passion is there. I refuse to carry on just for the pay check. If I'm not in the right place then I won't..."

"What did Vince say?" she asked.

"He's not happy – of course. But there's not much he can do. He respects that I'm beat up and fed up. He wanted me back weeks ago but I told him _if _I even go back, it won't be until I'm 100% healed up"

"That's fair" she agreed.

"Your turn" he said bluntly.

"What?"

"Come on Abs...I know you were about to tell me what's wrong before Corey interrupted us last night..." he urged.

"I was emotional yesterday Phil. It was an emotional day. It's fine, I was just being melodramatic"

That was more like the Abbie he knew; putting on a brave face even when something was glaringly obviously wrong to everyone else.

"Abbie" he said in a warning tone.

"Can we just watch a film and eat pizza like old times before we get into the serious stuff?" she asked.

"Okay" he conceded. "I got 'Sinister'. No idea if it's any good but Colt recommended it"

"Sounds good" she smiled, setting up some cushions and getting comfortable.

Phil moved to the kitchen, fetching the pizza from the oven. "You want a blanket?" he asked, heading for his bedroom.

"...can you bring the duvet?" she asked hopefully.

He rolled his eyes but pulled it off the bed, tossing it onto the couch. She took it, wrapping herself up in its warmth. When Phil settled in next to her, she propped a cushion up against his side and rested her head on it.

"Pass me a slice of pizza?" she asked sweetly.

"Jesus woman, what did your last slave die of?" he joked, reaching forwards and grabbing a slice of vegetable pizza for her. She opened her mouth and he fed her some, laughing when it ended up smeared on her nose.

"Give me that" she giggled, taking it from him. "This is so good" she mumbled around it.

"God, I've missed you. You're such a pig. It's wonderful"

Her mouth dropped open. "Did you seriously just call me a pig?"

"And I said I've missed you..." he tried.

"Fuck you" she laughed. "You're the pig. I saw your face when I showed you that ice cream"

He held up his hands. "I never said I wasn't a pig too"

"You're lucky I'm not sensitive about that stuff like a normal girl"

"I never made the mistake of thinking you were a normal girl Abs" he chuckled. "You're one of a kind"

"For those insults, you can pass me some more pizza" she told him, settling her head back down on the cushion propped up against his side. He smiled, grabbing her another slice.

Phil was worried she'd fallen asleep because she was so quiet and still but when he checked, he found her engrossed in the film. "Good choice of movie then?"

"Shhh..."

He laughed, stealing some of his duvet back from her.

As the film drew to a close, he heard a tiny yawn.

"You sleepy Abs?"

"A little" she mumbled. "But I'm so comfy and warm"

"And we didn't even get around to eating the ice cream" he laughed. "You can stay?" he offered.

"Is that really wise Phil?" she sighed.

"Why not? I have a guest room...it's not like we're sharing a fucking bed"

"I know but it's just..." she tried.

"It's late and I'd rather you didn't walk back to the hotel alone..." he told her.

"I can get a cab"

"I'm not gonna force you to stay" he shrugged.

"Don't use that voice. You know I hate saying no to you Phil" she sighed. "If you want me to stay, then I will. I just really don't want to get my hair ripped out at the roots by April...I hear Latina girls can be a little territorial..."

He laughed at that. "April doesn't need to know. She'll assume something salacious is going on"

"Alright, alright. You win. I'll stay"

"Glad you see things my way" he teased.

"I haven't slept well lately so I'm excited for bed" she slipped up.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why haven't you been sleeping?"

The speed with which her gaze dropped and they way her skin paled told him all he needed to know.

He turned to face her. "Look at me Abbie"

Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his.

"I don't understand what it could be Abbie...what is so wrong that you can't tell _me_?"

"I'm trying to handle it myself" she whispered.

"And how exactly are you 'handling it'?"

"Ignoring it and hoping it'll go away" she replied in a small voice.

"Abbie talk to me" he implored. "You know me. After everything we've been through together, you know you can trust me...I'll be there for you, whatever it is"

"I don't want it to get out of hand" she admitted.

"Abbie, I know recently I've had a tendency to fly off the handle when it comes to you...but if this is affecting you this much, I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you. Even if that turns out to be nothing, or just a confidant...I can do that"

"Promise me you won't overreact...?" she asked.

"If I don't know what it is...it's hard to make that promise. I'll try my best though"

"Is the door locked?" she asked suddenly.

"Not yet" he frowned.

"Can you lock up first? While I go get settled in the guest room?"

He nodded, heading to the front door and bolting it, checking the windows as he went. Putting the plates in the sink, he turned off all the lights in the kitchen and main room before making his way to the guest room. He knocked lightly on the door and she called for him to come in.

"Everything's locked up for the night" he told her. She'd pulled her jumper over her head, leaving her in a light tank top and shimmied out of her jeans under the covers. One she was settled in the bed, he took a seat beside her. He waited patiently while she organised her thoughts.

"I spent some time in Vegas...all of us stayed at Dean's place"

She watched his jaw tense as a million possibilities flooded his brain.

"I'm just starting at the beginning Phil. Dean's done nothing wrong"

Phil scoffed.

"...lately" she added.

He nodded, urging her to continue.

"We stayed at his for a couple of days and then I flew back to New York for the final day or two I had off before house shows..." she said, tailing off.

"Hmm?" he coaxed.

"I went to the reception of my building to collect my bills and stuff, you've seen reception right?"

"Yeah, I saw it when you invited us all to yours for that dinner party" he told her.

"The receptionist told me someone had stopped by and left a message for me" she explained quietly. "It was a bouquet of flowers with a card"

Phil watched her carefully as she fought against her natural instinct to keep her weakness hidden.

"Who were they from?" he asked gently.

"It didn't say" she whispered.

She was visibly shaking now and his brain was working a mile a minute in an attempt to figure out just what had her acting this way.

"The card..."

She was struggling and his heart broke for her. It seemed like every time she overcame a challenge, life threw something else at her. He believed her when she said she hadn't told anyone else, it was clear to him that she was having a hard time saying it out loud right now. He supposed that made it real.

"It uh...it said..."

Phil shuffled up closer and put a reassuring hand on her forearm. But when the first tear slipped over her eyelid he couldn't help himself. He always hated seeing her cry. Taking her hand, he pulled her closer and gave her a comforting hug.

"It said that, whoever it was...that they were sorry to hear of Molly's passing"

"Oh Abs" he mumbled, pressing his cheek against the top of her head.

"...and they hope I didn't tell the police anything" she sobbed.

* * *

><p>His body went rigid, dread spreading through him as she broke down. He didn't know what to say. Echoes of his final conversation with Molly rang through his mind...<p>

"_I owe Abbie so much for trusting me...for giving me that money despite how I treated her and I need you to make sure they never get to her if they ever try again"_

Moving into a better position, he pulled her into his embrace properly. His heart ached when she clung to him like a lifeline, partly out of relief that it was all out there now and partly out of fear at the situation she was in.

"It's okay Abs, I promise it's fine"

"Is it?" she asked, a hand clutching his bicep and the other fisted in his shirt.

"You think it's him?" he asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Who else could it be?" she mumbled. "I told you this would happen Phil...I was scared to talk to the police when she died because I knew it would come back to bite me in the ass" she cried.

"Do you remember what I told you that day Abbie?" he recalled.

"_But...what if they find out who told the police?" she asked, panicked_.

"_Hey...hey" he soothed. "...we might not be together any more, but I will always do everything in my power to make sure you're safe okay? You're not alone, never" he told her. "And I know Dean would protect you too if the time came" he added. "Those bastards won't ever get another chance to hurt you"_

"I told you that I won't let anything happen to you and I won't okay? Never"

"That's a big promise to make Phil" she whispered. "I'm scared...I wanted to pretend it wasn't a big deal but it is. I can't hide from it. Those flowers prove it, he knows where I live" she replied in a tiny voice. He could see she was terrified and he knew he needed to act now to stop her from freaking out any more.

"I don't know how he found out, but this is easily fixed alright?" Phil told her, taking her upper arms and gently pulling back so her could see her face.

"How?" she asked, eyes red and irritated from all the crying.

"Firstly, and most importantly, as a precaution...you shouldn't go home, okay?" he asked carefully.

She nodded.

"It's just a precaution; I'm not trying to freak you out any more. I just think everyone would feel better if you stayed away"

"Okay" she agreed, wiping her eyes.

"You know you can stay here on your days off..."

"Phil" she stopped him. "April's days off are pretty much the same as mine. That's not realistic"

"I think April would understand considering the circumstances" he argued.

"I'll ask Kelly..." she paused. "...if she'll talk to me after the way I spoke to her"

"Don't get pissed off at this alright? But I don't think Kelly is the best choice on this occasion. If you're staying with someone, ideally they need to be someone that's going to deter him if he knows where you are..."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm saying, I think you need to stay with one of the guys. If it is Matt..." he saw her flinch at the name. "...then he's less likely to try to contact you again if he knows you're with someone who's not afraid to beat the shit out of him"

He had a horrible feeling that this discussion was scaring her more, reminding her of the possible dangers, but in his mind it was important they took these precautions as soon as possible just in case.

"I'd advise rooming with one of the guys on the tour too" he said gently. "If you'd rather it was Kelly, you could always ask Seth to keep an eye on you"

At that, another wave of tears began. "I hate this...I hate having to ask people to 'keep an eye on me' like I'm a child. Seth and Kelly need alone time Phil; I refuse to put more strain on their relationship by playing the unwanted kid they have to babysit"

"Well there's always Mike or Zack...or Dean" he added reluctantly. He put his arms around her again and pressed his nose into her hair. "I'll do whatever it takes to fix this Abs, but I need you to be strong and make some sacrifices. I need you to let people take care of you because you shouldn't have to do this by yourself" he whispered.

"I can't believe it's still happening, as if they haven't done enough damage with Molly" she sobbed. "I mean, does he know that I talked to the police or is he bluffing?"

"I don't know" he murmured. "But we'll fix it. This is what I need you to do okay?"

She nodded.

"I need you to go to Steph next time you're in work and tell her what's happening..."

"What...?!" she started to protest.

"You don't have to tell her everything from the past; I know that's stuff you don't want to bring up. But the company needs to be made aware. If you can get hold of a photograph of him, they can show security and at least get him on the radar. Then comes the hard bit..."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes so full of despair.

"You need to go to the police"

"That's what got me into this position in the first place!" she cried.

"No Abbie, what got you into this position was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. If you go to the police, they can get the CCTV footage from your apartment building to see if it was him, and they can monitor the area in case he comes back"

"This is all so stupid! How did my life turn into such a fucked up mess?" she asked.

"I don't know Abs. But we'll fix it. I'll sort all of this out, okay? I know just who to call..."

"Who?" she looked up at him through her damp lashes.

"Paul"

"Heyman?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's the smartest guy I know. He'll know what to do"

"I should probably talk to Regal..." that reminded her. Paul was Phil's father figure and over time, Regal had become hers.

Phil smiled. "You should. Before you go to Stephanie, I'll talk to Paul and you call Regal. Better that you confide in someone you trust. They both know the business better than either of us"

"Thank you Phil" she told him, feeling a little better about everything already.

"Any time Abs. You know I'm always here no matter what. You were there for me..."

"And you were there for me countless times before that Phil" she said, taking both of his hands in hers.

"You know I'll always take care of you Abbie" he whispered, running his thumbs over the backs of her hands. "Before she died...Molly asked me to keep you safe. She didn't need to ask me, I could never sit by and let anything happen to you without doing everything I could to stop it, but nonetheless, she warned me about this. So don't feel bad okay? None of this is your fault"

"I just hate being out of control...I hate feeling like a burden" she admitted.

"Stop it" he released her hand, reaching up to her face to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Forget it for tonight. We'll get the ball rolling in the morning"

She nodded, wiping her eyes properly this time. "How's Colt?"

"He's great, they flew out to Hawaii this morning for the honeymoon" Phil smiled.

"It was really sweet, how he got so emotional..."

"Fucking pussy" Phil joked.

"What? You don't think you'll ever love someone so much you'll react that way?"

He didn't answer the question, just shrugged.

"I think we both need to make things up with Kelly..." Abbie suggested.

"You're right" he nodded. "You gonna tell her what's going on?"

"I guess so"

"I think you need to tell April I came over too..." Abbie said quietly.

He chewed his lip and released a breath. "I was thinking about it. You're probably right"

"I don't want it to be sneaky. No more than it needs to be anyway. I mean, it will get out. She will find out. People always do. You can't keep secrets like that in this line of work. Look what happened when we kissed in that pool...how long did it take Dean to find out? Not long at all..."

"I'll tell her" he nodded. "How's things with you and Dean now anyway?" he asked, taking a risk that she was about to give him an answer he didn't like.

She bit the inside of her cheek in thought before answering. "We're fine. I don't know how well this 'friends' thing will go but it's fine now. I mean, he's a pretty laid back guy. He was texting me last night making jokes about me and Corey" she shrugged.

"I'm glad things are okay now" he said genuinely.

"I know you hate him, but we had a heart to heart and you'll think it's bullshit...but like, he's been through a lot and he's only young...he's made some stupid mistakes, no one's denying that. But deep down, I really think he has a good heart. He's come through some bad times and yeah, he doesn't always make the best decisions or handle things in the most conventional ways but if it wasn't for the patience you showed me...I'd still be that reclusive, cold, frightened girl I was when I met you"

"I know I've said it before, but I'm genuinely sorry for the way I handled that whole situation with him. I don't hate him. I just hate that you got hurt" he told her.

"I know you meant well Phil. Thanks for looking out for me" she said, reaching up to hug him. "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes"

"I love you Abs. That won't ever change"

"I love you too" she whispered.

"You better get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning okay?"

She nodded, shuffling down in the bed to get comfortable.

"You gonna be okay tonight?" he asked, knowing she was freaked out.

"Would you stay until I fall asleep? It won't take long, I'm exhausted" she asked gently.

"Of course" he nodded; grabbing the latest comic he was reading and settling on the end of the bed. He watched her toss and turn for a few minutes before her rhythmic, slow breathing signalled she was sleeping. He took a last look at her face, still tense, even in her sleep. She looked so vulnerable.

"Night Abs" he whispered under his breath as he slipped out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Still to come, will Phil tell April about Abbie? And if he does, how will she react? If the flowers really were from Matt, how will Abbie deal with this latest hurdle? <strong>

**So there it is, we finally know what Abbie's big secret was. Did you guess right? What do you think? I'll leave the poll on my profile open for a little while longer to give everyone a chance to vote :)**


	115. Sometimes You Go Away

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – I'm sorry it took so long but exams and all kinds of stuff happened so I can only apologise!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Fifteen: ~**

Phil felt physically sick as he sat in a chair at the end of the bed, watching her thrashing around in her sleep. Those flowers had clearly dragged up all of those buried memories. He'd already woken her once from the night terrors that were clearly plaguing her and the sweat on her brow and the whimpers and screams told him another nightmare was in full swing now.

He could never even begin to imagine how it would feel to have someone exploit a weakness and innocence the way Matt had when she was just trying to make a living. It was one of the most awful, degrading things a person could do to another human being and he could hardly bear to think about what she'd been through sometimes.

He couldn't stand watching her like that any longer and stood from his seat, running a hand across his face in exhaustion. He approached the bed quietly, not wanting to startle her awake. Carefully, he eased down onto the bed beside her and lay down, gently pulling her into his arms. She whimpered, wriggling a little before his embrace comforted her enough to ward away the nightmare. He lay, stroking her hair gently and watching her sleep.

He genuinely believed she had no idea how beautiful she was. He tried not to think about the perfect way her body moulded against his and how familiar her soft skin and intoxicating scent were. Things were complicated enough without him letting those feelings creep back.

Eventually she stirred, frowning at the position they were in when her senses returned.

"Hmm...?"

"You had a nightmare Abs..." he told her. "...several actually"

She blushed, hiding her face in the pillow.

"Don't be embarrassed. I just didn't like hearing you so upset"

"Thanks for taking care of me Phil" she mumbled.

"I'll go make some breakfast" he told her, instinctively dropping a kiss to the top of her head before releasing her and getting up. "You should give Regal a call" he suggested gently.

She nodded, grabbing her phone from the bedside table. Dialling his number, she waited anxiously.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Miss Rose?" he answered.

"Hi Regal" she greeted him.

"How was the wedding? Corey tells me you both had a good time"

Abbie breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed Corey hadn't told him how she'd struck out. That would be embarrassing...

"It was good" she agreed.

"How are you?" he asked.

"That's what I was calling about actually..."

"Go on..." he urged.

"I uh...I spoke to Phil last night about what's been bothering me and he encouraged me to ask for your advice"

"What's on your mind darling?"

"I don't really want to go into the whole back story right now, but..." she filled him in, bringing him up to date with the briefest version of what was going on. "...and recently, a note was left for me at home...I think it's from him"

"What did it say?" he asked, concern in his tone.

"It sounded a lot like a threat...it basically said I better not have told the police anything"

"Right" he said bluntly, digesting what she'd told him.

"Phil said I should tell the company..."

"He's right" Regal replied, his usually friendly tone suddenly more serious. "I'll take care of that for you. Text me the name of this guy and any details you have alright?"

"Thanks Regal" she whispered.

"He knows where you live huh?" he asked, a sombre tone to his voice.

"Looks like it" she admitted. "I don't think I'm going home for a while..."

"You're welcome to come down to Tampa and stay with me and my family" he offered.

"I...I really appreciate you offering but I'm not sure I feel comfortable encroaching on your family time Sir"

"Abbie sweetheart...I don't consider it encroaching. You're like the daughter I never had..."

Abbie felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. He seemed to understand what his words meant to her and continued, knowing she wouldn't want him to make a fuss. "...I understand maybe you want to spend time with some of the guys your own age but if you want to split your time between a few places...so you don't feel like you're spending all your time with one person, the offer's there okay? I'm sure my family would love to meet you, they've heard all about you already"

"Thank you...that means a lot to me" she told him emotionally.

"I'll sort everything out with the company. You just focus on getting yourself some security" he told her.

* * *

><p>Phil hung up his call with Heyman, satisfied his long-time mentor would sort things out for Abbie on the road. He knew he was taking a chance on this next call but it was a risk he was willing to take. Checking Abbie was still pre-occupied with her call to Regal, he dialled the number.<p>

"Ambrose speaking"

"Dean..."

"Brooks..." Phil heard the hesitation and slight hostility in his voice.

"I doubt you're happy to hear from me so I'll keep this short. You guys are in Chicago soon for RAW and I think we should get together and talk"

"You wanna talk?" Dean asked sceptically.

"Abbie's in a difficult situation right now. I won't go into it, I'd rather she told you herself but we need to hash out some issues and get on the same page with this"

"I appreciate that Abbie might be in a 'difficult situation', but I think me and you are beyond getting on the same page" the younger man replied matter-of-factly.

"I get it. You're still pissed. That's fair. But hear me out first and then decide alright? I realise I owe you an somewhat of an apology and I'll get to that when you're in Chicago"

"Your apology doesn't mean shit" Dean laughed.

Phil cleared his throat, trying not to let the other man get under his skin. Dean just seemed to have the knack for making him want to punch something.

"Look, we don't have a lot in common but one thing we do share is that we both care about her..."

"That _was_ the fucking problem" Dean responded.

"Listen, all I'm trying to say is that to ensure her safety, I think we need to at least be on speaking terms"

"What do you mean safety?" Dean asked slowly.

Phil sighed. "Like I said, I'd rather let her tell you herself"

Phil could tell Dean was getting agitated by the ambiguity of the conversation.

"You remember Matt?" Phil asked.

"Of course I do" Dean replied. "I worked with him before all that shit came out about what he'd done. Don't tell me he's back on the scene...?"

Phil's silence told the whole story.

* * *

><p>Abbie was gathering her things when Phil re-entered the room.<p>

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"I wasn't even supposed to stay the night Phil" she laughed it off but he could tell there was a nervousness to her tone.

"Where are you going? You can't wrestle because of your head and you're sure as hell not going back to New York so what's the plan?"

She heaved out a breath and ran a flustered hand through her hair. "I haven't really thought it through. But the idea is to fly out to Florida and get a hotel. Then I can do some training with Regal and spend time with Kelly when she has her days off" she shrugged.

"Abbie, a hotel until you're cleared is gonna cost a lot. Stay here..." he urged.

"Phil I can't! Jesus...you make me feel like some kind of dirty secret right now...April won't want me hanging around when she's only got two days off a week to see you!"

Phil threw his head back in frustration at that. "I'll explain the situation to April. I promise. I'll tell her alright? Just stay for the week. You'll probably pass your IMPACT test after that"

"Phil" she released a breath, finding it hard to say no when the alternative was a stuffy flight to Florida with the hopes of maybe finding a place to stay.

"Come on...we can hang out like we used to. We haven't spent time together properly in so long" he coaxed.

"You'll tell April?"

"I'll tell April" he repeated.

"Fine" she conceded. "But I have no stuff. No clothes or anything"

"We can go buy some basics"

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" she asked, a small smile teasing at her lips.

"Yeah yeah. You love it"

"Whatever Brooks" she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later and Phil was reclined on the couch, enjoying his newest graphic novel when Abbie threw herself at him.<p>

"Jesus Christ woman, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm cleared to go back on the road" she beamed, hugging him in excitement.

He smiled. She still had that bug for wrestling; her childish glee proved that. "That's great news Abs"

"There's so much shit to organise though" she worried her lip with her teeth.

"I've got it sorted. Paul and Stephanie have fixed your schedule to match up with a couple of people's and when you're not on the road, you can either stay with them or come back here. Regal's offered his place up too. Security have pictures of Matt and his circle, he can't come near the arena or the hotels okay?"

"Thanks Phil" she hugged him, incredibly grateful.

"That's okay. It's no problem. But at some point when you're back at work, Stephanie has organised for you to talk to the police. If you need me to come, I can" he offered.

She shook her head. "I'll be okay. I don't want you putting that knee out again because of me"

He nodded. "You have to be brave alright? Tell them everything. If you play it down and pretend it's no big deal, they won't take it seriously"

She agreed, curling up under his arm.

"I...uh...called Ambrose" he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I didn't tell him the details. I just told him I wanted to clear the air with him. You're joining the tour this week when they stop by Chicago and I thought that would be a good opportunity to clear the air"

"Why?"

"I'm not stupid Abbie, I realise you'll probably end up staying with him and if it keeps you safe then I'm not going to protest. But I don't want things to be awkward" he sighed.

"Without you around backstage, me and Dean got close again. Sometimes I need someone who understands why I act the way I do and he gets it Phil. You did. But you're not there anymore. I can't help that he's one of the only people I click with"

He sighed, pulling her into his chest and stroking her hair. "I'm sorry for being so far away all this time" he mumbled, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"That's okay. I just need you to understand why I gravitate towards Dean. He grew up surrounded by people like me. He doesn't think I'm a weirdo or judge me for my past and sometimes I need that. I'm not saying I'll definitely stay with him but..."

"I'll talk to him. You should tell him what's going on first though" he advised. "Dean, Zack and Mike all have schedules lined up with yours now. And that includes appearances. Stay in their sight at all times and don't go anywhere without telling them alright?"

Abbie nodded, her head down.

"I know you hate this Abs. I do too but for now, we have to take this shit seriously. If that asshole somehow managed to hurt you, I don't know what I'd do. I couldn't live with myself knowing I could have stopped it"

"Stop it or you'll make me cry" she whispered, swallowing hard.

"I know you don't like admitting weakness Abbie and I worry about you. I don't want you to get into a state and keep it to yourself. Last night, all I could think about was that call from Molly the night before she took that overdose" he said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Abbie took a shaky breath and squeezed him tighter. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll talk to the police and get everything straightened out"

He nodded. "I'll kill him if he touches you. That's a promise"

* * *

><p>"All packed?" he asked, leaning against the kitchen island as he watched her buzz around his place collecting last-minute bits.<p>

"I think so" she replied, zipping up her bag. "I'm sure April will be really happy that I'm out before she even got back" Abbie laughed.

"...yeah"

She looked up, narrowing her eyes. "You didn't tell her I stayed did you?"

He held up his hands, sensing an oncoming outburst. "Give me a second before you go off on one"

"Go ahead" she crossed her arms.

"I forgot. I didn't keep it a secret, it wasn't intentional"

Abbie scoffed. "Phil, are you seriously telling me that in all the conversations you've had with her – your _girlfriend_ – this week, that you 'forgot' to mention me?"

He sighed. "Don't be mad"

"No Phil. It's not me that's the problem. When she finds out, shit is gonna hit the fan and I won't lie for you...not about this" she shouldered her bag and headed to the door. "Thanks for letting me stay, and thank you for taking care of everything. Genuinely, I'm incredibly grateful. You did make a stupid mistake though; I suggest you tell her as soon as she gets here"

"What's the point now you're leaving? She'll never know"

"Good luck with that" Abbie rolled her eyes. "Bye Phil"

* * *

><p>After a stressful week, it was finally time to get back in the ring at the live show in Chicago. Upon arriving at the arena, she followed the signs for the male talent and knocked on the door.<p>

"Yup!" someone called from inside. She cracked open the door very slightly and saw Dean and Seth inside. They were both shirtless, clearly in the process of changing when Seth had sidetracked them by showing Dean a hockey clip on his phone.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked, locking eyes with Dean.

He nodded, getting up from the bench.

"You guys talk in here, I'll go find Rome" Seth winked, leaving the room. Abbie entered, closing the door behind her.

"I assume this is something to do with the reason Phil wants to meet me after the show?" Dean asked.

"Yeah"

"He's not planning on beating the shit out of me again is he?" he asked seriously, rubbing his jaw absent-mindedly.

"I hope not"

"He mentioned Matt..." Abbie could sense he wasn't sure how to address the sensitive topic, but he was trying to be tactile.

"He turned up at my apartment building when we were away on tour. Left me some flowers and a note saying I better not have told the police what they did to Molly"

She watched his face carefully for his reaction but his expression gave little away.

"I wondered why they flipped our schedules. You need to room with one of us?" he asked.

"I can room with Mike or Zack if it's a problem"

He shook his head. "Seth will be with Kelly but me and Rome don't mind the company" he shrugged. "Maybe with you around he'll stop farting so much"

"Ew" Abbie laughed.

"It's all the protein supplements he takes" Dean rolled his eyes.

"I need to go get changed for my match...but thanks" she smiled.

He shrugged, returning to changing.

* * *

><p>"Hey Abbie! Nice ass" a man in the front row wolf-whistled. Abbie leaned in to the ropes, ignoring the jeers behind her. Live events always made for raucous crowds. "How's Ambrose?" one yelled. She rolled her eyes. How did these people even know so much? She knew they just wanted to get a reaction from her but it irked her that sometimes they knew what was going on before even she did. It was none of their business, but she was well aware of the rumours she'd taken Dean back after the cheating fiasco from the last dirt sheet scandal. It didn't help that they'd been photographed carpooling and leaving venues together.<p>

Alicia made the tag and Abbie climbed to the top turnbuckle, executing a moonsault before getting the pin. The crowds booed as they celebrated, feigning slapping the fans hands before pulling back at the last moment. Being a heel was so much more fun. Abbie still got cheered, but she really felt her best work was as a villain. It was gratifying to be back on the dark side.

Turning to blow a kiss to the crowds with an evil smile, she followed Alicia through the curtain.

"Good job girls" one of the higher ups praised, handing them each a towel. Abbie wiped her face, heading through to the catering area to grab some water. She found Ambrose and Rollins talking through their match as they began to warm up in the hallway outside.

"Hey chick" Seth fist-bumped her as she approached. "How was your match?"

"Meh" she shrugged. "I spent most of it on the apron with dudes shouting shit at me"

"The usual?" Seth asked.

"Yeah the usual. I feel a bit like a zoo exhibit"

"Hey, they're just appreciating the view" Dean smirked and she smacked his arm. "Where are they supposed to look when your ass is right in front of their faces?"

"There's a sign for you out there too, make sure to check it out" she countered. "See how you like being objectified"

"What does it say?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Get your tits out Ambrose"

Seth burst into hysterical laughter, an amused grin spreading across Dean's face.

"They'll be disappointed if they think I'm taking my shirt off"

"But the fans...they want to see these puppies" Abbie teased, giving his pec a squeeze.

"Ow" he wined, rubbing the spot. "That was my nipple"

"Aww" Abbie cooed.

"Go shower. You smell like shit" he retorted.

"You're so charming Ambrose" Seth laughed.

Abbie cracked the towel across Dean's ass before walking off to shower. "Have a good match guys!" she called over her shoulder.

"We always do" Seth winked.

* * *

><p>Phil took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He'd invited Dean to his place but the younger man had understandably declined. Phil could at least concede that this meeting should be somewhere Dean didn't feel cornered and Phil's own apartment was his territory. It was fairer for him to make the journey to the hotel.<p>

The door swung open and revealed the man himself, barefoot wearing a pair of loose shorts and a plain black t shirt. He stepped aside, a silent indication for Phil to come in. Abbie and Roman were sitting on one of the two beds chatting animatedly.

Phil stood awkwardly as the door closed behind him, Dean remaining on his feet too, keeping the psychological playing field even.

"Come on then trouble, I'll take you for coffee" Roman announced, offering a hand to help Abbie up from the bed. The tension in the room was palpable and Roma was keen to leave the two men to hash things out between them.

Abbie shot Dean a look. He nodded and she pulled on her shoes, following Roman out of the room.

"Stay together" Phil called as she left.

"We will" Abbie assured him, letting the door slam behind her.

Phil made the first move and took a seat on the bed furthest away from the door. Dean pushed his hands into his pockets and sat down on the other.

"I assume she told you what happened?" Phil asked.

Dean nodded.

"And she's staying with you for the tour now?"

"Me and Roman, yes" Dean clarified.

"Look man, I'm not on your back here. You don't have to be on the defence. I'm just trying to look out for her"

"You think we can't manage without your guidance?" Dean asked, agitated.

"I'm sorry for assaulting you" Phil sighed. "I get that you're mad about that. I understand me and you aren't ever going to be friends but can we just be civil? I'm trying not to argue with you right now because there's a lot of fucking stuff that I could bring up about my reasons for what I did but I'm choosing not to"

"Can we just get to the point of this meeting?" Dean huffed.

"Who is Abbie staying with on days off?"

"I don't know" Dean shrugged. "She hasn't mentioned it to me"

"I can't sleep easy until I know she's got somewhere to go and that she's with someone capable of defending themselves...and her if necessary"

"If she wants to stay with me, she's welcome to"

"Don't let her out of your sight"

"She's not a child. She can take care of herself" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Not where he's involved. You heard what he did. He gloated about it openly in front of everyone. This is serious Dean. He's dangerous and he's clearly keeping track of her"

"If he turns up, I'll handle it. You might have beaten the shit out of me twice now but I'm nothing if not professional at work and you're lucky I never really retaliated old man. You'd be surprised what growing up on the streets does for your instincts in a fight"

Phil sensed the underlying threat and chose not to respond. He didn't need to bait the man any more. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "Just...she's vulnerable right now okay? ...don't take advantage"

Dean put his tongue behind his teeth and shook his head. "You haven't been on the tour for a while. A lot's changed while you haven't been around so coming in and acting the big man is pretentious. You haven't been here. I have"

Phil bit back a retort. As much as it hurt to hear, it was the truth. Standing, he took off his cubs hat, smoothed down his hair and replaced it.

"I think I'm gonna head out. I just wanted to make sure we can communicate on this...we cool?" Phil asked, holding out a hand.

Dean stood too, eyeing his hand warily. "Don't ever pull that shit with me again" he warned, taking Phil's hand in a crushing grip.

There was intense eye contact before Dean released Phil's hand.

As Phil left the hotel, he could sense a storm coming. Checking his phone, he realised it could be sooner rather than later...

* * *

><p><strong>How will Abbie's new living arrangements work out? Will April find out about Abbie's visit? And will Abbie tell the police everything?<strong>

**Still to come, Abbie spends some quality time with Dean and a revelation from April has Abbie reeling.**


	116. You're A Fallen Angel

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – POLL RESULTS – a special moment for Abbie in the story was the winner so bear with me while I decide how to work this :) Again, sorry for the wait but I was away in the sunshine for a while :) What do people think of Dean's new entrance theme and gear? And Phil got married!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Sixteen: ~**

_Where are you? I just got in and you're not here..._

_April_

Phil locked his phone screen and pushed it back into his pocket without replying. He had some thinking to do. He could understand Ambrose's point of view. He was right. Phil _hadn't_ been around for Abbie lately. All the time he'd spent recovering, Abbie was getting closer to Dean again. Phil knew enough about Ambrose's troubled past to see why the two got along so well. If Dean made Abbie happy, and more importantly, kept her safe, then he'd tolerate the other man. For now at least. He'd meant what he'd said though – Abbie was feeling particularly vulnerable right now and if he even heard so much as a whisper that Ambrose had capitalised on that...well, the result wouldn't be pretty.

His next problem came in the form of April. He was in two minds about telling her that Abbie had stayed. Abbie was a sensitive subject with April and even if he explained the situation, April would likely be suspicious as to why he hadn't told her earlier. Of course, he could twist the truth and say Abbie had 'stopped by' and not specify how long she'd been there...but was that lie any better than not saying anything?

With a sigh, he called Colt. He needed some advice from his best friend.

* * *

><p>Abbie pulled on the sleeve of her sweater, trying to abate her nervous energy as Roman slid the key card into the slot of the room they shared with Dean.<p>

They found the blue eyed man reclined on the bed, one foot crossed over the other as he watched the small television on the dresser. Abbie instantly relaxed at his posture. Maybe he and Phil's little chat had gone well. She couldn't be sure though, Dean was good at hiding his emotions.

"No black eye this time?" Roman joked.

Dean snorted, Roman crossing the room and kicking off his shoes before flopping down onto the other bed.

The two observed Abbie who stood awkwardly between the beds, internally debating her options.

Roman laughed loudly, an amused smirk on Dean's face.

"We don't bite sweetcheeks, no need to look so worried" Dean teased.

"Fuck you" she smiled, shaking her head. "We bought you coffee...asshole"

Dean took the take-out cup and sipped it. "You guys have a nice little date?"

"Yeah, Roman took me to this cute, romantic little coffee shop down the street" Abbie said in a fake, girly tone. "It was just heavenly"

Roman chuckled. "You missed out man" he added in his impossibly deep voice.

Roman excused himself when his phone rang, stepping out into the hallway to talk to his fiancée.

"I can sleep on the floor if you're uncomfortable" Dean offered, noting that Abbie was still hovering at the foot of the bed.

"No no, don't be silly. We shared a bed in Vegas, it's no big deal honestly" she assured him.

"I just don't get why you're suddenly afraid to sit on the fucking bed" he shrugged.

She looked down at the carpet before meeting his gaze again. "I guess all this shit happening is just messing with my head. I don't know whether I'm coming or going right now"

Dean frowned and shuffled over on the bed, a silent indication for her to sit beside him. She did, propping her shoulders up with a pillow and resting her hands on her abdomen.

"I feel guilty that you guys got dragged into this. At least before I told anyone, I was just worried about me...you know? Now, I might have put you guys in harm's way and it makes me feel like shit. You don't wanna babysit me...this whole situation just makes me think maybe I'm stupid...maybe this is an overreaction to an empty threat. This isn't a movie...I'm not on the run from a hit man..."

"You don't have to worry about us Abbie. We're big guys; we can take care of ourselves. You can too, but it doesn't hurt to have someone watching your back. I'll be honest, when I worked with him; I thought Matt was a cool guy. We hung out at shows and carpooled...so hearing all that shit...that was a surprise. I saw another side to him that night" Dean told her.

"The police didn't go after him when Molly died...chances are they haven't all this time later. He might never know I talked to them. I just keep thinking...me talking to the police now is only going to bait him. Maybe I need to keep my mouth shut..."

Dean pondered her words.

"I need a smoke, lets finish this conversation outside"

Abbie slipped through the sliding door and leaned against the railing. They were both silent for a while as tendrils of smoke disappeared into the night air. Dean eventually broke the silence, clearing his throat ever so slightly.

"After what I saw as a kid...of how those kind of guys treated my mom...I don't think Phil's overreacting. Sure, maybe it's an empty threat. But he's dangerous. And I saw a lot of guys like him when I was growing up. They keep coming back again and again..."

Abbie's breath caught in her throat when he crushed the coffee cup in his fist. He tossed it from the balcony, watching it fall until it disappeared. He was clearly angry but Abbie didn't probe. She knew better than that. Dropping the rest of his cigarette, he crushed it under his shoe and turned to her.

"Talk to the police and get rid of him for good. It's the only way"

* * *

><p>"Honey I'm home!" Phil called, slamming the front door behind him and carrying the take-out to the kitchen island. When he got no reply, he left his keys on the counter and headed into the bedroom to find her. He froze in place when he saw her, curled up in the center of his bed. He suddenly felt awful. She was clearly exhausted, hugging his pillow to her chest. He sometimes forgot that while he was relaxing at home, she was off working. Returning to the kitchen, he put the food in the fridge, they could re-heat it when she woke up. Stripping off his shirt, he carefully lowered himself onto the bed behind her and watched her. She instinctively shuffled into him and he stroked her hair as she slept.<p>

It was late when she awoke, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, voice husky with sleep.

"An hour or so" he said, dropping a kiss to her head.

"You haven't slept?" she asked, noting the dark circles under his eyes were even darker.

"I'm not sleeping great lately" he replied. She didn't ask why and he was grateful for that.

She crawled up the bed a little and let her lips hover over his, just close enough to tempt him. She teased him, retreating when he lifted his head until he tangled a hand in her hair and brought her lips down onto his.

"I missed you" she mumbled against his lips.

"I missed you too" he replied as she situated herself on top of him. He ran his hands over the back of her thighs until they came to rest on her backside.

"I love you" she said, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"I love you too" he told her, feeling her begin to nip the skin of his neck gently. "Sorry I wasn't here when you got in"

"It's okay. I just wanted to see you. But you're here now" she breathed, pulling his shirt over his head.

He had a lot on his mind, but he couldn't help that his body responded to her actions eagerly.

"I want you..." she moaned into the shell of his ear.

He shuddered as she undulated her hips against him, the day's events forgotten for now.

* * *

><p>Abbie lay in the bed, just one eye open as she watched Dean getting ready for the day.<p>

"You wanna come to the gym with me?" he asked in a whisper so he didn't wake Roman.

She nodded. She really needed to work out some of the frustrations of the past few days. Changing into her work-out gear and plaiting her hair, she packed her gym bag and followed Dean out to the car. Sinking into the passenger seat, she fastened her seatbelt and glanced over at him. He was quiet. That wasn't unusual for Dean, but this was a different kind of quiet. Like he was contemplating something. She took a chance.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, brows delicately knitted into a frown.

He turned the key and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. She assumed he wasn't going to answer and turned to stare out of the window. She was almost surprised when he eventually spoke up.

"Nothing much. Just something Phil said"

"What did he say?" she asked, alarmed.

"Nah it was nothing"

Before she had the chance to argue the point, he shut it down by changing the subject.

"You need a place to stay on our days off?"

She was caught off-guard by the question and stalled.

"My place in Vegas always has room for a guest. Or maybe you don't want to stay there" he shrugged.

"I'm not sure what's going on right now...but I'd appreciate it if I could stay while everything gets straightened out..." she blushed.

He accelerated as they merged onto the highway, his love of speed shining through as the early morning sun illuminated the windshield. "You're no safer with Phil" he shrugged.

"I don't want to stay with Phil" she clarified. The thought of being the third wheel to him and April was unbearable.

"Matt knows you and Phil had a relationship. If he looks for you, Phil will be his next move"

He looked over and saw the worry on her face.

"I didn't mean that he's in danger. I just think spending time with me and Roman can only be a good thing"

"Regal offered his place too" Abbie told him quietly.

A small smile appeared on his lips. "I love that old fucker"

Abbie laughed.

"You guys are pretty close huh?"

She nodded. "He's been a rock for me at times, like Phil..." she paused. "...and you"

He cleared his throat as they stopped at a stop light. "If you want to stay at mine you're welcome"

"Only if you're sure" she pressed.

"That's fine"

* * *

><p>Phil sat at the kitchen island counter nursing a cup of strong coffee. He was exhausted, even more so than usual. He hadn't slept for more than a few hours in over a week now and it was getting out of hand.<p>

"Phil...?" he heard April call sleepily from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he asked, setting the machine to make her favourite skinny vanilla latte and heating up a croissant for her.

She appeared in the doorway, an unreadable expression on her face.

"What's up?" he asked, popping her food on a plate and setting it down on the counter for her.

He could see her mind working, trying to decide how to broach the subject.

"Who's been staying here?"

His stomach dropped. "What?"

"I'm just wondering who's been staying..."

"Why do you ask?" he asked, knowing he wasn't helping himself by sounding so suspicious but wanting to know just how much she already knew.

"There's tampon wrappers in the waste paper basket in the bathroom and they're not mine..."

The game was up. He'd been rumbled. Time for damage control.

"It's a bit of a long story. I can't really tell you all of it but Abbie's having some trouble with...a stalker let's say...she can't go home so she slept here a night or two until she found somewhere else"

He noticed the way her eyes darkened at the mention of Abbie but she didn't speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it before but she doesn't want everyone to know"

The tongue pushing at her cheek told him she was pissed, but she wasn't screaming at him yet so that was a plus.

"You know, I admitted that telling you not to spend time with her was out of order and I'm trying to be relaxed about it but when you neglect to tell me this stuff...it hurts Phil and it makes me paranoid"

"Come on April, don't be upset"

"How do you expect me to react? You could have mentioned she was here Phil...I can't help how I feel. She's beautiful and she slept in your apartment. You two are so close...of course I'm insecure!"

"You don't need to be insecure April. I was enamoured with you since the moment I saw you on NXT, you know that. Abbie's a friend and she's in a rough spot right now. I'm really worried about her" he explained.

"I just feel like I'm being played..." she admitted. "Why didn't you want me to know she was here?"

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you April"

"But you didn't tell me...and just now when I confronted you, you didn't come clean straight away. What do you want me to think Phil?"

"She came here, she told me everything, she cried...that was it April I promise" he told her genuinely, taking her hand across the counter. He flinched when she pulled it away and put her face in her hands. Getting up, she headed for the bedroom.

"AJ..."

"I don't want to talk to you right now Phil" she cut him off, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Roman was watching the baseball on the small TV in the hotel room while Abbie showered. Dean was absent-mindedly picking at his nails beside him.<p>

"Dude, stop fidgeting" Roman complained.

Dean just grunted.

Roman knew by now when something was on Dean's mind. All three boys could read each other like books. This wasn't one of Dean's 'leave me alone' moments, he was clearly itching to get something off his chest.

"What the fuck got sand in your vagina?"

"Fuck off" Dean grumbled.

"No, seriously. You're making me miss the game. What's up?"

Dean was silent for a moment before emphatically releasing a breath and slapping his hands down on the bed. "You know what that fucker said to me?"

"What? Who?"

"He fucking told me not to take advantage of her" Dean rambled.

"Who? Phil?" Roman guessed. "Why did he say that?"

"Because she's 'vulnerable' right now" he threw up air quotes.

"Ignore him man. He doesn't know what he's talking about" Roman advised, surprised Dean was fazed by such a comment.

"He's suggesting that's what I did last time..."

"Huh?" Roman frowned.

"That I took advantage of her when we slept together"

Roman had never heard Dean use the term 'slept together' before. Usually it was 'fucked' or something similar.

"Do _you_ think you did?" he asked, knowing there was a bigger reason it was playing on his friend's mind.

There was a long pause before Dean replied. "...probably, yeah"

Roman sighed. "What's done is done. She's clearly forgiven you man, it's too late to change that now. He's protective of her for understandable reasons. Just don't make the same mistake twice"

"I wouldn't use this situation to try and get into her pants...that's what pissed me off. Like...he thinks I'm just offering a shoulder to cry on so I can get her into bed..."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks" Roman shrugged. "We both know you wouldn't do that. Don't let it bother you"

"Just makes me want to say fuck it and stay out of the situation completely"

"It's good of you to offer her a place to stay. Don't let what he said change anything" Roman told him. "Unless you don't want her around of course"

Dean sighed, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

"You ever gonna tell her how you feel?"

Dean's eyes snapped open.

"Does anyone have moisturiser I can borrow?" Abbie emerged in a cloud of steam.

Abbie stared at them, wondering why neither man had offered an answer yet.

"Uh...guys?"

"Seth left some in my bag" Roman pointed.

The daggers Dean glared at him told Roman to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

><p>Abbie gratefully accepted Dean's offer to stay at his place during their few days off and flew out to Vegas with him. She'd confided in Roman about her concerns with talking to the police and, like Dean, he'd advised her that it was necessary. Stephanie arranged for her to be interviewed when she got to Vegas and she awaited the meeting with nervous anticipation.<p>

"I agreed to go out with the guys tomorrow night" Dean said as they sat on the runway waiting for take-off.

"I don't expect you to drop all your plans for me Dean" she laughed.

"I know but you're welcome to come with us if you want"

"I don't know..." she bit her lip, unsure as to whether she'd fit in with his friends.

"We're going to a strip club"

"Definitely not then" she grimaced.

"It's not a bad one. It's just a few drinks. Plus, girls get in free"

"I'll think about it" she laughed, still not convinced.

It was evening by the time they landed in 'Sin City'. They stopped by a diner for food and Abbie insisted it was her treat to say thank you for letting her stay. He wasn't used to having things bought for him; that much she could tell.

They made light conversation as they tucked into burgers and Abbie was glad of the reprieve from serious topics. It didn't last long though.

"What time is your interview tomorrow?" he asked, demolishing the food on his plate and making a mess of it.

"They're sending two officers at 9am" she replied, pushing her food around the plate with her fork.

"I might be sleeping...I'm exhausted and sore" he admitted.

"That's okay; you don't have to wake up for it"

"You sure you don't want moral support?" he asked.

She looked down at her lap. "Don't take this the wrong way...but if I have to tell them _everything_, there are things I'd rather you didn't hear..."

He nodded his understanding and she felt all of the tension leave her body. She loved that about him. That he didn't push her or ask her why and give her pity. She knew he wouldn't judge her or think less of her if he knew, but he still accepted that she didn't want him to hear the intimate details and he didn't push it.

"If you change your mind, just wake me up okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you"

They finished and Abbie paid before taking a taxi back to Dean's. He helped her carry her bags up to his apartment and she got settled in his guest room.

"I hope you've washed the sheets since Seth and Kelly slept in here" she laughed.

"I went one better and burned them" he joked.

She sat cross-legged on the bed and smiled up at him.

He looked at her quizzically.

"Thanks for being there for me...you didn't have to do this" she whispered.

He ran a hand through his hair, unsure of how to respond.

"I haven't always had that. So having someone there means a lot"

He just nodded, rolling his shoulders in discomfort. "I'm gonna take an ice bath and get some sleep"

"Okay, goodnight" she told him.

"Night"

* * *

><p>She hadn't eaten. She couldn't. She felt like she was going to be sick. Her heart was in her mouth as she sat at Dean's kitchen counter waiting for the two police officers to show up. Her phone rang and she almost didn't answer it. She was happy she did when she saw the name on the screen.<p>

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I don't think I can do this..." the tremble in her voice gave her true emotions away.

"Abbie listen to me..." he said, his tone soothing rather than forceful. "...all you have to do is tell them what you told me. I'm a phone call away alright? If you need to take a breather, tell them you need a break and go outside. Call me and we can talk it through" he whispered gently.

"I'm scared Phil..."

"Oh Abs..." he said, his heart breaking for her. "I know it's hard but you can end this here...no more looking over your shoulder" he coaxed. "You can do this. You've done much worse. You're so strong Abs..."

"Thanks Phil" she whispered.

"You need me, you call me okay?"

"I wish you were here" her voice faltered and a tear slid down her cheek.

He was silent and she knew it was because he was emotional too. She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"I love you to bits...you're gonna be absolutely fine I promise"

She nodded, even though he couldn't see.

"Is Ambrose there? Would you feel better if he was with you?"

"He's sleeping" she sniffed. "I don't think I want him to hear it"

"I don't like the guy, but he would never judge you Abbie"

"I know but we don't talk about that stuff...he doesn't tell me much about his past and another person in the room listening is only going to make it worse. I don't think he's entirely comfortable with crying women"

"Okay. Like I said, call me the second things get too much alright? And let me know how it goes" he said.

"I will"

* * *

><p>Dean squinted as he opened his bedroom door, the light flooding into his dark room and blinding him momentarily. He checked the time. 10.45am. There was light chatter coming from the lounge area and he wondered down the hall to check it out. He found two smartly dressed police officers, one male and the other female, perched on his couch. Abbie was sitting on the very edge of the armchair, her body language screaming discomfort. It was late and they'd clearly been there a while.<p>

"Sorry" he apologised for interrupting, especially when he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I'll go. I didn't realise this would still be going on"

"That's okay Mr Ambrose" the female addressed him formally. Clearly they'd taken his details too. "We have been here a long time and I think Miss Evans could use a reprieve. We have all we need for now. We'll be in touch" she said, sliding a notebook into her bag. He showed them out but wasn't prepared for what happened next. The second the door closed behind them, Abbie burst into tears.

He stood rooted to the spot for a moment, unsure of how to react. There she was, sobbing her heart out and he just didn't know what to do. He felt awkward...like she needed someone like Phil or Kelly here rather than him. They were much better at this...

He gingerly approached her and crouched in front of her on instinct. A hand on her knee was all it took and the floodgates opened. Swallowing hard, he took her into his arms. She buried her tear-soaked face in his neck and anchored herself with arms around his neck. He wasn't sure exactly what had caused this reaction, but he suspected dragging up a lot of memories played a big part. When she eventually calmed down, her breathing slowing to synchronise with his, she raised her head from his tear-stained shoulder.

"Sorry" she apologised, a forced laugh following it. She untangled herself from him and resumed her position on the armchair. "I should call Phil..."

"Coffee?" he asked, standing.

"Please" she replied shakily.

He made two cups and handed one to her. She took it, drinking from it enthusiastically.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

She contemplated the question. "I just...sorry" she whispered as her lower lip started trembling. "I didn't want to cry"

"That's okay"

"The look on their faces...it was like a mixture of sympathy and disgust" she forced out, choking back more tears. "I don't know which is worse. I'm disgusted at myself...for doing what I did"

"Abbie" he sighed. "I don't know the details and I won't ask you to tell me but from what I can tell, you didn't get a choice"

"But I let them do what they did...I allowed it" she bit back. "I should have let them kill me"

Dean could tell she'd hit rock bottom again. She was blaming herself. It was painful to watch.

"Sometimes in life, we have to do things we're not proud of to survive" he began.

She shook her head, hair falling over her face.

"I know what that feels like. But that's how you survive...you're a survivor and this is just another test of that. And you know what? Who gives a fuck what two snotty cops think? I'm sure they were just appreciating what you went through, but regardless, their opinion of you is irrelevant"

There was a silence and he couldn't be sure he'd gotten through to her, but she seemed soothed by his words at least somewhat.

"I told them everything"

"Good" he replied. "Go call Phil, he'll be worried"

* * *

><p><strong>What feelings of Deans was Roman referring to? How will Phil and April get over this latest hurdle? And did Abbie make the right decision in going to the cops?<strong>

**Next up, Dean gets drunk and slips up while Abbie tries to pick herself up from this latest set-back.**


	117. Young And Beautiful

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – I've decided on Abbie's special moment in the story that you guys voted on so I'll let you know when I've written it :) **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Seventeen: ~**

"You ready to talk?" Phil asked, peering around the door to see April sprawled on the bed. His heart sank when he saw her eyes were red. "April..." he whispered, sitting down beside her and resting a hand on her lower back.

"I'm just tired Phil. I'm tired of there always being a problem with us. You have Abbie...but when me and you are going through a phase I have no one. You're it Phil, I gave my heart to you and I can't help that I feel vulnerable about that sometimes. I have no back-up plan...you're it"

"Hey...you don't need a back-up plan" he whispered, stroking her hair.

"For me, you come first. I always put your feelings before anyone else's. But with you, hers come first. Why?"

He swallowed hard. "Look...I know. I know sometimes it seems that way but it's complicated"

"Then tell me. Make me understand. Because if you don't...I don't think I can carry on with this" she pleaded.

The weight of her words made his heart race. He didn't want to lose her. "I...she's been through a series of traumatic events and..."

"She's not your responsibility Phil!"

He took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "...we lost a baby"

April clapped a hand over her mouth.

"That combined with Molly's death...and now this person who's leaving messages at her home...he was linked to Molly...it's hard on her"

"Phil I'm sorry" April apologised. "I had no idea"

"I was involved with all of that stuff...everything that happened with Molly...knowing what this guy is capable of. So yeah...I'm sorry that I can't just separate myself from it all"

April reached out and took his hand.

"I do love you April. I do. But this is something you might just have to be patient with"

She nodded. "I'm glad you confided in me and if you ever want to talk about it you know you can"

"Thanks beautiful" he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

* * *

><p>Abbie had been fairly quiet as the day progressed but that was understandable. Dean was watching TV in his bedroom when she knocked on the door.<p>

"Yeah?" he called. She opened the door and stepped inside. "You alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "I uh..." she started. "...can I come out with you and your friends tonight?"

Dean was taken aback by the request. "You sure about that?"

"I'd like to come...so I'm not sitting her stewing over my thoughts"

He wasn't sure she was in a good place right now, but who was he to deny her? "You're welcome to come" he shrugged. "Strip club suddenly appeals huh?" he made a joke. She laughed a little, eyes lighting up for the first time that day.

"Not quite but I'm willing to give it a go. For the experience"

"I'll text the guys now" he winked. "Go put on something cute and we can go for a quiet drink first"

_Mind if a friend from work joins us tonight?_

_Dean _

He sent the text as she disappeared off to get ready.

_More the merrier man. _

_TJ_

Dean knew they'd be expecting Seth or Cesaro. He was going to get the shit ripped out of him for bringing a girl, especially one he said was 'a friend' but he'd just have to take it.

He was just putting a shirt on when she entered his room, the scent of coconut following her. She wore a simple black dress, her hair plaited down her back. He finished the buttons on his smart black shirt, leaving the top three undone. He grabbed a belt from the drawer and threaded it through the loops of his jeans, fastening it.

"Is this okay?" she asked, pulling at the hem of the dress self-consciously.

"It's fine, why wouldn't it be?"

She released a breath, still sensitive from this morning.

Deciding against making a big deal of it, he sprayed on some cologne and grabbed his wallet. "Let's go"

Dean took her to a quiet little bar. It was quaint, with just a few men playing pool in the corner. The lighting was dim and although it wasn't the fanciest of places, it had a unique ambiance. He ordered himself a bottle of beer and a glass of whisky, Abbie opting to take it slow with a small cider and a lemonade. She'd had plenty of messy nights with Dean and the boys, she wasn't planning a repeat.

"Looking forward to meeting my friends?" he asked, swirling the whisky around his glass, the ice clinking against the rim.

"I'm kinda nervous actually" she admitted, tracing the precipitation as it slipped down the side of her glass.

"They're typical 'boys' but don't be intimidated by them. It's just banter"

She suddenly paled slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning around to see what had spooked her. There was no one.

"None of them know him do they?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Matt...your friends don't know him do they?"

"No, no" he said quickly. "These are people I met when I moved here, they're not wrestlers" he assured her. The paranoia was to be expected he guessed.

"Good" she nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

"If you're not up for this, we can go back..."

"No. I want to stay" she replied adamantly.

"Suit yourself" he shrugged, knocking back his drink.

They finished their drinks and headed out. Dean knew his way around the strip and they followed the bright lights and neon signs, eventually reaching a notorious 'gentleman's club'. Abbie was mildly amused at the irony of the term 'gentleman' being associated with such a place.

A burly bouncer stood guard at the door, surveying Dean and Abbie with interest as they approached.

"Stay close" Dean instructed, slipping a note into the man's hand. That seemed to do the trick and the man stepped aside, letting the pair through. "Don't wander off" he added as he pushed back a curtain and revealed the club to her. It wasn't as grimy as she'd imagined, and her eyes swept the place as Dean led them to a booth. It was dark inside, as she'd expected. The soft lighting illuminated leather couches – wipe-clean Abbie assumed – and mahogany tables. A huge bar lined the end of the room with several small stages and one main stage in the centre. Dancers occupied these podiums, clad in tiny string bikinis as they undulated their bodies to the quiet music. The first thing that struck Abbie was their beauty; long, flowing hair and skin shimmering under the spotlights. Their movements reminded her of mermaids; fitting considering the legends of the mermaids who led sailors to their death. They were temptresses, manipulating men into parting with their hard-earned cash. But who was really manipulating who? Abbie shook away those thoughts and sat down beside Dean.

She shuffled closer to him when a group of men approached. Dean stood, reaching out to shake their hands. "Abbie, this is TJ, Nick and Doug"

They eyed her warily, the man she identified as TJ shooting Dean a curious gaze. He was a lot shorter than Dean, 5'11 at most Abbie guessed. He had dark hair and a chiselled jaw line. Nick was taller, almost Dean's height. He was scruffy, wearing worn-out jeans and a cap over messy brown hair. Doug was a similar build, broad-shouldered with mousy-brown hair. Abbie gave them an awkward wave, feeling more than a little out of her depth here.

"You sure it's a good idea to bring your new flavour of the month to a strip joint?" Nick asked with a smirk.

Abbie flinched at being referred to as his 'flavour of the month'.

"I'm actually his colleague. He wishes I was his flavour of the month" she countered with a cheeky smile. She didn't like to make Dean look bad in front of his friends, but from the vibes she was getting, she needed to show these guys that she wasn't a wallflower and she wasn't about to take shit from them.

They looked taken aback by her gutsy statement but let it slide. Abbie listened in as Dean caught up with them, chatting about what he'd been missing in Vegas while he'd been on the road. Eventually though, the place got busier and girls began approaching their table. Abbie could see Dean had his eye on one of the girls dancing on a nearby podium. She had dark skin and dark hair, appearing to be of Romanian origin. She was tiny and Dean's gaze followed every movement as she rolled her hips and arched her back.

Sensing an opportunity to get under his skin, TJ excused himself from the table and approached the girl. On his return, he winked at Dean.

"I see you staring at her, got you a dance. Think of it as a welcome home present"

Abbie knew they were baiting her, trying to figure out if there was anything more to her relationship with Dean but she refused to give anything away. Dean shot her a look, as if to ask if it was okay and when he received no protests, he allowed the girl to lead him away.

It was painfully awkward in the absence of Dean, and Abbie was worried it would remain that way. She didn't much like Nick or Doug; they struck her as sleazy and chauvinist. But as they disappeared to back rooms to pay god knows how much for god knows what from the dancers, Abbie got a chance to chat with TJ.

"Brave girl to come on a night out with us" he commented.

"A night out is a night out" she smiled.

"First time at a strip joint?" he asked.

She nodded. "Can't say I'll be repeating the experience to be honest"

"Not really a place for a girl like you"

_With my past, this is just the place for a girl like me._

She shook her head, quickly ridding her brain of negative thoughts like that one. Abbie was relieved when Dean swooped in to rescue her, clearly finished with his lap dance.

"Hey" she breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see him. TJ excused himself, heading to the bar.

"You looked uncomfortable as fuck"

"I'm fine. But now I'm uncomfortable for a whole new reason" she replied, referring to the prominent erection he was sporting. "Looks like you enjoyed your dance"

"I did actually, she had a fantastic ass" he replied unashamedly.

"I don't get strip clubs"

He shot her a questioning look.

"What joy do you get out of it? I mean...surely it's like going to a steakhouse and just sniffing the food?"

He laughed, his eyes lighting up the way they did when he was genuinely amused.

"It's a nice view" he shrugged.

"But they're right there, on your lap and you can't even touch them? Isn't that just some kind of sadist torture?"

He chuckled. "If the money's right, you can do more than touch" he whispered.

She grimaced slightly. "I'm pretty sure you could get a girl to strip for you for free"

"Are you offering?" he asked cheekily.

"Been there, done that" she laughed.

The laughter died on her lips when a young girl approached them and her gaze met Abbie's. The emptiness behind her eyes brought a lump to Abbie's throat. She knew that horrific, hopeless feeling. As the pretty blonde did a twirl for Dean, advertising her body like a piece of jewellery she was trying to sell to him, Abbie quickly excused herself, Dean watching her go with a frown.

* * *

><p>Abbie stepped onto the busy street outside and took a deep breath of the cool air. Pulling out her phone, she checked the time. He'd still be awake, it wasn't too late.<p>

"Hey chick, long time no speak" he answered warmly.

"Hi Zack" she smiled, cheered up at the mere sound of his voice.

They exchanged the usual pleasantries, catching up briefly. He knew all about the reasons for her visit to Vegas, the company having filled him and Mike in on their schedules being aligned with Abbie's.

"What's wrong? Besides the obvious of course..." he asked, taking note of the tension in her tone.

"It's okay. I just decided it was a good idea to join Dean and some friends at a strip club tonight and I guess it just triggered some things. I'm fine though. I'm learning to handle it"

"Going there may not have been the best idea after what you went through this morning" Zack said gently. He wasn't patronising or lecturing, just speaking truth.

"I know"

"You wanna fly out to Long Island? You can stay with me, you know that" he told her.

She smiled despite herself. "Thanks Zack...but it's okay. It's not Dean's fault. I asked to come out tonight"

"Where is he anyway? You shouldn't be outside by yourself"

"He's smoking around the back. He thinks I haven't seen him but I know he followed me out. Don't worry, he's got eyes on me at all times" she assured him.

"Alright chick. Give me a call if you need anything. I'll try and organise a movie night or something"

"Sounds good. Thanks Zack"

She hung up and ran her hands over her dress. Her palms had been sweating in that place. She liked pushing herself and being out of her element sure, but that was a whole new ballgame. Peering around the corner, she saw Dean sitting on a step around the back of the club. She lowered herself onto the stone beside him. There wasn't much room and she found herself pressed against him to fit. He looped an arm around her waist when she teetered.

"Okay now?" he asked.

She nodded, putting her own arm around her waist to get comfortable.

"Was that Phil on the phone?"

"No. Zack"

"Good" he replied, exhaling streams of smoke through his nose. "The guys are pretty convinced we're fucking. If you hadn't already worked that out" he said casually.

Abbie laughed. "I'm guessing you don't have a lot of female friends"

"I'm not great at keeping it in my pants, what can I say" he laughed, stubbing out the cigarette on the step below his feet.

Silence fell between them for a moment before Abbie's overactive brain blurted out something random and inappropriate as usual.

"Have you ever cried over a girl?" she asked suddenly. She didn't even feel bad for asking. He knew so much about her and she still felt like he was a closed book.

"Nah" he shook his head.

She frowned. "Seriously...? Not even once?" she asked, thinking about the time he told her about an ex who cheated on him.

"I've been...hurt...I guess" he said the word with disdain. "But no, not since my mom made me cry growing up"

"I cried over you" she admitted.

He looked down, showing at least some regret for his actions.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked quietly.

He thought about it for a moment, and she appreciated his attempt to take the question seriously.

Eventually, he shook his head. "I figure the day I cry over a girl will be the day I can answer that question with a yes"

It hurt a little, to hear that his feelings hadn't been as deep as hers. She'd loved him. She was confident that she had. But she appreciated his honesty.

"This got deep real fast" he chuckled, standing up and offering a hand to help her up too. "Let's get moving shall we"

* * *

><p>Their next stop was a beautiful rooftop bar. She was honestly surprised at the choice of location. Who knew Dean's odd friends would pick such a nice place? The floors were tiled with exotic potted plants scattered around. They sat at a long metal outdoor table, candles along the centre and lamps to warm them nearby. TJ ran into a female friend who joined the group much to Abbie's relief. Generally, she found interacting with unfamiliar females even harder but Jade was bubbly and friendly, asking her questions about wrestling and giving her a much needed reprieve from the men. It also gave Dean a chance to relax with the guys without having to worry about Abbie. She and Jade watched them put away shot after shot, egging each other on.<p>

As the night wore on, Abbie caught Dean's eye across the table and smiled shyly at the look he gave her, a mischievous glint in his eye. Clearly tuned out of the boy's conversation now, he pulled his cigarette back to his lips and sucked in a breath, opening his mouth to exhale it lazily. He was reclined in his seat, one arm over the back of the chair and his legs spread comfortably. She lost track of what she was saying as Nick cut into her conversation with Jade and Dean smirked knowingly, beckoning her to him with a finger. She stood and made her way around the long table to him. She leaned down to hear him and he placed an open palm to her neck to bring her ear to his lips.

"How about another drink?" he rasped.

"I think you've had enough" she smiled, pulling back a little so she could look at him properly. His eyes were bloodshot and his speech was slow.

"C'mere" he said, putting his free hand on her hip and tugging her down onto his lap. She adjusted her position to get comfortable, sitting on his strong thigh with her legs sideways across him. Looping an arm around his neck to stabilise herself, he rested his hand on her thigh. "Everyone's staring at you"

"What? Why?" she frowned, looking around.

"Because you look smokin'" he whispered, dropping his cigarette into the ash tray beside him, his fingers coming up to play with the fishtail plait that ran down her back.

"You're drunk" she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I like this dress" he continued, ignoring her comment and letting his fingertips play at the hem of her plain black mini dress.

"Stop it" she swatted his hand away. "No more alcohol for you, we're flying out to the UK in the morning, Seth told you not to go out"

"Fuck Seth"

Abbie shook her head in amusement. She hadn't realised he'd gotten this inebriated. "I think it's time for you to call it a night" she suggested.

"Fine, let's go" he said, standing without warning and catching her by the wrist before she fell. Taking her by the hand and linking their fingers, he led her through the crowd of people toward the exit.

"I didn't mean me too" she mused as they walked along the empty sidewalk towards Dean's apartment.

"You think I'm gonna let you stay out without me? You're staying with me for protection aren't 'cha? Not much use if I go home and pass out if you need me"

"I guess" she mumbled as he continued to pull her along by the hand. "Can you slow down a bit?" she asked, his pace too fast for how unsteady he was. "Your legs are longer than mine and you're meandering all over the place"

"I'm perfectly fine princess. I only had a couple of beers" he replied, slowing his pace to match hers, her hand still encased in his own insistently.

"A couple?"

"Mmm" he made a noise of agreement. "You're a mouthy little shit ain't 'cha?"

Abbie smirked. "I guess hanging out with you rubbed off on me"

He chuckled.

"Your friends are...interesting" she remarked.

"I didn't think you'd like 'em. They're..."

"Typical men?" she suggested.

"You could say that" he chuckled, drifting off the sidewalk a little.

"How did you get this drunk?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Slow songs make me want shots"

Abbie laughed. "What slow song?"

"They started playing that Lana Del Ray shit. Depressing as fuck" he groaned.

"Hey, I love that stuff"

"Shit taste in music" he snorted.

"Now you sound like Phil"

"Well maybe Phil is right about something for once" he retorted, amusement in his eyes.

"Will you still love me, when I'm no longer young and beautiful?" Abbie sang teasingly.

"That's it. Dreary shit..." he mumbled.

"Hater" she laughed. "Everyone loves a slow dance"

Dean fumbled around in his pocket for his keys as they reached his front door, swearing when he couldn't find them. Abbie rolled her eyes and reached into his back pocket, pulling them out and unlocking the door.

"You just wanted to touch my ass" he winked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"You wish" she laughed, heading over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. Twisting off the lid, she took a couple of sips before handing it to him. "Here...drink up"

He took it, downing the liquid in one."Oh for fucks sake" he groaned as Abbie played the Lana Del Ray song on her phone.

"What? It's in my head now" Abbie laughed. "I swear I'm not just trying to piss you off"

She squealed when he pulled her against him and spinning her around in an exaggerated dance.

"You're still off your face drunk" she giggled, grabbing onto his biceps.

"And...?" he rasped as she slowed the pace into a slow dance.

"This is cute" she smiled.

He didn't respond and knowing cute wasn't really his thing, she didn't push it. She just appreciated that he didn't pull away. It was relaxing in a weird kind of way and she rested her head against his pectoral muscle as they swayed slowly to the song. She closed her eyes, his hands encasing hers and leading her in their movement.

As the song drew to a close, her breath hitched as he looked down at her through darkened eyes. Something in the atmosphere between them had changed from playful to intense.

Her stomach flipped over when he brushed his lips to hers. It was gentle at first, almost testing. When he felt no resistance he changed technique, switching to a slow rhythmic movement as he tugged on her lips with his own. It was gentle yet demanding, the control firmly with him as the tip of his tongue tasted the seam of her lips. If there was one thing he was a master at, it was kissing. The cigarettes and his natural taste on her tongue brought everything flooding back.

She snapped out of her haze when she tasted the alcohol on him, placing her palms against his bare chest and pushing gently. He pulled away but on his own terms, with a tiny nip to her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to speak, but he seemed to know what she was about to say, turning away. He pulled off his shirt and headed for his bedroom.

"Night" he called, as if nothing had happened.

Abbie brought her fingers to her lips, feeling them tingle at the lost contact. Her first instinct was to call Kelly, but she knew she couldn't. Kelly couldn't know. She'd been weak to his charms for a moment, but it didn't mean anything. Telling Kelly made it a big deal. Opting to just crash, she slipped into the guest bedroom and pulled off her dress. She was too tired to change into her pyjamas or remove her make-up and curled up in bed, dropping off to sleep quickly, exhausted from the day's events.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. I feel like shit"<p>

Abbie opened one eye, finding Dean standing at the foot of the bed in a pair of sweatpants and not much else.

"You look like shit" she commented. He hadn't shaved and his skin was sallow and pale.

"I'm hungover as fuck. Wanna make me breakfast?" he asked, pulling on the bottom of her duvet to make her get up. She grabbed it, holding it against her.

"Go get in the shower and I'll see what I can do" she laughed. "But don't pull this off me. You don't wanna do that"

"Why not?" he asked, his voice even more gravelly than usual. The look on his face was adorable, a hung over pouty confusion that she couldn't quite describe.

"Because I'm not dressed"

He raised a brow, pulling on the blankets even harder. Abbie squealed, trying to hold onto them. "If you want me to make you breakfast you'd better stop being a bastard!"

He abandoned the task and rubbed his sore head. "I'm going for a smoke. Can you see if there's any advil too?"

"Sure"

Out on the balcony, she held the two little white pills in her hand, a glass of water in the other. He lit his cigarette, sucking in the first breath.

"You're not looking so hot" she said, noticing the slight green tinge to his skin.

"I'll be fine" he said insistently, taking another drag.

Abbie took a step back just in time as he hunched over, emptying his stomach onto the tiles. With a sigh, she put the water and painkillers on the table and went to grab something to clean up.

"When I'm hung over as fuck, sometimes the first cigarette of the day makes me puke. Sorry" he mumbled, watching her mopping up.

"It's fine, just don't smoke the rest of it"

He tossed the cigarette over the edge and swallowed the pills.

"There's toast and eggs that'll be ready in a few minutes so come inside when you're sure you're not gonna throw up again" she told him.

"Good wench" he smirked.

"Don't push your luck" she laughed. She was glad he hadn't brought up the kiss from last night. She really didn't want to deal with that right now. They were about to embark on another European tour and those were always manic. Maybe he didn't even remember, he was more drunk than she'd ever seen him so it was possible.

"Ab, your phone's ringing" he called from the balcony. She rushed out to retrieve it and pressed the answer button.

Dean watched her pale. The formal way she spoke told him it was the police. When she hung up, she wrung her hands before speaking.

"They sent out an arrest warrant for him...they searched his house and he's gone"

* * *

><p><strong>So Phil and April are back on track but how long will it last? Did Phil make the right decision in telling April about he and Abbie's tragic past? Does Dean remember his drunken kiss with Abbie? And Matt's on the run, what does that mean for Abbie's safety?<strong>


	118. If You Ask Me Back I'll Go

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – It's been a struggle but here we go again! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Eighteen: ~**

Phil sat in the airport departures area, April's hand clasped in his. Today she flew to Germany to join up with everyone else on the European tour. He'd been in regular contact with Abbie, mostly via text and she'd updated him on the Matt situation. While he wasn't happy, he had to be satisfied that the police were looking for him and that Abbie was under Dean's supervision for the time-being. April hadn't said a word about the times he'd had to excuse himself from meals to take a call from Abbie and he appreciated her newfound understanding. He just hoped she never mentioned what he'd told her to Abbie. If Abbie knew he'd told April about their loss, he had no idea how she'd react.

"I wish you could come with me" she whispered.

"When my knee heals up, maybe I can start travelling with you again" he offered. Her eyes lit up at that.

"You're not done with wrestling for good?" she asked, holding tighter to his hand.

"I haven't given it a whole lot of thought yet but I've had a lot of time to rest up and I'm feeling better. Plus, I miss the familiar faces at work"

"Not all of them I bet" she laughed.

"I definitely don't miss Hunter's ugly mug when I'm trying to get some time off, that's for sure" he agreed.

Her gate popped up on the screen and she tensed up. Phil wrapped his arms around her, sensing his revelation and his regular contact with Abbie was making her sensitive and he wanted to comfort her. He forgot sometimes how delicate and fragile she was, emotionally as well as physically with her tiny stature.

Clearly reassured by his unusual display of public affection, she wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him close.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too, call me when you land okay?" he replied, pulling back to plant a chaste goodbye kiss on her lips.

She nodded, letting her fingertips slip from his reluctantly as they pulled apart. He watched her go with a sad smile, pulling her roll-along suitcase behind her through the bustling terminal. It was hard being on the other side of the goodbye's since his injury. It was normally him jetting off and leaving everyone else behind. Having April around kept his mind off of the situation with Matt and now she was gone again, he could feel the worry creeping back in. The man had gone to scary lengths in leaving those flowers at her home. Who knows what else he was capable of? The police may not appreciate the severity of the situation, but Phil was hyper-aware of it. He just had to hope his fears were unfounded; they weren't in a crime drama after all. This was real life.

* * *

><p>Abbie drove them to the airport in a contemplative silence. Dean was stretched out across the back seat of the car, waiting for the pills to kick in and give him some relief from the hangover. She was undeniably shaken by the news of Matt's unknown whereabouts this morning and while she was putting on a brave face, her knuckles were white with her grip on the steering wheel.<p>

Gazing out at the Vegas scenery as they sped towards the airport calmed her somewhat and it suddenly dawned on her that she was becoming quite fond of Sin City. Her journeys there always seemed to bring a reprieve from the drama of the tour and she supposed she had the man napping on the backseat to thank for that.

Arriving at the airport, she tried to wake him as gently as possible.

"Dean" she whispered. He didn't stir. He looked so content stretched out across the leather, his head resting on his scrunched up Shield hoody, his knees tucked up so he could fit his long body on the seats. "Dean, we're here" she repeated, gently brushing his unruly hair back with her fingers.

He raised his head with a grunt, closing one eye against the bright sun above them. He dragged himself out of the car, a light sheen of sweat on his brow. Abbie frowned when he walked off in the opposite direction of the departures building.

"Dean..." she called.

"I'll meet you inside" he replied gruffly.

When she saw him slip into the hedgerows across the parking lot, it became apparent that he was still feeling the effects of last night. Deciding to follow his instruction and give him some privacy if he wasn't feeling well, she unloaded both of their suitcases from the trunk and wheeled them towards the check-in lines.

The queue had barely moved by the time he returned, looking pale but otherwise okay. Wordlessly, she handed him a bottle of water and he took it, taking a sip and spitting it out in a nearby trashcan. Offering him some mints, he accepted gratefully and popped one out of the packet.

"Thanks"

She knew he was thanking her for not making a big deal out of the state he was in this morning as well as the water and mints. They seemed to have an understanding like that. In the same way she knew when it was best not to push him, he knew when she was capable and when she could use some support. As much as he could be criticised for getting intoxicated when he was responsible for Abbie's safety and then being hungover and sluggish in the crowded McCarran airport, Abbie commended the speed with which he stepped between her and a suspicious looking pair of men who approached them in the queue. Fortunately, they were just a pair of tourists looking for help in finding their check-in desk but Abbie was relieved that Dean was on his guard nonetheless. He wasn't overbearing, but she knew he was keeping an eye out for her and that was what she needed right now.

* * *

><p>It made a change, having someone fall asleep on her instead of the other way around, Abbie thought as she felt Dean's head loll onto her shoulder as they took off en route to Berlin. He was actually quite sweet when he wasn't feeling well; a contrast to his usual prickly self. She was pretty prickly herself at times though, so she couldn't criticise. She too felt herself drifting off and let her head rest on top of his as her eyelids closed and the whir of the engines lulled her to sleep.<p>

Dean woke with a start when he felt Abbie jolt violently in her seat. The panic in her eyes sent a chill through his body and it took a few moments for her to wake up properly.

"You alright?" he asked, concern seeping into his tone.

She nodded, her heart rate beginning to return to normal. "Sorry I woke you" she said quietly, glancing around the first class cabin to check she hadn't drawn any undue attention to herself. Luckily everyone else appeared to be absorbed in their in-flight movie.

"No problem" he yawned, stretching out as much as he could. "Nightmare?" he enquired.

She nodded again, running a hand over her face agitatedly. He wondered if she was aware of the reason for her suffering. It was a common symptom of post traumatic stress disorder. Maybe if she was, she wouldn't be beating herself up over it.

"Excited to see Germany?" he asked, deciding that now he was awake, he may as well stay awake.

"I guess" she replied quietly, subconsciously wrapping her arms around herself and settling as far back into her seat as she could manage. "I hate these travelling days though. Seems like such a waste of a day"

"We'll get in about 8am their time" he sighed. "We should probably get some actual sleep or we'll be jetlagged to hell"

"I'd rather just read or something" she brushed off the suggestion.

They both knew the real reason she didn't want to go back to sleep, but Dean didn't press the issue. She was as stubborn as him and he knew it was pointless trying.

They landed a little earlier than expected and were soon in a taxi on the way to the hotel. All travel around Europe would be by bus now and protocol had changed. Buses were organised by tour rather than heel or face status. That meant Abbie would be riding with Dean, Seth, Roman, Mike and Zack which made her incredibly happy. There was one name she didn't see on the list, so it was a complete surprise when she walked into the hotel to see her best friend.

Kelly ran the short distance across the marble-floored lobby, leaping at Abbie and burying her face in her raven hair. Abbie caught the blonde, trying not to stumble as she was knocked off balance.

"I missed you"

She could hear the emotion in Kelly's voice and it brought a lump to her throat.

"It hasn't been that long Kel" Abbie laughed it off, hugging her friend tightly.

Kelly pulled back, holding Abbie at arm's length. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm so sorry Kelly" Abbie whispered, wishing Kelly hadn't initiated this in the middle of the lobby. It was bustling with superstars.

Kelly shook her head. "Don't be so silly" she swallowed, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I'm just happy you're okay"

Abbie closed her eyes against the threatening tears of her own. "Thank you for looking out for me. I'm sorry for being such an ungrateful bitch"

Kelly laughed, pulling her in again and planting a big kiss on her forehead. "I love you babes, don't even sweat it. I know you were going through some stuff. I'm glad Phil sorted you out"

"Him and Dean have been amazing" she nodded, smiling. Kelly glanced over at Dean who was chatting animatedly with Seth. Dean laughed loudly, Seth punching him in the shoulder playfully.

"I didn't expect it, but he's going out of his way to help you out huh?" Kelly remarked, eyeing the man across the lobby.

"He is. He's been great. Especially after I had to talk to the police" she whispered, wincing at the memory.

"Oh Abs...you should have called me"

"I was a bitch to you Kel, I wasn't going to come crying to you" Abbie sighed.

"You should have. I'm always here for you babe"

"It's okay. Dean was actually really sweet. And I've been on the phone to Phil every day so that's been a comfort"

"April's backed off?" Kelly asked.

"I guess so" Abbie shrugged. "Regal, Heyman, Steph...they've all been fantastic"

"But are _you _okay? This whole thing has to be taking its toll on you..." Kelly frowned, pushing a strand of hair away from Abbie's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm fine. I have a lot of people looking out for me right now" Abbie assured her. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. And I know Phil's sorry for the argument you two had"

"I spoke to Phil a few days ago and he apologised. He's really worried about you Abs, it's killing him that he's sat hundreds of miles away in Chicago and unable to help. He's playing it down, but if I know him, it won't be long until he joins the tour again"

Kelly looked up and Abbie followed her line of vision, turning around to find Dean scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry to interrupt. Here's your key card to the room" he handed her a little silver card. "I'm gonna hit the gym if you wanna join?" he offered.

Abbie nodded enthusiastically. She needed to work off some of this anxious energy.

"Me and Seth are going back to bed" Kelly declined the offer.

"TMI Kel" Abbie laughed.

"Not like that!" Kelly giggled. "As in to sleep. Aren't you guys exhausted?"

"I slept on the plane" Dean shrugged.

"Me too" Abbie lied.

Kelly planted a big goodbye kiss on Abbie as she and Dean headed for the elevators on the South side of the massive hotel.

"You two really need to stop that girl-on-girl shit" Dean groaned, holding the doors as a young couple pushed a pram out and he and Abbie entered the elevator.

Abbie blushed. "Stop making it salacious"

The hotel was beautiful, all classically white with cream marble floors. They found their room on the fifth floor and Abbie opened the door and held it so Dean could bring their bags inside. She gasped at the room. It was beautiful. Floor to ceiling windows ran the length of the far wall looking out across Berlin. Plus coffee-coloured carpet covered the floor with a matching colour scheme across the bed linen and the decor. There was a small coffee and tea bar in the corner and several framed photos of the city on the walls. The beds were both four poster with sheer ivory drapes tied over them.

Abbie couldn't help but snort out a laugh. Dean gave her a curious look and she smiled at him. "It's funny. Two kids who came from lower class backgrounds staying in luxury like this...it's just...a full circle moment"

He smiled and dropped their bags in a random heap on the floor. Reaching across, he ruffled her hair. "Come on Cinderella, let's go get a sweat on. I owe you a personal training session I believe"

* * *

><p>"Keep your back straight" Dean coached, watching Abbie lift. "Feel that?" he asked, putting gentle pressure on her lower back. "That's how it should feel. See the difference?"<p>

"Yeah" she panted, putting the bar back on the rack. "Thanks"

"No problem. I kinda like reliving the good old days"

"You miss it?" she asked, following him over to the leg press.

"It was a stress-free life. I'd go to the gym, work out, train some people, bang the chicks I trained and then go out and get drunk. I miss the nine to five aspect but I couldn't have done it forever. Too stagnant"

"I bet it was nice having so much time to work on your physique though. I love pinpointing an area to work on and then busting your ass and seeing the results" she set the weight and pressed her feet against the plate.

"It was but there's only so much looking at yourself in the mirror you can do before you reach perfection" he winked, crouching down and watching her form. "When you extend your legs, don't lock your knees" he advised. "Puts pressure on the joint"

"You're pretty comfortable in the gym then?" she asked.

"Yeah. I know some gyms, you walk in and there's all these massive dudes looking at you thinking you don't know what you're doing but I've never walked into one and been intimidated by anyone. I know my way around most everything"

"So Mr Muscle..." she teased. "...I want to work on this" she patted her outer thighs. "What do you recommend?"

Abbie was finishing up with some cardio on the treadmill, watching Dean lift when her phone vibrated. She slowed the machine to a brusque walk and unlocked the screen.

_Creative have called you to a meeting. Check your emails._

_Regal x_

Pulling out her headphones, she stopped the treadmill and joined Dean in front of the mirrors. Holding out her phone, she watched him carefully lower the weights before squinting at the screen.

"Shit. That's never good news" he chuckled. Seeing the look that crossed her face, he backtracked. "I'm only messin'. Don't worry, it's probably nothing"

But Abbie knew as well as anyone else that meetings with creative usually meant bad news rather than good.

* * *

><p>Phil was catching up on Game of Thrones with Colt when he got a call from April.<p>

"Is that the ball and chain?" Colt joked.

Phil laughed. "It is my lovely girlfriend, yes"

"Phil guess what?!" she shouted as soon as he picked up. He pulled the phone away from his ear as she nearly deafened him.

"I'll bite...just please stop shouting" he chuckled. "What?"

"I'm getting the title! I'm finally getting the belt Phil!"

He grinned. "That's amazing news April, I'm proud of you"

"I'm so excited Phil, I've been waiting for this my whole life" she beamed. "I'm gonna be the Diva's champion!" she squealed.

"When?" he asked, happy for her.

"The next pay per view" she answered excitedly.

He considered his response for a moment but he already knew it was the right thing to do. He could kill two birds with one stone this way. "I'll come down for the show so I can see you win your first title" he told her. He could check-in with Abbie too, he thought.

"Thank you..." she told him, overwhelmed with all the amazing news she'd received today.

"I can't wait, sweetness"

"I love you Phil...I'm missing you already" she breathed.

"I love you too angel, I'll speak to you soon though"

"They're putting the title on her?" Colt asked when he hung up.

Phil kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "Apparently so"

"Not back on Abbie?" Colt asked with a chuckle. "I'm surprised"

"Abbie's been injured and in and out of competition recently, I guess they have other plans" he shrugged.

* * *

><p>Dean put the car in park as they arrived in the underbelly of the arena. He could sense Abbie's apprehension by her silence as he slammed the car door, the sound echoing around the underground parking lot. They'd arrived early so Abbie could meet with creative so it was just the crew occupying the arena at the moment.<p>

"You want me to drop your bag at the divas locker room so you can get straight to the office?" Dean asked, popping the trunk.

Releasing a breath and smoothing a hand over her hair, Abbie nodded.

"Don't worry, why would it be anything bad?" he tried to reassure her.

"Because I got injured...it's so easy to lose your spot here Dean. You know that"

"Management like you, that's half the battle" he patted her on the back, carrying both of their bags in through the back entrance. Abbie watched him go, stomach clenching nervously. With everything on her mind right now, the last thing she needed was for her career to fall apart too...

Pulling at the blouse she'd decided to wear, she followed Dean's path inside, making a right towards where the few members of creative that joined them on the road would be. She found the office and knocked.

"Come in!"

Abbie frowned when she found Stephanie inside, arranging some paper.

"Hiya Abbie, have a seat"

Abbie pulled out the chair and sat down, preparing herself for the worst.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here so I'll get straight to the point. I've got some bad news"

Abbie felt her stomach drop.

"Unfortunately, your injury came at a bad time for us and though we understand the circumstances what with you having a lot on your mind at the moment, I'm sorry to have to tell you that the storyline was cut"

"So I'm not going to be working with Kharma?" she asked, unable to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"No, I'm sorry" Steph replied. Kharma has decided she wants to work with the talent backstage for a while and AJ has been pushed forwards as the next divas champion"

Abbie digested that for a moment. Not only was her feud with someone she was incredibly excited to work with cancelled, but AJ was now being pushed into the main diva spot.

"Am I getting a new storyline?" she asked hopefully.

Stephanie fixed her with an apologetic look that Abbie loathed.

"There's nothing set in stone right now, no"

"So basically, you have no use for me" Abbie asked, unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "I'll be filler on the card?"

"Not at all. I've actually made the decision to take you off the show completely"

Abbie's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"I think it's best to keep you out of the limelight to give the fans a chance to miss you. Putting you in pointless squash matches will kill your buzz"

"So you'd rather just have me in the back doing absolutely nothing so everyone can forget about me?" Abbie asked incredulously, staring at Stephanie like she had two heads.

"You've definitely been spending too much time with Phil" Steph snorted. "This isn't some underhanded way of holding you down. Since when have we ever done anything to hold you back? If anything we weakened those glass ceilings you've been breaking through"

"I just see you doing it to so many other people here" Abbie replied matter-of-factly. "Zack, Mike...Phil" she stated. "When you want to, you push them to the moon and back but then you drop them like yesterday's trash and I just feel like that's what's happening"

"Listen Abbie, I like you. You're different and you're ambitious. You're damn good at what you do. But at the end of the day, none of us are entitled to anything..."

Abbie internally scoffed. She was one to talk when she'd been born into this job.

"...you're going to have to trust me on this. There's something in the works but it's early days and I can't tell you anything yet. It needs to go through my dad first and then the other execs"

Abbie nodded, though she suspected that like with most of the other guys, this was a lie to keep her happy.

"We still need you at shows and you might have a dark match or two. That won't be a problem anyway because you have to travel with Mr Ambrose, correct?"

"Is that all?" Abbie asked, eager to leave to vent some frustration. She stood, ready to leave.

"While you have so much free time, you could help out some of the other girls with their ring work. Maybe prepare AJ for her upcoming title run"

Abbie had to fight the urge to laugh in Steph's face. Instead, she turned and headed for the door.

"Abbie...?" Steph called.

Abbie turned back.

"Remember what I said okay..."

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Dean asked, hearing the door open and guessing it was her from the scent that followed.<p>

"They're taking me off the show"

He looked up from where he was lacing his boots and frowned from behind his hair. It was getting way too long, he'd have to find time to get it cut soon.

"What? What about your thing with Kharma? You were pretty stoked about that" he commented, pulling the laces tight and tying them in a double knot.

"Cancelled...because I got hurt"

"Fucking ridiculous" he shook his head in disapproval, finishing up and getting to his feet. He had his Shield trousers on but his shirt was notably absent. "They know why you got hurt. That was hardly your fault"

Abbie shrugged, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. "She said she doesn't even want me on TV if I don't have a proper storyline"

"Is there something in the pipeline? You were the hottest property in the company a few months back" he asked, pulling his belt out of his bag and threading it through the loops of his trousers.

"That's just it. A few months back. The buzz died down and now I'm yesterday's news"

He tightened the buckle on his belt and looked up with a sigh, carding his fingers through his mussed up hair. "I'm not trying to be a dick here. Bear that in mind. But honestly, you don't have even half of the competition I do to keep my spot. You're the best they have hands down. Who else is there? AJ? She's hot. And she can play a character well. But in the ring she's average at best. Kelly...I know she's your friend but she's here because she's nice to look at. The others? No personality. I'm competing with guys like Cena who've been here years, guys who have much bigger fan bases, guys who are bigger, better looking and even the young guys. We're all competing for the same small amounts of air time. Think yourself lucky. If you get hurt, they'll wait. If I get hurt, there's always someone else to step in"

Abbie's expression softened. He wasn't saying it for sympathy. The matter-of-fact expression on his face told her he had accepted the realities and she needed to do the same. Like he always said, wrestling should be fun. He always lived each day like it could be his last in the job. Nothing lasted forever.

"Wrestling doesn't owe any of us anything. We owe everything we have to wrestling" he reminded her, tracking down his under armour vest and tucking it into his belt so he had it on hand.

"You're right...I guess I just feel like they think I peaked now and I have nothing left to give"

"Do you have anything left?" he raised a brow, challenging her.

"Fuck yes. I'm just getting started"

Dean smirked at that.

Abbie squawked when a pair of arms lifted her off the ground. The smile on Dean's face calmed her and looking down, she was reassured by the tribal tattoo.

"You scared the shit out of me..." Abbie put her hand on her chest.

"Sorry baby girl, I wasn't thinking. Surprising you like that probably wasn't the most sensitive idea right now"

"Did you just call me baby girl?" Abbie asked, horrified. Dean laughed loudly.

"It's a term of endearment" Seth chuckled, following the big Samoan into the room.

"You three really need to get dressed. It's a health and safety risk. Ovaries exploding all over Germany" Abbie remarked, eyeing Dean's abs. He'd definitely been working on them, they rivalled Seth's now.

"We know what we're doing" Seth winked. "Gotta advertise the product if you know what I mean"

Roman and Dean smirked at that, Abbie rolling her eyes.

"You guys go warm up, I'm gonna call Phil" she smiled, waving them off. They disappeared through the door but Dean popped his head back around the door as if he'd forgotten something.

"Maybe not mention that kiss to him yeah? My balls are quite happy in their current arrangement" he winked, slipping away.

Abbie was left slack-jawed. So he _did _remember that lip-lock...

* * *

><p>Dialling his number, she waited for an answer.<p>

"Hey you" he answered, voice muffled.

"What are you eating pig?" she asked, laughing.

"...cheetos" he admitted.

"Tut tut, letting your physique slip are we?"

"Just maintaining the skinny fat" he joked.

"Good to hear" she smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she sighed.

"Just my sixth sense. My Abbie-senses were tingling"

"You're a goof" she laughed. "But yeah..." she recounted her meeting with Steph.

"That's fucked up" he ranted. Abbie knew he'd be furious, but she'd still told him. Maybe that was a bad idea. "You work your ass off day in and day out for them and they do this? You threw yourself off a god damn ladder!"

"You know how the game goes Phil" she scrubbed a hand over her weary face.

"Are you alright Abs? I mean...besides this? You sound like you're not sleeping" he asked, his tone as concerned as ever.

"I'm fine. You know how I get" she brushed over it.

"If you're having nightmares, maybe you should talk to someone..." he suggested.

"I'm an adult Phil, I can deal with my own shit" she shut him down.

"Okay. I just worry. You know what I'm like"

She softened at his tone. "Sorry...I'm just stressed. I don't want to take it out on you. You're always there for me. Sorry"

"That's okay. I understand. If you need to call me when you can't sleep, don't hesitate okay?"

She released a breath. "I can sleep...I just don't like what I see when I do"

"Oh Abs" he whispered.

"I'm gonna go watch the guys match" she told him quietly.

"Okay. I love you. Don't forget that..."

She held her breath at that. It felt like such a long time since she'd heard those words from him. She didn't return the sentiment, she couldn't find her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>So Dean remembers the kiss, and Phil tells Abbie he loves her! Poor girl is probably pretty confused right now. <strong>

**What does the meeting with Steph mean for her career? Is April's title shot going to cause problems for everyone?**


	119. I'll Give You One More Time

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – The 'big moment' for Abbie is coming up within the next few chapters, don't worry! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Nineteen: ~**

On a normal morning after the first live show of the European tour, the superstars and divas would pack up their things and file onto their respective buses. The crew would load up the trucks and follow behind as they made the drive to the next city where they'd check-in to their hotel and prepare to do it all again. This morning, however, things didn't go to plan.

"Roman! Get your goddamn ass out of bed!" Dean yelled. All of their suitcases, including Roman's which Dean had packed for him, were piled up beside the door. Abbie was perched on top of hers, her head resting against the door. She hadn't slept for even a moment last night and while her shuffling around had kept Dean awake, he didn't say anything. She'd been reading all night beside him while Roman slept like some kind of ethereal fairy in the other bed, surrounded by the drapes of the four-poster bed. Roman's ability to sleep through an earthquake didn't help Dean's irritation this morning at all.

"We were supposed to be on the bus fifteen minutes ago and if it leaves without us, so help me God, I will castrate you!"

"I'm up, I'm up" the big Samoan mumbled. Not as vain as people assumed, it didn't take long for Roman to throw on some sweatpants and a shirt. On a normal day, they'd have been left behind. But today the scene in the lobby was chaotic.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, his two very groggy travel companions trailing behind him.

"Bus broke down" Regal replied in frustration, returning to his phone call.

"Shit" Dean groaned. Any travel issues caused mass panic among the higher-ups; especially when it wasn't just one superstar but all of them.

"We'll end up on the train" Kelly popped up behind them with Seth. "It's happened before"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" Dean asked.

"It's the fastest way to get all of us there. Renting enough cars to get everyone to the next city considering you're driving in another country is unrealistic" she shrugged.

It turned out that Dean was right to be concerned. Of everyone, Dean, Abbie and a few other superstars were stuck in coach because the company couldn't fit the entire roster in the first class carriages. With her hood pulled up over her head in an attempt to be inconspicuous, she made her way down the narrow aisle to their seats. Dean's huge frame didn't help and they were already getting stares from the other passengers.

Eventually they found their seats and sat down in the cramped carriage. Abbie was squashed up in the corner, trying to make room for Dean's knees. Opposite sat a young woman with a toddler who was misbehaving. This was already the journey from hell.

Dean kept his cap pulled low over his face as the train pulled out of the station. Abbie soon felt uneasy, surrounded by strangers in a confined space. She felt exposed...afraid of being recognised all of a sudden. Feeling eyes on her, she leaned into Dean a little more. He looked up at her from under his hat and winked, settling back into his seat.

A wailing cry made startled both of them.

"Sorry" the young woman apologised. Her accent was British, short blonde hair piled up on top of her head in a messy bun. She reached down, lifting a tiny baby out of a car seat at her feet. They hadn't even noticed the child at first, she was so small. The baby was swaddled in a soft pink blanket, cheeks red from the effort of crying so loudly. Abbie watched the woman as she cradled the child to her chest and rocked her gently. She smiled apologetically at Abbie and Dean, keeping an eye on her little boy who looked to be no more than three. "Tommy sit down!" she snapped, wincing when it caused the baby to cry louder. She looked flustered as she tried to soothe it. "Sorry about this, keeping a toddler and a baby quiet is a struggle"

Dean offered her a small smile and she seemed to appreciate the friendly gesture. She was clearly stressed.

"She's only three months old" she smiled down at her daughter, breathing a sigh of relief when the baby quieted down. "Her name's Bella"

Dean smiled again.

"My parents live here so I'm bringing her to meet them for the first time. It'll be nice to have some help with these two for once"

Abbie could sense Dean's demeanour change at the realisation that she was a single parent. Abbie herself could only imagine how hard it must be to take care of two young children alone.

"You're lucky to have a big strong man around" the woman laughed nervously, directing her words at Abbie. Abbie didn't have the energy to get into a discussion about how Dean wasn't _her _big strong man. She just nodded wearily.

Suddenly, the little boy took off running down the carriage. In a panic, the woman jolted from her seat, shouting his name. The baby resumed screaming in her arms.

"Could you take her?" she thrust the baby into Abbie's arms, racing after her son.

Abbie froze.

She couldn't even bear to look down at the tiny little soft creature in the blanket, a lump forming in her throat. Dean saw her choking up, she looked like she was about to lose it.

"Here..." Dean offered, gently removing her from Abbie's trembling arms. He adjusted the baby, resting her head on his bicep as Abbie got up, quickly pushing past him and down the carriage towards the restroom. He bounced her on his knee until she calmed down, looking up at him curiously. He had zero experience with babies, but he figured he could manage. Abbie was certainly in no state right now. He contemplated going after her, she was obviously distraught...but he knew she'd return and open up in her own time if she wanted to.

When the lady returned, toddler in hand, she fixed Dean with a curious look.

"She just went to the bathroom so I offered to hold her" he explained.

"You did a good job, she's stopped fussing" the woman smiled, looking down at her daughter who stared up at Dean, fixated. "You're a natural...you have kids of your own?" she asked.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Not that I know of"

She blushed and sat back down in her seat, holding the toddler in her lap securely.

"So where are you and your girlfriend headed to?"

"We're both travelling for work" he replied, not bothering to correct her on the use of 'girlfriend'.

"What do you do?" she asked.

"We're wrestlers" he laughed, amused by the irony of making that admission while holding a baby.

Her eyes widened. "I thought I recognised the American accents"

"And you might have wondered why everyone keeps staring" he chuckled.

"I just assumed it was because you both look so...distinctive. And you're huge..."

He laughed loudly at that, and the shaking of his chest startled the baby.

"Sorry, I'll take her back now" she apologised, easing the child from Dean's arms. "This is my stop anyway. It was nice to meet you, I hope you both have a nice time here"

"You too, take care of yourself"

It was another ten minutes before Abbie returned. Her eyes were a little pink but she was otherwise composed. She sidled by him and took her seat beside the window again.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Maybe...but not right now" she whispered.

* * *

><p>She lasted longer than he'd anticipated. She made it through two shows before she finally cracked. On no sleep and with everything that was on her mind, it was inevitable.<p>

"Abbie, we have to get to the gym before it closes" Roman called into the bathroom. "What's she doing in there?" he frowned at Dean who was perched on the edge of the bed pulling some socks on.

Dean shrugged.

"Abbie?" Roman knocked on the door, startling when it was wrenched open.

"I don't wanna go to the gym okay?!" she yelled.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "What the hell was that for?"

He was ready to launch into a rant about how she was acting like a bitch when she burst into tears. Eyes wide, he held up his hands. "What'd I do?"

Dean shook his head. "Go work out Rome, I'll handle it"

When the door closed, Dean took her by the tops of the arms and sat her down on the bed. He waited until she'd composed herself before speaking.

"This not sleeping thing has to stop Ab" he lectured. "You just started crying because Roman told you to go to the gym..."

She giggled a little, sniffling. Dean handed her a wad of toilet tissue and sat down beside her.

"Everything is getting to me lately" she whispered.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I shouldn't do this...but like...I get pretty wired sometimes...it's kinda a personality disorder and I have some Ambien for it. I think maybe you could use one right now..."

In a moment of craving physical contact, Abbie wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you. But I don't think taking a pill to knock me out is a good idea right now. I promise I'll try to sleep now"

He put an arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Pulling back the blankets, he watched her slip into the bed and her eyes close as soon as her head hit the pillow. He stepped out of the room and into the hallway for a moment.

"Is everything okay?" Phil answered the phone, Dean's name flashing up on the screen sending him into panic.

"Relax, it's nothing life threatening" Dean rasped.

Phil breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm just a bit worried"

"What's wrong?" Phil asked, panic returning at the fact Dean was concerned enough to call.

"She's not sleeping. Like...at all. I can't remember the last time she slept"

"She gets like that when there's something bothering her" Phil sighed.

"Not just that. She just burst into tears for no reason"

"That's not like her" Phil replied.

"I know"

"Other than this Matt thing...what's caused this?"

"They've taken her off TV and AJ has the top diva spot. You know how much pressure she puts on herself to be the best" Dean shrugged.

"Surely that's a temporary thing though..."

"She doesn't think so. I don't think she realises how much this company needs her"

Phil sighed loudly.

"Something else..."

"What did you do?"

"You still think I'm dirt don't you Brooks?" Dean snorted. "I didn't do shit. There was an incident on the road, a woman on the train had Abbie hold her baby. She freaked out and I think she could probably use some support from you right now"

Phil was silent.

"Look, I know you don't think much of me but I'm actually concerned right now and you're probably the only person she can talk to who can understand how she feels in that situation"

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll give her a call"

"She's trying to nap right now so maybe give it an hour" Dean replied, poking his head around the door to check on her. She clearly wasn't sleeping, just tossing and turning. "On second thoughts, I don't think she's even going to sleep so call her now if you want"

Phil released a breath. "It pains me to say this. It shouldn't. But we both know how I am when it comes to her" he paused. "She'll sleep better if you sleep next to her"

Dean was surprised but he didn't react.

"She won't ask you to...she doesn't like appearing weak like that. You'll have to offer"

Dean chucked despite himself. "I don't know how genuine that'll sound - like 'hey, I think I should get in bed with you'. She might think that's a bit suspect"

"Right now she'll probably just appreciate the comfort" Phil replied sadly.

Dean could sense Phil was still struggling with being so far away when Abbie needed him.

"How's things with you and AJ? She must be excited about the push?" Dean wasn't really that interested, but he almost felt bad for the older man.

"Good...yeah...she's thrilled. How are you two? Back together?" Phil asked in a pained voice.

"We're just friends" Dean clarified.

"Friends who kiss, friends who fuck?"

Dean groaned. "Why do you torture yourself like this man?"

"I...uh...need to get going. Just help her get some sleep alright? I'll call her in a couple' hours"

"Sure" Dean rubbed the back of his head. "See ya' around"

Staring at his phone for a moment before sliding it into the pocket of his shorts, he made his way back into the room and closed the door softly behind him. Abbie opened one eye and he gave her a sympathetic look.

"Still can't sleep?"

"I guess I've been avoiding it so long that my instinct is to stay awake now" she murmured.

"Mind if I...?" he gestured to the space beside her. She shook her head and he clambered onto the bed. Risking her objections, he lay down behind her and hooked a strong arm around her waist, tugging her back to meet his chest and tucking his knees in behind hers.

He didn't expect her reaction. She shuffled back into his embrace, pulling his arms around her more tightly and settled her head into the crook of his neck. The rise and fall of his chest lulled her to sleep in no time and he soon found himself drifting off too, their combined warmth and the softness of the mattress making it inevitable.

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess how I found this one last night" Roman chuckled, pointing his thumb in Dean's direction. Dean rolled his eyes and continued trying to stuff his oversized bag into the tiny locker.<p>

"Do I even want to know?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"Oh it was priceless, I wish you'd seen. Him cuddling Abbie like some kind of comfort blanket. It was adorable"

"Fuck you Rome. I may be rough around the edges, but everyone loves a good spoon every now and then" he retorted.

Seth laughed. "You missing cuddles?"

"It's not cuddling. Dean Ambrose doesn't cuddle" he replied, cracking a smile – unable to stop it.

"It's been a while since I got to enjoy the luxury of spooning my girl" Roman replied wistfully.

"That's the thing. It's been a long time and I had to think about nasty shit to keep downstairs from...taking interest" he laughed.

"And it's not just 'cause you find her incredibly attractive, no?" Seth teased.

"You try having your dick pressed against a girl's ass in bed and not get a fucking hard-on" Dean retorted.

"Alright boys, let's not fight. We all know Dean has a secret crush on Abbie but he's far too thick-headed to admit it so we keep up this pretence to placate him" Roman teased.

"Fuck off. I don't have a crush on her. We fucking dated already..." he tried to argue.

"A ha! So you _do _admit you were dating!" Seth pointed.

"I never denied we were dating. I just never said she was my girlfriend" Dean shrugged.

"Come on man, who are you trying to fool? You're talking to two guys who know and love you...no homo"

Dean continued rummaging around in his gear bag, avoiding eye contact with Seth who was enjoying making his friend squirm far too much.

"Why don't you and her give things another try?" Seth asked as gently as he could muster, pulling his hair back into a knot that sat at the nape of his neck. "If she's letting you spoon her and you say she kissed you back when you guys went out..."

Dean huffed out a breath and berated himself for telling Seth and Roman these things. "She hasn't mentioned the kiss. Thankfully. If Phil finds out he'll assume I was 'taking advantage'. There's no 'giving things another try' anyway. We had our time. It was nice while it lasted"

"I asked him if he was ever gonna tell her how he felt" Roman chuckled. "I guess that's a no"

"I don't know why you're so coy about it to be honest. She's a pretty girl; you'd have to be made of stone not to appreciate her..." Seth coughed "...assets"

Roman chuckled at that.

"Can we stop talking about my private life now? You guys talk as if I'm in love with her or something"

"And you're not?" Seth asked, raising a brow.

"No. I like her a lot. Fine. I'll admit that much, but like I said, it's done. Shit happened; let's just move on shall we?" Dean snapped, grabbing a towel and leaving the room hastily.

* * *

><p>Abbie tugged on her soft blue jersey pyjama top and tucked the front into her matching grey shorts, flopping down onto the bed with one foot tucked under herself. The faint sounds of Dean singing to himself in the shower echoed from the bathroom and she laughed a little before checking her phone. She had a missed call from Phil and a text asking her to call him back when she got the chance. Knowing Roman was out this evening, she hit call back.<p>

"Hey" he answered, relieved just to be in contact with her again.

"Hi, sorry I missed your call"

"No problem, I figured you'd still be at the show"

"Was there anything urgent?" she asked.

"No...I just wanted to check in with you really"

Abbie unfolded her leg and settled onto the bed more comfortably, propping a pillow up behind her and laying back against it.

"You sound tired" he commented.

"I am. I slept better last night though"

"Good" he replied warmly. He didn't let on that he knew why.

He sighed, as if not sure how to broach a subject with her. "I...uh...honestly...Dean called earlier" he started.

Abbie frowned.

"He told me what happened on the train..."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm glad he said something Abs...you know you can come to me about this stuff right?"

"I don't want to drag everything up for you Phil" she protested. "You have your own life to worry about"

"You think I don't think about it every day anyway Abs? Never, ever feel like you can't call me when something like that happens. And yeah, I do have my own life to worry about but you're a part of my life Abbie. You were and you always will be okay?"

"I feel like I should be able to hold it together now..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"Abbie, I don't think it's ever going to go away" he admitted. "It doesn't feel like it will. But it will get easier. You can't blame yourself for finding it hard...what happened?"

"Her son ran off...she panicked and handed me the baby" she told him quietly. "She was so tiny Phil, she was beautiful"

He heard the little hitches in her breath and realised she was crying.

"I just couldn't handle it. Holding her and knowing that we would have been parents" her voice trembled. "Right now, we'd have had our baby in our arms...it hurts Phil"

"It fucking kills me being so far away from you right now Abbie" his voice was strained.

Abbie startled when Dean emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He saw the phone in her hand and the tears on her face and pulled a shirt on with his shorts.

"I'll give you some privacy" he mouthed, slipping out of the room.

"I miss you so much" Abbie admitted.

"Two weeks Abbie...two weeks and I'll be at the pay per view okay?"

"Okay" she nodded, wiping her eyes. She knew it wouldn't be the same though. They couldn't spend quality time together with April around.

"It's okay that you're hurting, I still think 'what if' every day"

"You know you don't have to suffer in silence either. If you're having a day like I did, you should call me" she whispered.

"I'll do that if you agree to do the same. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal"

"Don't be mad at Dean for calling. He did a good thing" Phil added quietly.

"I know...he's been a rock through everything that's going on"

"You know I'd be your rock if I could don't you?" he asked.

"I know. But you need to focus on healing up"

"You get some sleep alright. I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay, g'night Phil"

"Goodnight Abs, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>Dean opened the door and peered inside gingerly. When he saw Abbie sitting cross-legged on the bed playing angry birds on her phone, he relaxed and stepped inside. He was completely caught off-guard when Abbie sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.<p>

He stiffened. "What's brought this on?"

"I'm just grateful"

Slowly, he returned the hug, resting his hands on her lower back.

"Thanks for putting up with my shit"

"Thanks for putting up with mine" he laughed.

She locked her arms tighter around his neck, feeling his stubble against her cheek. "No seriously...thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>Well...shit just got complicated. Is there a shift happening with Abbie's feelings towards Dean or Phil? Did her feelings ever change? <strong>

**Dean admits his feelings, but what does it mean? And will it all kick off again at the pay per view?**


	120. Sing Me A Last Lullaby

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – I lost my muse a bit, but lately writing has become an escape (as cliché as that sounds) and I'm back at it. I had to cut this one in half so I hope you like :) Thanks for the reviews and people knocking on my cyber door (you know who you are) :P It really helps me motivate myself so thank you!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Twenty: ~**

When she released the hug, Dean took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I figure some fresh air would do us both some good" he replied simply.

Abbie slipped her feet into some fluffy grey bootie slippers and followed him out of their room. They made their way silently through the deserted hallways and down to the lobby before finding themselves outside the front of the hotel. They were in Paris this week – their final stop on this short tour of Europe and their accommodation sat on the bank of a small river. Abbie followed Dean to a patch of grass under a tree where he dropped down and stretched his legs out in front of him.

Abbie took a seat beside him, running her fingers through the long grass, the cool night air biting at her arms but not uncomfortably so. It was quiet, the only sounds drifting over from the hustle and bustle of the Parisian night life.

"It's pretty cool...this travelling all over the world stuff" he remarked offhandedly.

"We're lucky" she commented.

He snorted. "Luck had nothing to do with either of us getting here and you know it"

"Hard graft" she smiled.

"Blood, sweat and tears" he agreed.

She watched him lie back, folding his hands behind his head. She mirrored his actions, looking up at the stars visible through the branches of the tree above them. The moonlight cast shadows through the leaves, making an odd pattern illuminate their faces.

"What happened with you and Phil?" he asked, catching her off-guard completely. His chat with Phil had flagged up a curiosity within him and he never did have a filter between his brain and his mouth. "I mean...I know the basics...I was around at the time. But like...you two were inseparable. What changed?"

Abbie took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know the exact moment...to this day I still don't really know. But I think losing the baby was really the moment we fell apart..."

Realising he was leading this conversation down a very personal path, he offered her an out. "You don't have to elaborate. I'm just being a nosy bastard"

"That's okay" she replied, watching the insects flying around their heads. It should be concerning to Abbie, knowing her tendencies to keep her cards so close to her chest, that it took almost no pushing from Dean to get her to spill her innermost thoughts to him, but for some reason, she didn't feel like her faith was misplaced.

"Phil put everything on hold to make sure I didn't fall apart" she continued. "And that includes his own feelings. He didn't get a chance to hurt because he knew that with everything in the past...something like that would destroy me. But as I healed...as I began to see the light and I found a healthier way to mourn, he was still carrying all that pain around with him. I still felt overwhelming guilt...for not knowing whether to keep the baby or not, and for getting pregnant..." she whispered, trying not to get upset. "...and he saw me getting better, he saw me hanging out with you guys and having fun...acting my age I guess. And he was still torn up. We hit a crossroads and we went different directions. I feel like I wasn't there for him. I feel like it was my fault even though he chose to end things" she admitted. "I never told anyone that...but yeah, I still blame myself for being insensitive..." she trailed off.

"It wasn't your fault" he shrugged, bringing one knee up. "No one's to blame in a situation like that. Sometimes traumatic experiences bring people closer together; sometimes they drive a wedge between them"

"I feel horrible for it, but I never expected it to hit him as hard as it did. Just...the way he reacted when we realised I might be pregnant and...I didn't think he'd be even more heartbroken than me..." she whispered.

"Men generally aren't as emotional about that stuff. We don't have the same maternal instinct. But at the same time, men are better at hiding how they really feel"

"Do you think you'd be that way...if you lost a baby?" she asked quietly.

He took a deep breath and released it, staring up at the sky. "I don't think anyone knows how they'd feel until they're in that situation. I don't ever see myself with kids but if it happened? I don't know..."

"You mentioned your ex..." she started. "...when she told you she was having your baby...what about then?"

"It wasn't nearly the same as what you and Phil went through. It was a very different situation. But that knocked me for six for sure. I was going through a pretty destructive phase at the time anyway but it plays with your emotions...like, one minute I'm freaking the fuck out because she tells me I'm having a kid, and the next I'm not. It sounds really fucking awful now...especially after what you went through, but I was relieved it wasn't mine"

"I can understand why you felt that way" she offered.

"I still hadn't wrapped my head around it. I mean, I'd only known a few days before I started working out the dates and realised it didn't add up...but I guess I was starting to accept it and then to have that taken away, it was disappointing in a way. Like, I kinda imagined what it might be like you know? If I didn't fuck it up and she actually let me see this kid. But it was whatever...I got over it"

"See...that's the same thing. Everyone expects the guy to run a mile when a girl gets pregnant but you didn't. And you just admitted you were disappointed. That's exactly my point. Why did I think Phil wouldn't need to vent his emotions too?" she asked, guilt seeping back into her tone.

"I think at a time like that, you're allowed to be selfish"

"He wasn't" she whispered.

"You really should stop blaming yourself"

They lay like that, in silence, until Abbie yawned.

"Ready for bed?" he asked.

"I think so" she whispered.

"Come on then" he got to his feet, extending a hand and helping her up. She brushed the grass from her clothes and followed him back inside.

When Dean settled his head onto the plush white pillow beside her, she curled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. It was automatic now. Her body craved sleep, and to sleep, she needed a comforting touch. Just like the way his arm automatically circled her smaller frame, pulling her into a more comfortable position. Similarly, in the morning, she'd awaken with his breath on the back of her neck and the discomfort of his arousal against her lower back.

Their relationship was a weird, undefined and confusing mess. But for now, they were both content with each other's company.

* * *

><p>Life on the road moved quickly and soon the roster was on its way to the airport in Paris ready to fly back for their next pay per view - Battleground. With the buses in full working order again, Abbie was enjoying some quality time with Mike and Zack, a welcome reprieve from everything on her mind lately. She was kneeling on her seat, peering over the back at the boys sitting behind. Kelly was sleeping beside her, Dean and Seth just in front.<p>

"So who's your lucky opponent tomorrow night?" Zack asked.

"I'm not on the show" Abbie shrugged.

Zack frowned. "You just going home then?"

"Nah, I'm practically handcuffed to that goof aren't I?" she replied cheekily, gesturing over her shoulder to Dean who flipped her off.

"You gonna hang out backstage instead then?" Mike chimed in.

"Dunno"

"Phil's gonna be there, maybe you guys can catch up. He says he's not gonna be at the arena" Mike told her.

"Why is he even coming if he's not watching AJ win the title?" Abbie asked, frowning.

"He's here to 'support her' apparently. But he said he doesn't wanna be backstage because Vinny Mac will pester him to return sooner"

"Makes sense I guess" she mused. It didn't though. Not really. And just then, she received a text from him. He always had impeccable timing.

_What's up buttercup? Whatcha doing tomorrow? I was thinking we could do a day trip or something_

_Punk x_

Abbie smiled at her phone and Zack and Mike raised their eyebrows at one another.

_Well, I guess I can spare some time from my super busy schedule to fit you in_

_Abbie x_

_Cheeky bitch_

_Punk x_

_See you in Florida asshole_

_Abbie x_

"Yo Abbie!" Seth called.

"What?" she replied, putting her phone away.

"Big roster night out after Battleground, you in?"

"Well I dunno...are my two favourite boys coming?" she asked.

"Of course we are" Dean answered.

"I meant these two actually" she smirked, pointing her thumb at Zack and Mike.

"You know I never miss a party" Zack grinned.

"Pretty much everyone is coming out tonight chick" Mike agreed. "Even Mr Straight-Edge"

"I guess I'll join you losers then" she teased Seth and Dean.

"Watch it. Don't make me come back there" Dean warned playfully.

Abbie sighed. She adored this. She imagined it must be hard for guys like Roman who were on the road away from family, but for her this was the dream. On the road surrounded by all these people who shared her passion for wrestling. They were her family. A part of her was still terrified it would all end though. They were coming up to the season of the notorious job cuts and in reality, no one was safe. Her recent inactivity made her even more concerned that she'd be axed to save the company money like so many before her. Divas were particularly vulnerable, with the likes of Maria, Aksana and many more before them losing their jobs for that reason. Being 'future endeavoured' was Abbie's biggest fear. If she lost her job, she lost her life. All the people she loved were in her life thanks to the WWE. The idea of going back to New York was scary; let alone knowing she'd lose all everyone she'd let into her heart. The realisation that this job was a lifeline terrified her.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked sleepily, stretching her arms up over her head and yawning. "You look like you're thinking too hard"

"Just thinking about how much this job means to me"

"Aw babes" Kelly hugged her. "You earned it"

"This is all I have, you know?" Abbie whispered."I have nowhere else to go...not really"

"Babe, you don't need anywhere else. And this isn't a profession, it's a lifestyle. For most of us, we can't imagine doing anything else"

Abbie directed her gaze to the windows, watching the French scenery whizz by as the coach powered down the highway to the airport. Tonight they'd check into their hotels and get some sleep ready to get up early for media tomorrow. As disappointed as Abbie was that she wouldn't be on the pay per view with everyone else, she was looking forward to a day with Phil.

* * *

><p>Sunday. Pay per view day. It was always madness.<p>

Abbie was unceremoniously awoken by Seth.

"What the _fuck _are you doing Rollins?" Dean asked, sitting up in bed and shielding his sensitive eyes from the sunlight streaming in.

"We have media all day today so now is the only chance we'll get to hit the gym" Seth shrugged, undeterred by Dean's attitude.

Dean leaned across Abbie's half-awake form and squinted at the clock. "Christ Seth, it's 5am" he groaned, stifling a chuckle at the sight of Abbie with her face pressed so far into the pillow it looked like she was trying to merge with it.

"We have TV this morning man...we're on one of those breakfast shows to advertise for Battleground. We need to get some workout time in now"

"I swear to god, if it was up to you I'd never get any sleep" he sighed, pushing back the duvet and untangling his legs from Abbie's and swinging them over the side of the bed.

"Yeah but you wouldn't get compliments on your physique like you do now if it wasn't for me" Seth teased.

"Yeah yeah. Piss off" Dean waved him away, pulling some work-out shorts over his boxers and finding a t shirt. He gave it a sniff before pulling it over his head.

"Good luck for tonight, don't get hurt" Abbie's small, croaky sleep-filled voice came from the bed.

He slung his gym bag over his shoulder. "Thanks, have a good day with Phil. Call me if you need anything" he winked, closing the hotel room door quietly behind him.

* * *

><p>Abbie managed to go back to sleep for another two hours before her phone buzzing on the nightstand woke her.<p>

"I'm outside; I hope you're ready for a day of adventure..." Phil's voice echoed down the line. He was far too chirpy for this time of the morning.

Abbie yawned.

"You better not still be in bed..."

"No, I'm just putting my shoes on as we speak..." she lied.

"Bullshit" he laughed.

"What do I need to wear then Indiana Jones?" she asked with a smile.

"Sensible shoes" he replied. "And bring a swimsuit" he added.

Abbie groaned. "You suck"

"Don't get too excited" he quipped sarcastically.

Abbie agreed to meet him outside the front of their hotel and pulled on a pair of loose shorts and a light t shirt with her running shoes, tying her hair back and packing a backpack with a towel and the bikini Kelly gave her.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, she studied her reflection. This was Phil, he wouldn't care that she wasn't wearing any make-up and looked like shit...

But she couldn't stop that niggling voice in the back of her head. She hadn't seen him in a while, maybe she should make an effort... April always looked pretty...

Rummaging through Dean's toiletry bag, she found the mascara she left in there and put some on. Stepping back, she have her reflection a half-approving nod and headed down to the lobby.

* * *

><p>Dean stared up at Seth's face as sweat beaded on his forehead, muscles straining as he lifted the weight back onto the rack.<p>

"So..." Seth waggled his eyebrows, smirking at Roman.

"So what?" Dean asked, slightly out of breath. He reached for his towel and wiped his face.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Abbie?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Not this again. What about us?"

"You were in bed together this morning! You sly dog!" Seth winked.

"You won't believe me, but there's still literally nothing going on"

"You're right, we don't believe you" Roman chuckled, setting his kettle bell down.

Dean smiled despite himself.

"Honestly, nothing changed. She's having trouble sleeping with this stalker guy on her mind and believe it or not, Phil suggested sleeping next to her would help"

"Next to her...riiight" Seth teased.

Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Fuck you guys"

Seth wiped his hands on his shorts before swapping places with Dean, laying down on the bench with Dean spotting him.

"Do you think she's forgiven you yet?" Seth asked, lowering his voice.

"...yeah" Dean nodded slowly.

"Has Phil forgiven you?"

"Fuck no" he laughed. "But if I was him, I wouldn't either. For all the shit I chat about him ending things with her, you can tell she's his world. It's pathetic really. He obviously loves her. What's he doing with April?"

"He wants her to be happy. You make her happy man" Seth whispered. "I guess he sees that"

Dean closed off. Seth knew he would. Dean didn't know how to hear something like that.

* * *

><p>Phil'a face lit up when he saw her, enveloping her in a hug that made her feel like the only girl in the world. One arm around her waist, his other hand came to rest on the back of her head.<p>

"God Abs, I've missed you so much"

"Missed you too" she mumbled into his t shirt, holding onto his shoulders as he lifted her off the ground.

"You gained some weight, you look good"

"Oh gee, thanks" she released him, slapping his shoulder.

"It was a compliment! You were too skinny with your Rollins crossfit abs"

"I like Rollins abs thank you very much" she laughed.

"How are you?" he asked. "You look well"

"I'm good" she assured him. "How about you?"

"I'm alright" he shrugged.

"You look like you're not sleeping"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, you know the score"

"What's on your mind?"

_You._

"Nothing major" he shrugged.

"Phil...if something is bothering you, talk to me about it" she urged.

"I have a feeling I'll sleep much easier knowing you're a few doors down and not halfway across the country" he smiled, ruffling her hair and pulling her back in for another hug. "Seeing you looking so good is a weight off my mind"

"You don't have to worry yourself to death over me Phil..."

"Ambrose taking good care of you then?" he smiled, leading her towards the car with an arm around her shoulders.

"He is" she nodded.

"You guys back on track now?" he asked with a sad smile Abbie didn't miss.

"If by back on track you mean a couple then no" she gave his waist a squeeze. "But if you mean getting on like a house on fire and back to being the best of friends then yeah"

He opened the passenger side door for her and she hopped in, resting her rucksack beside her feet on the floor.

"I'm assuming AJ doesn't know we're going out today?" Abbie raised a brow.

"She never asked" Phil shrugged.

"She won't be upset about you missing her big win?"

"No, she understands why I'd rather stay away" he shrugged.

"So where are we going?" she asked as he started up the car.

"I kinda know a place" he smiled, eyes shining with mischief.

The 'place' turned out to be far off the beaten track. The scenery changed from highway to hills and forests and they spent the day hiking in the sunshine.

"This is beautiful Phil" she smiled widely when he opened up his rucksack and pulled out a blanket for them to sit on and some snacks.

"I just wanted to spend some time alone"

"I know what you mean...we're never alone, we're always surrounded by people watching our every move so they can sell it to TMZ" she sighed.

The spot he'd picked was a cliff edge overlooking a creek below. The creek led into a pool of clear blue water, surrounded by trees.

Abbie and Phil sat under the beaming sun as it streamed through the trees, catching up for hours.

"You remember that time we hiked in Idaho?" Phil smiled. "I loved climbing all that shit and just goofing around with you"

"Shame about the circumstances" Abbie whispered, referring to the conversation they'd had atop that mountain when Matt had first appeared in Sacramento.

"If you'd told me then that he'd still be haunting us now I'd have killed him that night"

"Don't be ridiculous" Abbie laid back on the blanket. "This isn't a movie...life doesn't work like that. I don't want you or anyone going to jail for assault or worse. At the end of the day, there's not a lot we can do unless the police track him down. He deals drugs, he's notoriously elusive"

"You shouldn't have this hanging over you all the time though" he sighed, olive eyes flicking up from his sandwich to meet hers.

"It's not just me its hanging over Phil. It's you...it's the company...it's Dean..."

Phil leaned over and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Stop it. It's not your fault I worry. And Dean's a laid-back guy. We can handle it alright?"

"Thanks for making an effort...you know, with Dean" Abbie trailed off, the heat of the sun beating down on them through the trees.

He gave her a curious look and she elaborated.

"...I know how hard it is for you to be civil with him and I really appreciate how hard you try"

"I've physically attacked the guy twice" Phil frowned.

"I know. But you're trying. He can be childish at times...so can I...and I know he riles you up. Sometimes on purpose"

"You're not wrong" he sighed.

"What did he say to you? That night I cooked for everyone in New York?"

"You really wanna know?" Phil asked, running a hand over his head and tossing the bread from his sandwich to some birds nearby.

"...yeah" she whispered.

"He made a remark about you in front of everyone that didn't sit well with me and when I said enough was enough, he uh...he said maybe if I wasn't such a boring old man, maybe you'd still be with me"

Abbie watched Phil scratch his neck, a laugh escaping his throat that was more of discomfort than anything else.

"He said that in front of everyone?" Abbie asked, forehead creased with dismay.

"Oh God, don't feel sorry for me"

"That's not it! Phil...that was nasty...that's what I mean. You have your reasons for finding him hard to get along with and it means so much to me that you and him can co-exist right now. It makes my life so much easier having you both around at a time like this" she worried her lip with her teeth. "You've both been my lifelines and I owe you both so much for that"

"You don't owe me anything Abs. And I don't like him. I probably never will. But for you, of course I'll try" he shrugged.

Abbie sat up on her knees and shuffled across to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Phil"

She felt his arms encircle her waist and his breath on her neck. "I love you too Abs, you know that"

"You're always there for me...even after everything"

"It's water under the bridge Abs" he whispered, pulling back to hold her face in his hands. "I want to put all that hurt to bed. For good"

"Me too" she agreed, finding the intense eye contact almost unbearable.

"I'm sorry, for all the times I was so hard-headed"

"I'm sorry too" she grasped his wrists and he lowered his hands from her face. He dropped a soft kiss to her forehead and she closed her eyes at the sensation of his lips on her skin again.

There were a few moments of almost tense silence before he spoke again.

"Come on. That's enough heavy stuff. Let's enjoy the day" he smiled, hauling her to her feet. "Got your bathing suit on?" he asked, peeling off his shirt and unbuckling his belt.

"I wasn't that prepared..." she admitted, grabbing the bikini from her rucksack.

"You'll have to change here then" he laughed. "Don't worry, I'll cover my eyes if you want"

"You better!" she warned, hurrying out of her clothes and into the two piece.

Phil's internal monologue started to run away with itself when he turned around and saw her. The weight really did suit her. It had settled on her hips and bust, and gave her an even more pronounced hourglass shape. Her hair was longer, tumbling down her back. She was stunning and he couldn't help but appreciate it. He'd been intimate with her for the best part of a year; it was hard not to appreciate her. His body reacted to her as if they'd never been apart.

Abbie stood a little self-consciously now in a state of partial undress, especially after the weight comment he'd made earlier. The dusty terrain stuck to her feet as she watched Phil walk towards the creek.

"Come on" he winked.

Walking to the edge, Abbie looked at Phil's hand with wide eyes. From what she could tell, the drop into the water was at least twenty five feet.

"Come on. Take a leap of faith" he smiled.

A deep breath and an impulsive decision later, Abbie put her hand in his and held onto it like her life depended on it. Phil took a step towards the edge and then walked right off the end of the rocks. Abbie screamed, the cold water of the creek taking her breath away as they plunged into the freezing water.

* * *

><p>Roman helped his brothers to the back and straight into the trainer's room. Seth was in the worst shape after their punishing six man tag. That was normal for them. It had almost become a routine now. First they'd make sure Seth was fixed up, and then Roman would have to convince Dean's stubborn ass to get checked out too.<p>

"Is Abbie driving us back?" Seth asked in a pained voice as Roman grabbed some ice for his shoulders.

"Yeah, Phil's dropping her off here so she can drive us back to the hotel" Dean replied.

"Good" Roman chuckled. "I don't know about you guys but I don't think I can face it"

"You're still coming out on the town tonight thought right?" Dean laughed.

"I guess I can brave it" Roman winked.

"She's here" Dean said, receiving a text from Abbie.

The three limped their way through the backstage area, getting a few congratulations for their match and pats on the back as they passed. Eventually they spotted Abbie heading through the back doors and into the arena.

Dean tried to keep the surprise off his face when she smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his waist in an enthusiastic greeting. He shot Seth and Roman a warning glance when they smirked at each other and returned the hug.

"How was the match?" she asked, taking the keys from Roman and leading the way to their rental.

"A massive pain in the ass. Literally" Seth replied, rubbing the tender spots on the backs of his thighs.

"I'm sure Kelly will kiss it better for you" Dean teased.

"Excuse me?" Kelly asked, popping up behind them and pulling a face at Dean.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" Dean laughed.

"Watch your mouth Ambrose" she winked. "I'll give you a massage back at the hotel babe" she told Seth, squeezing his shoulder.

Dean gave Abbie a hopeful look. The pouty lip was too adorable and she caved. "Alright, alright. I'll rub your shoulders for you"

Roman groaned.

"Sorry big man, get your own" Dean chuckled.

"Congrats on getting rid of that awful belt by the way" Dean told Kelly.

"Yeah, sorry you lost the title Kels" Abbie patted her on the back.

Kelly shrugged. "Not how I wanted to lose it but that's just how it is in this business I guess"

"Well you can drink your sorrows away tonight" Abbie smiled, linking her arm with Kelly's.

The pair watched as AJ rushed past and out the back of the arena. She ran straight out to Phil who was leaning against his car and jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Kelly rolled her eyes and Abbie couldn't help but giggle.

"Look at her, waving my title in his face" Kelly pouted.

"Let her celebrate, it's her first championship" Abbie laughed. "Let's get you boys back to the hotel and iced up before you seize up"

Abbie waved goodbye to Phil across the parking lot as the boys moaned and groaned as they squeezed into the rental.

Back at the hotel, they left Kelly and Seth at their room and once inside their own, Roman and Dean collapsed onto their beds.

"You guys really hurting?" Abbie asked, concern in her tone.

"Watch the match and you'll understand why" Roman laughed in his deep tone.

Abbie disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared with a tub of strawberry body lotion. "Who's first?" she smiled playfully.

Dean weakly raised his hand, letting it flop back down.

"Don't worry Rome, I'll get you next" she laughed, helping Dean out of his shirt when his shoulders were too stiff to get it over his head. He rolled onto his front and put his head on his arms.

"You can sit on my ass, it's pretty comfortable" he rasped.

"Cheeky" she swatted him on the ass and then straddled him, working some of the lotion into her palms before smoothing them across his shoulders. He sighed contentedly as she worked her thumbs into his tense muscles.

"Don't be afraid to get rough with me" he added.

"Oh, we all know you like that" Roman chuckled.

Abbie ignored him, increasing the pressure and pressing her palms hard along his spine, hearing it crack as the pressure released.

"Damn you're good at this" he groaned.

"And now you smell beautiful" she laughed, finishing up by running her hands along his sides and wiping her hands off on his shorts.

"What? No happy ending?" he joked.

"Fuck off" she laughed.

"Thanks for that" he told her, sitting up and rolling his shoulders. "That feels a lot better"

Abbie did the same for Roman, seeing the bruises and welts blooming on his skin too.

"Are you sure you're up for coming out tonight?" Abbie asked, looking at the two laid out on the bed.

"A few bottles of beer and we'll be fine" Dean assured her with a smirk. "How was your day with Mr Straight-Edge?" he asked.

"It was good, we went walking" she told him.

"Sounds wonderful" he smirked.

"Well I'd rather have been on the pay per view like you guys but we're not all that lucky are we" she snapped, annoyed at his sarcastic quip.

"Sorry, I'm being a dick" he apologised.

"You are. And if that's the mood you're in tonight then I'd rather not come out"

"Don't sulk" he said, reaching out to pull her onto his lap.

"Stop it; I'm pissed off at you"

He tickled her and she gave in.

"Still no news on your next storyline?" Roman asked, pulling his shirt back on.

She shook her head dejectedly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure everything will come up good for you soon" the big Samoan reassured.

Dean gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Now you've made me and the big man smell like women, go put something sexy on and let's hit the town" he winked.

But if Abbie thought the night would be drama-free, she was sadly mistaken.

* * *

><p><strong>A night out with a cocktail of Dean, Abbie, Kelly, Phil AND AJ with a good dash of alcohol? What could possibly go wrong?<strong>

**Let me know what you think – is Abbie's career really on the rocks? How will this simulataneous evolution of her relationships with Dean and Phil play out? **


	121. I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – I really appreciate everyone who's still reading this! I know it's been a majorly long ordeal now since this started and me making you wait is a pain but I'm determined to get back on track and finish it. It does have an end and we'll get there eventually ;) Thank you to all of you who review, it really makes it easier to write. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do, even if it's just a line or two, or you have something you think I can improve. It means a lot. **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Twenty One: ~**

The night was already in full swing when Abbie, Dean and Roman arrived. Most of the roster was inside the trendy bar, a huge queue outside as they passed straight through. It was always a busy night out after a pay per view, even though it was a Sunday. The locals always knew when the wrestlers were in town and it was always a great night out.

Abbie wore a simple black dress with a tight fitting bust, crossover spaghetti straps over the neck and shoulders and a skirt that flared out. She wore more make-up to brighten up the ensemble, with red lips and dark eyes, her hair scraped back into a high ponytail with a quiff. It wasn't Abbie who was drawing most of the stares though. Dean and Roman both wore fitted button-down shirts rolled up to the elbow, Dean's navy while Roman chose black. Paired with smart jeans and shoes, they really looked the part.

Abbie hooked an arm through each of theirs, thankful for the protection of their large bodies at a time when she felt insecure. A few people in the queue shouted their names, capturing photos on their camera phones. Abbie kept her head down as the others led her inside, Roman smiling at all of the flustered women.

"Cesaro says everyone's on the top floor. Cena booked it out" Roman said, checking his phone.

"Of course he did" Dean rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

Aware of Abbie's discomfort, Roman led the way up the stairs, past the rooms of thumping music and hoards of young girls in sky high heels and tight dresses, men in suits with their hair immaculately styled. Dean had a hand on her lower back as he followed her up; trying not to laugh at the slow and careful steps she had to take in those uncomfortable shoes. Women did some crazy things for fashion. But hey, he wasn't complaining. Her legs and ass looked great in them.

The top floor of the establishment was notably more luxurious. Booths lined the back wall, an impressive bar made entirely of glass and the room illuminated with cool blue lighting. A dance floor packed with WWE employees and their guests in the centre caught Abbie's attention as she spotted Kelly in a dress that couldn't be missed. It was like a second skin and hugged every curve of her slender frame. It was red with sheer panels down each side, showcasing that she wasn't just braless; she wasn't wearing any underwear at all.

"Jesus Kelly" Abbie remarked, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of her. She was nearly eye level with him in her sparkly silver Louboutins too.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth Ambrose" Seth teased, slapping his friend on the back.

"You're both such exhibitionists" Abbie laughed at Seth's shirt, unbuttoned far enough to display a good portion of his chest.

"If you got it, flaunt it" Seth smiled, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"What are you saying Rollins, we don't have it?" Dean jested, putting an arm around Abbie's waist.

"No, just you" he joked, reaching over to ruffle Dean's hair.

"Don't touch the hair" Dean dodged it. "Come on sunshine, I'll buy you a drink" he drawled into her ear.

Abbie followed him through the throngs of people, hooking her fingers under his belt so they didn't get separated. The bar was a little less crowded and he took her by the wrist instead, pulling her around to stand in front of him.

"Get a few of whatever you want and we'll go sit down with the others for a bit" he said, pulling a $50 out of his wallet and handing it to her.

"I can pay..." she offered.

"You can get the next round" he winked. She knew he was just trying to get her to accept. If there even was a next round, he'd probably be insistent on paying for that too. He had a glass of whisky on the rocks and a couple of bottles of beer while Abbie decided on a glass of wine and a bottle of cider. The bartender placed their drinks on the bar and Abbie paid him, turning to give Dean his change as 'What's my name?' by Rihanna thumped around the room. Abbie started subconsciously swaying her hips to the beat and Dean smirked.

"You like this song?" he asked.

She nodded, disappointed that she couldn't go dance now she had all these drinks to carry. She settled for singing along at the bar, sipping on her wine and swaying.

"May I?" he asked, leaning down for a sip of her drink. She nodded, holding it for him as he took a gulp. There was a moment, when his eyes met hers and a playful gleam in that piercing stare made her stomach do a weird flip.

"Alright?" Phil appeared through the mass of people, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Abbie's cheek before extending a hand to Dean. Dean stared at the hand, glancing up at Abbie before taking it and shaking it. "You guys just get here?" he asked.

Abbie nodded.

"Everyone's in a booth over there" he pointed. "Come say hi" he added, ordering two sodas. He was dressed in exactly the same as he'd worn earlier in the day for their hike. In fact, Abbie could still see the dusty prints she'd left on his shirt when he'd given her a piggyback ride down the last stretch of the trail because her feet were hurting.

"Great match tonight by the way man, I watched the highlights earlier" Phil told Dean, clapping him on the back. "You guys stole the show"

"Thanks" Dean nodded courteously. Regardless of their history, a compliment from a star of Phil's calibre was still a big deal.

"Catch you in a bit" Phil winked, taking his drinks back to the table.

They carried their drinks over to where Cesaro, Cena, Roman, Seth and Kelly sat. Mike, Zack, Phil and AJ were at the next table and Abbie felt a pang of hurt as AJ laced her fingers with Phil's and he smiled, turning her face to his so he could press a kiss to her lips. Zack and Mike were smiling and laughing with the pair and they looked genuinely in love. Abbie knew she should be moving on now, but it was hard. Phil had been her world. He still was to some extent. Seeing him with another girl just didn't feel right. It made her chest clench.

As Dean polished off his first beer, he leaned in so Abbie could hear him over the music.

"I'm gonna head out for a smoke, I'll be back in five"

Abbie grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "I'll come with...I need some fresh air"

"You sure?" he frowned.

She nodded and he shrugged, taking her by the hand and leading her back down the staircase to the smoking area. The air had a chill to it, but it wasn't uncomfortable as they stood against the chain-link fence. A girl in a very low cut top and leather shorts walked around outside with a tray of 'smoking' shots. Dean waved her over and bought four. Abbie shot him a look and he grinned.

"You're quiet, I think you need a pick-me-up" he said, pushing two of the shots towards her.

She stared at them, aware that she was trying to stop getting too drunk on nights out but knowing he was right about needing a pick-me-up. As Dean knocked both of his back in quick succession before lighting up his cigarette, Abbie decided that she trusted Dean enough to keep a watch over her if she let her guard down tonight and got a little buzzed. Wincing at the burn of the liquid as it slid down her throat, she put the glasses back on the table and crowded in closer to Dean as the smoking area filled up with people. He held the cigarette out, offering it to her and she hesitated before shaking her head. "We better get back before someone accuses me of being a bad influence, tempting you with alcohol and tobacco" he rasped, dropping the remainder of his smoke on the ground and stepping on it, leading the way back inside.

As they stepped through the door, someone pushed past, eager to get outside and knocked Abbie off balance. She teetered in the shoes and Dean caught her just in time with his arms around her waist. Abbie gripped his shoulders to steady herself. The smell of his cologne drove home just how close they were when she raised her head to smile at him. So close, in fact, that she could see that he was staring at her lips rather than into her eyes. In a moment where she felt attractive to him again for the first time in a while, she succumbed to the electricity sparking between them. She felt one of his hands stroke up her spine to rest at the back of her head, her eyes fluttering shut as his lips brushed hers with the lightest pressure. He pulled back and her breath caught in the back of her throat before he repeated the action, still as slow and calculated as the last but with more pressure. He pulled her lower lip between his and sucked on it softly before releasing it, tilting her head and then sliding his hand down to rest on the curve of her neck, his thumb stroking the skin there as he ended the kiss with a final tender caress.

"Let's get back upstairs" he said, turning and taking her hand. He didn't see the moisture swimming in her eyes when she regained her senses. She was glad of that. It was a kiss, why was she getting so emotional?

Holding tight to his rough palm, she took her seat back at the table and quickly finished her cider. Dean was laughing his ass off with Roman when Kelly dragged her up to the dance floor.

"Woah, someone's had more than just a glass of wine" Kelly teased when Abbie swayed a little.

"'m fine" she protested.

"You got a little lipstick..." Kelly used her thumb to wipe a bit of smeared red from the corner of her friend's lips. The blush that coloured Abbie's cheeks alerted Kelly to what had happened. "Oh my god..."

"Kelly don't tell me off" Abbie mumbled, still just about coherent. She was surprised at how quickly those shots had hit her but then again, she hadn't eaten since seeing Phil earlier.

"Dean? You two had a little smooch?" she grinned.

"You're not mad?"

"Babe, I just want you to be happy. I know you're missing intimacy. Maybe he got his shit together and you can have some much-needed sexy times" Kelly winked playfully.

"Kelly!" Abbie groaned.

"Come on Abs, it's been a while. I know you want it" the blonde teased.

"Shut up" she pouted.

"Be careful yeah? And I don't mean like making sure he puts something on the end of it. I mean careful with this" she pointed to Abbie's heart. Kelly wrapped her arms around Abbie in a big hug. "I'd kiss you, but that's basically like me kissing Ambrose and that's just weird" Kelly teased.

"Looking beautiful tonight ladies" Phil wrapped an arm around each of them.

"Phil!" Kelly exclaimed, jumping into his arms. "You're never around anymore and it's so sad!"

"I miss drunk Kelly. All those great times we had at Hooters all those years ago" he chuckled, hugging her tight. "I'm going to the bar but you girls go catch up with Mike and Zack, they miss you. I'll be back in like ten minutes"

Kelly sidled in next to AJ who was now chatting avidly with Paige. Abbie took a seat next to Zack and when Mike returned from the restroom, he sat on her other side. She and Kelly were catching up with the boys when she suddenly felt a twinge of sickness. Zoning out of the conversation, she caught April's eye.

"Would you mind if I had a sip of your water?" she asked the petite Latina.

"Of course not, go ahead" AJ smiled. Abbie took the glass and swallowed some water gratefully, hoping it would ward away the feeling. Hearing Dean's raucous laughter even over the loud music, Abbie smiled and turned to look over at him and Roman. Only it wasn't Roman in the booth with him anymore. Renee Young sat beside him and the pair were exchanging enthusiastic conversation. Abbie tried to ignore the pang of jealousy in her gut. She wasn't one of those overly dramatic girls. The problem, however, lay in the reason Abbie didn't know where she stood with him right now – that kiss. She wanted to turn away, after all, they were just chatting, nothing salacious at all about that...but it was as if she wanted to torture herself. She watched her take her clutch bag from the seat beside her and take out her phone, handing it to him. She watched him take it and type in what she presumed was his number...

"They don't have any peanuts babe" Phil laughed, coming up behind April and planting a kiss on top of her head. "I told you they wouldn't. Want anything else instead?"

"Another water is fine" she smiled, leaning up to peck his lips.

"Abbie? A drink?" he asked. She shook her head. An overwhelming sense of loneliness hit her as Seth dragged Kelly onto the dance floor, Phil with his hands still resting on AJ's shoulders and Renee and Dean hitting it off just a few yards away.

Phil headed off back to the bar and try as she might, Abbie just couldn't muster the energy to join back in with the conversation Mike and Zack were having. They were talking about their frustrations with work and while she was worried about her own position in the company, discussing it only brought her down. Unfortunately, her eagerness to avoid their topic of conversation led her to overhear something that brought everything crashing down around her...

"Me and Phil have talked about having kids someday"

That did it. Abbie had to climb over Mike to get out of the booth but at that point, she didn't care. She just had to get out of there. Her vision blurred, the lump in her throat turning into a choked sob as she pushed through the hoards of bodies and down the stairs. People stared as she passed, finally making it out of the front door and onto the street. She crossed the road, just needing to be away from the stares of the doormen and everyone who wanted to pry into her very private feelings right now. She leaned her head against the wall and put her face in her hands.

* * *

><p>Phil carried the drinks back to the table and immediately sensed something was wrong. Mike was swearing at his phone as his call went to voicemail and Zack was texting frantically. AJ looked visibly upset and Phil frowned, on edge.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, setting everything down on the table.

"Abbie...she just took off...someone needs to find her" Mike explained, speaking rapidly.

"Why? What happened?" Phil asked, panicking as a hundred situations passed through his mind. What spooked her? Matt? Now he was freaking out. "April! Tell me what the hell is going on!"

AJ covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking...I didn't know she'd overhear..."

"Overhear what?!" Phil asked, losing his patience.

"She mentioned having children" Zack told him, a solemn look on his face.

Phil paled, all colour draining from his face.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how much time had passed or how many times her phone had buzzed insistently in her bag but the second she felt a pair of arms encircle her shoulders and a hand pressing her face into a broad chest, she immediately knew who it was. It was unmistakeable. She'd never forget his embrace. She'd never forget the way she felt when his arms were around her, protecting her from all the hurt the way they always did.<p>

"Oh God...Abbie...fuck...I'm so glad I found you" he whispered, his lips against the side of her head as he cradled her against him. "I was so fucking worried"

"I'm sorry" she whispered, frantically trying to dry her eyes. "I couldn't help it...that just...that broke my heart"

"No, I'm sorry" he murmured, rubbing up and down her arms soothingly. "She should never have brought that up"

"Please go Phil. You're making this worse. I feel pathetic for reacting like this after so long..."

He felt a lump in his throat, guilt eating away at him for being any part of her feeling this way. "I'm not having kids with April Abs...not now or ever" he told her firmly.

"You're not...?" she asked, looking up at him through damp lashes.

He shook his head. "We discussed it yeah, but I told her I won't have children"

"Why...?"

"I just can't. I can't. Not after..." he sighed. "I see that print...of your tattoo. I see it every morning I'm at home on the wall in my room and it reminds me of what we lost..."

"...you put it up?"

"Of course I did...it means a lot that you had that printed for me Abs" he whispered. "I'm sorry for getting so angry about you getting that tattoo" he said, referring to the night that led to the end of their relationship.

"I understand why you were angry Phil. Don't apologise. I underestimated how badly that whole thing affected you. No one really thought about you in that situation. Everyone was too concerned about how I was handling things to notice how hurt you were..." she reached across, running her fingertips over the back of his hand before grasping it lightly.

He nodded, eyes suddenly glued to the floor.

"When you were in the hospital and you asked me to go back to the hotel and get your stuff...I found the sonogram of the baby" she admitted.

She turned her head to see the warring emotions on his face. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

"You still have it...?" she asked.

He nodded.

She clutched his hand tighter. "I'm sorry..."

He released a slow breath and turned to look at her. "Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"Because I feel like you spent so much time looking after me that you never got time to grieve properly yourself" she whispered guiltily.

He shook his head. "That's not your fault Abbie"

"We'd be parents now..."

He hung his head slightly. "Things would have been pretty different huh?"

"It's surreal. I can't even imagine it. The thought that we could have been trading gym sessions and movie nights for midnight feeds and diaper changes..."

"Is it weird that I think I'm sad about that? I'd trade anything, including movie nights and working out to have that back..." he said quietly. "That excitement that I'd have a real family for the first time, that I'd be the head of a household and a family of my own to provide for..."

"I'd give up anything for that too. I know I wasn't sure at first...I sometimes wonder if what happened was punishment for even considering going to the clinic that day. But you'll make such a great dad Phil. Don't let what happened ruin it, just because I couldn't give you that. I wanted so badly to give you a baby. You'll be such an incredible daddy. You looked after me. Hell, you're still looking after me even now...it's in your nature"

She watched him wipe his eyes with the back of his hand and she dabbed at her own with shaky hands.

"That was my one and only attempt at having children" he admitted. "I won't do it again. I meant that. I don't want children with anyone else"

"Don't say that just because I reacted like this...it's just hard. It hurts to hear someone else talking about having your children. But you deserve happiness Phil" she whispered through teary eyes. "I want you to be happy"

He shook his head, pressing his forehead to hers. "No one Abbie. There's no one but you" he brought his hands up to hold her face, stroking the tears away before they trailed down her cheeks. "I couldn't ever see anyone else as the mother of my children...even though we don't have them here with us right now, that's still our child...you're still the mother of my baby Abbie..." he mumbled, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Her breath caught. He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips, the tips of their noses gently brushing one another. She brought up a shaky hand and trailed it along his cheek, marked with tear-tracks. His gaze flickered from her eyes to her lips and back and the cool night air whipped her hair back.

"You should go back inside" she whispered. "If she sees..."

"I love you Abbie" he rasped, gripping the band that held her ponytail in place and tugging it free. He smiled, eyes still swimming with emotion as he ruffled her hair over her shoulders. "There...that's better"

"I love you too" she choked out.

Eventually, she broke the intense eye contact and he trailed his lips up to her forehead, brushing them gently to her skin. "I don't want to leave you if you're upset" he mumbled, feeling her hands at his waist, keeping him close.

"I'll be fine" she assured him.

"You want me to send Ambrose out?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay"

"I'll tell him where you are" Phil replied anyway. He knew she'd appreciate the company, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Abbie took a seat on the brick wall across from the bar, trying to dry her eyes so she didn't look a complete disaster. She spotted Dean emerge, eyes glancing around before settling on her. He crossed the street, taking a seat beside her.

"Alright?" he asked, pulling a packet of cigarettes out of the pocket of his jeans before cupping his palm around the end. The wind blew his hair into his face and he cursed it.

"Want some help?" she offered, taking the lighter and igniting the end of his cigarette for him.

"Thanks" he mumbled, taking a deep drag and blowing a cloud of smoke into the night air above them.

"You didn't have to come outside...you were with Renee, I don't want to disturb you" she told him, no malice in her voice. She didn't have the energy right now. She was drained.

"You're not disturbing anything" he shrugged. "We were just chatting" he wrapped his lips around the end of the cigarette once more, exhaling emphatically before resting his elbows on his knees. "I don't know what you're upset about. But if you wanna talk about it...you know..." he shrugged, letting silence engulf them once more.

"Do you think you'll ever have kids?" she suddenly broke the silence. It was hard to catch Dean Ambrose off-guard. He was so cool and collected. But that question seemed to do the trick. He frowned, blowing smoke through his nose.

"I dunno" he shrugged. "A lot of people are surprised it hasn't happened already with my reputation. I don't think I'm the parenting type though. Who knows. Never say never" he mused. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "I don't think I'm the parenting type either"

He snorted.

"What?"

"You're way more maternal than you think" he replied matter-of-factly.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"A lot of chicks are. Deep down. I mean, my mom wasn't. Not even slightly. But if my intuition is right, and it usually is...whatever this is that's bothering you..." he gestured with his cigarette "...is related to the talk of babies. The fact it upsets you this much tells me you wanted that kid. And you'd have loved it and done anything to protect it. That's about as maternal as it gets. That's all kids crave. Love. You and I both know that"

Abbie leaned her head on his shoulder and linked her arm through his. She couldn't help but desire some kind of comforting touch when he gave one of his deep and insightful sermons.

"Thank you" she whispered, knowing his words were meant as a compliment.

"Just the truth" he shrugged, tossing the remainder of his cigarette on the ground and stomping it out with his shoe. "Coming back inside?"

She shook her head. "I'm not really feeling up to socialising. You mind if I head back? I'll leave the door on the latch"

He glanced back at the bar. "Nah I'll come with you. I'm tired and I'm still sore as fuck if I'm honest"

"You want another massage?" she asked as they set off.

"That would be nice. You ought to watch out, Seth'll be pissed that you're taking his place as my personal masseuse" he chuckled, pulling out his phone so he could let the man in question know where he was going.

"How did you and him get so close?" Abbie asked inquisitively.

"We realised pretty quickly that we have a lot in common. He's an open book and that made me open up to him. Plus, Rome is in a different stage of his life y'know? He's a dad with a fiancée and all that responsibility. People always assume I'm the odd one out, considering they were the tag team and me being 'different' but really, it's been me and Seth from the start. We get on well. He knows when I need to be left alone and vice versa. Don't get me wrong, Rome's a great addition to the team but if something's bothering me, Seth is always my number one call"

"That's cute" Abbie smiled.

He snorted at the word 'cute'. "How on earth did you and Kelly become friends while we're on the topic? Because that's totally beyond me. She's this girly blonde..."

"Careful" Abbie warned.

"...is ditsy acceptable?" he tested.

Abbie laughed. "I guess she is a little"

"Okay, so she's this ditsy blonde who prefers taking photos in a bikini to being in the ring let's be honest. And you hate all that shit. How does that even work?"

"It didn't at first" Abbie admitted. "We were never close. She was friends with Eve and me and Eve had a few problems..."

"I've heard"

"Jesus. Does everyone know my business?" she asked exasperatedly.

"I barely hear any locker room gossip but you're always a hot topic backstage" he shrugged.

She groaned.

"You're a girl. You wrestle the guys. You're doing shit no one's done before. Of course you're big news. Everyone wants to know more. What makes you different? That's interesting to people"

"Yeah well, it turns out Kelly was there for me when I needed someone. I didn't expect it either but sometimes I need someone a bit more girly and emotional to balance me out. She's a lot more than just a pretty face" Abbie told him.

"Well she's feisty. That I can confirm. I've been slapped by plenty of women in my life but Christ...she's stronger than she looks"

Abbie laughed. He held the door for her as they entered the hotel and made their way to the elevators. A slightly awkward silence fell over them as the doors slid closed. Dean wasn't the kind of guy to be made to feel uncomfortable by that but Abbie found herself fidgeting.

"You know, if it's getting too much...being with me 24/7...I can stay with someone else for a bit"

He raised his eyes to meet hers. "If you're bored of my company I don't mind if you want to stay elsewhere"

"I didn't mean that Dean"

"You're not a burden. I don't mind your company" he replied.

"I just feel like I'm cramping your style. You can't even bring women back because I'm staying in the same room..."

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not the world's biggest man-whore. I don't sleep with a different girl in every city Abbie. Sure when the opportunity presents itself I might indulge but it doesn't pain me to abstain for a while. I'm not a sex addict" he raised a brow in amusement.

"Sorry" she blushed.

"It's fine. It's a common misconception"

"They don't call you the titty master for nothing" she laughed.

"Don't bring that shit up again" he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Vince has already been on my ass about it"

* * *

><p>Even in the dim lights of the bar, April could see Phil had been crying. It made her heart sink to her stomach. Not only was it embarrassing that he knew she'd been disclosing their private conversation about their future, but she'd clearly dragged up something deeply personal to him.<p>

"Phil...?" she tried, moving out of the booth towards him.

"I uh...I'm gonna go back to the hotel" he said thickly.

"Phil I'm so sorry" she tried.

"It's fine, I just want to get back and lay down for a bit" he told her, pulling away from her touch.

"Phil please...can we just talk in private for a moment?"

"Not right now April" he said, desperately wanting to be away from all the curious gazes.

"Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head, exhausted. "I just need to be alone for a while"

"I'll come with you" she reached for her purse.

"Honestly April, I'm not mad, it's fine. I just need some time to think alright. Stay and I'll see you back at the hotel" he brushed a fleeting peck to her lips.

She stood and watched as he left, torn between going after him because he needed some comfort, and leaving him alone like he'd asked.

Zack answered her question with a hand on her shoulder. "Let him have some time. He'll be alright"

* * *

><p>Phil stepped out into the brisk night air and saw Abbie across the road, deep in conversation with Ambrose. She looked okay and that made him feel a little better. It didn't stop him from pulling his wallet out of his back pocket though. It didn't stop him from thumbing through the receipts and other bits he kept in there until he found the sonogram. A drop of moisture landed in the centre and he quickly stroked his thumb across it. It wasn't the rain. But he told himself it was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm sad. Sorry guys. Poor Phil. Poor Abbie. What do you make of it all? Dean and Abbie's kiss? Phil and Abbie's almost kiss? AJ's slip up?<strong>

**Next up, April tries to make things right, but does it only make things worse? Abbie tries to understand Dean's mixed signals and there's news on Matt.**


	122. Don't Treat Me Like I'm Broken

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – I think I worried some people with the mention of endings! There's a lot of events I still need to get in, so it won't be soon don't worry! I just don't want you guys to think you've invested all this time and emotion in Abbie and the characters for it to be left unfinished! I'll finish it if it kills me!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Two: ~**

Abbie had mixed emotions as she changed into her pyjama shorts and shirt back in the hotel room. The night had begun so well. She'd had an amazing day with Phil, and then Dean had kissed her so softly...as though she was precious and delicate. He'd kissed her like he cared, like he adored her. It made all those feelings come rushing back. But the way he turned it on and off, blowing hot and cold was confusing her. She didn't know what she wanted, and she sure as hell couldn't figure out what he wanted.

As a result, she'd been a little distant. Always intuitive, Dean had picked up on it and when they climbed into bed, he stayed on his own side.

He was in a deep sleep when he was roused back to semi-consciousness by a soft voice.

"Dean...?" she whispered, squinting in the darkness, just able to make out his outline.

"Mmmm" he replied eventually, eyes still closed and his brain only barely awake.

"I can't sleep"

"Mm" he grunted, rolling over and settling back into the pillow.

"Dean...?" she tried again, moments later.

"Mmm...just try" he mumbled, already slipping back into the land of dreams.

She was silent for a moment, and she thought maybe he'd fallen asleep again as she spoke timidly.

"...can you cuddle me?"

Settling her head back into the pillow with a sigh, she accepted that he was tired and unresponsive. She was just letting her eyes drift shut when she felt him shift behind her. He hooked one of his arms around her waist and shuffled closer until his body slotted against hers. She released an involuntary little contented noise, resting her head in the crook of his neck and lifting a leg so she could wind it around one of his.

"Thank you" she whispered, feeling his breath against her neck in deep, even puffs as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Phil" April called out timidly, shoes in hand. It was pitch black, and that was unusual for Phil. It didn't matter what time it was, he always had the bedside lamp on. Even if he was asleep, he'd have a book in hand, his head lolled to one side as though sleep had grabbed him mid-insomnia session.<p>

She could just about see him, lying on the bed. His back was to her but she knew he was still awake.

Leaving her shoes on top of her suitcase, she tip-toed around to his side of the bed and crouched beside it. His eyes were closed as she stroked a hand across the top of his head. His eyes opened at her touch, and the light from under the door caught their glassy sheen.

"Talk to me" she whispered.

He took her hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm fine" he replied, voice croaky but otherwise firm.

"I promise you Phil...I didn't mean for all of this to happen..."

"Come here" Phil pulled her up onto his chest. "I know you didn't. I told you I'm not mad"

"Paige was talking about how her mom keeps asking about grandchildren...it was just a passing comment"

"Shh, I know" he soothed, stroking a hand through her silky smooth hair.

"It was supposed to be a light-hearted night to celebrate...I would never intentionally cause all of this"

"April" he sighed. "I know. I know you didn't mean it and it's all fine now okay? I talked to Abbie and everyone's okay"

"You're still upset though" she pressed butterfly kisses along his neck.

"I'm alright"

"I'm sorry" she whispered, taking his face in her hands.

"Forget about it" he said, leaning up to kiss her gently.

* * *

><p>"So..." Kelly started as she and Abbie dressed in the gym changing area.<p>

"So what?" Abbie asked, pulling on an oversized sweater with her leggings.

"Did you...you know, get some? Last night?"

Abbie rolled her eyes with a smile. "No, Kelly"

"Why not?"

"I don't know where I stand yet...I don't know if things are heading back in that direction or not" Abbie mused.

"Well, do you want them to?"

Abbie shrugged. "I don't know what I want. But there's no way I'd make the first move anyway"

"Who kissed who last night?" Kelly asked.

"He kissed me"

Kelly smiled. "So he didn't try anything else?"

"No. But emotions were kind of all over the place last night so I'm glad he didn't"

"Can't say I ever pegged him as a gentleman..." Kelly laughed.

"He has his moments. Plus, we had a little cuddle so that was nice" Abbie reminisced.

"You're adorable" Kelly cooed. "You want me to fish-tail plait your hair?"

Abbie nodded, feeling Kelly's fingers running through her long dark locks in a soothing motion.

"You love the guys with a bad reputation huh?" Kelly said, pulling the strands of hair across each other firmly.

"Maybe that's cause I've always had a reputation as a bad girl. Bad attitude, bad history, bad everything" Abbie shrugged.

"You're not bad at all Abbie. At first maybe you're a little closed off and defensive, but bad you ain't"

"I don't believe bad guys are bad either though. Just a little bit troubled and misunderstood" she told her friend.

"Some people don't deserve to be understood" Kelly whispered, securing the bottom of the plait with a band. "I don't mean Ambrose" she corrected, taking a seat beside Abbie. "I mean the kind of guys that intimidate...the ones that do despicable things and abuse people. Then blame it on their upbringing or past experiences..."

Abbie nodded her understanding, not really wanting to get into this topic any deeper.

"Well, all I can say is well done. I have no idea how you guys can be sharing a bed and have nothing happen. That's impressive control on both sides"

"It's hardly difficult for me" Abbie shrugged. "I mean yeah, I find him incredibly attractive but I don't want to jump him all the time, you know?"

"It must be torture for him though"

"I don't know if he sees me that way...I know we smoothed it all over now but he said he wasn't attracted to me anymore when he walked out on me at Christmas. Maybe I don't do it for him" she shrugged.

Kelly's face was completely dead-pan for a moment before she burst into fits of laughter. "Oh my god you are _so _blind Abbie. He's so fucking into you it's unbelievable. Seth sees it too. The only thing...and I mean _only _thing holding him back is himself. He has no idea what to do with these feelings for you and I guess it's up to him now whether he takes a leap of faith or not"

Abbie rubbed her face with her hands.

"I feel like everything is such a mess..."

"Welcome to men honey, they rarely know what they want beyond the short term. He's being cautious because of last time. He'll be even more so this time because he knows it's do or die for you two now" Kelly smiled. "Don't stress out about it. You just have to see how the cards fall on that one. If your gut tells you something feels right then do it. If you make mistakes, that's how you learn. Better to say you did than wonder what could have been"

Abbie smiled and wrapped her arms around Kelly.

"You hated his guts. You wanted me to have nothing more to do with him. You feel differently now?"

"I did hate him. But he's stepped up, at a time like this when you need him most. I just want you to be happy Abbie, that's all I ever wanted and he's redeemed himself in my books. If I was you..." she reached out and took Abbie's hand "...I'd be afraid to give him my heart again. But I'm not you. I'd be afraid but you're fearless Abs. If you trust him not to break it again then I know you have your reasons"

"I doubt anything is even going to happen between us so this is a conversation we might not even need to have. But...thanks Kel, I appreciate your advice. There was a time when I didn't need man advice. Life was simpler for sure. But I'm getting used to this whole falling in love thing. It's not bad I guess" she smiled.

* * *

><p>Abbie's bicep was wrapped around April's throat, squeezing tighter until April's hand tapped her wrist once. She released the hold and April quickly twisted the arm behind her back, leaping up to lock her in the black widow.<p>

"How was that?" April asked, hopping down, panting heavily.

"Better" Abbie told her, leaning against the ropes of the practice ring to catch her breath. "The more fluid you can get it, the better it looks"

"Phil thinks I need to add something new to my move set" she explained, pulling her hair out of her face.

"Like what?"

"I don't know...something athletic I guess. I just want people to see I deserve that belt you know?" she sighed.

"Back handsprings and cartwheels aren't really my style. I prefer hard-hitting stuff" Abbie told her.

"Thanks for agreeing to help me out" she scratched the back of her neck, aware of the awkward tension between them. "I know Steph made you do it, but I appreciate it a lot"

"You don't really need it, you're as good as any of the others" Abbie shrugged.

"That's just it though. I want to be better than the others. You're in a league of your own"

"I've been doing this a long time" Abbie replied, wanting to get back to work rather than drag out this conversation.

"It's crazy that you're not on TV you know"

Abbie released a breath. "They obviously have their reasons"

"You have a lot going on right now..."

Abbie's chest involuntarily tightened. Sure, she was slowly learning to open up to people she trusted, but she reverted back to her old ways when someone she didn't know pried into her personal life. Especially when she felt like there was an ounce of pity in their tone.

"Phil told me what's going on, I'm sorry"

"Let's get back to work shall we? I have to leave soon" Abbie tried to divert the conversation.

"I'm so sorry about last night too...honestly...I should have known better than to bring that up. I did know better. It must have been an awful time for you..."

Abbie flipped. "Just shut the fuck up!" she yelled, hands coming up to clutch at her own hair in frustration. "I swear to God...if you keep talking about it, I'm going to do something we'll both regret"

April looked like she'd been punched in the gut.

"It is NONE of your business and bringing it up AGAIN after last night and thinking that makes it somehow okay is crazy!" Abbie's chest heaved. "That was something I don't want to relive! And the fact that Phil thinks it's okay to share something like that with you so you can shove it in my face is unbelievable" she snapped, rolling under the bottom rope.

Abbie made it to the locker room before her fist hit the nearest solid object. It felt good as her knuckles connected with the pliant metal of the lockers. It felt good to turn her pain into aggression instead of crying. She was tired of crying.

* * *

><p>April felt the first tear trickle down her cheek and hastily wiped it away. There were people training around her and she didn't want them to see. They'd most certainly heard that outburst though. Her life was in turmoil 247. Every time she and Phil overcame a hurdle, there was another blocking their path. She loved him. With everything in her, she loved him to the moon and back. He was her perfect match. But as far as she could see, she wasn't his. Maybe if they'd hit it off when they'd dated the first time, before Abbie came along...but now she knew he was stuck on her.

It was easy to hate Abbie, especially after that exchange. She was surly at times, she took a lot of Phil's attention and she'd effectively ruined April's chances of making a real impact in the WWE. But April knew Abbie had a chip on her shoulder just like Phil did. She'd been through hell and back, and for that reason, April didn't hate her.

Her phone rang and she debated not answering because it was Phil. But ultimately, she knew he'd worry if she didn't.

"Hello?"

"April...what's wrong honey?" he asked, concerned about the tremor in her voice.

"Abbie just went off at me...it wasn't her fault...I just..." another sob escaped as she locker herself in her car, grateful for the privacy.

"What did she say?" he asked, much more calmly than she expected.

"I tried to apologise...for last night"

"Go on..." he coaxed.

"She just snapped and started yelling at me" she whispered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Phil sighed. "She's dealing with a lot right now, don't take it to heart. She didn't mean it I'm sure"

"But...when I said I understood why I shouldn't have said that...she said it was unbelievable that you told me what happened" she admitted, bracing for his inevitable anger. She expected him to be angry at her now, for upsetting Abbie and more importantly, for making Abbie upset with him. She was wrong.

"April don't worry about it alright? I love you. Don't be upset. I'm still at the hotel, my flight isn't for another few hours so come back here and I'll order you your favourites from room service" he soothed.

"Thank you...I love you too" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Abbie picked up the phone, expecting a severe tongue lashing from Phil about the way she'd spoken to April. She'd calmed down now, but she was still mad at him.<p>

"Abbie...what happened this morning?"

"She brought it all up again is what happened Phil" Abbie retorted. "She shoved all that stuff in my face in the middle of practice. You think I want to coach her? I want to wrestle Phil! I want a place on the fucking card! But instead I get my ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend's pity because my life is such a tragedy!" she said, yelling by the end of her speech.

"Don't take this out on April" Phil sighed.

"Well done for taking her side, I admire that. But how _dare _you tell her Phil?! How could you share that with her so she can come and throw it out there in the middle of a training session?"

"Abbie...calm down. I know you're upset. So am I in case you hadn't noticed" he said quietly. "I'm sure you told some people too. The people you're close to. It's okay for you. Kelly and Dean know Abbie. They can support you on that and you can rest knowing they understand. April's my girlfriend, and if I can't share something like that with her then it's not a relationship is it? I know she upset you, and she's sorry for that. But at the end of the day, it hurts that you don't want me to confide that in April. She's a big part of my life now Abbie...and that loss was and is a big part of my life too. She deserves to know and you should respect my right to tell her. Don't be a hypocrite" he stood his ground. "I don't doubt you've shared our past with Dean"

Abbie bit the inside of her cheek at the mixture of anger and sadness threatening to overwhelm her. "And does Dean ever make you relive it all?" Abbie asked, volume gone from her voice.

"He's run his mouth a time or two Abbie. And when he said those things at that dinner party, he meant it to hurt. April doesn't. Don't take it out on her. If you're angry, direct it at me. She's stuck in the middle of all of this"

"This is going to hang over us forever isn't it?" she asked in a tiny voice.

He didn't respond. He didn't know how to.

* * *

><p>Dean smiled down at his phone when the text popped up.<p>

"What are you smirking at?" Roman asked with a raised brow.

"Renee warning us about trying to make her laugh every time we cut a promo with her" he chuckled.

"She loves it really" Seth laughed.

"Well you calling her baby girl is probably the biggest issue" Dean teased Roman.

"It's sexy, the women love it" he argued playfully.

"No Rome, it's embarrassing" Seth laughed.

"Alright alright, leave me alone. Maybe what we should be asking is why she's texting you?" Roman countered.

Dean shrugged.

"Didn't know you two were friends?" Seth interrogated.

"Well we are...I guess. She's a cool girl" Dean replied coolly.

"You don't think she's got a thing for you then?" Seth asked.

"Come on! What do you think I am? Professor X? I don't fucking know. She's a flirty girl" he threw his hands up.

"Leave him alone Seth" Roman laughed. "He can't help that women fall at his feet"

"Yeah Seth" Dean faked a pout. "It's an affliction I suffer with every day!"

A knock at the door put an end to their joking around. Roman opened the door to an unnerved looking Abbie.

"Dean...can I speak to you for a minute?" she asked quietly. Her knee bounced a little where she stood and her nails gently scratched at her arm.

"Sure, gimme a sec" he replied, trying to ignore the curious glances from Roman and Seth as he pulled on a pair of shorts under his towel before following her outside. She led them to a quiet area just behind the gorilla position and perched on top of one of the crates, crossing her legs. "What's up?" he asked, leaning against the crate within touching distance of her, noting her tense facial expression.

She took a deep breath and then exhaled it, pulling little bits of thread from her yoga pants. "I just got a call from the NYPD"

"Oh?" Dean raised a brow in interest. He hadn't expected that.

"They've detained his right-hand man..."

Dean huffed out a breath. "I was hoping you were about to say they got him"

"I know. I was hoping so too" she mumbled.

"It's a step in the right direction though right?" he offered her a small smile.

"I don't know. I just..." she trailed off mid-sentence.

"Why so dejected?"

"Who says this guy is gonna tell them anything? Why is it taking so long?" she asked.

"I don't have the answers to that sweetheart" he answered truthfully. "But you don't have anything to worry about. You're safe and he's probably on the run"

"They found this guy in New York though...they're still there..."

"What promotion is he working for now?" Dean asked.

"I don't think he's wrestling for anyone. He'll be making ten times the money on drug deals than he would wrestling in a barn for a few dollars a night"

"You missing home?" he asked, sensing that could be the reason for her disappointment.

She nodded. "Not being able to go home right now when I'm not even being used on TV is getting me down" she admitted quietly.

Dean fell silent for a moment.

"You know, what's to say you can't go back to New York this week? Just for our two days off?"

She looked at him with trepidation.

"As long as someone goes with you I mean. Phil or Kelly and Seth..." he began. "I'll come if you want me to" he shrugged.

"You don't have to do that Dean, I know you like going back to Vegas on your days off to get away from it all. New York is hardly a place to unwind and be alone with your thoughts" she assured him, thinking maybe he didn't want to come if his nonchalant manner was anything to go by.

"If you don't mind having me back at your place then I honestly don't mind coming back to keep you company"

"If you want a few days without me, I definitely understand" she smiled to let him know she meant it. "I'm sure Zack or Mike would come if I asked"

Dean put two fingers under her chin and lifted it. "Do you _want _me to come or not? If you do, then I will and if you don't, that's fine. I won't be offended"

She smiled a little under his intense gaze and nodded.

"That settles that then" he winked.

"Thanks..." she started.

"Shh" he cut her off. "It's fine. You should give Phil a call and let him know the news. It might not seem big, but any lead on Matt that gets us closer to putting all this shit behind you is great"

"About that..." she sighed.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

"We had an argument and I don't really want to speak to him just yet" she admitted.

"What did you fight about? Dare I ask..."

She lowered her gaze and a slight blush coloured her cheeks.

"I lost my temper this morning with April"

"Shiiiiit" he half-laughed. "Why? Was it something to do with last night?"

"Yeah...I guess she was just trying to apologise but she should know there's certain things that trigger me. A simple 'sorry' would have done. Not trying to explain and engaging me in a conversation she knows I don't want to have. We're not friends, I don't share that stuff with her. There are few very select people I talk to about that...Phil, Kelly and you"

"Fuck, and Phil defended her?"

"To be fair to him, she's his girlfriend and he should defend her. What he said made me think and I regret being so nasty about it now. But at the end of the day, I can't help how I feel. I don't regret what I said, just how I said it"

"Maybe you should give Phil a call and tell him what you just told me" he suggested. "I know he'll want to hear the news and it'll just play on your mind if you leave it"

Just then, a crew member appeared, looking sheepish. "Sorry to interrupt you guys but Stephanie wants to see you Abbie..."

"Have a good match, be careful after last night" she fussed, the bruises beginning to come out on his shoulders and back now.

"Buy those tickets to fly to New York tomorrow night and I'll give you the money" he said, leaning forward and pecking her lips before disappearing towards the locker room. Abbie slow-blinked a few times before the crew member cleared his throat and snapped her out of her haze. He'd just kissed her again. Sure it was just a peck...but he was sober this time...

* * *

><p>"Take a seat Abbie" Stephanie instructed, turning off the monitor in front of her which displayed the action currently taking place in the ring.<p>

Abbie sat down and waited.

"Right" the boss's daughter began. "I've been informed that this morning, an altercation occurred between yourself and another employee during practice. Is this correct?"

Abbie's heart dropped into her stomach.

"It is but..."

Steph cut her off. "...and you understand that public altercations like this are not acceptable behaviour? You're aware that you signed a contract at the beginning of your employment with us which forbids such unprofessional shouting matches...?"

"But..." Abbie tried to interject before she was cut off once more.

"Such behaviour not only makes the company look bad but it could be constituted as bullying"

"Oh my God" Abbie threw her hands up, exasperated at the situation.

"Now April tells me she doesn't want to make a formal complaint..."

"Well that's good of her" Abbie rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Don't interrupt me again" Stephanie warned. "...but I want you to know that we take this seriously and I don't want to hear about this happening again. You can leave"

Abbie sat for a moment, dumbstruck. She wanted to yell and scream but she knew no one would listen. She could do that when she got out of here.

Without another word, she stood from her seat and left the room. As soon as she was out of earshot, she put her head in her hands and screamed. Her career didn't need another blow.

* * *

><p>Dean made his way through the back doors of the arena with his bag over his shoulder. The parking lot was underneath the arena and the lights flickered as he made his way to the rental. He thought he was the only person down there until he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"I'll apologise to you...because you were right, you should be able to talk to whoever you want if it helps you. So I'm sorry. I really am. But what I won't do is apologise to her. I cannot _believe _she went to Steph! This is something we could have worked out with a brief conversation. In no company have I ever had someone go to management with something as petty as this. This could affect my career Phil! As if it's not already stalled as it is! How immature can you get? Telling tales to my boss! We could have resolved this woman to woman but there's no way in hell I'm going to apologise to her now, I don't care if she's your girlfriend and you love her, she crossed a line when she made a poor decision that's about to add something else to the worries on my mind right now"

Dean stood back and allowed her to finish her conversation. He watched Abbie pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Okay. Well, I wanted to tell you I got some news today..."

Dean opened the trunk and put his bag in the back, giving her shoulder a squeeze. He listened to her telling Phil about the news and he could tell Phil was as disappointed as she was that they hadn't caught the man himself yet. As she ended the phone call, he assessed her mood.

"Tough day huh?"

"I'm exhausted" she released a breath, leaning against the car. He stood in front of her and she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"April told Steph about this morning..."

"That's a fucking joke. Honestly, you'd be tied up and flogged in the guys locker room for something like that" he told her. "What did Phil say?"

"Not a lot. I know he disagrees with what she did but I think he's staying out of it. I'm ready to go home now" she swallowed hard.

"Just Smackdown tomorrow to get through and that's it"

"Yet another show I'm not needed for" she huffed out a breath.

"Cheer up" he ruffled her hair. "I'll take you to McDonalds if you want"

Abbie smiled widely. "How can a lady resist an offer like that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, Dean and Abbie return to the scene of the crime and revisit his last trip to New York, Phil takes exception to April's actions and Abbie gets some shocking career news.<strong>

**Big things coming up in the next chapter guys, I'm excited!**


	123. Been Fighting For It All Your Life

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – This right here is proof that your feedback is key to me getting my butt in gear and churning out these chapters! Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave their thoughts, it makes me think, and then when I start thinking then I get writing! Keep reviewing, favouriting and following, I hope you get as many smiles out of the story as I get out of your reviews :)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Three: ~**

As the cab pulled up to Abbie's high rise apartment block in the center of bustling New York, she started to get a little antsy. It was the early hours of the morning and the streets were quieter. Part of her began to question her decision to come back. What if he'd been here? In her building again? She knew her fears were unfounded. Security had all of his details and CCTV would have picked up on it by now but she just couldn't help it...

She jumped out of her skin as Dean put a hand on her shoulder.

He frowned, only now realising how jumpy and on edge she was. "We can find a hotel if you've changed your mind..." he suggested.

"Fuck no" she shook her head determinedly. "I'm not letting this beat me. I've missed my own bed and food I made myself"

Dean paid for the taxi and they stepped outside, unloading their bags. There was a slight chill to the air due to the clear sky, stars sparkling overhead. Abbie set off through the revolving doors and Dean followed closely. The security guard smiled at them as Abbie collected her mail and asked Dean for some I.D. before logging him into their database. Hopefully the stringent security measures would help her relax.

"Have there been any visitors...?" she asked quietly, sifting through her mail.

"No ma'am" the man nodded.

"Good" she mumbled.

"Goodnight" the man called as she and Dean made their way to the elevators.

"You alright?" Dean asked as the doors closed.

"Yeah" she released a breath, staring at her reflection in the mirrored walls. "I can't wait to just crawl into bed"

They arrived at Abbie's floor and dragged their bags the short walk to the door to her apartment. Pulling out her keys, Abbie unlocked it and took a moment to enjoy the sight of her beautiful home. The first place she ever really called home.

"Let's get some sleep" Dean said, carrying their bags inside. "We can clean up tomorrow"

Abbie surveyed the dust on the counters and sighed, acquiescing to his suggestion. Following him down the hall, she watched him pass her room.

"Uh, where do you think you're going?" she asked.

He laughed. "I'm not about to just get in your bed in your own place Abbie. I'm not that presumptuous"

"Well I'm saying it's okay, so get your ass back here" she smiled.

Without unpacking a single item, they collapsed onto the bed.

"I don't know if I can even be bothered to get under the blankets" Abbie mumbled, the soft mattress and pillow feeling like absolute heaven.

"Don't then" he chuckled.

Abbie rolled over to face him and laid her head on his chest. She wanted to forget all the bad memories attached to this place; the memories of Dean walking out on her and the memories of Matt lingering around every corner.

Dean's hand came to rest on her lower back and she curled in closer, his body heat seeping into her skin. They made random chit-chat for what must have been an hour, just sharing stupid road stories and laughing about the business. Eventually, Abbie's eyes began to drift closed and she let her head drop onto his shoulder. Before she knew it, sleep had claimed her.

* * *

><p>Phil sat in his car at the airport and frowned at his phone. It was coming up to 7am, her flight should have been in half an hour ago. Her flight <em>had <em>been in half an hour ago, he'd checked the airline's online arrivals board.

_Where are you? They lost your bag or something?_

_Punk x_

He sat, staring out of the window for another ten minutes before he got a reply.

_I'm not coming to Chicago this week. I decided to go home. _

_AJ_

Phil saw red. He dialled her number and impatiently waited for her to pick up.

"You couldn't even fucking call me to let me know?!" he snapped before she even had chance to say a word.

She didn't respond.

"You let me drive here and wait for you and you didn't think maybe you should tell me you're not coming? I booked dinner for us tonight. Fuck" he ranted.

"I just needed to get away for a little while"

"Well that doesn't mean you couldn't have dropped me a text. Jesus. What the fuck is going on?" he asked, exasperated.

"It's been a stressful few days okay Phil?"

"It's been stressful for me too!" he argued. "You think I enjoy being stuck in the middle all the time? I took your side April, because I know you didn't mean to upset everyone like you did and you know what? I love you...so I didn't say anything about the Stephanie thing..."

"Here we go" she said in a tone that didn't do much to quell his anger.

"That was out of order and you know it" he said, lowering his voice.

"You say you love me, but you're still taking her side"

Phil closed his eyes and tried not to think about the fact his relationship was going down the drain. "I took your side April. I did. Because I do love you. Even though what you did was wrong, I defended you. What more do you want from me?" he asked, nearing his breaking point. All the volume was gone, replaced with disappointment and hurt.

"You know what I want from you Phil"

His heart sunk.

"And you know I can't give you that April" he said, heart breaking with every word.

"Well then I don't really have anything else to say to you right now"

He heard the receiver go dead and dropped his forehead to the steering wheel. He willed himself not to lose his composure. People said things they didn't mean in the heat of the moment. But as a lump formed in the back of his throat, he just couldn't find it in him to see a silver lining. He couldn't move forwards and he wished to God he could go back and change the past...

* * *

><p>Abbie awoke to the feel of lips on the back of her neck. She groaned, the wonderful haze of an amazing night's sleep lifting.<p>

"Morning" he mumbled, nuzzling his face into her hair.

Abbie bit back the urge to make some kind of remark about this sudden flip back to flirty behaviour but all thoughts were wiped from her brain when he bit down gently on the join between her neck and shoulder. She arched her back in a mix of discomfort and unexplainable enjoyment at the move as her body flushed pink. Her movement brought a little exhalation of breath from his throat as her ass met his groin.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sorry" he rolled onto his back, putting some distance between them. "I woke up really fucking horny for some reason" he chuckled.

Abbie laughed loudly at his blasé way of saying things. She rolled over to face him and smiled at the flush in his cheeks. Draping herself over his chest, she kissed him. It began the way it had at the club – soft as they explored each other's mouths. Abbie didn't even care that they both had morning breath. But as Abbie leaned up on her knees to get more leverage and he ran a hand down her thigh, things intensified.

They kissed, running their hands across each other's skin and taking their time. It was nice to know they had nowhere to be today. Eventually, Dean pulled back, his eyes heavily lidded and arousal clearly swimming in their crystal blue depths.

"Listen...as much as I'm enjoying this..." he paused, adjusting himself in the jeans he still hadn't taken off after their flight. "...I'd rather we didn't start anything you don't intend to finish, if you catch my drift"

"Who said I didn't intend to finish it?" she smiled, biting her lip against a nervous smile as she moved to lie on top of him. He let his legs fall open to give her room to slot her body in between them. He groaned when she pushed herself up his body a little more to get comfortable as the weight of her hips pressed into his lower stomach. A few more minutes of kissing and they came up for air.

"Remember that time you dry humped me?"

Abbie blushed bright red, burying her face in his neck. The smirk on his face was unbearable.

"Aww, are you embarrassed? You shouldn't be, that was fucking hot. I still jerk off thinking about it now"

"Oh my god" she groaned, embarrassment spreading even further through her body. "Way to kill the mood"

"Hasn't killed my mood" he whispered huskily, grabbing her hand and letting her feel his prominent erection. "Don't think it'll take long to get you back there either" his voice rumbled in his chest as he guided her legs to wrap around his hips and flipped them over. Abbie felt her back hit the mattress, the heavy weight of his body pressing down on her. He peeled off her vest and she raised her arms to help him, locking her wrists around his neck again as soon as he was done.

"Take off your shirt" she mumbled against his lips.

"What? I have to undress myself?" he teased, pulling back to tug his own shirt over his head before returning his lips to hers. He hooked his fingers under the band of her leggings and rolled them down her thighs, sure to keep his balls clear of her knees as she kicked them away. As she pulled lightly on his hair, entertaining herself by playing a game of cat and mouse with his tongue, he slipped his right hand down to his belt buckle and undid it, pulling the leather from the loops and popping the button on his jeans. He exhaled into her mouth with relief at the feeling of the pressure releasing, the jeans not nearly as tight on his aching groin now.

He slipped a hand underneath her and found the clasp of her plain white t shirt bra, undoing it after a few attempts. She released her hold on him to shrug it off and he took the opportunity to rid himself of his jeans. His right hand found her left breast, his mouth coming down over the other.

Her heart began to race a little at the feeling of being trapped underneath him, but as his teeth grazed her soft skin, she pressed her head back into the pillow with a whimper, letting the sensation take over her. When he'd had his fill of her chest, he put his hands underneath her, sliding them into her panties so he could grip the firm swell of her ass.

"Take them off, stop teasing me" she sighed against his neck as he licked a path from her collar bone to behind her ear.

"It's been a while huh?" he teased, breath tickling the shell of her ear.

"So fucking long" she agreed. The laugh that escaped his throat made her skin vibrate.

"Me too" he responded, grinding his hips into hers to emphasise his point. "You gotta let me take this slow for a bit though, or this is gonna be over way too quickly" he grunted when her thigh rubbed up against his hyper-sensitive flesh.

Taking heed of her request, he pulled off the final article of clothing shielding her from his view and stripped himself of his boxers and socks, tossing them across the room.

"You better tidy that up later" she murmured into his mouth.

He chuckled and pinched her ass. She squealed, laughing. He stopped dead when she grabbed his balls.

"Oh, tables have turned huh?" she teased, giving them a gentle squeeze before letting go and pressing a cheeky kiss to his nose.

"You're a bitch" he laughed.

She looked up at him, tucking some stray tufts of hair behind his ears as he supported his weight on his hands. "Got a condom?" she asked softly.

He groaned. "In my bag all the way across the room"

She smiled, craning her neck to kiss him again. "Go get one"

"Do I have to?" he whined. "I'm clean I promise. Had a cotton bud shoved in there a few weeks ago to be sure. That shit was uncomfortable"

Abbie laughed. "As much as I appreciate that, I'm not taking anything right now so you kind of need to"

"Fine" he sighed, pushing himself up and off the bed.

Abbie stomach did an excited flip as he returned to the foot of the bed and ripped open the foil with his teeth. His well-muscled body was on full display, from his strong shoulders and biceps to his toned abs and thighs. His erection stretched up to his stomach and Abbie watched as he gave himself a few strokes before rolling the condom down his shaft.

"Stop touching yourself and come touch me" she smiled playfully.

"When did you get so gobby?" he said, crawling up the bed to settle himself over her again. She opened her legs a little wider and hooked her knees around his hips. He took that as a sign she was ready to go and slotted his hips against hers.

The tiny gasp that slipped past her lips when he thrust into her alongside the sensation of the vice-like grip around him made his eyes roll back. He set a slow pace, rolling his hips. Her whines against his neck assured him she approved. He couldn't hold back for long though. He settled into a rougher rhythm, and Abbie could tell that really did it for him when she raked her nails down his back and he let out a low moan.

It lasted longer than either of them had expected and a while later, Abbie felt her pleasure peaking. As the last tremors faded, he pulled out and rolled them over. Abbie got the gist of what he wanted as she felt his hands come up to clutch at her hips. He stopped holding back now, seeking his own release as he guided Abbie's movements. Soon, his movements began to feel stiff and strained, his eyes closing as he exhaled a long breath, his whole body relaxing as he enjoyed the last few pulses of his orgasm.

Abbie let herself collapse against his chest, breathing heavily.

Eventually they found the energy to move and Abbie was glad that this time, he didn't push her away. They showered together and Dean was rubbing his hair dry when Abbie climbed back into bed.

"What?" she asked when he shot her a look. "I'm so comfy"

"Lazy" he teased.

"You smell delicious" she mumbled as he lay back down beside her.

"I took some of that lemon shit I found in your bathroom and rubbed it all over me" he smirked playfully as she cuddled in next to him.

"Stealing my shit now are we?"

"You're enjoying the benefits too aren't you?" he winked.

"Shut up now. I'm napping"

* * *

><p>Abbie and Dean eventually got out of bed and spent the evening exploring the city. They ended up at a cabaret bar with a burlesque show.<p>

"You knew what you were doing when you suggested we try this bar huh?" Abbie laughed during the interval between performers.

He chuckled. "I honestly didn't know it was full of naked ladies"

"It's definitely better than that strip club" she smiled, sipping her wine.

"Cheers to living like kings" he raised his glass, clinking it against hers before leaning back in the plush velvet chair as the lights came down again.

"Don't eat too many of those olives" she scolded as he popped another into his mouth. "We bought all those ingredients earlier and I'll skin you alive if you tell me you're not hungry any more when we get back"

"I'll be hungry. I'm always hungry" he winked as the show resumed. "That one looks like you" he pointed to a girl in the back right corner of the stage.

"What? Who?" she laughed. When her eyes finally found the object of his attention, Abbie was mesmerised. She had black hair cascading down to her lower back, ghostly pale skin and tattoos covering her right arm. All of the girls on stage were topless with high-waisted sequin shorts and skyscraper heels. He was right; she was like a glamorous version of Abbie.

The spell was broken when he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "She's even got one tit bigger than the other like you"

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god, you're such a bastard" she laughed, shoving him.

"I'm only messing with ya" he teased, pulling his chair around the small table to get closer. Abbie relented, letting him put an arm across her shoulders as they watched.

"She's fucking hot" Abbie remarked, unable to take her eyes off the girl now Dean had pointed her out. "Makes me want a sleeve tattoo"

"You look good as you are"

To him, that was probably just an offhand remark. But to Abbie, those six simple words healed the old wounds left behind from last time.

After the show, they took a slow walk back to Abbie's place and they put on some music as they cooked. The glittering New York skyline provided the backdrop through the floor to ceiling window and Abbie couldn't help smiling every time she looked out. She was chopping some onions while Dean diced the chicken when the music changed to Pendulum.

"I thought we were playing mood music for a night in" Abbie laughed, tossing a handful of red onion into the pan.

"I can't help it if night _out _music sneaks in, my phone's on shuffle" he smiled.

"I think we're getting a bit too old for nights out you know"

"You're only as old as you feel" he replied. They shared a look and burst into fits of laughter.

"We must be eighty fucking five then" she laughed loudly. "I saw your stiff ass limp out of bed, don't deny it" she teased.

"Well you're hardly graceful in the morning either" he jibed.

"That's what ten years of chair shots do to you"

Dean had given Abbie a look that said 'you're absolutely insane' when she'd decided to sit on the floor in front of the window to eat. But he'd eventually given in and joined her, sitting cross-legged with his plate on his lap.

"I just want to enjoy this place while I'm here" she admitted, the lights of the city reflected in her eyes.

"I get it" he said, loading up his fork with pasta and chilli chicken.

"I love Vegas too...like...I'm glad you don't live in the middle of nowhere you know? Vegas is a close second. But I don't know what it is about this city...I just adore it"

He looked up from his plate and caught her eyes. The eye contact was intense and eventually a smile crept onto her face and she dropped her gaze. She couldn't figure him out - not even a little - but the optimist in her hoped that he realised this was her going against everything she'd promised. She said she wouldn't go back. She said she'd be stupid to give him another chance. Yet here they were. She hoped he'd appreciate the enormity of that. She hoped he felt the same. That he wanted to take a chance and give a real committed relationship a try...

* * *

><p>The second Abbie emerged from the rental on Thursday for the live show, she was nearly taken off her feet by Kelly. She had just enough time to see Dean mouth 'sorry' before he promptly disappeared into the arena.<p>

"How could you not tell me?! Why didn't you text?!"

"What the hell is going on?" Abbie asked, eyes wide.

"You didn't tell me Ambrose put some lovin' on you! I had to find out from Seth!"

"Oh my god" Abbie covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"I don't see nothin' wrong...with a little bump n' grind" Seth crooned in her ear as he passed, a Cheshire cat-like grin on his face.

"I'm mortified right now..." Abbie groaned. "Why is this public news?"

"Because everything that happens in Dean's life, from something big like this to something gross like finding a grey hair in his nose will be relayed back to Seth and Roman. That's just the kind of close friends they are. And I thought we were too!" Kelly whined.

"Forgive me for wanting to keep some things to myself...Jesus"

"Was it good?"

The twitch at the corner of Abbie's lips was enough.

Kelly squealed. "How many times?"

"Kelly!" Abbie scolded. Kelly raised a brow. "Only twice..."

"Ahhh this is so exciting" the blonde clapped. "And he's been a good boy and treated you good ever since?"

"Yes Kelly" Abbie rolled her eyes.

"Good" she hugged her friend. "All jokes aside, I'm thrilled for you babes"

"You act like I just won some money or something" Abbie laughed.

"I just get excited when good things happen to you. You so deserve it"

Ironically, Abbie's phone buzzed in her pocket at that moment and she apologised to Kelly before answering.

"Hi sweet, it's Regal"

They exchanged the usual pleasantries before he got to the point.

"Steph wants to see you ASAP"

Abbie sucked in a breath.

"Before you ask, I don't actually know what it's about"

"I think I do" Abbie mumbled. She had no doubt this was related to the April situation. And if Steph wanted to speak to her again, it probably meant the company was taking this incident more seriously. Dread settled in the pit of her stomach.

"She's down at the ring at the moment with me and a couple of the guys for tonight's main event so pop over now if you can"

She stopped him before he hung up.

"Regal?"

"Yes sweetpea?"

"Are you going to be in the meeting?" she asked quietly.

"No...why? Would you like me to come?"

"...yeah" she admitted.

"I'll see what I can do" he told her warmly.

Kelly slipped her hand into Abbie's when she hung up. "What's wrong?"

"Steph needs to see me"

Kelly's face fell slightly but she tried to disguise it.

"I hope it's good news chick" she gave Abbie a little side hug.

Abbie didn't have the heart to tell Kelly how scared she was that this meeting was about her imminent release from the company...

Walking down the ramp, trying not to look like a rabbit it in headlights, Abbie watched Dean and Seth in the ring with Regal and Bray Wyatt.

"1...2...3!" Regal counted as Seth ran. Abbie watched as Seth launched himself into the air, Dean and Bray either side of him ready to catch him if anything went awry. He completed a perfect spinning side flip, landing gracefully.

"Man, if you land that tonight that's gonna look awesome" Dean high-fived him.

"If I land it is the problem" Seth laughed.

Abbie caught Regal's eye and he excused himself from the ring, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"You're looking well" he smiled.

"So are you" she tried to return the smile but failed miserably.

"Don't look so worried my darling; I'm sure it's nothing bad"

If only he knew, she thought.

"I'll be there anyway. Steph's invited a few of the execs too"

Abbie's chest clenched a little more at that.

Dean shot her a wink and mouthed 'give 'em hell' as Regal walked her back up the ramp.

Steph appeared on the stage. "I'll meet you both in the executive room upstairs" she told them. "I'll only be ten minutes, I just need to make sure Roman knows where the boys need to be before their entrance tonight" she explained.

"Bray! Come up to the office in about twenty minutes okay?" she called.

* * *

><p>Abbie felt like she'd been sitting in the uncomfortable corporate office chair for hours when Steph finally walked in, followed by a couple of men in suits. Regal sat beside her, an arm across the back of her chair.<p>

"So Abbie..." Steph began, clasping her hands and resting them on the long glass boardroom table in front of her. "I'm sure you're anxious to know why you're here"

Abbie tried not to fidget in her seat, aware that she was certainly not on the boss's good side as of late. She was no stranger to getting into trouble; she'd just never felt so close to losing her job...

"All issues of the past week aside, and I think you know how I feel about that..." Steph raised a brow. "I haven't called this meeting to discuss that, though I would remind you that taking my advice and criticisms on board is important, whether that be professionally or personally"

Abbie nodded. It was all well and good to be full of bravado in the boardroom, but that was only beneficial when you just didn't care. Abbie needed this job, for her sanity if nothing else. She swallowed the metaphorical bitter pill and decided to be humble and apologetic if necessary.

"Despite your sometimes...difficult...attitude, I _did _tell you that you wouldn't be on TV for a while after your injury and I know that must have been frustrating for you. I also promised there was something in the pipeline. And I'm actually very excited to be able to tell you we got the go ahead from Vince this morning. He loves the idea. In my opinion, it's a risk. You need to get this professionalism thing under control out of the ring. But that's what we're here to discuss" Steph said with a twinkle in her eye.

Abbie had to actively prevent her jaw from dropping. So she wasn't being fired? Or even punished? Instead, the seemingly endless hiatus from TV was over and she was finally getting a storyline? A smile broke out on her face at the news. She didn't care what this 'risk' was that Steph was referring to. She'd do a lesbian storyline if that's what they wanted, she just couldn't wait to get back in the ring doing what she loved.

"So for the next few weeks, or even months depending on how this goes, you'll be working with some new people" Steph began.

As she prepared to continue, there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, perfect timing. Come in!" she called.

And Abbie was certainly not expecting what happened next. In walked Bray Wyatt, in his trademark Hawaiian shirt.

"Abbie, I'm sure you've met Bray"

"We've passed in the halls" Abbie smiled, taking his hand as he shook it and took his own seat.

Stephanie must have caught the look of confusion on Abbie's face and laughed.

"You and Bray are going to be getting to know each other very well in the weeks to come"

Abbie's eyes narrowed a little as she racked her brain. Was she feuding with the Wyatt family?

"Abbie...this little project...you're about be revealed as Sister Abigail..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duuuunnnnnnnnnnn<strong>

**So folks, what do you think of THAT? BIG chapter. I need your opinions! What did you think of...**

**~ Dean and Abbie's *cough* reunion**

**~ Phil and April's little chat**

**~ Abbie's big news!**

**Still to come, Colt is worried about Phil and things keep getting better and better for Abbie as she begins her new adventure. Will another call from the police top it all off or bring everything crashing down?**


	124. I Get Off On You

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – You can find links to both Abbie's new attire as Sister Abigail AND her entrance theme on my profile. Please check them out, especially the entrance theme as it took me ages to find something I liked :) Preferably turn off all the lights and put some headphones in to listen to it ;)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Four: ~**

Abbie felt six pairs of eyes burning into her as they awaited her reaction. When a blinding smile spread across her face, Stephanie clapped excitedly.

"I take it you're happy for us to set everything in motion?"

"Absolutely" Abbie nodded enthusiastically. "I'm dying to get back in the ring"

Stephanie went through some of the details with the other executives before calling an end to the meeting. "Abbie, you and Bray need to talk through everything over the next week and visit wardrobe and the tech guys to sort all of that out"

Abbie smiled, excited to get stuck into work again.

"And when the big reveal happens, we'll need you to travel with the Wyatt's and try to be seen less with The Shield boys okay? I know you get on well but you understand the needs of the business. I'd say you could travel alone if you'd prefer but considering the circumstances..." Steph trailed off, referring to the schedule reshuffle that allowed Abbie to have 'protection' at all times.

"I'll have to speak to the wife about that" Bray ran a hand over his head with a short laugh.

"I can travel with another heel if necessary so don't worry" Abbie assured him.

"Are you seeing Ambrose?" Bray asked. "I ask because my girl might be a bit more easy going about me travelling with you if you're not single" he clarified when he caught the look on her face.

"Yeah, I guess so" she shrugged. She really didn't know how to answer that question but if it put Bray's wife's mind at rest...she wouldn't call herself single anyway.

"This is a very character-heavy role Abbie...it's going to be incredibly challenging. Before we debut it, we want you to work extensively with Bray and our team on the character building aspects of it including promos" Stephanie advised.

"I'm willing to work hard for this. Thank you for the opportunity" Abbie replied graciously.

"This is an amazing opportunity. You'll need to work incredibly hard. But you're getting the chance to work with some of the top guys in the company now in some big big storylines so don't waste it"

As everyone filtered out, Regal and Bray hung back.

"Congratulations buttercup" Regal smiled.

"Thank you. I'm so relieved" she put her arms around his neck and hugged him. He returned the hug, chuckling at Bray's reaction to their close relationship.

"She's the little girl I never had, this one" he ruffled Abbie's hair affectionately. "I'm gonna have to love you and leave you, I need to go talk through some NXT business with Miss Young"

Bray and Abbie sat down for a little discussion before the show kicked off.

"Just so you know, that wasn't me saying I'm worried you're gonna throw yourself at me...my wife just gets a bit concerned when we're on the road so much" he explained.

Abbie laughed. "It's fine, I understand"

"I'm really looking forward to working with you; they couldn't have made a better choice in my opinion" he told her warmly.

"I really appreciate you guys taking me in, because I know this is a big deal for your stable as a whole. I want to do you guys justice. Because you've built up the Sister Abigail story so much without the fans even knowing if she exists or she's just a figment of your imagination" she discussed avidly.

"Well I think it'll be nice for all of us to have a lot of creative input on this. Welcome to the team"

* * *

><p>Abbie sat in the divas locker room which tonight, was more like a cupboard, with a pen and notebook in hand. She was so wrapped up in scrawling down ideas that she didn't hear Roman knock on the door until one of the other girls opened it. The simultaneous sound of many girls dropping their mascaras and pushing their chests out alerted her to their guest.<p>

"Hi Roman...is there something I can help you with?" Eva Marie asked, batting her long eyelashes at him.

He flashed her his winning smile and all of the girls swooned. Abbie rolled her eyes.

"I'm actually looking for Abbie"

There was a ripple of disappointment as Abbie tucked her notepad under her arm and stood.

"Don't you get sick of women salivating all over you every time you come near?" she asked as she followed him out into the hallway.

He chuckled at that. "Honestly? Not at all"

"As if you need any more proof you're like...chiselled out of stone or some shit"

He laughed again. "We just got done with our match and Bray told us about your news, congratulations babygirl"

Abbie smiled widely. "I'll overlook the fact that you called me babygirl again because I'm just so excited"

"Aw come on, you know it's a term of endearment" he put an arm around her. I'm happy for you"

"Thanks Rome" she put her arms around him. "I'm so happy right now. Where's Dean?"

"He's doing an interview for backstage pass"

"I guess I'll catch him later"

"He'll be around. He'll want to congratulate you too I imagine. Everything's looking up huh?" he smiled.

"After the past few months, these last few days have been full of good things for a change" she beamed.

"Hope they continue that way"

* * *

><p>"Do I look afraid to you? Does it look like I'm scared of Bray Wyatt and his band of loonies?" Dean leaned in to Renee, trying to make her feel uncomfortable. He prided himself on being able to throw off anyone he was working with on camera.<p>

"Not really" she replied, barely flinching. He smirked. He turned his attention to the camera to finish the promo and when they yelled 'cut', he let his posture relax.

"You're scary when you're in character" she laughed, slipping off her massive heels and sighing at the relief it gave her feet.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable" he asked, grabbing his leather jacket from just off-camera and putting it on.

"A little" she giggled, crinkling her nose.

He chuckled.

"I like that jacket, it suits you" she smiled.

"Oh, thank you"

"You just moved to Vegas right?" she asked.

"I did" he nodded.

"My cousin works out there, next time we're there we should go for a few drinks at her club, she can get us some perks" she laughed.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Sounds like fun, I'm sure Seth and Rome would be up for it"

"In fact..." she continued. "...me and a few of the girls were planning on heading straight off after RAW for some drinks on Monday if you wanted to join?"

"I don't know" he hesitated. "Sorry if I'm misreading the situation or whatever...but I'm kind of dating someone at the moment"

She digested his words and chewed her lip in thought. "It doesn't have to be that kind of 'drinks'. You should come along anyway. Bring her if you like" Renee shrugged. "Or him"

Dean scoffed at that, the comment breaking the awkwardness and drawing a smile from him. "I'll mention it to her"

"See you around?" she said, picking up her heels.

"Yeah, see you on Monday"

Dean made his way around to the parking lot with his bags, deciding to shower back at the hotel. He spotted Abbie chatting with Roman and Seth by the car and came up behind her, picking her up by the waist and planting a big kiss on her cheek. She squealed in surprise, clutching his arms for safety.

"Does Sister Abigail wrestle in lingerie?" he whispered in her ear. Roman and Seth hadn't heard Dean's words, but from the blush that suddenly coloured Abbie's cheeks, they got the gist.

"Because if she doesn't, I think she should..." he mumbled, dropping another wet kiss to her cheek before setting her back on her feet.

"I don't think sexy is the gimmick" Abbie giggled, elbowing him in the side.

"If you're playing the character, I'm sure she will be" he put his hands on her hips, standing behind her.

"Can we save the outrageous flirting for the hotel please?" Seth laughed.

"Or not" Roman shot him a look.

"I forgot you have to share a room with them" Seth chuckled.

"We'll be good Rome, we promise" Dean smirked, an evil glint in his eye. As they climbed into the car, Dean shot Abbie an absolutely filthy look in the rear-view mirror and Roman groaned.

* * *

><p>Dean reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness.<p>

"Night Rome" Abbie called.

"G'night Abbie"

"Night Rome" Dean mimicked.

"Night asshole"

Abbie felt Dean settle in behind her, an arm around her waist and the other slipping under her head.

She tried not to make a noise as he pressed his erection into her lower back. He rubbed against her for a while until he got bored. Then he switched to pressing open mouthed kisses to her neck.

"Dean" she whispered. "Behave yourself"

"Just jerk me off" he mumbled into her ear. "Please? I can't sleep like this"

"Dean" she groaned.

"Technically this is your fault" he pushed his erection into her again to make his point.

"Roman is right there" she gestured to the other bed.

"It won't take long" he whispered.

"You're impossible" she sighed, rolling over to face him.

He made a soft noise of approval when her hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers.

"Shh" she scolded.

She snatched her hand back as if she'd been burned when she heard Roman move behind her.

Roman threw back the blankets and huffed. "I'm going to get a drink. I swear to God if you're still at it when I get back, you're both sleeping outside. You have fifteen minutes" he groaned, storming out.

Abbie covered her face in embarrassment. "You see what you do?"

Dean just laughed. "You know, the amount of times I've had to listen to him having phone sex with his girl, this is fair game"

"Well I'm pretty mortified that I let you talk me into giving you a handjob with your best friend a few feet away"

"Speaking of...better get going if we've only got fifteen minutes...don't wanna piss the big man off any more" he said, pulling his boxers down enough to reveal his arousal.

Abbie shook her head, smiling at his cheekiness.

"If you're quick, I might have time to get you off too" he added.

Abbie rolled her eyes with a laugh. "I'm really not in the mood after that"

She watched him put his hands behind his head, shuffling his hips against the mattress to get more comfortable. Licking her palm, she wrapped her hand around his stiff erection and stroked him firmly. She kept her eyes on his face, using the speed of his breathing and his facial expressions to gauge her movements. A few minutes later and his breathing became more laboured, his eyes closing and his head pressing back into the pillow. She tightened her grip, her strokes getting rougher.

He reached for her, pulling her into a rough, messy kiss as she continued to stroke him harder and faster.

"Just like that" he groaned, hips moving in rhythm with her hand now. "I'm nearly there"

Suddenly realising she had nothing to clean up the mess he was about to make, she sighed. Too late now...

"Fuck" he grunted, pushing up into her hand one more time before his hips stuttered and he twitched in her grip. The first few spurts hit his chest and abs, more pooling in his belly button while the rest dripped over her fingers. Abbie kept stroking, feeling the last little aftershocks of his orgasm before his whole body relaxed. She brought her fingers to her lips, cleaning off the sticky mess. She caught him watching her with heavily lidded eyes before looking down at his chest. She took the hint and licked across his pecks, feeling the short stubbly hairs covering the skin tickling her tongue. She trailed all the way down to his belly button, dipping her tongue inside to clean it as she felt his hand stroking her hair. When he was all cleaned off, he brought her up for a kiss. Abbie knew he would taste himself on her lips and that fact that he didn't mind made her smile.

"Thank you darlin'" he whispered sleepily.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep so poor Roman can relax when he gets back"

She tucked him back into his shorts and rested her head in the crook of his neck, tucking the blankets around their joined bodies. The feeling of Dean's fingers carding through her hair and his lips resting against her forehead lulled her into closing her eyes.

She heard the door open gingerly, Roman checking the coast was clear before he snuck back into bed.

* * *

><p>Dean and Roman bustled around the room, showering and packing up their bags ready to get on the road. Abbie was still sleeping and they decided to leave her as long as possible before waking her up. Her phone buzzed on the nightstand and Dean grabbed it, checking the caller I.D. A missed call from Colt Cabana popped up, along with the current caller which showed up as an unknown number.<p>

"Hello?" he answered quietly, moving away from the bed so he didn't wake her.

"Can I speak to Miss Evans please?"

"She can't take the call right now, but can I pass on a message to her?" he replied.

"Who's speaking please?"

"I'm her partner" he shrugged at Roman when the other man shot him a questioning glance.

"Oh okay. I'm calling from the New York police department"

"Is there news about the guy who's been stalking her?" he asked. "The last we heard was that you had one of his circle in custody"

"Yes, well I'm just calling to keep you updated. I understand this must be a frightening and stressful time for both of you and though it's frustrating, I hope you know that we have officers working around the clock to find the man who's caused Miss Evans so much distress"

"I think distress is the wrong word. Emotional and physical abuse is more apt" he interjected.

"Well what I wanted to let you know was that we've had reliable information on his whereabouts. We're confident we'll have him in our custody very soon"

"Okay, well I look forward to receiving that call. I'm sure it'll be a huge weight off of her mind when she knows he's been detained"

Dean watched Abbie stir as he hung up.

"I'll give you guys some privacy and meet you at the car in ten" Roman told him, understanding that while he and Seth knew the basics of the police investigation, that Abbie might not want an audience for such a sensitive conversation.

Her eyes fluttered open as Roman closed the door behind him. He'd taken most of the bags down to the car with him, just Abbie's half-packed case sat at the foot of the bed.

Dean approached the bed and took a seat on the edge. She reached out, trailing her hand down his arm until she took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, voice gravelly with sleep.

"Me and Rome decided to let you sleep a bit more considering you're driving us to the next show" he replied, using his free hand to tame some wild strands of her hair.

She yawned, sitting up and crawling into his lap for a cuddle.

"The police called..." he began.

Her head snapped up and she looked at him wide-eyed, waiting for him to elaborate.

"They know where he is"

"Where?" she asked.

"She didn't say. She just said they have officers working on it"

Abbie nodded, resting her head against his chest.

"I don't know if these constant updates are helping or not. Part of me thinks it'd be better if they just called when they have him, you know?" he sighed.

"I guess so. I think they just want me to know they're making progress"

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"It does put me on edge all the time"

"You're safe" he squeezed her tighter and she pushed her face into the crook of his neck. "Just take it as good news. Okay, it's not exactly what you wanted to hear but it's still good news"

Abbie felt incredibly safe in his arms, and she was horrified to find herself biting her tongue on those three words that were just hovering at the forefront of her mind. She berated herself for falling so hard, so quickly but deep down, she toyed with the idea that maybe she'd never stopped loving him even through their messy break.

"Renee and some of the girls are going out after RAW on Monday and she invited us if you're up for it?" he asked.

Abbie frowned. "I barely know her, why would she invite me?"

He shrugged. "Cause she invited me and me and you are joined at the hip lately" he chuckled.

"You don't have to bring me everywhere you know"

He felt Abbie tense a little and sensed she might have taken offence at that comment.

"I didn't mean it like that" he ruffled her hair.

"I can't come anyway, I have to stay behind with Bray to work on the storyline so we're ready for the debut" she explained. "You go have fun though"

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded. She didn't want to suffocate him and his 'joined at the hip' comment reminded her that he had a life outside of her company that he probably missed living...

* * *

><p>Abbie waited patiently at the gorilla for Bray to finish his match on Monday night, her notebook in her hands as she continued to take notes. She watched the way he did that creepy crab walk and made a note to add it to her own arsenal. Little touches like that could make or break her character. Dean, Seth and Roman came through the curtain first and she waved goodbye to them, getting a kiss on the cheek from Seth and Roman, a kiss on the lips from Dean before they headed off. Bray eventually emerged, his Hawaiian shirt slung over his shoulder.<p>

Once Bray was showered, they headed over to the tech department to discuss the new set-up.

"We've drawn up a few pyrotechnic ideas, and I assume you have some theme ideas?"

Abbie opened up her notebook and made a few suggestions, Bray adding his own input.

"I like the idea of a creepy, scary approach. I think Abbie has the look to pull that off" Bray said.

"What are you trying to say?" she laughed.

"You look a bit like the girl from The Grudge" he chuckled.

Abbie giggled. "That's actually a fair observation"

"So for the entrance we're going with the arena black-out...then we'll have a couple of blue lights fading in with the dry ice. And up from the mist, you emerge?"

Abbie nodded, clasping her hands excitedly. "I found a theme song too..."

She pulled out her phone and played the song – 'Rugrats Theory', the original Japanese version.

"Jesus, that's creepy as hell..."

Abbie smiled widely. "You like it?"

Bray nodded, grinning. "This is going to be epic, I can feel it"

They left the tech department to put everything together, including a suitably freaky entrance video. From tonight, creepy promo teasers would be going out across the WWE's social networking sites. A video of a swing in the woods moving by itself and a little girl singing would feature. Hopefully it would spark some excitement for Abbie's re-debut.

Next up they headed over to wardrobe.

"I think it should be modest. Ultimately, she's Bray's little sister and he's going to be very possessive. I feel like he wouldn't allow her to wear anything revealing" Bray explained.

"I agree" Abbie nodded.

"How about this?" the seamstress pulled up a sketch of a black dress. It was corset-like at the top, fanning out at the hips and reaching the floor. The skirt was ruffled, and the outfit was completed by black lace gloves.

"I love it, but it's you that has to wear it. What do you think?" Bray looked to Abbie for her approval.

"It's beautiful..."

"But?" he sensed something she was hesitating about.

"Is it practical? For moving in and out of the ring? I mean, there's no way I can wrestle in it..."

"I've got a solution for that" she flipped the sketch over. "The skirt is detachable. So as soon as you need to move quickly, you can pull off the skirt and underneath is a more tutu style skirt that you can wrestle in" she explained.

"What do you think of that?" Bray asked.

"Yeah...I like it" Abbie smiled. "My boots won't look right with the dress so..." Abbie began.

"I actually envisioned you barefoot..."

Abbie pulled a face.

"I think that'll look awesome actually. Grungy and like you've just wondered in through a forest" Bray smiled.

"I trust your expert opinion" Abbie told him.

Finished with the basic preparations, Bray walked with Abbie to the parking lot.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked. "I know you usually ride with The Shield guys"

"If you don't mind?"

"Of course" he told her, leading the way to his rental.

"Thanks for being so welcoming" Abbie told him as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know working with a diva isn't always good news for the top guys"

"Your reputation precedes you" he started, pulling out of the parking lot. "I think I speak for the whole roster when I say everyone was shocked when they pulled you from TV. Turns out Steph knew what she was doing. I'm really glad they're doing something with this Sister Abigail idea and I meant it when I said I can't think of anyone better for the part than you"

"Thank you...your seal of approval means more than you know. I guess I just expected them to pick someone like Paige...someone less known and established"

"They want someone they can rely on to pull it off. Steph gave you a hard time in there but she knows you'll knock it out of the park" he shrugged.

When she eventually crawled into bed, Abbie waited up for Dean as long as she could but she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She sent off a text before curling up and relenting to sleep.

_I'm exhausted so I'm going to sleep now but I'll see you when you get in. Hope you're having a good night._

_Abbie xxxx_

* * *

><p>Colt took one look at Phil and felt his heart drop into his stomach. He knew something was up when his friend wasn't answering phone calls. Normally, it didn't matter what was wrong, he always answered Colt's calls. In fact, he often called before Colt had a chance to even notice something was up. But when he used his spare key to let himself into Phil's apartment, he realised things were much worse than he'd anticipated.<p>

"Dude...who died?" Colt asked, brows furrowed. It upset him just seeing Phil like this. The man was curled up on his couch staring at the blank screen of his TV.

Phil just shook his head.

"What's going on Phil? Why didn't you call me?"

Colt walked over to the couch, gingerly taking a seat. His long-time friend looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

Phil was silent for a moment before he spoke in a small voice. "April broke up with me. Over the phone"

"Oh man..." Colt could see the absolute anguish on Phil's face and it killed him. "Why?"

"You know why, don't play stupid Colt"

Colt sighed and decided it was safe to get closer, putting a hand on Phil's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the man.

They sat in silence for a few moments before it was broken.

"I fucking loved her man...I know no one thought I did...everyone thought she was just a rebound or whatever but she wasn't. I don't know what to do..."

Colt felt a lump forming in his throat as he watched Phil choking up.

"Can it be fixed?" Colt asked.

"I don't think so...I think she's made up her mind"

"She didn't even tell you to your face though? Oh God Phil, I'm sorry..." Colt's brows furrowed. "I thought she was a nice girl but to do that...that's low"

Phil put his head on his knees and for a second, Colt was afraid he was crying.

"Maybe she just needs a bit of time to think. People say things they don't mean in the heat of the moment. Even if it is over, I'm sure she'll want to have a one on one conversation...for closure..."

"Doesn't really make me feel better" he mumbled.

Colt sighed and pulled Phil into a bear hug. "You should have picked up my calls. How is sitting here and stewing on it helping?"

Colt stood and set about tidying up the apartment. "We're going out for food and then watching a movie tonight, I don't care if you're not in the mood. I loathe seeing you so down Phil. It fucking kills me"

"I appreciate you being here man, but I just feel like wallowing in my misery by myself for a while" Phil protested.

"Well you're shit outta luck" Colt quipped. "I tried to call Abbie when I couldn't get in contact with you but she never got back to me" Colt said as he tidied.

"_Do not _get Abbie involved in any of this" Phil sighed.

"Why are you so keen on dealing with all this alone Phil?"

"Because crying about it isn't going to make anything better" he whispered.

"But you're human and it's okay to be upset. You said it – you love her. Of course you're hurting. Why wouldn't you want your closest friends to help you through it?"

"I've ruined one relationship because I can't move on...I'm not dragging Abbie back into the past with me when she's happy"

"How do you know she's happy?" Colt asked.

"The dirt sheets are reporting that her and Ambrose are back together"

"That train wreck? And you can't even give her a call because of that?" Colt asked incredulously.

"It was inevitable that they'd rekindle things when they're together 24/7. At the end of the day, April couldn't handle my relationship with Abbie and Dean's the same. I'm staying away from her on purpose. I don't want to be his excuse to walk out on her again. I know that the second he finds out me and April are done, he'll assume I'm gonna try to get her back..."

"Are you?" Colt asked after a brief moment of silence.

Phil shook his head. "Like I said, all I ever want is to see her happy and I haven't been that guy for some time now..."

* * *

><p><strong>Still to come, April and Phil lay it all on the table. Is it over? <strong>

**What's going on with Renee? **

**A****nd finally, Abbie makes her first appearance as Sister Abigail and has an emotional moment with Dean and the boys as she leaves them to join the Wyatts.**

**Don't forget to check out Abbie's new attire and entrance theme on my profile! Please let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	125. You Breathe Into Me At Last

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Abbie's big surprise in the story that you voted for is her becoming Sister Abigail, for those of you wondering :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, big bombshells are coming soon – that I promise ;)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Five: ~**

Abbie's eyes snapped open when she heard the hotel room door slam. She clutched a hand to her chest as Dean came into view. She leaned over, checking the time on the alarm on the nightstand. It was 4.37am.

"You scared the shit out of me" she breathed.

She watched him strip off before crawling into the bed completely naked. She was relieved that Roman had his own room tonight.

"Are you drunk?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Absolutely off my face" he mumbled.

"Did you have a good night?"

"It was alright" he sighed, lifting an arm as Abbie snuggled closer. "Sorry for waking you up"

"That's okay, I was hoping I'd be awake when you got in but I fell asleep" she whispered, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. "It's cold in here without you"

She felt him smile and craned her neck to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He tasted like alcohol and she cringed.

"You drank _a lot _huh?"

"Too much" he grumbled, shuffling around to get comfortable and pulling her closer. "Had to when I only had women to talk to"

Abbie did wonder what kind of night he'd had when it was just him and a load of divas. She tried not to think on it too much, but she was curious.

"Who was out?"

"Renee, Rosa, the Bella's, Nattie, Summer and a few of the NXT girls" he told her. "Lucky Cesaro turned up"

"I'm glad you had a good time anyway" she murmured, turning over so she could wrap herself around him.

"Night darlin'..." he rasped.

"G'night Dean"

* * *

><p>Dean cringed as the tequila slipped down his throat, knocking back another shot before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.<p>

"You want one?" he asked Renee. She wore a tight black bandage dress that hugged her lithe frame, her hair in its signature curly style. She took the shot from the bar and knocked it back, shooting him a smile.

"Let's go dance" she said, taking his hand and dragging his reluctant form from the bar where he'd so far spent the entirety of the evening drinking with Cesaro. She pulled him towards the group of divas taking up most of the dance floor and began dancing around to whatever chart music was playing.

After a few minutes, he made his excuses to go sit down.

"I'm not drunk enough for this" he laughed.

He found a couch along the wall and took a seat, surprised when a few minutes later Renee appeared with a bottle of cider in each hand. She handed one to him and perched herself on his lap.

"What?" she asked when he shot her a puzzled look. "It's the 21st century; can't a lady buy a man a drink?"

He decided to bite his tongue on the fact that it wasn't the drink that had him puzzled, and when she shuffled further into his lap to let Cesaro sit down, he realised he'd likely been tricked into coming out tonight so she could interrogate him further about his relationship status. Too late now, he thought.

"So where's your plus one" she smiled, sipping on her straw.

"She had to work" he replied, leaning back against the seat and raising his eyebrows when she adjusted her position in his lap again. Her ass was over his groin and as much as he fought it, he couldn't help his body taking interest.

"You don't have to lie to me Dean, if you're not into me, you don't have to pretend you have a girlfriend" she told him, a cheeky grin on her face.

"I never said I had a girlfriend" he quipped. "Just that I was sort of seeing someone"

"You said dating, but I'll let you off with that. So...sort of?"

"We're taking it slow..we'll see what happens" he shrugged.

"Who is it? You can tell me" she bit her lip.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Why do you wanna know so bad?"

He knew she wasn't unaware of backstage gossip. Most people had assumed Abbie and Dean were together long before they rekindled things.

"Just trying to figure you out" she wrinkled her nose.

"My love life really isn't that interesting" he chuckled.

"Pretty active though, or so I hear" she teased.

"What are you trying to say?" he smirked.

"Word backstage is that you're pretty good in bed"

He licked his lips as a smile broke out across his face. He couldn't help but react to the obvious stroke to his ego.

As the song changed and she wiggled her hips to the beat, he groaned. "Are you trying to give me a boner?"

She blushed, trying to shift off his lap.

He grabbed her hips. "Nuh uh, you've gotta stay here now to hide it" he laughed.

"I don't think your girlfriend would approve"

"She's not my girlfriend" he rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" she cocked her head to one side.

His silence did nothing to abate her interest in him and when he finally made his excuses to leave, he could already feel the hole he was digging himself...

* * *

><p><em>We should talk<em>

_AJ xx_

_Oh? You want to talk to me now?_

_Punk _

_Don't be childish Phil_

_AJ_

_Childish is breaking up with someone when you're halfway across the country_

_Punk_

_Do you want to talk or not?_

_AJ_

Phil took a shaky breath and tried to stop himself from hurling his phone across the room. He took a few deep breaths and dialled Colt, willing down the lump in his throat that made him even angrier.

"She wants to talk" he forced out when he heard Colt pick up the phone. He was glad to hear that he sounded more level-headed than he felt.

"That's good news right?"

"I'm still so fucking mad" he admitted.

"You need to talk it out with her. If it's the end then at least you tried. Don't leave things like this...if you love her..."

"...I do" Phil interrupted.

"...and she loves you then you can work things out"

Phil fell silent and Colt released a breath. "You're taking this hard huh?"

"I love her Colt. And I'm gonna lose her. However you try to paint this shit, I'm gonna lose her. And it's because I can't let go"

"You want me to come over?" Colt asked.

"No...I..." he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Help me understand Phil" Colt urged.

"I can't...I can't let go because every time I look at her, I think about how happy she made me and how for once in my life, I felt complete. It sounds like bullshit, I'm aware of that...but we had a family Colt. A blood family...I finally felt like I could heal. I could have given that kid everything I didn't have"

Colt knew Phil wasn't talking about April anymore.

"April wants me to give up Abbie but to me, that's like her asking me to forget what we had...what we lost..."

"Phil...don't take this the wrong way because you know I love you and I only ever want to help you...I just think you should speak to someone who can help you" Colt said gently.

"Are you telling me I need to see a shrink?"

Colt sighed. "You're not crazy Phil. I just don't know what to say...I don't know how to make it better this time"

"I'm okay. It's just hard right now with everything going on with April"

"Go see April and sort things out one way or another okay? And call me if you need me. I know I don't know how to make things better but I'm still here for you 100%"

When Phil had hung up, Colt ran a hand over his face. He was worried. At least Phil was answering his calls; that was something. But it was clear to him that the demons Phil was holding onto from his childhood were stopping him from dealing with these current emotions in a healthy way. Abbie seemed to be coping fantastically. She'd taken time to grieve and while it was still a delicate topic for her, she seemed incredibly strong now. It wasn't something you could just move on from, but she'd learned to cope with it in a healthy way. That's what Phil needed. Colt knew Phil wouldn't talk to a therapist. But maybe he'd talk to Abbie...

* * *

><p>"Fuck off" Dean laughed, shoving Seth's shoulder playfully.<p>

"Don't get pissy just cause you're slow" Seth smirked.

"At least I beat Roman"

"Watch it Ambrose. I can kick both of your asses when it comes to the weight bench" Roman warned.

"You guys are newer to crossfit so I'll let you off. Your time wasn't too bad Dean" Seth laughed.

"Oh thanks, almighty crossfit king" Dean pretended to bow. "I fucking hate burpees. That I know"

Dean slid his key card into the slot and watched the light turn green, Seth and Roman unlocking the door to their own rooms on either side. He pushed a hand through his unruly hair and frowned when he saw Abbie sitting cross-legged on the bed staring at her phone.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Just got my schedule" she bit her lip.

"And?"

"When you guys fly out tomorrow for the next show, I'm on a flight down to NXT to work with Regal on changing up my style and promo stuff. They want me to debut next week..."

"Shit...that soon?" he asked, dropping his gym bag on the floor and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She nodded.

"It's gonna be weird...striking out on your own after being handcuffed to babysitters for so long huh?"

"Yeah..." she exhaled a long breath.

"You okay with that?"

"I don't feel like I'm in any immediate danger if that's what you're asking" she shrugged. "I'm okay with it but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little down. Tomorrow, the journey to the airport is the last time I'll be travelling with you guys" she admitted quietly.

He put an arm across her shoulders. "It's the end of an era"

She rested her head against his bicep and released a contented little sigh when he stroked her hair.

"It doesn't have to be any different. You can still room with us. And by 'us' I mean me" he grinned, tickling her. She squealed as he pinned her down, assaulting her with his fingers.

"Stop!" she panted, clutching her sides.

"We'll just have to travel separately. But that's okay. We'll be on different schedules but we'll make it work. I know you'll miss this" he gestured to his body.

Abbie rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his playful teasing.

"Especially this" he grabbed his crotch obscenely.

"Don't flatter yourself" Abbie joked.

"You shouldn't lie to yourself Miss Rose, you don't have to deny yourself tonight..." he pulled her closer, guiding a leg over his until she straddled his lap. "Might as well make the most of me while I'm here" he raised a brow suggestively.

Abbie put her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the long, curly bits of hair at the nape of his neck. His hands kneaded her ass, drawing her closer until she lowered her face to kiss him. He hadn't shaved today and the stubble prickled her face. She let go of his hair with one hand to run it along his jaw, the short hairs scratching her palm deliciously. She broke the kiss to rub her cheek against his and groaned.

"I love it when you forget to shave"

He looked into her eyes as she ran he hands over his jaw, tracing his lips with the pad of her thumb and grinned, sucking the digit into his mouth. The feel of his tongue flicking over the tip of her thumb had her shifting in his lap.

"Raise your arms" he commanded as he released her thumb. She did as he asked and he ran his strong hands along her sides under her tank top before lifting it over her head. "I like this" he said, pressing a kiss to the swell of her breast, emphasised by the purple lace of the bra. "But are you wearing the matching panties?" he asked, pulling on the back of the denim shorts until he could take a peek. "Stand up" he told her.

She reluctantly removed herself from his lap and he adjusted himself in his sweatpants.

"Turn around and take off the shorts"

She didn't want to admit it, but the demanding tone of his voice was a surprising trigger of arousal for her.

"Slowly" he added as she turned, unbuttoning the dark denim and bending at the hips to lower them down her legs. "Now...I'm not into fashion myself so correct me if I'm wrong...but I don't think those panties match that bra do they?" his voice took on an authoritative tone and Abbie suddenly felt like she was back in school.

She shook her head, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"I like them though...all red and lacy. You like lace hmm?" he asked, slipping a finger under the waistband and using it to pull her closer.

"Do you like lace?" she found her voice.

He seemed surprised at her input but smiled. "Mmm...absolutely"

She sighed contentedly as he ran his hands over her hips, leaning down to reconnect their lips and climb on top of him. He laid back, legs hanging off the end of the bed as she settled herself over him, running her hands across his abs until she could pull his shirt over his head. Kissing down his chest, she followed the little trail of soft hair from his belly button down to the waistband of his sweatpants.

He pushed up onto his elbows so he could watch as she pulled them down his hips along with his boxers, freeing his erection.

"Oh fuck" he groaned when she sucked him into her mouth. "God that's good" he raised his hips in sync with her movements. "Do that again" he hissed when she very gently grazed her teeth along his sensitive skin.

Eventually, his breathing began to speed up and he ran a hand over the back of her head, knotting his fingers in her hair and pulling her back. She crawled up his body and he pressed his lips to hers hard.

"I'll miss this" she panted, her hair falling like a curtain around his face.

He didn't respond, instead craning his face up to hers to kiss her softly. He didn't say he'd miss her, but he didn't really need to. She knew he cared. Maybe he didn't feel as strongly as she did, but he cared and that was enough.

He unsnapped her bra and helped her out of her underwear, pulling off his socks in the process.

"You have to do your business barefoot Ambrose?" she mumbled, smiling against his lips.

"It just doesn't feel right wearing socks" he chuckled, flipping their positions with uncharacteristic gracefulness.

Abbie whined. "I wanted to be on top"

He raised a brow and smirked. "How about you let me have some fun, and then I'll let you take charge?"

"I guess that works" she pressed her lips to his again, sliding her hands up his slim waist to his broad chest. She loved feeling his muscles rippling under the skin. He rolled onto his side beside her and slipped a hand between her legs, pressing his nose into her neck. She arched her back at the dual sensation of his fingers rubbing in a circular motion and his teeth grazing her neck.

She closed her eyes; the intensity of his gaze as he watched her was too much. His eyes never left her face, her expressions changing as he pleasured her. She didn't let him do it often, so he made the most of it. All of a sudden, she let out the sweetest little cry and the tremors of her body told him she was climaxing. He suckled on her neck until she came down from the high and turned in his arms, snuggling up to him.

"Don't go all sweet and cuddly on me, we're not even close to being done yet" he rasped.

"Really? I could sleep right now" she teased.

"Fuck that" he flipped her onto her stomach, pinning her to the mattress with his body. When he bit her neck again, she protested.

"No marks, I don't want Regal to see" she whined. "What are you? A fucking vampire?"

"Why, would that turn you on?" he whispered, biting her again just to be defiant. "I meant the vampire thing by the way...not Regal"

"Ew Dean, way to kill the mood"

"You didn't answer my question"

"It's kinda sexy..." she admitted. "But I don't have the time to cover twenty bite marks for practice every day"

She didn't have the energy to protest when he sank his teeth into her shoulder this time. She felt him pull her up onto her knees followed by the sounds of foil tearing. He wrapped an arm around her waist, the other tangling itself in her hair as he set a fast pace. The sound of his heavy breathing and the slap of his hips against her filled the room and she laced her fingers with his as he pulled her up, her back against his chest.

When he'd had his fill of the rough, fast-pace, he rolled onto his back and pulled her onto his lap.

"Knock yourself out" he grinned up at her, putting his hands behind his head.

She shook her head with a smile, running her hands up his biceps until she could prise his arms from under his head. She took both of his hands in his and rolled her hips against him, setting a slow, torturous pace.

"Regretting it yet?" she smirked.

"Don't push it" he teased.

It wasn't much longer before Dean was on the edge.

"Fuck...I hope you're close" he groaned, bucking his hips.

She watched him trying to delay the inevitable before he just couldn't any more. The look on his face and the feeling of his body underneath hers tipped her over the edge and she collapsed against his sweaty chest.

By the time she fell asleep, they'd have just a few hours sleep before it was time to catch their flight.

* * *

><p>Abbie was silent on the ride to the airport. In fact, she'd been silent all morning.<p>

"I see you two had a good night" Roman murmured to Dean under his breath, referring to the marks on Abbie's neck. "I was about to ask if you two had an argument with the way she's acting but I think the most likely cause is lack of sleep"

Dean huffed in amusement. "We did have a good night. I guess she's just sad to be leaving us"

"_You_ man. She's sad to be leaving _you_" Seth chimed in as he helped Dean lift their heavy bags out of the trunk.

Abbie trailed behind the three men as they pulled their suitcases towards the airport building. She remained quiet and unresponsive as they checked in, her hair piled on top of her head, make-up free and wearing comfy travel clothes. It was only when they stood in front of the departure boards and their gate was announced that they managed to get a real response from her.

"Have a wonderful time in Florida, we'll see you in just over a week" Seth smiled, wrapping the arm that wasn't carrying his rucksack around her shoulders. She hugged him back tightly.

When Seth released her, Roman wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground with ease. "Have a safe flight babygirl. I bet it feels like being released from prison huh? Not having to listen to Seth's ridiculous heavy metal in the car anymore" he winked. "I'm just kidding. We'll miss you; you're a nice reprieve from all the testosterone"

"I love you guys" she choked out. "Thanks for accepting me into your group. It's been the most amazing year, travelling with you"

"You'll always be an honorary member of The Shield" Roman squeezed her tighter. "Don't be upset"

Dean stood just behind the two, watching the display.

"We'll give you two some privacy" Roman smiled, seeing the tears already swimming in Abbie's bright blue eyes. He and Seth gave Abbie a last kiss on the cheek before setting off towards their gate, rolling their cases behind them.

Dean stood in front of her, watching her trying to organise her words.

"Thank you for everything" she choked out, a tear making its way down her cheek.

He rubbed the back of his neck, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Sorry" she wiped the tear away, the action pointless as another followed its track.

"Oh fuck Abbie...don't cry...we're still gonna see each other practically every day at work" he laughed a little, masking his discomfort with humour as he held out his arms to her. "C'mere"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I just appreciate it so much" she told him, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "And now they know where Matt is, it's only a matter of time before they arrest him...it'll all be over soon"

"You're welcome. I've enjoyed your company Ab, you know that" he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "Why are you crying?" he whispered when she hiccupped slightly.

"I'll miss travelling with you"

"You know you can still hang out with us" he wiped her cheeks with his thumbs.

"It's just gonna be harder" she sighed.

"Stop crying" he lifted her chin until her gaze met his and gave her a stern look. "I'll see you on Monday"

She sniffed, trying to pull herself together.

"Can I have one last kiss?" she asked.

He smiled a little, tilting his face to press his lips to hers, his nose brushing her own. He kept the contact light until she deepened it, chasing his tongue with hers. He pulled away and began the kiss again, trying to express what he wanted to say in actions rather than words. He wasn't good with emotional speeches.

Abbie clutched the front of his shirt as he kissed her with tenderness that made her stomach flip. He resisted every time she tried to make it more frantic, keeping the contact soft.

"I love you" she mumbled against his lips.

"Go give 'em hell" he said, holding her chin. He pecked her lips one last time before grabbing his case and following Roman and Seth towards the gate.

She stood, rooted to the spot for a moment. Had that really just slipped out? She wanted to regret it, but it was the truth. He'd heard her, she knew he had. And his reaction was giving nothing away.

* * *

><p>Phil pulled his hood up and his sunglasses over his eyes as he made his way into the little coffee shop. He saw her sitting in the corner, one leg crossed over the other. Her long hair was curled, tumbling across her shoulders and the ninja turtle backpack on the seat beside her made him want to turn around and bail. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to have this conversation.<p>

She sipped her iced coffee through a straw, her eyes flicking up when he pulled out the chair and sat down.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while until she spoke up.

"Look Phil, I'm sorry for just disappearing like that" she began. "But it's given me some time to think"

He nodded, keeping his silence for now.

"At first, I thought it was just paranoia. I don't want you to think I'm using this against you Phil, but I'm quite a bit younger than you and sometimes I feel immature. So I put it down to that. But ultimately, it's not paranoia or immaturity. I deserve better than to be second best"

"You're not second best April. I never put you second. That's not fair" he replied calmly.

"You did Phil"

"Give me an example..." he began. "You can't. Because you've never been second best. When I hurt my knee, you were the first person I called. Not her. You. You could argue that she was a priority for me. That would be fair. But I didn't prioritise her over you"

"It doesn't feel that way" she told him. "Why can't you face it? Why can't you let go? It's over. It was over a long time ago. She doesn't want you Phil"

That stung. He was totally taken aback by the venom behind her words.

"What is it April? Why are you suddenly spouting all this nastiness?"

"You _hurt _me Phil! Why should I constantly have to worry about how I measure up to her?" she spat, trying to keep her voice low to stop anyone from overhearing.

"For Christ's sake AJ, is this all because my attention wasn't always a hundred percent on you? Is that it? Because I love you. And if you're one of those girls that thinks that isn't enough then I guess there's nothing more I can do"

"You don't get it. If you loved me, you'd do whatever it took to make me feel loved. To make me feel special. But all I ever feel is inferior. You need to get over her. It's pathetic"

His mouth dropped open.

"You have _no idea _what we went through. You don't just get over that"

"Well I guess you'll just be pathetic and miserable forever then" she snapped, wiping a tear away. "When I dreamed of my prince charming, I certainly didn't picture being your crutch. I'm not going to be the woman who sits around and helps you mourn the woman you really cared about"

"I care about _you _April. I just can't turn off the way I feel about the past. It never meant I love you any less" he said, glad he was wearing sunglasses when his own tears began to fall. He was about to watch someone he loved walk out of his life and it tore him in two.

"I'm sorry Phil. But you're just not the man I need you to be"

She stood and he took a shaky breath. "April don't..."

"It's over Phil. I'm done"

* * *

><p><strong>Abbie and Dean are doing well, but how will they handle the separation? And what about Renee? What did you think of Abbie telling Dean she loved him? And his reaction?<strong>

**Still to come, Abbie and Regal make the final preparations for her Sister Abigail transformation, Colt finally gets hold of Abbie and her new role makes her hot property – leaving her with little time for anything else.**


	126. Don't Be Gone Too Long

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Things are building to a head now, all comments and predictions are very welcome ;)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Six: ~**

"Some interesting marks on your neck there sweet pea" Regal raised a brow, clasping his hands as he rested his elbows on the desk in front of him. Abbie blushed bright red, putting her gym bag down before taking a seat on the leather office chair. "I see you and Mr Ambrose are getting along again"

"I'm sorry" she felt the need to apologise, wishing she'd had the forethought to cover the bruises with make-up.

"Don't apologise my dear, I was your age once" he smiled warmly. "I'm a little disappointed that my efforts to set you up with Mr Graves didn't succeed but hey..." he joked.

Abbie smiled, his attempt to lighten the atmosphere much appreciated. "Unfortunately Mr Graves wasn't interested..."

"His loss my darling" he smiled warmly. "It's nice to see a smile on your face"

"Thank you" she told him sincerely. "Spending a week down here learning from the best is enough to lift anyone's mood"

"You flatter me" he chuckled.

Abbie could listen to that man talk for weeks. His accent and mannerisms were fascinating to her and hearing his voice never failed to put her at ease. He was one of the few people she knew she could rely on to help her out of a tight spot.

"I thought we could talk through what you want to achieve before we get in the ring...I've drafted some of the guys in to help us out over the next few days" he said, opening one of the draws in his heavy oak desk and pulling out some note paper.

"Who?" Abbie asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Neville and Zayn" he glanced up from his paper.

Abbie gave an approving nod, biting on her lower lip as she waited for Regal to begin their discussion.

"Right..." he said, straightening the stack of notes. "...we're adding the crab walk to your move-set, that is already decided. But the most important is the finisher..."

Abbie nodded, excited to hear Regal's ideas.

"Bray does the Sister Abigail. But you _are _Sister Abigail. You need a variation on it"

Abbie put forward some suggestions, and they agreed that keeping the creepy forehead kiss was a good idea. They decided to try out some things in the ring before deciding on an actual finishing manoeuvre.

"Ring psychology is _so_ important" Regal continued. "I know you're very technically sound, which is great...but it means you don't have a lot of experience in what we're talking about now..."

"I know exactly what we're talking about Regal" Abbie sighed. "This is exactly what Dean was trying to teach me when he told me I hit the ropes like a girl" she laughed. "He said I needed to add character"

Regal grinned.

"No one knows ring psychology like Ambrose. Or Bray. The best Abbie. That's how you're going to add another dimension to yourself. Make yourself even more valuable to this company. Even AJ...watch the way she skips, her eyes...she's not much to look at technically but she has that psychology that sparks when she's in there. The Undertaker is another example on the endless list. That's what pushes you above and beyond"

Abbie nodded.

"This week we're focussing on getting the technical stuff down but I want to work with you and Bray on some of the character background later in the week. I'm sure Dean will have some input if you ask him too"

"I'm sorry" Abbie apologised when her phone vibrated in her bag for the fourth time since their meeting began.

"No problem. You answer that sweetheart. Whatever it is, it sounds important if they're calling you this many times. Meet me in the ring when you're done?"

Abbie nodded, pulling her phone out of her bag and waiting until Regal had left the room and closed the door behind him to answer the call.

She'd barely said 'hello' when Colt's voice burst through the speaker.

"Abbie! Jesus! I've been trying to get hold of you for ages!"

"I've been in a meeting...what...?" she began before he cut her off again.

"...no, I mean I've been trying to get in touch with you for more than a week now!"

"It's been a little crazy lately, I'm sorry"

"I just really need you to help me out right now" he said, sounding more flustered by the minute.

"What's going on?" she asked. "I have to be in the ring soon..."

"It's important...Phil...I can't get in touch with him"

Abbie frowned. "Colt I know you guys are close but he's probably out or something..."

"You don't understand" he flapped.

"Colt, calm the fuck down and explain then..."

"He called me a few days ago...he was in a bad way. April broke up with him and he's a mess Abbie" he tried to recount the situation. "...I haven't been able to get hold of him for two days now and that's never happened before. I'm worried...he told me some stuff Abbie. I know he doesn't want me to tell you but I don't feel like I have a choice..."

Abbie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and prepared herself to hear this.

"He said April left him because he can't let go of you. And he said he can't let go of you because he's hung up on the baby" he told her quietly.

Abbie swallowed hard.

"He didn't want to call you because he doesn't want to ruin what you have with Ambrose right now. I don't understand that; I don't see why you can't be there for him even if you're involved with someone else. You handled all that grief after what you and him went through and you're coping. Right now, I'm scared he isn't. You're the only person I can think of who can pull him out of this and to be honest, not being able to contact him is really worrying me..."

"It's really that bad?" Abbie asked, concern in her tone.

"I've never seen him this way before. You know him Abbie. You know he's never like this. He's always been the guy with his shit together"

"I'm in Florida right now...if he's not picking up your calls what makes you think he'll pick up mine?" she asked.

She heard him sigh. "I'd go knock his door down if I could Abbie. But I'm in Canada right now and next week I'm in Japan. Just trust me when I say he'll pick up the phone when you call. Subconsciously, he might not know it, but you're the only person who knows how he feels and you're the one he'll want to talk to"

"I have to go practice right now but I'll give him a call when I'm done" she told him.

"Thank you Abbie, I don't want to drag up the past for you..."

"It's okay. Phil's always been there for me. Always. Thank you for calling. I wish he'd know that he can call me himself, but I appreciate how hard he's trying to let me and Dean give things a go"

* * *

><p>Abbie groaned as she took another nasty bump.<p>

"Y'alreet pet?" Neville asked, holding out a hand to help her to her feet. Abbie smiled despite the pain across her shoulders. She couldn't listen to him talk without grinning like a fool.

"I'm good" she wiped her sweaty palms on her shorts and stretched out her back.

"Come on Abbie!" Regal called agitatedly. "Concentrate!"

Abbie sighed, climbing up to the top rope again. Neville hooked her arms behind her back and counted her in as they went for another double underhook suplex. This time, Abbie managed to get her arms out in time to land it more comfortably.

"That was better, but you really need to get it together Abbie..." Regal tossed her a towel. "Some of this stuff is new and you really need to get the basics down. They want you in the ring and mixing it up with guys now and it's going to take a lot of getting used to. Being thrown around by Kelly who weighs 120 soaking wet is totally different to 200, 300 plus pound men"

"I know. I am taking it seriously Regal I promise"

"Go take a break. Everyone back here in thirty minutes" he sighed, running hand through his dishevelled hair. "Abbie" he called as Zayn and Neville made their way outside. "I don't know what that phone call was about earlier but I think you need to take some time to sort it out. Be back in half an hour with a clear head okay?"

Abbie nodded, dragging a hand over her sweaty face.

"If you need me, you come find me in my office okay darling?" he said, giving her shoulder a warm squeeze. "I have to be firm with you to keep you on track, but I'm always here for you and I won't ever judge you okay? No matter what you do, I probably did something worse"

Abbie smiled genuinely, giving him a proper hug. "Thank you"

It meant the world to Abbie that Regal adopted the fatherly role with her. She missed her dad so much, there wasn't a day that she didn't think about him. But having Regal around made her feel a little less like she no longer had a parent figure in her life.

Abbie watched Regal head off down to his office and stepped out of the nearest fire exit. She found his name in her phone and dialled it, waiting as it rang. She half-expected it to go to voicemail when he finally answered.

"Phil?"

"Hey" he replied. "How are you?"

His voice screamed 'trying to sound fine'. It was worrying.

"I'm okay...what about you?"

"Fine"

Abbie winced at that. She wasn't really sure how to go about this. It was much easier to avoid a conversation when you weren't face to face.

"I heard about you and April, I'm really sorry"

He didn't respond but she could hear his slow breaths, telling her he hadn't hung up.

"How are you coping?"

"What do you think?" he asked. He didn't sound mad, just defeated.

"Talk to me Phil. How many times have me and you been through stuff like this together?"

"Colt put you up to this didn't he?"

"And how many times has Kelly put you up to hounding me to open up? Come on Phil. I'd have called when I heard about April either way" he said, exasperated.

"I guess Colt told you what I said too?"

Abbie sighed. She wasn't going to lie. "He's worried Phil"

"Are you worried? Do you think I can't cope?"

"No. I know you can but you don't have to. I get how you feel Phil. Let me in"

He was silent.

"I know it's hard to move on. April wasn't as understanding as she could have been...Dean has handled things better"

"I love her Abbie" he broke down.

Abbie sucked in a breath. She'd heard them say it to each other before but hearing the despair as he spoke the words was still painful even after all this time.

"Oh Phil..." she whispered, tears stinging at the back of her own eyes. "I wish I could give you a cuddle right now"

She heard him sniffle. "I wish you could too"

"You'll get through it Phil. I promise" she soothed.

"I know. It's just shit right now" he sighed. "This is hardly my first break-up"

Abbie giggled a little and he chuckled.

"You probably lost count of how many now" she joked.

"I don't have enough fingers to count them on"

"Glad I'm just another number to you Brooks" she teased, a smile in her voice.

"You're never just a number Abs" he laughed. "You're my one and only. When the world turns to shit, me and you will still be here bailing each other out"

Abbie grinned at that. "We need to have a catch up soon okay?"

"I'm flying out to talk to Vince soon so we can definitely hang out then" he assured her.

"Are you coming back?" she asked hopefully.

"Not yet...my knee is actually a lot better and I'll have to take it easy but I should be cleared to compete soon. But with everything that's just happened, seeing her around is gonna be hard. I'm gonna take a little more time. But yeah, hopefully me and Vince can come to some agreement and I'll be back in the ring soon"

"That makes me so happy" Abbie beamed. "You know I'm here for you right? I really appreciate you telling Colt you didn't want to bother me with this because of Dean, but you and Dean are getting along now so it's fine. I'm here for you 100%"

"I just...ruined one relationship because I keep hanging onto the past. I didn't want to do that to yours too" he whispered.

"April wasn't meant to be. You didn't ruin it. She's too young to empathise with your feelings. She didn't understand. She couldn't understand how devastating it was. It wasn't all that long ago Phil. You have to stop being so hard on yourself" she told him.

"It hasn't been that long has it?"

"Not at all...a year maybe?" she asked.

"About that" he sighed.

"Until you stop beating yourself up about hanging onto the pain, you won't be able to feel better" she told him. "You won't let yourself"

"I feel guilty for moving on" he admitted.

"Oh Phil..."

"I feel guilty for abandoning you when you needed me most"

She could hear he was getting choked up.

"I needed you most when it was physically happening, when I was in excruciating pain and when I couldn't face up to telling people what happened. You were there for me through all of it. You picked me up and you were my rock through that. That was the most awful time of my life. Even worse than the Matt stuff. And you were my lifeline. Don't ever think you let me down. When you left, it was because I was moving on and you weren't. If anyone abandoned anyone it was me"

The little hitches in his breath made her chest clench uncomfortably. It was hard being so far away and talking about such a delicate subject.

"Let go of all this guilt, please?" she begged him. "I love you. You're incredible. Just please come back to wrestling soon? I don't think being away and having so much time to stew on the past is helping anything..."

He cleared his throat before speaking again. "I will. I'll be back on the road before you know it" he assured her.

"Good" she laughed, wiping away a tear of her own.

"Thank you Abs..."

"Any time. I mean it. Day or night, you can call" she insisted.

"And the same to you"

"I'll see you soon" she told him, warmly.

"Love you Abs"

* * *

><p>Regal wrapped an arm around Abbie's shoulders when he saw that her eyes were a little red.<p>

"Phil" she told him.

"I'm glad you two are still as close as ever"

Abbie smiled.

An hour later and Regal was disappointed with Abbie's focus no longer. He watched on with a grin on his face as she bent over backwards into a crab position and walked across the ring. She kicked her legs over into a handstand before wrapping her ankles around Neville's neck and turning it into a hurricanrana. Rolling to her feet, she superkicked Sami in the neck and moved to the apron. With a kiss to the top of his head, she performed her signature slingshot DDT.

Regal clapped as Neville helped them both back to their feet.

"I love the DDT. I think it would be a mistake for you to use Bray's finisher"

Abbie's chest was heaving with exertion when Neville performed a final spinning side slam and Regal told them to hit the showers.

"How are you finding it?" Regal asked as he walked with her.

"I actually prefer working with the guys. I can put more strength into it. It's scary how much more power is behind everything though. Neville packs a punch huh?"

"People underestimate how strong these guys are. I know you're not fragile Abbie but wrestling is dangerous and it's even more so in the ring with men. I have faith you can cope. Just be careful" he winked.

Abbie frowned at her phone when she saw her email inbox was empty. "They haven't emailed my hotel reservation for this week yet...I'm getting worried"

"That's because you don't have one darling"

Abbie shot him a look of confusion.

"You're staying with me this week"

"You didn't have to do that..." she protested.

"I insist sweetheart. Like I said, you're welcome to stay with me any time and my family are eager to meet you. I know word is they've tracked this 'Matt' down but I'll still sleep easier knowing you're not by yourself in some hotel room"

"Thank you" she told him, touched by his generosity.

Abbie stood shyly behind Regal as they walked up to his Florida property. It was a modest house, but a house nonetheless. A house immediately felt more homey than the apartments owned by many members of the roster, especially the younger ones.

As he unlocked the front door and stepped inside, Abbie watched him take off his shoes and felt a little out of her depth. She did the same and stood back as his wife greeted him warmly.

"You must be Abbie" she smiled, taking Abbie in an unexpected embrace.

"Abbie, this is my wife Chris" Regal told her.

"Nice to meet you" Abbie blushed.

"Make yourself at home sweetheart. If you're hungry, the fridge is fully stocked and if you're thirsty, just help yourself. Don't worry about asking first" she smiled.

Abbie was overwhelmed by the welcome and Regal sensed this.

"Let me show you to your room" he diverted the attention, putting a hand on Abbie's back and steering her towards the stairs. "The boys are away visiting friends at the moment. She misses them terribly. That's why she'll probably mother you"

Abbie couldn't help but be a little overwhelmed by the sense of family. She'd never had that, even when her parents were alive. It was alien and uncomfortable.

Sitting on the guest bed that evening, she dialled Dean's number and waited for him to pick up. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she chewed on her lip anxiously.

"Shut the fuck up Seth, I'm on the phone" was her greeting when he finally picked up.

"Hello to you too" she said with a little smile.

"Hi honey" she heard Seth tease from the background.

"Fuck off Seth" Dean snapped. She heard the background noise fade out as he stepped outside.

"Whatcha up to?" she asked.

"We're out at dinner"

"Sorry, I can call back later..." she told him, feeling guilty for interrupting his time with the guys.

"Nah, that's okay. How's things with Regal. Your text said you're staying with him this week?"

"It's...weird" she sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm eternally grateful for their hospitality but his wife practically force-fed me at dinner...I feel like I'm gonna be sick...sitting at the table with them while she asked him how his day was? I felt like I was in a sitcom..."

"I stayed with them for a little while back when FCW was becoming NXT..." he admitted.

"Really? You never mentioned it..."

"I was going through a tough time. I wasn't on TV or wrestling at all. They put Seth and Rome on NXT and left me sitting around doing fuck all. I was waiting to be fired essentially..." he sighed. "Regal saw me heading down a destructive path and gave me a kind of forced rehab at his place for a week or so. I know what you mean when you say it's weird. You feel out of place? Like a stray cat they took in or something?"

Abbie pressed her head back into the pillow. "That's _exactly _how I feel"

"They're good people though"

"I adore Regal, and his wife seems lovely too" she whispered, hearing the floor creaking as the lights went out in the hallway outside.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I spoke to Phil today" she told him.

"Oh? What's going on with him?" he asked.

"He's just going through a rough patch but he's alright"

"That's good" Dean told her. She heard the flick of a lighter and a long exhaling breath as he lit up.

"How about you?"

"Eh, I hit the floor pretty hard at the show and I thought I broke my coccyx; caught it on the edge of the ring steps. But I got it looked at and it's fine" he replied nonchalantly.

"Jesus Dean, please be careful" she begged.

"It's kind a hard to control where you land when you got Mark Henry tossing you over his shoulder"

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Aww, you getting all mushy on me Evans?" he teased.

"Don't be a dick" she smiled. "So besides getting your ass looked at by the doctors, any other news?"

"Got weighed this morning. Put on another 5 pounds"

Abbie grinned. It was nice to catch up on what she'd missed. It almost felt like she was there. "That's amazing news. You'll be freaking huge soon"

"When are we gonna see you next?" he asked.

"My schedule is packed. From Monday, I have media nearly every day. Photo shoots, video promos, signings and interviews. I don't think I'll be able to spend any real time with you guys until it calms down. A few weeks probably" she told him sadly.

She heard a giggling faintly in the background before the sound of the gravel as he stubbed out his cigarette. "Dean...the foods here, you coming inside? Seth and Roman already stole some of your fries"

Abbie recognised the voice of Renee.

"You should get some rest. You've got a tough week ahead. A tough few weeks actually, if that stuff about your schedule after your debut is true..." he told her.

"Have a nice dinner...miss you"

"Thanks, sleep well. Speak to you tomorrow"

He hung up and Abbie was left feeling a little deflated. He hadn't returned her sentiment...again. She hoped it was due to the fact there were eavesdroppers to their conversation rather than the possibility that her feelings were much stronger than his...

* * *

><p>It was time for Friday's live show, nearly a week since they'd last seen Abbie and Dean and Seth were changing in the locker room.<p>

"Renee sent me this last night" Dean told his friend, holding out his phone.

"She wants the 'D' dude...what did I tell you?"

Dean chuckled, sliding it back into his pocket. "I know that now. It's a fucking mess huh?"

"You like her don't you?" Seth asked, making the sudden realisation. "I knew you guys were friends and I knew she was into you...but damn, you're into her too aren't you?"

Dean pulled a face and Seth knew he was right. "Oh man, I told you this would happen!"

"What?"

"I told you that this whole situation would blow up in your face. You can't sit on the fence with Abbie because I just fucking _knew _one of you would meet someone else. This floating around in a comfortable in-between zone was never gonna last forever. And now you're stuck"

"I know" Dean ran a hand over his head in annoyance.

"Either you're committed to Abbie or you're not. You can't string them both along"

"I hate stuff like this. This is why I bang ring rats" he made light of the situation.

"Have you slept with her?" Seth asked quietly.

"Who? Renee?"

"Of course Renee. Jesus, I _know _you slept with Abbie. Multiple times" Seth rolled his eyes.

"Not yet..."

"Dean..." Seth warned.

"Abbie's not around. And she's not gonna be for some time by the sounds of it..."

"This has the potential to be a fuck up of major proportions" Seth grimaced.

"I know" Dean sighed.

"Don't sleep with Renee until you tell Abbie what you want. Whether that be good or bad. I know you and Abbie aren't exactly publically together but if she's sleeping with you, that confers some degree of commitment on her part. You'll break her heart if you jump into bed with Renee"

"I don't want to hurt her Seth, that's like the last thing I want..."

"Then listen to me when I tell you this. If you want a future with Abbie, shoot Renee down _now_. If you don't, you need to have a heart-to-heart with her and be honest. Tell her the truth and be emotional. Open up to her. And don't do anything with Renee until you have" Seth warned. "You have to handle it properly this time. It's your last chance with her. Don't fuck it up again. She'll never trust you again if you kick her to the curb like before. That girl loves you. I know you don't want to hear that but she does. Do whatever your heart tells you, but don't let her down"

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, Dean makes his decision. But what will it be? Abbie makes her Sister Abigail debut and the drama of the past few months builds to its crescendo...<strong>


	127. You Won't Get To See These Tears I Cry

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Though the story has already covered some sensitive topics, I feel the need to reiterate that the story as a whole, and this chapter in particular may contain material distressing to some people. **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners. **

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Seven: ~**

"Hey you"

Dean smiled as Renee dropped onto the bench beside him. He finished chewing a mouthful of chicken before he responded.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just getting ready to film the JBL and Cole show this week" she smiled. "How's your butt? Feeling better after the ring steps accident?"

"Bruised like a peach" he chuckled. "But beyond that, it's fine"

"Oh it's fine alright" she joked, nudging him with her elbow to show she was just being playful. "Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys last week; it's been kinda lonely with Summer off shooting her movie"

"That's okay" he mumbled around another mouthful of food.

"Yo yo yo" Roman greeted them, taking a seat opposite, his plate piled high.

"What's up brother?" Dean smiled, stealing a barbecue rib from Roman's plate.

"I'm good, you seen the game yet?"

"Nah, got it saved ready to watch tonight" he told him.

"You're not seeing Abbie tonight?" Roman asked.

"She's got an early morning media appearance so she's gotta take off with Bray right after the show" he shrugged.

"That's shit man"

"It's all top secret by the way. Most of the roster have no idea she's debuting tonight" Dean reminded them. "Keep it on the down low or I'll get in trouble"

They made small-talk before one of the crew came in to tell Renee it was time for her segment. Before she left, she leaned in to whisper to Dean, out of earshot of Roman.

"I'm sorry if I came on a little strong. We both know I like you, but I don't want to step on anyone's toes. I hope we're cool, I like spending time with you"

"Of course" he replied, surprised at the gesture as he watched her leave.

"She's a sweet girl huh?" Roman commented, surveying Dean under his lashes.

"Stop fishing. I know Seth told you about our little talk Friday"

"Yeah, well. Spit it out then" Roman chuckled.

"She knows what she wants. She's feisty. I like that. She's such a wrestling nerd too. She knows all the shit from way back when"

"She knows about Abbie though?"

"She knows _something _is going on with me and Abbie but she doesn't know the extent of it" Dean explained.

"You sure this isn't just a case of 'the grass looks greener on the other side' or something? I know it's easy to get swept up in that early stage attraction stuff. It's new and exciting..."

"I don't know. I don't know what I want. But I can't have both" he shrugged, pushing his salad around his plate.

"This is normally a no-brainer for you" Roman laughed. "Hit it and quit it"

"I know. But this time I have to tread on eggshells with Abbie"

"Ultimately, I agree with Seth. Do whatever feels like the best decision. But do the right thing by her either way. She'll understand if you want to break things off...provided you give her honest reasons why and you're sensitive towards her feelings. You've done a lot for her, you've been there for her and she'll understand that now she doesn't need a guardian so much, things might change. Just make sure you go about it the right way..."

"And don't bang her first and then tell her..."

"Exactly" Roman rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat in a tiny room at the back of the arena, hidden away as she waited for someone to deliver her dress and do her make-up. Sitting alone, she was suddenly nervous. What if the fans didn't like it? What if they booed her?<p>

The door opened and a crew member dashed inside with her clothes.

"I'm very sorry Miss Evans, but the make-up girls are fully booked...there's a diva battle royal tonight..."

"It's fine, I'll do my own" she told him, trying not to stress. She hadn't slept much this past week in Regal's spare bed all alone. That only added to her irritability.

"I'll be back to let you know when you need to get into position" he told her, disappearing through the door again.

Abbie took a deep breath. There wasn't even a mirror in this tiny closet, how was she supposed to do her hair and make-up? Getting undressed, she unfolded the outfit wardrobe had made for her. The dress was beautiful and she slipped on the underskirt and corset portion, quickly realising she couldn't lace it alone. She was starting to panic now...what if she wasn't ready in time?

Now would have been a great time to have Kelly around, but she wasn't. She wasn't at the show tonight. So Abbie called the only other person she could think of.

"What's up buttercup?"

"I need your help"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just meet me in room U13 on the second floor?"

She threw open the door when he knocked and pulled him inside.

"Jesus, they gave you a luxury dressing room here didn't they?" he laughed, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Please help me Dean, I can't even get my dress on" she begged.

"Hey, calm down" he chuckled, turning her around and taking hold of the laces on the corset.

"You have to tighten it..."

"...from the bottom first, yeah I know" he said, pulling the bottom as tight as it would go before moving on to the next set of eyelets. "Would you believe me if I said I've laced a corset before?" he laughed.

"I'm not even going to ask why..."

"Is that tight enough?" he asked.

"Tighter if you can...I don't want anything popping out"

Abbie gasped as he yanked the laces tighter.

"I forget you're so strong" she winced.

She felt him tie off the top in a double-knotted bow and she pulled the floor length skirt over the underskirt.

"Is it too much to ask for you to help me with my make-up?" she asked, eyes pleading with him.

"Just tell me what to do" he groaned.

"Smear this shit on my face and neck..." she said, handing him some extra pale liquid foundation.

He laughed, squirting some into his hand and literally smearing his palm across her face.

"Come on Dean, be serious" she said, a smile slipping through despite her best efforts to hold it back.

She watched the frown on his face as he evened out the colour, squinting at it before giving her the thumbs up. She added some white powder over the top before giving him the task of eyeliner.

"What do I do with this shit?" he asked, observing the brush with confusion.

"It's liquid. You've seen me do it loads of times. Just do a straight line with a flick at the end. Like a cat's eye okay?"

Abbie managed to check the results in the reflection of her phone and she was pleasantly surprised. Some dark eye shadow and purple lipstick finished off the look, feeling like Roman as she spritzed her hair with some water to create damp messy waves.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look like a vampy mistress"

"Is that a good thing...?"

"Yes" he laughed.

"I missed you last week" she wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure she didn't get any of her white make up on his gear.

He returned the hug and sighed. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something..."

"What's that?"

"I have to be somewhere in like ten minutes so now isn't a good time...will you be at Smackdown tomorrow?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I have photo shoots and filming tomorrow evening..."

"It'll have to wait then" he released a breath.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" she laughed, joking.

His silence made her stop in her tracks.

"Dean...?"

He recovered himself quickly. "Like I said, I want to talk to you but now isn't really a good time"

"You can't just leave it like that..." she said, swallowing hard.

"It's not that clean-cut...I want to have an actual conversation and explain some stuff...so don't go blowing up on me alright?"

"I didn't really need this right before the show Dean..." she whispered shakily.

"Forget it okay? We'll have a chat and I'll explain what I mean in a few days. Don't worry about it" he assured her. "Go kick ass, I'll be watching" he said, giving her hand one last squeeze before disappearing out of the door.

Abbie stood rooted to the spot for a moment, digesting that conversation. She really didn't have time to solve his cryptic puzzle, but it sounded a lot like he wanted to end whatever it was they had...

She startled when there was another knock at the door; outside stood a flustered looking make-up artist.

"Steph sent me...I have a free ten minutes" she explained, pushing her way inside and immediately tousling Abbie's hair. Abbie sat patiently while the girl finished touching up her make-up, adding some contours to her cheeks and some false eyelashes. Holding up a mirror, Abbie admired the finished product. She looked creepy, and oddly much younger than her twenty eight years. It was amazing to see the transformation. The dress hugged her body, brushing the floor.

A light dusting of powder across her décolletage and some black lace fingerless gloves completed the job and she was led out of the arena to be kept hidden for her big entrance.

* * *

><p>Dean sat down on the metal folding chair, a towel around his neck. Seth sat to his left, Roman on the right. Right now, it was just them and a few of the divas chatting about whatever happened on their stupid Total Divas show last night. They knew interest would pique as soon as the lights went out in the arena though.<p>

Bray was in the centre of the ring, mic in hand.

"You_..._" he drawled. "_You_ people...you don't have her guidance. You don't _feel _her presence, hear her wisdom!" he shouted to the fans who chanted 'what?' after every pause in his speech. "She guides me! She

The Miz's entrance song hit and he strolled onto the stage, twirling a mic.

"You know Bray; you really spout a load of crap! Sister Abigail doesn't exist! You're a complete psychopath!"

Bray laughed maniacally. "Don't anger her..."

"And they call Ambrose a lunatic..." Miz rolled his eyes.

"Abigail is our saviour. Abigail is the light in the darkness and she will bring pain to all those who question her!"

"Oh shut up!" Miz snapped.

Suddenly the arena blacked out. A buzz filled the place, camera flashes lighting up the darkness.

The lights flickered back on to reveal Miz tied up in the middle of the ring. Bray stood behind him, a sinister smirk on his face. "Don't struggle little lamb, save your energy..."

Suddenly, the creepy promo they'd been showing this past week began to play on the tron.

"She's here..." Bray whispered eerily as the lights went out once more. The music box-like first few bars of 'Rugrats Theory' began to play and excited murmurs spread through the fans.

Spotlights trained on the stage showed a figure emerging from the dry ice and Dean felt goose bumps scatter across his skin when she revealed her face and the crowd blew up. The sound was deafening, even from the back. Everyone backstage stopped and turned to find a monitor as she stalked down to the ring.

"Holy shit, the crowd are going insane" Seth said, eyes wide. Even the divas had shut up, mouths agape as they stared at the screen.

Abbie reached the bottom of the ramp, her long black dress trailing behind her. She closed her eyes, tilting her head to each side as if cracking her neck. Her eyes snapped open, a maniacal look in them as she slipped under the bottom rope and stalked her prey. Bray looked at her with adoration as she circled a defenceless Miz. In a flash, she grabbed his head, jerking it to the side in a lightning fast motion. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and he slumped forwards.

The final shot before RAW ended showed Bray place a gentle kiss on the side of his beloved sister's head...

"Holy shit...that was pretty crazy huh?" Seth raised his eyebrows. Backstage was buzzing with talk after that, catching most people completely by surprise.

* * *

><p>Abbie followed a grinning Bray through the curtain and was immediately greeted by a beaming Stephanie McMahon.<p>

"Incredible job, both of you. Everyone who worked on this to make it a success should be proud. We had a big ratings spike at the end of the show and the website has already crashed due to the number of people logging on to watch it again"

"I'm just happy the fans got behind it" Abbie released a breath, nerves abated now the big reveal was over.

"The fans are more than behind it. Vince is elated. I know you two have media to get to so I'll let you go but well done" she clapped them both on the shoulder.

Abbie spent a few minutes with Mike and Zack, chatting excitedly about the show and apologising to Mike for trying to break his neck, even if it was just a storyline. Abbie wanted to stay and get some feedback from her friends but she knew they had to be on the road ASAP to make it to their destination in time.

"I'll meet you at the car when you've showered. We need to be leaving in twenty minutes" Bray winked, heading off.

In the locker room, Abbie could sense an atmosphere.

"I just don't get why they gave her the opportunity...she gets all the good stuff..."

Abbie turned to face the culprits.

"I am right here you know. You can say it to my face" she challenged.

"It's just funny, you're never in our meetings...Mark Carrano never mentions you" Rosa folded her arms over her surgically enhanced chest.

"That's because Mark Carrano is in charge of the _divas_" Abbie stressed the word. "He deals with your petty total divas story lines and your little tag matches over pathetic feuds no one cares about. If you want to be taken seriously in this industry as a female, you have to earn the right to have your career dictated by the top writers, not some corporate puppet who's only trusted with irrelevant diva matches"

Rosa looked like someone had punched her at the end of Abbie's tirade.

"I've had enough of the attitude. It's not my fault most of you have never had any real wrestling training in your lives" she snapped, folding away her dress and heading into the showers. She lost her temper and she shouldn't rise to it, but she knew the jealousy would come and she'd worked her whole life for this. She'd suffered for wrestling and she'd be damned if she'd let these girls take the sense of achievement away from her.

* * *

><p>The overnight drives were always the worst. She was lucky really. Some of the roster made these trips alone. At least she had Bray, Eric and Luke. The latter two didn't speak to her much but they seemed nice enough. The three agreed to do the drive in shifts, leaving her to sleep. She doubted she would though.<p>

She curled up in the back of the big seven-seat car, the hum of the radio and the quiet chatter of the guys in the front keeping her conscious. The lights of the highway illuminated the car and Abbie looked down at her phone wallpaper contemplatively. It was a photo of her and Dean. Kelly and Seth were in it too, but she and Dean were in the centre. Dean had an arm around her waist, a big smile on his face. She remembered the day it was taken well. It was their trip to Vegas and Dean had just told them an embarrassing story Seth didn't really want him to share.

In the photo, Seth was scowling, Kelly doubled over in laughter. Abbie had her hand on Dean's stomach, staring up at him with a look she could only describe as wonderment.

She loved that photo. It summed up their relationships perfectly.

Checking the time, she called Kelly. It was late, but she desperately wanted to hear her friend's voice right now.

"Abs?" she answered. "Is everything okay?"

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I'm at the airport, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I just miss you" Abbie whispered. It was hard to keep a conversation out of earshot of others in a confined space like this.

"Aw babes, I miss you too...I saw your debut, it was incredible. I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks, I was so nervous but it went better than I could have hoped" she smiled, pulling a fleecy blanket around her shoulders as she curled into the window.

"Are you with the boys? Can you tell Seth to get rid of that beard before I see him? If not, he's not sharing a bed with me"

Abbie laughed. "I'm not. I can't travel with them any more because of the storyline" she told her sadly.

"Aww, that's sad. Are you hanging out with the Wyatt's now then?"

"Yeah, they're nice guys" she whispered.

"They're not our boys though huh?"

Abbie made a sad noise of agreement.

"How are you and the resident bad boy?" Kelly joked.

"There's actually been some stuff that's playing on mind recently..."

"What did he do this time?" Kelly asked with a groan.

"I don't know...the first thing was when we said goodbye at the airport last week. I told him I loved him..."

"Oh?"

"You don't sound nearly as outraged as I thought you'd be" Abbie told her.

"I know you love him babes. You must love him to give him another chance after what he did. I don't think I could give Seth another chance if he'd done the same so I get that you must really care about him..."

"He didn't say it back...or say anything at all really..." Abbie mumbled.

"Did you expect him to say it back?"

"No, it slipped out. But then after that he seemed a bit distant. I told him I missed him a few times and he just didn't react. We still spoke every night I was away, it was just...different" she sighed.

"He doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve, sometimes he's hard to read. I wouldn't take it personally babes"

"So tonight before the show, I asked him to come help me with my dress..." Abbie recalled.

"Sure, help you with your dress, wink wink" Kelly teased.

"Stop it" Abbie laughed. "He said he needed to talk to me about something. I jokingly said 'you're not breaking up with me are you?' and he just didn't say anything..."

"You're kidding right?" Kelly asked, shocked.

"He was just silent...for like thirty seconds...and then he said to 'forget about it' and we'll have a discussion on Wednesday..."

"Shit" Kelly whispered, the rare expletive expressing her genuine surprise.

"I don't really know what to make of it, and with everything going on right now I don't have the energy to really pick it apart"

Kelly exhaled a long breath in thought. "Look, I know this is easy for me to say, but don't read too much into it just yet. With him, you never know. The fact that he wants to talk is a good thing because it means he's not just going to run off or jump into bed with someone else like before"

"What if that's what he wants to tell me? That he's slept with someone else?"

"Abbie...you've only been away from him for a week. Be rational. I don't like the guy but he is trying lately" Kelly argued.

Abbie sighed. "I guess you're right"

"Just keep in mind that as much as he learned his lesson, you shouldn't ever hang around waiting for a guy to change. They won't. They might learn some new tricks, but ultimately, a guy with a wandering eye just isn't ready to settle down. You can't force two people to fit together like puzzle pieces. Sometimes love isn't enough to keep two people together" Kelly told her quietly. Abbie could tell she was speaking from personal experience.

"I just have to wait and see what he wants to talk about"

"Exactly. And try not to worry in the mean time" Kelly reassured her. "If you need a girly chat, you can call any time day or night"

"Love you Kels"

"I love you too Abs. Try to get some sleep before your big media day"

When they hung up, Abbie spent some time scrolling through the texts she'd received after the show.

_Incredible. You knocked it out of the park. You made this old man very proud tonight, sugarplum._

_Regal _

_Killer performance tonight! Hope to join you on the main roster someday soon ;)_

_Neville _

_Well, aren't you the cat that got the cream? Well done Miss global superstar, you'll be on cereal boxes soon ;)_

_Corey xx_

_Colt texted and told me to switch on RAW. I'm glad I did. Fucking amazing job Abs, so proud of you, going where no female wrestler has before. You're a superstar. Love ya_

_Punk x_

Abbie replied to them before settling her head back against the sweater she'd balled up to make a pillow. She couldn't sleep, but closing her eyes felt like at least she was trying.

* * *

><p>Everything about the next morning screamed that it was going to be a bad day. Her alarm didn't go off and so she was abruptly awoken by Bray knocking on her door telling her there was a cab outside waiting for them. That meant she had less than ten minutes to make herself look half-presentable and get down to the studios in Albany where they had hours of press to do. They'd had less than three hours sleep and the photo ops and teasers to film were draining.<p>

She normally hated sitting for length periods of time while her make-up and hair was perfected but today it was a welcome break from the hysteria.

"You holding up alright?" Bray asked, flopping down beside her.

"Just beyond tired" she nodded.

"I know the feeling" he agreed. "Word got out that we're here by the way. Some fans posted some photos of us getting into the hotel last night"

"Great news" Abbie sighed sarcastically.

"The hotel is letting us use the back entrance so we shouldn't get too mobbed"

"Is this our lives now?" she laughed wearily.

"Global megastars" he chuckled.

It was coming up to 10pm when Abbie finally made her way out of the office building. They had month's worth of material and while it was a great achievement, she couldn't wait to curl up in bed. As they pulled up in the underground parking lot of their hotel, Bray extended a hand to help her out of the cab.

"I'm meeting Eric and Luke for dinner if you wanted to join us?" he offered, knowing she was missing her usual travel companions and feeling a little bad for the young girl.

"Thank you for the offer, I really appreciate it but I'm so tired...I think I'm just going to head up to my room and crash" she told him.

"That's totally understandable. G'night Abbie" he told her with a smile, unlocking their rental and climbing in to wait for the others.

Abbie pulled her hoody tighter around her to fight off the cold air, the yellow lights of the parking lot flickering over head. She found the fire door and opened it, entering the dimly lit stairwell. At least she wouldn't be stopped by fans, it was deserted. Her legs wouldn't thank her for the five floors she'd have to climb but it was worth it to get her to bed with no interruptions.

She began the climb, her yawn echoing off the walls of every floor of the stairwell. It was dirty and dingy, the pretence of luxury in the rest of the hotel failing to stretch to the 'back lots' hidden from their patrons. She didn't mind though, sometimes the plush hotels made her feel like an imposter. She was more at home in the little motels they crashed in on the indies.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she walked straight into a broad chest.

"Sorry Abbie" Eric apologised.

Abbie clutched her chest, laughing a little.

"Is Bray in the parking lot?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you now" she told them. "Have a nice meal!" she called, continuing her ascent.

She was almost at her floor. She could almost feel the soft feather duvet around her body. But instead, she felt a cold hand around her wrist.

She didn't even have time to scream before she was shoved face first into the wall and all the air was forced out of her lungs. She felt the 'crack' of her temple against the cement and was momentarily stunned.

"You finally ventured out without a babysitter..."

His voice made the bile rise up into her throat, adrenaline rushing through her body. She didn't even realise she was bleeding until her vision became blurred by a trickle of red running down her forehead and into her eye.

She tried not to whimper when he jammed his knee into her lower back but a tiny sound escaped as pain radiated across her kidneys.

"I've been waiting for you..." he sneered.

She cried out as he slapped an open palm against her ribs, digging his fingers into her side as he turned her to face him. She tried to bring her knee up but he used his hips to pin her flush against the wall, his free hand gripping her throat with bruising pressure. She tried to punch him, but her attempts were feeble. She didn't have enough room or momentum to get any kind of swing in, and her blows didn't faze him in the slightest. He towered over her. She felt completely and utterly helpless.

"I'm going to jail because of you" he spat, eyes flashing in anger. "It's only a matter of time before they find me. But I'm going to make sure the time I spend there is worth it..." he punched her in the gut, making her double over. Grabbing her hair, he smacked her head against the wall again, opening up another gash.

Swinging blindly, she caught him in the mouth and he grunted, returning a punch twice as hard, splitting her lip and making her vision blur.

"Give it up. You're weak. Fuck you" he spat on her, his saliva mixing with the blood soaking through her hair.

"They're not here to fucking save you now, you little bitch" he snapped, grabbing her throat again. She gasped, willing herself not to pass out. She wouldn't go down easily, even though a part of her knew that being unconscious would at least make this painless.

"You always were a defiant little bitch" he slapped her across the face. She could see the scar on his nose from years before when she'd managed to fight him off during one of his regular assaults.

"What...do you...want...Matt...?" she hissed, gasping for air.

"To _end _you" he snarled. "And I have _nothing _to lose"

It hit her, all of a sudden, that she would quite possibly die here in this dirty stairwell. He was right, she couldn't fight him off, he was too strong and Dean and Phil weren't here to save her this time. If she'd had any air left in her lungs, she'd have screamed for Bray, but she didn't and he'd probably left by now anyway. It was just her and this lunatic. And he wanted her dead.

With his right hand pinning her to the wall by her neck, his left unzipped her hoody and wrenched it from her body. Through all the pain and fear, it took her a few seconds to realise what he was doing.

"Please don't..." she felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall; she didn't want him to see how much this tore her apart inside.

"I considered beating you unconscious first...but you make a good point. This way will be _much _more gratifying. I always loved how much you struggled..."

She felt him push her dress up and fought against his grip with renewed energy. After all this time, after all the healing she'd done, she couldn't let him do this again...she couldn't go back to feeling the way she did after every time he'd assaulted her back then.

She landed another fist to his jaw but he returned the blow yet again, backhanding her across the face. Her mouth filled with blood and she spat it at him, watching it drip down his cheek.

He stopped, wiping the mess from his face.

"Dirty girl" he slammed the back of her head into the wall again. "Is that how you treat Dean? Yeah...I know he's been keeping an eye on you...I saw you two..."

Abbie whimpered, the idea of him following them making her stomach turn.

"He's a nice guy actually. Deserves better than an uptight whore like you. He always did like the skanks though. We got on great when we worked together. I suppose he likes you because you remind him of his mother. She was a whore too"

Abbie spat more blood at him; listening to the poison he spouted was unbearable.

"You must like the lost little damaged boys. Dean suffered his fair share of assaults by those nasty drug dealers on his street...and his mom's boyfriends...clients...whatever she was calling them that week..."

"Stop" Abbie grit her teeth, chest heaving as her lungs burned with lack of oxygen.

"That tattooed shit Punk too. He's fucked up. His mommy and daddy didn't give a shit about him. It still haunts him doesn't it? Boo hoo. I'm not like them. And I won't let you get away with snitching on me and my boys. You could have just killed yourself like that other stupid bitch..."

Abbie snapped. With renewed strength, she managed to use the wall as leverage and shove him backwards. Pushing the heel of her hand up into his nose, she heard a satisfying crunch and blood gushed from it. Then she ran.

She almost believed she'd made it when she reached the top of the stairs.

Then he grabbed her ankle, taking her legs out from under her. She fell hard, the edge of the steps slamming into her ribs. Searing pain shot down her side and her kicks did nothing to stop him as he pinned her underneath him.

He gripped her thigh with inhuman strength, prising her legs apart. She screamed...

He ripped off her underwear and unbuttoned his jeans...

It was at that point she realised she was going to have to make him kill her first. She couldn't let him do this while she would be witness to it.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she screamed again, thrashing around underneath him. She used every ounce of strength left in her body.

"Kill me! I fucking dare you! Fucking kill me you bastard!"

In her frantic flailing, Abbie managed to get her knee up, driving it into his groin. He cried out in agony, rolling away.

She stood and ran.

She didn't know where she found the energy, but she didn't stop until she'd made it through the door into the hotel corridor.

She frantically hammered on every door along the hallway.

Her heart was in her mouth, her chest so tight she was convinced it was a heart attack.

Every instinct told her he'd be right behind her in seconds.

She screamed again, praying someone would come out of their room to help her.

Several doors swung open, a hotel porter rushing from the elevator.

"Please help me..." she choked out, bursting into fits of heaving sobs as she slid to the ground in exhaustion.

Abbie collapsed to the floor, on the verge of passing out.

A man in a robe approached her, his wife hiding in the doorway to their room.

"Take her inside and lock the door! Don't open it for anyone" the porter told them, radioing through to security.

Abbie felt a pair of arms lift her off the ground and shrieked, convinced it was Matt.

She had no fight left in her though.

Everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>Comments on this one are much appreciated. <strong>

**Next up – the fallout. **


	128. How I Wanted You Here By My Side

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Thank you for all the support on the last chapter, it was a hard one to write and I was nervous about posting it so I'm so glad you guys liked it. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Eight: ~**

The first thing she was aware of as consciousness slowly returned was how stiff her entire body felt.

Her eyes fluttered open, her brain fuzzy. She was blinded by bright lights; everything in sight was white. For a brief moment, she considered that this might be heaven. But then the slow bleeping of a heart rate monitor brought her back down to earth with a bang.

She looked down at the IV in her arm and that was when she heard the shaky breathing.

She suspected that she'd been pumped full of painkillers when she found she could move her neck without problem and turned her head groggily. What she saw was the most incredible sight. He was slumped over the bed, shoulders shaking.

"Phil...?"

His head shot up at the realisation she was awake, his own face streaked with moisture. The look in his eyes brought everything flooding back and she suddenly burst into tears.

An overwhelming sense of safety flooded her body. He was here, so close she could reach out and touch him...she wasn't in that stairwell any more...by some miracle...she'd made it out.

"I'm here Abbie...I'm here" he whispered. "You're safe"

She cried, great heaving sobs that made her whole body convulse. They were tears of relief this time. She'd survived...

* * *

><p>Dean sucked in a deep breath of the smoke, the nicotine flooding his senses. He exhaled, the tension leaving his body with it.<p>

"You want some?" he asked.

She shook her head, slipping off her shoes as she stepped onto the wet sand. Dean followed suit, carrying them in his free hand as the cold sea air whipped against their skin.

"Thanks for coming with me"

He shrugged. "I was on my way out for a smoke anyway"

"I love the sea" she whispered.

He watched in quiet surprise as she broke into a jog, spinning around before approaching the point where the water lapped the rocks and dipping her feet in.

His mouth dropped open when she bent down and flicked some freezing water at him.

"You're about to regret that" he laughed, tossing the remainder of his cigarette into the sea before chasing after her.

Meanwhile, his phone sat on the nightstand of his empty hotel room plugged into the wall as it charged. It vibrated with an incoming call that went to voicemail...

"Hey man...it's Bray...can you...can you give me a call as soon as you get this...? It's Abbie...she's...she's hurt real bad..."

* * *

><p>Abbie just lay beside him, enjoying his company. She moved a little to get comfortable and winced, Phil's face creasing with worry.<p>

"It's okay, I'm sore but I'm so happy to be alive" she smiled, teary-eyed.

He raised a smile at that. She knew he was worried she'd be withdrawn and lash out after such a harrowing experience but she was just thankful she escaped with her life. It was far too close to being snatched away. She didn't even want to consider how things would have ended had he brought a knife or gun to their little meeting. She shuddered.

"What happened?" she asked in a tiny voice. "It's all a blur..."

"I don't know how you did it Abbie" he whispered, wiping his eyes. "But you managed to get out of that stairwell into the hotel and they found you...some guests took you into their room to keep you safe"

She nodded, heart pumping quickly at the mere memory of what she went through just hours ago.

"Bray got back to the hotel to find the chaos. Police all over the building, forensics teams and ambulances...he called Dean first. He couldn't get hold of him so they called me. I took the first flight out and got here a few hours ago" he whispered. "Dean, Regal, Kelly...they're all on their way okay?" he sniffed, tears dripping onto the blankets.

She looked down at his hands twitching by his side, desperate to touch her, to feel that she was still there and alive but too scared that she'd shatter into a million pieces if he did. She uncurled her fingers, reaching out to him and he laced his digits with hers, holding on for dear life.

"I'm so sorry Abbie..." he whispered, eyes brimming with yet more tears.

She shook her head, trying to convey how much she didn't want him to think this was his fault.

"We shouldn't have been so complacent. I know they said they knew where he was but dismissing the threat was wrong...you should have been with Bray all the time" he mumbled, distraught.

"I was with Bray. He only left when we arrived at the hotel Phil. No one could have known he'd find me..."

"We failed you Abbie...I failed you again..."

"No..." she sobbed, pulling his hand onto her chest and hugging it. "You didn't. Everyone tried so hard to keep me safe, he was persistent...he'd have found me eventually" she whispered. "I love you..."

"I thought I lost you" his voice shook.

"You can't get rid of me that easy" she forced a smile.

"He'll never touch you again...never..."

"Where is he?" she asked suddenly.

"The hotel called the police. He made a run for it but they caught him hiding a block away. He's going to jail; don't worry yourself about the details right now. Just know that you're safe"

She nodded. She was relieved, but she wouldn't be able to relax properly until she saw for herself that he was locked up.

"Could I shower? Before the others get here..." she asked quietly. "I don't really want them to see me like this"

He nodded, wiping his eyes and trying to pull himself together. Her hair was matted with blood and the scrapes and dirt on her arms told the story of the struggle.

"Let me help you, you'll be sore" he whispered.

He helped her disconnect the wires attached to her and supported her weight as she stood for the first time. She was in pain, but the drugs helped immensely. There was an adjoining shower room and he let her use him as a crutch to walk as she climbed down from the bed.

He'd have carried her the short distance, but he knew she wouldn't let him.

Phil watched Abbie try to shield herself from his view, untying the back of her hospital gown and clutching it to her chest with trembling fingers.

"Let me help you" he told her softly when she winced, struggling to lift her arms much. "I promise I won't look"

He thought her actions were because she didn't want to be so exposed in front of him after what had happened. She was so vulnerable. But he was surprised when she shook her head.

"It's not that Phil, I trust you" she whispered, voice broken and unsteady. "I just don't want you to see the marks he left on me"

Phil pushed her hair back behind her ear, tangled with dried blood, and tried to muster a small smile. "You don't have to hide it. Don't even think about me. I'm just here for you...to help if I can"

So far, he'd only seen her most visible injuries - the black eye and spit lip were particularly obvious. The worst however, were the finger marks on her neck. Those were hard to look at. They made him want to be sick. But as she peeled off the gown with shaky hands, the true extent of what he'd done was revealed.

He tried to keep his face neutral as she stood before him, a purple hand-shaped bruise on her left breast and black and blue mottled skin covering most of the right side of her body.

The palm print on her inner thigh was the worst, knowing the strength his grip must have had to cause such a discolouration of her delicate skin.

"You need help with the shower?" he asked, hoping he'd kept the horrified expression off his face.

"Could you just turn it on for me? I can manage the rest..."

He nodded, folding up the gown and putting it on a chair beside the sink. Reaching up, he turned on the taps to the shower and held a hand under the water to check its temperature. When it was warm enough, he stepped back.

"I'll be right here, if you need me just shout"

* * *

><p>Phil was back in the waiting room while they did some more examinations when Dean arrived looking stressed. He shoved his car keys into his pocket and mopped the rain from his face with his sleeve.<p>

"Fuck" the younger man closed his eyes, running a distraught hand over his head when he saw Phil's red eyes. "Is she okay?"

"What do you think?" Phil asked quietly as the other man took a seat beside him. "She's still breathing if that's what you're asking". There was no malice in Phil's tone, just pure devastation.

The two sat in silence, Phil with his head in his hands and Dean shuffling around anxiously.

"How did he get to her...?" Dean asked to no one in particular, eyes glancing around the room.

Phil shrugged. "He was persistent. We all let our guard down"

"How bad is she hurt?"

"We don't know yet. So far, bruises, split lip, finger marks all over her..."

Dean ran a stressed hand over the top of his head, his knees bouncing restlessly.

"They caught him right?"

"He's in custody now. They'll get him on assault, sexual harassment and those smaller charges but they don't have any CCTV of the attack...he'll be tried for attempted murder but whether they have enough evidence to actually convict him is still to be decided" Phil sighed.

"Can I see her?" Dean asked.

"When they finish up..." Phil told him. "She's upset, obviously...and it's a bit of a shock when you first see her. I tried not to let her see how mortified I was at how bad he bruised her up but it's hard..." Phil took a deep breath. It was difficult to say this out loud. He cleared his throat. "Just so you know...they did a SAFE kit...because she had marks on her thighs and there was evidence he'd tried to undress her..."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in before Dean's eyes widened and he processed that information. They'd examined her for sexual assault...

"He didn't...no...he didn't...he didn't do it right...?" he stammered.

Phil shook his head. "...he tried" Phil whispered, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeves as angry tears slipped from them.

Dean ran a shaky hand over his face.

The two sat in anxious silence until a nurse approached them, a warm smile on her face.

"Her x-rays came back clear and she's really pleased about that. She's doing really well all-considering. The police will need to speak to her but we've told her that can be left until she's feeling better. She can have visitors again now but one at a time, we don't want to overwhelm her. She's still a little jumpy which is understandable so just make sure you don't have a hood up or a cap over your face..." she smiled.

Phil and Dean nodded.

"There may be things that trigger her over the next few weeks or months...things that take her back to that traumatic experience. But with love and support, she'll come out of this okay. The doctor thinks she could be discharged as early as tomorrow"

"Thank you" Phil breathed a small sigh of relief. "That's good news"

They watched the nurse walk away and Phil turned to Dean. "Go on" he winked. "I'm sure she's itching to see you"

Dean stood, wiping his palms on his jeans.

* * *

><p>Abbie was thankful she didn't have to see Phil's reaction when he laid eyes on her for the first time after the attack. Fortunately she'd been unconscious. She had no idea what she looked like, but from the pain she felt, she could imagine it wasn't pretty.<p>

Even with that knowledge, she still found it hard to digest the look on Dean's face when he opened the door and his eyes fell on her. He didn't cry, but he looked about as close to crying as she'd ever seen him.

He moved slowly, sitting down beside the bed. He was never one to be 'put together' so to speak, but he was even less so than usual. His clothes were rumpled and she could tell he'd come as soon as he'd picked up the message.

She could see he just didn't know what to say. It was written all over his face. So, as was his way, he didn't say anything. He didn't make pointless small talk, he just sat with her.

After a few minutes, she trailed her fingers across the back of his rough hand and took it, the familiarity of his big palm bringing her a sense of comfort.

"Thank you for coming"

He scoffed. "As if I'd leave you here...I should have been here earlier..."

"It's okay. I was asleep most of the time. Plus, Phil was here so I wasn't alone..."

Silence descended between them once more. She knew he wasn't happy that Phil was first on the scene, even after hopping on a plane from Chicago at short notice.

"I have to tell you something" she whispered.

He raised his gaze to meet hers.

"He...Matt..." she forced the name from her lips. "He told me something...said some things...things he shouldn't have"

Dean's expression remained unreadable.

"He said a lot of things. Things he said just to rile me up and upset me. But I feel like he had no right to say what he did about you and I want to tell you because it was a betrayal of your trust and I feel guilty knowing that stuff when you obviously didn't want to tell me..."

Something dark flashed across Dean's eyes. Those times when you immediately think of the worst things anyone could possibly find out...when you panic and everything bad flits through your mind...that's what Dean was experiencing.

"He told me you were assaulted when you were younger...by the guys your mom brought home...I'm sorry Dean..."

He stood abruptly, knocking the chair back across the floor and she immediately flinched. She was sensitive to sudden movements and since she'd woken, she had to make a conscious effort not to be frightened of everything.

His expression softened when he saw that he'd spooked her but he was firm in his words.

"That's not something I want to discuss"

"I'm sorry" she recoiled.

He heaved out a breath and rubbed his temple. "It's not your fault. But like I said, there are things I've told Seth before that I don't want to drag up again. Yes, the drug dealer on the corner used to beat seven shades of shit out of me, but that and all the other crap I've buried isn't stuff I want to become public knowledge"

"I wouldn't ever tell anyone..." she whispered.

"I know. I just...don't want a therapy session you know?"

"You think I don't know? After what just happened to me Dean? Of course I know..." she reminded him, upset that he thought she didn't understand how that felt.

He nodded, taking his seat beside her once more.

"You seem to be dealing with all this pretty good" he remarked.

"That's what the nurses keep saying. I guess I'm just grateful I'm still alive right now. And almost relieved...I spent so many nights lying awake wondering _when_ he'd finally get to me. Hopefully now, it's all over"

"It is" Dean said with determination. "I think if me or Phil ever saw him again, we'd rip him limb from limb"

Abbie smiled a little. "Thinking of you two kept me fighting last night"

He seemed caught off-guard by the sentiment. "I called Seth...Kelly's in a bit of a state. He said she's been inconsolable since Phil called her and told her..." he changed the subject.

Abbie nodded sadly. "I'm okay. She'll see that"

"What's the damage then? The nurse said no broken bones..."

"You want to see?" she asked quietly.

He was silent for a few moments before nodding almost imperceptibly.

Abbie swallowed hard, untying the robe and letting him see the bruising.

He sucked in a breath when he saw the horrific contusions all over her pale skin.

"I'm pretty sure I broke his nose. And probably burst one of his balls too so it wasn't all one-sided"

"Good" Dean hissed. "I wish I'd have been there...I can't even describe what I'd have done to that piece of shit..."

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me Monday that had to wait until you had more time? I got all the time in the world right now..." Abbie asked, diverting the conversation from such a dark topic. She was in a good place right now considering what had happened, she was scared to slip into her old ways.

"Abbie not now...not after what just happened..." he looked at her, eyes filled with something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Dean please? Just tell me...don't back out of telling me the truth because you pity me. There are plenty of people here to support me right now. I don't need you to lie to me. I'd rather you just told me the truth. What happened to me doesn't change anything"

There was a moment of silence while he collected his thoughts.

"Abbie I _really _don't want to do this now. Not because I pity you. I just wanted to do this properly..."

"And I'm asking you to tell me now Dean" she swallowed the lump in her throat, the tone of his voice giving him away.

"I wanted to talk about us" he began. "Whatever it is that 'we' are..."

She nodded. She prepared herself to hear the worst. She was expecting it.

"Can I be really honest with you?" he leaned in, locking eyes with her to show her he was genuine.

Abbie nodded, putting her hand in his when he offered her a palm.

"I did mean what I said...that I'm not ready for 'serious' right now. And as much as you play along with the label-free thing we have going on right now, I know you want me to commit to you"

"Dean, I'm not pressuring you..."

"I know you're not. But I know that we both said we weren't gonna do this again. And all that time we spent together...we fell back into the same routine. And I will be honest with you Abbie. I think you're incredible. I'm crazy about you. But when you tell me you love me? That just fucks with my mind. I want to do this the right way this time. I don't want to get backed into a corner and freak like before. I want to tell you the truth. And the truth is that I think me and you having a sexual relationship is going to be destructive in the end. As much as I love the sex, and you know I do, I care too much to put you through it anymore. I want us to be friends and the only way that's gonna happen is if I break things off on good terms. I'm never going to be Prince Charming. I'm never going to give you a fairytale ending Abbie..."

Abbie felt a tear slide down her cheek despite her best efforts to hold it back and squeezed his hand tightly.

"What if I don't care? I don't want a fairytale Dean...I want you..." she whispered, voice trembling.

"I'm doing this for the right reasons this time Abbie" he brushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Is it Renee?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head. "I like Renee, but regardless of whether anything happens with her, it doesn't affect my reasons" he told her. The regret on his face made her stomach clench uncomfortably. "Don't cry" he wiped her cheeks with the back of his free hand.

"I can't help it"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you how sorry I am that I wasn't there when he did this..." he brushed the pad of his thumb over her split lip, her eyelids fluttering closed at the contact.

"It's not your fault" she whispered.

"I'd have killed him with my bare hands..."

"I know"

"I'm full of regrets when it comes to you" he let out a humourless laugh.

"I don't regret any of it" she swallowed hard.

He brushed his lips across the back of her hand and she blinked back more tears.

"I might not agree with your choice...but thank you for being honest with me" she clutched his hand.

"I care about you so much Abbie, but you deserve white knights and castles" he swallowed hard.

"You're so full of shit" she laughed through the tears. "Come here" she held out her arms. He hugged her, careful of her injuries. As he pulled back, she leaned up to brush her lips to his one last time.

He gave her a quizzical stare.

"If this is it, after you leave this room...then I want a proper goodbye"

He leaned in and kissed her again, albeit gently. Her skin was salty from the tears but it was still a chaste, sweet goodbye.

"You have a lot of visitors...I should go" he said, standing. His gaze lingered on her for a few moments, the emotions getting to them both. "Don't think I'm doing this because you're not enough for me Abbie..." he began. "While we're being honest, I don't think I've ever cared about another girl the way I care about you. You're more than enough...you're too much for me. There's a guy outside who can tell you he loves you and I may not be that guy but...I do have love for you Abbie..." he told her, voice gravelly. "If you ever need anything at all, I'm always around..."

"I'll see you soon" she whispered.

"Yeah you will" he smiled sadly.

* * *

><p>Phil stood outside, watching the exchange through the pane of hospital glass. He watched Abbie cry, saw the way Dean held her hand and treated her like glass. He watched Dean kiss her...<p>

He took a deep breath to gather himself as Dean emerged from the room looking drained.

The younger man pinched the bridge of his nose, as if unsure of what to say.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened" Phil spoke.

Ambrose looked surprised at that.

"You either" Dean added.

Phil nodded.

"I'm gonna get going, there's a lot of people waiting to see her..." Dean chewed his lip. "She'll probably want to see you before she faces them though"

"Alright man, thanks for stopping by" Phil held out his hand. Dean took it.

As Dean left, Phil slipped back into Abbie's room. Sitting down beside her bed, he wrapped her up in his arms as best he could and the waterworks began again.

"Hey? What happened?"

"We had a talk...he ended things" she sniffled.

She felt Phil tense and put a hand on his arm.

"It's okay, we're still friends"

"Why did he do it now? Of all times?" he asked.

"It's been coming for a while. It's my fault; I made him tell me now. He wanted to wait" Abbie urged. "Don't be mad at him. He told me the truth. I guess he just doesn't see a future for us..."

"I guess we're both joining the lonely hearts club then" he stroked her hair soothingly. He held her for a while, calming her until the tears slowed.

"Regal's here...and Kelly...they got here about twenty minutes ago. Kelly's a mess..."

"I'll see them in a bit...I just want a cuddle right now"

"Anything you want" he whispered, burying his nose in her hair.

* * *

><p>It turned out that it wasn't just Regal and Kelly. Seth, Roman, Zack, Mike and Cody had made the drive to see her too. When she'd calmed down enough, she asked Phil to let Kelly in.<p>

Phil and Dean weren't exaggerating when they told her about Kelly. Abbie didn't think she'd ever seen anyone cry as hard as Kelly was when Phil opened the door to Abbie's room to let her through. Her whole body was heaving, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Kelly calm down" Phil soothed, rubbing her lower back comfortingly. "Abbie's doing really well, look" he walked with her to the chair beside Abbie's bed and sat her down.

"You can hug me Kels..." Abbie offered, trying not to get upset too. She wanted Kelly to see that she was okay, not a blubbering mess.

Kelly reached out and wrapped Abbie up in her arms, sobbing into her neck. Abbie shared a pained look with Phil, stroking the back of Kelly's head.

"I'll give you girls some privacy. Holler if you need me, I'll only be outside" he offered her a small smile.

As the door swung shut, Abbie lifted Kelly's face so she could look at her properly.

"Kelly please don't cry...I'm okay...I'm fine"

"I love you so much Abbie..." she sobbed.

"I love you too..." Abbie frowned.

"No...I don't know what I'd do without you...when Phil called, I felt like I'd been hit by a train..." she whispered, rubbing her red eyes.

Abbie felt a lump form in the back of her throat. She'd only ever dreamed of having people care for her like Kelly did. And Phil, Dean, Regal, Seth, Roman, Mike, Zack...it was overwhelming.

"I'm okay" Abbie promised. "A little shaken up but I'm alright. I'm going back to work on Monday, please don't work yourself up over me"

"You're so strong Abbie. I can't even imagine going through something like that. You're incredible" she whispered. "Phil said he tried to..." she trailed off.

Abbie knew what she was hinting at. She nodded.

"How did you stop him?"

"I just struggled...eventually I managed to knee him in the balls but he was close to getting what he wanted" she said, releasing a shaky breath. "I look a bit worse for wear but I'm grateful I came out of it alive"

"I can't believe how well you're dealing with this though...it's okay to be an emotional wreck, god knows I would be" Kelly frowned.

"I've been through worse, honestly" Abbie whispered.

Kelly chewed her lip and nodded, lacing Abbie's fingers with her own.

"I saw Dean leaving..."

"We had a talk" Abbie bit her lip. "He wants to go back to being friends..."

Kelly's brow furrowed when a tear trickled down Abbie's cheek. She'd be damned if Abbie was going to cry over a boy. Not after what just happened to her.

"You know, my mom always said that if a guy breaks your heart, fuck his best friend"

Abbie burst into inelegant snorting laughter, covering her mouth.

"Are you indirectly telling me to sleep with Seth?"

"Oh God no, babe. Seth's mine. And Roman has a kid so I guess it'll have to be Cesaro. Not a bad deal in my opinion" Kelly shrugged.

"Kelly!"

"I'm joking" she laughed. "You know you're welcome to hop into bed with me and Seth again any time you like" the blonde winked cheekily.

"I do worry about you and your bisexual tendencies Kel" Abbie smiled, hugging her friend as best she could from the bed.

"I think I do actually swing both ways. Plus, I love you. And you're beautiful. Where's the harm? Love is love, regardless of whether you have a vagina or not"

"I love you Kelly, you always make me smile"

"On a serious note...what made him decide to put the brakes on?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know. I'm not convinced he ever really saw himself in a relationship with me. Not long term. I don't doubt that he cares about me, but just because he cares and doesn't want to hurt me, I don't want him trying to force it you know? I feel like we were two magnets with the same charge that just repel each other"

"Could _you_ see yourself with him long term?" Kelly asked quietly.

Abbie nodded. "There were times I thought he'd be the man I'd marry" Abbie shrugged sadly.

"Oh Abs..." Kelly squeezed Abbie's hand. "You really could fuck Cesaro...he's so strong...just imagine the positions he'd get you in..."

Abbie laughed. "I appreciate the thought Kels, but I don't want revenge sex. We're still friends. I still love him"

"I don't need to slap him again then?"

Abbie smiled, shaking her head. "No"

* * *

><p>Abbie had many visitors over the next few hours. A teary Regal broke Abbie's heart all over again and the care package full of candy and fruit from him and his wife filled her with emotion. Roman and Seth, Cody, Mike and Zack were all welcome faces that she thought she'd never see again.<p>

"I think that's enough visitors for one day huh?" Phil smiled, helping organise all the gifts people had brought on her bedside table. "You must be exhausted. You want me to leave so you can get some sleep?"

Abbie levelled him with a look that said 'are you kidding?'.

He sat down in the chair beside the bed and she reached for his hand again. He took it, rubbing his thumb across hers soothingly.

"If you're tired, you can go home...I want you to stay but I feel bad asking when you flew out here all this way at a moment's notice"

This time, Phil used her own look against her.

"You know I'm not leaving your side unless you ask me to Abs. You're coming to stay at mine when the doctors give you the all clear anyway. Don't argue, I've already decided"

Abbie smiled at him. "I'll take you up on that offer. However, I'm back at work on Monday so I won't be under your feet for long"

His jaw dropped.

"Abbie Evans. I sincerely hope you're fucking with me right now"

She shook her head.

"Abbie are you serious? After what you just went through! All the injuries you have..."

"The best way for me to move on is to get back to normality Phil"

"And the police?" he asked.

"I'll talk to them when I have to"

"The media..."

"I know" she stopped him. "I know this will be plastered all over the news. I know the fans know. But the sooner I get out there and show them I'm not a victim, the sooner they can start cheering because I'm doing a good job and not because they feel sorry for me"

He heard her voice waver at the idea of the fans pitying her.

"If you're going back Monday, then I'm coming with you" he said with determination. "I'm sure Vince needs the ratings only I can draw any way" he winked.

Abbie managed a wide smile.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll fix it all, I promise..."

* * *

><p><strong>Abbie comes out of things appearing to be stronger than ever, Dean makes a bold decision and Phil makes a big promise. Thoughts?<strong>

**Coming up, Phil makes a big decision and Stephanie has something big to ask of Abbie. Can she face her fears? Can she brave the fans and the media attention? It's time to face the music...and the police questioning...**


	129. Where's The Good In Goodbye?

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Sorry this took so long guys. Thank you to everyone who's still reading even though I made you wait. Thank you to the people who sent messages telling me to get my ass in gear, I needed that. **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Nine: ~**

"Thanks" Abbie grit her teeth against the pain in her ribs as Phil helped her to sit up.

As promised, she was being released from the hospital this morning. She was still in a lot of pain but she was healing fast.

"Do you want to stop by your place and get some stuff? We can drive there and then fly from NYC to Chicago?"

"I'd like that" she raised a small smile.

A flurry of anxious butterflies whirled around in her stomach. She knew the police were sitting just outside the room waiting patiently for her statement and the urge to grab Phil and go on the run to Mexico was strong.

"Don't be stressed Abs, it's almost over" he told her, gathering her belongings for her.

She opened her mouth as if to ask something before closing it and dropping her gaze.

He knew what she was going to ask.

"If they'll let me, I don't mind coming in while you talk to the police...for moral support"

She nodded. "I know you don't want to listen to that, but I'd feel better having you with me"

"Then I'll be there" he winked. "It's the final stretch now Abs, we just need to make sure he gets what he deserves and it'll all be over"

Abbie smiled a little but it didn't reach her eyes. She didn't feel like this would ever be over. Not really. The damage he'd done would be with her forever. And they wouldn't lock him up forever. What if he came after her again?

"I'll load your stuff into the car and come back" he smiled, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm looking forward to spending some time with you Abs; we haven't spent more than a few hours together in the longest time"

"Me too" she smiled. "I know I say this all the time and it probably doesn't even mean anything to you any more but thank you for dropping everything to fly here when you got that call. It's the most incredible feeling to know that you're always there for me. Even after everything we've been through together and separately...even though you're dealing with your own heartbreak right now..."

He looked down at the floor and smiled.

"You know me, I'm loyal to the people I care about" he said quietly. He ran an affectionate hand over her head before picking up all of her belongings and gifts from people and taking them out to his car.

* * *

><p>Roman looked over at Dean who'd been pretty quiet the whole journey from the hospital to the destination of their next live show.<p>

"You okay dude?"

"I'm alright"

"You a bit downbeat about everything with Abbie?" he asked.

He shrugged.

"Did you fight?"

He shook his head. "We had a heart to heart and there was no shouting or anything. I don't think there's any bad feeling there. It was just bad timing..."

"You obviously didn't take the decision lightly"

"I know. Just seeing her laying there like that knowing what she'd been through and then her forcing that conversation. Not how I wanted it to go down"

"Doesn't mean you guys can't be friends" Roman shrugged.

"I guess"

"You think you made the wrong decision?"

"I didn't think so. But time will tell" he sighed.

"Why don't we go for a few drinks tonight and just relax?" Roman offered, hoping to cheer up his friend.

"Can we have a few beers in the hotel room? I don't feel like going out..."

"Sure thing man"

* * *

><p>Phil felt completely helpless as he sat beside Abbie, two stern-looking men in police uniform perched opposite. Discomfort was rolling off Abbie in waves and Phil couldn't help but wonder why they couldn't have sent at least one female officer to make Abbie feel less intimidated.<p>

"...and when he tried to undress you, did you ask him to stop?"

Phil clenched his fists.

"I asked him not to...of course I did...I'd been trying to fight him off the entire time if you're trying to suggest it was consensual" she told them defiantly.

"I only ask Miss Evans, because he told us the two of you have a romantic history"

Phil was regretting his decision to listen in on this. He was struggling to hold his tongue.

"He used to sexually assault me if that's what you're qualifying as a 'romantic history'. But no, it wasn't consensual. Not this time or ever. Everything he did should be on record anyway, that's why there was a warrant out for his arrest" she quipped.

Phil could hardly believe how well she was handling this. He knew they were just trying to do their jobs, but the questioning was completely inappropriate for someone who'd been through what she had in his opinion. She was the victim and suddenly she was being questioned as though she'd done something wrong.

"We do, but during his questioning, he's had the opportunity to defend himself somewhat and we just wanted to raise any discrepancies between your stories with you now before this goes to court" the policeman replied without looking up from his clipboard.

"He's a mass scale drug dealer and a runs a drug and sex ring. I don't think being honest is his strong suit"

"We'd appreciate your cooperation on this Miss Evans" he replied.

"Accusing me of falsely crying rape isn't really the way to go about getting me on-side. The photos they took of my injuries speak for themselves"

"Okay, well we'll be in touch. I assure you though, that in no way are we accusing you of falsifying any claims Miss Evans. We take this very seriously"

"Come on Abs, I think that's enough interrogation" Phil stood, helping her to her feet.

As he pulled onto the freeway, he couldn't help but be unnerved by just how calm she was.

"You okay after that? Those guys were dicks"

She gave him a small smile. "It doesn't bother me too much. But I guess this is why I never want to get the police involved. This is why so many rapes go unreported. Because you have to go through a big process of 'proving' it happened when you don't even want to face that fact yourself"

"You're a brave girl Abs"

She leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. "I don't know about that. I want him behind bars but I don't know if I can stand up in a court and tell the world what happened..."

"You might not have to, cross that bridge when you come to it" he whispered, dropping a quick kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Phil tried not to coddle Abbie as he helped her grab some things from her place. He'd just finished loading her ring gear and spare clothes into the car when he saw her hesitating in the bathroom.<p>

"What's up Abbie?"

"...I have Dean's laundry here" she chewed her lip. "He must have left it last time he stayed"

"I'll take it. I can drop it off with him Monday when we're backstage"

She nodded and he ushered her out quickly, knowing that she was dwelling on everything she'd been through in the last twenty four hours.

It was a long journey and by the time they arrived in Chicago, they were exhausted.

"Hey..." Phil frowned as he pushed open the door to his guest room, a mug of coffee in hand. Abbie was sitting cross-legged in the bed, her eyes red and puffy.

She sniffled, accepting the mug gratefully.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, sitting down just in front of her. "It's understandable to be shaken up..."

"It's not that" she shook her head. "It's nothing"

"Abbie..." he warned.

"You don't wanna hear it Phil...honest"

"If you're crying about it then I do" he tilted her chin up to look her in the eye.

She lowered her gaze even as he tried to force eye contact. "I just miss him..."

He sighed, putting his own drink on the bedside table before hugging her to his chest. He tried to find the right words to say but it was hard, even having been through the same emotions recently himself.

"You two spent almost every waking moment together, let alone shared a bed for so long...of course you'll miss him Abs. The sooner you accept that it's okay to feel like that, the sooner it'll get easier"

"I just sat down here and it dawned on me that everything is changing...sorry..." she sniffed.

"Don't apologise Abs, I know how you feel...April practically lived here and with me not being at work, it's been pretty lonely..."

"I feel bad crying over him when you're here taking care of me" she whispered.

"I'm here for you Abs, but you're still heartbroken and that's okay. Is there no fixing it? Was it not a knee-jerk reaction?"

"No...he's obviously thought about it seriously and I have enough pride not to go crawling back. He's dumped me twice now, I know when I'm not wanted" she laughed a little. "The first time was a mess and it ended in the worst way. I hated him. And then we fixed it and everything was awesome until we fell back into being intimate again. He's just putting the brakes on that before it reaches the point it did last time. I understand. I think he enjoyed my company but he doesn't fall for people easily and I just fell head over heels for him. I didn't realise it at first but it happened before I could stop it..."

Phil just listened, pressing his nose into her hair.

"I know there's no hard feelings but I still wanna kick his ass"

"Phil" she laughed.

"Made you smile" he winked.

"Yeah well...no kicking anyone's ass"

"If you ever cried over me then I'd kick my own ass if I could"

"I've cried over you Phil, you mean too much to me not to have"

"No one deserves to be happy more than you Abs; you have a heart of gold"

"...and the worst luck" she laughed.

"It's all up from here"

"I hope so" she yawned.

"I don't want you to think I'm being a creep...but I can sleep here if you want? I'm just offering because after what you went through, I wouldn't want to sleep alone..."

"You're not a creep Phil. I don't think there's another person on earth I'm more comfortable with. You know I'm not good at sleeping alone anyway so yeah, I'd appreciate it if you stayed with me"

They finished their coffees before Phil lay down facing her.

"Have you and April spoken much since you broke up?" Abbie asked. She didn't want Phil to ignore his own feelings because he was so focussed on taking care of her. She'd made that mistake once already.

He shook his head. "Not at all. Her brother came round to collect her stuff and that was it"

"She sent her brother?" Abbie's brow furrowed. "She couldn't have been civil?"

"I don't really know. With the way it was, I don't even know if she was even affected by it you know? I have no idea if she was upset for weeks like me or anything. I don't know if she gave a shit at all"

"She gave a shit Phil. She loved you. But she's crazy for giving up someone like you. You go to the ends of the earth for the ones you love and even though sometimes your choices are misguided, they're always with the best intentions" she took his hand.

"Thanks Abbie" he smiled. "As much as I'm still moping, I am getting over it. I don't think I'll want to date again for a while but I think I can move on with my life now"

"Yeah well I don't think I want to date ever again" she laughed. "I don't have the knack of it obviously"

Phil chuckled.

"You know what I was thinking? You haven't been an asshole to me in the longest time..."

He frowned.

"I miss you being a sarcastic grumpy bastard. You've been far too nice and lovey dovey" she smiled cheekily.

"Well, I can always be a moody piece of shit tomorrow if you prefer? It is my default setting" he chuckled.

"I don't mind really, I like you however you want to be" she mumbled sleepily.

"I'm gonna go lock up alright? Get comfy"

He double-checked all the windows and doors, knowing it would make Abbie feel better if nothing before stripping to a shirt and some soft shorts and slipping into bed beside her. As he leaned over to flick off the lights, he felt her shuffle up next to him.

"Is this okay?" she asked quietly as she settled herself in the cocoon of his arms.

"Of course it is" he whispered. "G'night Abs"

"Night Phil, love you" she murmured.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>"The guys just texted me, they're at the bar..." Seth told them.<p>

"Dean doesn't wanna go out. We can stay in, it's fine" Roman shrugged.

"It's alright. We can go out for a bit" Dean mumbled, in a more accommodating mood now he'd had a few beers.

"Are you honestly okay man? You know we're here for you right?" Seth asked.

"I feel like an asshole"

Roman raised an eyebrow at that. Dean wasn't one to just come out with things like that.

"You're not an asshole Dean" Seth assured him.

"She's so broken down and fucking...vulnerable..."

"You feel like you should be there with her?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. Except...I like...don't know how to be. Because I don't deal with emotional stuff the way she does. I just file it all away in the back of my head. I just get on with it. Phil's doing a much better job than I ever will"

"You have to stop comparing yourself to Phil dude. You and him are totally different in so many ways. She loves you both, that's what's important" Seth implored.

Dean visibly flinched at that last statement.

"Are you sure you made the right decision? You seem pretty hung up on this...it's not too late to fix things" Roman frowned.

"I'm hung up on it cause I can't just flick the switch in my brain that says I don't give a fuck anymore. I wish I could. But I made that decision because it felt right and I stand by it. It's just hard after everything that happened. When I got that voicemail from Bray...my heart leapt out of my fucking chest, you know? I thought she was dead..."

Roman leaned over and squeezed Dean's shoulder.

"...almost made me reconsider everything. I guess it made me realise how much I do care about her, you know?"

"And how much is that?" Seth asked gently.

"Like...a lot"

"Whatever choices you make, me and Rome are here to support you" Seth ruffled his hair affectionately.

"What if I like...decided to become a woman?" he joked, taking a swig of beer.

"No offence man, but you'd make an ugly ass woman" Roman chuckled.

"We'd still be your buds. Even if you decided to be a woman" Seth smiled.

"Aw" Roman cooed, wrapping an arm around each of them.

Dean swayed a little and Seth caught him.

"You're so drunk" Roman laughed.

"That was such a cute moment and alcoholic Dean has to come along and ruin it" Seth joked.

"Renee just texted me" he mumbled. "All the girls wanna hop on this dick"

Roman looked over at Seth and they burst into hysterical laughter.

"No way are we going out. I'm not gonna be responsible for you making bad life decisions by letting you out of the hotel when you're this intoxicated" Seth laughed.

"I'm not even drunk. Fuck you" he grumbled, pulling out his phone and opening up a text.

"Give me that phone" Seth snatched it. "We don't need you drunk texting Renee telling her you know she just wants you for your dick"

"I wasn't even gonna do that" Dean protested. "She actually likes me. Like...as a person. Like Abbie. I mean...she wants my dick too but that's just like...a perk"

"I think it's time to call it a night" Roman interjected. "Enough dick talk for one evening I think"

* * *

><p>Phil groaned as he felt an elbow knock the wind out of him. The sleepy haze from his rude awakening quickly cleared when he realised Abbie was the culprit. She had a look of utter terror on her face, eyes streaming.<p>

"No...no...stop...please..."

Her breathing was erratic, her limbs flailing.

Phil swallowed down the lump in his throat and pulled her in close. She was fighting his grip but he held strong, stroking her hair and whispering to her.

"It's okay Abbie...I promise...I'm here...it's okay...shhh"

She whimpered, stilling. He wasn't sure exactly when she woke, but he felt her chest shaking from the sobs as she buried her face in his neck. She clung to him like a lifeline, her whole body trembling.

This wouldn't go away in the blink of an eye. She might be able to put on a happy face in the day but at night...she had to relive it all in horrific detail.

"You're safe" he pressed his nose into her hair. "I got you"

* * *

><p><strong>Many heart-to-hearts there with both Phil and Abbie, and Dean and the guys. Thoughts?<strong>

**Next chapter – Abbie returns to work. How will the fans react? And what exactly will Steph ask of her? Also, Phil reveals his big decision and Dean has an unexpected reaction to Steph's request.**


	130. It's Not Okay To Let Them Kick You Down

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Okay, I just want to make a point of saying how much I love you guys. I've been struggling for motivation lately, just because there's a lot of life stuff distracting me right now and just when I need it, you come along and give me all this inspiration. Without you this story wouldn't have made it past ten chapters so it's all down to you. I take on-board every comment, from the people who suggest little moments they want to see or characters they want to see more of to the people who have bugbears. Keep the feedback coming and hopefully, we can keep this train rolling as long as possible :) Also, the twitter tags I used in this chapter are mostly made up. **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Thirty: ~**

Phil reached across to turn off what he thought was an alarm blaring on the bedside table. However when his eyes focussed enough, he could see Regal's name on the screen of Abbie's phone, illuminating the room. He felt Abbie's legs firmly tangled within his and he didn't want to disturb her as he carefully reached for the phone. He brought it to his ear and answered with a whisper.

"Is that Philip?" came the eloquent British voice.

"It is"

"I was calling to pass on a message from Stephanie actually..."

Phil sighed.

"She thought it was best that someone closer to Abbie made contact rather than the brass of the company at such a sensitive time"

"Makes sense" Phil mumbled quietly.

"Is she still planning on coming into work on Monday?"

"I think so. I tried talking her out of it but she's stubborn" he smiled a little.

"Stephanie has a big request to ask of her" Regal admitted.

"I don't think anyone should be asking anything of her at the moment"

"I agree with you my dear but I think it's up to her if she wants to take this on" he said gently.

"What is it?" Phil asked in a whisper.

"She wants her to head a WWE campaign to highlight the problem of violence against women"

Phil let that sink in.

"I think it could help her to heal...if it's something she wants to do of course" Regal suggested softly.

"I guess so. I just know she's hurting. I don't know if she wants to open up like that...on TV...you know? She's worried enough about the media attention"

"Mention it to her won't you? Just so it doesn't catch her by surprise when Steph talks to her on Monday. And tell her there's been an outpouring of support from the fans. I know she's private and it must be hard that the world knows. But the fans have been sending so many letters of support and love to the head offices and on the internet"

"I'll tell her. Thanks for calling" Phil told him warmly.

"Look after her Phil"

* * *

><p>Abbie blinked back tears as she tried to finish her makeup. Phil insisted they go out for lunch to get her out of the apartment and she'd spent the past hour in the bathroom trying to cover all the marks on her neck and face.<p>

"Abs?" Phil knocked.

Abbie looked up at the ceiling, willing away the moisture pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Come in" she called. There was no use in hiding from him. He'd see straight through her anyway.

He opened the door gingerly, offering her a warm smile.

"You look beautiful" he told her.

She pursed her lips as she stared at her reflection. It was sweet of him to try to boost her confidence when she was feeling low, but the ugly brown bruises on her neck were anything but beautiful.

He came up behind her, pulling her hair over her shoulders and ruffling it slightly.

"See. That covers most of them" he smiled. He watched with quiet interest as she took a sponge and dabbed makeup over the thumb prints marking the centre of the column of her neck. A thick layer of foundation on her face along with powder and concealer did a satisfactory job of hiding the rest. "We don't have to go out if you don't want to Abs. I'm not pressuring you"

"No" she sighed. "I don't want to hide forever"

"You have nothing to be ashamed of"

Abbie took one last look in the mirror, wiping a smudge of lip gloss from the corner of her mouth before she decided that it was now or never. She'd picked a pair of black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved blouse. It wasn't lost on Phil that she was dressing as if she wanted to disappear. Whatever made her more comfortable, he thought.

"Before we go, I just wanted to show you something" he pulled out his phone and opened up twitter.

"Phil...I don't want to know what people are writing about me" she looked away, face creasing with worry.

"Just look Abs. Trust me"

Those two words – trust me – they brought back a wave of memories.

She glanced up at the screen and saw the page open to her twitter mentions. She hadn't tweeted in months, yet there were thousands of messages.

_ AbbieRoseWWE just heard the news. Hope the sick bastard is brought to justice #getwellsoonAbbie_

_ AbbieRoseWWE we love you Abbie! You're still advertised for RAW so see you there! #getwellsoonAbbie_

_So sad to hear about AbbieRoseWWE #getwellsoonAbbie_

_All of the WWEUniverse is cheering for you AbbieRoseWWE _

_ KellyKelly - send your love to AbbieRoseWWE tonight. The most incredible, strong, beautiful woman I know. _

_ CMPunk – thank you for all of your support. AbbieRoseWWE is out of hospital and will be back on your screens before you know it. You can't keep a good woman down._

_ TheShieldWWE – sending our best wishes to AbbieRoseWWE tonight_

_ MiketheMiz – praying for AbbieRoseWWE, we love you girl_

_ WWWYKI – tonight is a sad night. Hope CMPunk is taking good care of you little sis #getwellsoonAbbie _

"That hashtag trended for hours yesterday" he told her.

She bit her lip hard, blinking back tears.

"Everyone's rooting for you Abs"

"Thanks for that...I needed to see it" she breathed.

Phil knew she wasn't one for googling herself and hoped she stayed away from that side of things. Some of the more insensitive dirt sheets were prying into business that wasn't theirs. He knew seeing the headlines would break her heart. One scathing article had spurned hundreds of others, all equally as invasive.

_**WWE star Abbie Rose leaves hospital with CM Punk at her side. But where is alleged boyfriend Dean Ambrose?**_

_Unconfirmed reports suggest witnesses saw Ambrose leaving the facility alone after visiting his rumoured love interest after the brutal attack she suffered at the hands of an indie wrestler who cannot be named at this time. Abbie Rose is now recovering at home with CM Punk at her side. Colleagues and fans have been tweeting their support for the young star who is rumoured to be returning to television as soon as Monday. _

_Ambrose's group 'The Shield' posted a tweet sending their best wishes but Dean has been unavailable for further comment. CM Punk's girlfriend AJ Lee had this to say:_

"_This is a heartbreaking situation for everyone involved. I hope Abbie has a speedy recovery. It's a difficult time for her. Unfortunately, it appears that certain people have let her down and as always, Punk is there to pick up the pieces"_

_**More news articles:**_

_**AJ Lee speaks out on Abbie Rose attack and hints that Dean Ambrose has 'let her down' **_

_**AJ Lee and CM Punk in row over ex-Abbie Rose? **_

_**Dean Ambrose walks out on Abbie Rose after brutal attack in New York Hotel stairwell**_

_**Trouble in paradise for Abbie Rose and Dean Ambrose just hours after she is hospitalised in attempted rape and murder**_

_**Exes Abbie Rose and CM Punk to rekindle relationship after heartbreaking assault?**_

Phil closed the page and fired off a quick text to April.

_I hope you're happy with what you said. If you're trying to get back at me for something, this wasn't the way to do it. I hope you're ready for the backlash because Dean will certainly have something to say about it and Abbie hardly needs this right now. _

_Punk_

He knew she wouldn't reply. He suspected she'd been misquoted by the press but nonetheless, she knew better than to speak to these reporters and the damage was already done.

Phil put it out of his mind as they headed to a cute little pizza place that Abbie would hopefully remember as a place they'd visited when they were dating.

He saw her face light up ever so slightly as she stepped inside and that made him forget all of the nasty articles.

"I actually brought you here under the guise of asking you something..." he said as he sipped grape juice from a wine glass.

"Oh?" she raised a brow, peeling slices of pepperoni from her slice of pizza.

"Regal called this morning"

She cocked her head to the side in a way Phil thought was absolutely adorable.

"Stephanie has a proposal for you and he thought it was best you know now so you have time to mull it over before Monday"

"Okay" Abbie frowned. "Shoot"

"Don't feel obliged to say yes and don't feel any pressure. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do..."

"Get to the point Phil" she laughed.

"She wants you to head a new campaign for the company" he began. "To raise awareness of violence against women"

Abbie sunk into herself a little at his words, pulling her sleeves down over her hands and folding her arms across her body.

"That makes it sound like domestic violence...I can't speak for those women..."

"Any kind of violence Abs. People look up to you. You're a role model" he smiled, taking a bite of his own slice and watching her with interest. "I think it's a good thing to be talking about, especially on a wrestling show"

"I don't know if I want to be a role model..." she played with the hem of the red and white chequered table cloth.

"Then politely decline. She'll understand Abbie. You've been through a lot. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Don't feel pressured" he reached across the table and laced their fingers together.

She nodded, chewing her lip anxiously. "I'll think about it but I feel like it's a little hypocritical to urge women to speak out when this has been happening since I was like...seventeen and kept it quiet for a decade..."

"You do what you want to do Abs. But just think how alone these women probably feel. Just hearing you speak about what you went through is probably comforting to them"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing up so early?" Seth asked as he opened the door to his room to find Dean standing outside.<p>

"Up for a shopping trip?"

Seth raised a brow in surprise. "You know I'm always up for shopping but you on the other hand hate shopping...what gives?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Abbie's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get her something nice considering she must have paid a lot for this" he thumbed the solid silver chain around his neck. "She put a lot of thought into it"

"And you need my help because I'm a shopping god?" Seth smirked.

"I heard the word shopping..." a sleepy-looking Kelly emerged from behind Seth. She wore a pair of soft shorts and a baggy shirt, her hair piled on top of her head and her face make-up free. It was a surprising sight for Dean. She looped an arm around Seth's waist and leaned against him.

"I reckon Kelly knows Abbie just about as well as anyone, she'll be a better gift advisor than even me" Seth shrugged.

Kelly eyed Dean suspiciously. "Why are you buying her a present? Changed your mind?"

"Kels...play nice" Seth warned.

"I just wanted to return the favour after the thoughtful present she got for me"

"Not because you're feeling guilty at all then?" Kelly continued.

"...yeah, actually. I am"

Kelly looked at him in shock that he admitted to feeling bad for leaving her at a time like this.

"You think buying her something is going to win her back?" she asked, grilling him.

"I'm not trying to win her back. I just want her to know that I care"

"I think it's a nice idea" Seth gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Four hours later and Dean regretted asking. He'd traipsed around endless designer boutiques so Seth could try on some new skinny jeans and Kelly could get another pair of shoes. Still, nothing for Abbie. He currently stood in Victoria's Secret watching Kelly and Seth flirt outrageously over some pink sequin panties Kelly was toting.

"What's with the sour face?" Seth teased him.

"I didn't come to be your third wheel and watch you spend money" Dean grumbled.

"Don't worry, I already know what you should get Abbie" Kelly assured him.

Kelly led them to a little shop in the farthest corner of the mall.

"The best thing you can give to her right now is the feeling of safety. Phil's getting her a home security system, I'm buying her a panic button, a rape alarm plus normal presents like make up and perfume" Kelly explained.

"Isn't it a little much? Like a reminder of what happened?" he asked.

"She's insecure and if we can do anything to make her feel just that little bit less helpless...that's what she needs right now"

"Okay, show me what I need to get" he decided.

Dean left the store with a can of mace and a coupon for lessons at a firing range. Safe to say the cashier looked at him like he was mad.

"Is she really going to appreciate lessons on firing a gun?" Dean asked sceptically.

"It might help her feel empowered. Either way it'll be fun" Kelly shrugged.

"I bought her something from all of us too" Seth admitted. "It's only something little" he told them, pulling a photo frame from his bag. It had lots of little spaces for photos. In the centre it read 'To the only female kick-ass enough to be accepted into The Shield' with a photo of her decked out in the matching gear. Surrounding it were photos of Abbie and Dean, as well as her with Seth and Roman goofing around on the road.

"That's adorable babe, she's gonna love it" Kelly reached up to kiss Seth's cheek.

Dean rolled his eyes at the use of 'babe'. His phone rang and he sighed, pulling it out and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean" she replied.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Just wondering if you're free for lunch?"

He looked between Kelly and Seth for a moment.

"I can do lunch"

"Okay great, see you at 2?" she asked.

"See you then"

"Bye"

"Bye Renee"

* * *

><p>Monday rolled around far too quickly.<p>

Phil watched Abbie rushing around the hotel room they had just checked into, organising all her gear and her Sister Abigail dress.

"Do you know what they want you to do tonight?" Phil asked, helping her to pack her bags and carrying them to the door.

She shook her head. "I want to just continue where I left off"

"I don't know about that" he offered gently. "I imagine it's still on the fans' minds and that makes playing a heel character difficult"

"Well I've never been one for making things easy for myself"

"Ready to go?" he asked, standing beside the door.

She took one last look at her reflection and sighed.

"Come here" he told her.

She walked up to him and he put a hand on the back of her head, carefully wiping some mascara from underneath her eye.

"You look perfect" he assured her.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go"

She was silent for most of the ride to the arena and as they pulled up to the building, he could feel anxiety rolling off of her in waves.

"Come on" he said, taking her hand. He released it as they entered the back doors, knowing it would just fuel the nasty rumours.

They made their way down to the gorilla where the higher ups liked to convene.

Steph caught both of them by surprise when she took Abbie in a hug.

"Here's two people I didn't expect to see this week, especially you Brooks" Triple H boomed.

"Well we have business to discuss" Phil raised a brow.

And business they discussed. Phil left with a quick 'text me if you need me and I'll be there in a flash' and he was off for a long, drawn-out meeting with 'The Game' himself. Stephanie offered Abbie a smile and led her into another office.

"I understand William Regal has spoken with you?"

"Not directly but Phil passed on the gist of the message" Abbie told her quietly.

"What are you thinking?" Steph asked gently.

"That although I feel like it's an important message, I don't know if I can do it..." she admitted.

Steph looked at Abbie as though she wanted to take her hand. While she would have done so with most of the girls on the roster, she knew better than to touch Abbie. Especially now.

"What if we do this your way? What would make it easier?" Steph asked.

Abbie considered that for a moment. "If all the attention wasn't on me..." she spoke finally.

"Done" Steph smiled. "How about we do this like we do the breast cancer campaign? We can have a few of the guys and girls involved so it isn't just you. I know you and Kelly are close, so she'd help out. Cena of course, and Phil I'm sure would want to say a few words"

Abbie nodded. "Thank you Steph"

"No problem. And I want to put our previous disagreements behind us. I can see that you wouldn't have reacted unfavourably to AJ had you not been provoked so I apologise for being a little harsh on you"

"It's okay" Abbie shrugged. "You're my boss, not my friend"

Steph frowned at that. "Well I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like we can't have a friendly working relationship"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little defensive at the moment...actually, I'm always defensive" she laughed.

"Don't worry about it; we're just happy to have you back"

* * *

><p>All Seth saw was a glimpse of jet black hair around the corner from catering and he immediately jumped up and ran after her.<p>

"Abbie!" he called. She turned at the familiar voice and they shared a look before he swept her up in a hug. "I didn't believe them when they said you were back so soon" he mumbled, voice muffled by the hair in his face.

"Thank you for driving out to see me, I needed that" she whispered, referring to her short hospital stay.

"Where's Punk? I heard he was here" Seth asked. Seth did his best to hide it, but he knew Abbie could detect the hint of dislike in his tone. He couldn't help his feelings after Dean's many confrontations with the older man.

"You haven't heard?" Abbie asked, wide-eyed.

Seth shook his head.

"You guys should head over to the monitors. The whole roster is there. You'll know. You'll hear the fans..." she told him. "I don't want to watch. Steph let me use her office this evening so I'll be there..." she trailed off.

Seth watched her go with a frown. What the hell was going on?

"Come on man, everyone's headed to the gorilla" Roman said, grabbing him on the way past, a half-eaten turkey sandwich in one hand and Dean's arm in the other. The big Samoan pushed Seth along and Seth couldn't believe the crowd gathered. Punk sure knew how to create a stir; that was for sure.

Dead silence filled the arena as the lights came down. Suddenly, CM Punk's music hit and the place exploded. Deafening cheers made their ears ring even behind the curtain.

Looking around, everyone had smiles on their faces. Even Dean couldn't help it. It was like being a child and seeing the return of a hero.

"Man, our lives are fucking insane" Roman chuckled, watching Punk walk out onto the stage. The camera zoomed in on some fan reactions, everything from squealing, jumping up and down and crying.

"I'm baaaaaaccckkkk" his voice echoed around the arena. They watched him make his way down to the ring. Thunderous 'CM Punk' chants filled the building, fans stomping their feet along to the chant. Punk brought the mic to his lips, only to be stopped by a chorus of 'thank you Punk' interrupting him. "Okay...where to start?" he began. "It's been a while folks, and I'm glad you haven't forgotten me" he winked. "After multiple surgeries on my knee and a much needed break, I'm pleased to announce that I've signed a contract and it's official" he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it, showing the camera his new contract.

The announcement was met with ear-splitting cheers.

"But that's not what I'm here tonight to discuss"

The fans fell quiet.

"I want to be serious for a moment"

The atmosphere shifted both in the arena and backstage.

"Many of you will be aware of the events last week..." he began.

Seth realised why Abbie hadn't wanted to stand with them at the monitors.

"If you're not, then you should know that unfortunately, one of our WWE family was the victim of an unprovoked attack..." he paused, taking a breath. "...and she nearly lost her life as a result..."

Seth sucked in a breath. The members of the roster around him fidgeted uncomfortably.

"This attack wasn't an isolated incident. This man had been harassing her for a very long period of time and tonight, I'd like to show you something. I hope it will be thought-provoking and educational. I'd like you to see a short video that we made earlier. This may be upsetting for some of you to watch. If you haven't read the reports, then the incredibly brave and inspirational young lady who found the courage to film this for you today is Abbie Rose" Phil took a step back and gestured to the screen as the lights dimmed.

The arena was absolutely silent. It was eerie.

A promotional film, alike to the Susan G Komen material began to play on the screen.

On it, a dark figure sat against a white background. Lights flickered on to reveal Abbie.

"Before we start, I'd like to thank everyone for their support" she spoke to the camera shakily, nodding her head as if to encourage herself. Someone behind the camera handed her a make-up wipe and she began to remove the layers of foundation, the layers of protection until the fading bruises were revealed to the world.

Audible gasps could be heard in the arena and Seth watch Roman put a hand on Dean's shoulder. The atmosphere backstage was uncomfortable, a world away from their previous elation and excitement at Punk's return.

Blinking at the camera, Abbie let the wipe drop to the floor. Taking a deep breath, she clasped her hands in her lap. "I didn't want you to see this to shock you. I didn't want you to see this at all. I didn't want anyone to see this. But if sharing my experience with the world makes one person feel less alone then it was worth it"

The screen faded out to a VT with figures about how many women per year are victims of domestic violence and unprovoked attacks.

Stephanie was next to speak. "Violence against women is an incredibly important issue, and as a result of last week's events, it is now more than ever, an issue close to our hearts. In our support for Abbie, we're proud to announce our affiliation with women's charities across the US. Our new campaign launching today encourages women to speak out. You're not alone. We must stand together"

Cena, the Bella twins and Titus O'Neil said a few words before it was Kelly's turn.

Seth had to bite down on his cheek as he watched tears sliding down his girlfriend's face as she talked to the camera.

"Abuse isn't just physical. I suffered verbal abuse for years and was too afraid to say anything. But we don't have to be afraid. And we shouldn't be scared to speak up. You can talk to someone. Because it's not okay for someone to tell you that you're worthless every day. It's not okay for them to call you vile and degrading names just because they're your partner"

Next up was Phil.

"I was unfortunate enough to be the first to get the call. I don't remember a lot of my thoughts from that night. You tend to forget the minor details when someone tells you that someone you're close to has been rushed to hospital. You go into this kind of panic where everything is blurry and you act on impulse. What I do remember is this nagging thought in the back of my mind. What if she's not okay? And being first on the scene...seeing her lying in a bed covered in her own blood..." he swallowed hard. "...that's a sight I won't ever forget. Just knowing this man had been harassing her since she was a teenager; that is what this campaign is about. It's about us standing together and speaking out. It's about making sure these people are locked away where they can't do any more harm"

The camera focussed back in on Abbie.

"This campaign isn't just about abuse in relationships. I was never romantically involved with the man who attacked me. He was a co-worker. This campaign isn't just about physical abuse. It's about every kind of abuse. And this campaign isn't just about women. Men too suffer abuse and together, by raising awareness and speaking up, we can try to put an end to the suffering faced by women and men every day"

Seth watched Dean pale.

"These bruises will fade" she spoke slowly. "But the scars formed over a decade of abuse will take longer to heal. If you think someone close to you is suffering from abuse of some kind, speak up. Reach out to them; it could save their life..."

The video ended to a standing ovation from the fans. An emotional Phil exited the ring and made his way up the ramp. As he walked through the curtain, he received pats on the back and hugs from the people who hadn't seen him since he'd left. The air was thick with the aftermath of the video as the show began and Cena made his way out to the ring.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat on Steph's desk and tried to distract herself, reading through the various memos scattered across the oak surface. It was hard though, knowing everyone was out there watching her baring her soul. Admitting weakness was always painful for her, but having the world know...she closed her eyes and willed away the tears.<p>

A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, I can come back..." Bray gave her an apologetic smile.

She shook her head and patted the desk beside her. He came and sat down on it.

"I just wanted to discuss the storyline with you"

She nodded.

"I think now it's been addressed..." he referred vaguely to recent events. "...hopefully we can just pick up where we left off"

"I'd like that" Abbie told him.

"I think you might get a different reaction from the fans"

"I don't want that" she said quietly.

"I know" he sighed understandingly. "But things will cool off"

"Will they? Or will it all get worse now with this campaign? I want to be known for my wresting...not as that girl that nearly got killed..."

Bray put a hand on her forearm. She flinched but she didn't pull away. "The company will protect you. The power of the McMahons. You'd be surprised how quickly they can quell any media attention. Don't worry. You just focus on feeling better and we'll get back into it next week"

"Thanks Bray" she offered him a small smile.

Suddenly a figure burst through the door, hood up obscuring his face. Abbie jumped out of her skin, grabbing Bray's arm.

"Woah dude, you can't be coming in like that. You know she's jumpy" Bray scolded.

Abbie put a hand over her heart, feeling it thundering under her palm.

A visibly rattled Dean pushed his hood off and stared at Bray. Bray took the hint.

"I'll see you later Abbie" he told her, disappearing into the hallway and closing the door.

Abbie stared up at Dean wide-eyed, still on-edge. He was angry, that much she could see. She wasn't sure why though. He was pacing slightly, his hands curled into fists. It was a rage she recognised. He couldn't find the words.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

It all came flooding out.

"Why the fuck would you mention that? On TV?" he asked through gritted teeth. He wasn't shouting, but she could tell inside he was screaming.

She waited for him to explain.

"I told you it was something I didn't want to become public knowledge. And then you have to go and mention that. I know it was in reference to me. Don't even try to fucking deny it"

"Dean, you're rambling...I don't understand..."

"You know what I'm talking about!" he raised his voice. It was then that she saw the fury in his eyes.

A reference to him? Then it hit her.

_This campaign isn't just about women_

_Men too suffer abuse_

"Dean I wasn't..."

"Don't fucking lie to me" he snapped.

"Yes, you crossed my mind and that's why I said it but no one would ever know who I was talking about! It was a general sweeping statement!" she pleaded with him.

"I don't give a shit. That information was not yours to tell"

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

She had no idea how to calm him down. She knew no one would think twice about her words but it was obviously a hugely sensitive topic for him.

"Is this some stupid way to get back at me for abandoning you like everyone's saying? Because that's fucking pathetic" he spat.

"...what?"

The door opened once more and in walked Phil. Immediately sensing the atmosphere and the anger rolling off Dean in waves, he took a step back.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Dean gave him a furious look before storming out, slamming the door behind him.

Watching him go, Phil turned back to Abbie and she burst into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Emotional chapter for Abbie. And Phil's back! <strong>

**What does this mean for their friendship? Do you think Dean overreacted? And what about the dirt sheet reports and AJ's comments?**

**Next up, Abbie's birthday, a frank conversation with Regal and an irate Dean confronts AJ.**


	131. I Must Keep Fighting

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Fast update thanks to all of you guys! I hope you like it!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Thirty One: ~**

Phil took Abbie into his arms and sat down on the office chair, pulling her onto his lap. He cradled her head as she cried on his shoulder. It had been an overwhelming day and whatever Dean said had opened the floodgates.

"What happened?" he asked, his lips pressed to the top of her head.

It was a useless question though, she was crying too hard to respond.

They were interrupted by the creak of the door opening.

Regal observed them for a quiet moment before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I borrow Abbie for a little while?"

Phil rubbed Abbie's back gently before getting to his feet. He handed Abbie off to the older man and she reluctantly released Phil only to be embraced by Regal.

"Come on darling, we'll go have a chat in the production trailer" he handed her a tissue and looped one of her arms through his. She kept her head low and Regal warned off anyone they passed who tried to talk to them.

They walked out of the back of the arena towards the trailers. Regal opened the door for her and Abbie walked up the steps and into the van. Screens and monitors lined the length of the truck and Abbie watched in awe as every camera angle of the match happening in the ring played out before her.

Regal put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to whisper so they wouldn't disturb the production team running the show. "Cena's fangirls could only dream of the close ups we can get in here"

Abbie giggled quietly.

"That's the smile I was looking for" he winked. He led them down to a little corner where they could have some privacy.

She sat down in a swivel chair and he took a seat opposite her, handing her a take-out Starbucks.

"Vanilla latte" he smiled.

"Thanks" she took it gratefully, sipping it slowly.

"I got donuts too" he pointed to a box. "My gut won't thank me but you need some sugar in you and I need an excuse to indulge"

"Thank you" she whispered, voice cracking.

"You were incredible tonight sweetheart" he soothed. "I'm so very proud of what you did. You had every right to say no and hide away. You didn't even have to come back to work. But you did and you put your fears aside to do some good in the world and that's so admirable sweetpea"

That set off the waterworks again. He took her coffee and placed it on the desk, pulling her to him. She put her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her upper arm comfortingly.

"It's all a bit too much huh?" he sighed.

She shook her head. "It's not...it's not that" she sniffled. "D...Dean...he..."

Regal held her at arms length so he could hear her more clearly.

"He..." she sobbed.

"I overheard a conversation between him and Mr Rollins. I didn't eavesdrop intentionally but I got the gist" he told her. "He seemed upset"

"I...I didn't mean..."

"Look, I don't know what happened or what he said to you but the boy had a rough time of it and he likes to think he's beyond it all now. Dean doesn't deal with things in the way that most people do. If he was as emotional as most of us, he wouldn't have survived. I think the same is true for you. But all that bottled up resentment and anger is always there under the surface. He has a short fuse when it comes to sensitive issues from his past. He hasn't confided in me as such, not like he does with Mr Rollins, but I've seen it before. Don't take it to heart angel. He's upset but not at you. Not really"

Abbie's blue eyes were still full of tears but she seemed to digest his words and take comfort in them.

"I just know how it feels...I never wanted to make him feel like that..."

"Give him some time to cool off...then I think you two could use a chat to clear the air" Regal told her, handing her a donut. "Don't worry about him. He has Seth to confide in and from what I can tell, since they met in FCW, Seth has been someone Dean can lean on. As long as he has that, he'll be okay. Seth will help him to see some sense. Once he does, you can smooth things over"

Abbie released a breath. "I don't really know what's going on with our friendship right now, if it even is a friendship"

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking..."

"We broke up, then we got back together, then we broke up again...and all along, we were never a real couple. You know what he's like. He never wanted to call me his girlfriend. I was okay with that though. Because I love him" she shrugged. He could see the pain behind her eyes though, as much as she put on a brave face. "He had something on his mind for a while though, before I ended up in hospital...then he told me. He doesn't want anything more than friendship"

"Oh sweetheart" Regal sympathised.

"At first, I spent a lot of time listening to that voice in the back of my head that said 'it's okay, he's just confused about what he wants, he'll come around, he loves you too'. But then you know what I realised? He doesn't love me. How many times do you think I've turned Dean Ambrose down?"

Regal frowned.

"Never. Since the very first time he kissed me, things have been plain and simple for me. I knew I wanted to be with him in some capacity. But he's rejected me so many times in one way or another. Be that by walking out on me or by messing around with other girls. Okay, I know he's a complicated guy and there's reasons for his actions but there comes a time when a girl has to have some pride and realise that she's worth more than to be picked up and dropped whenever it suits someone"

Regal nodded understandingly. "I like the boy, I do. But I've always said he reminds me of myself. I was the same when I was his age. You deserve so much better Abbie. I've seen the way he is and he has a heart of gold, he really does but you need stability in these uncertain times. If that means being on your own then so be it. If you were my daughter, and you may as well be, because that's how I see you, I'd tell you that you're too beautiful to settle. You don't need a boyfriend right now Abbie. You need a strong support network. I'm here for you, Kelly's here for you and Phil is here for you" he told her.

"You're a very important person in my life...I don't know when it happened...but I'm so grateful. I know my dad would have been incredibly thankful to you too. Thank you for today, I needed to vent" she kissed his cheek, stealing another donut.

* * *

><p>AJ jumped as the door slammed against the wall. The other girls shrieked, clambering to cover themselves up when they realised a man was in their locker room.<p>

"What the fuck are you trying to do huh? Are you trying to get my attention? Cause you got it toots"

She raised a brow at him.

"You really want to do this here Dean? You wait to air your grievances in front of the whole of the girls locker room?" she asked.

"I don't give a fuck if Santa Claus and the mother fucking Tooth Fairy are here! Who the hell decided it was your business to go talking to reporters about me?!"

His leather jacket was askew, his hair in his face which only seemed to anger him further.

"What I said was taken way out of context Dean. My irritation wasn't directed at you. If my words were derogatory towards anyone, it was Phil and his crazy decision to fly to New York in the middle of the night and then babysit her like a child" she explained.

"I don't give a shit about whatever issues you have with Phil..." Dean started.

"That's not true is it Dean?" she interrupted. "I'm pretty sure you gave a shit about Phil's need to come to Abbie's rescue the same as I did. In fact, it's _him_ that made you look bad. Not me" she shrugged. "He stole the thunder by rushing to her bedside and tweeting and doing this whole campaign like a knight in shining armour"

Dean was seething by this point. "There's no love lost between me and that asshole that's for sure, but it's _your_ big mouth that has sleazy reporters following me through the airport asking me why I abandoned her. I didn't abandon her. You know nothing. Were you there? No, you fucking weren't" he snapped.

"That's enough Dean" Phil interrupted.

"Says who?" he didn't turn around, his gaze still trained on April.

"This _asshole_" Phil bit back sarcastically.

Dean turned on his heel and stalked out of the door.

"Thanks" April mumbled.

"I didn't do it for you" Phil quipped, following Ambrose out without another word.

Phil followed the younger man down the hallway and into a side corridor just off the main walkway. He watched him run his hands through his hair before slamming his boot into a nearby lighting case. Phil let him release his pent up frustrations before clearing his throat to make his presence known.

"What do you want?"

The tone of his voice was less furious, more defeated now.

Phil shrugged. "Just checking on you"

Dean snorted.

"April deserved that. I just don't want you getting suspended. She's played games with me and got Abbie into trouble with Steph before. It's not worth it"

"Alright for you to say when you're the one who came out of this looking like the hero" he huffed.

"Does it matter what it looks like? You know how it really went down and you and Abbie are cool, isn't that all that matters?" Phil asked.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "I just fucking hate being followed by reporters. I loathe it. I like my privacy. And I don't normally have to deal with guilt. It's not an emotion I thought I possessed. And now I feel bad for not being there when that scumbag put his hands on her. Not to mention breaking things off the next day..."

"She doesn't hold either of those things against you Dean. I feel bad too but ultimately, he was determined. He was dangerous because he was willing to go to any lengths necessary. She got a bit upset the other night...it's always hard when you break up with someone and you go from spending all of your time with them to never seeing them...but she misses you. I'd be the first one to tell you if I thought you should feel incredibly guilty, since when have I held back before?" Phil pushed him playfully. "She told me a few days ago how much she appreciates what you did for her. Letting her stay at your place and taking care of her"

"I don't know why you're being nice to me. But thanks"

"Why wouldn't I be? I thought we'd worked through our issues?" Phil asked.

"And you just walked in on me losing my temper with not just one but two of your ex girlfriends" Dean managed a chuckle.

"Feel free to track down the rest" Phil joked. "In all seriousness, I don't know what happened with Abbie but I haven't asked her. It's between you two" he shrugged. "None of my business"

Dean nodded. "Well I appreciate you not punching me in the face this time"

"I can accept you might have a legitimate reason to argue Dean. Abbie's not always right. No one is. I don't know what happened but I hope you guys sort it out. She was inconsolable earlier"

Dean sighed. "It's not a straight forward issue. I just need some down time"

* * *

><p>Phil pulled on the handbrake as they reached the hospital, pulling his coat around him to fight off the biting wind that would meet them when they stepped out of the car.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay to drive back?" he asked.

"Yeah course" Abbie frowned. "I didn't know you couldn't drive after your physio"

"It's not a rule or anything...I just know I'd struggle...you'll see what I mean" he opened the door and shivered immediately.

"Be careful, it's icy" Abbie warned. "I'm so excited you're back, the last thing you need is another injury"

"Alright mom, I'll be careful" he teased.

"Stop being a dick"

"I thought you wanted me to be more like my old hilarious self" he replied playfully.

"Yeah yeah, let's go get you fixed"

"Fixed? I hope not!" his face contorted in mock terror.

"I love you, you idiot" she laughed.

"Love ya too Abs" he put her in a headlock and mussed up her hair. She slipped on the ice and he caught her, both laughing until they were red in the face.

The mood changed quickly once the physiotherapist called Phil in for his session. Abbie had never been with him before so she didn't know what to expect. It was more horrific than she could ever have imagined.

She sat in the corner of the room and she could barely stand to watch as the man bent Phil's bad knee every which way. His face was contorted in pain, gritting his teeth, knuckles white as he gripped the edges of the table.

She turned away when he shouted in pain, tears in his eyes. The torture continued for another twenty minutes before it was finally over.

"Alright, that's enough for today Phil. Take your time; we don't need this room for another half hour"

The man left the room and Abbie looked over at Phil with disbelief on her face.

"You do _that _every week?"

He nodded, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from his face. He'd say it was all sweat but she knew a tear or two must have slipped out. The pain looked excruciating.

She stood and put her coat on.

"Give me a few minutes..."

"You can't walk?"

"Not really" he exhaled slowly, gingerly bending his knee.

"Oh Phil" she stuck out her bottom lip in sympathy. "You're still suffering after all this time?"

"I'm cleared to compete; I just have to have the newly attached ligament stretched out once a week to make sure I get full mobility in it"

"It looks so painful though" she whispered.

"It's not bad really"

"What?! Are you kidding?"

"Yes. It's fucking horrendous. It's almost as bad as when Brock booted me in the balls and I threw up everywhere"

"Oh my god, don't remind me of that. That was awful" she cringed at the memory.

"Okay, I think I'm good now" he said, gently putting his weight on his bad leg. Abbie helped him put his coat on and looped an arm around his waist so he could lean on her as they made their way to the car. It was only when he fell asleep on the ride back to the hotel that she realised how much it took out of him.

She gently woke him when they got to the hotel and as soon as they got into their room, he got into bed. Abbie wiled away an hour jotting down ideas for her storyline with Bray but boredom got the best of her eventually. Phil was knocked out under the blankets and she lay down beside him.

Abbie supported herself on her elbow and enjoyed the rare sight of Phil sleeping beside her. She knew he'd be exhausted after today. She didn't ever want to see him go through that again. It reminded her too much of watching the doctors holding him down as they popped his knee back in when he first injured it.

She moved closer, feeling the soft, warm puffs of his breath on her skin. She threaded her fingers through his hair gently, soothingly massaging his scalp and combing the strands through her hand. He stirred a little, nuzzling into her touch. He groaned when she ran her nails through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Don't stop...feels so nice" he rasped sleepily.

"Go back to sleep" she whispered, stroking his hair rhythmically until his breathing evened out again.

Abbie felt her phone vibrating and tiptoed into the bathroom so she didn't disturb him.

"Hello?"

"Babes!"

A big grin broke out on Abbie's face.

"Oh my God Kels, it's so good to hear your voice...I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to see you Monday but it was a bit of a crazy night"

"Don't apologise Abs, I totally understand" Kelly assured her.

"Thank you for speaking in the campaign...I really didn't want it to be all about me"

"You're welcome sweetie. It was hard for me to talk about that...I hadn't even told Seth about my ex and things he used to say. But I wanted to do it, not just because it's a great cause to raise awareness for but because I didn't want you to be alone"

"I love you so much Kelly...I've never had anyone like you in my life before and I'm so grateful" Abbie whispered.

"Aww Abs, I love you too"

"I don't know why. I'm a bitch most of the time" Abbie laughed.

"Well you usually have reason to be" Kelly said with a smile in her tone. "Anyway, I actually called to tell you that I haven't forgotten that it's your birthday on Monday"

Abbie groaned.

"Don't worry. we're going for a little meal, just me, you, Phil and Seth. How does that sound?"

"Good, actually" Abbie sounded surprised. "I know I always say it, but I _really _don't want a fuss, this year especially"

"Damn" Kelly laughed awkwardly. "I was planning on having the crowd sing you happy birthday..."

Abbie was silent.

"I'm joking babes" Kelly giggled.

Abbie breathed a sigh of relief.

"So dinner?"

"That sounds good" Abbie smiled.

* * *

><p>Abbie woke up on the day of her birthday to the most incredible trolley of room service she'd ever seen.<p>

"Good morning" Phil smiled, untangling them from the sheets.

Abbie knew she should feel weird about sharing a bed with Phil so soon after Dean broke things off but there was nothing sexual about it. Every night he offered to sleep on the floor. Every night she told him not to be stupid. Every night he was a gentleman and remained on his side of the bed. And every night, she'd wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat with her heart pounding out of her chest. That's when she'd sit up against the headboard, shaking like a leaf until he encased her in the safety of his arms and whispered comforting words until she could go back to sleep. And he never mentioned it in the morning. She was so grateful for that. She hated dealing with them at all, let alone having to relive the nightmares in the day.

"I ordered pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, toast and coffee" he grinned.

On the tray was also a huge bunch of pink carnations with a card attached. It read_ 'Happy Birthday Abs. All my love, Punk xxx'_

"Oh Phil, these flowers are beautiful" she thumbed the petals, inhaling their sweet scent.

They ate in comfortable silence before he spoke, wiping sauce from his face with a napkin.

"I may as well give you your present now..."

"You got me something else?!" she asked wide-eyed.

"You thought it was just flowers?" he laughed. "I can't actually give it to you physically, it's hard to explain" he continued.

"I'm confused" her forehead creased.

He handed her a business card.

"...I don't understand..."

"Home security Abs...these guys have fitted systems for the Whitehouse. For your apartment..."

He watched a range of emotions flash across her face.

His heart sunk into his stomach. "...are you upset? I'm sorry...I just wanted to..."

She shook her head. "I just...it just reminds me you know? The idea of needing all kinds of fancy gadgets to keep me safe...makes me feel like I'm in a Saw movie and there's danger around every corner"

"I can cancel..." he said, looking a bit like a kicked dog.

"I'm so grateful Phil, honestly...that was so thoughtful. Don't take my reaction the wrong way. I'm just...scared...I don't know if any amount of security technology is going to change that"

"I know it won't. But it's something hey?"

"I don't know if I can even go back to New York..." she bit her lip as it wobbled slightly. He could sense the tears looming. "I loved that place...he ruined that..."

"We just wanted you to feel safer Abbie..." Phil tried. "Me and Kelly...we discussed what to get you and we thought giving you back a sense of being able to handle the situation might be a good thing"

"I really appreciate it...honestly" she leaned up on her knees and kissed his cheek. "It's just...I don't even know. I feel weird about the whole situation. I feel weird about today as a whole. Thank you though. I know once I'm feeling a little more level-headed, the extra security will be a real comfort" she told him. "I hope you didn't pay as much as I worry you did for all this"

"Forget the price" he shook his head adamantly.

She flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Coming to the gym?" he asked.

"Yeah" she sighed.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic" he chuckled.

"Sorry...thank you for the present and the flowers Phil. You always know how to make me smile"

"You're welcome; it's your day princess"

"Don't call me princess" she laughed, shoving him.

"Come on birthday girl, get your ass in the gym"

* * *

><p>Abbie had Phil lace her corset before they even got to the arena. She didn't want the panic she'd had last time, having to do everything last minute before the big reveal. Kelly had already helped with her make-up whilst squealing her excitement at their little dinner they had planned for Abbie's birthday later.<p>

She made her excuses and decided to head to catering for a quick snack. Everyone was staring at her, partly because she was in full Sister Abigail costume and partly because of the drama of last week and the first airing of their violence campaign.

She was in another world as she picked through the foods on the tables in catering. She soon snapped out of it when a head of blonde hair popped up beside her.

"Abbie...you look amazing!"

"Uh...thanks" Abbie tried not to look surprised.

"I love the character! I can't wait to see what you and Bray do with it" she beamed.

Abbie nodded, forcing a smile.

"Um...I actually wondered if I could talk to you for a moment"

Why on earth would Renee want to talk to _her_?

"Oh...okay" Abbie frowned, grabbing a bowl of fruit salad and following Renee over to a table in the corner of the room.

Abbie sat down awkwardly in her long dress and ghostly make-up, popping a piece of pear into her mouth. She came to regret that though.

"I had sex with Dean"

Abbie swallowed the pear whole, choking and coughing until it dislodged itself from her windpipe.

"Excuse me?" she asked, eyes streaming.

Renee lowered her voice.

"I slept with him..."

"When?" Abbie asked, mind racing.

"Monday night"

After their fight, Abbie realised.

"And you're telling me this why?" Abbie asked.

"I don't want to step on anyone's toes..."

* * *

><p><strong>What a revelation. So, Dean slept with Renee, Kelly has something planned for Abbie's birthday and AJ gets put in her place.<strong>

**Still to come, Abbie reacts to Renee's confession and there are fireworks at Abbie's birthday surprise.**


	132. It's My Birthday

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – I literally have so many plot lines going on in this it's hard to keep up xD So bear with me on that one! Also, don't forget to check out a picture of Abbie's birthday dress, the links in my profile!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Two: ~**

Abbie blinked slowly, trying to digest the words. Her throat closed up a little, the sound of her blood rushing in her ears.

"Me and Dean are just friends..." Abbie forced out, trying to act nonchalant.

"I know...but you guys were a thing and everyone knows it. I just want to run it by you...like...get your blessing I guess"

Abbie's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She wanted desperately to keep up the facade of disinterest but as she looked into the eyes of the woman sitting opposite her, she had to break the eye contact. She wasn't fine with this. Not at all. After the worst experience of her life, Dean had hopped into bed with someone else less than a week after visiting her in the hospital. Hurt wasn't the word.

"I'm not totally oblivious Renee. I know there's been something going on with you two for a while now" Abbie told her.

"Nothing ever happened though. Just some harmless flirting..."

Abbie took a deep breath. She didn't want to cause a scene at work and she didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her upset.

She did want to slap the taste out of Renee's mouth right about now; the girl had an odd sense of timing, but she had a genuine look on her face and Abbie wanted to believe that she wasn't being intentionally vindictive.

"I don't really want to hear the details. Like I said, me and him are done. You can do what you want. I really don't care" Abbie said, knowing she was lying to herself. Of course she cared, especially when his actions were probably a knee-jerk reaction to their fight. She'd only ever loved three men in her life; her dad, Phil and Dean. Those three men meant the world to her.

"I didn't want to upset anyone. I know we don't know each other well but you seem like a nice girl" Renee offered.

"Forget about it" Abbie shrugged, standing. The glass of juice on the table beckoned her and in her mind, she picked up that glass and poured the contents over Renee's perfectly coiffed head. She resisted. She knew someone more deserving of that.

"I'm sorry" Renee repeated as Abbie walked away.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Phil asked as he pulled on his kick pads. Abbie was sitting in front of the mirrors having her hair done by the crew.<p>

"I'm fine" she told him. He knew that wasn't one hundred percent true, but the look in her eyes told him to leave it until they weren't in the middle of the busy hair and make-up room.

"Feels good to be back in the gear" Phil pulled on the band of his favourite yellow trunks, letting it snap back against his inked skin.

"Giving the ladies an eyeful in those little trunks huh?" Abbie smirked, watching the young hair stylist in the mirror blushing profusely at the nearly naked wrestler behind her.

"You know me, I don't like to deny everyone the joy of gazing upon my Adonis-like body" he winked.

"Who are you wrestling tonight?" Abbie asked.

"Kane" he told her, slicking his hair back with wax.

"Sure you're not a bit rusty? It's been a while" she teased.

"CM Punk doesn't get ring rust" he smirked.

"Well be careful out there old man, there's a lot of kids running around the roster now" she smiled at him in the mirror.

"Yeah well next year you'll be 30 so don't get too cocky" he laughed. "What are you and Mr Wyatt doing tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing much" she mumbled. Phil shot her a strange look but fortunately the young woman interrupted.

"All done" the stylist told her, finishing up with some hairspray. Abbie hopped down from the chair and gave Phil the once over. He looked fantastic, she couldn't deny. His hair was slicked back, his hoody hanging open to reveal his broad chest.

When her eyes made it back up to his face, he raised a brow at her. She blushed profusely and mentally thanked him for saying nothing.

He put an arm around her, careful not to get covered in the white body power she wore and led them down to his private locker room.

"So...what's going on?" he asked, sitting her down.

"Just nervous for tonight" she replied. It wasn't a total lie. She was afraid of how the crowd would react, especially seeing as there'd be another airing of their violence campaign at the start of the show. She didn't want to tell Phil the latest Dean-related bombshell though. It wasn't fair to dump all her baggage on him before his first match back, even if he would argue to the contrary.

He studied her carefully.

"Sure that's all it is?" he asked.

She nodded.

He accepted her answer, even though she could tell he didn't like it.

"Kelly told me to give you one of your presents now. We're going straight out to dinner after the show so once you've got rid of all the ghostly make-up, you can change into this" he handed her a neatly wrapped pink package.

"But..."

"I already picked up a pair of heels, don't worry" he winked, rummaging through his bag and pulling out her white strappy sandals.

She smiled. "You're the best"

"I know"

It was soon time for Abbie's spot with Bray. The show was well underway and a stage hand led her down into the bowels of the arena so she could get into position.

Waiting in the wings, she took a few deep breaths and tried to get into character. How the crowd would react, she wasn't sure. But she knew she had to keep it together. This was a huge opportunity and Sister Abigail was such an incredible chance for her to showcase her skills. She couldn't mess this up, no matter how much collateral was rushing around her head right now.

She could just about hear what was going on above her as she stood, wringing her hands nervously.

"...and she _always_ watches over us" Bray said in his captivating preacher tone. "...when we need her, she comes" he hissed. "She is our _saviour _and our queen!" he began to shout.

She heard their music play and the cheers from the crowd. Chants of 'this is awesome' began before they even reached the ring.

"Do you need her now Bray?" she heard his voice. She could picture the three of them surrounding Bray, closing in on him as he stood alone in the centre of the ring.

The lights went out and the fans erupted. They hadn't even seen her yet.

She was hurried into position, slipping out from under the ring and through the ropes to take her place in front of Bray.

The lights came up.

The noise was absolutely thunderous. Fortunately, the chants of 'thank you Abbie' didn't choke her up, even though her heart swelled at the thousands of people showing their support for her after everything she'd been through. The reason for her distraction was the man standing opposite her.

She fixed him with a glare that was nothing to do with her character.

Seth and Roman fled and after what felt like a lifetime, Dean broke the intense eye contact and slipped out of the ring to retreat with his brothers.

Looking into his eyes knowing what she did now, that just made everything feel more intense.

* * *

><p>Backstage, Abbie was met by a beaming William Regal. She pushed through the crowds of people bustling around to get to him and he took her in a warm embrace. He sensed she was absolutely flawed by the crowd reaction and it hadn't even sunk in yet. Putting an arm around her, he led her towards the offices.<p>

"How are you feeling my love?" he asked her, taking a seat on one of the plush leather office chairs.

She ran her hands over her head as she sat down opposite him. "I don't even know"

"They want to show you how much they love and support you sweetheart"

"I know...I just...why do they care?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course they care sweet pea, they watch you every week, they feel like they know you" he told her in a soothing tone.

A comfortable silence fell between them as Abbie gathered her thoughts. Eventually Regal broke it.

"A little birdie told me it was your birthday, I got you a little something" he held out a bag.

"You're gonna make me cry" she said in a choked voice, fanning her eyes.

"Please don't or you'll set me off" he smiled emotionally.

She peeked inside the bag and let out a little sob. Inside was a card that read 'To a special daughter on her Birthday'.

"I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries..."

Abbie shook her head, wrapping her arms around him and sniffling into his shoulder. When she pulled back, she saw him wipe a tear from his own eye.

"The present isn't much..." he offered.

"It already means more than you could ever know" she whispered. Under the tissue, she found a corsage with a red rose on it.

"Thought you could wear it to the ring..." he said quietly.

"Thank you" she whispered. "It's beautiful"

* * *

><p>Kelly found Abbie struggling into her dress, red-eyed and emotional.<p>

"I'm too fat" she moped.

"No you're not" Kelly rolled her eyes. "It's a tight dress babes. That's the point. We're showing off your kick ass figure"

"I don't much feel like wearing tight dresses lately Kels..."

"I know you're still sensitive...if you don't like it I can take it back to the store..." she offered.

Abbie softened. "Of course I like it Kels. I love it. It's beautiful. I'm not ungrateful at all, I appreciate it so much. It's just been the most insane night...I don't know whether I'm coming or going..."

Kelly brushed Abbie's hair from her shoulders and they observed the dress in the mirror. It was a short, pale pink bodycon dress with a white lace overlay. At the bottom was a sheer panel showing off some thigh with a white band around the hem.

"Phil picked the right shoes" Abbie smiled. It was a daring combination, but Kelly convinced her that it was her birthday and she needed a show-stealing dress.

Kelly beamed. "Phil's going to lose his mind when he sees you in that"

Abbie blushed. "I doubt it"

Kelly shoved Abbie playfully. "_Everyone _will lose their mind when they see you in that dress"

"What are _you _wearing?" Abbie asked her friend, checking her hair and make-up. Her hair fell in soft waves across her shoulders, her eyes lined with thick black liner and multiple coats of mascara. Some silver eye shadow and pale pink lip gloss finished the look.

"Oh, just this old thing" Kelly bit her lip provocatively, pulling out the red dress she'd worn to her own birthday a few years back. It crossed over at the top, exposing cut-outs of skin, long at the back and short at the front.

They met the boys outside their locker rooms, Kelly lapping up all the attention they were getting from all the guys leaving the building to head back to the hotel.

"Oh wow" Seth grinned, taking Abbie's hand and pressing a kiss to it as he emerged. "You ladies look beautiful" he kissed the side of Kelly's head as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Phil's just changing..."

Seth looked smart in a tight button-down blue shirt and black skinny jeans. His hair was freshly washed, tied back in a neat bun at the nape of his neck.

"Is he okay after his match?" Abbie asked, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. She hadn't seen the match; she'd been getting ready and catching up with Kelly.

"Don't worry, he's fine" Seth assured her.

"Think you two can get along for the sake of Abbie's birthday?" Kelly asked, raising a brow.

"Of course we can" he told her. "Happy birthday Sister Abigail" he winked.

"Thanks Seth" she hugged him.

They didn't even notice that Phil had joined them. He was silent, his mouth open. He'd dressed up for the evening in a smart pair of gray dress pants and a shirt tucked into them.

Kelly nudged Abbie as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Are we ready to go?" Seth smiled knowingly.

"Let's go" Kelly linked her arm through Seth's and they set off, leaving Abbie and Phil to trail behind.

Phil put an arm across her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You look incredible"

"Thanks" she blushed.

"Absolutely stunning Abs, honestly" he told her.

"Stop" she laughed awkwardly. "You look nice too, how was your match?"

"Good, it's nice to be back" he offered his arm and she linked it as they caught up with Seth and Kelly.

"It's nice to have you back" she smiled, resting her head on his bicep.

* * *

><p>"What are you getting all dolled up for?" Dean asked, watching Renee carefully applying lipstick in her hotel room mirror. He'd stopped by her room after the show, hoping to distract himself from the shitty day he'd had. Now he was feeling like a spare part.<p>

"You're not coming to the party?" she asked, pursing her lips and admiring the fuchsia colour. Turning to face him, she crossed her legs on the little vanity stool.

"You mean _Abbie's _party?"

"Well it is in honour of her birthday but a WWE party is a WWE party" she shrugged. "Plus, I think me and her are good, we had a chat this afternoon and I wouldn't say we're best friends or anything but I think we're cool"

Dean froze.

"You had a _chat_...?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Renee laughed. "Calm down, it was nothing bad"

Dean narrowed his eyes in scepticism.

Renee stood and put her hands on his shoulders. "Stop worrying" she said, standing on her tiptoes and pecking him on the lips. "Come for a few drinks" she mumbled against his skin. "You don't even have to see her if you don't want to"

He let out a sigh as she kissed him again, and he finally returned the lip lock. "Fine" he murmured reluctantly.

She smiled, pecking the tip of his nose. He pulled away, making a face. She rolled her eyes at him and pulled her shirt over her head.

Dean cleared his throat in surprise.

"What?" she asked cheekily, slipping into her dress. It was tight with a plunging neckline, covered in silver sequins. "How do I look?" she gave him a twirl.

"Sexy" he smacked her ass.

"Go get changed, you look like a hobo" she sassed.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday!" Seth, Kelly and Phil sang in unison as the waiter placed a huge cake covered in candles on the table.<p>

Abbie grinned, blowing them out and taking a stripe of pink frosting on her finger to taste.

"Thank you guys, this is amazing"

"I got you something small" Seth offered, handing her a neatly wrapped parcel.

Abbie picked open the side of the paper and bit her lip as the present was revealed. Photos of her and Dean filled her vision along with photos of Abbie and the boys on the road. They were memories. One photo in particular drew her attention. In it, she was curled up against Roman. He was fast asleep against the window in whatever airport they were in that day. Beside them, Seth was knocked out too, his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean's head had dropped onto his chest. It was an adorable photo showing just how close they'd all been and Abbie assumed one of their colleagues had captured the rare peaceful scene. It summed up the past year, travelling with the guys on their whirlwind tour of the world. It was exhausting and she could tell from the picture that they looked worn down but she wouldn't change a second of it.

"...I...got it before you two had your disagreement" he rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "I figure you two will work things out though...you always do"

Abbie nodded. "Thank you Seth"

From his manner and the things he said, Abbie was pretty sure he had no idea what Dean had done with Renee.

"Here's the rest of your presents" Kelly handed her a bag.

"The dress was enough Kelly!" Abbie exclaimed, opening the bag to reveal a bottle of Shalimar perfume by Guerlain and a benefit make-up gift set. "Thank you" she hugged Kelly tightly, the blonde sitting beside her at the table.

"I left the other bits in your hotel room...just things for you to carry around for protection" she whispered.

"Thank you, you guys are such incredible friends"

* * *

><p>Dean followed Renee up the red carpeted stairs of the venue and into a private room reserved just for the superstars. He left his present on the table with the others and joined Renee at the bar.<p>

"Drink?" he asked her, flipping open his wallet and pulling out his card.

"Why thank you Sir, I'll have a sex on the beach" she grinned.

"Sex on the beach huh?" he smirked, ordering himself a few shots and a double serving of whiskey on the rocks.

"Maybe later" she giggled, taking her drink and sipping it provocatively.

"You just brought me here to seduce me hmm?"

"No, I brought you here to get you white boy wasted" she wrinkled her nose playfully.

"Lame" he ribbed her, downing his shots in quick succession.

"Holy-y crap...Paige is looking damn fine" Renee exclaimed. "Look at her ass in that dress!"

Dean turned to look at the entrance. Paige had just walked in with AJ and the tight black dress she wore left little to the imagination. He'd never really looked at Paige like that before, he'd always seen her as a kid, she was only 21. But Renee was right, her ass did look incredible.

"I'm going to go tell her how hot she looks..."

And with that, Renee disappeared to join the girls. Dean knocked back his first whiskey in record time and ordered another two. He was soon joined by Cesaro, Ziggler and Roman. A few drinks and some awkward dancing later, Roman piped up.

"You're drunk" Roman told him matter-of-factly.

"Bullshit" Dean replied.

"These guys might not be able to tell" he pointed to Ziggler and Cesaro "but _I _know you and that look in your eyes is the sure fire way to tell when you're hammered"

"Stop raining on my parade"

"Hey man, drink away. I'm just sayin', it's early, pace yourself" Roman chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Storyline with Ambrose again huh?" Phil asked as they made the short walk to the bar. He hadn't wanted to bring it up at dinner but her hesitation to tell him earlier had the topic eating away at him.<p>

"With The Shield..." Abbie corrected.

"You didn't look happy to see him"

"Well we're not on the best of terms right now" she shrugged.

"Is he coming tonight?" Phil asked.

"I hope not" Abbie sighed.

A comfortable silence descended, the sound of Abbie's heels clacking against the pavement and Kelly and Seth's chatter up ahead filling their ears.

"I have one final present for you Abs..." Phil admitted after a while.

He stopped her before she could interrupt and berate him for it. "I called the police station earlier...I wanted to check on the status of the case and see if your report had thrown any new light on things..."

"And...?" she asked nervously.

"I got some amazing news. You don't have to go to court" he beamed. "They have enough evidence to convict him with the photos of your injuries, your statement...and a few of his 'gang mates' threw him under the bus to get lighter sentences..."

Abbie was so overwhelmed with relief, she jumped into Phil's arms, wrapping herself around him. This had been weighing on her mind for too long now. "It's over?" she asked as he caught her, holding her tight.

"We're just waiting for him to be sentenced...but pretty much" he smiled.

"Thank you..."

"I didn't do anything" he whispered.

"You did _everything_" she breathed.

When the initial emotions wore off, she suddenly felt the awkwardness of the situation hit her. Phil felt it too as he gently placed her back down on her feet and put an arm around her, squeezing her shoulder supportively.

Walking up the stairs to the private room, Abbie smiled at the decorations. There were red and gold balloons everywhere with 'Happy Birthday Abbie!' banners.

"Thank you for organising this" she smiled.

"Thank Kelly" Phil told her.

Abbie had the time of her life for the next few hours, dancing the night away. She spotted Phil engrossed in deep conversation with April at one point but decided it was best to leave them to it. The exchange looked civil.

She didn't even realise Dean was there until he brushed past her. He clearly didn't notice her but Abbie's gaze followed him up to the bar, surprised when Paige followed him. Her jaw dropped when she watched him put an arm around Paige, his hand coming to rest on her ass.

"Abbie..." Kelly frowned. She turned and saw what Abbie was glaring at. "Abbie...don't..."

Kelly's warning came too late. Abbie set off towards the bar like a bat out of hell. It didn't take long to reach him and in a spur of the moment decision, she snatched up the fruity blue cocktail he'd just bought for Paige and dumped it over his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhh shiiiiiittttt...<strong>

**So Abbie loses it with Dean, do you think her reaction was justified? How will Dean respond? And what about Paige, Renee and Phil's reactions? What were Phil and AJ talking about? Find out in the next instalment of...okay, that was cheesy xD**


	133. I Never Meant to Start a War

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you all had a good one! **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Three: ~**

Paige gasped and leapt away from the splash as it soaked the front of Dean's shirt, his hair and his face.

It took a few moments for what Abbie had done to sink in, but when it did, Dean stood with frightening speed, knocking the barstool backwards with the force.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?!" he shouted.

"I could ask you the same fucking thing!" Abbie screamed. "You know what? I don't care who hears this. I'm past caring. You already made me look like a fool. Everyone might as well know what a scumbag you are. I know you fucked Renee just days after that bastard put me in hospital and you have the audacity to show up at my birthday party after that...and put on a display like this...how fucking dare you?!"

Abbie was furious, her nails leaving moon shaped indents in her palms, shaking with rage. Paige was mortified, a furious blush on her cheeks.

"Abbie I'm so sorry I didn't know..." she said with panicked speed.

Abbie ignored her in favour of continuing her tirade against Dean. She wasn't mad at Paige. She and Renee were just accessories to the crime committed by the blue tinged, irate man in front of her.

"You could at least have given it a few weeks for Christ's sake! You're an insensitive fucking asshole!" she yelled.

He laughed. He actually fucking laughed in her face. It was bravado because they had an audience, she knew that, but it still pissed her off.

"It's all about you again isn't it? You're a bitch Abbie, face it. You just threw a fucking drink over me like some spoilt little girl who didn't get her way. I don't owe you anything after what you pulled on Monday night so you can go fuck yourself"

And with that, he stormed out.

* * *

><p>Abbie flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Come on babes, I think you need to calm down" Kelly led her towards the bathrooms. Inside, Kelly sat her down on the lid of the toilet and crouched in front of her. "Talk to me. I did enjoy the show you just put on and as much as Ambrose doused in sticky fruity alcohol was an incredible sight, I'd like to know why you finally stood up to that bastard"

"She told me..."

"Who?"

"Renee...she told me he slept with her that night after RAW, when we first aired the violence campaign and he yelled at me for what I said..."

"Maybe she was lying..." Kelly tried.

"He didn't deny it Kelly. He practically confirmed it just then. He made me feel like shit for saying what I said on TV, even though it was never supposed to be about him and then he went and did that; like I meant nothing to him"

"Abbie I know you still care but we've been through this time and time again. The guy is no good for you. You can't keep getting sucked back into that honey trap. He isn't grown up enough to handle situations the right way" Kelly pushed Abbie's hair back. "I get it. You and Seth have told me time and time again that deep down, he's a good guy. But being a good guy at heart doesn't excuse his actions and ultimately Abbie, you deserve more"

Abbie nodded.

"Well done for not crying" Kelly smiled.

"I've cried enough" she released a slow breath.

"Good girl. Come on; let's go enjoy the rest of the night..."

* * *

><p>Renee saw what happened, the whole roster had. She'd had to cover her mouth to stop the sound that escaped as she watched Abbie march up to Dean and dump a drink all over his new white shirt. She hadn't seen him being flirty with Paige until the drama had started but it wasn't a surprise. Paige had gone straight home after the incident, obviously upset.<p>

Dean was as irate as she'd ever seen him, infuriated by the dousing he'd received in the middle of the bar. That's why she debated not answering her phone when she saw his number illuminate the screen.

Sucking it up, she pressed accept on the call. Avoiding the conversation wasn't going to get her off the hook.

"Calm down you said!? Just a little chat with Abbie? It was nothing bad you said? I can't even fucking comprehend how stupid you must be!" he launched straight into his speech.

"Dean..." she tried to interrupt.

"Why the fuck would you tell her?! What possessed you to do something so stupid?"

"I wanted to make sure she was okay with it..."

"Oh my God" he groaned. "Are you insane?! Of course she's not okay with it! And you ever think maybe if you wanted to ask permission, you should have done it _before _you jumped into bed with me?" he huffed.

"Dean I'm sorry...I didn't know the situation with you two. I didn't know it was so sensitive" Renee tried.

"You're fucking kidding me right? You _know_ a guy attacked her, tried to rape her, put her in hospital...you _know _me and her only just ended things and you think it's a good idea to go rub it in her face. Honestly Renee, I don't know what you think we are but you crossed a line. That was none of your business. Me and Abbie are more than through but that doesn't mean I want her throwing drinks over me in front of the entire workforce. I'm pissed off and I'm too drunk to deal with you right now"

And with that, he hung up.

She fucked up. She knew it. But ultimately, it was _his_ actions that made Abbie react that way, not hers. He didn't want Abbie to know about the way he'd cornered her after RAW, attacking her with his charms and lips until she let him follow her to her hotel room. She liked Dean. She had since she'd first started with the company. There was something alluring about him. He was charming and not at all like his angry lunatic persona...most of the time. He'd always been flirty but she hoped there was more to it than that.

She now knew he was upset because he cared what Abbie thought. He wasn't entirely done with his feelings for the other woman, despite his claim that they were 'more than through' and Renee realised she was some kind of rebound for him. It hurt, but she knew his willingness to spend time with her that wasn't about sex meant he felt something more for her. He'd accompanied her to the beach and spent many an evening hanging out with her doing nothing. He wasn't the guy everyone thought he was. He had a soft side. She just hoped he could forgive her mistake.

* * *

><p>Abbie tried her best to enjoy herself, and she did have a good time dancing with Mike and Zack who seemed keen to lift her mood. Zack picked her up and twirled her around to whichever catchy Taylor swift song was playing and she found herself laughing uncontrollably for the first time in a while.<p>

But eventually they called it a night and everyone was coupled off. Phil was still deep in conversation with AJ and Kelly was wrapped up in Seth. Abbie was sitting in a booth in the corner, sipping a long island iced tea and thinking about everything that had happened when she was drawn from her thoughts by the presence of someone else.

"Y'alreet pet?"

Abbie looked up to meet the gaze of Adrian Neville.

"What's a lovely lass like yourself doing looking sad on her birthday?"

Abbie shrugged, forcing a smile.

"Will ya dance wi' us?"

It took a moment for her to realise he was asking her to dance with him. Fortunately she found his strong Geordie accent as charming as it was befuddling.

"Why the hell not?" she smiled, taking his hand. She was near enough 5 foot 8 without her heels so in them, she had a good two inches on him. But he didn't seem to mind and neither did she. Last all night by Oliver Heldens, the latest popular dancy club song played loudly through the speakers and Abbie shook away the anger she felt at Dean.

Abbie found herself smiling again and as she finished her drink, she excused herself with a quick peck to his cheek. Grabbing a glass of water, she sat down again and found herself joined by Kelly.

"You so have a crush on Neville" Kelly teased.

Abbie blushed furiously. "I do not"

"Come on Abbie, you can't lie to me. I know you. You go all coy and flutter your eyelashes every time he looks over here"

"Well even if I did, nothing would happen. He's not interested and a relationship is the last thing I'm looking for"

"Abbie he'd totally go on a date with you. He probably has no clue you like him. He's punching above his weight with you anyway"

"Oh my god Kelly, you can't say that. I think he's really good looking and have you seen him in the ring? He's incredible!"

"Ha. Got you to admit you think he's hot" she smirked.

Abbie slapped her arm playfully. "He's not my usual type but that accent? He's adorable"

"I know you're not looking for anything right now but you should get to know him. Who knows right?"

"Did you see the train wreck that just happened? All of my relationships are doomed. Seriously, me and men are no more. I'm gonna get a cat. It works for Nattie"

"How many times have you said that before?" Kelly winked. "Nothing wrong with liking what you see. I very strongly dislike Dean but I can admit he's nice to look at. And Neville has a good body on him. You can think guys are hot and date without it being drama"

"Not in my case" Abbie laughed. "Drama follows me"

"Well I think you should ask Neville on a date"

"I think you should shut up" Abbie giggled.

"Let's open all your presents" Kelly pointed to the table with the gifts on it by the entrance. Most people had left the party now or were beginning to head out.

Abbie began picking through the presents. She received a lot of cards with well wishes that made her smile. A few boxes of chocolates and some candy made up the rest.

"Who's this from?" Kelly asked with a frown, holding up a long thin card.

"No idea" Abbie shrugged, unpicking the seal carefully. Inside was a simple card that read 'Happy Birthday' on plain white card with yellow flowers. Opening it, she realised who it was from. She recognised his messy scrawl.

_Abbie,_

_Have a great day, you deserve a break from all the madness to enjoy yourself. You need anything, just give me a bell._

_Love, _

_Dean_

Silently, she took out the contents and passed the card to Kelly so she could read it. Turning over the little slips of paper, she found passes for two people to spend a day on a shooting range. On the back he'd written '_I had some help choosing these but if you need someone's face to stick on the target to shoot at then hit me up'._

She sat down on the chair beside the table and put her head in her hands.

"I helped him choose them" Kelly admitted. "He came to Seth asking him for help choosing your present"

Abbie sighed, brushing her dark hair back with her hands and resting her elbows on her knees.

"How can he be such an insensitive piece of shit in one moment and then be so thoughtful?"

Kelly sat down in front of her and took her hand, running her fingertips across Abbie's palms in soothing motions.

"You want my opinion?"

Abbie smiled. "I trust you with my life"

"He felt bad about what he did and wanted to get you a nice gift" she started. "Then, for some reason I don't understand, he was beyond upset by whatever you two fought about on Monday"

Abbie nodded.

"He boned Renee for revenge and then when you confronted him about it, his knee-jerk reaction was to lash out at you because he knows what he did was awful and he never wanted you to find out. I guarantee he's feeling like a piece of shit right now. I want to slap the taste out of his mouth again but even I can see that he does these things because he's an idiot, not because he doesn't care. He might be blind to it but he's crazy about you"

"You really think so?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah. But he needs some time to think about what a scumbag he is so let him come to you"

"Won't he just sleep with her again to make himself feel better?"

"So what if he does?" Kelly challenged.

Abbie shrugged. "I can't help it. I was sharing a bed with him not longer than a week ago and now he's replaced me? Just like that" she snapped her fingers. "I can't help but dwell on who's in his bed tonight"

"He hasn't replaced you Abs" Kelly laughed. "She's boosting his ego and getting him off and that's all he wants right now. Believe me, I've been a rebound girl before and it's not pretty"

"How are things with you and Seth?" Abbie asked. Kelly's words reminded her that the blonde had been through more bad relationships than Abbie.

Kelly's eyes lit up. "I don't want to get all mushy on you...not after how you've been hurt...but I'm so in love with this man Abbie" she swooned. "I've never felt like this before"

Abbie smiled despite the pain in her heart.

"He'd do anything for you Kelly"

"He's the one...I know it. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him" Kelly beamed.

"I can't wait to come to your wedding" Abbie grinned.

"_Come_ to my wedding? You'll be maid of honour Abs"

"And you'll be the most beautiful bride" Abbie whispered. "Seth's a lucky guy"

Kelly put her arms around Abbie and hugged her tightly. "It'll happen for you babes, one day. I love you"

"Maybe..." Abbie said doubtfully. "...love you too Kels"

They separated when they heard a throat cleared behind them.

"Um...sorry to interrupt"

Abbie turned to see the last person she was expecting. A timid looking April stood just in front of Phil.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you?"

Abbie raised her glance to meet Phil's eyes questioningly. He offered a small smile and a nod.

"Okay" Abbie agreed.

"We'll give you two some privacy" Phil said, taking Kelly's hand and leading her away.

"Happy birthday by the way" April told Abbie.

"Thank you"

"I'll get right to the point. I had a big talk with Phil and we got it all out in the open. I wanted to clear the air with you too..." she said sheepishly.

Abbie shrugged. "I don't think you really need to. We were never best friends to begin with and while we don't exactly get on, you don't have to clear the air with me. We're okay"

April smiled, seemingly relieved. "You're a lovely girl Abbie, I can see why Phil's always been besotted with you"

Abbie shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know how much you know about what I told that dirt sheet reporter..."

"I know of the article, I haven't read any of it though and I don't intend to" Abbie explained.

"I just want to say sorry. None of it was aimed at you but it impacted those close to you. Whatever happens in your relationships with Phil and Dean, that's none of my business"

"I get it. You blamed me for the way things were with you and Phil. We all do it. Women always blame each other rather than looking to the real source of the issue" Abbie sighed.

"I did blame you. I'm sorry for that. But I had a long talk with Phil tonight and a lot of loose ends are tied up now"

"Good, I'm glad" Abbie gave her a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry for going to Stephanie that time too...I just...I know you could legitimately kick my ass and I didn't have many friends on the road when Phil was gone...I was scared"

Abbie softened. "I wouldn't kick your ass AJ. I went through a rough patch a while back and you caught me at a bad time. Thanks for apologising though...I appreciate it"

* * *

><p>Phil was standing outside the club; bags full of Abbie's presents at his feet ready to transport them all back to the hotel. He crossed one leg over the other, leaning against the wall. He shivered in the cool air, having already given his jacket to Kelly who was a few yards away chatting avidly with Seth on the phone.<p>

"I love you baby" she whispered into the receiver, cradling it like a child. It couldn't have been more than an hour since he'd gone back to the hotel and Phil rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to fall asleep with my head on your chest listening to your heartbeat"

A pang of sadness briefly flitted through Phil's chest. He was happy for Kelly, she was so in love. But he remembered a time when he and Abbie were that way. He had so many fond memories. The birthday surprise she arranged when they stayed at the horror hotel full of live actors and zombie shoot-out mazes and that brief period when he could lie in bed with her, hands resting on her stomach and just dreaming about their baby. It was a bitter pill to swallow. Here they were, more than a year down the line and they were both single and miserable; albeit for different reasons. Phil was miserable because he never stayed single for long, he just didn't like it. Abbie was miserable because she couldn't catch a break. Every time she found happiness it was ripped away from her. But she still had a smile on her face and the smile she flashed him as she descended the steps and joined him outside filled him with familiar warmth.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he immediately returned the hug.

He saw April follow behind and was pleased things seemed to have been resolved between the two. He had closure with April now and he could move on with his friendship with Abbie.

"Kelly told me what happened with Dean..." he mumbled, keeping his lips near her ear so no one would overhear.

She nodded.

"We'll talk about it back at the hotel" he put an arm around her, picking up all of her presents as they set off.

Back in Phil's room, Abbie sat cross-legged on the bed in a pair of Phil's shorts and shirt, her hair piled up on the top of her head as she wiped off her make-up.

Phil sat opposite her, fixing her with an understanding gaze.

"My heart feels like it's broken in two" she looked down at her lap.

"Oh Abs..."

"I was with him for a long time Phil...it wasn't a conventional relationship, he might never have introduced me as his girlfriend but I spent a year of my life with him...does that not mean anything to him?"

Phil brushed a hand over her hair. "I'm sure it does" he assured her. "Are you still angry?" he asked.

Abbie shook her head. "Just devastated"

"You need to talk. He needs to hear some things. But the time will come for that. For now, come here..." he opened his arms. She shuffled into his embrace and rested her head on his chest.

"Phil?" she asked quietly.

"Mm?"

"Don't take this the wrong way..."

He frowned.

"I don't think this is what I need right now. I need someone who can listen and be there for me with no complications..."

"Abbie I'm not..." he tried to interrupt.

"I know you're just innocently trying to be my friend Phil and I love you, you know that. But that's the problem. I need a no strings attached friendship and I need to give my heart time to heal. You're firmly cemented inside my heart, strings and all" she smiled. "I need some time to create some space between me and any romantic entanglements. We've shared too much now to be platonic friends, do you understand?"

He nodded sadly. "I do. I don't like it, but I can respect that"

As Phil lay awake that night, the empty expanse of the bed felt even more lonely.

His phone buzzed on the bedside table and he lunged for it embarrassingly quickly.

_I knew you'd be awake worrying. She told us everything. She's fine man, she's staying here with us tonight. We'll keep her safe, get some sleep._

_Mike x_

* * *

><p><strong>So Abbie makes the decision to stop sleeping beside Phil. Do you agree with her reasons? And April makes an apology. Dean doesn't take Abbie's actions kindly, what did you think of his reaction?<strong>

**Coming up, Abbie and Dean finally sit down and hash out their differences for good, Renee and Abbie's tensions come to a head, Abbie gets a call from the police and Dean gets some news that hits him hard. **


	134. I Know You Lie Cause Your Lips Are Movin

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Managed to get this one out a little faster for you thanks to your reviews! They're always full of inspiration and I get lots of little ideas from them so thank you! Happy new year to all!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Four: ~**

Abbie rolled over and curled up in the fetal position. She hadn't slept well, but that was to be expected. She could count on her hands the number of nights she'd slept alone in the past few months. But she wanted to get that independence back that Matt had taken from her. The lovely guys that they were, Zack and Mike had shared a double bed. Knowing they were just feet away from her made her feel much better, even if she did wake a few times and sit up, squinting in the dark just to check they were still there.

"Morning" Mike greeted her from across the room.

Abbie groaned, pulling the duvet over her head.

"That was a nice greeting" he laughed, continuing to run wax through the front of his hair in the mirror.

She popped her head over the duvet, bleary eyed and watched the boys bustle around the room getting ready.

"You two have a more rigorous beauty routine than Kelly" she laughed, rubbing her eyes.

"It takes time to look this good" Zack winked. "Come on chick, we need to find a gym and get a work-out in before show time"

"Uh fine" Abbie dragged herself out of the bed. Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, she slipped a pair of workout shorts on with the shirt she slept in and she was ready to go.

* * *

><p>At first, Phil thought the knocking at his door was in his dream but as it got louder, he opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the pitch black darkness of the hotel room. In just his boxers, he trudged over to the door and opened it, the bright light of the hallway making him cringe.<p>

He had to blink a few times to be sure he wasn't imagining things when Dean barged straight through the door and into his room.

Phil rolled his eyes and flicked the light on, letting the door close behind them.

"What do you want?" Phil asked, his patience waning at such a ridiculous time of the morning. It was 5am. He'd finally managed to fall asleep and now this?

"Where is she?"

"It's 5 in the morning Dean. What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Don't play with me Brooks. Where the fuck is Abbie?" he snapped.

"Not here, clearly" Phil shook his head, trying to keep a cool head.

"I know she's staying with you so quit the games. I need to talk to her" Dean said. Phil could tell he was still drunk. He'd sobered up somewhat but his demeanour told Phil he was still intoxicated. Phil was getting the 'overactive mind is keeping me awake' vibe. He could relate. Being understanding was a challenge right now though.

"Could this not wait until the morning?"

"For fucks sake just tell me where she is" Dean huffed, opening the bathroom door and letting it slam against the wall.

"She's not here!" Phil lost his composure for a moment.

"She's always with you!"

"Well not anymore!" Phil replied in frustration.

An awkward silence descended between them. Phil suddenly wished he'd put a shirt on. He felt uncomfortably exposed.

"Why do you want to see her right now man? You don't think you should cool off first?" Phil asked, trying to remove the malice from his tone.

"She threw a fucking drink over me, in front of everyone we work with..."

"I'm not defending her, don't get me wrong. But I don't think you were very pleasant with her either" Phil shrugged. "I'm not trying to get your back up" he put his hands up, sensing things were getting heated. "I wasn't there, I didn't see. But there are repercussions for your actions and having your new girlfriend flaunting it in her face; I mean...how did you think she was going to react?"

"She's not my girlfriend" Dean sighed.

Phil ignored his interruption. "And to try it on with Paige? Could you make it any more obvious?"

"Make what obvious?" Dean asked, losing patience with the older man quickly.

"Paige is what? An inch taller. Besides that, from the back you can barely tell her and Abbie apart. You think that's not making it abundantly clear to everyone that you're purposely baiting Abbie?"

"That's not what I was doing" Dean protested. "You're telling me you wouldn't flirt with Paige if she gave you the eyes? Maybe I have a type" he continued reeling off excuses.

"Renee doesn't fit that type very well" Phil remarked.

"I didn't come here for a lecture. I came here to talk to Abbie so if she's not here, you can tell me where she is"

"I don't know which room she's in" Phil told him.

"Liar" Dean snorted.

"Believe what you want. I'm trying to sleep. Get the fuck out" Phil snapped back.

"Thanks for nothing"

And with that he was gone, slamming the door behind him.

Phil slipped back into bed, not without firing off a quick text first. He had to do it to put his mind at rest.

_Ambrose just turned up looking for Abbie. He doesn't know she's with you but be careful, he was pretty irate_

_Punk x_

* * *

><p>Abbie watched the big TV in front of the cross trainer as she worked up a sweat. Today was leg day. She hated leg day. When her heart rate was up to a suitable speed, she stepped off the machine and put her towel around her neck.<p>

Over by the squat bars, she found April finishing up her set. Looking at the weight on the bar, she could barely believe the amount she was lifting.

"Hey" April smiled, out of breath.

"Hi" Abbie greeted, setting up her own weights. "Leg day for you too then?"

"It's always leg day for me" April laughed, showing off her incredibly sculpted thighs in her tight gym shorts.

"I think I need to take your lead" Abbie said, looking at her own average looking legs.

"I'd definitely trade you on length, you have legs up to my neck" April giggled.

Abbie smiled to herself. She really appreciated the effort AJ had gone to in order to rebuild the bridge between them. It felt nice to get along. As prickly as Abbie knew she could be, she didn't like tension. She could admit that she was hard to get along with, she was grumpy, and she had a huge chip on her shoulder that was forged by everything that happened in her youth. Deep down, though, she didn't like negativity. She'd much rather be friends with April than enemies.

"I'm gonna head off, got a title defence to prepare for" she smiled.

"Enjoying being champ?" Abbie asked.

"I love it" April beamed.

"Good luck tonight"

"Thanks" April told her, heading off to the showers.

Abbie was facing the wall to wall mirrors, squatting with some considerable weights when she spotted him in the mirror. It was her peripheral vision, but it was confirmed when Seth, Kelly and Roman followed behind.

Abbie tried to continue on, using her rage to fuel her efforts and lift more. Eventually though, the sight of his smug face wore away at her self control. Throwing her towel over her shoulder, she walked towards the changing rooms. She didn't expect him to cut her off.

He stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

She tensed up. She took a step to the left, trying to go around him. He moved with her.

She looked up at him and met his eye, determined not to be intimidated. She knew he'd done this in a public setting so she wouldn't start screaming at him but that hadn't stopped her last night and she wasn't afraid to cause another scene this morning.

"Dean...if you don't get out of the way, I'll _make _you get out of the way"

He smirked. "Do your worst"

How badly she wanted to wipe that smug look off his face.

She shoved him in the chest. Hard. Harder than he anticipated, clearly, because he stumbled back a step.

"Abbie don't..." she heard Seth somewhere behind her.

Everyone else in the gym watched on quietly as Abbie pushed him again even harder.

His fists clenched by his sides the harder she pushed him. He wasn't smiling any more. He moved closer, getting into her personal space and looming over her. She didn't back away.

"Woah" Roman interjected, stepping between the two and pushing Dean back with a firm hand. "That's enough"

Abbie knew the confrontation was only going to get uglier the longer it continued. Taking the opportunity Roman had presented her with, she used his distraction to slip away.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck was that?!" Roman asked, hand still against Dean's chest, keeping him in place.<p>

"I just wanted to talk to her, that's all" Dean shrugged.

"Bullshit. You don't come down here with us and then pull some shit like that in the middle of the gym, alright? That was out of line"

Dean put his hands up in surrender, not wanting to anger the big man further. Roman could tell he was fighting an eye-roll though.

"She's had enough shit from you to last a lifetime. After everything, I really thought you'd handle this more maturely"

"Thought you were on my side" he mumbled under his breath.

"Don't be so childish" Roman spat. "Go in there and apologise"

"Have you hit your head recently? I think that's about the worst idea I've ever heard"

"Go. Now"

Dean saw the look in Roman's eyes and acquiesced, albeit reluctantly. Entering the women's changing rooms, he didn't even flinch when April nearly dropped her towel in surprise.

"Get out, this is the women's!" she screeched.

He froze when he saw Abbie. She was in process of cleaning all of her make-up off, and the finger-shaped bruising on her neck was staring him right in the face. It was a big slap in the face. Barely any time had passed since the attack. He was suddenly lost for words, even as she turned around and shot him a venomous glare.

"He came to apologise" Roman broke the tension.

"Well I don't want to hear it" she retorted.

Dean cleared his throat. "Could you give us some privacy Rome?"

Both Abbie and Roman protested that.

"No way I'm leaving after the stunt you just pulled in there" Roman argued.

April made herself scarce, dipping into a cubicle to change in peace.

"I'm sorry...all I want is to talk" Dean tried. Seeing her without the war paint she used to shield herself brought him back to reality. Sure, when they were close they'd wind each other up and argue until they were blue in the face – Dean was a master at riling her up. But they weren't close any more. What he thought was him not taking everything too seriously was just him hurting her.

Abbie interrupted, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry for what? Sorry for making me look and feel like a fool? Sorry for pretending to care when you come see me in hospital and then hopping into bed with whatever takes your fancy next?"

"Hang on, I never pretended to care Abbie..." he tried to stop her.

"Are you sorry for acting like the cool kid at school showing off for your friends every time you see me in public now? What? You're proud of your newest conquest are you? You proud that you strung me along for a year, used me to get what you wanted and never had to call me your girlfriend?"

"Woah!" Dean's eyes widened. "I never used you"

"Then what was it Dean? Because right now you make me feel like some notch on your bedpost that's a particularly proud achievement for you because it took you so long to crack me. Well congratulations. You sure showed me. I get it. You're a great actor Dean" she applauded him. "You really made me think you cared with all the cuddling and the sweet things you did. Well done for acing your biggest most ambitious project yet. Shame your current one isn't an improvement. Didn't have to work hard to get Renee in bed did you?"

Dean stood in stunned silence.

"You know what? I don't know which part of all that you just said sorry for but apology not accepted. Now get the fuck out, I don't want to speak to you ever again"

"Come on man..." Roman said when he finally found his voice. Dean was still shocked as Roman led him out of the room.

"I had no idea she felt like _that_" he said, brow furrowed as Roman sat down on the bench and began changing.

"Well now you do. And maybe now you can do something about it"

"Why are you changing? Aren't we going to work out?" Dean asked.

"No. We're going somewhere for brunch. And then we're going to devise a plan for you to make it up to her and get her to sit down and talk"

* * *

><p>"Headlock takedown" Regal called.<p>

Mike locked his arm around Abbie's head and pulled her down level with his hip. Rolling them, she landed on the mat with a 'smack'.

"Now Abbie, I want you to twist your body and slide an arm between his arm and neck" he instructed. "That's it!" he called.

They were going over adding some new submission manoeuvres to Abbie's arsenal. It wouldn't be long before Sister Abigail had her first match and considering she'd likely be wrestling one or more of the Shield boys, what she couldn't match in strength she needed to make up for in technical ability.

"Good session" Mike laughed, helping Abbie up and mopping the sweat from his brow. Abbie high-fived him and grabbed her own towel from the corner of the ring. Meanwhile, Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn headed down to the ring for their own practice slot.

"Your phone is ringing sweetpea" Regal called, passing Abbie her phone from the belongings she'd left at ringside.

Neville shot her a wink and she smiled as she dropped down and rolled under the bottom rope to retrieve her phone.

"Hello?" she answered, hopping the barricade and climbing a few of the stairs to sit down in the fans seats.

"Is this Miss Evans?" a man's voice echoed down the line.

"Yes"

"This is the NYPD..."

* * *

><p>Soon, the show was over. Phil was goofing around in the locker room with Mike and Zack when there was a knock on the locker room door. Randy answered it and Phil overheard him greet the visitor.<p>

"You alright?"

"Yes thanks, is Phil here?" a small voice came.

"Yeah" Randy stepped aside.

Abbie came in and took a seat beside him on the bench.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you" she told him.

"Okay, I'll carpool with you, Mike and Zack and we can talk"

She nodded and he put his arm across her shoulders, ruffling her hair.

"Oi" she laughed, batting his hands away.

He grabbed her hands and initiated a lock-up.

"Oh...Brooks locks up with Evans but who will win this battle of strength?" Mike commentated in a false deep voice.

Suddenly, Phil pulled his hands from hers and caught her off-guard, fingers grabbing at her ribs and tickling her until she was red in the face.

"Stop!" she panted, feebly trying to push him away. She eventually managed to grab his wrists and doubled over, her stomach aching from laughing so hard.

She let out a squeal as they fell off the bench, dragging Phil with her until they were on the floor.

"Play fighting like fuckin' kids" Randy chuckled.

* * *

><p>"That was an awesome match man" Dean praised Seth.<p>

"Thanks" Seth grinned, on a high and full of adrenaline.

Dean pushed open the door to the locker room and his gaze was immediately met by the commotion happening in the middle of the room. They were on the floor, Abbie splayed across Phil's chest. They were laughing uncontrollably as Abbie let her head drop onto Phil's shoulder to give herself a break from giggling.

Irritation spiked in his chest. Irritation, not jealousy he reminded himself.

He turned away as Phil wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled them both back to their feet. Stalking away to the showers, he reminded himself that this was his choice. He made the choice to end their burgeoning relationship and put a stop to wherever it may have led. He was the one who decided he didn't want that. It was a choice he'd have to live with.

* * *

><p>Phil slung both his and Abbie's gear bags onto his shoulders as they headed out of the locker room. Abbie followed him out, startled when she found Renee waiting sheepishly outside.<p>

"Could I speak with you? It won't take long"

Abbie sighed. She knew Renee was waiting for Dean, she had no way of knowing Abbie would be in the men's locker room, but she humoured the blonde.

"Do you want me to stay?" Phil asked over Renee's shoulder.

Abbie shook her head. "I'll meet you at the car"

The pair retreated into a deserted corridor and Abbie hopped up onto a lighting case.

"I'm sorry" Renee started.

"Isn't it Dean you should apologise to? For letting the cat out of the bag, so to speak" Abbie remained stoic.

"I'm sorry for the way I handled it. I didn't know how serious you and him were...I didn't realise how recently you broke up and I'm sorry for what I said and what it's caused now. I wasn't being vindictive, I swear. I just like him. But I understand that I crossed a line and I just wanted you to know that I'm remorseful"

"He made a fool of you too when he started flirting with Paige, how are you okay with that?" Abbie changed the direction of the conversation.

"He's not my boyfriend, I can't dictate who he talks to" she shrugged. "He has a flirty disposition"

"Okay, well I accept your apology. As far as you were concerned, you were both single. However, I am aware you pursued him while we were together and just so you know, in my eyes that makes you an untrustworthy little snake"

Abbie hopped down from the lighting case and left. She didn't have anything else to say on the subject. She knew Renee would get what she deserved. Dean would capture her heart and then break it in the same way he'd done to her.

* * *

><p>Abbie settled across the back seat of their rental, her head on Phil's lap as Zack drove the first leg.<p>

He massaged her head soothingly.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" he asked.

"I got a call from the police"

He studied her face, trying to determine if this was positive or negative news. He really couldn't tell. She certainly didn't look elated, but she'd been laughing with him easily enough back in the locker room.

"He's been sentenced..."

Phil bristled at that.

"He got seven years" she whispered.

"That's it? Seven years in jail after what he did?" Phil asked disbelievingly.

"There was no CCTV in that fire escape. They didn't have enough evidence for attempted murder, just attempted rape" she told him quietly.

"Fucking joke" Phil shook his head.

"At least they believed me..." she mumbled.

"What?" he asked, resuming running his fingers through her soft hair.

"In that interview it felt like they thought I led him on or it was my fault. Like we were together and I just cried rape because we had a fight"

"I hate that they made you feel that way"

"I'm glad he was convicted on that though. In a way, the sentence for attempted rape was more important to me than the attempted murder one. He's been punished for the things that hurt me most now and I know seven years is nothing but it's better than him getting out on a claim I wanted it" she whispered.

"Abs..." he sighed, pulling her up into a proper hug. "I'm glad you feel like some justice has been served. I just worry" he murmured, his forehead resting on the top of her head.

She didn't respond. She didn't need to ask why he was worried because she knew. What happens when he gets released? Would he come after her again?

She was just drifting off when he spoke again.

"After everything we've been through together Abbie, you're still my best friend and I'll always protect you. Wherever our lives lead us..."

"I love you Phil" she whispered.

"Love you too Abs. Don't worry about him. It's over. He's locked up now"

* * *

><p>As they made it to their destination, Mike and Zack shared a look. Glancing in the rear view mirror, they could see Abbie sleeping softly on Phil's shoulder, his arm wrapped protectively around her.<p>

"How long do you think they'll keep it platonic?" Mike asked.

"They were like this before they ever had a romantic relationship and right now, if he makes her feel safe then who are we to judge? She's trying to keep it platonic" Zack retorted.

"She must know there's still feelings there..." Mike added.

"That's why she's sleeping in our room tonight and not his"

"Makes no sense for me and you to cram into a double you know. Why don't you and Abbie share and I'll share with Phil?" Mike suggested.

"Okay, that makes sense"

They unloaded the bags and woke Phil and Abbie, checking into their hotel. This one was smaller and darker than the last and Zack could tell Abbie was a little on edge.

"You okay chick?"

She nodded sleepily. "I just need to get some sleep to clear my head"

They made their way up to their floor and along the hall to their rooms. Mike and Phil were a few doors down.

"Goodnight Phil" Abbie whispered, winding her arms around his neck and hugging him. "Night Mike" she kissed his cheek.

"Where's my kiss?" Phil asked, looking unimpressed as he tapped his cheek.

Abbie raised a brow. "Don't be turning your head" she smiled, reaching up to kiss Phil's cheek too.

"Night guys" she called as they slipped into their rooms.

Zack was in the bathroom getting changed as Abbie rooted through her bag to find her pyjamas. Her hand met an envelope and she frowned. Pulling it out and tearing open the seal, she found a letter. His messy handwriting was scrawled across the page and she had to concentrate hard to decipher it. As she read, she slid down the wall and sat on the carpeted floor, her knees pulled up to her chest.

_Abbie,_

_I know you don't want to talk to me, and that's understandable. You know I'm not good with words but luckily I had Rome to help me out here. I want a chance to talk to you. I want to explain why I acted the way I did and I want to hear you out too. I didn't realise until today just how much I hurt you and I'm sorry for that. Please give me a text and let me take you for dinner. Things were good between us until that Monday night and I don't want us to lose that over something stupid._

_Dean _

_xx_

* * *

><p><strong>So, Matt has been sentenced, Abbie tells Renee what she really thinks and Dean is caught up in conflicting emotions. Was the sentence too short? Was Abbie too harsh on Renee? <strong>

**Next up, Abbie and Dean sit down to talk. Abbie has her first match as Sister Abigail and realises just how dangerous working with the guys can be, and Dean has a shock as Monday Night Raw kicks off. **


	135. I've Got Thick Skin and an Elastic Heart

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – For Abbie's dress in this chapter, either go to my profile where it's linked or search 'Sherri Hill 32131' and it's the paler blue version. If I won the lottery, I'd buy so many Sherri Hill dresses it's unreal.**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Five: ~**

Nearly a week had passed since Abbie received Dean's letter and she's spent that time debating her options. She could ignore it, which for most of the week had seemed like the most inviting option, or she could bite the bullet and hear him out. She had to admit, the worst part was wondering why.

Fortunately the decision had been made for her. On Friday, she'd had a call from Regal. Stephanie and Triple H had invited herself, Bray and The Shield boys to dinner Sunday evening to discuss storyline progression.

Zack had googled the restaurant, in awe that Abbie was going to dine with the boss's daughter. Abbie was immediately filled with dread when she saw the place in photos. It was exactly the kind of stuffy environment she hated. After talking to Mike and Zack about it though, they'd reminded her that it was a great opportunity and she should embrace it.

After blow-drying her hair, Abbie started getting herself ready. Mike, Zack and Phil were playing video games in the other room and she could hear them laughing loudly. A big part of her wished she could just put her pyjamas on and kick their asses at some UFC.

Abbie's dress was floor-length in a pale blue colour. The top was sheer across the shoulders and covered with delicate beading across the bust. The waist was cinched in with a silver belt and the skirt fell in soft pleats to the floor. She fishtail plaited her hair down her left shoulder and smoothed some foundation across her porcelain skin. A hint of peach blush, some silver eye shadow and a touch of mascara and nude lip gloss and she was ready to go. Slipping on some silver sandals and a spritz of vanilla body spray, she grabbed her purse and opened the door to the main room.

It took a short while for the boys to notice she'd emerged and it was only when the scent of vanilla reached their noses that they turned around.

"Ho-lee wow" Mike let out a low whistle.

"You look beautiful Abbie" Zack smiled.

"You don't think it's too much?" she asked self-consciously.

"Not for a place like where you're going. Should have known the million dollar princess would have picked the fanciest place she could find. I doubt you'll have to pay, it's probably all on daddy" Mike laughed.

"The glamorous life of a WWE superstar" she smiled. "Okay...I guess I should get down to the lobby...Bray's probably waiting for me"

"Have a great night chick, call me if conversation gets too dire" Mike chuckled.

Abbie made her way to the door, carefully in those shoes, her clutch bag in hand. As her hand closed around the door handle, she realised Phil hadn't said a word. She didn't need his approval of course, but that didn't mean she didn't want it. Just a 'nice dress' would have done.

As she stepped into the hallway and made her way down to the elevator, she heard him call.

"Abs!"

She stopped, turning to see him jogging down the corridor, her dress swinging around her feet as she moved.

"Before you go..." he panted, stopping in front of her and taking in her appearance.

"You look drop dead gorgeous Abbie..." he told her, running his fingers along the length of her plait. "You're a sight for sore eyes"

"Thank you" she blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't say that back there. I was just lost for words, you know?"

"That's okay"

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Abbie"

Abbie took a deep breath, suddenly overcome with emotion.

"Seeing you like this brings back so many emotions" he admitted.

"Don't..." Abbie fanned her eyes with her hand, blinking back tears.

He gave her a sad smile. "I'll walk you down to the lobby, can't have you wandering about all alone dressed like that"

She looped her arm through his and he walked her to the elevator.

They remained in comfortable silence as they travelled down four floors until they reached the hotel reception. He walked with her to the door where Bray was waiting dressed smartly in a black suit.

"You look lovely" Bray told her as they approached.

"You look very nice yourself. I miss the Hawaiian shirt though" she smiled.

"Look after her for me won't you?" Phil asked of Bray.

"Don't worry" Bray nodded.

Phil leaned down and brushed his lips against Abbie's forehead. She blushed profusely, knowing Bray was paying close attention.

"Have a good night" he called.

Abbie took Bray's arm as they headed outside and climbed into the cab that would take them to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Bray extended a hand to help her out of the taxi and she gingerly stepped onto the pavement. If she thought she was out of her depth before, she was 100% sure of it now. There was a red carpeted walkway up to the doors flanked by exotic looking plants. Two doormen stood on the door and opened it for them as they entered.<p>

Inside was elegant and classy. The floors were white marble, chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. They found Stephanie and her husband seated at a large round table. They stood to greet Abbie and Bray, each giving her a kiss on the cheek. Stephanie had chosen a slim fitting floor length red dress, Triple H in one of his usual sharp business suits. Abbie made a point of letting Bray sit next to Steph. She sat to Bray's right, leaving the seat to her right empty.

Steph poured them each a glass of wine and Abbie was just pondering how unpleasant it tasted when she heard Triple H mention that it cost over five hundred dollars. She nearly spat it across the table.

"Ah, I was just about to ask where the boys were" Steph smiled, her attention directed towards the door.

Abbie turned to see Seth enter the restaurant, flanked by Roman and Dean. The look on Dean's face told her that he too was in awe at this place. She saw him nudge Roman and laugh at the ridiculous pretentiousness of it all. He wore the same suit he'd chosen for the hall of fame, his hair all over his face in the adorable way she loved. Seth wore a very tight fitting black suit and Roman chose grey. They looked a suave team and Abbie came to the sudden realisation that she was the only one who hadn't stood to greet them.

Standing, she smoothed out her dress and accepted a warm hug from Roman.

"You look beautiful babygirl"

She laughed, accepting his kiss on the cheek.

Roman moved to sit beside Triple H as she greeted Seth.

"Hi you" she smiled, reaching up to give him a hug.

"That dress is gorgeous" he told her, taking her hand and making her do a twirl.

Abbie felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in her gut as Seth and Roman took their seats, leaving the seat beside her empty.

Repeating the actions of the others, Dean leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She felt her stomach flip flop at the gesture as the light dusting of rough stubble brushed against her skin. He smelled incredible.

Taking their own seats, the group was making small talk which Abbie pretended to be interested in until Dean tapped her knee and leaned in close.

"Did you get the letter?"

She nodded. "I figure if we have to have dinner together with the company anyway, we can talk later if you really want to"

"I do want to" he whispered. "After this, let's go for a drink"

"Okay" she acquiesced.

Stephanie ordered a selection of appetisers for the table to share and Abbie found she had no idea what most of them were. Spotting Roman and Seth chuckling to themselves, she realised Dean didn't have a clue either as he nonchalantly munched away at some jellied eel.

"Shall we get down to business then?" Steph asked the group.

A noise of agreement echoed around the table and Steph clasped her hands on the white tablecloth.

"Well thank you for coming lady and gents" she smiled at Abbie. "The first thing I wanted to discuss is how you all feel the storyline is progressing?"

Abbie remained quiet as the others had their input, commenting on how the crowd reaction had been beyond expectation and the online buzz created by the angle.

"What about you Abbie? I'm most interested to hear your opinion..."

Abbie hesitated.

"Come on, you must have something to say" Triple H coaxed.

"It's been a little disjointed so far...at least in my opinion. I know that couldn't be helped what with everything that's happened but yeah..." she said quietly.

"I agree with you Abbie" Steph announced. "So what I plan to do is increase the TV time we give this storyline. I want lots of back and forth promos with the shield and bray, especially you Dean and ultimately I want to build to Abbie's first match as Sister Abigail. I'm open to suggestions for the match..."

"It needs to be psychological" Bray added.

"Like...slipping under the ring and disappearing...then popping up behind you" Seth laughed.

"I like that" Triple H smiled.

"And who do you want to be your first opponent?" Steph asked.

"I don't mind" Abbie offered. "I don't think it makes sense for it to be Roman though...he's the muscle and if I'm going to win, I think the wrestling should be more mat-based"

"Well, Dean's the mat wrestler of the group" Steph said.

"I'll take the match, I'm happy to do it" he shrugged.

"What do you think Abbie?" Steph asked.

With their impending talk looming, Abbie wasn't so sure she wanted to commit to spending lots of training time with Dean. And working a match was always very personal, this was wrestling after all and to wrestle someone, you had to touch them; at times somewhat intimately. But this was work; she didn't want it to be affected by her personal life.

"I'm okay with that"

"Okay, that's all sorted then" Steph rubbed her hands together excitedly.

Their entrees arrived and Abbie enjoyed a steak with some vegetables she'd never seen before. It was as they pondered dessert that Stephanie addressed the group again.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! Another cause for celebration..." she raised her glass. "Congratulations Abbie, you must be so relieved he's behind bars..."

Suddenly, all eyes were on her and Abbie shrank away from the unwanted attention. Everyone but Triple H and Stephanie seemed to understand why she wanted the floor to swallow her up.

"How long did he get?" Bray asked quietly as they clinked glasses and Steph and Triple H resumed their conversation about dessert.

"Seven" she whispered.

"Wait a minute...so he could be out in a few years on parole?" Dean interjected.

Abbie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered so only she could hear.

"When exactly did you want me to tell you? When you were trying to fight me in the gym or when I was bitching you out in the changing rooms?"

He sighed. "We have a lot to talk about"

"You're telling me" she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>It had been borderline painful to sit through, but finally the meal was over. It had been extortionately expensive and their bosses had generously paid for the whole thing but Abbie couldn't wait to get out of there.<p>

"Let's go somewhere where less people have their heads up their asses" Dean mumbled, holding the door open.

"Finally we agree on something" she laughed.

"Goodnight darlin'..." Bray gave her a brief hug as he got a cab back to the hotel.

"You two alright?" Roman asked, eyebrow raised.

"We'll try not to kill each other" Abbie reached up to hug the big man.

"If we're not at the show tomorrow just assume we're still at it" Dean laughed.

Roman smirked and Abbie shoved him in the shoulder. "Not at _that_"

"Sure" he chuckled. "Goodnight doll"

"Night Seth!" she called.

"Night Ab, don't be too late, I don't want that asshole getting in at 4am and then kicking me in his sleep like he does when he's over-tired"

"Fuck you" Dean gave him the middle finger as Abbie rubbed her bare arms to stay warm. "Let's go find a bar"

They started walking down the street, eventually stumbling upon a run-down dive bar.

"We're a little overdressed for this..." she announced nervously.

"Who gives a fuck" he replied, pushing open the door and leading the way. Abbie followed very closely behind, feeling several pairs of eyes staring at them as they found a table at the back.

"What are you having?" he asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Just a small glass of wine..."

He chuckled. "I doubt they do wine here"

"Oh...okay err..."

"I'll get you a jack and coke" he patted her shoulder. He returned with her drink and a glass of straight whisky for himself, noting her obvious discomfort."I find it amusing that you're as uncomfortable here as you were in that fancy ass restaurant"

"I've been in plenty of bars like this Dean, but I'm not normally dressed like this. I don't like standing out"

"Ain't nothin' wrong with standing out" he took a sip of his drink, the ice clinking around the glass. "They're just staring cause you got a pretty dress on, don't sweat it"

She looked down at her drink.

"Seven years huh?"

She looked up. "I'd rather talk about what we came here to discuss..."

"Okay, go ahead" he sat back, getting comfortable.

"How about we start at the beginning, when it all went tits up" she suggested. "That Monday night when I had to speak about what happened to me and I said something which upset you..."

His posture suddenly became tense.

"You know I never wanted to make you feel victimised by what I said. I know that was the domino effect, that's why we're here right now. Maybe if you explain how you feel, we can get on the same page again" she tried.

"You know how I feel about that"

Abbie felt frustration welling up inside her. _He _was the one who wanted to talk.

"Did you ever think how it made _me_ feel?!" she pleaded, eyes filling with tears. "You don't think that was one of the hardest things I've ever done? I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry...I didn't do it to make you feel like shit. I said it in the moment and I think you can forgive me for one little slip-up after everything you've put me through"

He sunk into his chair a little.

"If that was all you wanted to talk about then I'd like to go back to the hotel" she crossed her arms across her chest protectively.

He softened. "It's not all I wanted to talk about. I didn't really want to talk about it at all" he started. "I know you didn't say it intentionally and I accept your apology. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. But it fucking kills me Abbie...it kills me that you know that stuff. I didn't want you to know, I didn't want anyone to know. He took that fucking choice away from me and it felt like that happened again when you said what you did on TV. I know that wasn't how it was. But I can't help how I feel about that" he looked down at the ice floating around in his glass.

"Dean, you know I can relate to that. Of all the people in the world, I know how you feel...the whole world knows what he did to me...for years...you think I want to expose that weakness?" she whispered.

"You're not weak Abbie"

"Neither are you" she replied. "I know you didn't want me to know, but I don't think any less of you, just like I hope you don't think any less of me knowing what you know..."

"Of course I don't" he sighed. "But point taken"

"So let's clear this up then..." she crossed one leg over the other, casting a wary glance around at the stares they were still getting dressed so elegantly. "...you were upset, so you got your revenge by sleeping with Renee?"

He huffed out a sigh. "It wasn't revenge"

"What was it then?"

"I needed to blow off some steam, so to speak" he tapped his fingers on his knee the way he did when he was full of pent-up energy. "I didn't do it to spite you. I didn't think you'd ever find out"

"Why didn't you want me to find out?"

"It's not that I didn't want you to find out, it wasn't some big secret. I just knew you'd be hurt if you knew" he replied matter-of-factly.

"Why did you do it then? If you knew it would hurt me?"

"Because I'm not the kind of guy that refrains from doing things I want to do, even at the expense of someone else's feelings. I did tell you before and I'll say it again, I'm not a nice guy" he shrugged. "I didn't intentionally set out to hurt you"

"Do you know why I'm hurt by it?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. She knew he hated being put on the spot. "Not a lot of time has passed since I said I just wanted to be friends. That was insensitive of me, I get it" he explained. "But it was sex Abbie, that's it. I didn't trade you in for her. I didn't tell you I don't want a relationship only to get into one with her..."

Abbie looked down at her lap. "Don't tell me it was just sex Dean. It's not like it was with the other girls you messed around with when we were together. She's your friend, she's a co-worker, you _know _her. I know she put the moves on you when we were still sleeping together and that..." she took a deep breath. "...that fucking hurts me more than anything"

She pulled her chair around to face the back wall of the bar, shielding her from the gazes of the other patrons as she felt herself tearing up.

"Nothing happened Abbie" he said, eyes wide at the sudden onset of emotion.

"She laid the foundations Dean, don't lie to me. That time you guys went out...I heard the other girls, she was all over you. I know she was"

"I told her I was seeing someone" he defended.

"That just makes her an even worse person then. She obviously likes you a lot, but...I liked you a lot"

Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes. This was far more emotional than he'd expected. Standing up and taking her by the hand, he dragged her into the single toilet cubicle in the back room. He locked the door and sat her down on the closed lid.

"Everyone was staring...I wanted some privacy" he mumbled. Leaning against the tiled wall, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I like you a lot too Abbie"

She felt a tear run down her cheek and caught it with her finger before it touched her dress. "Then why?" she asked. "I just don't get you" she looked up at him, defeated. "You say one thing and then you do another"

He met her gaze and she saw the same conflict in his eyes.

"You show up at the hospital...you show how much you care...the things you said tell me that you care...and then you go and do this to me? And then treat me like shit? I don't understand, I really don't"

"I'm just used to acting like an asshole. Where I come from, people treat you like shit and you treat them like shit. I know you're not like that but it's a defence mechanism" he explained.

"Please Dean...just tell me what's going on? Because I'm sick and tired of playing these games. Why did you do what you did and then act like that? You called me a spoilt little girl. You _know _that's a load of shit Dean. Me and you, we come from the same background. How can you say things like that to me?"

"In fairness to me, you had just dumped a cocktail over my head..."

She shook her head, now wasn't a time to be funny.

"Look Ab, you know I don't mean half the things I say when I'm drunk and angry"

Silence fell between them, the light overhead flickering.

"I was happy with you" she whispered, ripping off some tissue and dabbing at her eyes with it. Her attempts were in vain though. She'd had so much emotion locked up, so much unresolved pain that it all came flooding out. She needed closure.

He took her hands and pulled her up to meet his chest, holding her against him. That only made her cry harder. He just wanted to take away the pain he'd put her in.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "For everything"

"I love you" she sobbed.

He closed his eyes, guilt eating away at him.

"I'm sorry" he kissed the top of her head.

She stared at herself in the mirror, wiping at her eyes and trying to make herself look presentable.

"Are we okay now?" he asked quietly.

She nodded.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight by the way. It reminds me of the Hall of Fame ceremony, when every man in the room wished they were me just because I got to stand next to you"

She swallowed hard. "Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Phil had only just got back to his room, calling it a night before Mike who stayed with Zack to finish up whatever they were playing out of competitiveness. He was surprised when he heard a knock at the door and saw Abbie through the peephole.<p>

Upon opening the door, he could see her eyes were red.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" she asked in a small voice.

"Sure" he said, tossing her an old CM Punk one. She slipped out of her dress and pulled on the oversize shirt.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, climbing onto the bed and laying down beside her.

"Just..." she sighed. "...Dean"

"What happened?"

"We just talked. We're okay now" she told him, playing with the hem of the shirt.

"So why the tears?"

"I guess I'm not over it...at all"

"That's okay...it's hardly been two minutes Abs, of course it's still fresh" he ran a hand over her head comfortingly.

"I got some closure tonight so I suppose that's a good thing. I'm glad there's no more anger"

"Good" he smiled.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked quietly.

He laughed. "As if you have to ask"

He opened his arms and she shuffled into them, allowing herself to relax in his familiar embrace.

Phil cupped her chin in his palm and brushed his lips to her forehead.

"You know, I always wanted to give you freedom..." he mused. She cocked her head to one side in confusion. "...the chance to be young and party and drink..."

She shook her head.

"I wanted you to have that. To find yourself and find that girl hiding behind all the fear. He gave you that...he was right when he said I was boring or whatever"

"I enjoyed it, don't get me wrong...but that's not who I am"

"Hearing about you doing body shots with Corey Graves and partying until the early hours...I've never felt so much like someone watching from the outside" he told her.

"Alcohol ruined my dad's life too Phil...I have so much admiration for you. And for alcohol to have left such deep scars on you as a child that you chose the path you did, I respect everything you stand for"

He gave her a small smile.

"I'm such a lucky girl"

"It's incredible that you can say that after everything that's happened" he mused, running the tips of his fingers across the inside of her wrist in a swirling pattern.

"If I was religious, I'd say you were sent from heaven to help me through all the hard times" she whispered.

He looked completely knocked for six by her words.

"I'm the lucky one. I'm so glad Mike invited you to the gym that day"

"I can't live without you Phil. I tried. I can't" she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. He let his hands rest at the small of her back.

"Why do you think I couldn't give you up when AJ wanted one hundred percent of my attention? I can't live without you either Abs"

"Friends to the end" she whispered.

"Friends..." he echoed, an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. "You staying here?" he asked. "I can tell Mike to just stay in Zack's room..."

"No...I'm gonna go..." she slithered out of his grip. "Night Phil..."

"Goodnight Abs"

* * *

><p>The locker room was heaving tonight, a big show planned for Raw. Abbie was hurriedly lacing her corset with help from Kelly, nervous for the night ahead. She knew Bray and The Shield had some big promos but they'd had news of a last minute script change and suddenly plans were up in the air.<p>

"Abbie, Steph's called an emergency meeting" an exhausted crew member called.

"You're all done babe" Kelly finished the last of Abbie's make-up.

"See you later" Abbie smiled, rushing off to hear Steph out. She dipped into the office and sat down, finding Bray already there. Steph didn't waste any time.

"Okay, so Vince has made a last-minute decision because the ratings are too low and the network are on our backs. It's going to be big so that changes your plans too. Bray has already filmed his backstage promo and then at the end of the show, I need you both out on the ramp okay? We don't have time to re-write scripts so I'm afraid you're going to have to ad-lib..."

Bray nodded, unfazed by the news. He'd been doing this so long that he preferred working off-the-cuff like most of guys who'd come up from the indies.

"You don't have any lines Abbie, so don't panic" Steph smiled, hurriedly gathering the papers on her desk. Abbie didn't envy her; she had one of the most stressful jobs in the company. "Just listen out for the crew, they'll tell you where to be and when. You two can relax now until the end of the show; just make sure you talk to Dean, Seth and Roman so you know what you're doing. I need to get on and talk to everyone else and let them know their time's been cut"

They were hurried out of the office and Abbie followed Bray down to catering. She'd just sat down with a bowl of yoghurt and turned to the relevant page of the show schedule when Dean wondered in.

"Hey man, you wanna go over tonight?" Bray called him over. "All we know is we're closing the show"

"Sure" he replied, taking a seat opposite them. Something was off and Abbie could tell.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They didn't tell you why they've re-written the whole show?"

Abbie shook her head.

"Vince decided he's splitting The Shield tonight"

Abbie's mouth dropped open. "Why?!"

Dean shrugged. "He thinks we're on a high. We just came off a great run and a storyline with Evolution. I guess he wants us to go out on top"

"And they told you half an hour before the show starts?" Bray frowned.

"They knew we'd argue it if they told us any earlier. I don't think Vince even knew for sure until just now"

"Oh Dean, I'm sorry" Abbie's brow creased.

"I mean, I'm excited to break out on my own don't get me wrong. But I've loved doing this with Seth and Roman so much more than I ever thought I would. They're my family now you know? It's just bittersweet having the rug ripped out from under us like that..."

Abbie felt bad for him. He was clearly down about it.

"You guys can still hang out, that won't change" she tried.

Dean shook his head. "Seth's going heel...we can't be seen together if we supposedly hate each other you know?"

"You and Seth have an amazing bond, you can't lose that. You won't, I know you guys. So what if you have to travel separately?" she reassured him.

"I know you're right. It's just such a shock. And like, instead of being a team, we're gonna be competing for TV time. I didn't even think about that until Roman made a joke about it"

"You're not a worrier Dean. What's going on?" Abbie asked.

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep at all last night. I know it'll all work out in the end. Let's get to work going over the stuff for the show" he resolved, taking Abbie's copy of the schedule and poring over it.

* * *

><p>Abbie stood at the entrance to the side ramp to the stage, waiting for her cue when Phil came through the curtain. He was sweaty and limping slightly but there was a smile on his face.<p>

"You still look shit scary in that costume" he laughed, giving her a quick one-armed hug.

"Thanks...I think" she smiled.

"I'll see you in the parking lot yeah?"

"You probably wanna watch the monitors for this one" she told him, trying not to give anything away.

He raised a brow but nodded.

"Break a leg" he winked, heading off to shower.

She watched the little screen showing what was happening in the ring. It was the only clue she had to tell her when she needed to get in position. Dean, Seth and Roman were talking to the crowd.

"Bray _thinks _that he can intimidate us! Well Wyatt, we ain't afraid! And you're creepy relative, she doesn't scare us either!"

Bray's laughter filled the arena.

"You're fools!" he laughed maniacally. "You think you're not afraid of her? You have no idea what she's capable of!"

"What even is the deal with you two? Are you having some sort of weird incestuous relationship?" Dean goaded.

Bray saw red, ready to hurtle down the ramp and attack Dean when the lights went out. Abbie hurried into position, making her way onto the ramp in the dark before the lights came up.

As the lights came back on and the cameras focussed their attention on Bray, Sister Abigail was stood behind him, whispering evil into his ear.

His expression changed quickly from anger to sadistic amusement.

"She _always _has the answer" he sang in his hypnotic tone. "Your whole world is about to crumble! You think you know your _brothers_ Dean?"

Time stood still for a moment as Seth landed a clubbing blow to the back of Dean's head. The fans cried out in shock as Dean hit the mat, totally caught off-guard.

Roman looked on in horror, too shocked to do anything. It was only as Seth continued to kick Dean in the stomach that Roman leapt into action. He'd just grabbed Seth by the scruff of the neck when Bray was on him, running into him with the force of a train. By catching them unaware, Bray and Seth soon overwhelmed the shattered remains of The Shield. Dean lay face down in the middle of the ring, Roman clutching his head over by the turnbuckle. Bray beckoned Sister Abigail to him and she climbed into the ring, crouching down beside Dean.

The camera zoomed in on her as she hauled him to his feet. Ripping off the long part of her skirt, she planted a kiss to his forehead and performed her signature slingshot DDT.

* * *

><p>The next day, Regal had Dean, Abbie and Bray running drills in the training centre. The plan was to have a mixed tag match which would build to Abbie vs Dean at the next pay per view. They had yet to decide who his partner would be, but Kelly and AJ were both contenders.<p>

Abbie flopped to the ground, sweat pouring down her face. "Why do you do this to me every time?" she laughed breathlessly.

"A bit of discipline goes a long way my darling" Regal chuckled.

Bray was the least athletic of the trio and struggled most with the exercises. Dean finished a set of one armed push ups before Regal finally allowed them into the ring.

"Okay, so our biggest issue here is meshing your styles in a way that looks effective while making sure no one gets hurt..." Regal said, rubbing his hands together. "The question is, can you go 100% power?" he asked Dean.

"I don't think so" Dean responded sceptically. "I go 100% on John Cena because he's a big guy. But I don't even go 100% on Tyson Kidd..."

"I know you're bigger than me but..." she tried but he interrupted her.

"I'm twice your size Abbie. I really don't think you understand how hard I can hit you"

"Let's just run some shoulder bumps and see how we go" Regal interrupted the argument, trying to keep everything under control. They were both headstrong and if he let them, they'd bicker for hours.

They ran the ropes, Dean knocking her down with a fairly tame shoulder block.

"Okay, that looked good. Let's step it up then. How about some of those knee's to the gut you like to use?" Regal suggested to Dean.

Abbie hit the ropes first, bouncing off only to be met with a knee in her midsection.

"That was a little soft, let's try it again" Regal instructed.

They did it again and this time, Abbie really felt it. Still, she preferred it that way. She didn't want to be treated like she was weak.

Abbie spent some time working out which moves she could do that involved lifting him. There were quite a few surprisingly and most of the time, with a little bit of momentum from him, she could make it look good. Eventually, they got around to some more difficult manoeuvres.

"Abbie, you ready to try that double under hook you did with Neville?" Regal asked.

Abbie nodded.

Wow. That was all she could manage to say the first time she hit the mat. Neville was strong but Dean was something else.

"You think we can get a little more height on that?" she asked Bray, when she'd got her breath back.

"You could, I don't know if you need to..." he replied honestly.

"Can we have a go?" she asked Dean.

"You want me to throw you harder? You're fuckin' nuts" he shook his head, giving in to her wishes. Climbing back to the top rope, they repeated the move.

"Ouuuchhh" she breathed, laughing a little as she got up, clutching her back.

"Let's do some suplexes and a dirty deeds and call it a day shall we?" Regal called to them.

Bray and Abbie both had a little giggle at Regal saying 'dirty deeds'.

Abbie was bitterly disappointed with the first suplex. Dean absorbed most of the landing and didn't release it.

"Why the long face sweetpea?" Regal asked.

"I want a real suplex. I've wrestled Lesnar for christ's sake! You think he took it easy on me?"

"And how many fuckin' ribs did he break?" Dean countered, getting frustrated.

"I'm not made of glass!"

"Fine" he shrugged. "You want a proper suplex with a release? You got it"

Bray cringed, sensing Abbie was pushing this too far.

Dean locked his arms around her waist, launching her over his head with more power. He released her, sending her soaring half the length of the ring.

Dean heard the 'thud' and knew the game was over. Sure, she'd asked for it but he still felt like shit when he heard her.

Abbie gasped for breath, all the wind knocked out of her on landing. Regal shook his head, sliding into the ring to pick her up. She was doubled over, silent tears escaping her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she gasped. "I thought I could handle it"

Regal watched Dean roll out of the ring and head over to the far end of the gym, sitting down on one of the folding chairs.

"He feels like shit for that...you see what you do?" Regal asked, wiping her eyes with his sleeve. "We have your best interests at heart. I know you've got a high tolerance for pain but these are big guys and I love you Abbie but I have to do my job. If I think you can't safely work with these guys then I have to inform management..."

"Please..." she pleaded. "Please don't..."

"I won't this time but honestly, don't bite off more than you can chew. Let him decide how much he can give you alright?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I understand" he whispered, out of earshot of the others. "I know you've been feeling out of control lately. This isn't the place to be a control freak. Don't ruin what you have in the ring by losing focus. Be safe and be sensible in there. You're a heck of a talent and the company wouldn't let just any woman get in the ring with the superstars, but don't let your emotions cloud your judgement" he hugged her warmly.

"I just want it to be the best match I've ever had" she whispered.

"It will be" he ruffled her hair. "You two have great chemistry in there and he doesn't have to give you 100%, he just has to make it look like he has. Now go talk to him, the kid's clearly feeling bad"

Abbie gave Regal one last hug before heading over to Dean. She sank down into the seat next to him and when he didn't say anything, she rested her head on his bicep.

"Don't" he pulled his arm away. "You made me do that to you. Fuck"

"I'm sorry" she grabbed his bicep again so he couldn't pull it away. "I'm fine"

"You fuckin' cried Abbie"

"I asked you to do it" she argued.

"I know. And they call me a lunatic. Christ"

"Can you forgive me?" she asked.

He sighed. "Yes, but don't make me do that again. I don't like it"

A big smile broke out on Abbie's face and she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're a bitch" he laughed, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"I do stupid shit sometimes" she giggled, trying to wriggle free of his grip.

"If this match is gonna work, you gotta trust me. I'm not doing it at the cost of hurting you okay?"

She nodded. He put her down and kissed the side of her head, pushing her off towards the showers.

She'd be sore tomorrow, that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>So Abbie and Dean have cleared the air and can finally start afresh. What did you think of their chat? Does Phil still have feelings for Abbie? And are they reciprocated? How will Dean and Abbie's big match go after such a shaky start? Can they work together in the ring and make it a success?<strong>

**Coming up, Seth has a big surprise for Kelly, and Phil has a big surprise for Abbie.**

**Don't forget to search 'sherri hill 32131' or go to my profile to see Abbie's beautiful dress!**


	136. I'll Shake It Off

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Happy Valentine's Day! So it's been a while, but I've been trying to sort my life out. But here I am so hope you like!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Six: ~**

_Three weeks later..._

Abbie's heart was in her mouth. She and Zack had arrived at the arena at 2pm and now it was coming up to 8pm and the start of this month's big pay per view. Her make-up was perfect and she'd just finished spraying her hair with sea salt to make it look like that of the girl from The Grudge.

She knew about the buzz surrounding this match, Phil had shown her the articles. As usual, they were full of sensationalist speculation.

_**WWE PPV: Tonight Abbie Rose goes one on one with ex Dean Ambrose**_

_Last month, rumours were rife about WWE superstar Dean Ambrose's break up with Abbie Rose – known as Sister Abigail to wrestling fans. But tonight, Abbie will have a chance to get her revenge on her on/off beau when she faces off against him in the first inter gender match since she competed against Brock Lesnar last year. _

_Rose's match with Lesnar was well-publicised with the company receiving massive numbers of complaints about the one-sided violence and obvious injury to Rose in the match. WWE failed to confirm the real extent of her injuries but it has been reported that Rose suffered three broken ribs in the encounter. _

_WWE's chairman Vince McMahon seems unfazed by this and has booked the twenty eight year old to face 'the lunatic fringe' Dean Ambrose tonight in Madison Square Garden, arguably one of the biggest matches of Abbie's career. Here's hoping she fares better in this contest than she did against the UFC champion Lesnar or WWE may have some more complaints on their hands. The debate continues, should a woman be allowed to compete with a man, even in a sport such as professional wrestling?_

She tried not to think on the press too much. She knew people thought she was crazy for wanting to tear it up with the guys but it had always been her goal. She had so much wrestling experience under her belt; it was all she'd known. She saw how much better the storylines were on the men's roster and how much more time they had for their matches. That's what she wanted. She didn't want to settle for being an 'athletic model' which is how most of the females on the roster were treated. She didn't get here on her looks; she got to this stage by making a name for herself as the best heel on the indies. Tonight was her chance to show everyone.

"You look so cool" Kelly smiled, taking a seat next to Abbie on the bench and linking her arm.

"Thanks" Abbie grinned. "I'm so nervous for tonight..."

"You're never this nervous" Kelly frowned. "Is it because it's Dean?"

"I don't know" Abbie furrowed a brow. "I think that's part of it. Like...I don't want to let him down or make him look bad if I fuck this up. And I guess this is my first proper inter gender match considering the last one was barely a match at all"

"You'll kill it Abs, you always do"

"Except that time I got myself knocked out by Tamina" she laughed.

"Yeah well your head wasn't in that match huh" Kelly took Abbie's hand and laced their fingers together.

"It's not going to be hugely technical anyway; it's more of a psychological match. They want to build the character more first" Abbie took comfort in Kelly's hand in hers.

"Is Bray involved?"

"Bray will be involved somehow" Abbie laughed.

"Is he a nice guy? He seems it, even if I am a bit terrified of him" Kelly giggled.

"He's not scary at all, he's lovely. He's like a big brother. We don't have a tonne in common but he's been really nice to me" Abbie smiled. "He called Phil that night and thanks to him, I woke up in that hospital with someone who cares about me by my bedside"

"I know babe" Kelly kissed the top of her hand. "Phil's an angel"

"He is. A pain in the ass at times but he's my knight in shining armour"

"You know, he heard us talking after his op that time" Kelly told her. "When I asked you if you'd take him back if he asked"

"Did I say I wouldn't?" she asked, vaguely remembering the conversation.

Kelly nodded.

"Was he pissed off?"

"He wasn't pissed off..." Kelly started. "At the time he was in a relationship but I think he's made this assumption that you don't see him as anything other than a friend now"

Abbie laid her head on Kelly's shoulder. "Right now I don't" Abbie admitted.

Kelly looked surprised.

"Don't take that the wrong way. I'm just saying, right now I'm not looking for anything beyond friendship with anyone. The whole Dean saga has been kinda hard on my heart and I adore Phil but that's why I'm not rooming with him anymore...I don't want to cross that line with him"

Kelly nodded. "So you're not saying you don't have any romantic feelings for him?"

"I think me and Phil will always be more intimate than any normal friendship. But it's been a long time since we were together and I buried all of those feelings you know?" Abbie told her honestly.

"Do you still find him attractive?" Kelly asked, a smile playing at her lips.

Abbie blushed. "I don't know"

"Don't lie to me bitch" Kelly laughed.

"I guess..."

"You guess? Come on Abs, it's me"

"Well I'm not just gonna stop finding him attractive..." Abbie mumbled.

"I knew it!"

"Fuck you" Abbie shook her head in amusement.

* * *

><p>Dean was running stairs in the arena, working up a sweat before the match. Abbie waited anxiously at the gorilla, stretching out her stiff muscles.<p>

"Got your head in the game?" Dean suddenly popped up behind her.

Abbie nodded.

"Shake off the nerves" he winked.

"Nerves are good, they keep me alert" she smiled.

"You'll need to be alert; I have the speed of a cheetah and the grace of a gazelle..."

He said it with such a straight face that Abbie paused for a second before suddenly bursting out into hysterical laughter.

She heard the bell ring and the crowd cheering from behind the curtain and felt her stomach flutter. Kelly came through the curtain, followed by AJ with her title. Kelly immediately broke out in a big smile.

"I can't hug you or I'll rub all the grey make-up off, so I'll wish you luck this way..." Kelly leaned forward and dropped a kiss right on Abbie's lips. Abbie laughed against Kelly's lips when she heard Dean groan behind her.

"You two are fucking cock teases" he shook his head.

"Imagine having this one as your girlfriend" Seth butted in, slinging an arm around Kelly's shoulders.

"Eurgh, no thanks" Dean wrinkled his nose.

"You wish you were in my league Ambrose" Kelly quipped in response.

Dean stuck his tongue out and Kelly gave him a playful middle finger.

"You ready to go, backstabbing bitch?" Dean asked Seth with a wink.

"Don't pretend you're not excited to tear it up with me after this storyline is done" Seth laughed.

"Good luck guys!" AJ called as she passed.

Abbie smiled when Dean raised a brow. "What?" she asked. "I'm turning over a new leaf. From today, I'm taking control of my life. And you know what? Making enemies doesn't make you happy"

"Whatever you say sunshine" he winked. And with that, the first blast of his entrance music struck and he shook his body out, storming through the curtain like a man on a mission.

Abbie waited with baited breath, testing the fastening on her skirt one last time. She'd already warned Dean a million times that if he stood on her bare feet, she'd skin him alive. Wrestling in this get-up would be different, but as long as the fans liked it then she'd do it.

On the monitor, she could see Dean in the ring, pacing impatiently as he waited for her music to hit.

Abbie felt a hand on her lower back and turned to find Phil.

"I just came to say break a leg" he smiled.

"Thanks" she breathed.

There was an audible 'click' as they shut off all the lights in the arena.

"Here we go" Abbie whispered to herself. She let her hand trail down Phil's arm, giving his hand a quick squeeze for moral support as she slipped through the curtain and crouched on the stage, sensing the dry ice surrounding her. The eerie music played, camera phones flashing and illuminating the mist.

Here we go.

She heard the lights come back on and the fans gasp as Dean rushed the ramp, diving into the mist in an attempt to grab her. As it began to clear, the fans could see she'd disappeared. She waited on the floor, below the stage before reaching up and grabbing Dean's legs, bringing him down onto the steel with a 'thud'.

The crowd went wild. They'd feared this match would be all smoke and mirrors, but now they could see they'd get the all-out brawl they wanted.

Cackling maniacally, Abbie climbed onto the ramp, stomping on Dean's head for good measure before tip-toeing down to the ring, hands clasped innocently. She stood in front of the commentary table, shooting Michael Cole a sweet smile. Tilting her head to the side, her hair hung in her face and the smile soon turned into an evil smirk. She anticipated Dean who was ready to attack her from behind, ducking out of the way and launching him over the announce table. Dean made it look as though she'd thrown him with superhuman strength, slamming into the barrier behind the table and crumpling to the floor.

With a laugh, she ripped away her long skirt and crawled into the ring, sitting in the centre and playing with her hair in a childlike manner. The match hadn't even started yet, but as Dean dragged himself up to his feet, the fans roared with excitement.

With speed that surprised even Abbie herself, she stood, sweeping her foot under his legs and taking him off his feet. Crawling over his body as he lay prone on the mat, she smirked, pressing a kiss to his forehead in much the same way Bray did with his victims. In all the chaos the referee rang the bell to officially start the match.

Again, her disposition flipped and she wrapped herself around Dean like an anaconda, using all her strength to put pressure on his airway. He gasped for breath, turning bright red in the face until he managed to roll his body until his weight bore down on her. She released the hold ever so slightly and that small opening gave Dean a chance to use his strength. Prying her arms away from his neck, he shoved her across the ring. She hit the turnbuckle hard, her body bowing backwards.

Terrifyingly, she landed in a bridge position, another signature of Bray. Smiling, eyes crazed, she moved towards him much faster than Bray did in the manoeuvre.

Dean slipped out of the ring, running his hands through his hair and trying to figure out a game plan. Abbie flipped back onto her front, flipping her hair back and grinning at out-crazy-ing the lunatic fringe.

Dean lost it, charging the ring. Abbie ducked, grabbing him in a headlock from behind. He reversed it, hitting a side slam. Abbie was back on her feet with incredible speed. A swinging neck breaker followed by a standing moonsault had Dean and the fans reeling. Abbie kissed his head once more, lining him up for the slingshot DDT. Hitting it with pinpoint precision, she covered him.

1...2...

Abbie screamed, a high pitch piercing noise that had the whole front row covering their ears as Dean kicked out.

She'd lost it. Dean capitalised, getting her into a headlock. Her smaller frame struggled against him. A knee to the gut enabled him to get her in position and he locked his arms around her waist. Abbie braced for the suplex. He released it and she landed hard. It knocked the air out of her, but the exhilaration of the match numbed any pain. Setting her up for dirty deeds, Abbie prepared herself for the impact.

The lights went out and gasps echoed around the arena.

As they came back up, Seth Rollins stood over Dean who lay motionless in the centre of the ring.

Bray held Abbie bridal style. Her head rested on his chest, eyes closed.

"You'll pay for this!" Bray screamed. "You ain't seen nothin' yet! She took it easy on you tonight boy!"

Bray brushed her hair back tenderly, pressing his lips to her temple. "Sweet, sweet Abigail" he whispered as the cameras zoomed in on the pair. "You'll get your revenge, I promise"

* * *

><p>Abbie only opened her eyes when she heard the crowd noise fade away. Raising her head from Bray's chest, she looked up at him.<p>

"Did they like it? Were we good?" she asked.

"They loved it" he laughed. "You didn't hear that reaction? They didn't know who to cheer for. You okay to stand?" he asked.

She nodded, gingerly straightening up as he lowered her to her feet. "I'll feel that suplex in the morning but I'm on such a high after that match" she smiled.

Seth came through the curtain, holding out his hand for a high five. He grabbed her hand, pulling her into a hug. Ruffling her hair, he grinned. "Look at you, kicking it with the big boys..."

Abbie blushed, a beaming smile pulling at her lips.

Seth had an enormous smile on his face too, and Abbie was immediately suspicious. She didn't have the chance to interrogate him though, as Dean came through the curtain.

They shared a look before Abbie gave in and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back hard, lifting her off the ground.

"You fucking nailed it out there" he mumbled.

"You weren't bad yourself" she laughed.

"You okay after the suplex?" he asked. "I was running on adrenaline and it may have been a little hard"

"It was perfect" she assured him. "Um...Dean?" she asked as he grabbed a towel and started to head towards the showers.

"I'll catch up with you in five" he told Seth with a wink. Abbie knew something was going on now. The boys definitely knew something she didn't. "What's up?" he asked her, leaning on a lighting case behind a curtain that shielded them from the gorilla.

"Those tickets you got me for my birthday...to the shooting range..." she began.

"Yeah...? You like 'em?" he asked.

"I do. I was actually wondering if you wanted to come with me? Seeing as it was your idea. I know it's not for a while but...I think it'd be a fun day out. Feel free to say no obviously..." she fidgeted.

He chuckled. "I'd love to. Just warning you though, I'm a mean shot"

"I don't doubt it" she laughed.

"You probably want to come down for a drink in the hotel when the show's done by the way..." he said as he walked away, leaving no room for further questions.

What was going on? Why were the guys being so secretive?

* * *

><p>"We've got some insane promos coming up" Bray said enthusiastically as they caught up waiting for the show to end and Phil to be done with his match. "And a pretty crazy tornado tag. How do you feel about being in the ring with four or five guys?"<p>

"How do you think I feel about that?" she asked, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

Abbie bid farewell to Bray, reflecting on how fond she was becoming of the big man. She never expected to get on with him so well, but he was so down to earth it was hard not to.

Phil soon emerged and he beckoned her with a finger. Abbie followed Phil to the locker room.

"I need to show you something" he explained as they walked.

"You're not sick are you? Is your knee okay?" she asked, fearing the worst.

He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm okay. That's not what it's about"

Abbie waited while he showered, riding back to the hotel with him. Following him up to his room, she frowned when he began to remove his jeans...

She watched with trepidation as he pushed them down his legs.

"Phil...what are you doing?"

"I didn't show you before your match, you needed to focus...but _this _is what I wanted you to see"

Her breath caught in her throat when he stood, now clad in just his boxers and a pair of ankle socks. On the back of his right calf was a new tattoo. She'd recognise it anywhere. It was a near exact match of the one on her shoulder. The tattoo she'd gotten to commemorate the loss of their baby.

"You know me Abs, I love my ink; I couldn't not have it permanently etched on my body" he offered.

She leaned closer, tracing the clean lines with her finger.

"My artist didn't want it to be identical to yours, he likes original work but it's a good representation I think..."

Abbie's eyes widened when she caught side of the letter 'A' woven into the intricate design.

He smiled when he realised she'd noticed it.

"It's beautiful" she looked up at him, raising herself up to his height so she could encircle her arms around him.

"I wish I'd had it done when you had yours, I waited a long time but better late than never" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It means a lot to me that we can share something like that. It takes some of the negativity away from memories of that time" she told him.

He leaned back to look at her face and brushed his fingertips over her blushed cheek. It was such an intimate gesture but nothing about it felt out of place. Not for them. She'd never be as close to anyone as she was with Phil. She felt so comfortable in his presence.

Their gazes locked and for a split second, Abbie felt electricity sparking between them. She covered his hand on her cheek with her own and nuzzled into it. The tension broke and he smiled.

"I nearly kissed you then" he laughed.

Abbie smiled broadly, taking his hand from her face and dropping a kiss to it as she released him.

"I know. And I probably wouldn't have stopped you" she admitted. "But I don't want to complicate things..."

"I understand Abbie, that's why I didn't..."

"I just need to be single. I need to focus on hitting the gym hard and finding happiness inside myself rather than relying on someone else to make me happy..."

"You need to go find yourself?" he teased, slumping down onto the bed, exhausted. She could tell he was dejected, even though he tried not to show it.

"You could call it that" she laughed. "I figure now is the best time. No distractions. Matt's behind bars, I don't have that to worry about. I feel safe. No men to sidetrack me" she nudged him.

"No reunion with Ambrose on the horizon?" he chuckled.

"Absolutely not"

"You said that last time" he raised his eyebrows.

"Things are different now. All women think they can change a bad boy and mould him into a faithful, mature, potential husband" she shook her head in amusement. "I've finally accepted that. Dean's always going to be the guy I _want, _but he'll never be the guy I _need_"

"You got a good head on those shoulders" he ruffled her hair, slinging an arm around her.

"Do you still have the bear?" she suddenly asked out of the blue.

He looked confused for a moment before a smile spread across his face. He rummaged through his gear bag until he found it, holding it up triumphantly.

There it was; the battered little bear. It was a symbol of their relationship and it too had stood the test of time. She took it from him and brushed her fingers through the soft fur. It was full of his pheromones and just holding it filled her with nostalgia.

"You want him back?" he asked.

"Your knee's better now, I figure he can be my good luck charm again"

His phone vibrated on the bed and he picked it up, checking the screen.

"What's this about the hotel bar?" he asked.

Abbie realised something big must be happening if Phil was getting dragged into it too.

"I don't know. I just know Seth and Dean are acting suspiciously..."

"Kelly just texted me which is weird because she always puts like a billion kisses on the end and there's none on here..." he frowned.

"Seth" Abbie figured out. "He must have stolen her phone to get people on-board. Let's just go down and see what's going on"

* * *

><p>Down in the swanky hotel bar, Roman, Dean, Cesaro, the Bella Twins and more sat around tables. Dean beckoned them over and Abbie took a seat beside him, Phil sitting down next to her.<p>

"What's happening?" she asked, confused.

"You'll see" Dean raised a brow.

Everyone's gaze turned to look at Seth and Kelly as they emerged from the elevator. It was only as they got closer that Abbie realised that Kelly was blindfolded. She looked beautiful, wearing an elegant, floaty mint green dress. Seth had changed into a smart shirt and Abbie suddenly felt under dressed. For what though, she wasn't sure.

Seth pulled out a chair and helped Kelly to sit down on it before removing her blindfold. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around at everyone and locked eyes with Abbie, mouthing 'what's going on?'

Abbie shrugged, holding up her hands.

Seth remained on his feet, clearing his throat to address everyone.

"Thanks guys, for coming down here at short notice. I know some of you don't know why...including my beautiful girlfriend" he took her hand.

"I wanted to do this, surrounded by friends, co-workers...and family..." he looked to Dean, Roman and Abbie.

"Kelly...from the moment I met you, I knew I'd never find anyone else with such a good heart and loving spirit. You're one of a kind. You and Abbie have such a special friendship, and the way you feel pain when she's going through a hard time is a testament to how much you care for those you love. You're stunning, you're intelligent and you're talented. Even though we disagree on things, we always work through it and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you..."

Abbie covered her mouth with her hand to stop the excited squeal escaping as Seth dropped to one knee.

"Kelly Barbara Blank...will you marry me?" he asked, producing a little black box. Kelly's hands were shaking as she covered her mouth, Seth flipping open the box to reveal a gorgeous heart-cut clear diamond on a white gold band.

Abbie didn't even realise she was crying until Phil put an arm around her and Dean passed her a napkin.

If Abbie was crying, it was nothing in comparison to the river of tears streaming from Kelly's eyes. She was shaking like a leaf as she reached forwards to examine the ring, overwhelmed.

The room was deadly silent until Seth nervously cleared his throat.

"Um...so will you? Marry me?" he clarified.

Kelly found her voice eventually, nodding emphatically. "Of course I will, as if I'd say no" she laughed, the sound turning into a sob as she threw her arms around her now fiancé. Seth took her left hand and slid the ring into place. Kelly couldn't stop admiring it, breaking the kiss with Seth to hold up her hand and cry some more.

Abbie sniffled at the scene. Things couldn't be better right now.

* * *

><p><strong>So Seth and Kelly are getting married! What do you think? And Abbie tells Phil too cool it. How long will that last?<strong>

**Next up, a time jump. Dean and Abbie go to the shooting range, and Abbie goes on a date. But with who? **


	137. I'm in the Pursuit of Happiness

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Sorry for the wait guys, here it is! Let me know your thoughts :) Also, if you want to see a sneak peak of Kelly's wedding dress before Seth gets to see it then it's linked in my profile!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Seven: ~**

_Four months later..._

"Abbie! Can we be serious for a second please?!" Kelly shouted as Abbie pulled the veil down and made an ugly face.

"Calm down bridezilla" she laughed, hoping Kelly might develop a sense of humour at some point today.

Kelly had been a nightmare since she'd asked Abbie to be her maid of honour but Abbie didn't hold it against her, she just wanted to make the day special.

Kelly slumped down onto the couch in the little bridal gown shop, a defeated expression on her face.

Abbie took off the veil and tried her best to put it back on the mannequin before the assistants threw her out of the store. Flopping down next to Kelly, she put a finger under her chin and tipped it up.

"Cheer up!" she coaxed. "You're marrying the man of your dreams in a few weeks"

Abbie's attempt to cheer Kelly up backfired, only reminding her that the impending ceremony was only a few weeks away and in turn, making her panic more.

"We'll never get all of this done in time!" she floundered.

Abbie grabbed the tops of Kelly's arms and gave her a little shake. "Kelly, get a grip. We will get it all done. I'm the maid of honour; it's my job to be stressing about all of this, not yours. The venue is booked, the catering and flowers are all done, you have the entertainment...all you and Seth have to do is choose the rings. Bridesmaid dresses will be easy. It's _your _dress that we need to focus on"

Kelly took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"I just want it to be perfect. I want to look perfect for him..." Kelly whispered, eyes shining.

Abbie almost got a little choked up at the way Kelly spoke those words. She didn't think she'd ever get this fairytale herself, she never thought she even wanted it...but hearing Kelly and playing such a big role in organising this wedding...Abbie was starting to long for a happy ending of her own.

"You _will_ look perfect Kelly. You're the most gorgeous girl I know. Plus, you could walk down that aisle in a trash bag and he'd think you were the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on"

Kelly let her head drop onto Abbie's shoulder, fanning her eyes.

"Don't cry, this couch is probably worth more than my apartment" Abbie laughed. The plush white couch was pristine and the store assistants were already eyeing Abbie suspiciously. She supposed they didn't see a lot of tattoos in this part of town.

"Should I try some more on?" Kelly asked in a small voice, fingers trailing over some white roses in a vase beside her.

"Yeah" Abbie nodded.

"I wish my mom was here to see them though...I hate that I can't do this with her because she's so far away right now"

Kelly stopped when she realised what she'd said.

"Abbie I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking...I should be grateful I can call my mom whenever I want"

"Don't apologise" Abbie shrugged. "I doubt even if I did ever get married that my mom would have ever wanted to go wedding dress shopping with me"

"You will get married one day Abs, and I'll be there to see you try your dream dress" Kelly smiled, squeezing her hand.

The blonde looked contemplative as she browsed the rack of dresses, taking out a few more and asking the assistant to place them in the mirrored dressing room.

Abbie watched Kelly emerge in dress after dress, looking more and more dejected.

"You look incredible Kels" Abbie told her as she stepped out in another bright white, fishtail gown.

"But it's not the one I'm looking for is it?" she asked sadly. "I want that special moment when you see me and you're speechless. I want that moment from the films when we both cry because it's 'the one'..."

"I don't know that any dress is gonna make me cry Kels" Abbie laughed.

Kelly was feeling less amused though, and Abbie felt bad for making Kelly feel like she wasn't taking this seriously. Kelly's dress was the most important piece of the puzzle.

"I've been staring at this one since we came in...I know you wanted white, but try it on..." Abbie suggested, pulling a cream, strapless dress from the rail. It had a tight fitting corset, dipping low at the back with a gold waistband. The skirt flowed out from the waist with lace detailing around the bottom.

Kelly looked sceptical. "White is traditional though..."

"Just try it" Abbie laughed, rolling her eyes.

The second Kelly stepped through the curtain, Abbie knew they'd found a winner. The look on Kelly's face told her she was in love with it, and Abbie's face broke out into a wide smile.

When Kelly finally had that moment she'd been waiting for, she burst into tears. Her tan skin looked breathtaking against the lace, the low back sculpting her tiny waist and narrow shoulders perfectly.

Seeing Kelly in such a state set Abbie off and she dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve. "For the record, I'm crying because you're crying, not because of the dress" she chuckled.

"I love it" Kelly whispered.

"You look like a princess Kelly...Seth's going to bawl his eyes out when he sees you"

That just made her cry harder.

"I love him so much Abbie..." she whispered, accepting a tissue from the assistant.

"I know you do" Abbie rubbed her arm, not wanting to touch the expensive dress for fear of damaging it. "Every man, woman and child in the room is going to fall in love with you when they see you in that dress"

"Thank you for helping me find it" she told her, smoothing her hands across the fabric and admiring it in the mirror.

"You're welcome. I honestly didn't think it would be 'the one' until I saw it on. You look so elegant, it's beautiful"

Kelly changed out of the dress once it had been pinned and perfected, ready to be altered to fit properly.

Stepping out of the fitting room, she wrapped her arms around Abbie. "I love you Abbie...I know I'm giving myself to Seth in a few weeks but I won't let marriage change me. Seth is about to become my husband, but you'll always be my best friend"

"Love you too Kels"

"I _know _you love me. Because you agreed to be part of our first dance and I know you hate anything like that" she laughed.

Abbie sighed. _That _choreographed first dance had been the bane of her life for this past week. She knew she was going to hate it from the moment it was mentioned, but things had only gotten worse since the idea was suggested.

Kelly loved a big production, nothing new there. However, for her first dance with Seth as husband and wife, she wanted all of her bridesmaids to dance with the groomsmen. Add in an unpleasant, bossy choreographer and some awkward slow dancing and the whole thing was a disaster...

_Abbie sat on the gym floor, fingers fumbling with the buckle of the ballroom shoes that were thrust into her hands by the choreographer. _

_A pair of feet came to a stop in front of her and she looked up to see a hand. She took it, Dean pulling her to a standing position._

_"I can't dance in flats, let alone a heel" she grumbled._

_"You can't possibly hate this as much as me sunshine, I can promise you that" he chuckled._

_Abbie watched as the rest of Seth's groomsmen and Kelly's bridesmaids lined up, ready for their first session. _

_Seth's grooms party included his best man – none other than Dean Ambrose – Roman Reigns, Cesaro, Jimmy Jacobs and one of his high school friends. Kelly's bridesmaids were Abbie – the maid of honour – her sister Mary, Eve, who had left the company but was still a good friend of Kelly's and two friends from her cheerleading days._

_Eve had waved an awkward 'hello' to Abbie when she'd spotted her across the gym. Sure they'd put the past behind them, but it was still slightly awkward seeing each other again._

_Kelly grabbed Abbie's hand, pulling her away from the group. _

"_The choreographer really wants the best man and the maid of honour to dance together...I tried to argue that you and Roman are a better match but he was having none of it. I'm sorry; I don't want to make this difficult for you. I can fix this, I just need to..."_

_Abbie stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Kelly it's fine. I'll dance with Dean. It's not like we're not friends"_

"_Are you sure?" Kelly breathed a sigh of relief._

_Abbie didn't want Dean to think she didn't want to dance with him. Sure it would be uncomfortable, but it was about time she got over the breakdown of their relationship and this was a chance to prove she'd moved on._

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck..."<p>

Abbie let a slow smile take over her features.

"You've done this before" Dean smirked.

Abbie shrugged. "Maybe I'm just a natural"

"Come on Lara Croft, admit it. You've hit the target right between the eyes three times in a row now. I know a good shot when I see one"

Abbie blushed at the Lara Croft comment. "This is just a handgun though. I don't know if I can handle a rifle..."

They stood on a vast, grassy firing range in LA. So far, they'd learned the basics. Well...Abbie had. Dean was already pretty comfortable with a gun in his hand. She'd been a little nervous about inviting him, but since their match, they'd grown close as friends and the normality with which they could hang out like this made her happy.

Now it was time to get the big guns out.

Abbie stood and watched as Dean flexed his arms in his vest, gripping the hunting rifle and taking a shot. He hit the target with ease, standing back to admire his handiwork.

"Come on then Lara, your turn" he winked.

Abbie positioned the gun against her shoulder and aimed at the outline of a man in the distance.

"Watch the kickback..."

His warning was too late. He'd made it look easy, barely flinching as he fired the shot but as Abbie squeezed the trigger, the recoil thrust the rifle back into her shoulder, knocking her off balance and scaring the shit out of her.

"You alright?" Dean asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah...just frightened me" she inhaled sharply.

"Come here, let me show you"

Abbie felt him position himself behind her, leaning over to put his hands over hers on the gun.

"Rest it here against the broadest part of your shoulder. Relax your muscles and keep your stance strong"

She squeezed the trigger and while the kickback startled her again, Dean's big body behind her stopped her freaking out.

"There you go. Almost hit the target that time" he smiled.

"I won't ask where you got these mad skills from" she laughed.

"You know I'm from the hood, I was born with the ability to knock a bottle off a wall from a thousand yards" he joked.

They finished up with a little competition, which Dean won of course, but not by a huge margin. Abbie wasn't sure she'd ever want a gun, but Dean assured her she was a natural and should she ever want to pick it up as a sport, she'd been a damn good clay pigeon shooter.

"Thank you for this, I had fun" Abbie told him as they walked back to the car.

"No problem, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for bringing me along" he smiled, squinting against the midday sun. "What's new with you anyway? We don't get much chance to catch up with the doctor of dance yakking away every practice we do for the wedding"

"Doctor of dance? I love that" she giggled. "Nothing new really..."

He raised a brow and she sighed.

"I actually have a date this evening" she admitted.

"Oh?" he said, curiosity piqued.

"Yeah...it's nothing serious..."

"If you don't mind me asking, who's the lucky guy?" he asked. "Corey Gaves?"

Abbie blushed, shaking her head. She cleared her throat. "...Adrian Neville"

He smiled. "Great guy. I've only met him twice, but he's a funny man"

"He seems like a nice guy"

"He is, I'm sure you'll have a lovely evening" Dean told her.

"Thank you. How about you? What's going on with you?"

He rubbed the back of his head as they climbed into his truck.

"I keep meaning to text you actually. I just never got around to it. Basically, they called me into the office...and I'm gonna be in a movie..."

"Oh my God! Dean that's amazing! Congratulations!" she squealed, reaching across the centre console to give him a hug.

"Thanks" he laughed. "I was pretty surprised but I'm excited"

"So are you working a crazy schedule flying back and forth or are you taking some time off?" she asked as he started up the car.

"They're writing me out at the end of this storyline" he told her. "I'm going to Vancouver"

"It's so pretty there, I'm so happy for you Dean"

"I'm stoked. Thanks Ab, for being so supportive" he ruffled her hair. "I best get you back so you can start getting glammed up for Mr Neville" he winked.

* * *

><p>Abbie rushed around the hotel room, trying to locate her purse and key card. She'd picked out a simple black skirt with a long-sleeved white t-shirt with black stripes. A pair of sandals completed her outfit. It was still warm out in the evenings so she didn't need a jacket.<p>

She fired off a quick text to Phil as she heard a knock at the door.

_I'm heading out now. I'll stop by Zack's room when I get back and hang out with you guys._

_Abbie x_

She opened the door to reveal Nev in a smart white shirt and black pants, holding a bunch of flowers. Abbie blushed profusely. She hadn't expected flowers.

"For you m'lady" he handed her the beautiful bouquet.

"Wow, thank you...I don't know what to say" she took them, giving them a sniff before placing them on the dresser.

He offered his arm and she took it as they walked down to the lobby.

_Okay. Have a good night._

_Punk x_

They made the short walk to a nice restaurant near the hotel. It wasn't too fancy, but Abbie was glad she hadn't worn her jeans. He held the door for her, and pulled out her seat so she could sit down. She wasn't used to this treatment. She came to the conclusion that Nev was an absolute sweetheart.

* * *

><p>Dean felt the sweat dripping off his face as he sat on the end of the weight bench, a towel around his neck as he cooled down from his last set. Roman was still going, Seth resting on the floor after his sit ups.<p>

"You getting nervous yet?" Dean asked Seth.

"Nah...what's to be nervous about?"

"Her getting cold feet and leaving you at the altar" Roman chipped in.

Dean laughed throatily, reaching over to high five Roman.

"Fuck you guys" Seth shook his head.

"He's just kidding. You know that won't happen" Dean assured him.

"It better fucking not"

Dean felt bad for putting that in his head and nudged him with his foot. "Really. We're just pulling your leg. Abbie was telling me at the range the other day how excited Kelly is. She loves ya, nothing to worry about there"

Seth shot him a smile.

They were interrupted by the appearance of a certain blonde interviewer. She didn't seem to have noticed them, heading over to the treadmill with her headphones in, singing along to whatever was playing. Her gym leggings hugged her figure, a loose pink vest over the top.

Seth raised his eyebrows at Dean.

"What?" he challenged.

"What's going on with you and her?"

Dean shrugged. "We haven't really spoken since I bitched her out after Abbie threw that drink over me"

"It's been months since all that drama, you guys still haven't made things right?" Seth asked.

Dean sighed. "Abbie was pissed that she pursued me even when I told her I wasn't on the market, so to speak. Made me think that though I was a dick, that was a pretty bitchy move too"

"And Abbie is out on a date right now. She's moved past all that. Don't shy away because you and Abbie didn't work out. I like the Dean Ambrose that's in a relationship better than single Dean Ambrose. Being in a relationship grounds you. I like seeing you settled and happy dude" Seth nudged him.

Dean stood from the bench and dried his face with his towel.

"I'll catch you guys later alright" he said, weaving his way through the near empty gym towards her.

When she saw him, she pulled out her headphones and slowed down her treadmill to a walking speed.

"Hey" he said, leaning on the arm of the machine.

"Hi" she smiled, out of breath.

"Sorry to disturb your workout"

"No problem, I'm not planning on doing anything too strenuous at this time of night anyway" she offered. "How have you been anyway?" she asked.

"Good" he rubbed the back of his neck, not one for small talk. "You wanna grab breakfast tomorrow morning or something?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Cool..." he said, stretching out his calf muscles. "I'll swing by your room at 8 before we leave for the next town"

"Okay" she smiled.

"Later" he winked, heading off to shower.

* * *

><p>Zack tossed the controller across the room in frustration as Mike beat him at yet another Halo battle.<p>

Phil chuckled, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. He heard a knock at the door and called 'come in! It's open'.

He turned to see Abbie gingerly push open the door to Mike's hotel room, closing the door behind her. Phil shuffled over on the couch and she sank down beside him, putting her feet in Zack's lap and leaning back against Phil, tracing the tattoos on his arm.

"So how'd it go?" Mike teased, elbowing her from his spot on the floor.

Abbie blushed again. "It was okay"

"Just okay?" Zack raised a brow, peeling off her sandals and tickling the soles of her feet.

She squealed; nearly head butting Phil in the nose. "Okay okay I'll spill" she giggled.

Zack ceased the torture, settling her legs back down across his thighs.

"I had a good time. He's the sweetest guy"

"I feel a 'but' coming..." Mike sensed.

"But..." Abbie laughed. "...I just don't feel that spark" she admitted.

"You mean the one we have?" Phil teased, pulling her into a weird, sideways hug from behind when she tried to punch him for goofing around.

"I don't want to lead him on" she shrugged. "I like him but I don't think I'm ever going to feel more than friendship. I spent most of the night worrying he might try something"

She felt Phil stiffen behind her.

"I only mean a kiss...I just don't see him that way you know?"

"You gonna let him down gently?" Zack asked.

"I already did. He asked when he could take me out again and I told him I'd like to hang out again, but just as friends" she explained.

"How'd he take it?" Mike asked.

"He was a complete gentleman. He's such a lovely guy...it makes me wish you could choose the people you fall for" she levelled a look at Phil, winking to show she was joking when he looked hurt at the comment.

The four played games and chatted until Mike had to step outside to take a call from his girlfriend.

"He bought me a big bunch of flowers you know" Abbie told Phil, picking at the sleeve of his shirt.

"He did, did he?" Phil asked, clearly in a playful mood tonight.

"Mmm" she confirmed, turning to sit on her knees beside him, facing him now.

"You know, I'm kinda glad you and Nev didn't work out. In a selfish way..."

Zack got up to go to the bathroom, but Abbie barely noticed because she was too busy frowning at Phil's confession. Their gazes were locked now. He had her full attention.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"You can't say that and then just shrug it off" she challenged.

Over the past few months, Phil and Abbie had almost returned to the way they'd been before they ever got into a relationship. They spent hours goofing around, nearly always with Zack and Mike too, and Phil had seen an enormous change in Abbie's personality thanks to the break she'd taken after things ended with Dean.

"You're just so happy lately...I've never seen you so content" he told her.

She smiled. "I guess being single for a while did me good. What's not to be happy about? I have my dream job, working with some insanely talented people...I have the best friends I could ever ask for in you, Kels, Zack and Mike...and even me and Dean are getting on great"

"The old Abbie is back" he grinned. "Not the insecure bitchy one" he teased. "Just the self-confident, happy, bubbly girl I can't help but love"

Abbie felt the electricity that passed between them at his comment. She knew that look in his eyes.

He drew closer to her and unconsciously, she felt herself leaning in to him too. So close she could feel his breath on her skin. Were they about to kiss? It certainly looked that way...

Did she want to kiss him? Yes, she decided. She did want to kiss him. In that moment, the way his green eyes shone and the familiar scent of his shirt confirmed it to her. Her eyes drifted closed at the hand that came to rest on her neck as he angled his face to hers. Their lips were mere millimetres apart when they heard the lock 'click' on the bathroom door.

They pulled apart quickly before they got caught, Abbie's cheeks pink-tinged. Zack regarded them suspiciously as he came to sit back down on the couch, sensing something off in the atmosphere.

Abbie turned to meet Phil's eye again and they burst out into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" Zack narrowed his eyes in their direction.

"Nothing" Abbie replied quickly.

"Nothing at all" Phil laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, naughty naughty! Phil and Abbie nearly slip up. What's going on there? And Abbie gets paired with Dean for Kelly and Seth's first dance. Can they coexist happily as the best man and maid of honour? <strong>

**Coming up, wedding planning hots up and so do romantic tensions between a certain couple. **


	138. I Know There's No Life After You

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Yay, an update that didn't take forever! Another landmark chapter here guys so I'd really appreciate the feedback!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Eight: ~**

Abbie stepped into hold with Dean, one of his arms around her back, the other clasped with hers. She rested her free hand on his shoulder and tried to ignore the intense way his blue eyes studied her.

"Relax sweetcheeks" he smiled, all chipmunk cheeks and dimples.

"I'm not tense, I'm just focussed on my dancing" she retorted.

"Yeah yeah" he smirked.

She tried to focus with Dean's body pressed up against hers but it was challenging; especially considering he was a much better dancer than she anticipated. Even he seemed surprised by his ballroom prowess but it turned out that what his in-ring work lacked in smoothness, his dancing made up for.

"Watch out, the doctor's coming"

Abbie barely had time to register his warning when their very camp, very overt choreographer was right behind her.

"Our maid of honour and best man are the cherry on top of the cake, I need you two to be _flawless_" he hissed that last word, making Abbie cringe. It still pissed her off that this asshole couldn't be bothered to learn their names, even when they had two dance sessions a week.

"You're rigid in his arms darling; look...let me show you"

Abbie's eyes widened when he took her place, Dean looking absolutely flabbergasted to now be leading a man across the floor.

"You need to make eye contact with him; this dance should be the epitome of romance! Melt into his arms and allow him to lead you around the floor in elegant, beautiful flowing movement..."

He stepped back from Dean and pushed Abbie forwards. Once they were back in hold, he reached up and tilted Abbie's chin so she was staring right into Dean's eyes. She almost turned around and punched him in the face when he pushed her and Dean closer. She didn't like being touched by uninvited hands.

Dean could sense her discomfort and gave her a wink. "I'm not that bad to look at am I?" he asked when she dropped her gaze once more.

He felt her shoulders relax a little at that and she smiled at him as their irritating teacher left them to pester Roman and Kelly's sister as they waltzed around the room..

"You know, when I first got a call from WWE telling me they wanted to do a try-out, I didn't picture this" he chuckled.

Abbie laughed. "You'd never have got me anywhere near a dance floor a few years ago"

"I guess we all evolve. I scrub up pretty well for a street kid"

"You do" she agreed.

"And you dance poorly for a pretty lady"

"Oi!" she released hold of his hand to punch him in the shoulder. "I know it's true but at least let me believe I have half a chance of not embarrassing myself on the biggest day of my best friend's life"

"Don't worry; I won't let you embarrass yourself. Like I said, when you relax and let me fucking lead, it'll all fall into place" he grinned.

"You know, when they asked me in my try-out what my weaknesses are, I should have mentioned dancing" Abbie joked.

"Well according to Bill De Mott, 'whiskey and wild women' is not an acceptable answer" Dean shrugged.

The laughter that escaped Abbie at that remark caused tears to roll down her cheeks. Dean was glad he could make her smile like that. He knew her reluctance to let herself go in this dance was because being so close to him and doing something as intimate as dancing together was still painful for her. It made him feel even worse about everything that happened between them.

* * *

><p>"You look nice"<p>

"Thank you" Renee smiled. She wore a grey maxi shirt, ruched and split up one side. Her top was just a plain black strapless vest, her blonde hair loose around her shoulders.

"Denny's okay with you?" he asked.

"Mmm definitely. I'm hankering for some pancakes right now"

Dean drove them to the restaurant in his rental and a waitress showed them to a table for two in the back. Dean ordered a banana pecan pancake, Renee opting for blueberry.

"So..." she said, clasping her hands on the table in front of her as they waited for their food. "...why breakfast?"

Dean pursed his lips in thought. "We haven't really talked since Abbie's birthday..."

"You still mad at me?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No" he replied, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair. "But I do think there are some things to iron out"

"I agree. I don't want work to be awkward"

She sat back in her seat as their waitress brought their food to the table. She took her fork and used it to rearrange the food on her plate before glancing up at him.

"I feel like you're itching to say something..." she said, popping a blueberry into her mouth.

"I've talked with Abbie a lot since"

"Mm?"

"You pursued me...quite strongly..." he started, treading carefully. A cocktail was one thing but he really didn't want hot coffee thrown over him. "...knowing I was with Abbie"

She looked down at her plate.

"I know I shouldn't have. But you can't tell me it was all one-sided. You definitely gave me the impression that things between you weren't serious. I mean, I've never once heard you call her your girlfriend..."

"That's more of a reflection on me. I never said it but that didn't mean we weren't serious you know?" he told her.

"So you're saying you didn't ever give me signals?" she raised a brow, cutting her pancakes into smaller pieces.

"That's not what I'm saying..."

"It takes two to tango Dean. I'm sorry for what I did, I am. But I 'pursued' you because I was attracted to you. I tested the waters and you let me. I think we have a connection. But you were the one in a relationship. You broke up with her, so don't try to play the feeling sorry for Abbie card"

Dean sat back, surprised at her little tirade.

"It's easy for women to blame each other in these situations but let's be honest, you hurt her. You broke things off and then you talked me into bed. Okay, I went along willingly but like I said, I didn't ever believe things were that serious between you. If you want someone to blame, look in the mirror"

"I'm not looking for someone to blame" he rolled his eyes.

"Well it sounds like it. I get it; Abbie has a problem with me. I would too if I was her. But don't come to me with the 'poor Abbie' story because _you_ broke up with her before we even slept together. I'm glad you two are friends again but I really don't understand why you asked me to come out with you this morning if the reason was to berate me for something that was fifty percent your fault"

"Jesus fucking Christ" he put his head in his hands. "I accept that I fucked up Renee. I'm shit at committing to anything, even a brand of fucking beer but Christ; I didn't come here to lecture you about anything. I just came here to talk"

"Go ahead then. I'm listening" she challenged.

"You know, a part of my reasons for ending things with Abbie was because I had feelings for you..."

Now it was Renee's turn to sit back in surprise.

"I had other reasons. But knowing there was something between me and you convinced me that I need to stop dragging Abbie along this path of destruction. It was making her unhappy and I wasn't happy either. I care about her a great deal, but yeah, I guess I didn't think we'd go the distance"

"And you feel differently about me?" she asked.

"I don't know. I know there's something there, that's all I can say" he told her honestly.

She warmed her hands against her coffee mug and sighed. She kept her eyes on the mug, but looked up to meet his gaze when he nudged her leg under the table.

"Come on. I've laid my cards out here and you're just gonna leave me hanging?"

She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I thought it was obvious how I felt Dean"

"So what? You're pissed at me and that's it?"

She threw her head back in frustration. "No you goof. I like you. I don't know why but I've had a thing for you since I saw that earring" she gestured to his ear, which was currently devoid of any jewellery.

He let out a laugh at that.

"So what do you say? Truce?" he held out a hand.

"Truce" she smiled, shaking his hand.

* * *

><p>Abbie rolled over, pulling the duvet to tuck it in and keep them warm. Kelly snuggled further under the blankets, breaking up a bar of chocolate into a bowl for them to snack on.<p>

"I love our little cuddle sessions" Kelly smiled.

"Me too" Abbie laid her head on Kelly's shoulder. She'd contemplated telling the blonde about her near kiss with Phil, but decided against it. She knew how badly Kelly wanted them to get back together. If anything was going to happen between them, Abbie wanted it to happen organically. No outside interference.

"How's the dance coming along?" Kelly asked.

"Good...we've learned nearly all of the choreography now"

"You sound a bit downbeat about it..." Kelly looked down at Abbie.

"I'm not downbeat" she tried to protest.

Kelly levelled her with a look. "Don't give me that BS"

"I'm just finding it hard..."

Kelly's expression softened and she laid her head on top of Abbie's.

"Me and Dean have managed to develop a real friendship over the past few months...but it's just hard..."

Abbie recalled the way the choreographer had told her to look at Dean like he was her soul mate, like he was the only man in the world...like they were the only two in the room. That, he said, was how they'd create a dance that would bring the room to tears. Abbie just didn't know that she could let herself 'act' that kind of emotion. Because she knew with it would come those real emotions she was trying to move on from.

"I'm sorry Abbie, I feel like all of this is my fault" Kelly whispered, stroking Abbie's hair.

"It's not your fault. I get that it'll be beautiful you know? You and Seth in the centre...all the people you entrusted to be your bridal and groom party around you...I get that Kels. It's going to look amazing and the dance is lovely"

"But it's _hurting_ you...and you've been so _happy_ recently" Kelly said, lacing her fingers with Abbie's.

"I'm still happy Kelly"

"I didn't really think about how it would make you feel – at a wedding, dancing romantically with your ex. I was stupid"

Abbie was about to protest when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID.

"It's Phil" she told Kelly, answering it and putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey gorgeous" his voice carried down the line.

Kelly raised a brow at the blush that coloured Abbie's cheeks when she answered the call.

"Hey you" she replied. "What's up?"

"I hear you and Kelly are having a cuddle session without me. Where was my invite?"

"Kelly's nearly a married woman, she can't be cuddling in bed with other men Phil" Abbie teased.

"Nearly was the key word there" he joked.

"We're having girl time!" Kelly shouted in the background, loud enough for him to overhear.

"Well if we're discussing periods and bikini waxes then you can count me out!" he replied.

"Speaking of periods..." Kelly began.

"No no no, that's enough" Phil laughed.

Abbie clambered out of bed and locked herself in the bathroom for some privacy.

"Okay, I'm in another room. What's really up?" she smiled, sitting down on the lid of the toilet.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to come watch some walking dead this evening?"

"I'd like that" she smiled.

"Okay, you wanna swing by my room at like 7? We can grab some room service and chill..."

"Yeah that sounds good" she smiled.

She bit her lip, debating whether or not to ask.

"Are Mike and Zack coming?" she went ahead and asked.

"Erm...no...I was thinking it might be nice for me and you to have a catch up...but if you'd rather they joined then I can text them..."

"No Phil honestly it's fine, it'll be nice to spend some time with you. I was just curious" she grinned. She and Phil had barely spent any time at all alone in the past four months, let alone in his room. They'd always been with Mike, Zack or Kelly too. But Abbie was excited to spend some time with him, especially after their 'almost' kiss.

"Okay great, I'll uh, catch you later then?"

"Yeah, bye Phil"

"Bye Abs"

Kelly raised a suspicious brow at her as soon as she emerged.

"What?" Abbie challenged.

"Don't 'what' me girl. What was that all about?"

"He was just calling to catch up" Abbie protested.

"Abbie..." Kelly warned.

"We're hanging out again okay? What's the problem?"

"Nothing, no problem at all" Kelly smirked.

"Shut up Kelly. Nothing's going on" Abbie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not pressuring you babe. I just like to hear about your romantic escapades. I know Nev wasn't the one and that's a shame because you two would be adorable together"

Abbie shrugged. "He'd be the best boyfriend, he really would. But I can't force it"

"Sorry for pushing Abs" Kelly reached for her friend and Abbie laughed, flopping onto the bed so Kelly could hug her. "I just like to know what's going on in your romantic pursuits"

"Phil's always been a sensitive topic with me Kel. I just don't want to divulge anything. We're in a really delicate place right now and I don't want to upset anything"

"Okay, I respect that babes" Kelly kissed the top of Abbie's head.

* * *

><p>Abbie raised her fist to knock at the door, stepping back to check she looked somewhat presentable. She'd gone for her favourite black skinny jeans and a tight black t shirt.<p>

He opened the door and a fleeting smile crossed his face. She cocked her head to the side, wondering what he was thinking, and stepped inside. His room was bigger than hers, with a four poster bed and a mirrored dressing table. The windows looked out onto the river, the whole room themed in white and black.

"Let's order food, I'm starving" were the first words out of her mouth.

"I see where your priorities lie" he laughed, tossing her the room service menu as she got situated on the bed.

"You should know me by now Phil" she teased, flicking through the options. She felt him flop down beside her, leaning back on his elbows to see the menu over her shoulder.

"What do you fancy?" he asked.

"I'm feeling something carb-y..."

"Pasta and pizza to share?" he suggested.

"Sounds dreamy" she laughed.

"That's my middle name" he winked.

"That's funny, I was pretty sure it was Jack" she stuck her tongue out at him.

He called down to put in their order, adding some cookie dough for dessert and settled in next to her as he pulled 'The Walking Dead' up on his laptop.

They watched, analysing the current storylines and debating whether Daryl could integrate into normal society or not. Eventually the food arrived and they stuffed their faces, overindulging but enjoying every second of it.

They were just finishing up, Abbie licking the excess chocolate from the cookie dough from her fingers when he spoke up.

"So..." he rubbed the back of his head. "Zack's still giving me the third degree about the other night"

"Why?" Abbie asked, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"He thinks there's something going on between me and you"

In a moment of bravery, Abbie spoke her mind. "Well, is there?"

Phil fell quiet at that unexpected remark.

"Do you want there to be?" he asked.

"Do you?" Abbie bounced the question back at him.

And in the dodged questions, their unspoken words said it all.

Abbie's eyes were drawn to Phil's lips as his tongue flicked out to wet them. This time, when his hand came up to caress the side of her neck, she knew there was nothing to interrupt them.

Her breath caught as he brought his face to hers and brushed their lips together with tenderness she'd never felt before. He was tentative and gentle as he tested her reaction, keeping the action chaste.

When he pulled back, he left his hand caressing the milky white skin of her neck; his thumb brushing back and forth over the little scar he knew was there. If he was concerned she didn't feel the same, the smile on her lips quelled those fears immediately. The feeling that bloomed in his chest was the most intense wave of emotion he'd felt in a long time. He'd spent so long fearing she could never feel those things for him again and being able to kiss her like this...it felt incredible.

She brought a hand up to hold his wrist and he lowered his hand from her neck, lacing their fingers together.

"You know what's funny?"

"What?" she asked, fascinated by the way he studied her features so closely, her lips still tingling from the contact.

"You wore this exact outfit that first night we had drinks in the bar, when I met you properly for the first time..." he tugged at the bottom of her shirt with his free hand.

Her eyes widened. So _that's _what his little smile was about when he opened the door. "You remember that?"

"Course I do" he told her quietly. "You know what else I remember?"

"What?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Our conversation started over the fact that neither of us were drinking alcohol"

She laughed.

"You told me you weren't a big drinker..." he chuckled.

"Yeah well I wasn't back then" she said, eyes sparkling in amusement. "I was led down the path of debauchery by a certain stable of bad influences, otherwise known as The Shield"

"And you're young, it's only fair you get to be a bit wild while you can" he smiled. "That was a special evening"

"It was amazing how in that first night, you made me feel less like an outcast"

"That's cause I'm about as 'outcast' as they get" he chuckled.

He cupped her chin, running the pad of his thumb across her lips before lowering his face to hers and kissing her again, almost as gently as before.

This time she made sure he knew how she felt. She kissed him back, the kind of kiss that felt like she was trying to lick the taste out of his mouth. He groaned, throwing his head back as she broke it.

"That was even better than I remember" he breathed.

She smiled. "I'm glad that wasn't weird"

"I don't think we ever lost the spark" his fingers played at the nape of her neck. "It feels so good to kiss you again Abs"

She blushed. "It's been a while huh?"

"Too long. And I don't plan on waiting that long ever again" he leaned forwards; pressing his lips to hers once more. It was a slow, deep, toe curling kiss that had her whimpering, chasing his lips as he broke contact. Her nails were scratching softly at the soft hair at the back of his head and he smiled, closing the distance again to peck her softly. "I love you"

She felt her heart flutter. "I love you too"

"I think we're beyond the times when we had to worry about moving too fast...so what I'm asking is, do you want to give things a try between us? Just...dating, you know? I understand if you're still not over Dean..." he rambled.

"Life's too short to be scared to take a leap of faith. All I know is I love you and you make me happy. I never stopped loving you. So yeah, I'd like to give things another go. I never really felt we had closure. Not after the way things ended"

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"Don't be. Neither of us handled it well. They warned us that a tragedy like that would tear us apart and we thought we were the exception. I never got over you...not really" she confessed.

"But I overheard you tell Kelly after I had my knee operation that you wouldn't want to get back together..."

"I say a lot of things Phil. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about. Half the time I don't even know what I want" she sighed. "That was then. Things change"

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I was stupid to ever let you go Abs. I don't deserve another chance with you..."

"Phil" she interrupted. "You've been there for me every single time I've needed you. You're my rock, always have been. We both made mistakes and you more than deserve another chance. I'm happy things finally aligned for us while we're both single"

"Does this mean we can share a bed again? I miss that...not in a salacious way" he clarified.

"I know what you mean. I miss waking up to your face too" she smiled.

He ran the pad of his thumb across the tiny stud in her nose.

"I never did tell you how much I liked this piercing did I? I was too busy being an asshole about you going 'off the rails'..."

"Stop it" she grasped his arm again and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist. "We argued over stupid stuff, but that's all behind us now. I love you"

"I love you too Abs"

* * *

><p><strong>*Braces for onslaught of feels*<strong>

**Coming up, wedding plans come to a head and bridezilla makes a full appearance.**


	139. I Don't Want To Be Without You

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Sorry for the long wait but I've had so many interviews this month it's been manic! You can find a photo of the bridesmaid dresses on my profile :)**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Nine: ~**

Abbie's eyes fluttered open and the first thing that hit her was how refreshed she felt. The second thing she noticed was the warm, muscular pillow her head was currently resting on. She didn't want to move for fear of waking him, so she craned her neck to look at him. It was rare for him to sleep much at all, so when she found him with his eyelashes resting against his cheeks, his chest rising and falling softly, she smiled to herself.

She knew things weren't going to be back to how they used to be, not straight away but they had all the time in the world to make things right again. All she knew was, Phil was the first man she ever really trusted after losing her dad, and it was thanks to him that she'd been able to go on to trust Kelly, even opening up her vulnerable self to Dean in a way she only ever had with Phil. He'd built her up from some of the lowest points of her life. He was her rock and she had faith that no matter what, they'd be in one another's lives forever.

"You're staring at me" he mumbled without opening his eyes.

"And what?" she challenged, sitting up on her elbows to better see his face now he was awake.

"Don't take that tone with me" he cracked one eye open, a grin spreading across his face.

"What...?" she asked, finding the smile on his face brought a beaming smile to hers too.

"I just forgot how incredible it is to wake up to your beautiful face"

A deep blush coloured her cheeks and she swatted at him. "Don't be sarcastic, I look like shit"

He wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides and pulled her onto his chest. "You know I wasn't being sarcastic" he muttered, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "You're gorgeous"

Abbie looked down at his chest, embarrassed. She'd forgotten how good it made her feel, to have someone tell her she was beautiful.

They stayed like that for a while until Abbie cleared her throat. "Um...Phil? Can you let go of me?" she asked, arms still pinned to her sides.

"Oh...sorry" he released her. "It's just so easy to fall back into old patterns"

"Phil, don't apologise" she laughed. "I'm not complaining. I just need to pee"

"Oh" he chuckled, watching her slip out of the duvet and into the bathroom.

Lying back, he put his arms behind his head. It felt too good to be true. He thought he'd have to live the rest of his life regretting ever letting Abbie go. But he'd been gifted a second chance and he promised himself that he'd never take her for granted again. She made him happy. She was his soul mate, he knew it.

* * *

><p>Today was bridesmaid dress day and Abbie was dreading it. She loved Kelly, she really did, but the closer the wedding loomed, the more and more horrendous Kelly's mood swings became. She snapped at the smallest thing and it put Abbie on-edge. She hadn't even told the blonde about Phil, she didn't dare say anything that might set her off.<p>

"It's too low Kelly...my nipples are pretty much out" Abbie explained for the third time. She stood in the fitting room of the department store, holding up the pink strapless monstrosity to stop it from revealing her breasts to the rest of the group.

"But the dresses look gorgeous!" Kelly argued.

"On everyone but me..." Abbie reminded her. Sure, all of Kelly's other bridesmaids fit their dresses perfectly, but the dress just wouldn't contain Abbie's cleavage.

"This isn't about you!"

Abbie had to bite the inside of her cheek at that. Did Kelly really think Abbie was trying to make this about her? Was she really in the wrong for wanting something a little more modest? No. But she knew Kelly wasn't acting herself lately and she tried to tell herself it would pass.

Abbie released the dress and turned around. "You really want 'this'..." Abbie gestured to her cleavage "...in your wedding photos?"

Kelly huffed but the point had been made.

"I'm under a lot of stress right now Abbie, I'd appreciate it if you'd try not to make life harder for me" Kelly hissed as they left the store to try another.

Abbie couldn't bite her tongue much longer. Kelly's attitude was really grating on her. Abbie had been up into the early hours arranging all the fresh flowers and hotel accommodation for all the guests in Iowa. Kelly was seemingly unaware of how hard Abbie was working to give Kelly the perfect day. It was putting a strain on their normally solid friendship.

"I'm not trying to make life hard for you Kelly" she argued. "I know you're stressed but I can't help not fitting into dresses..."

"I have like a few weeks Abbie...that's it...and everything has to be ready..."

"It will be" Abbie told her for the hundredth time. "Remember where we got our hall of fame dresses? How about we try there?"

"Okay" Kelly relented. "I really want something glamorous and different for you girls to wear. Nothing that outshines me of course..."

"Nothing will outshine your wedding dress Kel, it's beautiful"

"What colour did you order the flowers in?" she asked.

"Mint and white like you asked..." Abbie told her.

"Good"

Abbie fought not to roll her eyes.

"Seth wanted to wear a black tux and mint waistcoat but I insisted on a grey tux with the mint, it looks cleaner..."

"It's his wedding too" Abbie mumbled but Kelly either didn't hear or chose not to respond.

For the first time today, Abbie stood alongside her fellow bridesmaids with a smile on her face. Kelly had finally seen a dress in the little boutique she and Abbie had chosen their hall of fame outfits from.

It was somewhere between turquoise and mint green. The style was floor length, tight from bust to mid thigh and flaring out in a mermaid style with intricate detailing across the body. Though it was strapless, the neckline was modest and even Abbie had to admit it looked gorgeous on everyone. She felt like a ghost next to the bronzed goddess that was Eve, but she was just relieved that they could buy these dresses and it was over.

_Do you fancy meeting for a coffee? I have some things to get off my chest_

_Abbie x_

She hid her phone from Kelly's view as he replied.

_I have a feeling I know what you're talking about. I'm having a few drinks with Dean later in his and Roman's room. You should come hang out then. If I disappear for coffee she'll think I'm having an affair_

_Seth x_

Abbie laughed out loud at that.

"Who's that?" Kelly asked.

Abbie tucked her phone into her bra quickly. "Just Phil" she lied smoothly.

"Phil huh?" Kelly raised a brow.

It said a lot about Kelly's change in attitude lately that she hadn't noticed Abbie and Phil's recent rekindled romance. Kelly would normally be first to pick up on something like that but as of yet she was oblivious.

"What's going on with you two anyway?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kelly" Abbie shrugged, unzipping the side of the dress and pulling the curtain closed so she could change back into her jeans.

Kelly shot her a look of suspicion but let the matter go in favour of paying for the dresses. She didn't bat an eyelid as she paid out the $3500.

* * *

><p>"You know my measurements, can you not just say I'm sick or some shit?" Dean complained, kicking his feet up on the coffee table of their suite and popping open a can of Coors Light.<p>

"Dean...I need you there tomorrow...please?" Seth pleaded.

"You want me to watch her emasculate you all day?" Dean raised a brow.

"No, I need you for moral support"

"I ain't getting involved. I've already felt the repercussions of being on her shit list, I ain't getting slapped again" he rubbed his jaw.

There was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Abbie" Seth said, opening the door and looking both ways down the hall before letting her in.

"Why so skittish?" she asked, not even remotely fazed by the fact he was shirtless, just a pair of loose sweatpants on his hips.

"I just know she'll go insane if she knows we're hanging out without her. She's so easy to set off lately" he sighed. "Sorry I'm only half dressed, Kelly picked up her dress today and she wouldn't even let me in the bedroom to grab a shirt before I came over here..."

"Jesus..." Abbie raised her eyebrows, sharing a look with Dean. "Are you alright Seth? I'm stressed over this wedding and I'm not the one marrying her..."

Seth grabbed Abbie a glass of wine before sinking down onto the couch and cracking open his own beer.

"I'm okay. It's hard in the run up to something like this seeing her get so caught up in stuff that's not important you know?"

"Yeah" Abbie agreed. "I think she's forgotten that the important part is that you two are making a commitment to be together for the rest of your lives. In worrying about the little things, she's putting a strain on the most important relationships in her life"

"Have either of you actually told her this?" Dean levelled them with a questioning glance.

Seth and Abbie rolled their eyes.

"Dean you have no idea" Abbie told him.

"You can't talk to her right now. It's like she's a totally different person" Seth sighed.

"Maybe I should try..." Abbie admitted.

"I don't want you getting your head bitten off" Seth said, taking a long swig of beer to abate the stress of his upcoming nuptials.

"Better me than her going nuts at you and calling the wedding off"

"You think she'd do that?" Seth looked absolutely mortified.

Dean laughed, shrugging off his leather jacket. "Dude, why are you so insecure? She's driving herself insane over organising this wedding. She's clearly crazy about you"

Abbie was embarrassed at the noise that escaped her upon hearing that. Dean's reassuring statement and the little smile that crossed Seth's face were just too cute.

"You guys are adorable"

"We're not adorable. We're rugged and masculine" Dean winked.

"I know the truth" she laughed, finishing her wine.

"How are you holding up anyway?" Seth asked her, turning to face her on the couch. "You must be having a really rough time of it being her maid of honour..."

"It hasn't been easy, but she's always been there for me in my time of need so I owe it to her to help make this wedding one you guys will remember forever" Abbie shrugged.

"Now who's adorable?" Dean teased.

"Fuck off" she laughed.

"I appreciate everything you're doing though Ab, I know you've put a lot into organising everything" Seth reached across and gave her a hug.

"No problem" she smiled. "I'll try to talk to her soon, see if I can get her to relax a bit"

"How did your date with Neville go?" Dean grinned cheekily.

"Good thank you" she rolled her eyes at him.

"What? No second date?"

"We didn't click" she laughed. "Why? You thinking of asking him out?"

"Nah, he's not my type. I like them taller and with more tits"

"He's not that short" Abbie protested.

"You're easy to wind up Evans" he reached across and ruffled her hair.

"And you're an asshole"

* * *

><p>Abbie heard the 'click' of the lock as she pushed the key card into the slot and the light turned green. As quietly as she could, just in case he was awake, she tiptoed through the door and double locked it behind her out of habit.<p>

"I'm awake Abs, you can stop creeping around" she heard his gravelly voice from the bed.

"Should have known you wouldn't be asleep" she laughed, switching on the bedside lamp to see him tucked under the duvet.

"I would have waited up for you anyway" he smiled, lifting the edge of the blankets to invite her in.

"You didn't have to" she reached across and gave him a peck on the lips before switching her blouse for a pyjama top and slipping her bra off underneath. She did the same with her underwear, making sure Phil didn't see anything.

"And you don't need to be so modest; I think we're past the point of being too embarrassed to get changed in front of each other" he chided.

"I'm not embarrassed, just don't wanna give you a free show" she winked, slipping under the covers. He immediately opened up his arms and she settled against his chest.

"How were Seth and Dean?"

"Good...Seth's pretty stressed about how Kelly's acting lately" she whispered, pushing her face into the warm crook of his neck.

"I can imagine. But they love each other and so they'll be fine" he kissed the top of her head.

"They're a beautiful couple" Abbie agreed.

"Luckily you're beautiful enough for the both of us" Phil smiled.

Once again, he'd rendered her speechless so in answer to him, she leaned up to press their lips together. He ran a hand under her shirt, resting it on her bare back as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p>Seth stretched his arms over his head and yawned.<p>

"I'm gonna head out man, I'm exhausted"

"Alright, I told Renee I'd stop by her room so I'm gonna head over there now" Dean told him.

"At this time?" Seth checked his watch. It was coming up to 1am.

"Yeah, she just wanted to hang out"

"Hang out? Yeah right" Seth scoffed.

"I'm not gonna fuck her" Dean laughed.

"So if she meets you at the door in some lingerie, you'll hold her at arm's length will you? Tell her to back off?"

"I'm not expecting her to be scantily clad" he chuckled.

"If you say so" Seth said sceptically.

"See you later" Dean gave him a half hug and set off down the hall. "Feel free to come hang out whenever bridezilla gets too much" he called behind him.

He arrived at the interviewer's room and knocked twice. She answered the door in her pyjamas, giving him a smile and stepping aside to let him in. He could tell she'd been reading; her book was open on the bed, her glasses beside it. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and pulled one leg up to her chest. He sat down beside her, crossing one ankle over the other.

"Sorry it's late, I had Seth over"

"That's okay" she offered him a soft smile. "I kind of had an ulterior motive for inviting you over actually..."

"Did you?" he asked curiously.

"I mean, I wanted to hang out. But I guess I want to know where I stand too..." she started. "I don't want to push you, I'm just a little confused I suppose"

"No I get it" he nodded. "We kept it pretty casual up until that one night..."

"Yeah" she rubbed her neck. "I just don't want to waste my time wondering 'what if'. I'd rather know now if it's worth putting any stock in anything happening with us...I don't know how you feel, that's never been very clear" she let out a little awkward laugh.

"Honestly?"

"I'd prefer honesty, yeah" she smiled.

"I think there's too much water under the bridge...it was all bad timing and I like hanging out with you but I think that's where it ends"

"Okay" she nodded.

"You're cool with that?"

"Yeah. I mean, you know I'm attracted to you Dean, so there's no point in me lying to you about that. But I like hanging out with you too and I understand if that's how you feel" she smiled.

"You're a fucking cool girl Renee, I think you're awesome"

She blushed. "Thanks, you're not bad yourself"

* * *

><p>Abbie groaned as Phil rolled onto his back, taking her with him. In this new position, their bodies were slotted against each other and she could feel every contour of his body, including his growing arousal.<p>

"Abbie..." he warned her, pulling away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trailing her fingers down his arm to link their fingers.

"I just..."

"Too soon?" she asked.

"I don't know...I want to take things further..."

"But it feels like we're rushing things?" she suggested.

He felt her shift and roll off him a little to rest at his side.

"It doesn't feel rushed because I feel like I've loved you my whole life, as corny as that is" he laughed. "But I guess I'm just scared to rush _you_"

"I'm pretty sure I was the one up there with my tongue in your mouth and my boobs pressed against your chest" she giggled. "I'm not that same girl I was when we met in Australia Phil...it's not my first time any more. I _know _you Phil and I know we can't just pick up where we left off but the passion is still there...which rule book says it's too soon?"

"If you want me, who am I to deny you?" he joked, tangling a hand in the back of her hair and pulling her into a searing kiss.

"Condoms?" she asked, working his shirt over his head.

"Fuck" he groaned, throwing his head back against the pillows. "I go no condoms..."

She laughed. "That's okay, we can work around it"

"I just cock blocked myself" he joked.

"It's fine, we have a lifetime to make up for lost time" she cupped his cheek and stroked the light stubble there.

"I love hearing you say that..." he wound an arm around her lower back and pulled her close, kissing her softly.

She gave him a cheeky smile, gripping the hem of her shirt and pulling it off. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he drank in the sight before him.

"You're so fucking hot Abbie" he groaned, taking a handful of her right breast in his palm.

"I hate to remind you, but you've seen it all before" she whispered, draping herself over his chest to kiss his neck.

"And it always feels like the first time" he mumbled, letting out a low groan as she bit down on his shoulder. "You take my breath away"

She shivered as he traced her tattoos, mirroring his movements with her own. As she slipped her hand under the waistband of his shorts, he stopped her.

When she went to protest, he stopped her with another brush of his lips to hers. "I've waited so long to have you like this again...I didn't think I'd ever get another chance. I want to show you how much I've missed you..."

Bewildered, she allowed him to switch their positions, rolling her onto her back. He slipped her shorts down her pale legs and dropped them beside the bed, running his strong hands up her thighs. He lowered his lips to her stomach, kissing it before moving lower. It took a few seconds for her to work up the courage to part her legs for him, and once she did he let his body rest there.

"Don't be nervous" he whispered, trailing kisses along the inside of her thighs.

"It's...been a long time since I let anyone do this"

He looked up at her and their eyes met.

"I was only ever brave enough to let _you_" she clarified, looking away, the intensity in his gaze too much.

At that, he crawled back up her body and tilted her face to his. Brushing his lips to hers in a series of tender pecks, he caught her lower lip between his and laved it with his tongue, initiating a long, explorative kiss which lasted until they were both panting and breathless.

He kissed his way down her body, returning to his original position and without hesitation, turned all of his focus to giving her the most mind-numbing pleasure she'd ever felt before. And he did. Her back arched from the bed, sweat beading on her brow as she came down from her second orgasm in ten minutes. As soon as she opened her mouth to beg him to stop, he send her spiralling into another wave of unrelenting pleasure. After another fifteen minutes of blissful torture, she tangled her fingers in his freshly grown hair and tugged, hips writhing under his ministrations.

"That's enough" she gasped. "No more...I can't take it"

He lay back down beside her, hugging her to his body and pressing gentle kisses to the back of her neck.

When she rolled over to face him, tugging at his shorts he smiled.

"You don't have to return the favour Abs, I just love making you feel good"

"I want to" she whispered, nuzzling into him. "Just give me a minute to recover"

He chuckled at that, pulling her closer.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too Phil"

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up, Dean needs a date for the wedding, Abbie and Phil fight to keep their relationship a secret and things come to a head between Abbie and Kelly.<strong>


	140. Skip To The Good Bit

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – So, all I can do is apologise for the time this took. But on the plus side, I got a job! So it was worth it I guess xD If you're still reading, I'd appreciate your comments! **

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Forty: ~**

After an early morning gym session, Abbie rode with Phil to the area for the taping of RAW that evening. As they climbed out of the car, Phil instinctively grabbed Abbie's bag and carried it into the arena. She didn't think twice when he took her hand, a warm feeling spreading through her. She'd missed this. She'd almost forgotten how good it felt to be on his arm.

She quickly released his hand as he opened the door to the arena, cursing herself for almost forgetting their whole plan of keeping everything quiet. Their newly rekindled relationship was still so fresh; she really didn't want the spotlight to add any unnecessary pressure.

"Catering?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving" she agreed. They headed their separate ways, Phil to the main locker room and Abbie to the little room where the girls changed. Leaving her bag safely stowed with Kelly's, she headed to catering.

"Yo yo yo..." Seth called, beckoning her over to their table. She gave him a fist bump before taking a seat on the bench across from him. "How are you doing baby girl?" Roman asked. Abbie loved that even with The Shield over, Roman, Seth and Dean still spent the majority of their time together.

"I'm good thanks, how are you boys?"

"Kelly threw a glass of ice water at him this morning" Dean remarked, mouth full of chicken.

"Dean!" Seth elbowed his friend hard in the ribs.

"Fuck Seth" Abbie frowned. "Did she really?"

He nodded. "She's just upset because they can't order the cake in the flavour she wants"

"It's a fucking cake" Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's our wedding cake" Seth defended his fiancée.

"I have to agree with Dean" Abbie worried her lower lip with her teeth. "It's a cake. This is getting out of hand"

"I didn't want to ask this of you..." Seth started.

"...you don't have to. I'm going to talk to her, don't worry"

Suddenly, the red lights on the walls started flashing. It was always amusing to see the newbies who had no idea what they meant. One by one, they covered their ears. Abbie laughed when she felt Phil come up behind her, covering her ears for her. They heard the muffled explosions of the pyro at the start of the show at which point the pyro warning lights were switched off and everyone carried on about their business.

"You see that girl who threw her lunch across the room when the last pyro went off?" Phil asked, taking a seat next to her.

"No! That must have been hilarious" Abbie laughed.

"I saw that" Dean chuckled. "Poor girl had lettuce in her bra all night"

"And I bet you offered to help her out with that huh?" Roman joked.

"Me" Dean held a hand over his chest in mock offence. "Of course not. I don't even like lettuce"

The back and forth banter continued for a while, keeping the atmosphere light-hearted.

"Did you see the game the other night?" Phil asked.

Abbie smiled as the guys chatted about sports, occasionally chipping in with some remarks of her own. It was nice to see them getting along.

"How's the dance coming along?" Phil asked Seth.

He just shrugged. "Okay I guess, apart from these two out dancing us" he gestured to Dean and Abbie. "Something else for Kelly to give me hell for"

Dean laughed with his mouthful of food and Abbie blushed a deep red colour. She had to admit, she was starting to enjoy their rehearsals because she and Dean were getting good, they had the routine down to perfection now.

"You never told me you were a ballroom dancer" Phil smirked at Abbie's embarrassment.

"I'm not. Turns out Dean makes us both look good" she argued.

"I'm calling bullshit on him being a good dancer. No offence man but you're not what I'd call elegant" Phil quipped.

Abbie cringed internally. Phil and Dean always did tread that thin delicate line between hatred and tolerating each other.

"No offence taken" Dean chuckled. "I'm not elegant"

Abbie breathed a sigh of relief. That was a bullet dodged.

"Who are you bringing as your plus one?" Seth turned to Dean who nearly choked on his lunch.

"Who said I'm bringing a plus one?"

"You have to bring a date dude" Seth enjoyed seeing his friend squirm after all the hassle he'd been giving him over Kelly's behaviour.

"I'm dancing with Abbie and drinking with Joe, that's my plan for the night. Show everyone my wicked dance skills and then get absolutely hammered"

"You better fucking not" Seth groaned.

* * *

><p>Abbie and Phil left catering shortly afterwards to prepare for the show. Not before sneaking into a hallway for some privacy first though.<p>

"If people ask, are you gonna tell them about us?" he asked, pushing some hair back behind her ear.

"I guess...most people won't ask though, they'll just gossip. Which is fine, whatever"

"If you want to keep things quiet, I can stay away while we're at work..." he offered, understanding that she might feel awkward about people knowing they were back together. After the very public news articles about her visiting him in hospital and her and Dean's volatile relationship played out in the media, he could sympathise with her stance on being private.

"Phil, I love you. I've loved you for the longest time. We were in a long term relationship. I don't give a fuck what people think any more. After being dragged through humiliation after humiliation over my past and then all the cheating rumours in the dirt sheets with Dean...I just don't care. I want to spend time with you at work so fuck it"

He grinned at that. "So sneaky stolen kisses behind lighting cases it is then?"

"You bet" she smirked, leaning up to kiss him. "Now go get ready for the show and don't do anything stupid to get yourself hurt"

* * *

><p>Dean found himself dwelling on Seth's question. Did he want a plus one for Seth's wedding? The answer was no right now. But he knew he'd wish he'd asked someone when the event rolled around and he was stuck alone at the bar while everyone else got all gooey with their significant other. He contemplated asking Abbie as friends, but he suspected that wasn't smart. He definitely didn't want to ask Renee. Complicating that whole thing was a bad plan when they seemed to be on the same page now.<p>

Sure he could always sneak off with one of Kelly's bridesmaids. The bleach blonde one looked like she'd be up for it. But it would be nice to have someone on his arm, for photos and shit.

He racked his brain. Whose company didn't make him want to throw himself off a bridge?

Then he had a lightbulb moment.

"Aaaaammbroooose!" she called, running up to him and giving him a high five. He slapped her hand, a smirk on his face.

"Whaaat?" she asked, suspiciously scrunching her face up at him.

"I have a proposal for you..."

"Oh? I'm intrigued" she raised a dark brow, Norwich accent strong.

"You know Rollins is getting married next month?"

"Yeah!" she replied. "No one invited me though" she huffed.

"Well, I might be able to fix that little problem. How would you like to be my plus one?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Like...as in your date?"

He shrugged.

"Nah...you're not pulling that bullshit with me Ambrose" she stuck out her tongue. "Yes or no? I need to know whether to wear my nice underwear"

Wow. He'd definitely met his match with this one. And she was only twenty two. Damn.

"Yes, as my date. No, you don't have to wear underwear" he shot her a cocky wink, sauntering off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Abbie was sitting in the locker room, freshly showered from her match and waiting for Kelly so they could talk. Dean appeared in the doorway and knocked.<p>

"Hey" he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to let you know...I leave for Vancouver after the show wraps. I'll be back for the wedding but I won't see you until then"

"Oh..."

"I guess it's goodbye for now" he gave her a small smile.

"Good luck with the movie...I hope it all goes well" she smiled, standing up when he held out his arms for a hug.

They embraced briefly.

"Gonna miss me?" he joked.

"Nah" she laughed. "Seriously though, have a great time. I can't wait to see you acting on the big screen"

"You mean on DVD?"

"Shut up" she smiled. "I'll see you at the wedding then?"

"See you there. Better practice those dance moves hard enough for the both of us" he winked.

* * *

><p>Kelly arrived shortly after Dean left and seeing as she was finished for the night, her and Abbie drove to a nearby diner to chat. Abbie texted Phil, letting him know where she was.<p>

Settling into a booth in the corner, they ordered milkshakes and made light chit chat.

"How does it feel now everything is organised?" Abbie asked, regretting it almost immediately when Kelly's expression changed.

"Abbie...just because everything is organised doesn't mean the stress is over. I still have so much to do. We have to finish rehearsing for the dance, I have to arrange the flights for all my family, I need to have a test run of hair and make-up..." she stressed.

"Kelly...your family can sort their own flights. Calm down" Abbie urged.

"It's okay for you to say calm down but you're not getting married!"

Abbie bit her tongue.

"Look Kel, I wanted to talk to you about something actually"

"Abbie, I don't need any more drama on my plate right now..." Kelly huffed.

"Well there'll be plenty more drama if half your guests and the groom no show" Abbie mumbled under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Kelly asked, fire flaring in her eyes.

The waitress sensed the tension and deposited their drinks on the table, leaving quickly.

"I know you're stressed and I know it's because you want everything to be perfect, but you've been taking this out on everyone around you. Especially Seth. and...me..." Abbie explained quietly, a little upset at her best friend's behaviour.

"Has he said something to you?!"

"No" Abbie held up her hands. She didn't want to get Seth into hot water. "I just heard Dean mention things you've said or done to him and the way you've been treating me..."

"Is this because it's all about me for once?"

"Excuse me?" Abbie asked.

"It's normally the Abbie show...I know that's what you're used to. All eyes on you and your incredible struggles and your messy love life and your immense talent and Abbie this and Abbie that" Kelly rambled.

"Kelly!" Abbie interrupted. "This is nothing to do with me. You're acting like a bitch"

Abbie usually was one to tell it like it is. Kelly normally loved that about her best friend. Today was not one of those days.

"You know what. I don't need you telling me I'm acting like a bitch. You're a grade A bitch Abbie, everyone knows it. Using your past as an excuse to act like an asshole still makes you an asshole!"

Abbie sat back in complete and utter shock. This was her best friend. The girl who had supported her through everything. And she was shouting at her in the middle of a public restaurant.

"You know what. Don't even come to my wedding"

"I don't think I want to anyway" Abbie replied in quiet shock.

"You'd just have made it all about you anyway" Kelly snapped.

"You mean the way you've made yours all about you? Instead of a celebration of you _and _Seth? It's a wonder he's still marrying you" Abbie retorted in a moment of weakness.

Time seemed to slow down as Kelly picked up her milkshake and dumped the icy contents over Abbie's head.

Abbie stood in shock, the icy temperature taking her breath away for a moment.

Snatching up the car keys, Kelly made a beeline for the door. Abbie ran after her, not about to let her get away with that. Dumping a few bills on the table as she went, she rushed out of the doors and grabbed Kelly by the wrist. Swinging round with unbelievable speed, Kelly whipped her free hand around to slap Abbie in the face.

Abbie released the blonde, clutching her cheek in utter disbelief.

The old Abbie reared her head. It was only for a moment, but a moment was long enough. Abbie saw red and sent her fist into Kelly's jaw. The blonde fell to the floor with the force, she'd have a fat lip in a few minutes.

"You know what Kelly. Fuck you" Abbie said, turning around and walking off in the opposite direction. Kelly could take the rental, she didn't care.

Grabbing a handful of tissues from her bag as she walked, she found a secluded spot around the block and began trying to clean herself off. Eventually, she burst into tears. She had no idea how Kelly could be so cruel. She was supposed to be her closest friend. She felt guilty for hitting her, but Kelly pushed her too far.

Dialling Phil, she tried to calm down.

"Phil?" she asked as he answered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you come get me?" she asked, breath hitching.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it...just please bring me a change of clothes?" she asked, silent tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Okay, text me the address and I'll be there in ten"

* * *

><p>Phil pulled up shortly after she called and she already had texts coming through.<p>

_I asked you to talk to her, not beat the shit out of her_

_Seth_

Abbie swallowed hard before typing her response.

_She hit me before I hit her. Did she tell you that? Not to mention the milkshake she dumped over my head. You know what she's like, I don't need to explain myself._

_Abbie_

"What happened Abbie?" Phil demanded, tilting her face towards his so he could see the red mark on her cheek.

Abbie explained everything to Phil who was seething when she finished.

"That girl needs a serious reality check" he spat.

"Well at least I don't have to practice that stupid dance anymore"

As though on cue, she got another text.

_What have you done? Seth's blowing up my phone like you caused world war three. What's this about us not being dance partners anymore? I hope that's a joke_

_Dean x_

That made Abbie cry again. She and Dean had spent so long practicing and now it was all for nothing.

"Don't cry Abs" Phil soothed, taking her hand as he drove them back to the hotel. "She'll come around"

"I just can't believe it..."

* * *

><p>Kelly was sobbing uncontrollably as Seth pressed a bag of ice to her face.<p>

"She just hit you?"

"Yes! What am I going to do Seth? Without a maid of honour?"

Seth frowned. "Surely you two will make up before the wedding...you two were inseparable and Abbie put a lot of work into making this day special...it would be awful not to have her there"

"Are you siding with her! After she attacked me?!"

Seth groaned. "I'm not siding with anyone Kelly. I'm just trying to be reasonable here and I doubt she was unprovoked"

Kelly shoved him away from her. "I don't even want to speak to you right now!" she yelled.

Seth ran a hand through his hair. It was all boiling over now, all the anger from the past few weeks of this attitude. He knew he needed to leave before he said something he'd regret.

"Where are you going?!" she demanded when he began stuffing some clothes in a bag.

"I'm out" he said simply. "I'm done with the way you're behaving. Honestly Kelly, I don't know if I even want to get married anymore..." he admitted sadly.

He left the room before she could reply, shutting the door behind him and hoping she didn't trash the room, it was under his name. Unfortunately Ambrose was already on his way to Vancouver so he couldn't room with him, so he headed off to find Joe's room.

* * *

><p>Phil sat on the edge of the bed, listening to Abbie on the phone to Dean in the bathroom. She'd gotten most of the crying out of her system in the car, so now she was ranting and shouting down the phone as she retold today's events to Dean.<p>

She had Dean on speaker phone and Phil could hear him telling her she's better off without a friend who'd do something like that.

"If you're not going to the wedding, I'm not either" Dean stated matter-of-factly.

"Dean, you can't do that. Seth's practically family to you"

"He's making a mistake" Dean replied. "If she treated you that way and then uninvited you after everything, he's a fool to marry her"

That comment seemed to bring Abbie down from her angry tirade.

"Don't do that Dean. Not yet anyway. I'm just angry right now, and really hurt" she admitted. "But Seth doesn't deserve this extra stress. He needs you to be there for him. And I'll be around..."

"Well I guess we'll see what happens" he sighed.

"Good luck for your first day of filming" she told him. "Text me and let me know how it goes"

"I will" he promised. "Catch you later"

"Bye Dean" she hung up.

Abbie hopped into the shower and cleaned the remnants of the sticky milkshake from her before slipping into some soft pyjamas and curling up with Phil.

"Does it bother you that I'm still good friends with him?" she asked as they searched for a good film to watch.

Phil shook his head. "We've had our problems in the past but it's water under the bridge. I trust you Abs, I know when you form a bond, it's important to you and he's someone you have a bond with. I know you wouldn't be with me if you didn't love me and want to give things a go. I'll never tell you who you can and can't be close with"

Abbie smiled at that. "You're amazing" she kissed him. "It still feels weird though...laying here with you like this. I thought you were my soul mate, and then we broke up and I accepted I'd never get to be like this with you ever again. I got used to it. And now you're here again" she traced his tattoos. "We've been through so much together, when we were in a relationship and when we were just friends..."

"I know..." he wrapped an arm around her lower back and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We've both changed a lot...do you still feel that same attraction for me?" she asked, biting at her lower lip.

"Of course I do Abs. You've always been the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he whispered. "Why? Do you not feel the same?"

"I'm still attracted to you, it just feels different" she admitted.

"Different how?" he asked, concerned.

"More mature...if that makes sense. I feel like I've grown up"

"You done with your wild child phase then?" he laughed.

"I don't know about that" she smiled. "What I do know is that I feel so content here with you..."

"I'm just sorry I ever let you go. I had a mid life crisis" he admitted.

"Phil, it's okay. We've talked about this to death and I understand. We went through enormous tragedy and it pulled us in different directions. We've learned from it"

"I know...but I want you to know. I was scared. I saw the chemistry you and Dean had when we went out that night. I got it into my head that I was too old for you and I was holding you back. I know now that it's not up to me to decide what's best for you. That's your call"

Abbie reached out to run a hand over his stubbled cheek. "You were always the best for me, from day one. I remember the day I met you, I remember thinking 'who's that sexy tattooed guy?'" she laughed. "I never thought you'd ever be interested in little old me"

"Well little old you turned out to be the love of my life. You've ruined me for any attempts to ever be with anyone else" he smiled.

"Ditto"

"I swear you get more beautiful by the day" he whispered, brushing the back of his finger across her cheek.

Abbie initiated a kiss, letting Phil take control as he deepened it. She parted her lips as he did. The feeling of kissing him again, enveloping her in warmth. With Phil, her life felt stable. She felt safe. She was blessed to still have him in her life when she knew she always used to be someone who burned bridges. The evolution she'd undergone, into this person she was today...that had allowed her to keep Phil in her life. And Dean too. She knew her relationship with Kelly would too fix itself in time. When Dean had walked out of her life and made her feel so vulnerable and lost, she thought she'd never be able to build enough trust to form a relationship again.

"Don't worry about everything right now" Phil murmured against her lips, sensing the stresses of the day getting to her once more. "We'll fix things"

Abbie nodded, letting him slip her shirt over her head.

Since rekindling their relationship, they still hadn't gone all the way. She hoped tonight was the night.

She cupped the back of his head as he kissed her neck.

"Do you have condoms now?" she asked, arching her back with a gasp when he bit down on her collar bone.

"Yeah" he breathed as she pulled his own shirt over his head.

"Go get one then" she smiled, slapping his ass through his shorts.

"Demanding" he joked, sliding off the bed to rummage around in his bag. "I'll let you do the honours" he said, tossing the brand new box to her.

She smirked, tearing open the plastic and throwing it onto the floor. Taking one of the little foil packets from the box, she tore it with her teeth and watched with interest as he undid his belt and slipped his shorts down his legs.

Beckoning him with her finger, she sat up on her knees and gave him a few strokes, sliding the condom onto his erection.

Abbie was back on the pill now, but for the next few days they'd need extra protection. Luckily Phil didn't mind them.

She allowed him to kiss a path down her sternum before taking his wrists and flipping their positions.

"Let's skip to the good bit" she whispered, biting her lip cheekily as she sunk down onto him. The way his eyes rolled back brought back so many memories of stolen moments and erotic encounters. Being intimate with him felt like nothing else.

"I love you" she mumbled into the shell of his ear as she began to undulate her hips into his.

"You blow my mind" he hissed, hands wandering across her body.

Tossing her head back, she felt the tips of her hair brushing his thighs, her spine bowing as she found the perfect angle.

She knew this wasn't going to last long for either of them, it had been too long. But that didn't matter. She was in the moment with him and it felt incredible.

Breath starting to hitch, she increased her speed.

"Abbie...I'm gonna cum" he moaned.

"Me too" she whispered.

She felt Phil's hands on her ass, guiding her movements. His head pressed into the pillow as he fought to contain himself.

With a shaky gasp, Abbie felt the coil in her stomach unwind, sending her spiralling into an incredible orgasm. Almost immediately, Phil followed, hips stuttering and a rumbling groan escaping his throat.

"Oh fuck" he hissed, breathing heavily.

Abbie collapsed against his sweaty chest with a contented smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Kelly and Abbie have their biggest fight yet. Did getting physical destroy their friendship forever? Will Abbie be at the wedding, will there even be a wedding at all with Seth's decision to walk out on his fiancée.<strong>

**Coming up, it all comes to a head. Will the wedding go ahead? How will Abbie feel about Dean's choice of date? And what happens when Dean tells Abbie that he thinks she and Phil are moving too fast?**

**If you're still reading, I'd really appreciate your comments! They're always the best motivation and inspiration!**


	141. Just Keep Your Eyes On Me

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**Author's Note – Don't forget, the bridesmaid dresses and Kelly's wedding dress are linked on my profile! Sit yourselves down, this one's an epic. Part 1 of the wedding day! Tune in for part 2!**

**Warnings - Strong language throughout and possible scenes of a sexual nature ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Abbie and Molly in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any other songs, cars or brands mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ What Lies Beneath ~**

**~ Chapter One Hundred and Forty One: ~**

Seth was sitting up, still awake at this crazy hour of the morning thinking about the state of his relationship. Kelly had tried to call him countless times and he had at least five voice mails he was yet to listen to. He just couldn't bring himself to call her yet. He was scared that talking to her was going to make things worse. He was scared that this was the end.

He spoke to Abbie after he'd left, getting the real story of what had transpired between the two. Dean's ex, and the girl he now thought of as a little sister had tried to keep her emotions in check, but he could tell she was devastated at Kelly's actions. She could pretend she was just angry, but he could hear the sadness in her tone. Those girls had been inseparable. This was the girl who'd viciously defended Abbie when Dean had hurt her so badly and risked her own relationship to protect her friend. It was such a sad situation.

At a loss for what to do, he called Dean. He knew he'd be awake, probably having a drink with his new cast mates in a bar somewhere.

As Dean answered the phone, Seth's suspicions were confirmed when he heard the hustle and bustle of glasses being knocked together and raucous laughter.

"Hey brother" Dean greeted. It sounded like he was stepping outside, probably to light up and find somewhere quieter to talk.

"Hi Dean"

"Whatcha doin' up at this time?" he asked, sounding a little buzzed but not too drunk by his standards.

"I don't know" he sighed. "Thinking"

"You sound like a chick"

"Shut up" he laughed.

"I've been gone all of a few days and you're already on the phone telling me how much you miss me"

"I didn't say I missed you!" Seth protested.

"Didn't need to. I can hear it in your tone" Dean teased. "Any change in the Kelly situation?"

Seth let out a breath. "Not really. She's tried calling but I don't want things to get worse so I didn't answer"

"You're supposed to be marrying her next week; I think you need to get your ass in gear"

There it was, Dean's trademark brutal honesty.

"I just don't know what to do" Seth admitted.

"You need to figure out if the way she's acting is something she'll do every time she gets put under pressure, or if there's something specific causing it" Dean replied matter-of-factly.

Seth picked at the rips in his jeans.

"Has she behaved like this before?"

"No" Seth told him honestly. "I mean, you've seen her when she's mad. When you cross someone she cares about, she's fiery"

"I've felt the slap of justice" Dean chuckled. "She put her hands on Abbie though. That's not okay. Not after everything she's done for her. It's one thing to hit me for acting like an asshole but to hit her best friend for no good reason?"

"I'll speak to her" Seth conceded.

"Good. You guys need to fix this. And see if you can get her to apologise to Abbie, I know this whole thing is upsetting her too"

"I will" Seth promised. "Ooh, I almost forgot. What's this I hear about you bringing a date? Did someone listen to me for once?"

"Hey, I did all the work so don't take credit for that" Dean laughed. "Looks like I might not be spending the night getting trashed by myself. Might be getting Paige to 'scream for me' instead" he said deadpan.

Seth burst into hysterical laughter despite his best efforts to be mature. "You're a piece of shit dude"

"You know I'm kidding" Dean chuckled. "Mostly..."

"Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to talk anyway"

"No problem. You know I'm always just a phone call away" he replied.

"How's filming going?"

"Good, surprisingly. Turns out I have another hidden talent" he laughed.

"I don't know how you're gonna get your ego on the plane to fly back for my wedding man" Seth teased.

"So it's still happening then?"

Seth was silent.

"It sounds like you still want it to"

"I..." Seth released a breath. "I love her. What can I say? She's a fucking monster right now but I can't help it when I've already fallen for her"

"Talk to her...then give me a call alright?"

"Okay, thanks man. I love ya"

Dean let out a little groan the way he always did when Seth got soppy.

"Love ya too, ya sap"

* * *

><p>Abbie sat astride Phil's lap, laughing her head off as Phil laid kisses up and down her neck. He ran a hand up her spine to brush some of her jet black hair away from her face, laying a kiss on her cheek and then making his way to her lips.<p>

"You're gorgeous" he mumbled against her lips as she held onto his strong biceps. The sensation of his lip ring on her skin made her shudder.

They broke apart when there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other for a moment before Abbie slid off his lap. She smirked at the noticeable erection in his shorts.

"I'll go" she laughed, walking the short distance from the bed to the door of their hotel room. Peering through the peephole, she saw the two-toned hair of one Seth Rollins. Unlocking the door, she opened it.

"Hey Seth, are you okay?" she asked, adjusting her tank top which was tucked into her shorts a little.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Abbie looked behind her and called a warning to Phil.

"Phil? Seth's here..."

She heard him disappear into the bathroom and opened the door enough to let Seth in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Seth glanced around awkwardly.

"No, not at all" Abbie blushed, trying to conceal the fact that she and Phil were up to anything. No one knew about them yet, not even Kelly.

Seth took a seat on the end of the bed and Abbie joined him.

"How's things?" she asked.

"I uh...I went to our room to talk to her" he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "She's a mess Abbie. I listened to the voicemails she left and they were just loops of her sobbing and crying, telling me how sorry she was and how she doesn't deserve to marry me..."

Abbie reached out to put a hand on Seth's forearm. This was hard for her, but she knew it was ten times worse for him.

"She was hysterical when I saw her. I've literally never seen her like that in all the time I've known her. She's gone into total meltdown..."

"Did you talk things out?" she asked, hearing the shower running as Phil avoided coming out of the bathroom.

"I don't know. We talked and I think we can fix things but it's hard. She's a mess. I don't know if she's in any state to get married..."

"Oh Seth, I'm sorry" Abbie put an arm around his shoulders.

"I wanted to ask you something actually...and I understand if the answer is no because I don't know if I'd say yes under the circumstances..."

"Go on" Abbie asked.

"Would you talk to her? I know it's a lot to ask and I'm not expecting you two to make up...I just think she'd like to apologise and at least try to explain her actions..."

"I don't know" Abbie sighed.

"For me?"

"Seth" Abbie whined.

He gave her a look that said 'my wedding, and potentially my future happiness, is on the line and you're the one who can fix it'.

"Fine. But we do it under my conditions"

"Deal" Seth held out a hand.

* * *

><p>He soon left to relay the good news to Kelly and Abbie stood with a sigh, knocking on the bathroom door. Phil opened it in just a towel, skin shining with moisture.<p>

"Sorry about that" she apologised.

"It's okay, I have a feeling it's going to happen a lot" he laughed, pulling her inside. "What did he say?"

"He wants me to talk to Kelly" she admitted, uncaring that her tank top was getting wet when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you going to?"

"I guess. Can you be there though? Just in case things get out of hand?" she asked.

"Yeah" he agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"She said some really hurtful things" she swallowed hard.

"Like what?"

"It felt like she was suggesting I use the things that have happened to me for attention..."

She felt Phil tense up.

"That's ridiculous. She knows better than to throw that in your face"

Abbie pressed her face into his chest.

"Come finish my shower with me" he took her hand.

* * *

><p>Dean lay back on the bed of the condo he was staying in while filming in Vancouver. Crossing his legs at the ankles, he took a look around the beautiful place. The floors were all oak, decor done in traditional Canadian style. And the view out of the window was just incredible. Popping his phone out of his pocket, he smirked when he saw he had a text from Paige.<p>

_Is wearing a black dress to a wedding inappropriate? _

_Paige xoxo_

He pictured her in his mind and the face she made as she typed that out.

_I wouldn't expect anything less of you_

_Dean x_

She replied almost instantly.

_Black it is then_

_Paige xoxo_

For a second, he considered how Abbie might take his decision to bring Paige. She didn't seem to be bothered when Seth brought up him taking a date. Maybe she was over him. Things had definitely been better between them lately.

* * *

><p>Abbie sat in her hotel room, nervously bouncing her knee. Phil was here, mostly because they were sharing rooms now, but also to intervene if this went badly.<p>

"Don't stress out about it Abs, this is her mess to fix" Phil reassured her.

"I know but you know me Phil. When I care about someone...like _really _care about them...that's when I'm vulnerable. And I can only really say that about you, Kelly, Dean and Regal..."

"I know Abs" he put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

They heard a timid knock at the door and Phil gave her shoulder a squeeze before getting up to open it.

"Hi Kel" Phil greeted, letting her in.

If she was surprised to see Phil, she didn't show it. The blonde sat down at the little desk in the corner of the room, facing Abbie on the bed, Phil joining her. Her eyes were red and sore-looking, her face make-up free.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Phil sat, looking between the two and waiting for someone to say something.

Kelly finally looked up from her lap, tears streaming down her face. "Abbie..." she barely croaked out. "...please forgive me...please" she begged. "I'm so sorry"

Abbie swallowed hard. It wasn't nice to see Kelly so upset, but she couldn't forget the things she'd said.

Kelly continued, knowing she had to do better than that.

"I know I've behaved so awfully...I treated you terribly and you put up with so much even before this happened" she sobbed. "I could never justify the way I acted...I don't want to give you excuses" she cried, breath catching.

"Calm down Kel" Phil passed her a tissue.

"I'm so scared...I'm terrified that Seth won't marry me any more...but I'm more scared that my best friend won't be there with me" she took short, stuttering breaths.

Abbie finally spoke up, unable to just sit and listen any more.

"How do I know that wasn't the real you, rearing its ugly head? You were vile Kelly...how could you treat me like that?"

"Abbie I'm sorry!" she wailed, sobbing uncontrollably. "Please believe me! I'm so sorry for the way I acted...I just wanted everything to be perfect..."

"I don't know if I can forgive you Kelly"

"Abbie please..." Phil stood, ready to intervene as Kelly literally got on her knees in front of the bed and took Abbie's hands. Abbie pulled her hands away and Phil got in between them, picking Kelly up.

"Sit down Kel" he told her, taking her back to the chair. "Calm down"

"How could you sit at my bedside after I was attacked and cry for me, and then accuse me of being an attention seeker who always wants everything to be about me? The way you said that stuff...it sounded like you really meant that"

"I didn't!" she immediately protested. "You upset me...I'm sorry...I let what you said about my behaviour pushing Seth away hurt me and I wanted to hurt you too. I was spiteful and I'm sorry!"

Abbie sighed.

"How do I know this isn't all an act? You hit me Kelly. How could you do that?"

"I'm just so worried about the wedding Abbie, I got so stressed about it that I lost sight of the fact that without my fiancé and my best friend, it doesn't even matter. I've been through a period of feeling inadequate and that's definitely not your fault. It's not excuse to treat you or anyone so poorly but I wanted to make everything perfect to show Seth and everyone there than I'm worthy of marrying him. He's so perfect Abs...his body, his kind nature, his mind...I've never felt good enough for him. Maybe it's because of previous relationships, I don't know Abbie. All I know is I love you and I haven't slept since Seth gave me some home truths and I realised how empty my life is without you"

Abbie swallowed hard. She knew Kelly had been in emotionally abusive relationships before. She also knew how it felt to be made to feel like you're nothing.

"I accept your apology..." Abbie finally told her. She knew there was no use in holding onto hate.

"Thank you" she burst into a fresh set of tears. "I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you Abbie...I'm just so happy you'll be at my wedding"

"I didn't say I was coming to the wedding Kelly" Abbie sighed.

Kelly's face dropped.

"I'm sorry Kelly but after everything, this wedding has been nothing but stress for me. Look what it's done to us. Maybe it's best if I don't come"

"Abbie please" she started crying again. "I need you by my side..."

Abbie stood, wiping her eyes.

"I think that's enough for today huh?" Phil said gently.

"Abbie please come to my wedding" Kelly begged.

"Kelly I forgave you. I just don't know whether I want to come to your wedding and that's the truth"

"Please think about it Abbie, it won't be the same without you there..." she cried as Phil led her out of the room.

When the door shut, Abbie locked herself in the bathroom.

"Abbie?" Phil knocked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she replied, sound muffled by the door. "I just want to be on my own for a while"

"I'll give you some space" he understood, grabbing his gear and heading down to the gym.

* * *

><p>The eve of the wedding came around with frightening speed.<p>

Seth stood before his fiancée, the woman who would become his wife tomorrow and lamented the sombre atmosphere. The plan for months had been that he would leave this afternoon and wouldn't see Kelly until the moment he laid eyes on her as she walked down the aisle towards him. But the sight of her, crying at the prospect of being left alone the night before her wedding made his chest hurt. All because Abbie was supposed to be here with her tonight, to stay with her, reassure her and then help her prepare for the big day tomorrow.

"Do you want to call it off?" he asked, regret in his tone.

"...what?" she asked tearfully.

"This is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives Kel. Look at you. If you want to call it all off, we can rearrange it for some time next year when everything has settled down..."

"No..." she immediately declined. "I love you...I just want to be your wife Seth...if I'm marrying you, it'll be the happiest day of my life no matter what"

He scooped her up in a hug, wiping away her tears.

"I don't want to leave you alone" he whispered.

"I'll be fine" she forced a smile. "I have lots of preening to do...to make myself beautiful for you"

"You're always beautiful, you don't need to preen" he kissed her.

"Go" she told him. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Everything will work out in the end" he promised.

* * *

><p>Kelly was in the bath when she heard a knock at the door. Electing to ignore it because she was naked, she relaxed into the bubbles, trying to forget her worries. That was until her phone started buzzing on the sink.<p>

She saw Abbie's name on the screen and practically dived for it.

"Are you going to let me in?" Abbie asked when Kelly managed to answer the call without dropping her phone in the bath.

Kelly was so excited that Abbie was outside her door; she jumped out of the bath and ran to the door naked.

"Oh my God" Abbie covered her mouth as she got an eyeful. She slipped into the room and shut the door quickly before anyone saw. That was when she was literally tackled to the floor by Kelly who was slipperier than an eel.

"Kelly!" she laughed as the blonde threw her arms around her, soaking her to the bone. "Jesus!"

"I love you..."

"Let go" Abbie laughed, stomach cramping as they slid around the floor.

"No, I don't want you to leave..."

"I'm not leaving" Abbie admitted, finally sliding free of the naked blonde flailing around on the floor. "Seth called"

"You're staying?" Kelly asked hopefully, looking so vulnerable on the floor.

Abbie nodded.

"I'm so sorry Abbie! I'm so sorry for everything! It means so much that you put all this work into tomorrow! All the flowers you ordered and all the organising you did...and you even agreed to dance with Dean even though I know it hurts you...I don't deserve you Abbie, I don't deserve you or Seth" she started crying again.

"Stop apologising" Abbie crouched down beside her.

"Tomorrow wouldn't be anything without you by my side. You're my maid of honour, my best friend and the most incredible girl I've ever met. You're beautiful inside and out"

"Don't bullshit me" Abbie laughed. "I know I'm a bitch sometimes. A lot of the time actually. But don't speak to me like that again okay? Because I won't forgive you next time"

"I know, I know...I love you" she wrapped her arms around Abbie's neck again.

"Love you too"

Ten minutes later and Abbie was in the tub with Kelly. She'd neglected to bring a swimsuit from her room, not expecting to be bathing with her friend so she borrowed another of Kelly's and with the blonde now somewhat dressed, they sat in the warm water and talked.

"I believe you when you say you're sorry. And even after our fight, the thought of you crying yourself to sleep on the night before your wedding day makes _me_ want to cry"

Kelly cuddled her, resting her head in the crook of Abbie's neck.

"You know, we've made out before but this is probably the most lesbian action we've had" Abbie laughed.

"You do look incredible in that bikini Abs...bet Phil would approve"

Abbie blushed, wondering if Kelly was onto them.

"Are you and Phil back together?" she asked next, following Abbie's train of thought.

"We're taking things slow"

Kelly squealed, throwing her arms around Abbie for another hug.

"I've only been waiting for this for over a year! I love you two together"

"Thanks Kel" Abbie laughed. "Like I said, we're keeping it quiet"

Kelly mimicked zipping her lips.

"I should probably text Dean and tell him to polish his dancing shoes" Abbie smiled.

"Yeah you should. He'll be happy. Seth said he was sad that you might not come"

"I doubt he cares that much" Abbie brushed it off.

"He does. He cares more than he lets on. I think it's nice that you guys are friends"

Abbie shrugged. "I still sometimes wonder if things could have been different but he doesn't know what he wants. I hope he figures it out one day but I'm happy right now. I enjoyed being single for a while and now I'm enjoying seeing what happens with Phil"

"Is Phil okay with you and Dean dancing together tomorrow?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah" Abbie smiled. "Him and Dean are actually being civil with each other right now so I'm grateful for that"

"You need to stop dating co-workers babe, you're building up quite a catalogue of exes" Kelly laughed.

"You're right" Abbie agreed. "To be fair, me and Cody still get on and for now, me and Dean are great so it's all good" she laughed.

"That's true. I'm not friends with a single one of my exes"

"From what you've told me, that's probably a good thing" Abbie said, recalling the times Kelly spoke of her abusive past partners.

"Yeah" Kelly looked down at her hands, swishing them around in the water.

"I understand you feeling insecure right now" Abbie whispered. "I know what it's like to have people beat you down and try to make you feel worthless. But Seth is your knight in shining armour. You said it yourself. He's perfect for you. He's the man you always wanted. You nearly let that insecurity ruin everything, don't let it happen again"

Kelly wrapped her arms around Abbie. "I love you Abs. You're my soul mate really. I'm so thankful to have you in my life. I can't wait to have you sitting at the bride and groom table with me tomorrow"

* * *

><p>Abbie awoke to the blaring of Kelly's alarm. She and the blonde had slept cuddled up together in the big bed of Kelly's suite and as Abbie reached across to slap the alarm away, Kelly stopped her.<p>

"Don't turn it off" she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I can't risk falling asleep again"

Abbie laughed. "You're not going to miss the wedding Kel. You can relax now. You have nothing to worry about today. Everything is organised. You just sit here while everyone pampers you"

Kelly smiled, pecking Abbie on the nose.

First up was hair and makeup. They showered as the rest of Kelly's bridesmaids piled into the suite. The hair and makeup ladies arrived and while one began on the bridesmaids, the other focussed on the bride and her maid of honour.

Kelly and the girls agreed that a fishtail braid would be cute for the bridesmaids – Elsa from Frozen style. Abbie sat opposite Kelly while her hair was braided, watching Kelly get her makeup done. She'd opted for a natural look with flawless, bronzed skin and rosy cheeks, lots of brown eyeliner and long fluttery eyelashes. Her lips were a soft pink colour. For her hair, she'd chosen a half-up style, the long blonde locks curled loosely at the bottom. Her dress was hanging up on a hook in front of the door and Abbie recalled how breathtaking she looked in it. The excitement at the day ahead returned despite all the drama surrounding it.

"Dean arrived about half an hour ago. He's with Seth and the groomsmen now" Abbie told Kelly, keeping her updated to alleviate the stress.

"Good" Kelly breathed a sigh of relief, pursing her lips again as the makeup artist applied her lip colour with a tiny brush.

Abbie put her phone aside and allowed the hair stylist to finish off her braid with a tiny silver diamante clip. Looking in the mirror, she smiled. She had a few loose tendrils of hair hanging down beside her face, curled gently. The makeup artist had picked the perfect shade of foundation which complemented her snow white skin perfectly, a hint of shimmery peach blush on the apples of her cheeks. Winged black eyeliner with silver eye shadow adorned her eyes, a smudge of blue across her lids and lashings of mascara which opened up her eyes and made the blue of her irises pop. A soft peach lip gloss finished the look.

Slowly, one by one they slipped into their dresses. For a second, Abbie envied Eve's gorgeous golden complexion. But when she caught herself in the mirror, she knew her pale skin looked beautiful against the pale mint colour of the dress too. That and the contrast with her jet black hair, she really felt like an ice princess.

She fanned her eyes with her hand as Kelly emerged, the beautiful cream coloured, embellished dress complete with veil absolutely stunning. She looked beyond beautiful and Abbie knew Seth was going to cry his eyes out when he saw her.

"You look so beautiful" Abbie choked out. Kelly took her hands, knowing they couldn't hug right now without ruining their dresses, hair and makeup.

"So do you..." Kelly whispered. "I love you bestie"

"I love you too" Abbie told her, trying not to cry.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Abbie slipped off to see Phil while the girls finished up getting ready and sipped champagne. Kelly didn't mind, she knew Abbie wanted to see him before the madness of the ceremony took over.<p>

Knocking on the door to his room, he opened the door and the look on his face nearly set her off again.

"Oh Abs..." he whispered.

He took her hand and twirled her so he could see a full 360 of her outfit.

"I swear you're the most beautiful girl on Earth" he told her.

"Thanks" she whispered. "You look very handsome too"

Phil wore a smart black suit with a mint green tie to match the colour scheme. His hair was slicked back and he smelled absolutely delicious, musky and manly.

"Come here" he smiled, taking her chin and kissing her softly. "I love you Abs, you honesty take my breath away sometimes"

She blushed, burying her face in his chest.

"Don't smudge your make up, Kelly will kill me" he handed her the little bouquet of white roses she was to carry. "What's wrong?" he asked, watching her worry her lip with her teeth.

"I'm nervous about this choreographed dance" she admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't know...I just am. I feel sick" she took a deep breath. She knew why she felt sick. She also knew she needed to tell Phil. The time she'd spent with Kelly, rescuing their friendship had provided a nice distraction but she knew her concerns were best shared with the one she trusted most.

"You guys practiced it a lot though didn't you? You'll be fine"

"I'd rather be dancing with you" she whispered, reaching up to kiss him. She knew she was going to get in trouble for smudging her lip gloss but they could always redo it.

He smirked. "I'd rather it was me too. But I'm sure Dean's a good dancer"

"Better than me" she laughed a little.

"Well you look the part"

She looped her arms around his neck and looked up at his face. "I love you"

"I love you so much Abs" he told her. "I'm proud of you for going ahead with this after everything"

"I'm just happy to have you on my arm" she smiled. Taking a deep breath, she pulled him down to sit on the bed.

"I know this is kind of out of the blue, but I have a confession"

He frowned.

"I wanted to talk to you about it yesterday but everything with Kelly just took over. Don't freak out...I have no idea whether I'm overreacting but I just needed to tell you..."

"What?" he asked.

"I missed my period..."

His mouth hung open. His expression gave little away besides surprise.

"Okay" he finally replied.

"It should have been yesterday...so it's probably not a big deal yet..."

"No" he kissed her head. "It's a big deal because of what happened" he subconsciously brushed his fingers over the tattoo on her back. "It's a shock, that's for sure...but we'll take it in our stride okay? Don't worry about it right now"

"Today is about Kelly" she nodded. "I'm just scared..."

"I know you are. I am too. Butt's all gonna be fine Abs" he kissed her. "I promise"

* * *

><p>Soon, she had to leave Phil once more to organise the remainder of the proceedings. Unlike the rest of the bridesmaids, Abbie as the maid of honour was travelling to the venue early to make sure everything was in order. Dean knocked on the door and Kelly started flailing around.<p>

"Don't let him see me! I don't want him telling Seth anything!"

Abbie calmed her down, hoping this nausea would pass soon, opening the door a crack to tell Dean to turn around and close his eyes.

"Kelly doesn't want you seeing her" Abbie laughed as he did as he was told.

The colour scheme for the grooms party was grey and mint, and Dean looked incredibly good in a fitted grey suit, crisp white shirt and a mint waistcoat.

"My my, someone looks very dapper" she smiled when she'd closed the door behind her and it was safe for him to turn around.

"I know right" he grinned. His hair was tamed, still fluffy but neat, his facial hair trimmed into a light stubble.

He raised his eyebrows when he saw Abbie for the first time.

"Wow, she really went all out with the bridesmaid dresses huh?"

"You don't like them?" Abbie asked, pulling hers up a little so it showed less cleavage.

"It's not that...I just thought she'd put you in bin bags or something so you didn't upstage her"

"Dean!" she smacked his arm, laughing.

"You okay?" he asked as they walked. "You look a bit pale, even by your standards..."

"I'm fine" she assured him.

He led her down to the car that would transport the two of them to the venue. People had been setting up all morning, but it was their job as best man and maid of honour to make sure it was all going to plan.

They soon arrived and Abbie couldn't help but stare wide-eyed out of the window at the castle-like appearance as the car took them up the long circular driveway to the carpeted steps.

"This is like a fairytale" she whispered.

"You're such a girl" he teased.

"Shut up. Don't pretend you don't think this is amazing..."

"Not my scene" he chuckled, shuffling uncomfortably in his suit. "But it'll be nice to see Seth hopefully have a really great day" he added genuinely.

"He will" Abbie was sure. "Wait until you see Kelly, she looks incredible"

"You look pretty incredible yourself"

Abbie felt her face heat up at his unexpected comment.

"Thank you..." she smiled.

The car pulled up in front of the steps, a deep purple carpet already rolled out. Dean held out a hand to help her out of the car and she took it, careful not to let her dress sweep the ground. She looped her arm through his as they walked up the steps and into the entrance hall.

"Wow" Abbie whispered.

It was perfect. The whole place was cream marble, with bouquets of white flowers lining the hall and a banner with Kelly and Seth's names on it. The reception too would be held here and there was a board with the seating plan on it. They moved closer, curious to see how everyone was seated for the meal. As expected, both Dean and Abbie were at the bridal table. Abbie was seated next to Seth, as was tradition and beside her it read 'plus one'. Dean was next to Kelly and once again, beside his name read 'plus one'. Abbie was pleased Phil would be able to sit with her. Once the ceremony was over, she'd be able to relax and enjoy her night with him.

Dean and Abbie set about checking with all the organisers, making sure everything was on schedule and running smoothly. All the flowers had been delivered and were in place ready, the cake had arrived and the room for their reception was set up perfectly. Before long, guests were piling in. Abbie and Dean were front of house, greeting people and showing them to their seats. Kelly's family and friends sat on the left, and Seth's on the right.

Phil soon arrived and Abbie led him to his seat, giving his hand a squeeze. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold off on the PDA all day, but for now she didn't want to draw any attention to them.

As she made her way back to the front of the building, she caught Dean greeting Paige. The youngster had her long black hair down and poker straight, her signature smoky eye and red lips, a change from her usual nude. Her dress was black, strapless and floor length with a sweetheart neckline and a little black bow at her waist. The bust was fitted, transitioning into a flowing skirt.

"Well aren't you looking handsome" Abbie heard the Brit as she accepted a kiss on the cheek. She reached up with black painted fingernails and pinched his cheek. "You look so cute!"

"That's enough" he laughed, putting a hand on the small of her back. "I'll show you to your seat"

Paige offered Abbie a small, slightly awkward smile as they passed and Abbie returned it as best she could. She knew Dean would bring someone, she just didn't expect Paige...

In all honesty, she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

* * *

><p>Dean joined Abbie back at the entrance in time to see the bridesmaids and groomsmen arrive along with Seth. Seth set about entertaining the guests while the rest of them were led to the reception room, hurriedly as they had to do this quickly before Kelly arrived. They had one final practice of the first dance in the real venue, all dressed up with music for the first time. Kelly had insisted they do one final run through before the ceremony took place.<p>

On the beautiful dance floor, they partnered off as their dance coach fired up the sound system.

Dean held out his hands and Abbie took a deep breath, stepping into his hold. She placed her left hand in his, her right on his shoulder. His free hand came to rest on her lower back and she winced as the choreographer glided by, pushing her against Dean's body. She winced.

"It's not a middle school dance darlings, don't be shy" he muttered, continuing along the line until everyone's hold was to his satisfaction. They waited nervously for the music to start. They were yet to hear it, Kelly wanting the day of the wedding to be the first time so the emotion was real.

Abbie's gaze was firmly fixed on the ground but she could feel Dean's eyes burning into the top of her head. Her prediction was confirmed when she chanced a glance upwards. His blue eyes were trained on her as they heard the music for the first time.

_I have died every day, waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_And I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Abbie's eyes began watering as the first few bars played. This was overwhelming. Dean whispered some words of comfort, feeling her tense against him.

"Don't cry. You'll ruin your make-up"

Abbie nodded quickly. This was Kelly's day; she really didn't want to lose it now. Today was just too much between her reunion with Kelly, her late period and being so close to Dean.

They knew the routine like the back of their hands now. Kelly had ensured they did. But even though they'd done it a hundred times, everything felt different in this big hall with all its beautiful decorations...with such an emotional song and everyone dressed so regally.

"Feels just like that night in Vegas" he whispered.

Her breath caught in her throat. She remembered that night like it was yesterday.

And just like that, as the lyrics began, he led her through the steps with a strong hold. At first, he'd hated this as much as she had. But somewhere along the line, he'd realised he was a pretty good ballroom dancer. Twirling her around the room, the centre of attention as the maid of honour and best man, Abbie trusted him to lead the way. Staring into his eyes, she felt the connection the choreographer had so badly wanted from them this whole time. They weren't acting, they were telling a story with their body language.

As the dance came to a close, their dance coach applauding their best run through yet, Abbie felt her stomach lurch. This was too much for her to handle...

Dean was so focussed on the choreography that he hadn't noticed Abbie's complexion growing paler until she stopped moving and he nearly tripped over her stationary feet.

"I'm gonna be sick" she whispered.

His eyes widened and he released her, watching her run off towards the emergency exit. Dean raced off after her, slipping out of the heavy doors and finding her retching beside the steps. She'd bunched her dress around her hips but she didn't have enough hands to control the braid in her hair.

He stepped up beside her, gathering the long plait and keeping it secure behind her head.

Even after she was done, her eyes flitted about in panic.

"Is the wedding stressing you out this much?" he asked, offering her a tissue from his suit pocket.

She shook her head.

"What's wrong then? I sure as hell haven't seen you eat anything today so it can't be that"

"It's not the dance or the wedding or something I ate..." she fretted, trying to smooth the wrinkles out of her dress.

"You wanna tell me what's going on? Because we've got a big day to coordinate in case you couldn't tell..." he pushed.

She chewed her lip, throwing her head back. She'd been trying to forget the worries gnawing away at her but the nausea was too much.

"You absolutely _cannot _breathe a word of this to anyone"

He frowned. "I promise" he assured her.

"I realised this morning...I'm late"

"Late? For what?"

She levelled him with a look that said '_really?_'

"Oh...SHIT" it dawned on him.

"I'm worrying myself sick over it...literally" she told him.

"But...whose?" he asked, seemingly racking his brain over dates and the last time they'd slept together. But then it dawned on him. "Phil?"

She nodded. "We haven't been back together long...a month or so...we're keeping it quiet. I don't want anything distracting attention away from Kelly today"

"Does he know you missed a period?"

"I mentioned it earlier but we agreed to deal with it later. Today is Kelly's day like I said"

"Then you shouldn't be letting it affect you this badly. How are you going to make it through such a long day if you're freaking out this much?" he asked. It was a fair question.

"I don't know...I just can't stop...it's bringing everything back from before" she swallowed hard, willing the moisture in her eyes to stay put. "Pregnancy isn't something I associate with positive memories..."

He took a long breath, recalling that dark time when Phil had to tell them about their loss.

"You think you guys are moving a bit fast?"

Abbie was taken aback by that question. "What do you mean?"

"This has just...come out of nowhere you know? You guys are just getting back together and it wasn't a brief split...I mean you two broke up a long time ago. Is it really that easy to just fall back into the way things were? And now you might be pregnant?"

"I didn't plan this Dean..." she stared up at him, upset at his words.

"You know I don't like to stick my nose in other people's business, I just worry that you guys have jumped straight back into the fire without really taking the time to make sure you're in the right place for it. You've been through a lot..." he stroked her arm. "I say this because I care, not because I want you to feel bad"

"I appreciate your concern Dean but I haven't moved in with him or anything. It's not like that. We're using condoms..." she explained.

Dean winced slightly at the level of detail he was getting, but if he wanted to get involved, Abbie would fill him in. "If I am...pregnant...then it was an accident"

"You'll be alright kid..." Dean pulled her into an unexpected hug, seemingly feeling bad for prying. It was a grounding gesture. It was reassuring. "Could be worse...could've been me that knocked you up"

Despite herself, Abbie choked out a half-laugh half-sob, smacking his chest. "I love you, you goof"

This time, he smiled at those words. "You know I love you too, in my own way. Always did"

Abbie's heart swelled at that. It was bitter sweet, hearing him tell her those three words in such a different way than she'd always wanted, but it was still a milestone for their now close friendship.

"There's no use in worrying right now. Like you said, you have to put it to the back of your mind and focus on getting Kelly through this ceremony okay?"

She nodded.

"Thank you...I needed a pep talk"

"That's okay. I still care Abbie, you know that right?" he said, cool as ever. He always did have that way of knocking her back with unexpected sentiments.

"I guess"

"There's no 'guessing' about it. You need anything, you come to me. Alright kiddo?" he winked.

She smiled up at him. "Paige huh?"

He looked slightly guilty, scratching his neck.

"She looks cute today"

"Seth told me I needed a date..." he explained.

"No Renee?"

"I like Renee, but the timing wasn't right for us. I don't have many friends in the girl's locker room but Paige always says hi to me" he shrugged. "I guess that why I asked her..."

"I'm not interrogating you" she assured him.

"Good" he trailed a finger under her chin. "Now let's go watch those two crazy kids get hitched then kick some ass on the dance floor"

* * *

><p>"Dean knows" Abbie whispered to Phil as they waited for Kelly to arrive in the room where the ceremony would take place.<p>

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"I nearly threw up on him in rehearsal for the dance..."

"Shit" Phil groaned.

"I trust him. He won't say anything" Abbie told him confidently.

Phil sighed. "If you trust him then I guess I have to"

"It's hard...but we have to keep a cool head for Kelly. When we get back to the hotel...we can do a test or something..."

Phil looked at the fear in Abbie's eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"No matter what, it'll be fine. It's always going to be fine Abbie, because I love you and we can get through anything"

"I know" she whispered.

"Do you think it's morning sickness? You had that pretty bad..." he stopped himself, not wanting to delve too deep into memories of that time.

"I can't tell if it's that or the stress I'm putting myself through because of it..."

"It's okay" he told her. "We'll figure it all out"

She reluctantly dropped his hand as Kelly's sister gestured her over. Looks like it was show time.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it, part one of the wedding! This epic was thanks to the amazing reviews from you guys, can't believe you're all still reading! <strong>

**Coming up, Kelly and Seth finally make it to the altar, Dean and Abbie dance the real thing and the celebrations continue. How will Abbie and Dean feel about each other's respective plus ones? The cat is out of the bag now, is Abbie pregnant? And are Dean's words indicative of his feelings about it? **


End file.
